Nhân vật phản diện giống như đều bị ta dọa sợ - Cung Hòe Tri Ngọc
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Cường cường bố y sinh hoạt mỹ thực ngọt văn chủ công


75c 《 Nhân vật phản diện giống như đều bị ta dọa sợ 》 tác giả: Cung Hòe Tri Ngọc

VIP 2018-10-17 kết thúc

Văn chương tích phân: 83,882,240

Văn chương cơ bản tin tức

Văn chương loại hình: Nguyên sang - thuần ái - cổ kính - ái tình

Tác phẩm thị giác: Chủ công

Tác phẩm phong cách: Bạo tiếu

Tương ứng hệ liệt: ↓ kết thúc đam · nhị kỳ ↓

Chi trạch đấu mỹ thực

Văn chương tiến độ: Đã hoàn thành

Toàn văn tự sổ: 563176 tự

Văn án một:

Đây là một giảng thuật nhân vật chính như thế nào lợi dụng nhân vật chính vòng hào quang + nam thần ngoại quải, hoa thức treo lên đánh đại nương tiểu nương thúc bá di thẩm.

Dựa này đi chỗ nào chỗ nào quỷ khóc thần hào một chương làm chết một người bị bắt trang bức hình thức, cùng với tới tiện vô địch thuộc tính hòa phong tao đi vị, thành công hấp dẫn thanh nhuận nho nhã, nhã nhân thâm trí, không nhiễm một hạt bụi, phú N đại công tử chú ý.

Mà còn làm phú N đại vừa gặp đã thương tái kiến thất thân, a phi, là tái kiến trung tâm câu chuyện.

So vô sỉ?

Ha hả.

Đến a, cho nhau thương tổn a!

Văn án hai:

Bạch Mạc Nho coi như là cái kỳ nhân, ngạnh sinh sinh tại mẹ hắn trong bụng nhiều lăn lộn nửa năm mới sinh ra, thật vất vả sinh ra đến kết quả không sống vài năm còn cách thí .

Hắn nhất triều tỉnh lại thay thế, tái thế làm người vốn nên may mắn, nề hà này trộm tới ngày quá đến thật sự kham khổ. Gia cảnh quẫn bách, đánh từ trong bụng mẹ mang đến bệnh làm hắn ba ngày hai đầu nằm trên giường không nổi, ca ca mẫu thân mỗi ngày khuyên hắn dược biệt đình...

Ngày kham khổ, hắn liền dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng, hỗn cái ấm no.

Kịch nam nói đến chỗ này, vốn đã ứng công đức viên mãn, vui mừng kết thúc.

Nhưng mà làm Bạch gia không chịu trìu mến thứ tử, nguyên chủ cách thí trước quá nghẹn khuất thê thảm, bị hắn thay thế sau đãi ngộ cũng không hảo đến chỗ nào đi.

Có một cái thân cha, không quản sự, bên tai tử này nhuyễn.

Có một cái thân nương, nhát gan yếu đuối, nhận hết khi dễ.

Có một cái thân ca, hàm hậu thành thật, mặc người khi dễ.

Này còn chưa tính, cố tình còn có cái đại nương ghen tị đa nghi thủ đoạn âm ngoan, một đám tam cô lục bà động khởi miệng đến có thể bức bức cái một ngày không ngừng...

Tag: Cường cường chủng điền văn trạch đấu mỹ thực

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: Nhân vật chính: Bạch Mạc Nho ┃ phối hợp diễn: Bạch Học Danh, Thiện Ngọc Thành, Bạch Học Dân ┃ cái khác: Trạch đấu, chủng điền, 1vs1, thụ sủng công, mỹ thực

Chương 1: cho ta đánh đến chết đi đánh

Tảng sáng, thần hàn tập nhân.

Cũ kỹ tiểu đạo bên cạnh, nộn liễu cúi thấp đầu, theo thần phong đong đưa.

Tiểu đạo cuối, một tòa đơn sơ mà cổ xưa tiểu viện bị bao phủ tại mang theo chút hàn ý nắng sớm trung.

Phòng trong, Bạch Mạc Nho nằm ở trên giường lăn lộn khó ngủ, đầu hạ sáng sớm hàn khí tự bốn phương tám hướng đánh úp lại, làm hắn tứ chi vô lực choáng váng đầu hoa mắt cổ họng khô khốc ghê tởm tưởng phun.

Dưới người hắn là lạnh như băng cứng rắn giường gỗ, cho dù là hắn đã tại đây trên giường nằm cả đêm thời gian cũng như trước không có thể che xuất vài phần nhiệt độ.

"Khụ khụ..."

Yết hầu đột nhiên mà tới ngứa làm Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được ho khan, thật vất vả hoãn quá mức đến khi hắn đã khụ đến sắc mặt trắng bệch, ngực cùng yết hầu không hoàn toàn truyền đến xé rách đau đớn.

Ngày ấy, căn bản không cách nào qua.

Bạch Mạc Nho chống trầm trọng vô lực thân thể ngồi dậy, hắn xuống giường tìm nhất kiện áo đơn hỗn độn mà phi ở trên người sau, tùy ý vãn đứng lên sau tóc dài.

Đánh tiểu nhân bệnh căn làm thân thể này hàng năm nằm trên giường đem hắn làn da dưỡng đến tái nhợt, đại khái cũng là bởi vì này, hắn ánh mắt gian tổng là vòng quanh cỗ thản nhiên thanh sầu. Đảo không phân kia mảnh mai chế tạo, chính là trên mặt tóm lại mang theo vài phần bệnh thái.

Dịch bước ra cửa sau hắn hút khẩu sáng sớm hàn khí, đem trong ngực kia cỗ nuốt không trôi phun không xuất trọc khí bị xua tan.

Không lớn sân một góc phóng chút chưa kịp phách khảm củi gỗ, bên cạnh ai bày mấy thứ nông cụ, hình thức cổ xưa đến Bạch Mạc Nho cũng gọi không nổi danh tự. Lại bên trái liền là phòng bếp, góc tường còn có vài cọng cỏ dại.

Sân đơn sơ nhưng quét tước đến thập phần sạch sẽ, nhìn qua đơn giản bên trong lộ ra mấy phân ấm áp.

Hàn khí nghênh diện đánh tới, hắn yết hầu liền càng phát khó chịu đứng lên, hắn đỡ khung cửa ho khan một hồi lâu sau có chút thể lực không chống mà ngồi xuống ngưỡng cửa.

Thân thể này thật sự quá kém, hắn mượn xác hoàn hồn tỉnh non nửa nguyệt liền ở trên giường nằm non nửa nguyệt.

Này phó thân thể nguyên chủ nhân vốn là phú quý nhân gia không chịu sủng thứ tử, từ tiểu liền suy yếu nhiều bệnh bệnh căn không dứt, hàng năm nằm trên giường.

Ban đầu ở tại đại trong viện khi còn có người chiếu cố , sau lại bị trong phủ đại nương đuổi ra phủ đệ, đi theo thân nương cùng đại ca trụ đến này ly đại viện nửa cái ngoài thành cũ nát tiểu viện tử sau, không có người chiếu cố, thân thể lại càng chột dạ yếu đứng lên.

Làm người cảm thấy buồn cười chính là, nguyên chủ nhân bị hắn thay thế nguyên nhân cận là bởi vì thụ hắn đại nương khí, trong lòng hậm hực kết khúc mắc một bệnh không nổi, sau đó bị một cái tiểu tiểu phong hàn liền gây sức ép đến không có họ mệnh.

Hắn đem người thay thế sau về nguyên chủ nhân ký ức nhớ rõ hơn phân nửa, chuyện cũ có chút mơ hồ, chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng nhận ra người đến. Nhưng duy độc đối hắn đại nương Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia cỗ tử oán hận sức lực, chỉ cần hắn nghĩ tới kia phong vận dư âm ác độc nữ nhân tới, đầu quả tim nhi liền nhịn không được một trận tức giận.

Trong trí nhớ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng là nhân vật lợi hại.

Nàng nguyên là cái mễ thương gia nữ nhi, lúc tuổi còn trẻ gặp được Bạch Mạc Nho cha của hắn Bạch Phúc Đức, đối Bạch Phúc Đức vừa gặp đã thương.

Nương sinh ý lui tới hai người ngươi tới ta đi ám sinh tình cảm sau, nàng đắn đo Bạch Phúc Đức năm đó vẫn chỉ là cái tiểu thương nhân, luyến tiếc làm nhà nàng con rể chỗ tốt, thật sự làm Bạch Phúc Đức đem Bạch Mạc Nho hắn thân nương Lưu Như cái này chính thê cấp ngừng lại nạp, làm Lưu Như từ tào khang vợ cả biến thành thiếp.

Nhưng cho dù là như thế Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn là kiêng kị bọn họ mẫu tử ba người, sợ bọn họ phân gia sản, cho nên tổng là xem bọn hắn không vừa mắt.

Lưu Như từ chính thê biến thành thiếp sau, bọn họ mẫu tử ba người liền vẫn luôn bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy xa lánh , lão gia Bạch Phúc Đức tại trong phủ khi hoàn hảo, không tại trong phủ khi chính là đương nha hoàn người hầu sai sử .

Loại tình huống này vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục đến mấy năm trước tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy vu oan hãm hại hạ phân gia, bọn họ người không có đồng nào mà dọn đi ra.

Chính là tình huống cũng không có bởi vậy chuyển biến tốt đẹp, Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn là cái kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy, bọn họ dọn sau khi đi ra cũng là mọi cách làm khó dễ, tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng là có thể cắt xén nhiều ít liền cắt xén nhiều ít. Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể trạng huống dũ thấy không xong, thực đại bộ phận liền là bởi vì ăn không nổi dược dẫn đến .

Trong viện tử đột nhiên truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân, một cái cùng Bạch Mạc Nho tuổi xấp xỉ nam nhân ra phòng bếp.

Nam trong tay người bưng một cái sứ bát, trong bát mạo hiểm khói trắng, mang theo một cỗ dược hương.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi ở ngưỡng cửa người nọ sửng sốt một chút, sau đó hàm hậu tươi cười liền chất đầy hắn chỉnh khuôn mặt.

"Đệ, ngươi không hảo hảo nằm sao đi lên?" Bạch Học Danh đi đến đệ đệ Bạch Mạc Nho bên người sau đó một tay đem sứ bát đưa tới đệ đệ trong tay, một tay đã bắt đầu giúp hắn chỉnh lý hỗn độn phê quần áo, "Ngươi thân thể không tốt xuất môn muốn nhiều mặc quần áo, cánh cửa gió lùa, dễ dàng cảm lạnh."

Bạch Mạc Nho tùy ý đối phương giúp hắn kéo qua xiêm y hệ hảo, đưa tới trong tay của hắn dược hắn cũng không kháng cự, bưng lên đến ngửa đầu liền là một trận mãnh quán.

Thấy đệ đệ ngoan ngoãn uống thuốc, Bạch Học Danh hàm hậu trên mặt lộ ra cái đại đại tươi cười, hắn từ trong nhà lấy kiện hậu chút quần áo cấp Bạch Mạc Nho phủ thêm sau lại nói: "Hôm nay là đi đại viện bên kia lĩnh tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng ngày, ngươi có cái gì không muốn ăn , ca lĩnh tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng chạng vạng sau khi tan việc cho ngươi mang trở về."

Bạch Mạc Nho lắc lắc đầu, hắn hiện tại trong cổ họng khổ đến phát sáp, cái gì khẩu vị đều không có .

Gia nhân này ngược lại là đối này ma ốm sủng đến lợi hại, cái gì tốt đồ vật đều cái thứ nhất nghĩ hắn, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới càng là tiết kiệm ăn tiêu cho hắn tích cóp tiền uống thuốc.

Hắn này ca ca Bạch Học Danh đã hai mươi hảo mấy đều không cưới thượng thân, thực đại một phần nguyên nhân liền là bởi vì trong nhà tiền đều cho hắn uống thuốc đi, đương nhiên, còn có một phương diện thì là bởi vì hắn đại nương Lâm Tuyết Thúy...

Nhớ tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng liền không từ một trận nén giận, hắn mặt mang cười khẽ, trong mắt cũng là hóa không khai âm trầm.

"Hôm nay là lĩnh tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng ngày?" Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhớ tới trong trí nhớ cái kia đại viện, hắn năn nỉ nói: "Không bằng ta đi đi, ta đã ở trên giường nằm hồi lâu, thân thể đều cương , vừa lúc thừa dịp cơ hội này đi ra ngoài đi lại đi lại."

Nghe vậy Bạch Học Danh trong mắt có lo lắng chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng thấy đệ đệ ánh mắt lộ ra vài phần năn nỉ chi sắc, tựa hồ bởi vì có cơ hội ra ngoài mặt mày gian cũng nhiều vài phần linh động, hắn chần chờ một lát sau vẫn gật đầu.

Bất quá cho dù đáp ứng xuống dưới, hắn cũng không quên nghiêm túc dặn dò một phen, "Đi đại viện sau ngươi nhớ rõ chớ có cùng đại nương so đo, lĩnh tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng liền sớm đi trở về, biệt ở bên ngoài ở lâu, thiên Lãnh Phong Hàn."

Bạch Mạc Nho lẳng lặng yên nghe, ăn điểm tâm lại bỏ thêm kiện áo khoác sau đó, mới để cho Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đưa ra môn.

Không phải tập hợp ngày, ở trên đường cũng là lạnh lùng, không có bên đường người bán hàng rong rao hàng thét to thanh âm, chỉ có sáng sớm gầy còm lộ khí.

Tại trên đường đi dạo một lát Bạch Mạc Nho liền bì , thu hồi đi dạo tâm tư, hắn lập tức hướng về trong trí nhớ đại viện bên kia đi đến.

Đến trước đại môn gõ môn, lại làm môn đồng một phen đánh giá sau, mới để cho đứng cạnh cửa nhi làm chờ đi vào thông tín, cuối cùng từ cửa hông bị lĩnh vào hậu viện.

Đối kia môn đồng khinh thị Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không thèm để ý, vào hậu viện chờ khi cũng chỉ là tìm ký ức nhàn nhã mà đánh giá viện này. Này hậu viện không phải phủ đệ trong chân chính hậu viện, mà là cửa phòng bếp ngoại một khối đất trống, bình thường phóng tạp vật hoặc là cơm thừa nước gạo địa phương, chút ý vị thực đại.

Cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhàn nhã bất đồng, thanh gạch ngói xanh đại viện chủ trong viện, một cái nhìn qua ước chừng mới ba mươi mấy nữ nhân chính vẻ mặt vẻ giận dữ, vặn vẹo vẻ giận dữ làm cho nàng nguyên bản rất có phong vận khuôn mặt biến đến dữ tợn khủng bố.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy bước nhanh xuất môn hướng về hậu viện đi đến, nàng vừa đi một bên mắng chửi bới nói: "Chết tiệt sao chổi, đại sáng sớm liền tìm đến không thoải mái, xin cơm cũng biết buổi sáng không đăng môn ganh tỵ, hắn sao lại như vậy nhiều năm đều không dược tử..."

Trong viện, hành lang hai bên nha đầu vâng vâng dạ dạ mà cúi đầu.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nổi giận đùng đùng mà vọt tới hậu viện, tiến viện liền nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt kia nhàn nhã vẻ mặt, nàng nhất thời càng thêm giận run cả người, đi lên liền mắng: "Ngươi lại tới làm cái gì? Tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng không là tháng trước cuối tháng mới cho sao? Cả ngày chỉ biết muốn tiền muốn tiền, ngươi cho ta là khai ngân hàng tư nhân sao?"

Bởi vì bị hoảng sợ mà sắc mặt tái nhợt Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, mặt mày trung không từ càng nhiều thêm vài phần âm lãnh.

"Ngươi nương kia tiểu tiện nhân có phải hay không đem tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng đều cầm dưỡng lão tương hảo đi? Bất quá liền nàng như vậy cũng có người để ý? Cả ngày đều đến muốn tiền muốn tiền, các ngươi có biết hay không tiền này là lão gia nhiều vất vả mới kiếm trở về ? !" Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất trương anh đào miệng thổ lộ xuất câu những câu ác độc mạnh mẽ, lại cứ nàng còn giọng đại, nàng này một rống hơn phân nửa cái sân đều nghe thấy được.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ kinh ngạc trung hoãn thần lại, hắn như có điều suy nghĩ mà đánh giá Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy có thể đem Bạch Phúc Đức mê đến đầu óc choáng váng cũng là có nguyên nhân , nếu không nghe theo miệng nàng trong phun ra ác độc ngôn ngữ, chỉ nhìn trên mặt nàng kia hai cái cong cong mày lá liễu cùng ngũ quan xinh xắn cùng kia được bảo dưỡng đương làn da, hiện giờ đã hơn bốn mươi Lâm Tuyết Thúy tựa như mới ba mươi xuất đầu.

Chính là xinh đẹp về xinh đẹp, nữ nhân này trên người cũng là nửa phần khí độ không có, nàng hai tay chống nạnh trong miệng lộ vẻ ác độc từ ngữ, hình như chửi đổng người đàn bà chanh chua.

Phong ra toà, Bạch Mạc Nho cổ họng một trận ngứa, hắn nhịn không được vươn tay che miệng ho nhẹ hai tiếng.

Hùng hùng hổ hổ Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy thế dừng lại mắng chửi bới, nàng căm hận mà đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, lại mới nhớ tới cái gì tự nói: "Ở chỗ này chờ."

Nói cho hết lời nàng xoay người rời đi, lại trở về khi trong tay nhiều cái cái túi nhỏ.

Nàng đem gói to ném tới Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngực, nói: "Đừng nói ta bạc đãi ngươi nhóm, ta cho ngươi biết ta đãi mẹ con các ngươi không tệ, đây là tháng này tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng, lấy cũng sắp lăn."

Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp được gói to, cầm trong tay nháy mắt liền nhận thấy được không đối, túi trong căn bản không đủ sổ.

Chính là đương hắn muốn tìm Lâm Tuyết Thúy khi, người đã biến mất không thấy.

Lần đầu tiên cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy gặp mặt liền phát sinh loại chuyện này, Bạch Mạc Nho đối nàng ấn tượng kém tới cực điểm.

Hắn trở lại gia đem tiền túi giao cho Lưu Như trong tay khi, Lưu Như lại thần thái như thường cũng không có lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt đến, loại sự tình này nàng sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen.

Đại khái là bởi vì xuất môn thụ phong, trở lại gia sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho mà bắt đầu không thoải mái đứng lên, không thể không trên giường nằm.

Này vừa cảm giác ngủ cũng không an ổn, tổng là vô tri vô giác, bị ngoài cửa truyền đến mắng chửi bới thanh đánh thức khi hắn đã là choáng váng đầu hoa mắt cả người mồ hôi lạnh.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng đứng dậy đỡ cái bàn đi tới cửa biên, phí chút khí lực mới đem cửa mở ra.

Vừa ra khỏi cửa, nghênh diện liền gặp được vẻ mặt vẻ giận dữ ngũ quan dữ tợn Lâm Tuyết Thúy, "Nhưng tính đi ra , ngươi cái này tiểu tặc đem đồ vật trả lại cho ta!"

Trong viện, hoa râm tóc Lưu Như nhìn thẳng vành mắt đỏ bừng trên mặt treo nước mắt, nàng bị hai cái người hầu đè nặng bồng đầu ô mặt mà quỳ đến góc tường, vải thô xiêm y thượng còn có hảo vài cái hài ấn.

Không lớn trong viện giờ phút này đã đứng đầy người, đều là Lâm Tuyết Thúy mang đến đại viện bên kia hạ nhân.

"Cái gì vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt khói mù.

"Trộm lão nương đồ vật cư nhiên còn dám mạnh miệng, cho ta đánh, đến chết đi đánh, đánh tới mẹ hắn lưỡng đem đồ vật giao ra đây mới thôi!"

Chương 2: cho ta đánh chết hắn.

Khi nói chuyện, Lâm Tuyết Thúy một đi lên chính là một trận đẩy nhương, Bạch Mạc Nho vốn liền bởi vì thân thể khó chịu mà tứ chi vô lực, bị nàng này đẩy ra lại là bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, lúc này về phía sau một cái lảo đảo ngã nhào trên đất.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho ngã xuống đất, kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhưng không có một vừa hai phải, nàng chỉ vào địa thượng Bạch Mạc Nho liền mắng: "Mệt đến ta mỗi tháng cấp nhiều tiền như vậy cho ngươi này ấm sắc thuốc uống thuốc treo mệnh, ngươi chính là như vậy hồi báo ta ? Trộm đồ vật cư nhiên còn trộm được lão nương đầu lên đây, người tới a, cho ta đánh chết hắn."

Nghe thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy mệnh lệnh, trong viện bọn hạ nhân lại không động.

Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng trong ngày thường không ít tao bọn họ xem thường, chính là hắn rốt cuộc là Bạch gia cốt nhục, vạn nhất thật sự muốn là xảy ra chuyện, bạch đức phúc trở về vẫn không thể đem trướng ghi tạc hắn trên người chúng? Nghĩ vậy tầng quan hệ, đám kia hạ nhân hai mặt nhìn nhau, trong lúc nhất thời lại không ai dám thượng tay.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt giận hồng, nàng một bên nhảy chân mắng chửi bới, vừa hướng phía sau những cái đó bọn hạ nhân thét to nói: "Còn thất thần làm chi?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy rống lên nửa ngày thấy không người thượng tay, sắc mặt nhất thời càng thêm khó thoạt nhìn, nàng cảm thấy mình đã bị mất mặt mặt.

Lưu Như nguyên bản mới phải là Bạch Phúc Đức chính thê là Bạch gia nữ chủ nhân, bởi vì nàng xuất hiện mới biến thành Bạch Phúc Đức thiếp, tuy rằng hiện giờ Lưu Như đã hai bàn tay trắng, nhưng là Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn luôn lòng nghi ngờ cảm thấy Lưu Như tổng tưởng phải về nàng chính thê vị trí, tổng nghĩ muốn đối phó nàng.

Hơn nữa không riêng gì Lưu Như mẫu tử, mà ngay cả tòa nhà lớn trong này đó hạ nhân cũng đều bị Lưu Như đón mua, không phải vì sao nàng mới là Bạch gia nữ chủ nhân, lại gọi không động mấy cái hạ nhân!

Nghĩ đến đây, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất thời càng thêm giận run cả người, nàng mại khai cước bộ đi vào Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt nhấc chân một cước hung hăng mà đá vào Bạch Mạc Nho ngực.

Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể vốn là suy yếu, buổi sáng lại đi ra ngoài thổi phong, bị này đẩy ra một đá sau lúc này một trận tim đập nhanh, một hơi thiếu chút nữa liền không suyễn lại đây, ý thức cũng lúc này vẩn đục.

"Đừng đánh , đừng đánh , hắn thân thể không tốt, ngươi như vậy hắn sẽ chết , đừng đánh ..." Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bị đá, vẫn luôn an tĩnh ở bên cạnh chảy nước mắt Lưu Như nước mắt rơi như mưa, nàng vội vàng giãy dụa lên ý đồ đến bạch an minh bên người đến, nhưng lôi kéo nàng những cái đó hạ nhân lại dùng sức đem nàng ấn đến ở trên mặt đất, làm cho nàng chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy đá.

Lưu Như vốn là cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất dạng hơn bốn mươi tuổi tuổi, nhưng bởi vì mấy năm nay vẫn luôn làm lụng vất vả quá độ lại chưa từng có làm quá bảo dưỡng, cho nên nàng bây giờ nhìn qua giống như là năm qua nửa trăm người. Nàng một đầu tóc dài trắng một nửa, trên mặt màu da ám trầm thần tình nếp nhăn. Hiện giờ càng là tóc tai bù xù, rơi lệ đầy mặt, muốn nhiều chật vật có bao nhiêu chật vật.

Lưu Như này phúc thê thảm bộ dáng làm Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn cảm thấy đại khoái nhân tâm, nàng dừng mãnh đá Bạch Mạc Nho động tác, quay đầu nhìn về phía một bên những cái đó vâng vâng dạ dạ hạ nhân.

"Còn thất thần làm chi?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy gầm nhẹ nói, "Còn không mau cho ta đi vào sưu, không đem đồ vật tìm ra các ngươi đều cho ta không cần đi trở về!"

Sững sờ ở trong viện tử những cái đó hạ nhân nghe vậy, lúc này mới vội vàng hành động đứng lên, sôi nổi bắt đầu tại trong viện tử sưu tầm đứng lên.

Rống xong, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cao ngạo mà ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía tại nàng bên chân chính bưng bị đá ngực run rẩy Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt lộ vẻ vẻ chán ghét.

Nếu không là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người là Bạch Phúc Đức thân cốt nhục, Bạch Phúc Đức nói cái gì đều không bỏ được cùng bọn họ đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, nàng đã sớm làm người đánh chết phế vật này ! Cũng hảo tỉnh này mỗi tháng tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng, thịt muỗi cũng là thịt, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới nàng nếu có thể tỉnh hạ những số tiền kia, đã sớm thay đổi một thân xinh đẹp xiêm y .

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại khinh bỉ mà đạp một cước sắc mặt tái nhợt Bạch Mạc Nho, lúc này mới kéo khởi làn váy lắc lắc chụp đi mặt trên tro bụi, mại bước liên tục rời đi.

"Tìm đã tới chưa?" Chỉ cao khí ngang mà đứng ở trong viện tử, Lâm Tuyết Thúy mày liễu hơi nhíu, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng lộ vẻ vẻ mong mỏi.

Trong nhà tìm kiếm bọn hạ nhân không ai dám lên tiếng trả lời, chỉ phải nhanh hơn tìm tòi động tác.

Lúc này, Lưu Như cũng là không biết như thế nào tránh thoát ấn nàng hạ nhân, té mà đẩy ngã Bạch Mạc Nho bên người đến.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy chắn tâm chỉ vào Bạch Mạc Nho ngực đá , mấy đá xuống dưới thân thể vốn là suy yếu Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã thở ra thì nhiều tiến khí thiếu, Lưu Như bổ nhào vào bên cạnh hắn thời điểm hắn đã cả người run rẩy đến sắc mặt xanh mét.

Bạch Mạc Nho bộ dáng này dọa sợ Lưu Như, nàng khóc kêu thay Bạch Mạc Nho thuận hài lòng khẩu, ý đồ làm Bạch Mạc Nho suyễn quá khí đến, nhưng này cũng không có chỗ lợi gì, Bạch Mạc Nho run rẩy động tác từ từ dừng lại, tùy theo dừng lại còn có hắn hô hấp.

Nhìn thống khổ bất kham Bạch Mạc Nho Lưu Như cũng là luống cuống, nàng đã cố không hơn nhiều như vậy, quỳ trên mặt đất di động đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy bên người ôm cổ Lâm Tuyết Thúy chân liền cầu xin nói: "Van cầu ngươi ngươi cứu cứu hắn đi, ngươi cứu cứu hắn đi, Mạc Nho cũng gọi ngươi một tiếng nương a..."

Lưu Như trên người mang theo dấu chân, hơn nữa nàng bồng đầu ô mặt , cả người bẩn hề hề , vốn là tâm tình đã bắt đầu chuyển hảo Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn đến chính mình làn váy thượng kia nhiều ra tới nước mắt cùng nê dấu tay sau đó, nhất thời giận run cả người.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy một cước đạp ra ôm chính mình chân khóc rống Lưu Như, không chút nào che dấu trong mắt căm hận chi sắc, "Mau đưa này bà điên lôi đi, y phục của ta đều làm dơ !"

Bị đá văng, Lưu Như cố không hơn trên người đau, vội vàng lại đánh tiếp khóc cầu nói: "Là lỗi của ta, ta sai, ta sai, ta cho ngươi nhận sai, ngươi cứu cứu Mạc Nho đi, hắn còn nhỏ..."

Lưu Như nghẹn ngào cầu xin , chính là nàng nói còn chưa nói xong đã bị phác đi lên hạ nhân bài mở ngón tay kéo đến một bên.

Đến kéo nàng hạ nhân đều là chút thân cao thể tráng làm việc nặng hạ nhân, cũng không biết Lưu Như một cái nữ lưu hạng người chỗ nào tới khí lực, thế nhưng thật sự tránh thoát vài người, lại đánh về phía Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy bị phác cái lảo đảo đồng thời cũng bị hoảng sợ, nàng vội vàng nhấc chân đá văng phác đi lên Lưu Như sau này trốn đi, "Ngươi này bà điên cho ta buông ra, buông ra, đem nàng rớt ra nghe đến không có. Lão gia năm đó thật là mắt bị mù, cư nhiên sẽ coi trọng loại người như ngươi bà điên."

Trong viện tử hỏng mất, nằm ở cánh cửa bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này lại từ từ hoãn quá mức đến.

Hắn cố không hơn trên mặt bùn tro bụi từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở hổn hển, tựa hồ như vậy là có thể đem hắn vừa mới thở không được đến khí đoạn thời gian kia cấp kiếm trở về.

Hắn tứ chi vô lực máu ngưng lại, đầu sắp nổ mạnh giống nhau khó chịu , ngực bị đá vị trí giờ phút này là nhảy dựng nhảy dựng đau giống là có người ở nơi đó đâm mấy trăm châm mấy vạn châm, toàn thân cao thấp bị xé nát trọng tổ đau đớn kịch liệt làm hắn cảm thấy chết khả năng đều càng hảo thụ chút.

Bạch Mạc Nho cơ hồ là dùng tẫn toàn thân khí lực mới chậm rãi mà chuyển động đầu, làm cho mình nhìn về phía chính tranh cãi ầm ĩ trong viện tử. Chính là nề hà chắn ở trước mặt hắn cánh cửa rất cao, hắn chỉ có thể nghe thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy tiếng gầm gừ cùng Lưu Như tiếng khóc cầu xin thanh, lại không thể nhìn thấy nhâm Hà Đông tây.

"Nương!"

Nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng trung khí mười phần rống lên một tiếng, Bạch Học Danh không biết từ nơi này chiếm được tin tức chạy về gia.

Vừa vào cửa liền nhìn thấy té trên mặt đất Bạch Mạc Nho cùng bị áp trên mặt đất quỳ Lưu Như, Bạch Học Danh này người thành thật nhất thời cấp đỏ mặt, hắn vội vàng chạy tới đẩy ra đè nặng Lưu Như hạ nhân đem Lưu Như nâng lên.

"Nương ngươi không sao chứ?" Bạch Học Danh khuôn mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng, bởi vì một đường chạy về tới hắn giờ phút này thở hổn hển như trâu.

Bạch Học Danh vốn là một bộ hàm hậu khỏe mạnh bộ dáng, giờ phút này hắn lại là cấp đỏ mặt hai mắt màu đỏ tươi giống như phát cuồng điên ngưu, kia mãnh liệt khí thế sinh sôi sợ tới mức Lâm Tuyết Thúy rút lui một bước.

"Đừng động ta mau đi xem một chút an dân." Lưu Như cố không hơn chính mình, vội vàng phụ giúp Bạch Học Danh hướng Bạch Mạc Nho bên kia đi.

Nghe vậy, Bạch Học Danh lúc này mới lại nhằm phía chính mình đệ đệ Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi không sao chứ? Nói cho ca chỗ nào đau?"

Hắn đến lúc đó, Bạch Mạc Nho đã suyễn quá khí đến, tuy rằng đau đến sắc mặt xanh tím nhưng đã không lại run rẩy.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho như thế bộ dáng, Bạch Học Danh lập tức đem người nâng đứng lên liền hướng ngoài cửa mang, "Ngươi chống đỡ, ca mang ngươi nhìn đại phu."

Bị Bạch Học Danh ngạnh từ địa thượng kéo lên, Bạch Mạc Nho nhất thời chính mình toàn thân mỗi một tấc địa phương cũng bắt đầu xé rách đều cuồng đau, cố tình hắn đau đến nhe răng trợn mắt lại phát không xuất nửa điểm thanh âm ngăn lại Bạch Học Danh.

Bạch Mạc Nho phát không ra tiếng âm, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhưng có thể, nàng hướng Bạch Học Danh trước mặt vừa đứng, nói: "Ai cho phép các ngươi đi rồi? Hôm nay không đem ta đồ vật trả trở về các ngươi ai đều không cho đi."

"Tránh ra." Bạch Học Danh trừng mắt, nửa ngày lại chỉ nghẹn xuất một câu như vậy nói đến.

Hắn tính cách từ tiểu liền hàm hậu, lại là từ tiểu tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy áp chế hạ lớn lên , đối đại nương này sợ hãi nhiều tôn kính, tuy rằng hắn giờ phút này lửa giận công tâm lại vẫn là có chút sợ hãi Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

"Đem đồ vật giao ra đây, hôm nay không đem ta đồ vật giao ra đây, các ngươi ai đều không cho đi." Lâm Tuyết Thúy gầm nhẹ.

"Ta, ta không có trộm ngươi đồ vật..." Bạch Mạc Nho chịu đựng ngực đau nhức thanh âm khàn khàn mà nói.

Những lời này, cơ hồ dùng tẫn toàn thân hắn sở hữu khí lực.

"Ngươi còn dám nói xạo." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói xong lại muốn động thủ, hảo tại Bạch Học Danh đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho lui một bước, tránh được nàng duỗi tới tay.

"Ngươi có chứng cớ gì?" Bạch Học Danh trừng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, hắn cẩn thận đem mình đệ đệ hộ ở tại phía sau mình, một bên Lưu Như cũng vội vàng lại đây đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Chứng cớ? Ngươi muốn chứng cớ đúng không? Hồng nhi." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn về phía một bên.

Trong đám người đi ra một cái nha hoàn, nàng chạy chậm hai bước đi tới mọi người trước mặt, đối mặt hai mắt màu đỏ tươi Bạch Học Danh cùng thần tình nước mắt Lưu Như, nàng ngược lại là một chút cũng không rụt rè.

"Buổi sáng thời điểm ta tận mắt nhìn thấy hắn từ phu nhân gian phòng lén lút chạy tới." Kia được gọi là Hồng nhi nha hoàn nói, nói chuyện khi nàng vươn tay chỉ chỉ Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt là cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy không có sai biệt khinh miệt.

"Ngươi nói bậy, đệ đệ của ta không có khả năng trộm đồ vật!" Bạch Học Danh lúc này rống to.

Nhưng vào lúc này, vẫn luôn dựa vào hắn Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên có động tác.

Tại tất cả mọi người chưa từng kịp phản ứng khi, Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên hướng nhảy tới xuất một bước đi tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy trước mặt, hắn một phen xả quá Lâm Tuyết Thúy đem người ôm vào trong ngực. Đồng thời, tay phải nắm mang theo góc nhọn mộc đinh cũng dùng sức để ở tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy trắng nõn trên cổ.

Đứng cũng không vững Bạch Mạc Nho đem trên người mình hơn phân nửa bộ phận trọng lượng đặt ở Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên người, thoải mái rất nhiều hắn tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy bên tai nhẹ cười rộ lên, không phục trước nửa chết nửa sống, giờ phút này Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt gian vòng quanh nồng đậm âm trầm ý.

Nhìn mặt trắc ngũ quan tinh xảo Lâm Tuyết Thúy, hắn ánh mắt lạnh như băng không mang chút nào độ ấm, ác độc ý tràn đầy với mặt mày gian, giống như rắn rết.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nếu ta nói cho nê manh, ngày hôm qua không đổi mới là bởi vì ta quên mình mở cái tân văn có phải hay không sẽ bị đánh chết...

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội chỉ 30 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, cấp muội giấy bút tâm ~

Chương 3: ngươi nói muốn thế nào?

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì hàng năm sinh bệnh nguyên nhân bên ngoài nhìn qua vốn là có chút bệnh thái, ánh mắt gian tổng là mang theo vài phần thanh sầu, hiện giờ hắn liệt miệng cười khẽ khai, ngược lại là sấn đến mặt mày gian lạnh lùng cùng ác độc càng thêm làm người ta không rét mà run.

Bạch Mạc Nho động tác đột nhiên, thần sắc đại biến, giống như thay đổi một người dường như đột nhiên liền từ không thu hút dễ khi dễ ma ốm biến đến làm người ta kinh hồn táng đảm, hắn một cử động kia không riêng gì dọa bị hắn cưỡng ép trong ngực trung Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhảy dựng, cũng dọa một bên Lưu Như cùng ca ca hắn Bạch Học Danh nhảy dựng, vừa mới còn nâng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người căn bản không nghĩ tới Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ có như thế hành động, trong lúc nhất thời hai người đều mắt choáng váng lăng ở tại chỗ.

Như vậy Bạch Mạc Nho làm cho bọn họ sợ hãi.

"Ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì..." Chưa bao giờ đoán trước được sẽ biến thành như vậy Lâm Tuyết Thúy dọa sợ, nàng kia trương họa tinh xảo trang điểm khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn giờ phút này tái nhợt, ngạch gian cũng đi theo chảy ra một tầng mỏng manh mồ hôi lạnh.

Đem thân thể của mình hơn phân nửa bộ phận trọng lượng đều đặt ở Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên người Bạch Mạc Nho suy yếu đến đứng cũng không vững, nhưng là hắn nắm bắt mộc khối tay phải lại lực đạo mười phần, chính là run rẩy đến lợi hại.

Kia mang theo góc nhọn mộc khối là Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới từ cánh cửa bên cạnh ngạnh khu xuống dưới , vi khu hạ này mộc khối, đầu ngón tay hắn móng tay tung bay lộ ra miệng vết thương nộn / thịt, huyết sớm đã nhiễm hồng vài cái đầu ngón tay. Đều nói tay đứt ruột xót, giờ phút này Bạch Mạc Nho lại như là không hề cảm giác.

"Đừng lộn xộn, cẩn thận một chút nhi..." Bạch Mạc Nho ngữ khí mềm nhẹ, không chứa chút nào tức giận, lại không duyên cớ đến nghe được người khởi cả người nổi da gà.

"Ngươi này tiểu tiện — "

"An tĩnh điểm, quá sảo nói cẩn thận ta không cẩn thận tiện tay trượt." Bạch Mạc Nho không có kiên nhẫn chờ Lâm Tuyết Thúy mở miệng mắng chửi bới, hắn tăng thêm trong tay lực đạo, bén nhọn mộc thứ cắt qua Lâm Tuyết Thúy làn da đâm đi vào, sau đó ngay sau đó, màu đỏ tươi máu tươi nhiễm đỏ Lâm Tuyết Thúy trắng nõn cổ.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy cảm giác đến trên cổ đau đớn, nàng đưa tay sờ sờ cổ lại đụng đến một tay máu tươi, nhất thời dọa sợ.

Giờ phút này Lâm Tuyết Thúy đã cố không hơn trong lòng có nhiều căm hận ba người này, trong lòng của nàng đã chỉ có sợ hãi, "Ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì, ngươi buông, có lời gì đều hảo thuyết..."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy nhất thời cười đến càng thêm vui vẻ , hắn lạnh như băng tầm mắt cẩn thận đánh giá Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia trương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, thưởng thức trên mặt nàng từ từ biến đến rõ ràng sợ hãi.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy quả thật bảo dưỡng không sai, đến gần rồi nhìn điểm này liền càng thêm rõ ràng. Rõ ràng đã là hơn bốn mươi tuổi người, trên mặt lại còn không có gì nếp nhăn, điểm này so với Lưu Như đến nói nàng quả thật mạnh hơn quá nhiều.

"Ngươi cảm thấy, nếu ta muốn là tại ngươi trên mặt hoa thượng hai cái miệng máu tử, Bạch Phúc Đức thấy về sau còn sẽ như vậy thích ngươi sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Lời của hắn trung cũng không có tức giận, cũng không có sát ý, thật giống như thật sự chính là tò mò mà thôi.

Nhưng là Bạch Mạc Nho này lạnh lùng lời nói nghe vào Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong tai, cũng là giống như ác ma than nhẹ khủng bố. Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất lấy làm tự hào trừ bỏ nàng kia con trai chính là khuôn mặt này, làm trên mặt nàng nhiều hai cái miệng máu tử, còn không bằng trực tiếp muốn mạng của nàng!

Lâm Tuyết Thúy cảm giác trên cổ đau đớn, cả người đều gây thất vọng run rẩy đứng lên, trong ngày thường kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo thói quen nàng bị ép, bản tính liền bại lộ đi ra, "Bạch Mạc Nho ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi hôm nay dám đụng đến ta một chút ta liền làm mẹ con các ngươi ba người chết không toàn thây."

"A?" Bạch Mạc Nho như là không tin giống nhau hoạt động tay phải của mình, cũng không tính sắc bén mộc thứ sinh sôi tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy trắng nõn trên cổ lôi ra ngón cái dài ngắn một cái vết máu.

Miệng vết thương ngạnh sinh sinh bị bất quy tắc mộc thứ thống khai, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này đau đến kêu rên đứng lên, nàng tưởng muốn giãy dụa rồi lại không dám, một đôi thu thủy con ngươi trung chứa đầy sợ hãi nước mắt, kia đáng thương hề hề lại sợ hãi bộ dáng đương thật nhìn xem làm lòng người đau.

Nghe Lâm Tuyết Thúy kêu rên thống khổ thanh âm, Bạch Mạc Nho lại như là tìm được mới lạ hảo ngoạn món đồ chơi hài tử , hai con mắt nháy mắt liền lượng lên.

Vi nghe được càng nhiều dễ nghe thanh âm, Bạch Mạc Nho đem tay phải đi phía trước đệ đệ, ngạnh sinh sinh càng làm mộc thứ chui vào kia sớm đã máu chảy thành sông trong vết thương vài phần.

Quả nhiên, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất thời liền giết heo giống nhau kêu lên, "Đừng như vậy, ngươi buông, là ta sai, là đại nương sai, đại nương cho ngươi nhận sai ..."

Giờ phút này Lâm Tuyết Thúy chỗ nào còn có vừa mới kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo?

Nàng kia tinh xảo trang điểm giờ phút này sớm đã bị nàng nước mắt trên mặt lộng hoa, tóc cũng bởi vì nàng giãy dụa động tác mà biến đến hỗn độn, y phục trên người càng là bởi vì nhiễm huyết mà biến đến bẩn hề hề .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong mắt kia kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo sớm đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt lạnh lùng cùng lạnh nhạt phai mờ, cặp kia đẹp mắt con ngươi trung đã chỉ còn lại có vô tận sợ hãi, cực đoan sợ hãi làm cho nàng tứ chi đều run rẩy đứng lên, nếu không phải bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho còn tựa vào trên người của nàng, nàng cũng sớm đã song chân mềm nhũn ngã ngồi dưới đất gào khóc .

Nàng sợ hãi, thật sự sợ.

Nàng chưa từng nghĩ rằng có một ngày chính mình sẽ bị cái này nàng chưa bao giờ nhìn thẳng xem qua liếc mắt một cái ma ốm cưỡng ép trong ngực trung, còn bị hắn làm cho chật vật như vậy. Nàng càng thêm thật không ngờ chính là, kia ma ốm có dũng khí dám làm xuất chuyện như vậy đến!

Đây là cái kia ma ốm sao?

Cái kia từ nhỏ đến lớn đánh không đánh lại mắng không mắng lại, thậm chí là liên ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn nàng một cái đều không có dũng khí ma ốm sao?

Vừa nghĩ tới qua lại chính mình đối Bạch Mạc Nho những cái đó đủ loại, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng nhất thời càng thêm tuyệt vọng, nàng dĩ vãng đối Bạch Mạc Nho làm nhiều như vậy quá phận sự tình, Bạch Mạc Nho nhất định sẽ giết nàng.

Đối mặt với tử vong, Lâm Tuyết Thúy bắt đầu nói không lựa từ, nàng khóc cầu nói: "Không là đại nương hoài nghi ngươi, là, là, là nha đầu kia một mực chắc chắn chính là ngươi, đại nương cũng là bị lừa bịp, cho nên, cho nên mới..."

Nghe xong Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói, Bạch Mạc Nho ốm yếu trên mặt lộ ra thản nhiên nghi hoặc, hắn theo Lâm Tuyết Thúy ngón tay chỉ vào phương hướng nhìn về phía vừa mới đứng ra làm chứng kiêu ngạo nha hoàn.

Bởi vì bất thình lình một màn, nha đầu kia sớm đã sợ đến sắc mặt trắng bệch, giờ phút này thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy chỉa về phía nàng, sắc mặt tái nhợt Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đi theo nhìn tới, nàng nhất thời sợ tới mức liền lùi lại hảo vài bước, "Phu, phu nhân..."

"Đại nương ngươi thật sự tin tưởng ta?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nha đầu kia liếc mắt một cái sau vi nhíu mày đến, hắn ánh mắt gian có thản nhiên lo lắng, tựa hồ tại sợ hãi Lâm Tuyết Thúy không tin hắn.

"Thật sự, thật sự, đại nương phát thệ! Đại nương thật sự tin tưởng ngươi, ngươi là ta từ nhỏ nhìn đến trưởng thành , ngươi là dạng gì tính tình ta chẳng lẽ còn có thể không rõ ràng lắm sao?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy một bên không để ý hình tượng mà hút nước mũi nước mắt, một bên vội vàng gật đầu.

Nàng động tác khẽ động trên cổ miệng vết thương, đau đến nàng một trận nhe răng, nhưng giờ phút này nàng đã cố không hơn nhiều như vậy .

"Ngươi từ tiểu liền là thiện lương tính tình, căn bản sẽ không làm loại này lén lút hoạt động, đại nương cũng là bị nha đầu kia lừa cho nên mới hoài nghi ngươi, đại nương xin lỗi ngươi, cho nên ngươi hãy bỏ qua đại nương đi." Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tựa hồ bị thuyết phục, giọng nói của nàng cũng ôn nhu xuống dưới, chính là giọng nói của nàng trung sợ hãi cùng run rẩy vô luận như thế nào che dấu đều không thể che dấu.

Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên làm loại chuyện này, không riêng gì Lâm Tuyết Thúy bị dọa đến gần chết, một bên Lưu Như còn có Bạch Học Danh hai người cũng là sợ tới mức không nhẹ.

Tại mới đầu kinh ngạc cùng khiếp sợ sau đó, hai người đều vội vàng đi lên khuyên can.

Lưu Như tưởng muốn đi lên rớt ra Bạch Mạc Nho lại bị trong tay hắn huyết cấp dọa trở về, đành phải một bên khóc vừa nói: "Mạc Nho ngươi mau thả ra nàng, ngươi đừng như vậy, ngươi dọa hư mẫu thân ."

Lưu Như tuổi trẻ thời điểm nghe nói cũng xinh đẹp, Bạch Phúc Đức không cưới Lâm Tuyết Thúy trước Lưu Như cũng phải sủng quá một đoạn thời gian, nàng cũng không chịu thua kém cấp Bạch Phúc Đức sinh hai đứa con trai, chính là nề hà đại nhi tử Bạch Học Danh hàm hậu thành thật tính cách ngốc vụng, tiểu nhi tử Bạch Mạc Nho tính cách yếu đuối lại sinh ra đến liền thể yếu nhiều bệnh, hai đứa con trai đều không có gì tiền đồ.

Cố tình chính nàng ta tính cách cũng cùng tiểu nhi tử nhất dạng yếu đuối hảo khi, cho nên cho tới nay đều bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy áp chế .

Hiện giờ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra chuyện thế này đến, nàng cũng chỉ hiểu được khóc, cũng là nửa điểm biện pháp đều không có.

Lưu Như khóc khuyên nhủ , một bên Bạch Học Danh cũng đi theo đỏ ánh mắt, hắn cảm thấy là hắn không tiền đồ, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới vẫn luôn cũng không kiếm được cái gì tiền, cho nên mới tổng làm đệ đệ của hắn cùng mẫu thân thụ khi dễ, mới có thể đem cái kia nhu thuận đệ đệ bức thành như vậy.

Nghe xong Lâm Tuyết Thúy giải thích, lại nghe Lưu Như khuyên can, Bạch Mạc Nho khẽ cau mày, thần sắc gian có chút do dự.

Mọi người thấy thế, sôi nổi nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng đi theo nhẹ nhàng thở ra, giờ phút này nàng đầu óc trung đã là trống rỗng, thật lớn sợ hãi làm cho nàng căn bản vô pháp lại bận tâm cái khác.

Trong viện hạ nhân cũng là như thế, hiện giờ tình huống này vô luận là bị thương Lâm Tuyết Thúy hoặc là Bạch Mạc Nho, bọn họ cũng không tốt cùng Bạch Phúc Đức công đạo.

Nhưng mọi người ở đây đều sôi nổi nhẹ nhàng thở ra khi, Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh lùng thanh âm lại truyền ra đến, hắn hơi nghi hoặc thanh âm hỏi: "Đại nương ngươi tin tưởng ta không trộm ngươi đồ vật?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vội vàng nói: "Tin tưởng, đại nương tin tưởng ngươi."

Bạch Mạc Nho lại nói: "Kia nếu ta không trộm đồ vật, chính là nàng nói dối ?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy không cần suy nghĩ nhân tiện nói: "Là nàng nói dối, sau khi trở về ta sẽ đích thân hảo hảo giáo huấn nàng , khẳng định cho ngươi xuất khẩu khí này, ngươi yên tâm hảo ."

"Giáo huấn?" Bạch Mạc Nho trong giọng nói nghi hoặc càng thêm trọng , "Đại nương chuẩn bị như thế nào giáo huấn?"

"Ta..." Lâm Tuyết Thúy vốn định nói trở về đánh nha hoàn kia một đốn, nhưng giờ phút này nàng đã nhận thấy được một ít không đối, nàng hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng đứng ở phía sau mình Bạch Mạc Nho, này vừa thấy dưới nàng nhất thời toàn thân lạnh lẽo, bởi vì giờ phút này Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt là nồng hậu đến tán không khai ngoan độc cùng lạnh lùng!

"Như thế nào giáo huấn?" Bạch Mạc Nho vô cùng ôn nhu ngữ khí hạ là lạnh như băng vô tình tàn nhẫn.

"Ngươi, ngươi nói muốn thế nào?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy run rẩy đến càng thêm lợi hại .

Giờ phút này Bạch Mạc Nho tại nàng trong mắt đã giống như lệ quỷ, lấy mạng lệ quỷ!

"Ta nói? Ta cảm thấy nàng nói dối trắng trợn, như vậy nàng này đối ánh mắt lưu trữ cũng không có tác dụng gì , đại nương ngươi cứ nói đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt đơn thuần, giống như thuần khiết hài đồng.

Nhưng hắn lời này lại nghe được Lâm Tuyết Thúy da đầu run lên, mà trong viện tử cái kia nha hoàn giờ phút này cũng đã hậu tri hậu giác nhận thấy được không đối, nàng song chân mềm nhũn quỳ trên mặt đất bắt đầu khóc cầu xin tha thứ, "Thiếu gia tha mạng thiếu gia tha mạng!"

"Đại nương?" Bạch Mạc Nho đi phía trước đệ đệ trong tay mộc thứ, nhắc nhở trong ngực nữ nhân giờ phút này trạng huống.

"... Là, là không có, không có..." Những lời này cơ hồ là từ Lâm Tuyết Thúy yết hầu trung bài trừ tới.

"Phu nhân!" Nha hoàn kia lúc này kinh hô.

"Là không hữu dụng ." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhẫn tâm.

"Ân hừ?" Bạch Mạc Nho hừ nhẹ.

"Đến, người tới a, đem ánh mắt của nàng đào ra!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhẫn tâm nhắm mắt lại.

Lấy một cái không đáng giá tiền nha hoàn một đôi mắt cùng mất đi tánh mạng của mình khi xuất ra, nàng lựa chọn người trước.

Cùng lắm thì sau đó cấp nha hoàn kia chút tiền tài, đem nàng đuổi xuất phủ, về sau nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

"Phu nhân tha mạng a, phu nhân..."

"Chậm đã, đại nương ngươi vừa mới không phải nói phải giúp ta tự tay giáo huấn nàng sao? Chẳng lẽ ngươi là gạt ta ?" Bạch Mạc Nho vô cùng ôn nhu vô cùng ủy khuất mà nhìn về phía Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Hắn thưởng thức Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia trương xinh đẹp trên gương mặt bởi vì hắn nói mà lộ ra sợ hãi biểu tình, hắn không muốn chớp mắt, sợ lậu nhìn chẳng sợ trong nháy mắt.

Đánh chết hắn?

Ha hả.

Đến a!

Xem ai trước giết chết ai!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: suy nghĩ, nam chủ có phải hay không có chút điểm quá rất xấu rồi OTZ

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội chỉ địa phương lôi còn có 3 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, yêu ngươi sao sao đát ~

Chương 4: có mắt không tròng

Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp, nói ra câu nói kia thời điểm thật giống như là hướng về mẫu thân làm nũng hài đồng, nhưng hắn mà nói lại nghe được Lâm Tuyết Thúy toàn thân đều run rẩy đứng lên.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy hoảng sợ mà nghiêng đầu nhìn tại phía sau mình Bạch Mạc Nho, tự tay giáo huấn nàng?

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này có ý tứ gì?

Bạch Mạc Nho những lời này tuy rằng vẫn chưa nói rõ, nhưng là này một sân người đều nghe được một trận lưng lạnh cả người.

Đặc biệt kia vừa mới còn kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo nha hoàn, giờ phút này sớm đã là mềm nhũn chân, cả người đều phác té trên mặt đất quỳ .

"Thiếu gia tha mạng, thiếu gia tha mạng a, là nô tỳ sai, là nô tỳ đã nhìn lầm người có mắt không tròng, còn thỉnh thiếu gia không cần, không cần..."

Trong viện tử mọi người giờ phút này đều nín thở lấy đãi, bọn họ mới từ Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên chuyển biến mang đến kinh ngạc trung hoãn quá mức đến, lại sinh sôi bị Bạch Mạc Nho một câu sợ tới mức trắng mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho là Bạch gia vài cái huynh đệ tỷ muội trung tính cách nhất dễ khi dễ , điểm này toàn bộ đại viện tử người cũng biết, bình thường không riêng gì Lâm Tuyết Thúy khi dễ hắn, mà ngay cả trong viện tử những cái đó hạ nhân đều đối hắn nhìn không vào mắt, mà ngay cả tại cửa nhà thủ vệ đứa bé giữ cửa, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho trong ánh mắt cũng tổng là mang theo vài phần khinh miệt.

Nhưng bọn hắn chưa từng nghĩ rằng, như vậy một tính cách yếu đuối người bị ép, thế nhưng cũng sẽ làm ra bực này điên cuồng ngoan độc sự tình đến!

Nghe trong viện tử nha hoàn kia khóc trời gào đất cầu xin tha thứ thanh, một sân hạ nhân cũng không khỏi đi theo da đầu run lên cả người run rẩy đứng lên, dĩ vãng bọn họ chính là không ít khi dễ Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Tha mạng?" Bạch Mạc Nho ủy khuất mà nhìn về phía nha hoàn kia, "Đại nương ngươi nói, nàng vì cái gì yêu cầu ta tha mạng?"

Lâm tuyết lần này nhưng sớm đã sợ đến nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể run run rẩy rẩy mà nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói.

"Ta lại không tưởng muốn mạng của nàng, lời này nói đến hảo giống ta là một cái tội ác tày trời đại ác nhân dường như." Bạch Mạc Nho thụ ủy khuất, liền hướng về trong lòng ngực của hắn tự xưng là nhìn hắn lớn lên 'Đại nương' làm nũng, "Hơn nữa chính nàng ta đều nói có mắt không tròng kia lưu ánh mắt cũng không hữu dụng, ta đây là thay nàng hảo, đại nương ngươi nói đúng không?"

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Lâm Tuyết Thúy run rẩy đến càng thêm lợi hại , giống như Bạch Mạc Nho nói ra khỏi miệng mỗi một chữ đều sẽ hóa thành lưỡi dao cắt tại trên người nàng giống nhau.

"Phu nhân, phu nhân ngài nói câu a, Hồng nhi van cầu ngươi ..."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn cũng không nhìn nha hoàn kia liếc mắt một cái, nàng sợ hãi mà hai mắt nhắm nghiền, tùy ý nước mắt không ngừng được lưu, hoa hoa trên mặt nàng tinh xảo trang điểm.

"... Thiếu gia không phải như thế, không phải như thế, ta cùng phu nhân giảng nhìn thấy người đi ra nhưng ta chưa nói là ngươi a, là phu nhân nàng một mực chắc chắn là thiếu gia ngươi trộm đồ vật, là phu nhân nàng nói , không là ta a, thiếu gia..."

"Ngươi câm miệng, ngươi nói bậy bạ gì đó, rõ ràng là ngươi nói là hắn trộm thiếu nói xấu ta!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy vừa nghe lúc này luống cuống, nàng ánh mắt ác độc cái trán gân xanh bạo khiêu, chỉ vào nha hoàn kia liền khai mắng.

"Thiếu gia, thiếu gia, thật không phải là nô tỳ a, thật là phu nhân nàng nói là ngươi..."

"Đại nương..." Bạch Mạc Nho ngữ khí ôn nhu, nắm bắt mộc thứ tay lại dùng sức hướng trước đệ thêm vài phần, sinh sôi đem Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên cổ miệng vết thương lại kéo dài thêm vài phần.

Trong vết thương không ngừng có máu tươi tràn ra, tê tâm liệt phế cảm giác đau đớn không hoàn toàn truyền đến, hơn nữa bên tai Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm, đây hết thảy đã mau đưa Lâm Tuyết Thúy bức điên.

Bị tử vong sợ hãi dọa luống cuống đầu Lâm Tuyết Thúy giờ phút này hai mắt màu đỏ tươi, nàng đã cố không hơn cái khác, nàng không muốn chết, nàng không nghĩ thống khổ chết ở chỗ này, không muốn chết tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay, một chút cũng không nghĩ!

Nha hoàn kia nhìn thấu Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong mắt ngoan tuyệt, nàng thừa dịp tất cả mọi người còn đắm chìm tại khiếp sợ cùng sợ hãi bên trong đột nhiên đứng dậy, nàng phá khai bên người hạ nhân, hướng về cửa nhà vọt tới.

Sự xuất đột nhiên, trong viện tử cơ hồ không người kịp phản ứng, mà ngay cả đầu vang ong ong một số gần như ngất bạch mặc nho đều không chú ý tới nàng hành động.

Nhưng có một người lại chú ý tới , người kia chính là Lâm Tuyết Thúy!

"Người tới a, đem nàng bắt lấy, đừng làm cho nàng chạy!" Thấy nha hoàn kia cư nhiên dám chạy trốn, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lập tức tê tâm liệt phế mà quát.

Giờ phút này Lâm Tuyết Thúy sớm đã bị bức điên, nàng tóc hỗn độn quần áo không chỉnh rơi lệ đầy mặt hai mắt màu đỏ tươi, trong mắt ích kỷ ngoan lệ cùng tuyệt vọng không chút nào che dấu triển lộ đi ra.

Trong viện tử một mảnh hỗn loạn, trong hỗn loạn không ngừng truyền đến nha hoàn kia cầu xin tha thứ thanh cùng khóc tiếng la, còn có Lâm Tuyết Thúy tê tâm liệt phế tru lên.

Đối mặt với này khó coi một mặt, Bạch Mạc Nho kia trương trắng bệch đến không có chút huyết sắc nào mang trên mặt nụ cười thản nhiên, hắn thưởng thức đây hết thảy, thưởng thức Lâm Tuyết Thúy giờ phút này điên cuồng bộ dáng.

Mặt sau phát sinh hết thảy, Bạch Mạc Nho đều vẫn chưa lại mở miệng uy hiếp quá, nhưng hắn cũng không có nói ngăn lại.

Hắn chính là an tĩnh mà đứng ở Lâm Tuyết Thúy phía sau, nhìn cái này vì chính mình mà biến đến điên cuồng nữ nhân từng tiếng gào thét quát to , làm hạ nhân đem nha hoàn kia kéo đến trước mặt nàng, sau đó nhìn ánh mắt ác độc Lâm Tuyết Thúy dùng nàng cặp kia được bảo dưỡng đương móng tay thon dài tay, sinh sôi sáp nhập nha hoàn kia hốc mắt...

Hắn lạnh lùng mà nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn chính mình dính đầy huyết tay, điên cuồng mà tiếng thét thất tâm nứt phế mà kêu khóc, cho đến triệt để ngất đi qua.

Bạch Mạc Nho thâm hút một hơi, trong không khí huyết tinh hương vị kích thích hắn cảm quan.

Hắn đứng thẳng thân thể thẳng thắn lưng, lui ra phía sau một bước, buông ra ngất đi qua Lâm Tuyết Thúy tùy ý nàng ngã nhào trên đất.

Cuối cùng, Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi có chút không vui nhìn nhìn chính mình dính huyết tay, trong mắt có thản nhiên ghét bỏ.

Tại nha hoàn kia thống khổ sợ hãi khóc tiếng kêu làm làm bối cảnh âm nhạc hạ, Bạch Mạc Nho nứt ra rồi miệng, cười vui vẻ.

Bằng vào cuối cùng kia một tia không muốn ngã xuống ý chí, giống như là muốn đem hôm nay toàn bộ trong viện tử mọi người đều ghi tạc trong đầu giống nhau, mang trên mặt cười khẽ Bạch Mạc Nho tầm mắt tại trong viện tử sở hữu hạ nhân trên mặt nhất nhất đảo qua.

Kia tầm mắt lạnh như băng, tàn nhẫn, không hề độ ấm, giống như rắn rết thẩm người.

Một khắc kia, Bạch Mạc Nho trên người âm lãnh sát khí hỗn hợp huyết tinh hương vị sóng triều hướng phía bọn họ cọ rửa lại đây, không chỉ đông cứng đám kia trong ngày thường mắt chó nhìn người thấp hạ nhân tay chân, càng chặt chẽ gông cùm xiềng xích trụ mọi người trái tim.

Như vậy lạnh như băng tàn nhẫn ánh mắt, kia ôn nhu cười khẽ, kia ánh mắt gian ngại ô uế tay thản nhiên không vui.

Đời này, kiếp sau, vô luận tiếp qua bao lâu thời gian, bọn họ đều không thể quên!

Bạch Mạc Nho tầm mắt từ trên mặt của mỗi người đảo qua sau, hắn chỉ vào bưng huyết lưu không ngừng con mắt trái khuông khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế nha hoàn kia đã mở miệng, nhẹ nói nói: "Sự tình hôm nay các ngươi đều thấy được."

Bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhắc tới, mọi người một cái giật mình.

"Là này không hiểu chuyện nha hoàn chống đối phu nhân, chọc giận phu nhân, phu nhân dưới cơn nóng giận tự tay đào ánh mắt của nàng." Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm không đại, lạnh lùng thanh tuyến trung còn mang theo vài phần suy yếu, "Các ngươi đều nhìn thấy, đã hiểu sao?"

Nhưng chỉ có hắn này không nóng không lạnh lạnh lùng thanh âm, lại nghe được mọi người chiến hãi không thôi.

Không người ra tiếng, mọi người chính là gật đầu, bọn họ đã sợ đến phát không ra tiếng âm đến.

"Lăn." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ giọng hừ nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm không đại, nhưng nghe vào này một sân người trong tai liền giống như trời nắng sấm sét, hung hăng va chạm bọn họ tâm.

Đối này một sân người đến nói cái chữ này giống như là một đạo đặc xá phù, làm mọi người thấy đến sinh hy vọng.

Không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho lại mở miệng mọi người lập tức liền động lên, bọn họ nâng đi rồi Lâm Tuyết Thúy, lôi đi kia còn đau kêu nha hoàn, chỉ tại trong chớp mắt liền biến mất ở viện này trung.

Nhìn cuối cùng một người thân ảnh biến mất tại cửa nhà, đồng dạng sợ cháng váng Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh đang chuẩn bị mở miệng, liền thấy phía trước đứng Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể mềm nhũn ngã xuống.

"Mạc Nho!" Lưu Như lúc này vọt tới.

Bạch Học Danh chậm một bước, hắn tiến lên khi, sợ tới mức liên khóc đều quên Lưu Như đã đem Bạch Mạc Nho ôm ở trong ngực.

"Đệ, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh..."

Bạch Học Danh quơ quơ Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai ý đồ đánh thức chính mình đệ đệ, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt trắng bệch không có chút huyết sắc nào giống như là chết giống nhau không hề đáp lại, hắn vươn ra run rẩy đến dừng không được tới ngón tay sờ sờ Bạch Mạc Nho hơi thở, lại sờ sờ Bạch Mạc Nho ngực, hắn cũng không có cảm nhận được Bạch Mạc Nho hô hấp cùng tim đập.

Toàn thân đều run rẩy đến dừng không được tới Bạch Học Danh trong lòng ninh đau, ánh mắt một hồng, hắn mãnh liệt xả quá Bạch Mạc Nho cánh tay cõng lên hắn nhấc chân liền hướng về trên thị trấn y quán chạy như điên mà đi, kia đại khái là Bạch Học Danh sinh ra tới nay chạy trốn nhanh nhất một lần.

Hảo tại bọn họ sẽ ngụ ở trên thị trấn, y quán ngay tại nhà bọn họ cách đó không xa, cho nên hắn vô dụng rất dài thời gian liền đem người bối đến y cửa quán khẩu.

Bối người, rơi lệ đầy mặt Bạch Học Danh lập tức vọt vào y quán trung, thanh âm hắn khàn khàn mà gào thét nói: "Đại phu, mau cứu cứu đệ đệ của ta!"

Bạch Học Danh vốn là lớn lên hàm hậu, lại là lưng hùm vai gấu trang phục, hắn này trung khí mười phần một cổ họng cơ hồ đem y quán nóc nhà đều cấp chấn suy sụp xuống dưới.

Ngồi công đường xử án đại phu bị hắn hoảng sợ, vội vàng từ trên băng ghế nhảy lên.

Hắn thô sơ giản lược nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho tình huống, vội vàng làm dược đồng đem buồng trong giường thu thập đi ra, làm Bạch Học Danh đem người phóng ở trên giường.

Đông mạt hạ sơ, vốn là dễ dàng phát bệnh ngày, này không lớn y quán trung sớm đã sắp xếp khởi thật dài đội ngũ, hiện giờ Bạch Học Danh như vậy một nháo mọi người sôi nổi vây đi qua nhìn khởi náo nhiệt.

Trong lúc nhất thời, toàn bộ y quán khí thế ngất trời.

"Thiếu gia, bên này..." Y quán sân bên cạnh, nguyên bản sắp xếp đội trong đám người, một cái nhìn rất thông minh nửa đại tiểu tử che chở cái so hắn tuổi khá lớn chút xinh đẹp thanh niên từ chật chội trong đám người lui đi ra.

Bị che chở thanh niên tránh đi chật chội đám người an tĩnh mà đứng đến sân bên cạnh, kia niên kỷ tiểu chút thông minh tiểu tử lại không ngừng hướng phía trong đám người tham đầu tham não, trong mắt tràn đầy tò mò.

Lưu Như thở dốc chạy đến y quán khi, tại y quán trung đại phu đã cấp Bạch Mạc Nho đem khởi mạch.

Trong phòng, bên giường.

Thấy kia năm qua nửa trăm đại phu mày càng nhăn càng sâu, một bên bắt mạch còn một bên lắc đầu thở dài, chờ ở một bên Bạch Học Danh nhất thời đầu trống rỗng.

Đệ đệ của hắn đây là...

Bạch Học Danh nắm chặt song quyền tùy ý đầu ngón tay sáp nhập lòng bàn tay, bởi vì chỉ có như vậy, hắn mới có thể làm cho mình nhẫn nại đến kia đại phu cấp đệ đệ của hắn đem xong mạch.

"Người ngươi nâng trở về đi, ta đây bất lưu..." Kia đại phu một bên lắc đầu thu hồi tay, vừa nói.

Trong lòng sớm có không hảo dự cảm Bạch Học Danh xông lên phía trước ngăn lại kia phải rời khỏi đại phu, hắn phịch một tiếng quỳ xuống một bên hạp đầu một bên cầu nói: "Ngươi cứu cứu ta đệ đi, cứu cứu hắn đi, đại phu y thuật của ngươi cao minh ngươi nhất định có biện pháp , ngươi cứu cứu hắn đi!"

Lưu Như vừa vào cửa liền nhìn thấy một màn này, chạy một đường còn không có suyễn quá khí tới nàng chỉ cảm thấy không thể thở nổi, trước mắt tối sầm dưới chân mềm nhũn liền ngã nhào trên đất.

Bạch Học Danh lại còn tại đằng kia nhi dùng sức dập đầu, khái đến đầu rơi máu chảy đều không ngừng, "Ngươi cứu cứu ta đệ đi, dược tiền chẩn phí ta đều sẽ đưa cho ngươi..."

Dùng sức mà khái đầu, Bạch Học Danh trong lòng tràn đầy ảo não cùng thống khổ, hắn áo chính mình vô dụng, buồn bực chính mình ngốc vụng, đau lòng đệ đệ mình thụ khổ, khổ chính mình sinh ra.

Nếu không phải hắn vô dụng kiếm không đến đồng tiền lớn nuôi không nổi gia, đệ đệ của hắn cùng mẫu thân cũng không cần đi Lâm Tuyết Thúy bên kia lĩnh tiền bị khinh bỉ.

Nếu không phải hắn ngốc vụng đến liên cãi nhau cũng sẽ không, sinh cái cao người cao to lại e ngại nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, đệ đệ của hắn không cần làm ra vừa mới sự tình.

Nên bị đánh người là hắn, người đáng chết cũng là hắn, mà không phải đệ đệ của hắn a!

Kia đại phu bị Bạch Học Danh đối với dập đầu cũng là có thẹn, hắn liên bước lên phía trước nâng Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh, một bên nâng một bên thán khí nói: "Không là ta không cứu hắn, mà là ta cứu không được hắn! Hắn bệnh này cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày , thân thể có bao nhiêu suy yếu các ngươi đều trong lòng biết rõ ràng, có thể sống đến cái này tuổi tác đều là tiền bối tử đã tu luyện có phúc, hiện giờ lại tâm mạch bị hao tổn, lưu trữ khẩu khí không nuốt đó là bởi vì Diêm vương gia muốn thu hắn thời gian còn chưa tới..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nếu nê manh đều nói sẽ không quá hư, kia bảo bảo liền tiếp tục thả bay ~

ps: Hằng ngày cầu hoa hoa, tân văn hướng nguyệt bảng trung yêu cầu hoa hoa, cấp nê manh bút tâm, lạt sao đại cái ~

Chương 5: Bạch Phúc Đức muốn trở lại

Nhìn nằm ở trên giường mấy có lẽ đã không có khí tức Bạch Mạc Nho, kia tuổi già đại phu nhịn không được lại là một tiếng thở dài.

Thật không là hắn không nghĩ cứu người, cũng không phải hắn khinh thường Bạch Học Danh cấp không nổi chẩn phí dược phí, mà là hắn thật sự đã không có biện pháp, dù sao này người sắp chết lại khởi là hắn một cái phổ thông đại phu có thể cứu đến trở về ?

Bạch gia tình huống hắn biết, không chỉ là hắn, Bạch gia tình huống có thể nói tại toàn bộ trên thị trấn không người không biết không người không hiểu, mà ngay cả ven đường ba tuổi hài đồng cũng biết có thể nói thượng hai câu.

Bạch gia một nhà thất miệng ăn, Bạch gia lão gia Bạch Phúc Đức tuổi trẻ thời điểm tại việc buôn bán thượng là một phen hảo thủ, dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng, dựa vào bản thân lực làm được hiện giờ trấn trên thủ phủ. Trong nhà hắn có hai phòng thê thiếp, chính thê Lâm Tuyết Thúy, thiếp Lưu Như. Lâm Tuyết Thúy cấp Bạch Phúc Đức sinh một nam một nữ hai hài tử, Lưu Như lại là dưới trướng có hai tử.

Bạch gia trong nhà giàu có, nhi nữ thành đàn, vốn nên là hạnh phúc mỹ mãn gia đình, nhưng là nề hà Bạch gia phu nhân Lâm Tuyết Thúy xinh đẹp về xinh đẹp, cũng là cái ghen tị đa nghi thủ đoạn âm ngoan nữ nhân.

Bạch Phúc Đức tại trấn trên thời điểm không nói, hắn không tại trấn trên đoạn thời gian kia trong Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền tổng là chèn ép Lưu Như, đối Lưu Như có thể nói là mọi cách làm khó dễ, trong ngày thường tâm tình dễ làm làm nha hoàn sai sử, tâm tình không tốt đánh chửi đều là chuyện thường.

Nhưng đây là tiếp theo, nếu như nói Lưu Như là Lâm Tuyết Thúy cái đinh trong mắt, như vậy Lưu Như hai hài tử chính là Lâm Tuyết Thúy cái gai trong thịt.

Đại ca Bạch Học Danh ấn tuổi nguyên vốn phải là trong nhà con trai trưởng, là hẳn là đi theo Bạch Phúc Đức ra ngoài việc buôn bán tiếp quản gia nghiệp , nhưng không biết Lâm Tuyết Thúy cấp Bạch Phúc Đức quán cái gì chén thuốc, thật sự làm Bạch Phúc Đức chuyển tâm mang theo Lâm Tuyết Thúy con trai của mình đi ra ngoài việc buôn bán, đem Bạch Học Danh ném trong nhà chẳng quan tâm, cố tình Bạch Học Danh lại là cái loại này hàm hậu không tranh tính cách, việc này cũng liền không giải quyết được gì.

Mà đệ đệ Bạch Mạc Nho, kia liền thảm hại hơn .

Người trấn trên cũng biết Bạch Mạc Nho từ sinh ra bắt đầu liền vẫn là cái ấm sắc thuốc ma ốm, hàng năm đều nằm trên giường không nổi ăn dược so ăn cơm còn nhiều.

Nguyên bản Bạch gia giàu có, trong nhà dưỡng như vậy một phế nhân cũng không tốn sức, chính là Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại tổng cảm thấy Bạch Mạc Nho hoa nàng tiền, ba ngày hai đầu không là cắt xén dược tiền chính là vừa đánh vừa mắng.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy cắt xén muốn tiền, nhưng là Bạch Mạc Nho lại không ly khai dược. Bởi vậy, trên thị trấn cơ hồ sở hữu y quán đều đã từng xa dược cấp Lưu Như quá, đây cơ hồ đã trở thành trấn trên một cái trà dư tửu hậu đề tài.

Cơ hồ là từ tiểu cấp Bạch Mạc Nho xem bệnh nhìn đến đại đại phu, đảo thật sự sẽ không bởi vì có mấy dược tiền đúng lúc này khó xử Lưu Như, nhưng người này hắn thật sự không có biện pháp cứu.

"Người các ngươi vẫn là nâng trở về đi, ta là thật không có biện pháp." Kia đại phu thở dài, có chút tiếc hận mà nói: "Dược ta cho các ngươi khai hai phó, là thuận khí, sau khi trở về ngao cho hắn uống, nếu hắn có thể hoãn lại đây vậy là tốt rồi, nếu hoãn không lại đây các ngươi cũng không cần cho ta dược tiền ..."

Kỳ thật tại hắn xem ra, Bạch Mạc Nho mấy có lẽ đã là một cái tử nhân, chính là hắn cũng biết dưới loại tình huống này Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh khó có thể tiếp thu, cho nên hắn mới đề xuất khai hai uống thuốc.

"Đại phu, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự sẽ không có cái khác biện pháp sao?" Bạch Học Danh màu đỏ tươi trong ánh mắt tràn đầy tuyệt vọng, bởi vì vừa mới vẫn luôn dùng sức dập đầu, giờ phút này hắn trên trán còn mang theo một tia máu tươi.

Kia năm qua nửa trăm đại phu không nói lời nào, chính là lắc đầu.

Hắn đi đến một bên, cầm lấy trên bàn bút, dính chút mực nước, viết trương đan tử đưa cho tại bên người dược đồng.

Sau một lát, dược đồng cầm hai phó dược đã đi tới.

"Trở về đi!" Đại phu bối quá thân đi.

Bạch Học Danh nhìn nhìn đệ dược cho chính mình kia dược đồng, lại nhìn nhìn bối quá thân đi đại phu, hắn lại quay đầu lại đi nhìn nhìn nằm ở trên giường Bạch Mạc Nho, tuyệt vọng trong mắt hắn lan tràn khai.

Kia nháy mắt, ảo não cùng tức giận tại trong đầu của hắn nổ mạnh khai, làm quỳ trên mặt đất hắn cơ hồ không thở nổi.

Hắn lại cấp kia đại phu khái cái vang đầu, sau đó lúc này mới đứng dậy đi đến bên giường, giống như cái xác không hồn đem người bối trở về.

Trở lại trong nhà, Bạch Học Danh đem Bạch Mạc Nho đặt ở trên giường, hắn liền như vậy đứng ở bên giường đứng hồi lâu.

Lưu Như cũng là như thế, nàng từ trở lại gia sau liền vẫn luôn quỳ gối bên giường khóc đề, khóc đến thanh âm khàn khàn đều dừng không được đến.

Thẳng đến sắc trời đen xuống khi, Bạch Học Danh mới như là phục hồi lại tinh thần có động tác, hắn nhặt lên bị ném xuống đất kia hai phó dược đi phòng bếp nhịn dược, sau đó đem dược đoan đến phòng trong.

Lưu Như thấy thế vội vàng từ bên giường tránh ra, làm Bạch Học Danh cấp Bạch Mạc Nho uy dược, chính là liên hô hấp đều mỏng manh Bạch Mạc Nho đã vô pháp nuốt, hắn cơ hồ liền chưa ăn hạ nhiều ít dược...

Một đêm này, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người cũng không rời đi nửa bước, luôn luôn tại bên cạnh nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Giống như chết yên tĩnh vẫn luôn tràn ngập ở bên trong phòng, nhìn trên giường thở ra thì nhiều tiến khí thiếu Bạch Mạc Nho, hai người tâm tư khác nhau, ánh mắt lại đều là tràn ngập tuyệt vọng cùng tự trách.

Chính là một đêm đi qua, Bạch Mạc Nho lại như là hoãn qua kính đến dường như trên mặt khôi phục chút huyết sắc, tuy rằng hắn vẫn là không có tỉnh táo lại, nhưng hô hấp trọng rất nhiều.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho có khởi sắc, Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người càng thêm là mắt cũng không chớp cái nào nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, sợ một cái nháy mắt Bạch Mạc Nho liền đoạn khí.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là Bạch Mạc Nho thật sự mạng lớn, đến ngày thứ ba khi hắn đã có thể bình thường nuốt, tuy rằng chỉ có thể uống xong một ít thủy, nhưng là này đối Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đến nói cũng là sinh hy vọng.

Bạch Học Danh vội vàng lại bối Bạch Mạc Nho đi y quán, đại khái là Bạch Mạc Nho thật sự mệnh ngạnh, lần này kia đại phu không nói cái gì nữa, đem mạch sau đó lại mở chút dược này mới khiến đem người mang về.

Uống thuốc, lại bị uy ăn thức ăn lỏng, Bạch Mạc Nho tình huống từ từ ổn định lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho tình huống chuyển biến tốt đẹp, đối Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai mẫu tử đến nói là an ủi lớn lao, hai người thay phiên ngủ giác dưỡng hảo tinh thần sau, Lưu Như lại đi trấn trên xa chút gạo trắng trở về cấp Bạch Mạc Nho ngao cháo.

Hai người cơ hồ là một tấc cũng không rời cẩn thận chăm sóc , liền chờ mong Bạch Mạc Nho ngày nào đó sẽ tỉnh táo lại. Trong mơ hồ, cũng sợ hãi Bạch Mạc Nho cái gì thời điểm không có khí, chính là hai người đều ăn ý mà không có nói ra...

Bạch Mạc Nho hôn mê bất tỉnh, hắn cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy sự tình lại tại trên thị trấn truyền ra, tuy rằng ngày đó trong viện tử rốt cuộc đã xảy ra những thứ gì cũng không có mấy người biết, nhưng Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho còn kém điểm chết ở y quán sự tình, đã mọi người đều biết.

Càng làm cho trên thị trấn người hưng phấn chính là, Bạch Phúc Đức muốn trở lại.

Bạch Phúc Đức hàng năm ở bên ngoài chạy động chiếu cố sinh ý, một năm trở về trụ thời gian cũng liền như vậy mấy tháng.

Lần này Bạch gia ra chuyện lớn như vậy, không biết Bạch Phúc Đức sau khi trở về sẽ như thế nào xử lý, biết được tin tức sau đó người trấn trên đều kiễng chân chờ đợi.

Cũ kỹ tiểu đạo cuối đơn sơ tiểu viện, theo thần phong đong đưa nộn liễu, còn có Lâm Tuyết Thúy gương mặt đó, mấy thứ này tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong đầu lại một lần hiện lên, nhiễu đến hắn ngủ không an bình.

Vô tri vô giác gian, Bạch Mạc Nho ý thức khi có khi vô.

Đại đa số thời điểm hắn sẽ có ý thức, đều là bởi vì trên người truyền đến đau đớn cùng vô pháp hô hấp cảm giác. Cái loại này kề bên tử vong cảm giác, nhiều lần đều làm hắn cảm thấy còn không bằng cứ như vậy chết càng thống khoái chút.

Chính là mỗi lần nhớ tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy gương mặt đó, Bạch Mạc Nho liền sẽ nuốt không trôi khẩu khí này.

Cũng không biết trong bóng đêm như vậy vô tri vô giác thanh tỉnh mấy lần, lại hôn mê mấy lần, thời gian qua bao lâu sau, Bạch Mạc Nho hô hấp sáng sớm lạnh như băng không khí tại một trận ho khan trung tỉnh táo lại.

Tuy rằng đã là đầu hạ thời tiết, nhưng hơi lạnh không khí với hắn mà nói cũng là muốn mệnh lãnh.

Bạch Mạc Nho toàn thân đau nhức vô lực nằm ở trên giường không tiếng động mà nhìn cổ xưa giường mạn phát ra ngốc, hắn thực cẩn thận hô hấp , cố gắng tránh cho làm cho mình lần thứ hai ho khan, ngực truyền đến đau nhức làm hắn hiểu được, hiện giờ cho dù chính là ho khan cũng có thể làm hắn lần thứ hai đau tử đi qua.

Trong phòng không có người, phòng bếp bên kia truyền đến một trận nồi bát gáo muỗng thanh âm, trong viện có thản nhiên dược hương.

Viện môn bị người mở ra, Lưu Như tiếng bước chân tại trong viện tử vang lên.

Tại phòng bếp trung người phải là Bạch Học Danh, Lưu Như sau khi trở về, rất nhanh Bạch Học Danh thanh âm tại trong viện tử vang lên, "... Nương ngươi chỗ nào tới gạo trắng, chúng ta không thể không tiền sao? Cũng là ngươi lại đi đại nương kia..."

"... Cấp Nho nhi ngao cháo." Lưu Như thanh âm tương đối tế, trong phòng biên có chút nghe không rõ.

"Nương, đây chính là bà ngoại để lại cho ngươi, ngươi không phải nói..."

"Hảo hảo , ta đi xem Nho nhi."

Ngoài phòng dược hương bốn phía, ánh sáng mặt trời xua tán đi rét lạnh, trong phòng từ từ ấm áp đứng lên.

Hoãn quá ban đầu kia một trận tưởng ho khan xúc động sau, Bạch Mạc Nho hô hấp từ từ bằng phẳng, chỉ còn lại có ngực truyền đến đau nhức.

Bạch Mạc Nho thở dài một tiếng, ngày ấy thật sự không có biện pháp qua.

Còn như vậy quá đi xuống, cho dù hắn không có bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy nữ nhân kia cấp giết chết, cũng sẽ chết tại 'Nghèo' cái chữ này mắt thượng.

Lưu Như đẩy cửa mà vào, vào cửa sau nhìn thấy trên giường Bạch Mạc Nho cặp kia đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi sửng sốt nháy mắt, ngay sau đó nàng gào khóc đứng lên, "Ngươi nhưng tỉnh, ngươi hù chết mẫu thân ..."

Tại phòng bếp Bạch Học Danh nghe được Lưu Như tiếng khóc vội vàng ném xuống trong tay bát chạy tới, vào cửa sau nhìn thấy tỉnh táo lại Bạch Mạc Nho, hai con mắt cũng là lập tức liền gây thất vọng đi theo đỏ.

"Đệ..." Bạch Học Danh thẳng tắp mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, nội tâm của hắn kích động chính là ăn nói vụng về, nửa ngày chỉ phun ra như vậy cái tự đến.

"Nương còn tưởng rằng sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi , ngươi hù chết mẫu thân , đại phu đều nói ngươi vẫn chưa tỉnh lại..." Bởi vì quá mức kích động, Lưu Như nói có chút lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ.

"Đừng khóc..." Bạch Mạc Nho yết hầu khô khốc khàn khàn, giờ phút này hắn đã suy yếu đến liên thanh âm đều không thể phát ra.

Bạch Học Danh thấy thế, cũng là vội vàng khuyên nhủ: "Nương, ngươi đừng khóc , đệ đệ thật vất vả tỉnh, ngươi nên cao hứng mới là."

"Không sai, đây là chuyện tốt, chuyện tốt liền không nên khóc nên thật vui vẻ , khóc nhiều xúi quẩy." Nói đến đây, Lưu Như lau chính mình nước mắt trên mặt, cố gắng làm cho mình cười vui vẻ.

Bạch Mạc Nho chuyển động tròng mắt đánh giá hai người, thấy hai người bình an vô sự, hắn không từ nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Trước cưỡng ép Lâm Tuyết Thúy dọa nàng là hắn nhất thời xúc động, cũng không kế hoạch, hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng hắn té xỉu sau đó Lâm Tuyết Thúy chỉ sợ còn sẽ lại đến tìm tra, hiện tại xem ra này kiện sự tình đối Lâm Tuyết Thúy tạo thành đả kích không tiểu.

Bất quá ngẫm lại cũng thế, đã xảy ra làm tình tình sau, nếu là Lâm Tuyết Thúy còn có thể dường như không có việc gì xuất hiện tại nơi này, đó chính là hắn trước quá coi thường Lâm Tuyết Thúy .

Nghĩ tới nữ nhân kia, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng liền nhịn không được sinh ra một cổ lửa giận, này đã không chỉ là thân thể này nguyên chủ nhân lưu xuống oán khí, mà là hắn hôm nay trong lòng nảy sinh xuất tức giận.

Thân thể này nguyên chủ cách thí trước quá nghẹn khuất thê thảm, bị hắn thay thế sau đãi ngộ cũng không hảo đến chỗ nào đi, chính là hắn không là Bạch Mạc Nho kia yếu đuối tính tình, nếu là nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy dám can đảm lại đến, hắn định tê nàng kia há mồm!

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Bạch Mạc Nho cặp kia đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung không từ sinh ra vài phần ngoan lệ.

"Có phải hay không còn có chỗ nào không thoải mái?" Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nhíu mày, Bạch Học Danh bất an mà kéo góc chăn, chỉ cho là Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể khó chịu.

"Nho nhi ngươi yên tâm, ngày mai cha ngươi phải trở về đến , cha ngươi từ tiểu liền thương ngươi, đến lúc đó nương đi tìm cha ngươi thảo muốn chút tiền mua cho ngươi tốt hơn ăn bồi bổ thân thể..." Nói mãi, Lưu Như lại thấp giọng khóc lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn lương sanh muội chỉ lựu đạn, bài này cái thứ nhất lựu đạn, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn lương sanh muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nam phiếu muội chỉ 70 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, ô lực mười phần 2333

Chương 6: đi quỳ nhận cái sai

Hạ sơ sau giờ ngọ, ấm áp dương quang bao phủ đại địa.

Một cái tiểu đạo hoa khai khu rừng rậm rạp, loang lổ bác bác quang điểm tự thụ ấm gian tán rơi xuống, chiếu vào tiểu đạo trung hành sử trên mã xa.

Bên trong xe, một cái hoa y cẩm phục pha hiển phúc hậu trung niên nam nhân vén lên bức màn nhìn vừa xuống xe ngoại, nhìn thấy xe ngoại này quen thuộc cảnh sắc, hắn vi béo trên mặt thần sắc khẩn trương thả lỏng rất nhiều.

Bạch Phúc Đức thu hồi vén lên bức màn tay, nhìn về phía trong xe ngồi ở đối diện con hắn Bạch Nguyễn Phong, "Lần này tin tức thực tin cậy, sau khi trở về ngươi phải nhớ kỹ đi trước trên núi hỏi thăm hỏi thăm, đừng cho người khác đoạt trước."

Bạch Phúc Đức nhị tử Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe vậy gật gật đầu, một thân dáng vẻ thư sinh hắn diện mạo thanh tú, mặt mày gian cùng Bạch Phúc Đức có vài phần tương tự, nhưng càng có vẻ ôn nhu anh tuấn.

"Phụ thân yên tâm, đến gia sau đó ta buổi chiều liền đi trên núi tìm hiểu tìm hiểu, nhìn kia Thiện gia thiếu gia có phải thật vậy hay không ở tại trên núi, nếu có tin tức, sẽ mau chóng thông tri phụ thân." Bạch Nguyễn Phong mở miệng, ngôn ngữ gian lộ vẻ ôn nhu.

Bạch Phúc Đức nghe vậy gật gật đầu, thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong như thế hiểu chuyện, hắn không khỏi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Kia Thiện gia bình thường đem Thiện Ngọc Thành hộ đến thực hảo, cực nhỏ làm hắn xuất môn, lần này là cái cơ hội tốt nhất định muốn nắm chắc."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe vậy gật gật đầu, lại vẫn chưa nói nữa.

Xe ngựa xóc nảy, bánh xe rất nhanh chuyển động, rất nhanh đoàn người liền vào thôn trấn.

Xe ngựa đi tới Bạch gia đại trạch môn khẩu, hai người còn chưa xuống xe liền nghe được xe ngoại Lâm Tuyết Thúy khóc tiếng la truyền đến, bên trong xe hai người đều là cả kinh, vội vàng đẩy ra mành hướng ra ngoài nhìn lại.

Xe ngoại, Lâm Tuyết Thúy đứng ở bên cạnh xe ngựa biên khóc không ngừng, nàng một tay cầm khăn tử sát trên mặt nước mắt, một tay suy yếu mà đỡ xe ngựa để phòng té xỉu.

"Lão gia a, ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, ngươi lại không trở lại chúng ta hai mẹ con đã có thể sẽ không còn được gặp lại ngươi ..." Nhìn thấy Bạch Phúc Đức gương mặt đó Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất thời nước mắt rơi như mưa, động tác gian không cẩn thận xả đến trên cổ miệng vết thương, nàng chân kế tiếp hư đạp, thiếu chút nữa té xỉu.

"Nương, ngươi không sao chứ! Đây là có chuyện gì, ngươi như thế nào sẽ bị thương?" Theo Bạch Phúc Đức xuống xe Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn thấy mình mẫu thân trên cổ vây quanh mang huyết băng gạc, mày lúc này thâm nhăn, hắn vội vàng nhanh hơn cước bộ tiến lên nâng trụ Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói mở ra Lâm Tuyết Thúy máy hát, nàng tiến lên một bước bổ nhào vào Bạch Phúc Đức trong ngực liền bắt đầu ủy khuất gào khóc đứng lên, "Lão gia ngươi cần phải thay ta nhóm hai mẹ con làm chủ a, kia Lưu Như mẫu tử khinh người quá đáng, ngươi xem bọn hắn đều đem nhân gia khi dễ thành bộ dáng thế nào ! Ngươi không ở nhà ta thay lão gia ngươi xem rồi cái nhà này chiếu cố nữ nhi có bao nhiêu vất vả ngươi cũng biết , mấy năm nay xuống dưới tuy rằng biết tỷ tỷ nàng không thích ta, nhưng cho tới nay ta đối bọn họ mẫu tử ba người chính là quan tâm che chở không thôi, chính là ngươi xem một chút ngươi xem một chút, bọn họ chính là như vậy lấy oán trả ơn ..."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vốn là sinh đến nhỏ xinh, lại là như vậy nhất trương xinh đẹp hai má, hiện giờ khóc đến lệ vũ lê hoa, thật thật gọi người nhìn liền nhịn không được đau lòng.

Khi nói chuyện, Lâm Tuyết Thúy đem mình trên cổ nhiễm huyết băng gạc cấp Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn, Bạch Phúc Đức thấy thế mày cũng đi theo nhíu lại, cặp kia hơi vẩn đục trong mắt có tâm đau chợt lóe mà qua.

"Đây rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, như nhi nàng cùng ngươi qua nhiều năm như vậy không là đều hảo hảo sao?" Bạch Phúc Đức đau lòng mà ôm kiều thê, nhìn kiều thê trên cổ miệng vết thương, hắn mặc dù còn chưa minh bạch rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì nhưng tâm cũng đã trật.

Vô luận là chuyện gì, tổng không nên đả thương người!

"Lão gia ngươi là không biết, trước hai ngày ta tính nên cấp tỷ tỷ đưa tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng liền tự mình dẫn theo người lấy tiền đi qua, chính là tỷ tỷ nàng, nàng quở trách ta cấp thiếu, Bạch Mạc Nho hắn liền..." Lời còn chưa dứt, khóc đến thở hổn hển đến rất lợi hại Lâm Tuyết Thúy dưới chân mềm nhũn vựng ngã xuống Bạch Phúc Đức trong ngực, sợ tới mức Bạch Phúc Đức là nháy mắt mặt mũi trắng bệch.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy khóc đến hôn mê bất tỉnh, toàn bộ Bạch phủ đều vì thế mà sôi trào , tìm đại phu tìm đại phu, ngao dược ngao dược, bị Bạch Phúc Đức kêu lên đi hỏi ý kiến tình huống nơm nớp lo sợ...

Này một bận rộn, liền bận rộn đến ban đêm.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong từ trên núi xuống dưới vội vã chạy về Bạch phủ sau, nghe nói Bạch Phúc Đức tại trong thư phòng, hắn lúc này liền đuổi tới.

Vào cửa, Bạch Nguyễn Phong đem mình nghe được tin tức nói cho Bạch Phúc Đức, "Ta dựa theo trước được đến tin tức tại trên núi tìm một vòng, quả thật tìm được Thiện gia người, Thiện gia phu nhân đúng là mang theo Thiện gia công tử đến trên núi trong miếu cầu phúc đến , chính là ta đi lên thời điểm trong núi chỉ có Thiện phu nhân, không gặp đến Thiện Ngọc Thành."

Bạch phủ ra chuyện lớn như vậy, Bạch Phúc Đức giờ phút này vốn là tâm tình không tốt mày thâm nhăn, nghe xong Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói thần sắc lúc này càng thêm mỏi mệt, "Nghe được hắn đi địa phương nào sao?"

"Nghe nói tại trấn trên." Bạch Nguyễn Phong đạo.

"Trấn trên?" Bạch Phúc Đức kinh ngạc.

Nếu tại trấn trên, chẳng phải là ngay tại Bạch phủ chung quanh?

Này thôn trấn vốn là không đại, trước sau cũng mới mấy ngàn miệng ăn, chợ ngã tư đường cũng liền như vậy hai ba điều, tại đây trấn trên nói vậy cũng được hảo tìm.

"Ta ngày mai buổi sáng sẽ đi phụ cận khách điếm hỏi một chút, nhìn có thể hay không tìm được hắn." Bạch Nguyễn Phong đạo.

Bạch Phúc Đức nghe vậy có chút kích động, hắn vốn định làm Bạch Nguyễn Phong ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ tìm, chính là hiện giờ đã bầu trời tối đen, giờ phút này đi tìm cho dù tìm được người cũng có chút không ổn, hắn liền dặn dò: "Quyết tâm chút, lần này Thiện gia trong tay này phê hàng chúng ta nhất định muốn bắt được, nếu có thể bắt được những cái đó hàng lại toàn đi ra ngoài, chúng ta Bạch gia gia nghiệp có thể phiên một phen. Hơn nữa đó là một cùng Thiện gia dắt thượng tuyến đại hảo cơ hội, nhưng ngàn vạn đến cẩn thận điểm."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe vậy thận trọng mà gật đầu ứng hạ, ứng xong, hắn ánh mắt gian nhiều thêm vài phần sầu khổ, "Phụ thân, nương nàng..."

Nhắc tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy, Bạch Phúc Đức mặt cũng đi theo suy sụp xuống dưới, hắn mãnh dùng sức chụp tại bên người trên bàn trà, nhất trương lão kiểm khí đỏ bừng, "Này Lưu Như rốt cuộc là như thế nào giáo dưỡng hài tử, không lớn không nhỏ không nói còn ăn gan hùm mật gấu cư nhiên cảm thương người..."

Đêm đã khuya, Bạch gia phủ đệ trong thư phòng liên tiếp truyền đến Bạch Phúc Đức giận không kềm được phát cái bàn thanh âm. Thôn trấn một khác đầu, Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này cũng có tưởng chụp cái bàn tâm.

Bạch Mạc Nho khẽ cau mày, hắn nhẹ mân khóe miệng khổ đại cừu thâm mà nhìn Bạch Học Dân trong tay bưng dược, kia nước thuốc tối đen, bát nhi mặt trên còn mạo hiểm từng đợt từng đợt khói trắng, trong không khí là làm người ta buồn nôn mùi hôi thối.

"Đệ, ngươi lại không uống lại muốn lạnh..." Bạch Học Danh sủng nịch mà nhìn chính mình cái kia lui tại góc giường ôm chăn khó được đùa giỡn tiểu tính tình đệ đệ, thuốc này hắn đã nhiệt quá một lần, lại nhiệt chỉ sợ mất dược tính.

"Ngươi trước phóng trên bàn." Bạch Mạc Nho nghe tự lạnh nhạt lạnh lùng thanh âm truyền đến.

Hắn khổ đại cừu thâm tầm mắt từ Bạch Học Danh vào nhà sau liền không rời đi quá cái kia bát, hai thế làm người, hắn đảo sẽ không vì ăn cái dược đùa giỡn cái gì tiểu tính tình.

Ngô...

Ít nhất hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng nên là như vậy.

Chính là này ngoạn ý nhi thật là dược sao?

Này căn bản không phải dược đi!

Xa xa nghe liền cùng cống ngầm trong hương vị nhất dạng, uống một hơi sau kia hương vị càng thêm là nồng đậm hướng mũi, quả thực có thể đem người hoạt hoạt sặc ngất xỉu đi.

Nếu kia hương vị chính là nháy mắt kia còn chưa tính, hung hăng tâm hắn cũng có thể uống xuống, chính là từ khi trước đó lần thứ nhất uống thuốc sau cho tới hôm nay trong miệng hắn dạ dày trong liền đều là kia cỗ hư thối bùn vị, làm hắn một số gần như nôn mửa.

"Đệ..." Bạch Học Danh bưng bát đi đến bên giường.

'Phanh' một tiếng sau, mềm mềm tức giận Bạch thị bánh bao mặt xuất hiện tại Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là quá phận trắng nõn trên mặt, hắn trợn tròn một đôi đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm kia dược, cuối cùng còn ôm trong ngực chăn lại đi góc rụt lui.

"Đệ, ngoan, uống thuốc mới sẽ không đau." Bạch Học Danh ngữ khí ánh mắt ôn nhu càng phát sủng nịch.

Hắn tổng cảm thấy lần trước bệnh nặng sau đó chính mình này đệ đệ cùng dĩ vãng liền có chút bất đồng, trên người càng nhiều thêm vài phần sinh khí, cũng càng thảo hắn thích .

Bị Bạch Học Danh cái này dáng người cao lớn dáng người tráng kiện đại nam nhân nắm bắt cổ họng giống hống hài tử làm dịu , chính chưng bánh bao mặt Bạch Mạc Nho không khỏi phiên cái xem thường.

Hắn trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái hàm hậu mà cười Bạch Học Danh, đột nhiên xốc lên chăn, mông một quyệt, đem mình đầu nhét vào chăn trung, sau đó quyệt mông cả người lui thành một đoàn núp vào.

Này như cống ngầm nước bùn đồ vật, hắn không ăn, kiên quyết không ăn!

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Bạch gia phủ đệ trung.

Rửa mặt xong tất đến đến đại thính trung Bạch Phúc Đức hai cái lông mày xoay cùng một chỗ, thần sắc gian mang theo một chút giận, tinh xảo bữa sáng đã bãi ở trên bàn, hắn lại không có khẩu vị.

Ngồi ở bên cạnh Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy thế, cũng đi theo buông đũa xuống.

Cái bàn bên cạnh đứng cái cúi đầu thần sắc bất an nha hoàn, thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong để đũa xuống, nàng thần sắc không từ càng thêm bất an.

"Nàng còn nói cái gì ?" Bạch Phúc Đức cả tiếng mà hỏi.

"Phu nhân, phu nhân còn nói, nói lão gia ngươi muốn là không..." Nha hoàn kia ấp úng.

"Nói!" Bạch Phúc Đức một bàn tay chụp ở trên bàn, phát ra tiếng nổ.

"Phu nhân nói, lão gia ngươi lần này cần là không thay nàng xuất khẩu khí này, nàng liền tuyệt thực, nàng liền đói chết chính mình, dù sao lão gia ngươi cũng không quan tâm nàng, lưu trữ nàng cũng là ngại ngài mắt." Nha đầu kia bị hoảng sợ sau vội vàng đem Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói lập lại một lần.

Nghe xong nha đầu kia nói, Bạch Phúc Đức mặt đều thanh , "Suốt ngày liền chỉ biết là sử tiểu tính tình cho ta thêm phiền, không phát hiện ta đang bề bộn việc buôn bán sao? Ngươi đi nói cho nàng chuyện này sau đó lại nói, ta hiện tại có chuyện trọng yếu muốn làm." Hắn tất nhiên là đau lòng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, chính là hiện giờ hắn còn có sinh ý phải làm.

Đuổi đi nha đầu kia, Bạch Phúc Đức cũng không có ăn điểm tâm tâm tư, hơi làm thu thập sau đó liền dẫn Bạch Nguyễn Phong bắt đầu tại trấn trên trong khách sạn ai tìm người.

Nhưng mới vừa buổi sáng xuống dưới, hai người nhưng không có bất luận cái gì thu hoạch.

Tìm người không có kết quả, Bạch Phúc Đức lo lắng vô cùng, sân bên kia lại truyền đến tin tức, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe xong hắn buổi nói chuyện sau đó nháo muốn thắt cổ.

Biết được người đã cứu xuống dưới, vốn là bởi vì tìm không thấy người mà lo lắng vô cùng nôn nóng bất an hắn khuôn mặt nhất thời xanh mét, cái trán gân xanh cũng là thẳng nhảy. Đem Bạch Nguyễn Phong chi trở về nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy, hắn bản thân lại là sải bước hướng về Lưu Như hiện giờ cư trú sân đi đến.

Nơi này từ khi Lưu Như trụ sau khi đi vào hắn vẫn chưa lại tới, hoa chút thời gian mới tìm được. Vào cửa sau, nhìn thấy Lưu Như gương mặt đó hắn nhất thời giận run cả người...

Ở bên trong phòng nằm Bạch Mạc Nho nghe được ngoài cửa truyền đến đánh chửi thanh sau từ trên giường ngồi dậy, đang chuẩn bị xuống giường đi xem là xảy ra chuyện gì, Bạch Học Danh liền chạy chậm tiến vào, "Ngươi hảo hảo nằm biệt xuống dưới, đừng động miệng vết thương..."

"Bên ngoài xảy ra chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho hướng phía cửa nhà nhìn xung quanh, từ góc độ của hắn nhìn không thấy trong viện, chỉ có thể từ tiếng khóc trung mơ hồ đoán ra Lưu Như tựa hồ tại bị đánh.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi ý kiến, Bạch Học Danh sắc mặt có chút khó coi, hắn ấp úng mà nói: "Cha đến , hắn muốn cho ngươi tự mình đi cấp đại nương quỳ nhận sai, nương đau lòng ngươi bị bệnh thân thể khó chịu không cho, cha liền..."

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhếch khóe miệng, có như vậy nháy mắt hắn hoài nghi mình nghe lầm .

"Nương đau lòng ngươi, không muốn cho ngươi - "

"Trước một câu." Bạch Mạc Nho đánh gãy hắn.

"Cha tưởng cho ngươi đi cấp đại nương quỳ nhận cái sai."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: O(∩_∩)O cám ơn đầy mỡ nị muội chỉ địa phương lôi, bút tâm ~

Chương 7: đoạn tuyệt phụ tử quan hệ

Ngoài phòng, Lưu Như anh anh tiếng khóc không ngừng tại trong viện tử vang lên, tùy theo mà đến còn có Bạch Phúc Đức giận không kềm được quở trách: "Ngươi là như thế nào giáo dưỡng hài tử ? Nàng nhưng là bọn hắn đại nương, liên nàng cũng dám đánh có phải hay không có một ngày muốn đánh đến ta trên đầu đến?"

"... Lão gia ngươi đừng đánh ... Không phải như vậy , ngươi nghe ta giải thích..." Lưu Như khóc quỳ trên mặt đất, mấy lần tưởng muốn giải thích đều bị Bạch Phúc Đức cấp đánh gãy.

"Ngươi còn dám nói xạo!" Vốn là giận không kềm được Bạch Phúc Đức nhất thời hỏa không đánh một chỗ đến, hắn đưa tay liền là một bàn tay phiến tại Lưu Như trên mặt, "Bọn họ không hiểu chuyện ngươi còn không hiểu chuyện sao? Lớn như vậy người có thể hay không làm thay ta tỉnh điểm tâm hảo hảo dạy dỗ hắn nhóm, thế nhưng còn dám ra tay đả thương người, ta xem ngươi chính là tồn nghĩ thầm rằng muốn tức chết ta."

Bạch Phúc Đức nghĩ tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên cổ kia nhìn thấy ghê người thương tâm trung liền là một trận đau lòng, hắn biết năm đó hắn cố ý muốn kết hôn Lâm Tuyết Thúy là bị thương Lưu Như tâm, chính là vô luận như thế nào Lưu Như cũng không có thể như vậy giáo dưỡng hài tử, làm này hai hài tử đi đả thương người.

"Qua nhiều năm như vậy ta tân tân khổ khổ ở bên ngoài kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình ta dễ dàng sao?" Bạch Phúc Đức thấy Lưu Như anh anh mà khóc không ngừng, trong mắt lửa giận càng đốt càng vượng.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy ở trước mặt hắn khóc khi tổng làm hắn tránh không được đau lòng, nhưng Lưu Như này tóc hoa râm vẻ mặt nếp nhăn lão phụ nhân khóc bộ dáng, hắn là càng xem càng không thích.

Này Lưu Như cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hai người tuổi rõ ràng không sai biệt nhiều, nhưng hai người đứng chung một chỗ khi vô luận là ai nhìn đều sẽ cảm giác đến Lưu Như đã là cái ngũ, sáu mươi lão thái.

"Một ngày chỉ biết là khóc khóc khóc, có kia thời gian rỗi không bằng thu chỉnh thu chỉnh chính mình làm cho mình nhìn qua có người dạng..." Bạch Phúc Đức ngoài miệng tuy rằng chưa nói trong mắt cũng đã có rõ ràng ghét bỏ, Lưu Như hiện giờ bộ dáng này hắn đều ngại ngùng mang đi ra cửa, cho nên xuất môn thấy hắn những cái đó bằng hữu khi hắn chưa bao giờ mang Lưu Như.

"Cả ngày người không giống người, quỷ không giống quỷ , chỉ biết là khóc sướt mướt cùng muốn tiền..." Bạch Phúc Đức là càng xem khóc sướt mướt Lưu Như càng phiền lòng.

Phòng trong, Bạch Mạc Nho xuống giường, hắn đẩy ra ngăn đón ở trước mặt mình Bạch Học Danh, cố ý hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Buổi chiều thời gian, thái dương tà tà bắt tại đỉnh núi, ấm áp dương quang chiếu sáng hơn phân nửa cái sân.

Đơn sơ trong viện tử, Lưu Như quỳ trên mặt đất ôm Bạch Phúc Đức chân khóc, trên mặt còn có một cái rõ ràng dấu bàn tay tử.

Tại trước mặt nàng, một người tướng mạo phúc hậu ăn mặc chú ý trung niên nam nhân chính thần tình tức giận gân xanh bạo khiêu mà trừng nàng, hơi có chút hận này không tranh hương vị.

"Đệ..." Bạch Học Danh đuổi tới.

Nhìn thấy trong viện tử một màn này, sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen Bạch Học Danh cũng không có lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt, hắn chính là che chở Bạch Mạc Nho, sợ hắn lại bị khinh bỉ mà té xỉu.

Bạch Mạc Nho xuất hiện làm tại trong viện tử răn dạy Lưu Như Bạch Phúc Đức trong mắt có như vậy nháy mắt chần chờ, hắn này tiểu nhi tử thân thể hắn là biết đến. Nếu không phải bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể kém cỏi không nổi đánh, hắn đã sớm một bàn tay phiến đi qua.

"Ngươi theo ta đi, đi cho ngươi đại nương quỳ giải thích." Bạch phú đức một cước đá văng bên chân Lưu Như, hắn kiềm chế tức giận đi hướng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Năm đó Lưu Như đang có mang khi hắn không tại Bạch phủ, Lưu Như không chiếu cố hảo thân thể của chính mình dẫn đến Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong bụng của nàng nhiều ngây người nửa năm thời gian mới sinh ra, vả lại vừa ra đời liền thân thể không tốt.

Đối Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng hắn có vài phần áy náy, nhưng là cũng chỉ như vậy.

Những năm gần đây hắn coi như là đem Bạch Mạc Nho chiếu cố đến không sai, uống thuốc tiền cũng hoa không ít. Hơn nữa nói cho cùng đây đều là Lưu Như sai lầm, là nàng không chiếu cố hảo thân thể của chính mình mới làm hại Bạch Mạc Nho này phúc nửa chết nửa sống bộ dáng.

"Ta vì cái gì muốn đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá trước mặt Bạch Phúc Đức, ngữ khí lạnh như băng.

Tại hắn trong trí nhớ, Bạch Phúc Đức rất trọng thị sản nghiệp của chính mình, hắn đại đa số thời điểm đều ở bên ngoài chạy chiếu cố Bạch gia danh nghĩa sản nghiệp, cực nhỏ tại trấn trên.

Thân thể này nguyên chủ nhân khi còn bé còn pha thích hắn, bởi vì hắn mỗi lần từ bên ngoài khi trở về đều sẽ cho hắn mang rất nhiều trong ngày thường ăn không đến ăn vặt, hơn nữa mỗi lần chỉ cần Bạch Phúc Đức trở về, hắn cùng hắn thân nương ca ca hắn thức ăn cũng sẽ có sở cải thiện, đại nương còn sẽ đặc biệt cho phép bọn họ đến đại thính bàn lớn thượng ăn cơm.

Thượng còn là một hài tử hắn cảm thấy đó là đặc biệt hạnh phúc sự, nhưng hơi lớn lên một chút hiểu chuyện sau đó hắn liền không lại thích hắn . Ban đầu Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng tính cách yếu đuối hảo khi, chính là trong lòng lại cùng gương sáng dường như rõ ràng.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Đã xoay người đi ra ngoài Bạch Phúc Đức quay đầu trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, khàn khàn trong mắt tràn đầy kinh ngạc cùng không mừng.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại hắn trong ấn tượng vẫn luôn là tính cách yếu đuối không có gì tiền đồ hài tử, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên từ Bạch Mạc Nho trong miệng nghe được 'Không' cái chữ này.

"Ta nói, không đi." Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên ôn nhu mà nâng dậy Lưu Như.

Thân thể hắn còn thập phần suy yếu, từ trong nhà đi đến trong viện cũng đã làm hắn thở hồng hộc, ngay cả đứng đều là cường chống đỡ.

"Làm càn! Ngươi có can đảm lặp lại lần nữa. Ngươi đại nương mấy năm nay đối đãi ngươi không tệ, ngươi cư nhiên dám tâm thần mất trí đả thương người còn dám nói ra loại này vong ân phụ nghĩa nói đến..." Bạch Phúc Đức kinh ngạc sau đó lúc này nổi giận, "Này đi giải thích sự tình ta nói cho ngươi đi ngươi hôm nay nhất định phải đến đi, không đi cũng phải đi, không phải ta liền đánh tới ngươi đi."

Bạch Phúc Đức tâm tình cực kém, hướng tới nghe lời Bạch Mạc Nho đối hắn phản kháng làm trong lòng hắn có loại cảm giác bị thất bại, hắn tưởng muốn tiến lên cấp Bạch Mạc Nho một bàn tay, nhưng nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho kia trắng bệch mặt, hắn vừa quay đầu lại một bàn tay liền phiến ở tại Lưu Như trên mặt.

Nếu như nói trước răn dạy Lưu Như hắn còn để lại tình, kia lần này hắn là dùng tẫn toàn lực, một bàn tay đi xuống lúc này đem Lưu Như khóe miệng đánh ra huyết.

"Ngươi xem một chút ngươi, đây là ngươi dạy dỗ hảo nhi tử, liên lời nói của ta hắn cư nhiên đều dám không nghe!"

Bạch Phúc Đức rống giận chấn đắc Bạch Mạc Nho ù tai đau đầu, nếu không phải bộ ngực hắn Lâm Tuyết Thúy đá ra miệng vết thương toàn tâm đau, hắn chỉ sợ sớm đã ngất xỉu đi.

Nghĩ như thế, hắn ngược lại là nhân họa đắc phúc, ha hả.

Nhìn Lưu Như trên mặt kia rõ ràng hồng dấu ấn còn có khóe miệng tơ máu, Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này trong lòng cũng không khỏi sinh ra một cổ lửa giận!

Tại Bạch Phúc Đức tràn ngập lửa giận nhìn chăm chú hạ, hắn không lùi mà tiến tới hướng nhảy tới xuất một bước đứng đến Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lưu Như chi gian, "Là kia điên nữ nhân tới nơi này gây chuyện, dựa vào cái gì muốn ta đi giải thích?"

"Ngươi này nghiệt tử, đánh người ngươi còn có lý !" Bạch Phúc Đức làm bộ muốn đánh Bạch Mạc Nho, bị Bạch Học Danh ngăn cản.

"Lão gia, Nho nhi hắn bị thương kinh không nổi..." Lưu Như liên bước lên phía trước, nhưng nàng nói còn chưa nói xong đã bị Bạch Phúc Đức một phen đẩy ngã xuống đất.

"Nếu không phải các ngươi nháo sự, ngươi đại nương sẽ sinh khí, sẽ huấn ngươi? Huống chi nàng là ngươi đại nương, đừng nói huấn ngươi chính là đánh ngươi đó cũng là theo lý thường phải làm ngươi cũng phải ai !" Bạch Phúc Đức cũng sớm đã từ Lâm Tuyết Thúy bên kia nghe nói bên này phát sinh sự, Lâm Tuyết Thúy mang người lại đây cấp Lưu Như đưa tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng, nhưng Lưu Như cảm thấy thiếu, Lâm Tuyết Thúy ôn ngôn khuyên bảo muốn cho nàng thông cảm hắn kiếm tiền không đổi, kết quả lại bị Bạch Mạc Nho cấp bị thương.

"Ha?" Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này là khó thở bật cười, ngực là càng phát đau nhức khó nhịn, "Nữ nhân kia là như vậy nói cho ngươi ? Ngươi tín nàng tín đến đều không muốn nghe chúng ta một câu giải thích?"

"Cái gì nữ nhân kia, nàng là ngươi đại nương."

"Đại nương? Không cần bẩn ta mắt, chỉ bằng cái loại này nữ nhân cũng đáng được ta kêu một tiếng nương?" Bạch Mạc Nho cười khẽ, bị chọc giận trong mắt của hắn không có chút nào ý cười, chỉ có rét lạnh đến xương khinh miệt.

Hắn nguyên bản chỉ đương Bạch Phúc Đức trọng tâm sự nghiệp xem nhẹ gia sự, hiện giờ xem ra, hắn căn bản là cái thật quá ngu xuẩn còn cực kỳ tự phụ ngu xuẩn.

"Lặp lại lần nữa, có tin ta hay không đánh chết ngươi này nghiệt tử coi như ta cho tới bây giờ không sinh quá!" Bạch Phúc Đức nhất là nhìn không đến Bạch Mạc Nho giữa mày phân kia khinh miệt, kia khinh miệt làm hắn cảm thấy thật giống như Bạch Mạc Nho là một cái người ngoài cuộc, mà hắn bất quá là cái tên hề nhảy nhót.

"Như thế hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh nhạt địa lý lý ngực xiêm y, trong nội viện này phong có chút lạnh. Lửa giận cùng sát ý đan chéo cùng một chỗ tại hắn mạch máu trung điên cuồng bắt đầu khởi động, hung hăng mà va chạm tại bộ ngực hắn, trùy tâm chi đau làm hắn một số gần như ngất.

Không để ý tới kia tức giận đến giơ chân Bạch Phúc Đức, Bạch Mạc Nho dấu đi trong mắt sát ý thần sắc lạnh nhạt mà nói: "Ngươi không nghĩ nhận ta đây nghiệt tử, vậy thì thật là tốt, ta cũng không tưởng cùng ngươi bạch lão gia bám cái gì quan hệ, một khi đã như vậy, không bằng chúng ta từ nay về sau người lạ làm người xa lạ nhưng hảo?"

Cơ hội hắn đã đã cho , không sẽ còn có lần sau.

Bạch Phúc Đức giờ phút này đã là khó thở công tâm, hắn không biết vì cái gì Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ biến thành như vậy, tưởng hắn nhiều ngần ấy năm qua tân tân khổ khổ kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình, cũng là dưỡng xuất như vậy cái chỉ biết khí hắn nghiệt tử đến.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Bạch Phúc Đức không cần suy nghĩ liền nói: "Ngươi cùng với ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, hảo, chúng ta đây liền đoạn tuyệt phụ tử quan hệ, ta coi như cho tới bây giờ không sinh quá ngươi này nghiệt tử. Bất quá lời này chính là ngươi nói, ngươi nhớ kỹ, về sau có chuyện gì nhưng biệt cầu đến trên người của ta đến!"

"Nguyên nói hoàn trả." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

"Ngươi..." Bạch Phúc Đức nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Một bên bị đẩy ngã xuống đất Lưu Như giờ phút này nóng nảy, "Lão gia không thể a, Nho nhi hắn..."

Bạch Mạc Nho một phen kéo chặt Lưu Như, không cho nàng bổ nhào vào kia Bạch Phúc Đức trong ngực. Hiện giờ nhào lên, cũng chỉ có bị một cước đá văng phân.

Bạch Phúc Đức quay đầu lại trừng hướng Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh, "Các ngươi đâu?"

Lưu Như vội vàng quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, nàng tưởng khuyên nhủ Bạch Mạc Nho cấp Bạch Phúc Đức giải thích thu hồi vừa mới nói, nhưng vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt kia chưa bao giờ có quyết tuyệt.

Một khắc kia, nàng ngây ngẩn cả người.

Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn về phía Bạch Học Danh, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đi theo nhìn tới.

Mỗi người một chí, nếu Bạch Học Danh cảm thấy ở lại Bạch gia càng hảo, hắn sẽ không cản trở.

Bị cha của mình cùng đệ đệ nhìn chằm chằm, Bạch Học Danh cao đại thân thể run rẩy đứng lên, hắn cắn răng hai tay nắm chặt thành quyền. Hắn tuy rằng tính cách hàm hậu nhưng hắn cũng không ngốc, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới Lâm Tuyết Thúy đối bọn họ mẫu tử xa lánh hắn nhìn tại trong mắt nhớ ở trong lòng.

Trước kia hắn bị khi dễ hắn nhẫn nhẫn đã vượt qua, nhưng Lâm Tuyết Thúy lần này thật sự quá quá phận . Nhớ tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy, Bạch Học Danh trong đầu liền không khỏi hiện ra Bạch Mạc Nho kia không có chút huyết sắc nào mặt, nhớ tới phân kia ảo não cùng hối hận.

Cắn răng, Bạch Học Danh thâm hút một hơi, hắn đã phát quá thề , hắn tuyệt không sẽ lại làm như vậy tình huống phát sinh.

"Xin lỗi, thỉnh ngươi đi ra ngoài." Bạch Học Danh trong giây lát ngẩng đầu lên trừng Bạch Phúc Đức, hắn hai mắt màu đỏ tươi, giống như bao che cho con chó dữ, "Còn có, thỉnh ngươi về sau không muốn lại đến quấy rầy cuộc sống của chúng ta."

Bạch Học Danh biểu thái, cuối cùng dư lại liền chỉ có Lưu Như.

Bạch Phúc Đức ngạo nghễ mà nhìn về phía Lưu Như, hắn biết hướng tới tính cách yếu đuối Lưu Như sẽ không bỏ được hắn, cho nên hắn không có sợ hãi.

Vẫn luôn khóc sướt mướt Lưu Như không biết khi nào yên tĩnh trở lại, nàng xem ánh mắt quyết tuyệt Bạch Mạc Nho, nàng trong lòng là khó chịu nhưng lại cũng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Thật cảm tạ lão gia nhiều năm như vậy chiếu cố..." Lưu Như trong mắt súc lệ, ánh mắt cũng là kiên nghị.

Nàng cùng Bạch Phúc Đức tình nghĩa đã sớm tẫn , nàng minh bạch, nàng đã sớm minh bạch, trong mắt của hắn ghét bỏ chưa bao giờ che dấu nàng lại như thế nào sẽ xem không hiểu.

Chính là Bạch Học Danh tính cách quá mức hàm hậu, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là cái yêu cầu hàng năm uống thuốc thân thể, nàng nén giận cố gắng tại Bạch phủ làm tốt thân là thiếp bổn phận, chỉ là muốn Bạch Phúc Đức nhớ kỹ hai người tình cảm có thể nhiều cho nàng hai hài tử chút chú ý...

Nhưng nàng biết, hiện giờ cuối cùng này hư tình giả ý sợ là cũng muốn chặt đứt.

Lưu Như nước mắt là không ngừng được mà đi xuống lưu, nhưng nàng đã quyết định sẽ không lại ăn xin tiếp tục đối với Bạch Phúc Đức vươn tay, bởi vì nàng bọn nhỏ đã trưởng thành...

"Ngươi, các ngươi, hảo! Thực hảo, hảo đến thực!" Bạch Phúc Đức chỉ cảm thấy ngực có một trận huyết khí nảy lên, làm hắn thiếu chút nữa khí vựng. Bạch Phúc Đức phất tay áo hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, vừa đi một bên quát: "Từ nay về sau, đừng nói các ngươi là ta người của Bạch gia, chết cũng chớ có nghĩ nhập ta Bạch gia phần mộ tổ tiên!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lại là siêu cấp phì một chương 2333

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm lấy sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 8: thiếu niên như ngọc có thơ danh

Nhìn Bạch Phúc Đức cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi, Lưu Như đột nhiên ngã ngồi trên mặt đất thấp giọng khóc rống lên.

Nàng tự mười mấy tuổi gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức cho tới bây giờ đã có hai mươi lăm, sáu năm thời gian, nàng biết hai người duyên phận là triệt để tẫn , cũng sớm có chuẩn bị tâm lý, chính là nước mắt lại vẫn là không ngừng được...

Nàng cùng Bạch Phúc Đức là thanh mai trúc mã, mười mấy tuổi phong nhã hào hoa khi gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức, khi đó nàng còn trẻ xinh đẹp, cũng từng nghe hắn bên tai lời nói nhỏ nhẹ thề non hẹn biển, thẳng đến hắn nói cho nàng hắn muốn kết hôn Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Nhớ kỹ hai người tình nghĩa Lưu Như thành toàn hắn ủy khuất chính mình, nàng vẫn luôn cho là bọn họ chi gian cũng không có thay đổi, thẳng đến nàng hoài thượng Bạch Mạc Nho sau bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy mọi cách khi dễ nhục nhã làm hại trong bụng hài tử thiếu chút nữa thai tử trong bụng, nàng cùng Bạch Phúc Đức nói lại đổi đi một hồi đánh chửi sau, nàng mới hoàn toàn minh bạch các nàng chi gian sớm đã cảnh còn người mất.

Lưu Như khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế, Bạch Học Danh đỏ mắt luống cuống, hắn chân tay luống cuống tưởng muốn an ủi nhưng không biết hẳn là như thế nào mở miệng.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở trong viện nhìn ngã ngồi dưới đất thấp giọng khóc rống Lưu Như, kia giống như hàn băng ánh mắt lạnh như băng từ từ hòa tan, có độ ấm.

Bạch Mạc Nho bệnh tử hắn mượn xác hoàn hồn, hắn cũng không thiếu Bạch Mạc Nho cái gì, nhưng hắn sẽ thay Bạch Mạc Nho hảo hảo còn sống, nhưng lại sẽ sống đến so với ai khác đều phải thống khoái so với ai khác đều phải vui vẻ!

Hắn cũng không có đi an ủi Lưu Như, mà là chính mình cẩn thận vào phòng nằm hồi trên giường, thân thể hắn kinh không nổi gây sức ép, vừa mới kiên trì lâu như vậy đã là cực hạn.

Lần nữa nằm hồi trên giường, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là không hề buồn ngủ, ngực truyền đến đau đớn là một phần nguyên nhân, khác một phần nguyên nhân lại là tự hỏi sau đó nữa ngày nên như thế nào quá.

Cái nhà này trước là dựa vào Lâm Tuyết Thúy tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng cùng Bạch Học Danh chống lên tới, không có tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng tháng sau chỉ sợ hắn liên uống thuốc đều là cái vấn đề.

Bạch Học Danh làm Bạch gia nguyên bản con trai trưởng cũng không có tại Bạch Phúc Đức trong tay kế thừa đến cái gì, Lâm Tuyết Thúy phòng bị làm hắn chưa bao giờ có cơ hội tiếp xúc Bạch phủ những cái đó sinh ý, bởi vì có chút ngốc liên thư đều đọc đến không nhiều lắm.

Cùng Bạch phủ ở riêng sau, Bạch Học Danh dựa vào chính mình thân cao thể tráng tại phụ cận bến tàu thượng tìm một phần dỡ hàng làm công, công tác vất vả không nói tiền công cũng ít đến đáng thương. Lưu Như bình thường tại gia thời điểm cũng không nhàn rỗi, sẽ tiếp một ít nữ hồng trở về làm, nhưng nàng một tháng tiền công còn chưa đủ Bạch Mạc Nho ăn hai phó dược.

Trong nhà nghèo rớt mồng tơi, Bạch Mạc Nho càng nghĩ càng là đau đầu, hắn đưa tay nhu nhu huyệt thái dương, động tác gian lại liên lụy đến ngực miệng vết thương, đổi đi một trận tê tâm liệt phế ho khan.

Bạch Phúc Đức thụ khí, trở lại Bạch phủ sau lôi đình đại phát, hắn cơ hồ suất toàn bộ thư phòng đồ vật.

Bạch phú đức ở trong phủ đại phát giận, sự tình tự nhiên truyền đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong tai, từ nha hoàn trong miệng nghe nói Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lưu Như mẫu tử đoạn tuyệt quan hệ tin tức, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nguyên bản ốm đau bệnh tật mặt nháy mắt lượng lên, "Tin tức đương thật?"

"Lão gia cũng đã phân phó đi xuống." Nha hoàn kia liên bước lên phía trước nâng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, "Về sau bên kia sự cùng chúng ta phủ đệ không quan hệ, cũng không cần mỗi tháng cho bọn hắn đưa tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng ."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe được là tâm hoa nộ phóng, trên mặt càng là vui vẻ ra mặt, nàng cũng sớm đã ám chỉ quá Bạch Phúc Đức nhiều lần làm hắn cùng với Lưu Như mẫu tử phân rõ quan hệ, nhưng Bạch Phúc Đức vẫn luôn luyến tiếc, không nghĩ tới hiện giờ cư nhiên thành!

"Như thế rất tốt!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy tại trong nhà đi rồi một vòng, trong lòng là vô cùng thống khoái!

Nhưng vào lúc này, một người mặc một thân hồng nhạt quần áo mười lăm tuổi thiếu nữ đẩy cửa vào, vào cửa thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy vui vẻ ra mặt không từ cũng cười theo đứng lên, "Là sự tình như thế nào làm nương cao hứng như thế?"

Thiếu nữ kia danh gọi Bạch Sở Lộ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy sở sinh, là Bạch gia nhỏ nhất hài tử. Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy diện mạo cực kỳ tương tự, cũng là nhất trương bàn tay khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn anh đào miệng, tinh tế cân xứng dáng người hơn nữa mới mười lăm tuổi tuổi, làm cho nàng toàn bộ cuộc đời cơ bừng bừng phấn chấn nhìn càng làm người thích.

"Lộ nhi ngươi tới đến vừa lúc, nương nói cho ngươi..."

Nghe xong Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói, kia Bạch Sở Lộ trong mắt ý cười nhất thời càng tăng lên, "Cái này nương ngươi có thể yên tâm , thiếu kia tiện phụ tại phụ thân bên người ngươi là có thể không cần lo lắng chuyện của đại ca , không có nữ nhân kia phụ thân khẳng định cũng sẽ càng thương ngươi ." Nói lên Lưu Như khi, nàng trong mắt có cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy không có sai biệt chán ghét.

"Liền ngươi hiểu chuyện." Lâm Tuyết Thúy buồn cười mà nhéo nhéo nữ nhi cái mũi, tâm tình đại hảo, "Lại tới theo ta làm nũng, nói đi, lần này là nghĩ muốn cái gì..."

"Nương ta đã nói với ngươi, chúng ta họa xã..." Bạch Sở Lộ điềm điềm mỉm cười tát khởi kiều.

Sáng sớm, thần hàn tập nhân.

Sân ngoại tiểu đạo bên cạnh liễu chi lay động, nộn diệp thản nhiên, lục lục , hảo không thích ý.

Trong nháy mắt, chừng mười ngày thời gian trôi qua.

Ăn xong cuối cùng một bộ dược, Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể cuối cùng có chút khởi sắc, tuy rằng miệng vết thương vẫn là đau đến toàn tâm nhưng hắn đã có thể rời giường đi lại.

Này kiện sự tình sau khi đi qua, trong nhà khôi phục ngày xưa bình tĩnh, nhưng gần đoạn ngày Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như càng thêm bận rộn .

Bạch Học Danh ương quản sự cho hắn dài hơn giờ công, trông cậy vào có thể nhiều lĩnh chút tiền công, cho nên ban đêm trở về đến càng vãn. Lưu Như vốn định nhiều tiếp chút nữ hồng trợ cấp gia dụng nhưng không có thể nhận đến, cho nên nàng tại trên đường tìm cái rửa chén làm công nhật, mặc dù xuất đầu lộ diện lại mệt nhưng tốt xấu có thể có chút tiền nhưng lấy.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem đây hết thảy nhìn tại trong mắt, chính là hai người không nói, hắn cũng liền làm bộ như không biết.

Hai người ban ngày đều tại ngoại vội vàng, trong nhà chỉ còn lại có hắn một người, ngày thập phần thanh nhàn.

Này chừng mười ngày trong thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho tưởng rất nhiều, lấy hắn hiện giờ thân thể đi ra ngoài bắt đầu làm việc là không thực tế , hắn hảo hảo chiếu cố chính mình không sinh bệnh cho dù là giúp Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như đại ân. Càng nghĩ, hắn cuối cùng quyết định làm hồi nghề cũ — điểm tâm sư.

Kiếp trước trở thành điểm tâm sư đảo không phải bởi vì hắn đối chuyến đi này có bao nhiêu nhiệt tình yêu thương, chính là thuận theo khi đó tình thế.

Hắn kiếp trước mười tuổi xuất đầu cha mẹ liền ly dị từng người có gia đình, hắn đi theo nãi nãi quá, trung học đọc xong không thi lên đại học, vừa lúc nhìn đến có địa phương tuyển nhận học đồ hắn liền đi vào thử xem, sau đó liền là một con đường đi đến hắc.

Thừa dịp Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người không ở nhà trung Bạch Mạc Nho đem phòng bếp phiên một cái, kết quả chỉ tìm được một ít đường phèn cùng cây sắn tinh bột, hảo ở nhà trong cho lúc trước hắn mua gạo trắng còn có dư. Kia đường phèn bị Lưu Như dùng bọc giấy bọc đến thực hảo, xem bộ dáng là luyến tiếc ăn giấu đi .

Buổi tối trưng cầu Lưu Như sau khi đồng ý, cùng ngày ban đêm Bạch Mạc Nho liền bận rộn lên, hắn lấy chút gạo trắng tẩy sạch sau để vào trong nước ngâm ...

Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người thập phần tò mò Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc muốn làm những thứ gì, nhưng đối Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đều là sủng đến lợi hại, hỏi hai câu thấy Bạch Mạc Nho thần thần bí bí không muốn lộ ra sau cũng không lại hỏi ý kiến.

Đợi cho ngày hôm sau buổi tối sau khi ăn xong, Bạch Học Danh thật cẩn thận mà bưng cái chén đĩa đặt ở bọn họ trước mặt sau, bọn họ mới hiểu được.

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho bưng ra đồ vật, hai người trong mắt không từ hiện ra kinh ngạc chi sắc.

Không lớn tuyết trắng sứ cái đĩa thượng phóng năm sáu cái tròn trìa trịa trong suốt trong sáng hoàn tử, hoàn tử không đại, mặt ngoài hoạt lưu lưu phiếm thản nhiên quang, này đó hoàn tử nhan sắc đều không giống nhau, hồng , hoàng , lục đều có, hiện giờ bị một cùng đặt ở này màu trắng sứ điệp thượng, khéo léo đáng yêu nhìn là phá lệ chọc người tâm liên.

"Nếm thử." Bạch Mạc Nho đem chén đĩa đi phía trước đẩy đi.

Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người thấy thế từng người tuyển cái, cầm trong tay lại nhìn nhìn sau đó lúc này mới thật cẩn thận mà nhét vào miệng.

"Đây là — bánh xốp?" Lưu Như có chút không xác định.

Này khẩu cảm quả thật có chút giống bánh xốp, chính là bánh xốp nào có như vậy tràn ngập co dãn còn lạnh lẽo lạnh lẽo ? Hơn nữa thứ này lớn lên như vậy đáng yêu, ăn tại miệng mơ hồ trong đó còn có cỗ thản nhiên rau dưa mùi thơm ngát vị.

"Ngô... Đây là khoai lang? !" Bạch Học Danh nuốt xuống cái thứ nhất sau lại tuyển cái hoàng , lần này cư nhiên cùng lúc trước hương vị lại bất đồng, là khoai lang hương vị.

Nhìn Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học biểu tình, Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn biết chính mình một chiêu này kỳ xem như thành công một nửa.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, thiên vi lượng, Bạch Mạc Nho khoác áo bành tô đi theo bối cái tứ phương cao ghế Bạch Học Danh đi trên đường.

Hôm nay là tập hợp ngày, tuy rằng vẫn là sáng sớm nhưng ở trên đường đã người đến người đi, thập phần náo nhiệt.

"Liền ở trong này đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho tại góc đường dừng bước lại.

Bạch Học Danh nghe vậy buông xuống ghế cùng trong tay dẫn theo rổ, hắn giúp Bạch Mạc Nho đem kia cao chút tứ phương ghế đặt ở vững vàng địa phương, càng làm rổ đặt ở trên băng ghế cũng xốc lên rổ thượng bố, sau đó từ sau thắt lưng rút ra cột vào trên lưng tiểu băng ghế đặt ở mặt sau.

Làm xong này đó, Bạch Học Danh nhìn nhìn nhu thuận mà ngồi ở tiểu trên băng ghế thủ trước mặt trang một đám viên hồ hồ nhan sắc không đồng nhất hoàn tử rổ đệ đệ, lúc này mới bất an cẩn thận mỗi bước đi rời đi đi bắt đầu làm việc.

Bạch Học Danh sau khi rời đi, Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá khởi đường phố này đến.

Này thôn trấn tổng cộng có hai con đường đạo, một lớn một nhỏ, nơi này là giác tiểu cái kia, trong ngày thường ngày phùng số chẵn liền khai tập.

Bạch Mạc Nho an tĩnh mà ngồi ở tiểu trên băng ghế thủ trước mặt rổ, yên lặng chờ đợi. Đêm qua, hắn đem thứ này đặt ở Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh trước mặt chiếm được cực đại khẳng định, cho nên hôm nay hắn liền nhắc tới trên đường rao hàng, có thể bán đi tự nhiên tốt nhất, bán không được nói hắn chỉ sợ lại tránh không được muốn đau đầu.

Đang lúc Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn rổ trong bán tương nhu thuận hoàn tử thất thần, rổ thượng lại đột nhiên xuất hiện một tầng bóng ma.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo bóng ma hướng thượng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một cái một thân bạch y thắng tuyết nam nhân đứng ở trước mặt của hắn, chặn hắn quang.

"Đây là cái gì?" Trầm thấp thanh âm ôn nhu truyền đến.

Nam nhân thập phần xinh đẹp, khí chất an tĩnh, tự xuất trần tiên tử. Hắn hình dáng thâm thúy, mày kiếm bay xéo mũi cao thẳng, tước mỏng môi nhẹ mân, phía sau một đầu như như tơ lụa tóc đen bị cẩn thận sơ khởi, sạch sẽ lưu loát, cả người tiêu sái trung mang theo vài phần lạnh lùng.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không đáp, hắn lẳng lặng chờ, trong mắt kia mạt ôn nhu hổ phách sắc đủ để khiến thế nhân lâm vào điên cuồng.

Không khí yên tĩnh, vốn nên như thế, thẳng đến thiếu niên tiếng gào từ ngã tư đường kia một đầu truyền đến, "Thiếu gia, ngươi tại sao lại chạy, muốn là làm phu nhân biết ta cùng ném ngươi lại muốn..."

Một cái nhìn rất thông minh choai choai thiếu niên hấp tấp mà chạy tới, đang nhìn đến nhà hắn thiếu gia trước mặt rổ trung kia đủ mọi màu sắc nửa trong suốt trong sáng hoàn tử khi, lực chú ý lập tức liền phân tán , "Đây là cái gì? Ăn ?"

"Bánh xốp." Ngồi ở tiểu băng ghế thượng Bạch Mạc Nho ngửa đầu đạo.

"Bánh xốp?" Thiếu niên chưa thấy qua, trong mắt có nghi hoặc, "Bán thế nào?"

Bạch Mạc Nho há mồm dục đáp, sau đó ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn quên hỏi ý kiến Lưu Như việc này .

Nguyên chủ nhân Bạch Mạc Nho từ tiểu liền thể yếu nhiều bệnh, trên đường phố số lần chỉ tay có thể đếm được, đối mấy thứ này giới vị còn thật không sổ.

Nghĩ nghĩ, Bạch Mạc Nho ra vẻ trấn định báo cái sổ.

Không tưởng thiếu niên vừa nghe lại kêu lên, "Ngươi bán thế nào đến so người khác gia quý nhiều như vậy!"

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không hoảng loạn, "Vậy ngươi nói nhiều ít."

Thiếu niên vươn ra một bàn tay chỉ, đau lòng mà nói: "Một phần thập văn, nhiều nhất thập văn, người khác gia mới bán ngũ văn tam văn tiền..."

"Kia liền thập văn." Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho nhanh chóng dùng giấy dầu gói kỹ một phần đưa tới.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một tiếng cười khẽ đột truyền ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo tiếng cười nhìn lại, chỉ thấy từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền an an tĩnh tĩnh đứng ở một bên kia xinh đẹp thiếu gia chính cười đến vui vẻ, hắn mặt mày cong cong, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung ôn nhu tràn ra, hòa tan trời đông giá rét, "Chưa thấy qua ngươi như vậy bán đồ vật , như thế nào người khác nói nhiều ít liền nhiều ít..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cảm giác người này vật miêu tự Mary Sue đến đem mình lôi đến 23333

Cám ơn false muội tử chuyên mục địa phương lôi, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn cẩm y dạ hành, loại bỏ thể, thương ba vị muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 9: đương nhiên là nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy

Nam nhân tràn ngập từ tính vả lại trầm thấp mà thanh âm ôn nhu tại yên tĩnh sáng sớm ở trên đường truyền ra, là phá lệ dễ nghe.

Nam nhân vốn là lớn lên xinh đẹp, thanh âm lại là như thế dễ nghe, hơn nữa cặp kia cười rộ lên khi làm người như mộc xuân phong hổ phách sắc con ngươi, hắn cả người xu gần hoàn mỹ.

Có lẽ là chưa từng thấy qua Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy tùy tính bán đồ vật , nam nhân kia cười không ngừng đến Bạch Mạc Nho giương mắt nhìn về phía hắn, hắn mới có chút ngại ngùng mà thu hồi ý cười, "Là tại hạ đường đột ."

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không sinh khí, hắn lắc lắc đầu liền tiếp theo nhìn chằm chằm rổ trung khéo léo đáng yêu bán tương thật tốt hoàn tử thất thần, hắn đến trước hẳn là trước hướng Lưu Như đánh nghe rõ ràng việc này mới đối.

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì từ tiểu liền thể yếu nhiều bệnh cực nhỏ ra ngoài, làn da bị dưỡng đến trắng nõn, hắn buồn bực đỉnh trương bánh bao mặt ngồi ở tiểu trên băng ghế nhìn rổ trung những cái đó đáng yêu vật nhỏ ngẩn người khi, trắng nõn làn da nhất thời sấn đến trước mặt hắn hoàn tử càng thêm chọc người yêu, nhuyễn nhu nhuyễn nhu bán tướng, nhìn xem nam nhân kia tâm tình đại hảo.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nhíu mày tựa hồ tại sầu cái gì, nam nhân kia mâu trung có gợn sóng dạng quá, ánh mắt dũ thấy ôn nhu đứng lên.

Một bên gào gào thét thét thiếu niên từ trong túi tiền lấy ra thập văn tiền đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, "Thiếu gia, ngươi nhưng đừng lại chạy loạn , muốn là ngươi ném phu nhân nhất định phải đánh gãy ta chân..."

Nam nhân ôn nhu tầm mắt đuổi theo Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không cùng hắn trường nói tính toán, hắn con ngươi trung không khỏi có chút thất vọng.

"Thiếu gia, các ngươi hồi khách điếm..." Thiếu niên kia mới mười lăm tuổi, tính tình hoạt bát, khi nói chuyện liền kéo nhà hắn thiếu gia muốn hướng bên cạnh đi.

Sáng sớm ngã tư đường dòng người đã không ít, kia hai chủ tớ người từ ngã tư đường đi qua, không ít người đều tò mò hướng phía bên kia nhìn xung quanh đi qua.

Bạch Mạc Nho tầm mắt vẫn luôn đuổi theo hai người kia, thẳng đến hai người biến mất tại chỗ ngoặt.

Mới xuất quán liền có sinh ý thuyết minh hắn này bánh xốp coi như có chút bán điểm, bất quá quên hỏi ý kiến Lưu Như về giá tiền sự tình đúng là hắn thất sách, cũng không biết ngày hôm qua hắn dùng rụng những cái đó gạo còn có đường phèn rốt cuộc giá trị bao nhiêu tiền...

Bạch Mạc Nho điêm điêm trong tay văn tiền, âm thầm tính rổ trung hoàn tử có thể bán bao nhiêu, có thể hay không hồi bản.

Rất nhanh, bao phủ ngã tư đường tia nắng ban mai tán đi, thay thế chính là đầu hạ ấm áp dương quang.

Ngã tư đường từ từ biến đến ấm áp, phố trung một góc không khí lại từ từ lạnh như băng.

Kia vừa mới tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt một thân nho nhã khí tức cười đến xuân về hoa nở nam nhân, giờ phút này mâu trung ý cười chính theo hắn từ từ rời xa Bạch Mạc Nho mà từ từ tiêu tán, thay thế chính là giống như trời đông giá rét lạnh như băng cùng xa cách.

"Thiếu gia..." Một bên chờ thiếu niên thật cẩn thận mà đánh giá nhà mình thiếu gia, hắn đã thật lâu chưa từng thấy qua thiếu gia lộ ra khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Nam nhân vươn tay, thiếu niên vội vàng đem hoàn tử đẩy tới.

Nhìn trong tay bán tương nhu thuận hoàn tử, nam nhân trong đầu không khỏi hiện ra vừa mới người nọ mặt, lạnh như băng xa cách ánh mắt ôn nhu thêm vài phần.

Hắn tuyển cái nhìn qua càng hợp tâm ý màu trắng hoàn tử nhìn nhìn sau mới để vào trong miệng, ngay sau đó, băng lạnh lẽo lạnh lại nhuyễn nhu nhuyễn nhu xúc cảm truyền ra. Nếm trong miệng nhuyễn nhu lạnh lẽo hoàn tử, nghĩ vừa mới người nọ mặt, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung ý cười bắt đầu sinh...

Thấy mình gia thiếu gia trong một ngày cười hai lần, thiếu niên không từ hoa chân múa tay vui sướng, "Phu nhân nói đến quả nhiên không sai, chính là hẳn là mang thiếu gia ngươi nhiều ra đến tán giải sầu, cả ngày đều đứng ở trong phủ đầu là muốn buồn hư , thiếu gia ngươi xem ngươi mỗi lần đi thu thuê đều sẽ đem những cái đó chưởng quầy sợ tới mức nơm nớp lo sợ mặt mũi trắng bệch..."

Giữa trưa thời gian khi, Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt hoàn tử đã thiếu đem gần một nửa. Những cái đó hoàn tử bán tương nhu thuận, mới vừa buổi sáng xuống dưới đến hỏi ý kiến không ít người, bất quá một nhóm người tại nghe được hắn báo xuất giá tiền sau đó do dự một chút sau rời đi, nghĩ đến là giá tiền có chút cao.

Mắt thấy thái dương đã sắp đến cùng đỉnh, Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy hoạt động một chút gân cốt, này sai sự cũng không mệt chỉ là có chút nhàm chán. Mặt trời đã cao đỉnh đầu khi, Bạch Mạc Nho điểm điểm rổ trung dư lại hoàn tử, thu thập đồ vật chuẩn bị trở về gia.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một đạo thanh âm quen thuộc lại tại phía sau hắn cách đó không xa vang lên. Quen thuộc son phấn mùi truyền đến, tùy theo mà đến còn có Lâm Tuyết Thúy thanh âm kia ngọt ngào lại ác độc lời nói, "Nha, ta đương là ai đâu, không nghĩ tới là ngươi này cẩu tể tử."

Nghe tiếng, Bạch Mạc Nho theo thanh âm nhìn lại.

Chỉ thấy tại phía sau hắn ngã tư đường cách đó không xa Lâm Tuyết Thúy chính hướng về bên này đi tới, cùng lên tới còn có ba cái phụ nhân cùng một cái xuyên một thân hồng nhạt xiêm y tuổi trẻ thiếu nữ, thiếu nữ kia cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy diện mạo cực kỳ tương tự, thân phận không cần nói cũng biết.

Nghe Lâm Tuyết Thúy ngữ khí đột nhiên biến đến bén nhọn, đến tập hợp xem náo nhiệt đám người kia đều đi theo nàng dừng bước lại, sôi nổi ôm xem kịch vui tâm tính hướng phía bên này xem ra.

Bạch gia về điểm này sự toàn bộ thôn trấn người cũng biết, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Lưu Như mẫu tử không đối phó cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày .

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua kia khí thế kiêu ngạo Lâm Tuyết Thúy, hắn vẫn chưa tiếp lời, mà là tiếp tục thu dọn đồ đạc.

Lộ có chó hoang, hắn cũng không thể bởi vì kia cẩu hướng về phía hắn phệ hai tiếng, liền nhào lên cùng kia cẩu cho nhau cắn xé.

Bạch Mạc Nho không nhìn lại lập tức liền chọc giận Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nàng hùng hổ tiến lên một bước làm bộ liền muốn động thủ, lại ở cạnh gần Bạch Mạc Nho nháy mắt chàng tiến Bạch Mạc Nho cặp kia âm lãnh đến không hề độ ấm con ngươi.

Kia nháy mắt, thù mới hận cũ lòng tràn đầy lửa giận Lâm Tuyết Thúy đột nhiên một cái rùng mình nháy mắt như đưa hầm băng, cả người đều lăng ở tại chỗ.

Cong thắt lưng thu dọn đồ đạc Bạch Mạc Nho nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, tại đã gặp nàng giơ lên cao khởi tay phải khi, hắn tổng là mang theo vài phần thanh sầu gương mặt sát gian có lạnh như băng sát ý bính xuất, giống như tại hắn kia bệnh thái gương mặt dưới cất dấu chính là đao phong băng hàn cùng lăng liệt.

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho kia nháy mắt, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong óc ở chỗ sâu trong ý sợ hãi nháy mắt trào ra, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó nàng hồi tưởng lại ngày đó tại trong viện tử phát sinh sự. Khi đó nàng bị dọa đến rơi lệ sợ tới mức toàn thân run rẩy sợ tới mức chật vật bất kham, nàng thậm chí là khuất tôn hàng quý cầu xin Bạch Mạc Nho tha mạng, còn có nha hoàn kia —

Không, nha hoàn kia sự tình cùng nàng không quan hệ, là Bạch Mạc Nho bức nàng, muốn trách thì trách Bạch Mạc Nho, cùng nàng không quan hệ!

Lâm Tuyết Thúy bị dọa đến cương ở tại chỗ, ở sau lưng nàng xem náo nhiệt mấy cái kia phụ nhân giờ phút này lại che miệng thấp giọng nở nụ cười, "Bạch phu nhân, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?"

Nhất trương xinh đẹp trên mặt tất cả đều là tức giận Lâm Tuyết Thúy giơ cao lên tay, sau đó dừng lại động tác vẫn không nhúc nhích, kia bộ dạng nhâm là bất luận kẻ nào nhìn đều sẽ cảm giác đến buồn cười nhịn không được bật cười.

"Nên không phải sợ nhà ngươi lão gia huấn ngươi khinh người đi?" Một cái phụ nhân cười duyên, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nguyên bản nên tại Bạch gia làm tiểu nhân sự tình người trấn trên cũng biết, nghe hiểu ngôn trung ý, kia cười duyên lập tức hóa thành lưỡi dao hung hăng trát tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng thượng.

Lưu Như vẫn luôn là nàng cái đinh trong mắt, trước kia là, về sau cũng thế, trừ phi nàng chết!

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền khí không đánh vừa ra tới, ngày đó chuyện đã xảy ra làm cho nàng mất hết thể diện, tưởng đến lúc đó nàng cư nhiên bị này cẩu tể tử hù dọa trụ, nghĩ đến ngày đó chính mình khóc rống xấu xí bộ dáng làm một sân người đều nhìn đi, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong mắt liền không từ toát ra vài phần ác độc, này cừu không báo nàng thề không làm người!

Trước nàng ăn Bạch Mạc Nho mệt, chính là hiện giờ lão gia trở lại Phong nhi cũng trở lại, nếu nàng xảy ra chuyện lão gia hòa phong nhi nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua này cẩu tể tử. Nàng lưng thẳng , nàng không có sợ hãi.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy không nhìn phía sau cười duyên vài cái phụ nhân, nàng ưu nhã thu hồi giơ cao lên tay, sau đó nhấc chân liền đá vào Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh phóng rổ trên băng ghế.

Nàng một cước này đi xuống ghế lập tức ngã xuống đất, rổ cũng phiên , bên trong những cái này trong suốt trong sáng tròn trìa trịa mập mạp tiểu hoàn tử lăn đầy đất, dính đầy tro bụi.

Bạch Mạc Nho đối nàng này người đàn bà chanh chua hành vi bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, nhìn một mà đủ mọi màu sắc hoàn tử sắc mặt hắn trầm xuống, "Ngươi làm như thế nào!"

"Làm như thế nào?" Nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho biến sắc mặt, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cười , "Ngươi chắn ta lộ ."

"Ngươi này... !" Bạch Mạc Nho này tiểu quán đặt tại góc đường, căn bản là không cản đường, Lâm Tuyết Thúy này thuần túy chính là cố ý tìm tra.

Nữ nhân kia nhưng không định cứ như vậy dừng tay, nàng đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước đứng đến rổ bên cạnh, dưới chân dẫm kia đủ mọi màu sắc hoàn tử trong mắt tràn đầy ghét bỏ, "Ôi này cái gì vậy, nhìn thật ghê tởm, ngươi nói này quan phủ người như thế nào cũng không quản quản, tùy tiện tới một cái người đều có thể tại trên đường chiếm địa phương..."

Khi nói chuyện, kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy còn không ngừng đi lại , thật sự đem kia đầy đất hoàn tử dẫm đến vỡ nát, lúc này mới từ bỏ.

Nhìn địa thượng những cái đó đủ mọi màu sắc mễ đoàn, Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy máu một trận nghịch lưu, một cỗ thật lớn tức giận tự ngực bính khai nháy mắt vọt vào đầu óc của hắn, làm dưới chân hắn mềm nhũn lảo đảo thiếu chút nữa té xỉu.

"Ngươi này bà điên..." Bạch Mạc Nho đỡ tường cố gắng thư hoãn trong lòng tức giận, không để cho mình trong cơn giận dữ, vi loại này nữ nhân đem mình tức chết không đáng.

Thân thể này vốn là suy yếu, lần trước lại bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy đạp ngực bị thương tâm mạch, tuy rằng cửu tử nhất sinh sống đi qua, nhưng hiện giờ cũng là một chút cũng không động đậy đến khí, hơi vừa động khí liền tứ chi hư nhuyễn ngực đau nhức đến muốn rụng hắn nửa cái mạng.

"Ba!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy đưa tay liền là một bàn tay phiến tới, "Ngươi này cẩu tể tử nói ai là bà điên?"

Lần này không có Bạch Học Danh thay hắn chắn, Bạch Mạc Nho rắn rắn chắc chắc đã trúng vừa vặn.

Bị này một bàn tay phiến đến trong miệng tràn đầy huyết, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là thật thật bị tức cười ! Hắn không nói được một lời hủy diệt khóe miệng huyết, chính là nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy ánh mắt cũng đã tràn ngập khói mù.

Hắn cho rằng sự tình lần trước đã làm nữ nhân này học ngoan, hiện tại xem ra là hắn nghĩ đến quá đơn thuần , có vài người ngươi không đem tay nàng băm nàng liền vĩnh viễn học sẽ không để cho tay ngoan một chút!

"Nhìn cái gì vậy, lại nhìn có tin ta hay không đem ngươi mắt —" kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo Lâm Tuyết Thúy rống to đến một nửa đột nhiên im bặt mà ngừng, nàng nhớ tới ngày đó chính mình đầy tay máu tươi bộ dáng sinh sôi rùng mình một cái.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho, khinh bỉ mà xoa xoa hai tay của mình, quay đầu hướng xem náo nhiệt những người kia nói: "Chúng ta đi."

Trước khi đi, Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn không quên quay đầu lại đắc ý dào dạt mà nói: "Đối , lão gia nói mẹ con các ngươi cùng chúng ta Bạch gia đã không có vấn đề gì , cho nên các ngươi đêm nay liền cho ta từ kia trong viện lăn ra đi, ta ngày mai đi qua thu khế ước mua bán nhà!"

Bạch Phúc Đức tuy rằng chưa nói, chính là viện này cũng là bọn hắn Bạch gia lấy tiền mua, đương nhiên là nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy !

Chương 10: tức điên đầu óc ma chướng

"Nương... Đệ đệ hắn không có việc gì đi?" Bạch Học Danh bất an ở ngoài cửa nhìn xung quanh , hàm hậu trên mặt tràn đầy tất cả đều là lo lắng.

Không chỉ là hắn, bên cạnh hắn cách đó không xa Lưu Như cũng là như thế, nàng gắt gao mà kéo chính mình vạt áo ánh mắt lo âu.

"Nếu không ta dẫn hắn đi xem đại phu?" Bạch Học Danh tại trong viện tử lung lay cái qua lại sau đó lại về tới cạnh cửa.

Bạch Học Danh tại bến tàu bắt đầu làm việc, sự tình làm được một nửa khi từ những người khác trong miệng nghe nói ở trên đường Lâm Tuyết Thúy khi dễ đệ đệ của hắn sự tình, hắn hoảng sợ, lúc này chạy trở về gia.

Kết quả một hồi gia liền nhìn thấy mẫu thân Lưu Như vẻ mặt lo lắng bất an tại đệ đệ cửa phòng đang đi tới đi lui, còn thường thường hướng phía môn nội nhìn xung quanh liếc mắt một cái, nhưng chỉ có không dám đi vào.

Chạy trốn thở hổn hển Bạch Học Danh liên bước lên phía trước hỏi ý kiến tình huống, từ Lưu Như trong miệng hắn biết được Lâm Tuyết Thúy đánh Bạch Mạc Nho còn muốn thu phòng sự tình, lúc này tức giận đến hai mắt đỏ lên, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp nói điểm cái gì, liền lại bị Bạch Mạc Nho tình huống cấp dọa đến.

Bởi vì hắn cái kia nhu thuận đệ đệ hồi gia sau đó, liền đem mình nhét vào chăn trung lui thành một đoàn, không nguyện ý đi ra !

Bạch Mạc Nho trốn được chăn trong còn chưa tính, lui thành một đoàn cũng coi như , không đi ra cũng coi như , nhưng hắn cư nhiên từ trở về bắt đầu liền luôn luôn tại kia nói liên miên cằn nhằn nói liên miên cằn nhằn không ngừng! Cũng không biết hắn một người tại chăn đương trung nói đâu đâu những thứ gì, cho tới bây giờ cũng đã một canh giờ nhiều thời gian , cũng không thấy đình.

Bạch Học Danh thập phần bất an, hắn trước kia cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua Bạch Mạc Nho như thế bộ dáng, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu lo lắng đệ đệ có phải hay không bị tức chết rồi đầu óc ma chướng .

Muốn là như vậy, kia đã có thể đến không được .

Nghe xong Bạch Học Danh ý kiến, Lưu Như đang chuẩn bị gật đầu, đã thấy tại trong nhà trên giường kia lui thành viên viên một đà vật cái có động tĩnh.

Viên hồ hồ cầu giật giật, sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho đỉnh nhất trương trắng nõn trắng nà bánh bao mặt đem đầu từ chăn hạ chui ra, hắn tóc hỗn độn trong mắt tràn đầy lửa giận.

Từng ngụm từng ngụm mà hô hấp chăn ngoại mới mẻ không khí, Bạch Mạc Nho lửa giận trong lòng lại không có được dịu đi, trên miệng hắn còn tại nói liên miên cằn nhằn mà nói không ngừng, "... Người thiện bị người khi mã thiện bị người kỵ, sớm biết rằng nên giết chết nữ nhân kia, lưu trữ cũng là tai họa!"

Đứng ở cửa Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như nghe vậy liếc nhau, ánh mắt càng thêm bất an.

Phòng trong, trên giường.

Bạch Mạc Nho nếm ra đến bên ngoài mới mẻ không khí, hắn nghĩ nghĩ sau đó càng làm hai cánh tay cánh tay từ chăn trung chui đi ra thông khí, tại chăn trung hắn đều nhanh bị buồn phá hủy.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không lại đem mình bọc thành một hoàn tử, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người vội vàng vào nhà.

Lưu Như nói: "Nho nhi ngươi không sao chứ? Ngươi có hay không chỗ nào không thoải mái, muốn là có chỗ nào không thoải mái nhưng nhất định muốn cấp nương nói..."

Bạch Học Danh nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt gian phân kia âm ngoan, không từ một trận tâm ấm, hắn tổng cảm thấy chính mình kia nhu thuận đệ đệ có chút địa phương nào bất đồng, tựa hồ biến đến — càng thêm đáng yêu ? !

Đánh giá đỉnh bánh bao mặt tức giận đến không rõ đệ đệ, Bạch Học Danh thực cố gắng băng khuôn mặt cố gắng ngăn cản chính mình cười ra tiếng đến.

Hắn sợ chính mình một cười ra tiếng, đệ đệ liền lại bị tức giận đến lùi về chăn trung đi, muốn là buồn phá hủy nhưng làm như thế nào?

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không có việc gì, Lưu Như vội vàng đi bên cạnh ninh khăn mặt cấp Bạch Mạc Nho chà lau má trái, nơi đó bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy đánh đến sưng lên một khối.

"Không có việc gì liền hảo, chỉ cần ngươi không có việc gì nương liền an tâm . Phòng ở sự tình ta cùng với ca ca ngươi nói, chúng ta từ bỏ, ngươi cũng đừng khí , ngày tóm lại là có thể lướt qua càng tốt ..." Nhìn hút lãnh khí Bạch Mạc Nho, Lưu Như là một trận đau lòng.

Nàng biết Bạch Mạc Nho là khí Lâm Tuyết Thúy khi dễ tới cửa sự tình, chính là chuyện cho tới bây giờ bọn họ đã không quay đầu lại lộ có thể đi, huống hồ nàng cũng không nguyện ý Nho nhi đi cấp Lâm Tuyết Thúy quỳ nhận sai đi cầu nàng.

"Làm rõ cũng hảo, từ nay về sau các quá các , bọn họ cũng không có lý do gì lại khi dễ tới cửa đến." Lưu Như trừng mắt nhìn, đem trong mắt nước mắt cùng ủy khuất ngạnh thu trở về."Chính là ủy khuất ngươi, thân thể còn chưa khỏe liền muốn đi theo chúng ta quá khổ ngày."

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm trời vừa sáng, sân đại môn liền bị người thô lỗ đá văng, Lâm Tuyết Thúy khí thế kiêu ngạo mang người đến thu phòng .

Không giống trước kia một lần, lúc này đây Lâm Tuyết Thúy làm đủ chuẩn bị.

Nàng vừa vào cửa không nói hai lời lúc này liền làm người tạp đồ vật, một phen làm ầm ĩ xuống dưới, nguyên bản mặc dù có chút đơn sơ nhưng xử lý đến phá lệ sạch sẽ sân đã bị tạp cái sạch sẽ, sân hỗn độn bất kham, địa thượng ném đều là chút đập hư gia cụ.

Biết Lâm Tuyết Thúy muốn tới, Bạch Học Danh hôm nay không có đi bắt đầu làm việc, tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy vào cửa sau đó hắn liền vẫn luôn che chở Lưu Như cùng Bạch Mạc Nho, không cho hai người bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy khi dễ đi.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy hùng hổ đến, thấy Lưu Như mẫu tử ba người ngoan ngoãn nhìn bọn họ tạp, trong lòng nhất thời là vui sướng vô cùng, kiêu ngạo lập tức càng thêm kiêu ngạo.

"Các ngươi đều cho ta đem cái chụp phóng lượng điểm, có thể tạp đều cho ta tạp ." Lâm Tuyết Thúy một tay chống nạnh một tay chỉ vào chủ ốc, "Nếu ai dám nhàn hạ liền đừng nghĩ ăn cơm chiều , Bạch gia không dưỡng phế vật."

Nói đến phế vật hai chữ khi Lâm Tuyết Thúy tăng thêm ngữ khí, ánh mắt miết hướng về phía che chở Lưu Như cùng Bạch Mạc Nho Bạch Học Danh.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy lần này tới, chính là mang theo một bụng tức giận tới, nàng chính là vì báo lại trước bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhục nhã cừu.

Nguyên bản nàng còn muốn , nếu là này mẫu tử ba người dám có không từ nàng liền trực tiếp gọi người đánh gãy chân, hiện giờ thấy ba người sợ hãi rụt rè mà lui tại sân một góc nàng trong lòng không khỏi có chút thất vọng, nhưng vô luận như thế nào, nhìn đến ba người hiện giờ này phúc sợ hãi bộ dáng, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng là vô cùng vui vẻ vô cùng thoải mái.

Nhiều năm như vậy , này tam tiện nhân rốt cục bị trục xuất Bạch phủ, nàng trong lòng có thể không thoải mái sao? !

Trong viện tạp , Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại làm người đem mấy gian phòng ốc có thể tạp cũng đều tạp .

Tạp xong rồi vật sở hữu sau, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này mới mại bước liên tục đi tới Lưu Như trước mặt, nàng vươn tay chỉ cao khí ngang mà nói: "Khế ước mua bán nhà."

Bạch Học Danh hai tay nắm chặt thành quyền, hắn nhìn cái này đã bị tạp đến vỡ nát gia, trong mắt là không tha cùng khổ sở.

"Nhanh lên!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy không kiên nhẫn thúc giục, nàng hoành Bạch Học Danh liếc mắt một cái ngoài miệng hùng hùng hổ hổ, "Như thế nào, không nguyện ý cấp? Ta cho ngươi biết, việc này là lão gia cho phép , cho dù là ta hôm nay một mồi lửa đem phòng này đốt, đó cũng là đốt ta đồ đạc của mình! Ta cho các ngươi biết, nếu không lão gia mềm lòng, này thôn trấn đều không chứa nổi các ngươi này đàn phế vật."

Bạch Học Danh biết chính mình bởi vì tính cách ngu dốt cho nên không chịu phụ thân Bạch Phúc Đức sủng, nhưng cho tới nay hắn vẫn là kính trọng Bạch Phúc Đức , dù sao đó là phụ thân.

Nhưng hắn chưa từng nghĩ rằng, cha của mình có một ngày lại sẽ đem hắn làm như giòi bọ chán ghét, đem bọn họ bức đến như thế nông nỗi.

"Xúi quẩy..." Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên cao nhìn xuống mà đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt âm trầm mà nhìn về phía nàng, nàng cực độ khinh bỉ mà phun một hơi.

Bạch Học Danh mân không có chút huyết sắc nào miệng, hắn hít sâu vào một hơi, từ trong lòng lấy ra khế ước mua bán nhà.

Lúc trước bọn họ ở riêng, Bạch Phúc Đức mua viện này, mặc dù không đại còn đơn sơ, chính là những năm gần đây bọn họ là thật sự đem nơi này làm như nhà mình. Hiện giờ Bạch Phúc Đức muốn thu hồi phòng ở, bọn họ cũng không tưởng đi lý luận, chỉ bởi vì bọn họ biết cho dù đau khổ cầu xin cũng chỉ sẽ làm tiện chính mình.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy không kiên nhẫn Bạch Học Danh chầm chậm chầm chậm, nàng đoạt lấy Bạch Học Danh trong tay khế ước mua bán nhà nhìn nhìn sau đó cao hứng phấn chấn mà đi rồi, lưu lại này mãn viện đống hỗn độn.

Lưu Như tại trong viện tử nhìn một vòng sau hít sâu vào một hơi, nàng ra vẻ kiên cường, "Chúng ta nhìn xem còn có cái gì có thể sử dụng đồ vật, đồng thời mang đi..."

Bạch Học Danh không trả lời, chính là trầm mặc thu dọn đồ đạc.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn ra vẻ kiên cường hai người không tiếng động mà thở dài một tiếng, hắn ánh mắt gian thanh sầu đổi lại tức giận, mà ngay cả ấm áp dương quang đều không thể bị xua tan.

Sáng sớm, dương quang ấm áp.

Trong trấn, một cái khách sạn dưới lầu.

Một cái nhìn rất thông minh thiếu niên đánh giá trước mặt Bạch Phúc Đức, hắn bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nói: "A! Ta nhớ ra rồi, chính là cái kia Bạch gia a..."

"Tiểu ca biết Bạch gia? Vậy thì thật là vinh hạnh." Bạch Phúc Đức vừa nghe hấp dẫn, hai con mắt lập tức liền sáng, "Kia không biết tiểu ca có thể hay không thông báo một chút, ta muốn trông thấy nhà các ngươi thiếu gia."

"Không được." Thiếu niên không cần suy nghĩ liền cự tuyệt, nói cho hết lời hắn hai con mắt một chuyển một lượng thông minh sức lực lộ ra, "Bất quá nếu ngươi thật sự muốn gặp nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia, ta ngược lại là có thể cho ngươi chỉ con đường."

Bạch Phúc Đức lúc này cúi đầu khom lưng, cho dù đối phương chính là Thiện gia một cái hạ nhân, này với hắn mà nói cũng giới có điều giá trị, "Ngài nói!"

"Nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia hắn có thể thích nhà các ngươi cái kia điểm tâm ." Thiếu niên không kìm lòng nổi mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, hôm qua cái mua kia hoàn tử nhìn liền ăn thật ngon, đáng tiếc đều bị nhà bọn họ thiếu gia tự cái ăn xong rồi, hắn đều chưa ăn đến.

"Điểm tâm?" Bạch Phúc Đức buồn bực , Thiện gia thiếu gia cái gì thời điểm ăn quá nhà bọn họ điểm tâm ?

Trong ấn tượng nhà bọn họ cũng không có gì điểm tâm, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng không xuống bếp, có chút tâm đó cũng là phòng bếp hạ nhân làm hoặc là mua .

"Chính là cái kia tròn trìa trịa đủ mọi màu sắc , nhìn thật đáng yêu bánh xốp a!" Thiếu niên bất mãn nói: "Ngày hôm qua thiếu gia của chúng ta tại nhà các ngươi nơi ấy mua, trong chốc lát ăn xong rồi, hồi khách điếm sau đó còn nhớ kỹ muốn ăn, khiến cho ta đi lại mua, kết quả ta đi thời điểm nghe người ta nói nhà các ngươi sạp đều làm một cái chửi đổng người đàn bà chanh chua cấp xốc, đồ vật cũng là bị dẫm đến vỡ nát..."

Bạch Phúc Đức nghe thiếu niên kia nói, trong mắt càng phát ra nghi hoặc đứng lên.

"Chính là cái kia bệnh bất mãn Bạch gia thiếu gia a, ta đi hỏi thăm , phố người trên nói hắn là Bạch gia ." Thiếu niên hồ nghi mà đánh giá Bạch Phúc Đức, "Chẳng lẽ các ngươi không là một cái Bạch gia? Nếu không phải nói quên đi, ngươi cho ta chưa nói quá."

Nói cho hết lời thiếu niên làm bộ muốn đi, Bạch Phúc Đức thấy thế lập tức nóng nảy, liên bước lên phía trước ngăn cản hắn.

"Là chúng ta Bạch gia, là chúng ta Bạch gia." Bạch Phúc Đức lập tức liền nghĩ tới Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn tuy rằng còn không rõ ràng lắm trạng huống, nhưng này sinh ý hắn cũng là không thể bỏ qua, "Tại hạ sẽ chuẩn bị tốt thiếu gia thích điểm tâm thiết yến, còn thỉnh tiểu ca thay thông cáo một tiếng."

Thiếu niên kia càng phát ra cảm thấy Bạch Phúc Đức khả nghi, bất quá nghe nói có thiếu gia thích điểm tâm, vẫn là cao hứng mà chạy tới thông báo một tiếng.

Sau một lát, hắn mang đến khẳng định mà trả lời, "Thiếu gia sau đó nữa muốn đi trong núi tiếp lão phu nhân xuống núi, mười lăm ngày sau đó sẽ đi dự tiệc."

Nhìn thiếu niên kia chạy chậm rời đi, Bạch Phúc Đức thật dài thở dài ra một hơi, yên tâm trung một khối đại thạch đầu.

Này sinh ý hắn hoa vô số tinh lực ở bên trong, là tình thế bắt buộc. Về phần Bạch Mạc Nho bên kia, hắn sẽ phái cá nhân đi qua nói chuyện này .

Vô luận như thế nào Bạch Mạc Nho chung quy là hắn sinh , tuy rằng trước hai người cãi nhau một trận, nhưng đó cũng là hắn khí Bạch Mạc Nho không lớn không nhỏ không giáo dưỡng. Đứa bé kia tính cách nhuyễn, nói hai câu liền sẽ nghe lời , huống mà còn có Lưu Như tại, không nóng nảy.

"Như thế rất tốt, cuối cùng là có tin tức !" Bạch Phúc Đức cao hứng mà nhìn về phía bên người Bạch Nguyễn Phong, "Muốn là lần này sinh ý có thể làm thành, chúng ta Bạch phủ liền muốn xoay người lạc! Nếu có thể vào Thiện gia mắt có thể trường cửu hợp tác nói liền càng hảo ..."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong gật đầu, việc này Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn xem thập phần trọng, hắn là biết đến.

"Đối , ngươi nương ở đâu vậy, như thế nào hôm nay đại sáng sớm liền không thấy được hắn?" Trở về đi trên đường, tâm tình đại hảo Bạch Phúc Đức hỏi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: 2333 không nên tức giận không nên tức giận a! Không yêu nam chủ đều phải chết →→

Cám ơn lương sanh muội chỉ lựu đạn, cấp muội giấy bút tâm ~

Cám ơn lương sanh muội chỉ 37 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, ôm lấy cọ cọ ~

Cám ơn nhàn rỗi, thập giây muội chỉ 10 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 11: loạn phệ loạn cắn người

Trên đường trở về, Bạch Phúc Đức một đường ngàn dặn vạn dò, làm Bạch Nguyễn Phong đem chuyện này nhìn chặt nhưng biệt ra sai lầm. Đến gia sau, Bạch Nguyễn Phong lập tức đi hỏi thăm điểm tâm là chuyện gì xảy ra, Bạch Phúc Đức lại là đi tìm Lâm Tuyết Thúy, làm cho nàng đem trong nhà hảo hảo thu thập thu thập, hảo thiết yến.

Chính là tâm tình đại hảo Bạch Phúc Đức ở trong phủ còn không tìm được Lâm Tuyết Thúy người, Bạch Nguyễn Phong bên kia cũng là vội vã đuổi trở về.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nguyên bản chính là thuận miệng hỏi ý kiến hạ nhân về Bạch Mạc Nho điểm tâm sự tình, không tưởng lại nghe nói kia Thiện gia hạ nhân nói tại trên đường nháo sự chửi đổng người đàn bà chanh chua thế nhưng chính là hắn mẫu thân — Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Không chỉ như thế, từ dưới người trong miệng Bạch Nguyễn Phong còn phải biết Lâm Tuyết Thúy buổi sáng xuất môn là đi thu khế ước mua bán nhà sự tình.

Biết được tin tức này Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhất thời nóng nảy, hắn vội vàng đi tìm Bạch Phúc Đức, Bạch Phúc Đức nghe vậy khuôn mặt trong chốc lát tức giận đến xanh mét.

"Ai làm cho nàng đi thu khế ước mua bán nhà !" Bạch Phúc Đức đập bàn một cái, hắn trợn mắt trừng trừng thở hổn hển như trâu, "Ai cho nàng cái này lá gan ?"

Kia Lưu Như mẫu tử ba người tuy rằng quả thật cùng hắn cãi nhau, hai hài tử lại là kia không lớn không nhỏ không giáo dưỡng tính tình, nhưng vô luận như thế nào chung quy là hắn Bạch Phúc Đức huyết mạch, Lâm Tuyết Thúy như vậy chẳng phải là làm hắn lại không mặt mũi nào đối mặt bọn họ mẫu tử? !

Càng trọng yếu hơn là, vậy hắn sinh ý làm như thế nào? !

Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy sự không ổn, lập tức đi ra cửa chặn lại Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Bạch Phúc Đức tại gia đợi hồi lâu không đợi đến người trở về, cảm thấy gấp đến độ tại trong phòng đi tới đi lui.

"Nhanh đi đem kia bà điên nắm trở về..." Lại là một lát sau Bạch Phúc Đức cuối cùng nhịn không được , chính là hắn còn chưa có nói xong, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng là mại bước liên tục tâm tình đại hảo vẻ mặt tươi cười vào cửa.

Nhìn thấy nổi giận đùng đùng Bạch Phúc Đức, trong lòng vô cùng thư sướng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cười khanh khách tiến lên cấp Bạch Phúc Đức rót chén nước, "Lão gia ngươi đây là như thế nào nha, ai chọc giận ngươi sinh khí như thế nào tức giận đến mặt đỏ rần."

Khi nói chuyện, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cầm trong tay nước trà đưa tới Bạch Phúc Đức miệng trước, nàng người cũng mảnh mai không có xương hướng Bạch Phúc Đức trong ngực đến gần.

Hiện giờ Bạch phủ không có kia Lưu Như Bạch Phúc Đức trong mắt cũng chỉ có nàng một người , này Bạch gia gia nghiệp cũng là con của hắn , suy nghĩ đến đây Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong mắt ý cười không từ càng sâu, nói ra khỏi miệng nói cũng càng thêm kiều đà, "Lão gia muốn là có cái gì phiền lòng sự, có thể nói với ta nói."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy này làm nũng động tác còn chưa làm xong, tay nàng trung cầm chén trà liền phi đi ra ngoài.

Một bàn tay phiến phi chén trà Bạch Phúc Đức sắc mặt xanh mét gân xanh bạo khiêu mà trừng nàng, trong mắt tràn đầy đều là tức giận, "Ngươi còn biết trở về! Ngươi này xấu nương môn đều làm những thứ gì sự, có tin ta hay không đánh chết ngươi!" Hắn ngày xưa trong là đau Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nhưng không nghĩ tới nữ nhân này lại vẫn đi đến trên đầu của hắn đến !

Lâm Tuyết Thúy chưa từng thấy qua Bạch Phúc Đức đối hắn như thế hung, lúc này mắt choáng váng, "Lão, lão gia..."

"Được việc không đủ bại sự có thừa, ai cho ngươi đi Lưu Như bên kia thu khế ước mua bán nhà ?" Bạch Phúc Đức đưa tay làm bộ liền muốn đánh Lâm Tuyết Thúy, sợ tới mức Lâm Tuyết Thúy vội vàng hướng lui về phía sau một bước.

"Lão, lão gia..." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe Bạch Phúc Đức nói lên khế ước mua bán nhà sự có chút chột dạ, nhưng nàng rất nhanh trấn định xuống dưới, nàng chân một đọa, đỏ mắt, há mồm liền ủy khuất cực kỳ, "Ta thu khế ước mua bán nhà làm sao vậy? Ta đi thu khế ước mua bán nhà còn không phải là vì lão gia ngài, ngươi có biết hay không bình thường ngươi không ở trong phủ khi kia Lưu Như mẫu tử là nói như thế nào đạo ngươi ?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy trừng mắt nhìn, nước mắt liền không ngừng được đi xuống lưu, nàng lại vốn là lớn lên xinh đẹp người, hiện giờ này phó ta thấy liền thương xót ủy khuất bộ dáng càng là vạn phần đáng thương, "Kia hai cẩu tể tử liền không bắt ngươi đương quá phụ thân, miệng cho tới bây giờ đều là không sạch sẽ , kia Lưu Như liền chớ nói chi là , từ khi nàng từ Bạch phủ dọn sau khi ra ngoài ngươi cũng không biết nàng ở bên ngoài có bao nhiêu thân mật, ta đi thu phòng đó cũng là vi lão gia ngươi hảo, miễn cho bọn họ mẫu tử cầm ngài cấp tiền đi dưỡng nam nhân khác — "

Lâm Tuyết Thúy còn chưa có nói xong Bạch Phúc Đức liền là một bàn tay phiến tới, lúc này phiến đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy một trận ù tai, khóe miệng càng là có máu tươi tràn ra.

"Thúi lắm!" Bạch Phúc Đức giận tím mặt, hắn một cước đá ở bên cạnh trên băng ghế, ngạnh sinh sinh đem ghế đều đá phi đi ra ngoài, "Kia Lưu Như tính cách ta còn có thể không biết, nàng có thể làm ra được loại chuyện này đến?"

Lưu Như cùng hắn thanh mai trúc mã đồng thời lớn lên, là dạng gì tính cách hắn còn có thể không biết? Liền tính hắn không biết Lưu Như tính cách, kia Bạch Học Danh miệng có bao nhiêu ngốc hắn còn có thể không rõ ràng lắm?

Đầu tiên là Bạch Mạc Nho đả thương người, rồi sau đó là cùng bọn họ mẫu tử ba người đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, hiện giờ lại là Lâm Tuyết Thúy bực này phá sự, Bạch Phúc Đức là khí càng thêm khí, lửa giận tại hắn trong ngực bốc lên tức giận đến hắn mau nổ mạnh.

"Kia Bạch Học Danh muốn là thật có ngươi nói một nửa thông minh, ta còn có thể đem hắn ném trong nhà chỉ mang theo Phong nhi đi việc buôn bán?" Bạch Phúc Đức nổi giận, "Ta xem chính là ngươi nữ nhân này tại tác quái, liền là tưởng muốn tức chết ta..."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Phúc Đức một tay kéo Lâm Tuyết Thúy tóc liền là hai lỗ tai quang phiến đi qua.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy tự gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức tới nay vẫn luôn được sủng ái, đừng nói bị Bạch Phúc Đức đánh chính là một câu ngoan nói đều chưa từng nghe quá, hiện giờ bị Bạch Phúc Đức kéo chặt tóc liên phiến bạt tai, nàng lúc này đã bị ngơ ngác .

Nàng rối bù, bị đánh hai má đau nhức ù tai nàng trừng lớn hai mắt bất khả tư nghị mà nhìn Bạch Phúc Đức, trong mắt tràn đầy đều là khiếp sợ!

Nàng cảm thấy càng là một trận sợ hãi, không chỉ có là sợ hãi Bạch Phúc Đức đối nàng hung ác, càng là sợ hãi Bạch Phúc Đức nói nói.

— kia Bạch Học Danh muốn là có nàng nói một nửa thông minh, Bạch Phúc Đức liền sẽ không đem hắn ném ở trong nhà không dẫn hắn đi việc buôn bán!

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất thời luống cuống, chân tiếp theo nhuyễn quỳ ở trên mặt đất, giờ phút này nàng cũng không cố thượng chính mình trên mặt đau đớn, ôm Bạch Phúc Đức chân liền khó coi kêu to lên, "Lão gia ngươi không thể như vậy, Phong nhi mới là ngài thân nhi tử ngươi không thể để cho kia cẩu tể tử kế thừa Bạch gia gia nghiệp, muốn là làm kia cẩu tể tử kế thừa — "

"Ba!"

Lại là một bàn tay dừng ở Lâm Tuyết Thúy trắng nõn trên mặt, nghe Lâm Tuyết Thúy một hơi một cái cẩu tể tử, Bạch Phúc Đức tức giận đến là đầu một trận chóng mặt.

"Cẩu tể tử? Bọn họ là cẩu tể tử ta đây là cái gì!" Bạch Phúc Đức kéo Lâm Tuyết Thúy tóc dùng sức hướng về phía trước đề, ngạnh sinh sinh xả đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy bị đau đi theo đứng lên, "Ta không tại khi cho ngươi chiếu khán trong nhà, ngươi chính là như vậy chiếu khán ? Cẩu tể tử, ta xem ngươi mới là cẩu, một cái điên rồi nơi nơi loạn phệ loạn cắn người mẫu cẩu!"

Nói xong, bộ mặt dữ tợn Bạch Phúc Đức lại là một bàn tay đi qua, "Ngươi chính là ý định tưởng tức chết ta!"

"Đau, lão gia... Ngươi đừng đánh , ngươi lộng đau ta ..." Bị kéo tóc Lâm Tuyết Thúy đau đến nhãn lệ uông uông, nàng biết chính mình nói sai rồi nói, hiện tại đã là triệt để luống cuống.

Nàng không là chưa từng thấy qua Bạch Phúc Đức giận nóng nảy đánh người, nhưng bị đánh vẫn luôn là Lưu Như, khi đó nàng tổng là đang âm thầm lộ ra một bộ xứng đáng như thế biểu tình, ngầm hạ trong còn sẽ châm ngòi thổi gió. Nhưng xưa nay được sủng ái nàng chưa từng nghĩ rằng, chính mình có một ngày thế nhưng cũng sẽ bị Bạch Phúc Đức kéo tóc hung hăng đánh.

Dĩ vãng chỉ cần nàng có một cái phát sốt đau đầu Bạch Phúc Đức đều sẽ đau lòng không được, nếu là nàng rơi xuống lệ, cho dù là nàng muốn thiên thượng tinh tinh Bạch Phúc Đức cũng sẽ đáp cái cây thang đi lên trích.

Bạch Phúc Đức không là hiểu rõ nhất, nhất sủng nàng sao?

Vì cái gì Bạch Phúc Đức thế nhưng bỏ được nhẫn tâm xuống tay đánh nàng?

Chẳng lẽ Bạch Phúc Đức không yêu nàng ?

Bạch Phúc Đức không yêu nàng không đau nàng lại hướng về cái kia tuổi già sắc suy tiện nhân?

Nàng có kia một chút so ra kém tiện nhân kia ? !

Giờ phút này Lâm Tuyết Thúy sớm đã không có bình thường ngăn nắp xinh đẹp, má nàng lại hồng lại thũng, tóc hỗn độn thành cỏ dại, khóe miệng càng là treo một cái tơ máu.

Nàng tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng thật dày đế trang sớm đã hoa , đỏ thẫm môi mật hoa môi hình, há miệng giống như huyết bồn đại khẩu, cặp kia tổng là câu nhân thu thủy con ngươi, giờ phút này cũng tràn đầy đều là xấu xí bất kham sợ hãi cùng ghen tị.

Nàng ngã ngồi trên mặt đất khóc đáng thương hề hề bộ dáng cũng không có xúc động Bạch Phúc Đức tâm, ngược lại là làm hắn càng xem càng không vừa mắt, giận run cả người.

Nghĩ tới chính mình kia để đến thượng Bạch gia của cải sinh ý liền như vậy bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy giảo thất bại, Bạch Phúc Đức tức giận đến một cước đá vào Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên bụng.

Hắn một cước này dùng tẫn khí lực, một cước đá đi xuống lúc này đem Lâm Tuyết Thúy đá đến về phía sau đảo đi, thật mạnh khái ở bên cạnh kia phá hủy trên bàn, khái đến đầu rơi máu chảy, bị hắn kéo ở trong tay tóc cũng sinh sôi xả tiếp theo chọc.

Đá xong người, Bạch Phúc Đức khinh bỉ mà vứt đi thu trung tóc, gào thét nói: "Người tới a, đem này bà điên quan ra, đừng làm cho ta lại nhìn thấy nàng!"

Đi nhanh vượt qua nằm trên mặt đất ôm đầu đau đến sợ run không thôi khóc rống không ngừng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, Bạch Phúc Đức cũng không quay đầu lại hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Qua nhiều năm như vậy, hắn bên ngoài thiên tân vạn khổ kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình, những người này cũng là hận không thể tức chết hắn.

Nghĩ vậy, Bạch Phúc Đức lại hung hăng tại môn khảm đạp một cước, ngạnh sinh sinh giữ cửa khảm đá nứt , dọa tại trong nhà Lâm Tuyết Thúy chim sợ cành cong cuộn mình khởi thân thể, đại khí không dám ra một tiếng.

Bên ngoài trấn, cũ nát bất kham miếu thành hoàng trung.

Uống thuốc mơ mơ màng màng Bạch Mạc Nho mở mắt ra hướng phía ngoài miếu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Bạch Phúc Đức chính đứng ở ngoài cửa cùng Lưu Như nói chuyện.

Nhìn đến Bạch Phúc Đức hắn không khỏi nhíu mày, vô sự không đăng điện tam bảo, hắn tới làm cái gì?

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tỉnh lại, Bạch Phúc Đức kia vi béo trên mặt không từ lộ ra vài phần xấu hổ, chính là rất nhanh hắn liền dùng ý cười thay thế được , hắn đè thấp thanh âm xuất ra phụ thân tư thái ra vẻ ôn nhu, "Thân thể thế nào ?"

"Bạch lão gia có việc?" Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt lạnh như băng, cũng không định cùng hắn nhiều lời.

"Ngươi..." Bạch Phúc Đức thấy Bạch Mạc Nho loại này bất kính thái độ nhất thời hỏa đại, "Ta nghe nói ngươi tại trên đường bán điểm tâm, việc này là thật là giả ?"

Điểm tâm?

Bạch Mạc Nho thần sắc đề phòng.

Một bên Lưu Như thấy thế, liên bước lên phía trước thuyết minh tình huống.

Gần nhất phía nam náo loạn hồng tai, sự phát đột nhiên lương thực khan hiếm, hiện giờ trên thị trường chỉ còn lại có phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia còn có rất nhiều tồn nương. Rất nhiều thương gia đều muốn từ Thiện gia nhập hàng lại vận đi qua bán trao tay, lấy này mưu tài, Bạch Phúc Đức chính là một trong số đó.

Nhưng Thiện gia không là muốn gặp có thể thấy , cho nên Bạch Phúc Đức đem chủ ý đánh tới ra ngoài cầu phúc Thiện gia công tử Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người...

"Thiện gia?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ thanh đạo.

Bỗng nhiên gian, Bạch Mạc Nho nhớ tới ngày hôm qua buổi sáng kia xinh đẹp thiếu gia, hắn họ thiện?

Bạch Phúc Đức vốn định kiên nhẫn lại đây khuyên bảo Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng hôm nay thấy Bạch Mạc Nho kia lãnh đạm thái độ tâm sinh không mừng, trong giọng nói cũng không khỏi nhiều thêm vài phần cường ngạnh mệnh lệnh thái độ, "Ngươi lập tức thu dọn đồ đạc theo ta đi, lần này yến hội đối ta rất trọng yếu."

Nói xong, Bạch Phúc Đức liền xoay người rời đi, này rách mướp hoang dã miếu thành hoàng hắn là một khắc không nguyện ý nhiều ngốc.

"Rất trọng yếu?"

Làm minh bạch sự tình nguyên do, Bạch Mạc Nho đột liền nở nụ cười, hắn cười đến phá lệ vui vẻ.

Rất trọng yếu a?

Ha hả.

Vậy là tốt rồi.

"Một khi đã như vậy trọng yếu, kia bạch lão gia, không bằng chúng ta tới trước nói chuyện sau đó thù lao?" Bạch Mạc Nho vén lên phía sau lọn tóc mỏng, tùy ý vãn khởi.

Hắn cười đến vui vẻ cười đến ôn nhu, lại nhìn xem kia Bạch Phúc Đức lưng chợt lạnh.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Bạch Phúc Đức sắc mặt xanh mét.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ba tháng muội chỉ địa phương lôi cùng dịch dinh dưỡng, cấp muội giấy bút tâm ~

Ngô, chuyện này mẹ quải cái ngôn tình tân văn liên tiếp, đêm nay sẽ phát văn, cầu chọc cầu cất chứa OTZ: «[ trọng sinh ] chủng điền chi Tiểu nương tử » nữ cường + xã hội nguyên thuỷ + chủng điền + sủng ái ngọt văn trị dũ hệ. (vô đam mỹ tình tiết)

Chương 12: không là ta nghĩ làm khó dễ ngươi

Nhìn Bạch Phúc Đức kia trương xanh mét mặt, Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến là phá lệ vui vẻ.

Hắn có thể không vui sao?

Hắn nhớ rõ mấy ngày hôm trước người này mới ở trước mặt hắn phát ra ngoan nói làm hắn biệt cầu đến trước mặt của hắn đi, không nghĩ tới lúc này mới vài ngày thời gian người này liền cầu đến trước mặt hắn.

"Bạch lão gia, ta biết ngươi sốt ruột, chính là này việc buôn bán đến chú ý cái hiểu không phải không?" Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

"Sinh ý? Ngươi bây giờ muốn theo ta nói chuyện làm ăn đúng không? !" Bạch Phúc Đức vốn là luôn luôn tại ẩn nhẫn tức giận, hiện giờ nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho phen này nói lúc này bùng nổ, "Ngươi đừng quên ta là ngươi lão tử, trên người của ngươi chảy chính là ta huyết, ngươi cũng dám theo ta nói chuyện làm ăn, còn thật là cánh ngạnh đúng không!"

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho kia trương trắng bệch mặt, Bạch Phúc Đức lồng ngực trung lửa giận không ngừng bành trướng khai, hắn trước kia như thế nào liền không phát hiện hắn dĩ nhiên là cái như vậy khí người tính tình?

Đối mặt với tức đến khó thở Bạch Phúc Đức, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là như nhau trước bình tĩnh, hắn từ Bạch Phúc Đức mắng, chờ kia Bạch Phúc Đức mắng xong , hắn lúc này mới lương lương mà mở miệng nhắc nhở nói: "Bạch lão gia, ngươi có phải hay không quên chúng ta đã đoạn tuyệt quan hệ ?"

"Ngươi —" Bạch Phúc Đức tức giận đến á khẩu không trả lời được, hắn vạn lần không ngờ Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ lấy chuyện này đến đổ hắn.

"Nếu này đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, thì phải là không liên quan người xa lạ, lại chỗ nào đến tình nghĩa nhưng giảng?" Bạch Mạc Nho kia đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung mang theo nụ cười thản nhiên, chính là này ý cười nhưng không đạt đáy mắt.

Này Bạch Phúc Đức cũng là thật sự buồn cười, hắn cho là hắn dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng có thể đem sinh ý làm lớn như vậy, nhiều ít cũng là có chút đầu óc người, không nghĩ tới hắn dĩ nhiên là như thế ngu muội!

Lúc trước không muốn nghe bọn hắn một câu giải thích liền ồn ào muốn cho hắn đi cấp Lâm Tuyết Thúy quỳ nhận sai, hắn không muốn đi, liền ồn ào muốn đánh tử hắn.

Hắn đề xuất muốn đoạn tuyệt quan hệ khi, người này cũng là không nói hai lời liền đồng ý, còn làm hắn nhớ kỹ, chết cũng đừng tưởng tiến bọn họ Bạch gia phần mộ tổ tiên.

Không nghĩ tới buổi sáng Lâm Tuyết Thúy tài văn chương diễm kiêu ngạo đến náo loạn sự, buổi chiều hắn Bạch Phúc Đức liền lý lẽ đương nhiên mà đứng đến trước mặt của hắn, này da mặt cũng xác thực đủ hậu.

Hắn cũng không cho là chính mình là một cái cỡ nào chính phái người, nhưng là so với Bạch Phúc Đức đến hắn cảm thấy chính mình là cam tâm tình nguyện bại .

"Ngươi này nghiệt tử, rốt cuộc muốn như thế nào?" Bạch Phúc Đức tức giận đến không rõ, hắn đưa tay đã nghĩ muốn hướng Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt phiến đi.

Nhưng lúc này đây hắn cũng không có thành công, bởi vì đứng ở bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh sớm có phòng bị, tại Bạch Phúc Đức vươn tay nháy mắt hắn liền vừa sải bước trước chắn hai người chi gian.

Bạch Học Danh là nói không nên lời cái gì hung ác uy hiếp nói đến, ăn nói vụng về hắn chính là từng ngụm từng ngụm thở hổn hển hùng hổ hai mắt màu đỏ tươi mà trừng Bạch Phúc Đức, rất có Bạch Phúc Đức cảm động đệ đệ của hắn hắn liền hoàn thủ tư thế.

Bạch Học Danh vô luận là diện mạo vẫn là đầu óc đều không có di truyền đến Bạch Phúc Đức nhiều ít, nhưng thân thể này cũng là được trời ưu ái cao đại dày, không nói so Bạch Mạc Nho này ma ốm, hắn so với Bạch Phúc Đức đến cũng cao hơn xuất ước chừng một cái đầu.

Hắn khí thế kia như trâu bộ dáng, giá còn chưa mở đánh liền ngạnh sinh sinh tại khí thế mặt trên áp Bạch Phúc Đức một tiệt.

"Ngươi, các ngươi..." Bạch Phúc Đức chỉ cảm thấy bị tức đến một trận đầu váng mắt hoa, hắn lảo đảo lui ra phía sau một bước, sắc mặt xích hồng bưng ngực nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi rốt cuộc tưởng muốn như thế nào? Ngươi là tồn nghĩ thầm rằng muốn tức chết ta là đi! Qua nhiều năm như vậy ta tân tân khổ khổ kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình, các ngươi chính là như vậy đối ta ..."

Bạch Phúc Đức bưng ngực, thật lớn tức giận tại bộ ngực hắn quay cuồng làm hắn tức giận đến không thở nổi, hắn không thể không đỡ bên cạnh miếu thành hoàng tường mới đứng vững.

"Bạch lão gia ngươi nói gì vậy." Bạch Mạc Nho vỗ vỗ Bạch Học Danh bả vai làm hắn đứng đến một bên, hắn bản thân lại là đứng đến Bạch Phúc Đức trước mặt, "Bất quá nếu bạch lão gia ngươi tới đây trong chính là vì nói những lời nhảm nhí này, kia cũng chậm đi không tiễn."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho liền hướng về miếu thành hoàng trung đi đến, hắn cũng không có tâm tình đứng ở chỗ này nghe kia Bạch Phúc Đức mắng chửi bới.

Từ khi buổi sáng bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy tạp sân sau, bọn họ liền thu thập đồ vật, trụ đến bên ngoài trấn cách đó không xa cái này miếu thành hoàng trung.

Đến trước hắn còn tưởng rằng nơi này là cái miếu thờ, đến sau đó hắn mới biết được nơi này mặc dù là cái miếu, nhưng đã là cái vứt bỏ miếu.

Triều đình trong đại đa số phòng ở cũng đã sập, cũng chỉ còn lại có một cái chủ điện còn lung lay sắp đổ lập , chủ điện tường phá một mặt, môn cũng không thấy , trong phòng kết đầy mạng nhện, địa thượng tràn đầy gạch ngói vụn mảnh nhỏ.

Đến nơi này sau, Bạch Học Danh hoa nhất trung ngọ thời gian mới miễn cưỡng đem trên vách tường cái kia phá động đổ thượng. Mà buổi chiều này thời gian, Lưu Như đều luôn luôn tại bên cạnh nói với hắn nói, khuyên hắn không nên nổi giận.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là vẫn cảm thấy buồn cười, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy, này trong miếu không có khất cái đứng ra mắng bọn hắn đoạt địa bàn, hắn đều nên cảm thấy may mắn.

Bị hắn Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy dồn đến phần này thượng, hắn Bạch Mạc Nho nếu là còn có thể tâm bình khí hòa cùng bọn họ cho nhau lượng giải cùng hòa thuận mục ở chung, kia mới gọi có quỷ!

Bạch Mạc Nho xoay người sang chỗ khác, đi nhanh hướng về trong miếu đi đến.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đi ý đã quyết, Bạch Phúc Đức giờ phút này đã có chút luống cuống.

Hắn vỗ vỗ ngực thuận thuận khí kiềm chế trong lòng vô hạn tức giận, cố gắng làm cho mình trấn định xuống dưới, tự nói với mình trước lấy đại cục làm trọng, về sau lại đến giáo huấn này nghiệt tử.

"Đứng lại." Bạch Phúc Đức thở hổn hển gọi lại Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi muốn như thế nào mới bằng lòng đem phương thuốc bán cho ta?"

"Phương thuốc?" Bạch Mạc Nho dừng bước lại, "Không bán."

"Không phải nói muốn việc buôn bán sao? Ngươi bây giờ không bán lại là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Bạch Phúc Đức tại nghe thấy Bạch Mạc Nho 'Không bán' hai chữ sau trên mặt gân xanh trừu động một cái, thiếu chút nữa liền nhịn không được chửi ầm lên đứng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho bát bát nhĩ trắc tất đen, hắn vi nhíu mày đến, ánh mắt gian thanh sầu càng sâu, "Này phương thuốc cũng không phải thật sự không thể bán, chính là ta lo lắng bạch lão gia ngươi mua không nổi."

Bạch Phúc Đức hơi hơi híp lại mắt, "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Bạch lão gia ngươi vừa mới cũng nói, này điểm tâm là Thiện gia thiếu gia điểm danh muốn ăn , thay lời khác đến nói cũng chính là cùng Thiện gia đáp thượng quan hệ mấu chốt, ngươi cảm thấy cùng Thiện gia đáp thượng quan hệ điểm này giá trị bao nhiêu tiền?" Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm lạnh lùng, thần sắc lạnh nhạt.

Hắn không vội không hoãn lời nói, nghe Bạch Phúc Đức trong tai lại như là □□ nháy mắt nổ tung, từng câu từng chữ chấn đắc bộ ngực hắn đau nhức, "Vậy ngươi muốn như thế nào?"

"Này phương thuốc ta là không có biện pháp bán cho ngươi , bất quá điểm tâm ngược lại là có thể." Bạch Mạc Nho thả con tép, bắt con tôm.

Bạch Phúc Đức nghe vậy hít sâu vào một hơi, cố gắng làm cho mình khôi phục lãnh tĩnh, "Vậy ngươi này điểm tâm bán thế nào?"

"Một ngàn lượng bạc trắng." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

"Cái gì!" Bạch Phúc Đức lúc này kêu to lên, "Ngươi như thế nào không đi đoạt tính !"

Một ngàn lượng bạc trắng, một ngàn lượng bạc trắng đều để đến thượng hắn Bạch gia hai năm thuần thu vào , này Bạch Mạc Nho không khỏi quá công phu sư tử ngoạm.

"Chẳng lẽ bạch lão gia cảm thấy quá mức tiện nghi?" Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi oai đầu, bệnh thái tái nhợt không có chút huyết sắc nào trên mặt tràn đầy nghi hoặc, "Bằng không hai ngàn hai như thế nào?"

"Ngươi!" Sắc mặt xanh mét Bạch Phúc Đức tức đến khó thở giơ tay lên chỉa chỉa Bạch Mạc Nho, lập tức đổi đi Bạch Học Danh một trận khẩn trương mà nhìn chằm chằm.

"Nếu bạch lão gia liên cái giá này vị đều không thể tiếp thu, kia này sinh ý chúng ta không có tất yếu nói đi xuống, bạch lão gia mời trở về đi." Bạch Mạc Nho than nhẹ, "Này phương thuốc ta cũng không lo bán không được, tin tưởng còn nhiều là người tưởng muốn."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, lại vừa nghĩ tới Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ phong cách hành sự, Bạch Phúc Đức nhất thời có chút loạn tâm thần, hắn tâm trạng hung ác đồng ý, "Một ngàn lượng liền một ngàn lượng, ta mua!" Cuối cùng hai chữ này Bạch Phúc Đức cơ hồ là nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà phun ra, Bạch Phúc Đức yêu tiền, một chút mất đi một ngàn lượng, vậy đơn giản so cắt thịt của hắn còn đau!

Nhưng không có vấn đề gì, chỉ cần này bút sinh ý có thể làm thành hắn nhiều đều có thể kiếm trở về, huống chi đó là một cùng Thiện gia móc nối cơ hội tốt.

"Điểm tâm đâu?" Bạch Phúc Đức nhịn đau hít sâu vào một hơi.

"Ngô..." Bạch Mạc Nho lộ ra khó xử thần sắc, "Còn thỉnh bạch lão gia ba tháng sau đó lại đến lấy đi."

"Ngươi này vô liêm sỉ có ý tứ gì? Ngươi muốn tiền ta cũng cho ngươi còn muốn như thế nào nữa. Ba tháng về sau rau cúc vàng đều lương, ta còn mua tới làm cái gì?" Vốn là đau lòng tiền Bạch Phúc Đức vừa nghe lời này nhất thời liền nổ tung, hắn mãnh liệt phác tiến lên đi tới tưởng muốn đánh người, kết quả ở nửa đường bị Bạch Học Danh chặn đứng ném hồi trong viện tử, hắn không đứng vững lảo đảo vài bước sau đặt mông suất ở trên mặt đất, suất đến thẳng hút lãnh khí.

Bạch Phúc Đức kích động không thôi Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là vô tội , "Bạch lão gia ngươi cái này hiểu lầm , không là ta nghĩ làm khó dễ ngươi, mà là ngươi tại khó xử ta a!"

Nói cho hết lời Bạch Mạc Nho không chờ Bạch Phúc Đức lại mở miệng liền nhìn chung quanh bốn phía một vòng, hắn nói: "Hiện giờ ta tình huống này ngươi cũng nhìn thấy, này vùng hoang vu trong ngôi miếu đổ nát liên cái nồi đều không có, ngươi cũng không thể làm ta trống rỗng biến ra đi?"

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này nói được có lý, Bạch Phúc Đức cũng lập tức liền nhớ lại buổi sáng Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi nháo sự sự, trong đầu lúc này là khí càng thêm khí nhịn không được mắng chửi bới khởi Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia xuẩn nữ nhân tới, "Ba tháng quá dài, ta chờ không được rồi."

Bạch phủ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy bị nha hoàn vây quanh hồi phòng, nhìn xong đại phu sau nàng đau lòng mà nhìn chính mình kia bị đánh thũng mặt, trong mắt là không giải được ác độc cùng cừu hận.

Lão gia đối nàng vẫn luôn là tất cả che chở xưa nay đau nàng, lần này sẽ đánh nàng nhất định là kia Lưu Như mẫu tử ở trước mặt hắn nhai lưỡi căn!

Lâm Tuyết Thúy tọa ở bên trong phòng đối với gương bôi thuốc, chính hút lãnh khí môn lại đột nhiên bị đẩy ra.

"Phu, phu nhân không xong!"

"Thúi lắm, ta hảo đến thực!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy khó thở, lúc này cầm trong tay thiết ấm sắc thuốc tạp nha hoàn kia trên trán.

"Phu nhân, là thật không xong, lão gia đem kia Lưu Như mẫu tử đưa đến phủ lên đây, nói là từ hôm nay trở đi muốn ở tại quý phủ! Hơn nữa lão gia còn nói, còn nói..."

"Nói!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ngô, lý lý sau đó nữa muốn viết đồ vật đột nhiên cảm thấy nên đi sửa cái văn danh, hẳn là tên là « nam chủ kỳ thật mới là nhân vật phản diện » mới đối.

ps: Quang côn lễ khoái hoạt, băm tay lễ khoái hoạt, đề mấy ngày hôm trước tháo dỡ mỗ bảo người loát quá...

Chương 13: cho ngươi đi bưng trà rót nước

"Lão, lão gia còn nói..." Nha đầu kia ấp úng, nàng xem Lâm Tuyết Thúy liếc mắt một cái cũng là không dám tiếp tục nói tiếp.

"Ta cho ngươi nói liền nói, vô nghĩa nhiều như vậy làm gì?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy tâm tình vốn là không hảo, giờ phút này thấy nha đầu kia bộ dáng này nhất thời giận tái mặt.

"Lão gia hắn còn nói, làm phu nhân ngươi nhanh chóng đi phòng khách bưng trà, biệt chậm trễ khách quý." Nha đầu kia nha một cắn, lớn tiếng nói.

"Cái gì? !" Lâm Tuyết Thúy quái kêu đứng lên, "Cái gì gọi là làm ta đi qua bưng trà? Hắn Bạch Phúc Đức là có ý gì? !" Đem Lưu Như kia tiểu tiện nhân mang về phủ không nói, thế nhưng còn dám làm cho nàng đi bưng trà rót nước, Bạch Phúc Đức đây là muốn làm gì?

Nghĩ tới Lưu Như, Lâm Tuyết Thúy ngực ngay lập tức phập phồng, nàng tức giận đến là ngực phát đau, mặt cũng đau.

Qua nhiều năm như vậy nàng vẫn luôn nhìn Lưu Như không vừa mắt, thật vất vả đem người đuổi đi ra , lại làm Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lưu Như đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, như thế nào lúc này mới một ngày thời gian Bạch Phúc Đức cư nhiên càng làm người cấp thỉnh trở về?

Chẳng lẽ Bạch Phúc Đức là thật quyết tâm cùng với kia Lưu Như hòa hảo?

Ngẫm lại trước Bạch Phúc Đức nói qua về Bạch Học Danh kia buổi nói chuyện, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất thời luống cuống.

"Không được, ta phải đi xem." Lâm Tuyết Thúy vội vàng hướng chính sảnh bước nhanh đi đến.

"Phu, phu nhân, trà..."

Bạch phủ, bên kia, chính sảnh trong.

Vào cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá này phá lệ khí phái, trang sức đến cũng thập phần phú quý đại sảnh.

Bạch Phúc Đức những năm gần đây ở bên ngoài kinh thương kiếm không ít tiền, hướng trong nhà lấy tiền cũng không ít. Chính là Lâm Tuyết Thúy là một cái thích xa hoa sinh hoạt người, cho nên số tiền này một phần bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy tiêu tiền như nước hoa , khác một phần lại là dừng ở khí này phái nhà cửa trong.

Mà cuối cùng đến bọn họ mẫu tử tam trong tay người , còn không có trong phủ một cái đại nha hoàn nhiều.

Vòng quanh phòng ở đi rồi một vòng sau, Bạch Mạc Nho tại khách nhân vị trí ngồi xuống, hắn nhíu mày, mang trên mặt vài phần không mừng, "Bạch lão gia, này chính là các ngươi Bạch phủ đạo đãi khách? Hiện giờ này ghế đều tọa nhiệt , còn không có một ly trà uống?"

Bạch Phúc Đức thanh đến không thể lại thanh mặt co rút, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bên cạnh chờ hạ nhân, "Lâm Tuyết Thúy đâu, như thế nào còn chưa tới?"

"Đã phái người đi qua thỉnh phu nhân."

"Ngươi này cẩu —" Lâm Tuyết Thúy mại bước liên tục, mênh mông mà đến.

Chính là nàng nói còn chưa nói xong, Bạch Phúc Đức một bàn tay liền dừng ở nàng bản cũng đã sưng đỏ bất kham trên mặt, "Câm miệng, ngươi đây là người đàn bà chanh chua!"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này bị Bạch Phúc Đức này một bàn tay đánh mông , hắn ngơ ngác mà nhìn Bạch Phúc Đức, con ngươi trung hơi nước nhanh chóng tụ tập.

"Còn không mau đi bưng trà rót nước." Bạch Phúc Đức quát lớn đạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho là hắn thật vất vả mới thỉnh trở về , này muốn là lại làm Lâm Tuyết Thúy cấp tức giận bỏ đi, hắn cần phải đánh chết này người đàn bà chanh chua không thể.

Hiện giờ hắn này một ngàn lượng bạc cũng đã giao đi ra ngoài, cũng không thể lại bỏ dở nửa chừng.

Cái đó và Thiện gia sinh ý, hắn là nhất định phải làm thành.

"Lão, lão gia..." Lâm Tuyết Thúy vừa nghe Bạch Phúc Đức thật muốn làm cho nàng đi bưng trà rót nước, nhất thời liền ủy khuất mở.

Nàng bị đánh thũng mặt lần thứ hai đỏ lên, trong mắt súc nước mắt lập tức hạ xuống, kia ủy khuất bộ dáng ta thấy liền thương xót.

"Còn thất thần làm chi?" Bạch Phúc Đức xoay người liền muốn giáo huấn Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy mình làm nũng ủy khuất bộ dáng cũng không có giành được Bạch Phúc Đức đau lòng, Bạch Phúc Đức là thật hung ác, nàng sợ hãi mà hủy diệt nước mắt trên mặt hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến, trước khi ra cửa trước vẫn không quên trừng hướng bên cạnh ngồi ở quý vị khách quan thượng Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như liếc mắt một cái.

Đối trong nhà phát sinh một màn này, Bạch Mạc Nho phảng phất chưa đổ, hắn đem từ Bạch Phúc Đức trong tay được đến ngân phiếu đưa tới bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh trong tay, "Ngươi đem này ngân phiếu cất kỹ."

Lập tức cầm một ngàn lượng bạc, Bạch Học Danh có chút khẩn trương, hắn liên nhìn ngân phiếu hảo vài lần sau đó, lúc này mới thật cẩn thận đem ngân phiếu nhét vào trong ngực dấu đi.

Tuy rằng sinh tại trấn trên thủ phủ Bạch gia, nhưng Bạch Học Danh tự từ sinh ra tới nay gặp qua lớn nhất ngạch ngân phiếu đều không cao hơn mười hai.

Bạch Học Danh cất kỹ ngân phiếu, một bên Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng bưng trà tiến vào.

Ngại với Bạch Phúc Đức ở đây, ngay cả nàng trong lòng là có hàng vạn hàng nghìn cái không cam không muốn, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn chịu đựng nghẹn khuất đem trà đưa tới mấy người trước mặt.

"Uống trà!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy đạo, tốt nhất là uống tử.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy liếc mắt một cái, cầm lấy bên cạnh chén trà nhìn nhìn, sau đó híp mắt đặt ở trước mũi ngửi ngửi, này trà nhưng không có nhập khẩu.

Đem trà thả lại trên bàn, Bạch Mạc Nho giữa mày thanh sầu càng sâu, "Bạch lão gia, cho dù chúng ta trước có chút quá lễ, ngươi cũng không có thể lấy loại này kém phẩm trần trà đến đãi khách đi?"

Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng cực nhỏ uống trà, nhưng lá trà cũng là chế tác điểm tâm tài liệu chi nhất, bởi vậy hắn đối lá trà có điều hiểu biết.

Này chén trà lá trà ánh sáng màu khô vàng, trà hương trầm thấp, hương vị cũng là bình thản, chỉ là ngửi chỉ biết là phóng một năm ở trên trần trà. Hơn nữa này trà bản thân liền không là cái gì trà ngon, phao đi ra nước trà liền càng khó uống.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại không thuận theo , này trà tuy rằng không là nàng tự tay phao chính là là nàng tự tay đoan , Bạch Mạc Nho này có ý tứ gì?

Cư nhiên còn dám ngại nàng đoan trà không hảo uống?

Bạch Mạc Nho thản nhiên mà nhìn nàng một cái, tầm mắt một chuyển rơi xuống Bạch Phúc Đức trên mặt, "Nếu bạch lão gia không có tâm nói sinh ý, kia không nói chuyện thì thôi, hà tất đem chúng ta mang đến nơi đây lại trêu đùa chúng ta?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nâng chung trà lên, đi phía trước một ném, chén trà răng rắc một tiếng nát đầy đất, nóng bỏng nước trà đều bát đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên chân.

"Ngươi —" Lâm Tuyết Thúy sợ tới mức giơ chân, nhưng nước trà vẫn là bát một thân.

"Ngươi muốn như thế nào?" Bạch Phúc Đức sắc mặt khó coi đến không cách nào hình dung, .

"Không là ta muốn như thế nào, mà là các ngươi muốn như thế nào." Bạch Mạc Nho bưng lên bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh còn chưa kịp uống trà, đưa tới Bạch Phúc Đức trước mặt, "Này trà nhan sắc khô vàng hương vị bình thản, lá trà đã ẩm lại, chớ nói chi là phóng thời gian ít nhất cũng có một năm ."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, tức giận đến tay đều có chút run rẩy Bạch Phúc Đức tiếp nhận chén trà xốc lên che uống một hơi, một cỗ thản nhiên cổ xưa chút ý vị liền nghênh diện đánh tới.

Bạch Phúc Đức tuy rằng không trà ngon không hiểu trà, nhưng ra ngoài việc buôn bán người, tóm lại là uống qua chút trà , này trà vấn đề hắn một hơi liền uống đi ra.

"Đi lần nữa pha một ly." Bạch Phúc Đức ném chén trà đạo.

Chén trà rơi xuống đất, suất nát đầy đất, sợ tới mức Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt trắng nhợt.

Nàng khiếp sợ mà nhìn thoáng qua thật sự tức giận Bạch Phúc Đức, lúc này mới xoay người xuất môn. Chân trước vừa ra khỏi cửa, sau lưng nàng mà bắt đầu hùng hùng hổ hổ. Tại chính sảnh trung tất cả mọi người nghe xong cái rõ ràng, Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt như thường, Bạch Phúc Đức cũng là sắc mặt âm trầm.

"Ngươi còn cần muốn cái gì, ta làm người đi chuẩn bị." Lâm Tuyết Thúy hùng hùng hổ hổ mà đi xa sau, Bạch Phúc Đức hỏi.

"Không vội, ta sẽ liệt đan tử đưa cho ngươi." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

"Yến hội thiết lập tại mười lăm ngày sau đó, hy vọng ngươi có thể thực hiện hứa hẹn." Bạch Phúc Đức nhắc nhở đạo.

"Bạch lão gia yên tâm, nếu là việc buôn bán, hơn nữa ta đây tiền cũng thu, đương nhiên sẽ hảo hảo thực hiện hứa hẹn." Bạch Mạc Nho thành khẩn mà nói: "Bất quá thứ này không là dễ dàng như vậy làm , tổng yếu cho ta chút thời gian."

Bạch Phúc Đức nghĩ nghĩ, có thể làm Thiện gia thiếu gia chỉ tên điểm tâm, đương nhiên không phải là ven đường tùy tiện có thể mua được , bởi vậy hắn cũng không nói cái gì nữa.

Ngay tại hai người nói chuyện lúc này công phu, kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại bưng trà vào được, lần này mặt nàng sắc so trước càng thêm khó coi.

Tại Bạch Phúc Đức mà nhìn chằm chằm hạ theo thứ tự đem chén trà đưa tới mấy người trước mặt, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghẹn khuất mà cắn môi dưới giận mà không dám nói gì.

Nàng đường đường một cái Bạch gia phu nhân cư nhiên lưu lạc đến cấp này vài cái tiện nhân bưng trà rót nước, này muốn nói ra còn không làm trò cười cho người trong nghề?

Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã chờ đến miệng khô lưỡi khô, hắn tự tay đi lấy, tại đụng tới chén trà nháy mắt lại rụt trở về.

"Lại muốn làm gì?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy cơ hồ là nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà hỏi, này lá trà chính là nàng vừa mới làm người đi ra ngoài mua trà mới, trà cũng là nàng phao .

"Quá nóng , đổi một ly." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chính mình ửng đỏ đầu ngón tay.

"Ngươi — "

"Cho ngươi đổi ngươi liền đổi!" Bạch Phúc Đức tức giận mắng.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy trước nhận hết sủng ái chưa bao giờ thụ quá ủy khuất như thế, nước mắt lúc này tại hốc mắt trung đảo quanh.

Nàng dậm chân đi ra phía trước thu trà, kết quả lại bởi vì động tác thô lỗ, không cẩn thận làm thủy vẩy vào trên tay nóng đỏ một mảnh.

Biết Bạch Phúc Đức đang tại nổi nóng, không sẽ tâm đau nàng, nàng hút khí chịu đựng đau lau đi nước mắt trên mặt sau bưng chén trà chạy đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chính mình này lại không uống thành trà không từ ho khan một tiếng, hắn là thật sự khát đến miệng khô lưỡi khô a!

Lại là một lát sau, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này mới đỏ mắt vành mắt bưng trà tiến vào.

Đem trà nhất nhất đặt lên bàn, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cái mũi lên men, trong lòng là vạn phần nghẹn khuất cùng khó chịu.

Giờ phút này nàng đã không có trước kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo, làn váy giày thấp , mặt xưng phù thành đầu heo không nói một bên còn mang theo bàn tay ấn, muốn nhiều khó coi có bao nhiêu khó coi.

Bạch Mạc Nho nâng chung trà lên vi híp mắt đặt ở chóp mũi ngửi ngửi, lại thật cẩn thận mà nếm nếm, khóe miệng cầu một tia mỉm cười, chuyển quá ly khẩu, miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà uống đứng lên.

"Đi đem trước cái kia sân thu thập đi ra —" Bạch Phúc Đức đang tưởng nói làm ba người trụ hồi trước bọn họ trụ cái kia sân, nói đến một nửa thoáng nhìn địa thượng nát đầy đất chén trà, lập tức sửa lại nói, "Đi thu thập mấy gian khách phòng đi ra."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đang định hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, Bạch Mạc Nho lại vào lúc đó lại đã mở miệng, "Chờ chút."

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho thản nhiên nhưng thanh âm, Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy mày liền không khỏi hung hăng vừa kéo.

"Ngươi lại như thế nào?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy cắn răng.

"Ta nghe nói Bạch phu nhân trụ sân là toàn bộ Bạch phủ xinh đẹp nhất địa phương?" Bạch Mạc Nho đau lòng mà nhìn Lưu Như, "Mẹ ta đánh tiểu liền thích xinh đẹp địa phương, đáng tiếc vẫn luôn không cơ hội trụ thượng, không biết lâm phu nhân có không bỏ được yêu thích?"

"Lão gia!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy nóng nảy.

Bạch Mạc Nho có ý tứ gì?

Chẳng những làm cho nàng tự mình bưng trà rót nước nhận hết khuất nhục, bây giờ còn muốn chiếm lấy nàng sân? !

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thế giới sắp hủy diệt thức tâm tình không tốt, cho nên chương này: Phát văn bắt đầu khi đến chương phát văn hết hạn, trong lúc này tại đây chương lưu bình muội chỉ có tiền lì xì.

Cám ơn lương sanh muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm lấy cọ cọ ~

Cám ơn trầm nhiêm muội chỉ 3 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 14: phu nhân nàng treo ngược

Nàng thật vất vả đem ba người này triệt để từ Bạch phủ đuổi đi, này vừa quay đầu công phu cư nhiên lại trở lại, trở lại không nói, hiện giờ này Bạch Mạc Nho cư nhiên còn đánh khởi nàng sân chủ ý!

Lâm Tuyết Thúy trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, quay cuồng tức giận làm cho nàng ngạo nhân bộ ngực rất nhanh phập phồng, nguyên bản một màn này phát sinh tại trên người nàng phải là chọc người thương tiếc , nhưng là giờ phút này nàng kia trương tinh xảo xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tức giận đến vặn vẹo, hơn nữa hai má trước bị Bạch Phúc Đức đánh đến thũng lên, hiện giờ có thể nói là dữ tợn bất kham.

"Ngươi tưởng cũng đừng nghĩ!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này cự tuyệt.

Nàng trong mắt có nước mắt tại đảo quanh, đáy lòng là vạn phần buồn bực không cam cùng ủy khuất, kia sân là nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy , dựa vào cái gì muốn cho cấp Lưu Như tiện nhân kia?

Huống hồ nếu là chuyện này truyền đi ra ngoài, làm trên thị trấn những cái đó tam cô lục bà biết nàng chẳng những cấp Lưu Như bưng trà rót nước, còn làm Lưu Như tiến vào nàng trong viện tử đem nàng cấp đuổi đi ra, đãi bất định sau lưng sẽ nói cái gì đó? Này về sau gọi nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy làm như thế nào người?

Vừa nghĩ tới cái loại này tình huống, Lâm Tuyết Thúy đã cảm thấy còn không bằng cứ như vậy chết tính , "Ngươi tưởng cũng đừng nghĩ! Ta cho ngươi biết Bạch Mạc Nho, cho dù là ta chết ngươi cũng mơ tưởng cho ngươi nương này tiểu tiện nhân trụ tiến ta sân!"

"Đi thu dọn đồ đạc, dọn đi ra." Bạch Phúc Đức tràn ngập lửa giận thanh âm vang lên.

Nghe được Bạch Phúc Đức thanh âm, chính khí đến giơ chân Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này sửng sốt, nàng không thể tin mà quay đầu lại nhìn hướng Bạch Phúc Đức, thấy Bạch Phúc Đức là thật quyết tâm làm cho nàng dọn xuất viện tử, lúc này tức giận đến một trận đầu váng mắt hoa.

Ngay sau đó, nàng không hề hình tượng đặt mông ngã ngồi dưới đất, há mồm liền khóc lóc om sòm tự mà khóc kêu lên, "Ta không, ta thiên không, kia sân là ta dựa vào cái gì muốn cho ta dọn đi ra, lão gia ngươi không thể bộ dạng này, ngươi không thể như vậy bất công, ta mới là ngươi chính thê ngươi dựa vào cái gì muốn cho này tiểu tiện nhân kỵ đến ta trên đầu đến, này muốn là truyền đi ngươi làm ta như thế nào..."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy một bên khóc một bên dùng tay nện đánh chấm đất mặt, kia bồng đầu ô mặt miệng đầy lời xấu xa bộ dáng hoạt sinh sinh chính là người đàn bà chanh chua khóc phố!

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vốn là nhà giàu nhân gia sinh ra, theo đạo lý đến nói vốn hẳn là có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa khí chất không thấp, nhưng nàng giờ được sủng ái trong nhà người đều y nàng, gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức sau đó Bạch Phúc Đức lại là không quản trong nhà sự tính tình, dần dà liền làm cho nàng dưỡng thành hiện giờ này người đàn bà chanh chua bá đạo tính cách.

Vừa nghe đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia khóc lóc om sòm tiếng khóc, Bạch Phúc Đức lúc này liền nhíu mày.

Hắn trước kia cảm thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia thấp giọng khóc bộ dáng chọc người tâm liên, cho nên đôi khi có một số việc hắn cũng liền nhường nhịn , nhưng kia là trước kia, hiện giờ Lâm Tuyết Thúy này phúc miệng đầy lời xấu xa người đàn bà chanh chua bộ dáng nhìn xem hắn là nhịn không được tâm sinh chán ghét, dĩ vãng những cái đó thích sớm đã theo nàng vừa khóc vừa gào mà tan thành mây khói.

"Người tới a, đem này người đàn bà chanh chua lôi đi!" Tức giận đến trong tim đau Bạch Phúc Đức cũng lười lại giáo huấn này người đàn bà chanh chua, một cước đá văng bổ nhào vào hắn bên chân ôm hắn chân Lâm Tuyết Thúy sau liền hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến, "Tìm vài người đi đem nàng kia sân thu thập đi ra."

Bạch Phúc Đức ra lệnh, ngoài phòng lập tức tiến vào mấy cái hạ nhân, kéo kia trên mặt đất không muốn dậy lại đá lại lăn Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền hướng ngoài cửa tha đi.

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng là một bên khóc kêu một bên mắng chửi bới , bị hoành tha xuất môn sau đó còn muốn chết muốn sống , "... Lão gia ngươi đây là muốn bức tử ta nha, ta tân tân khổ khổ vì ngươi dưỡng nhi dục nữ, ngươi không thể đối với ta như vậy a..."

Nhìn kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy bị người lại tha lại kéo mà làm ra môn, Bạch Mạc Nho không quên nhẹ nói nói: "Bạch phu nhân đi hảo."

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy bản cũng đã tức giận đến không rõ, hiện giờ lại nghe thấy Bạch Mạc Nho này không vội không hoãn vắng vắng vẻ vẻ một câu, lúc này là bực mình đến sắp điên mất.

Nàng thế nhưng còn có khí lực bính đát đứng lên, muốn dùng chân đá vào phòng ở một khác đầu Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi này ma ốm, này sao chổi, ngươi như thế nào còn không chết đi..."

Trước mặt trình diễn này chính phấn khích một màn, Bạch Mạc Nho lực chú ý nhưng vẫn tại trong tay mình kia chén trà thượng.

Từ lúc hôm nay sáng sớm bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy tạp sân dọn vào bên ngoài trấn miếu thành hoàng sau, hắn liền vẫn luôn không có uống quá một ly nước ấm, vốn là hư lợi hại thân thể lập tức lại có chút ho khan.

Nếu muốn nói sau trọng sinh có cái gì làm hắn nhất không hài lòng , kia tuyệt đối không là Lâm Tuyết Thúy tồn tại, mà là này phó thân thể.

Đánh trong bụng mẹ mang đi ra thể hư làm hắn ba ngày hai đầu bị bệnh, hơi chút một chút phong hàn có thể muốn hắn nửa cái mạng. Nguyên bản mỗi ngày dược không ngừng, khi đó hắn còn tính toán dưỡng hảo bệnh nhiều hơn rèn luyện dưỡng hảo thân thể, không nghĩ tới lại bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy một trận đả thương tâm mạch, thế cho nên cho tới bây giờ mới thôi hắn liên nói cũng không thể quá lớn thanh.

Nghe kia từ từ đi xa mắng chửi bới thanh, Bạch Mạc Nho để chén trà trong tay xuống giương mắt nhìn về phía đứng ở cửa Bạch Phúc Đức, đầu ngón tay hắn nhẹ nhàng tại bên cạnh trên bàn trà vỗ vỗ, lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh, hơi làm sau khi tự hỏi hắn đứng dậy.

"Bạch lão gia, còn làm phiền ngươi dẫn ta đi phòng bếp —" lời còn chưa dứt, Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể liền là mềm nhũn cả người hướng về bên cạnh đảo đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngã xuống dọa sợ tại trong nhà bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy sợ tới mức trợn mắt há hốc mồm Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như, hai người cơ hồ là tại cùng trong lúc nhất thời đứng lên vọt tới.

"Đệ, ngươi không sao chứ?" Bạch Học Danh tiếp được Bạch Mạc Nho, một bên Lưu Như nhanh chóng tiến lên hỗ trợ đem Bạch Mạc Nho đỡ ổn.

Đứng ở ngoài cửa nghe thấy Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm, quay đầu lại Bạch Phúc Đức cũng hoảng sợ, hắn vội vàng vào nhà, nhìn nằm ở Bạch Học Danh trong ngực sắc mặt tái nhợt Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt của hắn toát ra một tia lo lắng, "Hắn như thế nào sẽ té xỉu?"

Lại nói tiếp gần nhất một đoạn thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt đều thập phần trắng bệch, thân thể giống như so với hắn trước đó lần thứ nhất trở về càng không xong . Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là cái ma ốm, còn như vậy không hiểu được chiếu cố chính mình, làm hắn liên loại này việc nhỏ đều phải hao tâm tổn trí, này toàn gia thật sự là không một cái có thể làm cho hắn bớt lo .

Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn hôn mê đi qua vẫn không nhúc nhích Bạch Mạc Nho có chút lo lắng, mười lăm ngày sau đó liền muốn mở tiệc chiêu đãi Thiện Ngọc Thành, Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy căn bản không có biện pháp làm việc, vạn nhất không có thể hoàn thành hắn muốn điểm tâm chẳng phải là sẽ đem hết thảy làm hỏng? !

"Người tới a, đi đem trấn trên tốt nhất đại phu mời đến!" Mắt có lo lắng chi sắc Bạch Phúc Đức nhanh chóng gọi người, đối hạ nhân phân phó xong hắn lại đối Bạch Học Danh nói: "Trước đem hắn ôm đến trên giường đi."

Sợ tới mức mặt mũi trắng bệch Bạch Học Danh vội vàng đem Bạch Mạc Nho từ địa thượng ôm lên, đi theo Bạch Phúc Đức hướng về ngoài cửa chạy tới...

Bạch phủ trong, Lâm Tuyết Thúy muốn chết muốn sống đại náo , Bạch Mạc Nho lại hôn mê bất tỉnh, là hỏng mất.

Cùng Bạch phủ người ngã ngựa đổ bất đồng, ngay tại Bạch phủ ngoại cách đó không xa phồn hoa ngã tư đường một bên trong khách sạn, thiên tự hào phòng chính trung, giờ phút này đã có người cười đến không thể chi.

Kia cùng Bạch Mạc Nho từng có gặp mặt một lần thông minh thiếu niên, giờ phút này oai đầu nghi hoặc mà nhìn nhà mình cái kia xưa nay tính cách nghiêm cẩn nói năng thận trọng thiếu gia, bởi vì hắn chính phá lệ mà gục xuống bàn buồn cười, thường thường còn sẽ phát ra hai tiếng 'Xèo xèo' tiếng cười, nghe kia 'Xèo xèo' tiếng cười, thiếu niên trong mắt là có hoảng sợ cũng có phức tạp.

Thiên lạt, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia ăn hoàn tử ăn hư đầu óc nha? !

Một khắc trước, hắn tại trên đường trong lúc vô ý nghe nói Bạch phủ thiếu gia bị bệnh tại thỉnh đại phu sự tình, liền tiến lên hỏi thăm một phen, vốn là lo lắng kia Bạch gia thiếu gia bệnh tử kia thiếu gia sẽ không có điểm tâm nhưng ăn, nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ rằng chính mình này sau khi nghe ngóng hỏi thăm ra chút mặt khác đồ vật...

Nghe được tin tức sau hắn vội vàng chạy trở về trong khách sạn, cùng mình gia thiếu gia nói.

Kết quả nhà hắn thiếu gia tại nghe xong hắn sinh động như thật miêu tả sau liền không được bình thường, hắn kia đao tước khuôn mặt tuấn tú đầu tiên là ngẩn người, sau đó sau một lúc lâu sau, hắn giống như là nghĩ tới điều gì tự mà cúi đầu vùi đầu ở trên bàn buồn nở nụ cười.

"Thiếu, thiếu gia..." Thiếu niên kia sắc mặt hoảng sợ.

"... Ngươi tin tức này đương thật? Hắn đương thật mang theo hắn thân nương cùng ca ca hắn trụ tiến Bạch phủ ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành ngẩng đầu lên.

Trong mắt của hắn ý cười chưa tán, vốn là xinh đẹp hai má tại nụ cười kia vựng nhiễm hạ biến đến càng thêm làm người ta không rời mắt được, vừa là kia cùng hắn từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên thiếu niên thấy hắn như thế, cũng không khỏi mất thần.

"Không sai, ta nghe phố người trên là nói như thế nào đạo." Thiếu niên liên tục gật đầu.

"Hắn thế nhưng thật liền trụ đi vào..." Thiện Ngọc Thành thấp giọng, sau đó hắn cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung ý cười càng ấm. Hắn liêu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ viễn cảnh, tâm tư lại nhớ mong trong người bên cạnh thiếu niên kia câu chuyện trung.

Kia viên hồ hồ trong suốt trong sáng đủ mọi màu sắc hoàn tử, còn có kia trương như có điều suy nghĩ trắng nõn bánh bao mặt, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng có chút không biết chính mình nhớ kỹ rốt cuộc là ngày ấy trong điểm tâm vẫn là ngày ấy trong người, bất quá tóm lại người nọ là thập phần thú vị .

"Sơ Ngũ, ngươi thay ta đi cấp Bạch gia truyền cái nói." Thiện Ngọc Thành thu hồi trong mắt ý cười, một đôi quá phận lãnh liệt con ngươi đem kia ôn nhu thay thế.

Hắn vốn là cái loại này xa cách đến lạnh lùng tính cách, hiện giờ này mắt lộ ra hàn quang bộ dáng, thật ra khiến kia tên là Sơ Ngũ thiếu niên nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Bất quá tại nghe xong nhà hắn thiếu gia làm hắn đi truyền nói sau, Sơ Ngũ lập tức liền lại nhíu mày, hắn có chút không xác định mà nhìn nhà mình thiếu gia, "Thiếu gia, ngươi thật sự phải như vậy làm..."

Bạch phủ trung, kia đại phu bị Bạch phủ hạ nhân vô cùng lo lắng thỉnh đến phủ đệ sau lập tức bị Bạch Phúc Đức lôi kéo vào gian phòng, làm hắn cấp Bạch Mạc Nho khám và chữa bệnh.

Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể trạng huống mấy người cũng biết, mà ngay cả kia đại phu đều biết tình, kia đại phu khám và chữa bệnh xong sau nói lần với cái khác đại phu tương tự nói, lại mở chút trị liệu Bạch Mạc Nho tâm mạch bị hao tổn dược, lúc này mới rời đi.

Biết được Bạch Mạc Nho tâm mạch bị hao tổn té xỉu là bởi vì trước bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy đánh, Bạch Phúc Đức lúc này đem cái bàn chụp đến ba ba rung động.

Bên này tức đến khó thở Bạch Phúc Đức mới đem đại phu tống xuất môn, bên kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy bên người nha hoàn lại thần tình nước mắt vội vã mà chạy tới.

"Lão gia không xong, phu nhân nàng treo ngược..."

Chương 15: làm cho nàng đi thắt cổ hảo

"Cái gì? !" Bạch Phúc Đức hét lớn một tiếng.

Nha đầu kia sợ tới mức không nhẹ, nước mắt là nhắm thẳng hạ rụng, "Phu nhân, phu nhân nàng tại trở về phòng sau đó liền vẫn luôn khóc nháo, sau đó ta đi đảo cái trà công phu, nàng liền đứng trên băng ghế tưởng muốn thắt cổ, bây giờ là như thế nào đều không nguyện ý xuống dưới, lão gia ngươi mau đi xem một chút đi! Không phải phu nhân nàng liền..."

"Hảo a, thắt cổ đúng không?" Bạch Phúc Đức chỉ cảm thấy ngực truyền đến một trận đau đớn, nhưng không phải bởi vì đau lòng Lâm Tuyết Thúy mà là bị tức , "Nàng muốn thắt cổ khiến cho nàng đi thắt cổ hảo ! Ngươi đi nói cho nàng có bản lĩnh thắt cổ liền biệt ra rồi, các ngươi ai cũng không cho khuyên nhủ, nàng muốn chết khiến cho nàng đi tìm chết hảo ..."

Bạch Phúc Đức tức giận đến giơ chân tại cửa nhà chửi ầm lên, phòng trong, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người cũng là nhìn nằm ở trên giường hôn mê bất tỉnh Bạch Mạc Nho đau lòng đến không được, không rảnh bận tâm lâm tuyết thôn bên kia sự tình.

Lưu Như ninh khăn mặt chà lau Bạch Mạc Nho mặt muốn cho hắn thoải mái chút, chính sát, nằm ở trên giường người bất chợt mở ra mắt.

Nhìn đến tỉnh táo lại Bạch Mạc Nho, Lưu Như lúc này cao hứng đứng lên, "Ngươi nhưng tỉnh — "

Chính là Lưu Như nói còn chưa nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho liền ngăn lại nàng.

Bạch Mạc Nho nằm ở trên giường nhìn nhìn, thấy trong nhà trừ hắn ra nhóm mẫu tử ba người không có những người khác sau lại làm Bạch Học Danh đi giữ cửa khóa trái , sau đó chính mình rồi mới từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

"Ngươi ngực còn đau sao?" Bạch Học Danh lo lắng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, sợ hắn lại bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy cấp khí .

"Ta không sự." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu, hắn vừa mới vốn là chính là dọa dọa kia Bạch Phúc Đức không phải thật sự hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Hắn thân thể này suy yếu về suy yếu, hiện tại tình huống này cũng là bại kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy làm hại, hiện giờ hoa hắn Bạch gia vài cái tiền nhìn xem đại phu đó cũng là theo lý thường phải làm .

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh trong mắt đều có nghi hoặc chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không có việc gì hai người cũng không lại tiếp tục truy vấn.

"Vừa mới đưa cho ngươi ngân phiếu đâu?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía Bạch Học Danh.

Bạch Học Danh nghe vậy vội vàng từ trong ngực lấy ra ngân phiếu, đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có nhận quá những cái đó ngân phiếu, mà là nói: "Các ngươi gần nhất hoa chút thời gian đi trên đường đi dạo, tìm xem nhìn có hay không qua tay phòng ốc, trước dùng này đó ngân phiếu mua cái sân đi!"

Hiện giờ bọn họ mặc dù ở tạm tại Bạch phủ, nhưng chỉ có ngắn ngủi chừng mười ngày thời gian, một khi đã đến giờ bọn họ nhất định phải dọn đi ra ngoài, nếu không tại kia trước trước tìm cái điểm dừng chân, chỉ sợ hơn mười ngày sau bọn họ lại muốn lưu lạc đến không nhà để về. Tuy rằng hắn cũng không giống Lâm Tuyết Thúy như vậy ái mộ hư vinh để ý này đó, nhưng này miếu thành hoàng hắn là tuyệt đối không nguyện ý lại đi trở về.

Thấy hai người gật đầu, Bạch Mạc Nho lại nhẹ nói nói: "Số tiền này ngươi còn trước thu , mua sân nhìn còn có thể dư lại nhiều ít, rời đi Bạch phủ sau ta nghĩ tại trên đường bố trí cái cửa hàng làm chút bán điểm tâm tiểu sinh ý."

Một ngàn lượng bạc nhìn là nhiều, nhưng bọn họ bây giờ là hai bàn tay trắng, cái này viện Tử Bố đưa xuống dưới khế ước mua bán nhà tăng thêm gia cụ chỉ sợ đều phải đi tìm mấy trăm lượng bạc, có thể dư lại cũng không nhiều.

"Ngươi tưởng tại trên đường bán điểm tâm?" Bạch Học Danh nghe vậy có chút kinh ngạc. Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể đánh tiểu liền không hảo, cho nên từ trước kia liền chưa làm qua sự tình gì, đừng nói gì đến điểm tâm.

Bất quá ngẫm lại trước hoàn tử, Bạch Học Danh lại cảm thấy này có lẽ là một cái thật tốt chủ ý, kia hoàn tử quả thật ăn ngon hơn nữa nhìn thập phần nhu thuận. Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể tuy rằng kém chút, nhưng có hắn cùng mẫu thân hai người giúp đỡ hẳn không phải là vấn đề.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem kế hoạch của chính mình thô sơ giản lược cùng Bạch Học Danh nói một phen, nghe được tính cách cảnh trực hàm hậu Bạch Học Danh là đầu không rõ chỉ hiểu chút đầu, nhìn hắn bộ dáng kia Bạch Mạc Nho không khỏi buồn cười, kia bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy đạp hư tâm tình cũng nhất thời hảo rất nhiều.

Một bên Lưu Như thấy thế trong mắt đã có chút chần chờ cùng giãy dụa, nàng mấy lần há mồm tưởng muốn nói cái gì đó, bất quá nhìn chính nói được cao hứng Bạch Mạc Nho, cuối cùng vẫn là không có đem nói nói ra khỏi miệng.

Bên kia, Bạch Phúc Đức đứng ở cửa nhà tức đến khó thở mắng đến mệt mới rời đi, kia bị mắng nửa ngày nha đầu vội vàng đỏ mắt vành mắt chạy về đi tìm Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Nha đầu kia tiến sân, vốn nên nháo thắt cổ Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền nghênh diện mà đến, "Thế nào, lão gia đến sao?"

Trong viện, Lâm Tuyết Thúy sớm đã lo lắng chờ ở một bên, trên mặt nàng tuy rằng còn có nước mắt, phòng ở xà ngang thượng cũng treo điều vải trắng, ghế cũng đặt tại phía dưới, nhưng nàng người lại cũng không có đứng ở trên băng ghế muốn chết muốn sống.

Bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy nắm truy vấn nha đầu kia lúc này quỳ xuống, nàng sợ hãi mà khóc nói: "Lão gia hắn không có tới, hơn nữa lão gia hắn nói làm phu nhân ngài muốn thắt cổ liền thắt cổ, còn nói làm chúng ta không cho khuyên nhủ ngài..."

Chính xoay người hướng trong phòng đi chuẩn bị đứng thượng ghế đại náo cấp Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe vậy dừng bước lại, nàng quay đầu lại nhìn về phía địa thượng quỳ nha đầu, nói ra lời nói đã biến thành tiếng thét, "Ngươi nói cái gì? Hắn Bạch Phúc Đức thật sự nói như vậy , hắn làm ta đi tử?"

"Phu, phu nhân..." Nha hoàn kia trong mắt tràn đầy sợ hãi.

"Nói, Bạch Phúc Đức rốt cuộc là nói như thế nào , ngươi cho ta nói rõ ràng!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy đứng ở ghế bên cạnh, nàng vốn là đỏ bừng trong mắt nháy mắt chứa đầy nước mắt, kia nháy mắt nàng chỉ cảm thấy đầu trung vang ong ong cả người đều bởi vì đả kích mà có chút đứng không vững.

Nha đầu kia không dám chậm trễ, vội vàng đem Bạch Phúc Đức tại trước mặt nàng nói qua những lời kia một chữ không lọt chuyển đạt cấp Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Cuối cùng, nha đầu kia cẩn thận khuyên nhủ: "Phu nhân ngươi biệt đương thật, nhất định là lão gia khí hôn đầu cho nên mới hồ khẩu nói lung tung ."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại là bởi vì Bạch Phúc Đức kia quần áo tuyệt tình nói mà đặt mông ngã ngồi ở tại trên băng ghế, nàng mờ mịt nhìn trên đỉnh đầu kia một cái bạch lăng, khóe mắt nước mắt là không ngừng được đi xuống lạc.

Bạch Phúc Đức thế nhưng gọi nàng đi tìm chết!

Hắn thế nhưng nói ra tuyệt tình như thế nói, chẳng lẽ hắn là thật sự đã không lại yêu nàng hận không thể nàng đi tìm chết sao?

Kia nháy mắt, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong đầu hận ý cùng tức giận giao tạp, cuối cùng lại hóa thành sợ hãi cùng khổ sở.

Những năm gần đây Bạch Phúc Đức sủng nàng yêu nàng theo nàng, vẫn luôn không bỏ được nói câu lời nói nặng, nhưng hôm nay nàng cũng là bị Bạch Phúc Đức vừa đánh vừa mắng...

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vuốt chính mình kia trương bị Bạch Phúc Đức tự tay đánh thũng mặt thất hồn lạc phách mà ngồi ở trên băng ghế, nàng tùy ý nước mắt không ngừng đi xuống lưu, trong lòng là trùy tâm đau đớn cùng tuyệt vọng. Kia nháy mắt, nàng thậm chí cảm thấy chính mình còn không bằng liền thật sự đứng thượng trên băng ghế điếu hảo.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy tọa ở trong phòng tê tâm liệt phế khóc, nàng trong lòng hận a, là thật hận, nàng hận Lưu Như, hận Bạch Mạc Nho, nếu không phải vậy bọn họ nàng sẽ không rơi xuống như thế nông nỗi...

Trong viện, quần áo hồng nhạt san san mà đến.

Bạch Sở Lộ còn chưa tiến chính mình sân liền nghe tiếng khóc, đại hảo tâm tình nhất thời không có, nàng nhíu mày vào sân, tiến sân lại sau khi nhìn thấy tại nàng thân mẹ bên cạnh nha hoàn chính quỳ ở trong sân, nàng mẫu thân giờ phút này chính chật vật bất kham mà ngồi ở trong phòng khóc lớn.

"Đây là xảy ra chuyện gì ?" Bạch Sở Lộ nhìn về phía quỳ gối trong viện tử nha hoàn hỏi.

Nghe nha hoàn kia nói, Bạch Sở Lộ mày càng nhăn càng sâu.

Vào phòng, thấy rõ ràng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hiện giờ này bồng đầu ô mặt hai má sưng to lên bộ dáng, nàng hoảng sợ, "Nương ngươi không sao chứ? Ngươi như thế nào biến thành như vậy..."

Hiện giờ Lâm Tuyết Thúy chỗ nào còn có lúc trước xinh đẹp, bồng đầu ô mặt lại hai má sưng to lên nàng giống như là cái bà điên.

"Lộ nhi a, nương không sống được, ngày ấy căn bản không có biện pháp qua..." Lâm Tuyết Thúy bổ nhào vào Bạch Sở Lộ trong ngực liền gào khóc, nàng đem mình trong lòng ủy khuất cùng hận ý toàn bộ khuynh đảo mà xuất, "Nàng Lưu Như mẫu tử thật sự khinh người quá đáng , nhiều ngần ấy năm qua ta hảo ăn hảo uống cung bọn họ bọn họ thế nhưng lấy oán trả ơn, cha ngươi thế nhưng còn giúp bọn họ, không chỉ đánh ta cư nhiên còn làm ta đi tử..."

Bạch Sở Lộ nhìn nhào vào trên người mình khóc đến chính mình một thân nước mắt nước mũi Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nàng trên mặt mặc dù mang theo vài phần đau lòng trong mắt đã có một tia ghét bỏ, bất quá nàng che dấu thực hảo cũng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Đợi cho Lâm Tuyết Thúy khóc đủ, Bạch Sở Lộ rồi mới lên tiếng: "Nương, chớ trách lộ nhi nói thẳng, nhưng có chút nói lộ nhi không thể không nói, ta cảm thấy chuyện này nương ngươi đúng là làm sai."

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì?" Khóc đến thanh âm đều ách chỉ có thể thấp giọng nha nha Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nghe chính mình nữ nhi bảo bối đều nói mình làm sai, lập tức nóng nảy.

"Nương ngươi đi theo phụ thân bên người nhiều năm như vậy , hắn là hạng người gì ngươi còn không rõ sao?" Bạch Sở Lộ thay Lâm Tuyết Thúy lau đi trên mặt nước mắt, cởi xuống nàng trên đầu trâm gài tóc thay nàng chải vuốt tao loạn tóc, "Phụ thân hắn nhất là để ý hắn sinh ý, nương ngươi cũng không thường xuyên nói là ngài năm đó chính là nhìn trúng phụ thân điểm này, cho nên mới gả cho hắn sao?"

Nghe chính mình nữ nhi bảo bối nói, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong mắt cuối cùng có thêm vài phần tinh thần, nhưng nàng vẫn là nghi hoặc.

Thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy tỉnh táo lại, Bạch Sở Lộ ôn nhu mà nói: "Qua nhiều năm như vậy cha đều như vậy sủng ngươi, các ngươi tình cảm làm sao có thể nói đoạn liền đoạn, theo ta thấy, định là Lưu Như tiện nhân kia sử ti tiện thủ đoạn đắn đo trụ phụ thân, mới để cho hắn không thể không nghe bọn hắn nói."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy tưởng tượng, gần nhất hắn là nghe Bạch Phúc Đức đang nói cái gì đại sinh ý.

"Loại này thời điểm ngươi tại sao có thể cùng phụ thân đối nghịch đâu? Ngươi như vậy sẽ chỉ làm hắn khó xử." Bạch Sở Lộ thay Lâm Tuyết Thúy sơ cái xinh đẹp kiểu tóc, trong mắt ôn nhu lại không để đáy mắt, "Nam nhân đi, còn không phải đều thích ôn nhu săn sóc thiện giải nhân ý nữ nhân, ngươi lúc này càng cùng hắn nháo hắn chỉ biết càng buồn bực ngươi."

"Vậy ngươi nói nên làm cái gì bây giờ?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy quay đầu trở lại đi bắt lấy cứu mạng rơm rạ nắm Bạch Sở Lộ.

"Lúc này ngươi mới nên càng ôn nhu chút, nhiều bồi hắn trò chuyện giải giải tâm sầu, hắn mới có thể nhớ ngươi hảo." Bạch Sở Lộ nói mãi liền khinh miệt mà nở nụ cười, "Huống hồ mẫu thân ngươi cảm thấy, liền Lưu Như kia cám bã thôn phụ bộ dáng nàng này một điểm có thể so được với ngươi, có thể làm cho phụ thân thích thượng nàng mà không phải ngươi?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đã nói không ra lời, nàng lâm vào trầm tư.

"Lui nữa một bước nói, qua này tra, nàng Lưu Như còn có thể thoát khỏi tay của ngài lòng bàn tay sao?" Bạch Sở Lộ ôn nhu nói nhỏ.

Này Bạch phủ không đại, nhưng là có người sầu có người vui mừng.

Bạch phủ chính sảnh trung, Bạch Phúc Đức giờ phút này sắc mặt ửng hồng hai mắt mạo quang, bất thình lình chuyện tốt làm hắn kích động mà đứng dậy nhìn trước mặt danh gọi Sơ Ngũ thông minh thiếu niên, "Hắn thật sự, nhà ngươi thiếu gia thật sự nói như vậy sao?"

Bởi vì quá mức kích động, Bạch Phúc Đức nói chuyện khi liên thanh âm đều đang run rẩy.

"Ân." Sơ Ngũ bĩu bĩu môi, phu nhân muốn là biết việc này cần phải đánh gãy chân của hắn.

"Ai nha, ai nha, này nhưng như thế nào là hảo..." Bạch Phúc Đức kích động mà đứng dậy tại tại chỗ đi lòng vòng, "Thiếu gia hắn cái gì thời điểm đến?"

"Đại khái quá cái ngũ, sáu ngày đi, trụ cái chừng mười ngày thời gian." Sơ Ngũ miệng đô đến lâu, "Kia làm điểm tâm Bạch gia thiếu gia không là tại chỗ ở của ngươi? Thiếu gia nói lần trước gặp mặt thời gian ngắn ngủi không có cơ hội xúc đầu gối trường nói, cho nên hắn cố ý rút không đến quý phủ trụ tầm vài ngày."

Hắn tới trên đường càng nghĩ vắt hết óc tưởng, cuối cùng vẫn là cảm thấy nhà bọn họ thiếu gia nhất định là ăn hoàn tử ăn hư đầu óc .

Chương 16: đánh rắn không chết sẽ gặp nguy hiểm

Dương quang bị tầng tầng lớp lớp thụ ấm loại bỏ, dừng ở trong viện tử khi biến thành thản nhiên viên viên nhẹ nhàng lay động vầng sáng, nhìn rất là khả quan.

Bạch Sở Lộ cấp Lâm Tuyết Thúy sơ xong rồi đầu lau đi trên mặt nước mắt lại cho nàng thượng dược sau, lúc này mới trở lại chính mình khuê phòng thay đổi một thân màu lam nhạt xiêm y.

Kia tú cùng sắc hải đường xiêm y là cực xinh đẹp , nhợt nhạt lam sắc sấn đến nàng vốn là trắng nõn làn da càng thêm thủy nhuận trắng bệch, hơn nữa nàng kia hồng nhạt môi trang, cả người có vẻ vừa ôn nhu lại không thất thiếu nữ dương quang.

"Lộ nhi ngươi đây là muốn đi ra ngoài?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy hỏi.

"Ân, họa xã tề công tử hôm nay thọ yến, ta quá đi xem." Bạch Sở Lộ vừa hướng bên cạnh nha hoàn trong tay nâng gương đánh giá chính mình, một bên hồi đáp.

"Tề công tử?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe vậy lại có chút nghi hoặc , "Ngươi lần trước không phải nói không thích kia tề công tử gia thế nghèo khó lại không hiểu được nói chuyện sao, tại sao lại nghĩ đi hắn thọ yến?"

"Nói là nói như vậy không sai, nhưng nghe nói hắn tổ tiên đã từng là một cái đại quan, hắn hiện giờ cũng tại khảo cử nhân, ai biết hắn có thể hay không có một ngày đột nhiên trung ." Bạch Sở Lộ không chút để ý đáp, "Hơn nữa họa xã trung liền sổ hắn cho ta tặng lễ đưa nhất cần, hiện giờ hắn sinh nhật tóm lại không hảo liền như vậy đem hắn lượng , tổng yếu cấp điểm ngon ngọt..."

"Ngươi nhưng biệt cùng hắn đi được gần quá, vạn nhất muốn là làm trương công tử cùng cái gì kia trịnh công tử hiểu lầm nhưng sẽ không tốt, chúng ta trấn trên cũng liền hai người bọn họ trong nhà là việc buôn bán của cải phong phú chút có thể cùng chúng ta Bạch phủ so sánh với, ngươi nên hảo hảo chọn chậm rãi chọn..." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhịn không được nhắc tới đứng lên.

"Hảo , nương, ta biết ." Bạch Sở Lộ cười ngăn lại Lâm Tuyết Thúy, "Hai người kia hôm nay cũng cùng ta cùng đi, sẽ không ra đường rẽ ."

"Tiểu thư, kia tề công tử ngày sinh ngươi muốn đưa cái gì lễ vật?" Một bên nâng gương nha hoàn hỏi.

"Đi khố phòng trong tìm xem nhìn có cái gì không thi họa, hắn liền yêu những cái đó rách nát ngoạn ý." Bạch Sở Lộ ánh mắt vẫn chưa rời đi gương, "Lại tìm cái đẹp mắt điểm hòm trang đứng lên."

Một bên nha hoàn nghe xong lời này vội vàng đi làm sự, Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy thế đứng lên, nàng đi vào Bạch Sở Lộ bên cạnh giúp nàng lần nữa trát thượng đai lưng, kia đai lưng trát đến có chút khẩn, nhưng càng có thể làm cho Bạch Sở Lộ nổi bật dáng người bày ra đi ra.

"Đáng tiếc cha ngươi tổng là cố hắn sinh ý thượng sự, không phải làm hắn mang ngươi đi ra ngoài đi một chút nên thật tốt! Này nhà chồng đến hảo hảo chọn, chọn hảo nửa đời sau mới có thể có ngày lành." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn chính mình nữ nhi bảo bối ăn diện đến như thế xinh đẹp, cũng không khỏi đi theo cao hứng đứng lên.

Nhưng vào lúc này, trong viện tử đến cái nha hoàn.

"Tiểu thư, lão gia nói quá mấy ngày kia Thiện gia thiếu gia muốn tới trong phủ ở tạm, cho ngươi đi thu thập thu thập khách phòng." Nha hoàn kia hành lễ sau nói.

"Ai?" Bạch Sở Lộ tinh xảo khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng lộ ra nghi hoặc.

"Hồi tiểu thư, chính là kia phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia công tử Thiện Ngọc Thành, lão gia nói là làm tiểu thư ngươi nhanh chóng nhìn thu thập khách phòng, đệm chăn cái gì đều cấp đổi tân hảo ." Nha đầu đạo.

"Thiện Ngọc Thành? Cái kia đồn đãi mệnh cách không rõ mệnh trung mang sát bảy tuổi liền khắc chết ca ca hắn, sau đó bị mẹ hắn mang theo nơi nơi cầu phúc Thiện gia thiếu gia?" Bạch Sở Lộ trên mặt nghi hoặc càng nặng, "Hắn trụ đến nhà chúng ta trong tới làm cái gì? Lại không dính thân mang cố , đây là nháo đâu xuất?"

Phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia có một cái thiếu gia tên là Thiện Ngọc Thành việc này cơ hồ là không người không biết, bởi vì đồn đãi kia Thiện gia thiếu gia tự sinh ra đến đã bị thầy bói nói là mệnh cách không rõ mệnh trung mang sát, bảy tuổi kia năm khắc chết ca ca hắn sau đó, sự tình liền tức thì bị truyền đến ồn ào huyên náo.

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành khắc tử ca ca hắn sau chính mình cũng đi theo bệnh nặng một hồi, vốn là tất cả mọi người cho là hắn sống không được , không nghĩ tới hắn mệnh ngạnh, cuối cùng nghe nói là bị một cái đi khắp hang cùng ngõ hẻm du y cấp trị hết.

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành mệnh ngạnh không chết thành, nhà bọn họ người cũng là bị hắn khắc đến không nhẹ đều liên tiếp tao hại, đầu tiên là cha của hắn suất chặt đứt chân, sau đó lại là gia gia của hắn xảy ra chuyện...

Nghe nói kia Thiện gia thiếu gia ngược lại là lớn lên cùng cái thần tiên dường như, đẹp mắt đến không được. Chính là hắn tính cách lạnh lùng không mừng thân cận người, đừng nói người ở phía ngoài, cho dù là hắn Thiện gia bổn gia thân tín cùng chưởng quầy đều không vài người nghe hắn mở miệng nói chuyện nhiều.

"Đoạn thời gian trước lão gia cùng thiếu gia sau khi trở về liền vẫn luôn đang nói cái gì sinh ý thượng sự tình, nghĩ đến phải là lão gia cùng thiếu gia cùng kia Thiện gia có sinh ý thượng lui tới." Nha đầu kia nói.

Bạch Sở Lộ nghĩ nghĩ sau không quá để ý mà phân phó nói: "Ngươi làm người đi đem khách phòng thu thập đi ra, thay đổi đệm chăn dụng cụ bị , ta đi ra ngoài một chút, cơm chiều sau đó trở về."

Bạch Sở Lộ mang theo nha hoàn liền ra cửa, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại là ngủ cái ngủ trưa, chạng vạng thời gian trên mặt thũng tiêu chút sau, lúc này mới khoan thai nhưng hướng về Bạch Phúc Đức thư phòng đi đến.

Vào thư phòng Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn chưa khóc lớn đại náo, mà là an tĩnh mà đứng đến bàn học bên cạnh vén tay áo lên lộ ra trắng nõn thủ đoạn cấp Bạch Phúc Đức ma khởi mặc đến.

Đợi cho kia Bạch Phúc Đức phát hiện sự tồn tại của nàng đầy mình lửa giận lớn tiếng chất vấn nàng đến làm gì, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này mới ủy khuất cúi đầu yên lặng rơi lệ, lại chờ Bạch Phúc Đức mắng đủ, nàng lúc này mới nhẹ giọng nhẹ ngữ đã mở miệng, nhận sai, nói xin lỗi.

Bạch Phúc Đức trước vốn là vẫn luôn sủng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, đối nhẹ ngôn nhẹ ngữ lại xinh đẹp sẽ làm nũng Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng cũng là thật sự thích , hiện giờ thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhận sai, trong lòng hắn tuy rằng còn có vài phần chú ý nhưng cũng đã tiêu khí.

"Ta biết trước là ta làm không đúng, không nên nhằm vào tỷ tỷ vừa khóc vừa gào làm lão gia ngươi khó xử, nhưng ta đó cũng là bởi vì trong lòng nhớ mong lão gia ngươi a, ngươi lần này vừa về đến liền một đầu tiến vào trong thư phòng vội ngươi sinh ý đối ta là nửa điểm chẳng quan tâm, trong lòng ta kia có thể không nóng nảy sao?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy một bên ủy khuất nhẹ nói , một bên không ngừng mà sát khóe mắt nước mắt, "Trong lòng ta là thật nhớ kỹ lão gia, thấy lão gia ngươi đối tỷ tỷ hảo tâm trong tự nhiên là không là tư vị ..."

Thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy khóc đến ủy khuất, này thẹn thùng lời nói lại là nhuyễn nhu dễ nghe, Bạch Phúc Đức trong lòng chỉ còn lại chú ý cũng từ từ tiêu tán.

Lần này hắn sau khi trở về đúng là một đầu chui vào trong thư phòng, liên cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói câu công phu đều không có. Hơn nữa không chỉ là hắn, mà ngay cả Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng không ở trong nhà ngốc mấy canh giờ đã bị hắn khiển đi trên núi đi theo kia Thiện gia phu nhân.

"Ta hiện tại đã biết sai, lão gia ngươi liền không cần lại giận ta được không?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhuyễn ngôn mềm giọng cầu , "Tỷ tỷ bên kia ta cũng sẽ đi giải thích , cho dù là tỷ tỷ nàng đánh ta mắng ta ta cũng sẽ hảo hảo nghe thụ ."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy một bên lau khóe mắt một bên thật cẩn thận đánh giá Bạch Phúc Đức trên mặt biểu tình, thấy Bạch Phúc Đức trên mặt đã không có trước lửa giận, lúc này mới thu hồi nước mắt đổi lại nghẹn ngào.

Nàng biết Bạch Phúc Đức phiền nàng khóc, cho nên nàng liền không khóc, chính là ủy khuất thấp giọng nghẹn ngào .

Quả nhiên, Bạch Phúc Đức rất nhanh liền thở dài một tiếng, "Ngươi cái nữ tắc nhân gia không cần như vậy tiểu tâm nhãn, ta lần này trở về đúng là vắng vẻ ngươi, nhưng ta cũng là vi chúng ta Bạch gia, ngươi có biết hay không lần này Thiện gia sinh ý nếu có thể làm thành chúng ta Bạch gia..."

Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy quở trách một phen này sinh ý tầm quan trọng, còn nói gần nhất chuyện đã xảy ra sau, lúc này mới lại nói: "Này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không biết như thế nào cùng kia Thiện gia thiếu gia nhận thức , cũng không nói sớm, hại ta cùng Phong nhi hạt vội hồ lâu như vậy."

"Nho nhi cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhận thức?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy cả kinh dừng lại nghẹn ngào.

Trước nàng cũng không biết kia Thiện gia sự tình liền tại Bạch Phúc Đức trước mặt khóc lớn đại náo, hiện giờ ngẫm lại đúng là như lộ nhi nói như vậy là nàng suy nghĩ không chu toàn, hiện tại ngẫm lại nàng đều có chút hối hận.

"Hừ! Nói lên hắn ta liền đến khí, cư nhiên dám nương chuyện này cùng ta nói điều kiện nói chuyện làm ăn, xem ta này sinh ý làm xong như thế nào thu thập hắn..." Bạch Phúc Đức nhớ tới trước sự tình nhất thời đến hỏa khí, "Kia Lưu Như cũng không biết là như thế nào giáo hài tử , thế nhưng dạy dỗ như vậy nghiệt tử."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe vậy ý cười nhất thời càng sâu, nàng vội vàng đi lên vỗ Bạch Phúc Đức bối nhẹ nói nói: "Lão gia ngươi đừng nóng giận, nói không chừng tỷ tỷ bọn họ là có nỗi khổ đâu?"

"Khổ trung? Cái gì khổ trung làm hắn như thế không lớn không nhỏ..." Bạch Phúc Đức nghe xong khuyên nhủ nhất thời là càng nói càng sinh khí.

Cơm chiều thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho ba người bị thỉnh đến trong đại sảnh cùng ăn.

Nhìn một bàn này tử phong phú thức ăn, này Bạch Phúc Đức có hay không quyết tâm Bạch Mạc Nho là không biết, nhưng một bàn này tử đồ vật quả thật làm hắn khẩu vị đại khai. Từ khi trọng sinh tới nay hắn là lần đầu tiên có khẩu vị, ăn cái gì cũng ăn được phá lệ hương.

Nhưng cơm ăn đến một nửa thập phần, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại bưng cái chén canh vào cửa. Nàng đem chén canh đặt lên bàn, sau đó chủ động cầm chén nhỏ đánh thang đưa tới Lưu Như trước mặt, "Tỷ tỷ đây là ta tự tay ngao thang, ngươi nếm thử nhìn hợp không hợp khẩu vị."

Cấp Lưu Như đánh thang, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại đánh một chén đưa tới Bạch Học Danh trước mặt, "Danh nhi, nếm thử nhìn, hảo uống ngày mai đại nương còn ngao."

Cấp Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh thịnh thang, Lâm Tuyết Thúy động tác dừng lại một chút sau lại từ nha hoàn trong tay tiếp nhận cuối cùng một cái bát, sau đó đánh thang hai tay đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nửa cúi đầu, nàng liếc liếc mắt một cái Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó nhẹ khẽ cắn môi dưới, tựa hồ là do dự chỉ chốc lát sau này mới mở miệng nói: "Nho nhi, trước là đại nương không là, đại nương ở trong này tự mình cho ngươi nhận sai , xin lỗi, ngươi biệt sinh đại nương khí được không?"

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói mãi liền nghẹn ngào lên, thanh âm cũng là càng ngày càng nhỏ, bất quá nàng chịu đựng nước mắt kiên trì vẫn là đem này nói cho hết lời .

"Trước nói xấu ngươi trộm đồ vật, là đại nương ngu dốt. Sau lại lại bị thương ngươi, là đại nương không nên, ngày hôm qua lại làm như vậy sự tình... Đại nương thật sự là thẹn cho đối mặt với ngươi." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói mãi thân thể đi theo run rẩy đứng lên, như là tự trách cực kỳ, "Ngươi cấp đại nương một cái cơ hội được không, đại nương nhất định sẽ hảo hảo bồi thường ngươi ."

Nhìn kia hốc mắt đỏ bừng thần sắc ủy khuất chọc người tâm liên Lâm Tuyết Thúy, Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhếch khóe miệng, hắn trắng bệch trên mặt ánh mắt gian thanh sầu hóa đi, đổi lại ôn nhu, "Bạch phu nhân lời này nói quá lời, chuyện đã qua khiến cho nó đi qua đi!"

Đánh rắn không chết, phản thụ này hại.

Cơ hội lúc trước hắn đã đã cho , hắn tính tình không hảo, là không có lần thứ hai .

Thấy hai người giải hòa, một bên Bạch Phúc Đức trên mặt lộ ra nụ cười thỏa mãn. Nhưng lạc ngồi ở một bên Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh lại hai mặt nhìn nhau, kia nháy mắt bọn họ đều tại đối phương trong mắt thấy được mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Quen thuộc Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đều đã nhìn ra, Bạch Mạc Nho đáy mắt ở chỗ sâu trong cũng không ý cười, hắn cặp kia nước sơn hắc mâu tử trung tản ra chính là lạnh lẽo hàn quang.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cái kia ngày hôm qua nói thụ có ca ca ngươi đi ra chúng ta tâm sự nhân sinh, ta còn không viết đồ vật làm sao ngươi biết làm sao mà biết được khiếp sợ mặt! ! ! ∑(゜Д゜ ノ) ノ!

Cám ơn cám ơn loại bỏ thể muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn trầm nhiêm muội tử hai bình dịch dinh dưỡng, mua~

Chương 17: Thiện gia công tử đến thăm

"Đến đến đến, ăn canh." Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy thế vội vàng đứng dậy ân cần hô, "Đây chính là ta cố ý cho các ngươi ngao ."

Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như nghe vậy hai người mặt lộ vẻ phòng bị, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bưng lên bát nhẹ nhấp một hơi sau, hai người lúc này mới động đũa.

Bên kia, Bạch Phúc Đức giờ phút này tâm tình cũng không tệ, hắn nói: "Ngươi đã đã tỉnh kia liền hãy mau đem muốn đồ vật liệt đi ra, ta ngày mai khiến cho người bị , này yến hội sự tình nhất định đến thận trọng."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó gật gật đầu nhẹ nói nói: "Ta ngày mai sẽ đem liệt hảo tờ danh sách cho ngươi, bất quá có vài thứ chỉ sợ tương đối khó tìm, muốn hoa chút tâm tư."

Trước hắn chế tác kia hoàn tử trên thực tế cũng vô dụng cái gì tốt tài liệu, chủ tài liệu cũng chính là chút gạo, hắn chính là tại phổ thông bánh xốp thượng hơi chút sử chút thủ đoạn nhỏ, làm kia hoàn tử nhìn qua càng thêm đáng yêu hương vị càng hảo chút mà thôi.

Bất quá hiện giờ hắn nếu đã tiến vào Bạch phủ, tự nhiên không có khả năng liền thật sự làm Bạch Phúc Đức đi chuẩn bị mấy cân gạo. Huống hồ này với hắn mà nói cũng là một cái cơ hội khó được, một cái khó được có thể cho hắn tận tình thử đi luyện tập làm điểm tâm cơ hội.

Nơi này dù sao cùng hắn kiếp trước bất đồng, rất nhiều đồ vật chỉ sợ đều không thể tìm được, kể từ đó rất nhiều điểm tâm sợ là không cách nào làm ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho mặt không đổi sắc mà nhìn bên cạnh Bạch Phúc Đức, trong lòng lại âm thầm tính toán nên muốn những thứ gì đến, Bạch phủ tài đại khí thô, cơ hội này đối người khác mà nói không đáng giá nhắc tới, nhưng đối hiện giờ không nhà để về hắn đến nói lại có vẻ càng trân quý.

Bạch Mạc Nho âm thầm tính toán hẳn là muốn như thế nào lớn nhất hóa lợi dụng cơ hội này, bên kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe xong Bạch Phúc Đức nói sau đó tròng mắt cũng là một chuyển, động khởi oai chủ ý.

Mấy ngày qua nàng đầu tiên là bị Bạch Phúc Đức lại mắng lại đánh lại là bị Lưu Như này tiểu tiện nhân chiếm đoạt sân, đây hết thảy đều là bởi vì một nguyên nhân, thì phải là Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay có thể làm kia Thiện gia thiếu gia tâm động điểm tâm.

Về điểm này tâm nàng gặp qua, vẫn là bị nàng dẫm toái , cho nên nàng tuy rằng chưa ăn quá nhưng cũng biết kia bất quá chính là chút bánh xốp.

Bánh xốp mà thôi, tuy rằng Bạch Mạc Nho ngày đó trang tại rổ trung bánh xốp quả thật nhìn thực làm người thích, nhưng nói cho cùng còn không phải là chút bánh xốp, bánh xốp ai không sẽ làm? Cho dù là Bạch gia đầu bếp cũng là tùy tùy tiện tiện cũng có thể làm cho ra đến.

Nếu muốn là nàng cũng có thể làm ra được kia hoàn tử, hắn Bạch Mạc Nho chẳng phải liền không đáng một đồng cái gì cũng không phải ? !

Hơn nữa đến lúc đó có kia Thiện gia công tử tại, chỉ sợ cũng liên Bạch Phúc Đức đều phải đối nàng vài phần kính trọng, sủng ái có thêm.

Nghĩ như thế, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên mặt nhất thời cười nở hoa, nàng tha thiết lần thứ hai vi Bạch Mạc Nho thêm đầy trong chén thang, sau đó nhẹ nói nói: "Nho nhi ngươi xem, trước đều là đại nương không đối không riêng nói xấu ngươi còn bị thương ngươi, đại nương này trong lòng cũng là khó chịu, không bằng như vậy, chế tác điểm tâm sự tình đại nương tới giúp ngươi như thế nào?"

Nghe xong Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Bạch Phúc Đức hai người đều ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng nàng.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại quay đầu hướng Bạch Phúc Đức ôn nhu mà nói: "Ta biết lão gia ngươi gần nhất vi vội này sinh ý mệt đến không nhẹ, không bằng sau đó nữa liền từ ta đến giúp đỡ Nho nhi? Hắn thân thể không tốt ta nhiều giúp đỡ điểm hắn cũng có thể thoải mái chút, cứ như vậy ta cũng có thể vi lão gia ngươi phân ưu."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy lời nói này nghe được Bạch Phúc Đức là tâm tình càng hảo đứng lên, này làm điểm tâm sự tình hắn cái đại nam nhân vốn là biết chi không nhiều lắm, Lâm Tuyết Thúy tuy rằng cũng không xuống bếp nhưng nàng rốt cuộc là cái nữ tắc nhân gia, loại chuyện này nên nàng đến làm mới giống dạng.

"Hảo, đương nhiên hảo." Bạch Phúc Đức liên tục gật đầu.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, hỏi: "Nho nhi ngươi cảm thấy đâu?"

"Kia liền phiền toái Bạch phu nhân ngươi ." Bạch Mạc Nho đầy hứng thú mà đánh giá tâm tư đều viết tại trên mặt Lâm Tuyết Thúy, hắn phá lệ vui vẻ đồng ý.

Này một bữa cơm ăn xuống dưới là ăn được này nhạc vui hòa, rời đi bàn ăn khi Bạch Phúc Đức trên mặt đã là đầy mặt hồng quang.

Một đêm hảo miên, ngày thứ hai sáng sớm, trời còn chưa sáng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng đã cao hứng phấn chấn tìm đến, đến khi vẫn không quên làm hạ nhân bị một bàn thanh đạm điểm tâm đưa tới.

Biết được Lâm Tuyết Thúy sớm đã ở trong sân chờ , Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa lý nàng, vừa nằm xuống ngủ cái thu hồi giác sau lúc này mới du du chuyển tỉnh, vãn đứng dậy sau tóc dài, xuyên quần áo đi vào trong viện tử.

Sớm đã chờ đến có chút không kiên nhẫn Lâm Tuyết Thúy vội vàng thu hồi trên mặt không kiên nhẫn, nàng cười hì hì bu lại, "Ngươi liệt tờ danh sách đâu?"

Bạch Mạc Nho lấy ra đêm qua viết hảo kia đan tử đưa tới, nhưng ở Lâm Tuyết Thúy vươn tay tới bắt khi rồi lại rụt trở về, "Bạch phu nhân, bên trong này có vài thứ cần phải hạ chút tâm, nếu là đồ vật sai rồi, này làm ra hương vị đã có thể kém xa, bạch lão gia muốn sinh khí."

"Ta biết, ta biết." Lâm Tuyết Thúy vội vàng đi đoạt, đem đan tử cầm trong tay sau nhìn đều không nhìn liền cười hì hì đi nhanh lên .

Rời đi sân Lâm Tuyết Thúy lập tức liền thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt, nàng đem đan tử đưa tới phía sau nha hoàn trong tay, tâm tình đại hảo mệnh lệnh nói: "Mau tìm người đi sao một phần xuống dưới, sau đó đồ vật nhất thức hai phân, một phần đưa cho này ma ốm một phần cho ta lưu trữ."

Nha hoàn kia tiếp đan tử vội vàng hướng bên cạnh đi đến, thấy thế, Lâm Tuyết Thúy tâm tình không từ càng hảo đứng lên, nàng giống như nhìn thấy chính mình báo thù rửa hận ngày nào đó.

Chờ kia ma ốm không có lợi dụng giá trị, nàng cần phải làm người đánh gãy hắn hai cái đùi không thể, không phải khó tiêu nàng mối hận trong lòng.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đưa tay sờ sờ chính mình còn có chút sưng to lên hai má, trong mắt tràn đầy độc ác chi sắc, Lưu Như kia tiểu tiện nhân cũng thế, nàng sẽ không dễ dãi như thế đâu!

Chính là Lâm Tuyết Thúy này đại hảo tâm tình lại cũng không có duy trì quá dài thời gian, bởi vì không bao lâu sau bị nàng đuổi đi ra ngoài nha đầu kia liền lại tìm trở về.

Nha đầu kia có chút khó xử mà nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy, "Phu nhân, đan tử thượng đồ vật phần lớn đều đã bị tề , bất quá có vài thứ chúng ta hỏi biến trấn trên chủ quán lại đều nói không có."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy mày nhăn lại, "Cái gì vậy?"

Nha đầu kia thấy thế, vội vàng nói: "Đan tử kể trên một ít trứng gà, đường mía, mật, men rượu cái gì đều hảo tìm, chính là thiếu gia muốn gạo trắng cùng hoa khô còn có kia bột mì này đó trấn trên cũng là không có ."

"Hoa khô còn chưa tính, các ngươi như thế nào liên ngươi cùng mặt đều tìm không thấy?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy còn tưởng là cái gì ngạc nhiên đồ vật, vừa nghe nha đầu kia nói đồ vật đều như vậy phổ thông thông thường, nàng nhất thời đen mặt, "Một đám phế vật, chút chuyện như thế tình cũng làm không được, ta dưỡng các ngươi là làm ăn cái gì không biết."

"Nhưng, chính là, thiếu gia hắn muốn mễ là cống mễ, mặt cũng là vô cùng tốt ..."

Trong viện, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn theo kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy sau khi rời khỏi nhàn nhã dọn cái băng, tại trong viện tử phơi nắng khởi thái dương đến.

Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh sớm ly khai Bạch phủ đi trên đường, ngày hôm qua Bạch Mạc Nho cùng bọn họ nói tính toán sau bọn họ đại sáng sớm đã thức dậy, chuẩn bị đi trên đường tìm xem nhìn có hay không thích hợp sân.

Nhoáng lên một cái vài ngày đi qua, Bạch Mạc Nho đem thái dương phơi nắng đến độ không muốn đi ra cho hắn phơi nắng , âm thiên, kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại vẫn không có trở về tìm hắn.

Hỏi thăm hạ biết được Lâm Tuyết Thúy vô cùng lo lắng mang người đi cách vách trên thị trấn mua sắm , lại biết được Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như bên kia cũng còn không có gì tiến triển, hắn ngày ấy không từ càng thêm thanh nhàn đứng lên.

Bất quá Bạch phủ gần nhất ngược lại là náo nhiệt, tại Bạch Phúc Đức ra mệnh lệnh quý phủ hạ nhân đem toàn bộ Bạch phủ từ trên xuống dưới trong trong ngoài ngoài phiên một cái, hiện giờ toàn bộ Bạch phủ là rực rỡ hẳn lên.

Ngũ, sáu ngày thời gian rất nhanh đi qua, rất nhanh liền nghênh đón kia Thiện Ngọc Thành đến thăm ngày. Đại sáng sớm Bạch Phúc Đức thay đổi một thân mới tinh xiêm y, càng làm trong viện hạ nhân đều huấn sau, lúc này mới mang người đi cửa nhà chờ .

Bạch Phúc Đức vốn là làm Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đi cửa nhà chờ Thiện gia công tử đại giá quang lâm, bất quá hắn lấy thân thể khó chịu vi từ cự tuyệt, hắn cùng với Bạch Phúc Đức giao dịch bên trong cũng không có cho hắn Bạch gia đương làm nền điều này.

Bạch Phúc Đức lần này chờ sẽ chờ một cái buổi sáng thời gian, thẳng đến trưa thời gian ngoài cửa mới truyền đến tiếng vang, Bạch Nguyễn Phong tự mình giá xe ngựa từ trên núi đem Thiện Ngọc Thành tiếp xuống dưới.

Cửa nhà, Bạch Phúc Đức vẻ mặt tươi cười là đánh khởi hoàn toàn tinh thần chiêu đãi kia Thiện Ngọc Thành, chỉ hy vọng có thể ở đối phương trong mắt lưu cái ấn tượng tốt, lại không nghĩ kia Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa xuống xe ngựa nhìn quanh bốn phía một vòng sau há mồm liền hỏi, "Hắn đâu?"

"Nho nhi hắn hôm nay thân thể có chút khó chịu cho nên ở trong phòng nghỉ ngơi, thiện thiếu gia muốn là muốn thấy hắn ta lập tức làm người đi gọi hắn đi ra." Bạch Phúc Đức nụ cười trên mặt có chút cứng ngắc. Sớm biết rằng hắn nên đem nghiệt tử kia lôi ra đến chờ, hiện giờ như vậy, muốn là chọc giận Thiện Ngọc Thành...

Một bên, sớm đã chờ đến không kiên nhẫn Bạch Sở Lộ giờ phút này cũng là tỉnh tỉnh mà nhìn kia Thiện Ngọc Thành, ánh mắt ngốc sáp.

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành là thật như đồn đãi lớn lên đẹp mắt, hắn song mâu như sao đuôi lông mày như kiếm, hơi hơi mân khởi khóe miệng cầu chính là lạnh như băng cùng xa cách, mặc phát buộc lên, màu trắng ngoại sa bên trong bộ chính là cùng sắc trù y, cả người nhìn qua liền giống như tiên nhân dường như xuất trần.

"Tiểu, tiểu thư..." Chỉ một thoáng nhìn ngây người Bạch Sở Lộ tại nha hoàn khẽ gọi hạ lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần, hai má ửng đỏ nàng vội vàng đuổi kịp đã hướng về trong viện đi đến mấy người.

Bạch Phúc Đức mấy lần tưởng muốn nói điểm cái gì dịu đi không khí, nhưng đang nhìn đến Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt lạnh như băng cùng xa cách sau đó ngậm miệng, chỉ phải tiếp tục mang theo hắn hướng về Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ trụ sân đi đến.

"Đây là Nho nhi hắn chỗ ở." Tại sân cửa nhà Bạch Phúc Đức dừng bước lại.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tiên tiến sân, chính là tiến sân, hắn đã bước ra chân lại ngừng lại.

Hắn nhìn trước mặt cảnh sắc, mặt mày gian lạnh như băng cùng xa cách nháy mắt hóa đi, khí chất bỗng nhiên biến đổi, đã lại là trước Bạch Mạc Nho gặp qua cái kia một đôi hổ phách sắc con ngươi cười đến xuân về hoa nở bộ dáng.

Trước mặt hắn, không lớn trong viện tử bãi trương tà đối với cửa lão gia xích đu, lão gia ghế, chính chưng nhất trương bạch bạch nộn nộn bánh bao mặt Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này chính mất hứng đâu!

Hắn khó được có vài ngày thanh nhàn ngày có thể dưỡng dưỡng bệnh phơi nắng phơi nắng, nhưng này thái dương lại trốn đi không nguyện ý cho hắn phơi nắng , hắn tại sao có thể không sinh khí?

Đỉnh trương bánh bao mặt, mất hứng Bạch Mạc Nho hung ác ngoan mà nhìn chằm chằm đỉnh đầu trời đầy mây.

"Thiện công tử?" Đi ở phía sau Bạch Phúc Đức kinh ngạc mở miệng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vội vàng vươn tay ngăn lại, nhưng chậm, trong viện tử Bạch Mạc Nho đã nghe tiếng quay đầu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nghe nói sớm đổi mới sẽ biến soái ~ oa a, quả nhiên hảo soái!

Ngày hôm qua thật sự bị hù chết , trong nháy mắt não bổ thiệt nhiều khoa học viễn tưởng nội dung, hơi kém đã nghĩ sờ sờ đầu nhìn xem có hay không USB đầu cắm cái gì ...

Cám ơn minh duyệt thanh phong muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 18: ta thay hắn kính ngươi

Kia nháy mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung có thêm vài phần kinh ngạc, hắn không nghĩ tới sẽ vào lúc đó nhìn thấy đám người kia.

Sân cửa nhà, kia từng có quá gặp mặt một lần xinh đẹp nam nhân đang bị mọi người vây quanh đứng ở cửa nhà, hắn một chân đã bước vào sân khác một chân lại còn tại viện ngoại.

Ngồi ở xích đu thượng Bạch Mạc Nho kinh ngạc sau đó, bánh bao trên mặt vẻ mặt từ sinh khí chuyển vi nghi hoặc, "Có việc?"

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, trước hết có động tĩnh chính là Bạch Phúc Đức. Hắn vi hôm nay chuẩn bị lâu như vậy thời gian cả người đều thần kinh buộc chặt, là sợ làm Thiện Ngọc Thành có nửa điểm mất hứng, không nghĩ tới hiện giờ cũng là tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người trạng huống tần phát.

Đầu tiên là Bạch Mạc Nho không có tới cửa nhà nghênh đón, dẫn tới Thiện Ngọc Thành không vui, hiện giờ nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành Bạch Mạc Nho thế nhưng còn thản nhiên mà nằm ở ghế nằm thượng vẫn không nhúc nhích, cũng không nói đứng lên hành lễ, thật sự là nửa điểm giáo dưỡng đều không có!

Nhìn liền như vậy quay đầu lạnh nhạt mà nhìn bọn họ cũng không biết đứng dậy Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Phúc Đức mặt nháy mắt từ hồng chuyển thanh cuối cùng hắc đến không được.

Bạch Phúc Đức trong lòng có khí, nhưng là tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt hắn cũng không hảo điều giáo trực tiếp phát tác, cho nên liền đành phải quay đầu hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là bồi lễ lại là giải thích , "Thiện công tử ngươi khoan Hoành Đại lượng biệt cùng hắn so đo, hắn từ tiểu bị hắn thân nương chiều hư không hiểu cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, sau đó ta sẽ..."

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nhìn đều không nhìn Bạch Phúc Đức liếc mắt một cái, khóe miệng hắn mân một tia mỉm cười, hướng về trong viện tử đi đến.

Đi vào ghế nằm bên cạnh, gần gũi nhìn nằm ở ghế trên người, Thiện Ngọc Thành há miệng trong lúc nhất thời đã có chút quẫn bách, bởi vì hắn phát hiện mình không biết hẳn là vào lúc đó nói cái gì đó.

Hắn cùng với Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là không quen, mà ngay cả gặp mặt đều chỉ thấy quá một lần, hiện giờ nếu là hắn tùy ý mở miệng nói gì đó không hảo nói để lại không hảo ấn tượng nên như thế nào?

Kia nháy mắt, đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt bị Bạch Mạc Nho đôi tròng mắt kia nhìn chằm chằm bối tay mà đứng Thiện Ngọc Thành lòng bàn tay không từ toát ra một tầng mỏng hãn, trái tim là thẳng thắn thẳng nhảy .

"Nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia đặc biệt mà tới gặp ngươi ." Một bên Sơ Ngũ đánh vỡ trầm mặc, hắn nhìn chung quanh xong sân sau chu môi nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi như thế nào cũng không nói câu?"

Nhà bọn họ thiếu gia vi thấy nhưng hắn là cố ý làm phu nhân đi về trước , vì thế còn ứng phu nhân tháng sau đi Thiếu Lâm còn nguyện nói, đổi lại trước kia nhà bọn họ thiếu gia chính là tuyệt đối sẽ không đi .

"A." Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh nhạt mà gật gật đầu, "Ngươi tìm ta là có chuyện gì?" Hắn cùng với Thiện Ngọc Thành không quen, cho nên hắn nghĩ không rõ ràng phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia công tử tìm hắn có thể có chuyện gì, nhưng lại vì thế như thế phí nhiều tâm sức.

Bị hắn như vậy vừa hỏi, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này bị hỏi trụ, hắn hơi hơi trừng lớn cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi, trên mặt quẫn bách thần sắc nhất thời càng sâu, nguyên bản xa cách lạnh lùng con ngươi trung giờ phút này tràn đầy đều là vô tội cùng luống cuống, hắn... Không thể tới?

Một bên Sơ Ngũ thấy mình gia thiếu gia trên mặt lộ ra như vậy ngạc nhiên thần sắc không từ ngạc nhiên, hắn hai con mắt tại giữa hai người đi lòng vòng, sau đó như là nghĩ đến cái gì đó mãnh đỏ mặt, một lát sau hắn ngơ ngác mà hỏi: "Nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia trụ ở đâu?"

"A đối, ngươi xem ta đều quên, bỉ viện đơn sơ còn thỉnh Thiện công tử ngươi ở tại — "

"Ta ở nơi này." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

Nói về đến một nửa xoa xoa tay đỏ mặt Bạch Phúc Đức ngẩn người, vừa mới hắn nói gì?

Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Phúc Đức, giữa mày không có nửa phần ôn nhu chỉ có lạnh như băng xem kỹ. Như vậy ánh mắt lại xứng thượng kia trương tuấn mỹ gương mặt, tại đây hoảng hốt đầu hạ dưới ánh mặt trời bày biện ra một loại xa cách mỹ cảm, nhìn xem mọi người không từ ngây ra.

Hắn tưởng ở nơi này.

"Này, này..." Bạch Phúc Đức bị Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người đột nhiên phát ra cường thế khí thế chấn đắc có chút mộng, nhưng hắn rốt cuộc là sinh ý tràng người trên, rất nhanh liền phục hồi lại tinh thần, "Thiện công tử ta tại cách vách thu thập sạch sẽ sân..."

"Ca ca chậm một chút, ta đỡ ngươi đứng lên..." Một tiếng kiều đà thanh âm từ bên cạnh truyền ra, đánh gãy Bạch Phúc Đức, Bạch Sở Lộ mại bước liên tục phong tình hàng vạn hàng nghìn mà đi tới.

Tại mọi người nhìn chăm chú hạ nàng đi vào Thiện Ngọc Thành bên cạnh, sau đó khom lưng xuống đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho từ ghế nằm thượng ngồi dậy, làm xong này đó nàng lúc này mới ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Ca ca thân thể của hắn đánh tiểu liền không hảo, cho nên lúc này mới nằm ở trong viện tử nghỉ ngơi." Bạch Sở Lộ tự nhiên hào phóng mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành mắt, trong giọng nói là chưa bao giờ có ôn nhu, "Còn thỉnh Thiện công tử không nên trách tội với hắn."

Bạch Sở Lộ này đột đến nhất chiêu làm trong viện tử tất cả mọi người không từ bị nàng hấp dẫn ánh mắt, mà ngay cả Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là như thế.

Bạch Sở Lộ đem biếng nhác mà nằm ở ghế nằm thượng Bạch Mạc Nho nâng dậy đến ngồi sau, lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía một bên Bạch Phúc Đức, nàng hơi hơi một phúc, thanh âm mềm yếu mà nói: "Phụ thân, nếu Thiện công tử thích viện này, ta đây ngay tại viện này thu thập cái gian phòng đi ra cấp Thiện công tử đi, như vậy hắn cũng hảo cùng ca ca nhiều lời chút nói."

Bạch Sở Lộ thanh âm dễ nghe, nói ra khỏi miệng nói cũng dễ nghe, không giống với Lâm Tuyết Thúy mềm mại làm ra vẻ, nàng cấp người cảm giác là phá lệ ôn nhu cùng săn sóc.

Bạch Phúc Đức có chút do dự, bởi vì trước chỉnh lý Bạch phủ thời điểm duy độc cái nhà này hắn không làm người chỉnh lý, làm Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ tiến vào không khỏi có chút không ổn.

"Hảo phụ thân, bên này liền giao cho ta đi, ta sẽ xử lý thỏa đáng , phụ thân ngươi không là còn định rồi tiệc tối sao? Ngươi trước hết đi vội đi!" Bạch Sở Lộ tiến lên phụ giúp Bạch Phúc Đức hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, nàng động tác gian tiểu nữ nhi hướng phụ thân làm nũng hương vị mười phần, nháy mắt liền làm viện này trung không khí lung lay đứng lên.

Đem Bạch Phúc Đức đẩy dời đi phía sau cửa Bạch Sở Lộ lúc này mới lại trở lại trong viện tử, nàng làm người dọn ghế đi ra cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại tự mình phao trà cấp Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người một người pha một ly.

Làm xong này đó, nàng mới hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành một phúc, có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa mà nói: "Kia Thiện công tử ngươi trước hết ở trong này cùng ca ca tâm tình, lộ nhi liền không quấy rầy các ngươi. Vãn chút thời điểm phụ thân thiết yến hội, đến lúc đó ta lại đến dẫn đường."

Nói cho hết lời, nàng liền mại toái bước hướng về cửa sân đi đến, lâm khi đi tới cửa nàng đỡ viện môn trộm hồi mâu mỉm cười, kia nháy mắt nàng mặt mày gian tất cả đều là tình ý. Mười bảy mười tám tuổi thiếu nữ nhất là tốt đẹp ôm ấp tình cảm liền như vậy bị nàng triển lộ đi ra, vạn phần câu nhân.

Thấy thế, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được nhíu mày, đối chính mình hảo hảo nằm kết quả cấp người kéo đến ngồi mà biểu hiện ra bất mãn.

Hắn tại Bạch phủ trụ cũng có hảo chút thiên , đây là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Bạch Sở Lộ, nếu hắn ký ức không có phạm sai lầm, này chỉ sợ vẫn là hắn từ lúc chào đời tới nay lần đầu tiên từ Bạch Sở Lộ trong miệng nghe được một câu ca ca.

Hơn nữa Bạch Sở Lộ vừa mới kia lần nói cũng là có ý tứ, mặt ngoài nghe vừa thay hắn giải vây lại tố một phen huynh muội tình thâm, nhưng trên thực tế cũng là như thế nào nghe đều giống như tại thừa Bạch Phúc Đức câu kia 'Không có cấp bậc lễ nghĩa' .

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhất là lãnh đạm, nhìn cũng không liếc mắt hơn một cái.

Một bên Sơ Ngũ cũng là rắn rắn chắc chắc rùng mình một cái, hắn nhìn nhà mình thiếu gia liếc mắt một cái lại động tác khoa trương mà ôm cánh tay run rẩy, "Nữ nhân này thật sự là làm người không thoải mái."

Kia Bạch Sở Lộ thật cũng không đối hắn làm như thế nào, nhưng Sơ Ngũ chính là cảm thấy không thích nàng, không thể nói rõ tới cảm giác.

"Sơ Ngũ." Thiện Ngọc Thành thật cẩn thận mà đánh giá trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho, một trái tim bởi vì Sơ Ngũ nói mà huyền lên.

"Ha ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho sau này một ngưỡng lại biếng nhác mà nằm hồi ghế nằm thượng, cuối cùng, hắn từ bên cạnh thuận chén trà lại đây miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà mân.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa bởi vì Sơ Ngũ nói mà tức giận, chính mình cũng không có phát hiện mình chỉ tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt mới có thể biến đến thật cẩn thận Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới lại nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn nhìn trước mặt miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ uống trà Bạch Mạc Nho, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung ý cười nhất thời càng sâu, phảng phất hoa nở.

Sơ Ngũ hôm nay cũng là phá lệ an tĩnh, không có ngày xưa linh khí, chính là vẫn luôn ngơ ngác mà đang nhìn mình gia thiếu gia.

Kia Bạch Sở Lộ không đi bao lâu, Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay trà còn chưa uống xong, sân ngoại rồi lại truyền đến tiếng bước chân, Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người một trước một sau vào sân.

Nhìn thấy tọa ở trong sân xinh đẹp đến cùng cái thần tiên dường như người xa lạ, hai người không từ đều lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt.

"Nho nhi, vị này chính là?" Bị Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn chăm chú vào Lưu Như không khỏi khẩn trương mà sửa sang lại y phục của mình, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người khí độ cho dù hắn không mở miệng, cũng có thể làm người nhìn ra chút thân phận bất đồng đến.

"Thiện gia thiếu gia." Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm lạnh lùng mà đáp.

Thấy Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh trở về, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là không có lại tiếp tục chơi xấu ghế nằm thượng, hắn từ bên cạnh Bạch Sở Lộ làm người dọn đi ra bàn trà thượng lấy hai cái cái chén, cấp hai người pha trà.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho thái độ bất đồng, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt xa cách cũng làm nhạt thêm vài phần.

Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người sau khi trở về, kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng chỉ là an tĩnh nghe Bạch Mạc Nho cùng bọn họ ngẫu nhiên nói câu, cũng không xen mồm.

Thấy hắn tính cách an tĩnh, Bạch Mạc Nho biết có thể tỉnh ra vẻ nhiệt tình nghênh hợp tâm tư, nhẹ nhàng thở ra đồng thời không từ đã đối này xinh đẹp thiếu gia nhiều thêm vài phần hảo cảm.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đến khi đã là buổi trưa sau đó, hắn đến sau Bạch Mạc Nho tại ghế trên lại nằm một lát sau uống thuốc nhìn ước hảo đại phu, gây sức ép xong này đó, bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ đã chầm chậm khoan thai đến lĩnh người.

Lúc này tái kiến, Bạch Sở Lộ dĩ nhiên thay đổi thân xinh đẹp xiêm y, trang điểm cũng là phá lệ tinh xảo xinh đẹp.

Vi thể hiện xuất từ mình coi trọng, dạ tiệc này Bạch Phúc Đức không ít hao tâm tổn trí tư, riêng là xanh xao đều do dự hai ngày, đầu bếp càng là thỉnh trấn trên tốt nhất.

Yến hội thượng Bạch Phúc Đức một cái kính tưởng muốn sống lạc không khí, nhưng hắn mấy lần đáp lời Thiện Ngọc Thành đều đối hắn không để ý tới, hảo tại kia Bạch Sở Lộ tâm tư thông thấu, một bữa cơm xuống dưới cùng nàng cha vui vẻ cười nói, mới để cho không khí không đến mức xấu hổ.

Yến hội quá bán khi Bạch Sở Lộ buông đũa xuống, má nàng đỏ rực nương lay động ánh nến đứng lên, lấy bên cạnh bạch ngọc bầu rượu tự mình cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành mãn thượng rượu, "Ta mời Thiện công tử một ly."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nàng một cái, lại vẫn chưa nâng chén.

Bạch Sở Lộ trong mắt có bị thương chợt lóe mà qua, ngay sau đó giọng nói của nàng thấp mềm nhũn chút, nàng nói: "Rượu này kỳ thật là ta thay ca ca kính ngươi , khó được Thiện công tử ngươi đường xa mà đến, ca ca hắn thân thể không tốt, cho nên ta đã nghĩ thay hắn uống..."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy lúc này mới đình đũa nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Mạc Nho lại vẫn chưa nói chuyện, hắn chính là chống đầu có đầy hưng trí mà nhìn một bên Bạch Sở Lộ, thưởng thức nàng biểu diễn.

Thiên có chút âm, không khí có chút lạnh.

Yến hội kết thúc, Bạch Mạc Nho trước mọi người một bước trở về phòng, uống thuốc sau sớm liền ngủ.

Ngủ thẳng một nửa khi, một cái băng lạnh lẽo lạnh sẽ động đồ vật đột đến chui vào hắn mặt trong! Vốn tưởng rằng là ảo giác Bạch Mạc Nho phiên cái thân bản chuẩn bị tiếp tục ngủ, lỗ tai bên cạnh lại truyền đến một trận nóng rực hô hấp.

Ngay sau đó, đã đã ngủ Bạch Mạc Nho cả kinh một thân mồ hôi lạnh, bị làm tỉnh lại hắn mở hai mắt nín thở trừng hắc ám, trong bóng đêm ghé vào lỗ tai hắn tiếng hít thở cùng mùi rượu lại phát rõ ràng liêu nhân.

"Ai?" Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi dậy đến.

Kia đột nhiên xâm nhập người làm như uống rượu , nghe xong hắn mà nói sau không những không trả lời, ngược lại là hoạt động thân thể lại đi giường bên trong hắn phương hướng tễ tễ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: a, bò lên đến tay động bổ cái đặt ra, bởi vì đối 13-14 tuổi tiểu muội muội không hạ thủ được OTZ cho nên văn trung đặt ra nữ tử thích hôn tuổi vi 16-18 như vậy.

Cám ơn cười nhìn trôi giạt muội chỉ 20 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn trầm nhiêm muội chỉ 5 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 19: ngươi thế nhưng không nhớ rõ

Trong bóng đêm, Bạch Mạc Nho cảm giác đến người nọ cuộn thành một đoàn từ từ tiến gần động tác, cảm thấy kinh ngạc từ từ tán đi.

Trong không khí mùi rượu càng lúc nùng liệt, người nọ ở trên giường tìm cái thoải mái tư thế cuộn thành một đoàn thư thư phục phục ngủ lên.

Nghe kia từ từ lâu dài hô hấp, bị làm tỉnh lại không nói còn bị chiếm đoạt giường ngủ Bạch Mạc Nho nhất thời mất hứng , 'Phanh' một tiếng sau, Bạch thị bánh bao mặt mới mẻ xuất lô.

"Thiện công tử?" Bạch Mạc Nho trong bóng đêm vươn tay sờ bên cạnh người, tìm được người nọ đầu sau không chút khách khí mà vỗ vỗ gò má của hắn, "Thiện Ngọc Thành?"

Viện này trung sẽ bởi vì uống rượu rượu mà chạy sai gian phòng , chỉ có hôm nay mới tới kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng hắn mang đến hạ nhân. Trong bóng đêm hắn tuy rằng thấy không rõ mặt, nhưng cơm chiều khi chỉ có Thiện Ngọc Thành uống rượu, người này thân phận liền không khó đoán, huống hồ kia gọi Sơ Ngũ mới mười ba bốn tuổi hình thể so với hắn nhỏ đi nhiều.

Bạch Mạc Nho trong bóng đêm vỗ vỗ Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt, uống rượu Thiện Ngọc Thành chính là giật giật đầu miêu nhi cọ xát lòng bàn tay của hắn, lại không tỉnh lại.

"Tỉnh tỉnh." Bạch Mạc Nho lại vỗ vỗ, thấy bên cạnh cuộn thành một đoàn đem hắn vây vào giữa người cũng không có thanh tỉnh ý tứ, hắn đơn giản sửa chụp vi nắm, nắm bắt trong bóng đêm kia Thiện gia công tử mặt liền lại kéo lại xả mà nhu | lận lên.

Đêm đã khuya, trong viện tử thập phần an tĩnh, chỉ dư côn trùng kêu vang.

Ngồi ở trên giường, Bạch Mạc Nho nín thở nghe xong trong chốc lát, không nghe thấy kia Sơ Ngũ tìm nhà hắn thiếu gia tiếng vang sau, hắn mới cúi đầu đau đầu mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Nghĩ đem người cứ như vậy đá đến địa thượng tựa hồ có chút không có phúc hậu, Bạch Mạc Nho đem người đổ lên một bên sau, lại dựa vào cảm giác đem trên người hắn áo khoác thô lỗ mà xé rách xuống dưới ném xuống giường, sau đó chính mình chiếm nửa cái giường lần nữa nằm xuống.

Hắn uống thuốc vốn là có chút mơ mơ màng màng, nằm xuống sau đó không bao lâu liền lại mê man đi qua.

Lần thứ hai khôi phục ý thức khi, hắn là bị lặc tỉnh .

Kia trong ngày thường nhìn tổng là vẻ mặt xa cách lạnh lùng không đổi gần người Thiện gia công tử, ngủ sống chung cái khuôn mặt kia xinh đẹp mặt so sánh với cũng là cực kém !

Đêm qua bị Bạch Mạc Nho đổ lên một bên người, ngủ nửa đêm sau cả người đều bái ở tại trên người của hắn. Giờ phút này hai người cơ hồ là mặt dán mặt không nói, kia Thiện Ngọc Thành hai tay càng là ôm chặt eo của hắn đầu để tại bộ ngực hắn, khí lực đại đến sắp đem hắn lặc đến đoạn khí.

Ngoài phòng đã tràn ngập mỏng manh tia nắng ban mai, thản nhiên vầng sáng chiếu vào cửa sổ trên giấy, làm trong nhà cũng nhiều vài phần sáng ngời.

Nương kia mỏng manh vầng sáng, Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá cùng hắn đối mặt với mặt chóp mũi dựa vào chóp mũi cả người đều lui đến trong lòng ngực của hắn, giống như bị hắn ôm này Thiện gia công tử.

Thiện Ngọc Thành quả thật đẹp mắt, cho dù cùng làm nam nhân Bạch Mạc Nho cũng như vậy cảm thấy, hắn đao khắc ngũ quan hình dáng khiến cho hắn cho dù từ từ nhắm hai mắt làm cho không người nào có thể nhìn thấy cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi, cũng vẫn như cũ làm người không rời mắt được.

Đang lúc Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá hắn, kia khép lại con ngươi lại vào lúc này có động tĩnh, vi quyển lông mi hơi hơi run rẩy sau hắn mở ra mắt, lộ ra cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi.

Bạch Mạc Nho hoảng sợ, vừa mới tỉnh ngủ Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là mơ mơ màng màng mà nhìn trước mặt gương mặt đó hảo một lát sau mới ngắm nhìn, sau đó ngay sau đó hắn khẽ nhếch miệng khiếp sợ đến vẫn không nhúc nhích, coi như sợ cháng váng mắt.

"Ngươi, ngươi..." Thiện Ngọc Thành mộng .

Hắn mờ mịt mà chuyển động ánh mắt nhìn về phía bốn phía, tại sáng sớm trong không khí lạnh lẽo hạ cảm nhận được trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho cánh mũi gian ấm áp hô hấp sau, hắn bá một tiếng mặt đỏ lên.

"Chúng ta, ta tại sao lại ở chỗ này..." Lại là một lát sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành suy nghĩ có chút hỗn loạn mà hỏi.

Thấy hắn như thế, bị hoảng sợ Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là cười vui vẻ, hắn tự tay tại chăn trung vỗ vỗ Thiện Ngọc Thành ôm lấy tay hắn, ánh mắt gian nhẹ sầu nháy mắt trở thành hư không đổi lại một bộ thương tâm ủy khuất biểu tình, "Đêm qua sự tình, ngươi thế nhưng không nhớ rõ ?"

"Cái, cái gì?" Thiện Ngọc Thành điện giật vội vàng thu hồi chính mình đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên người tay cùng chân, hắn bối rối lui về phía sau đi rất nhanh rớt ra giữa hai người khoảng cách.

Nhưng hắn hiển nhiên quên hiện giờ hai người là ở trên giường, hắn này một lui trực tiếp liền thối lui đến mép giường biên, nếu không phải bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho tay mắt lanh lẹ kéo chặt hắn đem hắn kéo lại, chỉ sợ hắn liền muốn trực tiếp lăn xuống giường.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành là thật cái gì đều không nhớ rõ , Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt ủy khuất lại càng sâu , hắn một cái xoay người áp lên bị hắn từ bên giường kéo trở về người, nháy mắt liền làm hai người khôi phục vừa mới dựa đến quá gần tư thế, hai khuôn mặt cơ hồ dán tại đồng thời.

Bởi vì lần này là một truy cập tư thế, hai người so vừa mới dựa đến càng gần, hô hấp khi Thiện Ngọc Thành đều cảm giác đến môi của mình coi như đụng phải cái gì ấm áp đồ vật...

Cảm giác kia ngứa, hắn sợ tới mức vội vàng ngừng thở động cũng không dám động một chút, chỉ có thể bối rối mà nghe chính mình 'Bang bang phanh' nhảy không ngừng tiếng tim đập.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bộ dáng này lại chọc cười Bạch Mạc Nho, bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành chiếm hắn nửa cái giường còn dính tại trên người hắn đi ngủ bị hắn làm hại cánh tay toan ma không vui, tựa hồ cũng bởi vậy được đến dịu đi.

"Đêm qua... Chúng ta việc làm, ngươi thật sự một chút cũng không nhớ rõ ?" Hắn trừng lớn con ngươi nhìn dưới thân người, trong mắt ủy khuất cơ hồ sắp tràn ra đến.

Bị đặt ở dưới thân Thiện Ngọc Thành, vốn liền bởi vì hai người chi gian quá mức thân mật động tác mà đập bình bịch không ngừng trái tim, nhất thời nhảy lên đến càng nhanh , sôi trào máu nhanh chóng dũng mãnh vào đầu óc của hắn, làm hắn cả người đều biến đến đỏ rực , sôi trào khai đầu óc đã vô pháp tự hỏi bất cứ sự tình.

Tạc, đêm qua... ?

Hắn cùng Bạch Mạc Nho, hai người bọn họ?

Hỗn loạn trung, Thiện Ngọc Thành chật vật mà tránh đi Bạch Mạc Nho kia ủy khuất đến làm hắn đau lòng con ngươi, ý đồ nhìn về phía địa phương khác dời đi lực chú ý.

Này vừa quay đầu, đập vào mắt cũng là chính mình hỗn độn tản ra áo lót còn có lỏa lồ bên ngoài mang theo hồng ngân ngực, nhìn đến này ái | muội một màn, lại cảm thụ thắt lưng hạ xương cùng chỗ từ vừa mới thanh tỉnh sau đó liền truyền đến đau nhức...

Kia nháy mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong đầu đột đến truyền đến ông một tiếng vang thật lớn, sau đó hắn nên cái gì cũng không biết !

"Đúng vậy, ngươi thật sự không nhớ rõ ?" Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này lại tới sức lực, trong mắt của hắn ủy khuất còn tại, nhưng đáy mắt ở chỗ sâu trong đã nhiều ra thêm vài phần trả thù khoái cảm.

Thân thể của hắn vốn là không hảo, hơn nữa gần nhất tâm mạch bị hao tổn, trong ngày thường liền tính uống thuốc đi ngủ cũng không khỏi khó chịu.

Đêm qua khen ngược, đầu tiên là bị người này dọa đến, sau lại là bị này ngủ tương cùng diện mạo thành cực đoan đối lập dính nhân gia hỏa lặc đến mau không thở nổi , nói là ngủ đến mỏi eo đau lưng cũng không đủ.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói cho hết lời, dưới thân người lại không có động tĩnh.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cả người biến đến đỏ rực , hàm hơi nước hai con mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn hắn, ánh mắt gian không có nửa điểm bình thường trước mặt người ở bên ngoài lạnh lùng xa cách, hắn cả người là ngơ ngác ngây ngốc dễ lừa bộ dáng.

"Uy!" Bạch Mạc Nho dùng ngón tay chọc chọc hắn hồng đến sắp lấy máu hai má.

Bị chọc, Thiện Ngọc Thành mắt cũng không chớp cái nào, vẫn là kia đã sợ cháng váng ngu si biểu tình.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế lại chọc chọc, ngoài miệng lại còn tại nói: "Làm hại ta phí lão đại lực khí, mới để cho ngươi thư thư phục phục ngủ..."

Hắn lời này không giả, đêm qua hắn vi giúp ngủ tử đi qua Thiện Ngọc Thành cởi quần áo, quả thật phí khí lực.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Bạch Mạc Nho nhất thời lại cảm thấy có chút chưa hết giận , hắn lần thứ hai dùng sức chọc chọc Thiện Ngọc Thành kia vinh quang tột đỉnh mặt hết giận.

Hắn vì để cho người này ngủ đến thoải mái lại là nhượng xuất nửa cái giường lại là hỗ trợ cởi quần áo , vội hồi lâu.

Chọc xong rồi mặt, cảm thấy giải khí Bạch Mạc Nho từ trên người hắn đi lên, cầm lấy một bên quần áo phê ở trên người xuống giường.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại cũng không biết, hắn cuối cùng lời này lại làm cho Thiện Ngọc Thành trong đầu còn sống lý trí triệt để hỏng mất.

Phí khí lực mới để cho ngươi thoải mái ngủ...

Nằm ở trên giường Thiện Ngọc Thành tại Bạch Mạc Nho xuống giường sau cả người đều cuộn lại đứng lên, hắn giơ tay lên che khuất chính mình đã hồng đến không thể lại hồng mặt, che khuất chính mình trên mặt như thế nào cũng vô pháp khống chế một mình trào ra xấu hổ buồn bực.

Đêm qua hắn rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì, mới sẽ làm ra như thế da mặt dày như thế tu nhân sự tình đến.

Chẳng những đi giường, lại vẫn...

Đem mình cả người đều lui tiến chăn trung Thiện Ngọc Thành từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở hổn hển, thế giới này như thế nào hắn đã không biết cũng không muốn biết , hắn chỉ tưởng cứ như vậy trốn đi cả đời không đi ra ngoài.

Trong ổ chăn là tràn đầy xấu hổ buồn bực, còn có vô cùng thật lớn rõ ràng bang bang tiếng tim đập.

Lui thành một đoàn Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm thụ phóng đại hết thảy, người đã xấu hổ đến bối rối, nhưng trong lòng có vài phần nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường vui sướng.

Nhận thấy được kia vui sướng chi tình, hắn nhất thời càng thêm xấu hổ buồn bực, hắn dùng lực mà ôm chăn, ý đồ đem mình nghẹn chết ở chăn trong!

Bên kia, mặc quần áo tử tế vén lên phía sau tóc dài tùy ý bó hảo Bạch Mạc Nho đã ra cửa.

Đón tia nắng ban mai, hắn tại cửa nhà duỗi cái làm biếng thắt lưng, tâm tình là phá lệ hảo.

Một lát sau, bên cạnh phòng ở Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như cũng đều rời khỏi giường.

Rửa mặt xong tất sau, hai người nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho uống thuốc, sau đó liền ước muốn đi ra cửa.

Lúc này thời tiết còn sớm, thấy hai người lớn như vậy đã sớm muốn xuất môn, Bạch Mạc Nho không từ cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái.

"Chúng ta ngày hôm qua tại trên đường thấy được một cái sân, cảm giác cũng không tệ lắm, bất quá ngày hôm qua phòng chủ không mang cái chìa khóa tại bên người, cho nên chúng ta hẹn hôm nay buổi sáng đồng thời lại đi xem." Bạch Học Danh hàm hậu mà cười nói: "Kia phòng ở vị trí cũng không phải sai, ngay tại ngã tư đường phụ cận, giá cả cũng không cao mới bán hơn hai trăm hai, bất quá có vài năm không người trụ..."

Tại Bạch Học Danh miêu tả hạ, Bạch Mạc Nho đại khái hiểu rõ phòng này giá cả không cao, lại tại trước một hộ nhân gia dọn đi sau vẫn luôn không bán đi nguyên nhân, bởi vì này phòng ở hộ hình có chút kỳ quái.

Địa hình có chút giống là khép lại 'Lữ' tự, địa phương không đại, nhưng không biết lúc trước tu căn phòng này người là nghĩ như thế nào lại tu hai cái chủ ốc, trong viện tử gian còn cấp tách rời ra, địa hình đại bên kia trừ bỏ chủ ốc tại còn nhiều tu phòng bếp, phòng khách cùng hai gian phòng.

Cái này gia hai cái chủ ngọa, lại bị ngăn cách khai, thấy thế nào đều có chút không thảo hỉ.

"Không có việc gì, ta cùng danh nhi ngày hôm qua đều thương lượng hảo , hôm nay đi xem, muốn là còn đi chúng ta trụ sau khi đi vào liền đem trung gian vách tường tạp lại nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục sân, chủ ngọa cũng cho nó ngăn cách liền hảo." Lưu Như vội vàng nói, loại chuyện này rốt cuộc có chút cách ứng, nàng sợ Bạch Mạc Nho để ý.

Bất quá phòng này giá tiền thích hợp, lại ly ngã tư đường đủ gần, về sau muốn là Bạch Mạc Nho muốn làm điểm gì cũng phương tiện.

Nghe vậy Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, hắn đến là đối loại chuyện này không hề gì, phòng ở đi, có thể ở lại người liền hảo.

Cất bước Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp ngồi xuống, bên kia Sơ Ngũ đã hấp tấp mà hướng đi qua.

Nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, Sơ Ngũ gấp đến độ đỏ mắt, "Bạch công tử, ngươi nhìn thấy nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia không có? Ta buổi sáng rời giường sau đánh thủy đi qua chờ , kết quả phát hiện thiếu gia hắn không ở trong phòng."

"Hắn tại ta trong phòng." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

"Ha?" Sơ Ngũ đầu một oai, mắt choáng váng, "Gì?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ta kêu tiểu Mặc Mặc muội tử địa phương lôi, cấp muội tử bút tâm ~

Chương 20: thìa bán hay không

Cấp kia Sơ Ngũ thiếu niên chỉ cái phương hướng, nhìn hắn tỉnh tỉnh hướng về bên kia đi đến sau, Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn đỉnh đầu không trung, thấy kia thật dày mây đen sau miễn dọn ghế đi ra ngoài phơi nắng tâm.

Bên này phòng ở sự tình có tin tức sau, chưa tới giữa trưa, bên kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng mang người trở lại.

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy trước cầm Bạch Mạc Nho cho nàng tờ danh sách tại trấn trên tha một vòng cũng không có mua tề đan tử mặt trên sở hữu đồ vật sau, liền dẫn người đi cách vách kia càng đại chút thôn trấn.

Chuyến đi này liền là hảo vài ngày thời gian, hiện giờ mới cuối cùng là đem đồ vật đều dẫn theo trở về.

Từ trên mã xa xuống dưới, mấy ngày nay mệt đến mỏi eo đau lưng Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhu nhu cánh tay, nàng xem hướng Bạch phủ đại môn, kia xinh đẹp con ngươi trung không từ lộ ra vài phần tức giận cùng ác độc.

Đánh tiểu liền sống an nhàn sung sướng nàng còn chưa bao giờ bởi vì chuyện gì mà mệt mỏi như vậy quá, kia bên ngoài trong khách sạn giường lại thối lại vừa cứng hại nàng vài ngày đều ăn không thơm ngủ không ngon, nếu không phải vi về điểm này tâm, nàng tuyệt không sẽ làm như vậy lại khổ lại mệt sự.

Bất quá ngẫm lại sau đó nữa nàng chỉ cần từ Bạch Mạc Nho tay ở bên trong lấy được kia chế tác điểm tâm phương thuốc, nàng liền có thể thống thống khoái khoái đánh gãy Bạch Mạc Nho chân báo thù, liền lại bất giác lộ ra tươi cười.

"Liền ấn ta trước nói, đem một phần đồ vật đưa đến kia ma ốm trong tay, một phần cho ta lưu trữ." Lâm Tuyết Thúy sửa sang lại trên người mình xiêm y, mặt lộ vẻ quyện sắc hướng về Bạch Sở Lộ sân đi đến, chuẩn bị tốt hảo rửa mặt một phen nghỉ ngơi một chút, buổi trưa thời gian lại đi tìm kia ma ốm.

Hồi phủ, vào sân, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhưng không có nhìn đến nữ nhi bảo bối của mình, vừa hỏi dưới, mới biết được Bạch Sở Lộ đại sáng sớm trời còn chưa sáng cũng đã đi kia Lưu Như mẫu tử hiện giờ trụ sân.

"Nàng đi vào trong đó làm như thế nào?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy mày thâm nhăn.

"Hồi phu nhân, tiểu thư cố ý làm phòng bếp người làm tinh xảo sớm một chút cấp kia Thiện gia thiếu gia đưa đi." Nha hoàn thay Lâm Tuyết Thúy rút đi trên người xiêm y, lại duỗi thân tay đi giải nàng trên đầu búi tóc.

"Thiện gia công tử?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy mi nhăn đến càng sâu.

Nàng nữ nhi bảo bối như thế nào bỏ chạy đi cho người khác đưa điểm tâm ?

Nghĩ nghĩ, lâm tuyết ngăn lại nha hoàn động tác, nàng lần nữa mặc xong quần áo hướng về một bên sân đi đến.

Vào sân, đầu tiên nhìn thấy liền là trong viện tử đến đưa tài liệu những cái đó hạ nhân, sau đó liền là tại sân một khác đầu lục ấm vây quanh trong lương đình ngồi Bạch Mạc Nho đám người.

Trong viện tử tổng cộng ba người, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng một cái xinh đẹp nam nhân ngồi ở trong đình, tại bọn họ trước mặt trên bàn bãi chính là thập đến dạng tinh xảo sớm một chút, mà Bạch Sở Lộ giờ phút này lại là đứng ở một bên, chính diện lộ ôn nhu vi thật là là Thiện gia công tử nam nhân một giới thiệu trên bàn sớm một chút.

"... Đây là bánh đậu xanh, đây là ta buổi sáng cố ý xuống bếp tự mình làm , Thiện công tử nếm thử hương vị?" Bạch Sở Lộ khi nói chuyện đã tự tay thay kia Thiện công tử chọn ra cái lục nhạt sắc ngăn nắp điểm tâm đặt ở trước mặt chén đĩa trung.

Nghe vậy, Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn chưa để ý tới, hắn thậm chí đều không có nhìn bên cạnh Bạch Sở Lộ liếc mắt một cái, giờ phút này hắn hai con mắt đều thẳng tắp mà nhìn tại cái bàn đối diện nhìn mãn viện lục ấm ngẩn người Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Sở Lộ thấy thế, xinh đẹp trên khuôn mặt có nháy mắt không vui, nhưng nàng rất nhanh liền lần thứ hai lộ ra tươi cười, mà còn tự mình làm Bạch Mạc Nho tuyển miếng bánh điểm đặt ở trước mặt chén đĩa trung.

"Ta nghe nói ca ca làm điểm tâm tay nghề thực hảo, không biết ca ca có thể hay không giáo giáo tiểu muội." Bạch Sở Lộ ôn nhu cười nói.

Bị gọi, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn bị vắng vẻ ở một bên Bạch Mạc Nho này mới thu hồi tầm mắt nhìn về phía bên cạnh một bàn này tử tinh xảo sớm một chút, liền hắn hiểu biết, Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất dạng chưa bao giờ từng xuống bếp.

Đại khái là nghe nói Thiện Ngọc Thành là bởi vì điểm tâm mới tìm thượng hắn , cho nên mới có như vậy một tao.

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại, đối diện Thiện Ngọc Thành lại như là chim sợ cành cong nháy mắt mặt đỏ lên!

Hắn nháy mắt cúi đầu tránh đi tầm mắt, sau đó có chút bối rối cầm lấy bàn trung bánh đậu xanh cắn một hơi, ngay sau đó, hắn động tác có chút cứng ngắc phải đem không đến hai ngón tay khoan bánh đậu xanh lại thả lại bạch ngọc bàn trung.

Thiện gia làm phú khả địch quốc thương gia, trong nhà tất nhiên là thập phần phú quý, trong phủ đầu bếp đó cũng là tinh khiêu tế tuyển đi ra , cái dạng gì sơn trân hải vị hắn chưa ăn quá? Này lục nhạt sắc đậu cao tuy rằng nhìn nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, nhưng nhập khẩu cũng là thập phần chán ngấy ngọt.

Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa động chén đĩa trung điểm tâm, mà là đem tầm mắt dừng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người.

Người này từ lúc buổi sáng đứng lên sau đó tầm mắt liền vẫn luôn theo sau hắn, hắn xem qua đi hắn liền quay mặt đi, hắn một bên đầu hắn liền lại nhìn đi qua, kia quá mức nóng rực tầm mắt xem như làm hắn triệt để minh bạch cái gì gọi là mắt sáng như đuốc.

Nhìn cúi đầu đỏ mặt Thiện Ngọc Thành, Bạch Mạc Nho không từ bắt đầu tự hỏi buổi sáng có phải hay không chơi đến có chút quá ?

Bạch Mạc Nho thu hồi tầm mắt không nhìn đã sắp hồng đến hơi nước người, hắn đứng dậy hướng về sân bên kia đi đến, mới xuất đình, nghênh diện liền đụng phải Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

"Bạch phu nhân, thứ này là mua tề ?" Bạch Mạc Nho cười hỏi, lúc trước hắn kia đan tử đều là tính Bạch phủ hiện giờ năng lực viết , không nhiều lắm nhất phân, cũng không ít nhất phân, vừa mới đủ nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy gây sức ép một phen.

Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến vui vẻ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nụ cười trên mặt đã có chút không nhịn được , "Đồ vật đều dựa theo ngươi viết mua xong rồi, cũng đưa đến trong viện tử, ngươi nhìn cái gì thời điểm chuẩn bị bắt tay, ta làm người đi hỗ trợ."

Bạch Mạc Nho bệnh thái trắng bệch trên mặt có thêm vài phần nghi hoặc, "Bạch phu nhân không phải nói tự mình hỗ trợ sao?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy ngẩn người, ngay sau đó nàng vui vẻ ra mặt, "Đương nhiên, ta đương nhiên tự mình hỗ trợ!" Nàng tại sao có thể không vui, nàng còn đang lo hẳn là như thế nào từ này ma ốm trong tay cho tới kia phương thuốc, không nghĩ tới này ma ốm liền mình mở khẩu.

Trong viện tử đến đưa đồ hạ người đã thối lui, Bạch Mạc Nho đi vào vài thứ kia bên cạnh. Hắn tùy ý mở ra bên cạnh một cái gói to, lộ ra bên trong gạo, kia mễ khối hạt sung túc, trình nửa trong suốt trạng, nhìn là cực đáng yêu .

Trên phố cống mễ kia đều là từ chuyên gia trông coi chất lượng tốt đất vườn loại đi ra , tốt nhất mễ sớm đã thượng cung, dân gian có thể mua được đều là bị sàng chọn dư lại thấp kém chút .

Lúc trước hắn làm Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi tìm mễ là cống mễ, này mễ chất lượng tuy rằng còn kém một bậc, nhưng là tính thượng thừa.

Mễ bên cạnh phóng túi đậu xanh, cũng là hắn đặc biệt mà làm đi tìm , khối hạt viên mãn, vị mang mùi thơm ngát, trên mặt còn phiếm thản nhiên lục quang, là đương quý tân đậu.

Gạo trắng đậu xanh, ngược lại là hảo ngao cháo.

"Kia liền làm phiền Bạch phu nhân hỗ trợ đem thứ này nhắc tới phòng bếp." Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh nhạt mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phía sau Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

"Ta đề?" Nghe vậy, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này cất cao thanh âm.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ ra tới kia túi gạo đều đến nàng đầu gối , nặng như vậy lại bẩn đồ vật làm cho nàng đề, vui đùa cái gì vậy?

Thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy đen mặt, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là nghi hoặc , thanh âm hắn lạnh lùng mà hỏi ngược lại: "Chẳng lẽ Bạch phu nhân tưởng muốn cho chính mình đề?"

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho cố ý nhẹ nhàng ho khan hai tiếng, nhắc nhở trước mặt nữ nhân này hắn hiện giờ thân thể cũng không kinh gây sức ép, này vạn nhất muốn là gây sức ép xảy ra chuyện chậm trễ , kia đã có thể không trách được hắn .

"Ta đây liền hãy đi trước , Bạch phu nhân cẩn thận chút, mấy thứ này chính là thực trân quý , biệt suất ." Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho đã tay không hướng về sân ngoại đi đến.

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho bóng dáng, Lâm Tuyết Thúy hung tợn mà cắn răng trong lòng vạn phần không cam, nhưng nghĩ chính mình báo thù kế hoạch, nhưng vẫn còn vội vàng gọi người giúp đỡ dọn đồ vật đuổi kịp.

Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi còn mang đi Lâm Tuyết Thúy, trong viện tử nhất thời liền chỉ còn lại có Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Sở Lộ, còn có chờ ở một bên Sơ Ngũ.

Bạch Sở Lộ thấy thế vẫn chưa đi giúp Lâm Tuyết Thúy, mà là bởi vì khó được một chỗ cơ hội vui vẻ đứng lên, nàng trên mặt tươi cười càng sâu đang chuẩn bị lại nói cái gì đó, ngẫng đầu lại nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành đã ly tòa.

"Thiếu gia." Sơ Ngũ liếc liếc mắt một cái kia trên mặt tươi cười có chút không nhịn được Bạch Sở Lộ, vội vàng chạy chậm đuổi kịp.

Hai người theo Bạch Mạc Nho phương hướng ly khai tìm chỉ chốc lát, lại hỏi lộ sau thật vất vả mới tìm được phòng bếp, còn chưa vào cửa liền bị yên huân đến không mở ra được mắt.

Phòng bếp ngoại, nguyên bản nên tại phòng bếp trung đầu bếp hạ nhân đứng một viện, một bên phòng bếp chính không ngừng toát ra khói đen, dẫn tới những người đó liên tiếp hướng phía phòng trong nhìn xung quanh nghị luận sôi nổi.

"Thiếu gia." Sơ Ngũ tại xa xa liền bưng miệng mũi đứng lại, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đi về phía trước đi, hắn do dự một chút sau trộm hướng phía môn nội nhìn lại.

Phòng trong, Bạch Mạc Nho đang đứng tại cửa sổ phụ cận bưng miệng mũi nói chuyện, "Biệt tắc quá nhiều củi lửa, phong muốn cần phiến, chờ trong nồi thủy đốt mở lại đào mễ, đem mễ bỏ vào..."

Ở trước mặt hắn bệ bếp trước, Lâm Tuyết Thúy chính ghé vào bệ bếp vọt tới trước táo trong phiến phong, nàng vừa mới thượng còn trắng nõn kia trương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn giờ phút này đã bị thán bụi mạt đến bẩn hề hề , xinh đẹp xiêm y cũng nhu làm một đoàn còn mang theo rất nhiều thảo tiết, trong mắt là kia yên huân đi ra nước mắt, cả người nhìn qua cùng ven đường khất cái hiểu được liều mạng.

Sơ Ngũ đứng ở tràn đầy sương khói ngoài cửa, nhìn nhà mình cái kia cả người đều dán tại trên cửa còn không ngừng tả hữu vặn vẹo thiếu gia, thần sắc hoảng sợ vạn phần.

Hắn, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia đây là làm sao vậy? !

Sau một hồi, Bạch Mạc Nho bưng cái sa nồi ra cửa, kia một thân bụi Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại là tức đến khó thở mà trở về phòng thay quần áo.

Bạch Mạc Nho trở lại sân mới vừa đem sa nồi buông xuống, bên kia Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đã vẻ mặt tươi cười vào cửa.

Chính cầm thìa thịnh cháo Bạch Mạc Nho lại vội vàng lấy hai cái bát, thịnh hai chén đi ra, sau đó tiếp đón hai người lại đây.

"Đây là cái gì?" Lưu Như nhìn trong chén này bạch bạch lục lục mang theo thản nhiên mùi thơm ngát cháo không từ thâm hút một hơi, đậu xanh cháo nàng gặp qua không ít, nhưng này dạng còn chưa tới gần liền ngửi được một cỗ thản nhiên đậu xanh mùi thơm ngát cũng là hiếm thấy.

"Đậu xanh cháo a!" Bạch Mạc Nho dùng bạch sứ thìa uy một hơi nhập miệng, cháo có chút nóng, nhập khẩu sau lập tức nóng đến môi hắn phiếm hồng. Ngay sau đó kia trắng nõn mặt lại nhíu lại, hắn dùng môi đỏ mọng hàm thìa mồm miệng không rõ mà lẩm bẩm nói: "Đáng tiếc này tốt nhất cống mễ cùng đậu xanh."

Mệt đến hắn còn dụng tâm giáo kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy, kết quả không nghĩ tới nàng liên cái cháo đều nấu không hảo.

Bạch Mạc Nho lo lắng vô cùng mà nhìn chính mình trong chén đậu xanh cháo, vươn ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm bạch sứ thìa trung dư lại xanh biếc đậu tử nhai sau, trong lòng không từ có chút thay Lâm Tuyết Thúy bối rối.

Liền nàng tay nghề này, tay bắt tay giáo nấu cái cháo nàng đều học không hảo, này còn thế nào trộm kỹ?

Bạch Mạc Nho chính lo lắng, bên kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là nhìn bị môi ửng đỏ Bạch Mạc Nho yểu cháo hoa miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ liếm ăn thìa khởi xướng ngốc.

Hắn hai gò má ửng đỏ hô hấp dồn dập ánh mắt nóng rực, một lát sau, thanh âm hắn khàn khàn run rẩy đã mở miệng, "Sơ Ngũ."

"Thiếu gia?" Sơ Ngũ nghe vậy chạy tới, hắn nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho lại nhìn nhìn nhà mình hai mắt đăm đăm thiếu gia, "Ngươi đói bụng?"

"Đến hỏi một chút Bạch Phúc Đức, kia thìa bán hay không..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ân, hôm nay đủ sớm →→

Cám ơn mù tạc kê nước muội tử 10 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn lạnh bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 21: ta ở chỗ nào?

"Thiếu, thiếu gia..." Sơ Ngũ nhìn nhà mình thiếu gia đều nhanh gấp đến độ khóc lên , hắn tổng cảm thấy lúc này đây Bạch phủ hành trình làm cho bọn họ gia thiếu gia cả người cũng thay đổi.

Trước kia tại Thiện phủ khi, thiếu gia tuy rằng nói thiếu chút cũng không thích thân cận ngoại nhân, nhưng tóm lại là thập phần bình thường , tóm lại không phải là giống như bây giờ giống như đói bụng lắm dường như hai mắt mạo hiểm lục quang mà nhìn nhân gia Bạch công tử.

Bên kia, Bạch Mạc Nho nhận thấy được bên này quá mức nóng rực tầm mắt quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó lại quay đầu lại hỏi ý kiến trước thời gian trở về Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như nguyên nhân.

"Phòng ở chúng ta vừa mới đã nhìn qua, rất tốt, đủ đại, cho nên chúng ta liền suy nghĩ muốn hay không định ra đến." Nói lên chuyện này, Lưu Như trên mặt liền nhịn không được lộ ra tươi cười.

Lưu Như lúc còn trẻ cũng xinh đẹp, tuy rằng so ra kém Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhưng là có một loại tiểu gia bích ngọc khí chất, hiện giờ nàng mặc dù đã tóc hoa râm thần tình nếp nhăn, cười rộ lên khi lại vẫn là phong vận dư âm.

"Đối, ta cùng nương thương lượng một chút, nghĩ viện này ngay tại ngã tư đường cách đó không xa cách nơi này cũng không xa, cho nên trở về hỏi một chút ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi nhìn xem, nếu vừa lòng nói chúng ta liền định ra đến." Bạch Học Danh vội vàng buông xuống đã không bát nhìn về phía đệ đệ mình, "Nếu phòng ở định ra đến, chúng ta cũng thật nhanh chút thu thập đi ra, thêm nữa đưa một ít thường dùng gia cụ."

Bọn họ đã tại Bạch phủ trụ thất, tám ngày thời gian, là đến nắm chặt chút, không phải lại quá mấy ngày liền muốn lưu lạc đầu đường .

Bạch Học Danh nhìn nhìn đỉnh đầu khói mù không trung, nghĩ nghĩ sau đó đứng lên, đi xem cũng hảo.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy, một bên Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như cũng đi theo đứng dậy.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cũng đi theo đứng lên, hắn đao khắc trên khuôn mặt tràn đầy nghiêm túc, nói ra lời nói là không dung cự tuyệt cường thế, "Ta cũng đi."

Thiện Ngọc Thành là khách, Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như tự nhiên không hảo cự tuyệt, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là lại quay đầu lại nhìn hướng hắn lại bị hắn lại một lần nữa tránh đi tầm mắt sau lựa chọn trầm mặc.

Đoàn người hơi làm thu thập, Bạch Học Danh lấy quần áo cấp Bạch Mạc Nho phủ thêm sau, lúc này mới hướng về sân ngoại đi đến.

Thời tiết có chút âm, xem ra như là trời muốn mưa.

Trong viện mang theo một cỗ bệnh thấp, kia xanh um tươi tốt hoa cỏ cũng đều tử khí trầm trầm.

Đoàn người hướng về viện ngoại đi đến, còn chưa xuất viện môn, một cái cùng Bạch Phúc Đức có vài phần tương tự nhẹ nhàng công tử nghênh diện đi rồi đến.

Nhìn thấy tụ tập cùng một chỗ hướng về viện ngoại đi đến mọi người, người nọ dừng bước lại, đầu tiên là hướng về phía Lưu Như cung kính mà gật gật đầu sau mới mở miệng, "Nhị nương, các ngươi này là muốn đi đâu?"

Bạch Nguyễn Phong đã trở về có một đoạn thời gian, nhưng bởi vì vội vàng tìm Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng này trên thị trấn sinh ý sự, vẫn luôn không tại quý phủ.

"Phong nhi." Nhìn thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong, Lưu Như trên mặt lộ ra tươi cười, "Chúng ta tại trên đường nhìn một cái sân, đang chuẩn bị đi qua nhìn nhìn lại."

"Sân?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, "Các ngươi muốn dời ra ngoài ở, vì cái gì?" Lời ra khỏi miệng sau hắn lại nghĩ tới cái gì dường như trên mặt lộ ra vài phần xấu hổ chi sắc, "Vẫn là mẫu thân nàng lại..."

Này Bạch Nguyễn Phong Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là biết, hơn nữa trong trí nhớ đối hắn ấn tượng coi như không sai, hắn mặc dù là Lâm Tuyết Thúy sở sinh nhưng cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hoàn toàn bất đồng, không là cái loại này tính toán chi li tâm nhãn nhiều tính cách, hắn tính cách ôn nhu làm người xử sự cũng hào phóng.

Trước kia bọn họ mẫu tử ba người ở tại Bạch phủ trung khi, Bạch Nguyễn Phong đối bọn họ có chút chiếu cố, chỉ là bởi vì hắn lớn lên về sau vẫn luôn đi theo Bạch Phúc Đức ở bên ngoài việc buôn bán tại gia không lâu sau, cho nên ở chung thời gian cũng không nhiều.

"... Nương sự tình ta đã nghe hạ nhân nói, ta ở trong này thay nàng hướng Nhị nương ngươi bồi cái không là, về phần phòng ở sự tình Nhị nương các ngươi vẫn là không cần lại tìm , ta sẽ đi theo phụ thân nói rõ ràng ." Bạch Nguyễn Phong trong mắt chua xót chưa tán.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy là của hắn thân nương, hắn tuy rằng biết nàng những năm gần đây luôn luôn tại xa lánh Lưu Như mẫu tử, cũng cùng nàng nói qua không ít lần, nhưng lại cũng không có thể cải biến cái gì.

"Không cần, như vậy liền hảo." Lưu Như nhìn Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhớ tới chuyện cũ, trong mắt cũng là ôn nhu.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng Bạch Sở Lộ hai người, cũng chỉ có Bạch Nguyễn Phong mới có thể gọi nàng một tiếng Nhị nương, Bạch Sở Lộ trong ngày thường là tâm cao khí ngạo, thậm chí đều không muốn nhiều coi trọng nàng liếc mắt một cái, trên đường thấy đều là do làm không phát hiện.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong bản còn muốn nói gì, nhưng thấy đến tại đám người cuối cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành sau hắn thu hồi những lời kia, chỉ nói là nói: "Kia ta và các ngươi cùng đi nhìn xem, trên đường vừa lúc cũng hảo cùng Nhị nương, ca ca, đệ đệ các ngươi tâm sự."

Có Bạch Nguyễn Phong gia nhập, không khí nháy mắt biến đến sáng sủa đứng lên, dưới đường đi đến hắn nói không ít ngạc nhiên sự chọc cho Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như cười không ngừng.

Bạch Mạc Nho an tĩnh nghe, chỉ ngẫu nhiên đáp cái nói. Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là như nhau trước, hắn nóng rực tầm mắt gắt gao dính tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người, như là thật sự hận không thể tại trên người hắn chước xuất cái động đến.

Bên này mấy người mới xuất môn, bên kia phái người nhìn chằm chằm bên này động tĩnh Bạch Sở Lộ lại nóng nảy, nàng vội vàng đưa tới nha hoàn thay đổi y phục chuẩn bị trang điểm xuất môn.

Mới đem một thân bụi rửa mặt sạch sẽ Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy thế, không từ nghi hoặc mà hỏi: "Ngươi đây là vội vã đi làm sao?"

"Đương nhiên là đi tìm Thiện công tử." Bạch Sở Lộ đạo.

"Thiện công tử?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy cất cao thanh âm, "Ngươi tìm hắn làm chi? Lại nói tiếp ngươi gần nhất đều không đi họa xã, vừa mới họa xã trương công tử còn khiển người đến hỏi ngươi có phải hay không sinh bệnh , tới hỏi nói người bây giờ còn ở bên ngoài chờ đâu."

"Tùy tiện tìm cái lý do đuổi đi, họa xã ta gần nhất là không định đi." Bạch Sở Lộ một bên miêu mi một bên không chút để ý mà hồi đáp, "Có kia Thiện Ngọc Thành, ta còn đi họa xã làm chi?"

"Ngươi xem thượng kia Thiện Ngọc Thành ?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy vừa nghe cũng là nóng nảy, "Ngươi không nghe nói sao? Người nọ mệnh trung mang rất là cái khắc tinh, hắn đem ca ca hắn đều khắc chết, ngươi này muốn là gả cho hắn kia vẫn không thể đi theo tao ương? Không được, ta không đồng ý."

"Nương!" Bạch Sở Lộ có chút không kiên nhẫn buông xuống mi xoát, nàng quay đầu nhìn về phía Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nói: "Nói là nói như vậy, nhưng là nhiều ngần ấy năm qua ngươi xem hắn Thiện gia còn có ai chết, một đám không đều sống đến hảo hảo sao? Lại nói , nếu hắn thật sự mệnh ngạnh khắc người, kia đem nhà hắn những người đó khắc chết mới hảo đâu!"

Thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn là vẻ mặt không muốn không đồng ý, Bạch Sở Lộ lại nói: "Muốn là hắn thật sự đem nhà hắn những người đó khắc chết, ta đây gả đi qua khởi không phải là Thiện gia thiếu nãi nãi, là Thiện gia nửa người chủ nhân? Không có cha mẹ chồng hầu hạ, này Thiện gia còn không liền đều là ta định đoạt?"

Nghe Bạch Sở Lộ vừa nói như thế Lâm Tuyết Thúy có chút động dung, nhưng nàng vẫn là lo lắng, "Kia này vạn nhất muốn là ngươi xảy ra chuyện làm như thế nào? Nương liền như vậy một cái hảo nữ nhi, nhưng luyến tiếc ngươi xuất sự."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy không tha làm Bạch Sở Lộ cười ra tiếng đến, nàng bổ nhào vào Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong ngực làm nũng cùng nàng nói: "Huống hồ nương ngươi suy nghĩ một chút, này Thiện gia chính là phú khả địch quốc , ta đây muốn là làm Thiện gia thiếu nãi nãi kia đi theo hưởng phúc còn không phải ngươi cùng phụ thân? Đến lúc đó phụ thân là có thể không cần lại nơi nơi chạy, mỗi ngày đều tại gia cùng mẫu thân ngươi ."

Bạch Sở Lộ nói ngọt, này buổi nói chuyện nghe xuống dưới lúc này khiến cho Lâm Tuyết Thúy tâm hoa nộ phóng.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nâng Bạch Sở Lộ gương mặt đó nhìn lại nhìn, càng xem là càng vừa lòng, lấy bên cạnh mi xoát liền chuẩn bị hỗ trợ, "Nương giúp ngươi họa, cam đoan đem chúng ta lộ nhi họa đến xinh xinh đẹp đẹp ."

Bạch Sở Lộ lại đoạt qua tay nàng trung bút, nói: "Vẫn là ta tự mình tới đi, ngược lại là kia Lưu Như chuẩn bị tại trên đường mua cái sân sự tình nương ngươi biết không?"

"Biết a, ta ước gì kia tiểu tiện nhân sớm đi dọn đi ra ngoài." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói lên Lưu Như liền nhịn không được nghiến răng nghiến lợi, mặt lộ vẻ dữ tợn.

Bạch Sở Lộ nghe vậy kinh hô: "Cô nương kia ngươi đang ở nhà trong ngồi còn không nhanh chóng đi xem, này vạn nhất muốn là thật tại trên thị trấn mua sân làm như thế nào?"

Nói lên kia Lưu Như Bạch Sở Lộ liền nhớ tới kia Bạch Mạc Nho, từ lúc Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ tiến Bạch phủ sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho liền ba lần bốn lượt cản trở nàng tiếp cận Thiện Ngọc Thành, mỗi khi nghĩ vậy sự kiện nàng liền nhịn không được trong bụng nhóm lửa.

"Ngươi mau chút gọi người nhìn , nếu bọn họ thật chuẩn bị tại trấn trên mua xuống sân, liền nhanh chóng dùng nhiều chút tiền đem sân định rồi, biệt làm cho bọn họ tại trấn trên trụ , không phải về sau thường thường thấy nhiều khiến người chán ghét a! Lại nói, nương ngươi không sợ kia Lưu Như lại thông đồng thượng phụ thân sao?" Bạch Sở Lộ dùng một bộ hận này không tranh biểu tình nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nàng cũng biết ba người kia chuẩn bị ở tại trấn trên lại vẫn như thế bình tĩnh.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vừa nghe lập tức liền nóng nảy, sự tình quả thật chính là như vậy cái lý, hiện giờ cơ hội khó được đương nhiên muốn đem ba người này đuổi đến càng xa càng tốt! Tốt nhất là làm cho bọn họ trụ đến sơn góc trong đi, vĩnh viễn biệt trở về.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, nàng vội vàng vội vã ra sân.

Bên kia, một cái coi như rộng mở trong viện tử, Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở hoang vắng một đoạn thời gian trong viện, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng viễn bên cạnh kia khỏa trăm năm đại thụ, hắn trong suốt con ngươi trung tràn đầy thản nhiên thích.

Viện này liền giống như trước hai người nói cho hắn biết bộ dáng kia, bất quá so lúc trước hắn tưởng tượng rồi lại càng thêm lớn hơn một chút, nhiều hấp dẫn chút.

Sân bố cục tuy rằng kỳ quái, nhưng trong viện tử có một gốc cây trăm năm dung thụ, thân cây quanh co khúc khuỷu thụ ấm chồng chất che ở nửa cái sân, thụ dưới tàng cây là giữa hè thừa lương hảo địa phương.

Nếu ngày đông, một ly ấm trà, cũng có thể tránh gió độ nhật.

Nơi này Bạch Mạc Nho là càng xem càng thích, bên kia tại vài cái phòng ở gian qua lại đi rồi nhất triều Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn bên cạnh còn tại kế hoạch cái gì phòng ở làm cái gì dùng Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh sau, bước chậm đi tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh.

"Có việc?" Bạch Mạc Nho lược kinh ngạc mà nhìn cuối cùng có mở miệng cùng hắn nói chuyện tính toán Thiện Ngọc Thành, tự buổi sáng vui đùa sau đó, người này liền vẫn luôn tránh né lấy tầm mắt của hắn, bị hắn nhìn qua một lần càng là sẽ cả người đều hồng đến lợi hại.

"Ta..." Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt giật giật, cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi liếc liếc mắt một cái người trước mặt sau, lại rủ mắt nhìn về phía địa thượng liễu diệp.

"Cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho không nghe rõ.

"Ta ở chỗ nào?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lại trộm liếc liếc mắt một cái, kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi theo chủ nhân động tác nhỏ hơi hơi chuyển động, lưu quang tràn đầy màu ôn nhu tràn ra, ngây thơ ngượng ngùng bộ dáng là vạn phần câu nhân, nhìn xem Bạch Mạc Nho không từ sửng sốt.

Hắn ở chỗ nào?

Bạch Mạc Nho mờ mịt.

Hắn còn chuẩn bị đi theo hắn dọn xuất Bạch phủ trụ ở đây?

Ngẫm lại Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ là bởi vì hắn mà trụ tiến Bạch phủ, Bạch Mạc Nho liền tùy tay chỉ hướng một bên hẳn là sẽ bị dùng làm khách phòng gian phòng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, đôi mắt trông mong nhìn hai mắt bên cạnh đại gấp đôi chủ ngọa sau, vô cùng cao hứng mà chạy trong khách phòng đi.

Vào phòng, căn phòng này liền càng có vẻ nhỏ, đừng nói so Thiện gia phòng ở mà ngay cả Bạch gia đều so ra kém.

Bất quá Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này lại không cảm thấy có gì, hắn tại trong nhà ấn góc tường đi rồi một vòng sau, lập tức liền thích thượng căn phòng này. Căn phòng này tuy rằng nhỏ chút bất quá ngược lại là đủ hai người trụ, hơn nữa nho nhỏ này không gian nhìn cũng là phá lệ ấm áp.

Sân mua lại sau tìm người thu thập thu thập, dán tân cửa sổ chỉ, bố trí lại chút gia dụng nữ trang, liền có thể trụ người.

Ngoài phòng, Lưu Như đỏ mắt vành mắt nhìn này to như vậy sân trong lòng bị hạnh phúc nhét đầy, hiện giờ sân có, hai hài tử cũng trưởng thành rồi, còn kém con dâu ...

Chương 22: nói không bán liền không bán

Xem trọng phòng ở, lại giao tiền đặt cọc, đoàn người từ trong viện tử đi ra khi sắc trời âm trầm đến giống như là muốn đạp xuống dưới dường như.

Trên đường Bạch Nguyễn Phong đề xuất từ hắn đến phó này hơn hai trăm lượng bạc, Bạch Mạc Nho cự tuyệt , hắn đã không nghĩ sẽ cùng Bạch phủ nhấc lên quan hệ, huống hồ hắn cũng không tất yếu thừa Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhân tình này.

Mọi người trở lại Bạch phủ khi, sắc trời coi như sớm.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào phủ sau tại trong hành lang dừng bước lại, hắn nhớ tới cái gì dường như khẽ nở nụ cười, "Các ngươi về trước sân, ta có chút sự."

Khí trời hiển nhiên không thích hợp phơi nắng, kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy vừa vặn lại không tại bên người, hắn ngược lại là vừa lúc có thể thừa dịp lúc này mượn phòng bếp tập luyện tay.

Trước hắn mỗi ngày phơi nắng là bởi vì không có nguyên liệu nấu ăn, hiện giờ đồ vật có phòng bếp cũng là có sẵn , nếu còn biếng nhác độ nhật, kia liền có chút xin lỗi này cơ hội khó được .

"Ngươi muốn đi chỗ nào, không phải ta cùng ngươi đi?" Bạch Học Danh đề nghị đạo, đã xảy ra trước chuyện này sau hắn luôn có chút sợ.

"Không có việc gì, ta chỉ là đi phòng bếp." Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi gợi lên khóe miệng lại cầu một tia trào phúng. Lâm Tuyết Thúy hiện giờ ba hắn còn không kịp, sẽ không động hắn , "Chính mình đi tới hảo, vãn chút trở về."

"Vậy ngươi cẩn thận chút." Bạch Học Danh thấy đệ đệ mình thần thần bí bí , trong mắt không từ toát ra vài phần sủng nịch.

Cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói tốt sau Bạch Học Danh liền hướng sân bên kia đi đến, Lưu Như lại tại do dự chỉ chốc lát sau xoay người đuổi kịp hắn, nàng có chút nói tưởng nói với hắn.

Bên này, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Bạch Học Danh tách ra sau liền đi Bạch phủ phòng bếp.

Nơi này hắn ngược lại là quen thuộc, hắn sau trọng sinh lần đầu tiên bước vào Bạch phủ đến địa phương chính là nơi này, bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy một trận chế nhạo sau, còn bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy lấy trộm đồ vật làm danh nghĩa thiếu chút nữa đánh chết.

Nhớ tới những sự tình kia, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không từ trong lòng một trận hỏa khí, bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy đạp ngực cũng đi theo đau đứng lên.

Nơi đó tự bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy đạp sau đó liền thanh một đại khối, cho đến hiện giờ đều còn có dấu vết chưa tán.

Đem phòng bếp tất cả mọi người phân phát sau, nhịn không được lảm nhảm đứng lên Bạch Mạc Nho thật dài phun ra hai cái bị xua tan lửa giận trong lòng sau, lúc này mới vén tay áo lên lộ ra hơi có vẻ gầy yếu cánh tay bắt đầu rửa tay.

Đầu hạ lạnh lẽo đã hiếm thấy, hiện giờ đã là giữa hè thời tiết, đối thân thể ốm yếu hắn đến nói sáng sớm hoặc buổi tối thời tiết vẫn có chút lạnh, nhưng đối với những người khác đến nói như vậy thời tiết đã có chút nhiệt .

Nghĩ vừa mới mới ở bên ngoài đi rồi một tao, Bạch Mạc Nho tâm tư liền động đến bánh lạnh mặt trên, như vậy chè xuân nóng bức thời điểm, băng lạnh lẽo lạnh lại nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái ngon miệng thanh nhuận đi thấp bánh lạnh tất nhiên có thể làm cho người giảm bớt trong lòng oi bức.

Vừa lúc buổi sáng hắn dùng nước giếng phao gạo bản chuẩn bị làm chút trước hoàn tử, hiện giờ vừa mới dùng tới.

Đem phao hảo gạo lịch xuất, Bạch Mạc Nho lại từ bên cạnh lấy ra trên đường tại trong viện trích một phen mới mẻ xe trước thảo, tẩy sạch, sau đó lượng .

Bánh lạnh chế tác phi thường đơn giản, vô luận từ chọn nhân tài thượng vẫn là bước đi đi lên nói đều là, duy nhất có chút phiền phức liền là chế tác trong quá trình yêu cầu không ngừng quấy, pha phí thể lực.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem cần dùng đến gạo, xe trước thảo còn có đường đỏ đều nhất nhất chuẩn bị tốt sau, hắn lúc này mới bưng gạo hướng về bên cạnh tiểu thạch ma đi đến.

Kia thạch ma không đại, để đặt tại phòng bếp một góc, Bạch Mạc Nho hoa chút thời gian mới đem sở hữu gạo nghiền nát thành tương, lại lấy xe trước thảo nước. Tại lòng bếp trong sinh hỏa sau, hắn chính bởi vì phân thân thiếu phương pháp nhìn củi lửa cùng nồi phải trái đều khó, Lưu Như liền đi đến.

Nàng tiếp nhận củi lửa tại táo trước ngồi xuống, bỏ thêm chút củi lửa đem hỏa thiêu đến vượng vượng sau, lúc này mới có chút khó xử đã mở miệng, "Nho nhi, nương có một số việc muốn cùng ngươi nói."

"Ngươi nói." Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không kinh ngạc.

Gần nhất một đoạn thời gian trong Lưu Như thường thường liền sẽ nhìn hắn lộ ra khó xử muốn nói lại thôi vẻ mặt, hắn đã sớm đoán được Lưu Như tưởng nói với hắn sự, nhưng vẫn luôn không đoán được nàng rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì.

"Ngươi..." Lưu Như xoa xoa tay, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho như thế nàng càng có chút nói không nên lời , bất quá hơi làm do dự sau nàng vẫn là kiên trì thấp giọng nói: "Là như vậy, nương biết ngươi tưởng tại trên đường khai cái bán điểm tâm cửa hàng, bất quá chuyện này có thể hay không chậm chậm lại?"

Nói cho hết lời, Lưu Như không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng liền lại vội vàng giải thích: "Nương biết ngươi khó xử, nhưng nương nghĩ vẫn là muốn cùng ngươi nói một chút."

"Ngươi nói." Bạch Mạc Nho đem nghiền nát hảo mễ tương ngã vào đã đốt khai nồi trung, sau đó bắt đầu dùng nồi sạn tại nồi trung quấy đứng lên, bởi vì quấy muốn dùng chút khí lực trên mặt hắn từ từ toát ra chút tế hãn.

"Nhà chúng ta tình huống ngươi cũng biết, ngươi ca năm nay cũng đã hai mươi hảo mấy lại còn không có thành thân, ta nhiều lần cùng phụ thân ngươi nói hắn cũng không để ý sẽ, trước là không điều kiện, nhưng hiện giờ chúng ta trong tay còn có chút tiền, cho nên ta liền suy nghĩ có thể hay không trước đem ngươi ca việc hôn nhân cấp làm?" Lưu Như có chút bất an mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Nàng biết số tiền này là Bạch Mạc Nho thật vất vả được đến , nàng cũng biết Bạch Mạc Nho muốn làm chút bán điểm tâm tiểu mua bán đang tại tỉ mỉ bày ra , chính bởi vì cũng biết cho nên nàng mới như thế khó xử.

"Ngươi ca năm nay đều hai mươi bốn hai mươi lăm , lại tha cái tam, tứ thâm niên gian đã gần ba mươi quang côn , nhà chúng ta gia gia đế cũng không phải đặc biệt phong phú, đến lúc đó ai hoàn nguyện ý đem mình gia mười mấy tuổi khuê nữ gả cho một cái ba mươi sống độc thân?" Lưu Như nói xong liền đỏ hốc mắt.

Nàng đối Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng là áy náy, hoài thai khi bởi vì nàng không chiếu cố hảo thân thể của chính mình mới để cho Bạch Mạc Nho từ sinh ra đến liền vẫn luôn thân thể suy yếu hàng năm uống thuốc, nhưng nàng trong lòng đối Bạch Học Danh cũng là giống nhau áy náy a!

Không ở riêng trước không nói, ở riêng sau Bạch Học Danh liền đam khởi trong nhà đại bộ phận trọng trách, lại là bắt đầu làm việc lại là chiếu cố Bạch Mạc Nho cùng nàng , này một tha chính là đã nhiều năm thời gian, cũng chưa từng nghe hắn oán giận quá...

Cũng là quái nàng không tiền đồ, nếu nàng tiền đồ chút lưu lại Bạch Phúc Đức tâm, chỉ sợ Bạch Học Danh hiện giờ hài tử đều có thể đả tương du (đi ngang qua - xem náo nhiệt) .

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Lưu Như nhịn không được hít vào một hơi sau cúi đầu nghẹn ngào nói: "Chúng ta phòng ở định ra sau bố trí lại gia cụ nữ trang chỉ sợ cũng muốn tiêu tốn gần trăm lượng bạc, dư lại tiền cũng chỉ có hơn sáu trăm hai, nếu cho ngươi ca nói thân, không nói sính lễ tiệc rượu tiêu phí này tân phòng..."

Ấn nàng ý nguyện, đương nhiên là có thể tìm cái hiền lành nhu thuận lại nguyện ý chiếu cố người không so đo cùng tiểu thím chồng bà ngụ cùng chỗ tức phụ tốt nhất, nhưng loại chuyện này không dễ nói, tóm lại vẫn là muốn có chuẩn bị tâm lý , vạn nhất muốn là tân tức phụ không nguyện ý cùng bọn họ đồng thời trụ làm như thế nào?

Cấp Bạch Học Danh nói thân có thể dư lại tiền chỉ sợ cũng không nhiều lắm, nếu nếu đặt mua cái cửa hàng, kia chung quy là muốn ủy khuất Bạch Mạc Nho .

Lưu Như cúi đầu nghẹn ngào nói chuyện, bên kia, Bạch Mạc Nho lại bận rộn lên.

Nồi trung mễ tương đã nấu đến thay đổi sắc, biến đến sềnh sệch bóng loáng đứng lên, mơ hồ trong đó còn mang theo thản nhiên mùi thơm ngát.

Biết thời gian không sai biệt lắm , Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng từ bên cạnh lấy chuẩn bị tốt bát, yểu đồ vật theo thứ tự đem vài cái bát trang bát phân mãn, sau đó lại dùng rổ trang lên.

Lúc này kia thủy tinh bánh lạnh đã sơ đủ hình thức ban đầu, nắm tay lớn nhỏ bạch sứ bát nhi trung, nửa trong suốt mang theo vi lục sắc trạch bánh lạnh tản ra thản nhiên hạ ý, nhìn kia lục sắc bánh lạnh giống như liền có thể ngửi được một cỗ mê người lạnh ý.

Giờ phút này bánh lạnh còn chưa khỏe, còn cần để vào trong giếng lạnh , chờ nó thành hình.

Đến lúc đó đảo khấu lại đây đặt ở bạch sứ bàn trung, hơn nữa chút điềm điềm đường đỏ thủy, kia một chén lại hoạt lại nộn lại giải nhiệt đi kém bánh lạnh liền hảo .

Nghĩ kia mang theo chút đường đỏ vi ngọt lạnh lẽo nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái nhè nhẹ thuận hoạt khẩu cảm, trên trán mạo hiểm chút tế hãn Bạch Mạc Nho liền không khỏi nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, mang theo nhẹ sầu con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần tham ý.

Tại Lưu Như dưới sự trợ giúp, Bạch Mạc Nho đem kia rổ điếu ở trên sợi dây để vào Bạch phủ kia khẩu cổ trong giếng lạnh , mà lúc này, trong ngày thường không thế nào vận động hắn đã là có chút thở hổn hển đứng lên.

Tại cổ bên giếng tìm tọa chỗ, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Lưu Như, nói: "Chuyện này liền ấn nương ngươi nói làm đi, trước cấp ca ca hắn làm việc hôn nhân, định sau khi xuống tới lại nhìn ta kia cửa hàng."

Lưu Như chưa nói trước Bạch Mạc Nho là thật không nghĩ tới việc này, bất quá hiện giờ nếu đã nghĩ đến sẽ không có bỏ mặc đạo lý. Nói một chút cũng không thất vọng là giả, nhưng hắn nếu đã quyết định thay Bạch Mạc Nho tùy ý còn sống, kia tự nhiên không có tất yếu ủy khuất bên người đãi hắn người tốt.

"Cửa hàng sự nếu thật sự không được, đến lúc đó ta tựa như trước như vậy tại góc đường bãi cái sạp, cùng lắm thì nhiều mệt cái một năm rưỡi tái, không có gì đáng ngại." Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh nhạt đạo.

Lưu Như nghe vậy cẩn thận mà nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho là thật tâm thực lòng đang nói lời nói này, nàng đốt gật đầu một cái nhịn không được liền khóc đi ra.

Ngày ấy là kham khổ, nhưng nàng cảm thấy, tóm lại là có thể lướt qua càng tốt .

Lưu Như thấp giọng anh anh khóc, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa mở miệng khuyên nhủ nàng, chính là ở bên cạnh ngồi hưởng thụ lấy này khó được thanh tĩnh.

Bên kia, Bạch Học Danh giờ phút này cũng là cấp đỏ mặt.

Hắn vừa mới hồi phủ không lâu nha hoàn liền nói có người đến tìm, đi ra ngoài vừa thấy, là trước cái kia bán phòng ở nha tử, sau đó hắn liền biết được kia sân muốn trướng giới tin tức, hơn nữa là muốn phiên bội trướng...

Trong viện, Thiện Ngọc Thành ngồi ở trong lương đình trông mòn con mắt mà nhìn viện môn phát ra ngốc, "Sơ Ngũ, hắn như thế nào còn chưa có trở lại?"

"Thiếu gia ngươi này đều hỏi vô số lần ." Sơ Ngũ bất đắc dĩ mà đáp, "Kia Bạch công tử mới đi một lát nhi đâu!"

Nhưng vào lúc này, Bạch Học Danh cấp đỏ mặt hấp tấp vọt vào sân, kia nháy mắt Thiện Ngọc Thành hổ phách sắc con ngươi là sáng lại ám.

Sơ Ngũ thấy thế, nhìn nhìn nhà mình thiếu gia sau vội vàng đi qua tuân hỏi đã xảy ra chuyện gì, tại biết được nha tử muốn phiên bội trướng giới tin tức sau cũng không khỏi lộ ra tức giận, "Không là đều cho tiền đặt cọc sao, nói như thế nào không bán liền không bán ?"

Trong lương đình, Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy kia trương xinh đẹp trên mặt sắc mặt đột đến trầm xuống, hắn cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung ấm áp cùng chờ mong nháy mắt rút đi, ngay sau đó lạnh lẽo thay thế.

Hắn mày kiếm hơi nhíu, cầu lạnh lùng cùng cường thế bá đạo môi mỏng gợi lên, lạnh như băng đến xương sát khí nháy mắt phát ra mở ra.

Nói không bán liền không bán ?

A.

Hắn hứa sao? !

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ngày mai phóng cái thủy tinh bánh lạnh hình ảnh cấp nê manh nhìn, siêu nhuyễn nhu siêu hảo thứ (ngón cái. jpg)

Chương 23: cư nhiên cứ như vậy đi rồi?

Nghe xong Bạch Học Danh nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành suy tư một lát sau khiển Sơ Ngũ đi hỏi thăm tin tức.

Trong viện, Bạch Học Danh là càng nghĩ càng sinh khí, đang chuẩn bị đi tìm Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như hai người đem sự tình nói cho bọn hắn biết, lại bị kia Thiện Ngọc Thành gọi lại.

"Chuyện này tạm thời không muốn nói cho hắn." Thiện Ngọc Thành ngữ điệu lạnh lùng mà cường thế mà nói: "Nói cũng chỉ là đồ tăng phiền não."

Nghĩ Bạch Mạc Nho kia có chút sắc mặt trắng bệch, đơn bạc bóng dáng, còn có đốn đốn không ly dược, Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt gian không từ nhiều thêm vài phần đau lòng.

Chính là kia đau lòng che dấu sâu đậm, Bạch Học Danh là chút nào nhìn không ra.

Bạch Học Danh nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành nói nghĩ nghĩ sau liền cũng bình tĩnh trở lại, đệ đệ của hắn thân thể vẫn luôn không hảo, không thể để cho hắn đi theo phiền lòng.

Nghĩ như thế, Bạch Học Danh không từ có chút bất đắc dĩ thở dài một tiếng, nếu là phòng này không tin tức, sợ là qua một thời gian ngắn lại muốn ủy khuất Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo hắn nhóm trụ khách điếm .

Sơ Ngũ khi trở về, đã là buổi trưa, âm trầm mấy ngày không trung đã hạ khởi mao mao mưa phùn.

"... Kia Bạch Sở Lộ liền đủ làm người không thoải mái , không nghĩ tới mẹ nàng cũng là như vậy tính tình, thiếu gia ngươi nói này Bạch gia không đại như thế nào sự tình còn liền nhiều như vậy?" Sơ Ngũ tức giận mà trừng một bên Bạch gia đại viện.

Sơ Ngũ tuổi còn tiểu, lịch duyệt không nhiều lắm, vẫn là phi hắc tức bạch tính tình. Hắn vừa nhắc tới kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy không là liền quở trách không ngừng, không riêng chuyện này, hắn còn đem trước Lâm Tuyết Thúy thu phòng đánh người vu hãm vu oan sự tình, đều tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt cấp thêm mắm thêm muối run lên đi ra.

Nghe xong Sơ Ngũ nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành vốn là đã lạnh lẽo con ngươi nháy mắt càng thêm làm cho người ta sợ hãi, cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi như vạn tái huyền khắc băng mài mà thành, trong sáng trung tản ra rét lạnh quang mang.

Sơ Ngũ quở trách xong thấy mình gia thiếu gia như thế bộ dáng, có chút sợ hãi mà rụt lui cổ, hắn gặp qua Thiện Ngọc Thành sinh khí, chính là hiện giờ bộ dáng này .

"Khế ước mua bán nhà sự đâu?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nói ra lời nói không mang chút nào độ ấm.

"Đã làm trấn trên chưởng quầy đi tìm kia nha tử ." Sơ Ngũ đạo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lần này ra ngoài mang người không nhiều lắm, nhưng Thiện gia phú khả địch quốc sinh ý thực đại, này trấn trên tự nhiên cũng có bọn họ sinh ý.

Đang khi nói chuyện, ngoài cửa viện truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân, nương theo lấy mà đến còn có Lưu Như nói chuyện thanh âm.

"Đợi chút nữa ta làm danh nhi đi ngao một chén đi gió rét dược, ngươi nhớ rõ uống xuống, quần áo cũng thay đổi làm, biệt lạnh ." Lưu Như khi nói chuyện đã xuyên qua viện môn đi vào sân, phía sau nàng Bạch Mạc Nho dẫn theo cái rổ cũng bước nhanh tiến vào.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào sân sau trốn được phòng khách trước dưới mái hiên, hắn buông xuống trong tay dẫn theo rổ sau, vội vàng vỗ vỗ trên người mưa.

Trọng Hạ mưa bụi, kia quả nhiên là khôn cùng ti vũ tế như sầu. Bất quá vũ mặc dù không đại, nhưng đối với hắn này không thể thụ bất luận cái gì gió rét thân thể đến nói, cũng là nửa điểm không thể phớt lờ.

Vào phòng, Bạch Mạc Nho như Lưu Như dặn dò như vậy vội vàng thay đổi quần áo, lại tiếp nhận Bạch Học Danh đưa tới bố lau sạch sẽ trên đầu kia mỏng manh một tầng mưa.

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho đem việc này làm xong khi, bên kia, mấy người đã vây quanh ở trước bàn hướng về phía hắn đề trở về rổ nhìn xung quanh không ngừng.

"Đây là cái gì?" Sơ Ngũ duỗi trưởng cổ, như là hận không thể đem đầu đều nhét vào rổ đương trông được cái rõ ràng.

Bất quá này cũng không trách hắn, xác thực là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho đề trở về đồ vật có chút cổ quái ngạc nhiên, làm một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng nhịn không được âm thầm nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Kia không lớn rổ trung trang vài cái nắm tay đại tiểu bạch sứ thanh họa chén nhỏ, bát nhi bên trong trang chính là bát phân mãn lục nhạt sắc trong suốt trong sáng đậu hũ nhất dạng đồ vật. Vật kia lộ ra một cỗ thản nhiên lạnh lẽo khí tức, theo rổ di động còn sẽ nhẹ nhàng vặn vẹo, nhìn liền băng sảng nhuyễn nhu làm người nhịn không được nuốt khởi nước miếng.

"Đây là ăn ?" Sơ Ngũ nuốt nước miếng dùng ngón tay chọc chọc bát biên, ngay sau đó đã bị quấy rầy kia bạch sứ chén nhỏ nhi trung đồ vật liền đi theo tả hữu vặn vẹo lên, ngưng mà không thay đổi, nhìn trong suốt trong sáng rất là khả quan.

Thấy Sơ Ngũ dùng tay đi bính đệ đệ mình đề trở về đồ vật, một bên Bạch Học Danh nhưng mất hứng , hắn trợn tròn mắt đem rổ hướng chính mình bên này kéo chút cấp hảo hảo che chở, miễn cho cấp Sơ Ngũ làm hỏng , hắn đều còn không có ăn đến đâu!

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy một màn này không từ buồn cười, giống như này hạ vũ sương mù mênh mông con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần sáng rọi.

Hắn buông xuống trong tay bố đi đến trước bàn, sau đó từ rổ bên cạnh lấy đồng thời mang trở về thâm khẩu chén đĩa, một tay khác lại lấy cái chén nhỏ, bát khẩu nhắm ngay bàn tâm sau đó qua tay một khấu, uống! Ngay sau đó, kia trong bát đầu bán cầu hình đồ vật đã đảo khấu ở tại chén đĩa trung.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại mọi người nín thở nhìn chăm chú hạ đem chén đĩa đặt lên bàn, lại từ rổ trung xuất ra sớm đã nấu hảo đường đỏ thủy, yểu tràn đầy một đại muỗng, lưu loát mà từ cấp trên lâm đi xuống.

Nhất thời, kia phiếm lục nhạt sắc ánh sáng màu trong suốt trong sáng cao thể tản mát ra thản nhiên mùi thơm ngát, còn có đường đỏ tản mát ra thản nhiên ngọt vị, hai người giao tạp cùng một chỗ tràn ngập ở tại trời mưa đại sảnh.

Nghe bên tai truyền đến nuốt thanh, Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười trước đem này một phần đưa tới là khách nhân Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt, sau đó lại bào chế đúng cách đem mặt khác mấy phân đổ ra, sôi nổi đặt ở mặt khác mấy người trước mặt.

Đem cuối cùng một phần đặt ở trợn tròn mắt nuốt nước miếng một bộ làm mê muội bộ dáng Sơ Ngũ trước mặt sau, Bạch Mạc Nho khó phát giác ngẩn người.

Tại mọi người sợ hãi than lời nói gian, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn đã không rổ, hắn trắng nõn trên mặt không từ lộ ra vài phần trào phúng, lúc trước làm thời điểm hắn là tính sở hữu người phân làm , nhưng hiện giờ đồ vật lại thiếu một phần.

Trước làm xong đồ vật sau, Lưu Như anh anh khóc trong chốc lát liền vội vã đi trên đường tìm bà mối , mà hắn lại là thừa dịp cơ hội này tại miệng giếng bên cạnh tiểu nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, không nghĩ tới lúc này liền tao tặc.

Thu hồi trong mắt không mừng, Bạch Mạc Nho đem rổ thu lên phóng ở một bên, không nghĩ quấy rầy mọi người hưng trí.

"Ăn ngon thật." Bạch Học Danh cẩn thận hàm một hơi, nửa ngày không bỏ được nuốt xuống. Hắn chén đĩa bên trong đồ vật đã thiếu hơn phân nửa, hiện tại hắn nhưng hối hận , tự trách mình lúc trước ăn được quá nhanh.

"Là ăn ngon..." Một bên Lưu Như trên mặt cười tươi như hoa, nàng là nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho đem thứ này làm ra, cũng sớm đã thèm ăn không được, hiện giờ nhưng xem như đại no có lộc ăn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ăn tương nhất là tao nhã, mỗi một hơi mỗi một muỗng cũng không có gấp gáp không hoãn, nếu không nhìn hắn kia ửng đỏ vành tai, chỉ sợ đều không thể nhìn ra hắn thích.

Để cho Bạch Mạc Nho thấy buồn cười liền là Sơ Ngũ , bởi vì hắn trong bát đã không , lúc này chính đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn nhà bọn họ thiếu gia trong bát đồ vật!

Lạnh lẽo nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái khẩu cảm còn có kia đường đỏ vừa vặn vi ngọt, này phá lệ sảng khoái khẩu cảm đuổi đi hôm nay một ngày mỏi mệt cùng chè xuân phiền muộn, làm tất cả mọi người không từ lộ ra thả lỏng tươi cười.

Ăn xong đồ vật, mọi người lại tại trong sảnh ngồi hảo một lát sau, lúc này mới lưu luyến không rời mà buông xuống thìa.

Ngoài phòng mưa càng lúc càng lớn, xa xa sương mù mênh mông , sắc trời âm trầm đáng sợ, trong không khí mang theo vài phần vi lạnh.

Bạch Học Danh ăn đồ vật sau cầm chén thu vào rổ trung liền đi phòng bếp ngao dược, Lưu Như đi theo, nàng vội vã cùng Bạch Học Danh nói thành thân sự.

Bạch Mạc Nho hồi phòng, chuẩn bị thêm nữa kiện xiêm y chống lạnh.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hai mắt đăm đăm nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho phương hướng ly khai, cùng Bạch Mạc Nho sống chung một chỗ thời gian tổng là nhanh , tách ra thời gian thì phá lệ gian nan. Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi hắn nhịn không được đứng dậy đuổi kịp, chỉ muốn cùng hắn nhiều ở chung chút thời gian.

Này một cùng liền thẳng đến cùng vào cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình làm cái gì, hắn đang chuẩn bị trộm lui ra ngoài, bên kia trước một bước vào cửa Bạch Mạc Nho đã phát hiện hắn, hắn nhướng mày hỏi: "Có việc?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành đang chuẩn bị lắc đầu, trong giây lát mới phát hiện giờ phút này trạng huống, quen thuộc phòng ở, quen thuộc hai người, Thiện Ngọc Thành nháy mắt liền mặt đỏ lên, đêm qua...

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế cũng nhớ tới chuyện hồi sáng này, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành như thế bộ dáng, hắn đùa bỡn tâm không từ tác quái. Hắn tiến lên một bước đứng đến Thiện Ngọc Thành bên người, cùng hắn cơ hồ là mặt dán sắc mặt như cùng buổi sáng khi đó, quả nhiên, chỗ dựa của hắn gần lập tức khiến cho Thiện Ngọc Thành tính cả cổ lỗ tai đồng thời đỏ cái thấu.

"Thật đáng yêu." Bạch Mạc Nho hướng trước khuynh đi, tại Thiện Ngọc Thành bên tai nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng ở cạnh cửa hắn tự tay liền có thể đủ đến môn, khi nói chuyện hắn cố ý vươn tay đóng cửa.

Bạch Mạc Nho trầm thấp lời nói đổi đi chính là Thiện Ngọc Thành thân thể rõ ràng run lên, tại nghe được sau lưng vang lên tiếng đóng cửa sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong đầu đột phát ra ông một tiếng vang thật lớn, ngay sau đó hắn đại não trống rỗng, liên mặt sau chính mình là như thế nào bị Bạch Mạc Nho áp đến trên bàn hắn cũng không biết!

Chính là chờ hắn hoãn quá mức đến khi, hắn đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho kiềm chế hai tay nằm ngửa ở trên bàn , bởi vì là về phía sau ngưỡng nguyên nhân mà có chút không dính mà chân bị Bạch Mạc Nho nâng lên một bên đặt ở bên cạnh trên băng ghế, Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này thì đang đứng tại hắn chân, gian, phủ thấp thân thể nhìn hắn.

"Đệ, uống thuốc đi." Bạch Học Danh đột gõ cửa.

Nhìn gần trong gang tấc hướng về chính mình đè xuống Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Ngọc Thành mới thanh tỉnh lại lý trí suy nghĩ lại có chút phiêu tán, trái tim của hắn không bị khống chế kinh hoàng , hô hấp càng là sớm đã loạn đúng mực...

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho càng ngày càng gần mặt, cổ họng khô khốc Thiện Ngọc Thành khẩn trương mà hai mắt nhắm nghiền, bối rối tâm ẩn ẩn có một tia chờ mong sinh ra.

Kia nháy mắt, không khí trong phòng giống như đều bị hắn phun ra nóng rực khí tức châm , biến đến nhiệt đến không được.

"Thật liền như vậy thích?" Bạch Mạc Nho cúi người sau lại cũng không có như Thiện Ngọc Thành chờ mong như vậy hôn hắn, chính là thanh âm khàn khàn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Ngoài cửa, Bạch Học Danh thanh âm lần thứ hai truyền đến, "Đệ, tới giờ uống thuốc rồi, lại không uống thuốc dược liền lương."

Phòng trong trên bàn Thiện Ngọc Thành xấu hổ đến không được, không chỉ là bởi vì hiện giờ chính mình này tu nhân tư thế, cũng không phải bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho dựa đến gần quá, càng bởi vì cảm thấy chính mình tâm đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thấu.

Hắn biết rất rõ ràng hắn tại chờ mong cái gì, lại cố ý không cấp hắn, sau đó nhìn hắn xấu mặt...

Thiện Ngọc Thành cắn chặt khớp hàm, hắn nhẹ nhàng tránh thoát Bạch Mạc Nho nắm tay phải, dùng cánh tay chặn chính mình xấu hổ đến không được mặt.

Nhưng càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy quá phận cảm thấy mất thể diện chính là, rõ ràng trong lòng hắn cũng đã như thế minh Bạch Mạc Nho cố ý khi dễ chuyện của hắn , hắn lại càng thêm đỏ mặt tim đập chờ mong đến lợi hại hơn !

Nhưng vào lúc này, kia nguyên bản đặt ở trên người hắn lực đạo lại đột nhiên nhẹ.

"Như thế nào, làm sao vậy?" Thiện Ngọc Thành giật giật ngăn trở ánh mắt cánh tay, có chút ngại ngùng mà nhìn lén đột nhiên dừng lại động tác Bạch Mạc Nho.

Này vừa thấy dưới mới phát hiện Bạch Mạc Nho thế nhưng đã thối lui, cũng đi đến một bên chỉnh lý khởi quần áo. Kia nháy mắt, hô hấp dồn dập cả người đều biến đến đỏ rực Thiện Ngọc Thành bất khả tư nghị mà trợn tròn chính mình kia đối hổ phách sắc mắt.

Hắn muốn đi?

Hắn vì cái gì muốn đi?

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn chính mình hiện giờ này quần áo không chỉnh bối nằm cái bàn chân đạp ghế hào phóng bộ dáng, lại nhìn nhìn chỉnh lý quần áo Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn đi rồi?

Cứ như vậy đi rồi?

Hắn cư nhiên cứ như vậy đi rồi? !

Nhận thấy được Thiện Ngọc Thành tầm mắt, chỉnh lý hảo chính mình quần áo Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại vô tội mà hướng về phía hắn trừng mắt nhìn, mặt không đổi sắc tâm không nhảy mà nói: "Ngô... Ta đi ăn cái dược..."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho liền lạnh nhạt mà mở nửa cánh cửa một cái lắc mình biến mất ở ngoài cửa.

Nhìn nhìn nhắm chặt cửa phòng, lại nhìn nhìn trống rỗng phòng ở, kia nháy mắt Thiện Ngọc Thành là triệt để mắt choáng váng.

Sau đó ngay sau đó, một đạo tức đến khó thở nghiến răng nghiến lợi gào thét ở trong sân truyền ra, "Sơ Ngũ!"

Nghe nhà mình thiếu gia chưa bao giờ có thất thố rống to, sợ tới mức không nhẹ Sơ Ngũ vội vàng hướng đã vào nhà, "Thiếu gia xảy ra chuyện gì ? !"

"Đi đem khắp thiên hạ sở hữu đại phu đều cho ta tìm đến, hiện tại lập tức lập tức liền đi! !"

Chương 24: thiếu gia hắn sinh khí!

001.

Bạch Mạc Nho sửa lại quần áo ra cửa vào bên cạnh thính tử, nghe Thiện Ngọc Thành kia thất thố rống to, hắn hơi có chút bệnh thái mặt tái nhợt thượng không khỏi dạng khởi vài phần ý cười.

Một bên Bạch Học Danh thấy thế không từ nghi hoặc, "Xảy ra chuyện gì ?" Thiện gia công tử thanh âm này như thế nào là từ đệ đệ của hắn trong phòng truyền đến ?

"Không có việc gì." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc lắc đầu, hắn tiếp nhận Bạch Học Danh trong tay chén thuốc, hơi ngửa đầu uống cái sạch sẽ.

Ngay sau đó trên mặt hắn ý cười lập tức bị đuổi đi, chỉ còn lại có mày ủ mặt ê, thuốc này xác thực quá khó uống, một lượng nước bùn mùi tanh.

Bạch Mạc Nho uống thuốc trong khoảng thời gian này, một bên Bạch Học Danh đã bị Lưu Như kéo đến bên cạnh đi nói sự, cũng không biết hai người đang nói cái gì, Bạch Mạc Nho không nghe thấy thanh âm chỉ biết là Bạch Học Danh giống như có chút tức giận.

"Nương, chúng ta không phải nói hảo chuyện này về sau lại nói sao?" Bạch Học Danh thấp giọng nói: "Chúng ta hiện tại tình huống này, nơi chốn đều phải dùng tiền..."

"Ta đều cùng ngươi đệ nói tốt rồi, bà mối ta cũng đi tìm , tiền sự tình ngươi không cần lo lắng, hơn nữa lại hoa không bao nhiêu tiền." Lưu Như mặt lộ vẻ ôn sắc, "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này như thế nào một chút cũng không nghe lời, ngươi cũng không ngẫm lại ngươi hiện giờ đều bao nhiêu tuổi , lại tha cái hai năm người nọ còn có thể để ý ngươi sao?"

"Chướng mắt liền chướng mắt, hơn nữa chúng ta hiện tại nơi nơi đều yêu cầu tiêu tiền, có thể tỉnh liền tỉnh một chút, đệ không là còn muốn khai cái cửa hàng sao?" Bạch Học Danh hiếm thấy cãi lại.

"Chuyện này là có thể tỉnh sao, ngươi có phải hay không muốn tức chết ta? Huống hồ ngươi đệ bên kia ta đều nói với hắn hảo , hắn đã đáp ứng . Dù sao ta không quản, này bà mối ta tìm khắp hảo , vãn chút thời điểm hoặc là ngày mai buổi sáng liền sẽ đi qua. Này thân ngươi là thành cũng phải có được hay không cũng phải thành." Lưu Như nghe Bạch Học Danh vừa nói như thế, nhất thời khí đỏ mắt.

Nàng còn không biết tiền này nên tỉnh liền tỉnh?

Đây không phải là không có biện pháp sao, muốn có biện pháp, nàng còn có thể ủy khuất Nho nhi?

Hướng về phía Bạch Học Dân nói xong, Lưu Như lau khóe mắt quay đầu liền đi.

Bạch Học Danh khó xử tại tại chỗ đứng một lát, vẫn là đuổi theo.

Vũ chưa đình, tích tí tách lịch càng hạ càng lớn, Bạch Mạc Nho uống xong dược khi, mái hiên bên cạnh đã mở bắt đầu đứt quãng đi xuống tích thủy.

Bạch phủ trong, bên cạnh Bạch Sở Lộ trong viện tử.

Chịu đựng đau lòng tắc không ít bạc cấp kia bán phòng ở nha tử sau, cuối cùng thu phục chuyện này Lâm Tuyết Thúy ngồi ở chính mình phòng trong, thần sắc cực kỳ phức tạp mà nhìn trước mặt bạch sứ chén nhỏ.

Bát nhi bên trong trong suốt trong sáng lục nhạt sắc đồ vật thấy thế nào như thế nào tinh xảo, trong không khí còn lộ ra một cỗ thản nhiên thanh lương, tại trấn trên chạy hồi lâu Lâm Tuyết Thúy chỉ là nhìn liền đã nhịn không được nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Nhưng tâm tình của nàng lại bởi vì này một chén vật nhỏ càng thêm phiền muộn đứng lên, kia trương xinh đẹp trên mặt giờ phút này tràn đầy đều là ghen tị, thứ này thật là kia ma ốm làm ra?

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà trừng mắt nhìn nửa khắc sau, cầm lên bên cạnh phóng thìa, chọc vào trong bát, này một chọc thìa hạ truyền đến mềm mại co dãn lập tức khiến cho mặt nàng hắc như thán.

Múc một khối nếm nếm sau, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên mặt ghen tị cuối cùng được đến vài phần dịu đi, "Cái gì đi, thứ này cũng không gì hơn cái này!"

Tuy rằng nhìn quả thật đẹp mắt khẩu cảm cũng băng lạnh lẽo lạnh nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái vạn phần, nhưng này vừa không ngọt nhị không khổ , còn không bằng nàng ăn khối bánh đậu xanh.

Nàng ngoài miệng tuy rằng nói như vậy , trên tay rồi lại múc một khối, liên tiếp ăn hảo mấy muỗng sau nàng động tác mới dừng lại.

Giờ phút này nàng đã khôi phục đến trong ngày thường cái kia Bạch phu nhân, kiêu ngạo mà không ai bì nổi. Nàng lau miệng, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bên cạnh nha đầu, "Thấy rõ ràng là làm như thế nào ?"

Nghe xong Lâm Tuyết Thúy hỏi nói, nha đầu kia lại cúi đầu.

"Ta hỏi ngươi nhìn rõ ràng có hay không!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy thế cảm thấy trầm xuống lúc này suy sụp hạ mặt, "Ta không là khai báo cho ngươi theo sát mà hắn sao, ngươi như thế nào liên chút chuyện như thế tình cũng làm không được? Có phải hay không cũng không tưởng muốn ngươi kia hai con mắt !"

Nói lên ánh mắt, Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền nhịn không được rùng mình một cái, nhớ tới chút làm cho nàng mao cốt tủng nhiên sự.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy phản thủ liền cầm lấy bên cạnh phóng ấm trà đối với nha đầu kia đầu tạp tới, ấm trà trung thủy là tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy sau khi trở về tân pha nước sôi, nha đầu kia bị tạp một thân sau tại tại chỗ kinh hô, nhìn nàng kia bị nóng đến giơ chân bộ dáng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cuối cùng có chút hết giận.

"Hồi phu nhân, ta dựa theo phu nhân nói nói nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, nhưng là hắn tiến phòng bếp sau đó liền đem sở hữu hạ nhân đều đuổi đi đi ra , cho nên nô tỳ cũng chỉ có thể tại xa xa xa xa nhìn." Nha đầu kia trên tay trên trán đều nóng hồng rất nhiều, nói chuyện thanh âm cũng không khỏi nghẹn ngào đứng lên.

Nghe được nha đầu kia nói Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt lạnh như băng, trong mắt ác độc càng sâu, nàng chỉ biết kia ma ốm không hảo tâm, không có khả năng nhẹ nhàng như vậy khiến cho nàng tìm hiểu đến phương thuốc.

"Tính , ngươi đi xuống đi, nhìn liền nhận người phiền." Lâm Tuyết Thúy phất phất tay, ân xá nha đầu kia, cuối cùng lại hỏi: "Thấy rõ ràng hắn dùng những thứ gì nguyên liệu nấu ăn không có?"

"Nhìn, thấy rõ ràng ."

"Đi làm người cho ta bị một phần nhất dạng ." Lâm Tuyết Thúy đạo.

Nói cho hết lời, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại cúi đầu nhìn về phía trong chén đồ vật, ngửi trong không khí kia thản nhiên mùi thơm ngát, nàng lại nhịn không được yểu hai muỗng ăn.

Thứ này tuy rằng không ngọt không khổ , nhưng là tại đây đại mùa hè trong, ăn băng lạnh lẽo lạnh ngược lại là ngon miệng.

Nhưng nàng quyết không sẽ thừa nhận thứ này ăn ngon, nàng ăn chính là vì nếm thử hương vị, như vậy về sau làm ra đến mới có cái đối lập.

Này một muỗng tiếp một muỗng, thẳng đến cầm chén trung đồ vật tất cả đều ăn cái sạch sẽ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này mới chỉnh lý quần áo làm hạ nhân đánh tán hướng về phòng bếp đi đến.

Bên này Lâm Tuyết Thúy mới vội vã ra viện môn, bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ lại khoan thai nhưng hướng về Bạch Mạc Nho đám người hiện giờ trụ sân đi rồi đi.

Vào viện môn, đứng ở trong mưa, chầm chậm khoan thai Bạch Sở Lộ ngước mắt nhìn đại sảnh, không gặp đến Thiện Ngọc Thành sau nàng nụ cười trên mặt lúc này tiêu thất hơn phân nửa.

Lại hướng về trong đại sảnh chạy, nàng cước bộ đã lớn bước rất nhiều, không bằng trước chầm chậm khoan thai.

Vào đại sảnh, Bạch Sở Lộ chưa từ bỏ ý định triều bốn phía nhìn chung quanh một vòng, quả thật không gặp đến Thiện Ngọc Thành sau nàng xem hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, "Thiện công tử người đâu?"

Bạch Sở Lộ cũng không giống Lâm Tuyết Thúy như vậy đem trong lòng suy nghĩ đều toàn bộ biểu hiện tại trên mặt, trên người nàng cũng không có kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo, chính là tại mấy người kia trước mặt nàng liên tươi cười đều lười bố thí thôi, nói chuyện ngữ khí tự nhiên lạnh như băng chút.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua nàng, ngay sau đó lại cúi đầu tiếp tục nâng chén trà uống trà, kia dược hương vị quá lớn lại tổng là môi răng lưu vị, mỗi lần uống thuốc hắn đều phải uống rất nhiều trà tài năng hòa tan kia hương vị.

"Ta hỏi ngươi nói đâu!" Đợi hồi lâu không đợi đến trả lời Bạch Sở Lộ mày liễu nhẹ nhăn, trong lòng đã sinh ra không mừng.

"Nguyên lai ngươi đang nói chuyện với ta." Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới đã mở miệng, lời này vốn nên là tràn ngập kinh ngạc nói, nhưng hắn vẫn chính là thuận miệng vừa nói.

Nói cho hết lời, liền lại không có sau đó .

"Hắn ở đâu? Trang cái gì người câm." Nhìn nâng chén trà uống nước Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Sở Lộ đã có chút tức giận, xưa nay bị mọi người nâng tại lòng bàn tay nàng là nhất không thể gặp người khác không nhìn nàng.

Tại gia khi nàng là Bạch gia duy nhất tiểu thư, không nói Lâm Tuyết Thúy cho dù là tại Bạch Phúc Đức trước mặt nàng đều phá lệ được sủng ái, bên ngoài khi, họa xã trung những cái này công tử ca nhi cái gì không là đối nàng hâm mộ không thôi tâm sinh hảo cảm?

Như vậy nàng, dựa vào cái gì muốn tại đây ma ốm trước mặt bị khinh bỉ?

Trong ngày thường nàng không cùng này ma ốm so đo đó là nàng rộng lượng, hiện giờ nàng đã khuất tôn hàng quý cùng hắn nói chuyện , hắn lại vẫn là như thế không biết điều thái độ!

Bạch Mạc Nho lại giương mắt nhìn nhìn Bạch Sở Lộ, hắn lại không trả lời nghĩa vụ, huống hồ hỏi người cũng không phải như vậy cái cách hỏi, đổi cá nhân đổi cái ngữ khí nói không chừng hắn liền nói.

Bạch Sở Lộ kiên nhẫn chờ Bạch Mạc Nho đem này chén trà uống xong, vốn tưởng rằng Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ trả lời nàng vấn đề, không nghĩ tới Bạch Mạc Nho thế nhưng lại tiếp đảo tràn đầy một ly, dùng tay nâng tiếp tục miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà mân.

Một bên Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh bản chuẩn bị nói cho Bạch Sở Lộ Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng đi, nhưng thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không nói lời nào, hai người cũng vội vàng đem nói nuốt xuống bụng.

Bạch Sở Lộ đợi hồi lâu không thấy trả lời lại bị Bạch Mạc như không nhìn, trong lòng không kiên nhẫn, nàng tiến lên một bước đối với Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay nâng cái chén liền là vung tay lên.

Ngay sau đó, cái chén hoành bay ra ngoài, nước trà sái đầy đất.

Bản liền có chút khẩn trương Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như thấy thế, vội vàng đứng lên xem xét Bạch Mạc Nho có hay không bị nóng đến.

"Không cần thật đương ngươi về ngụ ở này Bạch phủ, ngươi chính là Bạch phủ thiếu gia ." Bạch Sở Lộ mặt lộ vẻ hàn quang, "Này Bạch phủ không có ngươi dung thân nơi, ngươi bất quá chính là cha nhặt trở về một con chó, hiện giờ này đó chính là nhìn tại cha trên mặt mũi, việc này qua, ra cửa này, ngươi nên cái gì cũng không phải , đến lúc đó mà ngay cả ven đường chó hoang đều không — "

"Ba!"

Bạch Sở Lộ nói còn chưa nói xong, một bên đã cấp đỏ mắt Bạch Học Danh đã một bàn tay rắn rắn chắc chắc mà phiến tới.

Hắn này một bàn tay dùng tẫn khí lực, không có chút nào che dấu, một bàn tay đi xuống lúc này đánh đến kia Bạch Sở Lộ nửa bên mặt đều thũng lên, khóe miệng càng là tràn ra tơ máu!

Bị đánh Bạch Sở Lộ ngơ ngác mà bưng chính mình mặt lảo đảo hai bước sau đứng vững, nàng cả người đều có chút mộng , nàng còn chưa bao giờ ai quá đánh, nàng thậm chí đều có chút phản ứng không kịp đây là làm sao vậy.

Bên kia, Bạch Học Danh đánh một bàn tay sau lại còn ngại không đủ, hắn hung thần ác sát mà trừng màu đỏ tươi mắt hướng về phía Bạch Sở Lộ giận dữ hét lên: "Ngươi lại mắng đệ đệ của ta, có tin ta hay không đánh chết ngươi!"

Bạch Học Danh ăn nói vụng về, hắn cho tới bây giờ nói không nên lời cái gì trường thiên đạo lý lớn, mà ngay cả mắng chửi người lăn qua lộn lại cũng liền như vậy hai câu nói.

Nhưng hắn hiện giờ câu này 'Đánh chết ngươi' lại là thật tâm thực lòng , kia hùng hổ khí thế như trâu bộ dáng, nhâm là bất luận kẻ nào thấy đều sẽ tin nói được xuất hiểu rõ.

Lưu Như thấy thế hoảng sợ, nàng thực mau liền phục hồi lại tinh thần, vội vàng lôi kéo sợ ngây người Bạch Mạc Nho đứng đến xa xa, sợ bị lan đến.

Con trai của mình là dạng gì tính cách hắn đương nhiên rõ ràng, Bạch Học Danh tuy rằng tính cách khờ chút, nhưng hắn tuyệt không xuẩn.

Học đường trong tiên sinh còn có Lưu Như đều dạy hắn tôn sư trọng đạo, cho nên trước kia Bạch Phúc Đức hoặc Lâm Tuyết Thúy khi dễ hắn, hắn đương bọn hắn là trưởng bối cũng liền chịu đựng. Nhưng là hiện giờ bất đồng, bọn họ đã đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, nếu đã không có quan hệ kia hắn tự nhiên không tất yếu nhịn nữa !

Bạch Học Danh rống giận hạ, bên kia đánh ngốc Bạch Sở Lộ đã phục hồi lại tinh thần, nàng bưng đau không được mặt lúc này rơi lệ, ngoài miệng cũng đã lộ cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất dạng bản tính, "Cư nhiên dám đánh ta, ngươi cư nhiên dám đánh ta! Ngươi này chó hoang cư nhiên dám đánh ta..."

Bạch Sở Lộ mang đến nha hoàn liên bước lên phía trước đỡ lấy Bạch Sở Lộ, nàng xem Bạch Học Danh trong mắt đã có chút sợ hãi, đây là Bạch Học Danh sao? Tại Bạch phủ qua nhiều năm như vậy, nàng vẫn là lần đầu tiên thấy hắn lộ ra như vậy hung ác vẻ mặt.

Bạch Sở Lộ lại một phen đẩy ra nha đầu kia, hướng về phía nàng quát: "Đi cho ta gọi người đến, cư nhiên dám đánh ta, hôm nay ta muốn là đánh không chết các ngươi ta cũng không tin bạch! Đặc biệt hắn Bạch Mạc Nho, ta cái thứ nhất liền đánh chết hắn!"

Thấy Bạch Sở Lộ như thế, Bạch Học Danh tiến lên một bước đứng đến trước mặt nàng, liền thân cao thượng ưu thế mắt nhìn xuống Bạch Sở Lộ, "Ngươi nói ngươi muốn đánh tử ai? !"

Bạch Học Danh đã là khó thở, nói ra nói đều là từng câu từng chữ nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nhổ ra, rủ tại bên người nắm tay càng là nắm đến răng rắc rung động.

Tại đây Bạch Sở Lộ trước mặt, kia tính cách hàm hậu Bạch Học Danh ngạnh sinh sinh bức ra một thân sát khí, giống như thần chắn sát thần quỷ chắn sát quỷ la sát!

Một bên, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này là đã sợ cháng váng mắt.

002.

Bạch Sở Lộ kiêu ngạo mặc dù kiêu ngạo, nhưng hôm nay thấy Bạch Học Danh bộ dạng như vậy, trong lòng cũng không khỏi sinh ra vài phần sợ hãi, nhưng nghĩ lại nghĩ đến đây trong là Bạch phủ, Bạch Sở Lộ lại an tâm xuống, nàng còn có thể sợ Bạch Học Danh hay sao?

"Ta nói muốn đánh tử các ngươi này đàn chó hoang, đệ đệ của ngươi là cái thứ nhất!" Bạch Sở Lộ ngực một đĩnh đỏ mắt phản trừng Bạch Học Danh, liền tính lui một bước giảng, hắn Bạch Học Danh còn có thể động thủ đánh nữ nhân hay sao?

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Sở Lộ cư nhiên kéo bên cạnh ấm trà liền hướng Bạch Mạc Nho trên người ném!

Hảo ở một bên Lưu Như cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đều sớm có phòng bị, thấy nàng ném ấm trà vội vàng hướng bên cạnh trốn đi, tránh được.

Bên này, lời vừa mới dứt Bạch Sở Lộ đã cảm thấy bả vai đau xót, ngay sau đó nàng cả người đều bị kia lực đạo bị đâm cho vội vàng lui về phía sau, cuối cùng mãnh liệt đánh vào trên khung cửa bị đâm cho nàng ngũ tạng lục phủ đều tại sôi trào.

Bạch Sở Lộ cảm giác đến từ sau lưng trùy tâm đau đớn, cho rằng Bạch Học Danh không sẽ động thủ nàng đã triệt để luống cuống.

Không đợi Bạch Sở Lộ tỉnh táo lại, bên kia đẩy nàng một phen Bạch Học Danh đã nắm nắm tay hùng hổ đánh tới, làm bộ liền muốn đánh người.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Sơ Ngũ chạy chậm vào cửa, nhìn thấy này hỏng mất tình huống, lúc này hỏi: "Xảy ra chuyện gì ?"

Tại phía sau hắn, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng vào cửa.

Xanh mét sắc mặt còn không có được chút nào dịu đi Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn chung quanh bốn phía một vòng sau, tầm mắt dừng ở Bạch Sở Lộ trên người.

Bên kia, vốn đã kinh muốn bị đánh Bạch Sở Lộ lúc này hướng bên cạnh một trốn, hướng về Thiện Ngọc Thành bên kia đi.

"Thiện công tử, ngươi mau cứu cứu ta, ca ca hắn phát rồi ý chứng muốn đánh ta..." Bạch Sở Lộ trên mặt sưng lên một đại khối, khóe miệng lại mang theo huyết, hiện giờ nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành nàng hai con mắt lập tức liền đỏ, ủy khuất sợ hãi nước mắt càng là rầm rầm nha đi xuống rụng.

Bạch Sở Lộ đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy di truyền, thậm chí trò giỏi hơn thầy, lớn lên là thập phần xinh đẹp. Hơn nữa nàng giỏi về biểu hiện mình, này vẻ mặt trang điểm hơn nữa kia một thân vừa người xiêm y, hiện giờ nàng này sợ hãi không thôi anh anh khóc bộ dáng xác thực làm lòng người đau!

Bạch Sở Lộ tránh đi Bạch Học Danh sau, đi vào Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt khi nàng chân đột đến một uy, lệ vũ lê hoa nàng cả người liền đảo hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực.

Như vậy góc độ, Thiện Ngọc Thành là tị cũng tránh không khỏi.

Đã có thể tại Bạch Sở Lộ chuẩn bị nghênh đón kia ấm áp dày ôm ấp khi, đứng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành bên cạnh Sơ Ngũ lại hướng bên cạnh đi rồi một bước, ngạnh sinh sinh chắn hai người chi gian.

Sơ Ngũ dùng sức mà đẩy ra đảo hướng nhà mình thiếu gia Bạch Sở Lộ, trên mặt mi đã nhăn lại, "Ngươi nữ nhân này, như thế nào nhà của chúng ta Bạch công tử ?"

Tại Sơ Ngũ trong lòng, từ lúc vừa mới Bạch Mạc Nho làm điểm tâm tính hắn một phần sau, này 'Bạch công tử' đã từ người khác gia biến thành 'Nhà bọn họ' .

Nhà bọn họ Bạch công tử người hảo tâm nhãn cũng hảo, khẳng định sẽ không khi dễ người, cho nên nhất định là nữ nhân này tại tác quái!

Bạch Sở Lộ bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng bị đẩy ra, trên mặt ủy khuất đã có chút không nhịn được, nàng trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái Sơ Ngũ sau lại ủy khuất mà nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, hy vọng có thể có được Thiện Ngọc Thành bảo hộ.

Một bên Bạch Học Danh cũng mặc kệ nàng nhiều như vậy, đang tại nổi nóng hắn vọt tới Thiện Ngọc Thành bên cạnh kéo chặt kia Bạch Sở Lộ, không nói hai lời trên tay dùng sức trực tiếp đem người toàn bộ ném tới ngoài cửa!

Bạch Học Danh thân thể cao rất có chút cậy mạnh , hắn này một ném, kia điềm đạm đáng yêu Bạch Sở Lộ cả người liền dừng ở tràn đầy lầy lội trong viện tử, sau khi hạ xuống cũng bởi vì lực đạo nguyên nhân mà lăn hai vòng.

Bị văng ra Bạch Sở Lộ bối trước chấm đất, nằm trên mặt đất bị mưa cọ rửa bay khỏi thổ bao vây lấy nàng cả người đều đau đến không làm dịu được đến, một lát sau trong viện tử mới truyền đến một trận cuồng loạn tiếng thét, "A!"

Đi ra ngoài gọi người nha hoàn giờ phút này cũng trở lại, tiến sân liền nhìn thấy Bạch Sở Lộ một thân bùn bộ dáng, sợ tới mức không nhẹ, vội vàng gọi người đem người nâng đi ra ngoài.

Đây hết thảy nói là chậm, phát sinh khi cũng là cực mau . Tự Bạch Sở Lộ ném ghế tạp người đến nàng bị văng ra lại bị người nâng đi, chi gian bất quá là một khắc thời gian.

Phòng trong, nhìn thấy kia Bạch Sở Lộ bị người giúp đỡ đi ra ngoài Bạch Học Danh nhấc chân đã nghĩ muốn đuổi kịp, sợ tới mức tại trong nhà Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như hai người liên bước lên phía trước đem hắn giữ chặt.

"Hảo , đừng đuổi theo! Ngươi còn thật muốn giết nàng? Vi người như thế trên lưng một cái mạng không đáng ." Sợ cháng váng Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như hai người hơn nữa một bên Sơ Ngũ, ba người là dùng tẫn khí lực mới giữ chặt tức giận Bạch Học Danh.

Khuyên nhủ trụ Bạch Học Danh sau, Lưu Như có chút ngại ngùng mà nhìn về phía một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Ngại ngùng, quấy nhiễu đến các ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành rốt cuộc là khách, làm hắn nhìn đến việc này chung quy không hảo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy bản năng hướng về một bên Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn lại, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung tràn đầy đều là lo lắng, nhưng ở nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho kia nháy mắt hắn lại nhanh chóng dừng lại động tác, sau đó mãnh liệt quay đầu đi chỗ khác đi, phát ra một tiếng hừ lạnh, "Hừ!"

Kia nháy mắt, trong mắt của hắn lo lắng nháy mắt bị thu hồi, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung dư lại chỉ có đao phong băng hàn cùng quật cường.

Hừ lạnh xong, mặt nếu sương lạnh ánh mắt cao ngạo Thiện Ngọc Thành bối hai tay, xoay người liền đi nhanh cũng không quay đầu lại hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành như thế, Lưu Như có chút bất an mà nhìn về phía Sơ Ngũ, "Hắn... Hắn là làm sao vậy?" Chớ không phải là bởi vì thấy vừa mới Bạch Sở Lộ hồ nháo, náo loạn tâm?

Bị Lưu Như vừa nói như thế, Sơ Ngũ lập tức nhớ tới cái gì tự mà nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, từ trên xuống dưới tỉ mỉ đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều lần sau, Sơ Ngũ rồi mới lên tiếng: "Nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia hắn nha — sinh khí!"

Cuối cùng, Sơ Ngũ còn học Thiện Ngọc Thành hừ một tiếng, lúc này mới xoay người đuổi theo nhà bọn họ sinh khí thiếu gia.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thiện ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực tiểu công kê giống nhau thở phì phì mà đi rồi, Sơ Ngũ cũng chạy, lập tức trong phòng lại chỉ còn lại có vừa mới ba người.

Bị giữ chặt Bạch Học Danh một mình một người ở bên cạnh ngồi, chính sinh hờn dỗi, Lưu Như nhặt lên cái chén cùng ấm trà, lại lấy khăn tử sát trên bàn nước trà.

Ngoài phòng, vũ nhỏ.

Trấn nhỏ hết thảy đều bao phủ tại như tơ hạ trong mưa, trong viện tử hoa cỏ đều thấp cúi thấp đầu, tiếp thu này ôn nhu mưa mà tắm vòi sen.

Chạng vạng thời gian, sân ngoại nha đầu đến , nói là phủ ngoại có bà mối tìm.

Nghe xong tin tức này, Lưu Như nhất thời liền hưng phấn đứng lên, nàng buổi sáng mới đi tìm bà mối, buổi chiều người liền tới cửa đến .

Lưu Như đứng dậy thu thập thu thập chính mình, đang chuẩn bị đi ra cửa nghênh đón, một bên Bạch Học Danh so với nàng chạy trốn càng nhanh, "Nương ngươi liền ở chỗ này chờ , ta đi tiếp nàng lại đây." Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Học Danh liền mạo hiểm vũ liền xông ra ngoài.

Thấy Bạch Học Danh chạy trốn nhanh như vậy, Lưu Như xì một tiếng cười ra tiếng đến, nhịn không được cười nói: "Hầu cấp thành cái dạng gì ! Là bà mối đến cũng không phải tức phụ đến , còn chạy so với ai khác đều nhanh."

Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Bạch Học Danh này hầu cấp bộ dáng, cũng không khỏi cười theo đứng lên.

"Nhìn hắn bộ dạng này, về sau đãi bất định có tức phụ liền quên nương..." Lưu Như ngoài miệng bất mãn oán giận trên mặt cũng là cười hì hì .

Bên kia, Bạch Học Danh đã mang theo cái tóc hoa râm nữ nhân vào sân.

Lưu Như thấy thế vội vàng đứng dậy đi cửa nhà nghênh đón, đem người tới đại sảnh sau lại là bưng trà lại là rót nước , hảo một phen hỏi han ân cần, liền trông cậy vào này bà mối có thể nhiều hạ điểm tâm cấp Bạch Học Danh chọn cái hảo thân gia.

Nữ nhân kia đại khái đã hơn bốn mươi mau năm mươi tuổi , trên mặt chất đầy nếp nhăn, tóc cũng đã hoa râm, nhưng trên người nàng xuyên quần áo pha hiển sức tưởng tượng, ngoài miệng cũng còn lau diễm sắc môi mật.

"Thân thể hảo chút đi?" Vừa vào cửa, nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nàng liền cười hì hì đánh khởi tiếp đón, không chút nào sợ người lạ.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, xem như ứng nàng hỏi nói, hắn ngồi xuống một bên.

Lưu Như giờ phút này đã đổ nước, đưa tới trước mặt nàng, "Vương gia tẩu tử, danh nhi sự tình liền kính nhờ ngươi , ngươi nên hảo hảo giúp đỡ đem giữ cửa ải, giúp đỡ nói cái hảo điểm thân gia."

"Yên tâm, chuyện này ta ứng hạ liền khẳng định sẽ cho ngươi làm tốt ." Vương gia tẩu tử cười hì hì nói: "Hơn nữa ngươi tìm đến ta cũng là nhìn trúng ta những năm gần đây nói không ít chuyện tốt, không phải sao?"

Lưu Như nghe vậy liên tục gật đầu, ngoài miệng cũng đáp: "Là, là, không sai, người nào không biết chúng ta trấn trên liền ngươi nói tốt nhất."

Bị Lưu Như vừa nói như thế, kia Vương gia tẩu tử nhất thời cười tươi như hoa.

Lại cùng Lưu Như hàn huyên một phen sau, nàng uống chén trà này mới mở miệng nói: "Vậy các ngươi tưởng muốn cái gì dạng ? Xinh đẹp ôn nhu hiền lành vẫn là thế nào ?"

Giờ phút này ba người cũng đã vây quanh nàng ngồi xuống, nghe xong nàng những lời này, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn Bạch Học Danh, bên kia Lưu Như cũng nhìn đi qua.

"Ta, ta..." Bạch Học Danh nghẹn đỏ mặt, nửa ngày lại chưa nói xuất một câu đầy đủ nói đến.

Lưu Như thấy thế, vội vàng cười nói: "Vương gia tẩu tử ngươi cũng nhìn thấy, tiểu tử này miệng ngốc tính cách cũng hàm hậu, nhưng là đồng ý chịu khổ cũng có thể làm, cho nên ta chỉ hy vọng ngươi có thể hỗ trợ nhìn xem, cấp nói cái hiền lành chút có thể môn đăng hộ đối liền hảo."

"Nương!" Bạch Học Danh đột nhiên lớn tiếng kêu lên, dọa mọi người nhảy dựng.

"Đây là làm sao vậy?" Vương gia tẩu tử nhìn Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như.

"Không có gì, không có gì." Lưu Như trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái Bạch Học Danh sau đó vội vàng trấn an Vương gia tẩu tử, "Đứa nhỏ này liền là có chút thẹn thùng, sau đó ta cùng hắn nói một chút thì tốt rồi."

"Môn đăng hộ đối? Ngươi này..." Vương gia tẩu tử lộ ra khó xử thần sắc, Bạch gia việc này này trên thị trấn người nào không biết?

Cấp cho nói cái cùng Bạch gia môn đăng hộ đối cô nương, nàng kia còn thật nói không thành.

Lưu Như nghe xong biết nàng hiểu lầm , vội vàng giải thích: "Không là cùng Bạch gia môn đăng hộ đối, chúng ta tại ngã tư đường bên kia mua cái sân, hai ngày nữa liền sẽ dọn đi vào trụ, ta cũng chỉ là nghĩ cho ngươi cấp nói cái tại đây trên thị trấn hoặc là cách vách trên thị trấn ."

Có thể ở lại tại trên thị trấn nhiều người thiếu đều là cái có chút nghề nghiệp , trong nhà điều kiện tóm lại sẽ không quá kém. Liền tính lại kém, vậy khẳng định cũng so ở tại xa xa ngọn núi những cái đó thợ săn nông gia hảo chút.

"Có tòa nhà vậy là tốt rồi! Chuyện này ta xem như tiếp nhận, ngày mai hoặc là cái gì thời điểm cho ngươi gia tiểu tử này đi trấn trên hoạ sĩ kia họa cái giống, hảo cấp nhân gia cô nương xem xét thượng liếc mắt một cái đối đối nhãn duyên." Vương gia tẩu tử gật gật đầu, nàng bưng thủy lại chuẩn bị uống chén trung cũng là không , Lưu Như thấy vội vàng rót nước.

Cấp lão Vương gia tẩu tử đảo, ấm trà trung cũng đã không , Lưu Như thấy một bên đem sự tình ứng xuống dưới, đi một bên bên ngoài múc nước.

Bên ngoài còn hạ vũ, Lưu Như vội vã bỏ chạy đi ra ngoài, Bạch Học Danh vốn là có chút tâm sự, thấy thế vội vàng lấy tán đuổi theo.

Bọn họ vốn là tự cấp tự túc thói quen người, cho nên tự bọn họ trụ tiến này viện sau đó liền đem sở hữu nha hoàn hạ nhân đều khiển đi ra ngoài, cho nên sự tình đều là chính mình làm .

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử uống một miệng nước trà, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía một bên an an tĩnh tĩnh ngồi Bạch Mạc Nho, cười hì hì hỏi: "Lại nói tiếp ngươi cũng không nhỏ đi, chuẩn bị cái gì thời điểm nói môn việc hôn nhân?"

Bị nàng kia đột nhiên hỏi ý kiến, Bạch Mạc Nho một miệng trà thiếu chút nữa sặc đến trong lỗ mũi, thành thân? Hắn?

003.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử vừa dứt lời ngoài cửa liền truyền đến một trận tiếng vang, Bạch Mạc Nho vừa lúc ngồi ở trắc biên, hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng thanh âm truyền đến phương hướng, trùng hợp nhìn thấy suất cái mông đôn Sơ Ngũ.

Sơ Ngũ cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đối thượng tầm mắt, giống là bị kinh dường như vội vàng từ trên đất bò lên hướng nhà hắn thiếu gia phòng ở chạy tới.

"Khụ khụ... Không vội." Bạch Mạc Nho thu hồi tầm mắt sau lạnh nhạt mà nói.

"Ôi, còn thẹn thùng đâu?" Kia Vương gia tẩu tử thấy thế liền cười , bất quá nàng cũng không có khó xử Bạch Mạc Nho, mà là nói: "Đi, kia chờ ngươi chừng nào thì tưởng thành thân lại cho tẩu tử nói, tẩu tử nhất định giúp ngươi nói cái hảo việc hôn nhân!"

Bạch Mạc Nho đối nàng cười cười, không lại ngôn ngữ.

Thấy Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh đã rời đi sân, nghe không được bên này mà nói chuyện thanh , Bạch Mạc Nho rồi mới từ cổ tay áo trung lấy ra vừa mới trở về phòng khi bị bạc, đặt ở kia Vương gia tẩu tử trước mặt.

Bạc không nhiều lắm, cũng liền hai lượng nhiều, nhưng giống nhau bà mối nói môn việc hôn nhân cũng liền đến cái một hai lượng bạc, tiền này cũng coi như không ít.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước vào nhà chính là đi lấy này bạc, không nghĩ tới Thiện Ngọc Thành sẽ theo tiến vào.

"Đây là?" Kia Vương gia tẩu tử thấy trên bàn bạc, không từ có chút nghi hoặc.

"Đây chỉ là một chút tâm ý." Bạch Mạc Nho ấm áp mà cười cười, lễ nhiều không người trách, đạo lý kia tới chỗ nào cũng sẽ không sai.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử lại tịch thu tiền, mà là càng thêm nghi hoặc mà nhìn hắn, mà còn nói: "Này làm mai lễ tiền cho tới bây giờ đều là thành mới cho , nào có hiện tại liền cấp ?"

Thấy Vương gia tẩu tử tích cực, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới nhẹ giọng giải thích: "Tiền này không là đưa cho ngươi lễ tiền, mà là ta một chút tâm ý. Chuyện này còn lao ngài tốn nhiều chút tâm tư, nếu môn đăng hộ đối tự nhiên là hảo, nhưng còn làm phiền ngài hỗ trợ nhiều nhìn xem tìm cái phẩm tính hảo chút ."

Bạch Mạc Nho đối môn đăng hộ đối chuyện này đảo không phải thực để ý, hắn để ý vẫn là làm người phẩm tính.

Bạch Học Danh vốn là cái hàm hậu thành thật hảo khi tính cách, nếu là đến lúc đó tìm cái giống Lâm Tuyết Thúy hoặc là Bạch Sở Lộ như vậy tính cách nữ nhân, chỉ sợ nửa đời sau hắn đều đến thụ .

"Có xinh đẹp hay không vậy cũng được tiếp theo, quan trọng là muốn cố gia sẽ chiếu cố người liền hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Sính lễ sự tình hảo thuyết, nếu có chút yêu cầu cũng có thể lại lần nữa cho bọn hắn đặt mua cái tân trạch tử, này đó đều từ ngài đến cân nhắc."

Nói lên Bạch Học Danh sự, liền nhớ lại vừa mới hắn hung ác ngoan mà muốn đánh người mà bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho giữa mày thanh sầu tán đi, nhiều thêm vài phần ấm áp.

Này cổ đại làm mai, nói trắng ra là chính là dựa vào là bà mối há miệng, nếu bà mối tài cán vì ngươi nhiều nói hai câu, đỉnh đến thượng ngươi chính mình mọi cách cố gắng.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, kia Vương gia tẩu tử lại không cười.

Nàng thần sắc nghiêm túc đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, nhìn xem Bạch Mạc Nho đều có chút da đầu run lên , nàng lúc này mới có động tác.

Nàng từ chính mình cổ tay áo trung móc ra nửa điếu tiền, sau đó đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho kia hai lượng bạc thượng.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, không từ sửng sốt.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử giờ phút này lại đem tiền đổ lên trước mặt của hắn, sau đó thần sắc nghiêm túc mà nói: "Các ngươi gia nhân này cũng thật là... Tiền này ta từ bỏ, ngươi ca vừa rồi cho ta ta cũng trả lại cho ngươi nhóm, tuy rằng ta liền kiếm số tiền này, thật có chút tiền ta là không thu ."

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử một phen nói biến thành Bạch Mạc Nho có chút vựng, nhưng hắn vẫn là từ kia trong lời nói nắm chắc một cái mấu chốt chữ, "Ta ca?"

"Ngươi ca vừa mới dẫn ta lúc tiến vào trộm đưa cho ta nửa điếu tiền, làm ta đây sự có thể tha liền tha, không thể kéo cũng đừng tìm trấn trên , liền giúp hắn tìm cái ngọn núi thợ săn nông gia , tóm lại là muốn sính lễ thiếu chút ."

Lúc ấy nghe nói như thế trên mặt nàng cười trong lòng đã có chút xem thường, nếu không thành khởi thân còn nói cái gì thân?

Nhưng ngẫm lại bọn họ mẫu tử ba người hiện giờ tình huống, ngẫm lại Bạch Mạc Nho cái này ấm sắc thuốc, nàng lại có chút lý giải Bạch Học Danh bớt tiền ý tưởng, trong lòng xem thường cũng tùy theo tiêu tán.

Nhưng nàng trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, bên này Bạch Mạc Nho lại lại tới nữa như vậy một xuất.

Từ vừa mới trong lời nói nàng cũng coi như đã nhìn ra, hiện giờ này mẫu tử ba người chỉ sợ có chút tiền, nhưng sẽ không nhiều. Bạch Học Danh vẫn là nhớ thương biệt dùng nhiều, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là bỏ được tiêu tiền, nhớ thương cho hắn ca tìm cái hảo việc hôn nhân.

Đối này mẫu tử ba người, kia Vương gia tẩu tử ấn tượng cũng không tệ lắm.

Hắn cùng Bạch gia cùng ở tại một cái trên thị trấn, cùng bạch người trong phủ cũng là ngẩng đầu không thấy cúi đầu thấy , hơn nữa Bạch gia lại là trên thị trấn mọi người trà dư tửu hậu nói tư, nàng đối bạch gia tự nhiên không xa lạ gì.

Này Bạch gia trong, Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn luôn là một bộ bá đạo tư thái, không riêng tại Bạch gia nàng ra cửa đó cũng là bá đạo , trấn trên người không ít thụ nàng khi dễ, cho nên người trấn trên đều không thích nàng.

Bạch Sở Lộ lại là một bộ mắt cao hơn đầu bộ dáng, tuy rằng quả thật xinh đẹp, nhưng nàng cơ hồ từ không nhìn thẳng nhìn người, cho nên người trấn trên đối nàng cũng không có cảm tình gì.

Bạch Phúc Đức Bạch Nguyễn Phong không nói, này bạch bên trong nhà, cũng liền sổ Lưu Như nhất sẽ làm người.

Ngẫu nhiên trên đường thấy Lưu Như còn sẽ chủ động chào hỏi, ngoài miệng cũng ngọt, tính cách cũng tốt. Bạch Học Danh tuy rằng tính cách hàm hậu nói không nhiều lắm, nhưng là có chút việc gọi hắn hắn cũng là vẻ mặt cười ngây ngô mà đã chạy tới hỗ trợ, ăn mệt cũng không nói.

Hiện giờ thấy như vậy một xuất, Vương gia tẩu tử cũng không thể nói rõ là đồng tình hoặc là cảm động, chính là tiền này nàng là không định thu.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong nàng kia lần nói, lâm vào trầm mặc trung.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử đem tiền đổ lên Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt sau liền đứng lên, nàng nói: "Tiền ngươi chính mình thu trở về đi, sự tình ta sẽ dùng nhiều chút tâm tư hỗ trợ nhìn , liền ấn ngươi nói tìm cái phẩm tính hảo chút , có tin tức ta lại đến."

Nói cho hết lời, nàng liền lấy tán hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Nàng xuất môn khi vừa lúc gặp được đánh thủy cấp hừng hực chạy về đến rất sợ chậm trễ Lưu Như, thấy nàng muốn đi, Lưu Như vội vàng giữ lại, bất quá cuối cùng vẫn là không có thể lưu lại.

Lưu Như đến nàng sẽ tận tâm hỗ trợ có thích hợp thân gia nói sau, đành phải xoay người đem siêu đưa cho Bạch Học Danh, tự mình đưa kia Vương gia tẩu tử ra Bạch phủ đại môn.

Bạch Học Danh thấy kia bà mối đi rồi, tự cho là không người biết tình âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thật vui vẻ đốt thủy cấp đệ đệ mình thêm trà.

Bạch Mạc Nho vô thanh vô tức mà thu hồi trên bàn tiền, cũng không nói, phản thủ cấp Bạch Học Danh lần nữa đảo chén trà nóng sau, hai người ngồi ở trời mưa đại sảnh chậm rãi uống.

Màn mưa mông mông lung lung, mơ hồ trấn nhỏ.

Đưa đến kia bà mối, trong viện tử rất nhanh liền lại tới nữa người, là Bạch Phúc Đức khiển người lại đây mời Thiện Ngọc Thành đi qua cộng nhập tiệc tối.

Bạch Phúc Đức cực kỳ coi trọng Thiện Ngọc Thành, bởi vậy vi lấy lòng hắn là đào rỗng tâm tư, ngày hôm qua kia đốn tiệc tối hắn nhìn ra Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không thích, cho nên đêm nay hắn lại đã đổi mới đa dạng.

Hắn cố ý từ lân trấn thỉnh đại trù trở về, làm một đốn ngư trăm yến.

Bất quá hắn này tâm tư rơi vào khoảng không.

Tiệc tối khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ có tâm sự, ăn hai đũa sau liền vô tâm ăn cơm, người tuy rằng vẫn là như nhau hắn trước mặt người ở bên ngoài lạnh lùng cùng xa cách, nhưng ánh mắt gian lại nhiều thêm vài phần sầu khổ cùng nặng nề.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy không từ nhìn nhiều hắn hai mắt, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ thật sự có chút khác thường, hắn mới cân nhắc nếu không nên đi nói lời xin lỗi.

Người hảo ngoạn về hảo ngoạn, chơi phá hủy sẽ không tốt.

Chẳng biết tại sao, kia Bạch Sở Lộ cũng không có tới.

Tiệc tối sau, bởi vì thiên hạ vũ nguyên nhân, mọi người sớm liền từng người hồi phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Mưa nguyên một ngày, thời tiết có chút vi lạnh, này vừa cảm giác Bạch Mạc Nho là ngủ đến phá lệ dày.

Sáng sớm hôm sau khi, hết mưa rồi.

Bạch Mạc Nho rời giường rửa mặt xong sau phi xiêm y đi đại sảnh, mới xuất môn, đã bị này tràn đầy một sân người cấp kinh đến.

Những người đó không phải Bạch phủ người, cộng chừng ba mươi cái, đều xuyên thống nhất phục sức, xem ra phải là nhà ai đại viện .

Phóng qua những người đó, Bạch Mạc Nho vào đại sảnh.

Nhưng còn chưa vào cửa, hắn đã bị Lưu Như kéo đến một bên, bị cáo tố những người này lai lịch.

Thiện gia phu nhân đã tới.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe nói như thế sau, không từ tò mò hướng phía đại sảnh mặt nhìn lại, chỉ thấy một cái nhìn qua hảo là mới chừng ba mươi tuổi nữ nhân đang ngồi ở trong phòng.

Kia Thiện phu nhân được bảo dưỡng đương, nàng giữa mày mang theo vài phần tường cùng, nghĩ đến không là dễ dàng tức giận người, cho nên nhìn qua có chút thong dong.

Trên người nàng quần áo cũng là lượng thân làm theo yêu cầu vải dệt thượng giai, vừa thấy chính là phú quý nhân gia, nhưng nàng cũng không hướng Lâm Tuyết Thúy như vậy hận không thể đem sở hữu đồ trang sức đều quải ở trên người chương hiển phú quý, trừ bỏ trên đầu một cây ngọc trâm tử, trên người nàng liền lại không cái khác làm đẹp.

Nhất dẫn nhân chú mục không phải này đó, mà là nàng kia trương cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành cực kỳ tương tự mặt. Nàng lớn lên cực xinh đẹp, kia cái mũi kia mắt kia giữa mày tao nhã, không một không làm người ta hâm mộ.

Mà ở tay nàng bên cạnh, Thiện Ngọc Thành chính ngồi ở chỗ kia.

"Thành nhi, ngươi cũng ở đây trong ngây người chút thời gian , chuẩn bị cái gì thời điểm cùng nương trở về?" Thiện phu nhân ôn nhu hỏi đạo.

Ngồi ở nàng bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành liếc nhìn nàng một cái, mày kiếm hơi nhíu, cũng không mở miệng.

"Ta nghe người ta nói ngươi là có muốn ăn điểm tâm, cho nên mới trụ đến này Bạch phủ đến?" Thiện phu nhân thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành lại không nói lời nào, trong mắt không từ nhiều thêm vài phần tò mò, "Lời này đương thật?"

Tự sự kiện kia sau liền vẫn là này trầm mặc ít lời lại cùng người xa cách tính tình, nàng còn chưa bao giờ thấy hắn đối cái gì vậy có hứng thú, càng là phá lệ tới nay lần đầu tiên thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành không nguyện ý cùng nàng đi, mà muốn lưu ở một chỗ.

Nhớ tới sự kiện kia, Thiện phu nhân trong mắt liền nhiều thêm vài phần đau xót cùng tự trách.

Nàng biết đem Thiện Ngọc Thành bức thành người như vậy là nàng, là Thiện gia, nếu không là bởi vì nàng không là Thiện gia, Thiện Ngọc Thành không phải là hiện giờ như vậy tính cách.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cấp trên vốn đang có một cái ca ca, tên là Thiện Ngọc Trúc, cùng hắn còn kém một tuổi.

Hai người đánh tiểu tình cảm liền hảo, lại là năm sáu tuổi tuổi, giống như tinh xảo bạch búp bê sứ diện mạo nhìn là phá lệ khả quan.

Xuất sự một năm kia là Thiện Ngọc Thành bảy tuổi mùa đông khi, ngày đó thiên hạ mờ mịt đại tuyết, hà diện kết băng, Thiện Ngọc Trúc dẫn hắn trộm tránh được nha hoàn hạ nhân chạy tới bờ sông chơi đùa, kết quả hai người sôi nổi trượt chân rơi xuống nước.

Tuy rằng bị lúc ấy chạy tới hạ nhân cứu lên, nhưng bởi vì là hàn nước sông, hai người đều cảm nhiễm phong hàn.

Nhịn nửa tháng sau, cuối cùng lại chỉ có Thiện Ngọc Thành rất đi qua.

Nàng khi đó chịu không nổi thất tử chi đau, vừa vặn Thiện Ngọc Thành lại cùng hắn ca lớn lên tướng, Thiện phủ trong ngoài lại đều truyền Thiện Ngọc Thành sinh ra khi thầy bói nói hắn khắc phạm nhân sát nói, cho nên nàng cử chỉ điên rồ hai năm, kia trong hai năm đối Thiện Ngọc Thành là vừa đánh vừa mắng...

Kia sau đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền biến thành hiện giờ tính tình.

Hiện giờ mỗi lần nhớ tới, nàng trong lòng liền là vạn phần tự trách khó chịu.

Những năm gần đây nàng chung quanh cầu phúc, không chỉ là cầu xin thần phù hộ Thiện Ngọc Thành, cũng tưởng tẫn biện pháp muốn cho hắn tính tình lung lay đứng lên, nhưng cũng không tác dụng.

Nghe xong Thiện phu nhân hỏi nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành còn chưa mở miệng một bên Sơ Ngũ đã nhưng cách cách cách cách mà nói lên, "Quý phủ có một cái Bạch công tử làm điểm tâm nhưng ăn ngon , thiếu gia có thể thích , đúng không? Đúng không? Thiếu gia."

Nghe xong Sơ Ngũ nói, Thiện phu nhân đến hứng thú, "A? Người khác ở đâu?" Nếu thực sự người như vậy, nàng ngược lại là muốn trông thấy.

Nhìn Sơ Ngũ này hoạt bát bộ dáng, Thiện phu nhân trên mặt lộ ra tươi cười, nàng rất thích Sơ Ngũ đứa nhỏ này .

Sơ Ngũ vốn là Thiện gia quản gia hài tử, là nàng ương quản gia làm quản gia đem hắn đưa đến Thiện Ngọc Thành bên người cùng , Sơ Ngũ tuổi còn tiểu, nàng cũng không cầu Sơ Ngũ có thể chiếu cố Thiện Ngọc Thành nhiều ít, chuyện này Thiện phủ còn nhiều là người làm, nàng cũng chỉ cầu Sơ Ngũ tính tình này có thể bị nhiễm đến Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Lại không tốt, Sơ Ngũ có thể cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhiều nói hai câu nói, kia cũng tóm lại là hảo .

Sơ Ngũ nghe vậy, vội vàng chạy đến ngoài cửa đem còn tại cùng Lưu Như nói chuyện Bạch Mạc Nho kéo tiến vào, kéo đến Thiện phu nhân trước mặt.

"Đây là Bạch công tử, thiếu gia có thể thích hắn , hôm trước buổi tối vẫn là cùng hắn đồng thời ngủ đâu!" Sơ Ngũ thích Bạch Mạc Nho, cũng muốn làm Thiện phu nhân thích.

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn thấy đột nhiên vào nhà Bạch Mạc Nho, lại bị Sơ Ngũ nhắc tới sự kiện kia, nháy mắt liền mặt đỏ lên!

Thiện Ngọc Thành hai mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, tim đập lại không bị khống chế đập bịch bịch đứng lên, hắn trên mặt phát ra nóng, lòng bàn tay mạo hiểm hãn.

Nhìn nhìn, Thiện Ngọc Thành chớp chớp cặp kia sắp nhìn ra thần tới hổ phách sắc con ngươi, sau đó ngay sau đó hắn đột quay mặt đi đi hừ lạnh một tiếng, "Hừ!"

Hắn không vui lòng nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho , hắn sinh khí.

Hơn nữa hắn hiện tại so trước càng sinh khí !

Trước Bạch Mạc Nho đối hắn làm như vậy quá phận sự, lại xoay người đi rồi, khi đó hắn cũng đã thực sinh khí.

Không nghĩ tới buổi chiều liền có bà mối tìm tới cửa đến nói với hắn thân, Sơ Ngũ nghe thấy được cùng hắn vừa nói, hắn nhất thời là vừa tức lại sợ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành càng nghĩ càng là ủy khuất, hắn vi khẽ mím môi miệng, quay đầu lại trộm liếc liếc mắt một cái đối hắn hừ lạnh bất vi sở động Bạch Mạc Nho, lại quay đầu đi chỗ khác như là sợ hãi Bạch Mạc Nho không nghe thấy dường như, lần nữa tăng thêm thanh âm nặng nề mà hừ một tiếng.

"Hừ!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: từ mười hai giờ mã tự đến bây giờ, sau đó ăn thịt nướng ăn chống đỡ ta →→

Cám ơn false muội chỉ địa phương lôi cùng 7 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 25: hạ sơn sơn Đại Vương

001.

Nghe Thiện Ngọc Thành kia một tiếng hừ lạnh, Bạch Mạc Nho còn không có phản ứng, một bên Thiện phu nhân cũng đã vừa mừng vừa sợ mà nhìn về phía bên cạnh hắn.

Thành nhi vừa mới đây là...

Tại làm nũng?

Thiện phu nhân lắc đầu, nàng cảm thấy nhất định là chính mình nhìn lầm rồi.

Một bên Sơ Ngũ tâm tư thông thấu, thấy thế lập tức chỉ biết là Thiện phu nhân nghi hoặc , hắn liên bước lên phía trước một bước cúi đầu tại Thiện phu nhân bên tai cùng nàng nói thầm một trận.

Một lát sau, kia Thiện phu nhân lại ngẩng đầu lên khi, nàng xem Bạch Mạc Nho thần sắc đã có chút kỳ quái.

"Nhà của chúng ta thành nhi trong khoảng thời gian này lao ngươi chiếu cố ." Thiện phu nhân đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, nói ra lời nói cũng là lang lảnh dễ nghe, nàng cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hoàn toàn bất đồng, lời nói gian thong dong chỉ là làm người nghe liền sẽ đối nàng tâm sinh hảo cảm.

"Thiện phu nhân quá khen." Bạch Mạc Nho thu hồi nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành tầm mắt, trong mắt ý cười không từ càng sâu, "Là Thiện công tử chiếu cố chúng ta càng nhiều chút."

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này đảo cũng không giả, là thật tâm thực lòng .

Nếu không phải bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn chỉ sợ còn tại trấn ngoại miếu thành hoàng trung ngốc .

Kia Thiện phu nhân lại chỉ đương Bạch Mạc Nho là tại khách khí, tạ xong sau nàng lại chủ động nói: "Thành nhi từ tiểu thiếu có bằng hữu, hắn khó được cùng ngươi hợp, Bạch công tử nếu có thì giờ rãnh không bằng đến quý phủ tiểu trụ một đoạn thời gian? Vừa lúc qua một thời gian ngắn ta cùng với thành nhi liền phải đi về, Bạch công tử không bằng một đường đi?"

Nghe xong Thiện phu nhân nói, một bên ngồi ở trên băng ghế lại cố ý quay mặt đi Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được .

Hắn tự cho là không người chú ý tới len lén quay đầu khẩn trương rất nhanh mà liếc liếc mắt một cái Bạch Mạc Nho, liếc liếc mắt một cái không thấy rõ ràng Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt biểu tình, hắn lại trộm lại liếc liếc mắt một cái.

Lần này hắn ngược lại là thấy rõ ràng , bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt cũng không có gì đặc biệt biểu tình, vừa không có bởi vì phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia Thiện phu nhân chính mồm nói mời mà cảm thấy vinh hạnh chi tới, cũng không có bởi vậy mà lộ ra không mừng chi sắc.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính là hơi làm sau khi tự hỏi liền lắc đầu cự tuyệt, hắn nói: "Thiện phu nhân hảo ý ta ở trong này tạ qua, bất quá ta đánh tiểu thân thể liền khó chịu, không thích hợp đi xa nhà. Huống hồ gần nhất trong nhà còn có một số việc, cũng không có phương tiện xuất môn, nếu về sau có cơ hội định đăng môn bái phỏng."

Bạch gia hiện giờ tình huống này, Bạch Mạc Nho là thật mà đi không được. Bất quá đối với Thiện gia, Bạch Mạc Nho đảo vẫn là rất tò mò .

Kia Thiện phu nhân thấy Bạch Mạc Nho chối từ, lại thấy Bạch Mạc Nho giữa mày trên mặt quả thật mang theo vài phần bệnh thái, biết hắn không phải cố ý chối từ cũng không tại tiếp tục nói, chỉ nói: "Kia thật là có chút tiếc nuối, nếu về sau có cơ hội, Thiện phủ cũng tùy thời hoan nghênh ngươi."

Nói mấy câu nói xong, kia Thiện phu nhân lại nhìn hướng Bạch Mạc Nho thời điểm mặt mày gian đã nhiều thêm vài phần thích.

Thiện Ngọc Thành làm Thiện gia duy nhất hài tử, bên người đột nhiên nhiều ra người như vậy đến nhiều ít làm người có chút để ý, huống chi này Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn là con trai của nàng, nàng khó tránh khỏi đa tâm.

Bất quá nói mấy câu xuống dưới, nàng ngược lại là đối Bạch Mạc Nho từ đề phòng đổi làm thích. Này Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể tuy rằng kém, từ quần áo ăn diện đến xem gia thế cũng cũng không tốt, nhưng làm người ngay thẳng không có những người khác kia nịnh bợ tâm tư điểm ấy ngược lại là rất thảo nàng thích.

Nghe xong Thiện phu nhân nói, Bạch Mạc Nho đang chuẩn bị mở miệng, ngoài cửa lại truyền đến một trận tiếng vang.

Không cần quay đầu lại, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng từ kia tranh cãi ầm ĩ trong thanh âm đoán được người đến là ai.

Người đến là Bạch Phúc Đức, đại khái là nghe nói Thiện phu nhân đến sự tình, cho nên hắn cấp vội vàng liền đuổi đi qua, nhưng hắn tiến sân thời điểm bị Thiện phu nhân mang đến những người đó ngăn ở cửa nhà, cho nên đang tại cùng cửa sân những cái đó hạ nhân tranh luận.

Nghe ngoài cửa viện tranh luận, Thiện phu nhân mặt mày gian có thêm vài phần không mừng, nhưng nơi này dù sao không là Thiện phủ mà là người khác phủ đệ, cho nên nàng chính là vẫy vẫy tay làm hạ nhân phóng sân ngoại người tiến vào.

Bị cho đi, đang tại cửa sân cùng người tranh đến mặt đỏ tai hồng Bạch Phúc Đức vội vàng sửa sang lại chính mình quần áo, sau đó hưng phấn mà chạy chậm đi vào trong viện tử.

Nhìn thấy ngồi ở trong sảnh Thiện phu nhân, Bạch Phúc Đức nháy mắt hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, hắn liệt miệng tận lực biểu hiện ra chính mình hữu hảo, nhưng mặt mày gian kia phó hiệu quả và lợi ích lại như thế nào cũng dấu không giấu được.

Bạch Phúc Đức vào đại sảnh, vội vàng hướng về phía Thiện phu nhân phương thức cong cong thắt lưng, cung kính kêu một tiếng, "Thiện phu nhân."

Kia Bạch Phúc Đức tuổi so Thiện phu nhân sợ là còn muốn lớn hơn thượng mấy tuổi, giờ phút này hắn cũng không chê lễ trọng, chỉ nghĩ hảo hảo nịnh bợ một phen.

"Không cần như thế, không được , ta nhưng chịu không nổi, ha ha ha..." Thiện phu nhân cười nói.

"Muốn đến muốn đến ." Bạch Phúc Đức lại là một trận cúi đầu khom lưng, "Không biết Thiện phu nhân đại giá quang lâm, không có thể tiến đến nghênh đón là tại hạ thất lễ."

Khi nói chuyện Bạch Phúc Đức sắc mặt có chút khó coi mà nhìn về phía bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt có chút trách cứ chi sắc.

Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ biết rõ Thiện phu nhân đến , lại cũng không biết phái cá nhân cho hắn chi cái thanh, làm hại hắn hiện tại mới biết được mới chạy tới, mất cấp bậc lễ nghĩa.

Đối Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn chằm chằm, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn như không thấy.

Bạch Phúc Đức thấy thế sắc mặt nhất thời càng thêm khó coi, bất quá giờ phút này hắn vẫn chưa phát tác, mà là lại quay đầu lại đi cười hì hì nhìn kia Thiện phu nhân, "Thiện phu nhân giá lâm thật sự là làm hàn xá vẻ vang cho kẻ hèn này, ta lập tức khiến cho người đi thu thập sân đi ra, làm Thiện phu nhân ngài thư thư phục phục trụ hạ."

Tọa ở phía trên, đem đây hết thảy đều thu hết đáy mắt kia Thiện phu nhân nụ cười trên mặt vẫn chưa có biến hóa, chính là ngoài miệng đã cự tuyệt, "Không cần như thế phiền toái, ta liền cùng thành nhi tại viện này ở đây là đến nơi, cho nhau gian cũng hảo có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau."

Nghe xong Thiện phu nhân nói, Bạch Phúc Đức nụ cười trên mặt lần thứ hai có chút cứng ngắc.

Này Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc là cấp này Thiện gia người hạ cái gì độc? Không riêng gì đem Thiện Ngọc Thành đưa tới , hiện giờ mà ngay cả Thiện phu nhân đều khuất tôn hàng quý đến , nhưng lại cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhất dạng chỉ tên muốn ở tại nơi này trong viện...

Bạch Phúc Đức trong lòng cân nhắc che mặt thượng lại vội vàng cười nói: "Một khi đã như vậy, ta đây lập tức làm người thu thập cái gian phòng đi ra."

"Ân." Thiện phu nhân gật gật đầu, đã không định cùng Bạch Phúc Đức nói chuyện.

Bên kia, Bạch Phúc Đức lại vẫn còn tiếp tục, "Tại hạ buổi tối làm nhân thiết yến, cấp Thiện phu nhân đón gió tẩy trần, còn thỉnh Thiện phu nhân hãnh diện."

"Không cần như thế phiền toái, ta liền cùng bọn họ đồng thời tùy tiện ăn chút liền hảo." Thiện phu nhân cự tuyệt.

Bị cự tuyệt, Bạch Phúc Đức lại vẫn chưa buông tha, hắn lại nói: "Ta đây khiến cho người tùy tiện làm chút, buổi tối lại đến thỉnh phu nhân đi qua."

Thiện phu nhân nghe vậy, cũng không hảo điều giáo lại nói cái gì đó.

Bạch Phúc Đức thấy, cũng là đương nàng đồng ý, vội vàng xoay người đi làm người đến viện này bên trong thu thập gian phòng, sau đó lại làm người đi trấn trên thỉnh đại trù, trong nhất thời vội đến bất diệc nhạc hồ.

Bạch Phúc Đức đi rồi sau, trong viện tử Thiện phủ người cũng làm cho Thiện phu nhân cấp khiển đi ra ngoài, tại trấn trên khách điếm tìm chỗ ở, tạm thời ở lại.

Mà Bạch phủ trung, này nguyên bản liền không là thực đại sân đầu tiên là trụ cái Thiện Ngọc Thành hiện giờ lại trụ cái Thiện phu nhân, nhất thời biến đến có chút chật chội, hơn nữa hai người vốn là thân phận bất phàm, nhất thời biến thành Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh có chút khẩn trương.

Ốc Tử Bố đưa hảo, Sơ Ngũ cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đi theo Thiện phu nhân đi, đứng ở trong viện tử Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh lại là nhẹ nhàng thở ra sau chuẩn bị xuất môn.

Ngày hôm qua kia Vương gia tẩu tử nói, làm Bạch Mạc Nho hôm nay đi trấn trên cấp họa cái giống, hai người vốn là ước buổi sáng đi , kết quả Thiện phu nhân xuất hiện chậm trễ chút thời gian.

Sau cơn mưa sơ tình giữa hè không trung là phá lệ trong suốt trạm lam, có chút chước người dương quang dừng ở này trấn trên, làm bên đường liễu rủ cỏ dại gian cất giấu bọt nước tản ra thản nhiên vầng sáng.

Tranh này giống yêu cầu chút thời gian chờ, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có cùng đi, thẳng đến chạng vạng thời gian Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người cao hứng phấn chấn cầm cái quyển chỉ hồi sân, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới có chút hối hận chính mình không đi theo.

Thấy Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh, Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là chỉ là có chút tò mò làm hai người đem bức họa đưa cho hắn nhìn xem, kết quả này mở ra vừa thấy, lại lúc này dọa hắn nhảy dựng.

Bạch Học Danh vốn là lớn lên dày, hắn thân hình cao lớn rất có điểm lưng hùm vai gấu hương vị, mà tranh này như là triệt để hoàn toàn đem điểm ấy nổi bật đi ra.

Chính là này trên bức họa người lưng hùm vai gấu cơ bắp khẩn thực tráng giống như cái hùng không nói, ngũ quan đó hình dáng cũng là phá lệ thô cuồng, ánh mắt càng là hung hoành!

Hơn nữa Bạch Học Danh mặc trên người lại là một bộ phổ thông vải thô xiêm y, hình tượng có chút thô ráp...

Mới vừa mở ra bức họa kia nháy mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho sợ tới mức tay đều trong lơ đãng run rẩy.

Hắn cảm thấy, bức họa kia mặt trên mắt hung ác vạm vỡ người nếu là thêm nữa cái râu quai nón, liền cùng cái loại này thần tình dữ tợn nói chuyện cả tiếng khiêng cái khảm đao chiếm đỉnh núi sơn Đại Vương một cái dạng !

"Tranh này họa tiên sinh họa đến thật là tốt, ta an vị kia nhìn trong tay của hắn đầu bút giật giật, tranh này liền họa hảo ." Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cầm bức họa nhìn nhìn lại nhìn nhìn chính mình, Bạch Học Danh mặt còn đỏ, còn giống như có chút ngượng ngùng.

Một bên Lưu Như trong mắt cũng là vui mừng, ngoài miệng cũng nói: "Ngươi này chớ nói, còn họa đến còn rất giống ngươi , chính là có chút điểm béo ."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong hai người đối thoại, nhưng trong lòng là sinh đi phòng bếp thuận cái thái đao sau đó hỏi hai người ở đâu cái họa họa tiên sinh nơi ấy họa , hắn đi sẽ sẽ tâm tư của hắn.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem bức họa buông xuống sau nhịn không được dùng tay nhéo nhéo mũi, cố gắng thư hoãn chính mình trong lòng muốn đi phòng bếp thuận đao xúc động.

Hắn cảm thấy, liền núi này Đại Vương xuống núi bức họa, nếu xuất ra đi cấp những cái đó nữ nhân nhìn còn có thể người để ý Bạch Học Danh , kia hoặc là chính là nữ nhân kia thích chính là hùng không phải người, hoặc là chính là ánh mắt không hảo , lại hoặc là chính là có như vậy điểm đặc biệt ham mê .

Bất kể như thế nào, kia tóm lại liền không phải là cái người bình thường!

Bạch Mạc Nho lại nhéo nhéo chính mình mũi sau, bứt lên trên bàn họa liền nhu làm một đoàn, nghĩ nghĩ sau còn đặt ở dưới chân dẫm hai chân giải hận.

Một bên chính cao hứng Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh thấy giật nảy mình, sôi nổi có chút khẩn trương mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, không biết Bạch Mạc Nho đây là làm sao vậy.

Trước bàn, không chờ hai người mở miệng hỏi ý kiến, Bạch Mạc Nho liền chủ động nói: "Bức họa sự tình ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp , về sau đừng đi cái này hoạ sĩ tiên sinh nơi đó."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho lại đột nghĩ đến khác một loại khả năng tính.

Có thể là kia hoạ sĩ tiên sinh có như vậy điểm đặc biệt ham mê cũng nói không chừng? !

Không phải ngươi nói này hảo hảo một người, như thế nào liền cấp họa thành sơn Đại Vương rồi đó? !

"A, hảo." Bạch Học Danh tỉnh tỉnh mà nhìn đệ đệ mình, hắn còn không có suy nghĩ cẩn thận đệ đệ sao liền sinh khí đâu?

Một bên Lưu Như trong lòng tuy rằng cũng không giải, nhưng nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói hắn sẽ lần nữa tìm người cấp Bạch Học Danh bức họa, cũng không lại truy vấn nguyên nhân, mà là nhìn nhìn sắc trời sau đi phòng bếp cấp Bạch Mạc Nho ngao dược .

Lưu Như sau khi rời đi, ngồi ở đại sảnh Bạch Mạc Nho lại phạm sầu.

Bức họa chuyện này, hắn còn thật không có cách.

Hắn hiện giờ liên lấy cái bút viết cái tự đều lấy không thuận, liền tính hắn có tâm hiện tại học cũng không kịp, vừa vặn biên hắn lại không biết mặt khác sẽ họa họa người. Càng nghĩ nửa ngày sau, hắn có thể nghĩ đến biện pháp cũng chỉ là đổi một cái hoạ sĩ lại họa một lần.

Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, càng nghĩ càng không vui Bạch Mạc Nho lại dẫm dưới chân bức họa đọa hai chân, sau đó liền thở phì phì mà gục xuống bàn đỉnh trương trắng nõn bánh bao mặt sinh hờn dỗi.

Nghĩ đến chính mình liên bút đều lấy không thuận sự, thở phì phì Bạch Mạc Nho liền cân nhắc nếu nên tìm cái tiên sinh hảo hảo học học, chớ có biến thành về sau mở cửa hàng liên làm trướng cũng làm không được.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ việc này tức giận đến đỉnh đầu đều nhanh hơi nước khi, hắn hai con mắt bất chợt lượng lên, bởi vì hắn tại trong viện nhìn thấy một người — Thiện Ngọc Thành!

002.

Thiện Ngọc Thành làm phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia trong nhà duy nhất thiếu gia, vậy làm sao nói cũng phải cầm kỳ thư họa đều thông a! Không phải chẳng phải có phụ hắn này Thiện gia thiếu gia thanh danh?

Nghĩ vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng đi lên, hắn bước nhanh đi vào ngoài cửa hướng về phía đang chuẩn bị xuất môn Thiện Ngọc Thành kêu lên: "Thiện Ngọc Thành, ngươi chờ một chút."

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm, đã nửa chỉ chân bước ra viện môn Thiện Ngọc Thành thân thể cứng đờ, ngay sau đó, hắn giống như bị làm định thân nguyền rủa động tác cứng ngắc mà quay đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế bước nhanh hơn, vội vàng đi đến trước mặt của hắn.

Tới gần sau, Bạch Mạc Nho từ trên xuống dưới tỉ mỉ đánh giá Thiện Ngọc Thành một phen, nhìn xem Thiện Ngọc Thành hai má đỏ bừng sau, hắn mới đã mở miệng, "Ngươi sẽ họa họa sao?"

Đối diện, còn đắm chìm tại Bạch Mạc Nho một câu kia 'Thiện Ngọc Thành' trung Thiện Ngọc Thành trái tim lại bắt đầu không bị khống chế mà cuồng nhảy dựng lên, Bạch Mạc Nho dựa đến gần quá , gần gũi hắn đều có chút không thở nổi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi nói, bởi vì thiếu dưỡng có chút phát mộng hắn bản năng gật gật đầu, phản ứng chậm chạp đại não chân chính lý giải Bạch Mạc Nho câu nói kia, cũng là tại gật đầu sau đó.

"Kia hảo, ngươi giúp ta cái vội." Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành tay, liền đem hắn kéo hướng đại sảnh.

Phía sau hắn, Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu nhìn chính mình bị Bạch Mạc Nho lôi kéo tay, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung là mãn đến độ mau tràn ra đến ý cười, chính là kia ngây ngô liệt miệng bộ dáng có chút điểm ngu đần.

Đi rồi hai bước, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới chính mình hạ quyết tâm cùng với Bạch Mạc Nho sinh khí!

Hắn còn tại sinh khí lặc!

Nhớ tới này đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành cố ý xị mặt lộ ra vẻ giận dữ, nhưng hắn này mặt còn không có băng đứng lên, liền lại nhịn không được ngây ngô mà liệt miệng không tiếng động mà cười .

Bị Bạch Mạc Nho dắt tay, hắn chỗ nào còn có thể sinh đến khởi khí đến?

Hiện giờ sợ là Bạch Mạc Nho làm hắn cùng đi làm chuyện gì thương thiên hại lý, hắn đều phải lòng tràn đầy vui mừng cùng đi .

"Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta." Bạch Mạc Nho đem người kéo đến đại sảnh, lại vội vàng ra cửa.

Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi, bị đặt ở đại sảnh Thiện Ngọc Thành liền như vậy ngoan ngoãn đứng ở tại chỗ bất động, hắn nghe lời chờ, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho lại trở về đem hắn nhặt đi.

Không người đại sảnh, kia khống chế không được mặt đỏ tim đập hô hấp dồn dập Thiện Ngọc Thành đang nhìn mình bị kéo qua tay, trong lòng sinh ra một cái điên cuồng không thôi còn rất là tu nhân ý tưởng.

Một lát sau, hắn liếc miết bốn bề vắng lặng sân, sau đó ngây ngô cười nâng lên chính mình bị Bạch Mạc Nho dắt quá tay đặt ở dưới mũi ngửi ngửi, tựa hồ tại mặt trên ngửi được Bạch Mạc Nho thân bôi thuốc mùi sau, trên mặt hắn phiếm xuất một trận ửng hồng quang mang, hai chỉ hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung cũng phiếm ra thản nhiên hơi nước.

Làm xong này đó, có chút chột dạ Thiện Ngọc Thành vội vàng buông xuống tay, sắc mặt lạnh như băng ánh mắt xa cách đương làm cái gì đều không phát sinh.

Nhưng cũng không lâu lắm, hắn lại trộm liếc miết bốn bề vắng lặng sân, cuối cùng vẫn là không thể nhịn xuống trong lòng khát vọng trộm giơ tay lên sờ sờ chính mình nóng lên mặt.

Kia nháy mắt hắn hưng phấn đến cơ hồ sắp ngất đi qua, nóng bỏng hô hấp cùng nhịp tim đập loạn cào cào làm hắn không kìm lòng nổi mà hừ nhẹ ra tiếng, "Ngô ân..."

Tuy rằng tay là chính mình tay, nhưng là là bị người nọ dắt quá tay...

Nghe được chính mình kia tu nhân thanh âm, này mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình làm cái gì Thiện Ngọc Thành giống như làm tặc giống nhau, cả người giật nảy mình, hắn hai má càng là đỏ lên nóng lên đứng lên.

Trên mặt cực nóng, bởi vì tim đập gia tốc mà rất nhanh tràn vào đại não trung nóng bỏng máu, cùng bởi vì hưng phấn mà biến đến bủn rủn vô lực tay chân, bị đây hết thảy biến thành vựng hồ hồ Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm thấy dũ là chột dạ đứng lên.

Vội vàng buông xuống tay, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy chính mình tay cùng mặt đều biến đến nóng bỏng, giống như là muốn hòa tan nóng!

Bên kia, nghĩ đến biện pháp giải quyết Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng tại trong viện tử tìm người, tại Bạch Học Danh gian phòng tìm được hắn sau, càng làm hắn cũng kéo đến đại sảnh, sau đó đem hắn đổ lên Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt.

"Ngươi có thể giúp ta ca ca họa nhất trương giống sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho chờ mong mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Hắn cũng không cầu tranh này giống họa đến cỡ nào sinh động, chỉ cầu đừng cho họa thành sơn Đại Vương là được.

Bản cũng đã có chút tỉnh tỉnh Thiện Ngọc Thành chỗ nào còn chịu được Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ này chờ mong ánh mắt, lúc này gật đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế nhẹ nhàng thở ra, xoay người liền hướng về sân ngoại đi đến, tại viện ngoại cách đó không xa tìm được Bạch phủ hạ nhân, làm hắn hỗ trợ đi thư phòng lấy giấy và bút mực sau lại ôm hồi sân.

Sau cơn mưa sơ trời nắng khí là phá lệ hảo, trong viện tử mặt đất đã bị sáng sớm thái dương hong khô, trong không khí mang theo cỗ thản nhiên thanh thảo mùi, thấm vào ruột gan.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ vào đại sảnh cái bàn làm Bạch Học Danh dọn đi dương quang mãnh liệt trong viện tử, lại tìm chút sạch sẽ thủy, cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành mài mực.

Làm xong này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía một bên Bạch Học Danh.

Bạch Học Danh diện mạo kỳ thật cũng không khó nhìn, hắn diện mạo cũng không thế nào giống Bạch Phúc Đức, nhất định phải đối lập nói ngược lại càng giống Lưu Như chút.

Hắn mi mắt cũng không sai, lộ ra chút anh khí, chỉ là bởi vì tính cách nguyên nhân, kia anh khí bị ma đi không ít.

Duy nhất làm Bạch Mạc Nho có chút bất mãn , chính là Bạch Học Danh trên người kia một thân vải thô xiêm y.

Cũng là giờ phút này Bạch Mạc Nho mới chú ý tới, Bạch Học Danh mặc trên người giống như vẫn luôn là chút vải thô xiêm y. Cái loại này vải dệt xiêm y trấn trên đảo cũng có không ít người tại xuyên, nhưng này vải dệt xuyên ở trên người thoải mái độ so thấp, hơn nữa cũng chỉ có chút nhăn nhăn xả bất bình.

Tại Bạch gia nhiều ngần ấy năm, Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như cũng được chút bố , bất quá liền Bạch Mạc Nho trong trí nhớ hiểu biết, giống như tốt hơn một chút chút vải dệt đều tại trên người hắn xuyên .

Trong viện tử bên này gây sức ép , bên kia Sơ Ngũ nghe thấy được động tĩnh cũng chạy ra, không bao lâu sau Lưu Như cũng đoan dược trở về. Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng ở trước bàn đề bút suy ngẫm chuẩn bị cấp Bạch Học Danh vẽ tranh, nàng vội vàng hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo hảo vài câu tạ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hỉ màu trắng, hôm nay cũng là một thân không nhiễm một hạt bụi bạch y, kia màu trắng sấn đến hắn khuôn mặt càng là anh tuấn tiêu sái.

Hắn tại trước bàn đề bút suy ngẫm như thế nào hạ bút khi, mặt mày gian trầm tư làm cho cả sân không khí đều đi theo yên tĩnh xuống dưới, bên cạnh mấy người thấy, sôi nổi ngừng lại rồi hô hấp không nhẫn quấy rầy.

Một lát sau, hắn lúc này mới thu đánh giá Bạch Học Danh tầm mắt, cúi đầu gian cổ tay hắn nhẹ động, xoát xoát hai bút, một thứ đại khái hình dáng liền đã sôi nổi trên giấy.

Hình dáng thành hình sau, hắn lại giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở trước bàn vẫn không nhúc nhích Bạch Học Danh, cúi đầu lại là hai bút, lại nhìn trên giấy khi kia mi kia mắt đều đã có.

Có người vẽ tranh thích nhíu mày trầm tư, cẩn thận hạ bút, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhưng tuyệt không phải như thế. Hắn vẽ tranh, liền giống như mây bay nước chảy giống nhau hồn nhiên gian đã liền mạch lưu loát.

Sơ Ngũ đứng ở một bên ma miêu tả, thấy một bên Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như đều lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt, thần sắc hắn gian không từ có vài phần kiêu ngạo biểu lộ.

Nhà bọn họ thiếu gia văn võ song toàn, này vẽ tranh công phu cũng là thực khó lường , tại Thiện phủ khi trong ngày thường cũng có không ít người cố ý đến cầu họa, bất quá bọn hắn gia thiếu gia chưa bao giờ để ý tới.

Trên đời này a, cũng chỉ có này Bạch gia thiếu gia tùy tùy tiện tiện một câu, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia liền nhu thuận mà bản thân thu thập bao vây cùng đi theo , còn làm làm gì liền làm gì, so phu nhân nói đều dùng được.

Một lát sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành ngừng bút.

Hắn nhìn nhìn trên bàn họa, mặt mày gian lạnh thấu xương lạnh như băng dịu đi thêm vài phần.

Sơ Ngũ thấy thế chỉ biết là nhà mình thiếu gia đã họa xong rồi, hắn vội vàng chạy đến cái bàn bên kia cẩn thận quan khán, nhưng này vừa thấy dưới, Sơ Ngũ lại không từ oai đầu rất nghi hoặc.

Sôi nổi với chỉ người trên có một đầu nước sơn đen như mực tóc dài, mặt mày gian mang theo vài phần anh khí vài phần thanh sầu, hắn ánh mắt lạnh nhạt không tranh, khóe miệng lại nhẹ mân gợi lên lộ ra một tia lạnh như băng ý cười, làm như cười khẽ lại chế nhạo.

Này...

Tranh này người trên, hắn như thế nào thấy thế nào đều giống như Bạch thiếu gia, mà không giống Bạch thiếu gia ca ca hắn?

Nhìn nhìn Sơ Ngũ lại cảm thấy phải là chính mình nhìn lầm rồi, liền tránh ra địa phương, làm phía sau thấu tới Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như nhìn.

Nhưng đứng ở một bên, Sơ Ngũ cũng là thấy thế nào đều cảm thấy này trên bức họa người không là Bạch Học Danh, mà như là Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Thiếu gia, ngươi đây rốt cuộc họa là ai vậy?" Sơ Ngũ nghi hoặc mà hỏi mình gia thiếu gia, hắn thấy thế nào người này như thế nào đều giống như Bạch Mạc Nho.

Nghe xong Sơ Ngũ này câu hỏi, bên cạnh Lưu Như cũng càng thêm nghi hoặc , nàng cũng là thấy thế nào đều như thế nào cảm thấy người này giống Nho nhi, mà không phải danh nhi.

Hơn nữa này chỉ người trên không chỉ như là Nho nhi, còn muốn so Nho nhi đều tốt hơn nhìn, kia mi kia mắt đều đẹp mắt đến không được.

Bên kia, nghe xong Sơ Ngũ nói sau Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đứng đến trước bàn.

Hắn rũ mắt nhìn nhìn họa người trên, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Bạch Học Danh, hiện lên thản nhiên xa cách hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung có một tia nghi hoặc. Ngay sau đó, hắn lại ngẩng đầu nhìn bên cạnh đứng Bạch Mạc Nho lại nhìn nhìn chỉ người trên nhi, chớp mắt sau, hắn cả người liền 'Thình thịch' đến một tiếng đỏ lên !

Hắn bước lên trước một bước, mãnh liệt quyệt mông gục xuống bàn xả quá trên bàn chỉ bắt nó nhu lên hộ trong ngực trung, không cho những người khác nhìn.

Trong bức họa kia người quả thật như là Bạch Mạc Nho, mà không giống Bạch Học Danh. Nhưng này lại không phải của hắn sai, ai làm hắn tự từ khi biết Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó xem ai ai mặt mày gian đều giống như Bạch Mạc Nho...

Hắn hiện giờ mà ngay cả nhìn Sơ Ngũ, đều có thể từ Sơ Ngũ cười trông được xuất vài phần Bạch Mạc Nho hé miệng cười khẽ độ cung, liền như một bên đứng Bạch Mạc Nho hiện đang nhìn hắn kia cười khẽ bộ dáng.

Không dám nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho cười khẽ mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành dùng sức bưng tờ giấy kia, cầu một tia xa cách cùng lạnh lùng khóe miệng hơi hơi mân khởi, thần sắc gian đã mang thêm vài phần xấu hổ buồn bực.

"Không họa hảo, ta trọng họa!" Quyệt mông Thiện Ngọc Thành đem chỉ nhu tiến trong ngực, đứng lên sau, lại vội vàng từ bên cạnh lấy tân chỉ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cầm lấy bút dính dính mực nước, trên giấy phác hoạ mấy cái tuyến sau lại là xoát xoát vài nét bút, lại đặt bút khi, trên giấy đã xuất hiện cái Bạch Học Danh.

Lúc này đây chỉ người trên quả thật như là Bạch Học Danh, tuy rằng mặt mày gian còn có chút giống Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Bạch Học Danh vốn là huynh đệ, giống cũng là chuyện đương nhiên.

Rơi xuống bút, Thiện Ngọc Thành không chờ những người khác lại mở miệng, xoay người liền bước nhanh vào cửa phòng của mình núp vào, không cấp tự vừa mới bắt đầu liền nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành sau khi rời đi, trong viện tử mọi người lần thứ hai vây đến trước bàn.

"Này Thiện công tử họa đến thật là tốt nhìn." Lưu Như nhìn trên bàn họa trong người, tự đáy lòng cảm khái đạo.

Nghe xong Lưu Như nói một bên Bạch Học Danh gãi gãi đầu, hắn còn có chút ngại ngùng đâu, lần này họa người trên thật là tốt nhìn, so với hắn xinh đẹp nhiều.

Họa làm hảo , Lưu Như tại trong viện tử thủ, chờ đến trên giấy mặc đều làm sau lúc này mới thật cẩn thận thu hồi họa, lại làm Bạch Học Danh đem cái bàn dọn về thính tử trung, chính nàng ta lại là mang theo họa đi tìm kia Vương gia tẩu tử .

Hoa nở hai đóa, các biểu một chi.

Bên này trong viện đầu náo nhiệt mới tán, cách vách Bạch Sở Lộ sân lại còn nói nhao nhao ồn ào không ngừng.

Bạch Sở Lộ tự ngày hôm qua bị Bạch Học Danh ném ra đại sảnh sau liền luôn luôn tại trong phòng khóc khóc nháo nháo, nàng kia bỗng chốc bị Bạch Học Danh ném đến ngoan, chàng bị thương cái mông, hiện giờ xuống đất đi đường đều khó.

Nhưng chân chính làm cho nàng khóc nháo nguyên nhân chủ yếu lại không phải vì vậy, mà là lúc ấy quẫn bách bộ dáng.

Khi đó nàng cả người là bùn, trong mắt lại là nước mắt, mặt cũng thũng , mà hết thảy này toàn bộ đều bị kia Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn ở tại trong mắt.

Bạch Sở Lộ là cắn nát một hơi hàm răng, buồn bực đến không được, nàng tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt xinh xinh đẹp đẹp có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa bộ dáng là triệt để hủy, cũng không biết kia Thiện công tử về sau sẽ nghĩ như thế nào nàng, vạn nhất muốn là rốt cuộc nhìn không thượng nàng làm như thế nào?

Nghĩ đến đây trong, Bạch Sở Lộ liền đối với Bạch Học Danh hận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Bạch Sở Lộ ở bên kia thụ ủy khuất, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe xong sau đó cũng là nổi trận lôi đình, hơn nữa nàng trước cũng không chiếm được hảo, hiện giờ thấy nữ nhi bảo bối lại thụ như vậy khi dễ, đó là lại đau lòng lại hỏa đại.

Thật vất vả trấn an hảo Bạch Sở Lộ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền một đầu chui vào trong phòng bếp.

Nàng trước làm người lưu tâm chú ý Bạch Mạc Nho dùng những thứ gì nguyên liệu nấu ăn, lại vốn là trộm ẩn dấu một phần, đồ vật đều có, hơn nữa có vài thứ sợ vẫn là muốn so Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay còn tốt hơn chút.

Nhưng cho dù là có cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng đồ vật, Lâm Tuyết Thúy tại phòng bếp trung gây sức ép cả ngày thời gian, lại vẫn như cũ không có thể gây sức ép xuất nửa điểm từ Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay trộm đến đồ vật bộ dáng.

Đừng nói là bộ dáng , mà ngay cả điểm biên nhi đều không dính vào.

Này mễ vẫn là mễ, cũng không gặp nó biến thành trong suốt trong sáng đồ vật, tức giận đến Lâm Tuyết Thúy tại phòng bếp trung lại suất lại tạp phát rồi một trận đại hỏa.

Một đêm này, Lâm Tuyết Thúy là tức giận đến nửa điểm không ngủ , ngày hôm sau sáng sớm trời vừa sáng, Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền hấp tấp lại vọt tới phòng bếp.

Bất quá lần này nàng học thông minh, nàng cũng không có lại chính mình động thủ, mà là đem Bạch phủ đầu bếp cấp gọi đi qua.

Nàng đem sở hữu nguyên liệu nấu ăn đều hướng trước mặt hắn một bãi, sau đó liền dọn cái băng ở bên cạnh ngồi, chờ vài thứ kia biến thành Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra điểm tâm.

Kia đại trù tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn chăm chú hạ nơm nớp lo sợ vội cái buổi sáng, kia mễ ngược lại là biến dạng, nhưng đổi tới đổi lui nó chính là biến không thành Lâm Tuyết Thúy muốn như vậy.

Tự không cần phải nói, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại là tức giận đến một trận mắng trời chửi đất khóc lóc om sòm, cái gì thô tục đều ra bên ngoài mạo.

Gần giữa trưa thời gian, Lâm Tuyết Thúy biết được kia Thiện phu nhân cũng tới sau trong lòng liền càng thêm lo lắng .

Càng nghĩ không hề kết quả Lâm Tuyết Thúy đầy mình hỏa khí mà hồi sân, thấy Bạch Sở Lộ sau cùng nàng vừa nói, hai người lại một cộng lại, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng là tưởng ra cái tân biện pháp.

Thiện gia người không có khả năng hàng năm ở tại bọn họ trong viện tử, trước Thiện Ngọc Thành đến khi liền nói chỉ trụ cái chừng mười ngày, hiện giờ tính tính ngày đã mau đến lúc đó.

Đều thời gian này lại tưởng muốn nghĩ biện pháp đi lộng phương thuốc lại làm ra nhất dạng điểm tâm, đã có chút không thực tế. Cho nên Bạch Sở Lộ ý là, đơn giản không lại đi tìm phương thuốc mà là đi tìm điểm tâm!

Chờ đến lúc đó Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra đồ vật các nàng lại lấy đi không liền đến ? Liền tính Bạch Mạc Nho không cấp, các nàng đoạt không liền đến !

Hắn Lưu Như mẫu tử bất quá liền ba người, trong đó còn có cái là ma ốm, mà nơi này là Bạch phủ là các nàng định đoạt địa bàn. Thật sự không được đến lúc đó liền đem người trước trảo quan ra, chờ đến kia Thiện gia người đi rồi lại phóng xuất hảo hảo sửa chữa.

Cho dù đến lúc đó các nàng vô pháp thảo đến Thiện gia người niềm vui, kia cũng không thể khiến hắn Bạch Mạc Nho thực hiện được!

003.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vội vàng tìm bên người nha đầu, làm cho nàng mang hai người đi sân thủ, kia trong viện người có bất luận cái gì hành động đều phải lập tức hướng nàng hội báo.

Hạ quyết tâm sau, hai mẹ con ở trong sân tỉ mỉ thu thập chính mình, buổi tối yến hội khai yến khi, lúc này mới cho nhau nâng ra cửa.

Đến đại đường nhìn thấy kia Thiện gia phu nhân, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong mắt có nháy mắt ghen tị chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng nàng rất nhanh liền thu liễm đứng lên. Người nào trêu chọc đến người nào chiêu chọc không được, nàng trong lòng vẫn có sổ .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đỡ Bạch Sở Lộ tại trước bàn ngồi xuống, sau đó nàng lấy ra nữ chủ nhân tư thái, đối với kia Thiện phu nhân một trận hảo khen, cuối cùng còn cố ý kính rượu.

Tuy rằng rượu này Thiện phu nhân cự có hay không uống, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại vẫn chưa để ý, nghĩ thiên hạ không có mẫu thân không thích người khác khen con của mình, nàng xoay đầu lại đem Thiện Ngọc Thành lại hảo sinh khen một đốn.

Làm xong này đó sau, nàng mới ngồi xuống.

Bên kia, Thiện phu nhân cười nghe xong nàng này buổi nói chuyện sau, lại uống chút nước trà, chờ tất cả mọi người đã ăn vài thứ sau mới đề xuất ly tịch.

Thấy Thiện phu nhân ly tịch, Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hai người sắc mặt là một cái so một cái hắc, cuối cùng là Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn nhìn một bàn này tử sơn trân hải vị kiềm chế không ngừng đã mở miệng, "Thiện phu nhân chẳng lẽ này cái bàn đồ ăn không phù hợp ngài tâm ý, nếu là như thế ngài muốn ăn cái gì cứ việc mở miệng, ta lập tức làm người đi trọng tố."

Một bàn này tử sơn trân hải vị Bạch Phúc Đức hoa thật lớn tâm tư, cũng hoa thật lớn giá tiền, cho dù hắn có chút đau lòng lại cắn răng chịu đựng định ra rồi.

Kia Thiện phu nhân khen ngược, từ đầu tới đuôi liền uống hai chén trà, liên chiếc đũa đều không động quá một chút.

Đứng dậy hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến Thiện phu nhân hướng về phía kia Bạch Phúc Đức cười cười, chính là lắc đầu, một bên Sơ Ngũ thấy thế nói: "Nhà của chúng ta phu nhân ăn chay ."

Thiện phu nhân vi thay Thiện Ngọc Thành cầu phúc, đã ăn hơn mười năm tố.

Không riêng gì nàng không ăn, bên người nàng hàng năm hầu hạ người cũng là không ăn , tối nay tới nơi này là nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành là bạn tốt cho nên không nghĩ bác Bạch Mạc Nho mặt mũi vị trí.

Nhưng nửa bữa cơm xuống dưới, tâm tư thông thấu nàng đã nhìn ra những người này cùng Bạch Mạc Nho sợ là cũng không thân, nhưng lại có một số việc ngăn cách nhân tính, cho nên cũng liền không nghĩ lưu lại ngửi một bàn này tử thức ăn mặn.

Đây vốn là mọi người đều biết sự tình, chính là Bạch Phúc Đức hiệu quả và lợi ích sốt ruột, chỉ cảm thấy không người không thích hảo xa xỉ lại không muốn đi hỏi thăm hỏi thăm. Lúc trước không trở về trấn giờ tý nghe được Thiện Ngọc Thành tại trấn trên tin tức, hắn cũng không để ý quá nàng, trong mắt cũng chỉ còn lại có có thể quyết định định ra này bút sinh ý Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Nghe xong Sơ Ngũ nói, Bạch Phúc Đức hắc trên mặt gân xanh quất thẳng tới.

"Không có việc gì, ta trở về phòng sau làm hạ nhân đi mượn phòng bếp lộng chút liền hảo, không cần làm phiền." Thiện phu nhân đạo.

Nói cho hết lời, nàng liền từ Sơ Ngũ đỡ ly khai.

Một bên gặm chân giò lợn Bạch Mạc Nho đồng tình mà nhìn nhìn sắc mặt xanh mét gân xanh bạo khiêu Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, vội vàng càng làm trên bàn bàn trong dư lại mặt khác một nửa chân giò lợn gắp lên nhét vào bên cạnh Lưu Như trong bát.

Y hắn đối Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lưu Như tính cách hiểu biết, hai người này đãi bất định đợi chút nữa liền đau lòng một bàn này tử đồ vật, không vui lòng cho bọn hắn ăn.

Nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy thật là có khả năng Bạch Mạc Nho, lại vội vàng cấp bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh trong bát đầu thêm chút trong ngày thường tuyệt đối ăn không đến đồ ăn.

Một bữa ăn không phì, nhưng là nếm thử hương vị cũng hảo a!

Lấy bọn họ hiện nay tài lực, ly này cái bàn tiếp theo còn muốn ăn, đãi bất định liền đến là vài năm sau.

Một bên, an an tĩnh tĩnh động tác tao nhã ăn cơm Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy, yên lặng đem mình trong chén dư lại đồ vật toàn bộ ăn, sau đó ngừng đũa nhu thuận chờ.

Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hai trong lòng người là có hỏa, nhưng là bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành còn ở nơi này hai người cũng không hảo điều giáo phát hỏa, đành phải lại ngồi xuống liền hỏa khí phan cơm ăn, bất quá này một tịch cơm hai người cũng là lại không có nói chuyện tâm tư.

Bạch Sở Lộ giờ phút này đảo không có mới vừa vào bàn khi xấu hổ cùng hỏa khí, nàng nhìn Thiện phu nhân không vị trí, như có điều suy nghĩ.

Trên bàn, an an tĩnh tĩnh đợi hồi lâu đều không đợi đến Bạch Mạc Nho gắp đồ ăn Thiện Ngọc Thành dùng chiếc đũa chọc chọc bát tâm, sau đó gắp cái toan đậu que trầm mặc một hơi miệng nhỏ mà gặm lên.

Bữa cơm này ăn đến, là có người vui mừng có người sầu.

Sau khi ăn xong, mấy người dọc theo hành lang hướng về sân đi đến.

Ngày mùa hè, sau cơn mưa sơ tình ban đêm, gió đêm phơ phất, không trung trong suốt đầy sao trải rộng.

Mệt một ngày mọi người hồi viện sau đó liền từng người hồi phòng, trầm mặc đi theo trong đám người đi ở cuối cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy, cũng vội vàng vào phòng.

Vào nhà sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành đi vào bên giường, trên giường vốn nên điệp đến chỉnh chỉnh tề tề chăn không biết khi nào đã bị nhu làm một đoàn, tựa như cái tiểu sơn giống nhau chói lọi đặt ở giường trung gian.

Hắn xốc lên góc chăn, từ kia bị nhu thành một đà chăn trung móc ra buổi chiều kia trương hắn vẽ lại bị hắn xoa nhẹ họa.

Hắn buổi chiều vừa thẹn vừa bực mà hồi phòng sau, liền đem tranh này giấu ở chăn trong.

Ngồi ở trên giường, Thiện Ngọc Thành đem kia họa thật cẩn thận triển khai.

Buổi chiều bởi vì hắn nhu đến nóng nảy, mực nước còn không có làm họa mặc đều nhiễm mở, họa trong có hảo mấy cái địa phương đều hồ thành một đà, bị xoa nhẹ chỉ biên giác cũng có chút nứt .

Nhìn kia nhăn nhăn họa lại nhìn nhìn họa trong hồ nửa cái bả vai tiểu nhân, Thiện Ngọc Thành sờ sờ chính mình còn có chút bụng đói, vươn ra ngón tay hướng về phía kia tiểu nhân mặt liền chọc tới.

Bất quá lần này hắn cũng là nhỏ nhất tâm , hắn sợ đem này đã nhu nhíu chỉ cấp chọc phá. Dùng ngón tay chọc chọc sau, hắn lại có chút đau lòng mà sờ sờ nhăn nhăn chỉ mặt.

Trong bức họa kia người càng xem càng giống Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn hiện tại đều có chút hối hận buổi chiều đem tranh này cấp xoa nhẹ, hiện giờ cũng không biết còn có thể hay không cấp làm cho dẹp.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng dậy đi vào trước bàn, hắn đem ấm trà lấy khai sau đem chỉ phô ở trên bàn, sau đó thật cẩn thận dùng ngón tay một chút ôn nhu đem mỗi một điều nếp nhăn ấn bình.

Nhưng đây đều là vô dụng công, liền tính hắn cẩn thận đem mỗi một điều nhăn điệp đều xoa bóp lại ấn, nhưng buông lỏng tay nhu nhíu chỉ vẫn là nhăn .

Thiện Ngọc Thành đang bề bộn , ngoài cửa lại truyền đến Sơ Ngũ tiếng đập cửa, sợ tới mức hắn vội vàng đem họa chiết hảo giấu ở chăn trung.

Hắn ứng phía sau cửa, Sơ Ngũ bưng rửa mặt dùng nước ấm vào cửa, đem thủy buông xuống sau Sơ Ngũ từ trong lòng lấy ra một trang giấy vui vẻ mà đưa tới trước mặt của hắn.

"Thiếu gia, vừa mới trấn trên cửa hàng trong người đến, đem kia khế ước mua bán nhà đưa tới." Sơ Ngũ đạo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tiếp nhận khế ước mua bán nhà tùy ý nhìn thoáng qua, liền đặt ở một bên.

Sơ Ngũ thấy chủ động xin đi giết giặc nói: "Không phải ta đem này khế ước mua bán nhà lấy đi qua cấp Bạch công tử, nói cho bọn hắn biết thiếu gia đã giúp bọn hắn đem phòng ở mua, hảo gọi bọn hắn vui vẻ vui vẻ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy, hắn giống như hàm hai khối ngọc thạch hổ phách sắc trong con ngươi giống bị bịt kín một tầng băng sương, hắn không cần suy nghĩ liền phủ quyết Sơ Ngũ nói, nói: "Thứ này đừng cho hắn, ngày mai trong trong âm thầm cấp ca ca hắn, biệt cho hắn biết ."

Chẳng biết tại sao, Thiện Ngọc Thành chính là biết, nếu đem thứ này cấp Bạch Mạc Nho hắn khẳng định sẽ không thu.

Sơ Ngũ có chút không giải, bất quá thấy hắn gia thiếu gia thần sắc nghiêm túc cũng liền không lại hỏi nhiều.

Thấy trên giường chăn bị nhu làm một đoàn, Sơ Ngũ đi lên chuẩn bị phô khai, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế vội vàng ngăn lại, "Không cần, ngươi hạ đi nghỉ ngơi đi."

Sơ Ngũ không nghi ngờ có hắn, mở cửa rời đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy lúc này mới rửa mặt một phen, sau đó tắt chúc đăng nằm đến trên giường.

Trong phòng cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn chỉ dư lương lương ánh trăng, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là không hề buồn ngủ, hắn lăn qua lộn lại một phen sau chung nhịn không được, tự gối đầu hạ lấy ra kia họa trong người bên cạnh phô bình , lại nương ánh trăng nhìn kia mơ hồ họa ảnh nhìn hồi lâu, lúc này mới ngủ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cảm giác khí trời lui tại ổ chăn chơi game sẽ siêu cấp sảng, cho nên ta tới hỏi hỏi có người can nông dược mị?

Cám ơn yêu hủ Phong muội chỉ địa phương lôi, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn 1046 muội chỉ địa phương lôi, mua~

Cám ơn tư không thấy khích muội chỉ 18 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn biến ảo tiểu tiểu trĩ Đồng muội chỉ 10 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, ôm lấy ~

Chương 26: chờ trò hay mở màn

001.

Tự ngày đó một trận mưa sau, thời tiết liền càng thêm nóng rực đứng lên, giữa trưa thời gian thái dương càng là đại phơi nắng người.

Nhoáng lên một cái vài ngày thời gian trôi qua, này nguyên bản lạnh lùng sân từ lúc Thiện phu nhân cũng trụ sau khi đi vào, liền bắt đầu biến đến náo nhiệt đứng lên.

Này giữa sân náo nhiệt lại không chỉ là bởi vì nhiều một người nguyên nhân, cũng bởi vì gần nhất một đoạn thời gian Bạch Sở Lộ hướng viện này chạy trốn càng chịu khó .

Trước Bạch Sở Lộ mỗi ngày đều hướng viện này chạy, kia đều là hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành đi , nhưng hiện tại nàng đã không còn là hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành đi, mà là hướng về phía kia Thiện phu nhân đi.

Mỗi ngày hằng ngày tam cơm đều tự thân vận động tự mình chiếu cố liền không nói nữa, trong ngày thường cũng không quên tự mình đưa đưa điểm tâm trà chiều cái gì, chạy trốn là phá lệ chăm chỉ.

Theo trước định ra yến hội thời gian tới gần, Thiện phu nhân bên kia đã trước tiên làm người bắt đầu thu chỉnh đồ vật, chuẩn bị tại yến hội sau liền lập tức ra đi hồi gia.

Nàng định rồi tháng sau đi trong miếu còn nguyện hành trình, nguyên bản từ trên núi sau khi xuống tới nàng trực tiếp đi qua thời gian giàu có dư dật, nhưng bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành trên đường rời đi nàng lại quay trở về, cho nên chậm trễ chút thời gian.

Thiện phu nhân làm bên người nha hoàn hạ nhân đem đồ vật đều thu thập xong sau, nàng tìm tới Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Hai người tại trong lương đình ngồi, Thiện phu nhân đi thẳng vào vấn đề mà nói: "Ngươi lần này đi ra cũng đã chơi một đoạn thời gian , là thời điểm theo ta đi trở về. Ta bên này đã chuẩn bị tốt, ngươi làm Sơ Ngũ đem hành lý thu thập thu thập, cho bọn hắn sao trên xe."

Nghe nói Thiện phu nhân nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia có chút trong sáng con ngươi giật giật, lại vẫn chưa ứng hạ.

Thiện phu nhân thấy lại nói: "Trước chúng ta nói tốt , ta làm ngươi tới đây trong ngươi theo giúp ta đi còn nguyện."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy kia mang theo xa cách cùng lạnh lùng con ngươi nhìn về phía một bên Thiện phu nhân, thần sắc hắn có chút giãy dụa.

Hắn không nghĩ rời đi, hắn đang còn muốn nơi này lưu chút thời gian.

Nghĩ Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Ngọc Thành hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung liền không từ có sáng rọi.

Thiện phu nhân nhìn thấu tâm tư của hắn, vẫn chưa vạch trần, chỉ nói là nói: "Hai người chúng ta đã rời đi gia có một đoạn thời gian , cũng không sai biệt lắm nên trở về nhìn xem cha ngươi gia gia của ngươi bọn họ, trước hai ngày ta mới thu được trong nhà truyền đến lời nhắn, nói là gia gia của ngươi hắn lại không ăn cơm nháo muốn gặp ngươi."

Nghe hắn lời này, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt thần sắc dịu đi thêm vài phần, nhưng là trong mắt lưu luyến lại còn chưa tán.

"Huống hồ ngươi nên biết đến, sư phó của ngươi cũng đã nói cho ngươi không cần tại một chỗ ở lâu..." Thiện phu nhân sâu kín lời nói truyền đến, "Hơn nữa nếu là kia Bạch công tử xảy ra chuyện làm như thế nào?"

Nàng tại Bạch phủ trụ mấy ngày nay xem như đã nhìn ra, Thiện Ngọc Thành đối Bạch Mạc Nho quả thật bất đồng, đó là mà ngay cả nàng này thân nương đều không thể được đến đặc biệt. Nhưng nàng đồng thời cũng nhìn thấu chút cái khác đồ vật, chính bởi vì nhìn ra, cho nên nàng mới có thể vội vã mang Thiện Ngọc Thành trở về.

Có vài thứ, bóp chết tại nôi trong mới là đối ai đều hảo tốt nhất lựa chọn.

Hơn nữa tuy rằng năm đó Thiện Ngọc Trúc sự tình cũng không thể hoàn toàn trách hắn, nhưng là Thiện Ngọc Thành ngày đó hàng cô tinh mệnh trung mang sát mệnh cách cũng là hàng thật giá thật , một chút cũng không giả giả.

Tự Thiện Ngọc Trúc bảy tuổi khi rơi xuống thủy chết vào phong hàn sau, mấy năm nay trong, Thiện gia liền bắt đầu liên tiếp xuất hiện rất nhiều biến cố.

Đầu tiên là Thiện gia nguyên bản đương gia Thiện Ngọc Thành gia gia Thiện Thiên Trạch đột nhiên trung phong, tại trên giường bệnh nằm gần tới hai năm thời gian, đại đại tiểu tiểu danh y nhìn không ít sau cuối cùng là có thể đủ rời giường đi lại, nhưng là này đầu óc lại bắt đầu có chút không bình thường.

Hiện giờ trong ngày thường tổng là khi thì thanh tỉnh khi thì điên, thanh tỉnh khi liền giống như người bình thường giống nhau, điên điên khùng khùng khi cũng là giống như thất, tám tuổi hài đồng, lại da lại sẽ khí người.

Thiện Thiên Trạch xuất sự sau, ngay sau đó xuất sự liền là Thiện Ngọc Thành phụ thân Thiện Hạo.

Thiện Thiên Trạch xuất sự sau Thiện gia trọng trách liền dừng ở Thiện Hạo trên vai, vi chiếu cố sinh ý hắn bắt đầu chung quanh bôn ba, không tưởng lại ở trên đường gặp gỡ sơn tặc bị đoạt tiền tài không nói còn bị đẩy hạ sơn nhai. Tuy rằng hắn cuối cùng nhặt hồi một cái mạng đến, nhưng què một chân.

Mà ngay cả nàng cũng tại Thiện Ngọc Trúc chết sau điên điên khùng khùng hai năm mới bị chữa khỏi...

Việc này nếu chỉ phát sinh tại Thiện gia trên thân người còn chưa tính, chính là những năm gần đây, rất nhiều cùng hắn hơi thân cận chút người cũng đều sôi nổi xảy ra chuyện. Hơn nữa Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là này vốn là lạnh lùng xa cách tính tình, chậm rãi tất cả mọi người bắt đầu đối hắn tị chi không kịp, hắn tính tình cũng lại càng thêm xa cách.

Nếu Thiện Ngọc Thành lưu lại, đối hắn đối người khác mà nói kia đều là tai nạn.

Những năm gần đây, nàng mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành chung quanh đi lại cầu phúc, là một bên cầu phúc vừa nghĩ có thể hay không gặp gỡ cao nhân vi Thiện Ngọc Thành sửa mệnh, nhưng phương pháp thử vô số loại, lại cũng không có bất cứ tác dụng gì.

Nghe vậy, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã đến bên miệng nói lại bị hắn nuốt xuống, hắn kia đao tước thâm thúy ngũ quan xinh xắn hình dáng cũng ở đây buổi nói chuyện hạ từ từ biến đến lạnh như băng.

Lại ngẩng đầu khi hắn cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi đã lãnh nếu hàn băng, mặt mày gian xa cách cùng lạnh lùng giống như ngày đông thần sương, càng nặng thêm vài phần.

"Ngươi cũng không hy vọng hắn xuất sự không là?" Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành như thế, nàng lại mở miệng nói chuyện khi đã có chút thật cẩn thận, nàng nói: "Ngươi nếu là thích nơi này, qua một thời gian ngắn nương cùng ngươi lại đến cầu phúc nhưng hảo?"

Trong lúc nhất thời, phòng trong tĩnh đến đáng sợ.

Sau một lát Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng dậy đứng lên, hắn hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến, lâm khi đi tới cửa này mới dừng bước lại nói: "Ta đi ra ngoài đi một chút."

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành rời đi, bị một mình lưu ở bên trong phòng Thiện phu nhân ngưng mắt nhìn hắn phương hướng ly khai, sau một hồi mới bất đắc dĩ mà thở dài một tiếng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ly khai sân hướng về Bạch phủ ngoại đi đến, trên đường lại trong lơ đãng bắt gặp Bạch Phúc Đức.

Bạch Phúc Đức gặp gỡ Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là kinh ngạc , tuy rằng Thiện Ngọc Thành ở tại Bạch phủ trung, nhưng hắn đại đa số thời điểm đều ở trong sân cực nhỏ ra ngoài.

Mà hắn trong khoảng thời gian này lại là vẫn luôn trù bị tài chính, vi cùng Thiện gia sinh ý làm đầy đủ chuẩn bị. Hắn đem mình danh nghĩa một ít cửa hàng cửa hàng tài chính đều tụ lại , chuẩn bị liền cơ hội này hào đánh cuộc một phen, buông tay một bác!

Hiện giờ gặp gỡ độc thân một người Thiện Ngọc Thành, Bạch Phúc Đức vội vàng cười tiến lên đón, "Thiện công tử này là muốn đi đâu?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn như không thấy, chính là tiếp tục không chút để ý đi về phía trước đi.

Bạch Phúc Đức ăn cái không cho khách vào nhà lại cũng không có vì thế mà tức giận, hắn ngược lại là có chút hưng phấn, từ lúc Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ tiến Bạch phủ sau hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên có cơ hội cùng hắn một mình tiếp xúc, đó là một cơ hội tốt.

"Kia sân trụ nhưng còn thói quen?" Bạch Phúc Đức chà xát tay hỏi, "Ta nghe nói Bạch Mạc Nho hắn gần nhất thường xuyên chạy phòng bếp, hắn làm điểm tâm nhưng còn phù hợp Thiện công tử tâm ý?"

Nghe Bạch Phúc Đức nhắc tới Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Ngọc Thành cuối cùng là có phản ứng, hắn nghiêng đầu dùng lạnh lẽo con ngươi nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Phúc Đức.

"Thiện công tử, thực không dám dấu diếm tại hạ có một chuyện muốn nhờ, còn thỉnh Thiện công tử nhìn tại tiểu nhi phân thượng có thể thành toàn." Bạch Phúc Đức khẩn trương mà nói.

Khi nói chuyện, hai người đã theo hành lang đi đến Bạch phủ đại môn, Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn chưa dừng bước lại, hắn tiếp tục hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

"Ta nghe nói Thiện gia khố trong có nhất bút tồn lương chuẩn bị vận đến tai khu bên kia đi, vừa lúc trên tay của ta có vài người cũng có chút thời gian, không biết Thiện công tử có thể hay không quá một phần cấp tại hạ?" Bạch Phúc Đức thuyết minh ý đồ đến.

Một bên bảo vệ cửa thấy Bạch Phúc Đức chuẩn bị tiến lên đây, lại bị Bạch Phúc Đức phất tay vẫy lui .

Ly Bạch phủ, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền dưới chân điều này lộ vẫn luôn đi về phía trước đi, đi qua một đoạn cư dân trụ lâu sau, một cái chỗ ngoặt liền đến trước gặp gỡ Bạch Mạc Nho cái kia trên đường.

Hôm nay không phải tập hợp ngày, cho nên ở trên đường vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, bên đường người bán hàng rong vẻ mặt nọa nhưng có chút ỉu xìu, trên đường người đi đường cũng chỉ tốp năm tốp ba.

Đoạn đường này đi xuống, Bạch Phúc Đức làm hết phận sự ở bên cạnh chỉ vào chung quanh ngã tư đường cẩn thận giới thiệu, cũng là nghe được tưởng muốn thanh tĩnh hạ Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút phiền chán.

Đi rồi nửa điều phố sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới nói: "Việc này yến hội sau lại nói, ngươi có thể đi rồi."

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, Bạch Phúc Đức lúc này mới có chút xấu hổ dừng bước lại, không lại đuổi kịp.

Cùng kia Thiện Ngọc Thành tách ra sau, Bạch Phúc Đức đi vòng hồi phủ.

Vào Bạch phủ, hắn chiêu bên người hạ nhân hỏi ý kiến Lâm Tuyết Thúy rơi xuống, biết được Lâm Tuyết Thúy rơi xuống sau hắn kinh thẳng hướng về bên kia tiến đến.

Bạch Sở Lộ trong viện tử, đang ngồi ở đại sảnh Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy Bạch Phúc Đức vào cửa, vội vàng đứng dậy cười hì hì đón nhận, "Lão gia."

Nàng đem Bạch Phúc Đức lĩnh vào nhà sau đặt tại trên băng ghế, sau đó lại là bưng trà lại là rót nước , cuối cùng nàng đứng đến Bạch Phúc Đức phía sau, vươn ra thon thon ngọc thủ thay hắn xoa bả vai giải lao.

"Điểm tâm sự tình thế nào ?" Bạch Phúc Đức hỏi.

Này Thiện gia người đều trụ vào phủ trung hơn mười ngày , hắn này sinh ý lại vẫn không có nửa điểm tiến triển, cho nên hắn có chút nóng nảy.

"Lão gia ngươi yên tâm, có ta nhìn chằm chằm đâu, tuyệt đối sẽ không xuất vấn đề." Lâm Tuyết Thúy nụ cười trên mặt tại nghe được Bạch Phúc Đức hỏi nói sau khó phát giác mà cứng đờ.

"Vậy là tốt rồi, ngươi nên nhìn chăm chú lao , vạn nhất xảy ra sai lầm ta duy ngươi thử hỏi." Bạch Phúc Đức ra vẻ hung ác.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ý tứ hắn xem như đã nhìn ra, không đến yến hội kết thúc, chuyện làm ăn kia sự hắn là sẽ không nhả ra .

Đứng ở Bạch Phúc Đức phía sau Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt có vài phần khó coi, nhưng ngoài miệng lại cười làm nũng nói: "Chẳng lẽ lão gia ngươi còn không yên lòng ta? Ta đây đều đi theo lão gia bên cạnh ngươi vài thập niên , ta làm việc lão gia ngươi còn lo lắng sao?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy này nói cho hết lời, Bạch Phúc Đức lúc này mới cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn lại hỏi ý kiến Lâm Tuyết Thúy một ít trong phủ tất cả mọi chuyện lớn nhỏ sau lúc này mới rời đi.

Bạch Phúc Đức đi rồi, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nụ cười trên mặt cũng là không nhịn được , này điểm tâm sự tình nàng chính là một chút cũng không nắm chắc.

Đã buông tha chính mình chế tác điểm tâm mà chuẩn bị dùng sức mạnh Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghĩ nghĩ sau vẫn là cảm thấy lo lắng, cho nên vội vàng bước nhanh hướng về bên cạnh sân đi đến.

Vào sân, thấy Thiện gia hai người đều không tại trong viện nàng nhất thời nhẹ nhàng thở ra, kiêu ngạo cũng tùy theo kiêu ngạo đứng lên.

Thấy ở trong sân Lưu Như, Lâm Tuyết Thúy tiến lên liền không khách khí mà hỏi: "Kia ma ốm đâu?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy trước bị Bạch Phúc Đức đánh đến gần chết sau an phận một đoạn thời gian, nói chuyện cũng khách khí rất nhiều, hiện giờ thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại là kia phó kiêu ngạo bộ dáng, Lưu Như nhất thời đề phòng đứng lên.

"Ngươi tìm hắn có chuyện gì?"

"Người đâu?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy không kiên nhẫn mà nhíu mày, "Ngươi tốt nhất nhanh một chút nói cho ta biết kia ma ốm ở địa phương nào, muốn là chậm trễ lão gia sự tình có các ngươi hảo thụ ."

Lưu Như nghe nói cùng Bạch Phúc Đức có quan, cân nhắc phải là yến hội sự tình, do dự một chút sau rồi mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ , ta đi gọi hắn."

Nói cho hết lời, Lưu Như liền hướng về Bạch Mạc Nho trụ phòng ở đi đến.

Buổi trưa thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho có chút mệt mỏi, cho nên tại ngủ trưa.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy Lưu Như tại cạnh cửa gõ cửa hồi lâu, bên trong nhà cũng không có người ứng cái thanh, nàng kiên nhẫn rất nhanh liền dùng tẫn, tiến lên một bước đạp ra cửa phòng liền đi vào.

"Này đều cái gì thời điểm còn lại ở trên giường, lão gia muốn điểm tâm ngươi đã làm xong sao?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy trừng trên giường bị bừng tỉnh Bạch Mạc Nho.

Nếu đã hạ quyết tâm dùng sức mạnh, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng không có đang cùng này mẫu tử ba người hư lấy ngụy xà tâm tình.

Khi nói chuyện, Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi ra phía trước tưởng muốn đem Bạch Mạc Nho từ trên giường kéo đứng lên, "Đừng ở chỗ này lại , nhanh chóng đi cho ta đem đồ vật làm ra đến, lại hai ngày nữa chính là yến hội thời gian ."

Bạch Mạc Nho hướng bên cạnh một trốn, tránh được Lâm Tuyết Thúy tay, hắn đối Lâm Tuyết Thúy hiện giờ này thái độ đại biến bộ dáng đảo cũng không kinh ngạc, cũng đại khái đoán được Lâm Tuyết Thúy trộm mà không đến sau hiện giờ tính toán.

Bất quá kinh Lâm Tuyết Thúy như vậy vừa nhắc nhở, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới thật sự nhớ tới yến hội thời gian gần tới sự.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn ngoài cửa sổ thiên, nếu yến hội thời gian gần tới, vậy hắn cũng không sai biệt lắm nên thu võng .

Này Bạch phủ, hắn đã trụ đến có chút ngán.

002.

"Nếu yến hội thời gian gần tới, Bạch phu nhân như thế nào còn có thời gian tới nơi này? Vẫn là nói Bạch phu nhân là thật tâm khoan, một chút cũng không nóng nảy." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía trước mặt Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Đã chuẩn bị động thủ Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe vậy dừng lại động tác, nàng hoài nghi mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta có ý tứ gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho khi nói chuyện xuống giường, hắn từ bên cạnh lấy quá xiêm y phi ở trên người, sau đó lúc này mới quay đầu lại nhìn về phía nàng.

Trong khoảng thời gian này ở tại Bạch phủ trung, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không phải là là cả ngày đều nhàn nhã phơi nắng thái dương chỉ ngẫu nhiên đi phòng bếp đi lại đi lại, hắn nghe được đi một tí có ý tứ sự.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho giả thần giả quỷ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhất thời mày thâm nhăn, "Biệt đùa giỡn những cái đó tiểu tâm tư, ta cho ngươi biết, hiện tại ngoan ngoãn cho ta đi phòng bếp đem đồ vật làm ra đến, muốn là chậm trễ lão gia sinh ý có ngươi hảo hảo mà chịu đựng."

"Ha ha ha... Xem ra Bạch phu nhân là thật tâm khoan, cũng đã thời gian này lại vẫn có thể nghĩ bạch lão gia." Bạch Mạc Nho một bên kéo tóc một bên cười nhẹ lắc đầu, bởi vì ngủ không ngon nguyên nhân, hắn giữa mày thanh sầu càng sâu.

Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến, tựa hồ thật sự ứng Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia nói chuẩn bị đi phòng bếp.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi được lưu loát, Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe xong hắn vừa mới kia buổi nói chuyện, trong lòng lại bắt đầu vò đầu bứt tai khó chịu.

Nàng như thế nào liền tâm khoan ?

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đã mau muốn đi ra sân, Lâm Tuyết Thúy vội vàng mở miệng gọi hắn lại, "Ngươi vừa mới kia nói là có ý gì cho ta nói rõ ràng, cái gì gọi là lòng ta khoan, không nói rõ ràng không cho đi."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy dừng bước lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nước sơn đen như mực con ngươi trung là tràn đầy trêu tức, mở miệng khi lời nói trung cũng tràn ngập ý cười, "Bạch phu nhân, đều thời gian này , ngươi nên sẽ không còn thật đương bạch lão gia hắn gióng trống khua chiêng làm hết thảy việc này đều là vì mẹ con các ngươi suy nghĩ đi?"

Bạch Mạc Nho lời vừa mới dứt, đối diện Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt đã liên thay đổi mấy biến.

"Đương ta nhiều chuyện vừa hỏi." Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Như vậy chừng hai mươi năm trong thời gian, bạch lão gia vẫn luôn lâu xuất không về, ngẫu nhiên trở về cũng chỉ trụ cái nửa tháng, chẳng lẽ Bạch phu nhân ngươi liền thật sự một chút cũng không khởi quá lòng nghi ngờ?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vốn là tính cách đa nghi nữ nhân, hắn lời này dừng ở Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong tai, kia đương thật chói tai đến không được.

"Ngươi nói bậy bạ gì đó, thiếu ở trong này châm ngòi ly gián." Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này quát.

"Bạch phu nhân ngươi kích động như vậy, xem ra trong lòng là có sổ , ta đây cũng không nói thêm gì nữa ." Bạch Mạc Nho trêu tức mà nhìn thoáng qua sắc mặt càng ngày càng khó coi Lâm Tuyết Thúy, hắn xoay người hướng về viện ngoại đi đến.

Quay đầu lại kia nháy mắt, trong mắt của hắn ý cười từ từ lạnh như băng, kia phó âm ngoan bộ dáng sấn đến hắn chỉnh khuôn mặt nhất thời càng thêm bệnh thái trắng bệch.

Hắn người này tính tình không hảo, cơ hội hắn cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ cấp một lần, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần phạm đến trên đầu của hắn đến, tùy tùy tiện tiện nói lời xin lỗi việc này liền xong rồi?

Đó là không có khả năng!

Hắn chủ động đề xuất trụ tiến này Bạch phủ đại viện, không chỉ có riêng là vì làm cho nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cho hắn đoan cái trà đảo cái thủy .

Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi sân, không chút để ý hướng về phòng bếp phương hướng đi đến, hắn tốc độ chạy không khoái, chỉ còn chờ sau lưng Lâm Tuyết Thúy theo kịp.

Quả nhiên, hắn mới đi qua lại rất xa, Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền vội hừng hực mà chạy tới bá đạo ngăn ở trước mặt của hắn.

"Ngươi vừa mới nói lão gia hắn làm hết thảy việc này không phải vì chúng ta không phải vì cái nhà này, vậy ngươi nói là vì cái gì?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy thở hổn hển mà hỏi.

Bạch Mạc Nho hướng hữu bước ra một bước, nhiễu quá nàng sau tiếp tục đi về phía trước đi.

"Ngươi đứng lại đó cho ta!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại đuổi theo.

"Bạch phu nhân còn có việc?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia trương tối đen mặt, cười khẽ mở ra.

"Ngươi có phải hay không biết cái gì?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng đã loạn thành một đoàn, nguyên nhân gây ra đều là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới hỏi nàng câu kia 'Khởi không khởi quá lòng nghi ngờ' .

Nàng cùng Bạch Phúc Đức thành thân sau, Bạch Phúc Đức liền bởi vì sinh ý thượng sự tình hàng năm bên ngoài chạy động , một năm xuống dưới hồi gia thời gian cũng không mấy lần, mỗi lần nhiều nhất cũng liền trụ cái nửa tháng.

Hiện giờ nàng là thành thói quen như vậy ngày, nhưng lúc trước tân hôn yến ngươi khi đối mặt như vậy chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều nàng cũng từng nháo quá tính tình, nhưng Bạch Phúc Đức khuyên nhủ nàng này toàn là vì nàng cùng hài tử, lại quả thật đối nàng có chút sủng ái, nàng cũng liền yên lặng thừa nhận .

Hai người vẫn luôn chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều, Bạch Phúc Đức lại là tráng niên, là như lang như hổ tuổi, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng nhiều ít là có chút tính kế .

Nhưng nhiều ngần ấy niên hạ đến, nàng chưa từng thấy qua Bạch Phúc Đức ở bên ngoài dính hoa niêm thảo, hơn nữa mặt sau càng làm Bạch Nguyễn Phong mang ở tại bên người, nàng cũng liền dần dần không có loại này phòng bị tâm tư.

Hiện giờ bị Bạch Mạc Nho ái muội không rõ thuận miệng nói một câu, tên kia vi ngờ vực vô căn cứ mầm mống lập tức liền trong lòng hắn phát rồi nha.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vốn là không tín nhiệm Bạch Mạc Nho , nhưng tại chuyện này thượng nàng loạn đúng mực, cảm thấy tuy rằng khuyên bảo chính mình không nên tin nhưng không thể không suy nghĩ nghe.

"Về chuyện này, ta có thể nói liền chỉ có một chút." Bạch Mạc Nho dùng thương hại ánh mắt nhìn Lâm Tuyết Thúy, "Lần này bạch lão gia sau khi trở về tính cách đại biến, chẳng những chủ động tìm đến cùng chúng ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ còn đối với ngươi vừa đánh vừa mắng, chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không từng nghĩ tại sao không?"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy mân miệng trừng mắt, trong mắt thần sắc luân phiên biến hóa .

Bạch Mạc Nho chưa nói trước nàng còn thật không phát hiện, hiện giờ cẩn thận hồi tưởng một chút, Bạch Phúc Đức lần này trở về sau đó đúng là như Bạch Mạc Nho đã nói tính cách đại biến.

Trước nàng mọi cách châm ngòi ly gián muốn cho Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lưu Như kia tiểu tiện nhân đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, Bạch Phúc Đức đều vẫn luôn nói Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Bạch Học Danh là của hắn cốt nhục, máu mủ tình thâm, không nguyện ý đáp ứng.

Nhưng lần này trở về sau đó còn không có hai ngày thời gian, Bạch Phúc Đức liền chính mình tìm tới cửa đi cùng Lưu Như kia tiểu tiện nhân đoạn tuyệt quan hệ.

Lúc ấy nàng chỉ lo cao hứng đi, căn bản liền không nghĩ nhiều.

Sau lại nàng bị Bạch Phúc Đức vừa đánh vừa mắng, nàng còn đương là bởi vì mình đã làm sai chuyện, hiện giờ ngẫm lại nếu là y Bạch Phúc Đức dĩ vãng sủng ái nàng tính tình, cho dù nàng đã làm sai chuyện cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ được động nàng nửa căn ngón tay .

Bạch Phúc Đức lần này trở về sau tính cách đại biến, chẳng lẽ là thật sự có chuyện gì giấu nàng?

Hoặc là nói, Bạch Phúc Đức thật sự ở bên ngoài còn có mặt khác nữ nhân?

Hắn lần này trở về, lại là cùng Lưu Như đoạn tuyệt quan hệ lại là đánh nàng , chẳng lẽ hắn là tưởng muốn đem nữ nhân kia tiếp trở về trụ? !

Hắn mơ tưởng, kia không có khả năng, nàng là tuyệt đối sẽ không cho phép !

Này Bạch phủ chỉ có thể có nàng một cái nữ chủ nhân, nàng là tuyệt đối sẽ không cho phép có cái thứ hai nữ nhân trụ vào, huống hồ ai biết nữ nhân kia là cái gì tâm tư.

Nghĩ vậy Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt nhất thời trắng bệch, nàng nhớ tới chính mình cùng Lưu Như chuyện này.

Nhớ tới Lưu Như, Lâm Tuyết Thúy vừa mới còn kiên định bất di tâm lại dao động , vạn nhất muốn là nữ nhân kia nhìn chăm chú chính là này Bạch gia phu nhân vị trí, nàng kia...

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đứng ở tại chỗ sắc mặt khi âm khi tình, Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, lại hảo tâm nhắc lại điểm một câu, "Về chuyện này, chúng ta mẫu tử ba người này là nhất không hề gì , nhắc nhở ngươi một câu cũng chỉ là nhìn tại ta từng kêu lên ngươi một tiếng đại nương phân thượng, dù sao đoạn không ngừng quyết quan hệ chúng ta đều không tốn đến bạch lão gia bao nhiêu tiền không phải sao? Ngược lại là ngươi, biệt kết quả là vì người khác làm giá y."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho tuyệt tình mà xoay người rời đi, lần này hắn vẫn chưa lại nhiều dừng lại.

Mầm mống hắn đã tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng loại hạ, thủy cũng tưới , liền nhìn chính nó cái gì thời điểm nẩy mầm nở hoa rồi. Hắn cũng không cầu Lâm Tuyết Thúy thật sự hoàn toàn tin tưởng hắn nói, chỉ cần nàng mấy ngày nay vô pháp bóp chết trong lòng nghi kỵ liền hảo.

Đánh rắn không chết, phản thụ này hại.

Hắn sẽ không lại cho Lâm Tuyết Thúy nữ nhân này có lần thứ hai đem hắn ấn trên mặt đất đánh, đánh đến hắn không chút nào hoàn thủ lực chỉ có thể nằm trên mặt đất cả người run rẩy kéo dài hơi tàn cơ hội. Cũng sẽ không cho nàng lại một lần nữa kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo mang người vọt vào nhà hắn, ồn ào muốn đánh muốn giết cơ hội.

Huống hồ, Lâm Tuyết Thúy còn thiếu hắn một cái mạng đâu!

Thân thể này nguyên chủ nhân Bạch Mạc Nho mệnh!

Bạch Mạc Nho bị hắn thay thế nguyên nhân là bởi vì thụ Lâm Tuyết Thúy khí, trong lòng hậm hực kết khúc mắc một bệnh không nổi, sau đó bị một cái tiểu tiểu phong hàn liền gây sức ép đến không có họ mệnh.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị khinh bỉ nguyên nhân, là bởi vì Lâm Tuyết Thúy tạp hắn tại trên đường trộm mua một chén nhỏ nhi đường cao.

Kia bát đường cao là hắn trộm tỉnh dược tiền mua , trộm đi trên đường mua là chuẩn bị mua cho Lưu Như chúc mừng sinh nhật lễ vật, kết quả mua đồ thời điểm vừa mới bị đi dạo phố Lâm Tuyết Thúy đổ vừa vặn.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy bởi vì đoán được hắn là tỉnh dược tiền, cảm thấy hắn không hiểu được cảm ơn, ngược lại dùng Bạch Phúc Đức khổ kiếm tới tiền mua này đó đồ ăn vặt ngoạn ý mà muốn đánh người.

Kết quả Lưu Như ngày đó sinh nhật chính là tại bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy hành hung trung bắt đầu, sau lấy bị quan vào sài trong phòng qua đêm mà kết thúc .

Sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho càng nghĩ càng sinh khí càng nghĩ càng không cam lòng càng nghĩ càng khó chịu, hậm hực không vui kết khúc mắc.

Thân thể của hắn vốn là không hảo, hậm hực không vui sau cơ hồ liền ở trên giường nằm không có thể đứng lên quá.

Sau đó không lâu hắn liền cảm nhiễm phong hàn, Lưu Như đi đại viện bên kia lĩnh tháng kia tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng, kết quả Lâm Tuyết Thúy lấy bọn họ có tiền mua những cái đó ăn vặt khẳng định cũng ẩn dấu không ít tiền vi từ, vẫn luôn kéo dài cự tuyệt cấp tiền, cuối cùng dẫn đến Bạch Mạc Nho không có thể vượt qua.

Tuy rằng trừ hắn ra bên ngoài, cũng không có những người khác biết chuyện này, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không biết là đây là một kiện có thể không cần để ý liền tính như vậy sự.

Cái mạng này, hắn tính tại nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên đầu .

Bất quá y hắn nguyên bản ý tưởng, hắn còn tưởng rằng còn nhiều muốn phí chút công phu, lại không nghĩ rằng sự tình lại phát triển đến so với hắn tưởng tượng muốn thuận lợi.

Đặc biệt kia Bạch Sở Lộ, hắn còn cái gì đều chưa kịp làm, nàng liền chính mình biên cái võng đem mình bộ trụ sau đó mẻ đầu ngạnh tễ tiến vào.

Bạch Mạc Nho tâm tình sung sướng sau khi rời đi, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng là một mình một người thất hồn lạc phách tại trong hành lang đứng hồi lâu.

Trong lúc vô ý từ mặt khác hạ trong dân cư nghe nói chuyện này khi, Bạch Mạc Nho đã tại phòng bếp trung bận rộn hồi lâu.

Đối việc này, Bạch Mạc Nho chính là cười cười, tuy rằng trong mắt của hắn không hề ý cười.

Trụ tiến Bạch phủ về sau, hắn liền có ý hỏi thăm hạ về Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy ở giữa sự.

Bạch Phúc Đức hàng năm bên ngoài cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều sự tình mọi người đều biết, nhưng có một số việc lại che dấu sâu đậm, tỷ như Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Phúc Đức phân phòng ngủ sự tình.

Theo đạo lý đến giảng, Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Phúc Đức vốn là chung đụng thì ít mà xa cách thì nhiều tình huống, Bạch Phúc Đức bình thường lại là như vậy sủng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, hắn sau khi trở về hai người tự nhiên phải là như giao là nước sơn , chính là trên thực tế nhưng phi như thế.

Liền như lần này tới nói, hắn chiếm đoạt Lâm Tuyết Thúy sân sau, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại cũng không có dọn tiến Bạch Phúc Đức trong viện trụ, mà là ở tại nữ nhi Bạch Sở Lộ trong viện.

Nếu Bạch Phúc Đức giờ phút này không tại quý phủ còn chưa tính, nhưng Bạch Phúc Đức rõ ràng sẽ trở lại , còn như vậy kia này liền có chút kỳ quái .

003.

Chạng vạng thời gian, Bạch phủ trong viện không khí đã cùng lúc trước hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Cơm chiều thời gian, loại cảm giác này liền càng thêm rõ ràng .

Nguyên bữa cơm xuống dưới, Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt đều là khi âm khi tình , thường thường còn sẽ nhìn bên cạnh Bạch Phúc Đức nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

Bạch Sở Lộ vẫn là như nhau trước như vậy, toàn bộ tâm tư đều nhào vào Thiện phu nhân trên người, đối nàng đó là mọi cách làm nũng chiếu cố, thậm chí còn vô ý nhắc tới nàng 'Tự mình' xuống bếp làm hai cái thức ăn chay.

Bạch Phúc Đức hai con mắt vẫn luôn dừng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người, liên Thiện Ngọc Thành cái gì đồ ăn nhiều gắp hai chiếc đũa hắn đều nhất nhất nhớ ở trong lòng.

Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì đã bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Phúc Đức bọn họ ảnh hưởng, trên bàn cơm kia Thiện phu nhân cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người cũng là các hoài tâm sự, vẻ mặt hậm hực.

Nhận thấy được này trên bàn không khí quái dị, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đều là buồn đầu ăn cơm, không nói một câu nói.

Này một chỉnh cái bàn người đương trung, cũng chỉ có Bạch Mạc Nho một người đó là thật sự tâm tình không sai, muốn ăn tràn đầy khẩu vị đại khai.

Ngày hôm sau, Bạch phủ hạ nhân gian liền truyền đến một trận không khí khẩn trương, bởi vì ngày mai chính là thiết yến thời gian, cho nên Bạch Phúc Đức tự mình ra lệnh, làm cho bọn họ bắt đầu trước tiên chuẩn bị đứng lên.

Mà lúc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành bên kia đã thu thập xong đồ vật, chuẩn bị ngày hôm sau ngọ yến kết thúc liền rời đi.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy vẫn là mất hồn mất vía bộ dáng, cả ngày cả ngày ở trong sân tới lui, chính là hiện giờ trong viện hạ nhân đều vội, cũng không nhân để ý nàng.

Chạng vạng khi, Lâm Tuyết Thúy đột nhiên ôm bụng ồn ào kêu lên đau đớn. Bạch Phúc Đức vội vàng trước mắt sự tình không rảnh phản ứng, chỉ làm hạ nhân đi thỉnh cái đại phu liền lại một đầu đâm đi vào.

Biết được Thiện Ngọc Thành muốn đi, Bạch Sở Lộ bên kia cũng là đỏ mắt vành mắt lau nước mắt ngồi ở Thiện phu nhân bên cạnh anh anh khóc, anh đào cái miệng nhỏ nhắn trong kể ra đều là đối Thiện phu nhân không tha.

Nàng cùng Thiện phu nhân hợp ý, nàng cùng Thiện phu nhân thân như bạn vong niên, nàng cùng Thiện phu nhân là gặp lại hận vãn, nàng cùng Thiện phu nhân thì phải là thất lạc nhiều năm mẹ con.

Nghe nói Thiện phu nhân muốn đi, nàng là thương tâm muốn chết tâm can đều tại đau, đều muốn thu đồ vật theo Thiện phu nhân đi.

Cảm thụ này Bạch phủ khó hiểu khẩn trương không khí, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người cũng cũng không khỏi đến đi theo khẩn trương lên.

Tiểu viện nhi trong, Bạch Mạc Nho du du nhàn nhàn rửa mặt xong lại ăn xong sớm một chút sau, lúc này mới tới lui đi phòng bếp lấy nước giếng, sau đó hồi sân phao mễ, vi ngày mai điểm tâm làm cũng không nhiều chuẩn bị.

Đêm nay, Bạch phủ trong đã định trước rất nhiều người vô miên.

Bất quá bên trong này cũng không bao quát Bạch Mạc Nho, cùng lúc trước ngực tổng là đau đớn làm hắn tổng là cả người mồ hôi lạnh một đêm ác mộng những cái đó ban đêm bất đồng, một đêm này hắn ngủ phá lệ thoải mái.

Giữa hè sáng sớm, dương quang xuyên thấu qua đạm bạc tầng mây dừng ở này còn mang theo chút tia nắng ban mai sương mù trong viện tử.

Này vừa cảm giác ngủ đến phá lệ sảng khoái Bạch Mạc Nho biếng nhác mà duỗi duỗi cánh tay, mỉm cười nhìn này một sân ấm áp kim sắc dương quang, tâm tình đại hảo.

Tựa hồ ứng Bạch Mạc Nho tâm tình, mặt trời hôm nay là phá lệ hảo.

Trong viện, những người khác đã công việc lu bù lên.

Bởi vì yến hội thiết lập tại giữa trưa nguyên nhân, phòng bếp bên kia sớm đã vội đến khí thế ngất trời, trong phủ hạ nhân hỗ trợ hỗ trợ, không tại phòng bếp bên kia là một cái cái đều đánh khởi mười hai vạn phần tinh thần nghiêm lấy đãi trận.

Bạch phủ cửa nhà giờ phút này cũng vội, Thiện gia người đã bố hảo xe ngựa, đang tại hướng mặt trên trang đồ vật, chỉ đợi xuất phát.

Tiểu viện trong, Lưu Như thấy Bạch Mạc Nho rời khỏi giường, vội vàng từ đại sảnh trên bàn phóng rổ trung, xuất ra sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt sớm một chút dọn xong, cũng chiêu Bạch Mạc Nho đi qua ăn.

"Hôm nay quý phủ vội, cho nên ta sớm đi đi muốn điểm cháo, ta cùng ngươi ca đều ăn qua, những thứ này là giữ lại cho ngươi ."

Bạch Mạc Nho tại trước bàn ngồi xuống, miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà uống đứng lên, tầm mắt lại là dừng ở trong viện tử kia theo thần phong lay động quang ảnh thượng.

Hắn này một chén cháo còn không có uống xong, sân ngoài cửa liền truyền đến một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân, Bạch Phúc Đức khẩn trương hề hề hướng tiến vào.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này còn bưng bát cháo uống, hắn nhất thời khí không đánh vừa ra tới, lúc này khí đỏ mặt quát: "Đều thời gian này ngươi còn đang làm cái gì, còn không nhanh chóng !"

Lưu Như thấy vốn định tiến lên nói hai câu, Bạch Phúc Đức cũng là đảo mắt liền hung hăng mà trừng mắt nhìn nàng liếc mắt một cái, thần kinh buộc chặt đến có chút quá đầu hắn là hận không thể xông lên đi cấp Lưu Như hai bàn tay.

Này đều cái gì thời điểm ?

Trong viện người đều vội đến xoay quanh , Bạch Mạc Nho cư nhiên còn ở nơi này ăn cái gì, hắn không biết rằng hôm nay đối hắn có bao nhiêu có trọng yếu không? !

Này Lưu Như cũng thế, thế nhưng không biết giúp đỡ nhắc nhở hạ.

Đối Bạch Phúc Đức hung thần ác sát Bạch Mạc Nho là khó được vẫn chưa để ý, từng ngụm từng ngụm đem cháo trong chén uống xong sau, hắn đứng dậy.

"Ngươi yên tâm, ta bên này thời gian còn thực đầy đủ, ta có chừng mực, sẽ không chậm trễ ngươi sinh ý ." Bạch Mạc Nho tâm tình không tồi mà nói.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nói như vậy, Bạch Phúc Đức lúc này mới vội vã lại đi rồi.

Một lát sau, cách đó không xa truyền đến Bạch Phúc Đức rống giận, làm như có cái gì nha hoàn hạ nhân đồ vật bãi sai vị trí.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi vào trong viện tử, hắn vãn khởi tay áo nhìn trong viện đêm qua đã làm người dọn tới bếp lò cùng một chút đồ làm bếp.

Này yến hội thiết lập tại giữa trưa, đương nhiên không có khả năng chỉ ăn điểm tâm, cho nên trọng đầu hí vẫn còn là thượng sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm trước một bàn này tử đồ ăn thượng, hắn điểm tâm bất quá là cái làm đẹp thôi.

Hắn nếu đã thu Bạch Phúc Đức tiền, tự nhiên sẽ thực hiện cùng Bạch Phúc Đức ở giữa hứa hẹn, này hoàn tử hắn là một phần cũng sẽ không thiếu Bạch Phúc Đức .

Nhưng là có thể ăn được hay không đến, kia liền nhìn chính bọn hắn tạo hóa nữa.

Bạch Mạc Nho rửa tay, đem bên cạnh ngày hôm qua ban đêm phao hảo mễ dùng si tử lịch đi ra đã dùng.

Lịch xong rồi mễ, Bạch Mạc Nho đi đến một bên, từ trước Lâm Tuyết Thúy đưa tới kia một đống nguyên liệu nấu ăn đương trung, nhảy ra hắn muốn mặt khác mấy thứ đồ vật, con men, tốt nhất đường trắng, còn có một chút mặt sau có thể dùng làm nhuộm màu ngon miệng khi sơ.

Lưu Như cũng không có đi bên ngoài, mà là lưu lại hỗ trợ, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bắt đầu nàng vội vàng vén tay áo lên lại đây, đầu tiên là giúp Bạch Mạc Nho đem kia phao hảo mễ tại trong viện tử tiểu thạch ma thượng ma hảo, lại giúp đỡ chuẩn bị chút cái khác đồ vật.

Bánh xốp chế tác kỳ thật cũng không khó, tương đối cái khác điểm tâm đến nói cũng coi là cực kỳ giản thiện thông thường thực vật, cho dù là Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng đại khái biết là như thế nào cái thao tác phương pháp.

Nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra bánh xốp cùng những người khác làm tương tự rồi lại không giống, nó có không đồng dạng như vậy khẩu cảm, không đồng dạng như vậy hương vị, còn có phá lệ thảo hỉ ngoại hình.

Chuẩn bị công tác sau khi làm xong, Lưu Như liền đến một bên nhìn hỏa, dư lại đều giao từ Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình tự mình hoàn thành.

Cấp trong nồi bỏ thêm chút thủy sau, Bạch Mạc Nho lấy ra một bên Lưu Như giúp đỡ nghiền nát hảo mễ tương, lấy sạch sẽ chậu, gia nhập số lượng vừa phải đường trắng cùng một chút du, cẩn thận mà quấy đứng lên.

Một lát sau, hắn bồn trung mễ tương đã biến đến sềnh sệch.

Lúc này nồi trung thủy cũng mở, thấu triệt thủy mạo hiểm bọt nước, không ngừng phát ra tiếng vang.

Bạch Mạc Nho lấy một bên thiết bồn để đặt trong đó, sau đó đem chuẩn bị tốt mễ tương đảo đi vào cũng vẫn luôn quấy, cho đến mễ tương biến đến nùng trù.

Để đặt làm lạnh chút sau lại bỏ thêm hóa khai con men thủy, quấy đều sau đắp lên che, để đặt ở tại táo biên cách đó không xa lên men. Lên men quá trình tương đối lộn xộn, hoa thời gian cũng là nhiều nhất .

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho đem mấy thứ này chuẩn bị cho tốt chuẩn bị hạ nồi chưng khi, đã là hai canh giờ về sau.

Mà bên kia, Bạch phủ chuẩn bị công tác cũng đã không sai biệt lắm kết thúc.

Thái dương bò lên đỉnh đầu khi, bên kia Bạch Phúc Đức thu xếp mở cơm.

Trong viện tử, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người luôn mãi cùng Bạch Mạc Nho xác nhận không cần gì cả hỗ trợ sau đó, lúc này mới hướng về đại sảnh đi đến.

Lần này mở tiệc chiêu đãi Thiện gia người, bọn họ cũng tại bị mời đi cùng trong đám người, hiện giờ khai tịch, tự nhiên yêu cầu sớm đi qua cùng.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn nên cũng đi , chính là trên tay hắn điểm tâm còn cần chút thời gian, cho nên hắn làm Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người hãy đi trước, hắn điểm tâm xuất nồi sau sau đó liền tới.

Trên bàn cơm, Bạch Phúc Đức thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không vị trí thần sắc gian tất nhiên là không mừng, bất quá phái đi người đáp lời nói Bạch Mạc Nho nói nhất định có thể theo kịp, hắn cũng liền không lại đi tìm Bạch Mạc Nho thúc giục một phen.

Mọi người vào bàn, vẻ mặt ửng hồng hưng phấn không thôi Bạch Phúc Đức đứng dậy chủ động cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành đến rượu, lại cấp Thiện phu nhân châm một ly trà sau, này mới mở miệng nói: "Hai vị có thể khuất tôn hàng quý, thật sự là làm hàn xá vẻ vang cho kẻ hèn này, lão phu ở trong này trước kính hai vị một ly."

Tuy nói đây cũng không phải là mọi người lần đầu tiên tụ cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, lời này cũng không phải lần đầu tiên nói, nhưng này nên tẫn cấp bậc lễ nghĩa vẫn là muốn .

Bạch Phúc Đức mời rượu, trên bàn nâng chén người như trước chỉ có Thiện phu nhân. Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ giật giật kia lộ ra hàn quang hổ phách sắc con ngươi, sau đó chạm vào trên bàn cái chén kỳ cái ý.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy như trước có chút hồn vía lên mây, một bữa cơm ăn đến rõ ràng là không yên lòng bộ dáng, nhìn xem một bên Bạch Phúc Đức là sắc mặt xanh mét.

Cái này Bạch Mạc Nho thật lâu không đến liền tính, như thế nào mà ngay cả Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng làm cho hắn nan kham?

Này yến hội với hắn mà nói có bao nhiêu trọng yếu, hai người này không biết rằng sao? !

Bạch Phúc Đức một bên áp lực trong lòng bất mãn, một bên tại rượu quá ba tuần sau, chủ động đem đề tài dẫn đường đến Thiện gia kia phê tồn lương thượng.

"Nho nhi cùng Thiện công tử có thể trở thành bằng hữu này thật sự là làm ta đều cảm thấy trên mặt có quang, là tổ tiên phù hộ. Cho nên này sinh ý thượng sự cũng còn thỉnh Thiện phu nhân nhiều chiếu cố chiếu cố, đi cái phương tiện." Bạch Phúc Đức đầy người mùi rượu mà nhìn Thiện phu nhân.

Này Thiện gia người từ trụ sau khi đi vào liền vẫn luôn từ chối, hôm nay đã là hắn cuối cùng cơ hội, này sinh ý hắn thế tất muốn bắt hạ.

Thiện phu nhân nghe vậy mặt không đổi sắc mà cười cười, tầm mắt cũng là rơi xuống một bên tự ngày đó đối thoại sau đó, liền vẫn luôn trầm mặc ít lời Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người.

Một lát sau, nàng thu hồi tầm mắt nhìn về phía trên bàn kia không vị trí, cười nói: "Ta nghe bọn hạ nhân nói, thành nhi là bởi vì Bạch công tử có một tay làm điểm tâm hảo thủ nghệ cho nên mới tới, đáng tiếc đến bây giờ mới thôi ta vẫn không có thể may mắn nếm thử."

Thiện phu nhân này buổi nói chuyện làm nói lại bị từ chối Bạch Phúc Đức sắc mặt âm tình khó định, lại nghe được bên cạnh Lâm Tuyết Thúy cắn hạ nha hạ quyết tâm, Bạch Sở Lộ lại là nhãn tình sáng lên trong lòng có chủ ý.

Bị mọi người nhắc tới Bạch Mạc Nho, giờ phút này lại chính dẫn theo cái rổ, chính du đình lững thững thảnh thơi thảnh thơi tại hướng đi phòng khách trên đường đi tới. Hắn tốc độ không khoái, tương phản còn có chút chậm, làm như tại chờ cái gì người.

Bỗng giật mình thấy được xa xa hướng về chính mình bên này đi tới Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy sau, hắn lúc này mới bước nhanh hơn, hai bước thượng Bạch phủ người trong công tạc ra tới cái kia hồ trên cầu.

Này hồ là Lâm Tuyết Thúy học nhân gia học đòi văn vẻ làm người tạc ra tới, tên là Nguyệt nhi hồ, lúc trước còn hoa giá cao, bất quá cũng liền mới mẻ chừng một tháng ngay tại không gặp nàng ở trong này nhiều ngốc cái một khắc.

Cầu kia thượng là đi phòng khách tất kinh chi lộ, cũng là cực dễ dàng bị phát hiện sáng sủa địa phương.

Bạch Mạc Nho một thượng kiều, xa xa hai người kia liền lập tức phát hiện hắn, hai người sôi nổi bước nhanh hơn hướng về trên cầu đi tới.

Rất xa, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn ánh mắt âm ngoan Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng thần tình hưng phấn Bạch Sở Lộ, hắn nhiễu có hưng trí dừng bước lại chờ, chờ trò hay mở màn.

Chương 27: muốn chết mọi người cùng nhau tử

001.

Dương quang bị chi Diệp Mậu mật tán cây si thành loang lổ đạm hoàng / sắc vết lốm đốm, dừng ở bởi vì gió nhẹ mà nhộn nhạo nước gợn trên mặt hồ sau, biến đến càng thêm linh tinh thoát phá.

Đứng ở trên cầu, đón lương lương gió nhẹ, Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh nhạt mà nhìn cấp hừng hực hướng về chính mình đi tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Sở Lộ.

"Đồ vật ta đã chuẩn bị tốt , đang chuẩn bị mang đi qua." Bạch Mạc Nho giơ giơ lên trong tay mình rổ, cũng đem rổ thượng bố xốc lên một góc, làm hai người nhìn bên trong mới mẻ xuất lô bán tương nhu thuận đáng yêu hoàn tử.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay đồ vật lại nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói, đi vào trên cầu Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Sở Lộ hai người, sắc mặt cũng là càng thêm hướng về hai cái tương phản cực đoan phát triển.

Bạch Sở Lộ kia tinh xảo xinh đẹp khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thượng dào dạt xuất sáng lạn ý cười, nàng thấu tiến lên đây nhìn thoáng qua, vươn tay liền tưởng muốn tới tiếp.

Nàng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy này hoàn tử, tuy rằng trước liền từng nghe những người khác nhắc tới quá, nhưng nàng vẫn luôn chưa từng để ý, nhưng không tưởng này hoàn tử quả thật như đồn đãi bán nhìn xinh đẹp, cho dù là nàng xem cũng nhịn không được tâm sinh vui mừng.

"Hảo , đem đồ vật cho ta đi, ngươi có thể đi rồi." Bạch Sở Lộ vươn tay liền tới lấy.

Sớm có phòng bị Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, vội vàng thừa dịp nàng đụng tới rổ trước bắt tay thu trở về, "Không cần, chính mình lấy đi qua liền hảo, điểm ấy đồ vật ta còn là đề đến động ."

Bạch Sở Lộ vươn ra tay rơi xuống cái không, trên mặt nàng tràn đầy sáng lạn tươi cười nháy mắt có chút khó coi, bất quá cái này cũng không có thể ảnh hưởng đến nàng hảo tâm tình.

"Ta nói đồ vật cho ta." Bạch Sở Lộ đôi mắt một chuyển, trừng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Vừa mới tại trên bàn cơm nghe xong Thiện phu nhân kia buổi nói chuyện sau, Bạch Sở Lộ liền nghĩ tới một cái chủ ý, một cái có thể lấy lòng kia Thiện phu nhân chủ ý.

Trải qua trước chuyện này sau Bạch Sở Lộ đã nghĩ thông suốt , nàng tưởng muốn từ tính cách lạnh lùng xa cách Thiện Ngọc Thành bên này xuống tay chỉ sợ có chút khó khăn, nhưng là Thiện phu nhân bên này lại không phải.

Thiện phu nhân tính cách ôn nhuận hảo nói chuyện, chỉ cần nàng hảo hảo lấy lòng Thiện phu nhân làm Thiện phu nhân thích thượng nàng, sau đó về sau lại ám chỉ mình thích Thiện Ngọc Thành làm Thiện phu nhân hỗ trợ làm mai mối, Thiện phu nhân nhìn chuẩn con dâu Thiện Ngọc Thành có thể không nhận?

Đến lúc đó vô luận là Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn là Thiện gia thiếu phu nhân vị trí, còn không liền đều là nàng vật trong bàn tay?

Nàng diện mạo lại không kém ngược lại là rất xinh đẹp, đối kia Thiện phu nhân lại là tri kỷ chi bạn tốt nói về tẫn, Thiện phu nhân không có lý do gì sẽ không thích nàng như vậy có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa lại xinh đẹp con dâu.

Chính là hiện tại liền muốn cho Thiện phu nhân thật sự tiếp nhận nàng cũng mang theo nàng cùng đi còn nguyện, còn kém điểm.

Cho nên nàng liền đem chủ ý đánh tới này hoàn tử thượng, nếu để cho kia Thiện phu nhân biết này hoàn tử là tâm linh thủ xảo nàng làm , kia y Thiện phu nhân vô cùng sủng ái Thiện Ngọc Thành tính cách, nhất định đối nàng nhìn với cặp mắt khác xưa tâm sinh hảo cảm.

Nàng đến đồ vật tự mình đưa lên bàn, đến Thiện phu nhân vui mừng sau, nàng lại tại yến hội kết thúc khi nói là tưởng muốn cấp ca ca của nàng Bạch Mạc Nho cầu phúc, ương Thiện phu nhân mang lên nàng, Thiện phu nhân một cái cao hứng nói không chừng liền mang lên , hành lý nàng vừa mới chính là cũng đã làm cho người đi thu thập .

Nếu là Thiện phu nhân có điều hoài nghi, nàng liền nói là Bạch Mạc Nho giáo , Bạch Mạc Nho là anh của nàng, ca ca giáo muội muội làm làm điểm tâm kia cũng là chuyện đương nhiên .

Nếu trên đường Thiện phu nhân tưởng lại ăn, nàng liền trộm mua chút cái khác điểm tâm ứng phó, nếu về sau muốn cho nàng tự mình làm, nàng liền cố ý lộng thương tay...

Hiện giờ Thiện phu nhân lập tức muốn đi , nàng thời gian đã dư lại không nhiều lắm, nếu không lại nắm chặt chút chỉ sợ cũng lại không cơ hội .

Nghĩ như thế, Bạch Sở Lộ không từ lo lắng đứng lên, "Cha ta trả tiền cho ngươi làm đồ vật, ngươi đồ vật đã làm xong cho ta là đến nơi, vô nghĩa nhiều như vậy làm gì?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy có chút do dự, hắn cùng Bạch Phúc Đức ước định quả thật chính là đem đồ vật làm ra đến, hắn giống như quả thật không có lý do gì còn hảo tâm thay Bạch Phúc Đức đưa đến trên bàn.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho do dự gian, một bên Lâm Tuyết Thúy đột nhiên vươn tay ngăn ở giữa hai người.

So với Bạch Sở Lộ hưng phấn không thôi, Lâm Tuyết Thúy giờ phút này sắc mặt đã là tối đen như thán khó coi đến không được, nàng nói: "Đồ vật cho ta."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đột nhiên mở miệng, Bạch Sở Lộ ngẩn người, nàng có chút không giải vì cái gì Lâm Tuyết Thúy lúc này sẽ cùng với nàng đoạt.

Bất quá nàng cũng không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ cho là mẹ nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy phải giúp nàng từ này ma ốm trong tay đoạt đồ vật.

"Này..." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhíu mày, giữa mày nhẹ sầu làm hắn nhìn qua như là do dự không quyết.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lập tức không có Bạch Sở Lộ như vậy thật kiên nhẫn, tiến lên một bước vươn tay liền đoạt Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay rổ tưởng muốn đoạt đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn có đề phòng, thấy thế vội vàng vươn tay ôm lấy, không cho đồ vật bị cướp đi, "Bạch phu nhân, ngươi làm cái gì vậy!"

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi đoạt đồ vật khi dùng khí lực không tiểu, kéo đến Bạch Mạc Nho hướng nhảy tới ra hai bước, bởi vì kia lực đạo nguyên nhân nguyên bản trang tại chén đĩa trung điểm tâm cũng hỏng mất.

"Điểm tâm đều loạn !" Bạch Mạc Nho nhíu mày, "Nếu là tạp , này còn thế nào đưa lên bàn?"

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, một bên Bạch Sở Lộ nóng nảy, nàng nhưng vẫn chờ lấy này điểm tâm thượng bàn lấy lòng Thiện phu nhân làm cho Thiện phu nhân mang nàng cùng đi đâu!

Này điểm tâm tuyệt đối không thể tạp!

"Nương, ngươi cẩn thận điểm." Bạch Sở Lộ cũng không cố thượng tiểu thư cái giá liên bước lên phía trước hỗ trợ đỡ rổ, sợ bị mẹ nàng cấp kéo phiên .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy giờ phút này đoạt đồ vật không thành tính tình cũng là đã lên đây, nàng phản thủ liền đẩy một phen bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, hung tợn mà nói: "Đem đồ vật cho ta."

"Bạch phu nhân ngươi đây rốt cuộc là tưởng muốn làm gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này như là đã nhìn ra chút không đối dường như, hai tay gắt gao kéo rổ một bên, nói cái gì đều không nguyện ý buông tay.

Bên kia, Bạch Sở Lộ lại còn khẩn trương hề hề nhìn rổ bên trong điểm tâm, sợ hai người một cái không cẩn thận liền đem điểm tâm từ chén đĩa trong cấp hoảng đi ra .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy giờ phút này cũng là chân một đọa, cắn nha nói: "Này điểm tâm không thể thượng bàn!"

Nghe Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đều sợ ngây người, hai người hoàn toàn không rõ, vì cái gì đến cái này thời điểm mấu chốt Lâm Tuyết Thúy sẽ nháo như vậy một xuất.

"Nương!" Bạch Sở Lộ trong mắt nghi hoặc, nhưng cảm thấy lo lắng lại càng nặng.

Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho lại cười , hắn nắm thật chặt trong tay rổ, ngoài miệng nói: "Bạch phu nhân ngươi cái này đem ta lộng hồ đồ , này điểm tâm là bạch lão gia tự mình hoa số tiền lớn mời ta đến làm , như thế nào hiện giờ đã làm xong rồi lại không cho thượng bàn, đó là một có ý tứ gì?"

Bạch Mạc Nho cười là thật vui vẻ mà cười, thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy bởi vì hắn nhắc tới Bạch Phúc Đức sau trong mắt có ngoan độc chợt lóe mà qua, hắn nụ cười trên mặt nhất thời càng tăng lên .

Bạch Mạc Nho đem rổ hướng trước mặt mình kéo kéo, cấp Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng hỏa thượng thêm chút du, hắn không vội không chậm chạp nói: "Bạch lão gia chính là cực kỳ coi trọng lần này yến hội, vạn nhất muốn là làm hỏng , kia này quái đến trên người của ta đến ta đã có thể nói không rõ ."

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho kia không vội không hoãn lời nói, Lâm Tuyết Thúy như là bị đốt như vậy, nháy mắt liền kéo rổ gầm nhẹ đứng lên, "Ta nói này điểm tâm không cho thượng bàn chính là không cho thượng bàn, này Bạch gia sự tình cũng phải nghe lời của ta!"

Gầm nhẹ xong, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại bắt đầu mãnh liệt dùng sức lôi kéo rổ, ý đồ đem điểm tâm cướp đi.

Thấy một màn này, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp làm điểm cái gì, một bên Bạch Sở Lộ cũng đã cố không hơn trên người kia tân làm xinh đẹp xiêm y tiến lên dùng hai cánh tay ôm lấy rổ, sợ Lâm Tuyết Thúy nổi điên thật sự đem điểm tâm hủy.

"Nương ngươi làm cái gì vậy, chúng ta không phải nói hảo sao?" Bạch Sở Lộ đạo, nghĩ đến chuyện này Bạch Sở Lộ liền nhịn không được đối Lâm Tuyết Thúy tâm sinh bất mãn.

Này đoạt điểm tâm chủ ý là Bạch Sở Lộ cấp Lâm Tuyết Thúy đề , nhưng hiện giờ yến hội cũng bắt đầu Lâm Tuyết Thúy thế nhưng còn không có đem người cấp quan ra, cũng không biết Lâm Tuyết Thúy rốt cuộc là làm như thế nào sự tình , thật sự là một chút không còn dùng được.

"Lộ nhi ngươi buông tay, này điểm tâm hôm nay là tuyệt đối không thể thượng bàn, hắn Bạch Phúc Đức sinh ý cũng không cần làm." Lâm Tuyết Thúy tức giận đến hai mắt màu đỏ tươi, nói lên Bạch Phúc Đức càng là tức giận đến nhịn không được toàn thân run rẩy.

Trước nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho kia buổi nói chuyện sau, Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng tuy có hoài nghi nhưng vẫn là không thể nào tin được .

Nhưng Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lưu Như thành thân khi cũng thề non hẹn biển quá, Lưu Như càng là cùng Bạch Phúc Đức vượt qua hắn trong đời nhất khốn cùng đoạn thời gian kia, kết quả Bạch Phúc Đức còn không phải là vì cưới nàng mà đem Lưu Như cái này cám bã chi thê cấp ngừng .

Làm tình tình, hắn Bạch Phúc Đức làm ra được lần đầu tiên, liền nhất định có thể làm ra được lần thứ hai.

Lưu Như sự tình vẫn là Lâm Tuyết Thúy tâm bệnh, một xả đến chuyện này hắn liền khống chế không được nghi kỵ.

Cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói nói sau nàng là càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có khả năng, càng nghĩ càng là cảm thấy trong lòng không là tư vị, cho nên nàng càng nghĩ sau liền cố ý thử thử Bạch Phúc Đức.

Nàng cố ý tại Bạch Phúc Đức tại bên người khi ôm bụng kêu đau, liền là tưởng muốn thử một lần Bạch Phúc Đức tâm rốt cuộc còn tại không tại trên người của nàng.

Kết quả nàng ngồi xổm trên mặt đất đau đến không được, Bạch Phúc Đức cũng chỉ là tùy tiện nhìn nàng một cái, liền vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn mà phất tay làm người đem nàng kéo xuống, đừng làm cho nàng ngại xong việc!

Hơn nữa kia sau đó một buổi chiều thêm cả đêm thời gian, hắn Bạch Phúc Đức liền không có tới xem qua nàng liếc mắt một cái.

Nản lòng thoái chí vạn niệm câu đốt nàng thậm chí chủ động cấp Bạch Phúc Đức tìm lý do, nàng ôm còn sống một chút hy vọng tự mình đi hỏi Bạch Phúc Đức bên người hạ nhân, nhìn Bạch Phúc Đức có phải hay không đã từng hỏi ý kiến quá hạ nhân nàng tình huống, nhìn Bạch Phúc Đức có phải hay không bởi vì thật sự bận quá mà không rảnh tránh ra, cho nên mới không có tới nhìn nàng.

Kết quả đâu, ha ha, hắn Bạch Phúc Đức căn bản là quên nàng đau bụng đến muốn chết chuyện này!

Hắn quên, quên đến không còn một mảnh!

Khi đó Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền triệt để minh bạch , Bạch Phúc Đức là thật đã thay đổi.

Tâm của hắn đã không tại trên người của nàng .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy rõ ràng này đó sau, vạn niệm câu đốt thương tâm muốn chết gian, một cổ lửa giận cũng trong lòng hắn thiêu đốt lên.

Hắn Bạch Phúc Đức dựa vào nàng Lâm gia đồ cưới cùng trợ giúp mới đi cho tới bây giờ địa phương bước, này vừa nghĩ lại chi gian cũng đã vong ân phụ nghĩa.

Hắn Bạch Phúc Đức bất nhân bất nghĩa, nàng kia dựa vào cái gì còn muốn cho Bạch Phúc Đức hảo thụ? !

Hắn Bạch Phúc Đức hoa nàng Lâm gia tiền lập nghiệp, nàng dựa vào cái gì muốn cho Bạch Phúc Đức kiếm tiền sau đi dưỡng nữ nhân khác? !

Bạch Phúc Đức dám như vậy đối nàng, nàng cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không làm hắn hảo quá, này sinh ý hắn là đừng nghĩ làm, nữ nhân kia hắn cũng mơ tưởng tiếp hồi trong nhà đến.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy càng nghĩ càng là sinh khí, trên tay lực đạo liền càng lớn, nàng ngoài miệng cũng lộ bản tính mà hùng hùng hổ hổ đứng lên, "Hai người các ngươi đều cho ta buông tay, ta muốn tạp thứ này, nhìn hắn Bạch Phúc Đức còn thế nào việc buôn bán!"

Bạch Mạc Nho bị rống, hắn vô tội mà trừng mắt nhìn, trên tay lại không buông ra.

Một bên Bạch Sở Lộ giờ phút này cũng là nóng nảy, này điểm tâm tạp nàng kia làm như thế nào?

"Nương, ngươi đừng náo loạn!" Bạch Sở Lộ thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy là thật hoành tâm muốn tạp này điểm tâm, nàng giờ phút này cũng đã không nhẫn nhịn được.

Này điểm tâm muốn là tạp chọc giận kia Thiện gia phu nhân, làm cho nàng rời đi nhưng làm như thế nào?

"Này điểm tâm kia Thiện phu nhân vẫn chờ đâu, ngươi này muốn là tạp ta đây như thế nào công đạo?" Bạch Sở Lộ trong lòng đối Lâm Tuyết Thúy bất mãn đang tại nẩy mầm, "Huống hồ cha hắn làm cái gì, ngươi phải như vậy tử hồ nháo."

Không sai, Bạch Sở Lộ chính là cảm thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy giờ phút này tại hồ nháo.

Không nói thứ này đối nàng cha sinh ý có bao nhiêu trọng yếu, chẳng lẽ Lâm Tuyết Thúy nàng liền không nhìn ra đây là một lung lạc kia Thiện phu nhân cơ hội tốt sao?

"Hắn làm cái gì, hắn việc làm nhưng nhiều!" Lâm Tuyết Thúy trong lòng lại là tức giận lại là vạn niệm câu đốt , nàng căn bản không nhìn ra Bạch Sở Lộ trong mắt không mừng, nàng nghe được Bạch Sở Lộ câu hỏi sau, trong lòng phức tạp cảm xúc nháy mắt tìm được phát tiết khẩu.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đỏ mắt nhìn nữ nhi bảo bối của mình, nàng nữ nhi bảo bối còn không biết nàng cha đã ở bên ngoài có này nàng nữ nhân, nói không chừng liên hài tử đều đã có.

"Lộ nhi, là ngươi cha hắn trước vong ân phụ nghĩa , ngươi có biết hay không hắn ở bên ngoài có nữ nhân? !" Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói mãi liền nghẹn ngào đứng lên, mặt đối với nữ nhi bảo bối của mình, nàng trong lòng thật là bốc lên khó chịu.

Nàng vi Bạch Phúc Đức thủ cái nhà này chiếu cố cái nhà này, vi Bạch Phúc Đức sanh con dưỡng cái, vi hắn lãng phí vài thập niên thanh xuân, nàng chiếm được cái gì?

Nàng cái gì đều không được đến!

002.

Nghe xong Lâm Tuyết Thúy thương tâm muốn chết nói, lại thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy hốc mắt đỏ bừng không giống như là tại nói láo bộ dáng, Bạch Sở Lộ không từ ngẩn người.

Nàng cha bên ngoài có người?

Kia nháy mắt, Bạch Sở Lộ trong lòng cũng có phức tạp cảm xúc chợt lóe mà qua, bởi vì quá mức khiếp sợ, nàng ôm rổ tay cũng không khỏi buông lỏng ra chút.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy cơ hội này vội vàng lôi kéo rổ là lại xả lại xoay , cho dù là không thể đem rổ đoạt lấy đến, nàng cũng phải đem bên trong đồ vật cấp chuyển .

Đại sinh ý?

Hắn Bạch Phúc Đức liền làm mộng tưởng hão huyền đi thôi!

Hắn nếu dám phản bội nàng, nàng cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không làm hắn hảo quá .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy lôi kéo rổ giống cái người đàn bà chanh chua dường như không hề hình tượng mà cướp đoạt xé rách , Bạch Mạc Nho thiếu chút nữa liền bị nàng lôi kéo suất ngã.

Hảo tại kia Bạch Sở Lộ rất nhanh liền phản ứng đi qua, nàng vội vàng giúp đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho bảo vệ rổ.

"Nương ngươi có phải hay không địa phương nào nghĩ sai rồi? Cha không có khả năng ." Bạch Sở Lộ trên mặt kinh hồn chưa định.

"Còn tính sai cái gì? Ngươi chẳng lẽ nhìn không ra cha ngươi lần này trở về sau đó cả người đều không được bình thường sao?" Lâm Tuyết Thúy suất đồ vật không thành, màu đỏ tươi hốc mắt trung nước mắt cũng đã không ngừng được.

"Chính là..." Bạch Sở Lộ còn muốn nói gì, nhưng lời của nàng còn chưa nói xong, một bên Lâm Tuyết Thúy đã người đàn bà chanh chua dường như rống to đứng lên.

Nàng cuồng loạn mà quát: "Này Bạch gia phu nhân là ta, cũng chỉ có thể có ta một cái, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không cho phép Bạch Phúc Đức hắn đem hắn tiểu tình nhân mang vào phủ trong , tuyệt đối không cho phép."

Thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy cuồng loạn, Bạch Sở Lộ trong lòng càng thêm hỗn loạn lên.

Nàng ôm chặt rổ tay lại không buông ra, bởi vì nàng tuy rằng kinh ngạc Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói nói, nhưng nàng cảm thấy việc này cũng không trả lời nên phóng tại thời gian này đến nói.

Nàng ngoài miệng tuy rằng chưa nói, nhưng nàng cảm thấy mẹ nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy có chút không quen đại cục, hiện tại căn bản không phải so đo việc này thời điểm.

Nghe xong những lời này nàng trong lòng thực khiếp sợ, tại nàng cha cùng mẹ nàng chi gian nàng tâm cũng thiên hướng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nhưng là...

"Nương ngươi có chuyện hảo hảo nói, trước thả tay ra khai..." Bạch Sở Lộ hít sâu vào một hơi bình phục chính mình trong lòng nôn nóng sau, phóng nhu hòa ngữ khí cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy nói chuyện, "Sau đó ta cùng ngươi cùng đi tìm phụ thân hỏi rõ ràng, được không?"

"Không có gì nhưng hỏi ." Lâm Tuyết Thúy không để ý tới Bạch Sở Lộ, quay đầu lại đây liền trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi cho ta buông tay, không phải ta liền trực tiếp đánh gãy."

Đột nhiên bị rống Bạch Mạc Nho trắng nõn trên mặt hoàn toàn là vô tội biểu tình, bị trừng , khóe miệng của hắn bởi vì ủy khuất mà hơi hơi rũ xuống.

Qua nhiều năm như vậy hắn kỳ thật đều bảo thủ một bí mật cho tới bây giờ không đối ngoại người nói quá, đó chính là hắn kỳ thật là một cái an an tĩnh tĩnh rổ tinh tới, sở lấy hai người bọn họ có thể tiếp tục, không cần để ý hắn tồn tại, thật đát.

Một bên che chở rổ Bạch Sở Lộ giờ phút này lại không quan tâm Bạch Mạc Nho, nàng thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy làm bộ lại muốn nháo đứng lên, vội vàng khuyên nhủ nàng, "Có lẽ đó là một hiểu lầm đâu? Kỳ thật ta cảm thấy phụ thân hắn vẫn là yêu ngươi , hắn sẽ không làm loại này xin lỗi chuyện của ngươi , thứ này đối phụ thân đối ta đều rất trọng yếu, cho dù là cho chúng ta suy nghĩ, nương ngươi trước buông tay chúng ta về sau lại có chịu không?"

"Vi hắn suy nghĩ? Ta những năm gần đây vi hắn suy nghĩ còn thiếu sao? Chính là ngươi xem hắn là như thế nào đối ta ." Lâm Tuyết Thúy bản cũng đã giận điên lên, giờ phút này lại nghe lời này, nhất thời tức giận đến ngực đều đi theo rất nhanh phập phồng đứng lên.

"Vi hắn suy nghĩ? Hắn cái gì thời điểm vi ta suy nghĩ quá, hắn làm loại chuyện này khi có nghĩ tới hay không trong lòng ta là nghĩ như thế nào , có nghĩ tới hay không ta biết sẽ có nhiều khó chịu?"

"Ngày ấy không cách nào quá đi xuống, chuyện này không giải quyết trước, ai cũng biệt hảo quá..."

Nghe Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia bắn liên hồi giống nhau cuồng loạn gầm rú, Bạch Sở Lộ sắc mặt là càng ngày càng khó coi, rất nhanh liền hắc đến phản quang.

Nàng ra sức ôm rổ không cho rổ bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy kéo đi, bên tai là Lâm Tuyết Thúy đinh tai nhức óc bóc tư bên trong người đàn bà chanh chua mà oán giận gào thét, nghe nghe, Bạch Sở Lộ cuối cùng nhịn không được.

Tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy rống to gian, Bạch Sở Lộ tiếng hô cũng truyền ra đến, "Nương ngươi sao lại như vậy xách không rõ, đều lúc này vẫn là so đo này đó việc nhỏ thời điểm sao? Thiện phu nhân ngay tại đại sảnh chờ, ngươi còn muốn nháo tới khi nào?"

Bạch Sở Lộ thanh âm so Lâm Tuyết Thúy còn muốn lớn hơn, mà nguyên bản gầm rú Lâm Tuyết Thúy bởi vì cũng không nghĩ tới Bạch Sở Lộ thời gian này sẽ rống nàng, cho nên bị dọa đến ngậm miệng.

"Cho dù là cha hắn thật sự ở bên ngoài có nữ nhân, ngươi thời gian này nháo này đó hữu dụng sao?" Bạch Sở Lộ chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà trừng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, nàng có thể hay không có chút đầu óc?

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi nháo đem này hoàn tử tạp , cha này sinh ý làm không được, hắn liền sẽ đối với ngươi hồi tâm chuyển ý sao?" Bạch Sở Lộ là càng xem Lâm Tuyết Thúy càng cảm thấy không mừng.

"Ngươi có thể hay không động chút đầu óc, có thể hay không tưởng một ít chuyện, liền tính ngươi ở đây trong phát bát đại náo, chuyện đã xảy ra chính là đã đã xảy ra, cha hắn ở bên ngoài có nữ nhân chính là có nữ nhân!" Bạch Sở Lộ càng mắng trong lòng càng là căm tức, ngoài miệng cũng càng là không có ngăn cản.

"Hơn nữa ngươi cũng không ngẫm lại, vì cái gì cha hắn sẽ ở bên ngoài tìm nữ nhân, chẳng lẽ ngươi liền thật sự cảm thấy này tất cả đều là cha sai sao?"

"Cả ngày đều chỉ biết là tiêu tiền tiêu tiền, mỗi lần cha trở lại cũng không biết nhiều lời thượng hai câu lời hay, chỉ biết là châm ngòi Lưu Như thị phi, thật đương cha hắn ngốc sao?"

"Hiện tại việc này cũng đã đã xảy ra, ngươi không nghĩ như thế nào bù lại tu chỉnh cái này sai lầm, liền chỉ biết là khóc lóc om sòm mắng chửi người, ngươi có thể hay không có chút đầu óc?"

"Ngươi cho là ngươi phát bát mắng người tạp này điểm tâm cha liền sẽ hồi tâm chuyển ý? Ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi như vậy càn quấy sẽ chỉ làm cha càng thêm chán ghét ngươi, đến lúc đó nói không chừng liền thật đem nữ nhân kia tiếp trở về trụ , ta xem ngươi đến lúc đó làm như thế nào."

Nói thật, Bạch Sở Lộ không phải thực thích Lâm Tuyết Thúy.

Cùng với nói là không thích, không bằng nói là có chút ghét bỏ càng chuẩn xác.

Nhiều ngần ấy năm qua Lâm Tuyết Thúy làm chuyện này nàng đều xem ở trong mắt, nàng tính cách bá đạo lại thích gây sức ép người, bình thường trong đối ngoại cũng tổng là 'Nhà của chúng ta lão gia' đối ngoại thổi phồng không ngừng, lại thích mua chút loè loẹt đồ vật...

Đây hết thảy nhìn tại Bạch Sở Lộ trong mắt, cũng không làm cho nàng cảm thấy tự hào, ngược lại làm cho nàng đánh trong đáy lòng cảm thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy dại dột có thể.

Liền lấy trước khế ước mua bán nhà sự kiện kia đến nói đi, nàng cha vừa mới cùng Lưu Như đoạn tuyệt quan hệ, nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền không thể chờ đợi được mà chạy tới mã hậu pháo chạy tới diễu võ dương oai, kết quả làm cho nàng cha biết ngược lại đã trúng một đốn đánh.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy khen ngược, không những không có nửa điểm tỉnh lại chính mình ý tứ, ngược lại là bắt đầu muốn chết muốn sống .

Từ dưới trong dân cư nghe nói mẹ nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại nháo muốn thắt cổ khi, Bạch Sở Lộ trong lòng phản ứng đầu tiên không là lo lắng mà là phiền chán.

Này đều đã bao nhiêu năm, nàng lăn qua lộn lại cũng chỉ sẽ một chiêu này.

Nam nhân đều thích nghe dễ nghe nói đều thích ôn nhu tri kỷ nữ nhân, ngươi nói ngươi tưởng bá cha một người sủng ái, kia cũng nhiều động chút đầu óc a, rõ ràng trường trương thật tốt mặt lại không nửa điểm đầu óc, cả ngày chỉ biết là không não loạn xuyến loạn chàng.

Bạch Sở Lộ có đôi khi đều cảm thấy, nếu đổi lại là nàng chỉ sợ sớm đã nị Lâm Tuyết Thúy .

Trong ngày thường còn chưa tính kia dù sao cũng là mẹ nàng, nhưng Bạch Sở Lộ không nghĩ tới cái này mấu chốt nhi thượng, nàng cư nhiên còn phạm hồ đồ xách không rõ sự tình nặng nhẹ dịu đi.

"Bắt tay buông ra, chuyện này về sau lại nói." Bạch Sở Lộ mệnh lệnh đạo, nàng trong mắt chán ghét cùng không kiên nhẫn đã hoàn toàn dấu không giấu được.

Nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy thật là không nửa điểm đầu óc!

"Chính là..." Bị chính mình nữ nhi bảo bối mắng đến như thế bất kham Lâm Tuyết Thúy đỏ mắt vành mắt mắt choáng váng.

"Nhưng cái gì là, buông tay!" Bạch Sở Lộ hung đạo, nàng mắt một phen, lộ tròng trắng mắt, "Ta muốn là ngươi đi học thông minh điểm về sau đều hảo nhìn chằm chằm phụ thân, mà không phải cả ngày muốn chết muốn sống , không phải nói không chừng sang năm hắn liền lại mang cái tân trở về."

Lâm Tuyết Thúy mộng , "... Vậy ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ?"

Bạch Sở Lộ không chút nghĩ ngợi mà mắng: "Còn có thể làm như thế nào, sự tình đều đã xảy ra, này còn không đều tại ngươi không đầu óc. Có rảnh ở trong này hồ nháo phát bát còn không bằng đi hỏi thăm hỏi thăm là hạng người gì, hảo nói chuyện chút liền cấp bút bạc làm cho nàng lăn, tính tình không hảo ngươi liền hy vọng xa vời cha còn niệm tình các ngươi ở giữa chuyện cũ đi..."

Nguyên bản kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo vạn phần Lâm Tuyết Thúy bị Bạch Sở Lộ phen này nói mắng xuống dưới, bản cũng đã vạn niệm câu đốt trong lòng càng thêm không là tư vị đứng lên.

Nàng đem Bạch Sở Lộ đương bảo bối, Bạch Sở Lộ nhưng không có một chút hướng về ý của nàng, hiện giờ phát sinh loại chuyện này sau thế nhưng còn khuyên nhủ nàng thụ , còn nói là nàng sai...

Ha ha ha...

Bên kia, Bạch Sở Lộ thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy nghe nàng nói, lại vội vàng khẩn trương mà nói: "Hơn nữa này điểm tâm với ta mà nói rất trọng yếu, ngươi muốn thật sự là mẹ ta liền vi ta suy nghĩ một chút, biệt tiếp tục càn quấy ."

"Kia Thiện gia phu nhân ngay tại đại sảnh chờ, chỉ cần ta có thể thảo đến nàng niềm vui gả cho Thiện Ngọc Thành, kia Thiện gia còn không liền đều là ta , đến lúc đó con gái của ngươi đều thành Thiện gia phu nhân, ngươi còn muốn này Bạch gia có ích lợi gì? Như vậy cái phá tòa nhà coi như đưa cho cha nữ nhân kia hảo ."

Bạch Sở Lộ lời này nói lý lẽ đương nhiên, quả thật nghe được Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhịn không được nhếch miệng nở nụ cười lạnh.

Bạch Sở Lộ thật là nàng hảo nữ nhi, thật là nàng nữ nhi bảo bối!

Lâm Tuyết Thúy sắc mặt tử bạch, trong mắt không hề sáng rọi.

Nàng xem như đã nhìn minh bạch , này toàn bộ Bạch gia liền không có một người là hướng về nàng .

Vừa mới Bạch Sở Lộ hướng về phía nàng mắng lâu như vậy, nói cho cùng còn không chính là vì chính nàng ta, nàng một lòng nghĩ gả nhập Thiện gia căn bản là không vi nàng nghĩ quá.

Bạch Phúc Đức vong ân phụ nghĩa ở bên ngoài tìm nữ nhân, Bạch Sở Lộ cũng là chỉ nghĩ chính mình, căn bản là không có nửa điểm vì nàng tưởng tâm!

Nếu này toàn bộ Bạch gia đều không người nghĩ nàng, nàng cần gì phải nghĩ những người này?

Lâm Tuyết Thúy ánh mắt lạnh như băng từ từ âm ngoan ác độc đứng lên, nếu muốn chết, kia đại gia liền cùng chết đi!

Ánh mắt tuyệt vọng Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên tay đột nhiên liền dùng khởi lực, nàng đã không giống nhau trước như vậy trên tay dùng sức, mà là cả người đều đánh tiếp.

"Cho ta buông tay, cút ngay cho ta..." Nàng xé rách gầm rú , liền giống như nổi cơn điên chó hoang.

Bạch Sở Lộ thấy Lâm Tuyết Thúy này muốn cá chết lưới rách bộ dáng, trong lòng chán ghét nhất thời đạt đến đỉnh điểm, nàng sớm đã quên này bà điên là nàng nương, nhấc chân liền hướng Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên đùi đạp tới, nàng là tử cũng bảo vệ thứ này.

"Ngươi mới cút ngay cho ta..." Bạch Sở Lộ một bên che chở đồ vật đi một bên đẩy mẹ nàng, nàng màu đỏ tươi hốc mắt trung là cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy không có sai biệt điên cuồng.

Phác tới Lâm Tuyết Thúy là sớm đã điên rồi, Bạch Sở Lộ một bên che chở rổ một bên đẩy nàng căn bản là lực bất tòng tâm, đẩy hai thanh không thôi động sau, Bạch Sở Lộ tay liền hướng Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên mặt tiếp đón đi.

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy là người như thế nào?

Nàng là cái loại này có thể làm cho người khi dễ đi người?

Tự không cần nhiều lời, chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt đau xót nàng phản thủ liền phiến hướng về phía Bạch Sở Lộ.

003.

Này có một liền có nhị có đến liền có hướng, Lâm Tuyết Thúy kéo Bạch Sở Lộ quần áo, Bạch Sở Lộ kéo Lâm Tuyết Thúy tóc, hai người rất nhanh liền khoanh ở đồng thời.

Bất quá cho dù là thời gian này, hai người đều không quên vươn tay chặt chẽ kéo chặt kia rổ, nghĩ không thể để cho đối phương thực hiện được.

Nhắc tới nữ nhân đánh nhau, kia thật là không có kết cấu gì một đốn loạn nắm loạn đánh, vừa vặn hai người này lại đều là chính trong cơn giận dữ thời điểm, xuống tay đến kia càng là lục thân không nhận.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngây ngốc mà đứng ở một bên nhìn đây hết thảy, hắn mặt đều dọa trắng.

Liền như vậy một khắc công phu, nhiều lần Lâm Tuyết Thúy ngón tay đều thiếu chút nữa bắt đến Bạch Sở Lộ trong ánh mắt đi, mà Bạch Sở Lộ lại là lại kéo lại đá , Lâm Tuyết Thúy trên mặt đã có hảo mấy cái thẩm người huyết hoành.

Kia rổ trong điểm tâm cũng sớm đã phiên , nhưng giờ phút này hai người này ai cũng không chú ý tới.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn này vượt qua hắn đoán trước bắt đầu điên cuồng cắn xé đối phương hai cái điên nữ nhân, trong lòng bắt đầu gây thất vọng đánh khởi muốn lui lại.

Ngô, làm làm một cái an an tĩnh tĩnh rổ tinh, hắn nếu không đứng xa một chút hoặc là chờ một lát lại đến? Miễn cho hai người này không ngắm trúng đối gia không cẩn thận liền họa cập vô tội ngộ thương rồi hắn sẽ không tốt.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, sợ cháng váng mắt Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng đỉnh bánh bao mặt lặng yên không một tiếng động mà lui về phía sau một bước, rớt ra khoảng cách.

Hắn nguyên bản còn thật không kế hoạch đến một bước này.

Lần này yến hội Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn xem rất nặng, hắn thật lâu không đi Bạch Phúc Đức thế tất sẽ sốt ruột, nhưng hắn là chủ nhân không có khả năng ly tịch tự mình đến tìm hắn.

Cho nên Bạch Phúc Đức vi biểu hiện ra hắn đối chuyện này coi trọng, bị hắn gọi tìm đến người của hắn không là Lâm Tuyết Thúy chính là Bạch Sở Lộ, hơn nữa Lâm Tuyết Thúy vốn là đánh đoạt điểm tâm tâm tư, cho nên tới chính là hạ nhân tỷ lệ không đại.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn tưởng rằng tới người khẳng định chính là Lâm Tuyết Thúy, kết quả không nghĩ tới đến đảo hai người, bất quá nếu đều đến vậy thì càng tốt hơn.

Nguyên bản hắn chính là chuẩn bị làm hai người này cho nhau mắng cái hai câu, sau đó này một người trong người 'Không cẩn thận' 'Thất thủ' đánh nghiêng rổ, quấy rầy lần này yến hội lại mượn Bạch Phúc Đức tay hung hăng thu thập hai người một phen...

Kết quả không nghĩ tới hai người này sức chiến đấu rất cao, hắn còn cái gì cũng không kịp nói không kịp làm các nàng liền chính mình động khởi tay đến , kết quả ngược lại làm hại hắn trái lại bị hoảng sợ.

Nhìn đánh đến lợi hại hơn hai người, Bạch Mạc Nho kia hai con mắt cũng là chớp chớp phát ra lượng, đặc biệt nhìn Bạch Sở Lộ khi, trong mắt của hắn cũng nhịn không được sinh ra thêm vài phần thích.

Sự tình có thể nháo đến nước này, lớn nhất công lao phi nàng Bạch Sở Lộ không thuộc.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn âm thầm chú ý phương hướng xuất hiện một cái quen thuộc bóng người, Bạch Phúc Đức đến .

Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đi theo Bạch Phúc Đức sau đó, theo sát hắn chuyển quá chỗ ngoặt hướng đi qua.

Thấy sở hữu người đã đến tề, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt ý cười nhất thời càng sâu , kia trương bánh bao trên mặt nhịn không được phiếm thản nhiên phấn hồng sáng bóng, chương hiển chủ nhân giờ phút này không thể không suy nghĩ làm sự tình hưng phấn tâm tình.

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua vẫn còn tiếp tục điên cuồng xoay đánh mắng chửi bới đối phương Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, vẫn luôn kéo rổ tay tại đây khi đột nhiên dùng sức.

Hai người kia không phòng bị, lập tức bị xả về phía Bạch Mạc Nho bên này đánh tới. Ngay sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho dưới chân mềm nhũn trực tiếp bị chàng hạ kiều, 'Bùm' một tiếng ngã nước vào trung.

Ngay sau đó, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người tràn ngập lo lắng cùng sợ hãi gầm rú truyền ra.

"Nho nhi!"

"Đệ đệ!"

Trên cầu, vừa mới còn tại xé rách đối phương Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hai người dừng lại động tác.

Tại các nàng dưới chân, bạch sứ chén đĩa nát đầy đất, nguyên bản bán tương nhu thuận đáng yêu hoàn tử lăn đến chung quanh đều là, dính đầy tro bụi.

Đụng vào người hai người lúc ấy vẫn chưa dừng lại động tác, các nàng thậm chí không chú ý mình có phải hay không đến đụng vào người, bất quá Bạch Phúc Đức chú ý tới !

Thấy đây hết thảy, tức giận đến gân xanh bạo khiêu cả người đều run rẩy đứng lên Bạch Phúc Đức xông lên đầu cầu, đối với còn kéo cùng một chỗ Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Sở Lộ hai người liền là một người một bàn tay phiến tới.

"Ngươi, các ngươi..." Bạch Phúc Đức tức giận đến nói đều nói không nên lời.

Nhìn thấy một màn này, Bạch Sở Lộ ngây người, nhưng nàng rất nhanh phục hồi lại tinh thần chỉ vào Lâm Tuyết Thúy liền ủy khuất mà nói: "Cha, đây đều là nương sai, ta xem nàng vừa mới hòa ca ca khởi tranh chấp đi lên khuyên can, kết quả nương lại lôi kéo ta liền đánh — "

Sớm đã tâm như tro tàn Lâm Tuyết Thúy, đối mặt chính mình nữ nhi bảo bối quay đầu liền vu oan vu hãm chuyện của mình, không cần nhiều lời, trực tiếp liền dùng bàn tay đáp lại .

Bạch Sở Lộ chỗ nào chịu được, đã trúng đánh sau, nàng quay đầu lại liền kéo Lâm Tuyết Thúy tóc lôi kéo đứng lên.

Trong lúc nhất thời, hai người lại đánh đến khó rời khó bỏ.

Một bên Bạch Phúc Đức nhìn tiếp tục xoay đánh hai người, nghe hai trong dân cư những cái đó ác độc mắng chửi bới, khí hôn mê Bạch Phúc Đức đưa tay liền lại chuẩn bị lại đánh người.

Sớm đã đỏ mắt mất hết can đảm Lâm Tuyết Thúy thấy thế, cũng là lập tức liền kéo Bạch Sở Lộ xoay thân liền đánh về phía hắn một đốn hành hung, chỉ một thoáng ba người không phân ngươi ta địa xoay đánh vào đồng thời.

Bên kia, Bạch Học Danh chạy đến kiều biên sau không nói hai lời liền nhào vào trong nước, bơi tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên người sau đó khẩn trương đem đệ đệ mình cứu lên bờ!

Sau khi lên bờ, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh vội vàng đem Bạch Mạc Nho đi lòng vòng nhi kiểm tra rồi một phen, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có bị thương chính là uống mấy ngụm nước sau, nhanh chóng mang người hồi sân đem trên người quần áo ướt sũng bị thay thế.

Tuy nói hiện tại đã là mùa hè, lại là đại giữa trưa thời tiết nóng nhất thời điểm, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho từ sinh ra thân thể liền vẫn luôn kém, chịu không nổi hồ nước lạnh như băng.

Bị mang về sân, Bạch Mạc Nho đổi đi trên người quần áo ướt sũng sau, lại bị dọa sợ hai người thái độ cường ngạnh dùng chăn bọc lên đặt ở trong viện tiểu băng ghế thượng.

Cuối cùng, Lưu Như càng là nhanh chóng tiên chống lạnh dược cấp Bạch Mạc Nho rắn rắn chắc chắc quán hai đại bát đi xuống.

Nếu không phải bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho đi đưa điểm tâm trước cũng đã chính mình lén lút uống một chén lớn, này hai chén đi xuống mà bắt đầu đánh cách , Lưu Như phỏng chừng còn có thể lại quán hắn hai chén.

Chờ đến Bạch Mạc Nho thay đổi quần áo lau tóc lại uống xong dược, hắn lập tức làm Bạch Học Danh đi mượn cái tấm ván gỗ xe trở về.

Làm Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh đem trước Lâm Tuyết Thúy đưa đến trong viện tới những cái đó tốt nhất nguyên liệu nấu ăn toàn bộ trang , lại thu thập không nhiều lắm hành lý sau, ba người cũng không quay đầu lại mà ly khai Bạch phủ.

Từ Bạch phủ đại môn đi ra ngoài khi, nguyên bản đứng ở Bạch phủ cửa Thiện gia những cái đó xe ngựa sớm đã không thấy, nghĩ đến phải là so với bọn hắn trước một bước ly khai.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ kia Thiện Ngọc Thành trước khi rời đi lại không có tới đạo một tiếng biệt, trong lòng hơi có chút tiếc nuối cùng thất vọng, bất quá người cũng đã đi rồi, cũng chỉ có thể hữu duyên tái kiến.

Chuyện này trong hắn coi như là lợi dụng Thiện Ngọc Thành, mặc dù là Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình chủ động thấu tới, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng nhiều ít có chút áy náy.

Vốn là hắn còn muốn sự tình sau khi kết thúc chiêu đãi Thiện Ngọc Thành đi nhà hắn trụ hai ngày , liền trụ lúc trước hắn lựa chọn cái kia phòng ở...

Trên thị trấn kia sân từ lúc mua lại sau, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh mỗi ngày ban ngày một có thời gian liền đi thu thập.

Tuy rằng trong viện tử còn chưa hoàn toàn xử lý đi ra, những cái đó cỏ dại còn chưa kịp bạt, chính là quét tảo lá rụng. Nhưng hiện giờ mấy gian phòng ốc đã trước thu thập đi ra, đệm chăn cái gì cũng mua tân , miễn cưỡng có thể ở lại người.

Tăng thêm bọn họ cũng không có cái khác nơi đi, cũng chỉ hảo chấp nhận trước trụ đi vào, sau đó lại một bên mua thêm gia cụ một vừa sửa sang lại.

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho lần thứ hai nghe được Bạch phủ bên kia tin tức khi, đã là tam ngày sau .

Mà khi đó, về Bạch gia sự tình đã tại trấn trên truyền ra, trên thị trấn người đều sôi trào , sở hữu người trà dư tửu hậu gian nói đều là Bạch gia sự.

Bạch gia gần nhất có đại sự xảy ra, cũng không biết như thế nào người một nhà thế nhưng đều đánh nhau .

Nghe nói, Bạch Phúc Đức cùng chính mình phu nhân nữ nhi đánh nhau khi không cẩn thận bị đánh đến đầu, lúc này liền ngã xuống, lúc ấy vốn tưởng rằng chính là hôn , kết quả không nghĩ tới cũng là trung phong, tỉnh về sau liền bán thân bất toại .

Nói đến cũng buồn cười, Bạch gia lão gia Bạch Phúc Đức trong ngày thường tổng là động bất động liền thích động thủ đánh người, còn đặc biệt thích đánh nữ nhân, hiện giờ hắn cũng là bị nữ nhân đánh thành bộ dạng như vậy, cũng biết có phải hay không thiên lý báo ứng.

Nhưng cẩn thận ngẫm lại mọi người cảm thấy lại chẳng có gì lạ, Bạch Phúc Đức là cái loại này thập phần dễ dàng động khí hỏa khí tràn đầy tính cách, làm nhất gia chi chủ hiện giờ lại bị chính mình lão bà cùng nữ nhi cấp đánh, nhất thời không nghĩ ra tức giận đến trung phong cũng bình thường.

Nghe nói, kia tổng thích ỷ thế hiếp người Lâm Tuyết Thúy biết được Bạch Phúc Đức trung phong bán thân bất toại sau, cùng ngày ban đêm liền khiêu Bạch gia khóa, trộm Bạch Phúc Đức trước trù bị dùng để việc buôn bán những số tiền kia về nhà mẹ đẻ đi.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi thời điểm ai cũng không nói, thẳng đến ngày hôm sau sáng sớm hạ nhân phát hiện Bạch Phúc Đức thư phòng bị phiên đến loạn thất bát tao, giấu đi phóng tiền thùng cũng bị cạy mở, Lâm Tuyết Thúy không ở trong phòng, đồ trang sức toàn không thấy tủ quần áo trong quần áo cũng ít , mọi người mới đoán được đây là Lâm Tuyết Thúy làm.

Chỉ đáng thương kia Bạch Phúc Đức, hắn vừa mới mới vừa tỉnh lại còn không có bao lâu, còn chưa kịp tiếp thu chính mình nửa đời sau đều là một phế nhân muốn bán thân bất toại , liền lại sinh sôi cấp khí hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Bạch Phúc Đức đảo, Lâm Tuyết Thúy chạy, này to như vậy Bạch gia liền rơi xuống Bạch Nguyễn Phong trong tay, chỉ tiếc Lâm Tuyết Thúy tâm ngoan, hơn mười vạn ngân phiếu thật sự không cấp con mình lưu lại một văn tiền, hiện giờ Bạch gia đã chính là cái không xác tử.

Tuy nói Bạch gia nhiều năm như vậy căn cơ còn tại, những cái đó cửa hàng cửa hàng cũng đều tại, nhưng theo Bạch gia hạ nhân nói Bạch Phúc Đức trước đem có thể lưu động tài chính không sai biệt lắm toàn bộ đều thu trở về, kia hơn mười vạn ngân phiếu đều bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy trộm đi sau, Bạch gia hiện tại sợ là liên tháng sau tiền công đều phát không đi ra ngoài.

Bạch gia sự tình tại trấn trên truyền đến ồn ào huyên náo, bên này còn không có đạm đi xuống, bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ lại đã xảy ra chuyện — Bạch Sở Lộ thất thân .

Tại Bạch gia nháo xuất loại sự tình này sau không đến mười ngày trong, Bạch Sở Lộ liền thất thân , đối phương là cái này trấn trên gần với Bạch gia thứ hai giàu có Trương gia thiếu gia.

Việc này nguyên bản ngoại nhân là không biết , chính là Bạch Sở Lộ tại Bạch phủ lại là thắt cổ lại là miệng giếng , sự tình tự nhiên lan truyền nhanh chóng.

Ra chuyện lớn như vậy, Trương gia tự nhiên không có khả năng bỏ mặc, tự nhiên muốn đứng ra cấp cái thuyết pháp.

Kết quả cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, sự tình đã xảy ra không tới năm ngày thời gian, Bạch Sở Lộ liên cái thành thân quá trình đều không đi liền trực tiếp thu thập đồ vật tiến vào Trương gia, thành Trương gia 'Thiếu phu nhân' .

Bạch Sở Lộ như vậy một làm, trong trấn lại là một trận ồ lên.

Không nói đến Bạch Sở Lộ bên này rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì, đơn chính là hiện giờ Bạch phủ, cũng là làm mọi người thổn thức không thôi.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy trốn chạy , hiện tại Bạch Sở Lộ cũng đi rồi, kia này Bạch phủ liền thật là chỉ còn lại có Bạch Nguyễn Phong .

Nhà này không thành gia , cũng không biết Bạch Nguyễn Phong là cái gì dạng tâm tình, nếu là hắn không chịu đựng, này Bạch gia sản nghiệp sợ là thật sự muốn suy sụp ...

Đối mặt Bạch gia kết cục như vậy, người trấn trên có tò mò cũng có cảm khái càng có làm ra các loại suy đoán , bất quá có một chút ngược lại là thực thống nhất, thì phải là xem kịch vui tâm tình.

Nhiều ngần ấy năm qua, Bạch Phúc Đức đánh Lưu Như sự tình nhiều lần truyền không tiên, Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại hàng năm ỷ vào nhà mình gia đại nghiệp đại không ít làm khi dễ người sự, hơn nữa trấn trên lại thường thường truyền đến về Lưu Như mẫu tử bị nàng đánh bị nàng khi dễ bị nàng xa lánh sự, cho nên Bạch gia danh dự vẫn luôn không thế nào hảo.

Hiện giờ tường đổ mọi người đẩy, không biết cái gì thời điểm khởi, Bạch phủ đã thành mọi người phỉ nhổ tồn tại.

Nghe xong Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh về Bạch phủ đối thoại, thấy Bạch phủ hiện giờ kết cục như vậy, ngồi xổm sân góc Bạch Mạc Nho vô tội mà chớp chớp đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi.

Chuyển đầu, hắn tiếp tục phồng lên quai hàm thở phì phì cùng trong tay cỏ dại phân cao thấp.

Dọn tiến viện này không bao lâu sau hắn liền chủ động tiếp nhận tại trong viện tử bạt thảo nhiệm vụ, hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng đây bất quá là làm việc nhỏ.

Ai thành tưởng, vài năm này đều không người bạt cỏ dại, thảo căn sợ là đều vừa được mà dưới đáy lòng đi, hắn quyệt mông xoay a xoay đến mức vẻ mặt đỏ bừng đều thật sự không nhổ ra được...

Chương 28: hắn đây là bị gặm ?

001.

Trong viện thảo Bạch Mạc Nho hoa hơn mười ngày thời gian thật vất vả mới cuối cùng là cho thanh lý sạch sẽ, bất quá cái nhà này cũng bị hắn lấy đến gồ ghề .

Thảo bạt sạch sẽ qua đi Bạch Học Danh liền đem sân tiếp tới, hắn trước đem sân cấp san bằng , lại cấp sân góc tùng thổ, loại chút không biết tên đồ vật.

Chạng vạng thời gian, Bạch Học Danh tại trong viện tử bận tối mày tối mặt, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là tại mặt khác một bên sống động tay chân, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài đi một chút.

Trước tại Bạch gia mỗi ngày hảo ăn hảo uống nuôi, thân thể hắn đã hảo không ít, tuy nói vẫn là hư, nhưng này nửa tháng đến hắn là một lần bệnh đều không sinh, tinh thần đầu cũng không tệ.

Hắn tại kia sau đó cũng có ý bắt đầu rèn luyện đứng lên, mỗi ngày chạng vạng cùng buổi sáng thời tiết không nóng thời điểm đều sẽ đúng giờ đi ra ngoài đi một chút.

Tuy rằng này đánh từ trong bụng mẹ mang đến thể hư không có cách nào lập tức chữa khỏi, nhưng hắn tin tưởng kiên trì vài năm thời gian, tóm lại có thể giống cái thường nhân nhất dạng sinh hoạt.

"Ngươi muốn đi ra ngoài?" Bạch Học Danh buông xuống cái cuốc ở một bên thở dốc thời điểm, thấy mình đệ đệ ở bên cạnh lắc lắc thân thể, trong mắt không từ nhiều ra vài phần sủng nịch.

Trụ tiến viện này nửa tháng thời gian, tại Bạch Học Danh xem ra là nhân sinh của hắn đương trung hạnh phúc nhất một đoạn thời gian.

Có thuộc về mình sân, mẫu thân cùng đệ đệ lại đều tại bên người, mẫu thân không cần mỗi ngày bị khi dễ, đệ đệ thân thể cũng khá rất nhiều không cần mỗi ngày uống thuốc, tuy nói muốn đánh lý sân là vất vả chút, nhưng vô luận nhiều vất vả tại hắn xem ra đều cảm thấy đáng giá.

"Nhiều xuyên bộ y phục." Bạch Học Danh nói.

Hiện giờ mặc dù đã là giữa hè, nhưng chạng vạng khi phong có chút lạnh.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, trở về phòng lại xuyên một bộ quần áo sau đó, lúc này mới xuất môn.

Ra viện môn, dưới chân liền là một cái phiến đá xanh lộ, dọc theo con đường này hướng hữu đi, đi ra gần tới 200m bộ dáng, lại quải quá một chỗ ngoặt liền có thể đủ tới một cái náo nhiệt ngã tư đường.

Con đường này đạo là trên thị trấn duy nhị hai con đường đạo trung một cái giác tiểu, trong ngày thường phùng số chẵn liền sẽ khai tập.

Phiến đá xanh lộ ngã tư đường không tính khoan, một con đường thông đi xuống đại khái 200~300 mễ bộ dáng, bên đường đều là chút chủ quán hoặc là tiểu bán hàng rong.

Đến tập hợp bán gia phần lớn đều là chút phụ cận nông hộ hoặc là ngọn núi thợ săn, ngư hộ, bán chút thức ăn hoặc là thịt cá, người trấn trên thì sẽ thừa dịp cái này thời cơ mua chút đồ ăn, cho nên phùng tập hợp ngày cũng coi như náo nhiệt.

Bạch Mạc Nho thích con đường này đạo, mỗi lần ra ngoài tản bộ đều sẽ từ đường phố này thượng đi qua, mỗi lần tốc độ không khoái, là một bên chậm rãi hướng về tiền phương đi đến một bên chú ý bên cạnh những cái đó tiểu bán hàng rong.

Nhìn bọn họ là như thế nào thét to, học bọn họ là như thế nào bán đồ vật, cũng nghe bọn họ trong miệng mang theo phương ngôn hương vị một ít mới mẻ sự.

Hắn đối thế giới này hiểu biết quá ít, trước kia tuy nói không vài ngày nữa ngày lành nhưng bị Lưu Như bọn họ giống cái thiếu gia dường như bảo hộ đến quá mức, trước đó, hắn liên ở trên đường rau xanh cây cải củ mấy văn tiền một cân cũng không biết.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo ngã tư đường đi đến cuối lại nhiễu hướng viễn chỗ, thẳng đến thái dương sắp xuống núi khi, hắn mới lộn trở lại lui tới đi trở về đi.

Trở lại gia khi, Lưu Như chính bưng đồ vật hướng về phòng khách đi, nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nàng vội vàng ngoắc, "Mau tới dùng cơm."

Ngồi trên bàn, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn trong chén kia hoàng hoàng bạch bạch địa phương qua cháo sau, cũng là nhịn không được tâm sinh bất đắc dĩ.

Tuy nói bọn họ hiện tại đã có chút tiền , nhưng là Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người vẫn là kia tiết kiệm tính cách, thật cũng không đến cái loại này keo kiệt địa phương bước, bất quá trong ngày thường vẫn là có thể tỉnh liền tỉnh.

Liền lấy này cái ăn đến nói, từ khi bọn họ trụ tiến viện này sau đó, không sai biệt lắm liền đốn đốn không rời đi quá khoai lang thứ này.

Trên chợ khoai lang tiện nghi, so với gạo đến tiện nghi không chỉ một bội, mấy văn tiền có thể mua thiệt nhiều, cho nên Lưu Như liền mua rất nhiều phóng ở nhà, hôm nay khoai lang nấu cháo ngày mai cháo nấu khoai lang .

Thịnh cơm thời điểm đâu, Lưu Như đầu tiên là mò mễ cho hắn trang , sau đó lại mò khoai lang trộn lẫn mễ cấp Bạch Học Danh, cuối cùng mới là chính nàng ta, này cũng đã là nhiều ngần ấy năm qua dưỡng thành thói quen. Chuyện này hắn nói vô số lần Lưu Như đều không thay đổi, cố tình Bạch Học Danh còn không tranh, nói nhiều hai người còn cùng hắn cấp.

Mỗi ngày ăn cháo còn chưa tính, này đồ ăn cũng là chỉ có rau xanh, nhìn đồ ăn trong bát kia bay hai đóa váng dầu rau xanh, Bạch Mạc Nho cầm chiếc đũa chọc chọc trong chén địa phương qua, không có gì khẩu vị.

Hắn đảo cũng không phải nghĩ quá nhiều xa hoa ngày, bất quá này mỗi ngày canh suông quả thủy , hắn xác thực đã có chút chịu không nổi.

Trước có một lần Bạch Mạc Nho đề cập qua muốn ăn chút biệt đồ vật, sau đó ngày hôm sau hắn rời giường vừa thấy, uống! Này cháo trong quả nhiên không khoai lang .

Cháo trong bay mấy căn rau xanh, lần này là rau xanh cháo, khoai lang đâu?

Khoai lang bị Lưu Như làm thành kẹo mạch nha viên, đặt trên bàn phóng tố thái đâu!

Kia sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho liền minh bạch , này khoai lang chưa ăn xong trước, hắn là bằng muốn ăn cái khác đồ vật .

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh ăn hứng thú nồng hậu Bạch Học Danh, thật sự có chút không nghĩ ra Bạch Học Danh như thế nào ăn mấy thứ này, đều có thể cấp ăn thành này dáng người cao lớn cường tráng như trâu bộ dáng.

Hắn đảo sẽ không đi cân nhắc muốn như thế nào đem đặt ở Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như nơi đó tiền cấp muốn đi ra dùng, hắn chính là bắt đầu cân nhắc nên như thế nào thay đổi này kham khổ ngày.

Tiền phóng là sẽ không chính mình sinh tử , càng thêm không có khả năng dựa tỉnh liền biến nhiều, tưởng muốn cho ngày hảo quá chút chung quy chỉ có một con đường có thể đi, thì phải là nghĩ biện pháp kiếm tiền.

Hắn này bán điểm tâm sự tình, đến đề thượng hành trình .

Hạ quyết tâm Bạch Mạc Nho để đũa xuống, hắn đang chuẩn bị đối Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh nói chuyện này, bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh lại đã mở miệng.

Bạch Học Danh nói: "Nương, ta chuẩn bị ngày mai liền đi bến tàu bên kia trả phép, trở về bắt đầu làm việc."

Trước chuyện này phát sinh sau Bạch Học Danh lo lắng trong nhà, cho nên đi bến tàu cáo nghỉ dài hạn.

Hiện giờ sự tình trong nhà đã ổn định lại, sân hắn cũng đã thu thập xong , cũng không thể còn như vậy tiếp tục chơi đi xuống.

Lưu Như gật gật đầu, dặn dò làm hắn cẩn thận chút.

Lúc này thấy hai người có thương có lượng nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhớ tới một việc đến, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Học Danh nói: "Ngươi vãn chút đi bắt đầu làm việc, ngày mai cùng nương đi xả chút bố trước làm hai thân quần áo đi!"

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nói, Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người đều hướng phía hắn nhìn đi qua.

"Bộ đồ mới thường?" Bạch Học Danh cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình y phục trên người, quần áo mặc dù có chút cũ nhưng còn có thể xuyên, "Ta có quần áo xuyên, không cần làm tân , lại nói hiện tại cũng không phải năm mới."

Trước Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi bọn họ cái kia sân tạp đồ vật khi, là sử tâm nhãn làm người đem bọn họ không nhiều lắm quần áo cũng xé đến không sai biệt lắm, hiện giờ mấy người cũng liền trên người y phục này lại thêm bộ tắm rửa .

Bị Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói như thế, Lưu Như ngược lại là nhớ thương khởi Bạch Mạc Nho đến, "Là quần áo không đủ xuyên sao? Nương ngày mai xả bố lại làm cho ngươi thân tân ."

Nghe vậy Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng lắc đầu, này Lưu Như đối hắn thật sự quá sủng.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía một bên Bạch Học Danh, thần sắc nghiêm túc mà không dung cự tuyệt mà nói: "Không là có đủ hay không xuyên vấn đề, ca chẳng lẽ ngươi quên kia Vương gia tẩu tử tự cấp ngươi nói thân sự tình?"

Bạch Học Danh hiện tại dư lại này hai bộ quần áo tuy nói cũng không có phá được đến chỗ đều là mụn vá, chính là nhìn chỉ biết xuyên có chút năm đầu .

Hơn nữa cũng không phải đặc biệt hảo liêu tử, tuy rằng tẩy đến sạch sẽ, nhưng trong ngày thường nhìn luôn có chút nhăn ba.

"Đến lúc đó nếu như nói thành, muốn gặp mặt, ngươi cũng không thể còn xuyên thành như vậy đi thôi?" Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Như vậy mất cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, nói không chừng nhân gia vốn là cảm thấy cửa này việc hôn nhân còn đi, đều sẽ bởi vì cảm thấy chúng ta không đủ coi trọng mà cự tuyệt."

Bạch Mạc Nho biết hai người này nếu hắn nói không nói trọng một ít, là sẽ không nghe hắn mà nói cho chính mình làm hai thân hảo quần áo , cho nên đơn giản nói được nghiêm trọng chút.

Đối Bạch Học Danh nói xong hắn lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Lưu Như, "Nương ngươi cũng thế, làm hai ba bộ quần áo mới đi ra, đến lúc đó tu sửa tức phụ cũng hảo lưu cái ấn tượng tốt."

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này nói được có lý, lại vừa lúc chọc đến Lưu Như tâm khảm trong, nàng lúc này cân nhắc nếu nên làm hai bộ tân đi ra, đến lúc đó hảo thấy tương lai thân gia.

Nghĩ thông suốt này đó, Lưu Như lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hai má có chút đỏ bừng Bạch Học Danh, làm hắn ngày mai cùng đi xả bố làm quần áo.

002.

Bên này, tiểu viện nhi trong là vây quanh một ít nhỏ vụn sự tình bận tối mày tối mặt, mà xa tại ngàn dặm ở ngoài bên kia, Sơ Ngũ gần nhất cũng là thanh nhàn đến khó chịu.

Từ lúc ngày ấy từ Bạch phủ sau khi rời đi, nhà bọn họ kia vốn là tính cách lạnh lùng lại xa cách thiếu gia liền biến đến càng thêm lạnh lùng , trở về dọc theo đường đi hắn liền chưa nói quá một câu.

Tuy rằng hắn nguyên bản chính là như vậy tính tình, nhưng Sơ Ngũ lại biết nhà bọn họ thiếu gia là trong lòng khó chịu.

Đến Thiện phủ, hắn đi đại viện bên kia nhìn lão gia cùng thái lão gia sau liền trầm mặc mà hồi chính mình cái kia một mình ngăn cách sân, đến bây giờ đều hơn mười ngày cũng không xuất quá một lần môn.

Sơ Ngũ luôn luôn tại bên cạnh thủ, mấy ngày qua hắn cùng bọn họ gia thiếu gia nói không ít nói, đã có thể không được đến hai câu đáp lại.

Nhìn nhà bọn họ thiếu gia cơm không nghĩ trà không tư bộ dáng, Sơ Ngũ trong lòng nhưng khó chịu, nhưng cũng có chút kỳ quái...

Hắn tuy rằng cũng thích kia Bạch công tử, nhưng không nhà bọn họ thiếu gia như vậy thích, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia là thích đến cả ngày cả ngày cầm trước kia trương bị nhu hoa họa vừa thấy chính là một buổi chiều.

Kia họa vẫn luôn bị nhà bọn họ thiếu gia tùy thân mang theo , có một lần hắn nhìn thấy hắn đem chỉ phô ở trên bàn thật cẩn thận tưởng vuốt bình nhăn điệp khi, đề một câu tranh này đều nhanh nhu lạn làm thiếu gia lần nữa họa nhất trương.

Kết quả kia sau đó hắn sẽ thấy không gặp đến kia trương vẽ, không là bọn hắn gia thiếu gia ném, mà là bọn hắn gia thiếu gia giấu đi chính mình trộm nhìn, mất hứng cho hắn nhìn.

Sơ Ngũ chính ghé vào cạnh cửa nhìn lén trong thư phòng nhìn kia trương họa ngẩn người Thiện Ngọc Thành, hành lang cuối lại chạy tới một cái người.

Người nọ có một đầu hoa râm tóc, trên mặt đã đầy là nhăn điệp, nhưng hắn thần thái gian lại giống như hài đồng giống nhau, hướng về bên này chạy tới khi còn một bên chạy một bên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phía sau đuổi theo hắn những người đó cười ha ha.

Sơ Ngũ thấy vội vàng nghênh đón, cũng lớn tiếng kêu lên: "Thái lão gia, sao ngươi lại tới đây."

Thanh âm hắn đại, đủ cấp tại trong thư phòng ngẩn người Thiện Ngọc Thành nhắc nhở, làm cho hắn mau chút đem kia họa thu hồi đến miễn cho không cẩn thận đã bị thái lão gia cấp xé rớt.

Một lát sau, Sơ Ngũ đỡ kia giống như ngoan đồng lão nhân tiến thư phòng khi, trong phòng Thiện Ngọc Thành quả nhiên đã thu hồi kia họa.

"Aha, tìm được ngươi !" Bị Sơ Ngũ nâng lão nhân mãnh liệt phác tiến lên đi một phen liền kéo lại Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành như là đã thói quen giống nhau, hắn nhìn về phía ôm chính mình lão nhân, trong mắt lạnh như băng ôn hòa thêm vài phần, "Gia gia ngươi tại sao lại không xuyên giày liền chạy loạn?"

Khi nói chuyện, ngoài cửa truy tới mấy cái hạ nhân đã chạy vào ốc.

Những người này có người cầm quần áo có người cầm hài, bọn họ hiển nhiên đã đuổi theo lão nhân chạy hứa xa, vào nhà sau đều có chút thở hổn hển.

Lão nhân bị bọn họ đuổi tới, có chút mất hứng .

Hắn hướng bên cạnh một trốn, trốn được Thiện Ngọc Thành phía sau, không nguyện ý phối hợp những người đó mặc quần áo xuyên giày.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không kỳ quái, hắn thuần thục mà tiếp nhận quần áo xoay người phi ở tại lão nhân kia trên vai, ngoài miệng cũng nói: "Đưa tay."

Lão nhân kia tại người khác trước mặt là ngoan đồng ngoan liệt, một chút không nghe lời, nhưng duy độc tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt là làm làm chi liền làm chi, ngoan đến thực.

Một lát sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành đem kia quần áo giày đều cấp lão nhân hảo.

Lão nhân kia bị mặc quần áo tử tế sau, có chút không thoải mái mà kéo kéo, thẳng đem quần áo xả đến có chút hỗn độn lúc này mới dừng tay.

"Ăn cơm chưa?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lạnh lùng thanh âm vang lên.

Tại phía sau hắn những cái đó hạ nhân nghe vậy vội vàng mở miệng nói: "Thái lão gia rời giường sau liền luôn luôn tại chạy, còn chưa kịp ăn."

"Đi đoan lại đây."

"Là." Hạ nhân ứng nói, vội vàng đi xuống.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đỡ lão nhân kia làm hắn ngồi xuống, lại lần nữa cho hắn chỉnh lý hảo quần áo.

Lão nhân kia lại là có chút mất hứng mà trừng Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Ngươi như thế nào cũng không tới tìm ta chơi?"

"Ta quên." Đối mặt lão nhân này giống như hài đồng giống nhau tính cách, Thiện Ngọc Thành nói không từ cũng nhiều vài câu.

Lão nhân kia lập tức liền càng thêm không vui , hắn mày nhăn , "Ngươi như thế nào liên như vậy chuyện trọng yếu đều quên, ta trả lại cho ngươi để lại hảo đồ chơi, hiện tại không cấp ngươi ."

"Hảo." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

Lão nhân bất mãn quay đầu đi chỗ khác không để ý tới Thiện Ngọc Thành, nhưng bất quá một khắc thời gian, hắn lại quay đầu chủ động cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói chuyện , "Ta đã nói với ngươi nhưng hảo ngoạn , còn biết ca hát, cha ngươi muốn ta cũng không cho hắn."

Này tóc hoa râm lão nhân liền là Thiện Thiên Trạch, Thiện Ngọc Thành gia gia, hắn hiện giờ như vậy cũng có chút năm đầu , trong phủ tất cả mọi người đã thói quen.

Sơ Ngũ nghe vậy vội vàng tiếp nhận đề tài tiếp tục nói: "Thái lão gia, là cái gì vậy a?"

"Không nói cho ngươi!"

"Nói cho ta biết đi!" Sơ Ngũ cười nói.

Thiện Thiên Trạch hiện giờ tính cách này liền giống như thất, tám tuổi hài tử, đi theo hầu hạ hắn yêu cầu chút kiên nhẫn.

Nhìn trước mặt Thiện Thiên Trạch, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong đầu lại hiện ra mặt khác nhất trương bởi vì bị bệnh mà có vẻ trắng nõn mặt.

Ngày ấy hắn chạy vốn định đi cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cáo từ , nhưng hắn nương nghe nói kia Bạch gia phu nhân cùng tiểu thư vung tay đánh nhau sau liền nói gia sự không thể đúc kết, không cho hắn đi, cũng không biết hiện giờ hắn thế nào .

Trước trên đường sân khế ước mua bán nhà hắn đã lặng lẽ làm Sơ Ngũ cho Bạch Học Danh, hiện giờ bọn họ hẳn là đã dọn đến trấn trên đi trụ đi?

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghĩ đến trên thị trấn kia sân, liền nghĩ tới trước sự tình, trên mặt không từ phiếm xuất vài phần đỏ bừng, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung có lưu quang lóe ra.

Cũng không biết kia phòng ở Bạch Mạc Nho có phải hay không trả lại cho hắn lưu trữ...

Hắn còn phải đi về trụ đâu!

Chỉ là muốn đến này, Thiện Ngọc Thành hổ phách sắc mà con ngươi trung không từ phiếm xuất vài phần chua xót.

Mẹ hắn nói kia lần nói không thể không có đạo lý, hắn cũng quả thật không hy vọng Bạch Mạc Nho đã bị thương tổn, nếu Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì hắn nguyên nhân xảy ra chuyện, vậy hắn chỉ sợ đời này đều không thể tha thứ chính mình.

Nghĩ vậy loại khả năng tính, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng liền truyền đến một cỗ trùy tâm chi đau, kia nháy mắt hắn chỉ cảm thấy liên hô hấp đều biến đến thống khổ.

Bên kia, Sơ Ngũ thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành lại bắt đầu thất thần, thần sắc gian có do dự chợt lóe mà qua.

Phu nhân trước đi thời điểm cố ý làm hắn nhìn chằm chằm thiếu gia, nói là không thể để cho thiếu gia rời đi trong phủ.

"Thiếu gia, đồ ăn đưa tới." Nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa truyền đến hạ người nói chuyện thanh âm.

Người nọ bưng cơm đứng ở cửa nhà nhưng không có vào ý tứ, Sơ Ngũ thấy thế giương mắt trừng mắt nhìn người nọ liếc mắt một cái, lúc này mới tiến lên đi đem thức ăn tiếp đoan tiến vào.

Tại Thiện phủ trung, Thiện Ngọc Thành không với cái khác người ở cùng một chỗ, mà là một mình ở tại một cái đại viện tử bên trong, nơi đó hữu sơn hữu thủy lại duy độc không mấy cái hạ nhân.

Trước vốn là có , sau lại có mấy cái hạ nhân ở trong sân xảy ra chuyện sau, kia sân bọn hạ nhân liền đều không muốn đi .

Phu nhân không nguyện ý nhìn những người đó tại thiếu gia trước mặt nơm nớp lo sợ bộ dáng, liền đơn giản khiển lui những người đó, chỉ làm những người đó mỗi ngày đúng giờ tiến tới thu thập sân cùng đưa thức ăn.

Nhưng cố tình Thiện Thiên Trạch liền thích hướng nơi này chạy, cho nên Thiện Thiên Trạch bên người những người này cũng không thể không kiên trì cùng đi theo.

Sơ Ngũ đem đồ vật phóng tới Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt sau, lại trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái đứng ở ngoài cửa những người đó.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là đối này đó đã tập mãi thành thói quen, hắn cũng không thèm để ý, tiếp bát đũa sau liền thịnh cháo đưa cho đối diện Thiện Thiên Trạch.

Thiện Thiên Trạch tuy rằng tính cách giống như tiểu hài tử, nhưng tâm tư lại như trước mẫn / cảm, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành có tâm sự, hắn an tĩnh rất nhiều.

Sơ Ngũ cũng là không thể gặp nhà mình thiếu gia bộ dáng này, hắn như do dự dự chầm chậm chầm chậm mà đã mở miệng, "Thiếu gia muốn là còn muốn đi gặp kia Bạch công tử, không phải ta đi cùng phu nhân nói nói?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe thấy ba cái kia tự, nháy mắt phục hồi lại tinh thần, hắn nhìn thoáng qua Sơ Ngũ, nhưng trong lòng là càng thêm khó chịu đứng lên.

"Cũng không biết kia Bạch công tử hiện tại thế nào ..." Sơ Ngũ nói thầm, "Vốn là thân thể liền không hảo, hiện tại lại rơi xuống thủy, vạn nhất muốn là cảm nhiễm phong hàn làm như thế nào."

"Ngươi nói cái gì!" Thiện Ngọc Thành mãnh liệt đứng lên, dọa bên cạnh Thiện Thiên Trạch cùng Sơ Ngũ nhảy dựng.

Đặc biệt Sơ Ngũ, bị Thiện Ngọc Thành trừng hắn có chút da đầu run lên.

"Ngươi nói hắn rơi xuống thủy, là xảy ra chuyện gì?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hỏi. Hắn ánh mắt đã lạnh lẽo, giống như mang theo hàn quang.

Bị hoảng sợ Sơ Ngũ kế tiếp ba ba mà nói: "Chúng ta đi thời điểm, ta trong lúc vô ý nghe Bạch gia hạ nhân nói kia Bạch công tử giống như từ trên cầu suất đi xuống, rơi xuống thủy..."

Nghe Sơ Ngũ lời này, Thiện Ngọc Thành một trái tim giống như bị người kéo ở trong tay vuốt ve đau đớn, hắn còn tưởng rằng hắn đi rồi liền không có việc gì, chẳng lẽ còn là hại Bạch Mạc Nho?

Thiện Ngọc Thành thất hồn lạc phách ngã ngồi ở tại trên băng ghế, kia hổ phách sắc mâu giác trung đã mang thêm vài phần tử khí, hắn nguyên bản còn tính toán tiếp qua hai tháng liền đi tìm hắn, hắn còn tưởng rằng chỉ cần thời gian cách đến hơi lâu chút liền nhất định sẽ không ra sự .

"Thiếu, thiếu gia..."

"Vì cái gì trước không nói cho ta?" Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm như tro tàn, mà ngay cả môi đều biến đến có chút trắng bệch.

"Là, là phu nhân làm ta không cần nói cho ngươi ." Sơ Ngũ bất an mà nhìn sắc mặt đại biến Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Ta nghĩ hiện tại chúng ta đã trở lại, cho nên không quan hệ , liền nói cho thiếu gia ngươi ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nhìn Sơ Ngũ liếc mắt một cái, không giống với bình thường hắn, giờ phút này Thiện Ngọc Thành giống như thật là một khối không có linh hồn không xác.

Kia trống rỗng ánh mắt nhìn xem Sơ Ngũ là một trận da đầu run lên, hắn không từ bối rối đứng lên, "Thiếu gia?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành hai tay nắm chặt thành quyền, hắn chỉ cảm thấy chính mình tâm giống như là bị vô số kim đâm giống nhau cự đau khó nhịn.

Hắn hô hấp biến đến dồn dập, mồ hôi lạnh từ cái trán toát ra, hắn không dám đi tưởng hiện tại Bạch Mạc Nho đến tột cùng là tốt là xấu, nhưng hắn lại vô pháp ngăn lại chính mình không thèm nghĩ nữa.

Gia gia của hắn Thiện Thiên Trạch bởi vì hắn biến đến điên điên khùng khùng, phụ thân Thiện Hạo bởi vì hắn mà què chân, hiện giờ lại là Bạch Mạc Nho...

Nếu Bạch Mạc Nho thật sự cũng bởi vì hắn mà xảy ra chuyện...

Thiện Ngọc Thành hô hấp đình trệ, hắn lần thứ hai mãnh liệt đứng dậy, lần này hắn xoay người bước nhanh liền hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Sơ Ngũ thấy thế nhấc chân đã nghĩ đuổi theo mau, nhưng hắn còn không có chạy xuất một bước liền đột nhiên bị người ôm lấy.

Thiện Thiên Trạch nhào tới Sơ Ngũ trên người, hắn một bên dùng sức ôm Sơ Ngũ không cho hắn chạy trốn vừa lái tâm hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành phương hướng kêu lên: "Chạy mau, chạy mau..."

"Thiếu gia!" Sơ Ngũ kêu to, hắn cố gắng mà giãy dụa ý đồ đào thoát, nhưng Thiện Thiên Trạch vô lại dường như dụng cả tay chân, hắn căn bản không có biện pháp tránh thoát, "Thái lão gia ngươi mau thả ta ra."

Liền như vậy một lát công phu, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là đã biến mất không thấy. Sơ Ngũ thấy thế nhất thời nóng nảy, này muốn là làm phu nhân biết thiếu gia hắn chạy đi ra ngoài, nhất định là muốn sinh khí.

003.

Bạch gia, tiểu viện nhi trong.

Tự ngày đó Bạch Mạc Nho đề sau, Lưu Như liền dẫn Bạch Học Danh tại trấn trên chạy động đứng lên.

Đầu tiên là xả bố chuyên môn tìm người lượng kích cỡ định rồi quần áo, sau lại cố ý cấp Bạch Học Danh mua tân hài, chính nàng ta cũng như Bạch Mạc Nho nói định rồi hai bộ. Cuối cùng, vẫn không quên cấp Bạch Mạc Nho cũng định rồi.

Lưu Như cũng sẽ nữ hồng, nhưng tay nghề giống nhau, lần này vì để cho quần áo mới nhìn qua càng hảo chút, nàng càng nghĩ do dự hai ngày sau quyết định hoa chút tiền để cho người khác cấp làm.

Quần áo mới định ra hai ngày, Vương gia tẩu tử bên kia đã tới rồi tín, nói là đầu tháng sau làm đi một chuyến, có một cái cô nương không tồi.

Lưu Như vừa nghe, nhất thời cao hứng đến không được, vội đến cũng càng hoan .

Bên kia Lưu Như vội đến xoay quanh, bên này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng vội đến không được.

Bạch Mạc Nho tìm trấn trên nghề mộc, làm theo yêu cầu cái có chút giống là ngăn tủ nhất dạng tiểu bối rương, thùng thượng tầng có thể hướng hai bên rớt ra, triển khai sau chính là thác đài, hạ tầng lại là từng tầng một ngăn tủ.

Thùng nhất phía dưới bốn chân ấn ý tứ của hắn làm được so giống nhau thùng muốn trường hai tấc. Như vậy phóng trên mặt đất khi thùng liền có thể cách mặt đất, không dính nhiễm tro bụi.

Thùng không đại, hắn bản thân cũng có thể bối đến đứng lên.

Bắt được bối rương sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đã làm một ít điểm tâm tại trên đường tuyển hẻo lánh bắt đầu bán điểm tâm công việc.

Lúc trước hắn kế hoạch vốn là chuẩn bị chờ dọn sau khi đi ra liền tại trên đường tìm cái cửa hàng, nhưng tìm cửa hàng sự là không có biện pháp nói tìm được tìm đến , đến chậm rãi tìm cấp không đến, nếu là không có thích hợp vị trí hắn cũng tình nguyện nhiều từ từ.

Mà trong khoảng thời gian này hắn cũng có rất nhiều cái khác sự tình có thể làm, tỷ như làm rõ ràng này người trấn trên khẩu vị.

Điểm tâm tuy rằng tài liệu không sai biệt lắm, nhiều này đây bột mì hoặc cháo, đường, dầu trơn, đản này đó là chủ yếu nguyên liệu, sau đó lại thêm phụ liệu lại kinh chưng, nướng, nổ, xào chờ phương thức gia công chế thành, nhưng là hương vị, khẩu cảm, chủng loại cũng là có rất nhiều loại .

Hương vị thượng, chua ngọt đắng cay đều có. Khẩu cảm thượng cũng là có nhuyễn có ngạnh có tô có giòn chờ.

Chủng loại liền càng nhiều , đại chủng loại đến nói trừ bỏ dầu loại, hỗn đường loại, tương da loại, chưng cao loại, tô da loại cũng còn có thiệt nhiều cái khác .

Nhiều như vậy bất đồng hương vị, chủng loại cùng khẩu cảm, hắn tóm lại phải có cái chủ yếu đột phá phương hướng.

Biệt không nói, liền hắn hiểu biết này nam bắc gian khẩu vị còn kém rất nhiều, hắn cũng không thể tại ẩm thực thanh đạm địa phương bán vị trọng điểm tâm, hắn cũng không phải không tín nhiệm chính mình tay nghề, chính là vạn nhất biến khéo thành vụng làm như thế nào?

Hạ quyết tâm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền bối chính mình cái kia tiểu bối rương, bắt đầu bắt đầu với các loại nếm thử.

Trừ bỏ ban đầu kia hoàn tử ngoại, Bạch Mạc Nho còn tăng thêm ba loại điểm tâm, ngọt bánh đậu xanh, hương bánh hoa quế, đặc sắc Bát Bảo du cao, ba loại điểm tâm hương vị đều không giống nhau, các hữu ưu điểm.

Bánh đậu xanh trừ bỏ một phần cố ý bày ra đến xem bị hắn đặt ở một cái sạch sẽ bạch cái đĩa trong, còn lại đều bị hắn dùng giấy dầu bao thành tam chỉ khoan dải dài, sau đó dùng thật nhỏ dây thừng trói lại, như vậy vừa sạch sẽ lại không dễ dàng tán.

Bánh hoa quế cùng Bát Bảo du cao lại là một mình dùng rổ trang lên, có người mua thời điểm lại dùng giấy dầu gói kỹ.

Hoàn tử bởi vì bán tương nhu thuận, Bạch Mạc Nho cố ý tuyển thiển khẩu cái đĩa, chén nhỏ chén nhỏ trang bán, nhìn là thấy thế nào như thế nào khả quan.

Tăng giá tiền Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn là truyền thừa trước hoàn tử, muốn so với thị trên mặt hơi cao một chút, hắn đảo không lo thứ này bán không được, dù sao tiền nào đồ nấy.

Hắn mấy thứ này đều là dùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cho lúc trước tìm trở về những cái đó tốt nhất nguyên liệu nấu ăn, hương vị khẩu cảm thượng đều xa vượt xa quá thị trên mặt phổ thông điểm tâm, chỉ cần có người mua hắn liền không lo mặt sau sẽ không quay đầu lại sinh ý.

Lần đầu tiên tập hợp ngày đi bán khi, trên đường có không ít người đều tò mò hỏi , nghe xong giá tiền mua người lại không nhiều lắm, cho nên hắn hoa chút thời gian thẳng đến mau buổi trưa mới đem đồ vật bán xong.

Lần thứ hai tập hợp ngày đi bán khi, vẫn chưa tới buổi trưa thời gian cũng đã không thùng.

Lần thứ ba lần thứ tư lại đi, trên đường là đã có người biết được hắn này điểm tâm, mặc dù nhiều vẫn là vốn là tại trên chợ việc buôn bán tiểu quán chủ tiệm, bất quá đã có người cố ý tìm đi qua mua nếm thử tiên.

Hôm nay, Bạch Mạc Nho mới đem thùng mang lên, liền nhìn thấy vốn nên đi bắt đầu làm việc Bạch Học Danh vội vã từ ở trên đường chạy quá.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế sợ là trong nhà xảy ra chuyện, vội vàng ương bên cạnh quán thượng quán chủ làm hỗ trợ nhìn điểm tâm, chính mình lại là đi theo vội vã Bạch Học Danh trở về nhà.

Hắn sau đó đến gia môn khi, Bạch Học Danh đang đứng tại cửa nhà phát ra ngốc, trước mặt hắn trong viện bãi ngũ trương mới tinh cao chân cái bàn, còn có nguyên bộ băng ghế.

Viện này chi mấy năm trước không người trụ, bọn họ dọn lúc tiến vào cũng chỉ phòng khách đương trung còn thừa lại một cái bàn, mấy ngày này bọn họ đều là chấp nhận dùng , còn chưa kịp mua tân .

Đến đưa cái bàn người đã đi rồi, đồ vật phân tán bãi ở trong sân, chiếm đầy sân.

"Nương đâu?" Bạch Mạc Nho tùng một hơi sau tại trong viện tử nhìn xung quanh, lại không gặp đến Lưu Như.

Như thế nào nhà này đủ đưa tới, người lại không tại?

Đang khi nói chuyện, Lưu Như tại hắn sau đó vào sân.

Tiến sân nàng liền kinh ngạc mà hỏi: "Này đâu tới băng ghế cái bàn?"

Nghe xong Lưu Như nói, Bạch Mạc Nho cái này cũng kinh ngạc , hắn còn tưởng rằng mấy thứ này là Lưu Như mua .

"Chẳng lẽ là đưa sai?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

Một bên vẫn luôn trầm mặc Bạch Học Danh giờ phút này lại đã mở miệng, thần sắc hắn có chút quái dị mà nói: "Nương, đây là cữu cữu đưa tới. Ta vừa mới vốn là tại bến tàu làm việc, kết quả nghe bến tàu người nói cữu cữu đưa rất nhiều cái bàn ghế lại đây, cho nên bỏ chạy quay về nhìn xem."

Nghe xong Bạch Học Danh nói, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đều lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc.

Lưu Như là tại kinh ngạc Bạch Học Danh nói, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là kinh ngạc mình nguyên lai là còn có cái cữu cữu?

"Nương ngươi có huynh đệ?" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía Lưu Như.

Hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng Lưu Như chỉ có cái phụ thân, tại Lưu Như gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức sau không bao lâu liền qua đời, lại thật không nhớ rõ nàng có một cái huynh đệ, cũng cho tới bây giờ không nghe người nhắc tới quá.

"Nương còn có cái ca ca, đệ ngươi khả năng không như thế nào gặp qua, ta còn nhỏ thường xuyên tới, sau lại không thế nào đi lại ." Bạch Học Danh kiên nhẫn giải thích, nhưng khi nói chuyện sắc mặt hắn vẫn luôn hết sức kỳ quái, tựa hồ cũng không có thèm cái này cữu cữu.

Bạch Học Danh tính cách hàm hậu, trong ngày thường cũng không nói người thị phi, cho dù là đối mặt với Lâm Tuyết Thúy hắn cũng chính là như vậy .

Bị Bạch Học Danh vừa nói như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới mơ hồ nhớ tới hình như là có như vậy một chuyện, hình như là có một người như thế.

Lưu Như không phải con gái một, nàng mặt trên còn có cái ca ca, gọi Lưu Phương, so Lưu Như đại ba tuổi tả hữu, hiện giờ ở tại cách vách trên thị trấn.

Lưu Như xuất giá thời điểm cha của nàng còn sống, nàng gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức hai ba năm qua đi hắn mới đi thế, kia sau đó Lưu Như liền chỉ còn lại có này một người duy nhất thân nhân.

Bạch Mạc Nho đối Lưu Phương cái này cữu cữu ký ức không nhiều lắm, thậm chí là thiếu đến đáng thương, từ điểm đó liền có thể đủ nhìn ra được Lưu Như cùng hắn đi được cũng không thân cận.

Về phần nguyên nhân, nên nói như thế nào đâu?

Lưu Như mấy năm nay ngày quá đến khổ, nguyên nhân cũng không chỉ là bởi vì Bạch Phúc Đức không quản, còn có Lâm Tuyết Thúy kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo khi dễ người, còn có một bộ phận nguyên nhân liền là bởi vì hắn cái này nhà mẹ đẻ ca ca.

Vốn là đi, theo đạo lý đến nói, Lưu gia đem mình khuê nữ gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức, khuê nữ lại không vấn đề gì, vừa không ngốc cũng lưu lại làm việc còn chịu khó, còn cấp sinh cái trắng trẻo mập mạp oa nhi.

Ấn tình huống như vậy, Bạch Phúc Đức muốn tưởng đem Lưu Như ngừng cưới Lâm Tuyết Thúy, không nói trước Lưu Như ý nguyện, này Lưu gia vốn là nên là tuyệt sẽ không đáp ứng , không phải Lưu gia thể diện hướng chỗ nào bãi?

Hảo hảo một cái khuê nữ gả cho ngươi, hài tử cũng sinh , ngươi bây giờ nói ngừng liền ngừng, này muốn truyền đi hắn Lưu gia còn không biết muốn như thế nào bị người sau lưng nhai bên tai tử đâu!

Nhưng là Lưu gia đáp ứng , thực sảng khoái đáp ứng xuống dưới.

Năm đó Lưu Phương không riêng gì đáp đồng ý, thậm chí còn chủ động giúp đỡ khuyên Lưu Như!

Hắn cùng Lưu Như nói, làm Lưu Như thông cảm Bạch Phúc Đức không dễ dàng, này đối Bạch Phúc Đức đến nói là cái xoay người cơ hội, này Bạch Phúc Đức xoay người nàng Lưu Như tự nhiên cũng sẽ cùng theo hưởng phúc, ngay tiếp theo liên nàng nhi tử cũng sẽ hưởng phúc.

Lưu Như người này vốn là liền mềm lòng, lại là chính mình thân ca ca khuyên nhủ chính mình, Bạch Phúc Đức cũng lại cầu nàng, hơn nữa khi đó Bạch Học Danh đã sinh ra, nàng càng nghĩ sau đó liền gật đầu, chỉ ngóng trông Bạch Phúc Đức về sau có thể nhiều cố Bạch Học Danh một chút.

Lưu Như gật đầu sau, Bạch Phúc Đức tự nhiên rất nhanh liền ngừng nàng lại cưới Lâm Tuyết Thúy trở về.

Sau đó đâu, buồn cười sự đến .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy quá môn ngày hôm sau Lưu Phương liền từ Bạch Phúc Đức nơi này lấy bút tiền, cao hứng phấn chấn mà đi rồi.

Biết được chuyện này Lưu Như khi đó mới biết được ca ca của nàng cùng Bạch Phúc Đức là có ước định , anh của nàng giúp đỡ Bạch Phúc Đức khuyên nhủ nàng đem chuyện này đáp ứng xuống dưới, Bạch Phúc Đức lại là hứa hẹn sau khi chuyện thành công sẽ cho hắn một khoản tiền.

Không cưới Lâm Tuyết Thúy thời điểm Bạch Phúc Đức đã tại việc buôn bán có chút tiền , chính là so với bây giờ còn sai rồi chút, cho nên tiền cấp đến cũng sảng khoái.

Biết được chuyện này sau, lúc ấy Lưu Như liền tức chết rồi.

Nhưng nàng có năng lực thế nào?

Này Bạch Phúc Đức ngừng đều ngừng , cưới cũng cưới, liền tính nàng làm ầm ĩ muốn chết muốn sống Bạch Phúc Đức còn có thể đem nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cấp ngừng ?

Vậy hiển nhiên là chuyện không thể nào.

Lưu Như cũng minh bạch đạo lý này, chỉ có thể cắn nát nha đem ủy khuất hướng trong bụng nuốt, chịu đựng, khi đó nàng duy nhất một cái niệm tưởng chính là làm Bạch Học Danh hảo hảo quá .

Lâm Tuyết Thúy gả lại đây sau đó trước ba tháng hoàn hảo, dù sao cũng là tân tức phụ tóm lại muốn rụt rè chút. Nhưng là còn không có ngao đến nửa năm nàng liền nguyên hình tất lộ , Lưu Như ngày ấy cũng liền đi theo khổ lên.

Lưu Như tại Bạch gia là nước sôi lửa bỏng ngao thụ , nhưng ca ca của nàng Lưu Phương cũng là nương Bạch Phúc Đức cấp kia một khoản tiền, đi cách vách trấn trên, ở đàng kia lại là đặt mua tân trạch tử lại là khai đưa cửa hàng , trong nhất thời hảo không phong cảnh.

Bất quá tiền thứ này phóng ở nơi đó nó là sẽ không chính mình sinh tử , như vậy tiêu tiền như nước một hoa, không tới một năm thời gian Lưu Phương trong túi tiền sẽ không có.

Tiền không có, ngày tự nhiên bắt đầu quá đến căng thẳng .

Nhưng này từ nghèo vào giàu dễ từ giàu thành nghèo khó, hắn phong quang này ngày quá thói quen, không có tiền muốn mang theo cái đuôi sống qua ngày, vậy thì thật là quá đến hắn nắm nhĩ cong can khó chịu.

Này cùng khổ ngày quá đến không có thói quen, Lưu Phương rất nhanh liền đem chủ ý đánh tới Lưu Như bên này, nhưng là Lưu Như hiện tại chính mình cũng là một cái thiếp, tự thân khó bảo toàn, đừng nói cứu tế hắn chính nàng ta đều quá đến khổ ba ba .

Càng nghĩ sau, Lưu Phương tìm được Bạch Phúc Đức, làm Bạch Phúc Đức lại cho hắn một khoản tiền.

Lưu Phương ý là, hắn Bạch Phúc Đức hiện tại có tiền , đây hết thảy đều là bởi vì hắn hỗ trợ thuyết phục Lưu Như, cho nên hắn công lao đại, trước khoản tiền kia căn bản là không đủ bù lại.

Bạch Phúc Đức lại không ngốc, đương nhiên biết hắn đây là đang ngoa tiền, hai người một phen khắc khẩu sau tan rã trong không vui.

Nhưng là Lưu Phương thật sự quá không này kham khổ ngày, cho nên mỗi ngày mặt dày mày dạn hướng Bạch phủ chạy, thường xuyên qua lại người trấn trên đều đi theo nhìn khởi náo nhiệt.

Lưu Như người này tại Lâm Tuyết Thúy nơi đó vốn là chính là trong mắt thứ thịt trung đinh, anh của nàng Lưu Phương như vậy một nháo, Lâm Tuyết Thúy kia càng là đi theo khó chịu đến không được.

Kia Bạch Phúc Đức đâu, là một bên chịu đựng Lưu Phương làm ầm ĩ một bên lại muốn trấn an làm ầm ĩ Lâm Tuyết Thúy, thật sự không có biện pháp dưới lúc này mới lại cho một khoản tiền.

Đến tiền, Lưu Phương vô cùng cao hứng bước đi .

Sau đó một năm sau, tiền này hắn lại không có...

Lần này hắn không riêng gì tiền không có, mà ngay cả trước đặt mua cái kia thợ mộc cửa hàng cũng bởi vì hắn ba ngày phơi nắng võng hai ngày đánh cá bế cửa không mở, tăng thêm ném không hạ thể diện đi cấp nhân gia làm công mà suy sụp .

Này không có tiền làm như thế nào? Đó là đương nhiên là tìm Bạch Phúc Đức a!

Cũng phải mệt Lưu Phương da mặt đủ hậu, Bạch Phúc Đức không cấp hắn liền mỗi ngày chơi xấu Bạch gia lừa ăn lừa uống, thời gian một lúc lâu Bạch Phúc Đức liền không thể không chịu thua.

Không chịu thua thì thế nào?

Hắn cưới Lưu Như sau đó bởi vì hắn không thích cái này cậu em vợ, nhà bọn họ vốn là liền cùng Lưu Phương không thế nào lui tới , là hắn vi cưới Lâm Tuyết Thúy mới chính mình chủ động đi tìm , cấp tiền cũng là hắn bản thân chủ động nói ra . Hắn bản thân trêu chọc trở về người, vẫn không thể hắn bản thân cung ?

Liền như vậy lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần qua tam, tứ năm sau đó, có một lần Bạch Phúc Đức giận Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại ở bên cạnh châm ngòi thổi gió, hai người liền khiển hạ nhân động thủ, kết quả lần đó Lưu Phương bị đánh gãy tay.

Hắn vốn là cái thợ mộc, này chặt đứt tay về sau còn thế nào sinh hoạt? Cho nên hắn liền lấy cái này vi lấy cớ lại Bạch Phúc Đức, thật sự từ Bạch Phúc Đức nơi này lại muốn một khoản tiền sau lúc này mới đi rồi.

Lần này sau đó hắn ngược lại là không có can đảm lại đến , dù sao lần này là chặt đứt tay, lần sau nói không chừng liền chặt đứt cái gì cái khác địa phương.

Kinh hắn như vậy một nháo cũng là khổ Lưu Như, hắn tiền là không tốn đến nhất phân người cũng là trong ngoài không phải người , nhà mẹ đẻ người con đường này coi như là triệt để tuyệt .

Kia sau đó gần hai mươi năm trong thời gian, Lưu Như cũng không lại cùng hắn đi lại quá, Lưu Phương càng thêm là không có này ý tưởng, đoán chừng là đã sớm đương chính mình liền không cô muội muội này.

Vốn là đại gia cũng liền các quá các , ai biết thời gian này Lưu Phương lại chủ động tới , chẳng những đến , còn cấp đưa nhiều như vậy đồ vật.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn này một sân tân cái bàn ghế, ngoài miệng chưa nói, trong mắt cũng đã nhiều thêm vài phần đề phòng chi sắc.

Này vô sự xum xoe, phi gian tức đạo.

Lưu Phương thời gian này lương tâm phát hiện khả năng tính, còn không bằng trên trời rớt xuống bánh có nhân khả năng tính đại.

"Ta đi tìm hắn, làm hắn đem đồ vật dọn đi." Lưu Như nói xong liền hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, Bạch Học Danh lúc này lại ngăn cản nàng.

Bạch Học Danh nói: "Ta vừa mới nghe đến tin tức khi bọn họ đồ vật cũng đã đưa đến, này sẽ người đã lên thuyền, đi trở về."

Bọn họ này thôn trấn muốn tới bên cạnh thôn trấn đi nhanh nhất phương thức liền là tọa thuyền, đi khi xuôi dòng trở về nghịch lưu, qua lại không sai biệt lắm hơn một cái canh giờ.

Lưu Như nghe vậy dừng bước lại, mặt nàng sắc là hết sức khó coi, nhưng hiện tại đồ vật đưa tới đều bãi ở trong sân , nàng cũng không thể ném tới trên đường đi.

Hơn nữa liền tính nàng tưởng muốn đem đồ vật dọn cấp đưa trở về, này ngũ trương cái bàn mấy chục trương ghế ba người cũng dọn không đi, còn phải cố ý đi cố nhân...

Nghĩ nghĩ sau đó, Lưu Như nói: "Vậy trước tiên phóng đi!"

Thấy trong nhà không có việc gì, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới hướng về ngã tư đường đi đến.

Hôm nay đúng là tập hợp ngày, ở trên đường người đến người đi thập phần náo nhiệt, Bạch Mạc Nho sau khi trở về cảm tạ hỗ trợ nhìn kia quán chủ, liền ngồi ở thùng mặt sau đỉnh trương bánh bao mặt nghĩ kia Lưu Phương sự, cân nhắc hắn rốt cuộc là cái có ý tứ gì.

Đang lúc này, thùng phía trên đột nhiên xuất hiện một tầng bóng ma.

Bạch Mạc Nho thói quen mà ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, lọt vào trong tầm mắt cũng là một thân thắng tuyết bạch y, kia nháy mắt Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy một màn này giống như đã từng quen biết.

Ngay sau đó, hoàn toàn ngẩng đầu Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn đứng ở trước mặt hắn chặn hắn quang Thiện Ngọc Thành, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

Nguyên lai là hắn.

"Hoàn hảo ngươi không có việc gì..." Thiện Ngọc Thành trầm thấp thanh âm ôn nhu truyền đến.

Khí chất an tĩnh Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt kia mạt ôn nhu hổ phách sắc, như nhau này tràn ngập tại ở trên đường mơ hồ bóng người ngày mùa hè nắng sớm, ôn nhu đến sắp nhu nổi trên mặt nước đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho không nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền lẳng lặng chờ.

Dương quang ấm áp thời gian bản tĩnh hảo, thẳng đến Thiện Ngọc Thành đột nhiên dưới chân mềm nhũn, cả người hướng phía Bạch Mạc Nho đảo đi qua.

Kia nháy mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ tới kịp dời đi trước mặt mình thùng, hắn đã bị Thiện Ngọc Thành tại đây người đến người đi chợ ở trên đường cấp phác ngã xuống đất.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngã xuống khi Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là ngồi ở tiểu trên băng ghế, hắn ngã xuống sau trực tiếp liền đẩy ngã Bạch Mạc Nho, cả người đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên người không nói, miệng cũng hảo xảo bất xảo khái ở tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt.

Phác người, tứ chi vô lực Thiện Ngọc Thành tại phát hiện mình làm cái gì sau đó vội vàng giãy dụa nhớ tới, nhưng hắn vốn là vô lực thân thể tại phát hiện hai người hiện tại ái muội tư thế sau, lập tức cũng bởi vì máu sôi trào khai mà càng thêm vô lực .

Ghé vào Bạch Mạc Nho trên người hắn là giãy dụa nửa ngày không có thể đứng lên, không riêng như thế, hắn ngược lại là bởi vì lộn xộn mà ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt để lại một bãi nước miếng ấn.

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho trắng nõn bánh bao trên mặt kia rõ ràng nước miếng ấn nhi, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong đầu ông phát ra một tiếng vang thật lớn sau, hắn hai mắt tối sầm liền triệt để không có ý thức.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hôn mê, bị đẩy ngã Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là sửng sốt, hắn đưa tay sờ sờ bị Thiện Ngọc Thành lại liếm lại cọ mặt.

Cho nên nói, hắn vừa mới đây là bị gặm ...

Ha?

Chương 29: liền ngươi Bạch Sở Lộ cũng xứng?

001.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đảo đến đột nhiên, Bạch Mạc Nho căn bản không phòng bị.

Kết quả bị đẩy ngã sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp nói điểm cái gì, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền chính mình trước hôn mê, cuối cùng làm hại Bạch Mạc Nho không được tại nghiêm túc nghiêm cẩn một phen cò kè mặc cả sau, dùng một phần bánh hoa quế thành giao, thay đổi cách vách quán chủ hỗ trợ đem người khiêng trở về nhà.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem người mang theo đến cửa nhà khi, đang tại hướng một bên không bên trong phòng dọn cái bàn ghế dựa Lưu Như hoảng sợ.

"Đây không phải là Thiện gia công tử sao, hắn tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Lưu Như một bên chạy về đi mở cửa, một bên ngạc nhiên mà hỏi.

Tại kia tiểu bán hàng rong dưới sự trợ giúp, hôn mê không được Thiện Ngọc Thành bị đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trụ cái kia trong phòng, một bên Lưu Như thì vội vã đi ra cửa thỉnh đại phu.

Hồi lâu không thấy, này Thiện gia thiếu gia gầy rất nhiều, không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì đuổi hồi lâu lộ nguyên nhân, phong trần mệt mỏi nhìn cũng có chút chật vật.

Không bao lâu sau đó Lưu Như mang theo đại phu trở về, một phen mạch chẩn đoán bệnh hạ, mới biết được này Thiện Ngọc Thành cư nhiên là bị đói vựng .

Nghe đến cái không thể tưởng tượng đáp án, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt thiếu thêm vài phần nghi hoặc nhiều thêm vài phần cười khẽ, phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia thiếu gia cư nhiên bị đói hôn mê, chuyện này nói ra sợ là đều không người sẽ tin tưởng.

Không rõ Thiện Ngọc Thành vì cái gì sẽ đem chính mình biến thành như vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng chỉ hảo uy hắn uống chút thủy sau chờ, chờ hắn bản thân tỉnh táo lại.

Một bên Lưu Như lại là sớm đi phòng bếp nấu cháo ôn , chuẩn bị chờ Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh tỉnh sau đó cho hắn ăn chút.

Bạch Mạc Nho hôm nay này sinh ý là không có biện pháp làm, an trí hảo Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, hắn liền đi trên đường đem mình điểm tâm thùng thu thập chuẩn bị bối trở về, bất quá lại tại trên đường nghe được cái có ý tứ sự tình.

Trấn trên trước gần với Bạch gia giàu có Trương gia, đang tại trù bị hôn lễ.

Theo cách vách quán chủ nói, Trương gia hôm nay đại sáng sớm liền phái hạ nhân tại ở trên đường mua rất nhiều nguyên liệu nấu ăn, là có ngư có thịt , còn xả thiệt nhiều nhìn liền vui mừng hảo bố, lại bị rất nhiều linh linh toái toái sinh ra đồ dùng.

Nghe nói tin tức này Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng hắn còn không có kinh ngạc xong, liền nghe được một khác kiện có ý tứ sự.

Trương gia này chuẩn bị tốt sính lễ không phải hướng Bạch gia hạ , mà là hướng Trịnh gia hạ .

Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia nguyên vốn cũng là trấn trên tương đối giàu có nhân gia, sớm vài năm thời điểm đó cũng là phong cảnh vô hạn . Chính là sau lại Bạch Phúc Đức cưới Lâm Tuyết Thúy sau, Bạch gia sinh ý tại Lâm gia dưới sự trợ giúp càng làm càng lớn, bọn họ chậm rãi so với Bạch gia đến liền muốn kém một chút.

Hai nhà nhân trong, Trịnh gia có đứa con gái còn có con trai, mà Trương gia là chỉ có một căn độc đinh.

Nghe nói tại Trương gia độc đinh cùng Trịnh gia nữ nhi hai hài tử còn lúc nhỏ hai nhà cũng đã âm thầm định thân, chỉ còn chờ thành thân sau đó có thể nương tầng này quan hệ cho nhau giúp đỡ , đem sinh ý làm được càng đại chút.

Trước vẫn luôn không đề, là bởi vì Bạch Sở Lộ nguyên nhân.

Này Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia hai nhà đều có cái thiếu gia, kia Bạch Sở Lộ lại là chính trực kết hôn tuổi. Trấn trên cũng liền thuộc bọn họ Trương gia, Trịnh gia tình huống tốt hơn một chút chút, Bạch Sở Lộ phải gả khẳng định cũng là gả hai người bọn họ gia.

Bởi vậy hai cái thiếu gia ở nhà an bài hạ hướng về phía Bạch Sở Lộ đều gia nhập giống một cái họa xã, qua nhiều năm như vậy bọn họ vẫn là đối Bạch Sở Lộ dốc lòng hầu hạ hống , âm thầm đánh là cái gì chủ ý chỉ cần là cái có mắt người đều có thể nhìn ra được.

Hai nhà nhân cũng ăn ý, cũng biết đối phương trong lòng đánh là cái gì mưu ma chước quỷ, cho nên đều ăn ý không đề cập qua kia môn việc hôn nhân, chính là âm thầm so kính.

Kết quả hai nhà nhân là trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, Bạch gia hắn cư nhiên chính mình liền suy sụp , chẳng những suy sụp , nhưng lại suy sụp đến như thế đột nhiên.

Hai nhà nhân còn không có từ Bạch gia suy sụp đánh sâu vào trung hoãn quá mức đến, kết quả bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Trương gia thiếu gia lại đã xảy ra chuyện.

Sự tình tại trên thị trấn truyền ra, kia Trương gia tự nhiên không có khả năng không quản, đành phải đứng ra.

Vốn là Bạch gia tình huống hiện tại còn không có ổn định, Trương gia ý là trước nhìn, Bạch Sở Lộ khen ngược, muốn chết muốn sống nháo , thật sự không có biện pháp dưới Trương gia đành phải hứa hẹn sẽ làm cho mình gia nhi tử đem nàng lấy về nhà.

Kết quả Bạch Sở Lộ đến cái này hứa hẹn, lại anh anh mà khóc nói hiện giờ như vậy nàng không mặt mũi gặp người không mặt mũi hồi gia , trương gia lúc đó cũng chính là theo an ủi hai câu khách khí một chút, ai biết Bạch Sở Lộ liền nương cây thang đi, thu đồ vật ngày hôm sau liền dọn tiến nhà bọn họ .

Biệt người không biết, Trương gia người cũng là đã nhìn ra!

Bạch Sở Lộ là tinh đâu! Nàng là thấy Bạch gia hiện giờ muốn suy sụp , cho nên quyết định thật nhanh từ Bạch phủ thoát thân ngược lại nghĩ ba nhà bọn họ đâu!

Tuy nói nhà bọn họ trước so với Bạch gia là muốn kém chút, nhưng rốt cuộc cũng là có chút của cải .

Huống hồ nếu Bạch Nguyễn Phong cái này không ổn định, này Bạch gia sợ là mà ngay cả nhà bọn họ cũng không bằng, lại thiếu chút nữa, còn sẽ thiếu hạ đặt mông cự nợ.

Này hai tương đối so dưới, ai tốt ai xấu tự nhiên là rõ ràng, cho nên Bạch Sở Lộ nàng mới xuất hạ sách này.

Nhưng là Bạch gia ra như vậy biến cố, rất nhiều chuyện cũng liền đi theo không giống , tỷ như này Trịnh gia cùng Trương gia hai nhà nhân ý tưởng.

Trước kia hai nhà nhân đều là mão túc sức lực tưởng nịnh bợ Bạch gia, hiện tại Bạch gia không có liền dư lại hai người bọn họ gia , kia không cần nhiều lời, hai nhà nhân liền lại ăn ý nhớ tới năm đó định ra thân.

Hiện giờ đúng là Bạch gia căn cơ bất ổn khi, là một cái nuốt Bạch gia cơ hội tốt, nhưng là lạc đà gầy còn lớn hơn ngựa, này khẩu thịt quá lớn một người cũng không hảo điều giáo ăn.

Đồng thời đều nghĩ đến điểm này thượng hai nhà tự nhiên liền đem chủ ý đánh tới đối phương gia đi, nếu hai nhà có thể liên thủ, đến lúc đó lại nghĩ biện pháp nuốt này Bạch gia sản nghiệp, chẳng phải là mỹ quá mau quá!

Hai nhà nhân một cộng lại, rất nhanh liền nói đến đồng thời đạt thành hiệp nghị, triển vọng này quang minh tiền cảnh, bọn họ rất nhanh mà ngay cả như thế nào cái phân chia cũng đã nói tốt.

Hơn nữa chuyện này đến mau, không thể tha, không phải thật làm cho Bạch Nguyễn Phong đứng vững vàng chân, này khối thịt bọn họ sợ là liên hương đều ngửi không thấy .

Cho nên hai nhà nhân lúc này liền quyết định trước đem thân kết , lớn như vậy gia trong lòng đều yên tâm.

Đạt thành hiệp nghị, hai nhà nhân qua tay liền bắt đầu chuẩn bị khởi này thành thân sự.

Về phần kia Bạch Sở Lộ, gả nữ nhi Trịnh gia đâu tuy rằng trong lòng có chút không thoải mái, nhưng là không phải có bao nhiêu cái gọi là.

Dù sao nhà hắn nữ nhi gả đi qua, vậy khẳng định là ổn tọa Trương gia thiếu phu nhân vị trí, coi như là Trương gia nửa người chủ nhân.

Lại nói , này đâu người đàn ông trong nhà không là ba vợ bốn nàng hầu ? Bọn họ coi như là con rể nhiều cái thiếp, cũng không có gì.

Về phần Trương gia kia liền càng trực tiếp , này Trịnh gia nữ nhi bọn họ nhất định là muốn lấy về nhà , về phần ngươi Bạch Sở Lộ, là ngươi chính mình không trâu bắt chó đi cày ngạnh lại đến nhà của chúng ta tới, ngươi muốn lưu liền lưu bất lưu đánh đổ.

Muốn thật không nguyện ý lưu, ngươi liền lăn, dù sao hắn Trương gia là sẽ không lưu .

Trước Bạch gia sự tình nháo đến lớn như vậy, Bạch Sở Lộ cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hai người liên thủ đem nàng cha Bạch Phúc Đức bắn trúng phong sự tình đó cũng là mọi người đều biết, ngươi nói như vậy nữ nhân lấy về nhà , bọn họ muốn hay không đề phòng điểm?

Hơn nữa Bạch Sở Lộ nàng này thật muốn đi rồi, Trương gia vui vẻ còn không kịp, dù sao sớm vài năm Trương gia cũng không ít thụ Bạch gia khí.

Biết được chuyện này khi, Bạch Sở Lộ đang ngồi ở kia Trương gia thiếu gia trong viện làm mộng tưởng hão huyền.

Từ dưới trong dân cư nghe nói Trương gia bắt đầu chuẩn bị sinh ra sự tình sau, nàng lúc ấy liền cao hứng phá hủy, chính là đối ngoại kia trương anh đào miệng ngoài miệng lại vẫn là tri kỷ mà nói xong không nghĩ quá mức xa hoa nói.

Kia hạ nhân nghe xong lúc ấy liền cười , xa hoa? Ngươi?

A, người là đi Trịnh gia sinh ra đâu!

Liền ngươi Bạch Sở Lộ?

Cũng xứng? !

Nơi này là Trương gia không là Bạch gia, Bạch Sở Lộ việc làm đại gia đều xem ở trong mắt, biết Bạch Sở Lộ không chịu Trương gia sủng sau, Trương gia bọn hạ nhân kia tự nhiên cũng đem nàng nhìn thấp không chỉ một điểm, ngoài miệng tự nhiên cũng không khách khí đứng lên.

Bạch Sở Lộ thụ những cái đó hạ nhân một phen lời nói lạnh nhạt trào phúng sau, lúc này là tức đến khó thở mà phóng đi tìm Trương gia thiếu gia !

Về phần Trương gia kia thiếu gia, người kia liền càng thêm nhìn thoáng .

Trước bị trong nhà hắn người an bài tiến Nhập Họa xã thời điểm, hắn cũng đã biết chính mình là hướng về phía cái gì đi , nhiều ngần ấy năm qua hắn vẫn luôn đem Bạch Sở Lộ đương cái công chúa dường như cung hống , cũng không ít bị khinh bỉ.

Huống hồ, Trương gia Trịnh gia vốn là ngầm thông khí , Bạch Sở Lộ những năm gần đây tại họa xã trung treo bọn họ khẩu vị sự tình, hai nhà thiếu gia kia trong lòng đều là trong lòng biết rõ ràng .

Bạch Sở Lộ trước tại họa xã trung kia vẫn là treo bọn họ khẩu vị, Trương gia thiếu gia mới vừa đem người được đến tay khi cũng quả thật mới mẻ, nhưng này mới mẻ cảm đặt ở Bạch Sở Lộ trên người, là quá đến phá lệ mau.

Tại họa xã khi, Bạch Sở Lộ tổng là sủy một bộ thanh cao bộ dáng, lại đối hắn là điếu túc khẩu vị.

Nhưng từ khi Bạch Sở Lộ trụ tiến Trương gia sau, đó là cả người cũng thay đổi!

Nàng chẳng những không giống nhau trước như vậy thanh cao, ngược lại là đối nàng quan tâm cho đến che chở không thôi, nói lên nói đến đó cũng là phá lệ ôn nhu săn sóc.

Nhưng Bạch Sở Lộ càng như vậy mềm mại làm ra vẻ, kia Trương gia thiếu gia trong lòng lại càng là gương sáng giống nhau rõ ràng nàng Bạch Sở Lộ là cái hạng người gì.

Càng làm cho Trương gia thiếu gia cảm thấy trái tim băng giá chính là, Bạch Sở Lộ từ lúc trụ tiến hắn Trương gia sau đó, liền một lần đều không hồi Bạch gia nhìn quá, không nhìn anh của nàng không nói, nàng mà ngay cả nàng kia trung phong lão phụ thân đều không xem qua liếc mắt một cái.

Kia Trương gia thiếu gia trong lòng vốn là sáng sủa , trong nhà đề làm hắn cưới Trịnh gia nữ nhi sau, hắn rất nhanh liền đáp đồng ý.

Này Bạch Sở Lộ tìm đến làm ầm ĩ, Trương gia thiếu gia vừa mới bắt đầu còn ôn nhu khuyên hai câu, sau lại giận, trực tiếp khiến cho người đem Bạch Sở Lộ kéo đi xuống.

Bởi vì này việc hôn nhân gần tới, Trịnh gia khuê nữ lập tức liền phải ở đến nhà bọn họ đến, Trương gia phu nhân cũng là vội vàng khiến cho người thu thập Trương gia thiếu gia sân, tỉ mỉ bố trí một phen.

Về phần kia nguyên bản ở tại Trương gia thiếu gia trong viện Bạch Sở Lộ, trực tiếp khiến cho nàng cấp ném tới bọn hạ nhân trụ nhà dưới, cùng bọn hạ nhân đồng thời trụ đi.

Này Bạch Sở Lộ một không quá môn nhị không sinh ra , mà ngay cả cái nạp thiếp cấp bậc lễ nghĩa đều không đi qua, ngươi muốn ồn ào vậy ngươi liền nháo, liền tùy ngươi nháo!

Dù sao lại không quá sính, chịu không nổi ngươi liền lăn!

Tại Bạch phủ thời điểm, Bạch Sở Lộ nàng là Bạch gia tiểu thư, nàng muốn chết muốn sống kia toàn bộ Bạch phủ đều đến đi theo nàng muốn chết muốn sống , chính là nơi này là Trương gia!

Tại Trương gia, nàng Bạch Sở Lộ cho dù là thật sự treo cổ tự tử muốn đem mình treo lên đi, kia hạ nhân cũng liền lương lương mà liếc nhìn nàng một cái.

Đối nàng chán ghét chút , nhìn đều lười nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Bạch Sở Lộ này bị Trương gia ném tới hạ nhân chỗ ở sau, đó là trực tiếp liên cái hạ nhân cũng không bằng, dù sao tốt xấu hạ nhân còn có thể lĩnh điểm tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng.

Nàng đâu? Cũng chính là mỗi ngày có tam chén cơm, vẫn là cùng hạ nhân đồng thời ăn .

Cố tình nàng Bạch Sở Lộ còn thật đem mình đương cái đại tiểu thư, áo đến vươn tay cơm đến há mồm, này đều cùng bọn hạ nhân ở cùng một chỗ, ai còn hầu hạ nàng?

Này không, mới trụ không hai ngày, mà ngay cả hạ nhân đều không chào đón nàng .

Muốn nói đâu, này Trương gia cũng đúng là thông minh.

Bọn họ cũng không động thủ đánh người, liền từ Bạch Sở Lộ tại kia phát bát dường như vừa khóc vừa gào.

Ngươi chính mình chẳng biết xấu hổ cấp lại tới, ngươi muốn đi vậy ngươi bước đi, chúng ta cũng không ngăn cản. Ngươi không đi, ngày nay tam bữa cơm cũng quản ngươi, cũng không bạc đãi ngươi.

Bị như vậy đối đãi, này tâm cao khí ngạo Bạch Sở Lộ chỗ nào chịu được?

Tại Trương gia hạ nhân trong phòng đại giường chung thượng ngủ vài ngày sau, nàng chịu không nổi , một sử khí dưới liền thu dọn đồ đạc lại hồi Bạch gia.

002.

Lúc trước Bạch Sở Lộ đi thời điểm đó là vạn phần ngoan tuyệt, biết mẹ nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy tiện nhân kia đem trong nhà tiền đều trộm đi trong nhà chỉ còn lại có không xác sau, nàng là cắn nát nha phát rồi độc thề quyết định chủ ý không bao giờ bước vào Bạch gia này phá tòa nhà, nàng sẽ dựa vào chính mình quá đến phong cảnh vô hạn.

Hiện giờ như vậy mất hết thể diện yên phác phác mà trở về, còn muốn bị người xem trò cười sau lưng nói huyên thuyên, Bạch Sở Lộ trong lòng kia thụ ủy khuất nhất thời liền càng thêm khó có thể ức chế .

Trở lại Bạch phủ sau, Bạch Sở Lộ tùy ý tìm cái lý do liền đã bắt nha hoàn hạ nhân một trận lại đánh lại đá, như là người điên dường như phát tiết đứng lên.

Vốn liền bởi vì Bạch phủ sự tình mà sứt đầu mẻ trán Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe nói chuyện này sau, lúc này ném hạ thủ trung sổ sách hướng về Bạch Sở Lộ trụ sân chạy tới, vào cửa liền nhìn đến Bạch Sở Lộ nổi điên một màn kia.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn địa thượng kia bị nàng đánh đến đầu rơi máu chảy nha hoàn hạ nhân, lại nghe nói Bạch Sở Lộ là tại Trương gia thụ khí mới trở về , nhất thời là tức giận đến không được.

Hắn vẫy lui những cái đó hạ nhân, gọi người thủ viện môn, làm cho Bạch Sở Lộ chính mình hảo hảo lãnh tĩnh lãnh tĩnh.

Kết quả Bạch Sở Lộ khen ngược, thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong sau nàng mà bắt đầu nổi điên dường như càn quấy quấn hắn không thả.

Nàng không muốn cho Bạch Nguyễn Phong đi cho nàng làm chủ, làm Bạch Nguyễn Phong đi bức Trương gia lui kia môn việc hôn nhân, làm cho Trương gia thiếu gia cưới nàng làm chính phu nhân.

Không phải nàng liền thắt cổ tự sát, nàng chết sau đó còn muốn biến lệ quỷ, sẽ không bỏ qua kia Trương gia một người, cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha hắn Bạch Nguyễn Phong...

Này Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe xong Bạch Sở Lộ càn quấy rất không nói lý áp chế sau, vốn liền bởi vì Bạch gia hiện giờ việc này mà sứt đầu mẻ trán hắn, nhất thời liền tức giận đến thiếu chút nữa ngất đi qua.

Bạch gia hiện giờ vốn là hỏng mất, mẹ hắn Lâm Tuyết Thúy khiêu thùng lấy ngân phiếu đi rồi, hắn phái người đuổi theo, Lâm gia cũng là đóng cửa không cho vào, nói là người căn bản không có trở về.

Này hơn mười vạn lượng ngân phiếu bị mẹ hắn trộm đi sự tình truyền sau khi ra ngoài, Bạch gia cửa hàng cửa hàng chưởng quầy liền đều tìm đến hắn thúc tiền, vài ngày thời gian liền có hảo chút cửa hàng đã liên hợp lại bế cửa không mở nháo muốn tiền.

Trong nhà, Bạch Phúc Đức là bởi vì trung bệnh tê liệt mà càng thêm tánh khí táo bạo, trong chốc lát khóc trong chốc lát nháo trong chốc lát muốn tuyệt thực .

Hơn nữa hắn bán thân bất toại sau thỉ niệu đều không thể tự gánh vác, chiếu cố hạ nhân bởi vì hắn kia tính tình cũng là thống khổ vạn phần, thay đổi một đám lại một đám.

Hắn việc này đều còn không có làm rõ, này Bạch Sở Lộ lại như vậy làm ầm ĩ...

Nhưng Bạch Sở Lộ mới không quản hắn, này Trương gia thiếu gia muốn thật cưới nữ nhân kia, nàng đời này liền tính triệt để xong rồi.

Thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong thật lâu không nguyện ý đáp ứng xuống dưới, Bạch Sở Lộ xoay người liền hướng về trong viện cổ tỉnh chạy tới, làm bộ liền muốn hướng bên trong nhảy.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong vốn là tức giận đến không được, thấy hắn như vậy nhất thời chỉ cảm thấy trong tim đau xót, cổ họng một trận tinh ngọt, một búng máu liền sinh sôi phun ra!

Hắn cố không hơn này đó, tiến lên kéo Bạch Sở Lộ đem nàng từ bên cạnh giếng rớt ra sau, giận điên lên hắn đưa tay liền muốn đánh người, nhưng tay cao giơ lên cao khởi hồi lâu sau, bàn tay cuối cùng cũng là dừng ở hắn bản thân trên mặt.

Hắn không biết cái nhà này vì cái gì sẽ biến thành như vậy, hắn cũng không biết mẹ hắn cha của hắn còn có hắn này muội muội, cái gì thời điểm liền đều biến thành loại này vì tư lợi tính cách.

Hắn trong ấn tượng, mẹ hắn đối hắn tổng là ôn nhu , cái gì tốt đồ vật đều sẽ lưu cho hắn, mỗi lần hắn trở về nhìn hắn khi ánh mắt đều là đỏ rực , cất bước thời điểm cũng là âm thầm gạt lệ.

Cha của hắn cũng tổng là đối hắn thập phần có kiên nhẫn, sinh ý thượng sự tình hắn không hiểu liền một lần lại một lần cẩn thận mà giáo, cho dù hắn làm sai cha của hắn cũng rất ít mắng hắn, chỉ biết cùng hắn cẩn thận nói chỗ nào sai.

Hắn này muội muội, lớn lên xinh đẹp lại nhu thuận còn thực ôn nhu, mỗi lần hắn từ bên ngoài trở về đều sẽ cố ý rút ra thời gian bồi hắn, tổng nói chút ôn nhu dễ nghe lại săn sóc nhân tâm nói, làm hắn biệt mệt .

Nhưng nhìn nhìn lại hiện giờ cái nhà này, gia đã không thành gia!

Cha đảo, nương chạy, muội muội mất hết Bạch gia thể diện sau lại trở lại, hiện giờ này chỉ còn lại sản nghiệp sợ là cũng muốn tại trong tay của hắn suy sụp ...

Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại rắn rắn chắc chắc quạt chính mình một bàn tay sau, làm hạ nhân đem Bạch Sở Lộ quan vào phòng trung khóa trái lên. Sau đó hắn mới hủy diệt chính mình khóe miệng huyết, cự tuyệt hạ nhân nâng, một mình một người đỡ tường chậm rãi tránh ra.

Bạch Sở Lộ này mang theo cái đuôi hồi Bạch gia sự tình tại trấn trên truyền ra sau, tự nhiên lại dẫn tới trấn trên mọi người là nhìn tẫn náo nhiệt.

Kia Trịnh gia cùng Trương gia hai nhà lại là đều đại vui mừng, tuyển ngày liền hạ sính, thiếp cưới cũng đã phát ra rồi, tân nhân lại vài ngày thời gian liền muốn quá môn .

Trấn trên là phi thường náo nhiệt, tiểu viện trong trong khoảng thời gian này cũng là náo nhiệt không ít.

Từ lúc ngày đó Thiện Ngọc Thành đột nhiên xuất hiện ngã xuống Bạch Mạc Nho trên người bị hắn nhặt về nhà sau, đã qua hai ngày thời gian.

Ngày ấy Thiện Ngọc Thành sở dĩ sẽ đói té xỉu, nguyên nhân nói đến buồn cười, đơn giản là hắn Thiện gia thiếu gia xuất môn không mang tiền thói quen, chờ hắn phát hiện khi hắn đã đói bụng, hơn nữa rời nhà pha xa.

Trong ngày thường mấy thứ này đều là Sơ Ngũ thay hắn thu thập , hắn ngày đó đi rất gấp, cho nên liền cấp quên.

Trên đường hắn cầm cố chính mình mang ở trên người đồ vật, nhưng dưới đường đi đến tăng thêm vòng vo cùng dừng chân, nhanh đến thôn trấn phụ cận khi hắn đã là hai tay trống trơn.

Nóng vội vạn phần hắn hoa cuối cùng tiền ngồi thuyền, thật sự bị đói nhịn hai ngày tìm được Bạch Mạc Nho sau, hắn một cái yên tâm liền hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Về phần hắn vì cái gì cấp vội vàng tìm đến hắn, Bạch Mạc Nho là hỏi mấy lần Thiện Ngọc Thành đều ngậm miệng không nói.

Hỏi không ra nguyên nhân đến, lại thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành trừ bỏ gầy chút cũng không cái khác trạng huống sau, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không lại tiếp tục hỏi tới.

Bất quá Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh tỉnh thân thể cũng dịu đi lại đây sau, có một chuyện liền thành vấn đề, đó chính là hắn Thiện gia thiếu gia ở chỗ nào?

Trụ khách điếm đi, hắn Thiện gia thiếu gia không mang tiền.

Trụ nhà bọn họ đi, bọn họ viện này trước liền ấn ba người gian phòng thu thập , đệm chăn cái gì cũng liền mua ba người phân .

Vốn là Lưu Như là tính toán chờ Bạch Học Danh bên này việc hôn nhân nói tốt rồi, trực tiếp lại cho Bạch Học Danh lần nữa đặt mua hai bộ hảo chút thành thân dùng, ngũ giường chăn đại mùa hè người một nhà cũng liền đủ dùng .

Ai cũng không nghĩ tới hiện giờ nhanh như vậy đã tới rồi khách nhân, đệm chăn cái gì trực tiếp liền không đủ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành không hảo trước, buổi tối đều là Bạch Mạc Nho đi Bạch Học Danh nơi ấy ngủ, Bạch Học Danh chính mình đánh cái chăn đệm nằm dưới đất .

Hiện giờ Thiện Ngọc Thành muốn tiếp tục trụ , vậy thì phải đi thêm nữa đưa một cái phòng ở đệm chăn nhật dụng, hơn nữa nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành bộ dáng này, hắn là liên kiện nhiều đổi giặt quần áo cũng không mang.

Lưu Như cũng không phải đau lòng số tiền này, có khách nhân đến nàng là rất vui vẻ , nàng chỉ là có chút thấp thỏm bất an.

Tại Lưu Như ấn tượng trong, Thiện Ngọc Thành thì phải là cái người giàu có gia công tử ca. Người giàu có gia công tử ca nhi kia đều là hưởng hết hàng vạn hàng nghìn từ yêu chi phí cũng xa xỉ , tóm lại cùng nàng cái này không xuất quá mấy lần thôn trấn người là một trời một vực .

Nàng này đi trên đường mua lâm thời bố trí đệm chăn nhật dụng, nhất định là so ra kém Bạch Phúc Đức tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị , kia so Thiện gia liền càng thêm không được.

Này vạn nhất muốn là Thiện gia công tử ngủ không có thói quen làm như thế nào? Còn có y phục này cũng là giống nhau đạo lý.

Lưu Như lặng lẽ tìm Bạch Mạc Nho, đem mình trong lòng này lo lắng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho cho nàng lấy cái chủ ý.

Đi thời điểm nàng thuận tiện cũng đem trước đính hảo cầm lại tới quần áo đưa cho Bạch Mạc Nho mặc vào, đầu tháng đã đến, bọn họ trước cùng kia Vương gia tẩu tử ước định thời gian ngay tại buổi chiều.

Hôm nay Bạch Học Danh cùng hắn đều cố ý không có xuất môn, chuyên môn ở nhà chuẩn bị , cơm chiều thời điểm hảo trước tiên đi tiệm cơm bên kia chờ.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử nói cô nương gia, bức họa đã lấy lại đây cấp Bạch Học Danh xem qua , lớn lên rất thanh tú .

Nhà bọn họ là này trên thị trấn , trong nhà bán ngư, gia cảnh cùng bọn họ gia kém không quá nhiều. Cô nương kia thực chịu khó, Vương gia tẩu tử nói nàng mười mấy tuổi bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn đi theo nàng cha mẹ tại chợ bán ngư, há miệng thực có thể nói, sẽ việc buôn bán.

Tuy nói này bên ngoài xuất đầu lộ diện , nhưng là thắng tại tính cách hảo lại chịu khó miệng lại ngọt, hơn nữa cũng không chê Bạch Học Danh hai mươi lăm hai mươi sáu .

Bức họa hai nhà đều xem qua , đều coi như vừa lòng, cho nên liền tại trấn trên một nhà tiệm cơm hẹn ăn cơm, có thể hay không thành lại nói, tóm lại đại gia cho nhau chi gian tiên kiến cái mặt.

Trong viện, Bạch Học Danh trong phòng.

Không tiếp thu giường cho nên không nghĩ tới điểm này Bạch Mạc Nho bị Lưu Như hỏi ý kiến sau, hắn nghĩ nghĩ sau liền nói: "Vậy ngươi liền mang theo hắn cùng đi mua đi, để bản thân hắn nhìn, xem trọng lại làm người trả lại."

"Kia thành, ta ngày mai dẫn hắn cùng đi đính hai thân quần áo, " Lưu Như vừa nghe cảm thấy là như vậy cái đạo lý, liền vui rạo rực làm Bạch Mạc Nho đi đổi quần áo mới.

Hiện giờ Bạch Mạc Nho có chính mình điểm tâm sạp muốn xem, Bạch Học Danh muốn đi bến tàu bắt đầu làm việc, duy không làm gì cũng chỉ có Lưu Như , mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi mua đồ chuyện này cũng chỉ có Lưu Như có rảnh.

Bạch Mạc Nho xuyên quần áo mới, ở trong phòng bị Lưu Như lôi kéo đi lòng vòng mà đánh giá, hắn sớm đã thói quen Lưu Như như vậy, cũng liền ngoan ngoãn nâng bắt tay đi theo Lưu Như động tác tại tại chỗ đi lòng vòng.

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì hàng năm sinh bệnh nguyên nhân làn da vốn là bị dưỡng đến phá lệ trắng nõn, này một thân màu xanh biển quần áo mặc vào sau, nhất thời đem cái khuôn mặt kia mặt sấn đến càng thêm bạch bạch nộn nộn , như là nhà ai đại viện trộm chạy đến tiểu thiếu gia.

Hảo tại hắn gần nhất thân thể hảo rất nhiều khí sắc không sai, trên mặt cũng có chút thịt, nhìn qua ngũ quan hình dáng so trước càng thêm lập thể , mặt mày gian kia cỗ thanh sầu mặc dù còn chưa tán, nhưng đã nhiều thêm vài phần nam nhân đặc biệt có tuấn khí.

Đặc biệt hắn kia ánh mắt, bị hắn kia nước sơn hắc mâu tử nhìn chăm chú vào khi, thật giống như sẽ bị nó cắn nuốt rụng giống nhau, làm người không kìm lòng nổi lún xuống đi xuống.

Lưu Như đánh giá chính mình tiểu nhi tử, trong mắt kia đều là vừa lòng, "Chờ ngươi ca việc này nói thành , tiếp qua cái một năm nương tìm kia Vương gia tẩu tử cũng cho ngươi nói một môn hảo việc hôn nhân."

Chính đi lòng vòng Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong lời này, dưới chân một lảo đảo, tổng là thần tình lạnh nhạt trong mắt có chút bất đắc dĩ.

Vừa quay đầu lại gian, Bạch Mạc Nho lại nhìn thấy chính vào cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành lăng ở tại chỗ.

003.

"Ngươi như thế nào đi lên?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bởi vì bị đói ngất xỉu, thân thể có chút hư, cho nên Lưu Như vẫn luôn làm hắn ở trên giường nằm nghỉ ngơi.

Lưu Như thấy thế, cũng vội vàng quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hắn, "Làm sao vậy, là có chỗ nào không thoải mái sao?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành tầm mắt có chút ngốc lăng dừng ở Lưu Như trên mặt, bị Lưu Như hỏi ý kiến, hắn lắc lắc đầu lại vẫn chưa mở miệng.

Bên kia, Lưu Như thấy thế lại liền vội vàng hỏi: "Đợi chút nữa danh nhi cùng chúng ta muốn đi tiệm cơm ăn một bữa cơm, ngươi cùng với chúng ta cùng đi sao?"

Mang theo khách nhân đi thân cận loại chuyện này có chút không thỏa đáng, bất quá nếu là ba người bọn họ đều đi rồi, đem Thiện Ngọc Thành một mình một người lưu ở trong nhà ăn cơm thừa sợ là sẽ càng thêm không ổn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi khẽ nhúc nhích, tầm mắt lại dừng ở một bên xuyên quần áo mới Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ bộ dáng hắn nhãn tình sáng lên.

Nhưng phân kia ánh sáng rất nhanh lại ảm đạm xuống dưới, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại quay đầu nhìn về phía Lưu Như, hắn vừa mới đều nghe Lưu Như nói, Lưu Như chuẩn bị cấp Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nói môn việc hôn nhân.

Trước đó lần thứ nhất hắn nghe Sơ Ngũ nói lên chuyện này trong lòng liền khó chịu đã lâu, hiện giờ lại nghe Lưu Như chính mồm nói như vậy, trong lòng hắn nhất thời là khó chịu đến không được.

Hắn nhìn nhìn một bên Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa mở miệng từ chối, hắn có chút bạch môi liền mân càng chặt hơn .

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành không nói lời nào, Lưu Như cũng là đương Thiện Ngọc Thành ứng hạ.

Nàng xuất môn nhìn nhìn sắc trời sau đó, vội vàng thu xếp làm Bạch Học Danh nhanh chóng , thay đổi quần áo cùng nhau xuất môn .

Một chuyến tứ người tới định rồi vị trí tiệm cơm khi, sắc trời đã ám xuống dưới, tửu lâu trong quán ăn đã bay ra thực vật mùi.

Vào tiệm cơm, báo tên, bốn người bị điếm tiểu nhị dẫn thượng lầu hai nhã gian.

Vào nhã gian sau, Lưu Như khẩn trương mà chạy tới xác nhận một lần xanh xao, Bạch Học Danh lại là từ sau khi đi vào liền vẫn luôn cứng ngắc mà ngồi ở tại chỗ chờ.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi rồi một đường có chút nhiệt, thoát phía ngoài cùng áo gió đặt ở một bên, đó là Lưu Như sợ hắn buổi tối quay về khi lạnh cố ý làm hắn mang theo .

Lại là một lát sau, kia Vương gia tẩu tử thanh âm mới xuất hiện tại cửa thang lầu.

Nghe được kia Vương gia tẩu tử thanh âm, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người nhất thời liền càng khẩn trương .

Lưu Như vội vàng đứng dậy đi mở cửa, hai má đỏ bừng Bạch Học Danh lại là 'Thình thịch' một tiếng đứng lên, hắn động tác quá nhanh, lại đụng phải bàn giác, thiếu chút nữa đem chỉnh trương cái bàn đều xốc.

Hảo ở ngoài cửa người còn không có vào cửa, cho nên vẫn chưa phát hiện.

Tới tổng cộng ba người, trừ bỏ kia họa thượng gặp qua cô nương ngoại, còn có phụ mẫu nàng. Vương gia tẩu tử cùng ở một bên thuần thục dẫn hai nhà nhân làm giới thiệu, lại mở đề tài.

Bạch gia kia một ít chuyện tại đây chi ma đại trên thị trấn đó là mọi người đều biết, kia Vương gia tẩu tử cũng biết, cho nên cơm chỗ ngồi chủ yếu chọn cô nương kia gia sự đang nói.

Cô nương kia liền giống như Vương gia tẩu tử trước đến khi nói tình huống, trong nhà là tại trấn trên bán ngư , gia cảnh cùng bọn họ không sai biệt nhiều, nàng còn có cái đệ đệ, còn tiểu, mới mười tuổi tả hữu.

Cô nương kia cùng Bạch Học Danh nhất dạng, hai người phỏng chừng đều có chút xấu hổ, thượng bàn sau liền vẫn luôn đỏ mặt cúi đầu, kia Vương gia tẩu tử hỏi nàng một câu nàng mới đáp một câu.

Này một bữa cơm ăn xuống dưới, Bạch Học Danh là toàn bộ hành trình động tác cứng ngắc ăn được mặt đỏ tai hồng, Lưu Như cũng là thập phần vui mừng.

Đối diện cô nương kia cha mẹ cũng là vui mừng, ít nhất trên mặt là như thế.

Cơm tịch sau khi kết thúc, Vương gia tẩu tử lúc này mới đem sự tình xả đến thành thân thượng, nàng ngoài miệng tự nhiên đều là chọn hảo nói, đem bọn họ hai nhà nói đó là môn đăng hộ đối bỏ lỡ liền tìm không thấy nhà dưới.

Lưu Như nghe trong lòng vui mừng, cũng là liên tục mà gật đầu, cô nương kia nương nhìn nhìn nhà mình xấu hổ đến thần tình đỏ bừng nữ nhi, chỉ là liên tiếp mà cười, chưa cho xuất chính diện trả lời.

Vương gia tẩu tử cũng hiểu cô nương trong nhà sợ là muốn lại suy nghĩ một chút, thứ này vốn là không là thấy cái mặt có thể thành , cho nên cũng không thúc giục.

Nàng chỉ nói là nói: "Diệp nhi cô nương, ngươi nên ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn, chúng ta Lưu Như muội muội kia tính tình tại trấn trên chính là nổi danh hảo, tốt như vậy bà bà nhưng khó tìm."

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử lời này quả thật nói không giả, trấn trên người nào không biết Lưu Như tính tình hảo?

Kia được gọi là Diệp nhi cô nương gật gật đầu, nàng ngẩng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái một bên đỏ mặt ngơ ngác mà trừng nàng Bạch Học Danh, chỉ một thoáng càng là xấu hổ đến không được.

Vương gia tẩu tử thấy một màn này cảm thấy hấp dẫn, liền lại nói: "Ngươi tưởng a, ngươi nếu là nói cho nhà khác, này vào cửa lấy lòng tướng công sau, vẫn không thể hảo hảo tốn tâm tư lấy lòng bà bà a?"

"Nhưng này Bạch gia không giống, ta đây Lưu Như muội muội nhìn liền thích ngươi, nàng thích ngươi nha kia này việc hôn nhân liền nhất định có thể thành, hơn nữa ngươi phải gả đi qua, nàng khẳng định cũng sẽ đem ngươi đương con gái của mình đau ."

Cô nương kia nghe xấu hổ đến nhất thời đem đầu chôn đến thấp hơn , vẫn là mẹ nàng ở bên cạnh đánh giảng hòa, không phải phỏng chừng đều phải đem vùi đầu đến cái bàn đi xuống.

Bên này mọi người tiếp tục trò chuyện, bên kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là đem kia Vương gia tẩu tử cuối cùng phen này nói nghe được trong lòng.

Hắn kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi nháy mắt có thêm vài phần sáng rọi, hắn vội vàng quay đầu lại nhìn hướng ngồi ở chính mình bên cạnh Lưu Như.

Lưu Như là Bạch Học Danh cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nương, chính là Bạch gia chuẩn bà bà, này Lưu Như coi trọng tức phụ Bạch Học Danh là tuyệt đối sẽ không không tiếp nhận , kia...

Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua ngồi ở chính mình bên tay Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho chính chế nhạo mà cười nhìn chính mình kia xấu hổ đến thần tình đỏ bừng nói không nên lời một câu ca ca, hắn chỉnh khuôn mặt thượng đều thả ra sáng rọi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đang cùng kia Vương gia tẩu tử nói được vui vẻ Lưu Như, thấy nàng nước trong chén không , hắn vội vàng để đũa xuống lấy siêu tự mình cho nàng mãn thượng, thấy nàng trong bát thang mau không có, hắn vội vàng cấp yểu hảo thêm thượng.

Kia Lưu Như cùng kia Vương gia tẩu tử vẫn luôn nói chuyện, hắn liền đôi mắt trông mong mà ở một bên nhìn.

Cơm ăn xong, sắc trời đã hoàn toàn ám xuống dưới.

Ăn được mặt đỏ tai hồng mấy người đi theo kia Vương gia tẩu tử đi xuống lầu, cuối cùng, này Vương gia tẩu tử còn dặn dò làm từng người trở về hảo hảo ngẫm lại, có chuyện gì tìm khắp nàng.

Vương gia tẩu tử đã mở miệng, hai bên người tự nhiên đều vội vàng ứng hạ, sau đó lúc này mới nói lời từ biệt, từng người trở về nhà.

Sắc trời đen xuống sau, ở trên đường sáng lên đèn lồng, tinh tinh điểm điểm ánh nến chiếu sáng toàn bộ thôn trấn.

Trên đỉnh đầu phương, trong suốt bầu trời đêm đầy sao điểm điểm, thiếu khẩu ánh trăng tà tà quải ở trên trời.

Lưu Như hiển nhiên là thực thích vừa mới cô nương kia , dưới đường đi đến đều tại nói xong, nói mãi đề tài liền rơi xuống Bạch Học Danh trên người.

Nàng nhịn không được trách cứ Bạch Học Danh trầm mặc, vừa mới một bữa cơm xuống dưới hắn liền chưa nói quá hai câu nói, cũng không biết cô nương kia nhìn có thể hay không để ý hắn như vậy ăn nói vụng về.

Bất quá Lưu Như cũng liền ngoài miệng nói một chút, nói chuyện khi mang trên mặt đều là cười.

Bạch Học Danh vốn là xấu hổ đến mặt đỏ tai hồng, lại bị nàng nói như vậy sau đó nhất thời có chút buồn bực xấu hổ, ngươi nói này người vóc người cao lớn , kết quả thế nhưng cấp xấu hổ đến xoay người bỏ chạy !

Lưu Như nhìn xem buồn cười, lại không ngừng được ngoài miệng đề tài, cho nên liền lại quay đầu lại cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói, "Cô nương này nếu có thể gật đầu thì tốt rồi, ngươi ca này ăn nói vụng về, nếu có thể thành nên thật tốt."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong chính là cười cười, hắn đối vừa mới cô nương kia ngược lại không có gì bất mãn, cô nương kia cha mẹ cũng là cười làm lành , bất quá loại chuyện này không đến cuối cùng chung quy không dễ nói.

Đi tới đi tới, Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhớ tới một sự kiện, hắn lạc đồ vật tại vừa mới cái kia tiệm cơm .

Hắn đi khi nghe xong lưu nho nói nhiều dẫn theo ngự phong quần áo, kết quả trở về thời điểm nghe kia Vương gia tẩu tử nói chuyện nghe được vào thần, cấp quên.

"Nương ngươi đi về trước, y phục của ta quên ở tiệm cơm , trở về lấy sẽ trở lại." Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như nói một tiếng sau, liền trở về đi.

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế nhìn nhìn rời đi Bạch Mạc Nho, nghĩ nghĩ sau vẫn là đi theo có chút hưng phấn Lưu Như bên người.

Dưới ánh trăng, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt xa cách nhạt nhẽo rất nhiều, hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, nghiêm túc mà nghe bên cạnh Lưu Như bởi vì quá mức cao hứng mà không có gì kết cấu, thậm chí có chút lăng loạn ngữ.

Bên kia, tâm tình thật tốt Bạch Mạc Nho hồi vừa mới tiệm cơm, cùng chưởng quầy nói thanh sau liền đi lên lầu tìm y phục của hắn.

Giờ phút này đúng là tiệm cơm náo nhiệt nhất thời điểm, hắn phản hồi tới thời điểm trên bàn bát đũa đã thu thập , nghĩ đến muốn không được bao lâu liền lại sẽ có tân khách nhân đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào phòng sau tìm được y phục của mình, mới vừa vừa mới chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, chính xoay người, lại đột nhiên nghe được một cái quen thuộc tên.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

Người nói chuyện không phải Bạch Nguyễn Phong, mà là cách vách trong gian phòng trang nhã mặt khác hai cái cả tiếng nam nhân.

Hai người tựa hồ đang tại nói chuyện gì sinh ý, khi nói chuyện liên lụy đến Bạch gia.

Này một người trong người nói nói: "... Đến lúc đó chỉ cần hắn Bạch Nguyễn Phong đem này nhất bút dược liệu tiếp tới, chúng ta lại tại hắn vận đến hồng tai tai khu bên kia bán thời điểm, đi thương hội cùng quan phủ báo cáo hắn, hắn Bạch gia chính là chúng ta , không chạy thoát được đâu."

"Chủ ý là hảo, nhưng là dược liệu này muốn như thế nào đưa đến trong tay của hắn?" Một người khác nói: "Này Bạch Nguyễn Phong đi theo hắn cha ở bên ngoài làm nhiều ngần ấy năm sinh ý, cũng không ngốc."

Trước một người hừ lạnh một tiếng, có chút khinh thường mà nói: "Không ngốc lại như thế nào? Liền hắn Bạch gia hiện tại tình huống như vậy, ta lại lấy thẹn với muội muội của hắn chuyện đó vi lấy cớ, hắn nếu là biết chúng ta nguyện ý mượn trước cho hắn này phê dược liệu làm quay vòng, kia vẫn không thể cao hứng phá hủy, đến lúc đó chỗ nào còn có tâm tư đi kiểm tra dược liệu này là thật là giả?"

"Liền tính muốn tra, hắn lại không hiểu dược, còn không phải thỉnh người đi tra, trấn trên liền như vậy vài cái đại phu..."

Người này nói cho hết lời, một người khác trầm mặc một lát sau đó mới lên tiếng: "Kia dược liệu này?"

"Sớm vài năm thời điểm nhà của ta cửa hàng trong thu được , mệt hảo chút bạc, hiện tại ngẫm lại ta đều còn cảm thấy sinh khí, bất quá ta không nghĩ tới hiện giờ lại làm như vậy sử dụng, nghĩ đến là lão thiên gia sớm có đoán trước." Trước một người cười nói.

Nói cho hết lời, hai người liền là một phen thay phiên mời rượu, một vòng uống rượu xong sau, hai người lúc này mới lại tiếp tục nói chuyện.

"Bất quá đến lúc đó còn muốn phiền toái Trịnh huynh ngươi, dược liệu này đưa qua trước ngươi nên cho ta làm chứng, ta đây dược chính là hàng thật giá thật đích thực dược." Vẫn là kia ban đầu người nói chuyện.

"Đó là tự nhiên ." Một người khác bồi cười nói, "Ta lấy ta Trịnh gia danh nghĩa phát thệ, Trương huynh ngươi dược liệu này là tốt nhất dược liệu, là hắn Bạch Nguyễn Phong tiếp nhận đi sau đó bị người cấp thay đổi, đổi người xem chừng chính là hắn Bạch gia chính mình những cái này nháo phiên tưởng muốn tiền chưởng quầy."

"Quả nhiên vẫn là Trịnh huynh ngươi hiểu ta..."

Bạch Mạc Nho ôm quần áo dựa vào chủ quán cách đi ra chỉ tường bình tĩnh mà nghe khởi góc tường, thẳng đến điếm tiểu nhị dẫn tân khách nhân vào cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới rời đi.

Ra cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về nhà mình đi đến.

Đến gia môn khi, trong viện đã đốt sáng lên ánh nến.

Lưu Như về nhà sau nắm Bạch Học Danh liền vẫn luôn nói với hắn buổi tối cô nương kia sự, nhắc nhở hắn muốn thông minh điểm, cô nương cũng là muốn hống , bộ dáng kia của hắn là không cô nương thích .

Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa khi, Lưu Như chính lôi kéo Bạch Học Danh thuyết giáo, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là thần sắc nghiêm túc mà đứng ở một bên nghe, thường thường còn sẽ sát có chuyện lạ mà gật gật đầu, sau đó ám chà chà nhớ kỹ.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành này nghiêm túc hiếu học bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho mang theo vài phần nhẹ sầu con ngươi trung không từ nhiều ra thêm vài phần ý cười, Thiện Ngọc Thành đây là coi trọng ai ?

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Bạch Mạc Nho dừng bước lại, hắn như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn một lát, lúc này mới tránh ra.

Một đêm vô miên, sáng sớm hôm sau.

Lưu Như sáng sớm liền dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành đi mặt khác một cái chủ yếu bán chút vải vóc chờ đồ vật ở trên đường, đi cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành đính quần áo cùng mua thêm nhật dụng.

Hôm nay không là tập hợp ngày, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có ra ngoài, tại gia nghỉ ngơi.

Buổi trưa thời gian, Thiện Ngọc Thành ôm một đống đồ vật đi theo Lưu Như phía sau sắc mặt đỏ bừng mà trở lại, vào cửa buông xuống đồ vật, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại vội vàng ân cần mà đổ nước cấp Lưu Như đưa tới.

Bên kia, Lưu Như tựa hồ có chút phiền lòng sự, vào cửa sau đó liền ở bên trong phòng ngồi cũng không nói nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy đi qua, hỏi: "Nương, là xảy ra chuyện gì sao?"

Lưu Như giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho, trên mặt cũng là càng thêm phát sầu.

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, nghĩ nghĩ sau nói: "Vừa mới chúng ta tại trên đường thời điểm gặp một người nam nhân, hắn nói muốn thay ca ca làm mai."

Nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành nói, Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩn người.

Sẽ nghĩ tới thay Bạch Học Danh làm mai nam nhân?

Bạch gia hiện tại những cái đó người là không có khả năng , Bạch Phúc Đức cũng không mặt khác huynh đệ tỷ muội, là Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói Thiện Ngọc Thành nhận thức, kia trừ cái này ra còn có thể là ai?

Chẳng lẽ là Lưu Như kia ca ca, bọn họ cái kia hai mươi mấy năm đều không lộ mặt qua cữu cữu?

Không, không, không đối, Bạch Mạc Nho giương mắt khó hiểu mà nhìn học Lưu Như phiền não không thôi Thiện Ngọc Thành, Bạch Học Danh cái gì thời điểm thành ca ca hắn ?

Chương 30: ngươi thích ta?

001.

Nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành nói, một bên Lưu Như lúc này mới nhịn không được mở miệng nói lên, "Ta cũng không biết hắn rốt cuộc muốn làm những thứ gì, này vô duyên vô cớ đột nhiên cứ như vậy..."

Lưu Như ngoài miệng nói như vậy , trên mặt sắc mặt cũng có vài phần khó coi, qua nhiều năm như vậy Lưu Phương không đem nàng đương muội muội, nàng cũng sớm đương chính mình cái này ca ca đã chết.

Hiện giờ hắn này lại thấu quá tới làm cái gì?

Lưu Như ngẩng đầu nhìn trước mặt mình Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt có vài phần đề phòng lại có vài phần đau lòng, kia Lưu Phương là chui tiền mắt tử trong đi, nàng không muốn làm cho kia Lưu Phương quấn lên nàng hài tử.

Nho nhi thân thể gần nhất mới hảo chút, danh nhi lại là cái này thời điểm mấu chốt. Nhà bọn họ hiện giờ thật vất vả mới hảo quá chút, cũng không thể lại gây sức ép .

Nghĩ đến đây, Lưu Như nhanh chóng kéo Bạch Mạc Nho tay làm hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh, sau đó lời nói thấm thía cùng hắn nói: "Nho nhi ngươi muốn là tại trên đường nhìn thấy hắn , nên trốn xa chút, biết sao?"

Nàng liền như vậy hai đứa con trai , cái khác nàng cũng không cầu , chỉ cầu hai hài tử có thể hảo hảo quá.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy gật gật đầu, hắn nói an ủi Lưu Như, "Nương ngươi yên tâm, ta sẽ không đi chiêu chọc bọn hắn ." Nhưng nếu là những người đó thật sự mặt dày mày dạn muốn tới trêu chọc hắn, kia liền đừng trách hắn không khách khí tê bọn họ.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngoài miệng nói xong, trên mặt cười, chính là cặp kia đen trắng rõ ràng trong mắt lại không có chút nào ý cười.

Màu đen kia con ngươi giống như là muốn cắn nuốt nhân tâm ác ma, chỉ mang theo làm người ta đảm chiến lạnh như băng cùng sát ý.

Lưu Như đến hứa hẹn, tâm cũng khoan chút.

Hắn biết này tiểu nhi tử thông minh, kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng không thể tại trên tay hắn chiếm được cái gì tốt, không gì hơn cái này gần nhất hắn lại quay đầu bắt đầu lo lắng khởi Bạch Học Danh .

"Vãn chút thời điểm ta cùng với danh nhi cũng nói một chút, nên làm hắn trường tưởng tượng." Lưu Như đạo.

Nói cho hết lời, Lưu Như lại đứng dậy hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, vừa đi một bên còn nói nói: "Không được, ta phải đi tìm vài người giúp đỡ đem này ghế cái bàn cho hắn trả lại, cũng không thể bởi vì luyến tiếc hoa chút tiền ấy mà chậm trễ ."

Ngã một lần,khôn hơn một chút, hắn Lưu Phương là cái hạng người gì Lưu Như xem như thấy rõ ràng .

Trước nàng khúm núm dựa vào Bạch gia mà sống, đó là bởi vì nàng Lưu Như thật sự không bản lĩnh, nàng không kiếm được tiền, liên Nho nhi dược tiền đều kiếm không trở lại, nhưng hiện giờ tình huống đã không giống .

Nàng không thể tại điểm này thượng còn xả không rõ, trái lại liên lụy Nho nhi cùng danh nhi.

Hạ quyết tâm, Lưu Như liền vội vã ra cửa.

Bên kia, Thiện Ngọc Thành do dự mà nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho lại quay đầu lại đi chỗ đó đã xuất môn Lưu Như, nghĩ nghĩ sau đó cắn răng một cái, xoay người đuổi kịp Lưu Như.

"Ta đi đi theo bá mẫu." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

Kêu lên kia thanh bá mẫu khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành còn có chút đỏ mặt. Hắn vốn đang muốn cùng Lưu Như gọi càng thân cận chút , chính là hắn nghẹn nửa ngày lại ngại ngùng gọi ra.

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền ra cửa.

Lưu ở bên trong phòng Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành trước ôm trở về tới vài thứ kia, lại nhìn nhìn đã trống rỗng sân, lúc này mới buồn cười ra tiếng.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có ở lại gia, hắn cũng đi theo ra cửa, chuẩn bị đi ca ca hắn Bạch Học Danh kia nhìn xem, hắn còn chưa bao giờ đi qua.

Bọn họ cái này thôn trấn dựa vào núi bàng thủy, thôn trấn phía sau là chạy dài núi non, trên núi còn có một tòa không tiểu nhân miếu, Thiện phu nhân trước chính là đến bên này cầu phúc.

Thôn trấn tiền phương là một con sông, hà rất khoan, là kênh đào. Thôn trấn y hà mà kiến, trong ngày thường có không ít khách qua đường hành thương cũng sẽ ở bên này tạm làm nghỉ ngơi, Bạch Học Danh liền là tại này bến tàu tìm phân giúp đỡ dỡ hàng công tác.

Mỗi ngày trong trên thuyền thuyền hạ giúp đỡ khiêng đồ vật, đồ vật lại bẩn lại nặng không nói, giờ công còn đình trường, có chút thời điểm đều phải chờ thiên hoàn toàn đen mới có thể trở về.

Hảo đang làm việc tuy rằng vất vả, kia công trường thượng đốc công người lại không tồi.

Hắn biết Bạch Học Danh gia tình huống biết Bạch Mạc Nho muốn ăn dược, trước kia có mấy lần Lâm Tuyết Thúy làm khó hắn nhóm khi trộm trước tiên đã cho tiền công cấp Bạch Học Danh, cho nên Bạch Học Danh vẫn luôn nhớ kỹ hắn hảo.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo bến tàu tìm được Bạch Học Danh khi vừa lúc đến một thuyền hàng, Bạch Học Danh xuyên cái này bẩn hề hề áo choàng ngắn chính mặt xám mày tro từ phía trên khiêng đồ vật xuống dưới.

Nhìn thấy đệ đệ đến , Bạch Học Danh vội vàng buông xuống trong tay đồ vật đem Bạch Mạc Nho kéo đến xa xa, "Sao ngươi lại tới đây, nơi này tro bụi nhiều lại bẩn, ngươi mau trở về."

Bạch Học Danh đã vội hồi lâu, trên trán lại là hãn lại là tro bụi , trên tóc cũng đều là bụi, nhìn qua là rất bẩn .

Nhìn Bạch Học Danh như vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng nhịn không được sinh ra vài phần đau lòng cùng xin lỗi, Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người là thật đối hắn hảo, tuy rằng đây coi như là hắn trộm tới có phúc, nhưng điều này cũng không gây trở ngại hắn tưởng sẽ đối hai người hảo chút.

"Ta nghe nương nói nàng vừa mới tại trấn trên đụng phải cữu cữu, cho nên quá tới thăm ngươi một chút." Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có khuyên nhủ Bạch Học Danh vội vàng đem công tác từ cùng hắn trở về, loại này miệng thượng quan tâm có ích lợi gì?

Thật muốn muốn cho Bạch Học Danh hảo quá chút, hắn nên xác thực nghĩ biện pháp đem mình kia cửa hàng cấp khai đứng lên, có thể kiếm được tiền liền trực tiếp làm Bạch Học Danh biệt làm trở về cho hắn hỗ trợ, đó mới là thật sự.

"Cữu cữu?" Bạch Học Danh như là nghe được có người kêu nắm tặc dường như nhìn khắp nơi một phen, không thấy được người sau mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Nương nói hắn nói muốn cho ngươi làm mai tới." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói.

Bạch Học Danh vừa nghe nói 'Làm mai' hai chữ lập tức khuôn mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng, hắn cả tiếng mà hung Bạch Mạc Nho, nói: "Ngươi nhưng biệt học xấu đi theo hắn nhóm đồng thời cười ta."

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Bạch Học Danh thẹn thùng, hắn cũng không lại tiếp tục nói, chính là ở một bên chế nhạo mà cười.

Bạch Học Danh thấy xấu hổ buồn bực, trực tiếp cấp đuổi con vịt dường như đem Bạch Mạc Nho cấp thét to đuổi đi.

Rời đi bến tàu sau, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có trực tiếp hồi gia, mà là đi bên cạnh cái kia ở trên đường đi lòng vòng.

Này trên thị trấn tổng cộng hai con đường đạo, một cái Bạch Mạc Nho thường đi, phùng số chẵn tập hợp, trong ngày thường đều bán chút thức ăn, gạo, ăn vặt cái gì vật nhỏ.

Mặt khác một cái ngã tư đường thì chủ yếu là kinh doanh buôn bán chút vải vóc sợi bông, vàng bạc vật phẩm trang sức, dược liệu tiệm thuốc, tiệm cơm tửu lâu cái gì.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo điều này ngã tư đường từ đầu đi đến đuôi, giống như trước hắn kia mấy lần đến khi giống nhau, trên cơ bản một chỉnh điều phố đều chiếm được tràn đầy , không có một nhà không phô.

Con đường này vốn là sinh ý náo nhiệt, tình hình chung hạ cũng là ít có người chuyển phô, một ít sinh ý kém chút chỉ phô hiệu sách Bạch Mạc Nho cũng ngại ngùng đi vào hỏi, miễn cho thảo xúi quẩy còn muốn ai mắng.

Phía trước phía sau đi vòng vo một vòng không tìm được cửa hàng sau, Bạch Mạc Nho có chút thất vọng mà trở về nhà.

Hắn trở về khi Lưu Như đã tại gia, nói là đã cấp tìm vài người hậu thiên liền đến giúp đỡ đem đồ vật dọn , đưa trở về.

Vốn là Lưu Như là muốn ngày mai liền cấp đưa trở về , nhưng là ngày mai là tập hợp ngày, những người đó cùng Lưu Như đều có chút trừu không xuất thời gian đến, đành phải đẩy sau một ngày.

Tập hợp ngày, Bạch Mạc Nho liền muốn xuất quán, ban đêm là sớm liền ngủ, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm càng là sớm liền đứng lên chuẩn bị điểm tâm.

Hôm nay Lưu Như muốn đi trên đường hỏi một chút ngày hôm qua định ra những cái đó đệm chăn, Bạch Học Danh vẫn như cũ muốn bắt đầu làm việc, Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy mình không có việc gì, liền đi theo Bạch Học Danh cùng đi trên đường xuất quán.

Có Thiện Ngọc Thành như vậy người tướng mạo xinh đẹp rạng rỡ vừa tức độ phi phàm đại thiếu gia ở bên cạnh, Bạch Mạc Nho thứ này bán đến là phá lệ mau, cao hứng đến hắn nhịn không được trên mặt tràn đầy tươi cười.

Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến vui vẻ, bên kia Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy cũng đi theo vui vẻ, một đôi hổ phách sắc con ngươi cười đến là xuân về hoa nở, nhìn xem là chung quanh vây quanh tiểu cô nương kia là một cái cái đều líu ríu không ngừng.

Nửa buổi sáng thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho này điểm tâm đã chỉ còn lại có hai ba phân bánh hoa quế, hắn chính cân nhắc bán xong rồi thu quán, một cái xa lạ giọng nữ lúc này từ ngã tư đường bên kia truyền đến.

"Ai u, đây không phải là Bạch điệt nhi sao?" Một cái cùng Lưu Như không sai biệt lắm tuổi bối cái ba lô nữ nhân một bên cười hì hì hướng bên này đi, một bên lớn giọng nói chuyện, "Vài năm này thời gian không gặp, như thế nào liền lớn như vậy cái ."

Người nọ một bộ như quen đã lâu bộ dáng, nhưng là Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nàng suy nghĩ nửa ngày, lại không nhớ ra được là ai.

Nữ nhân kia diện mạo cùng Lưu Như cũng không giống, nàng cao cao gầy gầy , trên mặt cũng không có gì thịt, hơn nữa kia hai con mắt quay tròn mà chuyển , nhìn qua có vài phần xấu xí hương vị.

Bạch Mạc Nho không nhận ra nàng đến, người nọ cũng không biết là thật không nhìn ra vẫn là không để ý, đi lên trước đến tại Bạch Mạc Nho thùng tiền trạm định sau, nàng không nói hai lời liền trảo thùng thượng bãi bánh hoa quế cắn miệng.

Nàng lang thôn hổ yết sau khi ăn xong tựa hồ còn rất vừa lòng, vỗ vỗ trên tay cặn, liền nói: "Ta nghe nói ngươi gần nhất tại đây trên đường bán điểm tâm, vốn đang không tin không nghĩ tới cư nhiên hay là thật ." Khi nói chuyện nàng lại vươn tay.

"Ngươi là?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc mà nhìn nàng.

Nữ nhân kia cũng là liên ăn hảo mấy khối bánh hoa quế sau, mới cười liếc mắt trừng mắt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái nói: "Ta là ngươi cữu mụ nha! Này hài tử ngốc, liên ngươi cữu mụ đều không biết ."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, hắn từ sinh ra này hai mươi mấy năm qua liền chưa thấy qua đối phương, khó trách không biết cũng nghĩ không ra.

Kia tự xưng là hắn cữu mụ nữ nhân cũng là như quen đã lâu chỉ vào thùng thượng điểm tâm, nói: "Ai ngươi thứ này hương vị cũng không tệ lắm, cấp cữu mụ trang đứng lên, ta mang về cho ngươi cữu cữu nếm thử tiên."

Đối mặt với kia thái độ lý lẽ đương nhiên nữ nhân, Bạch Mạc Nho nhưng không có động thủ, hắn thu hồi trên mặt ý cười, vẻ mặt hơi có chút lãnh đạm mà nói: "Một phần 12 văn tiền."

Hắn này vốn là liền dư lại hai ba phân, bị nữ nhân kia ăn rất nhiều sau, cũng liền kham kham dư lại cái hai phân .

"Chúng ta quan hệ này còn nói cái gì tiền, nhanh chóng đều trang đứng lên trang đứng lên." Nữ nhân kia thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không động thủ, nàng nhưng vẫn mình từ bên cạnh lấy giấy dầu túi, hai ba lần liền đem thùng thượng chén nhỏ trang bánh hoa quế toàn trang túi.

Chưa từng gặp được như vậy minh đoạt sự tình Bạch Mạc Nho đều còn không có kịp phản ứng, nàng liền một cái phản thủ cấp bỏ vào nàng sau lưng ba lô trong.

Nữ nhân kia hiển nhiên không là lần đầu tiên làm loại sự tình này, động tác thuần thục hơn nữa hoàn toàn dấu diếm sáp, bị Bạch Mạc Nho trừng nàng đều không trát cái mắt.

"Ta này điểm tâm là muốn phí tổn ." Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt lạnh như băng mà trừng nàng, hắn còn không tin người này liền dám như vậy minh mục trương đảm đoạt!

Một cái hơn hai mươi năm đều chưa thấy qua người, nếu là tên ăn mày muốn tới trước mặt hắn hắn cũng liền bố thí , người này cũng không giống là tên ăn mày nha?

Nữ nhân kia bối hảo ba lô, cũng là hoàn toàn không nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chằm chằm ngược lại nói: "Ta nghe nói các ngươi từ Bạch gia nơi đó kế thừa một số lớn bạc, còn tại trên đường mua sân, thế nào, chuẩn bị lúc nào thỉnh cữu cữu cữu mụ đi uống cái trà ăn một bữa cơm?"

Thấy nữ nhân kia là quyết tâm sẽ không cấp tiền, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có hoà nhã sắc, hắn ánh mắt lạnh lẽo ngoài miệng lời nói cũng lãnh thêm vài phần, "Ta không biết ngươi đang nói cái gì, này Bạch gia tiền đều làm cho nàng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cuốn đi , chúng ta chính là vô dụng đến nhất phân, cho nên tiền này ngươi là cấp cho ."

"Vô dụng đến nhất phân?" Nữ nhân kia rõ ràng không tin, "Lời này của ngươi nói ai tin a? Người nào không biết này trấn một cái đằng trước sân muốn bao nhiêu tiền nha, các ngươi muốn không từ này Bạch gia bắt được tiền, có thể mua nổi viện này?"

Nghe xong nữ nhân kia đã thay đổi hương vị nói, Bạch Mạc Nho đang chuẩn bị mở miệng, một bên bất chợt đứng ra cá nhân đến.

Vừa mới còn ngây ngốc mà đứng ở bên cạnh ngây ngô cười Thiện Ngọc Thành không biết khi nào đã thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt, hắn bước lên trước một bước đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước người, đem người hộ ở tại phía sau.

Sắc mặt hắn trầm xuống, thoáng như có được thực chất sát khí tràn ngập mở ra, hắn không lại che dấu mâu trung lạnh lẽo cùng cường thế, lạnh lùng mà trừng nữ nhân kia, nói: "Cho tiền, lăn."

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngữ khí lạnh như băng, cũng không mạnh mẽ, nhưng chính là này đơn giản vài chữ, lại nghe được một bên xem náo nhiệt tất cả mọi người đi theo nháy mắt kinh hãi, trong mắt đã sinh ra vài phần khiếp ý.

Nữ nhân kia hoảng sợ, trong mắt cũng là lộ khiếp, nàng lảo đảo lui về phía sau một bước, lắng tai hầu má mặt nháy mắt trắng bệch, "Ngươi, ngươi cái gì vậy, ta cùng hắn nói chuyện mắc mớ gì tới ngươi..."

Nữ nhân kia sợ tới mức không rõ, ngoài miệng cũng bắt đầu hùng hùng hổ hổ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là bước lên trước một bước, thon dài dáng người tản mát ra lạnh như băng mà thẩm người khí thế, thản nhiên sát khí hướng nàng áp tới.

Nữ nhân kia chỗ nào gặp qua như vậy tư thế? Thấy thế là lập tức mềm nhũn chân, nhưng nhiều năm kinh nghiệm làm cho nàng cũng biết chính mình thời gian này không thể thật đem đồ vật cấp trả lại, không phải sợ là cũng bị chê cười.

Cho nên nàng đơn giản xoay người đi rồi, vừa đi một bên lớn tiếng oán giận nói: "Thật là, cữu mụ không phải là lấy ngươi hai phân điểm tâm sao? Liền vội vã như vậy muốn tiền muốn tiền , kia trước ngươi cữu cữu làm người đưa nhiều như vậy gia cụ đến nhà ngươi ngươi tại sao không nói, quả nhiên a, này gả đi ra ngoài nữ nhân chính là bát nước hắt đi, này sinh ra tới nhi tử kia cũng đều là giáo lục thân không nhận..."

Nghe nữ nhân kia lật ngược phải trái nói, Bạch Mạc Nho là có chút động khí, cảm tình đây là lỗi của hắn?

002.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính khí , bên cạnh khí thế lạnh như băng Thiện Ngọc Thành bất chợt đi về phía trước đi, nhìn bộ dáng kia của hắn lại giống như là muốn đuổi theo mau động thủ, sợ tới mức Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng kéo chặt hắn.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị Bạch Mạc Nho kéo lại tay, trên mặt hắn lạnh như băng tan rã thêm vài phần, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung nhịn không được tràn ra vài phần ấm áp cùng hạnh phúc.

Chính là hắn cố ý xị mặt duy trì trên mặt lạnh như băng, hơi có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà nói: "Hắn còn không có cấp tiền."

Bạch Mạc Nho làm này sinh ý có bao nhiêu vất vả, hắn này hơn phân nửa buổi sáng thời gian chính là đều nhìn .

Hắn cho mỗi cái tới người đều cười , không quản mua không mua đồ hắn đều là ôn nhu cười, mới vừa buổi sáng thời gian hắn cười số lần so đối hắn cười tổng số lần đều còn nhiều! !

Nữ nhân kia cư nhiên dám không trả tiền? !

Nghĩ đến đây trong, Thiện Ngọc Thành khí thế trên người liền không từ càng thêm lãnh liệt.

Vừa mới Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến như vậy ôn nhu đẹp mắt, nàng cư nhiên không trả tiền!

Vốn là trong lòng có chút bất mãn Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này, lại nhìn thấy hắn này vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, nhịn không được cười mở ra, "Tính , đừng đuổi theo , người như thế liền tính ngươi đuổi theo nàng trừ phi ngươi đoạt, không phải nàng là sẽ không đưa cho ngươi."

Lộ có chó hoang xông lên đoạt trong tay của hắn bánh bao ăn, hắn cũng không thể lại từ nó miệng khu đi ra ăn luôn, nhiều nhất lần sau gặp đến trực tiếp băm .

Bất quá chuyện này, hắn là nhớ kỹ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong lời này trong lòng lại còn lão Đại không thoải mái, nếu không phải bởi vì hắn thật sự luyến tiếc tránh thoát Bạch Mạc Nho lôi kéo tay hắn, hắn nhất định liền đuổi theo mau .

Này điểm tâm không có, Bạch Mạc Nho liền dẫn người thu đồ vật trở về nhà.

Đến gia sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt vẫn luôn âm trầm khó coi, dẫn tới Lưu Như nhịn không được hỏi hai câu.

Lưu Như hỏi, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền đem sự tình nhất ngũ nhất thập cùng nàng nói, nàng tại nghe được nữ nhân kia nói bọn họ từ Bạch gia mò bạc sự khi, sắc mặt nhất thời có chút khó coi.

Lưu Như tỉ mỉ hỏi ý kiến hai lần biết Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đều không có thụ khi dễ sau, sắc mặt có chút khó coi mà nói: "Ta buổi chiều tìm những người đó giúp đỡ đem đồ vật đưa trở về."

Kết quả Lưu Như tiền này lại không tốn đi ra ngoài, bởi vì bọn họ buổi chiều mới cơm nước xong không bao lâu, bên kia kia tự xưng là bọn hắn cữu mụ nữ người đã lại tìm tới.

Bất quá lần này chính nàng ta không hiện thân, đại khái là sợ Thiện Ngọc Thành, cho nên chính là khiển vài người đến nhà bọn họ trong viện nói là trấn trên có nhà bọn họ thân thích làm tiệc rượu, muốn mượn cái bàn ghế dựa dùng dùng.

Lưu Phương tại đây trên thị trấn còn có hay không Lưu Như cũng không biết thân thích chuyện này đại gia trong lòng đều rõ ràng, bất quá mấy người cũng không ngăn đón.

Bọn họ vội vàng giúp đỡ vội đem những cái đó từ đưa lại đây liền phóng ở bên cạnh không trong phòng cái bàn ghế dựa, lại cấp toàn bộ dọn đến ngoài cửa, làm những cái đó bị mướn tới người toàn bộ dọn đi.

Về phần nữ nhân kia tại sao lại đột nhiên như thế, thì là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho một câu kia nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói bọn họ cũng không có được Bạch gia cái gì tiền, tiền đều làm Lâm Tuyết Thúy cuốn đi , nữ nhân kia nghe xong lời này sau là có chút không tin , dù sao bọn họ hiện giờ tại đây trấn trên đều mua sân.

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này nói được khẳng định, nàng trong lòng cũng có chút bất ổn lo lắng, cho nên vội vàng đi thôn trấn bên kia tìm nàng tướng công Lưu Phương để hỏi rõ ràng.

Này vừa hỏi dưới mới biết được, người trấn trên đều nói hơn mười vạn lượng ngân phiếu là bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy một người quyển chạy , không truyền ra Lưu Như đến tiền tin tức.

Vừa nghe lời này, nữ nhân kia nhất thời liền nóng nảy, kéo nàng lão công lỗ tai liền lớn tiếng mắng lên.

Kia Lưu Phương vốn là chính là cái nhuyễn lỗ tai, nàng như vậy một hung, nhất thời liền mềm nhũn.

Hai người vội vàng lại chạy mấy cái địa phương hỏi ý kiến việc này, được đến đáp án đều cùng lúc trước nghe được không sai biệt lắm sau, cuối cùng lại chưa từ bỏ ý định cố ý tìm được trước bán phòng này nha tử.

Hỏi thăm dưới mới biết được phòng này cũng không phải Lưu Như mua , mà là Thiện gia mua .

Này vừa nghe, nữ nhân lập tức liền một mông ngồi xuống địa thượng, bắt đầu vỗ mà khóc lớn lên, tru lên Lưu Phương không phải cùng ủy khuất, "Ôi ngươi này chuyên làm tang sự , ngươi như thế nào liền đem nhiều như vậy cái bàn ghế cấp đưa qua , kia đến giá trị hảo mấy quán tiền đâu..."

Kia Lưu Phương cũng là đau lòng đồ vật, một cân nhắc, liền lại làm người đến đem cái bàn ghế dựa cấp 'Mượn' trở về.

Tiểu viện trong, mọi người giúp đỡ đem đồ vật toàn bộ dọn sau khi ra ngoài, không từ đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Như vậy một bận rộn, sắc trời này cũng rất nhanh liền ám xuống dưới.

Lưu Như đi làm cơm, Bạch Học Danh vãn chút thời điểm trở về nghe nói chuyện này, cũng là có chút dở khóc dở cười.

Ban ngày Lưu Như đã đem tân đệm chăn đều lấy trở về, cũng cấp ở một bên trong phòng phô hảo , cho nên ban đêm Bạch Mạc Nho hồi chính mình phòng, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là trụ đến cách vách khách phòng đi.

Ban đêm, cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn , Thiện Ngọc Thành tọa ở bên trong phòng cũng là không hề buồn ngủ.

Trước là tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong phòng, hắn là cả đêm cả đêm hảo miên, nhưng hôm nay này thay đổi địa phương hắn cũng là một chút buồn ngủ đều vô.

Nghĩ Bạch Mạc Nho kia phòng, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền có chút tưởng niệm được ngay, cũng biết hắn chưa ngủ sao.

Tọa ở trong phòng, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy hái má của mình nóng nóng , hắn nhìn từ góc tường chạy quá con chuột, kia nháy mắt hắn cảm thấy kia con chuột nói biến đến vạn phần đáng yêu.

Lại ở trong phòng ngồi một lát, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới có chút ấn không chịu nổi từ trên giường bế gối đầu, sau đó thật cẩn thận chân tay khẽ khàng hướng bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho trụ phòng ở đi đến.

Nhưng đến cửa nhà sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành ngược lại không có dũng khí gõ cửa, nhìn đã tắt đăng gian phòng, trong lòng hắn là vạn phần mâu thuẫn.

Hắn muốn như thế nào gõ cửa? Gõ môn lại muốn như thế nào cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói?

Nói...

Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy hai má càng thêm nóng đến không được, hắn cũng không thể nói thẳng hắn muốn cùng hắn ngủ đi? Lời này tu nhân, hắn nói không nên lời!

Thiện Ngọc Thành ôm cái gối đầu tại cửa nhà qua lại đi lại, phòng trong, Bạch Mạc Nho nằm ở trên giường nhìn tại dưới ánh trăng phóng ra tiến hắn trong phòng Thiện Ngọc Thành kia qua lại đung đưa thân ảnh, con ngươi trung nhịn không được tràn ra vài phần ý cười.

Hắn vẫn chưa mở miệng, chỉ còn chờ nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành rốt cuộc muốn tại cửa nhà chuyển bao lâu mới có dũng khí gõ cửa.

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá thấp Thiện Ngọc Thành, bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành thế nhưng tại bọn họ từ bên ngoài đi trở về động hồi lâu đều do dự không quyết, làm hại Bạch Mạc Nho nằm ở trên giường đều uấn chế ra buồn ngủ.

Thật sự bất đắc dĩ hạ, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới đứng dậy ngáp đi mở cửa, mở cửa nháy mắt, ở ngoài cửa tới lui người liền cứng ngắc dừng động tác.

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi như thế nào đi ra ..." Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ một thoáng cảm thấy chính mình không riêng gì mặt, nói chỉnh cái đầu cũng bắt đầu nóng lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lén lút mà sờ sờ đầu óc của mình, hắn hoài nghi mình đầu có thể hay không bởi vì quá nóng mà hơi nước , nếu là như vậy bộ dáng kia đã có thể ngốc thấu , hắn mới không cần người này nhìn hắn kia ngốc dạng đâu!

"Ngủ không được?" Bạch Mạc Nho ngáp, nhìn ôm gối đầu người.

"Ngô... Có con chuột..." Thiện Ngọc Thành theo Bạch Mạc Nho tầm mắt, cúi đầu nhìn đến trong ngực nhìn đến bị hắn ôm gối đầu sau, vội vàng giấu đầu hở đuôi bắt nó giấu đến sau lưng.

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành nghĩ nghĩ vậy đáng yêu con chuột, sau đó vô tội mà trừng mắt nhìn, hắn ngày mai sẽ cho một ít thức ăn bồi thường nó .

Nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành giải thích, Bạch Mạc Nho lại cao thấp đánh giá Thiện Ngọc Thành trong chốc lát, rồi mới lên tiếng: "Vào đi."

Viện này trong quả thật có con chuột, dù sao đã nhiều như vậy năm không người trụ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho làm hắn tiến vào, vội vàng ôm gối đầu thật cẩn thận vào phòng.

Trong phòng không có đốt đèn, chỉ có mông lung ánh trăng, Bạch Mạc Nho đóng cửa lại sau phòng trong liền càng ám đi một tí.

Vào phòng Bạch Mạc Nho đi đến bên cạnh xốc lên chăn, sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đi theo phía sau hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy vội vàng tiểu chạy tới, đem mình mang đến gối đầu ai bỏ vào Bạch Mạc Nho gối đầu bên cạnh, sau đó rất nhanh thốn | đi y phục của mình giày, đi đến giường bên trong.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành nằm xong, chính mình lúc này mới lại nằm hồi trên giường.

Hai đại nam nhân nằm ở trên giường, giường liền hơi nhỏ, động tác gian đều có thể cảm giác được đối phương tồn tại.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nằm ở trên giường sau đó, liền trợn to mắt nhìn bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn đầu óc còn phát ra nhiệt, nhiệt đến hắn có chút mộng.

Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này liền nằm ở bên cạnh hắn, hai người ở giữa khoảng cách gần đến hắn có thể rõ ràng ngửi được thuộc loại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người hương vị.

Trong nhà trên giường đệm chăn gian tất cả đều là Bạch Mạc Nho hương vị, kia nháy mắt Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm thấy chính mình thật giống như là bị Bạch Mạc Nho ủng ôm vào trong ngực giống nhau, toàn bộ thế giới đều là Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bên kia, bị Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn chăm chú giả Bạch Mạc Nho nằm trong chốc lát sau, đột nhiên nghiêng đi thân đến xem hướng hắn.

Trong nhà ánh trăng mông lung, tuy có chút ám, nhưng còn có thể thấy được ngũ quan.

Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá cái kia tại chính mình xoay đầu lại nháy mắt, liền khẩn trương hề hề nhắm mắt lại người, hắn cặp kia hơi nhẹ sầu con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần chế nhạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho dùng tay trái chống đỡ đầu nửa chi khởi thân thể, đánh giá bởi vì hắn nhìn chăm chú mà khẩn trương hề hề, không ngừng nháy mắt Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Ngươi thích ta?" Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh lùng thanh âm đột nhiên tại trong nhà truyền ra, thanh âm hắn không đại, nhưng nghe tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tai lại giống như sấm sét.

Hoảng sợ Thiện Ngọc Thành mãnh liệt mở mắt ra, bị phát hiện tâm sự hắn có chút bối rối mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, kia nháy mắt toàn thân hắn máu đều nghịch lưu , trái tim càng là thẳng thắn nhảy đến hắn nghe không rõ bất luận cái gì thanh âm.

Đối mặt Thiện Ngọc Thành này sợ cháng váng bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho đảo không kinh ngạc.

Người này đi rồi lại trở về, sau khi trở về hỏi nguyên nhân cũng không nói, ngay từ đầu hắn còn tưởng là Thiện Ngọc Thành có cái gì chuyện quan trọng, nhưng nhìn hắn thanh tỉnh sau cũng không lo lắng cũng chỉ biết hắn đều không phải là có việc mới trở về.

Vừa mới hắn lại nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành đi theo Lưu Như phía sau một bộ khiêm tốn thụ giáo bộ dáng, liền đại khái đoán được hắn sợ là vì cái gì người trở về .

Lại liên hệ Thiện Ngọc Thành trước khi rời đi đoạn thời gian kia tầm mắt tổng là dừng ở trên người hắn, như là hận không thể tại trên người hắn chước xuất cái động đến dường như nóng rực, muốn đoán ra Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm sự liền không khó người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị vạch trần tâm sự, hắn trừng lớn mắt thấy Bạch Mạc Nho sau một hồi mới nhớ tới chính mình tại giả bộ ngủ sự, nghĩ vậy hắn vội vàng nhắm mắt lại, nhưng hắn nhắm mắt lại sau đó lại cảm thấy có chút giấu đầu hở đuôi, đành phải lại mở mắt ra.

Hắn này vừa mở mắt ra, trước mặt chính là Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó, nhìn xem hắn là cả người đều đỏ mặt tim đập đến không được tự nhiên.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính là nhìn người trước mặt, chờ hắn đáp lại.

003.

Thiện Ngọc Thành là vừa thẹn vừa bực lại là máu nghịch lưu mặt đỏ tim đập , hiện giờ bị Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt chuyên chú nhìn chăm chú vào, hắn là đầu không còn cả người cũng như cùng tồn tại như lọt vào trong sương mù phát ra mộng.

Hắn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hảo một lát sau lúc này mới có dũng khí.

Hắn chậm rãi chi khởi trên thân, sau đó trừng mắt chậm rãi tới gần Bạch Mạc Nho, ở cạnh đến cùng Bạch Mạc Nho chóp mũi đều nhanh đụng tới chóp mũi khi, hắn mãnh liệt gia tốc hướng trước tại Bạch Mạc Nho khóe miệng gặm một hơi!

Sau đó ngay sau đó hắn lại rút về chăn trung, cũng đem chăn hướng thượng kéo che ở nửa khuôn mặt, chỉ để lại một đôi lòe lòe tỏa sáng ánh mắt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy chính mình trái tim điên cuồng mà nhúc nhích, trong lòng hắn thập phần thấp thỏm nhưng lại tràn ngập chờ mong, chờ mong gian lại nhiều thêm vài phần sợ hãi, sợ hãi Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ sinh khí.

Hắn như vậy một làm, cho dù là triệt để bất cứ giá nào .

Hiện giờ hắn có thể làm liền chính là chờ đợi, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho cho hắn một đáp án.

Lui tại chăn trong, khẩn trương đến lòng bàn tay cũng bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi Thiện Ngọc Thành luống cuống mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Thiện Ngọc Thành làm Thiện gia thiếu gia, trong ngày thường bị bảo hộ đến thực hảo, hắn cũng chưa bao giờ đi qua cái gì yên liễu nơi, ngày thường mà ngay cả ái | muội chút du ký đều thiếu nhìn, hiện giờ này đó cũng chỉ là dựa vào bản năng tại làm, cũng không có y theo, cho nên trong lòng là hoảng đến không được.

Cũng không biết thời gian qua bao lâu sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho mới có động tác, kia nháy mắt Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy toàn bộ thế giới đều dừng lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu, hắn hướng về Thiện Ngọc Thành bên kia di động đi qua, tại nửa cái người đều áp | tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người sau, Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười mà đưa tay kéo ra Thiện Ngọc Thành che tại chính mình trên mặt chăn.

Hắn cúi đầu, hôn lên Thiện Ngọc Thành môi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cả người đều đỏ rực phát ra nhiệt, bờ môi của hắn cũng là ấm vù vù , Bạch Mạc Nho môi lại bất đồng, trên người hắn tổng là có chút lạnh lẽo, này nóng lên ấm áp giao hòa cùng một chỗ sau, lúc này khiến cho Thiện Ngọc Thành cả người run lên, không kìm lòng nổi hừ ra tiếng đến, "Ngô..."

Trong bóng đêm, dưới ánh trăng, Thiện Ngọc Thành khẩn trương nằm ở trên giường, nổi gân xanh hai tay nắm chặt chăn, hắn phối hợp với Bạch Mạc Nho động tác khẽ nhếch miệng giao ra sở hữu, tùy ý Bạch Mạc Nho nếm tẫn sở hữu.

Đệm chăn gian, khí tức lần lượt thay đổi hô hấp cực nóng, độ ấm kéo lên, bầu không khí vừa mới.

Nhất hôn kết thúc, Thiện Ngọc Thành vốn liền bởi vì máu sôi trào mà trống rỗng đại não, hiện giờ càng là bởi vì thiếu dưỡng mà cái gì cũng không biết .

Hắn vô lực thoát hư mà nằm ở trên giường từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở dốc, cặp kia hổ phách sắc bởi vì kích động mà nổi lên hơi nước con ngươi thẳng tắp mà nhìn phía Bạch Mạc Nho, bùm thẳng nhảy tâm càng là hóa thành một bãi xuân thủy...

Hắn vốn có chút thấp thỏm tâm bị tràn ngập, được đến đáp lại hắn, chỉ cảm thấy hạnh phúc đến sắp ngất đi qua.

Hắn thẳng tắp mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho cặp kia mắt, trong mắt là nùng trù đến sắp tràn ra tới tình yêu cùng lo lắng.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, lại cúi đầu hôn Thiện Ngọc Thành cái trán, lúc này mới nằm trở về.

Bạch Mạc Nho nằm xuống sau khóe miệng nhịn không được tràn ra một tia hơi tàn nhẫn ý cười, Thiện Ngọc Thành người này xác thực có chút ý tứ, trêu đùa đứng lên cũng là hảo ngoạn, hiện giờ bộ dáng này càng là nhìn xem hắn có chút cầm giữ không ngừng.

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho lại không nghĩ lại làm cho mình hãm đến càng sâu, hắn sợ chính mình lại hãm sâu đi xuống sau, liền sẽ bởi vì tưởng muốn chiếm lấy người này ngư vọng quá mức mãnh liệt mà không bao giờ muốn cho người này từ bên cạnh hắn trốn đi, thích đồ vật, đương nhiên muốn kéo ở trong tay!

Mà Thiện Ngọc Thành là Thiện gia duy nhất thiếu gia, hắn chung quy là phải về nhà đi tiếp quản gia nghiệp , vẫn là nói Thiện Ngọc Thành hắn bỏ được không cần này toàn bộ Thiện gia?

Bạch Mạc Nho nằm xuống sau hai mắt nhắm nghiền, bởi vì vừa mới sự tình mà kinh hoàng không thôi tâm mới mới từ từ bằng phẳng, bên cạnh liền lại truyền đến một trận xôn xao.

Bạch Mạc Nho mở mắt ra đến, lọt vào trong tầm mắt liền là đã mau dán đến trên mặt hắn tới Thiện Ngọc Thành gương mặt đó.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hai má đỏ rực phát ra nóng, hắn chống lên phía sau tới gần Bạch Mạc Nho, lần này hắn thật cẩn thận tuyển tư thế, sau đó học Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới động tác hôn người.

Chính là bản cũng đã bởi vì nóng rực khí tức cùng yêu mỹ tri thức hỗn loạn bất kham hắn, tại chủ động hôn Bạch Mạc Nho sau liền triệt để chân tay luống cuống đứng lên, hắn tuy là ở trong lòng vẫn luôn kể ra làm cho mình trấn định, nhưng kết quả cũng vẫn là ngốc vụng chính là tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên môi lại liếm lại gặm một phen...

Lại liếm lại gặm lộng xong, đỏ rực Thiện Ngọc Thành núp ở đệm chăn trung, chỉ còn lại hai chỉ lượng lượng ánh mắt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Nghe chính mình như sấm thanh tim đập, cảm thụ trên người mình chước người độ ấm, Thiện Ngọc Thành không biết chính mình như thế nào , liền liên tay chân cũng bắt đầu mềm yếu đứng lên.

Hắn một trái tim rõ ràng bị tràn ngập , nhưng lại giống như ghế trống , chính khát vọng cái gì.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn đã kinh tỉnh táo lại, hiện giờ bị Thiện Ngọc Thành như vậy một liêu, nhất thời liền khởi hỏa, khuôn mặt 'Thình thịch' một tiếng liền chưng ra cái phấn hồng sắc bánh bao.

Hắn là sợ hắn thật không dám đem hắn lột ăn cái cảm giác? !

Hắn hơi híp mắt nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành bởi vì hắn nhìn chăm chú mà lui tiến chăn về sau, mãnh đến nhào qua áp | ở tại chăn thượng.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngăn chặn tại chăn hạ Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn đem mình đỏ rực mặt đặt ở Thiện Ngọc Thành chăn hạ đầu thượng, cách chăn nói đâu đâu đứng lên, "Còn như vậy có tin ta hay không đem ngươi thoát hết sau đó đem tương tương nhưỡng nhưỡng..."

Bạch Mạc Nho tim đập nhanh hơn , bởi vì quá nhanh tim đập trên miệng hắn cũng bắt đầu không biên nói đâu đâu đứng lên, chăn đã hạ thủ càng là theo ngoài miệng không biên nói chui vào Thiện Ngọc Thành xiêm y trong hảo một đốn vuốt ve khi dễ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chỗ nào trải qua này đó, nghe Bạch Mạc Nho ngoài miệng những cái đó vạn phần tu nhân nói, đệm chăn hạ lại là Bạch Mạc Nho kia không thành thật tay hảo một trận khi dễ, nhất thời đã cảm thấy chăn trung không khí không đủ .

Hắn một bên chiến | run rẩy thở hổn hển một bên ý đồ đem đầu chui ra chăn, nhưng cảm giác đến cách chăn Bạch Mạc Nho mặt liền đặt ở đầu hắn thượng, hắn lại luyến tiếc tránh thoát...

Bên này, Bạch Mạc Nho là đem người hảo một trận khi dễ sau mới buông tha, hắn thu tay về buông ra người, cuối cùng hung tợn tại chăn trung người nọ bên tai thanh âm khàn khàn mà nói: "Còn dám xích lại đây thân một lần thử một lần, lại có, lại có ta liền ăn ngươi! Biết ta có ý tứ gì đi?"

Chăn hạ người chiến | run rẩy gật gật đầu, chăn ngoại lại chỉ có thể nhìn đến một chút mấp máy.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại nằm hồi vị trí của mình, một xả chăn hai mắt nhắm nghiền.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lui tại chăn xuôi tai trong chốc lát không nghe đến động tĩnh sau, lúc này mới thật cẩn thận đem đầu từ chăn đương trung 'Ba' một tiếng duỗi đi ra, miệng há hốc giống ly thủy ngư giống nhau từng ngụm từng ngụm hô hấp .

Trong lúc nhất thời, trên giường liền chỉ còn lại có hắn tiếng thở dốc.

Cũng không biết qua bao lâu sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành hô hấp mới từ từ bằng phẳng, trong bóng đêm hắn chỉ chừa ánh mắt nhìn bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, trong đầu thường thường liền hiện ra vừa mới Bạch Mạc Nho nói những cái đó tu nhân sự tình.

Đêm đã khuya, ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng càng đậm.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đỏ mặt tim đập đến không được, hắn cả người đều giống như muốn thiêu đốt như vậy nóng bỏng nóng bỏng .

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó, hổ phách sắc con ngươi giữa dòng quang chớp động, vừa mới Bạch Mạc Nho kia hung tợn uy hiếp lời nói lại ghé vào lỗ tai hắn vang lên, trong chốc lát khiến cho trên mặt hắn tăng thêm thêm vài phần độ ấm.

Không biết qua bao lâu sau, nóng bỏng nóng bỏng Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới nhịn không được , hắn tổng cảm thấy chính mình kia khối đã nhét đầy tâm tựa hồ ghế trống đến càng thêm lợi hại .

Hắn ma xui quỷ khiến mà chống lên thân đến, sau đó thật cẩn thận đến gần rồi Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó, khẩn trương mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt sau hắn rất nhanh tại phấn hồng bánh bao trên mặt gặm một hơi.

Ngay sau đó, hắn điện giật nằm hồi trên giường đem mình lui vào chăn trung, trái tim đập bình bịch đến vừa thẹn vừa bực lại chờ mong núp vào.

Làm xong này đó sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành vốn tưởng rằng sẽ phát sinh những thứ gì, kết quả đợi nửa ngày lại không có bất cứ động tĩnh gì.

Tại chăn đương trung đem mình buồn đến khí đều nhanh thở không được đến sau, hắn thật cẩn thận mà ló đầu ra đi nhìn nhìn người bên cạnh, kết quả này vừa thấy dưới hắn không khỏi trừng lớn mắt.

Bạch Mạc Nho còn nằm ở tại chỗ đâu!

Thiện Ngọc Thành trừng mắt thấy một hồi lâu, lại mới lén lút lại chi khởi thân thể đi qua gặm một hơi, lần này hắn không trốn đi, sau đó hắn phát hiện Bạch Mạc Nho là thật đang ngủ.

Phát hiện việc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành hai con mắt trừng đến càng lớn, trong mắt tràn đầy vô tội cùng ủy khuất.

Hắn không phải nói...

Hắn như thế nào liền đang ngủ đâu?

Thiện Ngọc Thành kéo chăn tròng lên nửa khuôn mặt, chỉ còn lại hai chỉ lòe lòe lượng lượng ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho kia phấn phấn bánh bao mặt, hắn nói như thế nào ngủ là ngủ?

Đệm chăn hạ, Thiện Ngọc Thành là cắn nát một hơi nha, khuôn mặt cũng thở phì phì mà cố lấy đến, trong lòng tràn đầy oán niệm.

Hắn như thế nào có thể đang ngủ đâu? !

Chính là trong lòng oán niệm về oán niệm, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại cũng không có đem người đánh thức, hắn chính là ủy khuất mà trừng mắt nhìn.

Đối người này a, hắn là hận không thể đem tâm a can a cái gì móc ra đều đưa tới trong tay của hắn, hận không thể đem toàn bộ thế giới đều cho hắn, hận không thể dốc hết sở hữu đối hắn hảo.

Hắn đâu, hắn chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý cùng hắn hảo liền thỏa mãn !

Hắn thích người này, là thích đến không thể lại càng thích thích !

Hắn chỉ cần cùng hắn trò chuyện, hắn liền có thể đủ tiếu a a hảo vài ngày, nếu cùng hắn cười cười, hắn định có thể nhớ cả đời.

Này một | đêm là có người mộng đẹp có người trắng đêm vô miên, Bạch Mạc Nho ban đêm ngủ đến thoải mái, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm là tại một trận ồn ào trung bị đánh thức.

Hắn phi áo khoác vãn tóc dài mở cửa khi, lại tại trong viện gặp được Thiện Ngọc Thành mẫu thân, trước kia Thiện phu nhân.

Giờ phút này nàng chính tinh hồng một đôi mắt, hai cánh tay gắt gao kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành ngực quần áo, chính cuồng loạn quát to : "... Ngươi có phải hay không muốn đem bên cạnh ngươi mọi người đều hại chết ngươi mới an tâm, nương không là đều nói với ngươi không phải như vậy... Sơ Ngũ hắn..."

Chương 31: ngươi biệt tự trách khó chịu

001.

Kia Thiện phu nhân trên người sớm đã không có trước lần đó gặp mặt khi lạnh nhạt cùng ôn nhuận khí chất, cả người là hoàn toàn thay đổi một bộ dạng.

Bạch Mạc Nho lúc ra cửa, nàng hai mắt màu đỏ tươi vẻ mặt điên cuồng, hai cánh tay gắt gao mà kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành ngực quần áo, chính không ngừng một bên cuồng loạn gào thét lớn một bên loạng choạng Thiện Ngọc Thành, kia điên cuồng bộ dáng giống như là muốn đem Thiện Ngọc Thành bóp chết dường như.

Nàng bộ dáng nhìn thập phần dọa người, nhưng nàng nói ra khỏi miệng nói cùng trên mặt thống khổ nước mắt lại làm cho người có chút vựng hồ.

Bởi vì kia Thiện phu nhân một bên kéo nàng nhi tử Thiện Ngọc Thành quần áo dùng sức mà loạng choạng, một bên cuồng loạn mà gào thét , rồi lại một bên đau lòng vạn phần chảy nước mắt.

"Thành nhi a, nương không là đều theo như ngươi nói không phải như vậy sao, ngươi vì cái gì chính là không nghe lời phải như vậy tra tấn chính mình đâu..." Kia Thiện phu nhân một phen cuồng loạn gào thét sau, nàng như là sợ cực kỳ ai sẽ thương tổn Thiện Ngọc Thành dường như, lại cũng bước lên trước một bước mãnh dùng hai tay ôm lấy hắn.

"Nương liền ngươi như vậy một đứa con trai , nương chỉ cầu cho ngươi hảo hảo , nhưng ngươi vì cái gì chính là không nghe lời đâu? Sơ Ngũ bây giờ còn sinh tử chưa biết, vạn nhất hắn không đã cứu đến chết..." Kia Thiện phu nhân gắt gao mà ôm Thiện Ngọc Thành, trong mắt trong lòng đều là đau lòng không nhẫn.

"Nương biết ra loại chuyện này trong lòng ngươi cũng là khó chịu tự trách... Nhưng ngươi vì cái gì không nghe nương nói? Nương chính là biết ngươi sẽ bởi vì người bên cạnh ngươi bởi vì ngươi xảy ra chuyện mà khó chịu, cho nên mới cho ngươi không nên cùng những người khác đi được gần quá, ngươi vì cái gì chính là không nghe? !" Kia Thiện phu nhân ôm Thiện Ngọc Thành khóc đến là thương tâm vạn phần.

Ở một bên Bạch Mạc Nho lại nghe được nhíu mày, nữ nhân này điên điên khùng khùng , nói ra khỏi miệng nói đều là tự mâu thuẫn, không hề trật tự .

Trong viện, Thiện Ngọc Thành tại mẹ hắn kia một trận cuồng loạn hạ, ánh mắt từ từ biến đến tử khí trầm trầm.

Hắn cũng không giãy dụa, cũng không phản kháng, chính là mộc mộc mà đứng ở nơi đó vẫn không nhúc nhích, tùy ý mẹ hắn kéo hắn lại lay động lại ôm .

Bốn phía theo kia Thiện phu nhân cùng lên tới bọn hạ nhân sôi nổi cúi đầu, bọn họ tựa hồ đối một màn này sớm đã thấy nhưng không thể trách, cho nên cũng không có tiến lên đi cản trở.

Sáng sớm nấu cơm Lưu Như đứng ở trong viện tử thấy một màn này là sợ tới mức không nhẹ, nhưng nàng ở bên cạnh gấp đến độ xoay quanh nhưng không biết phải làm gì mới hảo, dù sao đây là người khác gia gia sự.

Thẳng đến nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho xuất môn, nàng lúc này mới liên bước lên phía trước đứng đến Bạch Mạc Nho thân vừa hỏi: "Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?"

Tại trong viện tử ánh mắt lạnh như băng giống như khắc băng vẫn không nhúc nhích Thiện Ngọc Thành, tại nghe được Lưu Như lời này khi cả người đều run rẩy, ngay sau đó, hắn hơi hơi trừng lớn cặp kia không hề sáng rọi mắt quay đầu lại hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua.

Đang nhìn đến đứng ở cửa Bạch Mạc Nho khi, kia nháy mắt Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy tay chân lạnh lẽo cả người cũng như đưa hầm băng trung, sắc mặt càng là tại trong phút chốc biến đến trắng bệch. Hắn cả người biến thành như là giống như không có linh hồn không xác, một tia hàn khí tự hắn con ngươi trung lộ ra.

Hắn lần thứ hai tìm đến Bạch Mạc Nho trên đường đã nghĩ rất nhiều, hắn khuyên bảo chính mình không cần lòng tham không cần lưu lại đến lâu lắm, hắn chỉ cần xác nhận Bạch Mạc Nho không có xuất sự liền sẽ mau ly khai.

Nhưng là hắn nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho sau lại mại không khai chân , hắn cả người tính cả tâm đồng thời đều thiên hướng Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn ích kỷ là ở trong lòng dấu đi chuyện này, chỉ nghĩ có thể nhiều tại Bạch Mạc Nho bên người nhiều đãi một ngày cũng hảo.

Này kiện sự tình Bạch Mạc Nho cho tới bây giờ không có hỏi quá, cho nên hắn may mắn cho rằng chỉ cần hắn không nói Bạch Mạc Nho liền sẽ không biết, nhưng không nghĩ tới Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc vẫn là biết , hơn nữa còn là dưới tình huống như thế biết đến.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng ở tại chỗ, nghe bên tai hắn thân nương khi thì cuồng loạn gầm rú khi thì ôn nhu quan tâm lời nói, tâm lãnh đến từ từ chết đi.

Hắn biết hắn tại Bạch Mạc Nho bên người lưu lại là thập phần ích kỷ thực hiện, hắn cũng vẫn luôn sợ hãi , ngẫu nhiên nửa đêm đều sẽ giựt mình tỉnh lại sợ Bạch Mạc Nho cũng xảy ra chuyện gì.

Nhưng là Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn hảo hảo , cho nên hắn vẫn luôn ôm may mắn tâm tính may mắn , nhưng làm hắn trăm triệu không nghĩ tới sự cuối cùng rốt cuộc vẫn là đã xảy ra chuyện, tuy rằng xuất sự người không phải Bạch Mạc Nho, mà là Sơ Ngũ.

Biết được tin tức này sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này liền đầu trống rỗng, nếu xuất sự người đổi lại là Bạch Mạc Nho, vậy hắn...

Đứng ở giữa sân, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn một bên nghe được tranh cãi ầm ĩ xuất môn Bạch Mạc Nho, trong lòng hắn toan trướng như là sắp hít thở không thông khó chịu.

Bạch Mạc Nho biết hắn lừa hắn , nhất định phải sinh khí...

Hắn sinh khí, nói không chừng liền không nguyện ý cùng hắn hảo cùng hắn nói chuyện .

Hắn biết việc này, khẳng định sẽ không bao giờ lại giống như trước như vậy cùng hắn thân cận.

Tia nắng ban mai hạ không lớn trong viện tử, một khác đầu Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành này phó tuyệt vọng cùng thừa nhận bộ dáng, hắn nhíu mày.

Mà ở Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt ôm hắn đau lòng đến thẳng chảy nước mắt kia Thiện phu nhân, giờ phút này cũng là vội vàng lôi kéo tay hắn muốn đem hắn hướng ngoài cửa mang đi, "Thành nhi ngươi cùng nương đi được không? Nương sẽ nghĩ biện pháp cho ngươi sửa mệnh , ngươi yên tâm, nương nhất định sẽ nghĩ đến biện pháp ..."

"Thành nhi ngươi đừng thương tâm, Sơ Ngũ bên kia ta đã phái người đi qua, bọn họ sẽ chiếu cố hảo hắn , hắn nhất định có thể tỉnh lại." Thiện phu nhân một bên lau nước mắt, một bên miễn cưỡng cười vui an ủi Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Kia Thiện phu nhân muốn dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành đi, Thiện Ngọc Thành hai con mắt cũng là dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt, chưa cùng mại khai chân.

Thiện phu nhân kéo hai cái không kéo động, vừa quay đầu lại liền lại bắt đầu thần tình nước mắt khóc kêu lên, "Ngươi còn muốn như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn liên bọn họ đồng thời hại chết ngươi mới có thể nghe nương nói sao? Ta biết trong lòng ngươi luyến tiếc hắn, chính là nương cũng là vì muốn tốt cho ngươi..."

Nghe kia Thiện phu nhân điên điên khùng khùng lời nói, Bạch Mạc Nho có chút ấn không chịu nổi , hắn đi về phía trước hai bước đi vào trong viện tử một cái bắt được Thiện Ngọc Thành tay.

"Thiện phu nhân, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho mắt lộ ra hàn quang, nữ nhân này sợ là điên rồi? !

Nếu không phải bởi vì hắn cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhận thức, đơn chỉ nghe nàng vừa mới này buổi nói chuyện, chỉ sợ đều sẽ cho rằng Thiện Ngọc Thành làm cái gì đại ác không tha sự!

"Là ngươi nha, ngươi không có việc gì liền hảo, trước chạy nghe nói ngươi rơi xuống thủy ta còn sợ ngươi xảy ra chuyện." Kia Thiện phu nhân nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó ngẩn người, sau đó nàng trạng thái tinh thần lại làm cho người kinh ngạc ổn định thêm vài phần, "Chuyện này cùng các ngươi Bạch gia không quan hệ, ngươi không cần nhúng tay. Ngược lại là thành nhi hắn mấy ngày này làm phiền các ngươi chiếu cố , sau đó ta sẽ cho người đưa lên tạ lễ ."

Thấy kia Thiện phu nhân vẻ mặt khác thường, Bạch Mạc Nho lôi kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành tay không từ khẩn thêm vài phần, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua giống như không xác Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại quay đầu lại đến hỏi kia Thiện phu nhân, "Ta mới vừa nghe ngươi nói Sơ Ngũ đã xảy ra chuyện, hắn xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn cho là mình không chút khách khí hỏi lời này, sẽ dẫn tới kia Thiện phu nhân càng thêm điên cuồng, cho nên nói nói khi đã có thêm vài phần phòng bị.

Nhưng hắn là trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, nghe xong câu hỏi của hắn sau Thiện phu nhân lau nước mắt trên mặt, thế nhưng liền chậm rãi trấn định xuống dưới.

Nàng thanh âm còn có chút khàn khàn, nhưng mặt mày gian đã có thêm vài phần trước ôn nhuận, nói ra khỏi miệng nói cũng đã có trật tự.

"Ta nghe hạ nhân nói ngày ấy thành nhi một mình rời nhà sau đó, Sơ Ngũ vội vàng thu đồ vật đi theo, nhưng thành nhi đi rất gấp, Sơ Ngũ đuổi theo mau thời điểm hai người đã chuyển hướng. Kết quả Sơ Ngũ hắn tại một mình đến khi lộ bay lên thuyền rơi xuống thủy, tuy rằng bị nhà đò cứu đi lên, nhưng hiện giờ đều còn chưa thanh tỉnh."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy khẽ cau mày, mấy ngày trước đây hắn là tại trên đường nghe nói quá lật thuyền chuyện này.

Nói là một cái khách thuyền tại cách bọn họ thôn trấn có đoạn khoảng cách trong sông đáy thuyền đột nhiên lậu thủy phiên , một thuyền người toàn bộ lạc thủy, chết hảo vài cái.

Tục truyền, kia thuyền khách thuyền đã là có chút năm đầu lão thuyền, trong ngày thường liền có chút lậu thủy, nhà đò là tu lại tu vốn tưởng rằng còn có thể chấp nhận dùng cái một hai năm, không tưởng lúc này đây bị đầu sóng bắn trúng liền chặt đứt long cốt, cho nên mới toàn bộ cấp phiên .

Lúc trước đơn giản là chuyện này phát sinh địa phương điểm cách bọn họ thôn trấn còn có đoạn khoảng cách, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không để ý quá, tự nhiên cũng không biết trong đó có hay không Sơ Ngũ.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không nguyện ý buông tay, khí chất đó ôn nhuận Thiện phu nhân cũng không có dùng sức mạnh, mà là bằng phẳng cảm xúc sau cẩn thận cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Ngày ấy ta hồi phủ từ dưới trong dân cư nghe nói thành nhi lại đi ra sau đó, liền lập tức dẫn theo người một đường tìm đi qua, tìm được kề bên này khi nghe người ta nói mấy ngày trước đây phiên thuyền. Ta vừa nghe liền biết không hảo, liền phái người cố ý đi hỏi thăm, sau khi nghe ngóng dưới mới biết được Sơ Ngũ cũng ở trong đó."

Kia Thiện phu nhân nói chuyện khi thanh âm ôn nhu khách khí, nhưng thủy chung nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng không thoải mái.

Nàng nghe nói phiên thuyền liền phái người cố ý đi hỏi thăm, loại chuyện này người bình thường sợ là làm không được.

"Hắn hiện tại tình huống thế nào ?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ giọng hỏi, hắn còn rất thích kia Sơ Ngũ, tuy rằng tuổi còn tiểu lại có chút phi hắc tức bạch đơn thuần, bất quá nói tóm lại là một cái thông minh tiểu hài tử.

"Nghe kia khai thuyền nhà đò nói, từ khi rơi xuống thủy vớt lên sau đó cho đến hiện giờ đều còn chưa thanh tỉnh quá, hảo tại kia nhà đò cũng không hắc tâm liền như vậy ném không quản, tóm lại là nhìn đại phu." Kia Thiện phu nhân nói lên Sơ Ngũ trong mắt không từ có thêm vài phần xin lỗi, "Sơ Ngũ đứa bé kia còn nhỏ như vậy, nếu là bởi vì thành nhi mà xảy ra chuyện ta nên như thế nào hướng phụ thân công đạo?"

Kia Sơ Ngũ vốn là Thiện phủ quản gia nhi tử, là nàng ích kỷ vì để cho Thiện Ngọc Thành tính cách lung lay chút mới cố ý ương Thiện phủ quản gia đưa tới tiếp khách , này nếu xảy ra chuyện, nàng kia như thế nào hướng quản gia kia công đạo?

Huống hồ Sơ Ngũ cùng nàng thành nhi cũng tiếp khách lâu như vậy, Sơ Ngũ như chết , thành nhi trong lòng hắn nhất định muốn tự trách khó chịu ...

Nghĩ tới chuyện này, kia Thiện phu nhân ánh mắt không từ lại đỏ, nước mắt theo má của nàng trợt xuống.

Nàng là thật lo lắng Sơ Ngũ, đứa bé kia thông minh, trong ngày thường nàng có thể thích .

Thiện phu nhân cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói xong nói, liền lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, hảo ngôn hảo ngữ mà an ủi: "Ngươi yên tâm, ta đã phái người đi thỉnh kề bên này tốt nhất đại phu, Sơ Ngũ hắn nhất định sẽ vượt qua sẽ tỉnh lại."

Nghe kia Thiện phu nhân nói, Bạch Mạc Nho mày là càng nhăn càng sâu, "Nếu Sơ Ngũ cùng hắn không là một đường tới, kia xảy ra chuyện vì cái gì còn muốn quái tại trên người hắn? Huống hồ kia tao thuyền cũng không phải gần nhất mới bắt đầu lậu thủy, tục truyền thuyền vốn là liền lậu thủy, chuyện này ngươi tùy tiện phái cá nhân đến hỏi một chút có thể nghe được."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho này buổi nói chuyện, vẫn luôn tử khí trầm trầm đứng ở một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành có động tác, hắn ngẩng đầu kinh ngạc mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, cặp kia tử khí trầm trầm con ngươi trung giống như lại có thêm vài phần sinh sáng rọi.

Kia Thiện phu nhân nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho này có chút không khách khí nói ngẩn người, nàng lại vẫn chưa bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho phản bác nói mà tức giận, ngược lại là cảm thấy hết sức vui mừng.

Nàng vui mừng mà vỗ vỗ con mình Thiện Ngọc Thành tay, lại là có chút cảm động đối Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Cám ơn ngươi, khó khăn ngươi lúc này còn có thể vi thành nhi nói ra nói như vậy."

Kia Thiện phu nhân nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt sinh ra vài phần thích đến, nàng nhận thấy được Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm sự sau liền vẫn luôn có vài phần xa lánh Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng hôm nay nàng lại cảm thấy nàng thành nhi có thể gặp được Bạch Mạc Nho có thể không là chuyện xấu.

Chính là, nàng lại không thể lại làm thành nhi bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho mà đã bị thương tổn...

002.

Yêu sâu đau chi thiết đạo lý nàng hiểu, cũng thiết thân lĩnh hội quá. Cho nên nàng biết nếu một ngày kia Bạch Mạc Nho chung quy bởi vì thành nhi mà bị thương, thành nhi sợ là căn bản thừa nhận không đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là bị kia Thiện phu nhân này một cám ơn đến cả người nổi da gà, hắn xem như đã nhìn ra, này Thiện Ngọc Thành xa cách lạnh lùng tính tình sợ là đều là bị mẹ hắn cấp sinh sôi bức đi ra .

Này Thiện phu nhân ngoài miệng nói xong là vì hắn hảo là yêu hắn sợ hắn bị thương, chính là lại vừa nói một bên lại hung hăng hướng trên người hắn thống dao nhỏ. Nàng dao nhỏ dũng xong rồi, cuối cùng còn muốn hỏi Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm không cảm nhận được nàng nồng đậm tình yêu.

Thật muốn lại nói tiếp, này Thiện phu nhân cùng Lưu Như ngược lại là có vài phần tương tự chỗ.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ trước liền luôn luôn tại suy nghĩ, cũng phải mệt thân thể này nguyên chủ nhân là một cái yếu đuối dễ khi dễ tính cách, không phải bị Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người như vậy từ tiểu liền cưng chiều sủng ái lớn lên , đổi cá nhân sợ là đã sớm tính cách vặn vẹo .

Bất quá Lưu Như tuy rằng cũng là vạn phần cưng chiều con trai của mình, cái gì tốt đồ vật đều muốn tắc con mình trong tay, mà ngay cả ăn một bữa cơm đều trước cấp nhi tử thêm đầy mới đến phiên chính mình. Nhưng Lưu Như lại cũng không có cưng chiều đến đánh mất lý trí, đây là hai người chi gian lớn nhất khác nhau.

Này Thiện phu nhân đã là đối Thiện Ngọc Thành cưng chiều đến hoàn toàn đánh mất lý trí, tại trước mặt nàng, căn bản không có cái gì đạo lý nhưng giảng!

Chỉ cần nàng nhận định này sự tình là đối Thiện Ngọc Thành hảo , kia liền nhất định muốn hảo đến làm Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình cũng cảm thấy hảo.

Đối mặt với kia trái lại đối với hắn nói lời cảm tạ Thiện phu nhân, da đầu run lên thẩm đến hoảng Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp lại mở miệng nói cái gì đó, bên cạnh lại đột nhiên lao ra một người đến.

Người nọ động tác rất nhanh, hắn đột nhiên vọt tới ba người bên người mãnh liệt phá khai kia Thiện phu nhân, sau đó lấy cực nhanh tốc độ kéo kia Thiện phu nhân liền hướng ngoài cửa chạy tới.

Đem kia Thiện phu nhân kéo ra khỏi môn, hắn xoay người lại liền kéo sân hai bên đại môn, phịch một tiếng đóng cửa lại .

Đóng lại không nói, người nọ còn giữ cửa cấp phản đã khóa, chính mình cũng là dựa lưng vào đại môn dùng chân để chấm đất, một bộ tuyệt đối sẽ không mở cửa tư thế.

Đây hết thảy phát sinh cực mau, Bạch Mạc Nho kịp phản ứng khi đại môn kia cũng đã bị đóng lại, chờ hắn thấy rõ ràng kia đóng cửa người đúng là cái sáu bảy mươi lão nhân khi, lão nhân kia sớm đã là bối để đại môn vẫn luôn dùng sức .

Lão nhân kia tự không cần phải nói, là Thiện phủ trong trung phong sau đó liền khi thì thanh tỉnh khi thì hồ đồ Thiện Thiên Trạch, Thiện Ngọc Thành gia gia, kia Thiện phu nhân công công.

Kia Thiện phu nhân bị hắn đuổi đi xuất môn lại khóa trái ở ngoài cửa sau đó vội vàng đập cửa, làm Thiện Thiên Trạch mở cửa, chính là Thiện Thiên Trạch lại mặc kệ, hắn dùng lực để môn, không bao lâu liền đem mình đến mức thần tình đỏ bừng.

Ở ngoài cửa Thiện phu nhân gõ môn thấy không người ứng, nàng đại khái cũng đoán được bên trong trạng huống, cho nên nàng lại phóng nhu hòa thanh âm, cùng Thiện Thiên Trạch nhẹ ngôn nhẹ ngữ lại nói tiếp.

"Công công ngươi mở cửa được không? Này bên ngoài gió mát, ta đây thổi đau đầu." Kia Thiện phu nhân đối mặt với nàng điên đứng lên giống như thất, tám tuổi tiểu hài tử công công cũng không có lộ ra không kiên nhẫn thần thái, tương phản nàng là phá lệ có kiên nhẫn.

Ở trong sân mặt thủ môn Thiện Thiên Trạch nghe xong có chút tâm động, bất quá hắn nhìn nhìn đứng ở trong phòng Thiện Ngọc Thành sau đó lại hạ nhẫn tâm, hắn cả người phản quá thân đi ôm lấy đóng cửa, giống như cái hầu tử dường như bắt tại đóng cửa thượng.

"Ngươi đi, ngươi trở về, ngươi biệt đến , ta không thích ngươi!" Thiện Thiên Trạch hướng về phía khe cửa ngoại kia Thiện phu nhân rống to.

Trong phòng hạ nhân thấy thế vội vàng đi lên nâng Thiện Thiên Trạch, tưởng muốn mở cửa, nhưng là Thiện Thiên Trạch chỗ nào sẽ y bọn họ? Thế nhưng ôm đóng cửa liền đặt mông ngồi dưới đất đối với bọn họ lại đá lại đá .

Những cái đó hạ nhân lại không dám thật sự đối Thiện Thiên Trạch làm những thứ gì, đành phải ở bên cạnh khuyên nhủ .

Tính tình đi lên Thiện Thiên Trạch lại căn bản không để ý tới bọn họ, tùy ý bọn họ ở một bên nói, hắn chính là ôm đóng cửa không bỏ.

Liền như vậy làm ầm ĩ trong chốc lát sau, ngoài cửa tựa hồ đến người nào cùng kia Thiện phu nhân nói hai câu sau đó, Thiện phu nhân liền ngăn cách bằng cánh cửa nói: "Bên kia Sơ Ngũ bị tiếp lại đây, ta đi trước trấn trên xem hắn thế nào , các ngươi đợi chút nữa dẫn theo thái lão gia cùng thiếu gia lại đây."

Trong viện hạ nhân nghe vậy, vội vàng ứng hạ.

Ngoài cửa, kia Thiện phu nhân do dự một chút sau lúc này mới tránh ra.

Thiện Thiên Trạch từ khe cửa gian nhìn thấy kia Thiện phu nhân tránh ra sau, hắn lúc này mới chậm rãi buông ra khóa, bọn hạ nhân thấy vội vàng đi lên tưởng muốn đem hắn nâng dậy đến, kết quả bọn họ mới tới gần, kia Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng là miệng nhất trương 'Oa' một tiếng liền khóc lên .

Thiện Thiên Trạch giờ phút này liền giống như cái thất, tám tuổi tiểu hài tử, kia gào khóc bộ dáng là hào phóng đến cực điểm, không một lát liền đem nước mũi nước miếng đều khóc lên .

Bọn hạ nhân thấy cũng là sốt ruột, là lại khuyên nhủ lại hống , chính là Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng là càng khuyên nhủ càng hống hắn khóc đến càng hung.

Như vậy một làm ầm ĩ, toàn bộ sân đều đi theo hắn sôi trào lên.

Kia Thiện Thiên Trạch càng khóc càng hung, nhâm là bọn hạ nhân khuyên như thế nào đều vô dụng, hắn lại là hai con mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, làm như muốn Thiện Ngọc Thành hống.

Lại quay đầu lại nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại như là sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen, hắn đi ra phía trước vươn tay hủy diệt Thiện Thiên Trạch nước mắt trên mặt, sau đó vươn tay muốn dìu hắn đứng lên, "Gia gia, đi lên."

Kia gào khóc nước mũi nước mắt một phen Thiện Thiên Trạch đâu, thấy chính mình tôn nhi đối với mình vươn tay, hắn là lúc này liền đừng khóc.

Hắn bắt tay phóng Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tay làm hắn cấp dắt đứng lên sau, lập tức liền dùng hai cánh tay ôm Thiện Ngọc Thành cánh tay không thả.

Hắn không riêng không bỏ, hắn còn khẩn trương hề hề mà lôi kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành bước nhanh đi vài bước đi tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên người, sau đó hắn lôi kéo hắn tôn nhi liền đứng đến Bạch Mạc Nho sau lưng núp vào!

Thiện Thiên Trạch làm xong này đó, nhìn nhìn lại trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn như là đột nhiên liền có dũng khí giống nhau một hút nước mũi, chuyển đi qua liền trừng những cái đó hạ nhân, phòng bị những người đó dũng lại đây đoạt hắn tôn nhi.

Thấy Thiện Thiên Trạch như vậy hồ nháo, trong viện tử hạ nhân đều có chút bất đắc dĩ, bất quá hắn đừng khóc mọi người cũng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Một bên cũng có người bắt đầu khuyên nhủ Thiện Ngọc Thành, làm hắn cùng đi khách điếm tìm Thiện phu nhân, "Phu nhân còn tại đằng kia biên chờ, thiếu gia ngươi liền cùng chúng ta cùng đi đi, không phải phu nhân không thấy được ngươi lại muốn lo lắng ."

Nghe xong kia hạ nhân nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt lãnh tuân lệnh người phát lạnh, trong lúc nhất thời không biết hắn suy nghĩ cái gì.

Một bên Thiện Thiên Trạch lại như là đã bị kích thích giống nhau, vội vàng lôi kéo hắn tôn nhi đi phía trước đi rồi hai bước, kề gần Bạch Mạc Nho bối đứng .

Ai đứng còn có chút không cảm giác an toàn, Thiện Thiên Trạch lại vội vàng vươn tay kéo Bạch Mạc Nho quần áo, sau đó lại lôi kéo hắn tôn nhi tay làm hắn cũng lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho quần áo.

Kể từ đó, Bạch Mạc Nho giống như là biến thành diều hâu nắm tiểu kê trong gà mái, gà mái sau lưng đi theo một chỗ ngoặt thắt lưng vẻ mặt khẩn trương một cái sắc mặt lạnh như băng xa cách hai cái gà con.

Cảm giác đến sau lưng động tác, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua hai người kéo hắn quần áo tay, kia nháy mắt lượng là bình tĩnh như khóe miệng hắn cũng nhịn không được có chút run rẩy.

Bạch Mạc Nho xem như đã nhìn ra, tại đây Thiện Thiên Trạch trong mắt, hắn vừa mới giúp đỡ Thiện Ngọc Thành nói nói cho nên hắn liền là người tốt!

Bất quá hắn không biết người này rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào , này một sân hạ nhân trừ bỏ nha hoàn không nói gia đinh mỗi cái đều so với hắn cao đại, Thiện Thiên Trạch dựa vào cái gì cho rằng hắn có thể đánh thắng được đám người kia?

Nhưng này đó Bạch Mạc Nho cũng chính là ngẫm lại, hắn nhìn nhìn phía sau mình hai cái này oa oa đòi ăn gà con sau, chỉnh lý tâm tình, thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt, sau đó hắn dựng lên một thân kê mao khí Vũ Hiên ngang phong không thể địa phương quay đầu lại đi mặt không đổi sắc mà trừng này một phòng hạ nhân.

"Trở về nói cho các ngươi biết gia phu nhân, hai người bọn họ tạm thời trước ở nơi này ." Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện khi trong mắt ấm áp một chút rút đi, thuộc loại hắc ám lạnh lẽo từ từ lan tràn mở ra.

Hắn mặc dù bởi vì hàng năm sinh bệnh mà dẫn đến thân thể hơi có vẻ gầy yếu, nhưng giờ phút này trên người hắn phát ra xuất khí thế lại là làm người ta sinh ra sợ hãi, nhìn xem trong viện tử mọi người không từ hai mặt nhìn nhau.

Bạch Mạc Nho đã mở miệng sau này đó hạ nhân còn không có kịp phản ứng, tại phía sau hắn Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng là đã đắc sắt lên.

Hắn đem đầu từ Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh dò xét đi ra, nhìn những cái đó hạ nhân liền là một trận làm người ta không biết nên khóc hay cười nhe răng trợn mắt, "Đi đi đi, nhanh lên đi..."

"Bạch thiếu gia, ngươi cũng đừng làm khó dễ chúng ta, chúng ta đây cũng chỉ là nghe xong phu nhân nói..."

"Đi ra ngoài thời điểm mang lên môn." Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt lạnh như băng.

Những cái đó hạ nhân nghe vậy sau đó lại là một trận hai mặt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng lại vẫn là sợ với Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt lạnh như băng ngoan ngoãn ra cửa.

Tại Thiện gia ngây người nhiều năm như vậy, chuyện như vậy bọn họ đã không là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ, cho nên bọn họ trong lòng tự nhiên có chừng mực.

Bọn họ rời đi, Bạch Mạc Nho cản trở là chủ yếu cùng lúc nguyên nhân, còn có một phương diện nguyên nhân thì là bởi vì Thiện Thiên Trạch kia tuyệt sẽ không theo bọn họ rời đi thái độ.

Thiện Thiên Trạch tuy rằng điên rồi, nhưng là Thiện gia người đối hắn vẫn là vô cùng tốt , cũng không đem hắn đương người điên đối đãi, cho nên bọn họ bọn hạ nhân cũng chưa bao giờ dám đối với Thiện Thiên Trạch nói câu lời nói nặng.

Nếu Thiện Thiên Trạch thật sự hoành tâm không cùng bọn họ đi, bọn họ cũng không cái kia dũng khí dám đi lên cường lôi kéo hắn đi.

Những người đó ra cửa, phản thủ đóng lại viện môn, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phía sau khẩn kéo hắn quần áo hai người.

Kia vừa quay đầu lại gian, Bạch Mạc Nho lại tại kia vốn hẳn là điên điên ngây ngốc Thiện Thiên Trạch trong mắt nhìn đến chợt lóe mà qua tinh quang, hắn lắp bắp kinh hãi, chớp mắt lại nhìn khi kia Thiện Thiên Trạch rồi lại là điên điên ngây ngốc bộ dáng.

Những người đó đi rồi sau đó Thiện Thiên Trạch nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn hướng phía ngoài cửa nhìn xung quanh trong chốc lát, xác định những người đó quả thật ly khai, lúc này mới buông lỏng ra Bạch Mạc Nho quần áo ngược lại đi quấn hắn tôn nhi Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Bên kia, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh cũng là vội vàng đã đi tới.

Náo loạn như vậy một tao sau, hai người đều còn có chút kinh hồn chưa định, nhìn kia Thiện Thiên Trạch trong mắt cũng nhiều vài phần đánh giá.

Thiện gia phú khả địch quốc, Thiện gia sự đó cũng là mọi người đều biết , hai người tự nhiên đã đoán được Thiện Thiên Trạch thân phận.

Vừa mới Thiện phu nhân vừa khóc vừa gào bộ dáng là nhìn xem bọn họ cũng nhịn không được da đầu run lên, nhưng là Thiện Thiên Trạch cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hiện giờ còn ở nơi này, bọn họ cũng không hảo điều giáo đương người mặt nói chuyện này.

Những cái đó hạ nhân sau khi rời đi, Thiện Thiên Trạch vẫn luôn quấn Thiện Ngọc Thành nói chuyện, Thiện Ngọc Thành lĩnh người ở phòng khách ngồi xuống, thay hắn chỉnh lý y phục trên người chụp đi trên người bùn đất.

Bên này Thiện Ngọc Thành chiếu cố gia gia của hắn, bên kia Bạch Học Danh lại là đi phòng bếp ăn điểm tâm sau liền đi bắt đầu làm việc .

Giờ phút này sắc trời đã lớn lượng, xa xa ánh sáng mặt trời đã dâng lên, kim hoàng sắc dương quang bao phủ toàn bộ trấn nhỏ, tỉnh lại trấn nhỏ trung hoa cỏ cây cối, nghênh đón một ngày mới.

Bạch Học Danh cũng sau khi rời đi, trong viện tử liền từ từ yên tĩnh trở lại.

Lưu Như đi phòng bếp đoan điểm tâm, mấy người vây quanh cái bàn ngồi xuống, trầm mặc ăn xong rồi điểm tâm.

Hôm nay chuyện hồi sáng này, Thiện Ngọc Thành không nói Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không đuổi theo căn bào đế truy vấn.

Bên kia, Bạch Học Danh rời đi sân sau rất nhanh hướng về bến tàu đi đến, trước khi đi đến bến tàu trước khi, rất xa gặp được một cái quen thuộc bóng người.

Người nọ hiển nhiên cũng phát hiện hắn, ngây ra sau đó nàng đỏ mặt hướng về phía hắn gật gật đầu, sau đó lúc này mới vất vả mà bưng trong tay chén đĩa đi một đường nghỉ một đường đi phía trước.

Bạch Học Danh thấy sau trên mặt cũng có vài phần đỏ ửng, hắn vội vàng chạy chậm tiến lên tiếp nhận vậy lần trước đi qua Vương gia tẩu tử giới thiệu nhận thức , kia tại trấn trên bán ngư Diệp nhi cô nương trong tay chậu.

003.

Kia mộc chậu không đại, nhưng bởi vì bên trong thủy còn có hai cái đại ngư, cho nên bưng lên tới thời điểm có chút trọng.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Kia Diệp nhi cô nương hai má đỏ rực , nói lên nói đến thanh âm cũng là phá lệ ngọt.

Bạch Học Danh nghe xong chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt càng thêm nóng lên, hắn vội vàng cười cười, lại không hảo ý tứ mở miệng nói chuyện.

Thấy Bạch Học Danh này khờ dạng, kia Diệp nhi thấy quay đầu đi liền nhẹ cười rộ lên.

Có lẽ là bởi vì không có những người khác ở bên, kia Diệp nhi lá gan đại rất nhiều, nàng dẫn Bạch Học Danh đi phía trước đi rồi một đường sau đó chủ động nói: "Lần trước tới hai người kia trong cái nào là đệ đệ của ngươi?"

Bạch Học Danh nghe nàng nhắc tới đệ đệ mình, bản nói cái hũ nút hắn nhất thời nói liền nhiều, "Là cái kia lớn lên bạch bạch ánh mắt hắc hắc , một cái khác là Thiện gia công tử, tại nhà của chúng ta làm khách."

Nói lên hai người Bạch Học Danh liền nhớ tới một sự kiện, hắn kỳ thật vẫn cảm thấy đệ đệ của hắn cần phải so với kia cái gì Thiện gia công tử xinh đẹp nhiều, đệ đệ của hắn trắng nõn trắng nà lại thông minh, kia Thiện gia công tử tuy rằng lớn lên là đẹp mắt, nhưng Bạch Học Danh chính là cảm thấy so ra kém đệ đệ của hắn.

"Đệ đệ của ta hắn thân thể không tốt, cho nên thường xuyên sinh bệnh, bình thường cũng không thế nào ra ngoài." Bạch Học Danh nói lên Bạch Mạc Nho đến, kia nói nhưng nhiều, "Hắn gần nhất làm điểm tâm tại trên đường bán, có cơ hội ta mang chút cho ngươi nếm thử, hắn làm nhưng ăn ngon , nhưng lại xinh đẹp."

Thấy Bạch Học Danh một bộ khoe khoang biểu tình, kia Diệp nhi cười đến càng thêm vui vẻ , hai con mắt cong cong , nhìn là phá lệ khả quan.

"Ta cũng có đệ đệ, mới mười tuổi, tiểu tử kia một chút cũng không ngoan, da được ngay, tổng là khí người." Diệp nhi đạo.

Bạch Học Danh nghe vậy cười hắc hắc, nói: "Đệ đệ của ta khi còn bé ngược lại là ngoan, nhưng nghe lời ."

Diệp nhi che miệng hết sức vui mừng, nàng cười nói: "Vậy ngươi về sau chuẩn bị cùng đệ đệ của ngươi đồng thời trụ sao? Ta nghe nói hắn thân thể không tốt, hàng năm đều yêu cầu người chiếu cố."

Bạch Học Danh không cần suy nghĩ mà gật gật đầu, đệ tử của hắn đệ đương nhiên cùng hắn ngụ cùng chỗ.

Một bên Diệp nhi rồi lại nói: "Thật hảo, mẹ ta cũng nói làm ta về sau cũng nhiều mang theo đệ đệ của ta chút, hắn còn nhỏ, còn không hiểu chuyện, có thể mang theo trên người giáo dưỡng liền hảo..."

Bạch Học Danh vốn là rất cao hứng, nghe xong lời này trong lòng hắn lại lộp bộp một tiếng, trên mặt hắn còn có ý cười chưa tán, nhưng trong lòng lại mơ hồ trong đó cảm thấy có chút không hảo đều dự cảm, nhưng hắn lại không nói ra được.

Bên kia, Diệp nhi nói sau khi nói xong liền vẫn luôn đánh giá Bạch Học Danh trên mặt biểu tình, thấy trên mặt hắn còn ngốc nghếch cười, lúc này mới lại giống như vô ý mà nói: "Cha mẹ ta tại trấn trên làm bán ngư sinh ý ngươi phải là biết đến, ta đệ bây giờ còn nhỏ, ta nếu là... Kia trong nhà sinh ý liền không người nhìn."

Bạch Học Danh có chút tỉnh tỉnh , hắn cảm thấy chính mình mơ hồ minh bạch những thứ gì, nhưng lại giống như không là thực minh bạch.

Nhưng vào lúc này, kia Diệp nhi hơi chút ngượng ngùng thanh âm lại truyền tới, nàng nói: "Cho nên mẹ ta ý là hy vọng ta về sau còn có thể gia giúp đỡ chút, chờ đệ đệ của ta trưởng thành, lại làm hắn tới tiếp quản hồi này sinh ý. Vừa lúc ngươi cũng có đệ đệ yêu cầu chiếu cố, cho nên ngươi hẳn là sẽ lý giải ta, chúng ta có thể cho nhau chiếu ứng chút."

Nghe xong Diệp nhi những lời này, Bạch Học Danh trên mặt triệt để không có tươi cười.

Trong lòng hắn kia một chút không thoải mái, từ từ bị mở rộng.

Kia Diệp nhi thấy thế trên mặt cũng không có tươi cười, nàng nhìn nhìn tiền phương lộ, tiếp nhận Bạch Học Danh trong tay chậu, nhẹ giọng nhẹ ngữ cùng hắn đạo biệt sau đó liền đi.

Bạch Học Danh tại tại chỗ đứng hồi lâu, trong lòng cũng là càng nghĩ càng không là tư vị.

Này Diệp nhi nói hắn xem như suy nghĩ cẩn thận , nàng chính là hy vọng hai người nếu là có thể thành hắn nhiều giúp đỡ chiếu cố chút đệ đệ của nàng, tốt nhất là có thể mang theo đồng thời trụ, thuận tiện giúp chiếu cố nhà nàng sinh ý.

Kỳ thật này đối Bạch Học Danh đến nói cũng không có gì, nếu hai người thật có thể thành, kia Diệp nhi đệ đệ tự nhiên cũng là của hắn đệ đệ, giúp đỡ chút cũng là hẳn là .

Chính là hắn chính là không thích kia Diệp nhi nói lên đệ đệ của hắn Bạch Mạc Nho khi giọng nói kia, hắn cũng không thể nói rõ cụ thể là như thế nào, nhưng này Diệp nhi nói chuyện ngữ khí thật giống như hắn đệ là liên lụy, bởi vì hắn đệ đệ yêu cầu người chiếu cố, cho nên bọn họ chiếu cố đối phương đệ đệ liền thành đồng giá trao đổi...

Đứng ở tại chỗ, Bạch Học Danh gãi gãi đầu, trong lòng hắn liền nói không xuất khó chịu.

Hắn cảm thấy nếu hai người thành thân, cho nhau chi gian chiếu ứng việc này lý lẽ đương nhiên , là không cần lý do , nhưng nếu biến thành loại này đồng giá trao đổi phương thức, trong lòng hắn chính là lão Đại không nguyện ý.

Bạch Học Danh lại gãi gãi đầu, vội vàng đuổi theo vừa mới rời khỏi Diệp nhi muốn cùng nàng nói chuyện này, chính là tìm nửa ngày lại không gặp đến người.

Rơi vào đường cùng hắn đành phải hướng về bến tàu đi đến, chỉ là chuyện này hắn cũng là một mình một người suy nghĩ vài ngày đều cảm thấy khó chịu, như thế nào đều không muốn thông thấu.

Bạch Học Danh bên này còn không có nghĩ thông thấu, hai ngày sau kia Vương gia tẩu tử cũng là nổi giận đùng đùng tìm tới cửa.

Tiến viện môn, kia Vương gia tẩu tử liền ồn ào lên, nàng nói: "Lưu Như muội muội, nhà các ngươi đây là làm như thế nào sự tình , chuyện này tại sao có thể làm như vậy?"

Kia Lưu Như bị kia Vương gia tẩu tử như vậy chất vấn, là nửa điểm đầu óc lơ mơ, hỏi nửa ngày mới tính hiểu rõ Vương gia tẩu tử tìm đến nàng nguyên nhân. Bởi vì kia Diệp nhi cô nương trong nhà, đã khiển trên thị trấn mặt khác bà mối lại cấp nói cá nhân gia, cũng đã gặp mặt ăn cơm .

Vương gia tẩu tử ngay từ đầu cũng không biết chuyện, buổi sáng nàng nghe nói chuyện này liền đi tìm kia Diệp nhi gia hỏi cái lý do.

Vốn là đi, bên này cũng đã gặp mặt ăn cơm , liền tính ngươi cảm thấy không hài lòng ngươi cũng muốn cấp cái tin chính xác sau đó, tài năng lại đi nói những người khác không là. Không phải mặt khác một bên liền lạnh như vậy hoàn toàn không biết chuyện chờ cũng không phải chuyện này, trong lòng kia cũng không phải cái tư vị nha!

Này vừa hỏi dưới, kia Vương gia tẩu tử cũng là lập tức liền trái lại nổi giận đùng đùng mà vọt tới viện này trong tìm đến Lưu Như nói lý đến .

Bởi vì kia Diệp nhi gia nương nói cho nàng, Bạch gia đã tìm người muốn lần nữa cấp Bạch Học Danh làm mai, cấp cho Bạch Học Danh nói thân nhân là hắn cữu cữu, nói là tại cách vách thôn trấn tiệc rượu đều định hảo .

Kia Diệp nhi một cô nương gia da mặt mỏng, nghe xong việc này cảm thấy thụ ủy khuất liền cùng mẹ nàng khóc, sau đó lúc này mới có mặt sau sự.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử vừa nghe nói là Bạch gia không đối, kia còn không liền nhanh chóng tìm đến người câu hỏi .

Lưu Như nghe được đó là gấp đến độ không được, một bên là đau lòng bỏ lỡ kia Diệp nhi, một bên lại là vội vàng cùng kia Vương gia tẩu tử giải thích Lưu Phương sự tình.

Nửa hồ trà sau khi xuống tới, kia Vương gia tẩu tử nghe xong nguyên do giải khí, trong lòng cũng là có chút cảm khái, "Nói như vậy, kia cũng chỉ có thể trách hai nhà các ngươi không có duyên phận này, không phải ngươi nói kia Diệp nhi cô nương thật tốt một người, cùng nhà ngươi đại nhi tử nếu có thể hảo, đó cũng là xứng đôi ."

Bất quá người cũng đã còn nói người, hiện tại bọn họ cũng không hảo điều giáo lại đi trộn lẫn, chỉ có thể nhìn nhìn lại nhà khác .

Lưu Như nghe được là trong lòng vạn phần khó chịu, nàng là thật thực thích kia Diệp nhi, tiểu cô nương gia lại nhu thuận lại săn sóc người, nghe nói sẽ giúp trong nhà việc buôn bán, cũng là thông minh cô nương a!

Lưu Như một phen cảm khái nói xong, lại khách khách khí khí mà hầu hạ kia Vương gia tẩu tử uống no rồi trà, lúc này mới đem người đưa đi ra cửa.

Buổi tối thời điểm chờ Bạch Học Danh cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người trở về, nàng đem chuyện này đặt ở trên bàn cơm vừa nói, ngoài miệng nhất thời là đau lòng đến không được. Lời nói gian cũng không khỏi oán giận khởi kia Lưu Phương, này hảo hảo một mối hôn sự khiến cho hắn cấp như vậy quấy rầy .

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong chỉ cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ, loại chuyện này thật đúng là trở tay không kịp, cũng chỉ có thể nói là hai người không có duyên phận.

Bạch Học Danh cũng là từ nghe xong tin tức này sau đó hảo vài ngày trong đều rầu rĩ không vui , mỗi ngày đều là trầm mặc bắt đầu làm việc tan tầm.

Lưu Như thấy Bạch Học Danh như vậy là hảo một trận đau lòng, nàng cũng không hảo điều giáo nói cái gì nữa, dù sao bỏ qua chính là bỏ lỡ, chỉ cho là phiên quá này một tờ, lại không đề cập nữa.

Bên này Bạch Học Danh sự tình thổi, bên kia khách điếm đương trung lại truyền đến một cái tin vui, Sơ Ngũ tỉnh.

Tự từ ngày đó Bạch Mạc Nho đem những cái đó hạ nhân cấp đuổi sau khi đi, mấy ngày nay trong thời gian kia Thiện phu nhân liền không lại đến đi tìm bọn họ, nghe hạ nhân nói là đi đem Sơ Ngũ từ cách vách trên thị trấn nhận lấy, lại tìm tốt nhất đại phu.

Nghe xong tin tức này, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền lập tức đem gia gia của hắn Thiện Thiên Trạch phó thác cho Lưu Như, chính mình lại là cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cùng đi trong khách sạn.

Hai người theo hạ nhân lên lầu, mới vào cửa, kia mấy ngày không thấy Thiện phu nhân liền mở ra hai tay ôm lấy.

Nàng đỏ mắt vành mắt ôm lấy Thiện Ngọc Thành, ngoài miệng là khàn khàn lời nói, "Không có việc gì thành nhi, hắn không có việc gì , ngươi không cần lại tiếp tục tự trách thương tâm, đại phu nói hắn chính là nhiều uống chút thủy, nghỉ ngơi cái hai ngày liền không có việc gì ..."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong tin tức này sau vốn là bị kích động đến, hiện tại nghe xong lời này sau đó ánh mắt lúc này ảm đạm đi xuống, hắn khẽ mím môi miệng, từ mẹ hắn ôm là hảo một trận an ủi.

Một bên sau đó vào cửa Bạch Mạc Nho thấy một màn này giữa mày thanh sầu càng sâu vài phần, hắn lướt qua hai người đi hướng một bên, đi vào trước giường nhìn Sơ Ngũ.

Sơ Ngũ đã lại đã ngủ, bất quá sắc mặt nhìn không tính tao, chính là môi có chút bạch.

Bên kia cửa nhà, kia Thiện phu nhân lại còn tại an ủi Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Ta đã sao nói đi trở về, làm phụ thân không cần lo lắng. Hơn nữa ta đều nói với hắn hảo , chờ Sơ Ngũ hảo sau đó khiến cho Sơ Ngũ trở về đi theo hắn, không cần lại đi theo ngươi hắn tóm lại sẽ thả tâm chút."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong lời này là nhịn không được nhíu mày, lại nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn cũng đã là kia phó vẻ mặt hờ hững xa cách bộ dáng.

Hắn làm như nghe Thiện phu nhân kia ấm lòng quan tâm lời nói, lại làm như diện mạo xinh đẹp không có linh hồn vẫn từ Thiện phu nhân bãi phóng tư thế búp bê, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung chỉ có xa cách cùng tràn ra hàn khí lạnh lẽo.

Hai người trở về khi, Lưu Như chính cùng Thiện Thiên Trạch mãn sân tìm ếch.

Kia ếch là Thiện Thiên Trạch từ Thiện phủ mang lại đây cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành , bị nhốt tại một cái trúc tử biên thành tiểu lồng sắt trong nuôi, nói là Thiện Thiên Trạch tại tản bộ thời điểm bắt đến .

Ếch mới ngón cái đại, nhưng là tinh thần đầu không sai, vừa vào đêm liền oa oa oa gọi không ngừng, Thiện Thiên Trạch thấy thích, liền nhất định phải từ Thiện phủ trèo đèo lội suối mà đề đi qua đưa hắn tôn nhi Thiện Ngọc Thành chơi.

Vừa vặn đâu, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ sợ này băng lạnh lẽo lạnh tứ chân đồ vật.

Cho nên mấy ngày này trong, trong viện mấy người mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn đến Thiện Thiên Trạch cầm cái lồng sắt đuổi theo sắc mặt trắng bệch hề hề Thiện Ngọc Thành mãn sân chạy, mỗi lần đều nhất định phải sợ tới mức Thiện Ngọc Thành trốn được Bạch Mạc Nho bên người đi, hắn mới thu tay lại.

Nói lên chuyện này, kia Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì trước kia một lần nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho dọa đi rồi kia một sân hạ nhân, cho nên trong lòng có chút sợ Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn đối Bạch Mạc Nho nói nói cũng là tương đương mà chịu nghe.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói một chính là một, nói nhị chính là nhị, mà ngay cả Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy đều có chút ghen tị.

Tỷ như trước, Bạch Mạc Nho nói làm hắn không cần nắm ếch ngạnh hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành trong túi tắc, hắn sẽ thấy sẽ không cầm ếch tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt tắc, hắn nhiều nhất trộm tắc, hắn cũng không lại hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành trong túi tắc, hắn sửa tắc Thiện Ngọc Thành chăn trong .

Cho nên có vài ngày buổi sáng, Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa mở mắt liền có thể nhìn thấy một cái ếch ngồi xổm chính mình chăn thượng hoặc là trên giường cái gì cái khác địa phương, sợ tới mức Thiện Ngọc Thành mỗi ngày ban đêm ôm cái gối đầu hướng Bạch Mạc Nho trong phòng chạy.

Vừa mới hai người lúc ra cửa, Thiện Thiên Trạch đem kia tiểu ếch lấy ra uy thực, kết quả một không chú ý trốn thoát , Lưu Như đành phải cùng hắn mãn sân tìm.

Nghe xong việc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia lạnh như băng vô tình con ngươi cuối cùng có thêm vài phần sáng rọi, có thêm vài phần nhân khí như là người.

Lại nghe Lưu Như nói đã chạy ném đã lâu, hắn hai con mắt nhất thời liền sáng.

Bên kia Lưu Như không chú ý tới, một bên ngồi xổm trên mặt đất tìm một bên còn nói thêm: "Khẳng định còn ở lại chỗ này trong viện, môn đều quan , chạy không ra được ."

Trong mắt sáng long lanh mạo hiểm tiểu tinh tinh Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong nhất thời tiết khí, không thể không tìm cái gậy gộc sinh hờn dỗi bắt đầu giúp đỡ tìm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: vốn đang chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi một ngày, kết quả phát hiện ngày mai bắt đầu đến 6 hào có ngày vạn hoạt động OZT, đáng thương ta trò chơi, nó đã ly ta càng ngày càng xa ...

Cám ơn lạc minh hiên muội chỉ +2, K mạt muội chỉ +10, muouren muội chỉ +1, muội chỉ +5, nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội chỉ +1, sâu kín Tử Mặc muội chỉ +3, trẫm lược manh muội chỉ +5, hồng lý muội chỉ +10, ly kinh bàn tay trắng nõn muội chỉ +1 ở trên muội chỉ nhóm dịch dinh dưỡng, cấp nê manh bút tâm ~

Chương 32: kỳ thật ta có tiền riêng

001.

Sơ Ngũ từ khi tỉnh táo lại sau đó, liền vẫn luôn bị an bài tại khách điếm đương trung bị hảo hảo chiếu cố .

Kia Thiện phu nhân thẹn trong lòng cũng tại khách điếm đương trung muốn gian phòng, sợ Sơ Ngũ lại xảy ra chuyện gì, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người cũng thường xuyên đi khách điếm đương trông được hắn.

Chính là tuy rằng Sơ Ngũ vẫn luôn nói mình đã không có việc gì, kia Thiện phu nhân cũng là vẫn luôn không muốn làm hắn xuống giường. Liền như vậy háo có ngũ, sáu ngày sau, kia Thiện phu nhân mới tùng khẩu, nguyện ý làm Sơ Ngũ cùng bọn họ đi ra ngoài đi một chút.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại thế giới này sơ tỉnh khi là đầu hạ thời gian, hiện giờ hạ đã mau quá xong, tiếp qua nửa tháng liền muốn nhập thu , thời tiết từ từ bắt đầu chuyển lạnh.

Nhập thu sau đó, tiếp qua không lâu liền là đêm thất tịch, trung gian mặc dù còn có một gần hai tháng, ở trên đường cũng đã là có thêm vài phần đêm thất tịch hương vị.

Trên đường lui tới người đi đường trung, một ít tiểu cô nương đã tốp năm tốp ba tụ cùng một chỗ đối đêm thất tịch nghị luận sôi nổi, khéo tay chút đã bắt đầu tụ cùng một chỗ tú khởi tiền túi chờ vật nhỏ, chuẩn bị đến đêm thất tịch sau đó đưa cho ngưỡng mộ trong lòng người.

Mỗi cái địa phương thất tịch tiết quá pháp đều có chỗ bất đồng, bọn họ này trấn trên, hàng năm đêm thất tịch ngày hội thời điểm đều sẽ có du hà phóng hà đăng cho nhau đưa tặng đính ước tín vật truyền thống.

Bởi vì kia du hà ngày lập tức sắp đã đến, ở trên đường người tới hướng nối gót tới hảo không náo nhiệt. Khôn khéo chút tiểu bán hàng rong gần nhất cũng đều hợp với tình hình bắt đầu bán khởi đi một tí vật nhỏ, tỷ như thủ công biên chế dây đỏ, dây cột tóc, cũng không tính sang quý nhưng thập phần tinh xảo trâm gài tóc hoặc là vòng tai, còn có chút son phấn bột nước hoặc là khăn mặt từ từ.

Nửa buổi sáng thời gian, hai người lĩnh Sơ Ngũ đi ra sau liền theo ngã tư đường một đi thẳng về phía trước đi, bởi vì Sơ Ngũ thân thể mới hảo cho nên hai người nghĩ nhiều cố hắn một ít, cho nên hôm nay chủ yếu là mang theo hắn đến chơi.

Kia Sơ Ngũ vốn là cái nửa đại tiểu tử, tính cách còn có chút ham chơi, đến Bạch Mạc Nho hôm nay từ hắn đùa hứa hẹn sau trên mặt hắn nhất thời liền toát ra hồng quang. Lại đang nhìn đến nhà hắn thiếu gia cũng sau khi gật đầu, hắn dạt ra nha tử trong chốc lát liền chạy ra.

Sơ Ngũ chạy trốn hoan, hai người không thể không ở phía sau đuổi theo, sợ hắn trốn thoát không thấy, trở về lại muốn làm kia Thiện phu nhân hảo một đốn nói.

Sơ Ngũ đối những cái đó chưa thấy qua sự vật thập phần tò mò, dưới đường đi đến chuyên chọn chút ven đường tiểu quán nhìn, ngẫu nhiên nhìn đến chút hảo ngoạn, còn sẽ cầm lên tượng mô tượng dạng cùng tiểu bán hàng rong nói thượng hai câu.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là lần đầu tiên thấy cảnh tượng như vậy, dưới đường đi đến một bên đi theo Sơ Ngũ một bên chính mình cũng đánh giá bốn phía, cân nhắc nên tại du hà thời điểm cũng mang chút điểm tâm đi bán.

Một bên đi theo bên cạnh hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành hai chỉ u ám thâm thúy con ngươi cũng là phóng quang, hắn chặt chẽ mà nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho mặt nghiêng, hồn nhiên không đem này náo nhiệt ngã tư đường để ở trong mắt.

Sơ Ngũ chạy trong chốc lát sau không thấy bóng dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho đang định dẫn người đi tìm, kia Sơ Ngũ lại từ phía sau bọn họ tha trở về, trong tay còn cầm ba cái đáng yêu đường oa oa.

Sơ Ngũ chơi đến rất vui vẻ, trên mặt đỏ rực phiếm hưng phấn sáng rọi, hắn chạy về đến cầm trong tay đường oa oa phân cho Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, xoay người liền lại chạy ra.

Trên đường náo nhiệt, trấn trên cũng là náo nhiệt, gần nhất một đoạn thời gian trấn trên đắm chìm tại kia Trịnh gia cùng Trương gia kết thân vui mừng trung.

Từ lúc Bạch gia cô đơn sau, Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia liền nhảy trở thành trấn trên giàu có đại gia, kia làm việc bút tích tự nhiên cũng khí phái rất nhiều.

Hai nhà kết thân, cấp bậc lễ nghĩa tự không cần phải nói, sự cũng là làm được khí phái xa hoa vô cùng.

Hai nhà nhân sẽ ngụ ở trấn đầu trấn đuôi, khoảng cách không xa, kết thân cùng ngày Trương gia đón dâu đội ngũ từ thôn trấn này đầu xuất phát, thật sự vòng quanh thôn trấn đi rồi một vòng, khua chiêng gõ trống làm cho cả thôn trấn người đều nghe thấy được sau, lúc này mới đi Trịnh gia, vào cửa, đón thân, pháo mừng phóng xong sau, kia Trương gia thiếu gia lại cưỡi cao đầu đại mã thật sự vòng quanh thôn trấn lại đi một vòng, lúc này mới trở về nhà.

Đón dâu cấp bậc lễ nghĩa làm được đại không nói, này hai nhà nhân ra tay cũng là xa hoa, hai nhà nhân liên hợp lại tại trấn trên từ đường bao địa phương, ước chừng thiết ba ngày nước chảy yến, mở tiệc chiêu đãi trấn trên đại đại tiểu tiểu sở hữu hơi có chút thể diện người.

Xanh xao tuy rằng so ra kém trước Bạch Phúc Đức vi chiêu đãi Thiện Ngọc Thành chuẩn bị , đó cũng là bàn bàn đều có ngư có thịt, nên có làm theo đều có.

Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia hai nhà nhân là làm túc mặt mũi, người trấn trên cũng thập phần cho hai người bọn hắn gia mặt mũi, mười mấy ngày nay bên trong người trấn trên đề tài đều quay chung quanh Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia tại chuyển.

Đặc biệt đang nói đến kia Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia hai cái này tân nhân thời điểm, trong lời nói đều là hâm mộ.

Bởi vì kết thân cùng ngày kia Trịnh gia gả đi ra ngoài nữ nhi có thể nói là thật xuyên kim mang ngân, mà ngay cả kia quần áo thượng hoa tai đều là kim . Liền Trịnh gia này phái đoàn, phỏng chừng có thể làm cho người trấn trên nhớ cái mười mấy năm.

Kia Trương gia đưa ra ngoài sính lễ đương nhiên cũng không kém, theo Trịnh gia hạ nhân lộ ra, đưa qua đồ vật tùy tùy tiện tiện phiên nhất dạng đi ra đều đủ ngươi người bình thường gia quá cả đời .

Tại Trịnh gia cùng Trương gia vô hạn nổi bật hạ, Bạch gia hiện giờ tình huống liền có vẻ có chút làm người ta thổn thức .

Bạch gia tình huống từ lúc Lâm Tuyết Thúy quyển tiền trốn sau khi đi, liền ngày càng bị suy yếu.

Ngay từ đầu là Bạch gia danh nghĩa những cái đó cửa hàng cửa hàng chưởng quầy nghe nói Bạch gia hiện giờ đã không có tiền, sôi nổi bắt đầu liên hợp lại quan cửa hàng tìm Bạch Nguyễn Phong muốn tiền, thậm chí là tuyên bố không trả tiền liền dọn không trong tiệm đồ vật. Như vậy một nháo, Bạch gia danh nghĩa cửa hàng là trực tiếp quan hơn phân nửa.

Nhưng nội loạn đối bạch gia tạo thành ảnh hưởng không phải lớn nhất , đối bạch gia chiếu thành lớn nhất ảnh hưởng còn là đến từ ngoại giới áp lực.

Bạch gia sinh ý có thể làm được lớn như vậy, tự nhiên cũng cùng với nó thương gia có rất nhiều liên lụy, Bạch gia hiện giờ tài chính liên trực tiếp chặt đứt, kia trước kia vi Bạch gia cung cấp hàng hóa những cái đó thương gia đương nhiên cũng quyết định thật nhanh mà chặt đứt cấp Bạch gia cung hàng.

Vốn là chờ Bạch gia giao hàng đi ra ngoài nhà dưới, đó cũng là đuổi sát Bạch Nguyễn Phong muốn hàng, không cấp hàng kia liền muốn thu hồi trước giao tiền đặt cọc.

Như vậy trong ưu hoạ ngoại xâm trong ngoài đều nháo , Bạch gia nguyên bản coi như khả quan sản nghiệp bất quá một tháng thời gian liền phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hơn nữa rất nhiều cửa hàng tiền thuê phí tổn còn ở bên trong, thời gian một lúc lâu liền có mắc nợ xu thế.

Muốn nói đâu, kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng đúng là một nhân vật, so với Bạch gia Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy hai người đến nói, kia cũng thật là nạo loại xuất hảo qua trúc xấu sinh măng tốt, sinh ra Bạch Nguyễn Phong như vậy con trai cũng không biết là bọn hắn tích mấy bối tử đức.

Bạch Phúc Đức ngã xuống Bạch gia đến Bạch Nguyễn Phong trong tay sau, tuy rằng Bạch gia tình huống vẫn như cũ không chịu đến khống chế chuyển tiếp đột ngột, nhưng ngắn ngủn hơn một tháng trong thời gian, Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng đã dần dần ổn định cái này hoạt xu thế.

Chính là Bạch gia đột đến suy sụp , thiếu hạ tiền cũng là lôi kéo hảo chút cho bọn hắn làm việc người đi theo táng gia bại sản .

Bạch Nguyễn Phong mấy lần phái người đi tìm mẹ hắn Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhập không Lâm gia môn tìm không được người sau, ngoan tâm, trực tiếp liền báo quan.

Kia Lâm gia mặc dù có tâm giấu người, nhưng cũng không thể không đối quan phủ mở cửa làm cho bọn họ đi vào điều tra. Tuy rằng nhất thời một khắc còn không có tra ra cái nguyên cớ đến, nhưng tóm lại là có chút tiến triển.

Mà Bạch gia bên này đâu, Bạch Nguyễn Phong kiểm kê xong Bạch gia hiện tại dư lại sản nghiệp sau, xin mời cửa hàng chủ quán một ít đại chưởng quầy ăn cơm.

Đối bạch gia tình huống Bạch Nguyễn Phong vẫn chưa giấu diếm, hắn dựa theo thực tế nói, sau đó cơm tịch sau khi kết thúc hắn cũng chủ động hứa hẹn , nếu là bọn hắn tưởng không làm, hắn cũng sẽ dựa theo nguyên lai ước định kiểm kê hết nợ mắt đem nên thanh toán trướng đều thanh toán, thật sự kết không rõ dùng cửa hàng mượn nợ cũng được.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong làm mọi người trở tay không kịp đích xác sảng khoái lúc này khiến cho những cái đó cửa hàng người phụ trách cùng đại chưởng quầy nhóm đều trầm mặc , bọn họ sở dĩ vội vã tìm Bạch gia muốn tiền, chính yếu nguyên nhân liền là bởi vì sợ chính mình mặt sau sẽ lấy không được tiền. Bạch Nguyễn Phong như vậy một làm, ngược lại làm cho bọn họ bắt đầu có chút cố kỵ do dự đứng lên.

Cửa hàng bên trong đại chưởng quầy đâu nghĩ đến nhiều chút, nếu là có thể từ Bạch Nguyễn Phong tay ở bên trong lấy được mấy nhà cửa hàng, kia nửa đời sau tốt xấu coi như là có chính mình nghề nghiệp.

Chuyện này nghĩ là thực có đạo lý, nhưng bọn hắn trước đều là bám vào Bạch gia danh nghĩa , hiện giờ một mình phân đi ra ngoài có thể kiếm được tiền sợ là không tất có thể để đến thượng trước.

Về phần ít hơn chút cửa hàng chưởng quầy, kia nghĩ đến liền đơn giản nhiều, bọn họ nhất định là không chiếm được cửa hàng , có thể được đến cũng bất quá chính là này một hai tháng trả thù lao, vận khí tốt điểm còn có thể nhiều được đến điểm, nhưng là liền như vậy ít bạc.

Nhưng tiền lấy xong bọn họ cũng mà ngay cả nghề nghiệp cũng bị mất, xá đi này chưởng quầy vị trí đến lúc đó lại muốn trọng đầu lại đến, lần nữa tìm cái nghề nghiệp nào có dễ dàng như vậy?

Huống hồ này phía nam hồng tai còn không có triệt để kết thúc, không ít dân chạy nạn cũng dần dần chảy vào bên này, hiện giờ sinh ý vốn là không hảo làm, bọn họ này làm quán chưởng quầy thói quen quản người người, đến lúc đó còn có thể đi cấp người làm tiểu nhị làm công?

Bạch Nguyễn Phong kia nói nói ra sau đó, thấy mọi người không nói lời nào, hắn lại phóng thấp tư thái cùng những người đó nói chút lời hay chân tâm nói.

Này Bạch gia tình huống hiện giờ đúng là so ra kém trước, nhưng rốt cuộc lạc đà gầy còn lớn hơn ngựa, hắn là có tâm tiếp quản này sinh ý, chính là yêu cầu chút thời gian tụ lại tài chính.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng không che giấu , trực tiếp cùng những người này muốn gần hai tháng.

Hai tháng trong vòng hắn nhất định sẽ nghĩ đến biện pháp làm Bạch gia sản nghiệp một lần nữa bắt đầu vận chuyển, nếu đến lúc đó đã đến giờ Bạch gia vẫn là vô pháp cứu lên, hắn vừa mới nói những lời kia cũng là giữ lời .

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói đều nói đến phần này thượng, mọi người cũng ít thêm vài phần oán giận, kia sau đó vài ngày trong thời gian, tất cả mọi người làm ra quyết định.

Có quyết định lưu xuống cũng có quyết định đi , nhưng chỉnh thể đến nói quyết đại bộ phận người vẫn là để lại.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong ổn định cửa hàng đại chưởng quầy , phía dưới những cái đó tiểu chưởng quầy cũng đều sôi nổi yên tĩnh trở lại, chờ nhìn gió hướng.

Đến Bạch Nguyễn Phong hứa hẹn sau, những cái đó tụ chúng nháo sự cũng đều an tĩnh đi xuống, chỉ còn chờ hai tháng sau lại làm kết luận.

Bạch gia trước kia này đây mễ thương vi khởi điểm làm đứng lên , làm được hơi đại chút sau liền cũng bắt đầu bắt tay cái khác cửa hàng, như vậy hai mươi năm xuống dưới, Bạch gia hiện giờ chủ yếu sản nghiệp là lương thương còn có bố thương, còn lại tiệm cơm tửu lâu cũng có mở một ít, bất quá những cái đó cũng chỉ là tiểu bản buôn bán, vẫn luôn không có làm đại.

Bạch gia tình huống ổn định lại sau, Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền bắt đầu chỉnh lý khởi đại đại tiểu tiểu cửa hàng đến, lấy những năm gần đây buôn bán trạng huống làm gốc theo, sạch sẽ lưu loát đi trừ bỏ dư chi chỉ bảo lưu lại chủ yếu cửa hàng cửa hàng, về phần những cái đó bị hắn xá đi cửa hàng, có thể qua tay bán đi liền bán đi bán không rụng trước hết quan .

Cứ như vậy, tuy rằng tổn thất thực đại nhưng là cũng tại trong khoảng thời gian ngắn tụ tập ra một khoản tiền.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong cầm số tiền kia ai ai tìm trước cung hàng những cái đó lương thương bố thương, một phen hảo ngôn hảo ngữ cúi đầu cầu xin xuống dưới, cuối cùng là muốn đến một đám hàng.

Có hàng, cửa hàng bên này liền bắt đầu vận chuyển đứng lên, tuy rằng còn có chút thu không đủ chi, nhưng tóm lại là đã nhìn thấy tiền.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong thủ đoạn sạch sẽ lưu loát, cũng là nhìn xem kia Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia cấp đỏ mắt.

Bọn họ vẫn chờ đem Bạch gia này khối thịt béo cấp phân nuốt, Bạch Nguyễn Phong như vậy suy yếu Bạch gia, nhìn ở trong mắt bọn họ giống như là Bạch Nguyễn Phong đem trên người mình thịt cắt, qua tay cho người khác ăn, bọn họ tại sao có thể không vội?

Hơn nữa này Bạch gia muốn là thật ổn định lại, kia kế hoạch của bọn họ làm như thế nào?

Bọn họ đây chính là thân cũng kết , khánh công tiệc rượu cũng bãi , cũng không thể kết quả là hai tay trống trơn đi? !

Hai nhà nhân quýnh lên, vội vàng liền gôm lại cấp Bạch Nguyễn Phong đệ thư mời, thỉnh hắn ăn cơm.

002.

Thu được hai nhà nhân mời khi Bạch Nguyễn Phong tuy rằng có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng đối này hai nhà nhân là cái gì tính toán trong lòng hắn cũng là có đế , bất quá đối với phương nếu thỉnh , hắn tự nhiên không có khả năng không dự tiệc.

Định ra thời gian sau, Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền lại quay đầu vùi đầu chỉnh lý khởi Bạch gia tại trên thị trấn sản nghiệp.

Một phen gây sức ép sau, Bạch Nguyễn Phong đem trên thị trấn thuộc loại Bạch gia một cái cửa hàng tự tay dán thượng chuyển nhượng tranh hoặc chữ viết sau, một mình một người tại kia cửa hàng ngoài cửa đứng hồi lâu.

Cửa hàng này là Bạch Phúc Đức lập nghiệp khi đệ nhất gia cửa hàng, vốn là cái mễ cửa hàng, sau lại bởi vì Bạch gia sinh ý kiêu ngạo , cái tiệm này lại kiếm không đến cái gì tiền, cho nên cấp đổi thành trà lâu.

Trà lâu cũng không tính lớn, tổng cộng cũng liền hai tầng, trang hoàng thời điểm là hắn nương Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhìn trang hoàng , dùng đều là hảo liêu tử, trang hoàng đến cũng quả thật đẹp mắt.

Trước Bạch Phúc Đức khai nó cũng không cầu kiếm cái gì tiền, chỉ nghĩ bọn họ trở về nói chuyện làm ăn thời điểm có cái địa phương để đi, ngẫu nhiên cửa hàng cửa hàng khai cái năm sẽ cũng không cần cố ý đi tìm địa phương.

Hiện giờ Bạch gia tình huống này, đây cơ hồ không có gì lợi nhuận tửu lâu hắn tự nhiên không có lý do gì lại lưu trữ.

Chính là tự tay dán thượng chuyển nhượng giấy niêm phong sau, Bạch Nguyễn Phong trong lòng vẫn là nhịn không được có chút khó chịu, cha của hắn Bạch Phúc Đức đánh tiểu liền thích cùng hắn nói cửa hàng này, nơi này đối hắn đối cha của hắn đến nói đều cùng với nó cửa hàng bất đồng.

Bạch Phúc Đức là từ cho người khác làm lao động phổ thông làm khởi , khi đó hắn nghèo, dùng vài năm mới tích cóp chút bạc tại trên đường thuê này cửa hàng, sau đó chậm rãi một chút kiêu ngạo...

Hắn sinh ý kiêu ngạo sau, nhiều lần trắc trở cố ý mua này cửa hàng.

Này cửa hàng ngay tại Bạch gia phụ cận cách đó không xa, hắn mua xuống này cửa hàng một mặt là để cho tiện nói chuyện làm ăn, cùng lúc thì là muốn cho chính mình nhớ kỹ lúc trước vất vả, chớ quên bản.

Tại cửa hàng dán thượng chuyển nhượng dán điều sau Bạch Nguyễn Phong hướng Bạch gia đi đến, vẫn chưa tới gia môn liền nghe hạ nhân truyền đến tin tức, nói là có người hỏi thăm cửa hàng tình huống.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền lại hồi đầu, hướng kia trên đường đi đến.

Đi trên đường Bạch Nguyễn Phong hỏi ý kiến kia hạ nhân hỏi thăm cửa hàng tin tức là người như thế nào, kia hạ nhân cũng là ấp úng không chịu nói, Bạch Nguyễn Phong có chút nghi hoặc, đến địa phương vừa thấy mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

Bởi vì đứng ở đó cửa hàng trước cửa người thập phần hắn quen thuộc, cho dù hắn chính là xa xa mà nhìn đến một cái bóng dáng, hắn cũng lập tức liền nhận ra người nọ thân phận.

Người nọ là của hắn đệ đệ, Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là cùng Sơ Ngũ đi ra đi dạo , kết quả đi tới đi tới liền ngoài ý muốn phát hiện này náo nhiệt ở trên đường cư nhiên có một nhà cửa hàng dán giấy niêm phong!

Hắn vốn là thời khắc chú ý này trên đường, đã nghĩ cái gì thời điểm có thể tìm tới cái cửa hàng hảo đem mình về điểm này tâm sinh ý làm đứng lên, hiện giờ nhìn thấy tự nhiên muốn thượng đến hỏi một chút tình huống .

Xa xa, Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bóng dáng ngẩn người, cảm xúc phức tạp hắn tại tại chỗ đứng hảo một lúc lâu sau đó lúc này mới tiến lên.

"Ta nghe nói ngươi tưởng cho thuê lại cửa hàng này?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong tại Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau hai bước khoảng cách dừng bước lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy xoay người lại nhìn về phía hắn khi, trong mắt có vô pháp che dấu kinh ngạc, hắn là thật không nghĩ tới cửa hàng này cư nhiên là Bạch gia .

Càng làm cho hắn kinh ngạc chính là đứng ở trước mặt hắn Bạch Nguyễn Phong cả người vẻ mặt tiều tụy đến không được, hắn gầy một vòng, sắc mặt cũng là một mảnh trắng bệch, một đôi mắt màu đỏ tươi bên trong tràn ngập tơ máu, ánh mắt phía dưới xanh tím một mảnh, như là hồi lâu không có ngủ ngon giấc.

Kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng là đang nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho có chút huyết sắc mặt sau nhẹ cười khẽ cười, tràn ngập tơ máu trong mắt rốt cục có thêm vài phần chân thật ý cười, "Nếu ngươi có yêu cầu, này cửa hàng ngươi cầm dùng liền hảo."

Đối mặt Bạch Nguyễn Phong hảo ý Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có mở miệng, trên thực tế trong lòng hắn đã có chút dao động, nếu là này cửa hàng là Bạch gia hắn thật là có chút không muốn , miễn cho lại cùng bọn họ xả không rõ.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn thấu Bạch Mạc Nho do dự, trong mắt có nháy mắt bị thương chợt lóe mà qua, hắn nụ cười trên mặt cũng mang thêm vài phần chua xót.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh hắn mới tự tay dán đi lên còn chưa làm giấy niêm phong, ôn nhu cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Nhị nương nếu là nhìn đến này cửa hàng hẳn là sẽ cao hứng , sớm vài năm cha lập nghiệp thời điểm chính là ở trong này khai cái thứ nhất cửa hàng, khi đó trong tiệm mướn không nổi lao động phổ thông, đều là Nhị nương bối mới sinh ra đại ca tọa cửa hàng chiếu cố sinh ý."

Khi đó, Lưu Như bối còn sẽ không đi đường Bạch Học Danh một bên chiếu cố hài tử một bên chiếu cố sinh ý, nàng tính tình hảo lại có thể nói còn ăn được khổ, một năm xuống dưới liền đem sinh ý làm được là náo nhiệt .

Trong nhà kiếm chút tiền, Bạch Phúc Đức lại là cái việc buôn bán liêu tử, hắn nhìn chuẩn thời cơ rất nhanh liền lại mở thứ hai gia cửa hàng đệ tam gia cửa hàng...

Liền như vậy qua ba bốn năm, tại hai người ngày quá đến hảo chút sau đó, Bạch Phúc Đức liền cùng mẹ hắn nhận thức , sau đó liền hồi gia ngừng Lưu Như.

Việc này Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng không có lấy ra nói, bởi vì hắn biết chính mình không có tư cách đi nói, cũng không biết hẳn là đứng ở cái dạng gì góc độ đi nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói còn là có chút do dự, này cửa hàng hắn tưởng khai nhưng là hắn lại không nghĩ cùng Bạch gia nhấc lên quan hệ.

Nghĩ nghĩ sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi cửa hàng này cho thuê lại tình huống, chuẩn bị trở về gia đi lại suy nghĩ.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nguyên bản ý là nếu Bạch Mạc Nho có yêu cầu, hắn liền đem cửa hàng trực tiếp giao cho Bạch Mạc Nho, bất quá bị Bạch Mạc Nho lấy vô công không chịu lộc cự tuyệt .

Cáo biệt kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong, tìm Sơ Ngũ trên đường trở về Bạch Mạc Nho liền vẫn là tự hỏi chuyện này, một bên vẫn luôn theo sau hắn thấy một màn này Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho do dự, nghĩ nghĩ sau đó đã mở miệng, hắn nói: "Kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong không là sẽ lấy chuyện này nói sự người."

Thiện Ngọc Thành những năm gần đây cũng thấy những người này, nhìn người ánh mắt vẫn phải có.

Kỳ thật nếu là Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng, lấy Thiện gia tại đây trấn trên tài lực vật lực, cấp cho Bạch Mạc Nho không cái cửa hàng đi ra đó là chuyện dễ dàng.

Chính là Thiện Ngọc Thành biết Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ không tiếp nhận hắn loại này hảo ý, cho nên hắn cũng không có làm điều thừa.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn bên cạnh cúi đầu đi đường nghĩ sự tình Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt cũng không khỏi đi theo mang thêm vài phần thanh sầu.

Nếu là Bạch Mạc Nho nguyện ý tiếp thu hảo ý của hắn kia với hắn mà nói ngược lại là một chuyện tốt, ít nhất hắn chỉ biết nên như thế nào đối Bạch Mạc Nho hảo, không giống như bây giờ làm hắn chân tay luống cuống không hề biện pháp.

Hai người dẫn chơi đủ rồi Sơ Ngũ đem hắn đuổi về khách điếm, lại nhìn hắn uống thuốc sau, lúc này mới chuẩn bị rời đi.

Lúc này đã mau tiếp cận buổi trưa, đỉnh đầu không trung ngàn dặm không mây, xanh thẳm một mảnh, thái dương chói lọi có chút chước người.

Chính là hai người còn chưa xuất môn, một bên kia Thiện phu nhân liền đi lên trước đến, nàng kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành xuống lầu, nói là có việc cùng với Thiện Ngọc Thành một mình nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị lôi đi sau, trong phòng liền chỉ còn lại có Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Sơ Ngũ hai người.

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì nghĩ kia cửa hàng sự tình có chút không yên lòng, Sơ Ngũ cũng rất giống có chút quá với để ý ngoài cửa xuống lầu hai người, cùng Bạch Mạc Nho khi nói chuyện ánh mắt tổng hướng ngoài cửa miết đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho không chút để ý đáp lời Sơ Ngũ nói, thẳng đến đối diện Sơ Ngũ đề tài nói đến Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người sau, hắn mới thu hồi tâm tư.

"... Bạch công tử, chuyện này ta cùng ngươi nói, ngươi nhưng đừng tìm nhà của chúng ta phu nhân nói là ta nói ." Sơ Ngũ nói chuyện khi liên tiếp nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn, giống là có chút do dự.

"Ngươi nói đi, ta cam đoan không nói cho hắn." Bạch Mạc Nho trong thanh âm hơi cười khẽ, này Sơ Ngũ không khỏi rất dễ dàng tín nhiệm người.

Sơ Ngũ đến cam đoan, một lăn lông lốc từ trên giường đi lên ngồi vào Bạch Mạc Nho bên người, sau đó nhỏ giọng cùng hắn nói: "Ngươi đi cùng thiếu gia nói làm hắn không muốn đi theo phu nhân đi trở về được không? Bạch công tử, chuyện này tính ta cầu ngươi được không."

Sơ Ngũ nói làm Bạch Mạc Nho có vài phần kinh ngạc, Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng mẹ hắn ở giữa sự tình hắn cũng nhìn thấu không đối, nhưng này dù sao cũng là bọn họ mẫu tử sự, nếu đương sự Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình không nói lời nào hắn liền đi nhiều chuyện không khỏi liền có chút bắt chó đi cày.

Nói hắn lạnh lùng hắn cũng không phủ nhận, nhưng là xen vào việc của người khác cũng phải nhìn tình huống, nếu là Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình vô tâm phản kháng, hắn đi nhiều cái này miệng ngược lại chỉ biết hoàn toàn ngược lại.

Sơ Ngũ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không nói lời nào cho là Bạch Mạc Nho không nguyện ý, lúc này liền nóng nảy.

Hắn lại đi trước thấu thấu, lo lắng nhỏ giọng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia sự tình ngươi có biết đi? Nhưng là ta đã nói với ngươi ngươi nhưng biệt tín những cái đó không hảo nói, kỳ thật nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia người khác nhưng hảo , tuy rằng bình thường tổng là nhìn lạnh như băng không thích nói chuyện, nhưng hắn là người tốt, những cái đó không hảo đồn đãi đều là giả ."

Sơ Ngũ nói nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho muốn cười, "Người tốt, như thế nào chính là người tốt ?"

Sơ Ngũ quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua nhắm chặt cửa phòng, lặng lẽ cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Liền lấy Thiện phủ sự tình đến nói đi, ta vừa mới tiến phủ đi theo thiếu gia thời điểm, bọn hạ nhân đều lấy trước kia hầu hạ thiếu gia người đều xảy ra chuyện nói đến làm ta sợ, bắt đầu ta còn thật tin, chính là sau lại cha ta nói với ta căn bản không phải như vậy một chuyện!"

Sơ Ngũ là mở ra máy hát, ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm cánh cửa kia miệng cũng là động không ngừng.

Từ Sơ Ngũ trong miệng, Bạch Mạc Nho là nghe nghe liền có chút cười không nổi .

Lúc trước hắn đã cảm thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành kia tính tình là bị mẹ hắn cấp bức đi ra , Sơ Ngũ sau đó nữa này buổi nói chuyện liền chứng thật điểm này.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nguyên bản có một cái ca ca tên là Thiện Ngọc Trúc, hai người tuổi không sai biệt nhiều tình cảm cũng là hảo, nhưng là hắn tại Thiện Ngọc Thành bảy tuổi khi rơi xuống nước chết.

Rơi xuống nước sự kiện kia, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhưng có thể nói hay không nói hoàn toàn không quan hệ, nhưng là kỳ thật còn có một người trách nhiệm cũng không nhẹ, kia là bọn hắn nương — kia Thiện phu nhân.

Ngày ấy trong vốn là kia Thiện phu nhân mang theo hai hài tử đang đùa, kết quả ngày đông trong sưởi ấm lô chính nàng ta cấp đang ngủ, hai hài tử liền lén lút tránh đi hạ nhân đi bờ sông, sau đó liền xảy ra chuyện.

Xuất sự thời điểm Thiện Ngọc Thành mới bảy tuổi, biết được ca ca hắn chết trong lòng hắn là vạn phần khó chịu, nhưng là lúc ấy hắn còn nhỏ lại bị dọa đến, cho nên liền cả ngày khóc.

Kia Thiện phu nhân bởi vì chính mình đang ngủ không chú ý tới mất đi con trai trong lòng vốn là khó chịu, lại thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành mỗi ngày đều khóc không ngừng, không hai ngày liền điên rồi.

Điên rồi sau nàng là chỉ cần một có cơ hội liền kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa đánh vừa mắng, miệng mặt cũng là không ngừng ồn ào Thiện Ngọc Thành khi còn bé kia thầy bói nói qua hắn mệnh trung mang sát chuyên khắc người nói, trách cứ Thiện Ngọc Thành đem hắn ca khắc chết.

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành khi còn bé vốn cũng là cái hoạt bát tính tình, bị mẹ hắn như vậy đánh chửi gây sức ép mấy tháng sau, chỉnh tính cách cũng thay đổi, trực tiếp liền biến thành hiện giờ bộ dáng này.

Thiện phủ hạ nhân nghe xong nàng lời này, cũng ngay tại ám dưới đều đi theo truyền Thiện Ngọc Thành mệnh trung mang sát khắc người nói, nói nhiều người, hơn nữa này vốn là chết ca điên rồi nương , sự tình giống như cũng chính là như vậy một sự việc .

Thiện Thiên Trạch cùng Thiện Hạo nghe nói này đồn đãi sau hữu ý ngăn lại, cho nên cố ý ra lệnh không cho trong phủ người nói lung tung, nhưng quản được người tay quản không người miệng, hai người bọn họ ra lệnh sau nói người ngược lại càng nhiều , không bao lâu chuyện này liền như vậy một truyền mười mười truyền một trăm truyền đến mọi người đều biết.

Nhưng này còn không phải kết thúc, lúc này mới chính là bắt đầu.

Kia Thiện phu nhân bị quan ra điên rồi hai năm sau, tình huống chậm rãi chuyển biến tốt đẹp , người cũng khôi phục ý thức.

Nàng chuyển biến tốt đẹp sau đó đối Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là lòng mang áy náy, cho nên liền quay đầu đối Thiện Ngọc Thành vạn phần sủng nịch, Thiện gia người thấy một màn này tự nhiên là vui mừng , cũng liền từ kia Thiện phu nhân đi.

Ngay từ đầu tất cả mọi người không phát hiện vấn đề, bọn họ chính là cảm thấy Thiện phu nhân hảo sau đó liền đối Thiện Ngọc Thành bảo hộ đến có chút quá với kín, lại là bắt đầu ăn chay lại là bắt đầu niệm Phật phúc quá mức, nhưng dù sao trước ra làm tình nàng có phản ứng này cũng là bình thường .

Liền như vậy lại qua hai năm sau, mọi người mới chậm rãi phát giác không đối, bởi vì kia Thiện phu nhân không riêng chính là ăn chay niệm phật, nàng còn bắt đầu thường thường xin mời một ít cao nhân cao tăng trở về cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành cầu phúc sửa mệnh.

Thiện gia phú khả địch quốc, bị mời đến người tự nhiên cũng là đức cao vọng thịnh, có chút đạo hạnh .

Trong đó có một nhóm người liền cùng Thiện phu nhân nói không có kia mệnh trung mang sát sự, chính là Thiện phu nhân căn bản không tin, sắc mặt không tốt đem người đuổi đi ra ngoài. Dư lại kia một nhóm người trong đâu, có vài người chính mình đi rồi, có vài người lại là thật sự hỗ trợ thực hiện sửa mệnh.

Nhưng cúng bái hành lễ làm xong sau, kia Thiện phu nhân trong lòng lại tổng cảm thấy không có gì dùng, cho nên liền thay đổi một bát lại một bát đại sư cao nhân.

Nàng như vậy thường thường liền đến một lần, về Thiện Ngọc Thành mệnh trung mang sát sự tình vốn là đại gia đều quên hiện tại tự nhiên lại bị nghĩ tới. Lại lâu, chậm rãi hạ trong lòng người cũng đi theo bắt đầu có chút sợ hãi.

003.

Thiện Thiên Trạch biết chuyện này, lúc này lợi dụng tưởng niệm tôn nhi vi từ mang đi Thiện Ngọc Thành, đem hai người tách ra không cho kia Thiện phu nhân cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành quá thân cận.

Thiện Thiên Trạch là Thiện gia đương gia, lời hắn nói mọi người tự nhiên muốn nghe, kia Thiện phu nhân cũng không có cách.

Chính là Thiện Thiên Trạch khi đó đã là sáu bảy mươi , thân thể còn vẫn luôn không được tốt, Thiện Ngọc Thành đi theo hắn không hai năm hắn ở giữa phong.

Vốn là người đã già sinh cái bệnh cái gì cũng bình thường, nhưng kia Thiện phu nhân biết chuyện này sau liền trời sụp đất nứt lại khóc lại hào lại nháo , ngạnh sinh sinh càng làm người cấp đoạt trở về.

Thiện Ngọc Thành phụ thân Thiện Hạo kia hai năm vừa muốn cố Thiện Thiên Trạch thân thể, lại muốn chưởng quản Thiện gia trấn định nhân tâm, cuối cùng còn muốn chiếu cố Thiện Ngọc Thành, trấn an hắn phu nhân, tinh lực phân tán lợi hại, kết quả liền ra sơn tặc sự tình què chân.

Kia Thiện phu nhân đã trải qua này đó cũng là chậm rãi càng thêm cử chỉ điên rồ , nàng bắt đầu biến đến hơi có gió thổi cỏ lay liền nhất chợt cả kinh .

Thiện Ngọc Thành vốn là cùng bọn họ ở tại một cái trong đại viện , phụ thân Thiện Hạo cũng xảy ra chuyện sau, nàng liền ở bên cạnh một mình cách ra cái đại viện tử cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ.

Lúc ấy khởi, Thiện Ngọc Thành một cái mười tuổi xuất đầu tiểu hài tử, liền vẫn luôn một người trụ cái đại nhà cửa.

Thiện Ngọc Thành một mình trụ, nàng lại vẫn là không yên lòng.

Trong viện hạ nhân hơi có điểm gió thổi cỏ lay nàng đều muốn đích thân đi an ủi một phen, cho dù là trong phòng bếp hạ nhân thiết thái không cẩn thận cắt đến tay, nàng đều muốn đích thân đi xem còn muốn cấp thỉnh đại phu khai dược, thẳng đến miệng vết thương khỏi hẳn mới thôi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tại đại nhà cửa trụ không đến một năm, nàng liền càng làm trong viện sở hữu hạ nhân đều sai đi, chỉ làm tại mỗi tháng cố định vài ngày tiến đi thu thập thu thập.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bên người này kế tiếp người cũng bị mất, không người bị thương, nàng trong lòng cũng cuối cùng là an tâm chút .

Kia sau đó vài năm, nàng liền thường thường mang người đi ra ngoài cầu phúc, chậm rãi cũng liền yên ổn xuống dưới.

Sơ Ngũ vừa mới đi vào đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành thời điểm, Thiện phủ hạ nhân gian đều truyền Thiện Ngọc Thành kia đại trong viện chết thiệt nhiều hạ nhân, sợ tới mức vẫn chưa tới mười tuổi Sơ Ngũ khóc tìm cha của hắn nháo phải về nhà.

Sau lại bị cha của hắn giáo huấn một trận, lại biết kia trong viện căn bản không chết quá người sau, Sơ Ngũ tiểu tử này lá gan mới đại lên.

Tọa ở trong phòng, Sơ Ngũ là nói mãi ánh mắt liền đỏ.

"Thiếu gia hắn có thể thích ngươi , Bạch thiếu gia ngươi cùng hắn nói một chút, vậy hắn khẳng định liền nghe lời ngươi nói không quay về ." Sơ Ngũ cầu xin đạo, "Phu nhân nói , ta sau khi trở về liền không thể lại đi theo thiếu gia , ít như vậy gia liền lại là một người. Ngươi cũng không biết hắn một người trụ một cái lão Đại nhà cửa, nửa đêm trong không người thời điểm giống như là cái quỷ ốc dường như."

Sơ Ngũ đáng thương hề hề mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn nhưng đau lòng nhà hắn thiếu gia !

Nhưng là hắn chính là cái làm hạ nhân , trong ngày thường nhà bọn họ phu nhân là thích hắn không sai, nhưng lại không chấp nhận được hắn nói thiếu gia nửa điểm sự tình. Hắn trước kia đề một lần, khi đó nàng lúc này liền thay đổi mặt, khuôn mặt nhìn rất là dọa người.

Hắn cũng cùng cha của hắn cũng nói, chính là cha của hắn chính là cái quản gia, quản không thượng Thiện gia sự tình.

Thiện Hạo lại là hàng năm không tại, Sơ Ngũ cũng chỉ hảo một tìm được cơ hội liền trộm giáo Thiện Thiên Trạch làm hắn đi quấy rối không cho phu nhân cùng thiếu gia thấu đồng thời, nhưng Thiện Thiên Trạch lại là kia điên điên ngây ngốc tình huống không cái chắc chắn.

Hiện tại hắn cũng đã nhìn ra, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia có thể thích này Bạch công tử , nếu là này Bạch công tử nguyện ý mở miệng, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia khẳng định liền không quay về .

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là tại nghe xong này buổi nói chuyện sau đó cảm xúc cũng có chút phức tạp, đồng dạng là làm nương người, Lâm Tuyết Thúy là vì tư lợi đến vì chính mình có thể không quản con mình chết sống. Này Thiện phu nhân cũng là đánh yêu danh nghĩa đem nàng nhi tử hướng tử lộ thượng bức, nhất định phải đem nàng nhi tử bức điên bức tử mới cam tâm.

Nghĩ Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng này Thiện phu nhân, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không từ lại nghĩ tới Lưu Như, cảm thấy càng là cảm khái...

Bên kia, Sơ Ngũ khẩn trương hề hề mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng hắn còn không có chờ đến Bạch Mạc Nho trả lời, ngoài cửa liền truyền đến tiếng bước chân.

Sơ Ngũ hoảng sợ, vội vàng lại chạy về trên giường đắp lên chăn giả bộ ngủ.

Kia Thiện phu nhân dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành vào cửa khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt đã lại không có ý cười, hắn tuy rằng còn tại đi lại , kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung cũng là không có bất luận cái gì sinh cơ, cả người giống như cái xác không hồn.

Thiện phu nhân vào cửa, cẩn thận ôn nhu thay Sơ Ngũ lý hảo chăn, lại quay đầu lại cười cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Ta cùng với thành mà này thứ đi ra đã có hứa thời gian dài, hiện giờ Sơ Ngũ cũng khá, chúng ta ngày mai liền muốn khởi hành đi trở về."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy có chút kinh ngạc, kia Thiện phu nhân lại còn nói thêm: "Cám ơn ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này giúp đỡ chiếu cố thành nhi cùng ta công công."

Kia Thiện phu nhân giờ phút này trong mắt mang theo ôn nhu ý cười, mặt mày gian là vài phần phong khinh vân đạm, như nhau Bạch Mạc Nho ban đầu nhìn thấy nàng khi kia phó ôn nhuận bộ dáng.

Cùng kia Thiện phu nhân cáo từ, Bạch Mạc Nho dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành trở về đi đến.

Hồi trình trên đường, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành, nói lên vừa mới sự tình, "Kia cửa hàng sự tình ngươi nói đúng, Bạch Nguyễn Phong hắn không là người như vậy, cho nên ta chuẩn bị đem cửa hàng cho thuê lại xuống dưới."

Tử khí trầm trầm Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe nói lời này trừng mắt nhìn, trong mắt khôi phục thêm vài phần sáng rọi, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho khi trong mắt cũng nhiều vài phần ý cười.

Hắn đối Bạch Mạc Nho có thể nghe tiến hắn mà nói cảm thấy cao hứng, chính là vừa nghĩ tới ngày mai hắn muốn đi , hắn lại có chút cười không nổi.

Tự từ ngày đó hắn bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn đến chuyện này sau, hắn liền vẫn luôn như đi trên băng mỏng thật cẩn thận chờ đợi, chờ đợi Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng khuyên hắn rời đi.

Hắn vẫn chưa chủ động mở miệng nói sự kiện kia, trong lòng liền là tồn ti tiện ý tưởng, nghĩ chỉ cần Bạch Mạc Nho không mở miệng hắn liền có thể nhiều lưu, bởi vì này đại khái là hắn cuối cùng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều ngốc một hồi cơ hội .

Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, trộm nhìn đi ở bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, nhìn hắn kia mi hắn kia mắt, nhìn nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành liền có chút cái mũi lên men.

Bạch Mạc Nho là ôn nhu , hắn vẫn luôn không mở miệng đuổi hắn đi.

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy tầm mắt có chút mơ hồ, gặp gỡ Bạch Mạc Nho đại khái là nhân sinh của hắn trung tốt nhất một sự kiện.

"Kia cửa hàng ta từ bên ngoài nhìn, khoảng chừng hai tầng, là vậy là đủ rồi." Bạch Mạc Nho giữa mày nhiều thêm vài phần nghiêm túc, "Bất quá nếu là khai trương, hai tầng cửa hàng nhân thủ sợ là không đủ, thiếu điếm tiểu nhị, ngươi muốn hay không đến?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành chính cái mũi lên men đỏ mắt, nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này một hồi lâu sau mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, "Cái, cái gì?"

"Quản ăn." Bạch Mạc Nho nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ sau khai ra điều kiện.

"... Ân?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi trừng mắt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành khuôn mặt bản lớn lên đẹp mắt, trong ngày thường không cười thời điểm càng là thần tình anh khí, cười khi đó cũng là mãn nhãn ôn nhu.

Nhưng hắn hiện giờ này vi trừng mắt bộ dáng, nhìn cũng là vạn phần ngu đần, cùng cái kẻ lỗ mãng dường như.

"Công tiền thị tình huống mà định, khả năng không cao." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Vẫn là nói ngươi thật sự tin tưởng ngươi sẽ khắc tử nhân?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngây ngốc mà hút hút lên men cái mũi, có chút ngốc.

Bạch Mạc Nho này là có ý gì?

Chớp mắt sau gian, Thiện Ngọc Thành đột nhiên nở nụ cười, là cười đến xuân về hoa nở. Hắn hai con mắt bởi vì vừa mới kia cái mũi lên men hành động mà tràn ngập mỏng manh một tầng hơi nước, nhìn là phá lệ ôn nhu.

"Ta đây có thể cùng ngươi ngủ sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành chạy chậm hai bước đuổi theo Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Cái gì?" Cái này đến phiên Bạch Mạc Nho trừng mắt , người này như thế nào còn học được thuận can đi ?

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, nói: "Ngươi mới vừa chưa nói bao ở, ta không chỗ ở, ngủ trên đường sẽ lãnh."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong này cười lạnh nói, mặt không đổi sắc mà nhìn hắn một cái.

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là ra vẻ đáng yêu mà chớp chớp ánh mắt, bước lên trước một bước đột nhiên tiến đến Bạch Mạc Nho khuôn mặt gặm một hơi.

Đi rồi hai bước, hắn lại xông lên đi gặm một hơi.

Nghĩ nghĩ, lại đi Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt để lại cái nước miếng ấn nhi.

Gặm gặm giống như gặm thượng ẩn, hắn chạy chậm đuổi theo Bạch Mạc Nho, ngây ngô cười lại liên gặm hảo vài hớp.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt ngứa, tức giận mà đẩy ra Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, vẻ mặt ngưng trọng tự hỏi sau đó nữa sự.

Hiện giờ trong nhà nhiều cá nhân ăn cơm, cửa hàng này lại muốn cho thuê lại phí dụng, hắn ca bên kia cũng còn muốn hoa chút tiền. Hắn đương gia, dù sao cũng phải tính kế tính kế.

"Đối , này điếm tiểu nhị làm sự ngươi sẽ đi? Sát sát cái bàn đoan bưng điểm tâm cái gì, không sẽ đi học." Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói. Hắn vừa quay đầu lại, lại nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành phe phẩy cái cái đuôi hai con mắt lòe lòe tỏa sáng mà nhìn hắn, như là bị từ bỏ đáng thương hề hề tiểu lang cẩu.

Nó còn sẽ cắn người, Bạch Mạc Nho vừa quay đầu lại, nó liền xông lên gặm một hơi.

"Ta sẽ tính sổ, ta có thể làm cho ngươi chưởng quầy." Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên cân nhắc tìm Lưu Như học học những sự tình kia vừa nói.

Kinh hắn vừa nói như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là nhớ tới chính mình còn lấy không thuận bút chuyện này.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn ra Bạch Mạc Nho tại sầu cái gì, hắn phe phẩy cái đuôi thấu đi lên nói: "Kỳ thật ta có tiền riêng."

Bạch Mạc Nho nhướng mày.

"Không nhiều lắm, đại khái mấy ngàn vạn lượng đi, cha ta cùng gia gia cho ta , ngươi muốn nói ta toàn bộ cho ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

Nghe vậy Bạch Mạc Nho mày hung hăng vừa kéo, hắn đều nhanh quên người nọ là cái nhà giàu thiếu gia.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nhướng mày, nhanh chóng chứng minh chính mình trong sạch, "Kỳ thật ta cũng không giấu tiền riêng , đó là ta phụ thân bọn họ ngạnh đưa cho ta , ta vô dụng liền phóng ."

Sợ Bạch Mạc Nho không tin, Thiện Ngọc Thành còn cố gắng làm ra một bộ ta thực trong sạch ta về sau cũng tuyệt không sẽ giấu tiền riêng nhu thuận biểu tình.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ha kéo hi muội chỉ địa phương lôi, cấp muội tử bút tâm ~

Cám ơn cơm nắm thịt tẩm bột chiên muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm lấy cọ cọ ~

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam +1, Vân Ngôn tu +2, sâu kín Tử Mặc +3, tiểu nha tiểu nhị lang +1 muội chỉ nhóm dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 33: hắn là thật nghiêm túc !

001.

Nhìn trước mặt ra vẻ nhu thuận Thiện Ngọc Thành, nghe hắn kia nói, Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy chính mình một chút cũng không nghĩ cùng hắn nói chuyện.

Chuyển thân, Bạch Mạc Nho lập tức hướng về hiện giờ trụ tiểu viện đi đến, Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy vội vàng chạy chậm đuổi kịp.

Hai người trở về thời điểm, đúng là một ngày đương trung nóng nhất thời điểm, từ trên đường đi trở về tiểu viện sau Bạch Mạc Nho trên người đã là một thân mồ hôi.

Lưu Như sớm đã đã làm xong cơm trưa ở trong nhà chờ, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho hồi gia đến, nàng vội vàng đi trong viện tử cổ trong giếng đánh thủy, ninh khăn mặt đưa cho Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hiện giờ tuy rằng đã nhanh đến mùa thu, nhưng là thời tiết lại vẫn như cũ nóng bức bất kham. Bạch Mạc Nho đi rồi một đường ra toát mồ hôi toàn thân, đến gia sau liên uống hai đại chén nước trà lúc này mới đem thân thể nội nhiệt khí bị xua tan.

Ăn cơm trưa sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho đem mình tại trên đường gặp được Bạch Nguyễn Phong sự tình cùng Lưu Như nói, lại nói với nàng cái kia cửa hàng sự.

Nghe nói Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị đem kia cửa hàng cho thuê lại xuống dưới, Lưu Như vẻ mặt có chút hoài niệm, lại vẫn chưa nói cái gì.

Nếu hạ quyết tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho rất nhanh liền có hành động, bất quá chờ hắn hơi hoãn quá khí đến lại quay đầu lại đi tìm Bạch Nguyễn Phong khi, Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại bởi vì có việc đã ra ngoài, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho đành phải hẹn ngày hôm sau thời gian.

Vào lúc ban đêm, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm liền rửa mặt xong lên giường nghỉ ngơi, hắn mới tắt đèn, cửa nhà liền truyền đến một trận tiếng đập cửa.

Chính hướng bên giường đi đến Bạch Mạc Nho, cũng không quay đầu lại liền đáp: "Cửa không khóa."

Từ lúc kia Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng trụ tiến này tiểu viện sau đó, mỗi ngày thời gian này Thiện Ngọc Thành liền sẽ ôm cái gối đầu, đáng thương hề hề đến hắn cửa gian phòng gõ cửa, hiện giờ hắn cũng đã tập mãi thành thói quen.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là thuần thục, vào cửa sau thuần thục đóng cửa lại thuần thục cầm gối đầu đem gối đầu đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho gối đầu bên cạnh, lại đi bên cạnh rút đi áo khoác, sau đó lúc này mới vuốt hắc dụng cả tay chân đi lên giường.

Tại Bạch Mạc Nho bên người nằm xuống, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền hắc ám đánh giá bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, khóe miệng là dấu không giấu được ý cười.

Trong bóng đêm, hắn ngửi bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho trên người khí tức đi phía trước thấu thấu, cả người đều dán đến Bạch Mạc Nho bên người.

Nhưng như vậy còn chưa đủ, cho nên sau một lát hắn lại đi trước tễ tễ, làm cho mình cả người đều cùng Bạch Mạc Nho tựa vào đồng thời.

Trong bóng đêm Thiện Ngọc Thành ngửi thuộc loại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người kia khí tức, chỉ cảm thấy toàn bộ thế giới đều an tĩnh lại, tâm của hắn bị cái gì vậy điền đến tràn đầy , ấm dào dạt .

Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là tại sau một lát vươn tay đẩy hắn ra, "Nhiệt chết."

Này ngày nóng bức , Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không thấy nóng sao đến hoảng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm giác đến chính mình bị ghét bỏ , hắn lui thành một đà núp ở dựa vách tường góc, nhưng bất quá một khắc thời gian hắn liền quên phần này ủy khuất, lề mề lề mề liền lại dựa tới.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngại hắn nhiệt, hướng bên cạnh xê dịch, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là phá lệ dính người, không một khắc liền lại cọ đi lên.

Như thế lặp lại hai ba lần sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành cuối cùng là tìm cái thoải mái tư thế đã ngủ, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho lại tinh thần phấn chấn.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ từ nhắm hai mắt, nghe bên tai đến từ Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nhàng tiếng hít thở, nhưng trong lòng là buồn ngủ hoàn toàn không có.

Lại ở trên giường nằm trong chốc lát sau, xác thực nhiệt đến có chút chịu không nổi hắn lúc này mới bài mở Thiện Ngọc Thành tay, đứng dậy hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Ngoài cửa sổ ánh trăng chính nùng, sạch sẽ sáng ngời không trung treo một vòng nửa huyền nguyệt, mông lung ánh trăng làm cho cả sân giống như ban ngày.

Ra cửa, một cỗ thuộc loại đêm mát mẻ khí tức nghênh diện đánh tới, làm vốn là có chút ngủ không được Bạch Mạc Nho nháy mắt tinh thần lâm vào rung lên!

Trong viện tử, kia một gốc cây đã có trăm năm lâu dung thụ dưới ánh trăng đầu hạ một bóng ma, làm viện này hiện ra trắng hay đen hai cái bất đồng khu vực.

Lượng kia một bên góc tường hạ, trước Bạch Học Danh ở bên kia tùng thổ ai góc tường loại vài thứ, hiện giờ vật kia đã phát rồi nha, diệp tử lục sâu kín , bất quá bây giờ còn nhìn không ra rốt cuộc là cái cái gì vậy.

Mà ở dung thụ thụ dưới chân, Bạch Học Danh dựa theo Bạch Mạc Nho trước nói , ở nơi đó lộng cái thạch bàn.

Có khi buổi tối ăn cơm, bọn họ người một nhà cũng sẽ ở kia thạch trước bàn ngồi một chút, trò chuyện thừa thừa lương, hảo không thích ý.

Bạch Mạc Nho xuất môn khi, liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấy tại kia dung thụ dưới chân thạch trên bàn ngồi người.

Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng nhìn thấy hắn, yên tĩnh ban đêm hai người tầm mắt tương giao, lại đều là không lộ ra kinh ngạc vẻ mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho không đóng cửa, mà là mở cửa gió lùa, làm trong phòng ngủ người ngủ thoải mái chút.

Hắn bản thân lại trở về phòng lấy ấm trà, cùng hai cái cái chén. Ban đêm trong, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho không có pha trà, chính là đề một hồ lạnh nước sôi.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại thạch bàn đối diện ngồi xuống sau, cấp kia Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng rót một chén nước lạnh, sau đó liền nâng cái cái chén miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà uống đứng lên.

"Nhất mấy ngày gần đây thời tiết thái độ khác thường nhiệt, nghĩ đến phải là này mùa hạ cuối cùng một sóng nhiệt khí , qua trong khoảng thời gian này thời tiết biến muốn bắt đầu chuyển lương." Thiện Thiên Trạch miệng không giống với bình thường trầm ổn thanh âm truyền đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy gật gật đầu, cũng không nói chuyện.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn dị thường sáng sủa bầu trời đêm, trong khoảng thời gian này qua sợ là sẽ có một trận mưa to muốn hạ.

Bạch Mạc Nho không nói lời nào, sủy đến trụ bình tĩnh, kia đối diện Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng là tại uống một ly nước lạnh sau có chút ấn không chịu nổi .

Hắn liếc liếc mắt một cái kia rộng mở cửa phòng, hơi hơi hướng về Bạch Mạc Nho bên này áp qua thân thể, sau đó nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Hai ngươi... Thế nào ?"

Nghe này Thiện Thiên Trạch già mà không kính lời nói, Bạch Mạc Nho một hơi lạnh nước sôi thiếu chút nữa sặc đến trong lỗ mũi, hắn buồn khụ một tiếng sau quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Thiên Trạch, hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?"

Thiện Thiên Trạch buông xuống cái chén, nghiêm túc đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho trong chốc lát, sau đó hắn đè thấp thanh âm nghiêm túc nói: "Ta Thiện gia liền như vậy một cái tôn nhi."

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là mặc kệ hắn, chỉ nói: "Lão ngài càng già càng dẻo dai, có thể lại cố gắng cố gắng. Thật sự không được ta xem ngươi kia con dâu cũng còn rất tuổi trẻ , trở về làm con của ngươi lại cố gắng cố gắng."

Kia Thiện Thiên Trạch vốn là bãi cái nghiêm túc biểu tình, bị Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói như thế, trên mặt biểu tình nhất thời liền không nhịn được .

Hắn mất hứng mà hừ hừ một tiếng, sau đó quay đầu đi không để ý tới Bạch Mạc Nho .

Bạch Mạc Nho tọa ở trong sân thẳng đem kia một hồ lạnh nước sôi uống đến không sai biệt lắm , lúc này mới lại hồi phòng, tiếp tục ngủ.

Hắn ngủ có chút vãn, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm thức dậy cũng đã chậm chút, chờ hắn thu thập xong chính mình lại ăn xong điểm tâm chuẩn bị đi ra cửa tìm Bạch Nguyễn Phong khi, đã là thái dương thăng chức khi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng kia Thiện Thiên Trạch đã không tại trong viện tử, nghe Lưu Như nói, hai người đại sáng sớm liền ra cửa, phải là đi trong khách sạn.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước khi đi cùng Lưu Như nói một tiếng, rời đi sân sau không đi ra hai bước, Lưu Như liền dẫn theo một túi nhỏ điểm tâm đuổi theo, làm hắn đem đồ vật cấp Bạch Nguyễn Phong nếm thử.

Hiện giờ Bạch gia ra chuyện lớn như vậy, Bạch Nguyễn Phong hiện giờ ngày khổ sở Lưu Như cũng là biết đến, chính là nàng cũng giúp không được vội, cho nên chỉ có thể làm nhìn.

Đối Lưu Như hảo ý, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa nói cái gì, dẫn theo điểm tâm hắn liền hướng về ước hảo địa phương đi đến.

Ngày hôm qua Bạch Mạc Nho tìm Bạch phủ hạ nhân cùng Bạch Nguyễn Phong truyền lời, ước địa phương điểm chính là tại trước cái kia cửa hàng trước, bởi vì hắn thức dậy có chút chậm, hắn đến thời điểm Bạch Nguyễn Phong đã tại kia cửa hàng trung ngồi .

Cửa hàng thượng giấy niêm phong đã bị xé rụng, đại môn rộng mở , bên trong lại chỉ có Bạch Nguyễn Phong một người.

Căn phòng này trung đồ vật phần lớn cũng đã dọn không, Bạch Nguyễn Phong một mình một người tọa ở dưới lầu nhất trương bàn trà trước, bên cạnh trên bàn mà ngay cả một bình trà đều không có, nhìn không trống rỗng có chút hiu quạnh cô đơn hương vị.

Hắn cũng không biết đã đến bao lâu, một người ngồi thời điểm vi khẽ cúi đầu, lộ bì thái.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa, Bạch Nguyễn Phong vội vàng đứng dậy, rớt ra bên cạnh ghế làm Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi xuống sau, lúc này mới hơi có chút tiếc nuối mà nói: "Đáng tiếc cửa hàng này đã không có lá trà, không phải ngược lại là có thể cho ngươi phao hồ trà."

Bạch Mạc Nho cầm trong tay đề tới điểm tâm đặt lên bàn, đổ lên trước mặt của hắn, "Mẹ ta làm ta mang đưa cho ngươi."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe vậy sửng sốt, vẻ mặt gian có chút hoài niệm.

Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá một chút này trà lâu dưới lầu bố cục, nhìn còn rất vừa lòng.

Này trà lâu thực rộng mở, trang hoàng đến cũng hào phóng, bởi vì nơi này đã làm có chút năm trà lâu, cho dù hiện giờ lâu trung đã không có trà, đi tới sau cũng có thể ngửi được một cỗ thản nhiên trà hương.

"Này cửa hàng ngươi chuẩn bị như thế nào thuê?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

Này cửa hàng chừng hai tầng, đoạn đường lại hảo, nếu tưởng muốn mua nhà dưới khế sợ là không cái mấy trăm hai bắt không được đến, ấn cho thuê lại thuận tiện nghi nhiều.

Nghe nói Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Bạch Nguyễn Phong từ trong lòng lấy ra nhất trương khế đất, trực tiếp bỏ vào Bạch Mạc Nho bên tay.

Không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng, Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại nói: "Ngươi nếu muốn, này khế ước mua bán nhà ngươi trực tiếp cầm liền là, kỳ thật này Bạch gia sản nghiệp tính đứng lên vốn cũng có nhất phân là Nhị nương tránh tới."

Bạch Mạc Nho không để ý hắn, chỉ nói: "Ta nghĩ tạm thời trước thuê cái một năm, ngươi xem một chút nên như thế nào tính."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong giữa mày ôn nhu nhiều thêm vài phần chua xót hương vị, hắn cũng đại khái đoán được Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ không tiếp nhận hảo ý của hắn, cho nên tới trước liền tưởng hảo , Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi hắn hắn liền báo cái cực thấp số lượng.

Kia số lượng cũng không tính phi thường vô cùng thấp, nhưng so với trấn trên cái khác cửa hàng tiền thuê đến nói, đây tuyệt đối là thấp đủ cho làm người đỏ mắt.

"Ngươi không cần như vậy, khi ta tới đã hỏi thăm hảo , liền ấn cách vách cửa hàng tính đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, hắn tự nhiên là sớm đã sờ rõ ràng con đường này tình huống mới sẽ tìm đến Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy mình mấy lần kỳ hảo đều bị cự tuyệt, trong mắt chua xót không từ càng sâu, hắn cúi đầu suy nghĩ trong chốc lát sau nhưng vẫn còn gật đầu, hiện giờ tình huống này hắn cũng không tưởng lại cho Bạch Mạc Nho ngột ngạt.

"Nhưng là tại phó tiền thuê trước, ta có bút sinh ý muốn cùng ngươi nói." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Chỗ này của ta có một thực có ý tứ tin tức, cùng các ngươi Bạch gia có quan."

Bạch Mạc Nho kỳ thật cũng không chán ghét Bạch Nguyễn Phong, tương phản hắn đối cái này nhìn qua ôn ôn nhu nhu trên danh nghĩa 'Nhị ca' ấn tượng coi như không tồi.

Bọn họ ba cái kỳ thật diện mạo vẫn có vài phần tương tự, dù sao đều là một cái cha. Chính là trong ba người Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhất giống Bạch Phúc Đức, mà ca ca hắn diện mạo hàm hậu thô cuồng chút, hắn thì là bởi vì thân thể không tốt nguyên nhân liền có vẻ thanh tú chút.

Hiện giờ nhìn kỹ, Bạch Mạc Nho ngoài ý muốn phát hiện Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người mặt mày gian phi thường giống. Hắn cùng với Bạch Học Danh giống , Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn liền càng thêm không nổi giận được .

"Sinh ý?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong mờ mịt .

Ngay sau đó, hắn nghĩ đến cái gì đó đột nhiên liền cười.

Hắn lại nhìn hướng Bạch Mạc Nho khi, trong mắt chua xót cùng trên người mỏi mệt chi sắc tựa hồ cũng bị trở thành hư không, giờ phút này hắn tuy rằng sắc mặt vẫn là thực khó coi, nhưng người đã tinh thần đứng lên.

"Ngươi nói xem." Bạch Nguyễn Phong xuất ra một bộ giải quyết việc chung thái độ, chính là ngoài miệng sủy nghiêm túc, trong mắt của hắn lại tràn đầy ôn nhu cùng sủng nịch ý cười.

Hắn này đệ đệ, đầu tiên là cự tuyệt hắn đưa tặng hảo ý lại cự tuyệt hắn cấp giá thấp, ngạnh muốn cho hắn khai ra cùng này trên đường nhất dạng giới, sau đó chờ hắn đã đáp ứng liền lại quay đầu một quyển nghiêm túc cùng hắn khảm giới...

Hắn sao cảm thấy, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho kia trên mặt nghiêm túc nghiêm túc đáng yêu biểu tình, hắn liền nhịn không được tưởng muốn cười ra tiếng đến.

002.

"Kia Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia có phải hay không có liên hệ quá ngươi?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi, thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe vậy sau thay đổi sắc mặt hắn mới lại thần bí hề hề mà nói: "Chồn vàng cấp kê chúc tết không hảo tâm, ngươi tốt nhất đề phòng chút."

Bạch gia hiện giờ đã cùng hắn không có nửa văn tiền quan hệ, sau đó nữa sẽ như thế nào hắn cũng không quan tâm, nhưng nếu đã trong lúc vô ý biết được tin tức này hắn cũng không để ý lấy đến đổi điểm chỗ tốt.

Huống hồ kia Trương gia Trịnh gia bản cũng không phải cái gì tốt người, có thể sử xuất như vậy nham hiểm biện pháp người, cũng không có gì đáng giá hắn chần chờ mềm tay địa phương.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghe vậy sau biến sắc lại biến, hắn vốn là cái tâm tư thông thấu người, rất nhanh liền suy nghĩ cẩn thận Bạch Mạc Nho những lời này ý tứ, "Bọn họ đi tìm ta, nói là có thể tạm thời cho ta mượn một đám dược liệu, làm ta tạm thời giảm bớt Bạch gia hiện giờ quẫn bách trạng huống, là kia dược liệu có vấn đề?"

Trước hai nhà nhân thỉnh hắn dự tiệc đến lúc đó cùng hắn nói qua việc này, nhưng khi đó hắn cũng đoán được này hai nhà nhân sợ là không hảo tâm, cho nên tạm thời chống đẩy , tưởng lại suy nghĩ lại làm quyết định.

Chính là hiện giờ Bạch gia tình huống từ từ trượt xuống, là càng ngày càng tệ, nợ lăn nợ số lượng đã làm hắn kinh hãi, trong lòng hắn tuy có phòng bị, nhưng ác liệt tình huống lại làm cho hắn không thể không xu hướng với cúi đầu.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong kia nháy mắt tưởng rất nhiều, chờ hắn lần thứ hai ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho khi, kia trương cùng Bạch Học Danh có chút tương tự trên mặt đã dấu đi việc này khôi phục trước kia ôn nhu bộ dáng.

"Tin tức này quả thật đối ta hữu dụng, trao đổi điều kiện đâu?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong sủng nịch mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn quyết định , hắn muốn dựa theo Bạch Mạc Nho viết hảo kịch bản đi xuống đi, không phải hắn này đệ đệ đãi bất định đợi chút nữa lại giận hắn .

Bạch Nguyễn Phong tuy rằng bản khuôn mặt, chính là trong mắt của hắn cùng Bạch Học Danh giống nhau như đúc sủng nịch cũng là căn bản không có che dấu, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn kia chủ động phối hợp với hắn diễn kịch bộ dáng, nháy mắt liền hỏa đại , hắn không vui .

Bạch Mạc Nho sinh khí mà trừng Bạch Nguyễn Phong, nguyên bản buộc chặt bày ra nghiêm túc biểu tình mặt, nháy mắt tức giận đến biến viên biến cổ lên.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong hắn không phát hiện hắn thật nghiêm túc sao? !

Hắn hao hết tâm tư lộng như vậy một xuất, chính là tưởng đem quan hệ phủi sạch sở miễn cho về sau lại nói không rõ.

Này Bạch Nguyễn Phong đương hắn thú vị a?

Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy Bạch Mạc Nho sinh khí, không vội nói: "Khụ, vậy ngươi nhìn như vậy được không, Bạch gia tình huống hiện tại ngươi cũng biết, ta cũng xác thực lấy không ra cái gì tiền làm tạ lễ, không bằng này khế ước mua bán nhà liền làm tạ lễ cho ngươi?"

Bạch Nguyễn Phong là thật tâm hữu ý đem phòng ở giao ra đi, nguyên do rất đơn giản, bởi vì nếu Bạch gia hắn cuối cùng không cứu đến, sợ là kết quả là phòng này cũng phải thu liên luỵ.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy tức giận đến bánh bao mặt lại cổ một vòng, hắn hung hăng mà trừng Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

"Ngô... Không phải miễn phí thuê cho ngươi năm năm?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong cân nhắc cấp bỏ thêm giới.

Nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong lời này, bánh bao trên mặt cũng là cấp khí xuất thêm vài phần đỏ ửng, hắn thật sự thật nghiêm túc ! Thật sự thật sự thật nghiêm túc! Ai cùng này Bạch Nguyễn Phong ở trong này nói đùa dường như?

"Kia không phải liền ấn ta trước nói giá tiền?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhanh chóng lại thêm giới.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là đã tức giận đến không nghĩ cùng hắn nói chuyện, hắn đem trước tiên chuẩn bị tốt tiền ném tại trên bàn sau, đứng dậy liền nổi giận đùng đùng hướng ngoài cửa đi, hắn đêm qua cân nhắc cả đêm nói đều làm Bạch Nguyễn Phong chính mình một người cấp nói xong , hắn còn lưu lại làm gì?

Nổi giận đùng đùng mà đi tới cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới lại quay đầu lại hướng về phía Bạch Nguyễn Phong bá đạo gầm nhẹ nói: "Ta ngày mai đến thu cửa hàng, hôm nay gọi người của ngươi đem đồ vật đều lấy đi, qua thời gian đồ vật chính là ta !"

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn bị chính mình khí đi đệ đệ trên mặt hắn ý cười cũng là càng ngày càng đậm, Bạch Mạc Nho này đột nhiên quay đầu lại tức đến khó thở gầm nhẹ, nháy mắt liền làm hắn nhuyễn nhu dễ nghe trả lời lời nói thốt ra, "Hảo nha!"

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là cảm thấy có loại chính mình nghẹn túc khí lực đánh ra đi này toàn lực một quyền, kết quả đánh vào miên hoa thượng cảm giác vô lực.

Nghĩ kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng Bạch Học Danh nhất dạng ngây ngô cười, ra cửa Bạch Mạc Nho dọc theo đường đi là càng nghĩ càng sinh khí, khí đến gia khi bánh bao mặt đều cho hắn khí đỏ.

Bạch Mạc Nho không riêng gì chính mình khí, nhìn Bạch Học Danh kia trương giống Bạch Nguyễn Phong mặt cũng khí, sau đó Bạch Học Danh liền mạc danh kỳ diệu phát hiện mình giống như bị đệ đệ mình ghét bỏ ...

Vì thế Bạch Học Danh rầu rĩ không vui hảo vài ngày, lão ủy khuất .

Bên này Bạch Mạc Nho là hùng hổ đi, sau đó thở phì phì đỉnh trương bánh bao mặt trở về.

Bên kia, đại sáng sớm liền ra cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành, ngồi ở trong khách sạn Sơ Ngũ trong phòng, ánh mắt cũng là lạnh như băng một mảnh.

Mang theo cực nóng dương quang chiếu nghiêng tiến cửa sổ, tát trên mặt đất, phơi nắng đến hắn phóng ở nơi đó mủi chân ấm dào dạt .

Thiện Ngọc Thành cặp kia mang theo lạnh lẽo quang mang hổ phách sắc con ngươi cụp xuống, tầm mắt liền dừng ở kia dương quang trong.

Phòng trong, Sơ Ngũ kinh hồn táng đảm mà cúi đầu đứng ở một bên, đại khí không dám suyễn một tiếng.

Trên bàn mặt phóng đã thu thập xong hành lý, cái bàn ngồi đối diện kia Thiện phu nhân, cái bàn mặt sau cách đó không xa, Thiện Thiên Trạch chính nâng hắn cái kia tiểu ếch nằm úp sấp ở trên giường trêu đùa , thỉnh thoảng còn sẽ học ếch 'Oa oa' kêu lên hai tiếng.

Giống như chết yên tĩnh trung chỉ thấy kia Thiện phu nhân yết hầu nhẹ nhàng run lên, khóe miệng đột rủ xuống đi, nàng thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Thiện Ngọc Thành cặp kia mắt bắt đầu phát ra điên cuồng hương vị. Khuynh khắc thời gian, nàng cả người liền cũng không có trước ôn nhuận cùng lạnh nhạt, liền giống như thay đổi một người dường như bộ mặt dữ tợn đứng lên.

Nàng hai mắt màu đỏ tươi, nắm bắt bàn giác tay phải run nhè nhẹ , coi như dùng tẫn toàn lực mới ngăn lại chính mình, "Thành nhi ngươi này là có ý gì? Ngươi không cùng nương đi rồi, vậy ngươi muốn đi chỗ nào?"

Bên cạnh vẫn luôn đang nhìn mình bị ánh mặt trời chiếu ấm dào dạt mủi chân Thiện Ngọc Thành ngẩng đầu lên, hắn lạnh lẽo con ngươi trung đột nhiên có một cỗ ôn nhuận hương vị phát ra, cả người đột nhiên biến đến giống như xâm nhập khách điếm dương quang.

"Không đi chỗ nào, ta chuẩn bị lưu lại." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo. Nói lên chuyện này, Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt liền nhịn không được biến đến ôn nhu.

Nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này, kia Thiện phu nhân giống như bị đòn nghiêm trọng giống nhau cả người đều lắc lắc lắc lắc, một bàn tay khẩn kéo cái bàn nổi gân xanh, một tay khác lại là dùng sức mà vuốt chính mình ngực, như là sắp không thở nổi giống nhau khó chịu.

Đứng ở một bên lập Sơ Ngũ nghe vậy sau cũng là giương mắt trộm trộm nhìn thoáng qua nhà bọn họ thiếu gia, trong mắt có kinh cũng có hỉ.

"Thành nhi a ngươi cũng không thể như vậy, ngươi như vậy là sẽ hại ngươi chính mình ." Kia Thiện phu nhân vỗ ngực hoãn quá mức đến sau thương tâm muốn chết mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, nàng hai mắt sớm đã tinh hồng, cả người đều bày biện ra điên cuồng hương vị.

"Liền tính ngươi không vi ngươi chính mình ngẫm lại, ngươi cũng phải vì hắn ngẫm lại đi, vạn nhất hắn này muốn là xảy ra sự tình nhưng làm như thế nào?"

"Ngươi cũng không tưởng làm hắn chết tại trước mặt ngươi đi? Ta biết ngươi thích hắn, nương hiểu đó là như thế nào tình cảm, cho nên mới không hy vọng ngươi làm hại hắn cũng xảy ra chuyện, không phải đến lúc đó ngươi nhưng làm như thế nào?"

Kia Thiện phu nhân kéo bàn giác, nàng trắng nõn thon dài đầu ngón tay đã thật sâu kháp nhập bàn hạ, nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt càng thêm là vạn phần đau lòng.

Nàng là thật không nghĩ lại làm Thiện Ngọc Thành bị thương, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới, nàng đã nhìn đủ chuyện như vậy.

Nghe xong kia Thiện phu nhân nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi từ từ ám chìm xuống, nhưng lúc này kia ám trầm không giống với trước, giờ phút này phân kia ám trầm dưới chính là quyết tuyệt cùng kiên định .

"Hắn sẽ không ra sự ." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành những lời này mới nói ra, bên kia Thiện phu nhân đã đứng lên, nàng đột nhiên hướng trước một bước bổ nhào vào Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt dùng tay kéo chặt y phục của hắn cường ngạnh lôi kéo hắn làm hắn nhìn về phía chính mình, "Ngươi làm sao dám nói như vậy, ngươi làm sao dám như vậy khẳng định, vạn nhất hắn cũng giống Sơ Ngũ nhất dạng xảy ra chuyện làm như thế nào? Đến lúc đó làm như thế nào? !"

Ngoài miệng nói xong, kia Thiện phu nhân trên tay cũng run rẩy càng thêm lợi hại , Sơ Ngũ trước xuất sự khi phân kia sợ hãi nàng hiện tại đều hoàn rõ ràng nhớ kỹ...

"Hắn sẽ không." Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt có bối rối chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng hắn rất nhanh trấn định xuống dưới.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vươn tay kéo chặt mẹ hắn tay, hắn thái độ cường ngạnh đem tay nàng từ chính mình quần áo thượng bài xuống dưới, giờ phút này hắn cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung là hơi nhu tình chắc chắn cùng không thể kháng cự cường thế.

"Nhiều năm như vậy , ngươi cũng nên tỉnh tỉnh." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nữ nhân trước mặt, trong mắt cảm xúc cực kỳ phức tạp.

Năm đó hắn cùng với ca ca hắn sự tình đúng là trách hắn, hai người bọn họ cùng đi , kết quả lại chỉ có hắn còn sống, đánh khi đó khởi hắn liền vẫn cảm thấy chết đi người phải là hắn mà không phải ca ca hắn, cho dù đến hiện giờ Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là như vậy cảm thấy.

Nàng điên rồi sau đối hắn vừa đánh vừa mắng hắn cũng nhận , bởi vì hắn cũng hiểu được đó là hắn nên được .

Phụ thân Thiện Hạo đã từng tìm hắn nói qua, muốn đem nàng quan ra, hắn cự tuyệt .

Bởi vì hắn biết này kiện sự tình đối Thiện gia mỗi người đều đã tạo thành ảnh hưởng, chính là phụ thân gia gia của hắn tiếp nhận rồi, mà mẹ hắn nhưng không cách nào tiếp thu. Hắn biết nàng trong lòng khó chịu, cho nên nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới hắn cùng nàng điên điên khùng khùng cùng nàng chung quanh cầu phúc, vừa là vì làm cho nàng hảo thụ chút cũng là vì làm cho mình chuộc tội.

Nhưng là nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới, vậy hắn đối nàng phân kia áy náy cùng tự trách sớm đã bị nàng phai mờ, hiện giờ dư lại chỉ có đồng tình.

Nếu hắn đã chết có thể làm cho ca ca hắn sống lại, hắn sẽ không do dự, chính là hắn biết đây là không có khả năng .

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn kia tựa hồ bị hắn dọa đến người, hắn chậm rãi bật hơi, kia bình thản không hề phập phồng ngữ điệu xứng thượng lạnh lẽo biểu tình tuấn mỹ gương mặt, tại hoảng hốt dưới ánh mặt trời bày biện ra một loại quyết tuyệt, "Nếu hắn thật đã chết rồi, ta đây cũng không sống được."

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành không chờ nàng tại mở miệng, liền xoay người đi rồi.

Nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này, nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành xoay người rời đi bóng dáng, kia Thiện phu nhân thất hồn lạc phách ngã ngồi tại trên băng ghế.

Nàng nhìn trước mặt rộng mở cửa sổ, nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ rơi rụng tại ngói nóc nhà thượng dương quang, cả người đều giống như không có linh hồn.

Sơ Ngũ nhìn nhìn nàng lại nhìn nhìn mở cửa rời đi thượng một tầng, nghĩ nghĩ sau đó, hắn lặng lẽ mà xoay người hướng về dưới lầu chạy đi!

Này Thiện phu nhân tuy rằng đối hắn vô cùng tốt, nhưng lại tổng làm hắn cảm thấy không thoải mái, nhìn nàng hiện giờ bộ dáng này trong lòng đồng tình về đồng tình chính là lại có vài phần sợ hãi.

Sơ Ngũ chạy, nguyên bản tại bên giường trêu đùa lồng sắt trung tiểu ếch Thiện Thiên Trạch nhìn nhìn đưa lưng về phía hắn thất hồn lạc phách kia Thiện phu nhân, lại nhìn nhìn rộng mở cửa phòng, ngay sau đó hắn cúi đầu lại bắt đầu trêu đùa khởi hắn lồng sắt trung ếch.

Ngoài phòng dương quang mãnh liệt, trên đường người đi đường cũng bởi vì này dương quang mà rất thưa thớt rất nhiều, phơi nắng thái dương những cái đó người bán hàng rong có chút buồn ngủ, một đám đều ngáp.

Sơ Ngũ bước nhanh đuổi theo nhà bọn họ thiếu gia, nhìn đến bóng dáng sau hắn rất xa gọi hảo vài tiếng, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại như là không nghe đến dường như vẫn luôn đi về phía trước đi.

Sơ Ngũ chưa nghĩ nhiều, chính là bước nhanh hơn trực tiếp chạy tới nhà bọn họ thiếu gia trước mặt, hắn vốn định cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói chút nói kết quả chạy đến Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt này vừa thấy dưới, hắn lại hoảng sợ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này đã không có trước tại trong khách sạn khi cường thế, hắn kia vốn nên tràn ngập ôn nhu hổ phách sắc con ngươi ánh sáng trống rỗng , nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành như vậy, Sơ Ngũ nháy mắt cứng ngắc chân gông cùm xiềng xích trụ trái tim.

"Thiếu gia..."

Sơ Ngũ thì thào, tay chân lạnh lẽo hắn đứng ở tại chỗ, nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành cứ như vậy từ bên cạnh hắn đi qua.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đi về phía trước hai ba bước sau giống như mới nghe thấy tiếng kêu của hắn, hắn dừng bước lại đến nhìn xung quanh, phát hiện đứng ở phía sau hắn Sơ Ngũ sau hỏi hắn: "Sao ngươi lại tới đây?" Lúc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã khôi phục ngày thường bộ dáng, mặt mày gian không có chút nào vừa mới trống rỗng.

"... Ta nghĩ đi theo thiếu gia ngươi." Sơ Ngũ chạy chậm đuổi kịp, nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt lộ vẻ bất an.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy đi về phía trước đi, đi rồi hai bước sau đó hắn lại đột nhiên dừng bước lại quay đầu lại đánh giá Sơ Ngũ.

Sơ Ngũ vốn là trong lòng sợ hãi, bị hắn như vậy vừa thấy nhất thời lòng bàn tay đổ mồ hôi, "Làm sao vậy?"

"Ngươi làm quá điếm tiểu nhị sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành xem kỹ Sơ Ngũ nửa ngày sau hỏi.

"Điếm tiểu nhị?" Sơ Ngũ mờ mịt.

"Ân." Thiện Ngọc Thành gật đầu, hắn cùng với Sơ Ngũ nói Bạch Mạc Nho sự tình, "Việc này ta trước kia thiếu làm, ngươi nếu muốn lưu lại có thể dạy ta..."

Sơ Ngũ nhìn trước mặt chính thần tình nghiêm túc khẽ cau mày Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn giữa mày chỗ nào còn có vừa mới không đãng cùng làm cho người ta sợ hãi, kia nháy mắt Sơ Ngũ đều cảm thấy chính mình có phải hay không bị thái dương phơi nắng đến hôn đầu, cho nên mới xuất hiện như vậy ảo giác.

003.

Hai người một trước một sau hướng Bạch gia tiểu viện kia tử đi tới, trên đường đi tới đi tới Sơ Ngũ lực chú ý liền bị bên cạnh một người hấp dẫn đi.

Có người cùng bọn họ đi rồi một đường, là một cái tóc hoa râm đánh tán phụ nhân.

Này đại giữa trưa ở trên đường trừ bỏ hai người bọn họ sẽ thấy không vài người, người này lại cùng bọn họ đi rồi một đường, Sơ Ngũ không từ nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Này vừa thấy dưới hắn là càng xem cũng là càng nhìn quen mắt, tổng cảm thấy đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào nàng, hắn suy nghĩ nửa ngày sau mới nhớ tới, "Đây không phải là kia Vương gia tẩu tử sao? Như thế nào, ngươi muốn đi Bạch gia tiểu viện kia nhi?"

Một bên âm thầm ảo não Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong lời này, hai con mắt trung nháy mắt nhiều thêm vài phần đề phòng, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bên cạnh cùng bọn họ đi rồi một đường phụ nhân kia, nhận ra người sau ánh mắt đều lạnh.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng biết này Vương gia tẩu tử hiện giờ là tại cấp Bạch Học Danh làm mai, nhưng hắn liền tổng là không thích nàng, không muốn làm cho nàng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cũng thấy .

Thiện Ngọc Thành này tuấn tú bộ dáng vốn là làm người ta khó quên, kia Vương gia tẩu tử từ lúc đầu đường bên kia cũng đã nhận ra hai người bọn họ, chính là vẫn luôn không tiến lên chào hỏi, hiện giờ nếu đã đáp thượng nói tự nhiên nhịn không được nhiều nói hai câu, "Lại là các ngươi lưỡng, hai người các ngươi là kia Bạch gia thân thích?"

Trước nàng đi Bạch gia đại viện thời điểm liền đã từng tại Bạch gia đại viện gặp qua hai người kia, hiện giờ Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ đi ra trụ hai người này còn tại, trong đó quan hệ tự nhiên thập phần làm người ta tò mò.

Nghe xong kia Vương gia tẩu tử nói, Sơ Ngũ có chút do dự mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía nhà mình thiếu gia, kia Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt cũng là tại chậm rãi biến hồng.

Hắn trừng mắt nhìn kia Vương gia tẩu tử một lát sau, cuối cùng lại đỏ mặt ngửa đầu không tiếng động mà quay đầu đi rồi.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử cũng là cảm thấy kỳ quái, bất quá cũng không cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành so đo, vào Bạch gia sân sau nàng liền lập tức đi tìm Lưu Như đi.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử đến, tự nhiên là mang theo tin tức tốt tới.

Nàng lần này tới, còn dẫn theo nhất trương bức họa tới, trên bức họa là một cái diện mạo thanh tú giữa mày mang theo vài phần ôn nhu cô nương.

Cô nương này nhìn bức họa so trước Diệp nhi cô nương muốn lớn tuổi chút, thân hình cũng muốn cao đại chút, nhìn ngược lại là rất thon dài, rất có vài phần khí chất.

"Cô nương này tuổi cũng muốn so với kia Diệp nhi đại điểm, hiện giờ đã hai mươi , là ở tại bên ngoài trấn đỉnh núi một cái thợ săn gia cô nương." Vương gia tẩu tử triển khai bức họa cùng Lưu Như nhìn.

Lưu Như nghe xong nàng cuối cùng lời này, thần sắc gian liền bắt đầu có chút do dự , nàng ở trong lòng rốt cuộc vẫn là nghĩ có thể cho tìm cái trấn trên tốt nhất.

Bọn họ này thôn trấn phụ cận tình huống nàng biết, ngọn núi đầu chút hẻo lánh địa phương, hảo những người này gia cơm đều không kịp ăn tam bữa cơm.

"Ngươi trước hãy nghe ta nói hết, cô nương ta nhìn là rất thật tốt." Vương gia tẩu tử lại nói, "Cô nương này bên trong nhà người ban đầu nói là thượng quá chiến trường đánh giặc , nghe nói gia gia của nàng sớm đi thời điểm còn là một nhân vật, bất quá sau lại hắn đi đứng thụ chút thương liền lui ra rồi, cuối cùng cũng không biết hắn nghĩ như thế nào đi ngọn núi ẩn cư."

Nghe xong lời này, Lưu Như sắc mặt vừa mới dịu đi thêm vài phần lại có chút sầu lên, này quá tốt bọn họ sợ cũng bám không thượng.

Lưu Như không tham lam, nàng cũng không cầu thật tốt, đã nghĩ muốn cái môn đăng hộ đối bình thường cô nương gia.

"Gia gia của nàng kia đại ngược lại là phong cảnh, bất quá đến cha của nàng thế hệ này liền dần dần không được, mẹ nàng qua đời sớm, phụ thân ở trong núi làm thợ săn trước kia cũng đã chết. Ngọn núi liền dư lại gia gia của nàng cùng nàng vài cái ca ca cùng nàng, gia gia của nàng trước hai ba năm cũng đã qua đời, cho nên tiểu cô nương thủ chậm trễ hai năm không thành thân."

"Nàng vài cái ca ca hiện giờ cũng đã thành thân, ở tại nơi này phụ cận vài cái trên thị trấn, nàng vốn là cũng là muốn đi theo ca ca của nàng đến trấn trên , bất quá tiểu cô nương nhà ở thói quen ngọn núi, cho nên tới trụ một năm sau lại đi trở về."

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử nói xong đại khái tình huống, lại cười khanh khách mà nói: "Tiểu cô nương này người không sai, ta cố ý đi ngọn núi hỏi, ngọn núi những cái đó thợ săn đều nói nàng hảo, nếu không là bởi vì gia gia của nàng trước hai ba năm qua đời túc trực bên linh cữu trong lúc không dễ nói thân, sợ là cũng sớm đã nói cho nhân gia."

Lưu Như này buổi nói chuyện nghe xuống dưới, trong lòng cũng nhiều vài phần vui mừng, lại vội vàng lấy quá trên bàn kia họa nhìn kỹ nhìn, sau đó rồi mới lên tiếng: "Kia đi, buổi tối ta lấy họa cấp danh nhi nhìn xem, nhìn hắn nói như thế nào."

Đến Lưu Như hứa hẹn, Vương gia tẩu tử lại nhanh chóng dặn dò: "Lần này các ngươi nên quyết tâm chút, nhưng đừng lại bỏ lỡ. Cô nương nhưng hảo , gia gia của nàng qua đời mấy năm trước đều là nàng một người ở trong núi đầu giúp đỡ chiếu cố , nhưng hiếu thuận , nhưng lại học chút viết chữ họa họa, so đến thượng trấn trên những cái đó đại gia tiểu thư ."

Lưu Như nghe xong Vương gia tẩu tử lời này cũng là vội vàng ứng hảo, trước kia một lần nàng đều cấp làm sợ, hiện giờ tự nhiên không dám lại đến một lần.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là ở trong phòng cân nhắc chuyện của mình, nhìn thấy Vương gia tẩu tử đến cũng hướng trong phòng khách đi đến, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy nhìn chăm chú tặc dường như liên vội vàng đi theo vào phòng khách, sau đó bản thân dọn ghế kề gần Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi xuống.

Kia Vương gia tẩu tử thấy phòng trong nhiều như vậy hai người, lực chú ý tự nhiên cũng dời đi đi qua, nàng cười liền cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Ngươi suy xét đến thế nào ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho tuổi cũng không nhỏ , không sai biệt lắm cũng đã là thời điểm nói những thứ này.

Nghe kia Vương gia tẩu tử vui đùa nói, Lưu Như trên mặt là cười nở hoa, vội vàng nói: "Vương gia tẩu tử ngươi nên giúp ta nhìn điểm, vạn nhất có thích hợp cũng có thể nói một chút."

Nghe xong Lưu Như lời này Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp nói cái gì, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng đã nóng nảy, hắn vội vàng khẩn trương mà quay đầu lại nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn kia Vương gia tẩu tử liếc mắt một cái cũng không có lập tức mở miệng từ chối, Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy đó là lập tức liền trừng khởi ánh mắt.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành bộ dáng này cảm thấy thú vị cho nên tiếp tục trầm mặc, kia Vương gia tẩu tử chính mình lại nở nụ cười, cho là Bạch Mạc Nho còn thẹn thùng đâu.

Này một phòng người là vui vẻ cười nói, thẳng đến chạng vạng thời gian, Lưu Như mới đem kia Vương gia tẩu tử đưa trở về.

Chờ kia Vương gia tẩu tử đi rồi, Lưu Như lại tại cửa nhà đợi Bạch Học Danh, chờ hắn đến gia sau đó lúc này liền cầm kia trương họa làm Bạch Học Danh cấp nhìn xem.

Như vậy một gây sức ép, một ngày thời gian liền đi qua.

Ban đêm, sau khi cơm nước xong, mọi người đang trong viện tử thạch trước bàn ngồi xuống thừa lương.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem hôm nay chuyện hồi sáng này cùng mọi người nói, làm Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh ngày mai bồi hắn đi trên đường chỉnh lý kia cửa hàng, cũng đẹp mắt nhìn còn có cái gì đồ vật yêu cầu đặt mua .

Ngày hôm trước buổi tối thương lượng hảo này đó, ngày hôm sau đại sáng sớm mọi người liền hấp tấp đi trên đường.

Kia cửa hàng Bạch Nguyễn Phong đã chỉnh lý đi ra , trên cửa dán điều cũng đã xé đi, Bạch Mạc Nho mang theo mọi người đi qua từ dưới trong tay người lĩnh cái chìa khóa sau, liền mở khóa vào cửa.

Nơi này đủ đại, hơn nữa trước trang hoàng cũng không tệ, tuy rằng bởi vì đã đóng cửa lại bị dọn đi đi một tí đồ vật, hiện giờ nơi này nhìn có chút bẩn loạn, bất quá hãy để cho mấy người rất hưng phấn .

Nơi này tổng cộng có hai tầng, trên lầu một tầng tất cả đều là nhã gian, dưới lầu một tầng một nửa là bãi phóng phổ thông cái bàn địa phương, một khác nửa lại là cách đi ra làm phòng bếp.

Lầu trên lầu dưới nguyên bản bàn trà đã bị dọn đi, hiện tại đại bộ phận địa phương đều không .

Cửa hàng mặt sau còn mang vào một cái không lớn sân, trong viện mặt có cái giếng, cũng còn có cái trữ vật tiểu cách gian, sân bên ngoài sau câu đối hai bên cánh cửa chính là một cái hẻm nhỏ, ngõ nhỏ cuối có thể đường vòng trên đường.

Bạch Mạc Nho ở trong này từ trên xuống dưới qua lại đi rồi mấy lần sau trong lòng đã có đại khái tính toán, nơi này đại khái không cần sửa, yêu cầu sửa liền là mặt sau phòng bếp cùng tồn trữ đồ vật cách gian, sau đó thêm nữa đưa mấy trương cái bàn mới có thể.

"Đối , chúng ta cửa hàng này tên gọi là gì?" Sơ Ngũ cũng là hưng trí vội vàng đi theo chạy lên chạy xuống nhìn, xem xong rồi bên trong hắn hướng ngoài cửa đi đến vừa đi ra ngoài liền nhìn thấy mặt trên cũ môn biển.

Nghe xong hắn lời này, tại trong nhà tất cả mọi người dừng trên tay động tác, sôi nổi hướng phía hắn nhìn tới.

Sơ Ngũ bị mọi người thấy đến da đầu run lên, vội nói: "Này cửa hàng tổng yếu có một cái cửa hàng danh không là?"

Xem xong rồi Sơ Ngũ mọi người lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, người sau cũng là vô tội mà nhún vai, hắn còn không nghĩ tới chuyện này.

Bị Sơ Ngũ như vậy một nháo, Bạch Mạc Nho liệt xuất sự tình cần làm liền lại nhiều một cái.

Đại khái xem xong rồi địa phương, Lưu Như lúc này liền tìm chậu cùng khăn lau, đoàn người bắt đầu động thủ thu chỉnh nơi này, chuẩn bị đem nơi này từ trong đến ngoại từ trên xuống dưới tỉ mỉ tẩy trừ một lần.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy vội vàng vén tay áo lên lấy khăn lau đi theo Lưu Như, Lưu Như sát chỗ nào hắn cùng chỗ nào, cũng không quản sát không lau sạch sẽ tóm lại trước mạt một phen, không một lát liền cấp Lưu Như chỉ huy đến xoay quanh .

Bạch Mạc Nho lại là lấy bút cùng mặc đến một bên đi phòng bếp, cân nhắc hẳn là như thế nào đem này nguyên bản không trang trí phòng bếp sửa chữa thành hắn yêu cầu bộ dáng.

Hoa thời gian họa ra bản vẽ, Bạch Mạc Nho lại đi trấn trên tìm nghề mộc, nói hảo giá tiền sau định ra rồi thời gian, rồi sau đó vài ngày trong thời gian hắn liền mỗi ngày hướng nơi này chạy .

Nhìn sự tình cần làm không nhiều lắm, nhưng là chờ mọi người đem việc này đều bận bịu xong, cũng đã là gần tới nửa tháng sự tình từ nay về sau .

Tại cuối cùng đem cái kia treo vải đỏ bảng hiệu treo lên đi khi, tất cả mọi người không từ đi theo nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cửa hàng này liền xem như quả thật có tin tức .

Bất quá bảng hiệu treo lên về phía sau Bạch Mạc Nho nhưng không có vội vã khai trương, mà là bắt đầu cân nhắc liệt khởi thái đơn, còn muốn chuẩn bị nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Này vốn nên là hắn tại mười mấy ngày nay trong thời gian liền phải làm hảo sự, nề hà lúc trước hắn họa bản vẽ bộ dáng cùng với nó chủ quán đại có bất đồng, cho nên hắn không thể không bồi tại trong tiệm cùng kia thợ mộc sửa đúng chi tiết, để tránh làm sai mặt sau lại không hảo sửa.

Nguyên liệu nấu ăn sự tình hoàn hảo làm chút, chung quy đều là chút có , chính là yêu cầu chút thời gian đi tìm. Bạch Mạc Nho liệt đan tử cho Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh, làm hai người trước giúp đỡ đi tìm. Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng lấy một phần đan tử đi, bất quá hắn trên tay phân kia đan tử cũng là không dễ dàng tìm được một ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Bên này mọi người vội đến là khí thế ngất trời, trên thị trấn cũng là nương mùa hè này cuối cùng một sóng nhiệt lượng thừa, như trước làm ầm ĩ mà phá lệ náo nhiệt.

Trấn trên kia Trịnh gia cùng Trương gia việc hôn nhân tạo thành sự tăng vọt còn chưa đi qua, hai nhà nhân liền lại cấp người trấn trên thêm tân đề tài, nghe nói kia Trương gia người đoạn thời gian trước bị cửa hàng quan phủ người cấp tra, tra ra một đám giả dược.

Buôn bán giả dược việc này có thể lớn cũng có thể nhỏ, dù sao đề cập mạng người, vạn nhất xảy ra mạng người kia nhưng chỉ có đại sự . Hảo tại Trương gia còn không có đem dược qua tay đi ra ngoài, cho nên cũng chỉ là bị giao nộp dược lại phạt khoản, bị giam kia Trương gia lão gia liền bị phóng ra.

Việc này nháo đến không đại, chính là Trương gia mới xuất tẫn nổi bật hiện giờ liền lại xảy ra chuyện, khó tránh khỏi bị người nói đạo.

Chân chính làm trấn trên mọi người thấy náo nhiệt sự tình là một khác kiện, chuyện đó cũng cùng Trương gia có quan, bất quá là cùng Trương gia thiếu gia có quan.

Trương gia thiếu gia cùng kia Trịnh gia cô nương mới thành thân bái đường mới hơn một tháng, cũng đã sắp làm cha, nhưng là mang thai người không phải kia Trịnh gia cô nương, mà là Bạch Sở Lộ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: gần nhất cuối cùng hạ nhiệt độ, hảo lãnh OTZ

Cám ơn mỗi ngày tại tìm đường chết thủy bình muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm một cái ~

Cám ơn đông phương tà đêm muội chỉ lựu đạn, mua~

Cám ơn lạc minh hiên muội tử 2 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 34: hôm nay là hắn sinh nhật

001.

Về kia Bạch Sở Lộ mang thai tin tức người trấn trên vẫn là có chút chú ý , dù sao trước Bạch gia sự tình nháo đến lớn như vậy, hiện giờ không chú ý đều không được.

Đoạn thời gian trước kia Trịnh gia cùng Trương gia kết thân phái đoàn mười phần, lại là môn đăng hộ đối, cho nên cửa này việc hôn nhân không riêng Trịnh gia Trương gia coi trọng, tại trấn trên đó cũng là bị mọi người đoán hảo .

Hiện tại hai người mới thành thân không bao lâu, bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ liền đã hoài thai, mọi người tự nhiên tò mò này hai nhà nhân sẽ xử lý như thế nào việc này.

Muốn nói đâu, Trịnh gia nữ nhi gả đi qua vậy khẳng định là Trương gia thiếu gia chính thê không chạy, nhưng là mới tân hôn liền ra chuyện như vậy, kia Trịnh gia nữ nhi trong lòng không thoải mái đó là khẳng định , đại gia cũng đều biết.

Trương gia người cũng biết nàng trong lòng không thoải mái, chính là liền tính như vậy, kia Bạch Sở Lộ hoài cũng là hắn Trương gia cốt nhục a!

Trương gia người càng nghĩ sau cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định đem người tiếp trở về nuôi, lại thế nào cũng không thể khiến Trương gia cốt nhục lưu lạc bên ngoài.

Muốn nói Trương gia, chính bọn hắn đối chuyện này cũng là hết sức kinh ngạc , kinh ngạc rất nhiều cũng có vài phần mất hứng.

Kia Trương gia cùng Trịnh gia trước hai nhà nhân liên thủ vốn định liên thủ âm Bạch Nguyễn Phong một phen, kết quả không nghĩ tới bọn họ còn không có đem người âm đến, đã bị cửa hàng cùng quan phủ người kê biên tài sản kia phê dược liệu, như vậy một gây sức ép xuống dưới mất mặt xấu hổ không nói còn tổn thất một khoản tiền.

Sau đó kia Trương gia người đi hỏi thăm , cửa hàng bên kia chỉ nói là có người tố cáo bọn họ giấu giả dược bán giả dược, lại không chịu nói rốt cuộc là ai báo cáo .

Kia Trương gia người đối chuyện này khẳng định chú ý, cũng có tâm tra rõ, chính là này phê dược liệu là bọn hắn đã nhiều năm trước thu được , trừ bỏ chính bọn hắn vài người cùng Trịnh gia người biết ngoại, ngoại nhân là không biết chuyện này .

Chính bọn hắn gia người tự nhiên không có khả năng đi báo cáo, kia dư lại liền chỉ có Trịnh gia người...

Trịnh gia tự nhiên nhân cũng đoán được Trương gia ý tưởng, vội vàng chủ động tìm tới đi lại là làm sáng tỏ lại là giải thích , bất quá bọn hắn cấp lý do ngược lại là đứng đến trụ chân rất nhanh liền làm Trương gia không lại hoài nghi bọn họ.

Dù sao bọn họ mới đem nữ nhi gả tới, cũng đều chờ đợi ăn trắng gia này khối thịt béo, liền tính có ngốc cũng không có khả năng thời gian này đối Trương gia động tay chân.

Bên này dược liệu này sự tình còn không có rõ ràng, bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ liền lại truyền ra mang thai tin tức, Trương gia càng nghĩ sau đem người tiếp hồi trong phủ, Trịnh gia biết tin tức này trong lòng khẳng định không thoải mái, liền lại tìm đi lên.

Nhưng loại chuyện này nói như thế nào đến thanh? Hai nhà nhân nói đến nói đi cũng không nói xuất cái biện pháp, cuối cùng liền quyết định chờ đứa nhỏ này sinh ra đến lại nói.

Hoa nở hai đóa, các biểu một chi.

Bạch gia tiểu nhà cửa bên này, Bạch gia mọi người cũng là vội đến không được, trong tiệm thu chỉnh đi ra cái bàn ghế dựa cái gì đều dọn xong sau, mọi người lại bắt đầu vi chuẩn bị nguyên liệu nấu ăn chờ đồ vật vội đến không được.

Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người lấy Bạch Mạc Nho cấp khai ra đến tờ danh sách sau, chạy một lượt phụ cận hảo vài cái trấn, hoa gần tới chừng mười ngày thời gian mới cuối cùng là đem sở hữu đồ vật đều tìm đủ.

Mà Thiện Ngọc Thành bên kia, người khác ngược lại là không đi, chính là đem này đan tử phân phát đi xuống làm người phía dưới đi làm, bất quá cũng là gây sức ép hồi lâu mới đem đồ vật tìm trở về.

Như vậy có qua có lại , kia cửa hàng khai trương ngày trực tiếp liền kéo dài tới tháng sau.

Ngày là Lưu Như cố ý đi tìm bên ngoài trấn ngọn núi kia thượng đại sư cấp tính , định tại tháng sau đầu tháng tả hữu, ngày đó nghi khai trương động thổ.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Bạch Mạc Nho viết hảo thái đơn lại cố ý đi tìm cho lúc trước hắn sửa chữa phòng bếp kia thợ mộc, làm hắn cấp ấn hắn muốn kích cỡ làm ra một cái chuyên môn dùng để phóng thái đơn đại tấm ván gỗ.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem lầu một dựa bên trong phòng bếp tu chỉnh qua đi, phòng bếp liên phòng trong một mặt trên tường có một cửa sổ nhỏ đài, là chuyên môn dùng để mà phóng thực vật .

Tấm ván gỗ chính là dựa theo cửa sổ mặt trên kia nửa mặt tường lớn nhỏ làm , vị trí đủ đại đủ khoan hơn nữa vừa xem hiểu ngay.

Bạch Mạc Nho viết thái đơn không nhiều lắm, tổng cộng cũng mới bảy tám cái điểm tâm danh, điểm tâm hắn làm nghề mộc dùng cố định lớn nhỏ làm thành trường sắp xếp điều trạng, sau đó được khảm tại kia tấm ván gỗ trung, nhìn cực kỳ đơn giản hào phóng.

Bạch Mạc Nho làm xong này đó khi, ly Lưu Như lựa chọn ngày ấy tử còn có ba bốn ngày thời gian, này ba bốn ngày trong, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là chân không chạm đất.

Hắn mỗi ngày thiên không sáng liền hướng kia trên đường trong tiệm chạy, thẳng đến ban đêm thiên đều tối sầm mới có thể trở về, tuy rằng không thể nói rõ cụ thể làm cái gì, nhưng tinh tế toái toái sự tình lại nhiều đến không được.

Cuối cùng đêm hôm đó, Bạch Mạc Nho thu thập xong cuối cùng đồ vật hướng về trong nhà đi đến, vừa ra đến trước cửa hắn vừa cẩn thận kiểm tra rồi một lần, xác nhận vật sở hữu đều chuẩn bị tốt sau, lúc này mới khóa cửa xuất môn.

Hồi trình trên đường, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không giống như ngày thường vội vã mà hồi gia, mà là một bên không chút để ý đi về phía trước , một bên thổi gió đêm.

Này cỗ cuối hè nhiệt khí còn chưa tán đi, nhưng lại có càng ngày càng nóng xu thế, này đây này rõ ràng đã sắp mùa thu ngã tư đường vẫn là một bộ mùa hè khí tức.

Ban đêm ngẫu nhiên có gió lạnh phất quá mặt đường, đuổi đi nóng rực, cũng liêu đến Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau tóc tại phía sau hắn đảo quanh nhi.

Trời đã tối rồi, ngã tư đường hai bên chủ quán sớm đã châm chúc đăng, lay động ánh lửa chiếu sáng lên ngã tư đường, làm nơi này sáng như ban ngày.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo ngã tư đường đi phía trước đi đến, đi không bao xa, ngay tại tiền phương nhìn thấy một tiểu nhóm người vây cùng một chỗ chỉ trỏ.

Nơi này đã ly náo nhiệt ngã tư đường có một chút khoảng cách, là một chỗ quải hướng cái khác địa phương tiểu đạo, không có đăng, có chút âm u.

Trong lúc rãnh rỗi, hắn có chút ngạc nhiên nhiều triều bên kia liếc hai mắt, tạm dừng gian lại nghe thấy 'Bạch Nguyễn Phong' ba chữ.

Vây quanh ở kia góc người có thập đến cái, trung gian tựa hồ nằm cái gì người, dẫn tới những người đó đối trung gian người chỉ trỏ.

Trong không khí tràn ngập một cỗ thản nhiên mùi rượu, những người đó nói chuyện trong tiếng còn có thể nghe thấy nôn mửa thanh âm, giống là có người uống rượu ở bên kia phun ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ này đầu đi đến đầu kia, đi lại gian nhìn thấy đám người đương trung nằm trên mặt đất người nọ, bởi vì sắc trời đã tối phụ cận lại không có ngọn đèn nguyên nhân hắn cũng không có thấy rõ ràng người nọ mặt, nhưng mơ hồ trong đó cũng đã nhận ra đến té trên mặt đất người là Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

Vây quanh ở bốn phía xem náo nhiệt những người đó hiển nhiên cũng nhận ra Bạch Nguyễn Phong, bất quá những người đó cũng không có đi lên nâng tính toán, chính là vây quanh ở bốn phía đối với hắn chỉ trỏ.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng bên kia cách đến có một chút khoảng cách, mơ hồ trong đó hắn còn có thể nghe thấy những người đó nói xong Bạch gia cùng Bạch Sở Lộ sự tình.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong không biết là say vẫn là đang ngủ, là một chút phản ứng đều không có, tùy ý những người đó đứng ở bên cạnh nói không ngừng.

Bạch Mạc Nho bản không nghĩ quản nhàn sự, nhưng là vừa đi ra hai bước sau đó nhưng vẫn còn dừng cước bộ, hắn đảo trở về chen ra đám kia vây quanh ở người xung quanh, "Vây ở trong này làm gì? Đều tán ."

Đối mặt Bạch Mạc Nho xua đuổi, những cái đó người xem náo nhiệt cũng không có nghe, chính là hướng bên cạnh thối lui không xuất cái vị trí sau lại tiếp tục nhìn.

Bạch Mạc Nho chen vào trong đám người, hắn nâng dậy địa thượng đảo Bạch Nguyễn Phong, làm hắn tựa vào phía sau trên vách tường.

Hắn đem người đỡ sau khi đứng lên, trong không khí kia cỗ mùi rượu liền càng thêm nồng đậm , có nháy mắt huân đến Bạch Mạc Nho như cũng nhịn không được nhíu mày.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong là triệt để uống rượu , cả người đều ngủ tử tới, cho dù Bạch Mạc Nho đem hắn nâng dậy đến làm hắn dựa vào vách tường ngồi ở góc tường, hắn cũng không có bất luận cái gì phản ứng.

Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay vỗ vỗ gò má của hắn, ngoài miệng cũng gọi tên hắn, "Tỉnh tỉnh, chớ ngủ, muốn ngủ hồi gia đi ngủ."

Nếu đổi lại trước kia, Bạch Nguyễn Phong tại đây trên đường uống rượu đảo khẳng định sẽ có hảo tâm người đưa hắn hồi gia, nhưng hiện giờ Bạch gia này tường đổ mọi người đẩy bộ dáng, có thể hay không gặp gỡ hảo tâm người còn thật không dễ nói, nói không chừng Bạch Nguyễn Phong cứ như vậy tại trên đường ngủ thượng cả đêm cũng rất có thể.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong vốn là ngủ đến mơ mơ màng màng không là thực an ổn, nghe được có người gọi tên hắn lại cảm thấy đến trên mặt động tác sau, hắn giãy dụa mơ mơ màng màng mà mở ra mắt.

Nhưng uống qua đầu hắn nhìn đồ vật khi đều là lắc lư , hắn nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho mặt nhìn hồi lâu, mới cuối cùng là nhận ra ở trước mặt hắn người là ai.

"Hắc hắc..." Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhận ra người sau hắn tựa như nghĩ tới điều gì nứt ra rồi miệng hắc hắc hắc hắc ngốc nở nụ cười.

"Ngây ngô cười cái gì kính, đi lên, hồi gia đi ngủ." Bạch Mạc Nho ý đồ đem người kéo đến, chính là uống rượu rượu Bạch Nguyễn Phong một chút cũng không phối hợp, liền như vậy ngồi ở góc tường từ hắn kéo.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong cái đầu không tiểu, lại là hiện giờ này uống đến một bãi bùn lầy bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho là kéo nửa ngày đều không có thể đem người kéo đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho kéo không nhúc nhích người, liền lại ngồi chồm hổm xuống cùng Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói chuyện, "Chính mình đứng lên, trở về, hồi gia biết là có ý gì đi?"

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho một cái kính ngây ngô cười, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi xổm xuống cùng hắn nói chuyện, Bạch Nguyễn Phong nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ sau gật gật đầu, sau đó lúc này mới chính mình dụng cả tay chân lảo đảo đỡ vách tường đứng lên.

"Nhanh lên trở về." Bạch Mạc Nho gặp người đứng lên sau liền hướng một bên đi đến, chuẩn bị trở về gia.

Kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong đâu, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho đi rồi hắn cũng không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, thế nhưng liền đỡ vách tường một bên hắc hắc ngây ngô cười một bên đi theo, "Đệ đệ..."

Chung quanh người xem náo nhiệt thấy thế cảm thấy không có ý tứ, không bao lâu liền từng người tán đi.

Đi ở phía trước Bạch Mạc Nho phát hiện mình phía sau theo cái cái đuôi sau lại không từ có chút bất đắc dĩ, hắn lại đi trước đi rồi một đoạn đường sau mới lại quay đầu ngăn cản Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ vào sau lưng của hắn một cái khác phương hướng nói: "Ngươi đi theo ta làm chi? Ta cho ngươi hồi gia không là cho ngươi đi theo ta hồi gia."

Kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong vốn là uống rượu rượu, trong đầu mơ mơ hồ hồ , hắn thấy đi ở phía trước Bạch Mạc Nho dừng cước bộ, đỡ tường hắn nhanh hơn cước bộ lảo đảo đi vào Bạch Mạc Nho bên người.

Sau đó hắn vươn tay, nhéo nhéo Bạch Mạc Nho mặt, lại vỗ vỗ Bạch Mạc Nho đầu, tiếp lại hắc hắc ngốc nở nụ cười.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là bị hắn như vậy một lộng biến thành có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu, này Bạch Nguyễn Phong nên sẽ không uống say liền sẽ biến thành cái ngốc tử?

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho cũng biết, cùng một cái uống rượu rượu người là không có đạo lý nhưng giảng , cho nên hắn bình tĩnh đem đầu của mình từ Bạch Nguyễn Phong trong tay giải cứu đi ra, sau đó xoay người hướng Bạch gia phương hướng đi đến.

Quả nhiên, kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền như vậy xoay người lại lắc lắc lắc lắc đi theo hắn đi lên, chính là hắn bởi vì uống nhiều quá rượu hắn đi đường thời điểm sẽ lắc lắc lắc lắc , thường thường còn sẽ chính mình đem mình vướng một chút.

Đi ở phía trước Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn Bạch Nguyễn Phong thiếu chút nữa đem mình vướng té trên mặt đất sau, hắn lúc này mới tiến lên đi đem người nâng tựa vào trên người.

Kia uống rượu rượu Bạch Nguyễn Phong bị mùi rượu hướng hôn mê, đầu trung tưởng đồ vật cũng đơn giản, hắn cảm thấy mình đang nằm mơ, trong mộng đầu đệ đệ của hắn cùng hắn cùng nhau chơi đâu!

Bạch gia hiện giờ tình huống như vậy hạ hắn tuy rằng đã thực cố gắng , nhưng là vẫn như cũ nơi chốn bị thương, một tháng xuống dưới, Bạch gia danh nghĩa mắc nợ càng thêm là sớm đã vượt ra khỏi hắn đoán trước.

Này còn chưa tính, hắn này Bạch gia sự tình còn không có rõ ràng, bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ mới trở về không bao lâu liền lại xảy ra chuyện...

Bạch Sở Lộ mang thai sự tình Bạch Nguyễn Phong vẫn còn là Trương gia sau đó mới biết được , hắn biết đến thời điểm Trương gia cũng đã cùng Trịnh gia thương lượng thượng muốn làm như thế nào .

Từ khi trước Bạch Sở Lộ về nhà sau Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền đem nàng đóng lại, không cho nàng lại tùy ý xuất nhập Bạch phủ, cũng phái người đi nhìn chằm chằm, chỉ nghĩ nàng có thể hảo hảo ngẫm lại chính mình cũng làm cái gì chuyện ngu xuẩn.

Nhưng ai biết Bạch Sở Lộ không những không có lý giải hắn khổ tâm, ngược lại là cả ngày đều tại Bạch phủ trung vừa khóc vừa gào lấy cái chết vi uy hiếp, làm hắn đi thay nàng tìm Trương gia Trịnh gia nói lý.

Đối Bạch Sở Lộ hồ nháo Bạch Nguyễn Phong tự nhiên là vừa tức vừa vội, chính là Bạch Sở Lộ rốt cuộc là muội muội của hắn, hắn cũng không thể thật sự tùy ý nàng lại đi làm chuyện điên rồ.

Bạch Sở Lộ cứ như vậy náo loạn chừng một tháng sau, tựa hồ biết hắn là sẽ không lại hướng về nàng làm cho nàng lại giống như trước nhất dạng từ nàng hồ nháo , nàng ngược lại là yên tĩnh trở lại, nhưng nàng lại không chết lòng này.

Kia sau đó nàng vẫn luôn không ngừng truy vấn Trương gia sự tình, biết Trương gia gióng trống khua chiêng cưới kia Trịnh gia nữ nhi sau, liền tại Bạch phủ lại nháo lại khóc lại suất đồ vật .

Bạch Nguyễn Phong cho rằng nàng như vậy liền sẽ chết tâm, nhưng ai biết mới qua không bao lâu, hắn liền từ dưới trong dân cư biết được Bạch Sở Lộ thế nhưng ương hạ nhân đi tìm kia Trương gia thiếu gia đến lĩnh nàng trở về...

Nghe xong tin tức này sau Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền cấp trong phủ hạ nhân hạ mệnh lệnh, không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào lại cho Bạch Sở Lộ truyền lại tin tức, càng thêm không cho phép bọn họ đi Trương gia tìm người.

Bạch Sở Lộ cái này cùng ngoại giới triệt để không có liên hệ, nàng cũng là hận thượng Bạch Nguyễn Phong, cảm thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong không hướng về nàng không giúp nàng là muốn hại nàng, quả thực chính là đem Bạch Nguyễn Phong làm như cừu nhân.

Nàng không cùng Bạch Nguyễn Phong ngồi cùng bàn ăn cơm không cùng Bạch Nguyễn Phong gặp mặt, nếu Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng nàng nói lý, định sẽ đưa tới một trận mắng chửi bới.

Như vậy làm ầm ĩ sau một hồi, nàng mà ngay cả đã hoài thai cũng không nói cho Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

002.

Nếu không phải bởi vì có hạ nhân trộm cùng Bạch Nguyễn Phong đâm thọc, hắn chỉ sợ căn bản là sẽ không biết.

Biết được chuyện này sau Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền buông xuống trong tay thượng sự tình đi tìm Bạch Sở Lộ, lại thỉnh đại phu, xác định nàng là thật mang thai sau đó hắn liền bắt đầu đau đầu đứng lên.

Đã xảy ra nhiều chuyện như vậy sau hắn là tuyệt đối không muốn làm cho Bạch Sở Lộ lại đi Trương gia, hơn nữa Trương gia thái độ cũng đã thực rõ ràng, Bạch Sở Lộ cùng kia Trương gia thiếu gia hiển nhiên là đã không có khả năng , hắn không muốn làm cho Bạch Sở Lộ lại đi mất mặt xấu hổ cũng không tưởng nàng lại đi thụ cái kia ủy khuất.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong chính đau đầu, bên kia Bạch Sở Lộ cũng là không hiểu biết như thế nào lại cùng Trương gia người liên hệ thượng , còn lấy cái này vi lấy cớ ương Trương gia người đến tiếp nàng.

Việc này nếu không là bởi vì hôm nay buổi sáng Trương gia người phái người tới đón người, chỉ sợ hắn Bạch Nguyễn Phong đến bây giờ đều còn không biết chuyện này.

Như vậy một nháo, Bạch Nguyễn Phong coi như là đã nhìn ra muội muội của hắn Bạch Sở Lộ tâm tư, nàng là quyết tâm muốn hướng kia Trương gia chui, vô luận hắn nói cái gì đều vô dụng.

Hắn cùng với nàng đại cãi nhau một trận, cuối cùng tan rã trong không vui.

Sự tình lại không kết thúc, buổi sáng hắn sắc mặt xanh mét mà nhìn Bạch Sở Lộ dào dạt đắc ý bị những cái đó Trương gia người tiếp đi rồi, hắn cũng đã là tức giận đến đau đầu muốn nứt ra. Buổi chiều Bạch Sở Lộ sự tình liền truyền đến Bạch Phúc Đức trong tai, sau đó bên kia lại là một trận đại náo...

Bạch gia hỏng mất, Bạch phủ hạ nhân cũng là nhân tâm hoảng sợ mặc hắn như thế nào quản giáo cũng vô dụng, hôm nay như vậy một tao sau Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng là có chút băng không thể, cho nên mới một mình ra cửa tìm địa phương uống rượu.

Rượu này ngược lại là thật là cái thứ tốt, ít nhất uống rượu sau đó cả người đều nhẹ nhàng , giống như cũng không có cái gì phiền não.

Không riêng gì không có cái gì phiền não, hắn còn mộng thấy hắn đệ đệ Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mộng đệ đệ của hắn Bạch Mạc Nho không những không có vội vã cùng hắn phủi sạch quan hệ không để ý tới hắn, ngược lại còn cùng hắn chơi, hắn cùng với hắn dựa đến rất gần, tựa như khi còn bé...

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho mặt nghiêng, hắn cảm thấy rất vui vẻ, liền vẫn luôn nứt miệng hắc hắc ngây ngô cười !

Nếu là có thể, hắn cũng rất muốn đem mình cái kia không nghe lời muội muội cầm đổi cái như vậy nhu thuận đệ đệ, ít nhất như vậy hắn liền sẽ không khí hắn sẽ không làm những cái đó việc ngốc.

Nghĩ nghĩ, Bạch Nguyễn Phong liền lại hướng về người bên cạnh vươn tay, nhéo nhéo trong mộng đầu đệ đệ mình mặt.

Kia mặt nhuyễn hồ hồ mà vuốt còn rất thoải mái, nhất thời liền làm Bạch Nguyễn Phong sờ vui vẻ , "Hắc hắc... Thật nhuyễn..."

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là bị hắn nhéo trở tay không kịp, phục hồi lại tinh thần khi hắn thiếu chút nữa nhịn không được đem người ném địa thượng.

Đều nói người uống rượu rượu không thể nói lý, này Bạch Nguyễn Phong uống rượu tuyệt đối là sẽ biến ngốc! Hắn bình thường nhìn còn rất khôn khéo , như thế nào vừa quát say liền thành ngốc tử ?

Bất quá bị Bạch Nguyễn Phong như vậy một gây sức ép, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng có chút không có khí lực.

Hắn hiện tại thân thể tuy rằng so trước khá nhiều, hiện giờ cũng không thế nào sinh bệnh , vừa vặn thể rốt cuộc vẫn là hư, đỡ cái cơ hồ hơn phân nửa trọng lượng đều dựa vào tại hắn người trên thân như vậy qua lại mà đi lại , hắn rất nhanh liền là một thân hãn.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở ngọn đèn dầu sáng ngời trên đường, hướng phía Bạch gia phương hướng nhìn nhìn, tính toán hạ khoảng cách sau đó có chút tuyệt vọng.

Hai người bọn họ gia hiện giờ hiện tại trụ khoảng cách không sai biệt lắm cách nửa cái thôn trấn, hắn muốn đem người đưa trở về, ít nhất đều còn muốn đi nửa chén trà nhỏ công phu...

Cố tình Bạch Nguyễn Phong người này còn tổng không phối hợp, một hồi ngây ngô cười trong chốc lát đánh về phía hắn , gây sức ép tử nhân.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ sau quay đầu mang người trở về đi, chuẩn bị trước đem người nhặt hồi gia lại nói, cùng lắm thì làm Bạch Học Danh sẽ đem hắn khiêng trở về.

Từ này trực tiếp hồi gia, hai mà gian con đường ngược lại là đoản rất nhiều. Kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong tại điểm này thượng là rất ngoan, từ hắn mang theo đi, cũng không tiếp thu lộ.

Lại hoa hồi lâu thời gian mới đem người đỡ vào cửa sau, Bạch Mạc Nho dựa vào đại môn liền hướng về bên trong gọi Bạch Học Danh, "Ca, mau tới giúp ta một phen."

Bạch Học Danh nghe xong thanh âm cho rằng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, vội vàng từ trong phòng chạy ra, xuất môn nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đỡ Bạch Nguyễn Phong một thời gian cũng là hết sức kinh ngạc, hắn rất nhanh tiến lên hỗ trợ.

Bên này nháo xuất lớn như vậy động tĩnh, tại phòng bếp Lưu Như cũng đi theo đi ra, nhìn thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong uống đến mùi rượu tận trời vựng hồ hồ , vội vàng lau tay lại đây hỗ trợ.

"Này xảy ra chuyện gì?" Lưu Như giúp đỡ đem người đặt ở dung dưới tàng cây thạch bên cạnh bàn, "Hắn như thế nào sẽ uống thành cái dạng này?"

Bạch Nguyễn Phong bình thường cực nhỏ uống rượu, cho dù là uống rượu cũng là bởi vì vi sinh ý thượng sự tình, giống như vậy uống đến say không còn biết gì kia càng là từ trước tới nay đầu một tao.

"Không biết, ta ở trên đường nhặt được ." Bạch Mạc Nho đứng đến một bên đi hoạt động thủ đoạn, vi đem người mang trở về hắn nhưng mệt muốn chết rồi.

Kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong đâu, cũng là thập phần vui vẻ, này trong mộng không riêng gặp được đệ đệ còn gặp được ca ca, Nhị nương, trong chốc lát thời gian liền hướng về phía hai người vươn tay lại muốn xoa bóp lại muốn ôm một cái , đem hai người gây sức ép đủ mệt.

Hiện giờ thiên đã đen, trong viện tử dựa vào từ trong phòng khách đầu đi ra ánh nến còn mơ hồ nhưng thấy, trên thị trấn chung quanh đều tràn ngập thực vật mùi, ở trên đường đã thiếu có người đi đường.

"Ta vốn là muốn đem hắn đưa trở về , kết quả hắn quá làm ầm ĩ, không có biện pháp liền mang trở về ." Bạch Mạc Nho thở phì phì mà nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe thanh âm cũng từ trong nhà đi ra, hắn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đứng một bên xoa tay, thấy cũng vội vàng đi qua nhéo hai thanh.

Bên kia, Bạch Nguyễn Phong bị Bạch Học Danh đặt tại trên băng ghế ngồi sau, chính mình liên tiếp ở đàng kia vui vẻ ngây ngô cười.

"Người này làm như thế nào? Nếu không ta đi Bạch gia gọi người của bọn họ tới đón?" Bạch Học Danh vốn là nghĩ trực tiếp từ hắn đem người bối trở về , chính là Bạch Nguyễn Phong uống rượu sau đó thật sự thực có thể làm ầm ĩ.

Lưu Như cũng là nhìn nhìn làm ầm ĩ Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại nhìn nhìn trong phòng mặt khác mấy người, như là tựa như nghĩ tới điều gì trong lòng động lòng trắc ẩn, trên mặt hiện ra vài phần do dự chi sắc.

Nàng chần chờ một lát sau cuối cùng đã mở miệng, nói: "Tính , trước đem người lưu lại đi! Ngày mai ngươi đi Bạch gia nói một tiếng, liền nói hắn hôm nay ở trong này trụ."

Đem người đưa trở về cũng không phải là không thể được, nhưng như vậy qua lại một làm ầm ĩ cũng thực tốn thời gian gian.

Đối Lưu Như quyết định, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Bạch Học Danh cũng không nói gì thêm, hai người một ra môn đi cấp Bạch gia báo tin một cái đi giúp đỡ Sơ Ngũ cùng Lưu Như đem người kéo vào phòng khách.

Lưu Như đi phòng bếp nấu canh tỉnh rượu, ba người lại hống lại lừa làm Bạch Nguyễn Phong uống xuống sau, càng làm người kéo đến một bên khách phòng lột sau cấp nhét vào chăn trong.

Làm xong này đó khi, thời gian sớm đã lại qua hồi lâu, bị gây sức ép xuất toát mồ hôi toàn thân mọi người đứng đến trong viện tử thừa lương.

Bạch Học Danh cũng đã trở về, sau khi trở về hắn đem hôm nay phát sinh tại Bạch phủ trong sự tình cùng mọi người nói, mọi người một phen nói nghe xuống dưới cũng không sai biệt lắm đoán được Bạch Nguyễn Phong hiện giờ bộ dáng này nguyên nhân.

Mọi người chính trầm mặc, lại nghe bên kia Lưu Như lại đã mở miệng, nàng nhẹ nói nói: "Hắn là cuối mùa hè đầu mùa thu sinh ra, ta mấy ngày trước đây liền tính thời gian , hôm nay là hắn sinh nhật."

Lưu Như này đột ngột một câu nghe được trong viện tử tất cả mọi người không từ trầm mặc, ngay sau đó, càng là có vài phần áp lực khí tức tại mọi người gian tràn ngập khai.

Bạch phủ đi cho tới bây giờ là kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Phúc Đức, Bạch Sở Lộ làm nghiệt, kết quả cũng là đều báo ứng ở tại Bạch Nguyễn Phong trên người, thật sự đem hảo hảo một người cấp gây sức ép thành như vậy.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn định nói điểm cái gì, nhưng ngẫm lại này trợ giúp người đương trung có hắn một cái, hắn lại tiếp tục trầm mặc đi xuống.

Gây sức ép lâu như vậy, mọi người cũng sớm đã là đói bụng, nghỉ ngơi một lát sau mọi người đi phòng khách ăn cơm, sau đó liền từng người trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trước trụ kia khách phòng bị Bạch Nguyễn Phong chiếm, hắn liền lý lẽ đương nhiên mà chạy tới Bạch Mạc Nho trong phòng.

Hắn biết Bạch Mạc như tâm tình không tốt, vào nhà sau cũng không có nhiều lời, chính là thoát quần áo sau chui vào chăn trong ôm Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho bản đang suy nghĩ sự tình, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành ôm lại đây hắn phản xạ tính mà đưa tay, làm người nằm ở bên cạnh hắn.

Một đêm vô mộng, ngày thứ hai sáng sớm.

Thiên chưa lượng, trong viện liền náo nhiệt lên.

Lưu Như sớm rời khỏi giường đánh thức mọi người, sau đó thét to làm mọi người ăn cơm, liền nhanh chóng đem mọi người hướng trên đường đuổi.

Hôm nay là bọn họ này cửa hàng dự định khai trương ngày, đêm qua Lưu Như hưng phấn hơn phân nửa đêm đều không ngủ, cho nên hôm nay sớm đã ra khỏi giường, hắn bản thân rời khỏi giường sau lại sợ chậm trễ thời gian, liền đem tất cả mọi người kêu lên.

Mọi người đi ra cửa trên đường cửa hàng thời điểm, thiên đều vẫn là hắc , toàn bộ thôn trấn đều còn yên lặng đang ngủ, đi ở chót nhất đuôi Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt càng là đều còn không có mở.

Bọn họ hiện giờ trụ tiểu viện nhi cùng kia cửa hàng không xa, đi qua cũng muốn không bao lâu thời gian.

Bạch Mạc Nho mơ mơ màng màng mà bị Thiện Ngọc Thành mang theo vào phòng bếp khi, ánh mắt vẫn là nhắm , thẳng đến một bên Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh đều công việc lu bù lên, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đánh trong giếng lạnh lẽo nước giếng cho hắn tỉnh buồn ngủ, hắn mới cuối cùng tỉnh táo lại.

"Còn ngủ đâu, mau đứng lên nhìn xem phải làm gì điểm tâm, ta cùng ngươi ca cho ngươi hỗ trợ, miễn cho đợi chút nữa đã muộn lầm khai trương thời gian." Lưu Như thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn luôn vây quanh con mình chuyển, trong chốc lát múc nước trong chốc lát cấp lau mặt , không từ trợn tròn mắt.

Có như vậy nháy mắt Lưu Như tâm đều thiên hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành, Thiện Ngọc Thành đứa nhỏ này lớn lên đẹp mắt tính tình hoàn hảo, lại tổng là thực chịu khó mà giúp hắn làm việc, tuy rằng làm không bao nhiêu sự tình, nhưng nhìn tổng so với hắn này thời điểm mấu chốt còn mơ mơ màng màng nhi tử đáng tin nhiều.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị Lưu Như nói, cảm thấy cũng là cảm thấy Lưu Như khẩn trương quá mức.

Hắn đứng dậy đi đến một bên nhìn nhìn sắc trời ngoài cửa sổ, chân trời đều vẫn là hắc .

Hôm nay làm khai trương ngày đầu tiên, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã làm hảo tính toán, hắn tổng cộng chuẩn bị ra lại lục loại tân điểm tâm, này lục loại điểm tâm hơn nữa trước bánh hoa quế, hoàn tử, Bát Bảo du cao, bánh đậu xanh, toàn bộ tổng cộng thập loại.

Thập loại điểm tâm, có thể chứa đựng chút thời gian cũng không ảnh hưởng khẩu cảm hắn sẽ trước tiên làm ra đến thịnh đặt ở lầu một chuyên môn vị trí, không thể gửi hoặc là phóng lâu sẽ mất hương vị , lại là lâm thời làm.

Trong tiệm ngoại mang cùng trong tiệm thực dụng đều có, nếu mang đi, điểm tâm tự nhiên sẽ đóng gói hảo, nếu lưu cửa hàng thực dụng, thì sẽ miễn phí đưa lên nước trà.

Vì thế, tại điểm tâm ngoại, Bạch Mạc Nho còn cố ý làm Thiện Ngọc Thành giúp đỡ đi tìm hảo vài loại trà trở về.

Điểm tâm thứ này chủng loại phồn đa, có chút bản thân tương đối nhuận hầu, có chút cũng là tương đối làm, người sau đại đa số người thực dụng khi đều sẽ tá lấy nước trà hoặc là cái khác uống phẩm.

Này tá điểm tâm nước trà hoặc là uống phẩm kỳ thật cũng là có rất nhiều chú ý , nếu là không hiểu trong đó chú ý, tùy ý xằng bậy, về điểm này tâm nhập khẩu hương vị là muốn đại đả chiết khấu .

Đơn giản chút đến nói, giống như là có chút vị bản thân tương đối nùng hương tô loại điểm tâm, nếu tá trà, kia cũng đương tá lấy đạm trà vi giai, miễn cho loạn hương vị.

Thông thường trà xanh bởi vì này vị mùi thơm ngát thuần, nhiều thích hợp tá lấy tô loại táo cao loại thiên ngọt điểm tâm loại. Trà Ô Long vị hương ý nhị dài lâu, phối hợp trà bánh hương vị tự nhiên thích hợp đạm chút , miễn cho nhập khẩu sau giọng khách át giọng chủ làm điểm tâm mất vị. Đầy mỡ chút điểm tâm tỷ như khô dầu, thịt bô loại lại là thích hợp phổ nhị, bởi vì này đi du đi nị hiệu quả hiển .

Trừ cái này ra, cũng còn có thiệt nhiều cái khác điểm tâm, thích hợp phối hợp từng người bất đồng nước trà uống phẩm.

Này đó chi mấy ngày hôm trước Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã cùng Lưu Như đám người nói, ngoại mang điểm tâm như thế nào cái trang túi pháp tạm không nói đến, chỉ là này cái gì điểm tâm thượng cái gì trà tất cả mọi người sáng sớm bối hảo vài ngày.

Vi giúp đến thượng vội, Lưu Như còn cố ý hoa tâm tư học pha trà.

Hắn hàng năm làm nấu phụ, tuy rằng không như thế nào tiếp xúc quá trà thứ này, là xoa bóp nấu đồ ăn phương thức tại hồ học loạn học, tuy rằng thời gian đoản học được không tính tinh xảo thiếu chút hỏa hậu, nhưng đại để thượng lại vẫn là có thể phao xuất điểm trà vị tới.

Này đó cơ bản cần phải nhớ kỹ yêu cầu bối hạ ở ngoài, toàn bộ trong tiệm công tác cũng là có cẩn thận phân công .

Lưu Như làm trong mọi người một người duy nhất nữ quyến, chủ yếu phụ trách chính là đón khách cùng điểm đơn. Thượng điểm tâm sự tình lại là hắn ca Bạch Học Danh chủ yếu phụ trách, hắn trừ bỏ hỗ trợ thượng điểm tâm, chủ yếu còn phụ trách thu cái bàn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị an bài chưởng quầy kiêm phòng thu chi tiên sinh chức vụ, ở phía trước đứng quầy. Sơ Ngũ người thông minh tay cũng khéo, hắn phụ trách giúp đỡ cấp ngoại mang khách nhân đóng gói điểm tâm, còn có đi theo Lưu Như đón khách cùng điểm đơn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vốn là cũng muốn đi cấp Lưu Như hỗ trợ , bất quá trải qua Lưu Như cẩn thận xét duyệt sau bị tạp vật tổ triệt để khai trừ. Phân nhiệm vụ thời điểm Lưu Như tuy nói đến uyển chuyển, nhưng đại khái ý tứ phiên dịch một chút lại ngắn lại chút tổng kết sau chính là — đừng đi cho hắn thêm phiền.

Này đó mặc dù là trước tiên phân công hảo , bất quá cụ thể tình huống còn muốn nhìn cửa hàng khai đi lên sau đó tình huống.

Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên khai trương, mọi người khó tránh khỏi đều có chút khẩn trương.

003.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại phòng bếp vội mở sau, tất cả mọi người có chút ngồi không yên, cho nên một đám đều đứng ở cửa phòng bếp khẩu nhìn chằm chằm bận rộn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Thập loại điểm tâm, trừ bỏ trước Bạch Mạc Nho tân tăng thêm lục loại, phân biệt là ngũ sắc ngũ vị ngũ vị hương cao, huyên nộn vừa miệng mùi hương thoang thoảng vi ngọt sùng khánh đông cao, nhập khẩu nhu hòa thơm ngọt nhuyễn miên du nhuận chỉ bạc quyển, mềm mại nộn ngọt trình tự rõ ràng ngàn tầng du cao, bạch như tuyết vi đường làm nhân Dương Châu phương cao, ma mùi nồng đậm thực mà không ngại ngũ vị hương ma cao.

Trong đó trừ bỏ có thể qua đêm gửi mà không thất hương vị bánh hoa quế, bánh đậu xanh, ngũ vị hương cao, Dương Châu phương cao, còn lại lục loại, có yêu cầu cùng ngày làm , cũng có yêu cầu hiện làm .

Này đó Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã trước tiên một ngày chuẩn bị tốt sở hữu gia vị, hiện giờ đến , chỉ cần đem phải làm thiên làm khai hoả theo thứ tự hạ nồi liền là.

Về phần yêu cầu hiện làm , vậy thì chờ có khách nhân hạ đơn lại nói.

Này phòng bếp là dựa theo Bạch Mạc Nho kiếp trước sở thực dụng bệ bếp bộ dáng làm , làm thành không sai biệt lắm đến hắn bụng độ cao, có một mặt dựa vào vách tường thật dài cái bàn hình dạng.

Phòng bếp không tính đặc biệt đại, bốn phía đều là cái loại này vừa là quầy lại là bệ bếp bộ dáng, cái bàn phía trên, là một cái cái cùng loại dược quỹ ngăn tủ, bên trong rất nhiều nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Kia trên bệ bếp mới có một mặt trên tường, một loạt đi qua treo hảo vài cái tác dụng bất đồng đồ ăn bản. Đồ ăn bản bên cạnh, là hai cái tiểu cái giá, cái giá thượng bãi phóng rất nhiều mà ngay cả Lưu Như đều nhận không ra Bạch Mạc Nho nói là gia vị đồ vật.

Mọi người đang cửa nhà đứng , chỉ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho ở bên trong phòng đông đi một chút tây đi một chút, không đợi bọn họ làm minh bạch Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc muốn làm gì, trong nồi đồ vật cũng đã truyền ra hương khí.

Mọi người thấy đến nghi hoặc mới lạ, Bạch Mạc Nho lại không giải thích tính toán, dù sao hắn lần này mấy thứ đồ vật đồng thời làm, trình tự hỗn loạn trộn lẫn, nếu nhất dạng dạng giải thích đi xuống, sợ là muốn nói đạo hồi lâu.

Chờ hắn này trong nồi đồ vật không sai biệt lắm có thể xuất nồi , ở trên đường cũng chậm rãi có động tĩnh.

Trấn nhỏ tỉnh lại, trên đường chậm rãi có người đi đường.

Thu đồ vật, Bạch Mạc Nho cởi trên người vây quần, càng làm cố ý làm Lưu Như cấp làm giống khẩu trang nhất dạng khăn che mặt cấp lấy xuống dưới, sau đó rửa tay, lúc này mới tại mọi người khẩn trương nhìn chăm chú hạ ra phòng bếp.

Mọi người thấy thế cũng đều là một phen thu thập, thẳng đem mình thu thập thỏa đáng mới dừng lại động tác.

"Thời gian này không sai biệt lắm ." Lưu Như khẩn trương mà nhìn nhìn sắc trời, cùng ở trên đường đã có không ít người đi đường.

Khai trương ngày cùng canh giờ đều là Lưu Như đi tự trong tính quá , hắn tín cái này, sợ bỏ lỡ.

"Kia liền khai đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nói đạo.

Thanh âm hắn không đại, nhưng nói ra khỏi miệng nói lại làm cho tất cả mọi người lâm vào rung lên.

Khi nói chuyện Bạch Mạc Nho đã hướng về cửa nhà đi rồi đi, hắn đến cạnh cửa vươn tay nắm môn bắt tay sau, lại quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua người bên cạnh sau lúc này mới kéo mở cửa.

Mở cửa, Bạch Học Danh nhanh chóng lấy pháo đi trên đường phóng.

Đi ngang qua người đi đường cùng phụ cận ngã tư đường chủ quán nghe xong thanh thấy tư thế này, cũng biết đây là muốn khai trương , sôi nổi lưu lại xem náo nhiệt.

Pháo phóng xong, Bạch Học Danh lại bị kích động mà lấy thang lầu đi đi lên, chuẩn bị tốt tùy thời xả hạ biển bài thượng cái vải đỏ.

Lưu Như đứng ở một mà hồng hồng pháo hoa chỉ trung, ngửa đầu nhìn bò đi lên đại nhi tử trong mắt súc nước mắt, trong lòng vạn phần cao hứng.

Bạch Học Danh một cái dáng người cao lớn thô hán tử, giờ phút này đứng ở chỗ cao cũng là hàm mắt nhếch miệng ngây ngô cười, chỉ còn chờ Bạch Mạc Nho ra lệnh một tiếng, liền xốc lên này ngày lành chương mới:.

Sơ Ngũ hảo xem náo nhiệt, người một nhiều, hắn liền vui vẻ, hưng phấn đến không được.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngược lại là bình tĩnh, một đôi hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung là nhu đến có thể tràn ra thủy ôn nhu.

Tầm mắt của hắn cũng không ở trên đường tò mò đi trên thân người, cũng không tại Lưu Như Sơ Ngũ chờ trên thân người, tầm mắt của hắn, từ đầu đến cuối đều chỉ đuổi theo Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng tất nhiên là cao hứng, nhưng đến lúc này hắn nhìn nhìn bốn phía càng tụ càng nhiều người xem náo nhiệt đàn, mơ hồ trong đó lại cảm thấy thiếu điểm cái gì, trong lúc nhất thời hắn cũng không nói lên được rốt cuộc là cái gì.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Bạch Học Danh, hướng về phía hắn gật gật đầu, ngay sau đó, kia cái tại vải đỏ cái bảng hiệu thượng tự liền lộ đi ra — Bạch gia điểm tâm quán.

Tên này mặc dù phổ thông đơn giản, cũng là mọi người suy nghĩ chừng mười ngày mới nghĩ ra được , trong lúc mọi người cũng đề thiệt nhiều cái khác tên, chính là nhìn tới nhìn lui, cuối cùng này đơn giản nhất nhất minh ngược lại đã bị mọi người nhất trí đề cử.

Vải đỏ bị xốc lên, tại lối vào cửa hàng mọi người còn chưa kịp làm điểm cái gì, một trận tiếng pháo nổ nương theo lấy khua chiêng gõ trống thanh âm liền đột ngột vang lên.

Kia trận pháo là phân biệt từ ngã tư đường hai đầu phát ra tiếng vang, mọi người hoảng sợ, hướng phía ngã tư đường hai bên cuối nhìn lại, vừa quay đầu lại lại nhìn thấy cuối ngã tư đường các hữu một đám người chính hướng về bên này mà đến.

Hai nhóm người đều là khua chiêng gõ trống, vũ sinh long hoạt hổ sư tử, dẫm pháo mảnh vụn, hướng về bọn họ bên này đi tới.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính kinh ngạc, bên tai lại truyền đến Thiện Ngọc Thành ôn nhu nhẹ ngữ thanh âm, "Chúc mừng, khai trương đại cát."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe tiếng quay đầu nhìn lại, gặp được một đôi mang theo ý cười con ngươi.

Kia nháy mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho thu hồi trong mắt kinh ngạc cùng hắn cười cười, dùng chỉ có hai người có thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói: "Cám ơn."

Hắn liền nói cảm thấy thiếu cái gì, nguyên lai là cái này a!

Một bên Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh cũng là kinh ngạc, bọn họ cũng là lúc này mới nhớ tới tân cửa hàng khai trương thế nhưng quên thỉnh người đến náo nhiệt náo nhiệt. Bất quá giờ phút này bọn họ càng thêm kinh ngạc vẫn là, này hai đội sư đội rốt cuộc là người như thế nào mời đến .

Nhưng vào lúc này, kia từ ngã tư đường hai đầu mà đến đội ngũ, đã đến bọn họ cửa tiệm trước.

Hai chỉ sư tử ở trước cửa vị trí dẫm kia nhịp trống cho nhau đuổi theo trêu chọc , thường thường còn sẽ đột nhiên nhảy lên lại hạ xuống, hảo không mạo hiểm, dẫn tới chung quanh xem náo nhiệt người đi đường vỗ tay gọi hảo, vỗ tay nhịp trống thanh tiếng pháo nổ kỳ liên tiếp, trong lúc nhất thời nháo đến trước cửa hảo không náo nhiệt.

Liền tiếng pháo nổ cùng tiếng cười kia nói chuyện thanh, bọn họ này cửa hàng, lúc này mới xem như chính thức mở nghiệp.

Lại ở ngoài cửa đứng một lát sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đến bên cạnh gọi cũng đi theo vỗ tay gọi hảo Sơ Ngũ cùng Bạch Học Danh, làm cho bọn họ vào cửa hàng, sau đó lấy sớm trước chuẩn bị tốt trang điểm tâm tiểu rổ cho bọn hắn.

Hai người lĩnh đồ vật sau vội vàng ra cửa, tại trong đám người đi lại đứng lên.

Rổ trong trang đồ vật là hôm nay buổi sáng Bạch Mạc Nho hiện làm những cái đó điểm tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho trang một phần làm hai người đề xuất đi, miễn phí cấp xem náo nhiệt những người đó nếm thử.

Bọn họ làm chính là cái ăn sinh ý, bất đồng mặt khác chức nghiệp, này đi hương vị cùng danh tiếng là rất trọng yếu .

Tân cửa hàng tự nhiên không có danh tiếng, cho nên chỉ có thể lấy hương vị hấp dẫn người.

Có sư tử nhìn lại có miễn phí điểm tâm ăn, trong lúc nhất thời ngược lại là tìm đến không ít người, trong tiệm Lưu Như khẩn trương mà tại cửa nhà chờ, mỗi tiến tới một cái người liền cười hì hì nghênh đón.

Bất quá người xem náo nhiệt vào tuy rằng không ít, nhưng cũng có không ít người là tiến vào nhìn nhìn thái đơn sau đó lại thần sắc quái dị mà đi rồi, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, đơn giản là Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn là noi theo lúc trước hắn quy củ, hắn cửa hàng này điểm tâm giá tiền muốn so với người khác gia cao chút.

Cao không nhiều lắm, nhưng là chính là muốn cao thượng như vậy vài phần.

Có vài người nhìn nhìn liền đi, nhưng càng nhiều vẫn là cân nhắc một phen sau, quyết định muốn một phần thử xem hương vị.

Bạch gia này cửa hàng muốn khai sự tình cũng sớm đã truyền đi , trước Bạch Mạc Nho tại trên đường bán điểm tâm thời điểm cũng có không thiếu khách nhân, hiện giờ cũng là tìm thanh âm sang đây xem nhìn.

Vào cửa cùng Bạch Mạc Nho Lưu Như đạo hỉ, thấy có tân đồ vật thượng giá, tất nhiên là muốn nếm thử.

Kể từ đó, tuy rằng phòng trong người không tính quá nhiều, nhưng cũng có những người này khí.

Ngoài cửa Bạch Học Danh cùng Sơ Ngũ hai người còn tại phân phát điểm tâm, thường thường cũng sẽ dẫn người tiến vào giao cho Lưu Như. Lưu Như tất nhiên là cao hứng, trên mặt là tươi cười không ngừng.

Bởi vì còn không người điểm yêu cầu hiện làm gì đó, Bạch Mạc Nho chính ở phía sau phao trà, Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh nhàn mà đứng ở quầy sau nhìn này chậm rãi nhiều đứng lên người, thường thường hướng phía Bạch Mạc Nho phương hướng nhìn qua một lần.

Đang bề bộn , cửa nhà lại đi tới đoàn người.

Đó là một đám trung niên nam nhân, cộng thất, tám người, kia người đi đường với cái khác người rõ ràng không giống, không chỉ là ăn mặc thượng chú ý với cái khác người bất đồng, càng là thần thái khí chất gian bất đồng.

Bọn họ vào cửa sau không nhìn thái đơn cùng giá tiền cũng không nhiều đánh giá này tân cửa hàng hai mắt, nhìn thấy có nhã gian, liền bản thân đi lên.

"Đây là ngươi nói chỗ kia?" Lên lầu khi, có tiếng người nói chuyện truyền đến.

"Đừng nóng vội, được không, nếm thử lại nói."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đổi mới đổi mới ~

Cám ơn sâu kín Tử Mặc muội chỉ địa phương lôi, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn sơn hà muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm một cái ~

Cám ơn giang sơn đại có kỳ ba xuất +10, lạc minh hiên +2, nghe vũ trúng gió +1, mưa bụi ly thương +5 ở trên muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 35: đó là mua điểm tâm đưa

001.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng ở dưới lầu quầy mặt sau, lực chú ý lại tại vừa mới lên lầu kia một đám người trên người.

Thẳng đến đám người kia triệt để lên lầu, hắn rốt cuộc nghe không được bọn họ nói chuyện thanh âm, lúc này mới như có điều suy nghĩ thu hồi tầm mắt.

Nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa Sơ Ngũ mang theo một cái nhìn tuổi có tứ năm mươi tuổi phụ nhân vào cửa.

Phụ nhân kia có chút vi béo, làn da trắng nõn, một thân hoa phục làm cho nàng nhìn qua hơi có chút phú quý.

Sơ Ngũ vừa vào cửa liền cao giọng thét to nói: "Bạch gia phu nhân, mau đưa chúng ta có sẵn điểm tâm nhất dạng trang thượng một phần, vị này phu nhân muốn ."

Sơ Ngũ lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, một bên Lưu Như liền vội vàng sau này mặt chạy tới trang đồ vật.

Lưu Như bận rộn , kia bị Sơ Ngũ mang vào phu nhân lại như là không có nhìn thấy giống nhau, nàng hai con mắt đều dừng ở Sơ Ngũ trên người, trong mắt đều là vui mừng, "Ôi, tiểu tử nhưng thật đáng yêu." Khi nói chuyện, nàng còn vươn tay hướng về Sơ Ngũ mặt nắm đi.

"Sơ Ngũ." Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh âm đột nhiên vang lên, kia Sơ Ngũ phản xạ tính liền quay đầu lại nhìn hướng nhà bọn họ thiếu gia.

Phụ nhân kia vươn đi ra tay rơi xuống cái không, nàng vốn có chút mất mát, nhưng vừa quay đầu lại gian nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt nháy mắt lại lượng lên, "Các ngươi này làm chưởng quầy lớn lên cũng rất tuấn tú ."

Nói xong, phụ nhân kia liền hướng về quầy đi đến.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giương mắt nhìn nàng một cái, liền đối với bên cạnh Sơ Ngũ nói: "Trên lầu vừa mới đi lên một nhóm người, ngươi đi mặt trên nhìn."

Sơ Ngũ không nghi ngờ có hắn, chỉ cho là trên lầu bận quá, hắn buông xuống trong tay dẫn theo miễn phí cho vay điểm tâm rổ liền chạy chậm lên lầu.

Sơ Ngũ vừa đi, phu nhân kia hai con mắt liền thẳng tắp dừng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người, cao thấp đánh giá một lần lại một lần, càng xem càng vui mừng.

Lúc này Lưu Như bên kia cũng đã đem đồ vật trang xong, nàng cười khanh khách đem đồ vật trang tại một cái giấy dầu túi trong, sau đó lấy được quầy bên này, "Vị này phu nhân, ngài muốn điểm tâm đều trang hảo ."

Phu nhân kia giờ phút này đang chuẩn bị mở miệng cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói chuyện, thấy chính mình nói lại bị người đánh gãy, đánh gãy nàng nói còn là một tóc hoa râm thôn phụ, nhất thời liền không có tươi cười.

"Được rồi được rồi, đồ vật phóng nơi này đi! Gọi ai phu nhân đâu, ai là phu nhân?" Phu nhân kia tùy ý khoát tay áo, liền lại quay đầu lại nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Lưu Như bị như vậy không kiên nhẫn phất tay, sắc mặt cứng đờ nhưng rất nhanh liền lại lộ ra tươi cười, "Ai, hảo, đồ vật cho ngài phóng ở đây ."

Nói cho hết lời, Lưu Như liền đem đồ vật đặt ở tay nàng biên, sau đó chính mình xoay người đi vội cái khác đi.

Kia quần áo hoa lệ phụ nhân nhìn nàng tránh ra, vừa quay đầu lại, liền lại dùng chất đầy ý cười mặt nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Tiểu huynh đệ, ngươi ở đây trong làm chưởng quầy nha?" Phu nhân kia khi nói chuyện liền vươn tay đi, tưởng muốn nắm Thiện Ngọc Thành đặt ở bàn tính bên cạnh tay, "Ôi, đáng tiếc này trương đẹp mắt tay a, ngươi nghĩ như thế nào đã đến làm chưởng quầy ? Không bằng đi ta nơi ấy, ta cho ngươi tìm cái hảo sai sự?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành tại nàng đụng tới chính mình tay trước bắt tay thu khai, lại từ bên cạnh nhìn thoáng qua kia giấy dầu trong túi bao đồ vật, sắc mặt lạnh như băng mà nói: "Tổng cộng một trăm sáu mươi văn tiền."

Thiện Ngọc Thành thái độ lãnh đạm, phụ nhân kia lại cũng không có sinh khí, ngược lại là cao hứng phấn chấn tới chính mình bên hông móc ra một lượng bạc, đặt ở Thiện Ngọc Thành bàn tính bên cạnh.

Tiền phó xong, nàng người lại còn chưa đi, "Nói thật, ngươi hảo hảo suy nghĩ một chút, nếu là thật sự có hứng thú liền đi ta kia tìm ta, nhà của ta cửa hàng ngay tại ngã tư đường bên cạnh, ngươi đứng cửa nhà có thể đủ nhìn thấy, liền lớn nhất kia gia."

Nói cho hết lời, phụ nhân kia liền ôm chính mình mua điểm tâm, cẩn thận mỗi bước đi hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn chưa ngẩng đầu nhìn theo nàng, hắn một đôi hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung tràn đầy xa cách cùng lạnh như băng, hắn tự người nọ xoay người đi rồi, từ bên cạnh rút tờ giấy bao người nọ đặt lên bàn bạc, sau đó rớt ra ngăn kéo đem bạc ném đi vào.

Ngăn kéo mới đóng lại, bên kia Lưu Như liền lại dẫn theo người lại đây tính tiền, Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu liền cùng người nọ tính khởi trướng.

Trên lầu, Sơ Ngũ bị kích động chạy chậm sau khi lên lầu, từng gian tìm tới, rất nhanh liền nhìn thấy ở cạnh cửa sổ một gian trong gian phòng trang nhã mặt ngồi một đám người.

Bởi vì hiện giờ mới là buổi sáng, cửa hàng lại là mới mới mở không lâu, cho nên trên lầu nhã gian còn không có tọa vài người.

Nhóm người này người tổng cộng thất, tám, liền tuyển này trên lầu vị trí tốt nhất ngồi. Sơ Ngũ lên lầu khi bọn họ đã ngồi xuống, mà còn đang tại đang nói gì đó.

Thấy Sơ Ngũ hướng về bọn họ đi tới, này một người trong tuổi khá lớn chút nam nhân hừ một tiếng, có chút bất mãn nói: "Các ngươi là như thế nào đãi khách ? Khách nhân đều ngồi xuống lâu như vậy , thế nhưng liên một ly trà đều không có."

Sơ Ngũ sửng sốt một chút, ngay sau đó hắn vội vàng chạy chậm tiến lên đi, cười nói: "Xin lỗi chậm trễ , đây là ta nhóm cửa hàng thái đơn, các ngươi có thể xem trước một chút, ta đi xuống cấp các vị dâng trà."

Bạch Mạc Nho trước cũng đã làm Thiện Ngọc Thành giúp đỡ sao hảo lần lượt từng cái một thái đơn, thái đơn bị làm thành đơn giản trang sách trạng, mặt ngoài dùng tới hảo màu nâu bố bao vây lấy, phiên đến có thể nhìn thấy bên trong bảng giá cùng tên.

Thái đơn làm đơn giản, nhan sắc cũng thập phần mộc mạc, vốn là cũng không xuất chúng tồn tại, chính là tăng thêm này toàn bộ cửa hàng đều thập phần ngắn gọn hào phóng trang hoàng, cũng liền có vẻ thập phần thuận mắt.

Sơ Ngũ hàng năm đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành bên người, có khi cũng sẽ cùng theo Thiện Ngọc Thành tiếp xúc Thiện gia những cái đó chưởng quầy , cho nên cũng đã gặp không ít nhân vật, vẫn chưa rụt rè.

Thấy Sơ Ngũ vẫn chưa bởi vì bọn họ nói mà tức giận, vừa mới mở miệng chọn thứ nam nhân kia sắc mặt dịu đi vài phần, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là thối khuôn mặt.

Sơ Ngũ buông xuống thái đơn sau, liền lại vội vàng quay đầu lại đi xuống lầu, đi tìm Bạch Mạc Nho.

Tìm được đang tại pha trà Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó, Sơ Ngũ liền đem trên lầu những người kia sự tình cùng hắn nói, mà ngay cả những người kia hữu ý làm khó dễ sự tình hắn cũng nhất tịnh nói, "Những người kia sợ là không hảo chiêu đãi."

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, trong lòng coi như là có cái đế. Tân cửa hàng khai trương vốn là sợ gặp được loại chuyện này, hy vọng bọn họ không cần nháo sự.

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho đã ở bên cạnh lấy lá trà, cùng sử dụng tử sa hồ nấu thủy, phao khởi trà.

Sơ Ngũ tuy rằng đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành bên người, nhưng bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không tốt trà, cho nên hắn cũng chỉ sẽ phổ thông phao cái trà, không phải hiểu lắm thứ này.

Đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, Sơ Ngũ chỉ cảm thấy trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho đem hồ thác tại chỉ gian, thủ đoạn kéo ngón tay, động tác nhẹ mà lưu loát tao nhã trải qua chuyển động, kia hồ trung đã là khói nhẹ lượn lờ, lá trà vi quyển nha diệp ở trong đó chậm rãi chìm nổi, trà gian đã là một mảnh mùi thơm ngát tràn ngập.

Kia trà mùi đạm mà thanh nhã, hương yên tĩnh mà chuyển u, thấm vào ruột gan.

Nhìn kia phao trà ngon, Sơ Ngũ đang chuẩn bị vươn tay đi đoan, một bên Bạch Mạc Nho bất chợt vươn tay ngăn lại hắn, "Ta đến đây đi, thuận tiện thượng đi xem đó là những thứ gì người."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình đứng dậy đoan này phao trà ngon, hướng về trên lầu đi đến.

Trà kỳ thật vẫn là muốn uống trà mới tương đối tốt uống, này trà mới cũng không chỉ là chỉ đương quý lá trà, còn chỉ mới vừa phao đi ra trà.

Lá trà vào nước nấu lâu, hương vị cũng là sẽ có các loại bất đồng biến hóa , trà xanh liền cũng không thích hợp thời gian dài lâu nấu.

Bất quá bọn hắn này cửa hàng làm chính là điểm tâm sinh ý, không phải bán này trà, cho nên cũng chỉ có thể chấp nhận chút này trà .

Không phải nếu là có kia cơ hội, làm một lưỡng đạo điểm tâm, lại tuyển một hai trà mới, mùa đông khắc nghiệt mùa tốp năm tốp ba bạn tốt ngồi vây quanh đồng thời, nấu pha trà nói chuyện phiếm nếm thử điểm tâm, nhìn khói nhẹ lượn lờ, đó cũng là cực tốt đẹp cực hưởng thụ sự tình.

Bạch Mạc Nho đoan trà, lên lầu, rất nhanh liền ấn Sơ Ngũ nói tìm kiếm được ngồi cạnh cửa sổ trong gian phòng trang nhã đám người kia.

Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lâu khi, đám người kia cũng không người nói nữa, có hai người chính nhiễu có hưng trí mà đánh giá trong gian phòng đó trang hoàng, khác mấy người lại là nhìn ngoài cửa sổ tại ánh sáng mặt trời hạ ngã tư đường.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bưng trà vào phòng, lại là vừa mới cùng Sơ Ngũ nói chuyện người nọ đã mở miệng, "Trà liền phóng nơi này đi, đi đem ngươi nhóm trong tiệm điểm tâm mỗi một dạng đều thượng một phần đi lên."

"Còn xin chờ một chút, có mấy thứ điểm tâm yêu cầu phí chút thời gian." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, đến trước bàn sau, hắn đem mình bưng lên vài chén trà theo thứ tự đặt ở mọi người trước mặt, sau đó lại lưu ấm trà lúc này mới xuống lầu.

Sơ Ngũ đang đứng tại quầy bên cạnh chờ, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho xuống dưới hắn vội vàng xông lên đến hỏi tình huống, "Thế nào?"

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên kết toán bắt tay thượng trướng, một bên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bên này, hai chỉ lỗ tai đó cũng là cao cao dựng thẳng lên chờ nghe.

"Không có việc gì." Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười gõ gõ quầy, nhắc nhở kia không yên lòng người biệt đem trướng tính sai.

Thấy bên này không có việc gì, Sơ Ngũ liền lại lấy cái kia rổ đi ra cửa chiêu đãi ngoài cửa những người đó, bên này, Bạch Mạc Nho đi bên cạnh thịnh phóng điểm tâm địa phương.

Bởi vì này điểm tâm làm công háo khi các có bất đồng, có chút đến trước làm ra đến phóng trưng bày đi ra, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho trước cố ý làm nghề mộc cho hắn làm cái quầy.

Trên quầy cách một tầng mỏng manh băng gạc, bên trong dùng rổ một cách một cách phóng các loại bất đồng điểm tâm, quầy phía dưới còn cố ý làm có thể đun nóng cùng thêm thấp bếp lò.

Cho nên này điểm tâm mặc dù là buổi sáng làm ra, nhưng nhưng vẫn vẫn duy trì độ ấm cùng hương khí.

Bạch Mạc Nho lấy sạch sẽ tiểu sứ điệp, ở trong đó tuyển hai phân, nhất phân là khẩu cảm mềm mại nộn ngọt nhìn trình tự rõ ràng ngàn tầng du cao, nhất phân là ánh sáng màu tuyết trắng khẩu cảm trong veo Dương Châu phương cao, này lưỡng đạo điểm tâm đều thuộc về hương vị tương đối thanh đạm vả lại cũng không thế nào đầy mỡ .

Lúc này đúng là buổi sáng, một ngày chi thần, nhân chi sơ tỉnh hết sức, lúc này cái ăn tối kỵ đầy mỡ cay độc, thực nhiều chán ngấy.

Trang hảo điệp, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới bưng hai phân cũng không coi là nhiều điểm tâm lên lầu.

Hắn lên lầu khi, trên lầu những người kia còn như trước từng người đứng ở bất đồng địa phương, vẫn chưa động quá trên bàn trà.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đem này hai phân cũng không nhiều điểm tâm đặt lên bàn, vừa mới mở miệng người nọ liền có chút không vui lòng , "Như thế nào mới khác biệt? Các ngươi kia đan tử thượng không là có thập dạng sao?"

Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới đã cùng hắn nói có chút yêu cầu trước làm, thấy người này còn như vậy sốt ruột, hắn chỉ không vội không hoãn đáp: "Hơi muộn chút sẽ theo thứ tự đưa lên đến."

Bạch Mạc Nho buông xuống đồ vật sau đó liền đi xuống lầu, trên lầu mấy người kia cũng là có động tác, đặc biệt vừa mới cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói hai lần nói kia lớn tuổi nhất nam nhân, sắc mặt là đã thối đến không được.

"Liền như vậy cái chi ma đại địa phương nhỏ, ngươi còn thật đem nơi này đương cái bảo , muốn ta nhìn nơi này căn bản là không được." Người nọ quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua đặt lên bàn nhìn đều có chút đáng thương hề hề điểm tâm, hoàn toàn không hề động khẩu chuẩn bị.

"Đều theo như ngươi nói, đừng nóng vội, ngươi tính tình này như thế nào té ngã ngưu dường như..." Bên cạnh một cái xuyên màu xanh biển quần áo nam nhân bản thân dọn ghế tới gần cái bàn, sau đó bưng lên phóng ở bên cạnh trà còn chuẩn bị uống một hơi súc miệng, xốc lên che sau động tác lại chậm lại rất nhiều, hắn nhẹ nhàng ngửi ngửi trà hương, lại liền như vậy bắt đầu phẩm khởi ly trung trà.

Tuổi đại chút nam nhân kia nhìn hắn này làm bộ làm tịch bộ dáng, trong lòng liền không thoải mái, sắc mặt tự nhiên càng thối, "Đi , biệt làm bộ làm tịch , muốn ăn liền nhanh chóng ăn, ăn xong rồi ta còn có việc đâu!"

Nghe xong hắn lời này, còn lại vài người lúc này mới từng người vây đến bên cạnh bàn, đem tâm tư đều đặt ở trên bàn.

"Ân... Này trà phao đến không tồi." Bên cạnh một người khác chuẩn bị uống một ngụm trà nhuận nhuận hầu, này vừa quát hạ đã có chút dừng không được đến.

"Thiệt hay giả? Ta biết lão Hứa ngươi liền trà ngon, có thể từ trong miệng ngươi nói ra một cái chữ tốt kia tất nhiên là một cái thứ tốt, ngươi nhưng đừng gạt ta." Bên cạnh mấy người trung có người đáp.

Nghe xong mấy người kia nói, tuổi lớn nhất nam nhân cũng là hừ một tiếng, "Một chút tâm cửa hàng pha trà hảo uống, chẳng lẽ còn là cái gì chuyện tốt?"

Nói cho hết lời, hắn liền chính mình lấy đặt ở trước mặt chén trà, uống khẩu.

Này một hơi đi xuống mồm miệng lưu hương, nháy mắt liền làm hắn ngậm miệng. Nhưng sắc mặt hắn lại vẫn chưa dịu đi, ngẩn người sau hắn lại uống một hơi, trà thơm thanh khiết chính.

Kia bị gọi làm lão Hứa trà ngon chi thấy hắn không nói lời nào, cười , "Thế nào, không tồi đi?"

Hắn trà ngon, liền cùng người khác hảo tửu nhất dạng, đó là một ngày vô trà không được. Nhiều ngần ấy năm qua chung quanh chạy động , hắn cũng uống không ít trà, trà ngon hư trà đều có.

"Này chén trà lá trà cũng không coi là nhiều thượng tầng, bất quá này pha trà người là một cái hảo thủ nghệ, đem này trà phao hảo uống." Lão Hứa lại uống ngụm trà, sau đó sâu kín mà nói.

Trà là nhã vật, cũng là tục vật, là nhã là tục đoan nhìn pha trà người.

Trà được không uống, cũng không chỉ là lo pha trà diệp tân cũ hảo xấu, kia cũng nhìn pha trà người tay nghề.

Này lão Hứa là hành gia, hắn này vừa mở miệng, ít nhất này trà mọi người cũng không được nói về .

002.

Trà chọn không xuất mao bệnh, kia từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không ngừng chọn thứ người càng làm chủ ý đặt ở điểm tâm thượng, hắn đứng dậy tuyển khối tuyết trắng Dương Châu phương cao đặt ở dưới mũi ngửi ngửi, "Nói lời tạm biệt nói được quá gấp, điểm tâm đều còn không có nếm đến đâu!"

Hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, kia màu xanh biển quần áo nam nhân liền phát hỏa, hắn chỉ vào người nọ liền mắng, "Đi , liền ngươi này vương bát con bê nói nhiều, đều nói ăn có không ngon hay không ăn cho ngươi nếm thử sẽ biết, lại vô nghĩa, có tin ta hay không tắc lổ mũi của ngươi trong."

Kia màu xanh biển quần áo nam nhân cũng là hỏa khí vượng, hung tợn mà trừng xong người sau liền là tự cái lấy điểm tâm đi tới trà đi.

Bị mắng, người nọ cũng không hỏa khí, ngược lại nở nụ cười, "Ta đây liền nếm thử ngươi này nói hơn nửa tháng điểm tâm, nhìn xem rốt cuộc có đáng giá hay không đến ta chạy chuyến này."

Bên này hai người đấu miệng, bên kia, còn lại mấy người đã là đem trên bàn khác biệt điểm tâm đều nếm một lần.

Bạch Mạc Nho bưng lên cái đĩa vốn là không đại, đồ vật cũng không nhiều, liền một người một khối ăn hết trên bàn cái đĩa liền lập tức liền không .

Mọi người cũng không có động thủ lần nữa chuẩn bị, chính là từng người uống trà, trong lúc nhất thời đảo an tĩnh.

Màu xanh biển quần áo người ăn xong đồ vật sau thần sắc gian liền nhiều thêm vài phần đắc ý dào dạt, hắn nhìn chung quanh bốn phía mọi người một vòng sau đó, tầm mắt rơi xuống vừa mới bị hắn mắng 'Vương bát con bê' nam nhân kia trên mặt, "Họ Vương , thế nào, không tồi đi?"

Kia vương bát con bê còn thật họ Vương, tên đầy đủ Vương Độc, màu xanh biển quần áo nam nhân lại là tên là Lý Cửu, hai người đánh tiểu liền nhận thức, vả lại đời đời đều là cho nhau nhận thức quan hệ không cạn bạn bè, cho nên hai người này cũng là đánh tiểu liền cãi nhau , đại gia cũng đã thói quen.

Vương Độc thấy Lý Cửu trên mặt đắc ý dào dạt cười lại nghe hắn lời này, sắc mặt không được tốt nhìn, ngoài miệng cũng nói: "Cũng liền như vậy, tuy rằng hương vị là còn có thể, nhưng là thứ này sợ là phóng không ít thời gian đi?"

Vương Độc này lời ra khỏi miệng, mà ngay cả kia Lý Cửu đều không nói cái gì nữa, hiển nhiên cũng là đồng ý hắn lời này .

Vương Độc cùng Lý Cửu hai người là thế giao, Vương Độc trong nhà từ mấy trăm năm trước chính là làm cái ăn này đi sinh ý , Lý Cửu lại là rượu, nhà bọn họ nhiều thế hệ bán rượu.

Không chỉ có là hai người này, một bàn này tử nhân gia trong đều là làm này đó liên quan sinh ý , liền lấy cái kia lão Hứa đến nói, nhà hắn chính là làm lá trà sinh ý , sinh ý không tiểu, mặc dù so ra kém kia phú khả địch quốc Thiện gia nhưng cũng là toàn quốc đều có cửa hàng .

Nhóm người này người thân thế vốn là gần, tuổi lại xấp xỉ, hơn nữa đều có chút như vậy như vậy ham mê, cho nên liền tiến đến đồng thời.

Trong ngày thường đại gia chung quanh đi lại làm sinh ý, ngẫu nhiên phát hiện những thứ gì ăn ngon chơi vui cũng sẽ cho nhau tiếp đón đồng thời, thỉnh thoảng cũng sẽ khai cái thực sẽ trà biết cái gì .

Lần này bọn họ đến nơi đây đến, liền là bởi vì kia Lý Cửu nguyên nhân.

Lý Cửu đại khái tại một tháng trước cho bọn hắn phát rồi cái đĩa, nói là tìm được thứ tốt, làm bọn họ chạy tới một chuyến.

Vừa vặn tất cả mọi người tại phụ cận có việc, liền tới rồi.

Trong mọi người kia Vương Độc vốn là không chuẩn bị tới, đoạn thời gian trước nháo hồng tai, nhà hắn liên lụy đến có chút đi không được, kết quả Lý Cửu cho hắn nói hắn tại đây trấn trên tìm được gia làm điểm tâm , tay nghề không thể so nhà hắn đầu bếp kém.

Kia Vương Độc trong nhà nhiều thế hệ làm cái ăn phương diện sinh ý, trong nhà đầu bếp kia tự nhiên là đứng đầu , trong ngày thường Vương Độc cũng lấy chuyện này khuyếch đại tự mãn, được xưng là thiên hoàng lão tử đầu bếp đều không nhà hắn đầu bếp tay nghề hảo.

Cho nên Lý Cửu lời này, đó là trực tiếp liền đem Vương Độc cấp chọc đến nhảy chân.

"Không nói này đó hư , ta liền hỏi một câu, hắn tay nghề này so không thể so đến thượng ngươi?" Lý Cửu bưng thịnh nửa hồ trà, cười hì hì nhìn Vương Độc.

"... Hừ, cái gì so không thể so thượng, ta kia chủ yếu làm chính là đồ ăn, hắn cái đó và ta đồ ăn có cái gì quan hệ?" Vương Độc sắc mặt là thanh một trận tử một trận .

Không sai, Vương Độc gia cái kia làm Vương Độc tự mãn được xưng là thiên hoàng lão tử đầu bếp đều không nhà hắn đầu bếp hảo đầu bếp, chính là hắn bản thân.

Bọn họ nhóm người này trong đám người có trà ngon đến có hảo tửu cũng có hảo cái khác đồ vật , trong đó ăn ngon chính là Vương Độc, hắn không riêng gì trù nghệ tự mãn, kia há mồm cũng là ăn được không ít danh gia đại trù đều đau đầu không thôi.

Hiện giờ này điểm tâm làm phóng chút thời gian, trên bàn này cả đám cơ bản liền chưa ăn đi ra, chính là này Vương Độc mà ngay cả phóng mấy canh giờ hắn đều ăn đi ra .

"Điểm tâm như thế nào liền không là đồ ăn ?" Lý Cửu bất mãn Vương Độc kia nói, "Này điểm tâm còn không phải là tại sau khi ăn xong ăn, kia cũng coi như một đạo đồ ăn."

"Lão Lý lời này của ngươi liền sai, này điểm tâm còn thật không là đồ ăn." Một bên một người tên là lão Ngô người đã mở miệng, trong nhà hắn làm chính là lương thương, chuyên kinh doanh bột mì tiểu mạch loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Mọi người chính tranh luận , bên kia, Bạch Mạc Nho đã bưng tân điểm tâm lên lầu.

Lần này hắn bưng lên chính là hương vị đồng dạng không nùng, nhưng nhìn lại phá lệ đẹp mắt tứ dạng, kia bán tương nhu thuận trong suốt trong sáng hoàn tử, ngũ sắc hương vị khác nhau ngũ sắc ngũ vị ngũ vị hương cao, cùng với hiện làm mùi hương thoang thoảng vi ngọt sùng khánh đông cao, còn có nhập khẩu nhu hòa thơm ngọt nhuyễn miên du nhuận chỉ bạc quyển.

Này tứ dạng đồ vật bên trong có khác biệt là hiện làm , một thượng bàn, kia mùi lập tức liền tràn đầy đi ra.

Đặc biệt kia chỉ bạc quyển, không riêng gì bộ dáng đẹp mắt, nghe hương vị cũng là phá lệ hương, lại hương mà không nị.

Điểm tâm thượng bàn, Bạch Mạc Nho lại cấp mọi người đã đổi mới trà, sau đó lúc này mới đi xuống.

Người khác đi lần này, mọi người liền lập tức có động tác.

Chờ kia Vương Độc bản cái mặt lấy chiếc đũa chuẩn bị đi kẹp kia chỉ bạc quyển khi, cái đĩa trung cũng là đã không .

Hắn vươn đi ra chiếc đũa trên không trung cứng đờ, ngẩn người sau lại quay đầu hướng bên cạnh sùng khánh đông cao duỗi đi, nhưng hắn động tác này chậm đi, chờ hắn đem chiếc đũa cùng đi qua khi chén đĩa đã sớm lại không .

"Các ngươi..." Nhìn không hai cái chén đĩa Vương Độc đỏ mắt, "Các ngươi đám người kia cũng không biết cho ta lưu một chút a!"

Này tứ dạng điểm tâm vừa thấy chỉ biết hai thứ này là tân làm , một bàn này tử người tuy rằng không phải mỗi cái đều tinh thông trù nghệ, nhưng nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới bị Vương Độc hun đúc , kia cũng biết mới mẻ đồ vật khẳng định tương đối tốt ăn.

Lý Cửu nhai trong miệng bề ngoài hương giòn chỉ bạc quyển, lão kiểm thượng lộ ra một bộ hưởng thụ thần thái, "Ôi, ngươi không là sủy đến trụ bình tĩnh sao? Nói không thể ăn sao? Vậy ngươi liền tiếp tục chờ ... Thứ này thật là tốt ăn..."

Kia Vương Độc nghe được là nháy mắt liền gân xanh bạo khiêu, hắn nắm bắt chiếc đũa tay ca ca rung động, hung tợn bộ dáng giống như là muốn nhào lên cắn kia Lý Cửu một hơi.

Trên bàn còn lại người thấy, buồn không lên tiếng mà nghiêng đầu đi ăn trong miệng đồ vật, chính là trong đó hai cái sủy không ngừng , bả vai đã đi theo run rẩy đứng lên.

Kia Vương Độc đâu, hung hăng mà trừng Lý Cửu đương hắn mặt đem kia cuối cùng một khối chỉ bạc quyển toàn bộ ăn xong lại liếm liếm chiếc đũa sau đó, này mới thu hồi tầm mắt.

Hắn một chỉnh chiếc đũa, động thủ liền muốn đi kẹp còn lại kia khác biệt điểm tâm, kết quả này chiếc đũa một vươn đi ra liền chọc đến bàn đế...

Vương Độc sắc mặt xanh mét mà nhìn trên bàn sáu cái trống rỗng cái đĩa, sắc mặt càng hắc thêm vài phần.

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng bưng dư lại kia tứ phân điểm tâm lên lầu khi, nhìn đến liền là như thế này một bộ cảnh tượng.

Một cái bàn thất, tám người sắc mặt khác nhau nhìn trái nhìn phải chính là không nhìn hắn, từ biểu tình đến xem bọn hắn tựa hồ đang tại nhẫn cười. Mà kia nguyên bản luôn luôn tại chọn thứ Vương Độc, lúc này chính hùng hổ mà giơ chiếc đũa trừng hắn, giống như giống muốn phác đi lên đoạt dường như.

Bạch Mạc Nho không rõ lí do, đánh giá mọi người trong chốc lát sau lúc này mới lấy đi trên bàn cái đĩa, sau đó đem cuối cùng tứ dạng điểm tâm phóng đi lên.

Lần này, Bạch Mạc Nho tay mới ly bàn người đều còn chưa đi, kia Vương Độc cũng đã động thủ đi đoạt.

Khẩu vị mùi thơm ngát nhẵn nhụi bánh đậu xanh, còn có vị mỹ ngon miệng mang theo hoa quế hương khí bánh hoa quế, du mà không nị ngoại tô nội tế Bát Bảo dầu, ma mùi nồng đậm thực mà không ngại ngũ vị hương ma cao, tứ dạng đồ vật kia Vương Độc là bá đạo đến cực điểm mỗi dạng đều đoạt một phần đi.

Cuối cùng, đoạt xong đồ vật hắn còn đem chung quanh còn lại mấy người đều trừng mắt nhìn một đốn.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem một màn này xem ở trong mắt, trong mắt có vài phần mạc danh kỳ diệu, bất quá hắn vẫn chưa hỏi nhiều mà là đi xuống lầu.

Dưới lầu giờ phút này người đã dần dần thiếu, vừa mới bắt đầu mở cửa tiệm thời điểm bên ngoài có không ít người xem náo nhiệt, bởi vậy cũng có không ít người bị dẫn tiến vào, hiện giờ náo nhiệt nhìn xong người lưu lượng tự nhiên mà vậy cũng liền thiếu.

Bạch Mạc Nho xuống lần nữa lâu khi, dưới lầu đã chỉ có hai ba người ngồi ở đại sảnh, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh bọn người tại cửa nhà nhìn.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi xuống lầu, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền nhìn đi qua, "Thế nào?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ chính mình lên lầu mấy lần khi nhìn đến cảnh tượng, có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu mà lắc lắc đầu, "Phỏng chừng chính là đến xem náo nhiệt ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn liền lại quay đầu lại đi tiếp tục tính hắn kia trướng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành làm Thiện gia người thừa kế duy nhất, đó cũng là đánh tiểu liền tiếp xúc đủ loại kiểu dáng sổ sách, này điểm tâm cửa hàng mới vừa buổi sáng liền như vậy điểm khoản, hắn là bàn tính đều không cần cũng đã tính rõ ràng .

Hiện giờ hắn là vội vàng lấy tân sổ sách, bút họa tinh tế, nhất bút một họa cấp đem mỗi một bút khoản đều cẩn thận ghi nhớ.

Kia nghiêm túc trình độ, cho dù là tại chỉnh lý Thiện gia khoản khi đều không có.

Sáng sớm đã qua, hiện giờ đã là nửa buổi sáng, ở trên đường người đi đường rất nhiều, lui tới hảo không náo nhiệt.

So với vô cùng - náo nhiệt đường cái, bọn họ cửa hàng này bên trong liền có vẻ có chút lạnh lùng , Lưu Như thấy có chút khẩn trương, cảm thấy cũng có chút bất mãn đứng lên, nhà nàng Nho nhi làm điểm tâm rõ ràng ăn ngon như vậy, những người này thật không có ánh mắt.

"Hảo , hai ngươi biệt tại cửa nhà đứng , nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng đem đứng ở cửa Lưu Như còn có Bạch Học Danh hai người gọi trở về, lại cấp hai người rót trà.

Hai người nghe vậy hướng về Bạch Mạc Nho đi đến, bất quá mới đi không rất xa chợt nghe thấy cửa nhà truyền đến tiếng bước chân. Ngay sau đó, hai người như là huấn luyện quá tự lập tức vỡ ra khuôn mặt tươi cười động tác nhất trí mà hồi đầu.

"Hoan nghênh..."

"Tại sao là ngươi nhóm?" Lưu Như nụ cười trên mặt còn chưa kịp thu hồi, ngữ khí đã nghiêm túc.

Bởi vì tại bọn họ phía sau chính vào cửa người không là người khác, đúng là trước Bạch Mạc Nho từng có quá gặp mặt một lần hắn cái kia cữu mụ.

Nữ nhân kia bên cạnh đứng cái cùng nàng đồng dạng cao gầy cao gầy, nhìn qua lắng tai hầu má trung niên nam nhân, nam nhân cùng Lưu Như lớn lên có vài phần tương tự, bất quá vẻ mặt gian Lưu Như càng hiển ôn nhu hắn lại là càng hiển giả dối.

Thấy Lưu Như hỏi như vậy, Lưu Phương thần sắc gian có vài phần xấu hổ, dù sao Lưu Như cùng hắn chuyện đó lúc trước nháo đến rất đại.

Lưu Phương chính xấu hổ, bên cạnh hắn nữ nhân cũng là một chút cũng không cảm giác đến. Nàng vào cửa sau đó liền buông xuống sau lưng mình bối tập hợp ba lô, sau đó nhìn khắp nơi đứng lên.

"Nơi này không tồi a, ấn bộ dạng này làm, đến tạp chút tiền vào đi thôi?" Nữ nhân kia nói.

Nàng họ tiền, tên đầy đủ Tiền Yến Yến, gả cho Lưu Phương sau trong nhà khai cái tiểu thợ mộc phô, cũng là thích người khác gọi nàng tiền phu nhân.

Kia Tiền Yến Yến vòng quanh lầu một đi rồi một vòng sau lại hồi tới cửa vị trí, đối Lưu Như nói: "Ôi cô em chồng ngươi cũng thật là, này gây sức ép xuất lớn như vậy cửa hàng tốn không ít tiền đi. Ngươi cũng là khách khí không biết tiếp đón một tiếng, sớm đi cho ngươi ca đến cho ngươi đánh trợ thủ cũng hảo a, hảo tỉnh này thỉnh người tiền."

Thấy kia họ tiền nữ nhân này phó sắc mặt, mọi người không từ hai mặt nhìn nhau, không biết nàng đây là lại muốn làm cái gì?

Lưu Như nụ cười trên mặt đã không thấy, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Lưu Phương lãnh khuôn mặt nói: "Ngươi đi đi, lúc này ngươi tới làm cái gì, nơi này không chào đón ngươi."

Lưu Phương bị Lưu Như nói có chút xấu hổ, hắn một người nam nhân da mặt rốt cuộc mỏng chút, một bên kia họ tiền nữ nhân cũng không phải.

Nàng thấy Lưu Như nói như vậy Lưu Phương, giọng nhi lúc này liền đại lên, nàng ồn ào nói: "Cô em chồng ngươi cũng không thể nói như vậy a, ngươi ca đây không phải là quan tâm ngươi mới đến xem sao, ngươi này làm sao còn không cho người vào cửa đâu?"

Kia họ tiền nữ nhân giọng đại, nàng như vậy một rống, ở dưới lầu vài cái khách nhân toàn bộ đều hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua.

"Thỉnh ngươi đi ra ngoài." Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp mở miệng, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành đã mày nhăn lại.

Sắc mặt hắn đột trầm xuống, vốn là hàm xa cách cùng lạnh lùng kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi nháy mắt không có chút nào độ ấm, nhìn nữ nhân kia khi mặt mày gian càng là cất giấu vài phần sát khí.

Nữ nhân này lần trước đoạt nhà bọn họ điểm tâm, còn không có cấp tiền đâu!

Thiện Ngọc Thành sớm đã ở trong lòng cho nàng nhớ thượng một khoản.

003.

"Ngươi là ai nha? Cái gì vậy, ta đây cùng nhà của chúng ta cô em chồng nói chuyện đến phiên ngươi mở miệng sao?" Kia họ tiền liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra Thiện Ngọc Thành, tự nhiên cũng đồng dạng nhớ tới lần trước sự.

Nàng xem Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt mày trung phân kia sát ý cùng lạnh như băng, tay chân không từ có chút lạnh lẽo, nhưng là lần này nàng không là một người, tính tình tự nhiên liền đại .

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành nhưng không mua nàng trướng, thấy nàng không có lập tức rời đi, quay đầu lại liền nhìn về phía bên cạnh Sơ Ngũ, "Đi báo quan."

"Hảo." Sơ Ngũ đến mệnh lệnh, xoay người liền hướng về ngoài cửa chạy tới.

Sơ Ngũ động tác mau, nhanh như chớp liền ra cửa, nhìn xem kia họ tiền nữ nhân cùng Lưu Phương hai người sắc mặt là nháy mắt tối đen.

Lại tại cửa nhà đứng một lát, thấy Sơ Ngũ hướng về ngã tư đường đầu kia rất nhanh chạy tới là thật đi báo quan, hai người lúc này mới hùng hùng hổ hổ mà trên lưng chính mình mới buông xuống tới ba lô, lại xoay người đi rồi.

Cất bước hai người, trong tiệm lần thứ hai an tĩnh lại.

Bởi vì trong điếm còn có khách nhân, Lưu Như cũng không nói gì, xoay người liền cười hì hì đi cấp mọi người thêm trà.

Trải qua như vậy một nháo, thời gian ngược lại là quá đến càng nhanh , không bao lâu liền đến buổi trưa.

Sơ Ngũ chạy đi ra ngoài sau một hồi mới trở về, hắn vào cửa sau đó nhìn khắp nơi một phen, thấy hai người kia đã đi rồi lúc này mới cười hì hì đi tìm bọn họ gia thiếu gia.

"Quan phủ kia người hãy nghe ta nói không người đánh nhau, liền nói chờ một chút lại đến, cũng không biết rốt cuộc sẽ tới hay không." Sơ Ngũ nhìn cửa phương hướng, hắn lại có chút sợ những người đó đến, dù sao hiện giờ người đều đi rồi quan phủ người lại đến cũng phiền toái.

Sơ Ngũ chính cân nhắc muốn hay không đi quan phủ hủy bỏ bản án, bên kia, thang lầu thượng cũng truyền đến tiếng bước chân.

Buổi sáng tự cố tự lên lầu đám người kia đi xuống, Sơ Ngũ vội vàng thu hồi trên mặt rối rắm, đi đến một bên đi giúp đỡ tính tiền.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn thoáng qua trước mặt mình mới vừa buổi sáng liền chưa dùng qua một lần bàn tính, tính nhẩm một chút sau liền báo ra giá tiền.

Kia thất, tám người trung đi đến quầy tính tiền lão Hứa nghe xong này giá tiền, lại là có chút kinh ngạc, "Liền như vậy điểm?"

Thập dạng điểm tâm thêm mới vừa buổi sáng nước trà tiền thêm đứng lên vẫn chưa tới nửa điếu tiền, liền này giá tiền, bình thường hắn đi ra ngoài uống chén trà đều uống không nổi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành liếc mắt nhìn hắn, gật gật đầu.

Kia lão Hứa lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn phía sau những người khác, phóng một lượng bạc sau lại hỏi: "Các ngươi này một bình trà bao nhiêu tiền?"

Lúc này đây Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không có mở miệng trả lời, mà là một bên Sơ Ngũ nói: "Chúng ta nơi này không bán trà, liền bán điểm tâm."

Kia lão Hứa cũng là vừa sợ hãi , này điểm tâm rốt cuộc có phải thật vậy hay không giống như Vương Độc cùng Lý Cửu nói như vậy tay nghề ăn thật ngon lão Hứa còn thật phân không thế nào đi ra, dù sao đối với trù nghệ thứ này không có gì nghiên cứu hắn đến nói đồ vật chính là phân ăn có không ngon hay không ăn.

Nhưng là hắn hiểu trà nha! Này trà đúng là trà ngon, tuy rằng không tính là đứng đầu, nhưng là xưng đến thượng là một cái chữ tốt.

Kết quả đâu, người không bán trà.

"Kia buổi sáng trà là?" Lão Hứa sắc mặt có chút khó coi , hắn trà ngon, cũng yêu trà, hắn cũng không hưng người khác như vậy đạp hư trà.

"Kia trà nha, là mua điểm tâm đưa , không thu tiền." Sơ Ngũ nghi hoặc mà nhìn người trước mặt, nhà bọn họ Bạch công tử bán chính là điểm tâm, hắn vẫn luôn hỏi trà làm gì?

"Ngươi..." Lão Hứa tức giận đến thổi râu mép trừng mắt, hắn trừng Sơ Ngũ nhìn hồi lâu, nhưng vẫn còn suất tay áo xoay người bước đi .

Trong đám người bị chế nhạo mới vừa buổi sáng Vương Độc thấy, trên mặt nhất thời vui như hoa nở, cũng không có thể tổng là hắn một người bị tức đến gần chết .

Một đám người thấy kia lão Hứa bị tức đến phất tay áo ra cửa, cũng vội vàng đuổi kịp.

Bất quá lúc này mới đi không hai bước, Lý Cửu liền lại dừng cước bộ, hắn nói: "Ta thiếu chút nữa đều quên, các ngươi ở chỗ này chờ chờ ta, ta đi cùng lão bản chào hỏi, tốt xấu cũng nhận thức như vậy hơn một tháng thời gian , còn không có nói với hắn thượng một tiếng chúc mừng."

Nói lời này thời điểm, Lý Cửu trên mặt đều là quang, quay đầu trở về gian còn cố ý nhìn hai mắt bị tức đến không được Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa, một bộ ta nhận thức lão bản giỏi lắm dào dạt đắc ý tư thái.

Mọi người thấy thế, sôi nổi dừng bước lại lại cùng lại vào cửa hàng.

Kia Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa hai người không cần phải nói, tự nhiên là bởi vì trong lòng khó chịu, muốn gặp thấy này điếm lão bản nhìn xem rốt cuộc là cái gì người! Mà người khác lại là nhìn cái náo nhiệt.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị Sơ Ngũ kêu lên phòng bếp đến đi ra bên ngoài sau, thấy kia Lý Cửu, kia phân minh con ngươi trung cũng là hóa không khai nghi hoặc, "Ngươi là?"

Mọi người chính kinh ngạc cho bọn hắn bưng điểm tâm dâng trà người chính là điếm lão bản, liền thấy bên kia vốn là đắc ý dào dạt Lý Cửu nghe xong lời này lại thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt này, nụ cười trên mặt liền băng không thể, "Là ta a!"

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, hắn là vắt hết óc tưởng, lại thủy chung nghĩ không ra người này rốt cuộc là ai.

Nếu hắn thật sự nhận thức người này, vừa mới điểm tâm đi lên khi hắn khẳng định liền nhận ra đến .

Thấy Lý Cửu nháo cái ô long, đi theo hắn đồng thời vào cửa tới Vương Độc là lúc này liền nhạc , hắn cũng không để ý hình tượng , một bàn tay vỗ vào trên đùi chỉ vào Lý Cửu liền cười ha ha đứng lên, "Ha ha, ngươi cũng có hôm nay, ngươi còn không có nhìn ra sao? Người căn bản là không nhớ rõ ngươi..."

Vương Độc cười đến là mặt lộ vẻ hồng quang, thiếu chút nữa thở hổn hển đến rất lợi hại, kia Lý Cửu cũng là sắc mặt một trận thanh một trận tử mà trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, hảo một lát sau mới khô cằn mà nói: "Trước ngươi tại một khác điều trên đường bãi quán nhi thời điểm, ta mỗi một tràng tập hợp đều đi ..."

Nghe xong kia Lý Cửu khô cằn nói, Vương Độc cười đến càng thêm khoa trương , hắn là một bên cười một bên vỗ đùi, thiếu chút nữa liền cười đến đặt mông ngồi dưới đất.

Còn lại vài người thấy Vương Độc cười to cùng Lý Cửu quẫn bách, bả vai cũng nhịn không được đi theo run run đứng lên.

Quầy bên cạnh, bị kêu lên tới Bạch Mạc Nho kinh hắn như vậy vừa nhắc nhở, lại nghĩ nghĩ, trong đầu cuối cùng hiện ra vài cái bộ mặt mơ hồ bóng người.

Nghĩ vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho liền thử thăm dò nói: "Ngươi là kia trên đường... Bán bố ?"

Lúc trước hắn đúng là tại trên đường bối cái rương bán hơn một tháng điểm tâm, kia một tháng thời gian cũng mệt mỏi tích thiệt nhiều lão khách hàng, bất quá hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng đều là cái kia trên đường điếm lão bản hoặc là tiểu bán hàng rong quán chủ cái gì, cũng sẽ không có hạ đa nghi đi nhớ.

Hắn là thật không nhớ rõ người này, thậm chí là một chút ấn tượng đều không có, hiện giờ tình huống này hắn lại không hảo nói thẳng, cho nên liền đành phải tùy tiện xả cái nói lung tung.

Bạch Mạc Nho dùng này nghiêm túc biểu tình nói xong thăm dò nói, nghe được Lý Cửu tức giận đến ngực đều đau đớn, cũng cười đến mặt sau Vương Độc là thật nằm úp sấp đến trên bàn cười đi.

Lý Cửu quẫn bách đến không được, trừng mắt nhìn giả bộ vẻ mặt ta còn nhớ rõ ngươi ta cùng ngươi rất quen thuộc biểu tình Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, lại quay đầu lại đạp một cước ghé vào trên bàn cười ha ha Vương Độc, tức đến khó thở mà đi rồi.

Kia Lý Cửu tức đến khó thở mà đi rồi, Vương Độc cũng là bắt đầu thích thượng này tiểu điếm , hắn lại quay đầu lại cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói hai câu sau lúc này mới đỡ cái bàn cười một tràng truy ra cửa, "Lý Cửu, ngươi lúc nào bắt đầu bán bày như thế nào cũng không cấp các huynh đệ nói một chút, cũng làm cho các huynh đệ xả hai đoạn trở về làm làm quần áo ha ha ha..."

Bên kia, đi ở phía trước Lý Cửu nghe sau lưng Vương Độc truyền đến cười to, càng nghĩ càng là sinh khí.

Vừa vặn quan phủ kia người chính dẫn theo người sang đây xem cửa hàng này chuyện gì xảy ra, bị hắn đổ , tìm lấy cớ liền là một trận mắng to cấp mắng trở về.

Nhóm người này người rời đi, tiểu điếm trong cũng không an tĩnh .

Tất cả mọi người truy vấn Bạch Mạc Nho những người này là ai, Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình cũng là nửa điểm đều nghĩ không ra, càng nghĩ nửa ngày không có kết quả sau, cũng chỉ hảo tạm thời đem việc này để qua một bên.

Buổi chiều tình huống cùng buổi sáng không sai biệt nhiều, trong tiệm tuy rằng vẫn chưa chật ních, nhưng là lui tới cũng có chút khách nhân, một ngày xuống dưới vào đêm sau mọi người thủ Thiện Ngọc Thành tính hết nợ, coi như là có chút thu vào.

Ngày đầu tiên buôn bán kết thúc, mọi người thu thập xong trong tiệm sau ra cửa, đi ở cuối cùng Bạch Học Danh đang tại khóa cửa, xa xa liền có cái hạ nhân bộ dáng người chạy tới.

Hắn đi vào trước đám người nhìn xung quanh trong chốc lát sau, rồi mới hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành tất cung tất kính mà nói: "Xin hỏi là Bạch công tử sao?"

"Ngươi có chuyện gì?" Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy.

"Là như vậy, tiếp qua hai ngày gia liền là chúng ta gia lão gia ngày sinh, trong nhà thiếu gia nói Bạch công tử làm điểm tâm tay nghề đến, cho nên đặc biệt mà khiển ta lại đây hỏi ý kiến Bạch công tử này làm điểm tâm sinh ý bao bên ngoài sao?" Kia hạ nhân tất cung tất kính mà hỏi, "Chúng ta sẽ ngụ ở cách vách trấn trên, qua lại một chuyến thời gian cũng không dài, nguyên liệu nấu ăn chúng ta đều sẽ chuẩn bị tốt, chỉ cần Bạch công tử ngươi người đi qua là được."

Bạch Mạc Nho lược có chút kinh ngạc, đảo thật không nghĩ tới sẽ có người tới hỏi cái này, hiện giờ này nhất thời chỉ khoảng nửa khắc cũng không hảo điều giáo làm quyết định, liền nghĩ nghĩ sau cùng hắn nói suy nghĩ một chút, ngày mai lại cho trả lời thuyết phục.

Kia hạ nhân đến nói, lại hướng về phía hắn gật gật đầu sau lúc này mới rời đi.

Phía sau, Bạch Học Danh đã khóa kỹ môn, mọi người liền hướng về tiểu viện đi đến.

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành đi ở cuối cùng, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho bóng dáng suy nghĩ nửa ngày sau, mặt đột nhiên liền bạo đỏ!

Hắn có chút tỉnh tỉnh mà đi theo, miệng thượng cũng là nhắc tới cái gì Bạch công tử Thiện công tử ...

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn ha kéo hi muội chỉ địa phương lôi, cám ơn muội chỉ ~

Cám ơn sâu kín Tử Mặc muội chỉ địa phương lôi, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn lạc minh hiên +2, không là quả hạch +1, nghe vũ trúng gió +1 vài vị muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, ôm một cái ~

Chương 36: cho ngươi đều cho ngươi

001.

Cửa hàng sơ khai trương, mọi người tất nhiên là không dám chậm trễ, liên tiếp hai ngày đều là triều khởi về muộn .

Trong điếm sinh ý so với bọn hắn mong muốn muốn hảo chút, tuy rằng bởi vì là hai tầng cửa hàng hơn nữa còn có làm ngoại mang sinh ý, cho nên trong tiệm cũng không chật chội đến yêu cầu xếp hàng trình độ, nhưng là cũng là lưu lượng khách lượng không ngừng.

Thấy cửa hàng khai lên, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đem mặt khác hai chuyện tình đề thượng hành trình, trong đó nhất kiện liền để cho Bạch Học Danh từ đi tại bến tàu thượng công tác.

Về điểm ấy, lần này Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn cũng không có cùng hắn tranh chấp, mà là thập phần sảng khoái liền đáp đồng ý.

Bạch Học Danh nguyên bản tại bến tàu thượng công tác vốn là lại khổ lại mệt hơn nữa tiền lương cũng không coi là nhiều, trước là bởi vì không có cái khác sinh kế, hiện giờ trong nhà coi như là có ổn định thu vào, Bạch Mạc Nho đã mở miệng làm hắn trở về hỗ trợ, hắn tất nhiên là không nói hai lời liền đáp đồng ý.

Đây là thứ nhất, còn có một vấn đề chính là Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị lại chiêu một người lao động phổ thông.

Bạch Mạc Nho mới vừa đề xuất chuyện này thời điểm Lưu Như là không đồng ý , tại nàng xem đến, hiện giờ cửa hàng bên trong có bọn họ vài người cũng là vội đến tới, lại chiêu cá nhân không khỏi liền có chút dư thừa.

Tại chuyện này thượng, hai người hiếm thấy có khác nhau, nhưng là Bạch Mạc Nho kiên trì ý kiến của mình, không cách mấy ngày liền ở ngoài cửa dán thượng chiêu công tin tức.

Hắn tưởng chiêu cái lao động phổ thông trở về, cũng là có gia lo lắng nhiều .

Lớn nhất nguyên nhân còn là bởi vì hắn muốn cho Bạch Học Danh giúp đỡ làm chút biệt , mà không phải làm hắn luôn luôn tại này trong điếm vòng vòng chuyển chuyển mà bưng điểm tâm sát cái bàn.

Hiện giờ này cửa hàng khai đi lên, vấn đề cũng tùy theo mà đến, trước bọn họ này trong điếm nguyên liệu nấu ăn có một phần là Lâm Tuyết Thúy nơi ấy tới là có sẵn , một phần là lấy Thiện Ngọc Thành quan hệ đi tìm , cuối cùng dư lại kia bộ phận mới là Bạch Học Danh bọn họ đi mua được .

Lúc ấy mấy thứ này cũng hoa gần tới hơn nửa tháng thời gian mới làm tề, hiện giờ cửa hàng khai , mỗi ngày đều tiêu hao , đến mặt sau khẳng định yêu cầu bổ hàng.

Hắn muốn tại trong điếm tọa cửa hàng, cho nên không có khả năng sự tình gì đều tự thân vận động, đến lúc đó nhất định phải có một người phụ trách phương diện này chọn mua.

Điểm này giao cho người khác Bạch Mạc Nho là thật lo lắng, mà Bạch Học Danh chính là lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Tuy rằng hiện giờ mới bắt đầu, Bạch Học Danh ngay cả mặt mũi phấn cùng cháo đều phân không rõ, nhưng cẩn thận giáo giáo tóm lại là có thể đủ dùng thượng .

Hạ quyết tâm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền bắt đầu hữu ý đem Bạch Học Danh mang theo trên người, thường thường cũng sẽ làm hắn theo vào phòng bếp đương trung, nói với hắn nói một ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn thượng sự tình.

Bạch Học Danh tuy rằng đối phòng bếp trung sự tình cũng không có hứng thú, nhưng là bởi vì cùng hắn người nói chuyện là đệ đệ Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn cũng liền trừng mắt nghe .

Ngày đầu tiên khai trương buổi tối khi gặp phải kia cái hạ nhân đề xuất tới cửa làm điểm tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho hồi gia nghĩ nghĩ sau cũng tiếp xuống dưới.

Điểm tâm thứ này không phải đồ ăn, thuộc loại nhàn hạ khi dư ăn vặt, hoặc là sau khi ăn xong làm đẹp, trừ phi nhà có tiền không phải người bình thường gia không có khả năng mỗi ngày mỗi đốn ăn, càng sâu tới rất nhiều người thường gia một tháng cũng liền mua như vậy hai ba hồi nếm thử tiên.

Đảo không phải bởi vì hắn này điểm tâm không hảo, khai trương cho tới bây giờ vài ngày trong thời gian, hắn đã từ không ít người trong miệng nghe được khen ngợi.

Nhưng đây chỉ là cái mấy ngàn người trấn nhỏ, tiểu người trấn trên chia đều tiêu phí liền cao như vậy, rất nhiều người gia tựa như Bạch Học Danh trước nhất dạng làm lại khổ lại mệt một tháng xuống dưới tiền công còn không có một lượng bạc làm công làm công nhật.

Một lượng bạc trừ bỏ người một nhà ăn mặc chi phí sau dư lại đích thực không nhiều lắm, liền tính những người đó đem dư lại tiền toàn nện ở hắn cửa hàng này, kia cũng không nhiều ít.

Hắn này chuyên kinh doanh điểm tâm cửa hàng, nếu là chỉ nhằm vào trấn trên những người này linh bán tán bán, một tháng cũng bán không được nhiều ít.

Ngày đó kia hạ nhân đề xuất mời thật ra khiến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mắt sáng ngời, ở trong này, giống nhau có tiền chút nhân vật nếu là có cái gì tụ hội hỉ yến đều sẽ đại bãi yến hội, mà bãi yến, điểm tâm liền là ắt không thể thiếu đồ vật.

Trừ bỏ này đó, rất nhiều tửu lâu tiệm cơm cũng có cung cấp các thức sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm, bất quá bởi vì người trấn trên đối thứ này yêu cầu cũng không cao, cho nên kiểu dáng đơn một hơi vị cũng cũng không tốt.

Nếu là hắn có thể bắt lấy trấn trên những cái đó tửu lâu tiệm cơm tờ danh sách, cũng là nhất bút không tiểu nhân sinh ý, bất quá những điều này là nói sau, hiện giờ Bạch Mạc Nho để ý vẫn là trên tay sinh ý.

Tại đem chuyện này đáp ứng sau khi xuống tới, Bạch Mạc Nho liền bắt đầu cân nhắc phải làm những thứ gì điểm tâm.

Này thọ bữa tiệc điểm tâm cũng cùng đồ ăn thức nhất dạng, có chính mình cố định chú ý.

Giống nhau yến hội, trên bàn món chính là tứ đến bảy thứ, thức ăn đều là ngũ đến hai mươi loại, phạn tiền sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm nhiều vi hai đến ngũ loại, uống phẩm lại là ba bốn loại.

Này đó chính là đại khái con số, cụ thể tình huống cũng bởi vì chủ nhà bất đồng mà có điều bất đồng. Lại cụ thể đi xuống, mà ngay cả trên bàn cơm thượng thức ăn vị trí đều có cụ thể chú ý.

Mà những cái đó phần lớn là nhằm vào thức ăn, nhằm vào điểm tâm thì không nhiều lắm, dù sao yến hội nhân vật chính là kia đủ loại kiểu dáng đồ ăn, điểm tâm bất quá là phạn tiền sau khi ăn xong làm nền.

Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận này đan tử sau, kia hạ nhân liền cố ý tuyển thời gian lại đây, cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói tình huống.

Thọ yến ngay tại vài ngày sau, đại trù phương diện này đã định ra, liền dư lại này điểm tâm chưa định.

Cái khác phương diện không cần Bạch Mạc Nho lo lắng, hắn yêu cầu làm liền là đem này điểm tâm làm tốt. Mà y theo thọ yến xanh xao, lần này yến hội điểm tâm định vì ba loại.

Trừ bỏ làm thọ yến nhân vật chính đào mừng thọ ngoại, còn cần Bạch Mạc Nho lại làm ba loại đi ra. Điểm tâm chủng loại không nhiều lắm, bởi vì đến lúc đó trên bàn còn sẽ thượng một ít hạt dưa quả hạch hoa quả loại .

Về phần kia ba loại điểm tâm muốn làm cái gì, thật không có cụ thể yêu cầu, duy nhất có minh xác yêu cầu liền là đào mừng thọ.

Đào mừng thọ là thần thoại trung có thể khiến người kéo dài tuổi thọ đào tử, cũng chính là tây Vương mẫu nương nương chúc thọ khi thiết bàn đào yến hội khoản đãi đàn tiên đồ vật, sau rất nhiều thọ bữa tiệc đều sẽ có thứ này.

Đào mừng thọ bề ngoài hình như đào tử, nhưng lại là từ gạo tẻ cùng gạo nếp phấn chờ đồ vật làm thành, xem như một loại điểm tâm.

Hạ nhân trước tiên đến ước, một mặt là vì để cho Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng có cái tính toán, biết chính mình đến lúc đó phải làm những thứ gì, về phương diện khác cũng là làm Bạch Mạc Nho trước tiên cho tài liệu đan tử bọn họ hảo đi chuẩn bị.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại tiếp nhận này đan tử sau, ngày thứ hai liền đem yêu cầu tài liệu viết hảo đưa trả lại cho kia hạ nhân, làm cho bọn họ đi làm chuẩn bị.

Này đó chuẩn bị tốt sau, mặt khác một việc liền làm Bạch Mạc Nho đau đầu đứng lên, thì phải là lần này hắn muốn dẫn ai đi?

Lần này tới cửa làm chính là thọ yến, theo kia hạ nhân đã nói tổng cộng có tứ năm mươi bàn, nói cách khác hắn yêu cầu dựa theo số này lượng đến làm tứ năm mươi bàn điểm tâm.

Lớn như vậy số lượng, bằng hắn một người tự nhiên là vội không lại đây , nhất định đến có một người ở bên cạnh cho hắn trợ thủ.

Hắn muốn dẫn một người đi, nhưng người này tuyển lại không hảo tuyển.

Lưu Như thường xuyên xuất nhập phòng bếp, nàng ngược lại là cái thật tốt người tuyển, chính là hiện tại tân cửa hàng khai trương tổng yếu có người cố , cho nên Lưu Như cơ hồ khả năng không lớn cùng hắn cùng đi.

Bạch Học Danh ngược lại là chịu khó, chính là hắn liên gạo và mì đều phân không rõ, thật làm cho hắn cùng đi, còn không nhất định là hỗ trợ vẫn là làm trở ngại chứ không giúp gì.

Sơ Ngũ người ngược lại là thông minh lại chịu khó, bất quá đến lúc đó hắn vừa đi, cửa hàng này mặt cũng chỉ còn lại có Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người, nếu là lại thiếu Sơ Ngũ...

Càng nghĩ sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đem chủ ý bỏ vào Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng đã đối trong phòng bếp sự tình là dốt đặc cán mai, bất quá hắn rốt cuộc thông minh, nhiều nói hai lần, vẫn có thể đủ giúp đến thượng chút vội .

Hạ quyết tâm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho tìm Thiện Ngọc Thành, nói với hắn chuyện này.

Rất nhanh, thọ yến ngày ấy liền đã đến.

Thọ yến đặt ra là tại giữa trưa cùng buổi tối hai đốn, nhưng bởi vì bọn họ yêu cầu trước tiên chuẩn bị, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành tại ngày đó sáng sớm đại sớm liền rời khỏi giường.

Ăn quá sớm cơm, lại thay đổi hành động phương tiện quần áo sau, hai người mới tại trong viện tử ngồi xuống không bao lâu, ngoài cửa liền truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.

Lưu Như vội vàng đi mở cửa, ngoài cửa vào cũng là năm sáu cái cùng lúc trước kia hạ nhân giả dạng nhất dạng nam nhân.

Sáng sớm, trời còn chưa sáng, quần sơn chi gian sương mù miểu miểu, trấn nhỏ cũng còn buồn ngủ chưa tỉnh, mang theo vài phần lạnh ý.

Mấy người vào cửa, thuyết minh ý đồ đến sau đó liền chủ động tiếp nhận Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tay đồ vật, sau đó chủ động dẫn đường hướng về bến tàu đi đến.

Bọn họ cái này thôn trấn dựa vào núi bàng thủy, muốn đi phụ cận thôn trấn nhanh nhất biện pháp chính là tọa thuyền, đi khi xuôi dòng khi trở về đi ngược dòng, trước sau thêm đứng lên yêu cầu hơn một canh giờ.

Dẫn hai người tới bến tàu, lên thuyền, kia trước đến cùng hắn tiếp xúc hạ nhân chủ động cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói lên hôm nay này yến hội.

"... Nhà của chúng ta lão gia có hai đứa con trai, đại nhi tử bởi vì đã tiếp nhận trong nhà gia nghiệp, cho nên hàng năm đi theo lão gia bên người, tiểu nhi tử lại là hàng năm bồi tại lão phu nhân bên người. Lần này lão gia chúc thọ vốn không có chuẩn bị cố ý đi mời người đến làm điểm tâm , bất quá bởi vì tiểu thiếu gia luôn luôn tại phu nhân trước mặt nói Bạch công tử ngươi làm điểm tâm tay nghề hảo, cho nên lão gia mới đặc biệt mà phái ta đến thỉnh ngươi."

"Ta đây cám ơn trước nhà ngươi thiếu gia ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói tạ.

Đạo xong tạ, Bạch Mạc Nho tầm mắt liền theo rời đi bến tàu thuyền hướng phía bốn phía nhìn xung quanh đi.

Bọn họ thức dậy sớm phải đi trước, trời còn chưa sáng. Kênh đào phía trên thời gian này không có gì thuyền, mặt nước còn mạo hiểm mỏng manh bạch bạch sương mù, thuyền vừa ly khai bờ biển, rất nhanh liền nhìn không thấy trên bờ cảnh sắc.

Chỉ là bởi vì thời tiết có chút lạnh lẽo nguyên nhân, này sương mù mênh mông một mảnh cũng không làm người cảm thấy như lâm tiên cảnh, ngược lại là tĩnh đến làm người có chút không được tự nhiên.

Đây là Bạch Mạc Nho lần đầu tiên rời đi thôn trấn, tính đứng lên đó cũng là hắn số lượng không nhiều lắm mấy lần tọa thuyền, cho nên không khỏi đối tình huống này có chút ngạc nhiên, cùng kia hạ nhân nói mãi hắn lực chú ý liền đình lưu tại thuyền xuống nước trung.

"Bạch công tử cẩn thận, này kênh đào thủy nhưng thâm." Hạ nhân thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nửa cái người đều ghé vào thuyền biên, vội vàng cẩn thận nhắc nhở.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế cũng bu lại, học Bạch Mạc Nho bộ dáng hướng phía thuyền hạ nhìn lại, này tìm tòi đầu lại chỉ tại trên mặt nước nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó ảnh ngược, sau đó đỏ mặt.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành thấu lại đây sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền thu hồi tìm hiểu thân thể, bắt đầu đánh giá khởi điều này thuyền.

Thỉnh hắn đi chúc thọ yến gia nhân này họ quảng, là cách vách trên thị trấn , nhà bọn họ xem như cách vách trên thị trấn pha có lai lịch đại gia, nhưng làm việc tác phong lại cùng bọn họ này trên thị trấn mấy nhà bất đồng, thập phần nội liễm điệu thấp.

Nội liễm điệu thấp gian, cũng không thất khéo đưa đẩy chu đáo.

Tỷ như thỉnh hắn đi làm điểm tâm chuyện này, Quảng gia liền làm đến vạn vô nhất thất, nhưng lại pha nể tình.

Trước đến thỉnh hắn đi chúc thọ yến là một cái cấp bậc lễ nghĩa chu đáo hạ nhân, ngôn ngữ gian tất cung tất kính, nghe liền làm người cảm thấy thoải mái.

Hắn đáp ứng sau đó, hôm nay buổi sáng lại là cố ý phái ngũ sáu người tới đón hắn giúp hắn lấy muốn dẫn đi đồ vật, không riêng như thế, bọn họ tọa này thuyền cũng rõ ràng không là phổ thông khách thuyền, nghĩ đến phải là kia Quảng gia tự cho là đúng .

Kia Quảng gia Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng không biết rốt cuộc là cái gì nhân gia, nhưng là bằng vào bọn họ đối hắn như vậy một cái tiểu tiểu điểm tâm sư phụ còn như thế lễ đãi, hắn liền không từ đối kia Quảng gia tâm sinh hảo cảm.

002.

Rất nhanh, đoàn người liền đến lân trấn thôn trấn bến tàu trước.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại những người kia dẫn đường hạ hạ thuyền, vào cái cùng bọn họ thôn trấn không sai biệt nhiều thôn trấn, theo chủ phố đi rồi một đoạn sau, rất nhanh liền đến một cái thanh gạch ngói xanh đại phủ trước.

Cái này thời tiết còn sớm, trên đường người không nhiều lắm, thái dương lười biếng từ ngã tư đường cuối ngoài núi dâng lên, một bên ngáp một bên tỉnh lại thôn trấn.

Đến phủ đệ trước, kia dẫn đường hạ nhân xin lỗi đối Bạch Mạc Nho bái, nói: "Còn phiền toái Bạch công tử theo ta từ cửa hông đi vào, hôm nay lão gia ngày sinh, đại môn bên này có chút không có phương tiện."

Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, nhấc chân đi theo hắn hướng bên cạnh đi đến.

Bọn họ này đó bị mời đến hỗ trợ làm điểm tâm đầu bếp điểm tâm sư phụ hoặc là một ít mặt khác làm giúp, kỳ thật vốn là sẽ không có từ cửa chính đi vào cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, nhưng là lời này từ kia hạ trong dân cư vừa nói, nháy mắt khiến cho người từ trong lòng cảm thấy bất đồng.

Muốn là chút đạo hạnh thiển chút , sợ là đều phải mang ơn, muốn xuất ra mười hai vạn phần tinh lực đi ứng đối lúc này đây thọ yến .

Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng minh bạch này đó đạo lý, nhưng hắn vẫn chưa vạch trần.

Đi theo kia hạ nhân từ cửa hông vào này đại viện, lại bị dẫn tới đại viện phía sau một cái ít hơn chút phòng bếp sau, những người đó mới giúp vội đem đồ vật đều buông xuống.

Nơi này rõ ràng không là chủ phòng bếp, xem ra phải là người kia trụ tiểu viện trung mang vào tiểu phòng bếp, trong ngày thường đại khái là dùng để làm chút vật nhỏ .

"Này phòng bếp vốn là tiểu công tử trong viện , dùng đến không nhiều lắm, nhưng bởi vì hôm nay là lão gia ngày sinh, đại trù phòng bên kia đã bị sắp xếp mãn, sẽ tương đối chật chội, cho nên tiểu công tử liền làm chúng ta ở bên cạnh lần nữa bố trí một phen." Hạ nhân nhìn thấu Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc, vội vàng giải thích.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn rất nhiều coi như tân nồi hơi đạo cụ, trong mắt nghi hoặc đi theo đạm thêm vài phần.

"Kia Bạch công tử ngươi xem một chút còn có cái gì yêu cầu , có yêu cầu có thể tùy thời tới cửa bảo chúng ta." Kia dẫn đường hạ nhân lại đối Bạch Mạc Nho bái sau, lúc này mới hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Rất nhiều đại trù đều có quy tắc, tình hình chung hạ không mừng ngoại nhân ở đây, cho nên hiểu chuyện chút đều sẽ chủ động nhượng xuất phòng bếp.

Chờ những người đó tất cả đều ra cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại tại phòng bếp trung dạo qua một vòng. Chờ hắn chuyển xong, này mới phát hiện hôm nay Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ phá lệ an tĩnh.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn đứng tại cạnh cửa người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, há miệng, lại là cái gì đều chưa nói.

Trong đại viện đầu, bởi vì canh giờ còn sớm nguyên nhân, tiền viện bên kia đảo coi như an tĩnh, trước hết náo nhiệt đứng lên vẫn là lại mặt sau đại trù phòng bên kia.

Rất xa Bạch Mạc Nho liền có thể đủ từ bên này nghe được bên kia trong viện nồi bát gáo muỗng tiếng vang, thường thường còn sẽ truyền đến chủ trù thét to rửa rau hoặc là thiết thái tiếng kêu.

Bên kia bận rộn mở, bên này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng rất nhanh liền tẩy sạch tay sau đó vây thượng vây quần, mang lên kia giản dị khẩu trang, bắt đầu với chuẩn bị công tác.

"Ta làm như thế nào?" Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy hắn như vậy cũng vội vàng thu hồi dư thừa tâm sự đã đi tới.

"Trước hỗ trợ đem này đó đồ làm bếp đều tẩy trừ một lần, đợi chút nữa dùng phương tiện." Bạch Mạc Nho điểm mấy thứ đi ra, đặt ở Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt.

Kỳ thật đồ làm bếp đều không phải là càng tân càng tốt, rất nhiều đồ vật vẫn là muốn dùng thục nồi làm ra đến mới ăn ngon, sinh nồi làm ra đồ vật tóm lại thiếu điểm hương vị.

Bên này, Thiện Ngọc Thành ấn Bạch Mạc Nho nói đến một bên vãn tay áo, xuất ra Lưu Như chân truyền xoát nồi tuyệt kĩ, đem vài hớp tiểu nồi xoát bóng lưỡng bóng lưỡng .

Chờ hắn nồi xoát hảo, bên kia Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã đem mình mang đến mấy thứ đồ vật xuất ra cất kỹ.

Bởi vì là thọ yến, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho trừ bỏ chuẩn bị đào mừng thọ ở ngoài, còn chuẩn bị tam dạng cùng thọ yến có quan hệ điểm tâm.

Một trong số đó liền là quảng thức bánh củ năng, vậy cũng là là bánh mật một loại.

Loại năm này cao cùng lúc trước Bạch Mạc Nho làm kia hoàn tử có chút tương tự chỗ, nhưng lại bất đồng. Loại năm này cao làm sau khi đi ra có hai tầng nhan sắc, một tầng đạm hạt một tầng nhũ bạch, nhìn cũng là đồng dạng trong suốt trong sáng.

Ăn đứng lên khẩu cảm càng thêm sảng khoái, có thản nhiên trong veo, cùng thản nhiên nãi hương.

Bánh mật bản thân ngụ ý tốt hơn, nhiều năm năm cao hài âm, ngụ ý một năm so một năm hảo, lại có 'Bánh mật ngụ ý thật xa thâm, màu trắng như ngân hoàng / sắc kim.' câu thơ tán dương, cho nên đối với hiện giờ như vậy vui mừng thời khắc là cực kỳ thích hợp.

Trừ bỏ loại này quảng thức bánh củ năng ngoại, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chuẩn bị cây phỉ tô tài liệu.

Cây phỉ tô cùng quảng thức bánh củ năng hoàn toàn bất đồng, không riêng gì hình dạng, khẩu cảm phương diện cũng là hoàn toàn tương phản.

Cây phỉ tô chủ yếu đặc điểm liền là hai chữ, một cái hương, một cái tô. Một khối cây phỉ tô nhập khẩu, kia tô hương hương vị quả thực làm người ta rốt cuộc dừng không được miệng. Hơn nữa này bản thân liền là kim hoàng sắc ánh sáng màu, là lại hương lại tô, là lễ mừng cùng chúc mừng ngày không thể thiếu đồ vật.

Trừ bỏ hai thứ này, tam dạng điểm tâm trong cuối cùng nhất dạng Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị làm chính là một loại cùng trái cây.

Cùng trái cây tên là thọ cam, là một loại cực kỳ phổ thông cùng trái cây, phấn hồng phấn hồng ánh sáng màu, hơn nữa điềm điềm mềm mềm khẩu cảm, cũng là một đạo cực kỳ vui mừng điểm tâm.

Bạch Mạc Nho lúc trước học được tạp, học thời điểm các phương diện cũng đều có đề cập, cái đó và trái cây tính đứng lên vẫn là hắn tương đối thích một loại điểm tâm.

Không riêng bởi vì này ngoại hình nhìn thư thái, cũng bởi vì nó hương vị quả thật làm người thích, hơn nữa thực hiện cũng đơn giản.

Tuyển tại hôm nay làm như vậy một đạo điểm tâm, kỳ thật cũng là Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều cái tâm tư.

Cái khác điểm tâm nếu để cho đi nội người có quyết tâm nếm đi, sợ là cân nhắc cân nhắc cũng có thể cân nhắc xuất chút bộ dáng đến, dù sao tô loại bánh mật loại điểm tâm thị trên mặt vẫn là không ít, cái đó và trái cây rốt cuộc mới mẻ, tưởng cân nhắc đi ra liền không dễ dàng như vậy .

Đồ vật chuẩn bị tốt sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đi tới một bên lấy chính mình trang mang tới đồ ăn bản bắt được một bên, dùng cổ nước giếng thanh tẩy sạch sẽ.

Đồ ăn bản thái đao thứ này Bạch Mạc Nho là cực kỳ chú ý , rất nhiều đồ vật không thể hỗn dùng, sinh thực thực phẩm chín không nói, rất nhiều vị trọng nguyên liệu nấu ăn cùng yêu cầu bảo trì nguyên vị nguyên liệu nấu ăn cũng nhất định tách ra.

Cho nên hôm nay hắn chỉ là thái đao đồ ăn bản liền dẫn theo năm sáu dạng lại đây, trừ cái này ra còn có hắn kia một đống gia vị.

Thiện Ngọc Thành xoát xong rồi nồi, quay đầu lại liền thấy Bạch Mạc Nho từ bên cạnh xuất ra hắn sớm đã phát hảo bột mì đoàn, hắn vội vàng từ bên cạnh lấy sạch sẽ khí cụ đi qua, cấp Bạch Mạc Nho trang .

Này điểm tâm rốt cuộc vẫn là muốn Bạch Mạc Nho tự mình động thủ, nhiệm vụ của hắn liền là ở bên cạnh đánh trợ thủ, xoát xoát nồi, đốt nhóm lửa.

Hiện giờ nồi xoát xong rồi, cái khác sự tình tạm thời cũng không có, hắn liền đứng ở một bên nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, một hồi nhu nhu bột mì trong chốc lát lại quay đầu lại đi thiết đồ vật .

Không bao lâu chờ, tiền viện bên kia cũng náo nhiệt lên.

Nghĩ đến là có khách đến, đứt quãng có pháo vang lên, còn có rất nhiều nói chuyện thanh âm.

Hậu viện bên kia càng là bận tối mày tối mặt, trong không khí cũng mơ mơ hồ hồ lộ ra một cỗ mùi, nghĩ đến phải là có chút đồ ăn đã sắp xuất nồi.

Mau đến trưa thời gian, vừa mới lĩnh bọn họ vào kia dọa người vừa vội hừng hực mà chạy tới nhìn một lần.

"Bạch công tử, tiền viện bên kia khách người đã tới không sai biệt lắm , ngươi xem ngươi này..." Kia hạ nhân nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho đặt ở trong viện tử gian trên bàn kia một cái đĩa một cái đĩa màu trắng tiểu sứ bát, không từ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Kia tiểu sứ bát không đại, cũng liền nắm tay lớn nhỏ, trắng nõn trắng nà không có bất luận cái gì màu sắc và hoa văn. Nhưng chính là như vậy đơn giản tiểu sứ bát, trong bát lại trang một tiểu khối hình trụ hình dạng phấn hồng sắc nửa trong suốt đồ vật.

Hồng sắc điểm tâm thượng còn có thản nhiên một tầng sa mỏng màu trắng, kia màu trắng tát tùy ý, nháy mắt liền sấn đến toàn bộ điểm tâm càng thêm phấn nộn đáng yêu.

Đó chính là Bạch Mạc Nho đầu tiên làm ra thọ cam, kiểu dáng đơn giản, vẫn chưa nhiều làm tân trang, lại cận là làm người nhìn liền nhịn không được khẩu vị đại khai.

Này đặt ở phạn tiền điểm tâm cây phỉ tô tự nhiên là không thích hợp , kia hương vị có chút quá hương, phạn tiền điểm tâm bởi vì lấy hương vị thanh đạm hơn nữa trong veo nhuyễn nhu vi chủ, mới không sẽ ảnh hưởng đến mặt sau thức ăn.

Này thọ cam là cực là thích hợp , không riêng nhìn làm người khẩu vị đại khai phấn chấn muốn ăn, cũng có thể khiến tâm tình của người hảo chút.

"Có thể đoan đi lên." Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, kia hạ nhân lúc này mới ra sân tiếp đón người.

Ngay sau đó, mấy chục cái xuyên giản phương đại đơn nha hoàn liền một ủng mà nhập, an an tĩnh tĩnh mà đoan kia trên bàn phóng điểm tâm liền ra cửa.

Này một vội liền là hồi lâu, chờ trên bàn điểm tâm bị dọn đến không sai biệt lắm sau, kia ở bên cạnh nhìn hạ nhân lúc này mới đi tới cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện.

Hắn hai con mắt vẫn luôn nhìn trên bàn điểm tâm, trong mắt lộ ra yêu thích, "Bạch công tử quả nhiên như thiếu gia đã nói tay nghề kỹ càng, thứ này ta tại quảng phủ nhiều năm như vậy vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy."

Bạch Mạc Nho chính là cười cười, hắn cũng không biết là hắn sau đó nữa chuẩn bị làm cây phỉ tô hoặc là bánh củ năng sẽ thua bởi cái này thọ cam, chính là trước 'Sắc' đoạt người, chưa thấy qua đồ vật khó tránh khỏi làm người ngạc nhiên thôi.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không nói lời nào, kia hạ nhân cũng không nói cái gì nữa, cùng Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu sau liền thức thời đi ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này cũng nhanh chóng hồi phòng bếp, chuẩn bị đào mừng thọ.

Đào mừng thọ tại yến hội sau khi kết thúc liền yêu cầu dọn đi ra ngoài, hắn thời gian đã không nhiều lắm.

"Ngươi hôm nay làm sao vậy?" Bận rộn gian, Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, hôm nay Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ phá lệ an tĩnh.

Dĩ vãng Thiện Ngọc Thành nếu là ở bên cạnh hắn, tuy rằng so ra kém Sơ Ngũ huyên náo nhưng tóm lại là có nói mấy câu , nhưng hôm nay tự hắn vào này quảng phủ sau hắn liền chưa nói quá hai câu nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, thần sắc gian lộ ra vài phần không vui.

"Không thoải mái?" Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá Thiện Ngọc Thành, hơi đánh giá dưới, lại thiếu chút nữa cười ra tiếng đến.

Nguyên nhân vô nó, bởi vì giờ phút này Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn qua là thập phần làm cho người bật cười.

Lần này hắn mang Thiện Ngọc Thành đến hỗ trợ, chủ yếu chính là muốn làm Thiện Ngọc Thành cho hắn trợ thủ, xoát xoát nồi gột rửa bát, hoặc là nhìn chút hỏa.

Việc này Thiện Ngọc Thành bản thân là sẽ không , Lưu Như biết sau liền đem hắn kéo đi tiến hành ngắn gọn huấn luyện, hai ngày sau hắn cũng học được hữu mô hữu dạng, bất quá rốt cuộc vẫn là ngượng tay, một công việc lu bù lên liền sẽ luống cuống tay chân cố tả không để ý hữu.

Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới vội vàng cố trong nồi không cố thượng Thiện Ngọc Thành, giờ phút này hắn mới phát hiện Thiện Ngọc Thành ngồi xổm ngồi ở bệ bếp trước, trên mặt tràn đầy thán bụi, giống như cái tiểu hoa miêu dường như.

Không riêng như thế, không biết hắn hôm nay như thế nào , vẻ mặt là phá lệ đáng thương hề hề, giống như bị cái gì ủy khuất lớn lao.

"Rốt cuộc làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho một bên chịu đựng cười, một bên kéo người đi đến bên cạnh cho hắn lau mặt, "Ngươi không nói, không nói ta đã có thể lại muốn đi vội ."

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cho hắn lau mặt liền muốn đi, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền vội vàng kéo Bạch Mạc Nho tay.

Chính là hắn đem người giữ chặt sau, ngoài miệng lại chưa nói xuất nói đến, chỉ dùng hai chỉ hổ phách sắc con ngươi đáng thương hề hề mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt của hắn tràn đầy lên án.

"Rốt cuộc làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc, trên nét mặt lại không khỏi mang thêm vài phần mới lạ hảo ngoạn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đây là... Tại cùng hắn cáu kỉnh?

003.

Như thế ngạc nhiên, Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng hắn nhận thức lâu như vậy tới nay, hắn chưa từng thấy qua Thiện Ngọc Thành như thế.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt người ở bên ngoài là cái dạng gì hắn không biết, ở trước mặt hắn chung quy là ôn nhu , chưa bao giờ đối hắn phát giận.

"Ngươi..." Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng biết chính mình hiện giờ bộ dáng này không thích hợp, cho nên kéo Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hồi lâu sau mới nói ra khỏi miệng.

"Cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho không nghe rõ.

"Ngươi cùng kia Quảng gia nhị công tử nhận thức?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho, nói ra lời nói không tự giác mang theo vài phần ê ẩm lương lương.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong lời này sửng sốt, bên kia khẩn trương mà theo dõi hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi trừng lớn mắt, trong mắt ủy khuất nhất thời càng tăng lên .

"Tự buổi sáng đến bây giờ, ngươi cùng kia hạ nhân nói thiệt nhiều thứ hắn ." Thiện Ngọc Thành ức chế không được chính mình trong lòng kia ê ẩm cảm giác, "Ta như thế nào đều không biết hắn?"

Chuyện này, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã để ý hồi lâu .

Buổi sáng tọa thuyền thời điểm nghe kia hạ nhân nhắc tới cái gì kia Quảng gia nhị công tử khích lệ Bạch Mạc Nho, nói hắn tay nghề hảo, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng cũng đã ẩn ẩn có chút không thoải mái.

Bạch Mạc Nho tay nghề hảo, hắn đương nhiên biết, nhưng hắn lại không nghĩ từ biệt trong dân cư nghe được kia khích lệ, thật giống như vốn thuộc về hắn đồ vật bị người khác phát hiện nhất dạng, làm trong lòng hắn không thoải mái.

"Đúng vậy, ta cùng với hắn nhận thức." Bạch Mạc Nho thần sắc quái dị mà nhìn chằm chằm Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn chỉ chốc lát, sau đó buông ra Thiện Ngọc Thành tay đi tới một bên tiếp tục vội vàng làm điểm tâm, "Kia quảng công tử ngược lại là cái thật tốt người, ngươi xem đây không phải là còn thay ta mời chào sinh ý sao?"

Bạch Mạc Nho đảo còn thật sự không biết kia cái gì quảng công tử, hắn chỉ cho là người nọ khả năng tại trong điếm ăn quá hắn làm điểm tâm, cho nên cũng không để ý.

Nhưng hiện giờ thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành bộ dạng như vậy, hắn cũng là không thể không suy nghĩ muốn đùa đùa.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói cho hết lời liền đến một bên tiếp tục bận rộn , kia Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong hắn lời này trong lòng cũng là càng thêm không thoải mái, hắn ngồi trở lại bệ bếp trước, hai con mắt thẳng ngơ ngác mà nhìn chằm chằm táo trong đốt đến chính vượng hỏa.

Kia quảng công tử có cái gì hảo ? Hắn chẳng lẽ còn có thể trường con mắt thứ ba tinh hai cái cái mũi hay sao? Hơn nữa mời chào sinh ý lại có gì đặc biệt hơn người? Hắn còn thay Bạch Mạc Nho viết trong tiệm bảng hiệu đâu!

Hắn còn giúp làm chưởng quầy, còn giúp mời chào sinh ý, còn giúp đốt hỏa, còn giúp xoát nồi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành càng nghĩ càng là không cam lòng, trên tay động tác cũng mau lên, thẳng đến hắn rốt cuộc tắc không đi vào, này mới phát hiện trước mặt nguyên bản đốt đến vượng vượng táo đường làm hắn nhồi đầy củi lửa.

Nhìn kia mau mãn đi ra củi lửa, còn có mạo hiểm khói nhẹ, Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt một hồng.

Hắn trộm ngẩng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái đang bề bộn lục Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy hắn cũng không có chú ý tới bên này sau, lúc này mới vội vàng đem táo đường trung củi lửa đào đi ra.

Làm xong này đó, hắn lại trộm liếc liếc mắt một cái Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy hắn đã bối đi qua nhu diện đoàn, lại nhanh chóng trộm tiến vào lòng bếp trung lần nữa nhóm lửa.

Hỏa thăng sau khi đứng lên, sớm đã tại giữa bất tri bất giác cọ vẻ mặt bụi Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới sủy dường như không có việc gì biểu tình, tiếp tục ủy khuất cực kỳ mà nhìn chằm chằm lòng bếp trung hỏa, thường thường tắc chút sài đi vào.

Bên kia, đưa lưng về phía bên này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là cười đến bả vai đều run rẩy đứng lên, hắn đảo là tưởng muốn tận tình cười ha ha, nhưng lại sợ người này da mặt mỏng cấp cười đến đỏ mặt, đến lúc đó thôi công không cấp hắn làm.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính buồn cười, sân ngoài cửa liền truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân.

Này tiếng bước chân không giống với trước những cái đó hạ nhân, người này đi rất gấp, hơn nữa vừa đi một bên còn kêu lên tên của hắn, "Bạch lão bản, tại sao?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy vội vàng thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt, hắn quay đầu lại đi nhìn phía cạnh cửa, đã thấy một cái tuổi cùng hắn xấp xỉ cái đầu cũng cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm cao, nhưng là ngũ quan hình dáng thâm thúy có vẻ phá lệ nam tử khí khái nam nhân đi đến.

Người nọ phải là Quảng gia thiếu gia, cùng Quảng gia đại thiếu gia tuổi phân biệt, phải là Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia. Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn cũng là thật cảm thấy có vài phần nhìn quen mắt, chính là trong lúc nhất thời nghĩ không ra rốt cuộc đã gặp ở nơi nào.

"Ta nghe nói ngươi đã đến rồi đã sớm nghĩ tới đến xem, bất quá hôm nay tiền viện vội, liền gây sức ép cho tới bây giờ." Kia Quảng gia nhị công tử vào cửa sau liền thuần thục vòng quanh phòng bếp chuyển lên, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành tại nhà hắn nhóm lửa cũng không kinh ngạc.

"Là ngươi!" Thấy người nọ tùy tính cá tính, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là nghĩ tới người này đã gặp ở nơi nào.

Buông xuống trong tay diện đoàn, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại kinh ngạc mà đánh giá này Quảng gia nhị công tử.

Hắn cuối cùng một lần thấy người này, là tại nửa tháng trước, cũng chính là hắn còn tại trên đường bãi quán đoạn thời gian kia.

Người này không phải hắn những cái đó khách hàng, mà là của hắn quán hữu, bởi vì khi đó này Quảng gia nhị công tử tại nhà hắn sạp cách vách bán nướng khoai lang...

Hắn hiện tại đều hoàn rõ ràng nhớ kỹ, người này xuyên cái vải bố quần áo phụ giúp cái cùng hắn về điểm này tâm thùng không sai biệt lắm lớn nhỏ xe đẩy, đẩy trên xe phóng cái bếp lò, miệng tổng cằn nhằn cằn nhằn mà ồn ào 'Khoai lang khoai lang nướng khoai lang hai phân tiền một cái nướng khoai lang...'

Bạch Mạc Nho đối người này khắc sâu ấn tượng không thể không có nguyên nhân , bởi vì này người tổng tưởng lừa hắn điểm tâm!

Kỳ thật Bạch Mạc Nho thực trường một đoạn thời gian cũng hoài nghi quá hắn có phải hay không khoai lang ăn nhiều, đại mùa hè đi bán nướng khoai lang, bán nướng khoai lang còn chưa tính, còn tổng tưởng lừa hắn điểm tâm.

Ban đầu Bạch Mạc Nho đi trên đường bán điểm tâm thời điểm, người này không phải ai ở bên cạnh , sau lại có một lần mua hắn điểm tâm sau, mới đem hắn sạp cũng kéo đến bên này bán.

Sạp kéo qua đến sau, hắn động bất động đã nghĩ dùng hắn nướng khoai lang cùng hắn đổi điểm tâm. Trùng hợp đoạn thời gian kia Bạch Mạc Nho là mỗi ngày ăn khoai lang nấu rụt rè nấu khoai lang, cho nên liền không để ý hắn.

Lúc ấy Bạch Mạc Nho đã cảm thấy hắn rất kỳ quái, đại mùa hè bán khoai lang không nói, hắn đôi khi mới vừa buổi sáng mới bán cái thập văn tiền, sau đó quay đầu liền toàn đến hắn trong túi đến .

Đôi khi hắn một ngày bán không đến thập văn tiền, còn sẽ mặt dày mày dạn cùng hắn xa trướng...

Trước mấy lần Bạch Mạc Nho còn tin hắn sẽ trả tiền lại, chính là này xa đi ra ngoài trướng đều bị dùng nướng khoai lang để sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không bao giờ tin hắn .

Trước Thiện Ngọc Thành tìm đến hắn thời điểm đột nhiên té xỉu tại trên đường, vẫn là Bạch Mạc Nho dùng một phần bánh hoa quế cùng hắn thay đổi, hắn mới giúp đem Thiện Ngọc Thành bối hồi Bạch gia tiểu viện nhi trong.

Hiện giờ thấy hắn, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng khó tránh khỏi có chút cảm xúc.

Là những người khác còn chưa tính, này đường đường Quảng gia nhị công tử , cư nhiên đại mùa hè xuyên cái vải bố quần áo tại trên đường bán nướng khoai lang...

Bán khoai lang còn chưa tính, còn tổng lừa hắn điểm tâm...

Rõ ràng gia đại nghiệp đại không thiếu tiền, còn lừa hắn điểm tâm, ghét bỏ!

"Ai, như thế nào ngừng? Ngươi tiếp tục ngươi tiếp tục, ta liền ở bên cạnh nhìn, không cần phải xen vào ta." Kia Quảng gia nhị công tử cũng là một chút tự giác đều không có, khi nói chuyện, hắn đã chạy chậm đi trong viện mặt lấy thọ cam dùng tay nắm ăn lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng của hắn ghét bỏ mà nhìn trong chốc lát, lắc lắc đầu sau này mới thu hồi tầm mắt, tiếp tục làm cuối cùng cây phỉ tô.

Vừa quay đầu lại, lại đối thượng Thiện Ngọc Thành cặp kia tràn đầy khiếp sợ cùng bị thương con ngươi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy hắn quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, nháy mắt cúi đầu đến, sau đó hắn tức giận mà nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt táo đường, nắm lên bên cạnh củi lửa liền rất nhanh hướng bên trong tắc, thẳng đến đem bên trong tắc đến tràn đầy bắt đầu mạo khói xanh, lúc này mới ném cặp gắp than thở phì phì mà đi bên cạnh tẩy Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới đã dùng qua đồ ăn bản.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy hắn này thật sự sinh khí bộ dáng, vội vàng cùng hắn nói cùng cái này Quảng gia nhị công tử sâu xa, cuối cùng, không quên nói: "Ta cùng với hắn bất quá chính là phổ thông quen biết, cũng là hôm nay mới biết được hắn dĩ nhiên là Quảng gia nhị công tử."

Bạch Mạc Nho phen này nói về xuống dưới, Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn như cũ đưa lưng về phía hắn tại kia rửa rau bản, bất quá vành tai cũng là đã đỏ rực .

Bạch Mạc Nho biết người này mềm lòng, là đã nghe vào hắn mà nói, chính là ngại ngùng sẽ cùng hắn nói chuyện, cho nên hắn liền cũng bắt đầu vội trên tay công tác.

Một lát sau, đang bề bộn Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy phía sau nhiều cá nhân, hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, vừa quay đầu lại lại đụng phải cái nhuyễn vù vù thấp đát đát đồ vật.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hồng khuôn mặt nhìn trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho, nghĩ nghĩ sau lại thấu đi qua gặm một hơi, lúc này mới vui rạo rực mà tránh ra, trở về đi gây sức ép hắn kia tắc đến tràn đầy táo đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành là tâm tình hảo , Bạch Mạc Nho lại bị hắn kia nhất trương lại là bụi lại là bột mì mặt đùa cười.

Quay đầu lại gian, thấy ngoài cửa sổ kia Quảng gia nhị công tử đang nhìn bên này vẻ mặt khiếp sợ đỏ mặt vỗ ngực, một bộ sợ tới mức bị thọ cam tạp trụ yết hầu bộ dáng.

"Đi đi..." Bạch Mạc Nho đỉnh trương bị cọ đầy tro bụi bánh bao mặt, yên lặng triều hắn làm cái vạn phần ghét bỏ xua đuổi động tác.

Kia trong viện Quảng gia nhị công tử thấy tức giận đến chỉ vào cửa sổ nội Bạch Mạc Nho thẳng giơ chân, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt ghét bỏ, một lát sau lúc này mới đỏ mặt nắm bắt yết hầu liền xông ra ngoài.

Phòng bếp trung, Bạch Mạc Nho bên này công tác rất nhanh liền kết thúc, đem đào mừng thọ cùng cây phỉ tô đều giao sau khi rời khỏi đây, hai người liền thu thập đồ vật chuẩn bị trở về đi.

Buổi sáng đến dẫn đường hạ nhân rất nhanh liền tới bên này, cố ý làm người ở trong sân bãi yến, một mình mở tiệc chiêu đãi hai người ăn một bữa sau, mới đem Bạch Mạc Nho đưa đến một bên thư phòng, cùng hắn vén màn.

Bên kia, Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo kia hạ nhân đi tính tiền, Thiện Ngọc Thành bên này cũng là bị người gọi lại.

Hắn nguyên bản bị ở lại trong viện tử nhìn những cái đó bọn họ mang đến đồ vật, không tưởng Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi không bao lâu sau, liền có một tuổi hơi đại chút phụ nhân đã đi tới đưa cho hắn một cái hồng sắc cái túi nhỏ, đồ vật tắc xong nàng bước đi .

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị một chiêu này biến thành nghi hoặc, hắn trộm nhìn lén nhìn, bên trong là một ít tiểu bạc vụn, lại thấy bên cạnh trong viện vài cái trợ thủ đầu bếp đều không có, hắn nhanh chóng vụng tay vụng chân đem đồ vật giấu vào trong ngực.

Tắc xong sợ ném, hắn còn cố ý trộm kiểm tra rồi một lần, thấy bản thân bụng nơi ấy quả thật phình có một đà tại, lúc này mới yên tâm.

Đợi cho Bạch Mạc Nho sau khi trở về, hắn lại nhanh chóng kéo Bạch Mạc Nho lấy đồ vật ra cửa, cự tuyệt kia hạ nhân hộ tống, Thiện Ngọc Thành khẩn trương mà lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho ly khai quảng phủ lại ngồi trên hồi trình thuyền sau, lúc này mới đem Bạch Mạc Nho kéo đến một bên, lặng lẽ sờ sờ mà móc ra cái kia hồng sắc gói to thần thần bí bí mà nhét vào Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay.

"Đây là cái gì?" Trên thuyền, Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc mà nhìn nhìn bên trong tiền.

"Tiền lì xì a!" Thiện Ngọc Thành hai má đỏ bừng , hổ phách sắc con ngươi là lóe sáng lóe sáng , chương hiển giờ phút này hắn kích động.

"Cho ta làm chi?"

Bạch Mạc Nho đương nhiên biết đây là tiền lì xì, giống nhau làm loại này hỉ yến thọ yến , yến hội kết thúc khi đương gia đều sẽ cấp bên ngoài mời đến làm giúp hạ nhân phát chút, không nhiều lắm, cũng chính là cái tâm ý. Hắn cũng có, tính tiền thời điểm kia hạ nhân cho hắn .

"Cho ngươi a!" Thiện Ngọc Thành vui rạo rực , trong đầu lại nhịn không được có chút tự hào. Hắn vừa mới đều thấy được, người khác đều không có, liền hắn có!

"Cho ngươi ngươi liền chính mình lưu trữ dùng đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho khó hiểu đem cái túi nhỏ tắc hồi cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Cho ngươi, đều cho ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành vội vàng trộm nhét vào Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngực, cuối cùng còn tự cho là không người chú ý vui trộm, liền liên nói đều thực nhỏ giọng.

Nói xong, hắn trộm hướng phía trên thuyền những người khác bên kia liếc liếc mắt một cái, thấy không có người chú ý, sau đó ngây ngô mà thấu đi qua tại người bên cạnh trên mặt nhẹ nhàng trác một chút.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay siêu cấp vây, hơi kém không bắt kịp đổi mới TVT

Chương 37: không điểm tâm liền tạp cửa hàng

001.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt trác một hơi sau, liền hai má đỏ rực tại kia vui trộm.

Bạch Mạc Nho cúi đầu nhìn nhìn bị Thiện Ngọc Thành cường nhét vào trong tay tiền lì xì, nghĩ nghĩ sau nhất tịnh thu vào trong ngực, quyết định trước thay hắn tồn .

Hai người ngồi khách thuyền rất nhanh ly khai bến tàu, bắt đầu hướng về bọn họ thôn trấn vạch tới. Chỉ là bởi vì hồi trình lộ là nghịch lưu, cho nên tốc độ muốn so với buổi sáng chậm rất nhiều.

Dưới trời chiều, trên mặt sông không giống với buổi sáng sương mù mênh mông, giờ phút này kênh đào nước sông cũng không có buổi sáng trong suốt, nhìn qua cũng càng thêm mãnh liệt rất nhiều.

Hai người nhìn này rộng mở kênh đào các có tâm sự, nhưng không biết, hai người bọn họ vội vã như vậy vội vàng vừa đi, bên kia quảng trong phủ cũng là nổ tung nồi.

Hôm nay ngày nay thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho đều tại quảng phủ hậu viện trung làm điểm tâm, trừ bỏ đi tính tiền thời điểm hoàn toàn không có rời đi quá kia cái tiểu viện, hắn tự nhiên cũng không biết quảng trước phủ viện thọ chỗ ngồi sự tình.

Quảng gia tại kề bên này chính là có uy tín danh dự nhân vật, không riêng gì bởi vì bọn họ gia bản thân gia đại nghiệp đại, cũng bởi vì này Quảng gia chính là cùng Thiện gia treo lên móc câu .

Thiện gia sinh ý trải rộng thiên hạ, đại đại tiểu tiểu chi nhánh cửa hàng cửa hàng vô số sổ, này Quảng gia lão gia liền là Thiện gia tại kề bên này đại cửa hàng người tổng phụ trách.

Nhưng phàm là trải qua kề bên này cửa hàng sinh ý, cũng là muốn trải qua tay hắn , khoản cũng là từ hắn thống nhất thu, sau đó lại từng cái hướng thượng trình.

Hiện giờ Quảng gia lão gia ngày sinh, kia tự nhiên cũng là kiện đại sự, bởi vậy chỉ là này thọ yến liền bãi tứ, năm mươi bàn.

Người đến nhiều lắm , quảng phủ tất nhiên là bận tối mày tối mặt, kia Quảng gia lão gia cũng là hỉ thượng đuôi lông mày vội vàng chung quanh chào hỏi khách khứa.

Vẫn chưa tới buổi trưa thời gian, trong viện cũng đã ngồi đầy khách nhân, bởi vì người đến đến một cách không ngờ nhiều, cho nên quản gia không thể không trước tiên trước triển khai cái bàn làm mọi người ngồi xuống, sau đó lại thượng chút điểm tâm ăn vặt, làm cho mọi người tránh cho làm ngồi xấu hổ.

Không tưởng, này cái bàn mới triển khai không bao lâu, bên kia tại hạ mặt phụ trách mời chào khách nhân hạ nhân liền vội hừng hực mà chạy đến tìm hắn, nói là khách nhân hỏi còn có hay không điểm tâm, làm trở lên chút.

Quản gia kia vừa nghe lời này liền có chút không kiên nhẫn mà phất tay, làm những người đó chính mình đi phòng bếp tìm, hôm nay hắn muốn phụ trách toàn bộ yến hội sự tình, hiện tại bận tối mày tối mặt, chỗ nào còn có không đi quản còn có hay không điểm tâm?

Quản gia ngay từ đầu cũng không có đem chuyện này để ở trong lòng, thẳng đến rất nhanh lại có người đến hỏi hắn đồng dạng sự tình, lúc này quản gia kia mới cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái.

Chính là hắn chỉ cho là hậu viện bên kia ra điểm vấn đề, cho nên mới dẫn đến tiền viện bên này điểm tâm ăn vặt không đủ, hắn sai phái bên người hạ nhân về phía sau viện nhìn xem tình huống sau, liền lại một đầu chui vào nghênh đón khách nhân trong sự tình.

Hắn lần thứ hai nghe người ta nhắc tới chuyện này, là tại giữa trưa cơm tịch sau khi kết thúc.

Cơm tịch kết thúc, có vài người liền tán , nhưng là có một phần đến từ nơi xa khách nhân sẽ tại quảng phủ tạm làm nghỉ ngơi, cũng hảo thừa dịp cơ hội này cùng người khác giao lưu giao lưu.

Này cơm trưa ăn xong, trên bàn tự nhiên vẫn là muốn thượng chút điểm tâm ăn vặt , kết quả trên bàn mới thanh không không bao lâu, bên kia liền lại có người hỏi ý kiến điểm tâm sự tình.

Giờ phút này bận bịu xong yến hội quản gia liền lại nghĩ tới chuyện này, hắn vội vàng lại kém người đi hậu viện hỏi là tình huống nào, này vừa hỏi dưới mới biết được điểm tâm liền nhiều như vậy , tưởng lại muốn nhiều kia cũng không có.

Bọn họ lần này yến hội điểm tâm là bao bên ngoài sư phụ đến làm , bởi vì trước tiên đi hạ đơn thời điểm, cứ dựa theo phổ thông quy cách đính ba loại điểm tâm, cho nên trước chuẩn bị tài liệu cùng một vài thứ cũng cứ dựa theo này ba loại điểm tâm các tứ năm mươi bàn lượng tại chuẩn bị.

Hiện giờ lại tưởng muốn nhiều , cho dù là làm cho đều tài liệu, thời gian thượng kia cũng không kịp làm.

Quản gia kia tại quảng phủ ngây người nhiều năm như vậy, cũng là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ loại này khách nhân chuyên hỏi điểm tâm sự tình, không từ ngạc nhiên, liền đi hỏi thăm một phen.

Này sau khi nghe ngóng kia liền nghe được Quảng gia nhị công tử trên người, biết được người là hắn cấp phu nhân nói phu nhân làm người đi thỉnh trở về sau, cảm thấy tuy rằng hiểu rõ nhưng càng thêm đau đầu đứng lên.

Không có điểm tâm, ở trên bàn phóng hạt dưa ăn vặt, cơ bản cũng không người động.

Sự tình rất nhanh liền truyền đến Quảng gia lão gia trong tai, biết được tin tức này, hắn cũng là nhịn không được có vài phần kinh ngạc, dù sao qua nhiều năm như vậy đều thiếu có chuyện như vậy.

Từ quản gia trong miệng biết được hiện giờ đã không kịp lại thêm phân lượng, kia Quảng gia lão gia cũng chỉ làm cho người tạm thời trấn an mọi người, chỉ nói là buổi tối còn có.

Trước Quảng gia đi liên hệ Bạch Mạc Nho thời điểm định chính là giữa trưa cùng buổi tối hai cơm, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho thật là có chuẩn bị buổi tối , bất quá buổi tối phân lượng cùng giữa trưa không sai biệt lắm.

Đến điểm, đồ vật một mặt đi ra ngoài, rất nhanh liền không có.

Làm xong việc Bạch Mạc Nho tính tiền liền đi, bên này quảng trong phủ còn tại yến trung mọi người cũng là ý như chưa hết, cùng quản gia kia cùng hạ nhân một phen hỏi thăm, biết được đồ vật đúng là đã không có sau đó mới buông tha.

Lần này Quảng gia lão gia chúc thọ, tới cũng có chút phụ cận cửa hàng trung người, thông minh chút cũng đã âm thầm sai người đi hỏi thăm thứ này là đâu tới.

Biết được khách nhân hướng đi, Quảng gia lão gia cũng là ngạc nhiên, đồng thời cũng nhiều tưởng tượng làm người đem chuyện này áp đi xuống, tạm thời đừng cho những người đó hỏi thăm đi.

Áp chế chuyện này sau, Quảng gia lão gia lại tìm quản gia làm hắn đi tìm chút điểm tâm đến, hắn cũng tưởng nếm thử.

Bởi vì là của hắn thọ yến, cơ hồ toàn bộ thọ yến hắn đều đang bận rộn lục , mời rượu mà đáp lễ vội đến bây giờ hắn liên cơm đều chưa ăn thượng một hơi, càng miễn bàn này sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm .

Nghe xong Quảng gia lão gia nói, quản gia kia cũng là dở khóc dở cười, hắn hiện ở nơi nào đi cấp tìm điểm tâm? Sớm sẽ không có, chỉ còn lại cũng bị Quảng gia kia nhị thiếu gia cấp dọn đến hắn kia trong viện đi, người nào không biết vào nhị thiếu gia trong cái ăn kia liền lại không có đi ra quá !

Quảng phủ bên này là bận rộn, tất cả mọi người bận tối mày tối mặt, này tiểu nhạc đệm rất nhanh liền bị mọi người vứt đến sau đầu.

Nhưng là yến hội kết thúc, này người trấn trên lại toàn cũng biết một sự kiện, thì phải là lần này quảng phủ thọ bữa tiệc điểm tâm là tuyệt đỉnh đẹp mắt ăn ngon.

Quảng gia gia đại nghiệp đại lại cùng Thiện gia treo lên móc câu, trấn trên cũng có rất nhiều người suy đoán này điểm tâm có phải hay không Thiện gia bên kia tới, hoặc là Quảng gia lão gia chuyên môn đi thỉnh đại sư trở về làm , bất quá Quảng gia che đến kín, cũng liền không vài người nghe được thật tin tức.

Mà số ít nghe được tin tức , sớm đã lại phái người đi hỏi thăm mặt khác một sự kiện .

Cái trấn nhỏ này thượng bởi vì này Quảng gia yến hội náo nhiệt hồi lâu, bên cạnh một cái khác trấn nhỏ, Bạch Mạc Nho kia trong điếm hôm nay cũng không an tĩnh.

Bạch Mạc Nho biết hôm nay một ngày đều không thể tại trong điếm, cho nên ngày đầu tiên buổi tối hắn sớm liền đã làm xong hôm nay có thể đặt ở trong điếm bán điểm tâm. Bởi vì hắn không tại trong điếm, có chút điểm tâm liền không đến bán, cho nên này đó điểm tâm số lượng hắn làm cũng nhiều chút.

Nguyên bản hết thảy cũng rất thuận lợi, thẳng đến nửa buổi chiều thời gian trước kia thất, bát cái trung niên nam nhân lại lảo đảo vào cửa, mà còn không nói hai lời liền chính mình hướng về trên lầu nhã gian đi đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho không tại trong điếm, Sơ Ngũ liền đi lên hầu hạ, kết quả lên lầu đám người kia vừa nghe nói Bạch Mạc Nho không tại trong điếm, hôm nay chỉ có một chút hôm qua trong làm tốt điểm tâm.

Đám người kia lập tức liền buông xuống ấm trà, xoay người đi xuống lầu.

Một đám người bảy tám cái, lại là mỗi cái đều quần áo ăn diện bất phàm người, người như vậy tại trong trấn vốn là ngạc nhiên, hiện giờ như vậy lên lầu lại lập tức hạ xuống, tự nhiên khiến cho trong điếm không ít người tò mò.

Vừa vặn trong đó kia Vương Độc lại là hắc khuôn mặt, như là ai thiếu hắn tiền dường như, nguyên bản tại trong điếm khách nhân liền khe khẽ nói nhỏ đứng lên.

Thấy một màn này, Lưu Như, Bạch Học Danh còn có Sơ Ngũ ba người cũng là xấu hổ, đành phải nhìn đám người kia hắc khuôn mặt ra cửa.

Thật vất vả cười đem người đưa ra môn, kết quả trở về đi mấy người còn chưa đi đến quầy biên, kia ngoài cửa hắc khuôn mặt Vương Độc cư nhiên lại chạy trở về.

"Ngươi nói lão bản không tại, vậy hắn cái gì thời điểm trở về?" Vương Độc hỏi.

Vương Độc thanh âm không nhỏ, này dưới lầu khách nhân đều nghe thấy. Hơn nữa hắn ngữ khí có chút không tốt, nhất thời liền làm mọi người tò mò mà nhìn đi qua.

"Bạch công tử hắn muốn buổi tối mới có thể trở về." Sơ Ngũ đứng ra nói.

Kia Vương Độc nghe xong hắn lời này sau, tựa hồ thập phần ảo não, ngoài miệng than thở nói: "Nào có làm như vậy cửa hàng , đầu bếp cư nhiên không tại trong tiệm ngồi, còn muốn cho khách nhân chạy!"

Thấy Vương Độc nói như vậy, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau, trong nhất thời cũng không biết là nên đuổi người vẫn là từ hắn đi.

Ở ngoài cửa chờ những người kia nghe xong Vương Độc làm khó dễ, trong đó có hai người đi đến, Lý Cửu liền là một trong số đó.

Hắn đi lên trước đến một bàn tay vỗ vào Vương Độc đầu thượng, mở miệng liền mắng: "Đừng ở chỗ này đùa giỡn bảo, người không tại liền không tại, cùng lắm thì lần sau lại đến, trước ngươi không là còn ồn ào nhân thủ nghệ không tinh sao? Hiện tại đây là làm gì."

Kia Vương Độc bị Lý Cửu như vậy chọc thủng, lão mặt đỏ lên, nhịn không được liền ồn ào lên, "Ta đây là dạy hắn nhóm việc buôn bán, bọn họ làm như vậy sinh ý không được. Lại nói , lần sau đến, lần sau cái gì thời điểm đến? Ta lần này đi đãi bất định tháng sau mới có không lại đến, chẳng lẽ làm ta chờ một tháng?"

"Ngươi muốn thật muốn ăn, đây không phải là còn có chút điểm tâm sao?" Một bên đi theo Lý Cửu đồng thời vào lão Hứa chỉ chỉ Bạch Mạc Nho trước tiên làm tốt những cái đó điểm tâm.

"Ai muốn ăn kia heo thực! Không là thân thủ của hắn hiện làm , ta không ăn." Vương Độc không cần suy nghĩ liền giơ chân.

Tuy rằng đồ vật đều là cùng một người làm ra, nhưng là những cái đó bỏ lỡ tốt nhất thực dụng thời gian đồ vật, tại trong mắt của hắn liền không nên bày ra đến.

Ít nhất hắn tố thái thời điểm chính là như vậy, mỗi dạng đồ ăn cũng sẽ không nhiều một tức hoặc là thiếu một tức thời gian, không phải vậy hắn thà rằng đảo đi uy heo cũng sẽ không bưng lên làm người ăn.

Vương Độc như vậy một nháo, tọa ở dưới lầu trong điếm xem náo nhiệt khách hàng cũng là nhạc , nguyên bản bọn họ còn tưởng rằng đám người kia là tới tạp sạp , không nghĩ tới cư nhiên là tới đùa giỡn bảo .

Bọn họ là biết cửa hàng này tọa cửa hàng Bạch Mạc Nho làm đồ vật ăn ngon, trong tiệm rất nhiều người cũng là mộ danh mà đến, nhưng là giống Vương Độc nghĩ như vậy muốn ăn Bạch Mạc Nho tự tay hiện làm lại còn không có.

Hiện giờ nghe được Vương Độc như vậy một nháo, không ít người cũng bắt đầu có chút ngạc nhiên đứng lên, chẳng lẽ này điểm tâm còn có thể kém?

Bên này mọi người vãnh tai nghe, bên kia Vương Độc cũng là bị Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa hai người ngạnh lôi kéo kéo ra cửa, không muốn làm cho hắn lại ở bên cạnh mất mặt xấu hổ.

Bọn họ lần này là ứng Lý Cửu mời, hơn nữa mọi người lại trùng hợp đều ở đây phụ cận, cho nên lúc này mới đến, hiện giờ đồ vật cũng ăn đến , quay đầu liền muốn tiếp tục vội từng người trên tay sự tình đi.

Đặc biệt Vương Độc, bởi vì hắn gia sinh ý đã bị hồng tai ảnh hưởng, cho nên là càng thêm vội càng thêm vội, hắn đã đính hảo ngày mai vé tàu, ngày mai buổi sáng liền phải rời khỏi.

Nguyên bản mọi người ước hảo hôm nay lại đến này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán ngồi một chút, sau đó lúc này mới từng người tán , ai biết Bạch Mạc Nho hôm nay cư nhiên không tại trong điếm.

Thấy kia Vương Độc bị đồng bạn của hắn lôi đi, tại trong điếm ba người không từ lần thứ hai nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Nhưng này một hơi mới tùng xong, kia Vương Độc cư nhiên lại chạy tiến vào!

002.

Nhìn kia tam tiến tam xuất Vương Độc, ba người đều có chút hết chỗ nói rồi.

Nhưng kia Vương Độc đâu, vào phòng sau đó cư nhiên bỏ chạy đến quầy tiến đến hỏi: "Các ngươi nói hắn buổi tối trở về, hắn rốt cuộc buổi tối cái gì thời điểm trở về?"

Lưu Như nghĩ nghĩ, đại khái tính ra ra cái thời gian, "Đại khái cơm chiều sau đó."

Vương Độc quay đầu lại liếc liếc mắt một cái ở trên đường tịch dương, sau đó một liêu vạt áo nổi giận đùng đùng hướng về trên lầu chạy tới, vừa chạy vừa nói: "Chưa thấy qua làm như vậy sinh ý , cư nhiên còn muốn khách hàng chờ đầu bếp, như vậy khai sớm hay muộn muốn suy sụp..."

Đứng ở cửa thang lầu quầy trước ba người lần thứ hai hai mặt nhìn nhau, trong lúc nhất thời đều có chút dở khóc dở cười, người này rốt cuộc là muốn như thế nào?

Kia Vương Độc chạy sau khi đi vào, mới vừa vừa ly khai những người kia không sau một lát liền lại lục tục vào cửa, bọn họ có chút xấu hổ hướng về phía ba người cười cười sau, lại theo thứ tự lên lầu.

Kia bảy tám người lên lầu, sự tình lại còn không có kết thúc, trên lầu không trong chốc lát liền truyền đến kia Vương Độc giơ chân tiếng mắng, "... Cho tới bây giờ đều là người khác chờ ta, ta còn là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ dám để cho ta chờ người, hắn hôm nay muốn là làm không xuất làm ta vừa lòng điểm tâm, ta liền đem này cửa hàng tạp ..."

Hợp kia tiếng mắng, lão Hứa có chút xấu hổ mà đi xuống lâu đến, "Các ngươi ở đây có trà sao?"

Bạch Học Danh thấy thế vội vàng chạy đến mặt sau đi bưng trà, "Có có có, chờ, ta phao hảo cho các ngươi bưng lên đi."

Lão Hứa nghe vậy vội vàng chạy xuống đuổi theo mau nói: "Không cần, ngươi đem lá trà cùng siêu cho ta là được, chính mình phao."

Kia lão Hứa yêu trà, lại không phải chỉ yêu thích trà, chỉ cần là cái trà hắn đều yêu, nhưng là này trà muốn phao đến hảo uống hắn mới có thể yêu, mới vừa hắn lần đầu tiên sau khi vào cửa đã uống qua bọn họ thượng trà , hắn cũng không muốn lại uống vật kia.

"Này đều cái gì thời điểm , như thế nào vẫn chưa trở lại..." Không an tĩnh một khắc, trên lầu lại truyền đến một tiếng trung khí mười phần rống to.

Tại quầy mặt sau chuyên dụng pha trà gian pha trà lão Hứa bưng lá trà tay run rẩy, hắn vội vàng xấu hổ hướng về phía bên này mấy người cười cười.

Mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, sắc trời từ từ ám xuống dưới.

Kênh đào thượng khách thuyền nghịch hướng tìm hồi lâu mới cuối cùng là nhìn thấy này quen thuộc bến tàu, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người hạ bến tàu thời điểm, sắc trời sớm đã hoàn toàn ám xuống dưới.

Bến tàu lần trước khắc cũng là chính náo nhiệt, đại khái có hai ba thuyền thuyền hàng đến hàng nguyên nhân, bến tàu thượng rất nhiều công nhân cũng đang giúp dỡ hàng thượng hàng.

Liền bên này lui tới tiếng bước chân tiếng gào thét to thanh, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người dẫn theo đã không đồ vật hướng về bến tàu nội trong trấn đi đến.

Quá bến tàu không lâu, Bạch Mạc Nho tại ven đường nhìn thấy bán ngư người bán hàng rong lại mua một cái chừng hai ba cân ngư sau, lúc này mới xách ngư dẫn theo đồ vật hướng trên đường đi đến.

Chờ hai người tới lối vào cửa hàng khi, đã lại là hồi lâu sau.

Ở trên đường giờ phút này đã bay ra thản nhiên thực vật hương khí, người đi đường cũng ít rất nhiều, chỉ có xa xa mấy nhà tửu lâu tiệm cơm là kín người hết chỗ.

Vào cửa, điểm tâm hương tô hương khí, lập tức liền đem những cái đó đồ ăn hương khí cái tới.

Trong tiệm giờ phút này không người, Lưu Như cùng này hai người bọn họ đều ngồi ở bên cạnh nghỉ ngơi, nhìn thấy vào cửa hai người bọn họ nháy mắt liền đứng lên.

"Sao lại muộn như vậy..." Lưu Như tiến lên.

"Bạch công tử ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, ngươi lại không trở lại, này cửa hàng đều đến làm người cấp hủy đi!" Sơ Ngũ cũng vội vàng chạy lên đi giúp Thiện Ngọc Thành tiếp đồ vật, một bên tiếp đồ vật một bên nhịn không được tố khổ.

Bạch Học Danh tiếp Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay đồ vật dẫn theo đi bên cạnh phóng , thấy trong tay hắn dẫn theo ngư, ánh mắt nhịn không được lượng lượng, hầu kết cũng nhịn không được đi theo lăn lộn đứng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính nghi hoặc chuyện gì xảy ra, chợt nghe thấy trên lầu nhã gian truyền đến một trận cái bàn băng ghế tiếng vang, sau đó liền là một người đông đông đông xuống lầu thanh âm.

Sau một lát, sắc mặt một nửa thanh một nửa hồng Vương Độc vọt tới trước mặt của hắn.

"... Ta muốn ăn điểm tâm!" Kia Vương Độc vọt tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho kia hơi trắng nõn cùng mỏi mệt mặt sau, đến bên miệng mắng chửi người nói lại chỉ còn lại có một câu như vậy.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc mà nhìn hắn, lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn sắc mặt có chút kỳ quái còn lại ba người, đại khái đoán được vừa mới Sơ Ngũ nói muốn hủy đi hắn này cửa hàng người là ai .

Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa để ý tới kia Vương Độc, quay đầu hướng Lưu Như nói: "Nương, ta mua ngư trở về, ngươi về nhà trước nấu cơm đi, bên này giao cho ta thì tốt rồi."

Bọn họ này cửa hàng liền khai tại rời nhà cách đó không xa ở trên đường, cơm đều là Lưu Như hồi gia đi làm sau đó đề cập qua đến ăn , này trong điếm cũng có phòng bếp, nhưng là Bạch Mạc Nho lại cũng không làm người ở bên trong nấu cơm.

Trong ngày thường thời gian này Lưu Như cũng sẽ hồi gia nấu cơm, vì vậy thời gian điểm vừa lúc là trên đường lạnh nhất thanh thời điểm, qua ăn cơm cái này điểm sau, trên đường còn sẽ náo nhiệt một đoạn thời gian, sau đó bọn thương gia mới có thể không tiếp tục kinh doanh.

Lưu Như cầm ngư, có chút do dự, lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn chính mình kia dáng người cao Đại Minh hiển thực có thể đánh đại nhi tử sau, lúc này mới cẩn thận mỗi bước đi mà hồi gia đi nấu cơm.

Ánh mắt từ Bạch Mạc Nho mua ngư sau, liền vẫn là theo kia ngư tả hữu đong đưa Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, dường như không có việc gì mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Khi nói chuyện, quầy mặt sau cái kia nước trà gian trong toát ra tam cái đầu.

Chịu không nổi Vương Độc huyên náo mà chạy xuống cùng lão Hứa uống chung trà Lý Cửu cùng lão Ngô đều từ quầy sau toát ra đầu đến, chiếm đoạt nước trà gian lão Hứa thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, hướng hắn cười cười, sau đó mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, lại không trở lại chúng ta đều phải đợi nóng nảy, chúng ta chính là cố ý ở chỗ này chờ nửa cái buổi chiều."

Vương Độc sắc mặt có chút thối, hừ hừ nói: "Ai cố ý tới nơi này chờ hắn , ta chỉ là nhàn đến nhàm chán lại vừa mới đi ngang qua thôi."

Lý Cửu nghe xong hắn lời này trong lòng nhất là không thoải mái, há mồm đã nghĩ muốn sặc hắn, bất quá bị Bạch Mạc Nho đoạt trước, "Muốn ăn cái gì?"

Bạch Mạc Nho đi quầy bên kia một chuyến, buông xuống trước từ Quảng gia lĩnh trở về những cái đó trả thù lao, sau đó lại vãn tay áo đi tới kia Vương Độc trước mặt.

Người tới là khách, người này nếu vi điểm tâm cố ý ở chỗ này chờ hắn như vậy hồi lâu, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không không bán hắn mặt mũi, bất quá hắn bởi vì nay trời biết sẽ không tại trong tiệm, cho nên cũng không trước tiên chuẩn bị cái gì nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ, giống như chỉ còn lại có hắn cố ý lưu xuống vi hôm nay mà chuẩn bị những cái đó nguyên liệu nấu ăn, những cái đó vốn là hắn chuẩn bị làm cấp Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành Sơ Ngũ nếm thử hương vị .

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, lại thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vãn khởi ống tay áo, vương độc không cần suy nghĩ liền điểm trong tiệm mặt khác mấy thứ yêu cầu hiện làm điểm tâm.

Hạ xong rồi đơn, Vương Độc thối khuôn mặt đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về phòng bếp đi đến, tại cửa nhà bị Bạch Mạc Nho quan ở ngoài cửa sau, hắn cũng không có nổi giận, vòng quanh phòng bếp chuyển nửa vòng, tìm được cái kia Bạch Mạc Nho dùng để ra bên ngoài đệ thực vật cửa sổ nhỏ khẩu sau hắn nửa cái người đều dò xét đi vào, chỉ còn lại có cái mông ở bên ngoài lượng .

Vương Độc ở bên kia vui đùa bảo, bên này nước trà gian lão Hứa khách khí mặt không có khách nhân, cũng bưng bếp lò ra đến bên ngoài.

Trên lầu mấy người nghe thấy động tĩnh sôi nổi đi xuống lầu, không một lát sau, liền đi theo kia lão Hứa ở dưới lầu tìm trương cái bàn vây ngồi dậy.

Thiện Ngọc Thành sớm đã hồi quầy trước, bắt đầu làm hôm nay khoản.

Trong nhất thời, trong tiệm trà yên lượn lờ, không khí an nhàn.

Một cái khác trấn nhỏ thượng, ngã tư đường trung đoạn, một chỗ địa thế tốt nhất cửa hàng gian, một gian thợ mộc phô trung.

Cửa hàng trong kia trương gỗ lim trên bàn, năm cái đồ ăn một tô canh còn có một hồ thanh rượu cơm chiều, làm tại trong nhà ba người ăn được mặt đỏ tai hồng.

Kia Tiền Yến Yến một bên uống ly trung thanh rượu, một bên đỏ mặt quay đầu lại cùng Lưu Phương nói chuyện, "Ngươi cái chuyên làm tang sự , ngươi kia muội muội sự tình rốt cuộc nói như thế nào? Nàng thật không có có từ Bạch gia bắt được tiền?"

Trước Tiền Yến Yến cùng Lưu Phương hai người đi hỏi thăm thời điểm, kia người trấn trên đều nói tiền bị Lâm Tuyết Thúy một người quyển chạy, bọn họ không tin, hỏi thăm nhiều người, cuối cùng biết kia phòng ở không là Lưu gia mua sau mới hoàn toàn tin.

Hiện giờ lúc này mới không bao lâu, kia Lưu Như thế nhưng ngay tại trên đường tốt nhất đoạn đường mở gia cửa hàng tân cửa hàng, này liền lập tức lại làm hai người bắt đầu hoài nghi đứng lên.

"Ngươi hỏi ta ta đi hỏi ai đây? Lúc ấy ngươi không là cũng cùng đi nghe xong sao, kia nha tử không phải nói phòng ở không là bọn hắn mua sao?" Lưu Phương uống rượu nhiều lắm chút, đã có chút nói ngọng.

"Chớ đi theo ta này bộ, ta liền hỏi ngươi, ngươi thật không có với ngươi kia muội muội liên hệ quá a?" Tiền Yến Yến không cam lòng truy vấn, "Lâm Tuyết Thúy lần này chính là quyển hơn mười vạn nha, hơn mười vạn bạc chính là cái toàn cục mắt, không có khả năng nàng Lưu Như một chút cũng không phân đến."

Bị Tiền Yến Yến như vậy một quở trách, Lưu Phương tâm liền đi theo toan lên, hắn giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua chính mình kinh doanh mười mấy năm này thợ mộc cửa hàng, ánh mắt đều đi theo đỏ.

Hắn này cửa hàng cũng mở mười mấy năm , tổ tiên truyền xuống tới tay nghề, nhưng là nhưng không biết như thế nào sinh ý là càng ngày càng kém, hoàn hảo này cửa hàng lúc trước là bọn hắn mua trở về , không phải hiện giờ này sinh ý thanh đạm đến bọn họ sợ là liên tiền thuê nhà đều giao nộp không nổi.

Tiền Yến Yến thấy Lưu Phương hồi lâu không nói lời nào, đưa tay liền dùng chiếc đũa vỗ hắn một chút, "Ta cùng nói chuyện với ngươi đâu, phát cái gì ngốc."

"Ngươi này ngốc bà nương, ta muốn là cùng nàng từng có lui tới ta còn có thể giấu ngươi hay sao?" Lưu Phương tức giận đến trừng mắt nhìn Tiền Yến Yến liếc mắt một cái.

Khi nói chuyện, Lưu Phương nghĩ nghĩ trước gặp qua Lưu Như kia cửa hàng, lại nhìn nhìn hắn này cổ xưa bất kham thợ mộc phá, trong lòng nháy mắt càng thêm không là tư vị .

Đúng lúc này, trong nhà người thứ 3 buông đũa xuống.

Đó là một nam nhân, diện mạo cùng Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến rất giống, ba người đều là cái loại này cao gầy cái, mặt tiêm trường tiêm trường , không có gì thịt.

Hắn tuổi cùng Bạch Học Danh không sai biệt lắm, bất quá bởi vì nhìn qua có chút cao gầy, cho nên có vẻ tương đối lão thành.

Hắn tùy Lưu Phương họ, lấy Tiền Yến Yến dòng họ làm danh, hơn nữa nhà bọn họ này làm thợ mộc nghề cũ, cho nên tên là lưu tiền mộc.

"Ta nói cha mẹ, hai người các ngươi bây giờ còn nói này đó hữu dụng sao?" Kia giọng đàn ông tế lanh lảnh tiêm , "Cho dù là Lưu Như thật sự lấy được tiền, hiện giờ sợ là cũng đều đem tiền hoa đến không sai biệt lắm , kia cửa hàng gây sức ép xuống dưới muốn bao nhiêu tiền các ngươi chính mình tính tính."

Lưu tiền mộc lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, nháy mắt liền làm kia Tiền Yến Yến cùng Lưu Phương hai người đau lòng đến không được.

"Muốn nói ngươi kia muội muội Lưu Như cũng là không bớt việc chủ, chiếu ta xem, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới nàng tại Bạch gia khẳng định không ít mò tiền." Tiền Yến Yến khi nói chuyện toan khí đều nhanh huân đến tử nhân, "Nàng này muốn không có tiền, đoạn thời gian trước dám cùng kia Bạch gia ở riêng? Hơn nữa quay đầu liền mua cái sân."

"Kia sân không là Thiện gia mua sao?" Lưu Phương đạo.

"Ngươi ngốc nha, này nhân gia mua sân có thể làm cho ngươi người một nhà trụ ? Ngươi như thế nào không đi muốn một cái sân trở về, phải có loại chuyện tốt này, chúng ta mẫu tử ba người cũng không cần ở tại nơi này phá trong tiệm ." Tiền Yến Yến triệt để không có ăn cơm tâm tình, chiếc đũa vung ra, quay đầu lại liền hướng về phía Lưu Phương nói: "Ta không quản, ngươi ngày mai lại đi tìm ngươi kia muội muội nói một chút, hỏi nàng có thể hay không mượn chúng ta chút tiền trước dùng , này mỗi ngày canh suông quả thủy ăn được ta đều nhanh phun ra."

"Đối , cha, ngươi này cửa hàng rốt cuộc muốn hay không bán nha? Ta nơi đó vẫn chờ muốn dùng tiền đâu!" Lưu tiền mộc đoạn thời gian trước cùng hắn những cái đó bằng hữu chuẩn bị làm điểm tiểu sinh ý, nhưng là trong nhà như tình huống như vậy, hắn cũng lấy không ra số tiền kia, cho nên liền đem chủ ý đánh tới này cửa hàng thượng.

Cha của hắn này thợ mộc cửa hàng tại đây trên đường đã mười mấy năm thời gian, hiện tại một tháng xuống dưới cũng không điểm sinh ý, kiếm không vài cái tiền.

May mắn chính là này cửa hàng bởi vì đoạn đường thật tốt nguyên nhân, đã có không ít người cùng bọn họ ra giá muốn mua.

"Được rồi được rồi, hai người các ngươi không dứt ." Lưu Phương cũng ném chiếc đũa, hắn đã không kiên nhẫn cùng hai người này nói chuyện, hắn kinh thẳng đi đến thợ mộc phô sau tiền quỹ bên trong lấy tiền, lắc lắc lắc lắc liền hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

"Ngươi này chuyên làm tang sự , hơn nửa đêm lấy tiền đi nơi nào?" Tiền Yến Yến vừa thấy Lưu Phương lấy tiền, nhất thời liền nóng nảy.

"Ta đi lão Vương nơi ấy nhìn xem..."

Tiền Yến Yến nhìn Lưu Phương xuất môn, mở miệng liền mắng, "Mỗi ngày liền chỉ biết là đánh cuộc đánh cuộc, có bản lĩnh thắng điểm trở về a, cho tới bây giờ liền không gặp ngươi hồi quá bản..."

Lưu tiền mộc thấy trên mặt lộ ra vẻ mong mỏi, hắn cũng đứng dậy hướng ngoài cửa chạy, hiển nhiên không muốn nghe Tiền Yến Yến lải nhải.

Gió đêm vi lạnh, ngã tư đường chỗ rẽ cách đó không xa, quảng trong phủ.

Yến hội tán đi, kia quảng phủ đương gia một bên tại thư phòng lật tới lật lui cái gì, một bên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía nửa điểm không đứng đắn dựa vào khung cửa tà tà mà đứng con thứ hai.

"Ngươi nói là sự thật?" Kia quảng lão gia hỏi.

"Đương nhiên, ta chính là cùng hắn đồng thời bãi hơn nửa tháng quán." Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia nói lên việc này còn có chút tự hào, "Liền kia Bạch gia, trước không là nháo rất đại sao, ngươi chưa từng nghe qua?"

Kia Bạch gia tại cách vách trên thị trấn quả thật cũng coi là cái nhà có tiền, chính là muốn cùng bọn họ Quảng gia khi xuất ra kia còn kém đến xa, kia hoàn toàn là nhà nghèo nhân gia cùng địa phương thủ phủ khác nhau.

"Ân, biết, kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong đoạn thời gian trước còn tìm đến quá ta." Quảng gia lão gia không chút để ý mà nói: "Ngược lại là ngươi, ngươi có thể hay không học học nhân gia Bạch Nguyễn Phong, này đều nhiều hơn đại người còn cả ngày cùng hài tử dường như làm ầm ĩ, gia nghiệp không học muốn đi cùng người ta học bãi quán, này Quảng gia mặt đều làm một mình ngươi cấp mất hết."

Bị hắn lão tử mắng, kia Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia lại không khí, chỉ cợt nhả mà cười nói: "Đây không phải là có đại ca sao? Ta liền tính, ta chỉ cần có thể đủ hảo ăn hảo uống hỗn đến chết già liền thỏa mãn ."

Quảng gia lão gia tử nghe vậy trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, cũng là đối chính mình nhi tử này sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen, "Ngươi nói ngươi có biết hắn kia cửa hàng ở địa phương nào? Ta nhìn xem ngày mai vẫn là hậu thiên có rảnh, đến lúc đó ngươi dẫn ta đi một chuyến."

"A..." Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia kéo dài ngữ điệu, "Ngươi đi làm gì?"

"Ngươi đi đến ta liền đi không được?" Quảng lão gia tử trừng người, "Qua một thời gian ngắn chính là đêm thất tịch , đêm thất tịch sau đó Thiện gia cửa hàng bên này muốn khai năm sẽ còn muốn đối trướng, có một lần đại hội nghị."

Năm rồi bọn họ khai năm sẽ đều là tại nhà mình cửa hàng trong khai , đại gia hàng năm đều đến lại đều là bình thường cho nhau nhận thức , cũng đã không có gì tân ý, tập mãi thành thói quen.

Nhưng là năm nay Quảng gia lão gia tử lại tưởng đổi cái địa phương thử xem, thuận tiện chỉnh chỉnh có chút tan rã nhân tâm.

Có thể ở Thiện gia ngồi vào hắn vị trí này, tự nhiên không có khả năng không có bản lãnh thật sự, này quản lý người thủ đoạn hắn không thiếu.

"A..." Quảng gia nhị công tử vừa nghe là chuyện này, nháy mắt hưng trí thiếu thiếu.

003.

Đêm đã khuya, tràn ngập tại trấn trên đồ ăn hương khí từ từ tán đi, một cỗ thuộc loại thu khí tức đánh úp lại, ở trên đường đã có chút lạnh lẽo.

Lưu Như hồi gia làm sau khi ăn xong, dùng thật dày sợi bông đem rổ bao lên, lúc này mới đem thức ăn phóng đi lên, sau đó mới đề hướng điểm tâm cửa hàng đi đến.

Trên đường gặp được láng giềng, Lưu Như còn sẽ chủ động dừng lại cùng bọn họ chào hỏi, ngẫu nhiên gặp được sẽ nói chuyện phiếm , nàng còn sẽ nhiều lời thượng hai câu.

Chờ nàng đem đồ vật nhắc tới điểm tâm phô khi, ở trên đường đã từ từ lại có người đi đường, chậm rãi lại một lần nữa bắt đầu náo nhiệt lên.

Lưu Như dẫn theo cơm vào cửa, Bạch Học Danh vội vàng đi tiếp sau đó ở bên cạnh không người trên bàn mang lên.

Bên kia, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng từ phòng bếp đi ra .

Hắn bưng trong tay mộc bàn, mộc trên bàn phóng mười cái tinh xảo tiểu cái đĩa, trong đó hai cái tiểu cái đĩa phóng chính là hương khí tập nhân cây phỉ tô còn có nhìn liền lạnh lẽo ngon miệng quảng thức bánh củ năng, còn lại tám lại là phóng kia phấn hồng phấn hồng thọ cam.

Đem đồ vật đặt ở lão Hứa pha trà trên bàn, Bạch Mạc Nho đem cây phỉ tô cùng quảng thức bánh củ năng đặt ở trung gian, càng làm còn lại tám trang thọ cam tiểu điệp nhi nhất nhất bãi ở trước mặt mọi người.

Cuối cùng, lại lấy sạch sẽ trúc đũa, đặt ở tiểu cái đĩa bên cạnh.

Hiện giờ trong tiệm không người, có vẻ phá lệ an tĩnh.

Vắng vắng vẻ vẻ ngã tư đường, hôn ám lay động chúc đăng, an tĩnh mà ấm áp trong tiệm, không lớn bàn gỗ thượng, tám cũng không bất luận cái gì trang sức bạch sứ cái đĩa thượng các phóng cái nhìn liền thảo nhân vui mừng phấn nộn phấn nộn điểm tâm.

Kia phấn nộn điểm tâm cùng vậy đơn giản hào phóng điệp thấu đồng thời, mặc dù không bằng những cái đó danh gia đại trù ra tay phú quý, chính là lại phá lệ có khác một phen tiểu gia bích ngọc linh động.

Tại vậy đơn giản cái bàn trung gian, là quán triệt Bạch Mạc Nho nhất quán tác phong tiểu phân điểm tâm, không đến bàn tay đại hai cái chén đĩa.

Một cái mặt trên trang mấy khối y tựa vào một chỗ màu vàng ánh sáng màu mang theo nồng đậm hương khí cây phỉ tô, một cái mặt trên thì phóng mấy khối nửa là nâu nửa là nhũ bạch nửa trong suốt quảng thức bánh củ năng.

Khác biệt đồ vật tuy rằng không có kia thọ cam ngoại hình làm người thích, lại là một cái hương một cái lạnh, chỉ là nhìn liền làm người thèm nhỏ dãi.

Sớm đã không thể chờ đợi được Vương Độc tại Bạch Mạc Nho đem đồ vật buông xuống sau, liền lập tức dọn ghế ngồi xuống, hắn cầm lấy chiếc đũa sửa sang lại, nhìn trên bàn đồ vật nuốt một ngụm nước bọt sau, hay là trước động đặt ở trước mặt kia hồng nhạt thọ cam.

Một hơi đi xuống, kia mang theo thản nhiên trong veo mềm mại tô miên khẩu cảm liền làm hắn nhịn không được hừ nhẹ ra tiếng, đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua trong miệng vật, kia trong veo khẩu cảm liền nháy mắt xâm chiếm khoang miệng của hắn cùng cái mũi.

"Thứ này..." Một bên lão Hứa buông xuống trà, hắn tưởng muốn hình dung thứ này ăn ngon, chính là suy nghĩ nửa ngày lại nói không nên lời cái nguyên cớ đến, "Giống như cái mũi đều có thể ngửi được trong veo vị ."

Lão Hứa vốn là trà ngon người, khích lệ nhiều lắm đó cũng là trà, hiện giờ muốn cho hắn khích lệ này nguyên bản vẫn luôn bị hắn làm như tá trà vật đồ vật, nói nửa ngày lại còn giống tại khen trà.

Chính là giờ phút này đã không người đi nói hắn, tất cả mọi người động đứng lên đũa.

Bạch Mạc Nho thu mộc bàn, nhẹ nói câu, "Nước trà tự rước."

Bạch Mạc Nho hồi phòng bếp, sau một lát hắn phóng mộc bàn đi tới phòng ở bên kia, bên kia chúng người đã chuẩn bị tốt đồ ăn, chỉ còn chờ hắn đến liền ăn cơm.

Vương Độc bên kia chuyện đã xảy ra, bên này mấy người vừa mới cũng đã nhìn thấy, thấy những người kia nói đều không thể nói rõ một câu cúi đầu buồn ăn, mọi người không từ nhìn phía Bạch Mạc Nho.

Dĩ vãng Bạch Mạc Nho làm cái gì tốt ăn , nhất định là muốn cấp mấy người bọn họ trước nếm .

Lần này Bạch Mạc Nho đi bên ngoài làm bao bên ngoài sinh ý, nguyên liệu nấu ăn đều là Quảng gia cung cấp , làm điểm tâm bọn họ vốn là không kịp ăn , là Bạch Mạc Nho cố ý cùng kia Quảng gia nói để lại một phần tài liệu xuống dưới.

Mọi người cũng đều nhìn buổi tối thời điểm Bạch Mạc Nho làm cho bọn hắn nếm thử, không nghĩ tới Vương Độc liền tới .

Hiện giờ mọi người nhìn bên kia ăn chính hương mấy người, sắc mặt không khỏi đều biến đến có chút kỳ quái, đặc biệt Sơ Ngũ, trên mặt ghét bỏ đã là chói lọi .

"Ta để lại nguyên liệu nấu ăn, vãn chút thời điểm đóng cửa lại làm cho các ngươi nếm thử." Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi xuống.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho này ôn nhu lời nói, mọi người sôi nổi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, cũng thu hồi lăng trì bên kia mấy tầm mắt của người.

Mọi người ngồi xuống, Lưu Như liền lấy bát thịnh cơm, nhất nhất đưa tới.

Cơm truyền đến Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay thời điểm, mạo tiêm cơm là bị áp lại áp, uyển thượng cố lấy đến một đại khối rất giống cái tiểu sơn.

Này đã thành Lưu Như thói quen, mỗi lần đều là như thế.

"Hôm nay Nho nhi mua ngư, cho nên ta nấu cơm tẻ, ăn nhiều chút." Lưu Như hạnh phúc mà cười nói.

Bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ đến nhà bọn họ nguyên nhân, hiện giờ nhà bọn họ trung thức ăn hơi có cải thiện, nhưng vẫn là ăn được thanh đạm.

Thịt cá các loại tuy rằng không giống như trước nhất dạng một tháng đều không gặp được một hồi, bất quá hôm nay như vậy ngày rốt cuộc vẫn là thiếu.

Ngư là Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới mua trở về , Lưu Như bỏ thêm chút củ cái muối chua cùng phao tiêu đi vào, lại phóng chút rau xanh, tay nàng nghệ tự nhiên so ra kém tửu lâu tiệm cơm đại trù, càng nhiều là nông gia đồ ăn hương vị.

Trừ bỏ ngư, Lưu Như còn xào vài món thức ăn, một đạo đường khoai lang, một đạo rau xanh, còn có một đạo hổ da thanh tiêu cùng một đạo làm biên cây đậu cô-ve, lại thêm cái đơn giản tào phớ canh suông.

Bọn họ năm người, ngũ đồ ăn một thang, lại có ngư, nhìn xem vội một ngày Bạch Học Danh là nhịn không được nuốt khởi nước miếng.

"Nhìn gì? Muốn ăn cũng sắp ăn." Lưu Như thập phần vui vẻ. Hiện giờ ngày lướt qua càng tốt, đại nhi tử Bạch Học Danh còn nói thượng việc hôn nhân, tiểu nhi tử thân thể cũng khá nhiều, này cửa hàng cũng khai lên, nàng tại sao có thể không vui?

"Ai!" Bạch Học Danh đến nói, nhanh chóng cái thứ nhất đi mò một chiếc đũa ngư phúc thịt, sau đó liền cơm hút hút vù vù mà ăn lên.

Nhìn hắn ăn được hương, còn lại mấy người cũng có chút nhịn không được , nhanh chóng duỗi chiếc đũa đi ra ngoài.

Bạch Mạc Nho động tác chậm, hắn đang cúi đầu bào trong chén tiểu sơn giống nhau cơm, nếu không đem cơm ăn cái động, hắn con cá này thịt kẹp trở về đều không chỗ ngồi đặt.

Hắn đang cúi đầu cố gắng, bên kia nuốt nước miếng Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng tại Sơ Ngũ sau đó vươn tay, hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ chọn trúng chậu trung nửa trồi lên tới bên đầu cá.

Này ăn ngư nha, có thứ gì đó là rất nhiều người đều thích vô cùng , vật kia chính là đầu cá, đầu cá bản không có gì thịt, chính là này một nồi thịt cá hương vị lại đều ở đây đầu cá trong.

Hiểu được ăn đầu cá người, đó là đối thứ này yêu đến không thể tự kềm chế, không hiểu được ăn người, không hiểu được ăn người kia thích ăn người cũng là chưa bao giờ khuyên nhủ .

Điều này ngư liền như vậy một cái đầu, một nửa thiết cũng liền như vậy hai mau, khuyên ngươi, ta đây ăn gì?

Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên nuốt nước miếng một bên đem kia đầu cá hướng thượng kẹp, đầu cá con dòng chính thủy, Thiện Ngọc Thành động tác lại dừng lại, bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy kia chính hướng về phía hắn cười khanh khách Lưu Như.

Kia nháy mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia trương điêu khắc tinh xảo thâm thúy trên mặt hiện ra thêm vài phần do dự giãy dụa, nhưng một lát sau, hắn vẫn là cắn răng vi đứng lên đem kia đầu cá bỏ vào Lưu Như trong bát, "Bá mẫu, ngươi ăn."

Lưu Như thụ sủng nhược kinh, đối hắn tất nhiên là một trận lại tạ lại khen .

Cùng Lưu Như nói xong nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nhìn phía bồn trong.

Bạch Học Danh tựa hồ đối đầu cá không có gì hứng thú, gắp hảo mấy khối đều là cái khác địa phương thịt, Sơ Ngũ lại là lang thôn hổ yết bị nóng đến không được, chính trương miệng hơi thở.

Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt không đổi sắc thần sắc xa cách lạnh lùng không một tiếng động lặng lẽ liếc mọi người liếc mắt một cái, chiếc đũa hướng về bồn trong cuối cùng kia bên đầu cá duỗi đi, vững vàng đương đương đem đầu cá gắp lên đang chuẩn bị ngồi xuống hưởng dụng.

Vừa quay đầu lại, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nhìn thấy đang nhìn hắn chiếc đũa trong đầu cá ngẩn người Bạch Mạc Nho.

Vừa vặn , Bạch Mạc Nho cũng thích thứ này.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành đã đem cuối cùng một khối đầu cá gắp, bào nửa ngày cơm mới đem trong bát cơm bào cái lổ thủng đi ra hắn đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn kia đầu cá, nửa ngày không bỏ được thu hồi tầm mắt.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn phía chính mình, Bạch Mạc Nho khóe miệng hướng hắn cười cười, lại phồng lên quai hàm ủy khuất mà cúi đầu đi bào cơm.

Hắn chính phát thệ về sau không bao giờ muốn cho Lưu Như thịnh cơm, trong bát lại đột nhiên nhiều ra nửa cái đầu cá, Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, chiếc đũa chủ nhân Thiện Ngọc Thành chính đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn hắn cùng hắn trong bát đầu cá.

Thấy hắn nhìn về phía chính mình, Thiện Ngọc Thành ôn nhu mà nhếch miệng hướng hắn cười, sau đó lại đôi mắt trông mong liếc liếc mắt một cái kia đầu cá, này mới thu hồi tầm mắt.

Thu hồi tầm mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành liếm liếm chiếc đũa thượng nước canh, cảm giác chính mình tựa như ăn hai cái đầu cá dường như, trong lòng no no ấm áp .

Bạch Học Danh giờ phút này cũng là đã hơn phân nửa chén cơm đều hạ bụng, chính nhìn chằm chằm trong nồi củ cái muối chua ăn.

Sơ Ngũ phải là ăn không hết lạt, bị hổ da thanh tiêu lạt đến nhe răng trợn mắt.

Chính khi mọi người bận rộn , một đạo ê ẩm lời nói lại từ bên cạnh truyền đến, "Gia vị không đủ, củ cái muối chua thiết quá lớn, phao tiêu nhiều, ngư cũng nấu già rồi..."

Kia Vương Độc thảnh thơi thảnh thơi mà nhìn mọi người, thấy mọi người nghe tiếng quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, hắn kéo ghế đặt mông ngồi ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh, ân cần mà hỏi: "... Ta vừa mới nghe ngươi nói còn có dư điểm tâm tài liệu, ta thỉnh ngươi ăn ngư ngươi mời ta ăn điểm tâm như thế nào?"

"Ngư?"

"Canh cá, cá kho chua ngọt, cá kho tàu, cá xào cải chua, băm tiêu đầu cá... Nhưng phàm là ngươi tưởng được đến không có ta làm không được !" Vương Độc vươn ra ngón tay xoát xoát sổ , trên mặt là đắc ý thần sắc, "Đừng nói này đó, cho dù là ngư trăm yến đều được! Chỉ cần ngươi — "

"Không cần."

Chương 38: tọa quầy thiện thiếu gia

001.

"Không cần."

Chính vẻ mặt đắc ý giơ ngón tay bị kích động nói không ngừng Vương Độc động tác đột nhiên sửng sốt, hắn nụ cười trên mặt từ từ da nẻ, rất nhanh khuôn mặt biến đến lại thanh lại tử, cái trán gân xanh còn đang không ngừng nhúc nhích, như vậy giống như là muốn giận dữ.

Thấy Vương Độc như vậy hành động lại nghe hắn lời nói này, ngồi ở mặt khác một cái bàn trước bảy người kia, đều sôi nổi quay đầu lại nhìn về phía cái khác địa phương, một đám run rẩy bả vai nhìn thiên nhìn mà chính là không dám nhìn bên này.

"Ta... Ngươi..." Vương Độc sắc mặt nhăn nhó, sau một lát hắn thâm hút một hơi cố gắng bằng phẳng trong lòng tức giận, sau đó còn nói thêm: "Ta cho ngươi biết tiểu tử, ta làm đồ vật nhưng ăn ngon , cho dù là thiên hoàng lão tử đến , cũng không giống nhau định nếm được đến trù nghệ của ta."

Nghe xong Vương Độc nói, Bạch Mạc Nho lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn trên bàn đồ vật, hắn không hề gì mà nhún vai, "Ta không khó ăn."

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này nói được phong khinh vân đạm, lại nghe được Vương Độc nháy mắt liền nhảy chân.

Vương Độc cả người điện giật nhảy lên, trên mặt gân xanh một trận một trận nhúc nhích, hắn chỉ vào Bạch Mạc Nho liền đại hào đứng lên, "Cái gì gọi là ngươi không chọn? Ta cho ngươi biết, ta làm gì đó thật sự ăn thật ngon, thật sự!"

Thấy Vương Độc này giơ chân bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho cặp kia đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung lại nhiều thêm vài phần đề phòng, người này hiện giờ bộ dáng liền cùng kia Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia một cái dạng, vừa thấy liền là tưởng muốn lừa hắn điểm tâm!

Bất quá nhân gia Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia tốt xấu còn biết cợt nhả nói với hắn nói, này Vương Độc cũng là đen mặt chỉ biết giơ chân.

"Không cần." Bạch Mạc Nho dứt khoát hồi quyết.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lại một lần nữa trả lời, kia Vương Độc đã là tức giận đến hai mắt một phen, thiếu chút nữa té xỉu đi qua.

Mà ở xa xa kia trương trên bàn, vừa mới mong rằng thiên vọng mà đánh giá cửa hàng này trần nhà hoặc là sàn nhà đám người kia, giờ phút này cũng là thật sự băng không thể, một đám ghé vào trên bàn liền cười ha ha đứng lên.

"Ha ha ha ha... Ngươi cũng có hôm nay, xứng đáng!" Đặc biệt Lý Cửu, hắn cười đến là phá lệ khoa trương, đối kia Vương Độc là nửa điểm không lưu tình mặt.

"Kỳ quan a... Ha ha ha... Này muốn nói ra, không biết bao nhiêu người muốn vỗ tay tỏ ý vui mừng..."

"Ác nhân tự có ác nhân trị, hôm nay ta xem như kiến thức đến ... Ha ha ha ha..."

"Các ngươi đám người kia!" Vương Độc tại Bạch Mạc Nho nơi này bính vách tường, quay đầu lại lại bị đám người kia chê cười, trên mặt liền có chút không nhịn được .

Hắn buồn bực mà trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, ngũ quan dữ tợn giống như là tưởng muốn nhào lên cắn Bạch Mạc Nho một hơi.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là bị đám người kia như vậy một nháo nháo đến có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu, hắn lướt qua kia Vương Độc nhìn về phía kia cái bàn, đã thấy vừa mới còn bãi đến tràn đầy cái bàn, giờ phút này đã chỉ còn lại có vài cái sạch sẽ cái đĩa.

Không chỉ là kia gửi thọ cam cái đĩa sạch sẽ, mà ngay cả phóng dễ dàng rụng mảnh vụn cây phỉ tô cái đĩa đều là không nhiễm một hạt bụi.

Kia cây phỉ tô nguyên bản liền là xốp giòn điểm tâm, là cực kỳ dễ dàng rụng mảnh vụn , nói như vậy ăn xong rồi điểm tâm chén đĩa thượng khẳng định sẽ lưu tra.

Giờ phút này nhìn kia sạch sẽ có thể chiếu xuất bóng người cái đĩa, Bạch Mạc Nho hoài nghi có người liếm nhà bọn họ cái đĩa.

Nhìn xong cái đĩa, Bạch Mạc Nho kia hơi vài phần nhẹ sầu mâu giờ phút này gian tràn đầy đều là ghét bỏ, nhìn xem kia Vương Độc càng là tại tại chỗ lại bính đát hảo vài cái.

"Ngươi cho ta chờ, chờ..." Vương Độc vỗ đùi tức giận đến giơ chân, kêu gào xong hắn cũng không quay đầu lại liền hướng ngoài cửa bước nhanh đi đến.

Mặt khác một cái bàn thượng mọi người thấy náo nhiệt nhìn xong, lại gục xuống bàn không hề hình tượng mà cười trong chốc lát sau đó, lúc này mới sôi nổi đứng dậy.

Kết xong trướng, trước khi đi, kia lão Hứa cũng là lảo đảo mà đã đi tới.

Hắn tựa hồ có chút ngạc nhiên mà nhìn lướt qua trên bàn xanh xao, cuối cùng, lại đề mặt khác một sự kiện, "Chúng ta trước đó lần thứ nhất đến khi, kia trà là Bạch tiểu lão bản ngươi phao ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó gật đầu.

Trong ngày thường không vội thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng sẽ đi nước trà gian phao pha trà.

"Bạch tiểu lão bản tay nghề không sai, không biết ngươi có biết hay không phổ nhị?" Kia lão Hứa có chút chờ mong mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Tự nhiên là biết đến." Bạch Mạc Nho lại gật đầu, "Chè Phổ Nhỉ cháo bột cam vàng nồng hậu, mùi độc đáo vả lại tư vị nùng thuần, kéo dài nại phao, còn có giải nị tác dụng."

Bạch Mạc Nho biết phổ nhị chủ yếu vẫn là nó có thể dùng với giải nị điểm ấy, có chút quá với đầy mỡ hương nùng điểm tâm, liền cực kỳ thích hợp tá phổ nhị.

"Hảo, ta đây ngày mai lại mang phổ nhị lại đây." Lão Hứa cao hứng mà gật gật đầu, lại mới xoay người đi ra ngoài truy hắn kia một đống bạn tốt.

Nhìn hắn cao hứng mà hừ điệu hát dân gian rời đi, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt cũng là nghi hoặc, hắn ý tứ này là muốn chính mình mang trà lại đây phao?

Hắn này bán chính là điểm tâm, đây là điểm tâm cửa hàng, hắn bản thân mang trà lại đây phao làm gì?

Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng nghi hoặc, mà này nghi hoặc tại ngày hôm sau đại sáng sớm liền chiếm được đáp án.

Bởi vì ngày hôm sau đại sáng sớm, thiên tài lượng, trên đường người đi đường tốp năm tốp ba, Bạch Mạc Nho mới bận bịu xong từ phòng bếp trung đi ra, liền nhìn thấy kia lão Hứa dẫn theo cái tiểu bình thảnh thơi thảnh thơi vào cửa.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, kia lão Hứa giơ giơ lên trong tay đồ vật hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, sau đó liền thí điên thí điên mà chạy vào nước trà gian.

Giờ phút này cửa hàng mới khai, ngã tư đường cũng mới thức tỉnh, trên đường không có gì người.

Bởi vì mỗi ngày buổi sáng đều không có gì người, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho làm người khác ở trong nhà nghỉ ngơi nhiều chút thời gian, chính mình lại là đến trong điếm trước tiên làm chuẩn bị.

Không khí băng lạnh lẽo lạnh, mang theo vài phần thu khí tức.

Bởi vì thời tiết chuyển lạnh, Bạch Mạc Nho buổi sáng xuất môn khi nhiều xuyên nhất kiện thâm sắc xiêm y tránh gió, kia quần áo nhan sắc thâm, đem Bạch Mạc Nho sấn đến có vài phần úc khí.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại quầy bên kia đứng trong chốc lát, thấy hiện nay không khách nhân nào, hắn mới lại chạy đến quầy bên cạnh nước trà gian cửa nhà đi.

Nước trà gian trong, kia lão Hứa đã chính mình điểm bếp lò, tẩy sạch cái chén, chuẩn bị pha trà.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đến tới cửa, hắn vội vàng ân cần hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho vẫy vẫy tay, "Bạch tiểu lão bản mau tới, đồ vật ta đã cho ngươi chuẩn bị tốt ."

Khi nói chuyện, hắn đem tẩy sạch cái chén bỏ vào một bên, sau đó lại đem mình mang tới lá trà tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt mở ra, ý kia rõ ràng là muốn cho Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên cho hắn pha trà.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy người này có chút kỳ quái, nhưng hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn trên đường, thấy hiện giờ này đại sáng sớm quả thật không có gì sinh ý sau, vẫn là vào cửa.

Tại kia lão Hứa đối diện ngồi xuống, Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhàng ngửi ngửi lão Hứa mang đến lá trà, này một ngửi dưới hai con mắt lại lượng lên, "Này trà là trà ngon."

Lá trà cũng có hảo có hư, Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng uống đến thiếu, nhưng là cũng hiểu không ít.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho tán thưởng, lão Hứa lộ ra một bộ ngươi quả nhiên hiểu được biểu tình, sau đó hoạt động ghế hướng trước dựa thêm vài phần, chờ mong chờ Bạch Mạc Nho pha trà.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy trà ngon, động tác gian cũng lưu loát đứng lên, hắn vi vén tay áo lên, thon dài ngón tay lật đổ gian, nóng bỏng khai nước giếng liền đã vào ly trung.

Kia vẫn luôn trầm mặc ở bên cạnh nhìn lão Hứa thấy thế, không thể chờ đợi được lấy quá chính mình kia ly đặt ở mũi hạ nhẹ ngửi, lập tức nhếch môi nở nụ cười, "Bạch tiểu lão bản hảo thủ nghệ, ta đây phổ nhị cho tới bây giờ mới thôi, có thể phao xuất mùi vị kia người cũng không nhiều."

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là biết hắn quá khen, này trà hắn rốt cuộc không là tinh tu, nói hắn có thể đem trà phao xuất hương vị hắn cũng không phải chối từ, nhưng nếu là nói hắn phao đến có bao nhiêu hảo thủ nghệ nhiều kỹ càng, Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình là không tin .

"Này trà là trà ngon, không biết ngươi có thể hay không quân chút cho ta?" Bạch Mạc Nho một bên miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà uống hương khí độc đáo nước trà, một bên chờ mong mà nhìn kia lá trà.

"Này..." Lão Hứa có chút do dự, cũng không phải hắn keo kiệt này trà ngon đáng giá, chính là hắn này trà được đến cũng không đổi, chính mình còn không có uống thượng nhiều ít, quân cho người khác khó tránh khỏi đau lòng.

"Nếu không được cũng không quan hệ, ta chỉ là muốn này trà là trà ngon, nếu có thể làm thành điểm tâm, kia hương vị khẳng định cũng là tuyệt hảo ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói.

"Điểm tâm?" Lão Hứa vi nhạ, hắn ngược lại là biết trà có thể làm đồ ăn, nhưng hắn còn cũng không biết trà cư nhiên còn có thể làm điểm tâm.

"Đối, có một đạo điểm tâm, nhất định phải này phổ nhị tài năng làm ra được đến." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói.

Nói lên điểm tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho giữa mày cũng nhiều vài phần phi dương chi sắc, một cỗ tự tin tự hắn mắt gian động tác gian lan ra, giờ phút này hắn không giống với bình thường cái kia bởi vì hàng năm sinh bệnh mà hơi có vẻ bệnh thái bình thường hắn, phân kia tự tin cùng cường thế làm hắn vạn phần loá mắt.

Lão Hứa miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà mân ly trung nước trà, trong mắt có kinh ngạc chợt lóe mà qua.

Hắn tiếp nhận gia tộc sinh ý đã rất nhiều năm, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới nam sấm bắc đi cũng kiến thức quá không ít người, vừa mới kia nháy mắt Bạch Mạc Nho khí thế trên người lại áp hắn một đầu, làm hắn không từ đối này nhiều người vài phần tò mò.

Hắn là không chán ghét này tiểu lão bản , có thể phao xuất trà ngon người hắn đều không chán ghét, cho nên hắn mới có thể xuất ra mình thích phổ nhị tới tìm người.

"Hảo, ngươi đã đều như vậy nói, ta đây tự nhiên sẽ không lại keo kiệt, bất quá này điểm tâm ta cần phải nếm thử." Lão Hứa buông xuống cái chén. Nói thật, trong lòng hắn cũng bị Bạch Mạc Nho liêu đến có vài phần tò mò, này trà phao đứng lên là hắn trong lòng hảo, không biết làm thành điểm tâm lại là như thế nào tư vị?

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong hắn mà nói, đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung ý cười nhất thời tràn ra, hắn đang định gật đầu, lại nghe ngoài cửa truyền đến một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân cùng tiếng gầm.

"Cái gì điểm tâm? Hai ngươi bối ta lén lút làm chi!" Vương Độc kia trung khí mười phần thanh âm đánh vỡ nước trà gian hài hòa, "Ta cũng muốn ăn!"

Vương Độc vọt vào nước trà gian, thấy hai người ngồi ở trước bàn uống trà, ánh mắt nhíu lại, lộ ra một bộ bắt gian tại giường biểu tình.

"Hai ngươi vừa mới đang nói cái gì?" Vương Độc hỏi, "Cái gì điểm tâm?"

"Mắc mớ gì tới ngươi?" Lão Hứa mất hứng , "Ngược lại là ngươi, đại sáng sớm quỷ gọi là gì? Ngươi không phải nói muốn làm cái gì ngư trăm yến sao, không đi gây sức ép ngươi tới nơi này làm chi?"

Lão Hứa bình thường bất hòa Vương Độc hồ nháo , nhưng hắn ghét nhất người khác nhiễu hắn uống trà, dám nhiễu hắn uống trà người đều phải chết.

"A, đối, ta tới nơi này tìm người tới!" Vương Độc bị hắn như vậy nhắc tới, lập tức tựa như nhớ tới cái gì quay đầu nhìn hướng bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi đi theo ta một chuyến, ta hôm nay cho ngươi kiến thức kiến thức cái gì gọi là điêu luyện sắc sảo trù nghệ."

Bạch Mạc Nho ngước mắt lạnh nhạt mà nhìn hắn một cái, bất vi sở động.

Hắn đối Vương Độc nói đồ vật không có hứng thú, huống hồ điêu luyện sắc sảo cũng không phải dùng để hình dung trù nghệ .

Bạch Mạc Nho không động, bên kia lão Hứa lại nóng nảy, "Ai muốn đi theo ngươi nhìn ngươi tố thái ? Bạch tiểu lão bản cùng với ta ở bên cạnh uống trà, ngươi không có mắt đâu?"

"Lão Hứa ngươi đừng cùng ta tại đây trộn lẫn, ta đây chính là chính sự." Vương Độc nhớ tới chuyện tối ngày hôm qua, nhất thời tức giận đến mặt đỏ rần, "Ta liên vé tàu đều lui, liền là tưởng muốn làm người này kiến thức kiến thức cái gì gọi là nhân ngoại hữu nhân thiên ngoại hữu thiên."

"Thứ tự đến trước và sau hiểu hay không? Là ta tới trước ngươi cho ta tránh ra. Hơn nữa ngươi muốn gây sức ép, ngươi liền chính mình gây sức ép đi không được sao." Lão Hứa giận, "Một cái tố thái , chẳng lẽ còn yếu nhân đi theo ngươi tiến phòng bếp nhìn ngươi tài năng làm?"

"Ngươi biết cái gì." Vương Độc liếc liếc mắt một cái bên cạnh lão Hứa, hắn lại quay đầu nhìn lại phía sau phòng bếp, "Ngươi phòng bếp cho ta mượn, ta đồ vật đều làm người đi mua xong rồi, đợi liền lấy lại đây, ta đảo muốn cho ngươi xem một chút cái gì gọi là — "

"Phòng bếp thứ không ngoài mượn." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhàng nhấp một miệng trà, thần tình lạnh nhạt đánh gãy Vương Độc nói.

"Ngươi, ta..." Vương Độc trên trán gân xanh lại bắt đầu có tiết tấu nhảy lên đứng lên.

Hắn trừng Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn trong chốc lát, lần này thật không có cưỡng cầu. Hắn bản thân cũng là đầu bếp, cũng biết có chút đầu bếp một ít đồ làm bếp là không ngoài mượn , tỷ như hắn chính mình là như thế.

Vương Độc không tại Bạch Mạc Nho bên này chiếm được hảo, quay đầu liền thở phì phì mà chạy đi, chỉ còn chờ đồ ăn đổi điểm tâm.

Lão Hứa thấy thế nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn ngồi xuống, sau đó yên lặng đem mình vừa mới vãn khởi chuẩn bị đánh người cổ tay áo buông xuống.

Làm xong này đó, lão Hứa lại từ bên cạnh lấy quá trang lá trà cái kia bình, sau đó đau lòng lấy ra kham kham đủ phao một bình trà lượng đổ lên Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Này trà nhưng là trong đầu của hắn hảo, hắn nhưng luyến tiếc cấp nhiều.

Nhưng hắn là trà ngon như mạng, thứ này nhưng chính là của hắn mệnh, nếu không phải bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho nói này điểm tâm cùng trà có quan hệ, hắn là quả quyết sẽ không đáp ứng .

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy hắn này đau lòng đến không được bộ dáng, trên mặt thần sắc lạnh nhạt, cũng là tay mắt lanh lẹ đem đồ vật cấp thu trở về, giấu ở kia lão Hứa nhìn không thấy địa phương. Miễn cho hắn đợi chút nữa nghĩ lại cảm thấy đau lòng, keo kiệt , cấp thu trở về.

002.

Vào tay đồ vật, Bạch Mạc Nho lại cùng kia lão Hứa tại đây nước trà gian đem vừa mới phao hảo này hồ trà uống xong, lúc này mới đứng lên đi phòng bếp.

Bởi vì kia lão Hứa cấp lá trà không nhiều lắm, Bạch Mạc Nho cân nhắc một chút, cũng liền đủ làm hai phân điểm tâm lượng.

Thấy này phổ nhị, Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ đến điểm tâm là tên là 'Vân Nam mười tám quái' đồ vật. Thứ này tên quái, ăn đứng lên hương vị cũng là phong vị độc đáo.

Bởi vì gia vị rất nhiều, trước sau thêm đứng lên tổng cộng có hai mươi lăm hai mươi sáu loại, làm ra đến hương vị cũng tương đối kỳ lạ, cho nên trừ bỏ địa phương bên kia giống nhau hiếm thấy, nhưng là thứ này khẩu cảm nhẵn nhụi nhập khẩu tức hóa thuần hương ngon miệng, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là rất thích.

"Ngươi thay ta nhìn chút cửa hàng." Bạch Mạc Nho đứng lên, vào phòng bếp rửa tay, chuẩn bị thừa dịp này buổi sáng không có gì người cơ hội đem đồ vật làm ra đến.

Lão Hứa thuần thục dọn trà cụ, tại tiểu lối vào cửa hàng tìm cái sáng sủa vị trí an gia, một bên uống ly trung trà, một bên thay Bạch Mạc Nho không chút để ý thủ cửa hàng.

Tưởng phải làm này 'Vân Nam mười tám quái' là Bạch Mạc Nho nhất thời nghĩ ra, trước không có chuẩn bị, cho nên vào phòng bếp sau hắn hoa chút thời gian, mới tại đông đảo nguyên liệu nấu ăn trung làm cho đều hắn yêu cầu này hai ba mươi loại nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại phòng bếp bận rộn , trên đường cũng từ từ náo nhiệt đứng lên.

Hơi muộn Bạch Mạc Nho chút xuất môn Thiện Ngọc Thành còn có Lưu Như rất nhanh liền đến trong tiệm, thấy kia lão Hứa ngồi ở cửa nhà nhìn môn Bạch Mạc Nho tại phòng bếp bận rộn , mọi người cùng kia lão Hứa đánh tiếp đón sau từng người hồi cương vị thượng.

Thái dương dâng lên đến sau, trong tiệm liền từ từ công việc lu bù lên, khách nhân lui tới, trong tiệm vội vội vàng vàng, tràn đầy hoan thanh tiếu ngữ.

Mau đến trưa thời gian, trong tiệm lại náo nhiệt trong chốc lát, tại phòng bếp vội Bạch Mạc Nho tò mò mà nhô đầu ra khi, lại chỉ thấy một cái tiểu cô nương vội vã mà chạy ra môn.

Lưu Như cùng Sơ Ngũ đứng ở cửa nhà, Lưu Như một bên hướng tiểu cô nương kia nói chuyện, một bên quay đầu lại chụp Bạch Học Danh bả vai làm hắn mau theo sau.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy không giải, liền hỏi ý kiến quầy bên kia Thiện Ngọc Thành đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Là kia cùng ca ca làm mai cô nương, đại khái là không biết này cửa hàng là của chúng ta, cho nên vừa mới nhìn thấy ca ca sau bị dọa chạy." Thiện Ngọc Thành ôn nhu giải thích.

Đứng ở cửa phòng bếp khẩu Bạch Mạc Nho nghe Thiện Ngọc Thành kia gọi đến cực kỳ thuận miệng 'Ca ca', trong mắt không từ mang thêm vài phần chế nhạo, nháy mắt liền nhìn xem Thiện Ngọc Thành đỏ cổ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu, trên tay động tác lại loạn , nguyên bản chơi đùa bàn tính ngón tay đem vậy coi như bàn hạt châu lộng dời vị, xấu hổ buồn bực đến hắn tê viết đến một nửa sổ sách, dịch văn chương, đến quầy bên kia Bạch Mạc Nho từ phòng bếp nhìn không thấy vị trí lần nữa viết, không cấp Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn.

Cửa nhà, hai má đỏ rực Bạch Học Danh tại Lưu Như lại chụp lại đẩy xuống, lúc này mới mộc mộc ngơ ngác mà dẫn theo điểm tâm đuổi theo.

Bạch Học Danh đi rồi, Lưu Như lại là có chút lo lắng bất an, thường thường liền sẽ tiến đến ngoài cửa nhìn xung quanh liếc mắt một cái, là hận không thể chính mình cũng đều theo sau.

Sơ Ngũ thấy cũng là ngạc nhiên, không ngừng ở bên cạnh cho nàng xuất chủ ý, đến lúc này cũng là biến thành Lưu Như càng thêm tâm loạn như ma, sợ chính mình đại nhi tử ăn nói vụng về gây thất vọng càng làm người cấp khí chạy.

Mau đến trưa thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho phòng bếp công tác cũng tạm thời cáo một giai đoạn, một đoạn, hắn về điểm này tâm tiếp qua chút thời điểm liền có thể xuất nồi.

Lưu Như một bên lo lắng mà nhìn chằm chằm ngoài cửa chờ hồi lâu đều không trở về Bạch Học Danh, một bên dỡ xuống vây quần chuẩn bị trở về gia đi làm cơm.

Luôn luôn tại cửa nhà ngồi thủ cửa hàng lão Hứa lúc này lại đã mở miệng, nói: "Bạch phu nhân, cơm ngươi cũng không cần làm, Vương Độc tiểu tử kia nói là muốn mời các ngươi ăn ngư."

Lão Hứa biết Vương Độc người nọ, hắn đã mở miệng kia liền nhất định sẽ làm, chính là không biết hắn này mới vừa buổi sáng chạy đến địa phương nào gây sức ép đi, thế nhưng đến bây giờ đều còn chưa có trở lại.

Lưu Như nghe vậy lại là có chút không biết làm sao, nàng chỉ đương tối hôm qua kia Vương Độc tại cùng bọn họ nói giỡn.

Đang khi nói chuyện, kia Vương Độc cũng đã bị kích động mà chạy vào trong tiệm.

Hắn phải là vừa mới từ phòng bếp trung đi ra, trên người còn xuyên cái vây quần, trên tay đều còn mang theo thủy.

Vào cửa, Vương Độc nhìn chung quanh trong tiệm một vòng, hét lên: "Tên kia đâu? Đồ vật đã làm xong, theo ta đi, cho các ngươi nếm thử tay nghề của ta."

Vương Độc đối chính mình tay nghề là cực kỳ tự hào , lời này đều là từ trong lỗ mũi mặt nói ra .

Trên tay công tác chính coi như kết thúc Bạch Mạc Nho xuất môn vừa vặn gặp gỡ hắn, hắn còn không nói chuyện, Vương Độc cũng đã vọt lên, "Đi thôi!"

Vương Độc là thái độ cường ngạnh, hắn đã chịu đủ rồi người này tính tình.

Dĩ vãng đều là người khác cầu hắn ăn chút gì, nếu hắn đáp ứng làm thứ gì, kia hướng tới đều là người khác mang ơn hướng về phía hắn cảm tạ lại tạ, nhưng hôm nay khen ngược, hắn này tự mình đi cách vách tửu lâu bao tràng, tự mình xuống bếp làm đồ vật, còn muốn đích thân tới nơi này thỉnh người.

Cố tình bị hắn thỉnh người còn không có gì tự giác, người nọ tại trong điếm nhìn chung quanh một vòng, cư nhiên không để ý hắn, ngược lại quay đầu lại hỏi mẹ hắn, "Ca như thế nào còn chưa có trở lại?"

Này đều nhanh đến ăn cơm điểm, Bạch Học Danh lại còn chưa có trở lại.

"Ta cũng không biết đứa nhỏ này rốt cuộc chạy đi đâu!" Lưu Như vừa nhắc tới Bạch Học Danh liền cấp, "Ta chính là làm hắn lấy điểm điểm tâm cấp cô nương kia đưa đi, làm cho cô nương kia nếm thử thủ nghệ của ngươi, ai biết đứa nhỏ này vừa đi không hồi, này đều có một canh giờ !"

"Nương ngươi không cần phải gấp, này thôn trấn liền lớn như vậy, ta ca hắn sẽ không lạc đường ." Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng cũng tò mò Bạch Học Danh rốt cuộc đi địa phương nào, nhưng hắn cũng không cho là Bạch Học Danh sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Ngư trăm yến..."

"Không phải ta đi ra ngoài tìm xem?" Sơ Ngũ thấy thế chủ động đề nghị đạo.

Lưu Như có chút do dự, nàng đảo cũng không lo lắng Bạch Học Danh sẽ tại đây sinh hắn dưỡng hắn trên thị trấn đi ném, nàng chủ yếu là lo lắng Bạch Học Danh ăn nói vụng về, không cẩn thận đem cô nương kia làm cho tức giận.

Cô nương này tuy rằng không giống trước kia Diệp nhi cô nương như vậy liếc mắt một cái liền làm cho nàng cảm thấy thích, chính là tự lần trước nàng cùng Bạch Học Danh đi cùng nàng gặp mặt sau, nàng cũng là càng xem càng thích.

Tiểu cô nương gia tính cách ôn ôn nhu nhu , nói lên nói tới cũng là phá lệ dễ nghe, hơn nữa lại học quá tự, còn đi theo gia gia của nàng học chút công phu quyền cước, nghe nói còn nhận thức chút ngọn núi dược thảo, là một cái tú nội tuệ trung hảo cô nương.

Nói thật, Lưu Như từ lúc biết người cô nương sẽ này đó sau, nàng đều có điểm cảm thấy ủy khuất cô nương kia.

Dù sao nhân gia cô nương tổ tiên còn là một võ tướng, nhà bọn họ lại là cái gì đều không có. Nàng này đại nhi tử muốn là có này phúc khí chuyện này thành, vậy sau này nên đối nhân gia cô nương hảo chút!

"Các ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không hãy nghe ta nói nói!" Nhưng vào lúc này, Vương Độc trung khí mười phần một tiếng gào thét tại trong tiệm truyền ra.

Nương theo lấy hắn gầm rú, trong tiệm tất cả mọi người sôi nổi quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hắn.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhà mình người không nói, những cái đó giờ phút này còn tại trong điếm những cái đó khách nhân, cũng là tại liếc liếc mắt một cái Vương Độc sau sôi nổi dường như không có việc gì quay đầu đi ai vội việc người đó .

Này Bạch gia điểm tâm phô trong có như vậy số người, cũng đã mau là mọi người đều biết sự tình.

"Ngươi có việc?" Chính an ủi Lưu Như Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hắn.

Nghe vậy, Vương Độc khóe miệng hung hăng co rút, hắn hít sâu vào một hơi chậm rãi cảm xúc sau nói: "Ta tại cách vách tiệm cơm thiết yến, ngư trăm yến. Chúng ta không phải nói hảo , ta thỉnh ngươi ăn ngư ngươi mời ta ăn điểm tâm."

Nói lên điểm tâm Vương Độc sắc mặt dịu đi thêm vài phần, hắn hai con mắt hướng phía Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau phòng bếp liếc liếc mắt một cái, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt sau lại nói: "Ta nghe nói ngươi tại dùng trà làm điểm tâm?"

Một bên ngồi ở cạnh cửa lão Hứa thấy trừng mắt , "Tưởng cũng đừng nghĩ, kia trà là ta ."

"Trà là ngươi làm sao vậy? Ngươi ăn ta nhiều như vậy đồ ăn, ta ăn ngươi một miệng trà làm sao vậy?" Vương Độc đỏ mặt tía tai mà nhìn về phía lão Hứa.

Lão Hứa bị hắn vừa nói như thế nhất thời khí hư, hắn không tại chuyện này thượng cùng Vương Độc xả con bê, quay đầu nói: "Ta còn ở nơi này giúp đỡ nhìn mới vừa buổi sáng cửa hàng, ngươi thì sao?"

Vương Độc bị đổ trở về, nghẹn nửa ngày, chỉ nghẹn xuất một câu nói, "... Có bản lĩnh ngươi đợi chút nữa biệt ăn ta làm ngư."

Vương Độc lời này vẫn có chút lực chấn nhiếp , lão Hứa nghe xong lời này nuốt một ngụm nước bọt sau khí thế nhất thời liền yếu đi, một người nâng cái ấm trà tại kia nói thầm, cũng không biết nói những thứ gì.

Kia Quảng gia lão gia đi theo hắn con thứ hai đi vào này nhìn chỉ biết không khai bao lâu điểm tâm cửa hàng trước khi, nhìn đến liền là như vậy một màn.

Danh dương thiên hạ một đồ ăn khó cầu thực thần Vương Độc xuyên cái vây quần đưa lưng về phía đại môn hướng về phía môn nội ồn ào, tựa hồ là tự mình làm đồ ăn chuẩn bị thỉnh tiểu điếm lão bản đi ăn cơm.

Trà chức nghiệp nội đầu to Hứa gia đương gia ôm cái chén trà ngồi ở lối vào cửa hàng, ồn ào giúp đỡ nhìn cửa hàng, tựa hồ là cướp muốn cái gì điểm tâm.

Này thanh danh hiển hách hai người còn chưa tính, lại hướng kia trong tiệm đầu nhìn xem, bọn họ Thiện gia độc đinh miêu Thiện Ngọc Thành Thiện gia đại thiếu gia lúc này chính mày kiếm nhẹ nhăn, đặt quầy sau viết khoản ngồi quầy.

Đứng ở phố đối diện đang chuẩn bị quải đạo hướng về trong tiệm đi tới Quảng gia lão gia, một bàn tay vươn ra chỉ vào này không lớn cửa hàng vẻ mặt kỳ lạ khiếp sợ biểu tình, một tay khác lại là dùng sức tại ngực vỗ, tựa hồ sắp không thở nổi.

Dẫn đường tới Quảng gia nhị công tử thấy nhà mình lão tử bộ dạng như vậy, cũng là sợ tới mức không nhẹ, vội vàng đỡ lại là chụp bối lại là thuận khí, "Cha ngươi không sao chứ?"

"Này, này, đây là ngươi nói cửa hàng này?" Quảng gia lão gia tử hơn nửa ngày sau đó mới hoãn quá khí đến, này chân cũng là mại không mở.

"Đúng rồi, làm sao vậy?" Quảng gia nhị công tử nghi hoặc không thôi.

Nghe xong trả lời, kia Quảng gia lão gia cũng là một trận da đầu run lên.

Này Vương Độc cùng kia lão Hứa hắn chỉ tại sinh ý có lui tới khi ngẫu nhiên gặp qua, nếu nói là là hắn nhận sai người đây cũng là thôi, chính là tại quầy sau đứng như vậy mạo đẹp mắt khí độ kinh người Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn cũng là tuyệt đối sẽ không nhận sai!

Dù sao đây chính là bọn họ Thiện gia thiếu gia!

Tuy rằng Thiện Ngọc Thành cực nhỏ xuất hiện tại cửa hàng trung, nhưng là hắn là địa phương quản sự, nhiều ít vẫn là chạm qua mấy lần mặt.

Hơn nữa Thiện Ngọc Thành kia vốn là xuất loại bạt chúng diện mạo, gặp qua một lần tưởng muốn quên kia liền rất khó, cho nên hắn là như thế nào cũng sẽ không nhận sai người .

Hai người kia liền tính, bọn họ Thiện gia thiếu gia ở trong này tọa quầy, đây cũng là cái tình huống nào?

"Cha?" Quảng gia nhị công tử nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía trong tiệm, không rõ vì cái gì hắn lão tử đột nhiên liền mềm nhũn chân.

"... Chúng ta trở về." Quảng gia lão gia đỡ con mình, muốn hướng bên cạnh đi.

"Như thế nào mới đến muốn đi?" Quảng gia nhị công tử nghi hoặc , "Ngươi không phải nói muốn đến hỏi một chút khai năm sẽ thời điểm có thể hay không đặt bao hết sao?" Nói như thế nào đi muốn đi, hắn vẫn chờ ăn cái gì đâu!

Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng mở lâu như vậy, cho tới bây giờ hắn đều còn không có cơ hội đi vào ăn quá đồ vật, lần này tới trước hắn nhưng cũng đã nghe bọn hắn người trấn trên nói, cửa hàng này chính là nhiều hảo mấy thứ điểm tâm.

"Không đi còn ở tại chỗ này làm chi?" Quảng gia lão gia hoãn lại đây sau đó chỉ cảm thấy đầu vựng hồ hồ , "Ngươi có biết hay không kia ngồi ở cửa người là ai? Ngươi có biết hay không kia xuyên vây quần thét to người là ai? Ngươi có biết hay không kia quầy sau làm trướng người là ai?"

"Là ai?" Quảng gia nhị công tử vô tội mà trừng mắt.

"Đó là — kia quầy sau làm trướng người chính là Thiện gia thiếu gia, Thiện Ngọc Thành!" Quảng gia lão gia nói đến mặt sau đã là lặng lẽ tại cùng người bên cạnh nói chuyện.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trước cùng mẹ hắn tại phụ cận cầu phúc sự tình hắn là biết đến, nhưng là kia sau đó bọn họ không là đã đi trở về sao?

Hiện giờ Thiện Ngọc Thành ở trong này nguyên nhân hắn không biết, nhưng Thiện Ngọc Thành ở trong này lại không nói cho phụ cận cửa hàng người, phải là cũng có lý do của mình, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không ngốc đến thời gian này xông lên đi khen tặng một phen.

Liền tính hắn có tâm lấy lòng, cũng chọn thích hợp thời gian địa điểm.

Vương gia nhị công tử nghe vậy cũng lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn trong tiệm quầy sau kia Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại nhìn nhìn đứng ở một bên cùng xuyên vây quần thẳng giơ chân nam nhân nói nói Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn dứt khoát quyết định trước không nói cho hắn lão tử hắn ngày đó ở trong sân nhìn thấy hai người này tại phòng bếp trung làm sự.

Miễn cho không cẩn thận liền đem hắn lão tử cấp hoạt hoạt hù chết ...

Hắn còn muốn thừa dịp hắn lão tử còn sống, nhiều dễ dàng sống vài năm.

Kia Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia vội vàng thật cẩn thận mà đỡ cha của hắn hướng bên cạnh đi đến, chuẩn bị tìm một chỗ nghỉ ngơi một chút, uống miếng nước áp an ủi.

003.

Kia tiểu điếm trong, Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này cũng là đề phòng mà nhìn kia Vương Độc, Vương Độc này thủ đoạn hắn nhìn quen mắt, phân minh chính là kia Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia lừa hắn điểm tâm thủ đoạn!

Trước cùng hắn kéo hảo quan hệ, sau đó lừa hắn điểm tâm, những người này đều dùng nhất dạng thủ đoạn bọn họ cho là hắn còn sẽ thượng đương bị lừa sao?

"Không đi." Bạch Mạc Nho lần thứ hai cự tuyệt.

"Ngươi ngươi ngươi..." Vương Độc đã giơ chân.

Nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa đột nhiên chạy vào một người, Bạch Học Danh vui tươi hớn hở vừa đi vừa cười.

Lưu Như cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người thấy vội vàng hướng phía hắn bên kia nhìn lại, Lưu Như tiến lên kéo Bạch Học Danh tay vừa hỏi: "Cô nương đâu?"

Bạch Học Danh hai má hồng hồng , bị mẹ hắn vừa hỏi, lập tức có chút nói lắp mà cười nói: "Đưa trở về , nàng ở tại cách vách thôn trấn, ta đưa nàng đi trở về."

Nói xong, Bạch Học Danh còn vui tươi hớn hở mà gãi đầu, có chút thẹn thùng.

Thấy hắn như vậy, Lưu Như trong lòng cao treo cao khởi đại thạch đầu bị buông xuống, nàng cũng nhịn không được cười theo đứng lên, "Tiểu tử ngốc này!"

Nhìn Bạch Học Danh này ngốc ha ha thẹn thùng bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt ý cười cũng không khỏi nhiều thêm vài phần chế nhạo hương vị, xem ra lần này việc hôn nhân hấp dẫn.

Bởi vì này cửa hàng mở yếu nhân nhìn, cho nên lần trước đi thân cận Bạch Mạc Nho chưa cùng đi, là Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người chính mình đi .

Cô nương kia hắn còn không có nhìn thẳng gặp qua, nhưng Bạch Học Danh sẽ thích nghĩ đến hẳn là cũng là hảo cô nương. Hắn là thật tâm hy vọng Bạch Học Danh có thể tìm cái hảo cô nương, hai người hảo hảo sống qua ngày.

Bên kia Bạch Học Danh vốn là bị Lưu Như câu hỏi hỏi được yêu thích hồng, vừa quay đầu lại lại nhìn thấy mình kia nhu thuận đệ đệ dùng chế nhạo ánh mắt nhìn chính mình, nhất thời liền có chút xấu hổ buồn bực.

Hắn trợn tròn mắt tiến lên một bước vươn tay nhu nhu Bạch Mạc Nho đầu, đem Bạch Mạc Nho tóc nhu loạn sau hung ác ngoan uy hiếp đệ đệ mình, "Không cho cười!"

Bạch Học Danh hung ác ngoan uy hiếp xong, lại nghĩ tới điều gì sự bổ sung một câu, "Lại cười, lại cười làm nương cũng cho ngươi tìm cái!"

Những lời này nói xong, Bạch Học Danh cũng là đem mình xấu hổ cái mặt đỏ tai hồng.

Một cái nhịn không được, hắn bản thân trước cấp xấu hổ chạy.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy một màn này, lúc này nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến.

Hắn tầm mắt đi theo chạy trốn Bạch Học Danh hướng về phòng trong nhìn lại khi, thoáng nhìn đứng ở quầy trước trừng mắt nhìn chính mình Thiện Ngọc Thành, kia nháy mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt ý cười nhất thời càng sâu.

Kia nguyên bản tại nghe xong lời này sau đó, trợn tròn mắt giống như sợ hãi bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ tiểu cẩu Thiện Ngọc Thành, tại thấy này nồng đậm ý cười sau, sắc mặt vi phấn, cười hì hì thấp đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho tâm tình đại hảo mà thu hồi tầm mắt khi, kia Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa hai người tinh cũng là như có điều suy nghĩ mà nhìn chằm chằm hai người đánh giá nửa ngày.

"Bạch tiểu lão bản, ta xem này trong điếm tạm thời cũng không có gì người, không bằng chúng ta đi trước ăn một bữa cơm?" Lão Hứa mở miệng trước, uống cho tới trưa trà hắn lúc này cũng đói bụng.

Kia Vương Độc tay nghề chính là thiên hạ công nhận , hắn tự nhiên cũng là thích, tuy rằng đấu võ mồm thời điểm thấy kia Vương Độc giơ chân có ý tứ, nhưng hắn nhưng không có ngược đãi chính mình bụng tính toán.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy cũng thu trong mắt trêu đùa, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn kia bị hắn tức giận đến giơ chân Vương Độc, ngoài miệng ước pháp tam chương, "Nếu là con cá này không thể ăn, ta nhưng là sẽ không nhận trướng ."

Bạch Mạc Nho đương nhiên nhìn ra này Vương Độc không xấu, hắn đại khái chính là thèm ăn, nhưng là người nọ là cái cực kỳ dễ dàng động khí cùng nghiêm túc người, trêu đùa đứng lên xác thực hảo ngoạn.

Quả nhiên, hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, kia Vương Độc lập tức liền vỗ đùi tức đến khó thở mà nhảy dựng lên, "Ngươi dám nói ta làm gì đó không thể ăn, ngươi cư nhiên dám nói như vậy, ngươi có biết hay không bao nhiêu người cầu ta..."

Bạch Mạc Nho mặc kệ hắn, hồi đầu gọi mấy người thương nghị một lát, để lại Sơ Ngũ nhìn cửa hàng sau, những người khác đều đi theo kia Vương Độc ra cửa.

Vốn là Bạch Mạc Nho muốn đem Sơ Ngũ cũng đồng thời kêu lên , chính là Lưu Như nói này cửa hàng mở cửa lại đóng cửa điềm xấu, hơn nữa trong tiệm còn có khách hàng không đi, cho nên nàng tưởng lưu lại nhìn.

Sơ Ngũ thấy đứng dậy, một phen tranh luận sau đó quyết định làm Lưu Như đi, hắn lưu lại nhìn cửa hàng.

Hắn vốn là hiếu động tính cách, đối loại này bữa tiệc hứng thú không đại, so với đi chỗ đó ước tay bó chân bữa tiệc, hắn đảo càng thích này tự tại địa phương.

Đãi những người kia rời đi, Sơ Ngũ liền chính mình lấy tiểu cái đĩa đi quầy bên kia, đem các thức điểm tâm đều tuyển nhất dạng đi ra dùng cái đĩa trang , sau đó ngồi ở lấy tiền quầy sau ăn lên.

Sơ Ngũ là thực thích này Bạch gia công tử , bởi vì hắn làm điểm tâm tổng sẽ tính hắn một phần, vả lại đối hắn cũng xác thực không sai, trong ngày thường mà ngay cả ăn cơm cũng không đem hắn lập tức người làm hắn đi phòng bếp ăn.

Hơn nữa Bạch công tử nói, cửa hàng này điểm tâm theo hắn ăn, chỉ cần hắn nuốt trôi.

Cho nên tự này cửa hàng mở, Sơ Ngũ liền liên béo thiệt nhiều, hiện giờ trên mặt đều béo đô đô có thịt.

Ngồi ở quầy sau, Sơ Ngũ một bên thơm ngào ngạt ăn trước mặt này hương tô Bát Bảo du cao, một bên oán niệm mà vươn tay nhéo nhéo chính mình cằm, nơi đó đều dài ra một tầng thịt .

Nghĩ nghĩ, Sơ Ngũ lại chạy đến một bên đem kia lão Hứa phao không uống xong ấm trà đề đi qua, cho chính mình rót đầy tràn một chén lớn trà.

Sơ Ngũ chính ăn được hương, ngoài cửa lại tiến vào hai người.

Sơ Ngũ thấy vội vàng buông xuống đồ vật lau tay chuẩn bị tiến lên tiếp đãi, không tưởng ngẫng đầu lại nhìn thấy kia Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người.

"Là các ngươi, các ngươi lại tới làm gì?" Sơ Ngũ từ Lưu Như trong miệng biết hai người này sự tình sau, đối hai người này ấn tượng cũng là cực kém .

Kia Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người vào phòng, nhìn chung quanh một vòng phát hiện phòng trong trừ bỏ Sơ Ngũ không có những người khác sau, thái độ nhất thời liền không giống .

"Lưu Như đâu?" Tiền Yến Yến hướng quầy sau vừa đi, một bên tìm người một bên nhìn quầy sau.

Bọn họ cái này quầy là cố ý làm ra đến lấy tiền , phía trước có một cái cao cao ngăn tủ, ngăn tủ phía dưới lại là một cái bàn, cái bàn có thể dùng đến phóng chút bàn tính văn chương, trước bàn có mấy cái ngăn tủ, đó là thu ngân ngăn tủ.

Tiền Yến Yến như vậy đem thân thể thăm lại đây vừa thấy, liền đem ngăn tủ bên này tình huống toàn bộ nhìn ở tại trong mắt.

"Nha, này còn ăn thượng ." Thấy Sơ Ngũ đặt lên bàn chính ăn điểm tâm, kia Tiền Yến Yến vươn tay liền tuyển một khối tắc miệng.

"Bạch phu nhân bọn họ đều đi cách vách trong quán ăn ăn cơm ." Sơ Ngũ không thích kia Tiền Yến Yến động tác nhỏ, hắn đem mình cái đĩa hướng bên trong đẩy, dấu đi.

"Còn Bạch phu nhân đâu..." Tiền Yến Yến nghe nói Lưu Như không tại, liền bắt đầu theo này cửa hàng đánh giá đứng lên, "Ta nói các ngươi này cửa hàng là các ngươi gia Bạch phu nhân đi?"

"Đương nhiên là ." Sơ Ngũ đề phòng mà nhìn Tiền Yến Yến, không biết nàng muốn làm gì.

"Ngươi xem, ta liền nói này cửa hàng nhất định là kia Lưu Như đi, ngươi phi không tin." Tiền Yến Yến nghe vậy cũng là quay đầu lại nhìn về phía một bên Lưu Phương, "Này cửa hàng bắt lấy đến muốn bao nhiêu tiền, ngươi chính mình là làm thợ mộc ngươi còn có thể tính không đi ra? Kia Lưu Như hiện tại có tiền !"

Lưu Phương giờ phút này đã chuyển động đến phòng bếp bên cạnh phóng điểm tâm cái kia ngăn tủ trước, hắn xốc lên ngăn tủ thượng sa mỏng bố triều bên trong nhìn nhìn.

"Nghe còn rất hương." Lưu Phương nhìn này một tiểu rổ một tiểu rổ điểm tâm, nhịn không được nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

"Ôi đối , cấp trang điểm trở về, ta lần trước nếm nếm còn rất tốt ăn , mang điểm trở về cho ngươi nhắm rượu, còn có chúng ta tiền mộc, hắn khẳng định thích ăn." Tiền Yến Yến khi nói chuyện cũng đã nhiễu đến mặt sau tìm giấy dầu túi, bắt đầu động thủ trang lên.

Sơ Ngũ thấy chỗ nào còn có thể nại đến trụ tính tình, vội vàng chạy tới đoạt đồ vật, "Các ngươi làm cái gì vậy, ai cho ngươi bính thứ này ? Các ngươi đi ra ngoài cho ta."

Thấy Sơ Ngũ đi qua đoạt đồ vật, kia Tiền Yến Yến bất mãn ồn ào đứng lên, "Ngươi xem như cái cái gì vậy? Đây là ta cô em chồng cửa hàng, ta muốn làm chi ngươi một cái hạ nhân quản được sao? Hơn nữa không phải là bắt ngươi một chút được không? Dùng đến như vầy phải không."

Sơ Ngũ không để ý tới, muốn cướp, một bên Lưu Phương thấy đi lên liền đẩy ra nàng. Lưu Phương là làm thợ mộc , biệt không có lực cánh tay cũng không nhỏ, đẩy ra liền đem Sơ Ngũ đổ lên bên cạnh đụng phải trên quầy, liên phóng điểm tâm quầy đều chàng oai .

Sơ Ngũ bị bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng đụng phải thắt lưng, ôm bụng nửa ngày không hoãn quá mức đến.

Bên này phát sinh lớn như vậy động tĩnh, trong tiệm dư lại một ít khách hàng sôi nổi đứng dậy hướng phía bên này nhìn xung quanh, có chút nhàn sự nhiều , để lại tiền ở trên bàn liền ra cửa.

Liền như vậy một lát công phu, kia Tiền Yến Yến đã trang hảo mấy đại bao điểm tâm, nâng ở trong tay nhìn.

"Ta nghe nói bọn họ nơi này điểm tâm bán đến còn rất quý, liền nhỏ như vậy mấy khối liền muốn hơn mười văn tiền, quý một chút còn muốn tứ năm mươi văn." Tiền Yến Yến nâng điểm tâm hướng quầy bên kia đi đến.

"Tứ năm mươi văn?" Lưu Phương trừng mắt, hắn tân tân khổ khổ vội vài ngày làm băng ghế cũng mới bán trăm văn kiện đến, còn muốn trừ vật liệu gỗ phí tổn.

"Đúng rồi, ngươi xem nhân gia tiền này kiếm được nhiều dễ dàng, nhìn nhìn lại ngươi." Tiền Yến Yến đem điểm tâm đặt ở trên quầy, lại tại trong phòng dạo qua một vòng, tìm Lưu Như trong ngày thường dùng để đề cơm rổ trang .

"Nàng người đâu? Này đều cái gì thời điểm còn chưa có trở lại..." Lưu Phương hướng quầy sau một tòa, bị Tiền Yến Yến vừa nói như thế hắn nhịn không được đi theo toan lên.

Còn có thể ăn được khởi tửu lâu tiệm cơm, xem ra Lưu Như là thật kiếm chút tiền.

Chương 39: dựa gần như vậy làm chi?

001.

Lưu Phương tầm mắt lại tại trong nhà dạo qua một vòng sau, trong lòng hắn càng thêm không là tư vị đứng lên.

Căn phòng này trang hoàng đến thập phần xinh đẹp, dùng liêu cũng phi thường tốt, liền tính không nói cái khác , liền một mình là này một phòng thủ công, nếu là bao cho hắn đến làm chỉ sợ cũng có thể làm cho hắn đại kiếm nhất bút.

Này Lưu Như cũng thật là, có tiền cũng không nghĩ hắn điểm, hiện tại còn không biết làm ai kiếm số tiền kia?

Lưu Phương ngồi ở quầy sau trong lòng phát ra toan, tầm mắt đánh giá trước mặt có thể nhìn thấy hết thảy. Bên kia, kia Tiền Yến Yến cũng là tại trang đồ vật sau đó vòng quanh này cửa hàng đi rồi một vòng, đặc biệt đi ở kia mấy trương còn có khách hàng trước bàn khi, còn đặc biệt mà dừng bước lại nhìn nhiều hai mắt, tính một bàn này tử bao nhiêu tiền.

Hiện giờ lúc này đoạn, đúng là ăn cơm trưa thời gian đoạn, cho nên trong tiệm khách nhân không nhiều lắm, lầu trên lầu dưới thêm đứng lên cũng chỉ còn lại có năm sáu bàn.

Kia Tiền Yến Yến cũng không phải sợ người lạ, đứng ở cái bàn biên liền cùng những người đó hàn huyên, chính là đề tài này phần lớn đều là về này điểm tâm cửa hàng .

Nghe nói trong tiệm sinh ý còn có thể, này điểm tâm cửa hàng hiện giờ tại trấn trên đã có chút danh tiếng, kia Tiền Yến Yến hừ hừ hai câu lúc này mới tránh ra.

Ở phía sau bị đụng phải thắt lưng Sơ Ngũ thật vất vả hoãn quá mức đến đứng dậy đi ra bên ngoài khi, hắn còn chưa kịp nói cái gì đó, một bên Lưu Phương lại đột nhiên đứng dậy, hắn đề đặt ở trên quầy rổ tiến lên liền kéo Tiền Yến Yến muốn đi.

"Ngươi làm cái gì vậy?" Tiền Yến Yến bất mãn phát Lưu Phương tay, hiển nhiên cũng không nguyện ý vào lúc đó rời đi, "Lưu Như còn chưa có trở lại đâu!"

"Đi , đi thôi..." Lưu Phương thần sắc gian có chút lo lắng, hắn liếc liếc mắt một cái xuất môn đến sau sắc mặt không tốt Sơ Ngũ, ngoài miệng không ngừng thúc giục Tiền Yến Yến, "Ngươi cái Xú bà nương, làm ngươi theo ta đi thì đi, người không tại trong tiệm, chúng ta hai ngày nữa lại đến."

Tiền Yến Yến thấy Lưu Phương đột nhiên cải biến thái độ, thần sắc gian tràn đầy không giải, nàng tự nhiên không nguyện ý đi, kia Lưu Phương lại như là đột nhiên thay đổi cá nhân dường như, kéo tay nàng liền đem nàng hướng ngoài cửa kéo.

Tiền Yến Yến giãy dụa, Lưu Phương liền dùng khí lực, hai người tương đối khởi lực lượng đến Lưu Phương tự nhiên càng tốt hơn, hắn không một lát liền đem kia giãy dụa Tiền Yến Yến kéo ra khỏi ngoài cửa.

Sơ Ngũ nhíu mày, trong lòng cảm thấy kỳ quái, không rõ hai người này như thế nào đột nhiên thái độ đại biến thế nhưng liền như vậy đi rồi. Nhưng là hai người kia nguyện ý rời đi Sơ Ngũ là cao hứng , hắn ước gì hai người này đi nhanh lên.

Thấy hai người kia rời đi, Sơ Ngũ nhu nhu bị đụng vào thắt lưng quay đầu nhìn còn ở lại trong điếm khách hàng.

Có chút khách hàng vừa mới cũng đã buông xuống tiền đi rồi, dư lại một ít cũng có một phần trải qua như vậy một nháo sau đó, hiển nhiên cũng đã không có tâm tình tiếp tục ăn cái gì, ở trên bàn buông xuống tiền sau lại có một nhóm người rời đi. Vốn là không nhiều lắm khách nhân như vậy vừa đi, trong lúc nhất thời trong tiệm cũng cũng chỉ còn lại có một hai bàn người.

Sơ Ngũ xoa thắt lưng hút lãnh khí chạy đến mặt sau phóng điểm tâm quầy vừa thấy, trên quầy giờ phút này trên cơ bản đã không .

Nguyên bản còn dư không ít điểm tâm đều bị kia Tiền Yến Yến trang đến không sai biệt lắm , chỉ còn lại chút cũng bởi vì kia Tiền Yến Yến trang điểm tâm khi ở bên trong đập loạn, biến đến linh linh toái toái.

Kiểm tra xong bên này điểm tâm, Sơ Ngũ lại chạy tới phía trước thu bát, đang bề bộn lục , chỉ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người cấp hừng hực mà chạy vào môn.

Hai người hiển nhiên là được đến tin tức sau đó cấp hừng hực chạy về tới, vừa vào cửa hai người đều đầu tiên là nhìn chung quanh bốn phía một vòng sau đó, lúc này mới nhìn về phía tại thu chén đũa Sơ Ngũ.

"Bọn họ người đâu?" Bạch Mạc Nho sau này mặt phòng bếp phương hướng đi đến.

Phóng điểm tâm quầy ngay tại phòng bếp bên cạnh, Bạch Mạc Nho hướng bên kia vừa đi, rất xa liếc mắt liền nhìn thấy bên kia đống hỗn độn một mảnh cảnh tượng.

Nguyên bản nhu thuận trang tại rổ trung điểm tâm không thấy bóng dáng, chỉ còn lại có một ít linh linh toái toái bánh bích quy mảnh vụn còn tại rổ dưới, quầy bên cạnh cũng tràn đầy mảnh vụn.

Không cần nhiều lời, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đoán đến nơi đây đại khái đã xảy ra những thứ gì. Nhìn kia rõ ràng đã oai cái bàn, Bạch Mạc Nho lại trở lại phía trước hỏi Sơ Ngũ, "Ngươi không sao chứ?"

Sơ Ngũ xin lỗi mà lắc lắc đầu, "Xin lỗi Bạch thiếu gia, ta vốn là tưởng ngăn cản bọn họ, nhưng là..."

Nói lên chuyện này, Sơ Ngũ là vừa tức lại ảo não.

Nhà hắn thiếu gia cùng Bạch công tử rời đi bất quá liền một khắc thời gian, hắn liền không bảo vệ này cửa hàng, không riêng điểm tâm bị người trang không có, cửa hàng này khách hàng cũng đều đi không sai biệt lắm .

"Ngươi không có việc gì liền hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nói đạo.

Trong tiệm hiện giờ cũng chỉ còn lại có một hai bàn người, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đám người sau khi trở về lại đi rồi một bàn, trong lúc nhất thời liền chỉ còn lại có trên lầu một bàn, dưới lầu đã là trống rỗng .

Sơ Ngũ thu phía trước mấy trương trên bàn cái đĩa hướng phòng bếp đi đến, phía trước, Thiện Ngọc Thành đám người cũng sau đó đến trong tiệm.

Thấy cảnh tượng này, lại hỏi vừa mới phát sinh sự, trong lúc nhất thời mọi người mày cũng không khỏi đi theo nhíu lại.

Đặc biệt kia Vương Độc, kia sắc mặt là thối đến không thể càng thối .

Hắn từ đêm qua liền bắt đầu làm chuẩn bị, đại sáng sớm liền đi ngư thị bên kia đi dạo hồi lâu, chính là vì giữa trưa này một bữa ngư trăm yến, kết quả khen ngược, hắn tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị bữa cơm này mới ăn xong, trong tửu quán liền chạy tới người nói cửa hàng này xảy ra chuyện.

Vương Độc đối chính mình tay nghề đó là cực kỳ tự mãn tự hào , lúc ăn cơm hắn cũng không có nhiều lời, chỉ làm mọi người ăn, hắn kia đảo không phải khiêm tốn hoặc là trên bàn lễ nghi, thuần túy chính là quyết định chờ mọi người ăn xong rồi đồ vật lúc này mới sĩ diện, làm cho này không ánh mắt gia hỏa cam tâm tình nguyện đầu rạp xuống đất nói một cái phục tự.

Kết quả khen ngược, đồ ăn , hắn nói đều còn chưa nói nói ra người liền toàn chạy...

Hắn nói đều muốn hảo , trước nói cái gì nói cái gì nữa bản nháp đều đánh hảo , kết quả nói đến bên miệng người trốn thoát , cảm giác kia nghẹn khuất đến Vương Độc tưởng giơ chân.

Cố tình cũng bởi vì này cửa hàng quan hệ đến hắn điểm tâm, hắn còn không có nửa điểm câu oán hận có thể nói, cũng là đi theo cấp hừng hực mà chạy tới trong tiệm nhìn cửa hàng có phải là thật hay không làm người cấp tạp .

Hiện giờ nghe nói chẳng qua là cái người đàn bà chanh chua nháo sự, kia Vương Độc trong lòng liền cùng ăn cái gì ghê tởm đồ vật dường như khó chịu, đối kia chưa từng gặp mặt hai người tự nhiên cũng là chán ghét tới cực điểm.

Sơ Ngũ thu cái đĩa đi phòng bếp, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là thu đặt lên bàn cùng trên quầy tiền, chuẩn bị thả lại tiền quỹ, này tay vừa động, người lại sững sờ ở tại chỗ.

Đứng ở quầy trước cách đó không xa Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên dừng lại động tác có chút nghi hoặc, hắn hướng về quầy bên này nhìn xung quanh đi qua, "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Này quầy sự tình đều là Thiện Ngọc Thành tại phụ trách, nơi này hắn quen thuộc, hắn luôn luôn quầy bên này nhìn xung quanh lập tức liền phát hiện không đối.

"Như thế nào?" Chạy trốn chậm một chút Lưu Như tại Thiện Ngọc Thành vào cửa sau, nghe xong hai người đối thoại, cũng vội vàng bu lại.

"Tiền không có." Bạch Mạc Nho mi hơi nhíu, buông xuống đi xuống nhìn bên tay trống rỗng tiền rương con ngươi trung, tức giận cùng tàn nhẫn chi sắc chợt lóe mà qua.

"Cái gì? !" Lưu Như cất cao thanh âm, nàng vội vàng đi đến quầy sau nhìn, này vừa thấy dưới mới phát hiện nguyên bản trang tiền tiền quỹ trung giờ phút này đúng là đã không có tiền.

Kia ngăn tủ đảo không phải thật sự một văn đều không có, nhưng giờ phút này giống như là bị cướp sạch giống nhau, bên trong đã chỉ đáng thương hề hề dư lại mấy miếng dán quỹ đế đồng tiền.

Này ngăn tủ từ lúc cửa hàng mở đến bây giờ vẫn luôn là Thiện Ngọc Thành tại xử lý, tuy rằng mọi người cũng đều có lấy tiền thời điểm, bất quá đại đa số thời điểm cũng đều là mở ngăn tủ trực tiếp đem tiền ném vào đi.

Bởi vì bọn họ cửa hàng mới khai không bao lâu, hơn nữa lại đều là người trong nhà ở bên cạnh không có người ngoài, cho nên mọi người đối tiền này rương đều không như thế nào quá để ở trong lòng, chính là từ sáng tới tối đóng cửa thời điểm mới có thể thông lệ đến Thiện Ngọc Thành bên kia nghe một chút hôm nay buôn bán nhiều ít.

Tiền này rương bên trong tiền, tính thượng bọn họ mở cửa mười mấy ngày nay thời gian buôn bán, hơn nữa Bạch Mạc Nho trước đi Quảng gia thời điểm bắt được trả thù lao, thêm đứng lên tổng cộng có hơn hai mươi hai.

Hơn hai mươi hai tuy rằng không tính là là cái thật lớn số lượng, nhưng đối với người bình thường gia đến nói cũng đầy đủ dùng tới đã nhiều năm , càng trọng yếu hơn là, tiền này bên trong còn có bọn họ này cửa hàng khai trương đến bây giờ dùng rụng nguyên liệu nấu ăn phí tổn.

Bạch Mạc Nho này điểm tâm cửa hàng dùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn kia đều là tinh khiêu tế tuyển quá , tuy rằng bởi vì điều kiện thụ hạn không thể nào mỗi dạng đồ vật đều dùng tới tốt nhất, nhưng vài thứ kia cũng đều là thượng giai .

Hiện giờ tiền không có, tương đương với trong khoảng thời gian này trong bọn họ không riêng gì không kiếm được tiền, ngược lại còn mệt phí tổn ở bên trong.

"Này, đây là có chuyện gì?" Thấy kia trống rỗng tiền rương, Lưu Như cấp đỏ mắt.

Một bên mọi người thấy thế sôi nổi vây đi qua, thấy một màn này, trong lúc nhất thời tất cả mọi người đi theo trầm mặc.

Thu được cái đĩa đi phòng bếp Sơ Ngũ vừa ra khỏi cửa liền nhìn thấy bên này tình huống vội vàng đã đi tới, nhìn thấy tiền rương không trống rỗng , sắc mặt hắn nhất thời liền trắng, "Không là ta lấy ! Bạch công tử, không là ta..."

"Sơ Ngũ, đây là có chuyện gì?" Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt sớm đã trầm xuống, đồng dạng đã đoán được những thứ gì hắn cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung có hàn khí tràn ra, nhìn có chút làm người ta kinh hồn táng đảm.

"Vừa mới các ngươi trước khi đi ta còn thu thứ tiền, khi đó tiền rương bên trong đều còn có tiền, ta, ta cũng không biết cái gì thời điểm tiền không có." Thấy mọi người trầm mặc mà đứng , Sơ Ngũ là thật nóng nảy, hắn đỏ mắt bất an mà nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người, loại chuyện này thật đến khó có thể nói rõ.

"Thiếu gia..." Sơ Ngũ dồn dập mà nhìn phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Chúng ta đi rồi còn có hay không người tới gần quá nơi này?" Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng đã đoán được đại khái là chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng hắn vẫn là mở miệng dò hỏi.

Tiền rương tại bọn họ rời đi cửa hàng trước đều không có việc gì, hiện giờ cũng là không , trong lúc qua tay người trừ bỏ Thiện Ngọc Thành liền chỉ có Sơ Ngũ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tự nhiên là không cần hoài nghi , lướt qua cái khác không nói, liền lấy Thiện Ngọc Thành kia Thiện gia thiếu gia thân phận đến nói, hắn cũng không có khả năng đi trộm như vậy nhị mười lượng bạc.

Về phần Sơ Ngũ, Bạch Mạc Nho là căn bản không tin hắn sẽ trộm đồ vật . Hắn cùng với Sơ Ngũ cũng nhận thức lâu như vậy thời gian , Sơ Ngũ là cái gì tính cách hắn vẫn là biết, hắn không là cái loại này tay chân không sạch sẽ người.

Nếu không là Thiện Ngọc Thành, cũng không phải Sơ Ngũ, kia dư lại tuyển hạng liền chỉ còn lại có một cái.

Bị Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói như thế, Sơ Ngũ cũng lập tức nhớ tới một sự kiện, "Nhất định là kia Lưu Phương! Ta vừa mới ở phía sau bị đụng phải thắt lưng có trong chốc lát thời gian không cùng đi ra, sau lại ta đi ra thời điểm chính nhìn thấy hắn tại quầy bên này thu đồ vật muốn đi, nhất định là hắn!"

Nói lên Lưu Phương, Sơ Ngũ nháy mắt tức giận đến không được.

Hắn liền như vậy thời gian một cái nháy mắt không đi theo, kia Lưu Phương thế nhưng liền làm xuất loại sự tình này!

"Hơn nữa ta sau khi đi ra, kia Lưu Phương đột nhiên liền thái độ đại biến lôi kéo Tiền Yến Yến muốn chạy lấy người, khởi điểm hắn còn vẫn luôn chơi xấu trong tiệm không đi đâu!" Sơ Ngũ tức giận đến không được, lúc ấy hắn căn bản không biết tiền rương đã không , không phải hắn khẳng định tiến lên phải về đến, "Ta khi đó chỉ ước gì hắn nhanh lên đi, ta..."

Sơ Ngũ chưa bao giờ gặp gỡ quá loại sự tình này, hiện giờ ném tiền, trên người hắn lại có hiềm nghi, Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người lại là sắc mặt âm trầm không nói lời nào, hắn tất nhiên là bối rối sốt ruột, như vậy một nháo nhất thời khóc khởi cái mũi.

"Thiếu gia..." Sơ Ngũ quýnh lên, liền khóc tìm nhà hắn thiếu gia.

"Chúng ta biết không là ngươi." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nói đạo, chính là trong mắt của hắn lệ khí quay cuồng lợi hại.

"Này rõ như ban ngày dưới thế nhưng còn có người như thế, đi báo quan, làm cho bọn họ đem người bắt lại." Vương Độc vốn là không tốt sắc mặt nhất thời càng thêm hắc thêm vài phần, sự tình hắn từ vừa mới nghe đến bây giờ, tại nghe nói những người đó còn đem trong điếm điểm tâm cũng trang quang sau đó, trong lòng càng là vừa tức vừa lo.

Hắn đảo không khẩn trương chút tiền ấy, hắn khẩn trương chính là Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi cửa hàng thời điểm làm điểm tâm, cũng không biết có phải hay không là nhất dạng đi theo tao hại.

Này vạn nhất muốn là thật đi theo tao hại, vậy hắn cần phải đem hai người kia nắm đi ra lột da rút gân không thể!

Nghĩ vậy nhi, Vương Độc trên mặt gân xanh nhảy dựng nhảy dựng , nhìn thật là dọa người.

Cùng sắc mặt hắn không sai biệt lắm còn có một người, đó chính là đi theo phía sau hắn lão Hứa, giờ phút này hắn đã trầm mặc mà vãn khởi tay áo, lộ ra kia đánh người tuyệt đối sẽ đau rắn chắc cánh tay.

Kia trà là hắn trong lòng hảo là của hắn mệnh, nếu là...

Vương Độc lão Hứa sau đó, cuối cùng vào cửa bọn họ những cái đó bạn tốt giờ phút này cũng là sắc mặt không tốt.

Bọn họ là tại nghe nói Vương Độc xuống bếp có ăn ngon đồ vật sau đó, ước hảo mặt dày mày dạn tễ đến trong tửu lâu đi , hạ quyết tâm phải giúp chia sẻ chia sẻ kia ngư trăm yến, miễn cho mấy người ăn không hết lãng phí .

Bọn họ mỗi cái đều là trong nhà có gia nghiệp , hận nhất tự nhiên cũng là như thế này tay chân không sạch sẽ người, hiện giờ thấy chuyện như vậy sắc mặt tự nhiên hảo nhìn không đi nơi nào.

002.

"Sơ Ngũ, ngươi trông xem hắn khai ngăn tủ lấy tiền sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ giọng hỏi, hắn trên mặt mang theo cười, nước sơn hắc mâu tử trung cũng là lạnh lẽo một mảnh.

Sơ Ngũ lắc đầu, hắn đi ra thời điểm Lưu Phương đã thu đồ vật muốn lôi kéo Tiền Yến Yến đi, hắn cái gì đều không thấy được.

Thấy Sơ Ngũ lắc đầu, mọi người lần thứ hai lâm vào trầm mặc.

Hiện giờ nhân chứng vật chứng đều không có, cho dù là báo quan, chỉ cần hai người kia một mực chắc chắn không có làm quá loại chuyện này, bọn họ có thể nại hắn gì?

Vương Độc thấy thế, quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua phía sau mình bạn tốt, mọi người không tiếng động giao lưu, có một số việc quả thật không là báo quan có thể giải quyết , nhưng có phải thế không hoàn toàn không có biện pháp.

Thu hồi tầm mắt sau Vương Độc đang chuẩn bị nói cái gì đó, bên kia Bạch Mạc Nho đã đem ngăn tủ lại quan trở về, sau đó hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía mọi người.

"Nương, ca, các ngươi đem cửa tiệm trước tạm thời quan , hiện giờ điểm tâm không có, buổi chiều sợ là không có biện pháp tiếp tục việc buôn bán ." Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm lạnh lùng, cùng thường ngày không khác, tựa hồ vẫn chưa sinh khí.

Này có sẵn điểm tâm không có, dư lại cũng chỉ có yêu cầu hiện làm , vài thứ kia đều lúc cần phải gian, nếu chính là một hai bàn khách nhân cũng thì thôi, nếu là đến cái hơn mười bàn hắn cũng ứng phó không đến.

Huống hồ hiện tại sau đài ngăn tủ bên kia cũng bị biến thành loạn thất bát tao, bánh bích quy mảnh vụn nơi nơi đều là, thu thập đứng lên cũng muốn hoa chút thời gian.

Đối Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Vương Độc đám người, "Hôm nay việc các vị cũng đều thấy được, tiểu điếm hiện tại muốn tạm bế cửa tiệm, tạm thời chỉ sợ vô pháp việc buôn bán ."

Vương Độc mặt hắc như than, bất mãn hừ hừ hai tiếng, thật cũng không có khó xử Bạch Mạc Nho, chính là vừa nghĩ tới chính mình kia chưa ăn đến điểm tâm, tâm của hắn liền nhịn không được đi theo đau lên. Lão Hứa cũng là như thế.

Hai người đau lòng , nhưng là nhìn ra Bạch Mạc Nho là không muốn làm cho bọn họ nhúng tay chuyện này, hai người đều là nhân tinh, tự nhiên không nhắc lại vừa mới không nói ra khỏi miệng những lời kia.

Mọi người ở đây chuẩn bị rời đi khi, kia Bạch Mạc Nho lại đã mở miệng, "Nếu các vị không chê, có thể tạm đến trên lầu tiểu tức, ta vừa mới đặt ở phòng bếp điểm tâm hẳn là vẫn chưa đã bị ảnh hưởng."

Trong điếm đã xảy ra này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho nhưng không định quay đầu lại cùng mấy người xướng suy, mấy người kia là hướng về phía hắn điểm tâm tới, tính cách tuy rằng thực hợp, nhưng hiện giờ vẫn chỉ là bình thủy chi giao, hắn không có tất yếu bởi vì này sao điểm chi ma đại sự tình liền muốn chết muốn sống, phá hủy sở hữu tâm tình của người.

Chuyện của hắn, hắn bản thân sẽ xử lý tốt.

"Vậy là tốt rồi!" Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này kia Vương Độc hai con mắt nhất thời liền sáng, hắn gây thất vọng mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt sau, lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần chính mình lúc này biểu hiện đến rất cao hứng tựa hồ có chút không hợp thời.

Vương Độc liếc liếc mắt một cái người bên cạnh, ho khan một tiếng sau đó cố gắng sủy một bộ nghiêm túc biểu tình cẩn thận mỗi bước đi lên lầu, còn lại người thấy cũng vội vàng đuổi kịp.

Chờ những người đó lên lầu, dưới lầu mọi người cũng là rốt cuộc sủy không ngừng bình tĩnh, mọi người lúc này thay đổi mặt.

"Ta đi tìm hắn nói lý, hắn tại sao có thể làm như vậy, tiền này nhưng là chúng ta tân tân khổ khổ kiếm trở về ." Lưu Như vừa tức vừa vội, nói xong liền muốn đi ra cửa tìm người phân xử. Nàng tự nhiên là đau lòng những số tiền kia, chính là càng nhiều vẫn là tức giận kia Lưu Phương thế nhưng làm ra loại chuyện này.

Bạch Học Danh cũng là tức giận đến thẳng suyễn khí thô, thấy Lưu Như xuất môn hắn do dự sau một lát cũng đi theo, tựa hồ chuẩn bị thượng đi hỗ trợ.

"Nương..." Bạch Mạc Nho thấy vội vàng gọi hảo vài tiếng, nhưng ra cửa hai người này cũng là nửa điểm không nghe, nổi giận đùng đùng bước đi .

Bạch Mạc Nho hướng ngoài cửa đuổi theo vài bước, thấy hai người này tâm ý đã quyết là gọi không trở lại , lúc này mới hồi trong tiệm.

Hiện giờ trong tiệm trên lầu còn có người tại chờ, Sơ Ngũ bên kia cũng không biết có phải hay không là bị thương, liền tính vứt đi trên lầu những cái đó người rảnh rỗi không nói, hắn cũng không thể đối Sơ Ngũ vứt bỏ không để ý.

Về phần tiền kia, hắn nhất định là muốn cả vốn lẫn lãi phải về tới. Tuy rằng không là hiện tại, nhưng là nếu kia Lưu Phương dám ở hắn địa bàn bị thương người còn trộm đồ vật, kia liền phải làm hảo cả vốn lẫn lãi trả trở về chuẩn bị!

Đưa quan? Hừ, đưa quan liền quá tiện nghi bọn họ!

Tại hắn địa bàn bị thương người, cũng không phải là dễ dàng như vậy liền tính sự tình.

Lại tới đến quầy biên, trên mặt mang cười ánh mắt cũng là khói mù một mảnh Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía Sơ Ngũ, "Ngươi thế nào, nếu không mau chân đến xem đại phu?"

Sơ Ngũ từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn bưng thắt lưng, bị Bạch Mạc Nho vừa hỏi, lại giải quần áo vừa thấy, mới phát hiện trên lưng đã xanh tím một đại khối.

Kia một chút đại khái là đụng phải trắc biên xương sườn, nơi đó xanh tím đến lợi hại nhất, cũng không biết thương tổn đến xương cốt không có.

Bạch Mạc Nho kiểm tra rồi Sơ Ngũ bị chàng địa phương, biết Sơ Ngũ nơi đó vô cùng đau đớn, liền làm Thiện Ngọc Thành trước dẫn theo người đi nhìn, hắn bản thân lại là vào phòng bếp, chuẩn bị trước đem bên trong dư lại điểm tâm đoan đến trên lầu cấp trên lầu đám người kia.

Buổi sáng hắn bận rộn mới vừa buổi sáng, điểm tâm cơ bản đã thành hình, nguyên bản liền chuẩn bị chờ ăn cơm trưa lại lấy ra, hiện giờ hắn vào phòng bếp sau cũng chỉ làm cuối cùng thu chỉnh liền đem điểm tâm đoan đi ra.

Lão Hứa cấp lá trà không nhiều lắm, tổng cộng liền đủ hắn làm hai phân điểm tâm, nguyên bản hắn là chuẩn bị đem trong đó một phần cấp lão Hứa cùng Vương Độc, mặt khác một phần cấp Lưu Như Thiện Ngọc Thành bọn họ nếm thử, hiện giờ chính bọn hắn là khẳng định không tâm tình ăn, hai phân điểm tâm liền đều tiện nghi trên lầu mấy người.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đem hai phân điểm tâm đều đoan đi lên, kia Vương Độc hai con mắt nháy mắt biến lượng lên, sớm đã chờ đến không kiên nhẫn hắn thấy đồ vật đặt trên bàn, không đợi Bạch Mạc Nho đầu cơ phá giá tử bỏ tay ra hắn cũng đã vươn tay đi.

Lão Hứa thấy, một chiếc đũa vươn đi ra đánh vào Vương Độc mu bàn tay thượng, nơi đó lập tức đỏ hai cái dấu ấn.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Vương Độc chưa ăn đến giờ tâm, quay đầu lại liền một bộ muốn liều mạng bộ dáng trừng lão Hứa.

Lão Hứa lại mặc kệ hắn, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, nghĩ nghĩ sau vẫn là đem vừa mới ở dưới lầu Vương Độc muốn nói lại chưa kịp nói không nên lời nói nói ra, "Bạch tiểu lão bản nếu có khó xử, cứ việc mở miệng."

Lão Hứa mặc dù không là cái gì tự cho là thanh cao người, nhưng là mấy năm nay xuống dưới hắn cũng thấy không ít chủ động nịnh bợ đi lên người, tuy nói cũng biết đó là thái độ bình thường, nhưng là thấy nhiều rốt cuộc phiền lòng.

Này Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ pha trà, lại ngộ tính cao nặng nhẹ, lão Hứa thấy trong lòng là càng phát ra thích đứng lên.

Còn lại mấy người ngoài miệng tuy rằng chưa nói, nhưng có thể cùng lão Hứa, Vương Độc, Lý Cửu hợp cũng đã thuyết minh bọn họ tính tình bản tướng phỏng, không phải cũng sẽ không đặt đồng thời làm ầm ĩ này nhiều năm.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy sau cười cười, hắn tươi cười cùng lúc trước cũng không biến hóa, chính là từ trở lại trong điếm sau đó trong mắt của hắn ý cười liền vẫn luôn chưa kịp đáy mắt, làm người ta nhìn sợ nổi da gà. Đặc biệt hắn kia không sóng không gió nhã nhã nhặn nhặn nên làm gì làm gì một chút nhìn không ra tức giận bộ dáng, càng thêm là nhìn xem đám người kia mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Buông xuống đồ vật sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đi xuống lầu, thu thập phòng bếp sau hắn vãn khởi tay áo, bắt đầu nghiêm túc thanh lý khởi kia phóng điểm tâm quầy.

Bởi vì trong tiệm làm chính là cái ăn sinh ý, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn đem trong tiệm xử lý đến thập phần sạch sẽ, đặc biệt này gửi điểm tâm quầy, từ sáng tới tối đều sẽ triệt để tẩy trừ một lần.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem rổ trung dư lại những cái đó toái rụng điểm tâm thanh lý đi ra đặt ở chén đĩa về sau, liền bắt đầu cẩn thận mà sát quầy cùng cọ rửa rổ.

Đang bề bộn lục gian, ngoài cửa đột nhiên truyền đến một trận tiếng đập cửa.

Cửa tiệm cũng không có triệt để tắt đi, chính là đem đại môn khép lại tới, giống nhau trên đường chủ quán mở cửa việc buôn bán cũng sẽ không đóng cửa lại, hiện giờ thấy hắn này cửa hàng như vậy, đại bộ phận khách nhân cũng đều biết chỉ sợ hôm nay là không việc buôn bán .

Nghe được thanh âm kia, Bạch Mạc Nho có chút nghi hoặc, hắn buông xuống trong tay bàn chải đi vào cạnh cửa mở cửa, ngoài cửa đứng người cũng là kia Quảng gia nhị công tử.

Này Quảng gia nhị công tử tên đầy đủ tên là Quảng Húc Nhiên, là một cái nhàn nhã người rảnh rỗi.

Quảng gia lão gia tổng cộng dục có hai tử, đại nhi tử Quảng Húc Hạo, tiểu nhi tử Quảng Húc Nhiên. Đại nhi tử cùng ca ca hắn Bạch Học Danh nhất dạng tuổi tác, tuổi trẻ tài cao, hiện giờ đã bắt đầu bắt tay tiếp quản Quảng gia gia nghiệp. Con thứ hai Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng là vẫn luôn vô tâm gia nghiệp, chỉnh lý du du nhàn nhàn độ nhật, là trấn trên nổi danh 'Nhị thiếu gia' .

Tự ngày đó tại Quảng gia nhìn thấy Quảng Húc Nhiên sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền cùng Lưu Như hỏi thăm một phen, hiện giờ đã lớn khái biết Quảng Húc Nhiên sự tình.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, kia Quảng Húc Nhiên cười cười liền chính mình hướng môn nội chui vào, "Ta thấy ngươi này đại cửa không có khóa, liền đoán được người khẳng định ở bên trong."

Vào cửa, kia Quảng Húc Nhiên ngược lại là như quen đã lâu, chính mình ở trong phòng dạo qua một vòng sau lắc lư đến sau đài phóng điểm tâm vị trí.

Giờ phút này đúng là buổi trưa vừa qua khỏi, ngoài cửa trên đường thái dương sáng lạn, người đi đường lui tới, hảo không náo nhiệt. So sánh với ngoài cửa náo nhiệt phồn hoa, này dạ đại điểm tâm cửa hàng liền có vẻ thập phần lạnh lùng.

"Ngươi này sinh ý cũng thật tốt quá đi? Sao lại như vậy đại sớm đồ vật liền bán xong rồi." Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đang tại tẩy trừ quầy, không từ có chút thất vọng, nhưng hắn là chuyên môn hướng về phía điểm tâm tới.

"Ngươi có chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi, khi nói chuyện hắn đã lại trở về sát hắn quầy .

Hắn cùng với này Quảng gia nhị công tử làm nửa tháng quán hữu, hiện giờ ngược lại là thật không có gì xa cách ngăn cách, đặc biệt vẫn còn là biết người này việc xấu loang lổ dưới tình huống, ở chung đứng lên cũng liền càng thêm tự do tùy tính chút.

"Cha ta để cho ta tới hỏi một chút ngươi, cửa hàng này có thể đặt bao hết sao?" Quảng Húc Nhiên đi dạo du du đem này dưới lầu đi dạo một vòng sau, lại về tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh, "Nếu bao nói, tháng sau hai ngày này chúng ta trước tiên định ra rồi."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu, "Có thể."

"Đi, ta đây vãn chút thời điểm theo ta cha nói, hắn bản thân phái người nói cho ngươi cái khác nhỏ vụn." Quảng Húc Nhiên không định tại chuyện này thượng nhiều lời, hắn dạo qua một vòng sau tầm mắt dừng ở một bên phóng những cái đó nát điểm tâm chén đĩa thượng, trong đó có hai cái cái đĩa hoá trang chính là Bạch Mạc Nho trước bãi quán thời điểm không có điểm tâm.

"Cái này bán thế nào?" Quảng Húc Nhiên chọn trúng trong đó một bàn, hắn tự nhiên nhìn ra này đó phải là dư lại , nhưng nề hà hắn xác thực thèm ăn.

Tuy rằng này nát điểm tâm nhìn có chút khó coi, nhưng là hắn người này cũng không chọn này đó, liền tính diện mạo khó coi chỉ cần hương vị hảo, hắn làm theo có thể nuốt trôi.

Đối với Quảng gia nhị công tử không có gì thiếu gia tính tình thực hiện, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng cảm thấy buồn cười, bất quá bởi vì người này như vậy một nháo, hắn kia đầy bụng lửa giận cũng là tiêu tán thêm vài phần, "Đưa ngươi ăn."

Này nát điểm tâm Bạch Mạc Nho là không có chuẩn bị cầm ném xuống , tuy rằng hiện giờ đã không thế nào đẹp mắt, nhưng thứ này rốt cuộc còn có thể ăn.

Bọn họ mở cửa tiệm cho tới bây giờ, trong ngày thường là rất ít dư lại đồ vật , cho dù ngẫu có dư lại, cũng sẽ không bắt được ngày hôm sau lại bán.

Đại đa số thời điểm bọn họ đều sẽ đem dư lại đồ vật mang về ăn, nếu thật sự ăn không hết, liền bắt được trấn ngoại miếu thành hoàng trung đưa .

Không sai biệt lắm từ một tháng trước bắt đầu, trấn trên lục tục liền có hồng tai dân chạy nạn ra vào. Trong đó một phần dân chạy nạn vẫn còn tiếp tục di động, nhưng là có một phần dư lại tụ tập ở tại trấn ngoại.

Lưu lại kia bộ phận đại đa số đều là đã vô lực lại đi phụ nữ và trẻ em tiểu hài tử hoặc là lão nhân, những người đó tụ tập tại miếu thành hoàng phụ cận, ban ngày sẽ tiến thôn trấn ăn xin, buổi tối lại trở về.

Tuy rằng mấy khối điểm tâm cứu không được mạng người, nhưng là tóm lại so ném hảo, hơn nữa kia miếu thành hoàng ly thôn trấn cũng không xa, cũng chính là vài bước lộ khoảng cách.

"Đây chính là ngươi nói, không cho xấu lắm hối hận." Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói, lập tức vui vẻ đến không được, tính đứng lên đây là hắn lần đầu tiên tại Bạch Mạc Nho nơi này chiếm được hảo, tự nhiên không khỏi đắc ý.

Nói cho hết lời, Quảng Húc Nhiên liền chính mình đến bên cạnh tìm cái đĩa, sau đó tuyển bộ phận đi ra ngồi vào bên cạnh ăn lên.

Vừa ăn, một bên nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho bận rộn, thỉnh thoảng còn sẽ hỏi hai câu về tân cửa hàng sự tình.

Bạch Mạc Nho không chút để ý cùng hắn trò chuyện, trong lúc vô tình nhớ tới người nọ là cách vách trên thị trấn , nhịn không được tò mò hỏi một câu, "Ngươi nhận thức các ngươi trên thị trấn cái kia tên là Lưu Phương thợ mộc sao?"

Cách vách thôn trấn cùng bọn họ thôn trấn không sai biệt lắm đại, nhân khẩu cũng hơn một ngàn, Bạch Mạc Nho không ôm cái gì hy vọng.

Bạch Mạc Nho chẳng qua thuận miệng hỏi một chút, không tưởng kia Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng là đáp đến đi lên, "Biết, tại trên đường khai thợ mộc phô ."

Bạch Mạc Nho lược có chút kinh ngạc dừng lại động tác, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng hắn, "Nói một chút nhìn."

"Ngươi như thế nào sẽ nhớ tới hỏi hắn?" Quảng Húc Nhiên một bộ bát quái sắc mặt. Quảng Húc Nhiên bản thân lớn lên không sai, so Bạch Mạc Nho cao chút, nhưng lại có nhất trương pha hiển thành thục nam nhân vị mặt, nhìn tự mang vài phần anh khí.

Nhưng giờ phút này hắn cũng là một bộ bát quái sắc mặt, sống thoát thoát giống cái đầu đường tiểu lưu manh.

Quảng Húc Nhiên hỏi nói, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không chuẩn bị hồi đáp hắn liền lại chính mình nói lên, "Nhà bọn họ tại trấn trên cũng mở hảo chút năm cửa hàng , cho nên trên đường thật nhiều người cũng biết nhà bọn họ. Kia Lưu Phương là làm thợ mộc , nhưng lại là một cái hết ăn lại nằm chủ, không tới nơi trong không có tiền tuyệt đối sẽ không khởi công, hơn nữa lại hảo đánh cuộc, thường thường liền sẽ đi đánh cuộc hai thanh."

Kia Lưu Phương gia cửa hàng khai tại bọn họ kia trấn trên trên đường vị trí tốt nhất, lại là mở hơn mười năm lão cửa hàng, nếu đổi thành người khác chỉ sợ sớm đã kiếm không biết nhiều ít, cố tình gia nhân này cũng là lướt qua lướt qua không đi xuống.

Kia Lưu Phương trời sanh tính lười biếng, tuy rằng tay nghề còn đi, nhưng là trong ngày thường trong túi nếu là còn có tiền, cho dù là có sinh ý chủ động tìm tới cửa hắn cũng tất nhiên muốn soi mói một phen, quá khổ quá mệt mỏi không làm, tiền công quá ít không làm.

Dần dà, người trấn trên cũng liền thiếu đi tìm hắn, trong ngày thường kia người một nhà liền dựa vào tại trấn trên cái kia cửa hàng bán chút Lưu Phương trong ngày thường làm gia cụ sống qua.

Quảng Húc Nhiên biết người như vậy còn là bởi vì hắn cửa hàng này nguyên nhân, kia cửa hàng vị trí không sai, nhà bọn họ lại là như vậy tình huống, cho nên Quảng gia cũng từng đánh quá kia cửa hàng chủ ý, muốn nói mua lại làm chút sinh ý, bất quá Lưu Phương không bán.

Bạch Mạc Nho tẩy trừ xong quầy sau tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, nghe xong hắn này buổi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là đối kia Lưu Phương có thêm vài phần hứng thú, "Ngươi nói hắn hảo đánh cuộc?"

"Đúng vậy!" Quảng Húc Nhiên miệng đầy bánh bích quy tiết gật đầu, "Ta nghe nói hắn thường thường liền sẽ đi đánh cuộc một lần, ngược lại là cùng trấn trên đánh cuộc quán hỗn rất thục, bất quá người này vận khí không được tốt, nhiều ngần ấy niên hạ tới là thua không ít."

Bạch Mạc Nho cười lạnh, khó trách hắn sẽ vội vã như thế muốn tiền.

"Bất quá kia Tiền Yến Yến ngược lại là lợi hại, nghe nói nháo đứng lên rất hung, cho nên qua nhiều năm như vậy đều là nàng quản Lưu Phương, mới không làm Lưu Phương đem trong nhà cấp thua sạch." Kia Quảng gia thiếu gia nhún vai, nói cho hết lời lau miệng, vươn tay liền quản Bạch Mạc Nho muốn trà, "Ta nghe nói ngươi này cửa hàng không là có đưa trà sao?"

Như có điều suy nghĩ Bạch Mạc Nho không động, chính là một tay chi đầu chỉ chỉ đỉnh đầu nhã gian, nói: "Trà cụ đều bị bắt được mặt trên đi." Bạch Mạc Nho đảo sẽ không thiếu hắn một ly trà, bất quá hắn hiện tại liên trà cụ cũng bị mất, cũng không có biện pháp phao.

Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng là vừa nói chuyện vừa ăn đồ vật bị nghẹn đến không nhẹ, ở trong phòng tìm một vòng không tìm được thủy sau, liền bưng hắn chén đĩa lên lầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, đành phải đi theo lên lầu.

003.

Hắn lên lầu khi, trên lầu những người kia đang ngồi ở lần trước cái kia dựa cửa sổ nhã gian vui vẻ cười nói, hành lang cuối đối diện thang lầu cửa không khóa, thấy hai người lên lầu, mấy người sôi nổi hướng phía bên này xem ra.

Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy những người kia trong mắt có kinh ngạc chợt lóe mà qua, bất quá hắn là một cái không sợ người lạ người, tiến lên liền tìm ấm trà đổ nước hơi ngửa đầu quán một bát lớn đi vào, "Cuối cùng là sống lại ."

Hắn từ Bạch Mạc Nho nơi này đến không cần tiền hứa hẹn sau, ăn khởi đồ vật đến kia căn bản là lang thôn hổ yết, sợ chính mình chậm nửa phần Bạch Mạc Nho liền hối hận , hắn liền ăn ít một hơi.

"Ngươi là Quảng gia ?" Thấy này Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia một bên Lý Cửu có chút kinh ngạc.

Đoạn thời gian trước hắn đến chuyện nơi đây để lộ đi ra ngoài, lại vừa vặn kia Quảng gia lão gia tử đại thọ, cho nên Quảng gia đã từng thỉnh người lại đây thỉnh quá hắn, bất quá bởi vì bọn họ cũng không cùng xuất hiện cho nên Lý Cửu cự tuyệt.

Lúc ấy đến thỉnh người của hắn, chính là này Quảng Húc Nhiên.

Quảng gia bất quá là Thiện gia một chỗ thượng tiểu tiểu cửa hàng chủ quản, Lý Cửu cùng Quảng gia là không thân cận , nói trắng ra là, người như vậy nếu trong ngày thường thấy Lý Cửu bọn họ đám người kia cũng là sẽ không để vào mắt , dù sao thân phận cách xa.

Nhưng giờ phút này thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đem người dẫn đi lên, lại tựa hồ cùng hắn quen biết, kia Lý Cửu cũng liền bán thêm vài phần mặt mũi.

"Lý lão bản, hạnh ngộ." Quảng Húc Nhiên vẻ mặt đứng đắn mà hướng về phía hắn ôm quyền, đã không có ở dưới lầu khi tên côn đồ biếng nhác, giờ phút này nếu không nhìn hắn khóe môi nhếch lên điểm tâm da, còn thật sự giống như vậy hồi sự.

Bên này hai người nói chuyện, bên kia lão Hứa cùng Vương Độc hai người tầm mắt đã dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên người.

Trên bàn điểm tâm chén đĩa đã không , hai người này trên mặt đều mang theo cười, nghĩ đến phải là vừa mới về điểm này tâm ăn được vừa lòng.

Lão Hứa tự không nói, thấy hắn vẫn chưa tìm Bạch Mạc Nho thảo muốn hắn quân đi ra ngoài kia lá trà, cũng đã biết hắn là cảm thấy này lá trà cấp đáng giá.

Vương Độc bên kia, bên kia Bạch Mạc Nho lại chính là nhìn hắn một cái, liền không lại để ý tới.

"Bạch tiểu lão bản đến ngồi bên này." Lão Hứa tiếp đón làm Bạch Mạc Nho đi qua, thuận tiện đem trà cụ đưa tới trước mặt của hắn.

Lão Hứa yêu trà, lúc nào cũng khắc khắc đều muốn hắn kia hai lượng trà, là hận không thể đi ngủ đều ôm đến trên giường đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho không chối từ, hắn thần tình lạnh nhạt mà đi tới, chờ mọi người dời vị trí sau tại trước bàn ngồi xuống. Một bên Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy thế nhưng cũng đi theo dịch ghế lại đây ai ngồi.

Một cái bàn tọa tám người vốn là chật chội, hiện giờ bỏ thêm Bạch Mạc Nho cùng kia Quảng gia nhị công tử, nhất thời liền có vẻ càng thêm chật chội .

Ngồi xuống, Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ buổi chiều cũng không có việc gì, liền bắt đầu phao khởi trà.

Một bên Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy Bạch Mạc Nho phao trà, trong mắt có vài phần kinh ngạc, hắn ngược lại là lần đầu tiên thấy Bạch Mạc Nho pha trà.

Bạch Mạc Nho động tác thuần thục, động tác gian tự mang một phần biếng nhác, trải qua qua tay, trà đã vào ly.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem kia trà đệ đi ra ngoài, mọi người chưa tạ, chỉ tiếp tới, miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ phẩm trà đứng lên.

Bọn họ đã không là đệ nhất tao uống Bạch Mạc Nho pha trà, giờ phút này nhã gian ngoài cửa sổ dương quang là vừa lúc, trà vị chính hương, nếu còn ở lại chỗ này trên bàn tạ ơn tới tạ ơn lui, kia không khỏi liền có chút mất hứng .

Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy, vội vàng đi bên cạnh nhã gian lấy hai cái cái chén lại đây đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, sau đó cợt nhả chờ Bạch Mạc Nho rót trà, liền không thể chờ đợi được lấy đi qua uống đứng lên.

Uống hai cái, kia Quảng Húc Nhiên lại đông đông đông mà chạy đi xuống lầu, đem dưới lầu điểm tâm toàn bộ đã bưng lên.

Nhìn kia cơ hồ sẽ không có hai khối hảo điểm tâm, Vương Độc sắc mặt thối thêm vài phần, nhưng là những người khác nhưng không phải, thường thường cũng sẽ ở trong đó tuyển thượng một khối.

Thanh nhàn mà tọa ở trên lầu uống trà, mọi người thật cũng không nói thượng cái gì trọng sự, liền đâu đến chuyển đi nói chút con đường nghe đồn.

Vương Độc đám người là hàng năm bên ngoài đi lại , hiểu biết này quảng, nói lên câu chuyện tới là tuyệt đối không thua bởi quán trà mà thuyết thư tiên sinh, hơn nữa còn có cái thập phần cổ động Quảng Húc Nhiên, trong lúc nhất thời không khí ngược lại là thập phần náo nhiệt.

Một bình trà uống xong khi, dưới lầu có động tĩnh, Thiện Ngọc Thành trở lại.

Sơ Ngũ cũng không có cùng hắn cùng lên tới trong tiệm, Thiện Ngọc Thành làm hắn về trước tiểu viện nhi bên kia lau ngã thuốc xổ nghỉ ngơi, "Đại phu nói đảo không thương tổn đến xương cốt, chỉ là có chút tụ huyết, thượng ngã thuốc xổ rất nhanh liền sẽ hảo."

Thiện Ngọc Thành sau khi lên lầu nói lời này khi, nhìn chằm chằm khẩn ai cùng một chỗ ngồi Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Quảng Húc Nhiên kia hai chỉ hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung có hàn quang dưới ánh mặt trời chớp động, mang đến một mảnh lạnh lẽo khí tượng.

Kia quang cảnh, lại xứng thượng hắn kia có lạnh lẽo biểu tình tuấn mỹ gương mặt, hoảng hốt trung bày biện ra một loại lạnh như băng đến xương mỹ cảm, nhìn xem kia một cái bàn người cũng nhịn không được sau cổ lạnh cả người. Đặc biệt kia Quảng Húc Nhiên, thậm chí có loại như tới hầm băng ảo giác.

Bởi vì cái bàn bên cạnh vốn là ngồi tám người, bỏ thêm cái Bạch Mạc Nho sau, có một bên vốn là chật chội, cố tình kia Quảng Húc Nhiên dọn băng ghế ai Bạch Mạc Nho kia hẻo lánh ngồi, cho nên hiện giờ hai người là bả vai bính bả vai cánh tay bính cánh tay.

Như vậy một bộ cảnh tượng, nhìn tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt đó là vạn phần chói mắt .

Hắn bất quá chính là tránh ra một khắc, hai người này như thế nào an vị đến uống chung thượng rồi đó?

Hơn nữa uống trà liền uống trà, dựa gần như vậy làm chi?

"Khụ khụ... Thiện công tử muốn hay không uống trà?" Một bên Lý Cửu kiên trì nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy có động tĩnh, hắn ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Lý Cửu sau, đi phía trước đi rồi một bước, ngạnh sinh sinh tại Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Quảng Húc Nhiên chi gian tễ đi vào, đem này vốn là thực chật chội cái bàn một bên tễ đắc thủ chân đều duỗi không khai.

Đáng thương nhất chính là ngồi ở nhất bên cạnh lão Ngô, ngạnh sinh sinh cấp tễ thay đổi hình, thiên cũng là giận mà không dám nói gì.

Ngửi trong không khí kia rõ ràng ê ẩm hương vị, Vương Độc đám người hai mặt nhìn nhau, không một khắc thời gian này đàn lão nhân tinh mà bắt đầu ăn ý mà tiêu chảy đau, nhanh như chớp toàn chạy hết.

Quảng Húc Nhiên càng là rõ ràng, thấy tình thế không ổn, đích thì thầm một tiếng cha của hắn kêu hắn hồi gia ăn cơm bỏ chạy .

Nghe xong kia nói thầm, Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua ngoài cửa sổ nửa buổi chiều chính ấm dương quang, hắn ngược lại là rất muốn đuổi theo mau hỏi một câu hắn đây là ăn cơm trưa vẫn là ăn cơm chiều?

Trong lúc nhất thời, trong nhà liền chỉ còn lại có hai người.

Dương quang tà tà từ cửa sổ chiếu tiến vào, dừng ở trên bàn cùng hai trên thân người, ánh vàng rực rỡ , ấm dào dạt .

Nhã gian phía dưới ở trên đường người đi đường lui tới, thường thường còn sẽ truyền đến người bán hàng rong thét to thanh âm, hay hoặc là người đi đường khách hàng trả giá.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn duy trì vừa mới tư thế không hề động, rõ ràng bên cạnh đã không , cả người lại vẫn là nương tựa tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người.

Trong nhà không chỉ chốc lát sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành lấy quá Bạch Mạc Nho cái chén, liền ly trung còn thừa lại nửa ly thủy, động tác tao nhã thần tình lạnh nhạt uống đứng lên.

Ly trung thấy đế, Bạch Mạc Nho liền quay đầu lại cho hắn thêm thượng.

Liền như vậy tư thế cùng an tĩnh, Thiện Ngọc Thành liên tiếp uống tam đại ly đi xuống sau, lúc này mới từng thanh trong tay không chén trà đặt lên bàn, sau đó xoay trở lại nhìn hướng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Vừa quay đầu lại, hắn khẽ nhếch khai tưởng muốn nói nói miệng lại lập tức bị đổ thượng, thuộc loại Bạch Mạc Nho khí tức nghênh diện đánh tới, kia nháy mắt làm Thiện Ngọc Thành đại não trống rỗng.

Chờ Thiện Ngọc Thành phục hồi lại tinh thần khi, môi của hắn sớm đã rơi vào Bạch Mạc Nho trong miệng, nơi đó truyền đến nhè nhẹ ma dương, quái dị cảm giác từ từ hướng về trong cơ thể truyền đi. Thiện Ngọc Thành hai gò má ửng hồng, kia ngượng ngùng bộ dáng làm Bạch Mạc Nho tâm đột nhiên lậu nhảy vẫn chậm một nhịp.

Ngay sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho cường thế mà ôm chầm eo của hắn làm hắn khuynh tới, làm hai người thân thể càng thêm phù hợp.

Nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành kia từ từ biến đến mê ly con ngươi, Bạch Mạc Nho tâm tình phá lệ sung sướng, động tác gian không khỏi càng thêm ôn nhu thêm vài phần.

Một lát sau, hắn buông ra trong ngực bị hắn biến thành vựng hồ hồ người, tà khí mà trừng mắt nhìn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thở dốc, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó hảo sau một lát mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, sắc mặt hắn một hồng, trương miệng tưởng lại nói cái gì đó, kết quả nói chưa nói ra liền lại bị đoạt chủ quyền.

Nhất hôn kết thúc khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành sớm đã không có trước lạnh nhạt, giờ phút này hắn hai gò má ửng đỏ trong mắt bản năng chứa đầy hơi nước, bộ dáng kia cũng không yếu khí, ngược lại là tràn ngập làm người ta mặt đỏ tim đập cực hạn hấp dẫn, liền giống như hắn mỗi một cái nhẹ suyễn đều là phát ra mời, mời Bạch Mạc Nho nhấm nháp hắn!

Tốt nhất là có thể đem hắn ăn sạch sẽ, dung nhập huyết cốt.

Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi hướng trước khuynh đảo thân thể, ý đồ lần thứ ba ngăn chặn này người đã bị hắn gặm hồng miệng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy giờ phút này vội vàng đưa tay, hắn tay bối đối với mình lòng bàn tay đối với Bạch Mạc Nho, ý đồ ngăn cản Bạch Mạc Nho điều này làm cho hắn ném binh vứt bỏ giáp hành động.

Nhưng hắn tay mới giơ lên, lòng bàn tay liền truyền đến một trận ấm áp xúc cảm, trong phút chốc liền minh bạch đó là cái gì Thiện Ngọc Thành xấu hổ đến vội vàng thu tay về. Hắn thu tay về, nhưng lại thất thủ môi, lập tức liền làm cho mình lần thứ hai rơi vào rồi Bạch Mạc Nho ma trảo dưới.

"Đều thân đỏ..."

Bạch Mạc Nho chính không có hảo ý nhếch miệng mỉm cười gian, vừa quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn tại cửa thang lầu trấn trên lâu Lưu Như, cùng nàng kia khẽ nhếch miệng mặt lộ vẻ khiếp sợ thần sắc mặt.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta không sai biệt lắm đã triệt để từ bỏ trò chơi _(xз" ∠)_ ngẩn ngơ.

Cám ơn ha kéo hi muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm lấy cọ cọ ~

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam, Cat, nghe vũ trúng gió, hướng tác giả trong ngực bốn vị muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, cho các ngươi bút tâm ~

Chương 40: hắn là tuyệt sẽ không buông tay

001.

Từ một cái khác trấn trên sau khi trở về lên lầu liền nhìn thấy một màn này Lưu Như, cả người đều lăng ở tại chỗ, nàng hơi hơi trừng lớn mắt, bất khả tư nghị mà nhìn kia hai cái tại nhã gian gắt gao tương ủng người.

Bởi vì thật sự quá mức khiếp sợ, Lưu Như tại cửa thang lầu sửng sốt hồi lâu đều không phục hồi lại tinh thần, thẳng đến nàng nghe được kia một tiếng quen thuộc quát to.

"Nương..." Bạch Mạc Nho ôm người trong ngực nhìn tại cửa thang lầu Lưu Như, kia nháy mắt, trên mặt hắn ý cười cứng đờ.

Còn có chút mơ mơ màng màng Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, phản xạ tính liền quay đầu lại hướng phía phía sau mình nhìn lại, gặp lại sau đến vốn không nên người ở chỗ này, hắn nụ cười trên mặt cũng từ từ da nẻ, rất nhanh liền toát ra vài phần bối rối chi sắc.

Cả người đều sững sờ ở tại chỗ Lưu Như nghe thấy được thanh âm, như là đột nhiên phục hồi lại tinh thần giống nhau xoay người liền hướng về dưới lầu chạy tới.

Sau một lát, dưới lầu truyền đến Bạch Học Danh nghi hoặc quát to, "Nương, xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Lại là sau một lát, dưới lầu truyền đến đóng cửa thanh âm, Lưu Như tựa hồ ly khai trong tiệm.

Nghe đến mấy cái này, lại nghe đến cửa thang lầu bên kia truyền đến Bạch Học Danh lên lầu thanh âm, hai người liếc nhau sau đó buông ra đối phương, chỉnh lý trên người quần áo.

Sau một lát Bạch Học Danh lên lầu, hắn tại cửa thang lầu nhìn xung quanh một vòng, nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn nghi hoặc hướng phía bên này đã đi tới.

"Nương mới vừa làm sao vậy, như thế nào đột nhiên liền sắc mặt đại biến mà chạy?" Bạch Học Danh khó hiểu mà nhìn chính mình đệ đệ.

"Nàng nhưng có thể có chút không thoải mái, cho nên đi về trước đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho nói, khi nói chuyện hắn đứng dậy đem đặt lên bàn trà cụ thu lên, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, đứng dậy giúp đỡ đem trên bàn đã dùng qua cái chén cũng thu lên.

Bạch Học Danh không nghi ngờ có hắn, nghe được đệ đệ Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, liền cũng không nghĩ nữa Lưu Như sự tình, liên bước lên phía trước giúp vội thu đồ vật bắt được dưới lầu đi.

Xuống lầu khi, Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi: "Các ngươi tìm được người sao?"

Nói lên chuyện này, Bạch Học Danh nháy mắt liền tới hỏa khí, hắn hai con mắt trừng đến viên viên giống như là muốn phun ra hỏa đến, "Chúng ta đi thời điểm nhà bọn họ cửa không mở, hỏi người mới biết được ngay tại chúng ta đi trước mới quan môn, hiện tại cũng không biết đi nơi nào ."

Đại khái đã đoán ra có thể như vậy Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy cũng không kinh ngạc, chính là quay đầu lại an ủi Bạch Học Danh hai câu sau, liền không lại tiếp tục nói tiếp.

Thu thập đồ vật đi xuống lầu, ba người cũng không tại trong điếm tiếp tục dừng lại, đóng cửa sau, ba người sôi nổi hướng về tiểu viện bên kia đi đến.

Tính đứng lên, đây là từ lúc mở cửa tiệm tới nay bọn họ lần đầu tiên tại lúc này điểm có thể có như thế nhàn hạ thoải mái tại trên đường chậm rãi đi tới, Bạch Mạc Nho cước bộ không từ thả chậm vài phần.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có vội vã hồi tiểu viện, tâm hữu linh tê thả chậm cước bộ, cùng hắn sóng vai mà đi.

Đi ở tiền phương Bạch Học Danh cũng là vội vã hướng trong nhà đi, hắn tưởng phải về nhà đi xem Lưu Như còn có Sơ Ngũ tình huống.

Giờ phút này đúng là thái dương tây hạ thời điểm, chân trời treo một vòng mặt trời đỏ, giống như huyết giống nhau dương quang từ cuối ngã tư đường khuynh sái mà lạc, nhiễm đỏ chỉnh điều ngã tư đường.

Bạch Mạc Nho đón kia tịch dương chậm rãi đi về phía trước đi, thường thường đánh giá hai mắt bên cạnh cái khác chủ quán, vẻ mặt thích ý.

Một bên từ mới vừa vừa ly khai cửa hàng sau đó liền vẫn luôn trầm mặc Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, không từ dừng cước bộ, hắn nhìn bóng dáng bị kéo đến lão trường Bạch Mạc Nho, che dấu chính mình trong mắt bối rối cùng bất an, đổi lại thêm vài phần thản nhiên vui mừng.

Nếu cuộc sống sau này mỗi ngày đều có thể cùng người này tiếp khách, cho dù chính là tại đây trấn nhỏ có lợi tính sổ, thu thu cái đĩa, vậy hắn cũng là cam tâm tình nguyện .

Suy nghĩ đến đây, ánh mắt nhiều thêm vài phần kiên định Thiện Ngọc Thành bước nhanh hơn, đuổi theo đi ở tiền phương Bạch Mạc Nho, lần thứ hai cùng hắn sóng vai mà đi. Hắn đã hạ quyết tâm, liền tính Lưu Như không tiếp thu hắn cũng là tuyệt sẽ không buông tay .

Vẫn chưa chú ý tới Thiện Ngọc Thành này động tác nhỏ Bạch Mạc Nho, trong đầu tưởng cũng là Lưu Như chuyện đó.

Lệnh Bạch Mạc Nho ngoài ý muốn chính là, Lưu Như cũng không có cãi lộn hoặc là cùng hắn xúc đầu gối trường nói, nàng thậm chí không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, thật giống như hết thảy vẫn chưa phát sinh giống nhau. Vốn đã kinh chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cùng Lưu Như nói chuyện Bạch Mạc Nho thấy nàng như vậy, cũng chỉ hảo đem việc này trước tạm thời áp đi xuống.

Chạng vạng thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành trở lại trong viện khi, trong dự liệu chờ hai người Lưu Như lại không tại, nàng đã lại là cái kia tại phòng bếp bận rộn Lưu Như.

Thấy hai người trở về, Lưu Như cười làm hai người đi rửa tay sau đó đi phòng khách chờ, bởi vì khó được có thời gian, cho nên nàng cố ý đi dạo một chuyến chợ, mua tốt hơn đồ ăn.

Cơm nước xong, còn chưa chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng, Lưu Như cũng là hưng trí hừng hực mà nói khác một sự kiện.

Ngày mai Bạch Học Danh không thể đi theo hắn nhóm đi trong tiệm hỗ trợ , bởi vì Bạch Học Danh ngày mai còn có cái khác việc cần hoàn thành, này kiện sự tình liền là đi cùng cách vách trên thị trấn trước làm mai cô nương kia trông thấy.

Theo kia Vương gia tẩu tử cấp Bạch Học Danh nói cô nương này cho tới bây giờ đã có đem gần một tháng , trong lúc này bởi vì bọn họ vẫn bận trong điếm sự tình, cho nên hai bên người vẫn chỉ là đã gặp mặt vài lần ăn quá mấy lần cơm, tính xuống dưới, Bạch Học Danh cùng cô nương kia một mình ở chung cơ hội cho tới bây giờ, cũng chỉ có buổi sáng Bạch Học Danh đưa nàng trở về lúc này đây.

Hai nhà nhân nguyên bản liền trụ đến xa, trong ngày thường là chưa bao giờ có cùng xuất hiện, hiện giờ thật vất vả tại kia Vương gia tẩu tử đáp tuyến hạ nhận thức , đương nhiên muốn nhiều ở chung ở chung mới tốt hơn nhiều giải đối phương.

Nếu là có thể thành, liền có hi vọng năm mới thời điểm đem việc hôn nhân định ra đến.

Hôm nay Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh đi cách vách trên thị trấn tìm Lưu Phương tính sổ thời điểm, không tìm được Lưu Phương ngược lại là ở trên đường gặp cô nương kia ca ca.

Cô nương kia hiện giờ cha mẹ cũng đã không tại, trong nhà liền chỉ còn lại có ba cái ca ca, ba cái ca ca đều tại phụ cận trấn trên có gia, bởi vì này việc hôn nhân nguyên nhân, cô nương kia tạm thời trụ đến cách vách trên thị trấn ca ca của nàng trong nhà.

Lưu Như cùng người nọ gặp mặt, tự nhiên tránh không được muốn hàn huyên một phen, đề tài kéo kéo liền xả đến hai người trên người.

Hai người nói đến đầu cơ, cũng đều là khẩn trương cửa này việc hôn nhân, lại thấy Bạch Học Danh hai người tựa hồ nói chuyện hợp, cho nên liền tự tiện làm quyết định làm hai người ngày mai một mình thấy cái mặt.

Hai người gặp mặt, kia an bài cụ thể công việc nhất định là nhà trai Bạch Học Danh bên này, vừa vặn Bạch Học Danh cũng không phải cái loại này nhiều sẽ thảo nữ nhân niềm vui tính cách, cho nên Lưu Như mới đem chuyện này phóng xuất nói.

"Hai người khó được có cơ hội một mình gặp mặt, đương nhiên không thể đem bọn họ kéo đến trong tiệm đến, không phải người nhiều như vậy nhìn, ta phỏng chừng nhân gia tiểu cô nương nhất định phải thẹn thùng." Lưu Như để đũa xuống sau đó hơi có chút hận này không tranh mà nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Học Danh.

Kỳ thật Lưu Như tại cùng tiểu cô nương kia ca ca nói định rồi chuyện của ngày mai sau đó, trở về dọc theo đường đi liền không ngừng cấp Bạch Học Danh xuất chủ ý, cũng hỏi qua Bạch Học Danh ý tưởng của chính mình, nhưng là Bạch Học Danh lại chỉ biết là đỏ mặt, ấp úng nửa ngày nói không nên lời một câu đến.

Lưu Như này lời ra khỏi miệng, một cái bàn người đều đi theo điểm ngẩng đầu lên, nếu thật sự kéo đến trong tiệm đi, chẳng lẽ còn có thể một mình cho hắn hai cách xuất cái nhã gian đem người ném vào đi quan một ngày?

"Ý của ta là, cho ngươi ca dẫn theo người đi trấn trên đi một chút, thuận tiện đi chúng ta trấn trên cái kia quán trà nghe cái tiểu khúc cái gì, thiệt nhiều sẽ viết chữ cô nương thiếu gia đều thích." Lưu Như nói.

Bọn họ thôn trấn tuy rằng không đại, nhưng lại ngũ tạng câu toàn, này trấn trên không riêng gì có rượu lâu tiệm cơm, cũng có rất nhiều thanh lâu trà lâu các loại địa phương.

Thanh lâu tạm không nói, bọn họ này trên đường có mấy nhà quán trà cũng là rất nổi danh .

Mấy nhà quán trà chủ yếu làm liền là bán trà sinh ý, cùng bọn họ gia điểm tâm cửa hàng ngược lại là rất giống, bất quá trong quán trà mặt giống nhau còn sẽ có một ít thuyết thư hoặc là xướng tiểu khúc cái gì, cũng coi là người bình thường gia lớn nhất hưu nhàn chỗ ăn chơi .

"Chỗ kia cũng rất sảo ." Sơ Ngũ không cần suy nghĩ liền nói.

Trà lâu hắn hay là đi đến không ít, này trấn trên trà lâu hắn cũng đi quá, bên trong này người nào đều có, một bàn một bàn các tán gẫu các không so với bọn hắn cửa hàng an tĩnh.

Lưu Như nghe vậy có chút dao động, "Vậy các ngươi nói nên làm cái gì bây giờ?"

Người nàng thật vất vả cấp ước đi ra , cũng không thể thật sự làm hai người đi bọn họ trong tiệm ngồi.

"Bá mẫu, ta nghe nói thất tịch tiết nhanh đến , thôn trấn phụ cận cái kia hà phụ cận đã có người bắt đầu bắt đầu với sinh ý, nếu không làm cho bọn họ qua bên kia dạo chơi?" Thiện Ngọc Thành đề nghị đạo, chuyện này hắn đã chú ý hồi lâu, vốn là ám chà chà tính kế hẹn Bạch Mạc Nho đi .

"Bờ sông? Thời gian này trong sông đã có người bắt đầu chèo thuyền sao?" Lưu Như nhìn phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, hai người tầm mắt tương đối khi ánh mắt phản xạ tính né tránh hạ.

Bọn họ cái này thôn trấn dựa vào núi bàng thủy, trong đó xuyên qua thôn trấn bờ sông có hai cái, một lớn một nhỏ. Đại chính là một cái kênh đào, cực rộng mở, trong ngày thường có rất nhiều thương thuyền khách thuyền ở trong đó lui tới. Tiểu nhân lại là một cái uốn lượn xoay quanh tiểu hà, hà diện không khoan, nhưng là cũng có chút lịch sử .

Trong ngày thường kia tiểu hà không có gì người lui tới, chỉ tại đêm thất tịch ngày hội thời điểm phụ cận vài cái người trấn trên đồng thời phóng hà đăng du thuyền hoa, mới có thể náo nhiệt đứng lên.

"Có thể đi hỏi một chút, nếu có người chèo thuyền nói ngược lại là cái thật tốt nơi đi, hơn nữa gần nhất cái này thời tiết hẳn là không có gì người chèo thuyền, đủ an tĩnh." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu.

Cái này thời tiết thời tiết còn không tính đặc biệt lãnh, hắn nhớ rõ cái kia tiểu hà lại là thập phần trong suốt an tĩnh, nếu là có thể đủ thuê bằng một diệp thuyền con, xuôi dòng xuống cũng là cực thật tốt hưởng thụ.

Sớm đã tại biết thất tịch tiết gần tới thời điểm, cũng đã suy nghĩ chuyện này Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy cùng mình nghĩ đến một chỗ Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt ý cười không từ nùng thêm vài phần.

"Kia đi, thừa dịp hiện tại thời gian còn không tính muộn, ta đi trấn trên hỏi một chút bờ sông có hay không người thuê thuyền." Thấy Bạch Học Danh cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người đều nói như vậy, Lưu Như cũng không hỏi Bạch Học Danh ý kiến liền tự tiện đem chuyện này định xuống dưới.

Nói cho hết lời, Lưu Như lập tức liền bị kích động ra cửa, cũng không biết là đi nơi nào hỏi ý kiến .

Lưu Như sau khi rời đi, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn mở to hai mắt nhìn Bạch Học Danh xác thực nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Tại Lưu Như này một trưởng bối trước mặt hắn có chút phóng không khai tay chân, nhưng là dư lại người đều là cùng hắn cùng thế hệ sau, Bạch Học Danh trong lòng quẫn bách liền thiếu thêm vài phần.

Thấy Bạch Học Danh này nhẹ nhàng thở ra bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt cũng là hiện ra vài phần chế nhạo.

Gần nhất một đoạn thời gian hắn coi như là kiến thức đến Lưu Như khủng bố chỗ, lấy trước kia tính cách yếu đuối hảo khi an tĩnh Lưu Như, từ khi Bạch Học Danh cùng cô nương kia nói thượng sau, nàng liền thường thường liền sẽ đem chuyện này lấy ra nói một chút, một ngày nói ba lượt, một lần nói nửa ngày.

Hơn nữa mỗi lần đều phải nói được Bạch Học Danh mặt đỏ tai hồng, nói được tất cả mọi người có chút quẫn bách , mới sẽ bỏ qua.

Tuy rằng biết Lưu Như là vì Bạch Học Danh hảo, nhưng mỗi lần nàng ngay từ đầu, mọi người vẫn là nhịn không được sinh ra tưởng muốn chạy trốn đi xúc động, đặc biệt làm đương sự Bạch Học Danh.

"Đối , ngày mai mang vài thứ đi ăn đi, cũng miễn cho ngươi đến lúc đó không biết nói cái gì đó đem người ngốc lượng ." Thấy Bạch Học Danh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được trêu đùa hắn.

Quả nhiên, nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói Bạch Học Danh nháy mắt liền đỏ mặt, "Nói bậy bạ gì đó, tiểu hài tử cơm nước xong đi ngủ đi."

Bạch Học Danh tại chuyện này thượng đảo không phải thật sự có nhiều ngốc nhiều ngốc, dù sao đều lớn như vậy người, vẫn là hiểu chuyện. Chính là tính cách cho phép, làm hắn không có cách nào học người khác du khang hoạt lưỡi, cũng học sẽ không nhân gia nhiều như vậy hoa tốn tâm tư, cho nên Lưu Như khó tránh khỏi sốt ruột.

Mặt đỏ tai hồng trừng chính mình đệ đệ, xấu hổ buồn bực Bạch Học Danh xoay người liền chạy.

Thấy Bạch Học Danh lạc chạy, trong nhà dư lại ba người hai mặt nhìn nhau, ngay sau đó, tiếng cười tràn ra.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, đại sáng sớm Bạch Học Danh đã bị Lưu Như từ trong phòng trảo đi ra, một phen thu thập sau đã bị không lưu tình chút nào đuổi đi ra cửa.

Tuy rằng ngày hôm qua đã xảy ra những sự tình kia, nhưng là trong tiệm sinh ý vẫn là làm theo phải làm, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn là cứ theo lẽ thường đi trong điếm.

Một phen bận rộn chuẩn bị sau, tại phố người trên từ từ nhiều đứng lên khi, hắn trong điếm đồ vật cũng đều bãi đi ra.

Trải qua ngày hôm qua kia trà nhắc nhở sau, Bạch Mạc Nho làm xong này đó chuẩn bị sau đó liền tại quầy bên kia cân nhắc đứng lên, nghĩ lại cho trong điếm thêm nữa mấy thứ tân điểm tâm.

Nửa buổi sáng thời gian, lão Hứa theo thường lệ dẫn theo cái lá trà bình lảo đảo vào cửa, vào cửa sau đối Bạch Mạc Nho giơ giơ lên tay, sau đó liền vào nước trà gian.

Làm Bạch Mạc Nho có chút kinh ngạc chính là, hôm nay hắn không có nhìn thấy Vương Độc.

Giữa trưa thời gian, kia Lý Cửu ngược lại là đến , tới thời điểm phía sau dẫn theo ba bốn người, nâng cái sắp có một người lớn nhỏ thùng.

002.

Lý Cửu dẫn những người đó vào cửa, đồ vật còn không có buông xuống, nước trà gian lão Hứa đã vọt ra, vội vàng ồn ào làm mọi người hỗ trợ đem đồ vật nâng đến nước trà gian đi.

Lúc này đúng là trong điếm nhất vội thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho đang tại phòng bếp đương trung bận rộn , chỉ vội vàng liếc liếc mắt một cái.

Chờ hắn bận bịu xong khi đi nước trà gian vừa thấy, mới phát hiện lão Hứa thế nhưng lần nữa gây sức ép một bộ trà cụ đi ra, một mình đặt ở hắn nước trà gian trung ngăn tủ thượng.

Kia bộ trà cụ vừa thấy chỉ biết cùng hắn chuẩn bị kia một bộ là khác nhau như trời đất, hắn bất quá chính là trấn trên tùy ý mua trà cụ, kia lão Hứa dọn tới kia một bộ cũng là hàng thật giá thật tốt nhất trà cụ.

Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng đối này không có gì nghiên cứu, nhưng là kia tử sa hồ tuyến điều ngắn gọn, vả lại ánh sáng màu thuần phác hào phóng tao nhã, hồ thân bao tương ôn nhuận trong sáng nghĩ đến sử dụng niên đại đã lâu, này một bộ trà cụ vừa thấy liền biết giá trị không cạn, đem này bộ trà cụ bán sợ là có thể đem hắn cửa hàng này nhiều mua hảo mấy nhà.

"Bạch tiểu lão bản cũng tới một ly?" Lão Hứa Lý Cửu hai người đã ngồi ở nước trà gian nội, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa, kia lão Hứa hướng về hắn ngoắc, cũng đem mình phao trà ngon đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên cầm lấy chén trà đặt ở chóp mũi nhẹ ngửi, một cỗ phổ nhị độc đáo hương khí xông vào mũi, này ấm trà phao đi ra trà cũng là phá lệ thuần úc phương hinh.

Bạch Mạc Nho uống ly trung , lại thảo muốn một ly sau, lúc này mới rời đi nước trà gian tiếp tục đi vội hắn .

Bởi vì hôm nay Bạch Học Danh không tại trong điếm, cho nên sự tình muốn phá lệ nhiều chút, Bạch Mạc Nho có rảnh thời gian cũng liền thiếu.

Tới gần giữa trưa thời gian, mới từ từ an tĩnh lại.

Thừa dịp cái này trục bánh xe biến tốc, Lưu Như trở về nhà nấu cơm, Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận Thiện Ngọc Thành đưa tới nước trà uống một hơi, sau đó liền đến một bên đứng nghỉ ngơi.

Chính thanh nhàn, ngoài cửa lại có một cùng Sơ Ngũ không sai biệt lắm tuổi cô nương gia tại cửa nhà nhìn xung quanh.

Tiểu cô nương kia xuyên một thân mộc mạc áo tang, hai con mắt đại đại , trộm hướng phía môn nội nhìn xung quanh khi nửa tóc dài sái rơi xuống, lập tức liền khiến cho tại trong phòng mấy người chú ý.

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn lại, kia tại cửa nhà nhìn xung quanh tiểu cô nương nhìn ngoài cửa xê dịch, sau một lúc lâu sau đó, lúc này mới có chút nhăn nhó vào cửa.

"Ta nghe nói các ngươi nơi này tại chiêu lao động phổ thông?" Tiểu cô nương kia ngẩng đầu đánh giá liếc mắt một cái ở bên trong phòng mấy người, đang nhìn đến Thiện Ngọc Thành khi, má nàng xoát một tiếng biến đỏ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành phía sau tóc dài làm nổi bật thản nhiên sáng bóng, ở trên đường thu sơ dương quang tà tà thấu vào nhà nội, rơi trên mặt đất, nhạt nhẽo vầng sáng buộc vòng quanh hắn góc cạnh phân minh mặt nghiêng hình dáng.

Hắn thích bạch y, hôm nay hắn cũng là thân một thân bạch y, quần áo thượng cùng sắc hệ đạm sắc tinh xảo thủ công tú văn cùng hắn sinh câu tới xa cách lạnh lùng khí tức tương phù hợp, sấn đến hắn cặp kia thâm thúy hổ phách sắc trong tròng mắt chiếu ra một tia lãnh khốc, tứ mị mà xuất trần.

Phong ra toà, phất động phía sau hắn sợi tóc, phiêu linh tại hắn đặt ở bàn tính gian thon dài ngón tay thượng.

Tựa hồ nhận thấy được tiểu cô nương kia tầm mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành khẽ ngẩng đầu hướng phía bên này nhìn thoáng qua, cũng là chưa từng đập vào mắt.

Đôi mắt chuyển động gian, hắn tầm mắt nhẹ nhàng đảo qua một bên ngồi ở quầy trước kia trên thân người sau, này mới thu hồi, phục lại câu khóe miệng, tá gió lùa tiếp tục ba ba chơi đùa hắn chỉ phúc hạ tính châu.

"Ngươi có chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá này rõ ràng không giống như là tiến tới mua đồ choai choai khách nhân.

"Ta có thể tới sao?" Tiểu cô nương kia có chút khẩn trương mà kéo góc áo, "Ta nghe nói ngươi nơi này cũng chiêu nữ hài tử, cho nên liền muốn tới đây thử một lần."

Khi nói chuyện, tiểu cô nương kia ngẩng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái tại trên đường truyền đến náo nhiệt xinh đẹp chưởng quầy, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn ngồi ở bên cạnh chủ tiệm người.

Này vừa thấy dưới, mặt cũng là càng thêm đỏ.

Này Bạch gia cửa hàng chưởng quầy, cùng trong truyền thuyết nhất dạng nhưng cũng có chút bất đồng.

Trong truyền thuyết, này Bạch gia điểm tâm phô chủ tiệm người là người mới hai mươi xuất đầu thân thể suy yếu trong ngày thường cực nhỏ cùng người gặp mặt nhân vật, tục truyền hắn làm điểm tâm ăn thật ngon, tổng là ôn nhu, nhưng lại không cùng người thâm giao, cho nên tuy rằng cùng ở tại nơi này trấn trên lại cực ít có người có thể cùng hắn nói được thượng nói.

Này Bạch gia chủ tiệm người quả thật liền như theo như đồn đãi như vậy có chút thần bí, mang theo vài phần bệnh thái, nhưng là đồn đãi lại chưa nói này chủ tiệm người cũng là đẹp mắt người.

Nàng trước mắt khuôn mặt này quả thật mang theo vài phần bệnh thái trắng bệch, mặc ti tùy ý ghim lên, một chút rơi rụng tại bên tai, sấn đến hắn hơi có vẻ suy yếu. Nhưng này song híp lại mang cười đôi mắt cũng là giống như có thể nhìn thấu nhân tâm thâm thúy mê hoặc, tuấn rất cái mũi, cùng kia hơi hơi giơ lên khóe miệng, làm hắn không duyên cớ nhiều vài tia tà mị.

Nhìn như vậy Bạch gia chủ tiệm, tiểu cô nương kia ánh mắt né tránh vài phần, có thêm vài phần chột dạ.

"Ngươi tưởng tới nơi này làm lao động phổ thông?" Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá trước mặt tiểu cô nương này, hắn liễm đi trong mắt kinh ngạc sau, lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Tiểu cô nương này sợ là cùng Sơ Ngũ không sai biệt lắm đại, cũng mới mười bốn mười lăm tuổi, hắn này có tính không thu lao động trẻ em?

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là giương mắt nhìn hắn một cái sau vẫn chưa đáp lại, hiển nhiên cảm thấy việc này coi như là Bạch Mạc Nho một mình một người làm chủ.

"Ngươi năm nay mấy tuổi ?" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn cô nương kia.

Hắn cửa hàng này hiện giờ sinh ý đã ổn định lại, từ sớm vội đến muộn vừa muốn bưng điểm tâm lại muốn thu cái đĩa, cũng rất mệt .

"Ta đã mười bảy ." Tiểu cô nương tựa hồ cũng có chút ảo não chính mình này quá mức ấu trĩ diện mạo, cúi đầu gian trong mắt có vài phần buồn bực, ngẩng đầu khi trong mắt cũng đã là cầu xin, "Mẹ ta sinh bệnh , cha ta tại bến tàu làm việc, nhưng là cũng kiếm không bao nhiêu tiền, cho nên ta mới tưởng tới nơi này thử một lần, cái khác địa phương đều không thu nữ công..."

Nói lên việc này, tiểu cô nương kia ánh mắt liền là một hồng.

Nghe tiểu cô nương kia vừa nói như thế, một bên đứng Bạch Học Danh cũng đã có chút mềm lòng, dù sao trước Bạch Mạc Nho yêu cầu hàng năm uống thuốc thời điểm, hắn cũng từng vi việc này phiền não quá.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại đánh giá cô nương kia hai mắt, khó hiểu cảm thấy nàng có chút quen mắt, nhưng lại nghĩ không ra rốt cuộc đã gặp ở nơi nào.

Nghĩ nghĩ sau, Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Có thể là có thể, nhưng là công việc này sẽ không thoải mái, ngươi muốn nghĩ rõ ràng ."

"Ta biết, bạch lão bản ngươi yên tâm, ta nhất định sẽ cố gắng làm rất tốt ." Tiểu cô nương kia lập tức hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cong cong thắt lưng, có vẻ thập phần hưng phấn, hai con mắt cũng hướng phía Bạch Mạc Nho phòng bếp nhìn xung quanh đi qua.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, như có điều suy nghĩ mà quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua phía sau phòng bếp, lúc này mới quay đầu lại nói với nàng tiền lương đãi ngộ còn có giờ đi làm thời gian, lại hỏi cô nương kia hai vấn đề sau, này mới khiến người ngày mai lại đây thử một lần.

Hắn chiêu này công tin tức đã dán đi ra ngoài hồi lâu, cũng không phải không có người vào cửa tới hỏi quá, nhưng hiện nay tới hỏi người trong làm Bạch Mạc Nho vừa lòng cũng liền như vậy hai cái.

Hai người thử thử sau, cuối cùng đều không lưu lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho chọn lựa lao động phổ thông yêu cầu đảo cũng không nghiêm cẩn, chỉ hy vọng đối phương có thể thân thể khỏe mạnh yêu sạch sẽ chút, dù sao hắn này làm chính là cái ăn sinh ý, tóm lại muốn chú ý chút.

Thấy cô nương kia vô cùng cao hứng vừa đi vừa nhảy rời đi, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại liền nhìn về phía bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh, "Ca, chúng ta trước có phải hay không gặp qua người này? Ta như thế nào cảm thấy nàng có chút nhìn quen mắt."

Bạch Học Danh nghĩ nghĩ, cũng là lắc đầu, "Khả năng gần nhất khách hàng nhiều, người thấy nhiều, cho nên ngươi xem rồi cảm thấy nhìn quen mắt."

Bạch Học Danh vừa nói như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ sau liền không lại tiếp tục truy cứu.

Này trấn trên người nhiều như vậy, hắn cũng đã gặp không ít, khả năng thật là hắn nhận sai đi!

Tiểu cô nương kia rời đi không bao lâu sau đó, Lưu Như liền bưng đồ ăn vào được, gọi tại nước trà gian không biết nói cái gì đó nói cho tới trưa Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa, mọi người vội vàng vây quanh bàn, ăn cơm trưa.

Cơm nước xong lại nghỉ ngơi sau một lát, phố người trên đường lần thứ hai nhiều hơn, trong điếm cũng chậm rãi khôi phục nhân khí.

Bọn họ này cửa hàng vị trí tại trấn trên trọng đại cái kia ở trên đường, cùng lúc trước cái kia phùng số chẵn khai tập tiểu ngã tư đường không giống, bên này là phùng số lẻ khai tập. Hơn nữa con đường này thượng có rất nhiều tửu lâu tiệm cơm, cho nên cho dù bình thường không khai tập người lưu lượng cũng rất đại.

Hôm nay trùng hợp là khai tập ngày, người là phá lệ nhiều, trong tiệm cũng là phá lệ bận rộn.

Nửa buổi chiều thời gian, trong tiệm kín người hết chỗ, Bạch Học Danh còn chạy tới đem trong nhà ghế cùng ghế dựa cũng dọn đi qua, thêm hai trương cái bàn rồi mới miễn cưỡng vội lại đây.

Trong tiệm vội, kia lão Hứa cùng Lý Cửu hai người không ngốc bao lâu liền đi, nhượng xuất nước trà gian.

Trước khi đi, Lý Cửu chủ động tới cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đánh tiếp đón.

Cũng là khi đó Bạch Mạc Nho mới biết được Vương Độc đã ly khai thôn trấn, không chỉ là Vương Độc, bọn họ đoàn người bên trong còn có hai người cũng đã đi rồi, hiện giờ dư lại cũng chỉ có bốn người.

Bọn họ từng người đều có gia nghiệp yêu cầu chiếu cố, không có cách nào thời gian dài dừng lại tại một chỗ, hơn nữa lần này tới vốn là bởi vì lão Cửu mời, ngay từ đầu cũng không chuẩn bị lưu lại rất dài thời gian, cho nên hiện giờ đã lần lượt rời đi.

Bất quá Lý Cửu rời đi thời điểm nói cho Bạch Mạc Nho, Vương Độc sắp tới tựa hồ còn chuẩn bị lại đến, hơn nữa giống như tại gây sức ép cái gì vậy, cùng Bạch Mạc Nho có quan.

Nhưng là Vương Độc thần thần bí bí , bọn họ hỏi Vương Độc không muốn nói.

Đưa đến hai người sau, trong tiệm lại là một phen bận rộn, thẳng đến thái dương lạc sơn, phòng trong điểm khởi chúc đăng, này sinh ý mới dần dần đạm xuống dưới.

Bởi vì đã đến ăn cơm thời gian, ở trên đường người đi đường cũng ít , chỉ còn lại có đầu đường tiệm cơm trong tửu lâu còn náo nhiệt .

Hôm nay sinh ý phá lệ hảo, hơn nữa Bạch Học Danh lại không tại trong điếm thiếu người tay, dẫn đến mọi người hôm nay đều là phá lệ mỏi mệt. Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở cửa nhà nhìn nhìn trống rỗng ngã tư đường, chính cân nhắc muốn hay không sớm một chút hồi gia nghỉ ngơi, liền nhìn thấy đầu đường có một đám nhìn quen mắt người hướng phía bên này đã đi tới.

Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy nhìn quen mắt không phải kia một chỉnh nhóm người, mà là này một người trong người, một cái chừng ba mươi tuổi thân thể vi béo khuôn mặt phúc hậu phụ nhân.

Người nọ là bọn hắn cùng điều ngã tư đường một khác gia cửa hàng lão bản nương, kia cửa hàng ngay tại bọn họ cửa hàng tà đối diện cách đó không xa, là một nhà bố cửa hàng, khai thời gian đã thực trường, cũng coi là lão cửa hàng.

Bạch Mạc Nho biết nàng lại không phải bởi vì bọn họ là hàng xóm, mà là bởi vì người này từ khi bọn họ mở cửa tiệm bắt đầu, liền thường thường liền sẽ đến hắn trong điếm ngồi một chút.

Ngồi một chút còn chưa tính, còn tổng thích lôi kéo trong tiệm người nói chuyện, hơn nữa tính cách cũng có chút tùy tính...

Nhìn thấy người này, Bạch Mạc Nho nhất thời có chút đau đầu.

003.

Người nọ là bọn họ mở cửa tiệm ngày đó giữa trưa ở bên ngoài miễn phí phái phát điểm tâm khi mời chào đến , vốn là hướng về phía nhu thuận Sơ Ngũ tới, kết quả vào cửa hàng sau thấy tại trong điếm Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, cả người liền hướng về Thiện Ngọc Thành .

Trước một đoạn thời gian, mỗi một lần vào tiệm điểm điểm tâm đều phải chỉ tên làm Thiện Ngọc Thành cho nàng bưng lên đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tự nhiên là không để ý tới nàng , nhìn đều lười nhiều liếc nhìn nàng một cái. Nữ nhân kia cũng không giận, mỗi ngày như trước đúng giờ đúng phút đến.

Sau đó trước có một ngày Bạch Mạc Nho bận bịu xong phòng bếp đương trung trùng hợp có rảnh, liền tự mình đoan điểm tâm cùng nước trà đi qua, kết quả nữ nhân kia liền một phát không thể vãn hồi , lập tức liền buông tha Thiện Ngọc Thành ngược lại quấn lên Bạch Mạc Nho.

Nàng người cũng không phải hư, cũng sẽ không thật làm gì, chính là thích nắm người nói chuyện phiếm nói chuyện, thường thường còn sẽ nói chút ái muội khiêu khích lời nói.

Ngay từ đầu Bạch Mạc Nho còn tưởng rằng nàng là quả phụ hoặc là chưa xuất giá cô nương, sau lại biết được nhà nàng kia khẩu tử mỗi lần tại nàng đi ra đi dạo lâu lắm không muốn trở về đi khi đều sẽ đầy đường tìm người, Bạch Mạc Nho liền nhịn không được có chút quẫn bách.

"Nha, bạch tiểu ca..." Bạch Mạc Nho tại cửa nhà tìm hiểu đi đầu còn không có thu hồi, nữ nhân kia đã quơ khăn tay hướng về phía hắn đi tới, "Cũng thật hiểu chuyện, biết tỷ tỷ hôm nay cố ý cho ngươi mời chào sinh ý, đến cửa nhà chờ tỷ tỷ nha?"

Nghe nữ nhân kia giọng nói phát run lời nói, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được khởi cả người nổi da gà.

Nhưng vào cửa là khách, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không cùng nàng so đo, mà là lập tức đi trở về phòng bếp.

Đối Bạch Mạc Nho lãnh đạm nữ nhân kia cũng là không chút nào để ý, nàng vung tay lên liền lôi kéo phía sau mình vài cái hảo tỷ muội vào cửa, chính mình tìm địa phương ngồi xuống sau liền đối với Bạch Mạc Nho vô hạn ôn nhu mà nói: "Bạch tiểu ca, mau đưa ngươi trong tiệm điểm tâm đều cho ta nhất dạng thượng một phần đến. Ta đây vài cái hảo tỷ muội đều là hãy nghe ta nói ngươi đồ vật ăn ngon mới đến , ngươi nên hảo hảo cảm tạ tỷ tỷ ta."

Nàng này mang theo âm rung nói cho hết lời, những người khác còn không có phản ứng, chính nàng ta liền che miệng như là thẹn thùng dường như ha ha mà nở nụ cười.

Nàng mang đến mấy cái kia phụ nhân cũng đều biết nàng tính cách này, cho nên vẫn chưa nói cái gì, chính là đều quay đầu lại tò mò đánh giá trong điếm người.

Trong tiệm chính làm ầm ĩ, vừa mới Bạch Học Danh cũng trở lại, Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng đem mình làm tốt đồ vật nhét vào trong tay của hắn, làm hắn đoan đến phía trước đi.

Đối Bạch Mạc Nho lãnh đạm nữ nhân kia vẫn chưa để ý, chính là ngoài miệng nói hai câu, liền tiếp theo cùng nàng đám kia tỷ muội hi hi ha ha đi.

Này cửa hàng khai ở trong này, khách nhân là đủ loại kiểu dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là bình tĩnh.

Trái lại là nguyên bản bình tĩnh Thiện Ngọc Thành, hiện giờ mỗi lần thấy nữ nhân kia vào tiệm lại đều là dựng lên lỗ tai toàn thân buộc chặt, như là tạc mao tùy thời chuẩn bị khởi xướng tiến công dường như.

Đám người kia cũng không có ở trong này lưu lại thật lâu, ăn uống no đủ sau đó rất nhanh liền từng người tán đi, trừ bỏ nữ nhân kia rời đi thời điểm cố ý chuyển phòng bếp tìm Bạch Mạc Nho không tìm được ngoại, cái khác ngược lại là một mảnh hài hòa.

Đến thời gian, mọi người thu cửa hàng đóng cửa, sáng sớm hôm sau mở lại cửa hàng.

Như thế vòng đi vòng lại, thời gian quá đến bay nhanh, trong nháy mắt hắn này cửa hàng đã mở một tháng có thừa.

Thời tiết cũng đã chuyển nhập mùa thu, từ từ lạnh lên, trên đường người đi đường xiêm y đã thêm hậu, cùng mùa hè khi hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Ở trên đường, đêm thất tịch ngày hội khí tức từ từ nồng đậm, rất nhiều cửa hàng đều treo lên cùng chi tương ứng trang sức, đỏ rực cũng vui mừng.

Trên đường, thường thường liền sẽ có lớn mật chút công tử ca đuổi theo tiểu cô nương đi qua, hoặc là cô nương công tử tốp năm tốp ba tụ cùng một chỗ nhìn khắp nơi.

Theo cửa hàng khai lên, này điểm tâm cửa hàng thanh danh chậm rãi tán đi ra ngoài, trong điếm sinh ý là càng phát ra hảo lên.

Kia sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho lại đẩy dời đi tam khoản tân lá trà điểm tâm, còn có trước đã từng tại Bạch phủ thời điểm làm quá bánh lạnh cùng tại Quảng gia thời điểm làm quá mấy thứ điểm tâm, hiện giờ bọn họ trong điếm trước sau thêm đứng lên gần tới có hai mươi loại điểm tâm, phẩm loại phồn đa khẩu vị đầy đủ hết, hương giòn tô tùng mềm mại câu toàn.

Này sinh ý một hảo, mọi người liền bận tối mày tối mặt.

Bận tối mày tối mặt, mọi người tự nhiên cũng không có thời gian đi cố cái khác.

Lưu Như như là quên trước nhìn thấy một màn kia, lại chưa đề cập qua. Lưu Phương bên kia cũng là tự lấy tiền sau sẽ thấy không xuất hiện quá, mọi người cũng thảo cái an tĩnh.

Sáng sớm, còn không tính vội thời điểm.

Trong tiệm, nguyên bản Lưu Như còn không đồng ý Bạch Học Danh tại chiêu một người trở về, hiện giờ thấy nhiều cá nhân còn vẫn như cũ vội không lại đây sinh ý, Lưu Như cũng là cân nhắc tìm Bạch Mạc Nho thương lượng tưởng lại chiêu cá nhân trở về.

Lưu Như đứng ở cửa nhà nhìn ngoài cửa đêm thất tịch khí tức nồng đậm ngã tư đường, lực chú ý lại tại đứng ở một bên Bạch Mạc Nho trên người.

"Ta cảm thấy kia Tiểu Nhị liền không sai, người nhìn rất thông minh, cũng rất có khả năng ." Lưu Như nói.

Trong khoảng thời gian này nàng luôn luôn tại khuyên nhủ Bạch Mạc Nho lại tìm cái lao động phổ thông, cũng không phải cho nàng hỗ trợ, mà là cấp tại phòng bếp Bạch Mạc Nho hỗ trợ.

Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể vẫn luôn không hảo, đánh từ trong bụng mẹ mang đi ra , qua nhiều năm như vậy vẫn luôn ăn dược, nhưng lặp đi lặp lại liền không gặp hảo quá.

Trước một đoạn thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là tỉ mỉ điều trị làm thân thể từ từ hảo lên, chính là vừa vào thu, thời tiết một chuyển lạnh, thân thể hắn liền lại bắt đầu có chút ho khan.

Hiện giờ trong tiệm sinh ý vội, Bạch Mạc Nho bên kia tự nhiên cũng đi theo vội lên, trong ngày thường thời gian nghỉ ngơi liền thiếu, Lưu Như thấy hắn ho khan khó tránh khỏi đau lòng. Nàng vốn định làm Bạch Mạc Nho trở về nghỉ ngơi, nhưng trong tiệm lại không thể không có hắn.

Đối chuyện này, Thiện Ngọc Thành là tán thành, hắn từ lúc Lưu Như trước cũng đã trộm cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đề cập qua.

Đối mọi người quan tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho tất nhiên là biết, chính là này tưởng muốn tìm cá nhân đến phòng bếp hỗ trợ lại không phải như vậy sự tình đơn giản.

Bạch Học Danh là không thích hợp , làm điểm tâm là nhất kiện thập phần yêu cầu kiên nhẫn cùng cẩn thận sự tình, hắn làm không đến.

Sơ Ngũ rốt cuộc là đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành bên người , hắn không có khả năng vẫn luôn đi theo bọn họ trong tiệm, huống hồ phụ thân là Thiện gia tổng quản gia, sợ là sẽ không nguyện ý làm con mình tại như vậy cái trấn nhỏ đương trung làm điểm tâm sư phụ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tự không cần giảng, hắn ngược lại là có tâm muốn học tưởng thay Bạch Mạc Nho chia sẻ, nhưng hắn cơ hồ mười ngón không dính mùa xuân thủy, muốn học hắn còn phải từ trụ cột nhất xoát nồi bắt đầu. Hơn nữa Thiện Ngọc Thành đổi nghề , hắn làm theo còn phải đi thỉnh cá nhân làm chưởng quầy.

Lưu Như trong khoảng thời gian này ngược lại là thường xuyên tiến phòng bếp hỗ trợ, nhưng chỉ cần bên ngoài một vội, nàng vẫn phải là xuất đi hỗ trợ, làm cho nàng thời gian dài ở lại phòng bếp hiển nhiên không được.

Bạch Mạc Nho càng nghĩ sau, cũng vẫn là quyết định lại chiêu cá nhân trở về.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tùng khẩu sau, Lưu Như liền đem trước tại bọn họ trong điếm đến nhận lời mời lao động phổ thông tiểu cô nương kia đẩy đi ra.

Tiểu cô nương kia tại bọn họ trong điếm cũng đã làm hơn một tháng thời gian, ngược lại là cái chịu khó có năng lực làm cô nương, nàng tựa hồ đối này phòng bếp trung sự tình cũng thập phần cảm thấy hứng thú, cho dù trước Bạch Mạc Nho không tưởng lại chiêu cá nhân đến phòng bếp hỗ trợ thời điểm, nàng cũng thường xuyên chủ động tiến đi hỗ trợ.

Nhiều lần Bạch Mạc Nho còn thấy nàng trộm tiến phòng bếp đi phiên hắn nồi, lòng hiếu kỳ là thật thập phần tràn đầy.

Hiện giờ nghe nói chuyện này, nàng càng thêm là chủ động tự tin vào chính mình, hy vọng Bạch Mạc Nho có thể dạy nàng làm điểm tâm.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như hai người đang tại cửa nhà nói chuyện, tại trong điếm giúp đỡ thu đồ vật kia Tiểu Nhị nghe xong Lưu Như nói, lập tức liền bị kích động mà chạy tới, "Lão bản, ngươi sẽ dạy cho ta đi, ta học đồ vật rất nhanh , nhất định phải không được bao lâu có thể cho ngươi giúp đỡ."

Nghe xong kia Tiểu Nhị tự tiến cử nói, Bạch Mạc Nho đang chuẩn bị nói cái gì đó, há mồm cũng là liên tiếp ho khan.

Lưu Như thấy liên bước lên phía trước vỗ vỗ Bạch Mạc Nho bối, đang chuẩn bị đi về đảo chén trà nóng cấp Bạch Mạc Nho thuận khí, quay đầu chi gian, Bạch Mạc Nho trên người đã bị người phủ thêm nhất kiện hơi hậu chút áo choàng.

"Thời tiết lạnh, không cần đứng ở cửa nhà, thổi phong không hảo." Thiện Ngọc Thành từ ngoài cửa tiến vào, một bên vào cửa một bên đem áo choàng cấp Bạch Mạc Nho phủ thêm.

Y phục này là Thiện Ngọc Thành cố ý hồi sân đi lấy , chạng vạng khi mỗi ngày khí chuyển lãnh, hắn liền thừa dịp không có gì người thời điểm lấy Sơ Ngũ chiếu khán quầy, chính mình hồi tiểu viện, lấy quần áo.

Chính rời đi Lưu Như nghe vậy quay đầu lại, thấy dựa đến quá gần hai người trong mắt có giãy dụa hiện lên, nhưng rất nhanh liền lại chuyển vi bình tĩnh.

Nàng vào phòng cấp rót một chén trà nóng đoan đến ngoài cửa, sau đó đệ ở tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay, "Chuyện này liền nói như vậy định rồi, ngày mai ta khiến cho Tiểu Nhị đi vào cho ngươi hỗ trợ."

Kia Tiểu Nhị nghe xong, lập tức cao hứng phấn chấn đuổi theo Lưu Như đi.

Ở lại cửa Bạch Mạc Nho từ Thiện Ngọc Thành vi hắn phi hảo áo choàng, uống trong tay ấm áp trà nóng, nhìn này đêm ảnh lay động ngã tư đường, hắn đoạn thời gian trước có thêm vài phần trong sáng chi sắc mặt mày gian lại tụ khởi thêm vài phần úc khí.

"Ta nghe nói cách vách trên thị trấn có một cái đại phu đến nơi này, ta đã cùng hắn ước hảo thời gian, vãn chút thời điểm chúng ta quá đi một chuyến đi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nói đạo.

Hắn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho khụ đến thanh âm đều khàn khàn sau, mấy ngày nay mi liền không thư hoãn khai quá.

"Khụ khụ... Không có gì đáng ngại, ta uống mấy phó trị gió rét dược thì tốt rồi." Bạch Mạc Nho nắm thật chặt trên người áo choàng, ban đêm quả thật có chút lạnh.

Đối lúc này hảo khi hư thân thể Bạch Mạc Nho ở sâu trong nội tâm xác thực có vài phần ảo não, hắn nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng đã hảo đến không sai biệt lắm , không nghĩ tới hàng cái ôn hết thảy liền đều đánh hồi nguyên dạng.

"Chính là ta đã ước hảo thời gian, nếu không đi chính là nuốt lời, không hảo." Thiện Ngọc Thành kiên trì. Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho ho khan, hắn trong con ngươi cầu một tia đau lòng.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Thiện Ngọc Thành, vẫn chưa cùng hắn tiếp tục tranh chấp, xem như đem chuyện này chấp nhận xuống dưới.

Hắn cũng không phải không quan tâm thân thể của chính mình, cũng không phải ngại phiền toái không muốn đi nhìn đại phu, mà là gần nhất một đoạn thời gian hắn nhìn quá nhiều đại phu , đều có chút nị .

Từ khi hắn bắt đầu ho khan đến bây giờ mới thôi, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã lấy như vậy như vậy lấy cớ làm hắn nhìn 'Bởi vì cố đến vậy' hoặc là 'Hồi gia thăm người thân' chờ hơn mười cái đại phu, nhưng mà đại đa số đại phu cấp xuất kết luận đều kém không đại, vô ngoại hồ đều là thân thể thái hư yêu cầu điều dưỡng, chỉ có thể từ từ sẽ đến.

Trừ bỏ những cái đó hắn đi xem qua đại phu, gần nhất một đoạn thời gian, cửa hàng này cũng ngồi đầy một đám thường thường liền trộm liếc hắn một cái sau đó cúi đầu cằn nhằn cằn nhằn nửa ngày xa lạ khách nhân.

Liền lúc này hắn quay đầu lại gian, liền có hảo vài người chật vật từ trên người hắn thu hồi tầm mắt.

Tà y khung cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho uống ly trung từ từ ôn xuống dưới trà, đôi mắt nhẹ chuyển gian, tầm mắt dừng ở một bên khẽ cau mày chỉnh lý trên người hắn áo choàng Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người.

Hắn kỳ thật có chút hoài nghi, này Thiện Ngọc Thành nên không là đem khắp thiên hạ này đại phu đều cấp thỉnh đến trấn lên đây đi?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay ăn phao tiêu chim bìm bịp ta, hấp dẫn các ngươi.

Ngao ngao, cám ơn cơm nắm thịt tẩm bột chiên muội chỉ địa phương lôi, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió dịch dinh dưỡng, cọ cọ ~

Chương 41: là ngươi gia thân thích khai

001.

Nhập thu sau đó, thời tiết là càng ngày càng càng thêm mát mẻ, bất quá chừng mười ngày thời gian, toàn bộ thôn trấn người đều biến đến sợ trước sợ sau đứng lên.

Trên đường người đi đường bắt đầu xuyên rất nặng áo khoác, lá cây bắt đầu khô vàng rơi xuống, vào đêm, ở trên đường cũng là sớm liền không có người.

Đêm giống như ập đến đến sớm hơn , bởi vì mùa thu ban đêm mát mẻ, xuất môn ít người, cho nên ở trên đường rất nhiều chủ quán quan cửa hàng thời gian cũng trước tiên rất nhiều.

Thấy trên đường cửa hàng quan đến không sai biệt lắm sau đó, mọi người sớm liền thu đồ vật, đóng cửa.

Bạch Mạc Nho nắm thật chặt trên người áo choàng, hắn còn không có xuất môn liền bị Thiện Ngọc Thành kéo chặt, sau đó thật sự bị hắn cùng với Sơ Ngũ lôi kéo đi ngã tư đường bên kia trong khách sạn, thấy cái kia nghe nói là 'Cách vách trên thị trấn' đại phu.

Kia đại phu tuổi khá lớn, đi đường khi đều chiến run rẩy, Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa sau đó hắn là bị một cái nhìn hơn hai mươi đến tuổi dược đồng đỡ đi ra .

Một phen bắt mạch nhìn chẩn sau, kia đại phu cân nhắc chỉ chốc lát, quay đầu lại cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói cùng lúc trước đại phu nói những cái đó không sai biệt nhiều nói.

Thân thể thái hư, yêu cầu tinh tế điều trị, cấp không đến.

Đối như vậy đáp án, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không kinh ngạc cũng không sinh khí, hắn sớm đã tiếp nhận rồi.

Thân thể này đánh từ trong bụng mẹ đi ra liền vẫn là trạng huống này, nếu là chỉ dựa vào hắn hai ba tháng thời gian liền có thể đủ điều trị lại đây, kia trước này nguyên chủ nhân cũng sẽ không ở trên giường nằm gần hai mươi năm .

Xem xong rồi đại phu, Bạch Mạc Nho lại mặc vào áo choàng, lúc này mới dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Trên đường, mày từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn nhíu chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành không nói được một lời, tựa hồ đối như vậy đáp án cũng không hài lòng.

Đi ở tiền phương Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa quay đầu lại đi an ủi hắn, chính là bước nhanh hơn, nghĩ sớm đi hồi giữa sân uống kia đi gió rét dược, thật sớm chút đi vào giấc ngủ.

Hồi tiểu viện sau, Bạch Mạc Nho mới vào cửa Lưu Như bên kia đã bưng dược đi tới, nàng xem Bạch Mạc Nho đem dược uống xuống sau lại đệ khối phương đường cho hắn, lúc này mới thu bát rời đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cố ý thả chậm cước bộ chậm Bạch Mạc Nho một bước vào cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho tiến sân uống thuốc khi hắn tại cửa nhà cùng Sơ Ngũ nói chuyện, tuy rằng hắn cố ý đè thấp thanh âm, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho trong lúc vô tình hay là nghe thấy hai câu. Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ còn chưa từ bỏ ý định, lại làm Sơ Ngũ khiển người đi tìm những thứ khác đại phu.

Uống thuốc Bạch Mạc Nho mơ mơ màng màng đã ngủ, này vừa cảm giác lại ngủ hồi lâu, chờ hắn lần thứ hai tỉnh táo lại khi sắc trời sớm đã lớn lượng.

Phòng trong, Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa vào bên giường đánh buồn ngủ, trước mắt là một mảnh xanh tím, tựa hồ một đêm không ngủ.

Nhìn một màn này, không cần thiết nhiều lời Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đoán được định là chính mình đêm qua lại phát sốt .

Có thể xuống giường sau Bạch Mạc Nho liền đi trong điếm, hắn chỉ đạo Lưu Như cùng Tiểu Nhị hai người đã làm một ít đơn giản điểm tâm, lại cẩn thận dạy kia Tiểu Nhị mấy thứ điểm tâm thực hiện. Làm xong này đó sau, Bạch Mạc Nho mới lại hồi tiểu viện trung nghỉ ngơi, này một nghỉ ngơi, liền nghỉ ngơi tam, bốn ngày thời gian.

Hảo lần này phong hàn không nghiêm trọng lắm, ba bốn ngày hậu thiên khí thoáng trong sáng chút khi, trên người hắn nhiệt lui chỉ còn có chút ho khan.

Bởi vì thân thể khó chịu, lại là dịch lây bệnh phong hàn, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không có hướng trong tiệm chạy, mà là tại viện trung nghỉ ngơi.

Hôm nay, Bạch Mạc Nho uống thuốc tại trong viện phơi nắng, ngoài cửa viện đột nhiên truyền đến một trận dồn dập tiếng bước chân.

"Bạch tiểu lão bản?" Ngoài cửa, lão Hứa thanh âm truyền đến.

Lão Hứa chưa bao giờ lại tới bọn họ sân, giờ phút này môn xao đến mặc dù có chút dồn dập, nhưng ngôn ngữ gian lại mang theo vài phần không xác định.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy mở viện môn, nhìn ở ngoài cửa đến lão Hứa.

Lão Hứa tựa hồ phá lệ nhàn nhã, này hơn một tháng trong thời gian hắn đại đa số thời điểm đều ở đây trấn trên, ngược lại là hắn những cái đó bằng hữu tại một tháng này gian đã rời đi thất thất bát bát, nơi này chỉ còn lại có hắn bản thân một người.

"Ngươi mau đi với ta một chuyến trong tiệm, ngươi lại không đi trong tiệm sợ là muốn cho người cấp hủy đi!" Lão Hứa cười đến có chút bất đắc dĩ, "Vài ngày không thấy ngươi thế nào, thân thể hảo chút sao?"

"Hủy đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho vi nhạ, nhưng lại hơi đánh giá tuy rằng môn xao dồn dập nhưng không khẩn trương lão Hứa, liền không sai biệt lắm đoán được nguyên do, "Vương Độc trở lại?"

Ồn ào muốn hủy đi hắn này cửa hàng người trừ bỏ Vương Độc, sẽ không có những người khác.

Lão Hứa xấu hổ mỉm cười, chỉ nói nói: "Ngươi mau đi xem một chút đi, hắn lần này chính là đến thật sự, liên công tượng đều mang đến ."

Nghe lão Hứa lời này, Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi trừng mắt, Vương Độc đến thật sự? ! Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng ra cửa, hướng về ngã tư đường trung nhà hắn cửa hàng chạy tới.

Thu ý mát mẻ, tuy rằng ánh nắng tươi sáng, nhưng phố phong một quá hãy để cho người có chút lạnh cả người.

Chạy đến ở trên đường khi, Bạch Mạc Nho rất xa quả nhiên nhìn thấy một số người tại nhà hắn lối vào cửa hàng tiến tiến xuất xuất, ngoài cửa còn đứng cái xuyên một thân thâm màu xám quần áo Vương Độc.

Bạch Mạc Nho chạy tới khi hắn đang tại cửa nhà chỉ trỏ, tựa hồ làm những cái đó công nhân tiến đi làm cái gì, "... Động tác mau chút, bầu trời tối đen trước muốn kết thúc công việc, buổi tối ta nhưng còn có chuyện phải làm không rảnh ở trong này cùng các ngươi."

Vương Độc khi nói chuyện, hắn mang đến những cái đó công tượng đã một ủng mà nhập vào cửa trung.

Trên đường cùng trong điếm cũng có không ít người tại xem náo nhiệt, nhìn thấy một màn này sôi nổi làm mở cửa khẩu vị trí.

"Ngươi làm cái gì vậy?" Chạy trốn có chút thở hổn hển Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn đột nhiên xuất hiện Vương Độc, không rõ hắn đây cũng là muốn ồn ào cái gì.

"Hắc hắc, ta dẫn theo thứ tốt lại đây." Vương Độc cũng là thần bí mà hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cười cười, kia mi phi sắc vũ bộ dáng, rất giống là hiến vật quý hầu tử.

"Thứ tốt?" Bạch Mạc Nho hoài nghi đánh giá Vương Độc.

Bạch Mạc Nho kia ánh mắt hoài nghi lập tức kích thích đến Vương Độc, vốn là chuẩn bị hiến vật quý hắn nháy mắt liền giống bị dẫm đến chân dường như nhảy dựng lên, hắn chỉ vào Bạch Mạc Nho, liền hét lên: "Ngươi người này cái gì ánh mắt, thật sự là hảo tâm không hảo báo, mệt ta còn cố ý đi tìm người tìm cho ngươi mang đến!"

Thấy Vương Độc bộ dáng này, Bạch Mạc Nho không từ bị hắn khơi mào vài phần lòng hiếu kỳ, nhưng trên miệng hắn vừa vặn không nói, chính là tiếp tục hoài nghi đánh giá giơ chân Vương Độc.

Kia Vương Độc vốn là chuẩn bị bán túc cái nút sau đó lại một chút công bố , hiện giờ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho này ánh mắt hoài nghi, trong thân thể huyết lập tức đều hướng trong đầu hướng đi, sớm đi thời điểm chuẩn bị kế hoạch sớm đã bị hắn vứt gia não ngoại.

Hắn mặt nháy mắt đỏ lên, trên trán gân xanh thẳng nhảy, chỉ vào Bạch Mạc Nho liền mắng: "Ngươi này vô tri tiểu nhi, đợi chút nữa nhưng đừng dọa đến. Ta thứ này nhưng là phi thường khó được , nếu không là bởi vì ngươi ta là tuyệt đối sẽ không lấy ra !"

Một bên lão Hứa thấy, đã sớm không kiên nhẫn , hắn kéo ra tại cửa nhà giơ chân Vương Độc liền nói: "Đi , biệt đùa giỡn bảo , có cái gì vậy liền sảng khoái điểm trực tiếp lấy ra, biệt che ở người cửa nhà ảnh hưởng nhân gia sinh ý."

Lão Hứa chính đem Vương Độc tha khai, trong điếm đã có một người ra đi ra, người nọ là đã rời đi nửa tháng lâu Lý Cửu.

Hắn hôm nay vẫn là một thân màu xanh biển cẩm bào, chính là so trước muốn hậu thượng vài phần, nhìn ngược lại là rất ấm áp.

Lúc này đúng là nửa buổi chiều thời gian, ngày mùa thu trong dương quang ấm áp, trên đường người đi đường lui tới, cũng không chật chội, nhưng náo nhiệt.

Bốn người hướng bên cạnh đi rồi đi, đứng đến cửa tiệm bên cạnh nói chuyện.

Lý Cửu ra cửa, thấy đã chạy tới Bạch Mạc Nho hắn đưa tay hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi ôm quyền, rồi mới hướng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Chúng ta vừa mới tới thời điểm ngươi không tại trong điếm, hỏi thăm hạ biết được ngươi bị bệnh, hiện giờ nhưng hoàn hảo?"

Này Lý Cửu cùng Vương Độc hai người diễn xuất hoàn toàn bất đồng, nếu nói là Vương Độc có vài phần lão ngoan đồng tư thế, kia Lý Cửu liền là thập phần trầm ổn người.

Đương nhiên, phần này trầm ổn tại hắn cùng với Vương Độc hai người đối thượng muốn đánh nhau thời điểm, là tuyệt đối không có .

"Đã hảo chút ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười gật gật đầu, giữa mày nhẹ sầu cũng là bởi vì trên mặt hắn bệnh thái như trước nồng đậm.

Hai người đang nói chuyện, một bên Vương Độc đã giãy dụa hướng bên này chạy tới, "Hai người các ngươi đủ, ta chính nói chuyện đâu, các ngươi có nghe thấy không?"

Vương Độc từ vừa mới bắt đầu, liền liên tiếp tại kia thổi phồng chính mình mang đến đồ vật cỡ nào khó hơn nhiều sao trân quý, này đây Lý Cửu cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đều không để ý hắn.

Vương Độc tránh thoát lão Hứa tay, hắn đi tới Bạch Mạc Nho đứng trước mặt định, cũng thuận tay đẩy ra bên cạnh lão hữu Lý Cửu.

"Ngươi tiểu tử này, ngươi rốt cuộc có không có nghe được ta đang nói chuyện." Vương Độc sắc mặt thối thối mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, đáy mắt ở chỗ sâu trong cũng là mang theo vài phần chờ mong.

Thấy Vương Độc đã bị tức giận đến không được, một bên Lý Cửu lần này khó được không có cùng hắn tranh cãi, ngược lại là đứng ra giúp đỡ Vương Độc nói chuyện, "Bạch tiểu hữu, lần này người này mang đến đồ vật ta ngược lại là có thể thay hắn làm chứng, quả thật khó được, phí chút công phu."

Thấy Lý Cửu đều vi Vương Độc nói chuyện, không riêng gì lão Hứa, mà ngay cả Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt đều lộ ra vài phần rõ ràng kinh ngạc.

Một bên Vương Độc nghe vậy cũng là kinh ngạc, nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền đem hai tay bối ở sau lưng, nâng lên cằm, một bộ thập phần giỏi lắm bộ dáng.

Bản chuẩn bị hỏi tới cùng là cái gì vậy Bạch Mạc Nho thấy hắn như vậy, nháy mắt không nghĩ hỏi. Hắn trầm mặc thu hồi tầm mắt, không để ý tới Vương Độc .

Cùng Vương Độc nhận thức lâu như vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho coi như là triệt để thấy rõ ràng hắn người này, dùng Lý Cửu nói đến nói hắn người này chính là thiếu thu thập. Tuyệt đối không thể làm hắn có nửa phần đắc sắt cơ hội, không phải hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không dứt.

Kia dùng cằm nhìn người Vương Độc thấy không người phản ứng, chính mình chuẩn bị tốt nói vô pháp nói ra khỏi miệng, cả người nhất thời biến yên , một người đặt góc trộm nhìn lén Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái lại liếc mắt một cái.

"Đi , ngươi không là muốn cho hắn nhìn xem?" Một bên lão Hứa vội vàng đứng ra hoà giải.

Vương Độc có bậc thang nhưng hạ, lập tức hưng phấn mà nói: "Ngươi đi theo ta, cho ngươi khai mở nhãn giới."

Khi nói chuyện, Vương Độc liền dẫn mọi người hướng trong điếm đi đến.

Giờ phút này đúng là nửa buổi chiều thời gian, trong điếm sinh ý đang bề bộn, vừa mới cửa nhà truyền đến tiềng ồn ào, không ít người đều tò mò hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua.

Tại trong điếm bận rộn Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy mọi người vào phòng sau này mặt đi đến, nghĩ nghĩ sau buông xuống trong tay sự tình, cũng đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau.

Đoàn người vào cửa hàng, từ cửa sau đi ra ngoài, đến cửa hàng mặt sau kia không lớn tiểu trong nội viện.

Này tiểu viện không đại, một bên có cái trữ vật gian, lại bên cạnh có một cái có thể thông hướng hẻm nhỏ môn, bố cục thập phần đơn giản. Bởi vì không có gì dùng trước vẫn luôn gác lại , chỉ phóng chút củi lửa.

Bạch Mạc Nho lần thứ hai tiến đến nơi đây khi nơi này đã đứng đầy công nhân, hơn nữa sân một góc còn phóng hảo vài cái rương nhỏ, thùng đương trung phóng chút như là trang mễ túi.

Vương Độc dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho đi kia thùng bên cạnh, sau đó thần thần bí bí thật cẩn thận đem này một người trong túi mở ra, lộ ra bên trong bạch bạch tinh tế bột phấn.

Thấy kia bột phấn, Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên một bước, tại kia Vương Độc dương dương tự đắc vẻ mặt hạ hắn vươn ra ngón tay, lấy một phần nhỏ phóng ở trong tay ma xát, sau đó lại đặt ở mũi hạ ngửi ngửi.

Chớp mắt sau, Bạch Mạc Nho hai chỉ nước sơn hắc mâu tử trung nháy mắt thả ra sáng rọi, kia mắt trung thần tình nói là kinh ngạc không bằng nói là kinh hỉ càng chuẩn xác.

"Đây là?"

002.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho có thể nhận ra thứ này Vương Độc trong mắt có kinh ngạc chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng hắn rất nhanh lại dấu đi phân kia kinh ngạc, "Hừ, không nghĩ tới ngươi có thể nhận ra được, điểm ấy ngược lại là quá quan."

"Cái khác chính là?" Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thứ này, cả người đều có chút kích động đứng lên, hắn không chờ Vương Độc mở miệng lại chính mình đi cái khác mấy cái rương trung nhảy ra đồ vật, sau đó nhất dạng dạng kiểm tra rồi đi qua.

Thẳng đến đem kia năm sáu cái rương đều sau khi kiểm tra xong, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới kinh hỉ mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Vương Độc.

Bên kia Vương Độc cũng là đã tại Bạch Mạc Nho kia kinh hỉ nhìn chăm chú hạ kiềm chế không ngừng, hắn không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng liền chủ động nói: "Mấy thứ này không tồi đi, ta chính là cố ý từ cái khác địa phương thu đến cho ngươi mang tới, thế nào, nên mời ta ăn điểm tâm đi?"

Lần này Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa chối từ, mà là thực sảng khoái liền gật đầu.

Cùng Vương Độc nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho lại như nhặt được chí bảo cúi đầu lần nữa nhìn nhìn vừa mới mấy cái kia thùng đương trung đồ vật, đem vật kia lại đều nhất nhất kiểm tra rồi một lần sau, lúc này mới thật cẩn thận mượn sức túi khẩu.

Bởi vì thật sự quá mức kinh hỉ, Bạch Mạc Nho liên những cái đó phấn tại hắn động tác gian mạt đến chính mình trên mặt cũng không chú ý tới.

Thấy hai người này như vậy, một bên Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa cũng là nghi hoặc , hai người tuy rằng đi theo Vương Độc bên người ăn chực uống chực không ít, cũng đại khái đoán được thứ này sợ là thực trân quý, nhưng lại vẫn là cảm thấy có chút nghi hoặc.

Dù sao bất quá chính là mấy túi bột mì, tựa hồ cũng không đáng Bạch Mạc Nho như thế.

"Các ngươi đây liền không hiểu đi, thứ này chính là thực khó được ." Sớm đã chờ giờ khắc này Vương Độc bắt đầu bán khởi cái nút.

Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau, trong mắt vẫn là không giải.

Lão Hứa còn tốt hơn một chút chút, dù sao hắn trà ngon, cũng biết trong trà mặt có phân chia tốt xấu, đối này nguyên liệu nấu ăn đồ vật có phân chia tốt xấu cũng không kinh ngạc.

Nhưng là tại lão Hứa xem ra, cho dù là thứ này có phân chia tốt xấu, đại khái cũng bất quá chính là hảo chút bột mì cùng phổ thông bột mì. Bột mì mà thôi, xác thực không cần phải lớn như vậy tư thế.

Vương Độc nghe xong đang chuẩn bị thao thao bất tuyệt hảo hảo giáo huấn một chút này lão Hứa, một bên Bạch Mạc Nho lại đoạt hắn mà nói đề, hắn nói: "Bột mì chủng loại là nhiều, có chút thích hợp làm điểm tâm có chút không thích hợp. Mà thích hợp làm điểm tâm bột mì bên trong cũng bởi vì từng người tỉ lệ đặc tính bất đồng, dẫn đến thích hợp làm bất đồng chủng loại điểm tâm."

Bị Bạch Mạc Nho đánh gãy đề tài, bản chuẩn bị khoe khoang một phen Vương Độc sắc mặt có chút khó coi.

"Này đó bột mì có thể làm rất nhiều đặc sắc điểm tâm, bảo đảm các ngươi chưa ăn quá." Bạch Mạc Nho tự tin mà cười nói.

Nghe vậy, kia bị đoạt đề tài Vương Độc khuôn mặt nháy mắt từ sắc mặt tối đen biến đến lòe lòe sáng lên, hắn chờ mong mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, rất có hận không thể làm Bạch Mạc Nho hiện tại liền tiến phòng bếp tư thế.

Kỳ thật Vương Độc mang đến thứ này chỗ tốt cũng không chỉ là này đó, nếu chỉ là như vậy Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không sẽ như thế kinh hỉ. Chân chính làm Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy kinh hỉ chính là trong đó có không ít là thấp cân bột mì, hơn nữa là phấn chất thượng giai thấp cân bột mì.

Giống nhau bột mì trừ bỏ cơ bản chủng loại ngoại, chủ yếu còn chia làm thấp cân bột mì, trung cân bột mì cùng cao cân bột mì tam đại loại, ba loại bột mì danh nếu như danh, lấy cân lực cường độ phân chia.

Thấp cân bột mì thích hợp cân độ yêu cầu không cao điểm tâm, như bánh bích quy, bánh ngọt chờ, trung cân bột mì liền dùng tương đối nhiều, thông thường thực hiện có mì sợi, bánh màn thầu, sủi cảo chờ, cao cân bột mì thích hợp cân độ yêu cầu cao , như bánh mì, tô bánh loại.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ lúc bắt đầu chuẩn bị làm điểm tâm đến bây giờ mới thôi, đã trước sau làm Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người đi tìm quá thấp cân bột mì, nhưng là bởi vì nơi này công nghệ tựa hồ cũng không cao, cho nên tương đối thiếu thấy.

Mà hôm nay Vương Độc mang đến này thấp cân bột mì, phấn chất là thập phần hảo, so đến thượng lúc trước hắn làm Lâm Tuyết Thúy đi tìm cống mễ trân quý.

Không, thật muốn tính đứng lên, nói không chừng thứ này so cống mễ còn muốn ngạc nhiên.

Dù sao cống mễ chỉ cần có tiền nhiều ít vẫn có thể đủ mua được , nhưng thứ này cũng là ngươi có tiền cũng chưa chắc có thể mua được .

Bạch Mạc Nho tại lúc ban đầu kinh hỉ sau đó, hắn đã rất nhanh liền tỉnh táo lại.

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn tại trong viện tử bận rộn đám kia công nhân, khó hiểu mà nhìn hướng Vương Độc, "Ngươi tìm những người này đến muốn làm gì?" Những người đó tại giữa sân nguyên bản kia cái trữ vật tiểu gian bên cạnh họa xuất khối địa phương nhỏ, như là chuẩn bị lại kiến cái tiểu cách gian.

"A, ta còn dẫn theo chút cái khác đồ vật, chuẩn bị thả ngươi ở đây, trước hỏi thăm hạ nghe nói không địa phương phóng, cho nên ta liền chuẩn bị ở trong này lại cái cái cách gian." Vương Độc không cho là đúng, tâm tư của hắn còn tại Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới nói bảo đảm chưa ăn quá điểm tâm thượng, "Đối , ngươi vừa mới nói điểm tâm..."

"Không được, hắn còn cần nghỉ ngơi." Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn đột ngột vào lúc đó đánh gãy mọi người nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn chung quanh mọi người một vòng, hắn môi mỏng khẽ nhếch, thần sắc gian là không dung cự tuyệt cường thế, "Tại hắn bệnh hảo trước, đều yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi."

Từ lúc Bạch Mạc Nho trước bệnh đột nhiên tăng thêm sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng đã không tán thành Bạch Mạc Nho lại tiến này cửa hàng, tại hắn xem ra, Bạch Mạc Nho đều bị bệnh đương nhiên phải làm hảo hảo ở nhà nghỉ ngơi, như thế nào có thể còn gây sức ép này đó? !

Nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho kiên trì, Thiện Ngọc Thành ninh bất quá hắn, lúc này mới đành phải không cam không muốn cùng Bạch Mạc Nho tách ra đến giúp đỡ nhìn cửa hàng chia sẻ chút sự tình, làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho yên tâm tại gia nghỉ ngơi nhiều.

Đứng ở cạnh cửa, Thiện Ngọc Thành lạnh lẽo tầm mắt tại Vương Độc trên mặt đảo qua, hắn nếu là dám quấy rầy đến Bạch Mạc Nho bệnh tình tăng thêm, hắn liền hủy đi hắn Vương gia!

Bất quá chính là cái đầu bếp, sách đứng lên muốn hắn không được bao nhiêu thời gian!

Thiện Ngọc Thành vi híp mắt nhìn Vương Độc tại chính mình nhìn chăm chú hạ rùng mình một cái sau, lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa, thấy ba người cũng không khỏi lui ra phía sau một bước, lúc này mới thu liễm mũi nhọn quay đầu lại ánh mắt ôn nhu mà nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn đáp ứng hắn muốn ở nhà nghỉ ngơi thật tốt .

"Khụ khụ..." Vương Độc chật vật thu hồi tầm mắt che miệng ho khan, "Ngươi bị bệnh gì, nếu không ta đi thỉnh cái đại phu cho ngươi xem nhìn?"

"Phong hàn." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ thanh đạo.

"Cái gì! Bất quá chính là cái — phong hàn a, kia cũng là thực nghiêm trọng, không phải ta đi làm cho ngươi chút khu hàn nước canh?" Vương Độc vừa nghe lời này nhất thời cất cao thanh âm kêu lên, chính là nói về đến một nửa thanh âm liền đột nhỏ, sau đó càng ngày càng nhỏ càng ngày càng nhỏ, nhỏ đến cuối cùng đều yếu tức giận đến có chút nghe không được.

Này giương lên một tỏa thay đổi, sợ tới mức tại trong viện tử vội vàng trên tay công việc công nhân đều hướng phía bên này xem ra.

Vương Độc chính mình cũng thế, phát hiện mình khí thế bị Thiện Ngọc Thành áp không chỉ một cái đầu sau, cũng có chút héo đốn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa lòng thu hồi giống như trời đông giá rét lạnh như băng tầm mắt, hắn đi vào trong viện, ôn nhu thay Bạch Mạc Nho lau đi trên mặt dính bột mì, "Trong điếm không vội, ngươi sớm đi trở về nghỉ ngơi."

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại như là tựa như nhớ tới cái gì, ánh mắt có chút né tránh nhẹ nói nói: "Tiếp qua nửa tháng liền là đêm thất tịch, ngươi nếu hết bệnh rồi chúng ta cũng hảo đi trên sông chơi. Ta cũng đã cùng ca ca cùng bá mẫu nói tốt rồi, ngày đó chúng ta sớm đi nghỉ ngơi."

Bị Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa nói như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nhớ tới một sự kiện.

Trước kia Quảng gia tại hắn nơi này đính hạ ngày cũng sắp đến rồi, không sai biệt lắm ngay tại đêm thất tịch sau đó vài ngày, như thế tính ra, hắn quả thật hẳn là vội vàng đem này trị hết bệnh miễn cho lầm sự tình.

Hạ quyết tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm liền hồi tiểu viện nghỉ ngơi.

Bạch Mạc Nho là quyết định chủ ý muốn vội vàng đem này ho khan chữa khỏi, cho nên mỗi ngày đều phá lệ phối hợp uống thuốc. Kia Vương Độc so với hắn còn muốn tích cực, từ khi kia sau đó cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều hướng nhà hắn tiểu viện chạy, biết Bạch Mạc Nho đã tại uống thuốc sau, thường xuyên liền mang một ít trị ho khan đôn thang lại đây.

Như vậy chỉ ăn không làm nuôi, vài ngày đi qua, Bạch Mạc Nho này ho khan đúng là trị hết, bất quá người cũng béo một vòng.

Vào thu vốn là ăn mặc so mùa hè rất nặng, hắn này hiện giờ lại béo chút, hành động gian không khỏi cảm thấy có chút ngốc vụng.

Lưu Như cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người thấy cũng là cao hứng đến không được, vừa thấy được hắn liền cười khanh khách , Bạch Mạc Nho thường thường còn có thể từ hai trong dân cư nghe được 'Khí sắc hảo ' khích lệ.

Đối với này biến thành khen hắn béo lời nói, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa quá mức để ý, cũng không phải do hắn để ý, bởi vì gần nhất có một việc làm tiểu viện nhi trong người đều bận tối mày tối mặt.

Này kiện sự tình chính là, Bạch Học Danh muốn đính hôn .

Từ khi đoạn thời gian trước lần đó làm Bạch Học Danh cùng cô nương kia một mình đi ra ngoài du thuyền sau, hai người liền thường thường gặp thượng một mặt, này hơn một tháng qua hai người ngược lại là đi được thanh tĩnh không ít.

Đoạn thời gian trước, Lưu Như lấy Vương gia tẩu tử đến hỏi cô nương kia gia ca ca, trải qua lui tới sau đó cô nương kia gật đầu, cho nên này việc hôn nhân xem như định xuống dưới.

Vương gia tẩu tử đã tại Lưu Như kính nhờ hạ bắt đầu tính ngày, nghĩ tính thượng cái ngày lành liền làm hai nhà đính hôn.

Người trấn trên muốn đính hôn, sự tình không thể so thành thân khi thiếu.

Từ lúc cô nương kia sau khi gật đầu, tiểu viện trung mọi người liền bận rộn lên.

Vương Độc vốn là đôi mắt trông mong chờ Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể hảo , hảo cho hắn gây sức ép kia 'Đặc sắc' điểm tâm, kết quả không tưởng Bạch Mạc Nho mới hảo lại bởi vì này chuyện này chậm trễ , hắn là trực tiếp cấp tức giận đến giơ chân. Kia sau đó hảo vài ngày đều không đi trong tiệm, nghe Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa nói là còn tại sinh hờn dỗi.

Lưu Như vội sự tình kia liền nhiều, nàng mỗi ngày hướng kia Vương gia tẩu tử chạy đi đâu không nói, còn vi này đính hôn áp thiếp vật chạy một lượt phụ cận vài cái thôn trấn. Bạch Học Danh tự không cần phải nói, cũng là đi theo Lưu Như là chung quanh đi lại .

Thiện Ngọc Thành dùng hồng chỉ tại kia Vương gia tẩu tử gợi ý hạ dùng một tay hảo bút lông chữ viết Bạch Học Danh ngày sinh tháng đẻ, lại tại bìa mặt viết thượng Cát Tường Như Ý lời nguyện cầu sau đó làm thành tiểu thiếp, lại lấy Lưu Như trước chạy vài cái thôn trấn mới mua được một cái vòng tay, toàn bộ rót vào hồng nước sơn hộp quà trong sau, lại từ Vương gia tẩu tử mang đi cấp cô nương kia gia.

Thiếp mời đưa đi ra ngoài, mọi người lại là cùng Lưu Như nóng vội đợi hai ngày, thẳng đến thu đính hôn hồi thiếp, lại hẹn thời gian đại gia tụ cùng một chỗ ăn một bữa sau khi ăn xong, mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Này đại khải chi thiếp hỗ truyền qua đi, hai người hôn ước liền xem như ký kết thành, đã thành nhân quyến.

Nhưng này vẫn chỉ là đính hôn, thật muốn lập gia đình, còn muốn nhìn kia Vương gia tẩu tử nhìn đến ngày lành.

Nguyên bản Lưu Như là muốn cho Bạch Học Danh cùng cô nương kia trực tiếp bái đường thành thân , chỉ là bọn hắn gia bên này hiện nay còn không hề chuẩn bị, tam môi lục sính đều còn không có tin tức, Lưu Như cũng không tưởng bạc đãi nhân gia cô nương, cho nên liền đem ngày đẩy.

Lại là vài ngày sau, kia Vương gia tẩu tử mới lại tìm tới cửa đến, nói là đã giúp đỡ xem trọng ngày.

Ngày tuyển ở tại năm mới trước tháng chạp gian, tính xuống dưới không sai biệt lắm chính là bốn tháng về sau, thời gian không lâu lắm, trong khoảng thời gian này vừa mới có thể cho bọn họ bên này đem sính lễ cái gì chuẩn bị tốt.

Đến kia ngày lành, Lưu Như vội vàng đem kia viết ngày hồng tờ giấy thu lên, sau đó liền là đối với kia Vương gia tẩu tử lại là một phen hảo tạ.

Bạch Học Danh hôn sự có tin tức sau, Lưu Như tùng một miệng lớn khí, một đoạn thời gian xuống dưới mặt nàng sắc khí sắc đều khá nhiều.

003.

Đây hết thảy bận bịu xong khi, vừa mới là kia đêm thất tịch đêm trước.

Bạch Học Danh tại Lưu Như giựt giây hạ chủ động đi cách vách thôn trấn, thỉnh tiểu cô nương kia, chuẩn bị đi du hà đăng.

Mà Bạch Mạc Nho bên này, cũng bởi vì chưa bao giờ đi qua cho nên liền sớm cùng Lưu Như nói, cùng ngày sớm đi đóng cửa nghỉ ngơi.

Đêm thất tịch ngày đó, từ sáng sớm bắt đầu, một cỗ ngày hội khí tức liền tại ở trên đường tràn ngập.

Cùng trong ngày thường bất đồng, ngày hôm nay, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, ở trên đường lui tới phần lớn đều là chút hai hai sóng vai thanh niên tài giỏi cùng tiểu cô nương gia.

Có chút hào phóng chút hai người sóng vai mà đi, thỉnh thoảng gian còn sẽ quay đầu lại nhìn lên đối phương liếc mắt một cái, sau đó vui cười quay đầu đi chỗ khác, một lát sau lại nhìn đi lên.

Có chút ngượng ngùng chút , hai người một trước một sau mà đi tới, đi ở người phía trước thường thường quay đầu lại nhìn lên liếc mắt một cái, thấy người phía sau còn đi theo liền nháo cái đỏ mặt.

Ngày hội trong, bọn họ này cửa hàng sinh ý cũng là phá lệ hảo, sớm hảo mấy ngày trước cũng đã có người đến đính vị trí, chậm chút không định đúng chỗ tử thì yêu cầu đi ngoài cửa xếp hàng.

Hiện giờ bọn họ này cửa hàng tại kề bên này vài cái trong trấn cũng đã rất có danh khí, cho nên đêm thất tịch như vậy đặc biệt trong cuộc sống, cũng có không ít người là cố ý đặc biệt tới nơi này ăn chút điểm tâm , bởi vậy ngày nay sắp xếp đội ngũ là phá lệ trường.

Nhất vội thời điểm, đều nhanh sắp xếp nửa điều phố.

Đến cơm chiều thời gian sinh ý cũng chậm chậm đạm xuống dưới, đại đa số người đi đường cũng đã hướng bờ sông đi đến, hà hai bên, sớm đã có rất nhiều tiểu tiểu thương thuê hảo vị trí mang lên tiểu quán.

Lại vãn chút, không riêng gì nhà bọn họ không khách nhân nào, phụ cận ở trên đường sinh ý đều bị ảnh hưởng, biến đến lạnh lùng.

Thấy thế, có vài người gia đơn giản đóng cửa, đi theo những người đó đi bờ sông phóng hà đăng du thuyền hoa.

Sớm có tính toán mọi người cũng trực tiếp đóng cửa, sau đó hướng về bờ sông đi đến.

Đêm thất tịch ban đêm thiên công tốt, bầu trời đêm trong suốt tinh thần trải rộng, ánh trăng mông lung, chiếu đến chỉnh điều gấp khúc xoay quanh hà đạo tràn ra thản nhiên ánh trăng, giống như ngân hà.

Bọn họ đến lúc đó bờ sông đã đứng đầy người, thập phần náo nhiệt. Giữa sông cũng sớm có hoa đăng, rất nhiều người đều đã điểm hoa đăng hứa nguyện để vào giữa sông.

Những cái đó tinh tinh điểm điểm đủ loại kiểu dáng hoa đăng theo con sông xuống phía dưới thổi đi, giống như ngân hà đương điểm giữa điểm đầy sao, làm nổi bật đỉnh đầu kia phiến sao trời càng thêm sáng lạn.

Sơ Ngũ thú vị, từ Bạch Mạc Nho nơi này lĩnh chút bạc vụn sau không trong chốc lát thời gian liền biến mất ở trong đám người, cũng không biết đi nơi nào chơi.

Bạch Học Danh là cũng sớm đã không thấy bóng dáng, Lưu Như mới đến bờ sông không bao lâu, đã bị trấn trên mấy người quen lôi kéo đến một bên đi nói chuyện phiếm đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo con sông đi xuống dưới đi, Thiện Ngọc Thành vô sự, đi theo phía sau hắn.

Hai người một trước một sau, sóng vai mà đi, cũng không quá nhiều ngôn ngữ, chỉ theo dòng người chậm rãi hướng hà hạ du đi đến.

Thỉnh thoảng gian bị chật chội đám người nhún nhường, cùng người bên cạnh đánh lên, cũng chỉ là bất đắc dĩ mà cười cười, thiếu có ngôn ngữ.

Ban đêm gió lớn, không bao lâu, Bạch Mạc Nho liền tự giác trở về đi, hồi tiểu viện.

Đêm thất tịch sau, ngã tư đường liền lần thứ hai khôi phục ngày xưa khí tức, trong điếm cũng như trước bận rộn, duy nhất không cùng chính là đêm thất tịch sau đó kia Tiểu Nhị liền không còn có lại tới trong điếm.

Ngay từ đầu, Lưu Như còn tưởng là kia Tiểu Nhị bị bệnh cho nên mới không có tới trong điếm đi làm, qua hai ba ngày sau còn không có nhìn thấy người, Lưu Như liền bắt đầu lo lắng. Nàng còn cố ý đi chỗ đó Tiểu Nhị trong nhà hỏi ý kiến quá, chính là mỗi lần đi đều là bị trốn tránh không gặp.

Thời gian một lúc lâu Lưu Như cũng mơ hồ cảm thấy kỳ quái, nàng hỏi ý kiến trong điếm người, Bạch Học Danh là cái gì cũng không biết, Bạch Mạc Nho lại chính là cười nhạt không nói.

Tiểu Nhị không có tới, trong điếm nhất thời thiếu cá nhân, cũng liền càng thêm công việc lu bù lên.

Bởi vì cùng kia Quảng gia trước tiên có ước định, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho tại đêm thất tịch sau đó liền ở ngoài cửa dán hồng tự, thuyết minh mấy ngày nữa sẽ bế cửa hàng.

Mà trong khoảng thời gian này, cũng bắt đầu bắt tay chuẩn bị khởi kia Quảng gia yến.

Trước Quảng Húc Nhiên tìm đến hắn đem chuyện này cùng hắn ước định hảo sau, ngày thứ hai, Quảng gia hạ nhân liền tới đem chuyện còn lại cùng hắn thương lượng hảo .

Lần này, Quảng gia định ra thời gian tổng cộng năm ngày, này trong năm ngày bọn họ trong điếm không nhận đãi khách lạ chỉ tiếp đãi người của bọn họ, sớm trung vãn cơm đều không cần quản, bọn họ chỉ cần thượng điểm tâm cùng nước trà liền nhưng.

Lần này là Thiện gia kề bên này phân bố thương gia một lần đại hội nghị, tới người khả năng có một hai trăm cái nhiều. Nhân số đông đảo, yêu cầu điểm tâm cùng nước trà tự nhiên cũng nhiều. Đến lúc đó hiển nhiên không có khả năng lại một mình điểm đơn hiện làm, cho nên tiệc cơ động cái loại này phương thức càng thêm thích hợp, bởi vậy rất nhiều đồ vật đều yêu cầu trước tiên chuẩn bị.

Bởi vì lần này những người đó ngốc thời gian hội trưởng chút, cho nên điểm tâm phương diện số lượng định đến cũng so trước nhiều, trước sau đính hơn mười loại.

Tại tập sẽ bắt đầu đầu hai ngày, kia Quảng gia nhị công tử Quảng Húc Nhiên liền lảo đảo đến hắn trong điếm, ngoài miệng nói xong là theo hắn làm cuối cùng đích xác nhận, trên thực tế cũng là đánh vào tiệm bắt đầu liền một người ngồi ở kia ăn không ngừng.

Chờ hắn ăn uống no đủ sau, lúc này mới lại lảo đảo đi nước trà gian chờ, thẳng chờ đến Bạch Mạc Nho có nhàn rỗi, lúc này mới cùng hắn xác nhận hội nghị thượng sự.

Xác nhận xong sở hữu, Quảng Húc Nhiên lại cũng không có lập tức rời đi, mà là lại lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho uống một lát trà, lúc này mới đem mình lần này chủ yếu mắt nói ra.

"Ngươi có biết hay không chúng ta trấn trên gần nhất cũng mở gia điểm tâm phô?" Quảng Húc Nhiên đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt thần sắc, tựa hồ tại chờ mong những thứ gì.

Cùng ngồi ở đây nước trà gian Lý Cửu nghe vậy sắc mặt lại bắt đầu có chút thay đổi, hắn cũng trở về đầu nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, hiển nhiên là sớm đã biết chuyện này.

"Điểm tâm phô?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn Quảng Húc Nhiên.

"Ngươi quả nhiên còn không biết." Quảng Húc Nhiên để cái chén trong tay xuống, trong mắt bát quái hứng thú càng thêm nồng đậm thêm vài phần, "Chính là trước ngươi nói kia Lưu Phương gia, nhà bọn họ đem kia thợ mộc cửa hàng cấp sửa lại, đổi thành điểm tâm phô, cửa hàng danh đều với ngươi gia không sai biệt lắm, gọi Lưu gia điểm tâm quán. Hơn nữa ngươi đoán thử nhà bọn họ điểm tâm sư là ai?"

Đối Quảng Húc Nhiên mang đến tin tức này, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có lộ ra hắn trong dự liệu khiếp sợ hoặc là tức giận, chính là phối hợp lại hỏi: "Ai?"

"Chính là trước tại trong phòng bếp cho ngươi hỗ trợ tiểu cô nương kia." Quảng Húc Nhiên nhún vai.

Lần trước sau đó, Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng đã tới cửa hàng này thiệt nhiều thứ, tự nhiên cũng nhận được tại trong tiệm cấp hỗ trợ tiểu cô nương kia.

"A." Bạch Mạc Nho suy nghĩ, gật gật đầu, xem như tỏ vẻ tự mình biết chuyện này .

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho này bình tĩnh bộ dáng, một bên Lý Cửu cùng kia Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng là bình tĩnh không thể.

Đặc biệt Quảng Húc Nhiên, hắn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy muốn đi vội vàng kéo chặt hắn, cuối cùng cợt nhả cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Ngươi lần trước không là còn hỏi ta có phải hay không muốn mua hạ Lưu Phương kia cửa hàng sao?"

Đại khái ngay tại kia Tiểu Nhị đến nhà bọn họ bắt đầu đi làm mấy ngày nay trong, Bạch Mạc Nho vừa vặn đụng tới hắn, liền hỏi vấn đề này.

Quảng Húc Nhiên tuy rằng đối trong nhà gia nghiệp cũng không để bụng, nhưng là cũng biết trong nhà muốn đem kia cửa hàng bắt lấy, thấy hỏi người là Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn lúc ấy không cần suy nghĩ liền gật đầu.

Này kiện sự tình Bạch Mạc Nho đề một chút sau đó sẽ thấy không đề cập qua, sau đó Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng căn bản không đương hồi sự, thẳng đến gần nhất bọn họ người trấn trên đều tại nói kia Lưu Phương cửa hàng, hắn mới lại nghĩ tới.

"Là hỏi." Bạch Mạc Nho còn nhớ rõ chuyện này.

"Nhân gia hiện tại mở gia cùng ngươi nhất dạng điểm tâm phô." Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy Bạch Mạc Nho này nửa điểm không nóng nảy bộ dáng, hắn đều âm thầm thay Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy sốt ruột, "Hơn nữa ta phái người đi tìm hiểu qua, nhà bọn họ bán điểm tâm cùng ngươi bán điểm tâm giống nhau như đúc, mà ngay cả tên đều nhất dạng."

"Này điểm tâm phần lớn cũng không phải ta sáng tạo đi ra ." Bạch Mạc Nho nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, này điểm tâm trừ bỏ kia thọ cam, trong núi trà bánh, quảng thức bánh củ năng này mấy thứ ngoại, còn thật không coi là có bao nhiêu độc đáo.

Đặc biệt trong đó bánh đậu xanh, bánh hoa quế cùng bánh xốp, cơ hồ trên đường đại đa số nhân gia đều sẽ làm, chính là không có hắn làm ra hương vị.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, Quảng Húc Nhiên nhất thời bị đổ đến nói không ra lời.

Kỳ thật Bạch Mạc Nho nói đạo lý kia hắn như thế nào sẽ không hiểu, nhưng hắn chính là không cam lòng.

Này hảo chút điểm tâm rõ ràng chính là Bạch Mạc Nho tại bán, cho nên người trấn trên mới bắt đầu ăn , tại Bạch Mạc Nho này điểm tâm cửa hàng khai trương trước trấn trên người thường gia đều là cực nhỏ ăn điểm tâm. Nào có giống như bây giờ sẽ cố ý tuyển thời gian ước tốt nhất hữu, đi hắn trong tiệm ngồi một chút ?

Hơn nữa kia trong tiệm rất nhiều đồ vật rõ ràng chính là sao chép Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng, gặp qua người cũng biết, nhưng là giống như là Bạch Mạc Nho nói như vậy, điểm tâm cũng không phải hắn tự nghĩ ra , chẳng lẽ hắn bán còn bất hưng người khác bán?

Chính là cho dù là minh bạch này đó đạo lý, cũng minh bạch liền tính bọn họ đi tìm phiền toái nhân gia cũng sẽ lấy Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ này lí do thoái thác đổ hắn, hơn nữa y kia Tiền Yến Yến cùng Lưu Phương làm người sợ là còn muốn nói được càng thêm khó nghe, Quảng Húc Nhiên trong lòng cũng vẫn là không thoải mái không cam lòng.

"Kia Lưu Phương còn đối phố người trên nói hắn là ngươi cữu cữu, cùng ngươi là một nhà , chúng ta kia người trấn trên hiện tại cũng biết , kia cửa hàng là ngươi gia thân thích khai ." Quảng Húc Nhiên rầu rĩ không vui.

Chuyện này lúc trước hắn còn thật không biết, thẳng đến nghe xong Lưu Phương nói, hắn lại kém người đi hỏi thăm sau đó mới xác định.

Liên quan hỏi thăm đi ra tự nhiên còn có Lưu Phương cùng Lưu Như những cái đó qua lại, cùng với gần nhất Bạch gia trong tiệm ném tiền sự tình.

"Lúc trước hắn đúng là cùng ta nương Lưu Như là một nhà, bất quá từ lúc vài thập niên trước liền chặt đứt." Bạch Mạc Nho nhanh chóng làm sáng tỏ chuyện này, hắn cũng không muốn lại cùng Lưu Phương nhấc lên quan hệ.

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ liền không nói điểm cái gì?" Quảng Húc Nhiên có chút ảo não, hắn nói nhiều như vậy, trọng điểm chẳng lẽ là nhà bọn họ cùng Lưu Phương gia thân không thân?

Tự nghe được tin tức này sau đó, Quảng Húc Nhiên lúc này liền phát hỏa!

Kia Tiểu Nhị là này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán lao động phổ thông, chuyện này sợ là đi qua nhà bọn họ cửa hàng người cũng biết, huống chi bọn họ này đó lão khách hàng, kia càng thêm là biết đến nhất thanh nhị sở, mà ngay cả kia Tiểu Nhị cái gì thời điểm đi bọn họ đều rõ ràng.

Biết được kia Tiểu Nhị cư nhiên cùng kia Lưu Phương cùng, tại cách vách trên thị trấn liền như vậy công khai mở thứ hai gia 'Chi nhánh' sau, Quảng Húc Nhiên sắc mặt liền không hảo quá.

Hắn cùng Bạch Mạc Nho ở giữa giao tình tuy rằng vẫn chưa đạt tới sinh tử chi giao trình độ, nhưng dù sao cũng là có quá nửa tháng quán hữu giao tình, kia Quảng Húc Nhiên tâm tự nhiên là thiên hướng Bạch Mạc Nho .

Hắn đến này cửa hàng trước đã phái người đi chỗ đó trong tiệm tìm hiểu quá, vì thế còn cố ý đi mua trong tiệm đồ vật, kết quả quả nhiên, kia trong tiệm đồ vật cơ hồ chính là chiếu Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng dọn !

Biết tin tức sau, Quảng Húc Nhiên lập tức liền chạy tới cửa hàng này, đã nghĩ vội vàng đem tin tức nói cho Bạch Mạc Nho, giúp đỡ hảo hảo ngẫm lại đối sách.

Kết quả khen ngược, hắn là từ lúc biết tin tức này sau đó liền tức giận đến sắp nổ mạnh, nhân sự chủ Bạch Mạc Nho đâu? A, người này cũng là một bộ không đến nơi đến chốn bộ dáng.

Thấy Quảng Húc Nhiên ảo não bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là oai đầu nghĩ nghĩ sau có chút nghi hoặc thử thăm dò nói: "Chúc mừng khai trương?"

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho kia nghi hoặc bộ dáng, Quảng Húc Nhiên đột nhiên có một loại tưởng muốn đem chén trà trong tay ném đi qua nện ở đầu hắn thượng xúc động.

Một bên vốn cũng chuẩn bị nói điểm cái gì Lý Cửu thấy thế, hắn như có điều suy nghĩ đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho hai mắt, không thể so bên cạnh ảo não không thôi tưởng muốn xông lên đi đánh người Quảng Húc Nhiên, hắn cũng là đột nhiên cười .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tiểu Nhị cư nhiên đều bị nê manh đoán được (〒︿〒)

Cám ơn sâu kín Tử Mặc muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm lấy cọ cọ ~

Cám ơn không lời gì để nói hỏi thương thiên, ly kinh bàn tay trắng nõn, nghe vũ trúng gió, không nói QAQ bốn vị muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 42: biệt lấy trưởng bối danh nghĩa tự cho mình là

001.

Quảng Húc Nhiên còn ở một bên nghiến răng nghiến lợi, nhưng ở ngoại trà trộn nhiều năm sớm đã là người thành tinh Lý Cửu cũng đã đã nhìn ra, này Bạch tiểu lão bản sợ là sớm đã có chuẩn bị.

Tiểu cô nương kia Lý Cửu cũng có ấn tượng, nhìn ngược lại là cái rất nhu thuận hiểu chuyện tiểu cô nương, không nghĩ tới thế nhưng sẽ làm chuyện như vậy.

Một bên Quảng Húc Nhiên giờ phút này còn tức giận dị thường, hắn gặp qua không biết xấu hổ , lại chưa từng thấy qua người không biết xấu hổ như vậy.

"Hiện tại chúng ta trấn kia thượng thật nhiều người đều cho rằng cửa hàng này thật là ngươi khai , ta nghe nói sinh ý cũng không tệ lắm." Quảng Húc Nhiên nói, nếu không là bởi vì cửa hàng này sinh ý cũng không tệ lắm, hắn chỉ sợ hiện tại còn không biết có như vậy một việc.

Nghe được Quảng Húc Nhiên lời này, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt cuối cùng toát ra thêm vài phần kinh ngạc chi sắc, hắn ngược lại là thật sự có chút ngạc nhiên kia Lưu Phương rốt cuộc có thể làm tới trình độ nào.

Kia Tiểu Nhị xuất hiện thời cơ tuy rằng không tính là thập phần trùng hợp, nhưng là tiểu cô nương kia cũng không phải cái giấu được sự tình người, từ vào tiệm sau đó nàng liền biểu hiện ra phá lệ cực nóng nhiệt tình, hơn nữa vẫn luôn vượt qua thường nhân đối hắn trong phòng bếp sự tình thập phần để bụng.

Này đó thêm sau khi đứng lên, tưởng muốn xem xuất nàng lòng dạ khó lường liền không khó .

Ngay từ đầu Bạch Mạc Nho còn chỉ đương nàng là người bình thường, chính là sơ qua hoài chút tìm hiểu ý đồ, nhưng khi đó hắn còn không có đem người này cùng Lưu Phương liên hệ cùng một chỗ.

Thẳng đến hắn sau đó thoáng hỏi thăm một chút nhà nàng trung sự tình, hơn nữa kia Lưu Phương gần nhất một đoạn thời gian đều vẫn luôn quan môn bế hộ, tựa hồ tại làm trang hoàng, tuy rằng hắn ngay từ đầu còn không xác định, nhưng là đại khái đoán được.

Đối với kia Tiểu Nhị trộm sư sự tình, Bạch Mạc Nho đảo cũng không có tăng thêm ngăn cản, nếu nàng nguyện ý học, kia Bạch Mạc Nho liền tùy nàng học.

Bất quá nếu nàng muốn này đây vi chỉ là một tháng thời gian có thể đủ học được nhiều ít, hoặc là cho rằng như vậy có thể đủ đối hắn tạo thành uy hiếp, vậy hắn cũng không tránh khỏi quá coi thường điểm tâm thứ này .

Điểm tâm thứ này liền như Vương Độc tố thái, tố thái loại chuyện này nhà nhà đều có người sẽ, chính là thật có thể làm được Vương Độc phân kia nhi thượng , thiên hạ này sợ là cũng không vài cái. Hắn tuy không có như Vương Độc như vậy dám ồn ào đệ nhất thiên hạ, chính là hắn cũng không thấy đến chính mình tay nghề sẽ kém.

Vừa vặn khi đó hắn bị bệnh không có biện pháp xuống bếp, có miễn phí lao động đưa lên đến, hắn tự nhiên không có ra bên ngoài đẩy đạo lý.

Căn cứ vào trong tiệm yêu cầu Bạch Mạc Nho giáo cũng là cẩn thận, ít nhất tại hắn trong tiệm thời điểm có hắn ở bên cạnh nhìn, hương vị ngược lại là thật có thể làm ra vài phần bộ dáng đến.

Quảng Húc Nhiên cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói xong, lại thấy Bạch Mạc Nho như cũ là một bộ cũng không nóng nảy bộ dáng sau đó, lúc này mới nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà xoay người rời đi.

Quảng Húc Nhiên rời khỏi, Lý Cửu ngược lại là đối này Quảng Húc Nhiên có thêm vài phần hứng thú, hỏi hắn: "Người này thật sự là Quảng gia nhị thiếu gia?"

"Là." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, "Trước tại trên đường nhận thức ."

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua trong điếm, thấy vậy khắc không có gì có thể giúp đến thượng vội sau hắn mới đem mình cùng Quảng Húc Nhiên tại trên đường nhận thức sự tình nói cho Lý Cửu nghe.

Lý Cửu những năm gần đây gặp qua không ít người, bất quá biết được kia Quảng gia nhị công tử thế nhưng tại trên đường bán nướng khoai lang sau, sắc mặt cũng không khỏi biến đến có chút kỳ quái, khóe miệng càng là nhịn không được co rút.

"Hắn ngược lại là cái kỳ nhân." Cuối cùng, Lý Cửu cười nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho không cho là đúng, chỉ đương Lý Cửu cái gọi là kỳ nhân chỉ chính là kỳ quái người, bất quá muốn nói đến kỳ quái người, hắn gần nhất ngược lại là nhận thức không ít, tỷ như trước mặt Lý Cửu cùng Vương Độc đám người.

Lý Cửu nhận thấy được Bạch Mạc Nho tìm hiểu tầm mắt, cũng đại khái đoán được hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, không từ ngượng ngùng mỉm cười, nói: "Ngươi thật sự không nhớ rõ ta ? Lúc trước ta chính là mỗi lần tập hợp đều đi ngươi kia tiểu quán."

Đối với chuyện này, Lý Cửu có chút oán niệm.

"Xin lỗi." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc lắc đầu, hắn là nửa điểm ấn tượng đều không có.

Lý Cửu có chút bất đắc dĩ, khóe miệng hắn co rút sau đó cũng không nói gì nữa, bất quá lập tức lại nghĩ đến cái gì đó cười vui vẻ.

Lại là sau một lát, Lý Cửu đột nhiên nhớ tới chính mình hiện giờ trụ kia trong khách sạn người kia, hắn cười nói: "Đối , ngươi gần nhất cái gì thời điểm có rảnh?"

Vương Độc từ khi đoạn thời gian trước Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn bận không đếm xỉa tới hắn sau đó, liền luôn luôn tại trong khách sạn sinh hờn dỗi, ngay tiếp theo mà ngay cả bọn họ vài người đều bị cự tuyệt ngoài cửa hảo vài ngày.

Lý Cửu cảm thấy, tuy rằng trêu cợt Vương Độc nhìn hắn khởi giơ chân vẫn có thể xem là một loại lạc thú, chính là trêu đùa đến quá mức liền có chút không xong.

"Là Vương Độc sự tình?" Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là rất nhanh đoán được Lý Cửu tâm tư.

Mấy người kia tuy rằng thường xuyên cãi nhau ầm ĩ, ngoài miệng càng là không lưu tình chút nào, nhưng là trên thực tế tình cảm nhưng vẫn không tồi.

"Đối, trước ngươi không phải nói có cái gì điểm tâm? Ngươi nếu lại không đem đồ vật lấy ra, lão tiểu tử kia sợ là muốn tự giam mình ở trong phòng buồn chết." Lý Cửu đặt chén trà xuống cười nói, từ khi trước lão Hứa không biết từ chỗ nào làm ra một bộ trà cụ sau đó, này không lớn nước trà gian đã thành đám người kia tụ hội cố định nơi.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy nghĩ đến một màn kia, nhịn không được cười cười, hắn chuyển động chén trà trong tay, suy tư sau một lát nói: "Khả năng còn phải từ từ, chỗ này của ta còn kém vài thứ."

Lý Cửu vi kinh, đề nghị nói: "Kém cái gì? Nếu là khó tìm, ngươi đại có thể cùng Vương Độc nói làm hắn đi tìm, lão tiểu tử kia cả đời đều nghiên cứu thực quản, rất nhiều đồ vật ngươi cùng hắn nói hắn nhất định có thể tìm được."

"Không là nguyên liệu nấu ăn thượng ." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, khi nói chuyện hắn thon dài trắng nõn ngón tay lại nhẹ nhàng chuyển động khởi trong tay cái chén.

Thấp cân bột mì có thể làm xuất rất nhiều cái khác bột mì vô pháp làm được đồ vật, tỷ như bánh ngọt. Bánh ngọt là một loại cổ xưa bánh kem, ở trong này là không có , đặc biệt thông thường bơ bánh ngọt.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước cũng đã suy nghĩ muốn chế tác thứ này, chính là đồ vật vẫn luôn không tìm được, cho nên liền chậm trễ .

Hiện giờ thật vất vả chiếm được kia tốt nhất thấp cân bột mì, tự nhiên sẽ không sai quá cơ hội này.

Chính là bánh ngọt cần nhất thấp cân bột mì tuy rằng đã tới tay, trừ cái này ra nhưng cũng còn có rất nhiều mặt khác đồ vật yêu cầu chuẩn bị, tỷ như bơ.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước kia học làm điểm tâm thời điểm, dùng rất nhiều tài liệu đều là có sẵn , bơ cũng là như thế, nhưng nơi này hiển nhiên mua không được vật kia. Hảo tại hắn biết vật kia là như thế nào chế tạo ra tới, cho nên có thể chính mình chế tác, chính là yêu cầu chút thời gian.

Lại chi, hắn còn cần cái có thể làm lò nướng dùng nướng lô. Hắn trước đó vài ngày làm Bạch Học Danh lộng thạch đầu dính thổ trở về, ở nhà khởi lô, như thế không sai biệt lắm mau thành hình .

"Tiếp qua hai ba ngày, hẳn là có thể xuất thành phẩm ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói, "Nếu không chê, đến lúc đó có thể mời các ngươi đến thường thường, vừa lúc ta cũng cần người hỗ trợ nhìn xem."

Dĩ vãng Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra điểm tâm đều là trước cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Lưu Như đám người nếm, nhưng mà mấy người kia cấp ý kiến của hắn vĩnh viễn chỉ có ăn ngon, ăn thật ngon cùng phi thường tốt ăn ba loại.

Tại điểm này thượng, Lý Cửu đám người hẳn là có thể cho xuất hắn không ít ý kiến, đặc biệt Vương Độc cái này đối trù nghệ cùng hương vị đều thập phần soi mói người.

"Vậy cũng được hảo, ta trở về liền nói cho lão tiểu tử kia." Lý Cửu gật đầu.

Nói cho hết lời, hai người lại tại nước trà gian dẫn theo chút thời gian, sau đó lúc này mới tán đi.

Chạng vạng thời điểm, mọi người sớm liền bắt đầu động thủ, đem chỉnh gian cửa hàng đều tỉ mỉ thu thập một lần. Ban đêm đóng cửa sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho càng làm ngày mai cần dùng thượng đồ vật cũng đều làm trước tiên chuẩn bị.

Quảng gia dự định thời gian tổng cộng có năm ngày, ngày đầu tiên sẽ không quá vội, bởi vì rất nhiều cách đến xa cửa hàng chưởng quầy còn chưa tới, cho nên năm sẽ không phải định tại ngày nay bắt đầu, mà là tại kia sau đó ngày hôm sau.

Quảng gia bên kia cấp tin tức là, ngày đầu tiên không sai biệt lắm nửa buổi sáng khi mới sẽ có người tới, điều này làm cho thời gian dư dả rất nhiều, buổi sáng Bạch Mạc Nho cũng có thời gian chuẩn bị.

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, đại sớm mọi người vẫn là dựa theo trước thời gian đi trong tiệm.

Bởi vì không có khách hàng, tất cả mọi người vây đến phòng bếp trung giúp đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị đồ vật.

Lần này, Quảng gia định ra trừ hắn ra nhóm trước đã tại bán kia gần hai mươi dạng Trung Trung mấy thứ điểm tâm ngoại, còn bỏ thêm chút tân , tổng cộng ba loại, phân biệt là tiểu bí đỏ điểm tâm, bánh trứng, dầu hạt cải bánh.

Này tam dạng đồ vật làm công đều không tính phiền toái, hoa thời gian không nhiều lắm.

Trong đó dầu hạt cải bánh khẩu cảm xốp giòn hương vị lược ngọt, thích tô ngọt khẩu cảm người định sẽ không sai quá. Bánh trứng tự không cần phải nói, hương mà không nị thêm độc đáo lòng đỏ trứng có nhân làm không ít người đối nó đều khó có thể quên.

Về phần kia tiểu bí đỏ điểm tâm, là từ bí đỏ ma phấn bỏ thêm hoa quả làm nhân chế tác mà thành, khẩu cảm không thất bí đỏ hương vị lại mang theo hoa quả trong veo, quan trọng nhất là nó bề ngoài là tiểu tiểu bí đỏ ngoại hình, nhìn rất là khả quan.

Chờ này phòng bếp trung mọi người đem này đó đều chuẩn bị tốt, cũng nhất nhất bãi phóng xuất sau, ngoài cửa đại sảnh đương người trong cũng chậm rãi nhiều hơn.

Bởi vì lần này là đối ngoại đặt bao hết, quảng phủ chính mình dẫn theo không ít hạ nhân lại đây, không riêng ngoài cửa có người trông coi, môn nội cũng có rất nhiều Quảng gia hạ nhân tại hỗ trợ tiếp đón những cái đó tới chưởng quầy chủ quán.

Buổi trưa thời gian, lục tục lầu trên lầu dưới đều đã tọa đầy người, kia Quảng gia lão gia cũng sớm liền lại đây, ở trên lầu cùng những người đó đang nói gì đó.

Buổi trưa trước, Bạch Mạc Nho đều luôn luôn tại phòng bếp trung hỗ trợ, khi đó hắn vẫn chưa cảm thấy. Thẳng đến hắn bận bịu xong qua đi ra cửa, mới phát hiện này một phòng người đều thập phần an tĩnh, vả lại thần sắc tựa hồ cũng có chút quái dị.

Lần này tới người khoảng chừng hai trăm cái tả hữu, lầu trên lầu dưới đều tọa đầy người, trên bàn đều bị thu thập sạch sẽ sau phóng không ít khoản hoặc bàn tính.

Nhiều người, không khí vốn nên náo nhiệt, nhưng là lệnh Bạch Mạc Nho không hiểu là, đám người kia đều thập phần an tĩnh, cho dù là có đôi khi tính sổ tính đến một nửa phát hiện không đối hỏi ý kiến bên cạnh người khi, nói chuyện thanh âm cũng không lớn.

Không riêng gì thanh âm không đại, rất nhiều người tựa hồ còn có chút câu nệ.

Bạch Mạc Nho ở bên trong phòng nhìn chung quanh một vòng, thấy mọi người đều đang bận rộn lục sau đó, lúc này mới hướng về hậu viện đi đến.

Nơi đó nguyên bản trống rỗng trong viện tử bị bãi một cái bàn, bởi vì đối trướng đề cập đến một ít khoản không thích hợp làm ngoại nhân biết, cho nên bọn họ trong điếm mấy người nghỉ ngơi địa phương đều từ trong phòng dời đi đến nơi này.

Bạch Mạc Nho đến hậu viện khi, kia trương trước bàn đã tọa đầy người, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đang tò mò hướng phía phòng ở nội nhìn xung quanh.

Hai người đều sớm đã nghe nói qua Quảng gia lần này bao tràng là muốn làm trướng khai năm sẽ, nhưng là vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy như vậy tư thế, khó tránh khỏi có chút ngạc nhiên.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào hậu viện tại trước bàn ngồi xuống sau, cũng không khỏi cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, "Ta còn tưởng rằng này đứng khai năm sẽ sẽ càng náo nhiệt một ít, cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ như vậy an tĩnh."

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản tưởng rằng lần này đặt bao hết sẽ không thoải mái, dù sao có gần tới hai trăm cá nhân tại, lại thế nào cũng thoải mái không đứng dậy.

Chính là sự tình lại ra ngoài Bạch Mạc Nho đoán trước, những người đó không riêng thập phần an tĩnh, cũng thập phần có tự giác, đối hắn cũng là khách khách khí khí lễ lễ phép mạo , ăn đồ vật uống trà cái đĩa cái chén đều sẽ chính mình thu.

"Ta cũng như vậy cho rằng." Lưu Như gật đầu, bởi vì xác thực không cần gì cả giúp đến thượng vội , cho nên Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người sớm cũng đã đến bên này nghỉ ngơi.

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như nói, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt ý cười cũng là không đạt đáy mắt, hắn chỉ thản nhiên liếc liếc mắt một cái tiền viện.

"Không vội chẳng phải là càng hảo." Thiện Ngọc Thành nói.

Một bên Sơ Ngũ thấy thế, cũng là che miệng xoay người sang chỗ khác, hơi kém nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến.

Người khác không biết đây là chuyện gì xảy ra, Sơ Ngũ còn có thể không biết?

002.

Từ lúc Quảng gia phái Quảng Húc Nhiên đến bên này định ra rồi đặt bao hết sự tình sau đó, kia Quảng gia lão gia cũng đã lén lút đi tìm nhà bọn họ thiếu gia .

Thỉnh giáo nhà bọn họ thiếu gia ở trong này nguyên nhân sau, cũng hỏi ý kiến về năm sẽ sự tình, bất quá bọn hắn gia thiếu gia đối chuyện này hưng trí không cao, liền làm kia Quảng gia lão gia tử chính mình xử lý.

Kia Quảng gia lão gia tử cũng là có chút lòng dạ người, hắn đại khái là có tâm nương nhà bọn họ thiếu gia ở trong này tưởng muốn dọa một chút kề bên này những cái đó cửa hàng trong người, cho nên cũng không có làm chuyện này đi đường đi ra ngoài, thẳng cho tới hôm nay buổi sáng.

Sơ Ngũ hiện tại đều còn nhớ rõ những cái này đường xa mà đến người tại tìm được này điểm tâm phô sau, vào cửa nháy mắt nhìn thấy đứng ở quầy sau nhà bọn họ thiếu gia khi, một đám trên mặt phấn khích vạn phần biểu tình.

Thật giống như là ban ngày ban mặt kỳ lạ, một đám trực tiếp sợ tới mức chân đều mềm nhũn.

Đương nhiên trong đó cũng không thiếu một ít không nhận ra nhà bọn họ thiếu gia tới, bất quá ở bên người 'Hảo tâm' nhắc nhở sau, không bao lâu, những người đó cũng đều yên tĩnh trở lại.

Lại sau lại vãn chút vào cửa , vào cửa phát hiện không khí không đúng, một đám liền thông minh cụp đuôi làm việc, lại hơi hỏi thăm biết nhà bọn họ thiếu gia thân phận sau, sắc mặt liền là luân phiên biến hóa.

Chột dạ người trong nhát gan chút , từ lúc nhìn thấy bọn họ gia thiếu gia gương mặt đó sau cũng đã mặt lộ vẻ tro tàn. Trong lòng bằng phẳng , cũng là một bên cẩn thận làm việc, một bên nghi hoặc mà đánh giá nhà bọn họ thiếu gia.

Ngay từ đầu, những người đó còn cũng không cảm giác, cho nên vào tiệm sau đó cùng trên lầu Quảng gia lão gia đưa tin sau, liền từng người lấy hết nợ bản đi đối .

Sau lại thấy bọn họ gia thiếu gia đi theo trong tiệm người bắt đầu cấp các bàn mọi người phát điểm tâm, những người đó mới như là thật sự bị quỷ nắm như vậy trên băng ghế nhảy lên, bị nhà bọn họ thiếu gia tự mình phát rồi điểm tâm , hảo vài cái chột dạ trực tiếp đều dọa ra một đầu mồ hôi lạnh.

Sơ Ngũ nghĩ như vậy cảnh tượng liền nhịn không được bật cười, nhưng cố tình nhà bọn họ thiếu gia cũng là không có cảm giác nào, nên làm chi làm chi, một chút cũng nghiêm túc.

Điểm tâm phân phát xong rồi, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia lại lấy cái ấm trà bắt đầu ai bàn ai bàn thêm nước trà. Hơn nữa bởi vì có Lưu phu nhân ở bên cạnh, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia làm được còn phá lệ cẩn thận.

Nhìn thấy một màn này, thông minh chút cũng đã kịp phản ứng, nhanh chóng đứng lên lấy chén trà hảo hảo chờ .

Chỉ đáng thương những cái đó chột dạ khoản không giống , thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành cho bọn hắn châm trà, kia nắm cái chén tay đều run rẩy đến cùng si tử dường như.

"Không vội hảo về hảo, nhưng ngươi không biết là có chút kỳ quái sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, nhưng hắn cũng chưa nghĩ nhiều, dù sao đây là hắn lần đầu tiên nhận đến đặt bao hết loại này sinh ý, cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy khai năm sẽ.

Tuy rằng cùng hắn đoán trước đương trung kém có chút nhiều, bất quá hắn chỉ cần đặt bao hết bạc tới tay liền hảo.

"Như thế nào sẽ kỳ quái, khai năm sẽ không đều là thế này phải không?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nghiêm túc nói, "Ta đợi chút nữa lại đi ra xem?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành còn thật không biết là này có chỗ nào kỳ quái, hắn trước kia cũng từng đi theo hắn phụ thân Thiện Hạo tham gia qua rất nhiều lần loại năm này sẽ, đại đa số thời điểm kia trường cảnh cùng hiện tại đều không sai biệt nhiều.

Chỉ là bởi vì hắn tham gia chính là Thiện gia các đại cửa hàng năm sẽ, tới đều là chút địa phương thượng tổng quản lý, cho nên khoản đối đến càng nhiều hoa thời gian cũng nhiều chút.

"Ha ha..." Sơ Ngũ nghe vậy, lần này cũng là thật sự nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến.

Nhìn nhà mình thiếu gia trên mặt nghiêm trang chững chạc biểu tình, Sơ Ngũ vội vàng bưng đều cười đau đớn bụng.

"Như thế nào?" Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hắn, kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung mang theo vài phần chân thật nghi hoặc.

Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, trong mắt cũng là mang theo vài phần nghi hoặc.

Sơ Ngũ cười sau một lát lúc này mới cuối cùng hoãn ngưng cười ý, hắn nói: "Tình hình chung, khai năm sẽ thời điểm rất náo nhiệt , ta trước cùng cha ta đi qua mấy lần, liền cùng tập hợp dường như một phòng người đều tại nói nhao nhao ồn ào, có chút ngoài miệng nói không thắng còn sẽ động thủ."

Sơ Ngũ không nói chính là, giống loại này châm rơi có thể nghe năm sẽ, cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ có nhà bọn họ thiếu gia cũng đi tài năng nhìn thấy.

Nhà bọn họ thiếu gia tại Bạch công tử trước mặt là thập phần hảo nói chuyện lại ôn nhu , chính là trừ cái này ra, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia nhưng chẳng phải hảo ở chung.

Tại Thiện gia bên trong nhà bọn họ thiếu gia nổi danh nhưng cũng không chỉ là hắn kia mang sát mệnh cách, còn có hắn kia không đổi gần người lạnh lùng xa cách tính cách.

Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong Sơ Ngũ này buổi nói chuyện, lại nghĩ nghĩ kia Quảng gia lão gia cùng những người đó dị thường, mơ hồ đoán được những thứ gì hắn nhìn về phía một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Người sau lại còn không hề tự giác, hắn hơi hơi oai đầu, hồi ức trong trí nhớ kia mấy lần năm sẽ.

"Phải không?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nghi hoặc.

Bất quá nói tóm lại, những người đó có thể tự lực cánh sinh, không cần bọn họ vội trước vội sau bưng trà rót nước cũng thoải mái mọi người.

Ăn xong cơm trưa sau, thấy thực không có chuyện gì, Bạch Mạc Nho liền cùng Lưu Như nói sau đó hướng về ngã tư đường trung đi đến.

Tại trên đường tìm được Lý Cửu cùng Vương Độc bọn họ trước đã nói với hắn cái kia khách điếm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng cửa hàng trước tiểu nhị nói ý đồ đến, liền bị dẫn tới khách điếm sau. Hiện giờ tại trấn trên đã chỉ còn lại có Lý Cửu cùng Vương Độc, lão Hứa ba người, ba người đều ở tại nơi này cùng gian khách điếm đương trung.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại tiểu nhị kia dưới sự lãnh đạo, tìm kiếm được Lý Cửu bọn họ trụ trong đó một gian phòng ngoại sau, gõ môn.

Sau một lát, Bạch Mạc Nho gõ cửa cánh cửa kia không có động tĩnh, ngược lại là bên cạnh phòng trong truyền đến Lý Cửu thanh âm, "Hắn không tại, biệt gõ."

Bạch Mạc Nho lược kinh ngạc, thu tay, lại gõ cửa bên cạnh Lý Cửu cửa phòng.

Lý Cửu tựa hồ chưa đoán trước được ngoài cửa người sẽ gõ hắn cửa, sau một lát lúc này mới lại đi ra mở cửa, nhìn thấy gõ cửa người là Bạch Mạc Nho, Lý Cửu trên mặt lộ ra vài phần kinh ngạc chi sắc, "Tại sao là ngươi?"

"Ta tìm đến Vương Độc, thực hiện trước nói điểm tâm." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Nếu trong tiệm hiện tại không cần hắn hỗ trợ, kia hắn tự nhiên không tất yếu tại trong điếm thủ, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ sau đó liền quyết định tìm đến Vương Độc, chuẩn bị làm điểm tâm thỉnh hắn nếm thử.

Dù sao lần này vật kia là Vương Độc tìm trở về , không có hắn một phần công lao cũng có hắn một phần khổ lao, đối cái này Bạch Mạc Nho đảo cũng không keo kiệt.

"Vậy ngươi tới cũng thật không khéo, bởi vì biết ngươi mấy ngày nay sẽ không mở cửa tiệm, cho nên Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa hai người bọn họ buổi sáng liền rời đi ." Lý Cửu đạo.

"Rời đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho chưa từng đoán trước được.

"Không đi xa, hai người bọn họ đi cách vách trên thị trấn ." Lý Cửu đạo.

"Cách vách thôn trấn?" Bạch Mạc Nho đột có dự cảm không tốt, "Hai người bọn họ đi cách vách thôn trấn làm gì?"

Kia Lý Cửu nghe vậy cũng là một nhún vai, hơi có chút bất đắc dĩ mà nói: "Ta đã khuyên nhủ quá bọn họ, nhưng là không người hãy nghe ta nói nói. Hai người bọn họ đại sáng sớm liền hẹn đi cách vách trấn trên, muốn nhìn ngươi một chút kia cữu cữu khai cửa hàng."

Nghe xong Lý Cửu nói, mơ hồ đã đoán được sẽ là như vậy Bạch Mạc Nho trừng mắt nhìn, vẻ mặt gian không từ toát ra vài phần đồng tình đến.

Y Vương Độc kia tính tình, nói không chừng hắn thật liền đem kia Lưu Phương cửa hàng cấp hủy đi.

Biết Vương Độc hướng đi sau, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng kia Lý Cửu nói cám ơn, lúc này mới vội vã rời đi.

Nhưng hắn mới đi qua lại hai bước, phía sau Lý Cửu liền đuổi theo, "Ngươi muốn đi cách vách thôn trấn?"

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, vẫn chưa phủ nhận, "Ta nếu không đi, ta còn thật sợ kia Vương Độc đem kia cửa hàng cấp trực tiếp phóng một mồi lửa đốt."

Phóng hỏa đốt đảo không hề gì, đốt kia Lưu Phương cửa hàng hắn chẳng lẽ còn có thể đau lòng? Bạch Mạc Nho sợ chính là Vương Độc này một mồi lửa đốt kia cửa hàng, còn phải liên lụy Vương Độc bị quan phủ người quấn lên.

Vương Độc vẫn chưa che dấu quá thân phận của mình, Bạch Mạc Nho tự nhiên cũng biết quan phủ người sợ là cũng không dám đem hắn như thế nào, nhưng là chuyện này khẳng định sẽ không liền dễ dàng tính .

Vương Độc đối hắn hảo Bạch Mạc Nho xem ở trong mắt nhớ ở trong lòng, hắn cũng ở đây một đoạn thời gian ở chung sau đó bắt đầu đem Vương Độc làm như bằng hữu, chính bởi vì là bằng hữu, cho nên hắn mới không hy vọng Vương Độc bởi vì chuyện của hắn mà giảo hợp tiến vào.

Huống chi Lưu Phương bên kia hắn cũng sớm đã làm bố trí, chỉ còn chờ kia Tiểu Nhị cùng Lưu Phương mấy người bọn họ gieo gió gặt bão, Vương Độc thời gian này trộn lẫn cùng đi vào, vạn nhất muốn là giảo hắn cục làm như thế nào?

Kia Lưu Phương nếu dám ba lần bốn lượt tìm tới cửa đến, kia hắn tự nhiên cũng không cần thủ hạ lưu tình!

Cho nên ném tiền hắn nhất định sẽ cầm lại đến, bị thương người hắn cũng sẽ làm cho bọn họ trả giá đại giới!

Hắn cũng sớm đã đem đây hết thảy bố trí hảo, vạn nhất Vương Độc thật sự một mồi lửa đem chỉnh gia cửa hàng đều đốt, này cừu tuy rằng báo , chính là lại làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy nửa điểm chưa hết giận.

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Bạch Mạc Nho cước bộ không từ nhanh hơn thêm vài phần.

Một bên Lý Cửu thấy, cũng vội vàng đuổi kịp hắn.

Bọn họ này thôn trấn đến cách vách thôn trấn đi khi xuôi dòng, chỉ cần gần tới nửa canh giờ, hai người cấp vội vàng đi bến tàu tìm khách thuyền lên thuyền, lòng nóng như lửa đốt đợi hồi lâu chờ đến thuyền lại gần bờ sau, lại vội vàng vội vã hạ thuyền.

Hai người phen này gây sức ép xuống dưới, đợi khi tìm được kia ngã tư đường khi, đã là nửa buổi chiều thời gian.

Này thôn trấn cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cư trú thôn trấn thập phần tương tự, đường phố này cùng bọn họ sở tại ngã tư đường cũng cực kỳ giống nhau. Đồng dạng rộng mở ngã tư đường, ngã tư đường hai bên là bày rực rỡ muôn màu thương phẩm chủ quán. Hôm nay vừa vặn là tập hợp thiên, trên đường người đến người đi, hảo không náo nhiệt.

Vừa đến ở trên đường, rất xa hai người liền tại ngã tư đường trung gian tốt nhất đoạn đường, nhìn thấy một đám vây quanh đi phía trước tễ đi tựa hồ tưởng muốn vào cửa hàng đám người.

Đó là một nhà tân cửa hàng lối vào cửa hàng, từ xa nhìn lại, cửa hàng này cửa tiệm thượng treo cùng bọn họ gia tương tự bảng hiệu, gọi làm Lưu gia điểm tâm quán.

Bởi vì cách khoảng cách hơi xa, từ bọn họ cái chỗ này nhìn không thấy bên trong bố trí, chỉ có thể đủ nhìn thấy những cái đó vây quanh ở cửa nhà người xem náo nhiệt đàn.

"U, đây là nháo đi lên?" Lý Cửu nhìn thấy một màn này, nhất thời liền nhạc .

Đối Vương Độc, hắn là thập phần quen thuộc , y theo Vương Độc tính tình, lâu như vậy thời gian khẳng định cũng sớm đã nháo đi lên, chính là không biết rốt cuộc nháo tới trình độ nào .

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Lý Cửu một bộ vui sướng khi người gặp họa biểu tình, không từ bất đắc dĩ mà lắc lắc đầu, hắn hướng về kia cửa hàng đi đến cước bộ lại tùy theo chậm lại rất nhiều.

Tới gần bên kia sau, hai người lại bị ngăn ở ngoài cửa, bởi vì đứng ở cửa nhà người xem náo nhiệt thật sự quá nhiều, bọn họ trong nhất thời thế nhưng tễ không đi vào.

Kia Lý Cửu ở bên cạnh gấp đến độ giơ chân, bính đát hai cái không thấy được phòng ở động tĩnh bên trong sau, hắn nhịn không được kéo bên cạnh người hỏi tới cùng chuyện gì xảy ra.

Từ chung quanh những cái đó người xem náo nhiệt trong miệng, hai người cuối cùng làm rõ ràng bên trong đang tại phát sinh sự.

Này Lưu gia điểm tâm cửa hàng tại đây trấn trên một khai trương, lập tức liền khiến cho toàn bộ thôn trấn người chú ý.

Mọi người đều biết gần hai tháng trước cách vách trấn trên mở một nhà tên là Bạch gia điểm tâm quán điểm tâm cửa hàng, từ khai trương cho tới bây giờ sinh ý là càng ngày càng náo nhiệt, danh khí cũng là càng lúc càng lớn, khi đến nỗi nay đã có rất nhiều nơi xa người cố ý tìm địa phương lại đây nếm thử.

Hiện tại bọn họ trấn trên mở một nhà nhất dạng cửa hàng, mọi người tự nhiên tránh không được tò mò một phen, cho nên này ngắn ngủn vài ngày trong trong tiệm sinh ý cũng không phải sai.

Hôm nay buổi sáng, kia Lưu gia lão bản vui rạo rực mở cửa chuẩn bị việc buôn bán, không tưởng lại nghênh đón vài cái tìm tra người.

003.

Những người đó vào tiệm sau đó điểm trong điếm sở hữu điểm tâm, sau đó liền ngồi ở cửa vị trí ăn lên, vừa ăn một bên chọn thứ, đem về điểm này tâm phê bình đến là cái gì cũng sai.

Kia điếm lão bản nương thấy nhất thời liền mất hứng , tiến lên liền cùng những người kia tranh cãi ầm ĩ lên, sảo sảo liền tưởng muốn động thủ, bất quá cuối cùng bị trong điếm người khác rớt ra có hay không đánh nhau.

Nhưng sự tình nhưng không có cứ như vậy kết thúc, những cái đó chọn thứ người càng làm này trong điếm đồ vật đều quở trách một lần, lúc này mới chuẩn bị rời đi.

Chính là kia điếm lão bản nương cũng là cực kỳ nhân vật lợi hại, nàng hướng cửa lớn nhất lan không bỏ người, sự tình cũng là càng nháo càng lớn, rất nhanh trên đường không ít người đi đường đều thấu sang đây xem khởi náo nhiệt.

Sau lại đã xảy ra những thứ gì ở bên ngoài xem cuộc vui người cũng không phải rất rõ ràng, bất quá lúc này trong tiệm người giống như đã tỷ thí đi lên.

Hình như là kia đến chọn thứ người nói kia trong tiệm làm gì đó không nói, hương vị sai rồi, sau đó liền cùng trong tiệm điểm tâm sư phụ khách sáo đứng lên, còn cố ý thỉnh vài người đi làm đánh giá.

Sau lại Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lý Cửu hai người nghe người chung quanh những lời kia, không tiếng động nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, hai người đều tại đối phương trong mắt thấy được quả thế vẻ mặt.

Này thủ đoạn ngược lại là Vương Độc thủ đoạn, cũng chỉ có hắn mới có thể làm loại chuyện này.

Lý Cửu hướng đám người đương trung chui chui, rất nhanh lại bị tễ đi ra, đang lúc này, phòng trong lại truyền đến một trận nói chuyện thanh.

Tựa hồ là kia đến chọn thứ người đã đã làm xong điểm tâm, đoan đi ra, đặt ở vài cái bị mời đến đương giám khảo người trước mặt.

Mà cái kia Lưu gia cửa hàng điểm tâm sư phụ, giờ phút này chậm chút, còn không có làm xong.

Đến chọn thứ người nọ đem điểm tâm phóng ở trước mặt mọi người sau, trực tiếp không nhìn kia vẫn còn bận rộn điểm tâm sư phụ, liền làm chúng giám khảo ăn trước hắn đồ vật.

Bên ngoài người nếm không đến đồ vật, chỉ có thể nghe hương, bất quá này xem náo nhiệt nhiệt tình lại cũng không có bị đánh đánh, ngược lại là liền ngửi kia cỗ mùi bắt đầu với đánh giá.

Lý Cửu cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đứng ở bên ngoài vừa ngửi không thấy hương cũng nhìn không tới đồ vật, nhưng lại có thể nghe thấy bốn phía đám người kia lời nói.

Cách đám người, Bạch Mạc Nho là không biết kia Vương Độc rốt cuộc đem đồ vật làm thành cái dạng gì , nhưng liền từ chung quanh những người đó lời nói trung đến xem, phải là làm được rất thành công , ít nhất mùi là dẫn tới mọi người rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.

Trong phòng bị thỉnh đi làm giám khảo mọi người ăn đồ vật, đều nhất trí cấp xuất khen ngợi.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe kia nói chuyện thanh âm, nữ có nam có, có chút quen tai, rồi lại phân biệt không xuất rốt cuộc là ai.

Đến khen ngợi Vương Độc tự nhiên là không chút khách khí nhận lấy, sau đó lại khoe khoang một phen, dẫn tới bốn phía người xem náo nhiệt đều sôi nổi nở nụ cười.

Sau một lát, đám người lần thứ hai yên tĩnh trở lại, tựa hồ kia bên trong phòng một cái khác điểm tâm sư phụ cuối cùng là đem đồ vật đã làm xong.

Bất quá lúc này đây cùng lúc trước bất đồng, lúc này đây người nọ đồ vật đoan sau khi đi ra, ở bên ngoài vây xem người rõ ràng muốn an tĩnh nhiều lắm, liền tính thiếu có vài người đã mở miệng nói chuyện, cũng không có giống trước như vậy lộ vẻ khen.

Này hai phe cũng đã trận đấu một hồi lâu , tổng cộng mười đạo điểm tâm, hiện giờ cũng đã thượng thất đạo , hơn nữa này một đạo liền là thứ tám đạo.

Nghe bốn phía những người đó ý tứ, trận đấu cơ hồ là nghiêng về một phía tình thế đang tiến hành , hiện nay mới thôi Vương Độc sẽ không có bị chọn đã đâm một lần, ngược lại là kia Lưu gia làm ra điểm tâm tựa hồ là vấn đề không ít.

Này thứ tám đạo điểm tâm lời bình sau khi xong, trận đấu kết quả đã là không cần nói cũng biết, nhưng là Vương Độc lại tựa hồ không chuẩn bị liền như vậy buông tha kia Lưu gia người, tựa hồ chuẩn bị liên kia cuối cùng lưỡng đạo điểm tâm cũng nhất tịnh chế nhạo tương đối một phen.

Trong phòng kia Lưu gia điểm tâm sư là một cái tiểu cô nương, nàng chỗ nào chịu được chuyện như vậy, giờ phút này đã khóc lên, hoàn toàn không có so đi xuống ý tứ.

Chính là kia điếm lão bản nương lại còn không định cứ như vậy tính , nhất định phải nói là mấy cái kia bình điểm người bị Vương Độc đón mua, cố ý tới nơi này nháo sự .

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở đám người ở ngoài đều có thể mơ hồ nghe thấy kia Tiền Yến Yến khóc lóc om sòm thanh âm, tựa hồ còn ồn ào muốn đi báo quan, muốn cho Vương Độc bồi hư hao nàng trong tiệm danh dự tiền.

Nói nhà nàng trong tiệm này điểm tâm sư phụ là Bạch Mạc Nho thân truyền, hơn nữa hương vị là cùng cách vách trấn trên Bạch gia làm nhất dạng , bọn họ đồ vật không có khả năng so Bạch gia kém.

Ngoài cửa xem náo nhiệt mọi người thấy một màn này, cảm thấy tự nhiên là sớm đã có kết quả, sôi nổi đối với kia phong bình vốn là không hảo Lưu gia chỉ điểm đứng lên.

Trong phòng, Vương Độc cũng là bị nàng mắng được đến hỏa khí, nhất thời liền chỉ vào cái mũi mắng lên, trong lúc nhất thời ngược lại là khó phân thắng bại.

Thấy một màn này này người ở phía ngoài đã bắt đầu tiến lên can ngăn, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lý Cửu hai người vội vàng đẩy ra, người bên cạnh ứng đi phía trước tễ đi, bọn họ cũng không thể thật sự làm hai người đánh nhau.

Chính gạt ra, một bên người xem náo nhiệt trung có người nhận ra Bạch Mạc Nho, la hoảng lên, "Đây không phải là kia Bạch gia điếm lão bản sao?"

Câu này lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, nguyên bản đưa lưng về phía ngoài cửa tại xem náo nhiệt mọi người sôi nổi dừng lại động tác, xoay người lại.

"Còn thật là kia bạch lão bản, hắn tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Đi qua Bạch Mạc Nho kia trong tiệm nhận thức Bạch Mạc Nho người sôi nổi mở miệng, xác nhận Bạch Mạc Nho thân phận.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cái này đương sự đến , xem náo nhiệt mọi người sôi nổi tự giác hướng phía hai bên làm đi, lúc trước còn chật chội bất kham đám người nháy mắt nhượng xuất một cái thông đạo.

Bị những người đó nhìn chăm chú vào, Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về phía bọn họ nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu, sau đó lạnh nhạt mà cất bước hướng về phòng trong đi đến.

Vào phòng, kia đã chơi khởi tay áo chuẩn bị đánh nhau Tiền Yến Yến cùng Vương Độc hai người đều hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua, cùng lúc đó, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng thấy rõ ràng tại trong nhà những người đó.

Trong nhà cũng không có thiếu trước tới khách nhân, giờ phút này những người đó đều đứng ở căn phòng này trung vây quanh xem náo nhiệt, ngay tại này một vòng nhân trung, một cái bàn bị thanh lý đi ra, có năm người đang ngồi ở trước bàn.

Trên bàn phóng một ít không cái đĩa, còn có bộ phận điểm tâm chưa ăn xong cái đĩa, nghĩ đến những người kia hẳn là chính là bị mời đến giám khảo.

Bạch Mạc Nho chân trước mới bước vào phòng trong, sau lưng liền nhìn thấy kia trước bàn ngồi vây quanh người, ngay sau đó, hắn kia mang theo cười khẽ mặt nhịn không được cứng đờ.

Bởi vì ngồi ở kia trước bàn người, còn thật đại bộ phận đều là của hắn người quen!

Quảng gia nổi danh người rảnh rỗi Quảng Húc Nhiên tại liệt, kia động bất động liền thích mang theo một đám tỷ muội đi nhà hắn trong điếm quấy rầy hắn có chút phúc hậu bố điếm lão bản nương tại liệt, lão Hứa tại liệt.

Năm người trung có ba người đều là hắn quen thuộc , mà dư lại kia hai cái, cũng đều là hắn nhận thức . Tuy rằng cũng không có nói thượng nói mấy câu, nhưng là hai người kia cũng là hắn trong điếm khách quen.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vào nhà, mấy người đều hướng về phía bên này gật gật đầu.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một bên Tiền Yến Yến chỉ vào Bạch Mạc Nho liền nháo lên, "Nguyên lai là như vậy, ta liền nói như thế nào hảo hảo có người đến nháo sự, nguyên lai là ngươi! Ngươi người này thật là lòng lang dạ sói, mệt chúng ta còn đem ngươi nhưng cháu ngoại trai, kết quả ngươi khen ngược thế nhưng tìm người tới nhà của ta trong tiệm nháo sự, ngươi còn có hay không đem chúng ta để vào mắt?"

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, một bên Lưu Phương cũng là động hỏa khí, hắn buồn bực mà trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, "Chúng ta khai cái cửa hàng e ngại ngươi chuyện gì , ngươi phi phải như vậy nháo sự?"

Nghe hai người này nhất trí đối ngoại nói, xem náo nhiệt mọi người náo nhiệt lên.

Hiện giờ như vậy vừa thấy, thật là có điểm giống Bạch Mạc Nho đến nháo sự.

Bất quá này Lưu Phương không phải nói hắn là Bạch Mạc Nho cữu cữu sao? Trước còn vẫn đối với ngoại nói hắn trong tiệm đồ vật không thua bởi Bạch gia , hiện giờ tại sao lại nháo này xuất?

Đối mặt như vậy chỉ trích, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được nhướng mày, chính là trong mắt lại không hề ý cười chỉ dư lạnh như băng, "Quản hảo miệng của ngươi, ta chỉ là tới tìm người ."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía một bên Vương Độc.

Người sau cũng là chính nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà trừng kia Tiền Yến Yến, tựa hồ chưa thấy qua như vậy vô liêm sỉ người, cho nên muốn nhiều nhìn hai mắt.

"Ngươi nói cái gì!" Tiền Yến Yến vốn là tức giận đến không được, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy lập tức liền hướng về nàng vọt tới, "Ngươi cái ăn cây táo, rào cây sung , năm đó ngươi nương không xuất giá trước ăn dùng còn không đều là của chúng ta, hiện giờ chúng ta thật vất vả khai cái cửa hàng, ngươi thế nhưng còn đến quấy rối, ngươi an là cái gì tâm tư?"

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn định hướng bên cạnh trốn đi, một bên Lưu Phương lại giữ nàng lại.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Tiền Yến Yến quay đầu lại liền bỏ qua rồi Lưu Phương.

Lưu Phương cũng là cho nàng làm cái an tâm một chút chớ nóng thủ thế, sau đó quay đầu nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn cao thấp đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho một phen sau đó nói: "Năm đó cha ta chết sớm, cho nên muội muội của ta cũng chính là ngươi nương cơ hồ là ta lôi kéo nuôi lớn, mà ngay cả xuất giá sính lễ đều là ta cấp . Ngươi hiện giờ như vậy tìm người đến nháo sự, Lưu Như nàng biết sao?"

Nghe kia Lưu Phương nói, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là nhịn không được cười lạnh, "Năm đó ngươi đem mẹ ta bán cho Bạch Phúc Đức thời điểm, không là đã lấy tiền sao? Như thế nào, quên? Muốn hay không ta đi tìm Bạch Phúc Đức đến với ngươi đối đối trướng? Bạch Phúc Đức còn chưa có chết."

Liền hắn hiểu biết, Lưu Phương cha tử thời điểm Lưu Như bản cũng đã trưởng thành, hơn nữa Lưu Như là tại nàng cha chết sau năm thứ ba liền xuất giá , cũng không tồn tại cái gì lôi kéo đại nói.

Phát sinh Lâm Tuyết Thúy này kiện sự tình sau, hắn Lưu Phương không ít tại Bạch Phúc Đức nơi đó muốn tiền, hắn cùng với Lưu Như cũng đã chặt đứt quan hệ gần hai mươi năm, hiện giờ lại nói này đó, không khỏi tự rước sỉ nhục.

Bạch Mạc Nho lời kia vừa thốt ra, làm Lưu Phương sắc mặt nhất thời liền biến đến lại thanh lại tử.

Đối Lưu Như, hắn rốt cuộc có chút chột dạ.

Nhưng hắn chột dạ, một bên Tiền Yến Yến lại không chột dạ.

"Ai, lời này của ngươi có ý tứ gì? Cái gì gọi là tìm Bạch Phúc Đức đối trướng, năm đó chúng ta đúng là từ Bạch Phúc Đức nơi đó lấy tiền, kia thì thế nào ? Đó là Bạch Phúc Đức cam tâm tình nguyện trợ cấp cho chúng ta , chẳng lẽ hắn cấp tiền chúng ta còn không tiếp nha, chúng ta lại không ngốc." Tiền Yến Yến lý lẽ đương nhiên mà nói.

"Ngươi đã thừa nhận đã thu tiền, vậy các ngươi nên biết, các ngươi cùng quan hệ của chúng ta đã chặt đứt." Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt hiện ra vài phần âm ngoan chi sắc, "Có thể hay không biệt lấy ta trưởng bối danh nghĩa tự cho mình là? Nghe ghê tởm."

Thấy hai phe sảo lên, có vài người đầu óc lơ mơ.

Nhưng trấn trên trụ lâu chút tuổi đại chút , cũng đã nhớ tới Lưu Phương lúc còn trẻ chuyện này, năm đó Lưu Phương chính là dựa vào Bạch Phúc Đức cấp tiền tại trấn trên phong cảnh hảo một đoạn thời gian.

"Ngươi —" Lưu Phương nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

"Nếu các ngươi đã nhớ tới lấy tiền, liền còn mời các ngươi không cần lại lung tung xả quan hệ." Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh lùng nhìn chăm chú vào Lưu Phương, đáy mắt phân kia âm ngoan tại hắn ánh mắt gian càng phát ra nồng đậm thẩm người, "Này cửa hàng cùng ta không hề quan hệ, cũng cùng Bạch gia điểm tâm quán cũng không hề quan hệ."

Nói cho hết lời Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn về phía ngoài cửa xem náo nhiệt mọi người, hắn ôm quyền, cười nhẹ giương giọng nói: "Như thế vừa lúc, vừa lúc thỉnh đại gia hỗ trợ làm chứng kiến, này cửa hàng cùng ta Bạch Mạc Nho không hề quan hệ, còn thỉnh đại gia hỗ trợ truyền truyền, miễn cho náo loạn hiểu lầm."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: dậy trễ, kết quả mã tự đến rạng sáng tứ điểm mới viết xong, cảm giác chính mình mau cẩu đái ( go die ) (￣▽￣ ") đi ngủ trước, đi lên lại hồi bình luận.

Cám ơn ha kéo hi muội chỉ địa phương lôi cùng trường bình, ngao ngao, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 43: hảo, thực hảo!

001.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho làm sáng tỏ sự quan hệ giữa hai người, vây quanh xem náo nhiệt mọi người không khỏi đều sôi nổi quay đầu lại nhìn về phía một bên Lưu Phương.

Giờ phút này mọi người cũng đều xem như đã nhìn ra, này Lưu gia cửa hàng, khai đến sợ là có chút miêu nị.

Thông minh chút nhìn nhìn lại trong tiệm kia Tiểu Nhị, lại suy nghĩ trước tiểu cô nương kia là Bạch Mạc Nho trong tiệm đi ra , không cần người nói thêm nữa, đại khái cũng đoán được đây là chuyện gì xảy ra .

Nếu là đổi lại người khác, mọi người khả năng còn sẽ nhìn nhìn lại tình huống, chính là này Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến, hai người hướng tới tại trấn trên thanh danh liền không được tốt, hiện giờ ra loại chuyện này lập tức liền tường đổ mọi người đẩy.

Loại chuyện này hướng tới làm người khinh thường, huống chi trước kia Tiền Yến Yến còn kiêu ngạo kiêu ngạo, vây quanh ở phụ cận xem náo nhiệt chúng người nhất thời liền nghiêng về một phía , sôi nổi chỉ vào kia Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến nói đứng lên.

Một bên Vương Độc thấy thế, lại còn không có chuẩn bị cứ như vậy buông tha tiểu cô nương kia, hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng khinh thường lớn tiếng nói: "Tuổi còn trẻ tâm tư cũng không phải thiếu, bất quá cùng với động này đó hoa tốn tâm tư, còn không bằng dùng nhiều chút thời gian tại chính mình tay nghề thượng, y dạng họa hồ lô đều họa không giống cư nhiên còn dám làm loại này không biết xấu hổ sự tình."

Kia Vương Độc vốn là cái miệng độc người, hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, bản cũng đã đỏ hốc mắt đứng ở đám người sau kia Tiểu Nhị nhất thời liền thẹn đến muốn chui xuống đất.

"Ngươi người này nói cái gì đó? !" Tiền Yến Yến thấy liên bước lên phía trước đem kia Tiểu Nhị hộ trong người sau, "Lại nói lung tung, cẩn thận ta xé lạn ngươi kia há mồm."

Đứng ở cửa Bạch Mạc Nho thấy tiến gần hai người, hắn cuối cùng minh bạch vì cái gì sẽ cảm thấy kia Tiểu Nhị nhìn có chút quen mắt, bởi vì kia Tiểu Nhị cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người lớn lên thực giống nhau.

Trước hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Tiểu Nhị cảm thấy đến nhìn quen mắt nhưng không có lập tức nhớ tới, là bởi vì hai người tuổi kém quá lớn, hơn nữa hắn cùng với Tiền Yến Yến bản thân cùng xuất hiện cũng không nhiều, hiện giờ hai người đứng chung một chỗ, kia đối lập cũng rất rõ ràng .

"Ngươi này bà nương, ngươi muốn xé ai miệng? Có bản lĩnh đến nha!" Vương Độc vẫn chưa bị Tiền Yến Yến dọa đến, hắn ngược lại là kêu gào đến so Tiền Yến Yến còn muốn lợi hại.

Một bên Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa hai người tại vẫn luôn thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, không chút nào có đi lên ngăn cản Vương Độc tính toán, đặc biệt trong đó lão Hứa, hắn hai con mắt đều phóng quang, tựa hồ còn có tiến lên hỗ trợ tính toán.

Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy thế vỗ vỗ y phục trên người mới đứng lên, hắn nhìn chung quanh bốn phía một vòng, sau đó dùng tất cả mọi người có thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói: "Lưu lão bản, ngươi làm như vậy sự có chút không quá phúc hậu đi?"

"Đúng rồi, mệt đến hắn vẫn là người bạch lão bản cữu cữu, thế nhưng làm chuyện như vậy." Quảng Húc Nhiên lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, bên cạnh liền có người đến gần.

"Ngươi vừa mới không nghe đến bạch lão bản nói sao, bọn họ đã sớm chặt đứt quan hệ , đừng lại nói là kia bạch lão bản cữu cữu, nhận người như thế làm cữu cữu, sợ là muốn hỏng bét ."

"Ta liền nói, nhà bọn họ làm ra điểm tâm tuy rằng lớn lên cùng nhân gia bạch lão bản làm chính là nhất dạng, chính là hương vị chính là kém một chút." Tại đây trong điếm ăn quá đồ vật người đứng dậy.

"Ngươi khoan hãy nói, ta cũng như vậy cảm thấy..."

Nghe chung quanh nổ tung nồi dường như tiếng nghị luận, Lưu Phương nóng nảy, hắn vi khai này cửa hàng chính là đem trước thợ mộc cửa hàng đều cấp sửa lại, hoa không ít thời gian ở bên trong không nói cũng hoa không ít bó củi vật liệu gỗ, phí tổn cũng không thấp.

Này muốn là làm mọi người đem hắn này sinh ý cấp giảo thất bại, vậy hắn về sau còn thế nào việc buôn bán?

"Nói bậy bạ gì đấy? Lăn lăn lăn, nhìn cái gì vậy!" Lưu Phương tiến lên liền chuẩn bị đem trong phòng người ra bên ngoài tiến đến, hắn hiện tại chỉ nghĩ nhanh chóng đóng cửa lại, miễn cho đem chuyện này nháo đến mọi người đều biết.

Hắn đã nhiều ngày coi như là tiểu kiếm chút tiền, đã nếm đến ngon ngọt, này điểm tâm sinh ý có thể sánh bằng lúc trước hắn làm thợ mộc kiếm tiền nhiều hơn, cho dù hiện giờ sự tình đã nháo phiên, hắn cũng không tưởng làm này sinh ý tạp .

Lưu Phương đuổi người, chính là xem náo nhiệt mọi người lại không tính toán rời đi, đặc biệt Vương Độc, hắn nhưng không định cứ như vậy làm Lưu Phương dàn xếp ổn thoả.

"Đẩy cái gì đẩy, nếu dám làm như thế nào không dám nhận?" Vương Độc tránh đi Lưu Phương duỗi tới tay, hắn ngược lại hướng trong nhà đi đến, "Nếu không biết xấu hổ, còn che cái gì che?"

"Đúng rồi, chuyện này nhất định phải lộng cái rõ ràng, không có khả năng liền tính như vậy ." Ngoài cửa có người kêu gào đứng lên.

Nếu kia Tiểu Nhị chính là tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong điếm học làm điểm tâm sau đó ra ngoài tự lập môn hộ, kia còn chưa tính, nhưng là này Lưu gia điểm tâm cửa hàng rõ ràng chính là hoàn toàn chiếu Bạch Mạc Nho gia dọn , thậm chí còn đối ngoại tuyên dương bọn họ cùng Bạch gia có quan hệ, cái này làm người ta khinh thường .

"Cái gì tính không tính ? Cho dù là nhà của chúng ta cùng bọn họ gia không có vấn đề gì kia thì thế nào, nhà hắn có thể mở cửa tiệm nhà của ta vì cái gì liền không thể mở cửa tiệm?" Tiền Yến Yến cũng là cái càn quấy chủ.

Lưu Phương nghe vậy, nhanh chóng tiến lên một bên ra bên ngoài đuổi người vừa nói: "Đại gia đều có thể mở cửa tiệm, này bán điểm tâm cũng không phải nhà bọn họ tài năng làm sự."

Trộm sư liền trộm sư, kia thì thế nào?

"Thế đạo này thượng làm như vậy người chẳng lẽ còn thiếu? Người nào không biết giáo hội đồ đệ đói chết sư phụ, hắn bản thân nguyện ý giáo, chẳng lẽ giáo hội đồ đệ còn muốn đồ đệ cả đời đi theo hắn sao?" Tiền Yến Yến đem đầu mâu chỉ hướng Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Nhà của chúng ta Tiểu Nhị thông minh lanh lợi, cũng không như thế nào cùng hắn học quá, chính là nhìn nhìn liền sẽ , hiện giờ nàng tìm ta đây làm a di tưởng bán điểm điểm tâm, chẳng lẽ còn yêu cầu ngươi đồng ý?" Tiền Yến Yến trừng Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Nữ nhân này thật sự là vô liêm sỉ!" Một bên nghe Lý Cửu giờ phút này cũng nhịn không được đã mở miệng, vô liêm sỉ hắn gặp qua không ít, nhưng là giống như vậy minh mục trương đảm còn không chút nào che dấu ngược lại là thật sự lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy.

Nghe xong Lý Cửu lời này, một bên đứng lão Hứa cùng Quảng Húc Nhiên hai người đều đồng ý mà gật gật đầu.

Bên kia, Tiền Yến Yến cũng là đối chính mình lời nói này kinh sợ trụ mọi người mà cảm thấy vừa lòng, nàng đơn giản bất cứ giá nào .

Nàng tiến lên đẩy một phen Bạch Mạc Nho, một bên đem người hướng ngoài cửa đẩy đi, vừa nói: "Liền tính giống ngươi nói chúng ta không hề quan hệ, này cửa hàng cũng cùng ngươi không quan hệ, nhưng là ngươi tìm nhiều người như vậy đến ta cửa hàng này nháo sự là cái có ý tứ gì?"

Nghe bốn phía những người đó ồn ào lời nói còn có Tiền Yến Yến nói, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa mở miệng, một bên đã truyền đến một đạo giọng nữ.

Cái kia cùng Bạch Mạc Nho tại cùng điều phố mở cửa tiệm điếm lão bản nương đứng lên, nàng vỗ vỗ tay, tới lui có chút phúc thái thân thể đi tới Tiền Yến Yến một phen mở ra tay nàng trước mặt.

"Lưu gia lão bản nương, lời này của ngươi nói liền có chút kỳ quái , này làm sao có thể tên là là nhân gia bạch lão bản mời đến nháo sự đâu?" Nàng đạo, "Này đệ nhất, chúng ta không là này bạch lão bản mời đến . Này thứ hai, ta cũng mặc kệ ngươi cùng này bạch lão bản là quan hệ như thế nào, ta cũng chỉ muốn hỏi ngươi một câu, ngươi cửa hàng này điểm tâm là học lén nhân gia bạch lão bản tay nghề, là còn có phải hay không?"

Không chờ Tiền Yến Yến mở miệng, nàng lại nói: "Này đệ tam, cửa hàng này điểm tâm quả thật không ra làm sao, ít nhất không bằng vị này vương đầu bếp, đây là sự thật, là chúng ta này đó giám khảo cấp xuất đáp án, lời bình trước cũng là ngươi điểm đầu làm chúng ta làm giám khảo , chuyện này ngươi lại không rụng đi?"

Tiền Yến Yến căm giận mà trừng kia lão bản nương, tức giận đến không nhẹ.

Kia lão bản nương đâu, cũng là cười khanh khách mà hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho vứt cái mị nhãn, sau đó lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bốn phía người xem náo nhiệt.

Nàng điềm điềm mỉm cười, sau đó nói: "Chúng ta những người này cũng không quản ngươi cùng này bạch lão bản rốt cuộc có cái gì quan hệ, chỉ cần ngươi thừa nhận mặt sau hai điểm này, chúng ta cũng sẽ không lại ở trong này lưu lại."

Kia lão bản nương thanh âm có chút ngọt đến quá nị, chính là nói ra khỏi miệng nói lại làm cho tất cả mọi người cảm thấy chịu phục, cho nên nàng nháy mắt liền đạt được mọi người nhất trí đồng ý.

Nhưng này Tiền Yến Yến cùng Lưu Phương nghe xong lời này, cũng là sắc mặt xanh mét, một lúc lâu không mở miệng được.

Nếu bọn họ thật sự thừa nhận này mặt sau hai điểm, vậy bọn họ này cửa hàng còn dùng khai?

"Ai nói nhà của ta Tiểu Nhị làm đồ vật không bằng hắn ?" Tiền Yến Yến đảo thật không chột dạ, nhà nàng Tiểu Nhị liền là bởi vì thông minh lanh lợi tố thái lại ăn ngon, cho nên mới sẽ bị tuyển đi cùng Bạch Mạc Nho học đồ vật.

"Di..." Kia Tiểu Nhị có chút khẩn trương mà kéo Tiền Yến Yến.

"Ha ha... Kia nghe Lưu gia lão bản nương ý của ngươi là, nhà ngươi Tiểu Nhị làm ra đồ vật so Bạch gia lão bản làm ra đến muốn ăn ngon lạc?" Kia lão bản nương cười , nàng trong mắt có vài phần gian trá, nhìn xem một bên Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được nhíu mày.

"Đó là đương nhiên, nhà của chúng ta Tiểu Nhị tay nghề tuyệt đối sẽ không bại bởi tên kia." Tiền Yến Yến đạo, "Người nào không biết nhà của chúng ta Tiểu Nhị làm đồ vật ăn ngon, nói không chừng vẫn là hắn nhìn trúng chúng ta gia Tiểu Nhị tay nghề hảo, cho nên mới lưu nàng tại trong tiệm học trộm Tiểu Nhị tay nghề đâu!"

"Kia hảo, một khi đã như vậy, ta xem như vậy hảo , chúng ta lại so một lần đi!" Đối kia Tiền Yến Yến đổi trắng thay đen nói kia lão bản nương cũng không cho là đúng, "Lần này làm Tiểu Nhị cùng nhà của chúng ta bạch lão bản so."

Nghe xong lời của nàng, tất cả mọi người là sửng sốt, trong đó bao quát Vương Độc cùng Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Tỷ thí?" Bạch Mạc Nho có chút không phục hồi lại tinh thần, làm hắn cùng Tiểu Nhị so?

Không nói đến kia Tiểu Nhị có thể hay không thắng hắn, liền nói cuộc so tài này ý nghĩa liền còn đều có chút không rõ.

Một bên Vương Độc nghe vậy trên mặt lộ ra vài phần không đồng ý, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng kia Tiểu Nhị chi gian căn bản không thể so sánh, làm hai người này trận đấu quả thực là lãng phí thời gian, còn không bằng làm hắn một mồi lửa đốt này cửa hàng rõ ràng.

"Đương nhiên, cuộc so tài này không phải tùy tiện nhiều lần." Kia lão bản nương lại điềm điềm mà nói: "Trận đấu, đương nhiên phải có điểm điềm tốt, không phải nhiều không thú vị a!"

Nghe xong lão bản nương nói, vài cái đương sự đều còn có chút mộng, ngoài cửa xem náo nhiệt mọi người cũng là lai kính, bọn họ sợ nhất chính là không có náo nhiệt nhưng nhìn.

"Làm ta xem đại gia liền công bằng một chút hảo , trận này trận đấu chúng ta không thể so trước những cái đó điểm tâm, muốn so với liền so trước chưa làm qua , tùy tiện cái gì đều được, tổng cộng tam dạng, sau đó lại thỉnh hai cái trên thị trấn người đến làm lời bình, xem ai được đến phiếu sổ nhiều ai liền thắng." Kia lão bản nương đạo, nói cho hết lời hắn lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía ở ngoài cửa xem náo nhiệt mọi người.

"Đương nhiên, lúc này đây giám khảo từ hai cái trên thị trấn đại gia cộng đồng đến làm, không hạn định nhân số." Kia lão bản nương nói: "Về phần điềm tốt, ta xem như vậy hảo , ai thua ai liền đem cửa hàng quan , như thế nào?"

"Uy..." Lý Cửu có chút không đồng ý, này không khỏi nháo đến cũng quá lớn.

Một bên Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa hai người lại tại đồng thời vươn tay ngăn cản hắn, đối biện pháp này, hai người đảo đều là rất tán đồng.

Đặc biệt Vương Độc, biện pháp này làm hắn phi thường đồng ý.

"Nếu các ngươi nếu bị thua, kia cũng không tất yếu mở lại này điểm tâm cửa hàng ." Vương Độc lãnh mắt thấy Lưu Phương mấy người, "Cho dù là khai , ta nghĩ hẳn là cũng sẽ không có cái gì sinh ý đi, cùng với như thế chẳng như sảng nhanh một chút, thua liền quan cửa hàng."

Kia Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến sắc mặt tự không dễ nhìn, mà một bên Tiểu Nhị, bản cũng đã không có chút huyết sắc nào sắc mặt càng là một mảnh trắng bệch.

Người khác không biết, Tiểu Nhị trong lòng trong lòng mình đã có sổ, nàng tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt có bao nhiêu cân lượng trọng, nàng trong lòng mình rõ ràng nhất.

"Di, vẫn là biệt ..." Tiểu Nhị thấp thỏm mà nhìn Tiền Yến Yến.

"Nếu không thể so, nếu thua không nổi, vậy cũng tốt làm." Vương Độc đứng dậy, cùng kia lão bản nương kẻ xướng người hoạ, "Các ngươi hiện tại liền ở trong này giải thích, mà còn thừa nhận lão bản này nương vừa mới nói kia hai điểm, chuyện này liền tính như vậy qua."

Kỳ thật Vương Độc cảm thấy, cho dù là như thế này cũng vẫn là quá tiện nghi này toàn gia , đáy lòng hắn vẫn là cảm thấy phóng đem hỏa càng trực tiếp.

"Chúng ta dựa vào cái gì phải nghe ngươi nhóm nói..." Lưu Phương còn tại ý đồ nói xạo.

Một bên ngoài cửa chờ trả lời mọi người cũng là ồn ào mở, chuyện này không có khả năng liền tính như vậy .

Đúng lúc này, lại nghe kia Tiền Yến Yến nói: "Như quá chúng ta thắng, hắn thật sự sẽ đem cửa hàng quan ?"

Tiền Yến Yến lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, mọi người lập tức đem tầm mắt đầu hướng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bị mọi người nhìn chăm chú vào Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn kia đối hắn tin tưởng mười phần Vương Độc đám người, trong nhất thời có chút không biết hẳn là như thế nào trả lời vấn đề này.

Hắn đảo cũng không cho là mình thất bại, chính là những người này không biết rằng phải làm như vậy một lần tỷ thí, muốn lãng phí bao nhiêu thời gian ở bên trong sao? Hơn nữa hắn còn có cái cửa hàng yêu cầu nhìn, mệt chết đi .

"Ngươi yên tâm hảo , nếu ngươi vội không lại đây nói ta có thể quá đi hỗ trợ, chúng ta đều cái gì quan hệ!" Vương Độc mở ra miệng nói còn chưa kịp nói ra khỏi miệng, một bên đề nghị trận đấu kia lão bản nương đã hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho vứt cái mị nhãn, lời nói cũng nháy mắt ngọt nị người.

Vương Độc chậm hắn một bước, cũng nói: "Nếu có chút yêu cầu, cứ việc mở miệng."

Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa sau đó gật đầu, bọn họ cũng cũng có thể hỗ trợ.

002.

Bên kia, Quảng Húc Nhiên giờ phút này đột nhiên vỗ vỗ tay, hắn đem mọi người lực chú ý đều hấp dẫn đi qua sau đó, rồi mới lên tiếng: "Nếu là tỷ thí, kia tự nhiên phải có người làm công chứng, ta Quảng gia tại đây trấn trên cũng đã sống yên trăm năm, Quảng gia làm người đại gia cũng biết, không bằng chuyện này liền giao cho ta đến làm tốt , về phần trận đấu nơi sân cũng đều từ ta Quảng gia nhắc tới cung."

Tại điểm này thượng, Quảng Húc Nhiên ngược lại là quả thật có tư cách mở miệng. Chính là hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, Bạch Mạc Nho bên này chẳng khác nào là đã đáp ứng xuống dưới.

Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy mọi người đều sau khi gật đầu, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, trong ngày thường tổng là biếng nhác vẻ mặt giờ phút này có thêm vài phần nghiêm túc, vô luận như thế nào, hắn đều là đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên này .

Thấy một màn này, Bạch Mạc Nho lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn những người khác, một lát sau hắn hướng nhảy tới xuất một bước đứng đến trong nhà gian, gợi lên khóe miệng đối mọi người cười cười này mới mở miệng nói: "Một khi đã như vậy, kia cúng kính không bằng tuân mệnh."

Thôi, nếu mấy người kia tưởng chơi, hắn liền hoa chút thời gian bồi bọn họ chơi.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, mọi người lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Tiền Yến Yến cùng Lưu Phương hai người.

"Hảo, đây chính là ngươi nói rằng, đến lúc đó thua nhưng biệt đổi ý." Tiền Yến Yến tựa hồ là tựa như nghĩ tới điều gì tự tin mà nở nụ cười.

Một bên Lưu Phương còn có chút do dự, nhưng nhìn thấy Tiền Yến Yến đều đem chuyện này đồng ý, cũng không lại nói cái gì đó.

Tiểu Nhị bất an, một bên Tiền Yến Yến vỗ vỗ tay nàng, an ủi: "Không quan hệ, tin tưởng di."

"Đi, nếu hai phe đều gật đầu kia chuyện này cho dù là định ra rồi. Ta xem như vậy hảo , trận đấu thời gian liền thiết trí tại thập ngày sau, thập ngày sau có Quảng gia thiếu gia cho chúng ta cung cấp nơi sân, sau đó thỉnh hai cái trên thị trấn người đến làm giám khảo, nhất quyết thắng bại, người thua cấp cho thắng người xin lỗi mà còn phát thệ quan cửa hàng." Lão bản nương rèn sắt khi còn nóng.

"Ta còn có một điều kiện muốn đuổi theo thêm." Bạch Mạc Nho ngay sau đó nói: "Nếu các ngươi thua, thỉnh đem trước từ ta trong tiệm lấy đi tiền trả lại cho ta, còn có phiền toái các ngươi đi ta trong tiệm cấp bị các ngươi bị thương người xin lỗi."

Việc đã đến nước này Bạch Mạc Nho coi như là đã nhìn ra, lúc trước hắn chuẩn bị kế hoạch là triệt để bị đám người kia cấp quấy rầy .

Hắn nguyên bản dạy cho Tiểu Nhị những cái đó điểm tâm tuy rằng không có vấn đề, nhưng là có chút đồ vật cũng là không thể hỗn cùng một chỗ ăn , đặc biệt kia mấy thứ trà bánh, cũng sẽ không đả thương thân, ngược lại có thanh lý tràng dạ dày tác dụng, nhưng cùng với tác dụng phụ cũng là tiêu chảy...

Hắn trong tiệm bán này tam dạng đồ vật mỗi ngày đều là số lượng , hắn vẫn chưa với cái khác người nói quá nguyên nhân, kia Tiểu Nhị không biết, thế tất sẽ nháo ra chuyện tình.

Làm cái ăn , kiêng kị nhất liền là thực vật không sạch sẽ hoặc là ăn xuất vấn đề, sau đó hắn không cần nhiều làm như thế nào kia Tiểu Nhị cũng sẽ gieo gió gặt bão.

Về phần Lưu Phương bên kia ngược lại là dễ đối phó, hắn hảo đánh cuộc thành tánh, Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là chuẩn bị nương điểm ấy làm hắn thua táng gia bại sản. Liền tính không thể táng gia bại sản, cũng muốn làm hắn ăn tẫn đau khổ.

Kết quả khen ngược...

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chung quanh trong nhà mọi người một vòng, tại những người này trên mặt nhìn đến tươi cười sau, trong mắt của hắn tươi cười cũng không khỏi càng chân thành thêm vài phần, đặc biệt đang nhìn đến Vương Độc khi.

Một bên, Vương Độc nhịn không được run rẩy, trong giây lát hắn cảm thấy cả người chợt lạnh, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, đã thấy Bạch Mạc Nho chính hướng về phía hắn cười đến sáng lạn.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói cho hết lời, kia Lưu Phương liền nói xạo đứng lên, hoàn toàn không tiếp thu hắn tại trong điếm lấy tiền chuyện này.

Chính là hiện giờ tình huống như vậy cũng đã không người nào để ý hắn, định ra rồi cụ thể thời gian sau, một bên Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng đã tại cùng mọi người thương nghị cụ thể quy tắc, hắn đối chuyện này hưng trí khá cao, tựa hồ còn chuẩn bị tiếp tục nháo đại.

Lại là sau một lát, mọi người mới từ kia Lưu Phương trong điếm đi ra.

Quảng Húc Nhiên kéo kia Vương Độc cùng lão bản nương, ba người tựa hồ chuẩn bị trở về quảng phủ thương nghị cụ thể công việc.

Bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho là đương sự chi nhất, cho nên bọn họ cũng không có mời Bạch Mạc Nho, đồng dạng bị lưu xuống còn có lão Hứa cùng Lý Cửu hai người.

Mấy người xuất môn khi, sắc trời đã từ từ ám xuống dưới, một vòng tịch dương tà tà bắt tại chân trời, lạnh lẽo gió đêm đánh úp lại, ở trên đường lá rụng bay tán loạn, trấn trên nhiều thêm vài phần thu hiu quạnh.

Ra cửa, Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa hai người liền nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, "Sau đó nữa ngươi chuẩn bị làm như thế nào?"

"Đi về trước đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái cái kia Quảng Húc Nhiên bọn họ phương hướng ly khai, hắn tới thời điểm vốn là chuẩn bị đem Vương Độc nắm trở về , không tưởng kết quả sự tình sẽ biến thành như vậy.

"Trận đấu kia tam dạng điểm tâm ngươi có ý tưởng sao?" Lão Hứa hỏi.

Bạch Mạc Nho lắc lắc đầu, hắn còn không có hướng phương diện này tưởng. Bất quá nói lên chuyện này hắn ngược lại là nhớ tới khác một sự kiện, "Kia Tiền Yến Yến cư nhiên dám đáp ứng xuống dưới, xem ra nàng còn có cái khác chuẩn bị."

Lý Cửu nghe vậy cũng là không cho là đúng, hắn nói: "Người như thế ngươi không tất cùng nàng tích cực, bọn họ tại như thế nào gây sức ép cũng liền như vậy. Bất quá muốn ta nói, chuyện này ngươi nguyên vốn có thể không cần tham dự vào, loại này lưu manh vô lại liền muốn cho đồng dạng lưu manh vô lại người đi đối phó."

Lý Cửu hoàn toàn không có đem bạn tốt của mình Vương Độc mắng làm lưu manh vô lại tự giác, một bên, lão Hứa vẫn không quên thêm mắm thêm muối.

"Ngươi chỉ có so nàng càng vô lại, nàng mới có thể sợ ngươi." Lão Hứa cười nói, "Tỷ như Vương Độc như vậy , tình hình chung hạ bị hắn theo dõi vô lại, đến cuối cùng tám chín phần mười đều đến nước mắt giàn dụa hối lỗi sửa sai."

Hai người nói chuyện bây giờ là nhưng như là tại trêu chọc Vương Độc, nhưng truyền thụ cho lại đều là nhiều năm qua việc buôn bán kinh nghiệm, giống Lưu Phương, Tiền Yến Yến người như thế, nếu không đuổi tận giết tuyệt, bọn họ sớm hay muộn có một ngày còn sẽ lại bám vào đến.

Ba người vui vẻ cười nói, hướng bến tàu phương hướng đi đến, đến bến tàu sau, lại đợi một lát khách thuyền, lúc này mới lên thuyền trở về bước vào.

Mấy người đang này trấn trên chậm trễ chút thời gian, khách thuyền tại bọn họ thôn trấn bến tàu dừng lại khi, sắc trời đã từ từ ám xuống dưới.

Thượng bến tàu, kia Lý Cửu cùng lão Hứa hai người liền ước hẹn ly khai, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là từ bên kia hướng trong tiệm phương hướng đi đến.

Hắn vẫn chưa từ trước môn đi vào, mà là tha chút lộ từ cửa sau đi vào.

Cửa hàng mặt sau kia hẻm nhỏ không khoan, vả lại quanh quanh quẩn quẩn, ban đêm còn có chút ám, phí chút thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho mới đi đến cửa hàng sau môn.

Hắn đến lúc đó, tiểu viện trong người thanh sôi trào, tựa hồ còn rất vội.

Đẩy cửa vào sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái liền phát hiện trong viện tử nhiều ra tới hai người kia.

Viện này nguyên bản liền không đại, tại Vương Độc lại ở bên cạnh đóng dấu chồng một cái kho đồ vật cách gian sau đó địa phương liền càng nhỏ.

Hôm nay bởi vì kia Quảng gia người bao cửa hàng, cho nên mọi người đem nghỉ ngơi địa phương dịch đến này tiểu viện trung, trong viện tử gian bãi trương cái bàn cùng mấy trương ghế.

Giờ phút này, trong viện tử nhiều ra hai người đến, đó là hai cái xa lạ nam nhân, càng nói đúng ra là một đứa bé cùng một thiếu niên.

Hai vóc người có vài phần tương tự, tiểu nhân cái kia mới mười tuổi tả hữu, đại cái kia cũng bất quá mới mười sáu mười bảy tuổi bộ dáng.

Hai người đều thập phần gầy, mặc trên người quần áo cũng rách tung toé, tuy rằng nhìn ra được có tẩy quá, nhưng lại lộ ra một cỗ nghèo túng bần cùng hương vị.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa khi, giác tiểu cái kia bị đặt ở cái bàn trung gian, tự có lẽ đã không có ý thức, Lưu Như cùng những người khác giờ phút này chính vây quanh ở cái bàn bên cạnh chính đang thương lượng cái gì.

"Đây là có chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho lược có chút kinh ngạc.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa thanh âm, tất cả mọi người hướng phía cạnh cửa nhìn đi qua, đặc biệt cái kia giờ phút này đứng ở cái bàn bên cạnh, chính lo lắng mà nhìn trên bàn nằm tiểu hài tử thiếu niên.

"Là ngươi? !" Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, thiếu niên kia quay đầu lại sau trong nháy mắt Bạch Mạc Nho liền nhận ra hắn, thiếu niên kia hắn từng gặp qua, tại trấn ngoại miếu thành hoàng trung.

Đoạn thời gian trước phía nam nháo hồng tai, tựa hồ nháo rất đại, có rất nhiều địa phương đều bởi vậy mà tao hại. Bởi vì hồng tai nguyên nhân, cũng có rất nhiều dân chạy nạn hướng địa phương khác dời đi đi, không sai biệt lắm một tháng trước, bọn họ này thôn trấn phụ cận cũng từ từ có dân chạy nạn xuất hiện.

Những cái đó dân chạy nạn ban ngày trong tại trong trấn ăn xin, ban đêm thì sẽ tới phụ cận miếu thành hoàng trung nghỉ ngơi.

Này cửa hàng từ lúc khai trương sau, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như đám người liền thường thường liền sẽ đi một chuyến bên kia, có đôi khi dư lại điểm tâm hoặc là cái gì vậy, đều sẽ đề cập qua đi cho bọn hắn ăn.

Thời gian một lúc lâu, mọi người đối bên kia người cũng từ từ quen thuộc lên.

Này một lớn một nhỏ hai người trước vẫn luôn lưu lại tại miếu thành hoàng trung, Bạch Mạc Nho đối bọn họ khắc sâu ấn tượng là bởi vì thiếu niên kia tính cách thập phần an tĩnh, hắn mỗi lần đi qua khi hai người này đều với cái khác người vẫn duy trì khoảng cách nhất định, tựa hồ với cái khác dân chạy nạn cũng không thân cận.

"Đệ đệ của hắn sinh bệnh ." Bạch Học Danh nói: "Ta vừa mới tại trên đường thời điểm nhìn thấy bọn họ, nghĩ trong nhà còn có dư một ít dược, cho nên trước hết đem bọn họ mang trở về ."

Bạch Mạc Nho là một cái ấm sắc thuốc, hàng năm đều tại uống thuốc, trong nhà thuốc gì đều có.

Trước một đoạn thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho cảm nhiễm phong hàn, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại lôi kéo hắn nhìn rất nhiều đại phu, cho nên hiện giờ trong nhà hiện giờ còn dư một đống lớn trị gió rét dược.

Bạch Học Danh tại trên đường ngộ thấy bọn họ thời điểm, vừa lúc gặp gỡ góc đường y quán đem bọn họ hướng ngoài cửa đuổi, đại phu tựa hồ bởi vì không có tiền cho nên cũng không định cấp đệ đệ của hắn xem bệnh.

Hiện giờ tình huống như vậy cũng không ít thấy, dù sao gần nhất một đoạn thời gian xuất hiện tại trấn trên dân chạy nạn quá nhiều, rất nhiều chủ quán đều đối vào cửa thảo muốn đồ vật dân chạy nạn tâm sinh chán ghét.

Không có tiền kiếm còn thâm hụt tiền sự tình, nguyện ý làm người không nhiều lắm.

Bạch Học Danh trong ngày thường cũng cực nhỏ quản loại chuyện này, sẽ động lòng trắc ẩn cũng là bởi vì vi nhìn thấy thiếu niên kia ôm đệ đệ của hắn quỳ gối y cửa quán khẩu.

003.

"Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ một lát, ta đi tìm bếp lò đi ra ngao dược." Lưu Như đối cái kia lớn tuổi chút thiếu niên nói.

Thiếu niên an tĩnh mà hướng hắn gật gật đầu, lại trở lại bên cạnh bàn nhìn hắn cái kia đã hôn mê bất tỉnh đệ đệ. Hai người đều gầy đến lợi hại, thiếu niên kia vươn đi ra cấp đệ đệ của hắn kéo quần áo tay gầy trơ cả xương, có thể rõ ràng mà nhìn ra xương cốt bộ dáng.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế đi ra phía trước, hắn đưa tay sờ sờ nằm ở trên bàn đứa bé kia cái trán, quả nhiên, nóng đến lợi hại.

"Xem qua đại phu sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi một bên kia an tĩnh thiếu niên.

Thiếu niên kia ước chừng mới mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, thân hình không cao, diện mạo thanh tú, chính là hiện giờ gầy đến lợi hại, cho nên nhìn có chút không được tự nhiên.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho câu hỏi, thiếu niên cúi đầu, không trả lời.

Một bên thiện ngọc thần thấy thế quay đầu lại nhìn Sơ Ngũ liếc mắt một cái, nói: "Đi tìm cái đại phu trở về."

"Không cần." Kia an tĩnh thiếu niên đã mở miệng, thanh âm có chút suy yếu, "Có thể cho ta chút dược là có thể , cám ơn các ngươi."

Khi nói chuyện, thiếu niên kia tiếp nhận Lưu Như đưa tới thủy uy đệ đệ của hắn uống chút.

"Giống nhau phong hàn sẽ không để cho người hôn mê, hắn tốt nhất vẫn là nhìn xem đại phu." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Đứa bé kia vốn liền bởi vì thời gian dài trôi giạt khắp nơi cùng không có thực vật mà gầy yếu đến có thể, nếu là hơn nữa bệnh nặng, càng kéo dài sợ là sẽ xuất vấn đề.

Thiếu niên kia hiển nhiên cũng biết này đó, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, sau đó hơi hơi mân khởi miệng có chút do dự mà nói: "Ta không có tiền."

Nghe vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho kia đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung có nháy mắt kinh ngạc chợt lóe mà qua, ngay sau đó, hắn cười nói: "Không tìm ngươi muốn tiền."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về Sơ Ngũ đệ cái ánh mắt, Sơ Ngũ liền chuẩn bị xuất môn, kết quả mới đi vài bước lại bị người nọ kéo lại góc áo.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy sau tại trong viện tử nhìn một vòng, sau đó quay đầu lại cùng thiếu niên kia nói: "Chờ hắn hết bệnh rồi, ngươi đem trong viện sài bổ, chúng ta liền tính xả thanh ."

Này tiểu viện trong một góc còn chất đống chút củi lửa, trong ngày thường đều là Bạch Học Danh tại phách.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, thiếu niên kia lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn đặt ở viện giác củi lửa, lúc này mới tùng tay.

Sơ Ngũ vội vàng chạy đi ra ngoài, sau một lát, hắn lôi kéo một cái bối cái hòm thuốc đại phu vọt vào tiểu viện, "Bạch công tử, người tìm tới."

Nghe vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho tránh ra vị trí, làm kia đại phu cấp đứa bé kia bắt mạch nhìn chẩn. Gần nhất thời tiết hạ nhiệt độ, đứa bé kia thụ lạnh cho nên phát rồi đốt, thân thể suy yếu cũng là hôn mê một trong những nguyên nhân.

Nhìn chẩn xong, thiếu niên kia lại mượn bếp lò đến sân bên cạnh nhịn dược, sau đó uy đệ đệ của hắn uống xong.

Lưu Như thừa dịp cơ hội này hồi gia tìm chút cũ chút quần áo, cấp đứa bé kia mặc vào giữ ấm, Bạch Học Danh lại lấy chút điểm tâm cấp hai người bao thượng. Nguyên bản Lưu Như còn muốn làm hai người nhiều lưu một đêm, nhưng thiếu niên kia cự tuyệt , biết thiếu niên kia tựa hồ không mừng thiếu nhân tình, cho nên mọi người cũng không lại cường lưu.

Làm xong này đó lại cất bước hai người khi, sắc trời sớm đã triệt để ám xuống dưới.

Phía trước trong điếm, Quảng gia người cũng đã vội đến không sai biệt lắm, chuẩn bị thu đồ vật tạm thời trước tan họp.

Tán sẽ, mấy người lại tại trong điếm bận rộn một phen, thu chỉnh xong sau khóa môn, lúc này mới hồi tiểu viện nghỉ ngơi.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, sáng sớm, vốn nên tại cách vách sân Quảng Húc Nhiên liền tìm đi qua, cùng hắn cùng lên tới còn có Vương Độc. Hai người đến, là tới cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói ngày hôm qua nói tốt điểm tâm trận đấu sự tình.

Trải qua đêm qua cả đêm thời gian sau, hiện giờ trận đấu quy tắc đã định xuống dưới.

Trận đấu hạng mục vẫn là không thay đổi, tổng cộng so ba loại điểm tâm, ba loại điểm tâm tùy bọn họ hai phe lựa chọn, nhưng là hiện giờ tăng thêm hơi có chút, đó chính là hắn nhóm sở dụng nguyên liệu nấu ăn nhất định là Quảng gia cùng Vương Độc cung cấp .

Kể từ đó, liền tránh khỏi làm bừa khả năng.

Trận đấu thời gian vẫn là định tại thập ngày sau, điểm này cũng không có thay đổi.

Trận đấu địa phương điểm cũng xác nhận xuống dưới, định ở tại Lưu Phương bọn họ trên thị trấn, cụ thể địa phương điểm là tại Quảng gia, đến lúc đó sẽ có Quảng gia cung cấp thống nhất phòng bếp dụng cụ.

Quan trọng nhất một chút là, lần này trận đấu cho điểm phương thức đã thương lượng đi ra .

Bởi vì lần này trận đấu là hai cái thôn trấn người đều tham dự trong đó trận đấu, cho nên cho điểm nhân số sẽ nhiều chút, Quảng Húc Nhiên cùng Vương Độc sơ lược phỏng chừng đại khái khả năng sẽ có trăm đến cá nhân.

Cụ thể trận đấu phương thức là hai phe từng người tại trước trong năm ngày quyết định hảo muốn dùng cùng trận đấu điểm tâm chủng loại, sau đó từ Quảng gia, Vương Độc bên kia cung cấp nguyên liệu nấu ăn, cuối cùng tại ngày cuối cùng trong thời gian, có hai phe từng người phái người hiện trường chế tác điểm tâm.

Trận đấu thời gian là thẳng đến chạng vạng trước cả ngày, trong lúc này hai chế tạo ra tới sở hữu điểm tâm, đều miễn phí đối ngoại cho vay.

Ăn điểm tâm nhân tài có tư cách đầu phiếu, một người một phiếu, cuối cùng phiếu sổ nhiều người thắng lợi.

Thần phong hơi hơi thổi tới, không trung một bích như tẩy, ánh sáng mặt trời từ sân phía trên dung thụ tán cây khe hở gian rơi xuống, hình thành từng bó một thản nhiên cột sáng, đem còn mang theo vài phần tia nắng ban mai sương mù sân chiếu đến sáng trưng.

Mở cửa, đem hai người đều lĩnh đến dung dưới tàng cây thạch trước bàn Bạch Mạc Nho nghe hai người này hưng trí tăng vọt giới thiệu, mơ hồ trong đó đã đã nhận ra chút không đối.

"Hai cái thôn trấn người đều tham gia, các ngươi còn chuẩn bị tiếp tục đem chuyện này làm đại?" Bạch Mạc Nho mày kiếm vi chọn, hai người này chẳng lẽ còn thật sự ngại sự tình không đủ lớn?

"Hắc hắc..." Quảng Húc Nhiên cười hắc hắc, trên mặt lại hoàn toàn là không đứng đắn thần sắc, "Nếu khó được có cơ hội, đó là đương nhiên phải hảo hảo nắm chắc một phen, vừa lúc cũng có thể thay tiệm của ngươi làm tuyên truyền không là? Chúng ta đang suy nghĩ muốn hay không đi phụ cận thôn trấn nói một chút."

Bạch Mạc Nho không để ý hắn, hắn chỉ cảm thấy chính mình cái trán gân xanh thình thịch thẳng nhảy, này Quảng Húc Nhiên đoán chừng là chơi tâm tăng vọt, hận không thể đem chuyện này nháo đến mọi người đều biết.

"Ngươi sợ gì, vẫn là ngươi cảm thấy ngươi thất bại?" Vương Độc tùy tùy tiện tiện hướng trong viện tử dung dưới tàng cây trên ghế đá ngồi xuống, "Đối , đến lúc đó ngươi có thể mang một cái giúp việc bếp núc."

"Các ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm chi?" Bạch Mạc Nho vi híp mắt nguy hiểm đánh giá hai người này, Quảng Húc Nhiên hảo ngoạn hắn biết, Vương Độc ăn ngon hắn biết, chính là hai người kia đều không giống như là sẽ vô duyên vô cớ gây sức ép xuất nhiều chuyện như vậy người.

"Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều quá, chúng ta thật sự chính là muốn nhìn ngươi một chút nhóm ai có thể thắng. Thật muốn nói nói, chúng ta đảo là có chút chờ mong ngươi sẽ làm như thế nào dạng tân điểm tâm đi ra, lần này chính là có rất nhiều người đều sẽ tham gia, ngươi nên hảo hảo cố gắng cố gắng." Quảng Húc Nhiên cười nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho hồ nghi mà nhìn hắn, đem tin hay không.

Một bên, Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong chuyện này sau lại đến hứng thú, hắn hiển nhiên đối ngày hôm qua Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến sự tình chán ghét đến cực điểm, cũng không có gì hứng thú, hắn cảm thấy hứng thú chính là mặt khác một việc, "Ta có thể đi sao? Làm giúp việc bếp núc."

Trước đó lần thứ nhất Bạch Mạc Nho đi Quảng gia làm điểm tâm thời điểm, chính là hắn đi theo cùng đi , khi đó hắn còn được đến cái tiểu tiền lì xì.

Nhớ tới chuyện này, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt liền không từ nhiều ra thêm vài phần tươi cười, chuyện này làm hắn đối Quảng gia ấn tượng cũng không tệ lắm.

"Ngươi muốn đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành gật gật đầu, hắn ôn nhu mà thấp thanh đạo: "Ta muốn giúp đến thượng vội."

Gần nhất một đoạn thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn vội vàng trong tiệm sự tình, hoặc là hắn chuyện của mình, đều hiếm có thời gian cùng hắn nói chuyện.

Cho dù ban đêm trong, hắn bế gối đầu gõ Bạch Mạc Nho môn, hai người chưa nói thượng hai câu Bạch Mạc Nho cũng sẽ bởi vì quá vây mà ngủ.

Đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành sâu kín ánh mắt nhìn phía Vương Độc, tuy rằng biết việc này cùng Vương Độc không quan hệ, nhưng Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng chính là nhịn không được ghen tị đứng lên, nếu thiếu Vương Độc tồn tại, Bạch Mạc Nho khẳng định sẽ đằng xuất càng nhiều thời gian cùng hắn ở chung.

Trong viện, bị Thiện Ngọc Thành sâu kín ánh mắt đảo qua, Vương Độc lưng một trận lạnh cả người, hắn hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành cười ngượng hai tiếng, quay đầu lại liền cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cáo từ, nói là phải đi về chuẩn bị trận đấu đồ vật.

Vương Độc muốn đi, Quảng Húc Nhiên không khỏi có chút tiếc nuối, hắn nói: "Ngươi nhanh như vậy muốn đi? Đến trước không phải nói muốn tìm bạch lão bản làm hắn nếm thử ngươi làm điểm tâm sao, như thế nào cái gì vậy đều còn không có lấy ra muốn đi?"

Trước Vương Độc tại Lưu Phương trong tiệm làm điểm tâm, hắn vẫn muốn tìm cơ hội làm Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nếm thử nhìn, cấp lời bình lời bình, cho nên đại sáng sớm liền đứng lên làm chuẩn bị, hiện giờ đồ vật đều đề đến .

Nghe xong Quảng Húc Nhiên nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành đôi mắt khẽ nhúc nhích, lại sâu kín mà nhìn về phía Vương Độc.

Người sau vội vàng kiên trì trở lại trong viện tử, hắn kéo Quảng Húc Nhiên liền hướng ngoài cửa kéo, "Chuyện này về sau lại nói, chúng ta đi về trước chuẩn bị trận đấu sự tình đi!"

Quảng Húc Nhiên bị Vương Độc này đột nhiên thay đổi thái độ biến thành có chút vựng, hắn hiển nhiên còn không nguyện ý đi, nhưng lại chống cự không nổi Vương Độc khí lực đại, kết quả thật sự bị Vương Độc lại kéo lại xả kéo ra khỏi môn.

Hai người mới ra cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho lại tại Thiện Ngọc Thành lưu luyến nhìn chăm chú hạ đột nhiên đuổi theo, "Các ngươi từ từ, ta và các ngươi cùng đi trong tiệm."

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Vương Độc còn có Quảng Húc Nhiên rời đi sân, Thiện Ngọc Thành chậm rãi tại tiểu viện trung dung dưới tàng cây ghế đá ngồi xuống, kia trên mặt giống như dương quang ấm áp tươi cười cũng tùy theo tán đi, ngược lại lộ đi ra chính là giống như trời đông giá rét lạnh như băng.

"Sơ Ngũ." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn chăm chú vào Bạch Mạc Nho phương hướng ly khai, trong mắt có vài phần tham luyến, ngữ khí cũng là lạnh như băng đến xương.

"Thiếu gia." Sơ Ngũ tự trong nhà chạy ra, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành như thế, hắn thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt.

"Đi hỏi thăm hỏi thăm buổi chiều hôm qua phát sinh sự, ta muốn một chữ không lọt toàn biết." Thiện Ngọc Thành đôi mắt hơi hơi vừa động, hắn nguyên bản tản ra tham luyến con ngươi trung có điên cuồng hiện ra, oán hận cùng chán ghét hương vị tự khóe miệng hắn tràn ra.

Kia một chốc, cái khuôn mặt kia xinh đẹp trên mặt là chưa bao giờ có dữ tợn.

Lưu Phương, Tiền Yến Yến?

Hảo, thực hảo!

Cũng dám lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần trêu chọc đi lên, thực hảo!

Hắn sớm đã không quen nhìn hai người này, chính là Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn là tưởng muốn chính mình xử lý thái độ, cho nên hắn mới vẫn luôn kiềm chế nhẫn nại .

Hắn nguyên bản còn muốn Bạch Mạc Nho nếu là chơi đến vui vẻ liền theo hắn đi chơi, Quảng gia hội nghị sự tình là, lão Hứa Lý Cửu sự tình là, Lưu Phương, Tiền Yến Yến sự tình cũng thế, chỉ cần hắn vui vẻ liền hảo.

Chỉ cần hắn vui vẻ, hắn có thể cho Quảng gia hàng năm đều tới nơi này khai năm sẽ. Chỉ cần hắn vui vẻ, hắn có thể tìm tốt nhất tử sa hồ ngạnh đưa cho lão Hứa, sau đó mượn tay hắn đưa đến trong tiệm.

Chỉ cần hắn vui vẻ, hắn có thể không để ý tới Lưu Phương cùng kia Tiền Yến Yến kêu gào, chỉ làm như Bạch Mạc Nho tìm món đồ chơi. Nhưng hiện giờ xem ra, hai cái này món đồ chơi lại là có chút không tự giác. Một khi đã như vậy, kia lưu trữ cũng không có ý nghĩa .

Lĩnh Thiện Ngọc Thành mệnh lệnh, Sơ Ngũ ngẩng đầu lên, đang nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt dữ tợn kia nháy mắt hắn chỉ cảm thấy lưng một trận lạnh cả người.

Nhưng hắn đang nhìn khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng đã chính là đơn thuần đang nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho phương hướng ly khai có chút ủy khuất phát ra ngốc.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay miễn cưỡng bắt kịp 233

Cám ơn ly kinh bàn tay trắng nõn muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 44: còn thật rất tốt ăn .

001.

Sơ Ngũ đến mệnh lệnh sau đó, lúc này liền ra cửa đi tìm kia Quảng gia người.

Quảng gia liền an gia tại cách vách trấn trên, chỗ kia cũng coi là Thiện gia tại kề bên này đại bản doanh, tìm hiểu Lưu Phương bọn họ động tĩnh như vậy điểm chi ma đại sự tình đối Quảng gia đến nói căn bản không cần tốn nhiều sức.

Không đến nửa buổi sáng thời gian, buổi chiều hôm qua phát sinh tại ở trên đường sự tình liền một chữ không lọt đưa đến Sơ Ngũ trước mặt.

Bởi vì Sơ Ngũ trước cùng Quảng gia lão gia nói, làm hắn một chữ không lọt toàn bộ hỏi thăm đi ra, cho nên đưa đến trước mặt hắn khi kia Quảng gia lão gia thậm chí tri kỷ cho hắn liệt cái sách nhỏ.

Thu đồ vật, Sơ Ngũ chạy đến quầy trước tìm Thiện Ngọc Thành, sau đó hai người một trước một sau tách ra vào cửa hàng hậu viện tiểu viện nhi trong, sợ bị người phát hiện hai người còn cố ý ra tiểu viện tại viện ngoại cái hẻm nhỏ đương trung nói chuyện.

Sơ Ngũ liền sách nhỏ làm tiểu sao, đem buổi chiều hôm qua chuyện đã xảy ra một chữ không lọt tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt lập lại một lần sau, liền có chút thấp thỏm bất an mà nhìn nhà mình thiếu gia.

Tiểu viện mặt sau này phiến sau ngoài cửa là quanh co khúc khuỷu hẻm nhỏ, hẻm nhỏ liên thông ở trên đường rất nhiều chủ quán sau môn, bởi vì nơi này có chút âm u, bình thường nơi này ít có người tới hướng.

Nửa buổi sáng thời gian, thái dương đã cao chiếu, nhưng nhưng không cách nào chiếu đến nơi đây, này đây nơi này như trước âm u ẩm ướt.

"Quảng gia lão gia nói, kia Quảng Húc Nhiên tựa hồ đối chuyện này đặc biệt có hưng trí, không riêng gì cùng hắn muốn Quảng gia địa bàn làm trận đấu nơi sân, càng thêm là điều động Quảng gia tại phụ cận sở hữu chủ quán, đối chuyện này tiến hành tuyên truyền, giống như chuẩn bị tiếp tục đem sự tình làm đại." Sơ Ngũ thật cẩn thận mà đánh giá liếc mắt một cái nhà bọn họ thiếu gia, Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này kia mặt không đổi sắc mặt nhìn xem hắn có chút mao cốt tủng nhiên.

"Kia Lưu gia đâu?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hỏi.

"Tự sau hôm qua, bọn họ liền vẫn luôn quan môn bế hộ, tựa hồ đang tại làm chuẩn bị." Sơ Ngũ đến, "Bất quá, theo Quảng gia tìm hiểu đến tin tức đến xem, Tiền Yến Yến đêm qua liền tọa thuyền ly khai thôn trấn, tựa hồ đi cái khác địa phương."

"Chạy?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhíu mày.

"Là, rời đi khi, còn mang lên kia Tiểu Nhị." Sơ Ngũ càng là nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt không đổi sắc lại càng là da đầu run lên.

"Tìm hiểu đến đi địa phương nào sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành đôi mắt cụp xuống, kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi tại đây âm u hẻm nhỏ trung bị sấn nhiều lắm thêm vài phần thông thấu, giống như lộ ra hàn khí ngọc thạch.

Muốn chạy trốn?

"Theo nhà đò nói, là đi ..." Sơ Ngũ đem tìm hiểu đến tin tức một ngũ một Thập Địa nói ra, "Chính là hiện nay tin tức này còn có chút không xác định."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy, bản cũng đã nhíu chặt mày nhất thời nhăn càng chặt hơn, hắn đôi mắt khẽ nhúc nhích nhìn thoáng qua Sơ Ngũ, thẳng đem Sơ Ngũ nhìn xem như đưa hầm băng tay chân lạnh lẽo, này mới thu hồi tầm mắt.

"Thiếu, thiếu gia, ta sẽ đi cùng Quảng gia người nói làm cho bọn họ nhìn chăm chú lao ." Sơ Ngũ đạo.

Nhìn hiện giờ Thiện Ngọc Thành, Sơ Ngũ đánh khởi mười hai vạn phần tinh thần.

Hắn đã hồi lâu không có nhìn thấy nhà bọn họ thiếu gia như thế , trước kia hắn đi theo Thiện phu nhân bên người khi liền tổng là như thế này, cả người đều tản ra xa cách lạnh lùng khí tức làm người ta không dám dễ dàng tới gần. Nhưng gần nhất một đoạn thời gian Thiện Ngọc Thành lại như là hoàn toàn thay đổi cá nhân dường như, biến đến ôn nhu biến đến hảo nói chuyện, Sơ Ngũ đều nhanh quên hắn vốn là cái gì dạng tính cách.

"Nếu dám trốn, trực tiếp đánh gãy chân." Thiện Ngọc Thành vươn tay đẩy ra hậu viện cửa phòng, vào cửa khi nhẹ nói đạo.

Sơ Ngũ cả người chấn động, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng vào cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành khi, nhà bọn họ thiếu gia trên mặt chính mang theo vài phần kinh ngạc cùng bối rối.

Sơ Ngũ hướng về bên cạnh đi rồi một bước, quả nhiên, hắn tại trong viện tử nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho.

Giờ phút này dương quang vừa lúc, Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi ở đặt ở trong viện tử trước bàn, nâng một ly trà chính miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà mân.

Trà yên lượn lờ, sấn đến kia Bạch Mạc Nho tại thái dương hạ vốn là có vẻ có chút bạch làn da càng thêm trắng nõn.

"Trong phòng bếp sự tình bận bịu xong ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành vào cửa, "Ngươi ở đây trong đã bao lâu?"

"Vừa mới bận bịu xong." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc lắc tay, trên tay hắn còn mang theo chưa kịp chà lau bọt nước.

Hắn cặp kia đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi đạm mạc cao thấp đánh giá liếc mắt một cái Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng ngoài cửa Sơ Ngũ, lại thu hồi tầm mắt, nói: "Trong tiệm bên này không cần chúng ta hỗ trợ, cho nên ta buổi chiều chuẩn bị trở về trong viện tử đi làm chút điểm tâm, ngươi muốn cùng đi sao?"

Nếu nói là tự Quảng gia ở trong này đặt bao hết khai năm sẽ Bạch Mạc Nho đã bị lớn nhất có ích, kia cũng không phải được đến tiền, mà là này tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi thời gian.

"Tự nhiên muốn đi." Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho mời, ánh mắt nhất thời liền lượng thêm vài phần, hắn bước nhanh đi đến một bên lấy sạch sẽ khăn mặt đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt làm hắn sát tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận khăn mặt lại vô dụng, mà là đặt ở trên bàn.

Hàng năm xuất nhập phòng bếp người, trên tay mang chút thủy là bình thường sự tình, huống hồ hắn đợi chút nữa còn phải lại đi vào một lần.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy cũng là không thuận theo, hắn cầm lấy trên bàn khăn mặt liền kéo Bạch Mạc Nho tay đi qua, sau đó tinh tế thay hắn chà lau đứng lên, "Gió thu lạnh, ngươi bệnh mới hảo, không thể khinh thường."

Đoạn thời gian trước Bạch Mạc Nho sinh bệnh, hắn bản thân khó chịu, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là đi theo hắn khó chịu hồi lâu.

Thấy hắn khụ đến cổ họng đều đau thanh âm đều ách , thấy hắn uống thuốc mệt mỏi muốn ngủ đốt đến sắc mặt đỏ bừng, hắn thỉnh vô số đại phu lại đây nghe xong một đống vô nghĩa kết quả lại vô kế khả thi, Thiện Ngọc Thành là thà rằng chính mình sinh bệnh cũng không tưởng phải nhìn đến hắn như vậy.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tinh tế thay Bạch Mạc Nho đem tay phải sát xong, lại đoạt tay trái của hắn, đang chuẩn bị chà lau, tay hắn lại bị Bạch Mạc Nho phản cầm chặt tay.

Trong khoảng thời gian này Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn bận trong điếm sự, hai người cơ hồ không có quá nhiều thời gian một mình ở chung, nói thượng nói cơ hội cũng không nhiều.

Hiện giờ Thiện Ngọc Thành đột nhiên bị hắn cầm tay, cảm giác bắt tay thượng kia lạnh lẽo độ ấm, Thiện Ngọc Thành lỗ tai gây thất vọng có chút nóng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại như là cũng không nhận thấy được giống nhau, hắn dùng tay trái nắm Thiện Ngọc Thành tay tinh tế sờ sờ, đụng đến lòng bàn tay khi còn dùng thêm vài phần lực, cả kinh Thiện Ngọc Thành cả người cứng còng tại chỗ một cử động nhỏ cũng không dám.

Sờ xong rồi tay, Bạch Mạc Nho càng làm tay hắn nắm lên nhéo nhéo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu, nhìn hai người nắm thật chặt cùng một chỗ tay, trong mắt của hắn có ý cười chợt lóe mà qua.

Rõ ràng trước đó, hắn đều cũng bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho gần nhất một đoạn thời gian vội đến không đếm xỉa tới hắn mà cảm thấy tâm có không cam, nhưng hôm nay chỉ là bị dắt tay, hắn cũng đã cái gì câu oán hận cũng bị mất.

Dương quang ấm áp, không khí vừa mới.

Sơ Ngũ nhìn hai người chi gian kia ái muội khí tức, tại cạnh cửa do dự hồi lâu vẫn là không có dũng khí đẩy cửa vào, hắn thật cẩn thận đóng cửa lại, sau đó tha ngã tư đường nửa vòng, mới từ hẻm nhỏ trung tha đi ra lại từ cửa chính vào cửa hàng.

Tiểu viện nội, Bạch Mạc Nho nhéo nhéo Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút lực đạo tay sau, lúc này mới buông tay hắn ra.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng không làm như thế nào quá việc nặng, nhưng tay hắn đã có chút lực đạo, tính đứng lên hẳn là so với hắn còn muốn có khí lực chút.

Nghĩ vậy nhi, Bạch Mạc Nho không khỏi trừng lớn mắt, trong lòng nhịn không được có chút ảo não. Làm vi một người nam nhân mỗi ngày ốm đau bệnh tật còn chưa tính, hiện giờ liên khí lực cũng không sánh bằng người, xác thực làm hắn căm tức.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho cúi đầu nhìn tọa ở trước mặt mình mất hứng chưng trương bánh bao mặt Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn nghi hoặc nhìn nhìn chính mình bị Bạch Mạc Nho nắm chặt tay, chẳng lẽ là bởi vì hắn tay không hảo sờ cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho sinh khí?

"Không có việc gì, buổi chiều ăn cơm ngươi liền theo ta hồi tiểu viện, chuyện này ta nghĩ cho ngươi giúp ta." Bạch Mạc Nho thở phì phì buông ra Thiện Ngọc Thành tay.

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đứng dậy hướng về phòng bếp đi đến, hắn cuối cùng còn có một ít chuyện muốn kết thúc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn chính mình bị buông ra tay, lại nhìn nhìn đứng dậy rời đi Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt có giãy dụa chợt lóe mà qua.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không quay đầu lại vào cửa, Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu dùng tay nhéo nhéo chính mình tay, làm vi một người nam nhân, tay hắn mặc dù thon dài nhưng là không có gì thịt, khớp xương không tính đột, chỉnh thể nhìn qua cũng không không xong.

Trước kia Thiện Ngọc Thành chưa từng nhìn kỹ quá chính mình tay, hiện giờ hắn tinh tế vừa thấy, lại phát hiện cũng không giống như như thế nào đẹp mắt, ít nhất so với Bạch Mạc Nho tay đến nói không như vậy dễ nhìn.

Bạch Mạc Nho tay tinh tế thật dài, so với tay hắn đến hơi có nhiều chút thịt, tuy rằng tổng là băng lạnh lẽo lạnh, chính là nhìn liền làm người cảm thấy đẹp mắt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhớ tới vừa mới cùng Bạch Mạc Nho bắt tay khi xúc cảm, khóe miệng hắn nhịn không được gợi lên độ cung.

Bạch Mạc Nho nay phòng bếp bận rộn, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng đi quầy bên kia đem hôm nay trướng toàn kết . Bởi vì cũng không rải rác khách hàng, này khoản làm đứng lên cực kỳ đơn giản, không bao lâu liền làm xong.

Làm xong này đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã làm xong phòng bếp sự tình, giờ phút này chính ở trước cửa chờ hắn, hắn vội vàng chạy chậm đi lên.

Hai người một trước một sau ly khai trong điếm, hướng về tiểu viện trung đi đến.

Tiểu viện ly ngã tư đường không xa, hai người rất nhanh liền nhiễu đến sân trước cửa.

Đi ở tiền phương Bạch Mạc Nho mở cửa đi vào, tại hắn sau đó vào cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành nụ cười trên mặt lại tại vào cửa nháy mắt cứng đờ, bởi vì giờ phút này trong viện đã tọa đầy người.

Vương Độc, lão Hứa, Lý Cửu còn có kia Quảng Húc Nhiên, mấy người kia sớm đã tại trong viện tử dung dưới tàng cây kia thạch trước bàn ngồi xuống, còn du du nhàn nhàn mà uống trà.

Thấy những người kia, Thiện Ngọc Thành nụ cười trên mặt từ từ biến mất, hắn nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng đây là khó được có thể cùng Bạch Mạc Nho một mình ở chung cơ hội, cho nên mà ngay cả Sơ Ngũ đều khiển đi ra ngoài, ai từng tưởng viện này trung cư nhiên đã ngồi nhiều người như vậy.

"Đây là?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn về phía một bên Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn còn tưởng rằng hai người có thể một mình ở chung, cho nên cho Sơ Ngũ mệnh lệnh, làm hắn tại bầu trời tối đen trước muốn tha Lưu Như bọn họ, tuyệt không hứa bọn họ bước vào viện này trung nửa bước.

"Ta buổi chiều chuẩn bị làm chút điểm tâm, một người có chút vội không lại đây, cho nên liền đem bọn họ cũng gọi đi qua, chính thứ tốt làm xong các ngươi cũng có thể nếm thử." Bạch Mạc Nho nói.

Nói chuyện khi, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt ý cười nồng đậm, chính là hắn này quá mức sáng lạn tươi cười, lại nhìn xem ngồi ở dung dưới tàng cây uống trà vài cái nguyên bản không có ý định hỗ trợ chỉ còn chờ ăn nhân sinh sinh đánh khởi rùng mình.

Kia Vương Độc lúc này đứng lên, hắn sờ sờ chính mình tóc gáy đứng thẳng sau cổ, nhanh chóng nói: "Có cái gì yêu cầu hỗ trợ ngươi cứ việc nói."

Vương Độc biểu lộ lập trường, bên cạnh hắn mặt khác mấy người cũng liên vội vàng đi theo gật đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy không để ý tới mọi người, mà là đến một bên đi làm chuẩn bị.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Bạch Mạc Nho không riêng gì tại trong điếm vội, ở trong nhà cũng rất vội. Vi có thể làm ra bánh ngọt, Bạch Mạc Nho lôi kéo Bạch Học Danh hai người tại trong viện tử kiến cái 'Lò nướng' .

Lò nướng kỳ thật không hiếm thấy, trước Quảng Húc Nhiên dùng để bán nướng khoai lang bếp lò chính là một loại, nhưng là lò nướng cũng có rất nhiều loại, từng người sử dụng cũng bất đồng. Bạch Mạc Nho yêu cầu lò nướng muốn đại chút, cho nên hắn kéo Bạch Học Danh hai người tại trong viện tử khởi cái đại bếp lò.

Kia bếp lò có chút giống táo, nhưng là bên trong không gian lại lớn hơn nhiều, hơn nữa để cho tiện sử dụng bên trong còn làm rất nhiều thiết chất cách tầng, có thể cho Bạch Mạc Nho một lần quay rất nhiều bánh ngọt.

Này tiểu viện đương trung không có giống là trong điếm như vậy phòng bếp, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ huy Quảng Húc Nhiên từ phòng khách đương trung dọn cái bàn đi ra, lại từ phòng bếp trung dọn đồ vật, nhất nhất đặt tại giữa sân.

002.

Bánh ngọt chủng loại rất nhiều, thông thường chia làm bánh ngọt, bánh su kem, tháp loại, phái loại, mousse, bánh bích quy từ từ, lại hướng tế phân, còn có thể chia làm bánh bông lan chiffon, bọt biển bánh ngọt, bánh mousse, cheesecake từ từ, nhưng hiện giờ điều kiện thụ hạn, rất nhiều đồ vật vô pháp làm ra đến, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho tuyển đơn giản nhất một loại bơ bánh ngọt đến làm.

Bất quá thứ này nhìn đơn giản, nhưng muốn thuần thủ công làm ra đến cũng là rất khó.

Trong đó gia vị kỹ xảo không đề cập tới, riêng là muốn thủ công làm ra bơ liền vô cùng khó khăn, hơn nữa muốn tiêu phí rất nhiều thể lực cùng thời gian. Nếu chính là hắn một người, sợ là muốn gây sức ép một ngày.

Tại Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ huy hạ mọi người đem đồ vật đều dọn đến trong viện tử, lại giúp đỡ chuẩn bị nguyên liệu nấu ăn sau đều đến một bên rửa tay, sau đó mặc vào vây quần.

Làm xong này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho hít sâu vào một hơi, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng mọi người đang chuẩn bị nói vài câu, kết quả ngẫng đầu, liền nhìn thấy trước mặt mình đứng một đống xuyên đủ loại kiểu dáng vây quần đại nam nhân.

Kia nháy mắt, hắn đã chuẩn bị tốt lời nói sinh sôi bị nghẹn đi vào.

Vây quần thứ này, nếu đổi làm một ít tuổi thanh xuân thiếu nữ xuyên đó là một ngọn gió cảnh, chính là làm này đàn trẻ có già có đại lão gia nhóm xuyên , kia thật là sinh sôi sát phong cảnh.

"Như thế nào?" Cuối cùng xuất môn Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên phản thủ cột lấy phía sau vây quần, một bên nghi hoặc mà đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy triều hắn nhìn lại, đang nhìn đến Thiện Ngọc Thành hiện giờ bộ dáng khi trong mắt của hắn ghét bỏ nháy mắt tiêu tán, đổi lại nụ cười thản nhiên cùng thưởng thức.

Hắn mặc dù đã không là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành xuyên vây quần, nhưng vô luận nhìn mấy lần đều thủy chung nhìn không nị.

Kia bị đánh giá Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt nhịn không được có thêm vài phần nhiệt độ, hắn không phải cái dễ dàng thẹn thùng người, chính là nhìn hắn người nọ là Bạch Mạc Nho khi, đây hết thảy liền bất đồng.

"Không có việc gì." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu.

Thấy hai người này hành động, đứng ở một bên bốn người cũng là bị chọc giận, đơn giản là Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn bọn họ khi trong mắt ghét bỏ không chút nào che dấu.

Mấy người không biết là chính mình thật sự có như vậy không xong, nhưng là cho nhau quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn người bên cạnh sau, mấy người đều tại đối phương trong mắt thấy được ghét bỏ.

Thấy mọi người đều chuẩn bị tốt, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới rửa tay bắt đầu làm khởi bánh ngọt, vi không đến mức lãng phí quá nhiều thời gian, cho nên mấy người bị hắn phân chia hai cái đội ngũ.

Trong đó một đội người tại Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ huy hạ, từ Vương Độc dẫn theo làm bơ, khác một nhóm người lại là đi theo hắn, làm cái khác đồ vật.

Tiên bơ yêu cầu tài liệu kỳ thật không nhiều lắm, chỉ cần một ít trứng gà cùng muối, dấm, đường chờ gia vị.

Mấy thứ này trước cũng đã chuẩn bị tốt, bắt đầu sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho trực tiếp từ bên cạnh lấy khí cụ, sau đó lấy trứng gà làm Vương Độc giúp đỡ đem trứng gà đánh đi ra, cũng phân lòng đỏ trứng lòng trắng trứng.

Vương Độc hàng năm tiến phòng bếp, này đó với hắn mà nói cũng không khó, bất quá một khắc thời gian hắn cũng đã đem khác biệt đồ vật đều bỏ vào Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, trực tiếp từ bên cạnh lấy hắn thử làm đơn giản đánh đản khí đưa tới, sau đó nói: "Đem lòng trắng trứng đánh tan, đánh tới lòng trắng trứng mặt trên có một tiểu tầng tiểu tiểu phao phao mới thôi."

Vương Độc mặc dù không giải, nhưng vẫn là ngoan ngoãn đến một bên đi vội . Bên này, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là lấy dư lại lòng đỏ trứng, đến một bên lấy khí cụ hỗn hợp sữa, du quấy đứng lên.

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành bị Bạch Mạc Nho gọi đi si trước Vương Độc mang trở về thấp cân bột mì, sau đó lại bỏ thêm tế đường cát đi vào giảo quân, Thiện Ngọc Thành hiếm khi làm này đó, bởi vì là Bạch Mạc Nho phân phó hắn làm được nghiêm túc, ngược lại là hữu mô hữu dạng, chính là động tác có chút ngốc vụng, phấn đều cho tới trên người lại hồn không tự biết.

Bên này Bạch Mạc Nho đem bánh ngọt điều hảo, bên kia Vương Độc cũng không sai biệt lắm đã đem bơ đánh ra bộ dáng.

Một bên, Quảng Húc Nhiên đã tại nướng lô trung phát lên hỏa, Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên kiểm tra rồi độ ấm sau, đem mình làm tốt bánh ngọt mô phóng đi vào.

Nướng xuất bánh ngọt muốn hoa không ít thời gian, Quảng Húc Nhiên liền bị phái đến nướng lô trước nhìn chằm chằm hỏa, mà còn lại mọi người thì đều vây đến Vương Độc bên này.

Chế tác bơ thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì biết bơ sẽ càng đánh càng nhiều, cho nên cố ý lựa chọn một cái chén lớn. Chờ hắn bên này đồ vật làm xong khi, vừa quay đầu lại lại nhìn đến làm người ta đề cười không ngừng một màn.

Lý Cửu lão Hứa còn có Vương Độc ba người, giờ phút này hai người nâng bát một người chính mão túc sức lực tại chuyển cánh tay. Kia nghiến răng nghiến lợi bộ dáng, là vạn phần khôi hài.

Chờ đến mọi người đem bơ đánh ra, bên kia, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất đốt hỏa Quảng Húc Nhiên giờ phút này cũng đã là mệt mỏi muốn ngủ.

Bạch Mạc Nho tính tính thời gian, đãi tới thời gian không sai biệt lắm, lúc này mới lấy ra nướng lô trung bánh ngọt mô.

Đồ vật một lấy ra, một cỗ thản nhiên bánh ngọt mùi liền tại trong viện tử tràn ngập mở ra, Vương Độc đầy người đại hãn bu lại, bất quá rất nhanh liền bị một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành trừng khai.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem đồ vật phóng lạnh sau đảo khấu tại sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt tấm ván gỗ thượng, lại từ bên cạnh lấy đao, cắt thành thành từng mảnh độ dày giống nhau bánh ngọt phiến.

Khi giá trị giờ phút này, kia Vương Độc đều nghi hoặc đến đứng một bên đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra đến đồ vật, còn không rõ hắn rốt cuộc tưởng phải làm những thứ gì.

Đã thấy Bạch Mạc Nho một tầng bánh ngọt một tầng bơ hướng mặt trên phóng đồ vật, chờ đem lúc trước hắn chuẩn bị tốt đồ vật đều tăng thêm về phía sau, hắn càng làm kia bánh ngọt trên mặt xoa bơ. Sau đó là làm người ta sợ hãi than phiếu hoa trang sức, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho ngừng tay khi, một cái cũng không lớn, nhưng nhìn cũng là phá lệ xinh đẹp màu trắng đồ vật liền xuất hiện tại mọi người trước mặt.

Không lớn bánh ngọt phía trên, bốn phía là một vòng trông rất sống động thiên hình vạn trạng màu trắng tinh hoa, đóa hoa trung gian, lại là một đống nhỏ kim sắc ngon miệng xoài, xoài phía trên, Bạch Mạc Nho còn không biết từ chỗ nào sờ đến một dúm tiểu bạc hà diệp, ấn đặt ở phía bên phải.

Xoài là Bạch Mạc Nho lấy Thiện Ngọc Thành đi tìm , hiện giờ cái này thời tiết ngược lại là hoàn toàn hảo có thể ăn đến.

Làm xong này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho lại vòng quanh này bánh ngọt nhìn nhìn, sau đó rồi mới từ bên cạnh đi lấy cái đĩa đi ra, chuẩn bị phân thực.

Một bên mọi người thấy thế, lại là một cái cái đều vây tới, đánh giá này chưa từng thấy qua đẹp mắt đồ vật.

"Đây là cái gì?" Vương Độc ngạc nhiên mà đánh giá hắn bản thân làm ra tới bơ, như vậy điểm tâm hắn chưa từng thấy qua.

"Bánh ngọt." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua bánh ngọt phía trên bị hắn chất đống đi lên xoài, thêm một câu, "Hoa quả có nhân bánh ngọt."

Ngay từ đầu Bạch Mạc Nho còn chỉ cho bị làm chút tiểu bánh ngọt ly, bất quá hiện giờ viện này trung ước chừng sáu cái đại nam nhân, vội một buổi chiều thời gian lại chỉ làm vài cái tiểu bánh ngọt không khỏi có chút keo kiệt, cho nên hắn đơn giản làm cái đại .

Này khoản bánh ngọt mềm mại ướt át, thanh đạm bơ hỗn loạn xoài ngon miệng toan ngọt, rất là nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, cũng sẽ không quá phận ngọt nị.

Trả lời xong Vương Độc vấn đề, Bạch Mạc Nho đem vài cái bát điệp đặt ở một bên, sau đó liền lấy đao chuẩn bị xuống tay.

Một bên chính cảm thấy mỹ mãn nhìn này bánh ngọt Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy, có chút không đành nhẫn tâm, đây là hắn lần đầu tiên cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đồng thời làm điểm tâm, cứ như vậy mới bị làm ra đến đã bị thiết hư không khỏi có chút đáng thương.

Bất quá hắn phần này không nhẫn, tại Bạch Mạc Nho đem đồ vật cắt cái thứ nhất đưa tới trước mặt hắn sau, nháy mắt liền tiêu tán vô tung.

"Ta cũng muốn." Vương Độc thấy thế vội vàng đoạt Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay đao đến một bên chính mình cho chính mình cắt một đại khối, sau đó cũng không đợi lấy dĩa ăn liền thấu đi qua liếm một hơi.

Ngay sau đó, bơ trong veo mềm mại tự đầu lưỡi truyền đến, nhịn không được hừ hừ một tiếng, "Này khẩu cảm..."

Một bên còn lại mấy người thấy, cũng vội vàng từ Vương Độc trong tay đoạt đao, một đám bắt đầu đoạt thực đứng lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tiếp nhận bánh ngọt, hắn thật cẩn thận dùng hai tay nâng nhìn nhìn, thẳng đem này hình tam giác mang theo thản nhiên mùi đồ vật nhìn cái đủ, rồi mới từ bên cạnh lấy dĩa ăn lấy một tiểu khối, sau đó đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên miệng.

Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này chính quay đầu lại dặn dò những người đó biệt đem bánh ngọt lộng tán , làm xong này đó vừa quay đầu lại liền ngửi được một cỗ mùi thơm ngát, cúi đầu vừa thấy, Thiện Ngọc Thành chính đệ bánh ngọt lại đây.

Bạch Mạc Nho không cần suy nghĩ liền há mồm tiếp được, sau đó tinh tế nhâm nhi thưởng thức.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế cảm thấy mỹ mãn thu hồi dĩa ăn, lúc này mới đoan đồ vật đến một bên thạch trước bàn ngồi xuống, tinh tế nhâm nhi thưởng thức.

Đồ vật vào khẩu, trong veo thư nhuyễn bơ tại trong miệng hắn hóa khai, làm Thiện Ngọc Thành thoải mái nửa híp lại mắt.

Một lát sau, hắn cũng là hơi hơi híp mắt nhìn nhìn trong tay mình thìa, sau đó lại duỗi thân xuất hồng hồng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm bị Bạch Mạc Nho ăn quá mang theo băng lạnh lẽo lương khí vị thìa, này mới lộ ra càng thêm cảm thấy mỹ mãn biểu tình.

Một bên theo hắn đi qua Bạch Mạc Nho thấy, chỉ thấy buồn cười, "Ăn ngon sao?"

Chính nửa híp mắt hưởng thụ Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong thanh âm mãnh liệt mở mắt ra, hắn nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, lại nhìn nhìn chính mình vừa mới trộm liếm thìa, nhất thời một trận miệng khô lưỡi khô mặt đỏ tai hồng.

Hắn cong cong cổ tay, đem thìa hướng trước mặt mình ẩn dấu giấu, giờ phút này trong lòng hắn tuy là hận không thể lấy cái động chui vào, nhưng kia nóng rực tầm mắt lại thật lâu không nguyện ý rời đi Bạch Mạc Nho môi.

"Xem ra rất tốt ăn ." Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế vươn tay, hắn cầm Thiện Ngọc Thành tay liền tay hắn lại xoa một khối bánh ngọt, sau đó nắm Thiện Ngọc Thành tay uy đến Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy, yết hầu càng thêm khô khốc đứng lên, hắn không kìm lòng nổi mà nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, lúc này mới mở ra ửng đỏ môi một hơi ngậm vào dĩa ăn.

Bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho xoa này khối bánh ngọt có chút đại , Thiện Ngọc Thành ngậm bánh ngọt khi lau chút tại khóe miệng, hắn phản xạ tính liền vươn ra đầu lưỡi liếm liếm.

Chờ hắn làm xong này đó khi, mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt làm như thế nào lớn mật câu nhân hấp dẫn động tác, bối rối trung, một cỗ chờ mong lại ở trong lòng hắn tràn ngập, hắn nâng lên con ngươi nhìn về phía đối diện Bạch Mạc Nho.

Ngẫng đầu, lại xâm nhập Bạch Mạc Nho cặp kia tối đen thâm thúy con ngươi trung.

Đem đây hết thảy thu hết đáy mắt Bạch Mạc Nho khóe môi nhếch lên vài phần ý cười, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn về phía hắn, hắn đứng dậy dùng tay phải chống đỡ tại thạch trên bàn, sau đó buông ra Thiện Ngọc Thành nắm dĩa ăn tay ngược lại khơi mào hắn cằm, làm hắn hơi hơi ngẩng đầu lên.

Ngay sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho hôn lên đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hoảng sợ, nhận thấy được Bạch Mạc Nho động tác, hắn đột nhiên trừng lớn cặp kia thất thần hổ phách sắc con ngươi.

Nhưng hắn còn không kịp ngẫm nghĩ nữa, một cái ấm áp đồ vật cũng đã chui vào miệng của hắn trung, liền kia mềm mại trơn mềm bánh ngọt tại trong miệng hắn khởi vũ, đùa bỡn hắn còn sót lại không nhiều lắm lý trí.

Đây vốn là tu nhân sự tình, nhưng là của hắn môi lại không bị khống chế tự giác mở ra, thân thể đáp lời Bạch Mạc Nho tác cầu nhu thuận mà vừa nát vụng về triền đi lên, ý đồ muốn càng nhiều.

Làm xong này đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành mới hậu tri hậu giác mà phục hồi lại tinh thần, nhưng là say lòng người phấn hồng cũng đã chậm rãi nhiễm thượng gò má của hắn, trầm thấp khàn khàn thân ngâm cũng không kìm lòng nổi từ hắn nơi cổ họng tràn ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhận thấy được thủ hạ người kia giống như bản năng nở rộ mị thái, tâm thần một trận hoảng hốt, hắn không thể không hít sâu vào một hơi, mới để ngăn chặn ngực bụng gian đột nhiên dấy lên nóng rực hỏa khí.

"Còn thật rất tốt ăn ." Nhất hôn kết thúc, Bạch Mạc Nho liếm liếm không biết cái gì thời điểm dính vào khóe miệng bơ, mất tiếng thanh âm nhẹ nhàng vang lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bản cũng đã cứng ngắc thân thể tại Bạch Mạc Nho thời khắc này ý nói khiêu khích hạ, rốt cuộc khống chế không được, hắn xấu hổ buồn bực mà ngó mặt đi chỗ khác không nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho kia gần trong gang tấc con ngươi, phấn hồng ánh sáng màu lại chậm rãi tại cổ của hắn thượng lan tràn mở ra.

"... Chính là giống như có chút điểm quá ngọt ." Bạch Mạc Nho buông hạ người, lại liếm liếm chính mình không biết cái gì thời điểm dính vào bơ ngón tay.

"Biệt, đừng nói nữa..." Thiện Ngọc Thành mở miệng, khàn khàn bất kham thanh âm lại đem hắn bản thân hoảng sợ.

"Ha ha... Chẳng lẽ ngươi cảm thấy không thể ăn?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhướng mày, trong mắt là không chút nào che dấu đói khát, hắn có chút điểm tưởng tiếp tục ăn hết , không biết người này bị ăn khi là một bộ như thế nào đáng yêu tư thái, cùng này bánh ngọt là ai càng ăn ngon.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy trong đầu ông một tiếng vang thật lớn, hắn lập tức dùng sức mà cắn ngừng miệng môi, chờ mong vừa thẹn buồn bực thần sắc tại cái khuôn mặt kia xinh đẹp trên khuôn mặt hiện lên, phát họa xuất một □□ phạm nhân tội mỹ mỹ khí tức.

003.

Đang lúc hai người chuẩn bị tiếp tục, một bên lại truyền đến một trận tiếng ho khan.

Hai người theo thanh âm quay đầu nhìn lại, vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy mấy song chói lọi ánh mắt.

Vương Độc đám người một bên nâng chén đĩa một bên miệng há hốc, chính là ăn cái gì động tác lại dừng lại, nhìn hai người, bọn họ như là đã bị kinh hách giống nhau cả người đều lăng ở tại chỗ.

Vừa mới ho khan người là Quảng Húc Nhiên, hắn tựa hồ một cái kích động đem đồ vật uy vào trong lỗ mũi, trên mặt bái một khối bơ.

"Khụ khụ..." Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người nhìn về phía hắn, hắn thâm hút một hơi kết quả hít vào một cái mũi bơ, nhất thời liền khụ đến càng thêm lợi hại .

Còn lại mấy người thấy thế, sôi nổi ho khan đứng lên, bất quá bọn hắn đều là bị sặc .

Mọi người sôi nổi quay đầu lại đi, tưởng làm bộ cái gì đều không phát hiện, nhưng là Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt lạnh như băng xác thực quá mức chước người, dẫn tới mọi người không khỏi khởi cả người nổi da gà.

"Ngô, ta đi xem trong tiệm có cái gì không yêu cầu hỗ trợ..." Vương Độc bưng cái chén đĩa liền hướng ngoài cửa chạy.

Một bên còn lại mấy người thấy thế, sôi nổi lĩnh ngộ lại đây, vội vàng bưng chén đĩa đi theo.

Bất quá mấy người sắp xuất môn khi, kia Vương Độc rồi lại đi vòng vèo trở về, đem trên bàn phóng bánh ngọt đồng thời đoan chạy.

Nhìn mấy người rời đi bóng dáng, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung lạnh lẽo càng sâu, xem ra mấy người kia thật sự thực nhàn, cho nên mới có thời gian ở trong này lại không đi.

Có lẽ hắn hẳn là cho bọn hắn tìm một ít chuyện làm làm?

Tỷ như phóng đem hỏa thiêu hắn Vương gia!

Kia bánh ngọt chính là hắn cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đồng thời làm , kia Vương Độc cũng dám liên chén đĩa đều đoan đi!

Hắn cùng với Bạch Mạc Nho đồng thời làm gì đó, cho hắn nếm thử hương vị hắn nên mang ơn , thế nhưng còn dám toàn bộ đoan đi, ai cho hắn cái này lá gan? !

Bạch Mạc Nho đảo không sinh khí, hắn thấy những người kia rời đi khi còn tri kỷ mang lên môn, không từ buồn cười.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên, giờ phút này thái dương đã tây lạc, quá không được bao lâu Lưu Như bọn họ phải trở về đến , liền tính hắn còn muốn tiếp tục làm những thứ gì giờ phút này thời gian cũng đã không đủ.

Thấy những người kia sau khi rời đi Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy đến một bên chuẩn bị thu dọn đồ đạc, sau một lát, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng đi theo, chính là hắn vẫn luôn có chút không yên lòng.

Lại hắn lại một lần đem chỉnh lý hảo đồ vật lại lấy ra phóng khi, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được triều hắn nhìn tới, người sau lại bởi vì chính mình nhìn lén bị bắt vừa vặn mà chật vật mà bưng chén đĩa xoay người chạy.

Chờ hai người đem trong viện tử đồ vật toàn bộ thu thập xong, bên kia, Lưu Như cũng đã không sai biệt lắm thời gian quan cửa hàng trở lại.

Bởi vì gần nhất Quảng gia đặt bao hết nguyên nhân, cho nên bọn họ thời gian nghỉ ngơi cũng tương đối sớm.

Lưu Như khi trở về, còn tại Sơ Ngũ đề nghị hạ nhiễu đi mua chút đồ ăn trở về.

Ăn cơm, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại vẫn là có chút tâm thần không yên, hắn thường thường liền sẽ quay đầu lại nhìn liếc mắt một cái bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, nếu Bạch Mạc Nho phát hiện cũng triều hắn nhìn trở về, liền sẽ tay chân cũng không biết nên như thế nào phóng mới hảo.

Cơm nước xong, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm liền trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, Thiện Ngọc Thành đang chuẩn bị đuổi kịp, một bên Sơ Ngũ lại gọi hắn lại.

"Thiếu gia." Sơ Ngũ không tiếng động mà chỉ chỉ sân cửa nhà.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhíu mày, hắn lưu luyến mà nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho kia nhắm chặt cửa phòng, sau đó lúc này mới xoay người hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến, Sơ Ngũ thấy thế vội vàng đuổi kịp.

Hai người ra cửa, Sơ Ngũ rất nhanh liền đến tiền phương dẫn đường, mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng về một bên ám không người ảnh hẻm nhỏ đi đến.

Vào ngõ nhỏ, âm u góc đi ra một lớn một nhỏ hai người đến, hai người kia Bạch Mạc Nho đều gặp qua, là trước bị Bạch Học Danh nhặt hồi gia kia một lớn một nhỏ hai huynh đệ.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành, hai người kia đều hướng phía Thiện Ngọc Thành cong cong thắt lưng.

Sơ Ngũ thấy thế, liên bước lên phía trước thuyết minh tình huống, "Thiếu gia, đệ đệ của hắn bệnh hảo đến không sai biệt lắm ."

Kia hơi đại chút thiếu niên lại hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành cong cong thắt lưng, rồi mới lên tiếng: "Cám ơn Thiện công tử."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy, tầm mắt chỉ thản nhiên tại hai trên thân người đảo qua, liền không rãnh mà để ý sẽ.

Một bên Sơ Ngũ thấy, vội vàng nói: "Hắn ca trước đã dựa theo ước định đi trong tiệm, giúp đỡ chém sài, ta cũng cùng Lưu phu nhân đề nghị , hy vọng Lưu phu nhân có thể lưu lại hắn hỗ trợ, bất quá Lưu phu nhân không đáp ứng, nói là muốn nhìn nhìn lại."

Trước Tiểu Nhị sự tình sau, Lưu Như liền cẩn thận lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành mày kiếm hơi nhíu, mỏng manh dưới ánh trăng hắn ngũ quan càng thêm tinh xảo tuấn mỹ, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung tản ra lạnh như băng khí tức.

Giờ phút này sắc trời đã tối, trên đường không có người đi đường, này vốn là âm u ngõ nhỏ trung càng là an tĩnh đến đáng sợ.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ sinh khí, thiếu niên kia sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, hắn đem đệ đệ mình hướng phía sau hộ hộ, rồi mới lên tiếng: "Còn thỉnh Thiện công tử yên tâm, ta nhất định sẽ nghĩ biện pháp làm cho bọn họ lưu lại ta ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là không có cái kia kiên nhẫn, nói: "Động tác mau chút." Đối hắn nói xong, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nhìn về phía một bên Sơ Ngũ, "Nếu không được mau chóng thay đổi người."

Thiếu niên kia nghe vậy thân thể không từ run rẩy, trong mắt đã nhiều thêm vài phần sợ hãi.

"Là, thiếu gia." Sơ Ngũ đồng tình mà nhìn về phía thiếu niên kia, còn có phía sau hắn trừng một đôi mắt sợ hãi mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành kia tiểu oa nhi.

"Thiện công tử..." Thiếu niên kia còn muốn nói gì, lại bị Thiện Ngọc Thành lạnh như băng lời nói đánh gãy.

"Ta mua xuống ngươi không phải vì nghe này đó vô nghĩa, là vì cho ngươi có thể phái đến thượng sử dụng. Nếu ngươi không thể ở lại trong tiệm, không thể giúp thượng hắn vội, ta lưu trữ ngươi có gì dùng?" Thiện Ngọc Thành trong giọng nói là lạnh như băng vô tình tàn khốc.

Thiếu niên kia thân thể lại run rẩy, giờ phút này trong mắt đã hoàn toàn là sợ hãi.

"Là." Tại phía sau hắn đứa bé kia, nhận thấy được ca ca hắn run rẩy cùng sợ hãi cũng đi theo đỏ ánh mắt, chỉ là bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành liền đứng ở bọn họ trước mặt, cho nên hắn liên khóc cũng không dám.

"Nhớ rõ ta đã nói với ngươi nói, đừng nghĩ tại trong tiệm động cái gì tay chân, nếu dám làm ra thương tổn chuyện của hắn, cho dù chính là mảy may, ta cũng sẽ cho ngươi hối hận không kịp." Khi nói chuyện, Thiện Ngọc Thành mạo hiểm hàn khí con ngươi khẽ nhúc nhích, tầm mắt thản nhiên mà đảo qua tại thiếu niên kia phía sau tiểu hài tử.

Bạch Mạc Nho thực thích hắn hiện giờ việc làm, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn ra được, hắn cũng cực thích cái kia vẻ mặt chuyên chú Bạch Mạc Nho, cho nên hắn y hắn giúp đỡ hắn.

Nhưng là Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng nhìn ra được, chỉ hắn một người muốn xen vào phòng bếp trung sở hữu sự tình kinh doanh lớn như vậy cái cửa hàng cũng đúng là vất vả, Thiện Ngọc Thành không thể gặp hắn vất vả không thể gặp hắn mệt , càng thêm không thể gặp hắn rõ ràng đã sinh bệnh còn mạnh hơn chống đi trong điếm, cho nên hắn mới nghĩ tới như vậy cái biện pháp.

Tính đứng lên, việc này vẫn là Tiểu Nhị cho hắn dẫn dắt, kia phòng bếp trung sự đều không phải là toàn đến Bạch Mạc Nho một người đi làm, cho nên hắn liền tìm người đi xem xét người, tìm hai cái này huynh đệ chuẩn bị ở lại trong điếm giúp Bạch Mạc Nho vội.

Vi dự phòng phát sinh trước Tiểu Nhị làm tình, Thiện Ngọc Thành hoa chút thủ đoạn cùng hai người ký xuống bán mình khế, triệt để đoạn tuyệt hai người cắn ngược lại một hơi khả năng.

Kể từ đó, chỉ cần hai người này có thể lấy được Bạch Mạc Nho tín nhiệm, có thể giúp đến thượng Bạch Mạc Nho vội, Bạch Mạc Nho liền có thể không cần giống trước như vậy vất vả.

Như vậy hắn là có thể có càng nhiều thời gian nghỉ ngơi, cũng có thể có càng nhiều thời gian bồi hắn...

Trước hoàn hảo, gần nhất một đoạn thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho bận quá, đôi khi Thiện Ngọc Thành tại quầy nhìn hắn tại phòng bếp duỗi tay xoa diện đoàn, đều sẽ tưởng nếu hắn là kia diện đoàn nên thật tốt.

Nghĩ vậy nhi, Thiện Ngọc Thành trái tim không bị khống chế chậm vẫn chậm một nhịp, hắn tự nhiên không là hy vọng Bạch Mạc Nho dùng sức nhu một nhu hắn, dù sao hắn cũng không phải kia bạch bạch mềm mềm diện đoàn, hắn chính là hy vọng Bạch Mạc Nho có thể nhiều cùng hắn ở chung chút thời gian.

Nghĩ đến cuối cùng ở đây, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền không thể không suy nghĩ khởi buổi chiều phát sinh sự, hắn không kìm lòng nổi nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, chỉ cảm thấy một trận miệng khô lưỡi khô.

"Ta sẽ không đâu." Thiếu niên kia lôi kéo đệ đệ mình, nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt đều là sợ hãi, "Ta nhất định sẽ nghĩ biện pháp thuyết phục Bạch công tử làm ta lưu lại hỗ trợ ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy mặc kệ sẽ hắn, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Sơ Ngũ, nói: "Nếu không được, liền thay đổi người."

Sơ Ngũ thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành ý đã quyết, sắc mặt cũng không khỏi đi theo bạch thêm vài phần, "Là, thiếu gia."

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền xoay người rời đi, lưu lại ba người tại đây âm u cái hẻm nhỏ trung.

Trong viện, Bạch Mạc Nho hồi phòng xuyên nhất kiện hậu chút quần áo sau, lại về tới trong phòng khách.

Buổi chiều Vương Độc đem bánh ngọt lấy sau khi ra ngoài lấy được trong điếm, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đều có nếm đến hương vị, Bạch Mạc Nho tìm hai người hỏi ý kiến, không hề ngoài ý muốn từ hai trong dân cư được đến ăn ngon kết quả sau, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới đi phòng bếp đề đốt khai siêu, hướng gian phòng của mình đi đến.

Hiện giờ thời tiết có chút lạnh, Bạch Mạc Nho thói quen thường uống chút nước ấm, dự phòng phong hàn.

Hắn đề siêu đang chuẩn bị vào cửa, tầm mắt lại vô ý thoáng nhìn tại sân cửa nhà chính vào cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Viện môn vi khai, Thiện Ngọc Thành vào cửa thấy dẫn theo siêu Bạch Mạc Nho, trên mặt lộ ra ôn nhu ý cười. Hắn nhưng không biết phía sau mình xa xa, Sơ Ngũ chính lĩnh kia hai huynh đệ hướng ngõ nhỏ ngoại đi đến, tựa hồ đang chuẩn bị làm hai người hồi miếu thành hoàng đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn ở trên đường mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra diện mạo Sơ Ngũ chờ ba người, lại nhìn nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, trong mắt liên một tia kinh ngạc đều vô, chỉ nhiều thêm vài phần hiểu rõ.

Đề siêu hồi phòng, Bạch Mạc Nho uống chút nước ấm, đem mình tay chân ôn đến nóng hầm hập sau lúc này mới tắt đăng lui quần áo nằm lên giường, chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi.

Rất nhanh, tiểu viện nhi yên tĩnh trở lại, tất cả mọi người từng người vào mộng đẹp.

Sau đó một trận tinh tế toái toái tiếng vang liền từ ngoài cửa truyền đến, lại một lát sau, đã có chút buồn ngủ Bạch Mạc Nho nghe thấy được mở cửa thanh âm.

Lại là sau một lát, một cái nóng hầm hập hoạt lưu lưu đồ vật chui vào trong ngực của hắn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đổi mới đổi mới ~

Chương 45: nguyện đánh cuộc liền muốn chịu thua

001.

Cảm giác đến từ chăn một góc chui vào kia hoạt lưu lưu nóng hầm hập đồ vật, Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi mở ra mắt, lại chỉ nương ánh trăng nhìn thấy một cái hắc hắc lông xù đang tại mấp máy đồ vật.

Bạch Mạc Nho xê dịch thân thể, thay đổi cái thoải mái tư thế, sau đó tùy ý tiến vào hắn ổ chăn người cả người đều nhích lại gần.

Tiến vào hắn chăn, trốn vào hắn người trong ngực quả nhiên lập tức liền dựa tới, cả người đều vùi đầu tại bộ ngực hắn.

Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay đi thói quen đem người ôm, này khoát tay, lại đụng đến kia trống trơn hoạt hoạt đồ vật, hắn hơi hơi ngẩn người, buồn ngủ từ từ bị kia ấm áp đồ vật bị xua tan.

Trong bóng đêm, Bạch Mạc Nho lần thứ hai mở ra mắt, hắn cúi đầu nhìn chỉ lộ ra cái đầu tiêm nhi người, chăn đã hạ thủ theo kia bóng loáng lưng hướng thượng hoạt đi, từ xương cùng vẫn luôn tinh tế vuốt ve đến kia mượt mà mà rắn chắc hữu lực bả vai.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người vẫn có chút thịt , trong ngày thường che dấu tại kia màu trắng xiêm y hạ tinh tráng thon dài thân thể có làm người ta hâm mộ hoàn mỹ tỉ lệ, gần như mạch sắc da thịt khẩn thực mà hữu lực, nắm trong tay đều có thể cảm giác được kia xinh đẹp tuyến điều.

Nhận thấy được Bạch Mạc Nho động tác, đem mình giấu ở chăn trung Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng thượng xê dịch, 'Sóng' một tiếng từ bị khẩu nhô đầu ra, lộ ra buồn đến ửng hồng hai gò má.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bề ngoài thập phần anh tuấn, ngũ quan rõ ràng mà đứng thể, một đôi hổ phách sắc đôi mắt không cười mùa người kính nhi viễn chi, nhưng cười rộ lên khi tổng là lóe ra ấm áp quang mang, làm người như mộc xuân phong.

Kia khêu gợi môi mỏng trong ngày thường không cười khi tổng là nhẹ nhàng mà mân, xứng thượng kia xa cách cùng không nhiễm một hạt bụi khí chất, tổng làm người có hôn môi hắn xúc động.

Giờ phút này, sắc mặt hắn kia giống như điêu khắc hình dáng rõ ràng lãnh ngạnh ngũ quan tuyến điều bị ý xấu hổ đánh vỡ sau, lại bày biện ra một loại khác làm người ta điên cuồng mị hoặc hương vị.

"Hảo hảo không ngủ được, chạy đến nơi đây tới làm cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm tại Thiện Ngọc Thành đỉnh đầu vang lên.

Khi nói chuyện, hắn vi cúi đầu, tại Thiện Ngọc Thành cái trán lưu lại một hôn.

Từ khi Thiện Ngọc Thành quyết định lưu lại sau, hắn liền thường thường thừa dịp đêm lưu tiến hắn trong phòng, phân đi hắn nửa cái giường.

Mùa hè thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho còn luôn chê trên người hắn nóng bỏng nóng bỏng có chút nhiệt, chính là từ khi vào thu, Bạch Mạc Nho liền từ từ thích thượng người này miêu nhi dính người hành động, bởi vì này trên thân người tổng là ấm vù vù , bị hắn ôm giống như bế cái ấm lô, làm hắn không thể tự kềm chế.

"Ngủ không được." Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này ngược lại là nói được không giả.

Hắn tự giữa trưa khi Bạch Mạc Nho dắt tay hắn liền vẫn luôn thập phần hưng phấn, buổi chiều lại mão túc sức lực giúp Bạch Mạc Nho làm điểm tâm, hiện giờ hắn cả người đều phấn khởi , này đây căn bản không hề buồn ngủ.

Hơn nữa bởi vì buổi chiều giúp vội, Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này hai cánh tay cánh tay đều có chút đau nhức, điều này làm cho hắn càng thêm không hề buồn ngủ.

Bạch Mạc Nho híp mắt ôm người trong ngực, rộng lớn mà hữu lực bàn tay vuốt ve tại kia ấm vù vù lưng thượng, theo mao sờ, một chút một chút .

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị sờ đến thoải mái, đem mình nhét vào Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngực hắn cả người đều biến đến nóng bỏng đứng lên, hắn ôm sát người trong ngực dùng mặt tại kia người ngực cọ xát, sau đó từ từ nhắm hai mắt hưởng thụ lấy Bạch Mạc Nho kia từng cái vuốt ve.

Hai người thường xuyên cùng bị ôm nhau ngủ, càng là thân mật sự tình cũng đã làm chút, nhưng càng nhiều thời điểm Bạch Mạc Nho không cần thiết nhiều làm như thế nào, chỉ phải như vậy sờ sờ hắn, liền có thể làm hắn cả người đều thoải mái đến hừ hừ ra tiếng.

Đệm chăn gian hoàn toàn là Bạch Mạc Nho trên người khí tức, bên tai là Bạch Mạc Nho rõ ràng mà hữu lực tiếng tim đập, ôm ấp trung là Bạch Mạc Nho ấm áp thân thể, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhắm mắt lại cảm thụ đây hết thảy, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng có cái gì vậy dung làm thủy, biến đến mềm mại.

Bị sờ đến thư thái, Thiện Ngọc Thành còn đem cánh tay của mình bỏ vào Bạch Mạc Nho bàn tay trung, không tiếng động cầu nhu nhu.

"Đối , trong điếm sự tình ngươi chuẩn bị làm như thế nào, nếu nhận người đi vào sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hỏi.

Nếu là có thể, hắn ước gì mỗi ngày Bạch Mạc Nho đều có thể giống hôm nay như vậy cùng hắn sống chung một chỗ, mà không phải mỗi ngày trốn vào phòng bếp trung nhu hắn diện đoàn.

"Ân?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhắm mắt lại biếng nhác đáp.

Thiện Ngọc Thành suy nghĩ, thay đổi cái phương thức cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Ta buổi chiều nghe Sơ Ngũ nói, trước ngụ ở đâu tại miếu thành hoàng trung hai huynh đệ lại tới trong tiệm ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho từ từ nhắm hai mắt nhẹ khẽ hừ một tiếng, liền xem như trả lời hắn vấn đề.

"Sơ Ngũ nói với ta , kia hai huynh đệ trong nhà trước tao hồng tai, hiện giờ đã là đưa mắt không quen, kia ca ca mang theo đệ đệ một đường chạy nạn đến đây cũng không có nơi đi." Vùi đầu tại Bạch Mạc Nho ngực Thiện Ngọc Thành buồn buồn nói: "Không bằng làm cho bọn họ lưu lại hỗ trợ?"

Như vậy thứ nhất, hắn liền có thể chiếm lấy Bạch Mạc Nho càng nhiều thời gian.

"Lưu lại?" Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng đã mở miệng.

"Đúng rồi, hiện giờ chúng ta trong tiệm nhân thủ không đủ, lại nhận người cũng sợ xuất hiện Tiểu Nhị như vậy sự tình, còn không bằng để lại hai người này làm cho bọn họ hỗ trợ." Thiện Ngọc Thành nói chuyện khi thanh âm tại chăn trung chấn động, chấn đắc hắn chóp mũi có chút ngứa, hai câu nói sau khi nói xong hắn nhịn không được đem chóp mũi tại Bạch Mạc Nho ngực cọ xát.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trước nhìn thấy hai người này khi, kia tuổi hơi đại chút thiếu niên đang tại trên đường bán mình xin thuốc, kia nhỏ xinh chút đã bị bệnh chút thời gian, ương ương không mấy ngày nhưng sống.

Hắn lúc ấy liền nghĩ tới cái này chủ ý, cho nên lúc này mới phí chút bạc đem người giữ lại, cũng thanh toán dược tiền làm kia tiểu chút trị bệnh.

Nói cho hết lời, nghe Bạch Mạc Nho một lúc lâu không mở miệng, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới lại nhẹ nói nói: "Hai người kia phải là đưa mắt không quen không có chỗ ở cố định, nếu lưu lại bọn họ, gần nhất đâu định không sẽ xuất hiện Tiểu Nhị như vậy sự tình, thứ hai coi như là làm chuyện tốt." Tam đến, hắn cũng có thể cùng hắn nhiều chút thời gian thân mật.

Bạch Mạc Nho không nói chuyện, chính là chăn trung còn tại động tay chứng minh chủ nhân vẫn chưa ngủ đi qua.

Lại chờ giây lát, Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn là không đợi đến Bạch Mạc Nho trả lời, hắn giãy dụa đi lên càng làm đầu từ chăn trung chui ra, nhẹ nói nói: "Ngươi nói nhưng hảo?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ, dẫn theo chút buồn ngủ thanh âm mới truyền ra, "Hắn nhưng biết chữ?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành không cần suy nghĩ liền nói: "Biết chữ , trước trong nhà cũng từng là một cái nhà nghèo nhân gia, trong nhà cung hai người đọc chút thư, bất quá tao thủy tai liền dư hai người bọn họ ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành trả lời đáp đến thông thuận, nói cho hết lời mới bỗng nhiên cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ nói lỡ miệng, hắn cùng với hai người kia phải là không biết , lại như thế nào sẽ biết hai người bọn họ sự tình trước kia?

Kinh giác chính mình nói những thứ gì sau Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút khẩn trương mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, người sau lại như là vẫn chưa phát hiện giống nhau lại nói: "Kia đi, liền lưu lại đi! Vừa lúc trong tiệm cũng cần nhân thủ hỗ trợ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại chui vào chăn đương trung nằm hồi vừa mới vị trí.

Chăn trung có chút buồn, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại thích cánh mũi gian tất cả đều là Bạch Mạc Nho trên người khí tức cảm giác.

"Ngươi làm cái gì hỏi bọn hắn có thể hay không biết chữ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút ngạc nhiên, trước Bạch Mạc Nho nhận người thời điểm cũng không có hỏi quá mấy vấn đề này.

"Không có gì, chỉ là muốn nếu biết chữ, về sau cũng có thể giúp đỡ làm chút khoản." Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm như trước trầm thấp biếng nhác, nói chuyện khi ánh mắt hắn đều không mở ra.

Nhưng là lời này Bạch Mạc Nho nói được biếng nhác, nghe vào Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tai lại giống như sấm sét, hắn nháy mắt liền từ chăn trung toát ra đầu đến bất khả tư nghị mà trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, "Làm khoản?"

Trong điếm làm khoản sự tình không là vẫn luôn là hắn tại làm sao?

Vì sao Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhớ tới tìm người đi làm cái này?

Trong bóng đêm Thiện Ngọc Thành trừng Bạch Mạc Nho mặt, trong lòng hắn sinh ra nhất phân bàng hoàng bất an, hắn này người chưởng quỹ vẫn luôn làm tốt lắm hảo , chẳng lẽ là hắn làm sai cái gì cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị thay đổi người?

Khó mà làm được!

Cửa hàng này chưởng quầy vị trí là của hắn!

Trước là của hắn, hiện giờ là của hắn, về sau cũng chỉ có thể là của hắn, hắn tuyệt không cho phép chưởng quầy vị trí bị đổi thành bất luận kẻ nào.

Bạch Mạc Nho quản trong tiệm điểm tâm, hắn quản trong tiệm khoản. Chuyện này chính là đại gia đều công nhận , tại sao có thể nói đổi liền đổi đâu, hơn nữa nếu là thay đổi vậy hắn về sau muốn làm cái gì?

"Cửa hàng khai trương cho tới bây giờ đã sắp có hai tháng thời gian, trong điếm một ít tài liệu cũng đã sắp dùng xong, quá đoạn ngày ta chuẩn bị làm ta ca đi mua sắm, tổng yếu có người đi theo bên cạnh hắn mới hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho kéo kéo chăn, làm có chút lọt gió chăn che khẩn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhưng hắn cũng không có chuẩn bị cứ như vậy thỏa hiệp, "Ta đi liền hảo." Này trong điếm chưởng quầy vị trí, hắn là tuyệt đối sẽ không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào dao động .

"Ngươi nếu đi theo ta ca đi, kia trong điếm ai nhìn?" Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng hơi hơi mở ra mắt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị hỏi trụ, loại chuyện này cho dù là hắn có tâm cũng phân là / thân thiếu phương pháp, không có biện pháp làm được lưỡng toàn.

"Ca ca không là sẽ tính sổ sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút không cam lòng mà nói.

Bạch Học Danh đọc quá chút thư, tuy rằng bởi vì tính cách cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy nguyên nhân cho nên đọc đến không nhiều lắm, nhưng là trụ cột tính sổ vẫn là hoàn toàn không thành vấn đề .

"Ra ngoài đi mua sắm, hai người tóm lại muốn thỏa đáng chút." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Tăng thêm hắn lại là như vậy tính cách, nếu không nhiều lắm cá nhân hỗ trợ nhìn, sợ là bị gian thương lừa đi bán còn không biết."

Thiện Ngọc Thành mày kiếm hơi nhíu, Bạch Mạc Nho nói nói hữu lý, chính là nơi này lại không thể để cho hắn thuyết phục chính mình.

Biết Bạch Mạc Nho không phải chuẩn bị đổi đi hắn này chưởng quầy sau hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhưng là cứ như vậy chẳng phải là trong điếm liền có hai cái quản trướng ?

Nghĩ chính mình việc làm sắp cũng bị người phân ra một nửa đi, thật giống như tại trong lòng ngực của hắn Bạch Mạc Nho cũng muốn bị người phân đi giống nhau, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng là lão Đại mất hứng.

"Ngày mai lại nói, mau ngủ giác." Bạch Mạc Nho kéo kéo chăn, đem hai người cái hảo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nằm hồi vừa mới vị trí, hắn ôm người trong ngực, nghe kia nhẹ nhàng tim đập, suy nghĩ lại còn tại chuyện này thượng.

Đợi cho cánh tay bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhu nhu đến thư thái, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đau lòng đem Bạch Mạc Nho tay cầm trong tay nhu nhu, sợ đem hắn mệt nhọc.

Bất quá chờ hắn đem Bạch Mạc Nho cánh tay nhu thư thái, chính mình cánh tay rồi lại có chút đau nhức đứng lên, chính là lần này Thiện Ngọc Thành lại không lại bỏ được làm Bạch Mạc Nho cho hắn xoa nhẹ, hắn ôm người trong ngực cọ xát, lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nhắm mắt lại đã ngủ.

Vào thu, ngày mùa thu hiu quạnh hương vị liền tại ở trên đường tràn ngập khai, ngã tư đường hai bên nguyên bản xanh um tươi tốt thụ đều lá cây khô vàng lạc đầy đất.

Ngẫu có gió thu cuồn cuộn nổi lên, còn có thể nhìn đến lá rụng bay tán loạn cảnh tượng.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, dương quang tránh ở tầng tầng lớp lớp đám mây sau lúc ẩn lúc hiện, thời tiết vi lạnh, không khí mang theo vài phần ẩm ướt, tựa hồ nổi lên một hồi thu vũ.

Mọi người rời giường rửa mặt xong sau, trước sau như một đi trong điếm,

Xuất môn khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền Sơ Ngũ cùng hắn nói đêm qua Bạch Mạc Nho chuyện đã đáp ứng, làm hắn trước đi một chuyến miếu thành hoàng trung đem người tìm trở về.

Chờ đến mọi người đang trong điếm mở cửa thu thập xong sau, Sơ Ngũ đã lĩnh người tới sau môn.

Từ cửa sau vào sân, Sơ Ngũ đem hai người kia dẫn tới tại trong viện tử Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh trước mặt, cũng nhất nhất giới thiệu hai người này.

"Đại gọi làm Trọng Thanh, tiểu nhân gọi làm Trọng Giang, hai người là huynh đệ, trước ở tại phía nam, bởi vì trong nhà tao hồng thủy cho nên mới lưu lạc đến đây." Sơ Ngũ làm hết phận sự mà nói xong, lại quay đầu lại cùng Lưu Như nói: "Bạch phu nhân ngươi yên tâm hảo , hai người bọn họ nhưng nghe lời ."

Bởi vì trước Tiểu Nhị sự tình, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người hiện giờ đều có chút sợ.

Nghe xong Sơ Ngũ nói, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đều đánh giá này bởi vì nạn đói nguyên nhân mà có vẻ có chút chật vật gầy hai người.

Trọng Thanh đại khái mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, vóc người thanh tú, vóc dáng không tính cao, tăng thêm đã trải qua một đoạn thời gian nạn đói, cả người đều có vẻ gầy teo khô khốc.

So với ca ca Trọng Thanh, kia đệ đệ Trọng Giang liền muốn càng thêm chật vật chút , dù sao còn là một tiểu hài tử, một đoạn thời gian chạy nạn làm hắn cả người đều có vẻ vẻ mặt mênh mông.

Hai người này là huynh đệ, lớn lên tự nhiên cũng có vài phần tương tự chỗ, đặc biệt kia một đôi mắt, liền tính người khác không nói, ngoại nhân chỉ nhìn kia ánh mắt cũng có thể đoán ra sự quan hệ giữa hai người.

"Bạch công tử đã ứng hạ, ta cũng cùng bọn họ nói tốt rồi." Sơ Ngũ lại nói.

Nghe xong lời này, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người này mới lộ ra tươi cười.

002.

Bởi vì là Bạch Mạc Nho gọi về tới người, Lưu Như lúc này buông xuống cảnh giác, nàng vội vàng đi qua lôi kéo hai người đánh giá trong chốc lát, sau đó hơi có chút đau lòng mà nói: "Ôi, này đều gầy thành bộ dáng thế nào ? Nhất định ăn không ít khổ đi!"

Bạch Học Danh thấy cũng là liên tục gật đầu, hai người này quả thật quá gầy.

Đại khái là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên nhân, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người nhất là không thể gặp người như vậy, hơn nữa trước giác tiểu cái kia lại bị bệnh, khó tránh khỏi làm hai người có vài phần đau lòng.

"Nếu để lại, ta đây trước dẫn bọn hắn hồi gia thu thập thu thập, vãn chút thời điểm lại mang lại đây làm cho bọn họ quen thuộc quen thuộc trong tiệm." Lưu Như nói.

Hai người này cũng tới đến xảo, vừa lúc gặp gỡ Quảng gia đặt bao hết bọn họ không sự tình gì làm, nếu đổi cái thời gian đến Lưu Như sẽ không có như vậy thời gian.

Hai người kia nghe vậy, biết Bạch Học Danh, Lưu Như là nguyện ý đem bọn họ để lại, vội vàng đỏ mắt hướng về phía Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh liên tục nói lời cảm tạ.

Giờ phút này Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không tại trong viện, mà ở phòng bếp đương trung cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đồng thời, cho nên hai người hướng về phía Lưu Như hai người tạ xong sau đó lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Sơ Ngũ, tại Sơ Ngũ điểm xong đầu sau, bọn họ mới đi theo Lưu Như ra sân hướng về tiểu viện bên kia đi đến.

Hai người trước vẫn luôn ở tại miếu thành hoàng trung, y phục trên người mặc dù có tẩy quá nhưng đã thập phần cổ xưa hơn nữa có chút rách nát, trước Lưu Như đem trong nhà Bạch Học Danh cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người xuyên cũ quần áo đưa cho hai người, này mới khiến hai người có bột giặt.

Nhưng như vậy là không đủ, Bạch Học Danh cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người dáng người đều so hai người bọn họ cao đại chút, quần áo xuyên tại hắn trên người chúng liền có vẻ có chút suy suy sụp sụp.

Lưu Như đem người mang về nhà sau đốt thủy làm hai người tắm rửa, lại lấy qua trước quần áo thoáng sửa lại, làm hai người miễn cưỡng xuyên không đến mức quá mức tùng suy sụp.

Chờ hai người rửa mặt xong, Lưu Như lại ở trong nhà làm cơm, sau đó lúc này mới nhất tịnh nhắc tới trong tiệm.

Sau khi cơm nước xong, Lưu Như liền chuẩn bị mang theo hai người quen thuộc trong điếm, cũng vừa lúc thừa dịp cơ hội này dạy dỗ hắn nhóm bình thường phải làm cái gì. Bạch Mạc Nho lại vào lúc này gọi lại hai người, cũng đem hai người một mình đưa đến hậu viện đương trung.

Không lớn hậu viện trung, hai người một tả một hữu mà đứng , thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá hai người bọn họ đều có chút thấp thỏm, đặc biệt kia giác tiểu một cái, trực tiếp liền trốn được ca ca hắn mặt sau.

Bạch Mạc Nho đầu tiên là đánh giá trong chốc lát hai người, sau đó này mới mở miệng hỏi: "Nghe nói ngươi biết chữ?"

Đại chút Trọng Thanh vội vàng gật gật đầu, hắn tính cách có chút an tĩnh, nhưng người nhìn coi như thông minh, đại khái là một đoạn này chạy nạn kỳ ngộ làm hắn biến đến có chút tự bế.

"Có thể tính sổ sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho lại hỏi.

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay đi trên bàn đề ấm trà đảo tam chén trà.

Bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho thích uống trà nguyên nhân, không biết khi nào khởi, vô luận là trong điếm vẫn là trong viện tử tùy thời tùy chỗ ấm trà trung thủy đều là ấm áp .

Đảo xong rồi trà, Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ chỉ trước mặt ghế làm hai người ngồi xuống, sau càng làm trà đẩy tới.

Trọng Thanh Trọng Giang hai huynh đệ ngồi xuống, giật giật đặt lên bàn chén trà lại không dám uống.

Trọng Thanh nói: "Có thể tính, trước tiên sinh khen quá ta toán học hảo."

Được đến đáp án, Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, hắn nhẹ nhấp một hơi ly trung nước trà, sau đó rồi mới lên tiếng: "Nếu các ngươi chuẩn bị lưu lại, ta đây cũng cùng các ngươi nói một chút này trong điếm quy củ."

Trọng Thanh trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, một bên Trọng Giang thấy, cũng vội vàng học ca ca hắn bộ dáng thẳng thắn lưng nhu thuận mà ngồi.

"Ngươi không cần khẩn trương, nếu đã đáp ứng lưu lại các ngươi, ta liền sẽ không đuổi các ngươi đi." Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, nhưng thấy hai huynh đệ này hắn ánh mắt gian cũng nhiều vài phần ôn ý, "Trong ngày thường các ngươi liền đi theo chúng ta tại đây trong điếm hỗ trợ, phải làm liền là bưng trà dâng nước việc này, quá mấy ngày nay ngươi có thể đến phòng bếp tới thử học học làm làm điểm tâm, nếu có thể học được sẽ về sau liền ở lại phòng bếp hỗ trợ."

Trọng Thanh gật gật đầu, việc này trước Sơ Ngũ cũng đã cùng hắn nói qua .

"Một tháng trong có bốn ngày thời gian nghỉ ngơi, ngươi có thể làm chút ngươi thích việc làm." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, tuy rằng cũng đã đoán được Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng hai người này chi gian sợ là có chút cái gì ước định, nhưng hắn cũng không định hà khắc đối đãi hai người này.

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho nói, kia trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch Trọng Thanh vi có chút kinh ngạc mà nâng lên mặt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái.

Trọng Thanh trước trong nhà tuy rằng không có mua quá tôi tớ, nhưng là cũng đại khái biết nhà giàu nhân gia tôi tớ là không có gì ngày nghỉ , đại đa số nhân gia một tháng có thể cho ngươi một ngày thời gian nghỉ ngơi đã không tồi.

"Về phần tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng, cứ dựa theo trước tại trong tiệm lao động phổ thông đến tính." Bạch Mạc Nho cấp tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng cùng này trên đường trong tiệm mặt khác lao động phổ thông ngang hàng, hắn cũng không định hà khắc đối đãi hai người này, cũng không định ngay từ đầu liền đối hai người này xuất phát từ nội tâm lấy phế hoặc là đồng tình bọn họ tao ngộ mà nhiều cấp chút tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng, dù sao số tiền này cũng là hắn bản thân vất vả kiếm tới.

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, kia Trọng Thanh mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc , hắn cho rằng Thiện Ngọc Thành mua hắn đưa đến cửa hàng này chính là vì làm hắn làm tôi tớ hỗ trợ.

Hắn mặc dù ở mặt ngoài là Bạch Mạc Nho mời đến lao động phổ thông, nhưng trên thực tế thân phận hắn ngược lại là ngộ tính cao.

Hiện giờ xem ra, lại giống như có chút bất đồng?

Trọng Thanh trong lòng nghi hoặc, lại cũng không có tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt tuân hỏi lên, mà là để lại nghi hoặc chuẩn bị vãn chút thời điểm hỏi Sơ Ngũ.

Một bên Trọng Giang trộm nhìn lén nhìn trước mặt trà, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, lại không dám uống.

"Về phần đệ đệ của ngươi, hắn có thể đi theo ngươi, trong ngày thường cũng có thể đến trong tiệm giúp chút vội, với ngươi nhất dạng cho ăn cho ở, bất quá không có tiền công." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Kia Trọng Giang hiện giờ mới mười tuổi bộ dáng, tuy nói người nghèo gia hài tử sớm đương gia, sát cái cái bàn tảo cái mà cái gì hẳn không phải là vấn đề, nhưng hắn rốt cuộc tuổi còn nhỏ, có thể việc làm không nhiều lắm.

Bạch Mạc Nho không cấp hắn khởi công tiền, một mặt là bởi vì hắn quả thật không làm được sự tình gì, về phương diện khác cũng là bởi vì vi không muốn dùng cái này trói buộc hắn, dù sao còn là một tiểu hài tử, không có tiền công liền không phải của hắn người, nếu hắn đại chút muốn làm chút cái khác cũng hảo lại làm lựa chọn.

Chính là Trọng Thanh, trừ phi có cái gì ngoài ý muốn, sợ là đến vẫn luôn đi theo hắn .

Trọng Thanh nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho đối đệ đệ của hắn an bài, kia có chút gầy trên mặt khó được lộ ra tươi cười, "Cám ơn!"

Bọn họ chạy nạn đến đây, đã có mấy tháng thời gian không có chỗ ở cố định bị người phỉ nhổ, hiện giờ có thể có cái nơi ở có thể có một cơm cơm no liền đủ để cho bọn họ mang ơn.

"Nếu đã hiểu, kia liền đi đi theo nhìn xem đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho phóng người.

Nhìn Trọng Thanh dắt đệ đệ của hắn Trọng Giang hai người hướng trước cửa hàng chạy tới, Bạch Mạc Nho không từ cười lắc lắc đầu.

Hai người kia ngược lại là đơn thuần, tính cách cũng tương đối ngay thẳng, trong lòng suy nghĩ đều tại kia ánh mắt trung bày ra không bỏ sót, căn bản dấu không được chuyện. Nghĩ đến nếu không là trong nhà tao hồng tai, cũng nên là bị gia nhân sủng tiểu hài tử.

Thấy hai người này một trước một sau mà chạy đi, Bạch Mạc Nho nhưng không có từ trong viện rời đi, hắn vẫn như cũ bình chân như vại mà uống ly trung trà.

Bên kia, tránh ở phía sau cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy hai người kia hướng về trong điếm chạy tới, nhanh chóng thu liễm tâm thần dường như không có việc gì mà hồi quầy bên kia tiếp tục tính hắn trướng.

Trọng Thanh tìm Lưu Như, dẫn theo hắn kia tiểu cái đuôi dường như đệ đệ, bắt đầu học Lưu Như tại trong điếm làm việc.

Bởi vì Quảng gia người thập phần có tự giác, ăn xong đồ vật bát điệp đều sẽ thu hồi đến, còn kém giúp bọn hắn tẩy hảo điệp phóng chỉnh tề, cho nên hiện giờ bọn họ quả thật không có gì chuyện làm, Lưu Như đành phải dẫn theo người lấy cái khăn lau tại trong điếm tả sát sát hữu sát sát.

Chờ đến Trọng Thanh lấy khăn lau sáp đến quầy trước khi, tại quầy sau tính sổ Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là nháy mắt tạc mao, hắn cả người đều nhào tới trên quầy mặt, duỗi trưởng hai tay che ở quầy.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đề phòng mà trừng Trọng Thanh, mất hứng uy hiếp nói: "Này quầy là ta , ngươi cách nơi này xa một chút, về sau cũng thế."

Này quầy là của hắn, này trong điếm chưởng quầy vị trí cũng là của hắn, người này mơ tưởng cùng hắn đoạt!

Bị trừng Trọng Thanh cầm khăn lau có chút mờ mịt, trong lúc nhất thời không biết là nên lui hay là nên tiến.

"Chính mình sẽ sát." Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa mới ngồi xổm cạnh cửa mượn khe hở đều nhìn thấy, Bạch Mạc Nho tựa hồ rất thích người này, điều này làm cho hắn nháy mắt liền đề phòng lên.

"Chính là..." Trọng Thanh do dự.

Hai người đang khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho lại đẩy môn tiến vào.

Hắn nhìn thấy cả người đều nhanh ghé vào trên quầy bá đạo đem quầy che khuất không cho Trọng Thanh bính Thiện Ngọc Thành, trong mắt có vài phần kinh ngạc, bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành cả người đều nhanh đi đến trên quầy , bộ dáng kia nhìn có chút khôi hài.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cũng không để ý, hắn thề muốn bảo vệ địa bàn của mình.

Nhưng vào lúc này, cửa tiệm ngoại truyện đến một trận xôn xao, một đạo ngọt đến phát nị giọng nữ ở ngoài cửa vang lên.

"Bạch tiểu ca nhi, bạch tiểu ca..." Ngã tư đường đối diện kia bố điếm lão bản nương thanh âm gọi đến chỉnh điều phố đều có thể nghe thấy.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, đành phải kiên trì hướng về cửa hàng ngoại đi đến.

Bởi vì nơi này bị Quảng gia bao tràng, ngoài cửa có Quảng gia người trông coi , cho nên trong khoảng thời gian này ngoại nhân không thể dễ dàng tiến vào. Kia bố cửa hàng lão bản nương giờ phút này bị những cái đó đứng cửa nhà trông coi người ngăn lại, cho nên lúc này mới lớn tiếng ồn ào đứng lên.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đi vào cạnh cửa, kia lão bản nương đẩy ra bên cạnh ngăn đón nàng người liền hướng tiến vào, chạy tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh.

Nàng một chạy tới gần, một cỗ hương phấn khí tức liền nghênh diện đánh tới.

Hôm nay kia lão bản nương xuyên một thân bạch, trên người vải dệt cũng là vô cùng tốt , biên giác còn học Thiện Ngọc Thành tú cùng sắc hoa, chính là màu trắng xuyên tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người mang theo vài phần thoát trần khí, xuyên tại trên người nàng liền sấn đến nàng vốn là có chút phúc hậu thân thể càng hiển mượt mà .

Kia lão bản nương khí sắc không sai, liễu diệp tế mi, phấn hồng môi sắc, hai má cũng không biết là phác phấn vẫn là vốn là như thế, đỏ bừng .

"Bạch tiểu ca, nhân gia gọi ngươi đấy, ngươi như thế nào cũng không trả lời một tiếng." Lão bản nương hơi có chút ủy khuất mà hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho vứt cái mị nhãn.

"Xin hỏi là có chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Đương nhiên là tìm ngươi có việc nha, không phải nhân gia tại sao lại ở chỗ này gọi lâu như vậy?" Kia lão bản nương thanh âm càng phát ra ngọt, nói chuyện khi, nàng còn đưa tay hướng Bạch Mạc Nho ngực vỗ nhẹ nhẹ một chút.

"Xin lỗi, tiểu điếm tạm bế mấy ngày không đối ngoại mở ra, nếu tưởng muốn ăn điểm tâm phiền toái lại chờ cái hai ba ngày." Bạch Mạc Nho khó phát giác mà lui một bước, rớt ra hai người ở giữa khoảng cách.

Hắn biết lão bản này nương người cũng không tệ lắm, nhưng cũng xác thực chịu không nổi lão bản này nương quá phận thân mật hành động, đặc biệt kia mang theo âm rung nói chuyện phương thức.

"Không là, nhân gia không là tìm ngươi ăn cái gì." Kia lão bản nương phất phất tay, "Nhân gia hôm nay tìm ngươi là muốn ước ngươi đi du thuyền ."

"Du thuyền?" Bạch Mạc Nho không làm tự hỏi liền muốn cự tuyệt.

Bên kia, kia lão bản nương lại đoạt tại lúc trước hắn nói: "Ngươi còn không biết sao? Chúng ta thượng du vài cái thôn trấn tổ chức thuyền hoa, hôm nay buổi tối liền sẽ tới chúng ta này thôn trấn đến. Đây là vài năm khó gặp cảnh tượng, qua hôm nay ngươi muốn lại nhìn đã có thể phải đợi vài năm ."

"Cái gì thuyền?" Có như vậy nháy mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho cho là mình nghe lầm .

"Thuyền hoa a!" Lão bản nương lặp lại.

"Ngươi ước ta du thuyền hoa..." Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá kia lão bản nương, khóe miệng lại nhịn không được co rút.

Nàng một nữ nhân, ước hắn đi du thuyền hoa?

003.

Nếu hắn nhớ không lầm nói, kia thuyền hoa phải là cùng xóm làng chơi nhất dạng tồn tại, là làm da thịt sinh ý .

Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá người trước mặt, một lúc lâu sau đó làm như nghĩ đến cái gì đó đột nhiên trừng lớn mắt, hắn có chút hoảng sợ vội vàng rút lui hai bước rớt ra giữa hai người khoảng cách.

"Ai nha, bạch tiểu ca ngươi tưởng ở đâu vậy!" Lão bản nương so với hắn còn trong nghề, vừa thấy Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy liền đoán được Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng suy nghĩ, lập tức xấu hổ đến không được.

Bạch Mạc Nho đề phòng mà nhìn người trước mặt, hắn xác thực có chút lộng không hiểu người nọ là cái gì tâm tư.

"Kia thuyền hoa nhưng đẹp mắt , không riêng có những cái đó cô nương, còn có rất nhiều diễn tấu sáo và trống đội ngũ, nhưng náo nhiệt ." Lão bản nương cười nói, "Mỗi lần có loại chuyện này trấn trên không ít người đều sẽ đi gặp, ta trước đến tin tức cho nên tới trước ước ngươi, hảo trước chiếm cái hảo vị trí."

Bị nàng vừa nói như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là thật sự có vài phần động tâm, hắn còn chưa từng thấy qua chuyện như vậy.

Huống hồ nghe lão bản nương nói ý tứ, tựa hồ này thuyền hoa cũng không có hắn tưởng như vậy khó coi, đại khái tại đây cơ hồ không có gì náo nhiệt nhưng nhìn trấn nhỏ trong giải trí tính cũng rất cường.

"Ôi, ta còn không sợ ngươi sợ cái gì!" Kia lão bản nương thấy Bạch Mạc Nho còn tại do dự, kéo người đã nghĩ muốn hướng ngoài cửa đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế cũng là vội vàng lôi kéo khung cửa, lúc này mới sợ bị hắn trực tiếp kéo xuất môn.

Hắn đối lão bản này nương tuy rằng cũng không chán ghét, chính là cũng xác thực đề phòng, bởi vì này người giống như tùy thời đều hận không thể phác đi lên dường như.

"Ngươi chờ một chút, muốn đi ra ngoài ta cũng muốn cùng trong nhà người nói nói, nhưng lại muốn bắt hậu chút áo choàng." Bạch Mạc Nho tay trái gân xanh bạo khiêu dùng hết toàn lực nắm khung cửa, tay phải bị kia lão bản nương sứ mệnh ra bên ngoài kéo.

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói như thế, kia lão bản nương dừng lại động tác, nàng nghĩ nghĩ sau đó thúc giục nói: "Vậy ngươi nên mau chút, ta liền ở chỗ này chờ ngươi, ta chính là liên thuyền đều thuê hảo ."

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, lúc này mới vào cửa, cùng Lưu Như nói buổi tối muốn đi ra ngoài sự.

Lưu Như nghe được hắn muốn đi nhìn thuyền hoa, trên mặt cũng không có lộ ra kỳ quái biểu tình, tiến thêm một bước chứng thật Bạch Mạc Nho suy đoán. Nàng chính là dặn dò hắn muốn bắt thượng áo choàng, cũng làm hắn sớm đi hồi gia biệt cảm lạnh, cuối cùng, nàng còn trang chút điểm tâm cấp Bạch Mạc Nho sủy , miễn cho Bạch Mạc Nho cấp đói bụng.

Cùng Lưu Như nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho lại hồi tiểu viện lấy áo choàng, chờ hắn lại trở lại lối vào cửa hàng khi, lối vào cửa hàng cũng đã đứng một đống người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chính đề phòng mà trừng kia lão bản nương, trong mắt thường thường liền có khói mù hiện lên.

Thân thể phúc hậu lão bản nương trừng chung quanh nhóm người này người, trên mặt viết 'Không chào đón' mấy chữ to, nàng một bên còn đứng cái tuổi so nàng đại chút tóc có chút hoa râm nam nhân, hắn chính nhìn chằm chằm kia lão bản nương nhìn.

Kia không biết từ nơi này được đến tin tức lão Hứa một người người cũng tại, gần nhất một đoạn thời gian không biết như thế nào bọn họ lại hồi môn tám người, giờ phút này cũng là cái đều hưng trí bừng bừng.

Rất xa, Thiện Ngọc Thành cái thứ nhất nhìn thấy hướng về bọn họ đi qua Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn bước nhanh đi lên trước đến, tiếp nhận Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay dẫn theo điểm tâm còn có trong tay hắn cầm áo choàng, "Ta giúp ngươi đề."

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay cầm điểm tâm, một bên trừ bỏ Vương Độc vài người khác trên mặt đều lộ ra tươi cười, kia lão Hứa càng là giơ giơ lên trong tay dẫn theo trà bình, "Ta dẫn theo trà."

Nói cho hết lời, lão Hứa lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía một bên rõ ràng bởi vì này những người này xuất hiện nhiễu loạn nàng ước hội kế hoạch mà mất hứng lão bản nương, hắn cười hỏi: "Trên thuyền có bếp lò ấm trà sao?"

Lão bản nương nhìn nhìn lão Hứa, tức giận tận trời nàng hừ một tiếng liền xoay người sang chỗ khác không lại lý lão Hứa.

Một bên một cái khác chưa từng thấy qua phải là kia bố điếm lão bản nam nhân thấy nàng sinh khí, đuổi bước lên phía trước hảo ngôn khuyên bảo, "Ngươi đừng nóng giận, ngươi nếu là thích, ta cùng ngươi cùng đi theo này hà đi theo thuyền hoa du một tháng nhưng hảo?"

Lão bản nương nghe vậy, sắc mặt lúc này mới dịu đi thêm vài phần.

Một bên lão Hứa thấy không người phản ứng, vội vàng chạy vào trong điếm đem hắn kia bảo bối trà cụ cấp sủy thượng , tựa hồ chuẩn bị đưa đến trên thuyền đi pha trà.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại ngã tư đường đối diện dừng chân lại, hắn nương ngày mùa thu mát mẻ gió thu đánh giá đối diện đám kia tụ cùng một chỗ tự quyết định người, con ngươi trung thanh sầu nháy mắt tán đi, đổi lại ấm áp ý cười.

Quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh chính cẩn thận thu hồi hắn mang đến áo choàng Thiện Ngọc Thành, lo lắng hóa khai, nước sơn hắc mâu trung nhiều thêm vài phần thoả mãn.

Mang theo hai ba bạn tốt, ôn một hồ nước chè xanh, lấy nửa điệp điểm tâm, còn có người nguyện cùng hắn tiếp khách, ngày ấy tựa hồ cũng không tổng là kham khổ, ít nhất hiện giờ đã không là.

Hắn đã không là cái kia bị quản chế Bạch gia hắn, mặc dù còn tại vi sinh kế mà suốt ngày vội vội vàng vàng, nhưng hiện giờ bận rộn với vất vả lại đều là đáng giá .

"Làm sao vậy?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhận thấy được người bên cạnh tầm mắt, hắn hơi hơi oai đầu nghi hoặc mà nhìn trở về.

"Không có việc gì, đi thôi, lại tha đi xuống nên cái gì đều nhìn không tới ." Bạch Mạc Nho nói, hắn cố ý tăng lớn thanh âm, làm cho đối diện đám người kia cũng có thể nghe thấy.

Hắn lời nói ra hạ sau, mọi người lúc này mới mại mở cước bộ, một đường nói nhao nhao ồn ào hướng về tiền phương đi đến.

Rất nhanh, đoàn người liền đi tới bến tàu biên, bởi vì vãn chút thời điểm có hoa thuyền sẽ đến nguyên nhân, giờ phút này chạng vạng bến tàu thượng nhân đầu tích cóp động rộn ràng nhốn nháo thập phần náo nhiệt.

Nguyên bản mộc mạc đơn điệu kênh đào phía trên, giờ phút này nhiều ra không ít thuyền, có ngày thường độ khách khách thuyền, cũng có thuyền hàng cùng rất nhiều trong ngày thường chưa từng gặp qua lớn nhỏ con thuyền. Bờ sông bên cạnh, thô thô vừa thấy đầu người tích cóp động lộn xộn, đều là chút bán ăn vặt cái ăn hoặc là tiểu ngoạn ý tiểu tiểu thương, Bạch Mạc Nho thậm chí còn ở trong đó thấy được treo tranh hoặc chữ viết xem bói .

Rất nhiều không lên thuyền người dựa vào bờ sông lan can đối với giữa sông chỉ trỏ, tựa hồ tại chờ mong thuyền hoa đội ngũ đã đến.

Kia nôn một đường khí lão bản nương đến địa phương sau đó ngược lại hào phóng, nàng đẩy ra đám người lĩnh chúng người tới bến tàu biên một chiếc thuyền trước, mang theo mọi người lên thuyền.

Này thuyền không đại, có chút giống là thuyền đánh cá, thuyền tưởng bị thu hồi, chỉ một căn cá cao tà tà cắm ở thuyền biên. Mui thuyền thượng treo đèn lồng màu đỏ, chiếu sáng thuyền trung bố cục. Mui thuyền hạ là nhất trương tứ phương cái bàn, bên cạnh bàn phóng cái sưởi ấm bếp lò.

Mọi người lên thuyền, một bên Vương Độc đến hứng thú, đoạt cá cao giải dây thừng liền chuẩn bị chống thuyền hướng giữa sông gian bơi đi.

Vương Độc hiển nhiên không thường làm chuyện như vậy, hắn cởi bỏ dây thừng sử dụng sau này cá cao chống bến tàu chuẩn bị làm thuyền rời đi bờ biển khi dùng sức quá đại, thiếu chút nữa cả người tính cả cá cao đồng thời đảo tái tiến giữa sông.

Hảo ở bên cạnh hai người tay mắt lanh lẹ kéo chặt hắn, lúc này mới tránh khỏi mọi người còn muốn xuống nước đi mò người.

Trong đám người lão Ngô thấy liên bước lên phía trước đoạt qua Vương Độc trong tay cá cao, hắn động tác thuần thục mà quơ quơ, rất nhanh liền đem thuyền nhỏ chống đỡ ly bờ sông.

Sắc trời từ từ ám xuống dưới, bến tàu bên này người đến người đi thập phần ồn ào, lão Ngô chống thuyền làm thuyền ly khai bến tàu chút đến một chỗ coi như an tĩnh địa phương sau, này mới khiến thuyền tại giữa sông tạm thời dừng lại.

Bọn họ cũng không có đến giữa sông gian đi, bên kia là thuyền hoa sẽ trải qua địa phương, đi cũng chỉ sẽ cản đường.

Ngừng thuyền, mọi người liền ở trên thuyền đều tự tìm địa phương ngồi xuống, hoặc là gây sức ép nấu nước pha trà, hoặc là có đầy hưng trí mà đánh giá bờ biển tinh tinh điểm điểm ngọn đèn dầu hạ tích cóp động đám người.

Chờ lão Hứa một bình trà nấu hảo, thượng du bên kia liền truyền đến một trận như ẩn như hiện ngọn đèn, lại là sau một lát, có tiếng cười tiếng ca truyền đến.

Thấy một màn này, đám người náo nhiệt đứng lên, lúc này cũng không biết là ai sờ soạng pháo pháo hoa đến phóng, sợ tới mức tại trên bờ không hề phòng bị mọi người thẳng mắng chửi người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tuyển Bạch Mạc Nho bên người vị trí ngồi xuống, hắn tại lên thuyền sau đó liền đem áo choàng đưa trả lại cho Bạch Mạc Nho làm hắn mặc vào, giờ phút này lên thuyền ngồi xuống sau, hắn liền nương áo choàng che lấp lặng yên không một tiếng động tại hạ mặt cầm Bạch Mạc Nho tay.

Cảm thụ đến từ lòng bàn tay độ ấm, Thiện Ngọc Thành gợi lên khóe miệng liền chưa bình quá.

Có lẽ là bởi vì tâm tình hảo, mà ngay cả một bên Vương Độc Lý Cửu đám người tranh cãi ầm ĩ, hắn đều nhiều hơn sáp vài câu miệng.

"... Này thuyền hoa cũng quá keo kiệt , còn so ra kém ta lần trước tại phía nam gặp qua kia một lần." Lão Ngô hiển nhiên đối này thuyền hoa chờ mong có chút cao, "Lúc này mới hai mươi tao thuyền đi? Ta đã thấy nhiều nhất một lần đều có khoái thượng trăm thuyền ."

"Thượng trăm tao thuyền, kia đến đại hội nghị , loại này địa phương nhỏ ngươi tưởng không đến ." Lý Cửu đạo.

Hai người ngoài miệng nói xong, ánh mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm vào kia từ xa tới gần thuyền hoa.

Sắc trời ngầm hạ, treo rất nhiều đại đèn lồng màu đỏ thuyền hoa đội ngũ tới gần sau đó, mùi rượu vị cùng son phấn rượu nhạt mùi liền theo kia ca múa thanh cùng tiếng cười đồng thời truyền đến, đứng ở trên thuyền các cô nương sôi nổi từ bong thuyền hoặc là cửa sổ nhô đầu ra, đối với bờ biển người ngoắc vui đùa ầm ĩ.

Bờ biển người thấy thế, lớn mật chút mà cười đến càng thêm khoa trương.

Thuyền tại bờ biển cập bờ sau các cô nương mà bắt đầu rời thuyền đi lại, bất quá các nàng cũng không xa ly, cũng chỉ tại bờ biển vui cười nô đùa.

Tiếp qua một khắc, không biết là ai lĩnh trước, đã có người bắt đầu thượng thuyền hoa uống rượu nghe khúc nhi tầm hoan mua vui đi.

Dưới bóng đêm, thuyền nhỏ thượng, uống trà ăn điểm tâm mọi người thấy cũng là náo nhiệt, Vương Độc càng là hưng trí tăng vọt, ồn ào cũng muốn tìm cái việc vui. Bất quá hắn việc vui không là hướng những cái đó thuyền hoa xinh đẹp cô nương trên người tìm, mà là hướng trên thuyền chúng trên thân người tìm.

Hắn làm ầm ĩ làm đại gia gia nhập vung quyền trò chơi, lấy trà đại rượu, thua liền muốn tiếp thu trừng phạt.

Trò chơi không ảnh hưởng toàn cục, chính là tìm cái việc vui, mọi người tự nhiên không để ý từ chống đẩy, mà ngay cả Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nhiều vài phần chơi tâm muốn nhìn một chút ai trước xui xẻo. Nhưng mà vòng thứ nhất xuống dưới người thua chính là hắn chính mình khi, Bạch Mạc Nho liền có chút cười không nổi .

Ngọn đèn hôn ám hạ, Bạch Mạc Nho đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi một mảnh mông lung vẻ mặt dại ra, trước mặt hắn mọi người cũng là hưng trí tăng vọt.

"Ca hát! Ca hát!" Vương Độc kêu to, Lý Cửu cũng ồn ào, một bên lão bản nương cũng là che miệng khanh khách lạc mà cười, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng.

"Nguyện đánh cuộc liền muốn chịu thua..." Lão Hứa hướng về phía hắn đệ đệ chén trà, trong mắt hoàn toàn là vui sướng khi người gặp họa.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem tầm mắt đầu hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành, người sau lại lấy chén trà bối quá thân đi nghiên cứu đứng lên, bả vai là run lên run lên .

Thấy là thật tránh không khỏi một kiếp này , Bạch Mạc Nho nhíu mày nghiêm túc suy tư một lát sau lúc này mới đã mở miệng, hắn trầm thấp mà thanh âm ôn nhu tùy theo ở trên thuyền vang lên, "... Ta là một cái nhỏ con vịt, y nha y nha u?"

"Phốc..."

"Khụ khụ..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đổi mới đổi mới ~

Cám ơn 2017 muội tử 5 bình dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn cơm nắm thịt tẩm bột chiên muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, ôm một cái ~

Cám ơn Cat muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, mua~

Cám ơn thủy gia muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 46: nàng nói nhìn ngươi biểu hiện

001.

Hôn ám đèn lồng dưới ánh đèn, thuyền nhỏ thượng, mọi người cười đến thất ngưỡng bát phiên, một người duy nhất còn hơi chút có thể ổn đến trụ thân hình chính là ngồi ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Nhưng cho dù là hắn, đó cũng là cười oai thắt lưng, hắn cả người đều nhào tới Bạch Mạc Nho trên vai, buồn cười không thôi.

Những người khác lại là càng thêm quá phận, một đám thất ngưỡng bát phiên, nâng bụng không lưu tình chút nào cười ha ha.

Tại đây một trận cao hơn một trận hống trong tiếng cười, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là bình tĩnh như trước, hắn chỉ thản nhiên đảo qua mọi người liếc mắt một cái, liền tiếp theo lấy đặt lên bàn chén trà thần tình lạnh nhạt uống ly trung trà.

Người cũng không phải hoàn mỹ , tóm lại sẽ có như vậy hoặc là như vậy bất hoàn mỹ địa phương, mà hắn kia bất hoàn mỹ địa phương chính là tại phía trên này. Tuy rằng Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình cũng không cảm thấy, nhưng trước kia cũng từng có người nói quá hắn ngũ âm không được đầy đủ.

So sánh với hắn bản thân, hiện giờ thân thể này kỳ thật khá nhiều, ít nhất vừa mới một câu kia sở hữu điều đều tại điều thượng.

"Ha ha ha..."

Mọi người cũng không biết cười bao lâu sau đó, mới cuối cùng là hoãn quá mức đến.

Chính là ngồi ở thuyền nhỏ thượng mọi người cũng là nhìn trời vọng mà cũng không dám nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, sợ lại nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, liền sẽ lại một lần nữa nhịn không được bạo cười ra tiếng.

Xa xa tiếng cười tiếng đàn tiếng ca như trước, bên này thuyền nhỏ thượng trừ bỏ thường thường sẽ truyền đến một nhỏ giọng buồn tiếng cười ngoại, hết thảy như trước.

"Hảo , kế tiếp." Lý Cửu ngẩng đầu liếc liếc mắt một cái Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn bản chuẩn bị làm mọi người dời đi lực chú ý, kết quả này vừa thấy rồi lại nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến.

Còn lại mấy người thấy, vội vàng cười đem đề tài tiếp tục đi xuống.

Trải qua thay đổi liên tục xuống dưới, thuyền nhỏ thượng là tiếng cười liên tục.

Vương Độc Lý Cửu còn có kia lão bản nương trước sau tao hại, bất quá bởi vì có trước Bạch Mạc Nho tiền lệ tại sau, không còn có người đề cập qua ca hát này tra.

Thấy mọi người nô đùa hăng say, Bạch Mạc Nho đem lực chú ý đặt ở trên bàn lão Hứa trước mặt trà vại thượng, lão Hứa trước mặt này vại trà, vẫn là trước tại hắn trong tiệm thời điểm kia vại trà, bên trong như cũ là phổ nhị.

Thừa dịp lão Hứa không chú ý, Bạch Mạc Nho lấy qua trà vại nhìn nhìn, sau đó thanh không nước trong chén tuyển một chút lá trà để vào trong đó, lại từ chính mình mang đến điểm tâm đương trung lấy chút trần bì đi ra, nhất tịnh để vào trong đó.

Cuối cùng, lúc này mới lại từ bên cạnh lấy siêu châm trà.

"Đây là?" Một bên lão Hứa sớm đã chú ý tới Bạch Mạc Nho duỗi hướng trước mặt hắn trà vại tay, nếu đổi lại người khác hắn cũng sớm đã cướp đoạt đứng lên, nhưng bởi vì đối phương là Bạch Mạc Nho cho nên hắn lúc này mới kiên nhẫn chờ đợi nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho muốn làm chi.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đem chè Phổ Nhỉ cùng trần bì hai người một cùng lấy nước sôi hướng phao, hắn không từ lộ ra vài phần thần sắc kinh ngạc, Bạch Mạc Nho không phải là đạp hư lá trà người, nhưng hắn vẫn đem thứ này cùng kia trần bì phóng cùng một chỗ...

"Chè Phổ Nhỉ cùng trần bì đều có càng trần càng thơm đặc tính, cho nên thực thích hợp phối hợp điều uống." Bạch Mạc Nho nói, nói chuyện khi hắn tự một bên lấy che cái tại chén trà thượng, chỉ còn chờ này trà phao hảo.

Mọi người còn tại nô đùa, kia lão Hứa cũng là học Bạch Mạc Nho bộ dáng, lộng lá trà còn có kia trần bì chuẩn bị hướng phao, lại tại sắp rót nước đi vào trước bị Bạch Mạc Nho ngăn lại.

"Trần bì vừa có thể cùng phổ nhị sinh trà phối hợp, cũng có thể cùng phổ nhị thục trà phối hợp, nhưng tỉ lệ tốt nhất tại tứ so một trái phải, không nên quá nhiều cũng không nên quá thiếu, không phải sẽ ảnh hưởng hương vị." Bạch Mạc Nho khó được tâm tình hảo, liền cùng lão Hứa nhiều lời vài câu, "Chú thủy lượng nhiều ít nhưng căn cứ tự thân khẩu vị điều tiết, cũng có thể thêm chút cẩu kỷ, ngươi về sau cũng có thể thử một lần."

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho nói, lão Hứa lại nhanh chóng lấy cái chén cẩn thận tính toán hạ phân lượng, sau đó lúc này mới hướng thủy đi vào.

"Trần bì thứ này tính ôn, xứng tính lạnh sinh trà có thể rơi chậm lại sinh trà hàn tính, thích Hợp Thể chất thiên nhiệt dễ dàng thượng hoả người, có thể giúp phụ trợ tiêu hóa. Nếu xứng thục trà liền tương đối ôn hòa, có thể dưỡng dạ dày, nhuận hầu thanh đàm, tư vị cũng tương đối ngọt ngào." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Ban đêm gió mát, lại là tại hà diện trên thuyền, Bạch Mạc Nho khó tránh khỏi muốn nhiều cẩn thận chút.

Này trần bì đương trung có nhuận hầu thanh đàm tác dụng, ngược lại là có thể phòng hắn thụ phong lại ho khan không ngừng.

Một ly trà phao hảo, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp xốc lên chén trà, một bên lão Hứa đã không thể chờ đợi được mà bưng lên đến ngửi ngửi.

Không giống với bình thường phổ nhị hương vị, tầng này da phổ nhị hương vị thiên khổ chút, lại mang theo vài phần trong veo, làm lão Hứa ngưng trọng thần sắc không từ nhiều thích ý.

"Theo ta thấy, Bạch tiểu lão bản ngươi về sau nếu là này điểm tâm cửa hàng khai không nổi nữa, đơn giản khai cái trà lâu thế nào?" Lão Hứa nửa híp mắt uống trà, ngoài miệng cũng là nói xong hấp dẫn nói, "Ngươi nếu khai trà lâu, ta định mời bạn tốt đi qua thường trú, cam đoan ngươi trà lâu sinh ý chật ních."

Một bên vành tai Vương Độc nghe xong lão Hứa nói, lúc này không thuận theo , hắn xem xét một bên lão Hứa nhân tiện nói: "Nghĩ đến ngược lại là mỹ, hắn này điểm tâm làm hảo hảo , theo ta thấy nên nhiều làm chút điểm tâm đi ra, vì sao phải sửa đi khai trà lâu cái loại này đồ vật?"

"Cái gì gọi là cái loại này đồ vật? !" Lão Hứa lúc này liền giận.

Kia Vương Độc lại khởi là sẽ dễ dàng chịu thua người, khỏi cần nói, hai người nhất thời liền nháo làm một đoàn. Chỉ đáng thương kẹp tại giữa bọn họ những người đó, bị hai người ngươi một câu ta một câu làm cho choáng váng đầu não hoa.

Lại là nháo chỉ chốc lát sau, mọi người lúc này mới an tĩnh lại.

Có hứng thú nếm Bạch Mạc Nho này trần bì phổ nhị phao pháp, không có hứng thú , lại là nhìn phương xa thuyền hoa.

Sau lại không biết như thế nào , đề tài liền lại xả đến kia lão bản nương trên người.

Hôm nay lần này du thuyền vốn là lấy kia lão bản nương phúc, mọi người lại quấy rầy nàng kế hoạch, ngoài miệng khó tránh khỏi trêu chọc vài câu.

Ngay từ đầu mọi người cũng bởi vì lão bản kia cũng tại tràng mà có điều thu liễm, nhưng thấy kia lão bản nương thoải mái hào phóng hỗn không để ý về sau, cũng liền nói được nhiều chút.

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là trà say lòng người, kia vẫn luôn an an tĩnh tĩnh đi theo lão bản nương phía sau nam nhân tại cùng mọi người quen thuộc đứng lên sau đó, nói cũng nhiều rất nhiều, từ trong miệng hắn, mọi người ngược lại là nghe thấy được hắn cùng với kia lão bản nương ở giữa câu chuyện.

Hai người bọn họ vốn là thanh mai trúc mã, sớm vài năm thời điểm trong nhà đều không tính giàu có, nhưng bởi vì trong nhà bậc cha chú thường có lui tới, cho nên sớm liền định rồi đính hôn từ trong bụng mẹ.

Hai người mười mấy tuổi khi, trong nhà hắn phụ thân đột nhiên bị bệnh, vả lại một bệnh không nổi, trong nhà cũng bởi vậy mà sa sút, khi đó hắn trầm mê với khảo cử, là một lòng chỉ đọc sách thánh hiền không để ý đến chuyện bên ngoài.

Lão bản nương bất ly bất khí, hỗ trợ chiếu cố trong nhà hắn phụ thân còn có mẫu thân, hắn vào kinh thành khảo cử, vẫn là lão bản nương trù lộ tiền.

Chính là hắn rốt cuộc không là ăn chén cơm này người, cho nên cũng không có thi đậu, khi đó hắn chỉ cảm thấy trời sụp đất nứt cả người đều bị đả kích đến vô pháp tỉnh lại, sau là lão bản nương liền mua gia Trung Đông tây thấu tiền, mới để cho hắn ở kinh thành tìm cái phủ nha hạ bút chức công.

Hắn một lòng tưởng muốn khảo xuất cái thanh danh, cho nên liền khảo một lần lại một lần, như thế liền gây sức ép gần mười năm thời gian ở bên trong.

Thẳng đến vài năm trước, hắn mới buông tha tiếp tục khảo đi xuống hồi trấn trên, sau đó cùng khi đó đã chờ hắn đến gần ba mươi lão bản nương thành thân.

Kia sau đó, hai người liền tại trên đường thuê cái cửa hàng khai khởi bố cửa hàng.

Hai người ở giữa sự tình cũng không tính oanh oanh liệt liệt, nhưng hắn vẫn nhớ lão bản nương hảo, kia lão bản nương tuy rằng tính cách có chút tùy tính quá mức, nhưng nhưng vẫn đối hắn bất ly bất khí, cho dù trước hắn hoa rất nhiều năm như trước khảo không xuất bất luận cái gì công danh, kia lão bản nương cũng chưa nhiều lời quá một câu, chỉ nói hắn nếu là muốn thi kia liền tiếp tục khảo, trong nhà có nàng, không cần lo lắng.

Rất nhiều sự tình nếu không là tự mình trải qua, không có khoa tay múa chân tư cách, mọi người không tư cách đàm luận hai người có phải hay không có chút ngốc, nhưng từ kết quả đến xem, hai người hiện giờ quá đến tóm lại là hạnh phúc .

Thủ cái không lớn bố cửa hàng, mỗi ngày trong nghênh đón đưa hướng làm chút tiểu sinh ý.

Trước kia lão bản nương mất hứng khi, lão bản kia nói nếu nàng thích liền bồi nàng du một tháng thuyền hoa, lúc ấy mọi người chỉ nói là hống người vui đùa lời nói, hiện giờ lại không biết là.

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy, nếu kia lão bản nương không tổng ý đồ đem thân thể hướng hắn bên này dựa, đại khái thuyết phục lực sẽ càng đại chút.

Chờ mọi người đem này đó nói xong khi sắc trời đã tối, thuyền hoa bên kia cũng nhiều vài phần mỹ mỹ khí tức, bờ biển người đi đường cũng từ từ thiếu.

Mọi người thu đồ vật, lại gần bờ, sau đó hồi trấn trên.

Hôm nay bọn họ trở về tính vãn, trấn trên đại đa số nhân gia đã quan môn bế hộ tắt đăng vào trong mộng, ở trên đường chỉ dư hồng hồng đèn lồng, nương theo lấy mọi người lạnh lùng tiếng bước chân, có vẻ có chút làm người ta mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Đến ở trên đường sau, Vương Độc bọn họ bởi vì trụ chính là khách điếm liền cùng Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Ngọc Thành cáo biệt, kể từ đó, trên đường liền chỉ còn lại có hai người.

Đi ở lạnh lùng ở trên đường, bởi vì không người, Thiện Ngọc Thành lá gan đại lên.

Hắn thân mật mà lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho tay, thường thường còn sẽ tới gần chút gặm thượng một hơi, liền đem Bạch Mạc Nho biến thành vẻ mặt nước miếng không kiên nhẫn đẩy ra hắn, hắn mới lui về một bên đi tới.

Sau đó muốn không được bao lâu, liền lại đến gần.

Hồi tiểu viện sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhỏ giọng đi phòng bếp phóng nhắc nhở tâm rổ, thuận tiện đề ôn nước ấm đi tìm Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là hồi phòng điểm đăng.

Tiểu viện trung mọi người sớm đã đi vào giấc ngủ, phòng bếp trong nồi ôn Lưu Như tri kỷ vi hai người bọn họ lưu xuống đồ ăn, Thiện Ngọc Thành đề nước ấm sau, lại lấy chút đồ ăn đến Bạch Mạc Nho gian phòng.

Làm hết phận sự mà nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn đem ôn cơm ăn đi xuống sau, hắn lúc này mới cầm chén hướng bên cạnh đẩy ra, sau đó khóa ngồi xuống Bạch Mạc Nho trên đùi cúi đầu hôn lên đi.

Nhất hôn kết thúc, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được ê a vài tiếng, làm như không quen như thế như vậy chủ động lớn mật cùng Bạch Mạc Nho thân thiết, nhưng cuối cùng không có đứng dậy đem Bạch Mạc Nho đẩy ra, mà là thả lỏng thân thể, từ Bạch Mạc Nho ôm thắt lưng.

Hắn tự tay nhéo Bạch Mạc Nho vạt áo, đem hắn vạt áo một chút cởi bỏ, lộ ra Bạch Mạc Nho trắng nõn da thịt, "Ngươi biệt cùng người thành thân nhưng hảo?"

Bạch Mạc Nho ôm Thiện Ngọc Thành thắt lưng, không rõ vì cái gì hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện này.

Đã thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành chậm rãi phục hạ thân, dùng hắn kia hơi lạnh mềm mại cánh môi nhẹ nhàng dán đi qua, dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho vạt áo hạ xương quai xanh phía trên.

Vi lạnh cùng ấm áp đụng vào kích thích đến Bạch Mạc Nho không khỏi nhẹ nhàng run lên, thiếu chút nữa nhịn không được hừ nhẹ ra tiếng.

"Như thế nào nhớ tới việc này?" Bạch Mạc Nho dựa lưng vào lưng ghế dựa, không chút nào kháng cự tùy ý Thiện Ngọc Thành chủ động rút đi chính mình y phục trên người sau đó cả người dán thượng ngực của hắn ngực.

"Bởi vì ta không nghĩ buông tay, ta luyến tiếc." Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn trung toát ra vài phần bất an cùng run rẩy.

Càng là cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cùng một chỗ, hắn lại càng là phóng không khai tay, càng là tưởng muốn chiếm lấy người này sở hữu.

Từ ngay từ đầu xa xem đến bây giờ, hắn chỉ là bởi vì nhìn kia lão bản nương liên tiếp tới gần Bạch Mạc Nho, nhìn kia lão Hứa nhiều cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói hai câu, hắn liền nhịn không được chú ý hận không thể đương bọn họ mặt nhào lên ôm lấy người này, nói cho bọn hắn biết không đến tới gần.

Không, liên nhìn đều không cho nhìn liếc mắt một cái.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu gian, lại xâm nhập Thiện Ngọc Thành kia hổ phách sắc mắt đồng trung, kia trong ánh mắt giờ phút này khí trời đám sương cốc vọng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu, gặm cắn Bạch Mạc Nho xương quai xanh, tưởng ở đàng kia lưu lại thuộc về mình dấu vết, rồi lại không nghĩ cắn đau đớn người, đành phải dùng răng nanh một chút gặm .

Bạch Mạc Nho nhận thấy được trên người động tác nhỏ, hắn kinh ngạc mà cúi đầu nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành bướng bỉnh tràn ngập chiếm lấy cốc vọng vẻ mặt, trong lòng các màu suy nghĩ không ngừng tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng cuồn cuộn, người này...

Nên không là đang lúc thịt của hắn có thể ăn?

002.

Đang lúc Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị có động tác, nhắm chặt cửa phòng lại đột nhiên bị người đẩy ra, Lưu Như khoác áo khoác đi đến, "Ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, ban đêm gió lớn ngươi — "

Thấy ngồi ở ghế Bạch Mạc Nho cùng ngồi ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên đùi Thiện Ngọc Thành, Lưu Như ngẩn người, ngay sau đó nàng cúi đầu xoay người nhìn về phía địa phương khác.

Ở bên trong phòng hai người thấy thế cũng vội vàng đứng dậy, bối quá thân đi chỉnh lý hảo trên người xiêm y.

Chỉnh lý hảo chính mình sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Lưu Như, "Bá mẫu, ta..."

"Bầu trời tối đen , ngươi sớm đi trở về nghỉ ngơi." Lưu Như ngắt lời hắn, không biết có phải hay không là ngọn đèn nguyên nhân mặt nàng sắc có chút trắng bệch, nói chuyện khi nàng vẫn chưa nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành mà là nhìn về phía một bên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, lại bất an mà quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Lưu Như, lúc này mới hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Lưu Như đã không là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ hai người làm chuyện như vậy, trước đó lần thứ nhất là tại trong điếm, chính là kia một lần Lưu Như xoay người liền chạy, sau đó cũng không nhắc lại quá, hai người cũng không rõ ràng lắm nàng rốt cuộc là cái thế nào ý tưởng, nàng không đề cập tới cho nên hai người cũng không nhắc lại quá.

Hiện giờ Lưu Như cũng không giống như là chuẩn bị làm bộ như không biết, Bạch Mạc Nho thấy, cũng đánh khởi thêm vài phần tinh thần.

"Nương." Bạch Mạc Nho đem ghế thả lại trước bàn, lại thu trên bàn rải rác phóng bát đũa.

Lưu Như thấy thế có vài phần do dự, nhưng sau một lát, nàng vẫn là đi lên trước tới bắt trên bàn phóng bát đũa, chuẩn bị đợi chút nữa rời đi thời điểm đồng thời mang đi làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho nghỉ ngơi.

"Ca ca ngươi năm trước liền muốn thành thân , ngươi..." Lưu Như vi khẽ cúi đầu, có chút không biết ứng nên nói như thế nào.

Lưu Như tuy rằng chưa từng thấy qua những người khác như vậy, nhưng là rốt cuộc là nghe nói qua chút . Nàng biết Bạch Mạc Nho tính cách, cũng biết Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành không là đùa giỡn chơi. Nhưng là bởi vậy, có chút nói nàng càng thêm khó có thể nói được nói ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho tự bị nàng sinh ra đến sau đó thân thể liền vẫn luôn không hảo, sớm vài năm thời điểm bởi vì người còn tiểu thân thể suy yếu, nhiều lần đại phu đều nói trị không được rồi kết quả hắn vẫn là còn sống.

Đối Bạch Mạc Nho nàng rốt cuộc vẫn là cảm thấy trong lòng có thua thiệt, nếu lúc trước mang thai thời điểm, nàng thái độ cường ngạnh chút đối Lâm Tuyết Thúy hoặc là có thể nhiều lấy lòng Bạch Phúc Đức một ít, có lẽ Bạch Mạc Nho liền sẽ không thai trung mang đau khổ cả đời.

Cho nên nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới, có một số việc Lưu Như cũng sớm đã đã thấy ra, nàng chỉ cần đứa nhỏ này hảo hảo hết thảy liền đều hảo.

Nếu Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy hảo nàng kia liền theo hắn, chính là Lưu Như cũng biết, chuyện như vậy nếu là tại đây không lớn trên thị trấn truyền ra, sợ là lại sẽ đưa tới không ít nhàn ngôn toái ngữ.

Hơn nữa nàng trong lòng cảm thấy đối Bạch Mạc Nho có thua thiệt, nhưng nàng đối bạch tuyết ninh cũng là như thế a!

Bởi vì có Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy cái đệ đệ nguyên nhân, Bạch Học Danh từ nhỏ so người khác càng thêm hiểu chuyện càng thêm có thể chịu được cực khổ, hắn vẫn luôn giúp đỡ nàng chiếu cố Bạch Mạc Nho không có chút nào câu oán hận, mà ngay cả việc hôn nhân đều kéo nhiều ngần ấy năm thẳng đến gần nhất mới nói thành.

Hiện giờ mắt thấy Bạch Học Danh việc hôn nhân liền muốn thành, nàng tuy rằng biết làm như vậy có chút thua thiệt cô nương kia, nhưng nàng rốt cuộc vẫn là không hy vọng chuyện này vào lúc đó nháo khai, hủy Bạch Học Danh này việc hôn nhân.

"Ngươi về sau chú ý chút, biệt, đừng như vậy, nếu để cho ngoại nhân nhìn thấy ..." Lưu Như bưng bát đũa, trong lòng lộ vẻ giãy dụa cùng phức tạp cảm xúc.

Nếu sự tình truyền ra Bạch Học Danh việc hôn nhân hủy không nói, Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình sợ là cũng sẽ không hảo thụ.

Người trấn trên nàng biết, nơi này liền nhỏ như vậy, lại đều là chút lắm mồm người, bất luận cái gì gió thổi cỏ lay đều là mọi người đều biết, một khi truyền ra Bạch Mạc Nho liền sẽ trở thành cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích.

"Nương, ngươi chỉ là có chút mệt mỏi ." Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên đoạt qua Lưu Như trong tay bát đũa, thả lại trên bàn.

Quay đầu lại gian thấy Lưu Như vẫn là mày ủ mặt ê, hắn lúc này mới than nhẹ một tiếng còn nói thêm: "Nương ngươi yên tâm đi, ta có chừng mực, sẽ không xằng bậy ."

Lưu Như nghe xong lời này, ngẩng đầu xin lỗi mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, "Nương biết ủy khuất ngươi , ta..."

"Hảo , đừng nghĩ , sớm đi đi về nghỉ ngơi đi, ngày mai còn muốn mở cửa tiệm đâu!" Bạch Mạc Nho phụ giúp Lưu Như hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, vừa đi vừa nói: "Gần nhất thời tiết có chút lương, không bằng ngày mai chúng ta đi trên đường nhìn xem có hay không thích hợp đệm chăn, lại mua chút hậu mà trở về."

Thời tiết chuyển lạnh, trong nhà lại không có gì hậu đệm chăn, nếu thật chờ đến lãnh đến chịu không nổi lại đi mua, không khỏi liền có chút đã muộn.

"Ban đêm trong ngủ lạnh sao?" Lưu Như vừa nghe, lập tức có chút khẩn trương mà quay đầu lại nhìn phía sau Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng đừng cho đông phá hủy.

"Không lạnh, ta ấm áp đâu!" Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người tổng là ấm vù vù , hắn ngược lại là thật sự không lạnh.

"Ngươi..." Lưu Như ngay từ đầu còn không giải, thẳng đến nàng xem đến Bạch Mạc Nho mang trên mặt vài phần chế nhạo mà cười, lúc này mới tức giận mà trừng mắt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này cũng không biết là theo ai học như vậy không biết xấu hổ không nóng ..."

"Hảo , mau đi ngủ đi." Bạch Mạc Nho đem người đẩy dời đi cửa phòng, sau đó kéo qua cửa phòng chuẩn bị đóng cửa.

Đứng ở ngoài cửa Lưu Như nhanh chóng lại truy vấn, "Thật sự không lạnh?"

"Không lạnh." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu, liền tính lãnh, muốn không được bao lâu cũng sẽ có người tới cho hắn sưởi ấm.

Kia Lưu Như nghe vậy, lúc này mới nguyện ý rời đi, hồi gian phòng của mình.

Bạch Mạc Nho thu bát đũa thả lại phòng bếp trung, sau đó lúc này mới trở về phòng đi ngủ.

Đang lúc hắn ngủ mơ mơ màng màng, bên người liền truyền đến một trận tiếng động, sau đó sau một lát một cái vù vù đồ vật chui vào trong ngực của hắn.

Người nọ tựa hồ thập phần bất an, tiến vào trong lòng ngực của hắn sau đó, liền buông lỏng đầu truy vấn vừa mới xảy ra chuyện gì, "Bá mẫu nàng nói cái gì ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho ngủ đến mơ hồ, nghe xong chỉ thấp giọng nói: "Nàng nói về sau nhìn ngươi biểu hiện..."

Sáng sớm hôm sau, sơ hà chiếu sáng lên tiểu viện khi, mọi người đã rửa mặt xong tất chờ xuất phát.

Sân một góc, dưới ánh mặt trời, trước bị Bạch Học Danh tùng thổ loại hạ đồ vật đã vừa được đầu gối chiều cao, tại đây mùa thu trong như trước lục sâu kín , sức sống tràn trề.

Bởi vì đêm qua Bạch Mạc Nho thuận miệng nhắc tới, Lưu Như hôm nay chuẩn bị không đi trong điếm, mà là chuẩn bị đi thêm nữa đưa một ít gia dụng, tỷ như chăn đơn đệm chăn còn có mấy người xiêm y.

Vào thu tiếp qua không lâu mùa đông liền muốn tới lâm, bọn họ này trấn trên mùa đông là tuyết rơi , một khi lãnh đứng lên liền lạnh lùng người chân tay co cóng, hậu chút quần áo muốn trước tiên bị mới được.

Việc này Lưu Như một người vội không lại đây, nguyên bản chuẩn bị dẫn theo Bạch Học Danh cùng đi hỗ trợ đề trọng vật, kết quả lúc này Thiện Ngọc Thành bất chợt đứng dậy chủ động xin đi giết giặc.

"Này trấn trên ta đã đến một đoạn thời gian, nhưng còn chưa bao giờ cẩn thận đi dạo quá, cho nên ta bồi bá mẫu ngươi cùng đi đi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành cười mỉm mà nhìn Lưu Như, trong mắt mang theo vài phần lấy lòng cùng chờ đợi.

Kia Thiện Ngọc Thành vốn là lớn lên đẹp mắt, nay lại là này phó cười mỉm bộ dáng, Lưu Như có chút bàng hoàng mà quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy quả thật tìm không thấy lý do cự tuyệt đành phải dẫn theo hắn cùng đi.

Này trấn trên bán quần áo bán vải dệt cùng bán đệm chăn địa phương Thiện Ngọc Thành trước đã cùng Lưu Như đi qua một lần, cách bọn họ cửa hàng có chút khoảng cách, tại cuối ngã tư đường.

Đoàn người đi đến ở trên đường sau mới mỗi người đi một ngả, ai vội việc người đó đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào tiệm sau đó liền tìm Trọng Thanh, hai người một đầu chui vào phòng bếp bên trong.

Trọng Thanh cùng Trọng Giang hai người hiện giờ cũng ở tại bọn họ tiểu viện trung, Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người thu thập trong viện tử dư lại kia gian phóng tạp vật gian phòng cấp hai người trụ hạ, trong ngày thường ăn trụ đều cùng bọn họ đồng thời.

Kia Trọng Thanh tuổi không lớn lắm, học đồ vật là rất nhanh, Bạch Mạc Nho dạy hắn một hai chủng trụ cột điểm tâm sau đó hắn rất nhanh có thể đủ tượng mô tượng dạng làm ra đến, tuy rằng hương vị sai rồi chút, nhưng lĩnh ngộ năng lực rất cao. Cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho đơn giản đừng làm cho hắn đi theo phòng bếp đương trung, cùng hắn đồng thời làm điểm tâm.

Bởi vì trước bánh ngọt chế tác thực thành công, chứng minh kia nướng lô có thể sử dụng, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho liền kéo Bạch Học Danh hai người tại trong điếm hậu viện cũng khởi cái nướng lô, chính là này bếp lò muốn so với bọn hắn trong viện tử ít hơn chút.

Nướng lô chế tác thành công sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền bắt đầu chuẩn bị nếm thử làm mấy thứ bánh ngọt, trong đó nhất dạng liền là giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt.

"Đi lấy chút thấp cân bột mì còn có trứng gà lại đây." Bạch Mạc Nho người chỉ huy Trọng Thanh tại phòng bếp sau trong viện tử phòng chứa đồ trung tìm kiếm đồ vật, hắn bản thân lại là đi đến một bên phòng bếp trung ngăn tủ trước lấy ra đường cát còn có mật.

Chờ Trọng Thanh đem đồ vật lấy đến sau, Bạch Mạc Nho lại chỉ huy hắn đem trứng gà đánh đi ra, lấy trứng gà toàn bộ mở ra.

Trọng Thanh trước kia hẳn là không có từng xuống bếp phòng, động tác gian có chút ngốc vụng, Bạch Mạc Nho bên này đem cái khác đồ vật đều lấy ra thích hợp lượng sau, hắn bên kia cũng mới tiến hành đến một nửa.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế tiến lên tiếp nhận trong tay hắn trứng gà, động tác nhanh chóng đem trứng gà xao khai lấy ra.

Chung thanh thấy thế trên mặt toát ra vài phần xin lỗi, nhưng trên tay hắn động tác vẫn chưa dừng lại, vội vàng lại giúp Bạch Mạc Nho lấy khí cụ lại đây thịnh phóng, "Trứng gà đánh tan sau đó, gia nhập đường cùng mật, sau đó muốn đánh phát tới nùng trù."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho đem lấy đường cùng mật lượng tại chậu thượng cố ý dừng lại một khắc, làm hắn Trọng Thanh thấy rõ ràng.

Đem vật sở hữu đều ngã vào bàn về sau, nô tài cầm trong tay đánh đản khí còn có kia chậu đưa cho chung thanh.

Người sau lại là lập tức lĩnh ngộ lại đây, đem đồ vật tiếp sau khi đi qua mão túc kính liền bắt đầu chuyển động khởi cánh tay, đuổi toàn đản là nhất kiện cực kỳ cố sức sự tình, tưởng muốn đánh phát tới sềnh sệch kia càng thêm muốn phí chút khí lực, Bạch Mạc Nho trừ bỏ lần đầu tiên làm cấp Trọng Thanh nhìn một lần sau, sau đó việc này hắn liền mặt dày mày dạn tất cả đều giao cho Trọng Thanh đi làm.

Tại phòng bếp lớp giữa đãi thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho có chút chột dạ mà nhìn đánh ra một ít mồ hôi Trọng Thanh, nhịn không được ho nhẹ một tiếng, che lại chột dạ.

Chờ Trọng Thanh đem đản đánh ra đến sau, Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp tới tốc độ thấp đuổi chỉnh lý bồn trung bọt khí, cho đến từ lúc đản khí thượng tích lạc đi xuống đản dịch sẽ không lập tức biến mất lúc này mới dừng tay, "Nhớ kỹ, một bước này rất trọng yếu."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu nhìn lại, vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy Trọng Thanh chính thu hồi ý đồ giấu khởi chính mình vừa mới vuốt ve cánh tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho nụ cười trên mặt cứng đờ, chột dạ biểu tình tại trên mặt hắn hiện lên, nhưng sau một lát hắn lại quay đầu đi chỗ khác không rãnh mà để ý sẽ.

Trọng Thanh rốt cuộc vẫn có chút hư, không phải lần sau hắn đem Vương Độc đã lừa gạt đến đánh đản hảo ?

Lão tiểu tử kia thể lực cũng không phải sai, chỉ cần lừa hắn nói có chút tâm ăn, hắn khẳng định chạy trốn so với ai khác đều nhanh.

003.

Hạ quyết tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho lại quay đầu lại làm Trọng Thanh lấy bên cạnh thấp cân bột mì, sau đó lấy chuẩn bị tốt lượng làm Trọng Thanh giúp đỡ si nhập bồn trung.

Chờ Trọng Thanh làm xong, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới lấy dao cạo nhẹ nhàng phiên phan đứng lên, thẳng đến quấy đều.

Làm xong này đó sau, Bạch Mạc Nho làm một bên Trọng Thanh lấy sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt giấy dầu làm tiểu chỉ ly, nhất nhất đặt ở án trên đài, sau đó hắn bản thân thì lấy cái phễu, bắt đầu cẩn thận trang quán.

Sau một lát, một đám hoàng, sắc chỉ ly trung thường phục đầy có chút thiển tông phấn dịch, lúc này Bạch Mạc Nho không quên nhắc nhở nói: "Nhớ rõ không cần trang đến quá vẹn toàn, giống nhau đảo đến bát phân mãn liền không sai biệt lắm , bởi vì bánh ngọt chưng thời điểm sẽ bành trướng, nếu trang quá vẹn toàn sẽ bành trướng đi ra."

Trọng Thanh gật gật đầu, nghiêm túc nhớ xuống dưới.

"Chúng ta hiện tại dùng chính là giấy dầu làm chỉ ly, nếu dùng khuôn đúc còn cần tại mặt trên thượng một tầng du, không phải đã làm xong sau bánh ngọt thực khó lấy được đi ra." Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện thời điểm, lại đi bên cạnh quầy trung lấy khác biệt đồ vật đi ra.

Giống nhau là hạnh nhân phiến, giống nhau là bạch chi ma.

Các lấy một phần sau, Bạch Mạc Nho thích hợp đến tại mỗi một cái cái chén trung đều sái chút.

"Hai thứ này đồ vật đến lúc đó có thể đổi thành cái khác , ngươi về sau nếu có cơ hội cũng có thể thử một lần." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Làm xong này đó sau, hai người càng làm vật sở hữu đều bỏ vào nướng lô trung, sau đó dư lại liền là quay.

Cùng Trọng Thanh cùng lên tới trong điếm Trọng Giang, sớm đã tại trong viện tử đem bếp lò sinh lên, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho lại đây hắn vội vàng chạy chậm lại đây hỗ trợ.

Bất quá hắn đoản tay đoản chân người còn không có nướng lô cao, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ làm hắn ở bên cạnh nhìn hỏa, hắn cũng không chọn, Bạch Mạc Nho làm làm như thế nào liền làm như thế nào, rất nhanh liền dọn cái tiểu băng ghế ngồi xổm nướng lô trước mặt chiếu khán hỏa đi.

Tiểu tử kia vốn là liền nhu thuận nghe lời, từ lúc trước Bạch Mạc Nho mỗi lần nướng xong đời cao hoặc là làm xong điểm tâm sau đó, đều sẽ lệ thường cấp trong điếm chính mình người nếm thử sau, tiểu tử kia liền càng thêm nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói .

Ước chừng nửa chén trà nhỏ công phu sau đó, tiểu tử kia liền an tĩnh không thể, hai con mắt quay tròn tại nướng lô cùng Bạch Mạc Nho chi gian chuyển động, bởi vì kia nướng lô trung đã toát ra thêm vài phần bánh ngọt hương khí.

Bạch Mạc Nho làm chính là tiểu bánh ngọt, tuy rằng không có trước cái loại này bơ bánh ngọt như vậy lao lực, nhưng là tại mùi thượng cho dù thắng với bơ bánh ngọt.

Loại này tiểu bánh ngọt vừa mới hồng bồi đi ra hương khí, nói là mười dặm phiêu hương đều một chút không khoa trương, hiện giờ còn không có xuất lô mùi cũng là đã quan không thể.

Tại trước trong điếm tính sổ những cái đó Quảng gia người ngửi hương vị, lá gan đại chút cũng hướng phía bên này nhìn xung quanh đi qua, bất quá Thiện Ngọc Thành dư uy còn tại, cho nên đến không có người chủ động chạy tới hỏi ý kiến cái gì.

Lại là một lát sau, tính thời gian không sai biệt lắm Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới đứng lên, tại tiểu gia hỏa kia chờ mong trong ánh mắt mở ra nướng lô, lấy ra bên trong đồ vật đặt ở trong viện tử trên bàn.

Kia là một cái cái nắm tay lớn nhỏ kim hoàng sắc bánh ngọt, giấy dầu ly phía trên bánh ngọt hơi hơi nhô ra, mặt trên tát chút hạnh nhân phiến cùng bạch chi ma, một cỗ thơm ngọt khí tức chính từ nơi nào mặt truyền đến.

Tiểu tử kia lót chân tiêm đứng ở trước bàn đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, nước miếng nuốt một sóng lại một sóng.

Một bên chung thanh nhìn thấy kia bánh ngọt bộ dáng khả ái, ngửi cái này sân đều quan không ngừng bánh ngọt hương khí, cũng nhịn không được đi theo nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Đem sở hữu bánh ngọt đều lấy ra đặt lên bàn chén đĩa trung phóng lạnh chút sau, Bạch Mạc Nho lấy ra hai cái đưa tới hai người trước mặt, "Nếm thử nhìn."

Cũng sớm đã kiềm chế không ngừng Trọng Giang lập tức vươn ra tay nhỏ bé, bất quá lại bị bên cạnh Trọng Thanh cấp ngăn cản, "Bạch chưởng quầy, như vậy có thể hay không không tốt lắm, chúng ta..."

"Không ăn ta đã có thể cấp Vương Độc , tên kia cái gì vậy đều nuốt trôi." Bạch Mạc Nho một bên thổi khí thổi trong miệng bánh ngọt, vừa nói.

Kia Trọng Giang nghe vậy lập tức nóng nảy, vội vàng chạy chậm tiến lên ở trên bàn vòng dừng tay bảo vệ chính mình bánh ngọt, "Ta ăn, ca ca ngươi không ăn cho ta ăn có được hay không?"

Trọng Thanh thấy, liên bước lên phía trước từ đệ đệ mình cánh tay đương trung đoạt lại thuộc về mình bánh ngọt, hắn hai má có chút ửng đỏ, hắn đối chính mình và đệ đệ mình đoạt thực như vậy ấu trĩ thực hiện có chút khó có thể tiếp thu, chính là hắn cũng đồng dạng không nghĩ bỏ qua cái này nhấm nháp cơ hội.

Rất nhanh, trong điếm Bạch Học Danh liền nghe thấy được mùi, sôi nổi hướng về hậu viện bên này đi tới.

Hắn vội vàng vào hậu viện, nhìn thấy trên bàn phóng này tân xuất lô tiểu bánh ngọt, trong mắt đều toát ra vài phần chờ mong cùng vui mừng.

"Phía trước người thác ta tới hỏi hỏi, ngươi này điểm tâm hôm nay có bán sao?" Bạch Học Danh một bên nếm trong miệng mềm yếu hương giòn tiểu bánh ngọt, một bên có chút mồm miệng không rõ mà hỏi.

Này tiểu bánh ngọt khẩu cảm cẩn thận mềm mại, hơn nữa là vừa xuất lô không lâu , còn mang theo nóng bỏng độ ấm, một hơi đi xuống, kia nồng đậm hương khí giống như có thể bị trực tiếp ăn vào trong miệng nuốt vào trong bụng, làm người ta không thể tự kềm chế.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy hướng phía kia chính triều bên này nhìn xung quanh khe cửa sau người mắt nhìn, sau đó lắc lắc đầu, "Đây là thử tác phẩm, tạm không đối ngoại ngoại thụ."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, khe cửa sau những người đó lúc này mới thất vọng tránh ra.

Nhưng mà Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá thấp này tiểu bánh ngọt uy lực, mấy người đang ngồi ở trong viện tử ăn, không bao lâu sau phía trước lại truyền đến Quảng gia hạ nhân báo tin, nói là phố đối diện kia lão bản nương tìm đi qua.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng lên, đón người, không nghĩ tới người lại lập tức hướng về tiểu viện sau chạy đi, tìm ở trên bàn phóng tiểu bánh ngọt sau lúc này mới không thể chờ đợi được tìm địa phương ngồi xuống, cảm thấy mỹ mãn nếm lên.

Kia lão bản nương vừa ăn đồ vật, một bên có chút mồm miệng không rõ cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện, "Không bằng ngươi liền lấy này điểm tâm đi tham gia vài ngày sau tỷ thí? Ta xem nếu như là thứ này nói, sợ là không ai có thể thắng được ngươi."

Này tiểu bánh ngọt hương khí cho dù là cách nửa điều phố, nàng đều nghe thấy được, thắng dẫn có thể nói là rõ ràng.

Cũng đã mau quên chuyện này Bạch Mạc Nho kinh nàng như vậy nhắc tới lại nghĩ tới việc này, hắn có chút nghi hoặc mà hỏi: "Các ngươi như vậy gây sức ép rốt cuộc là muốn làm sao?"

Nói lên chuyện này, Bạch Mạc Nho liền nhịn không được chưng xuất nhất trương bánh bao mặt, này vốn là bất quá là một chuyện nhỏ, hiện giờ lại bị mọi người gây sức ép đến lớn như vậy, kết quả là phiền toái chính là hắn.

Kia lão bản nương cũng là cười hắc hắc, có chút ngại ngùng mà nói: "Kỳ thật chủ ý này là Vương Độc đề , chúng ta cũng chẳng qua là dựa theo lời hắn nói đi làm thôi."

Bạch Mạc Nho thở phì phì cổ trương bánh bao mặt, dùng trầm mặc tỏ vẻ chính mình giờ phút này không vui tâm tình.

"Lập tức liền muốn cuối năm , mỗi mỗi năm đế thời điểm trong kinh bên kia đều sẽ có chút đại hoạt động, đa số là chút đại hội nghị, cũng có rất nhiều mỹ thực phố như vậy . Vương Độc là mỹ thực phố bên trong này khách quen, mỗi một năm hắn đều sẽ thu được vô số mời dán, hy vọng hắn có thể đi tọa trấn." Lão bản nương từ từ nói tới.

"Này có quan hệ gì với ta?"

"Có thể đi đó trong đều là chút Vương Độc lão Hứa Lý Cửu người như vậy vật, người bình thường là không đi được , cho dù là đi cũng chỉ có thể làm du khách. Vương Độc hy vọng ngươi năm nay có thể bồi hắn cùng đi, nhưng là chỗ kia mời người bình chọn điều kiện tất nhiên mới có danh thực khách hoặc là đầu bếp, người bình thường cũng vào không được."

Bạch Mạc Nho trầm mặc .

"Cho nên Vương Độc hy vọng ngươi có thể ở cuối năm trước bắt được thiệp mời, nhưng lại không muốn làm cho người cảm thấy ngươi là bởi vì bọn họ duyên cớ mới bị mời." Lão bản nương đạo, "Nhưng là ngươi này cửa hàng mới khai một hai tháng, trừ bỏ chúng ta thôn trấn cùng phụ cận vài cái thôn trấn, danh khí không tính lớn, cho nên hắn lần này mới tính toán đem sự tình nháo đến càng lớn càng tốt."

Lão bản nương nói việc này Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là biết chút, cũng không ngạc nhiên. Dù sao trên cơ bản mỗi cái địa phương đều sẽ có liên quan địa phương tồn tại, trên mặt như là cửa hàng hội nghị, trên thực tế cũng là một ít đầu bếp hoặc là cái khác tay nghề sư phụ cho nhau giao lưu địa phương.

Đối người ngoài nghề đến nói, như vậy địa phương thập phần ngạc nhiên, đối người trong nghề đến nói, như vậy địa phương lại là một cái kỳ ngộ.

Nếu như có thể đủ tham dự Vương Độc như vậy thân phận nhân tài tham ngộ cùng hội nghị, kia biệt không nói, ít nhất là đối cái kia đầu bếp trù nghệ thượng khẳng định. Đồng thời, tin tưởng chuyến đi này cũng có thể học được rất nhiều địa phương khác học không đến đồ vật.

"Đối , còn có một chuyện." Lão bản nương lại nói, "Ngươi có biết một người tên là Đinh Kỳ người sao?"

"Không biết."

"Đinh Kỳ là chúng ta kề bên này nổi danh đầu bếp, cùng ngươi có chút bất đồng, là cùng Vương Độc một đường , bất quá hắn sở trường đồ ăn là tương tự điển món ăn." Lão bản nương đạo, "Ngươi có biết vì cái gì Lưu Phương hắn dám đáp ứng cùng ngươi tỷ thí sao?"

Bạch Mạc Nho lại là lắc đầu, nhưng trong lòng đã lớn khái đoán được nàng muốn nói cái gì đó.

Trước tại hắn trong điếm kia Tiểu Nhị, tên đầy đủ liền gọi Đinh nhị.

"Nếu Tiểu Nhị quan hệ ngươi đã đoán được, ngươi hẳn là không khó đoán được kia Tiền Yến Yến dẫn theo người đi tìm hắn hỗ trợ , nhìn nàng Tiền Yến Yến tính toán, là chuẩn bị làm Đinh Kỳ cùng ngươi so." Lão bản nương hơi có chút lo lắng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Đinh Kỳ tại bọn họ này phiến xem như nổi danh đại trù, trước kia Quảng gia lão gia quá đại thọ thời điểm chính là thỉnh hắn đến làm chủ trù.

"Nhưng là nếu là ta cùng Tiểu Nhị trận đấu, hắn dựa vào cái gì nhúng tay?" Bạch Mạc Nho có chút phản cảm, tuy rằng cho dù là làm hắn cùng cái kia Đinh Kỳ một đối một trận đấu, hắn cùng một cái đầu bếp so điểm tâm cũng là có khi ngoại hiềm nghi.

"Ngươi có phải hay không quên, lần này trận đấu cho phép mang một cái trợ thủ." Lão bản nương ngọt thanh nhắc nhở đạo, "Tuy nói Tiểu Nhị là chủ trù, nhưng nếu cái gì vậy đều từ Đinh Kỳ đến làm chuẩn bị, hắn lại luôn luôn tại bên cạnh chỉ đạo Tiểu Nhị, không liền tương đương với là hắn bản thân làm sao?"

Nghe được kia lão bản nương này một ít lời, Bạch Mạc Nho lại lâm vào trầm mặc bên trong.

Lần này trận đấu hắn là ngay từ đầu liền không định thua, nhưng hiện tại xem ra, hắn muốn suy xét nhưng không chỉ là cuộc so tài này sự tình.

Làm làm một cái điểm tâm sư, hắn tự nhiên đã đối mặt khác điểm tâm sư phụ cảm thấy tò mò, đặc biệt ở trong này điểm tâm sư. Nơi này cùng lúc trước hắn sở tại địa phương bất đồng, nơi này có rất nhiều điểm tâm mà ngay cả hắn cũng không từng làm quá chưa thành kiến quá.

Hắn học điểm tâm thời điểm, có vài thứ sớm đã theo thời gian thất truyền, thiệt nhiều đồ vật cũng đã chỉ có thể gọi cho ra tên, lại liên là cái dạng gì cũng đã không có ghi lại, càng sâu tới là mà ngay cả tên cũng đã thất truyền, chỉ có thể từ một ít truyện ký đương trung thoáng nhìn.

Hiện giờ có như vậy một cái cơ hội làm hắn có thể đi kiến thức kiến thức khai mở nhãn giới, Bạch Mạc Nho khó tránh khỏi có chút ngạc nhiên cùng để ý.

Mà nếu quả hắn quyết định muốn đi, chuyện đó sau thế tất sẽ có rất nhiều phiền toái. Không nói cái khác liền lấy hiện tại đến nói, hắn hiện tại liền cũng không biết là dựa vào đả bại cái tố thái đầu bếp, có thể được đến Vương Độc cái gọi là mời dán.

Nếu muốn là thật chỉ bằng như vậy có thể được đến vật kia, Bạch Mạc Nho đại khái ngược lại sẽ đối những cái đó cho hắn phát thiệp mời người tràn ngập hoài nghi .

"Được đến kia thiệp mời phương pháp ngươi có thể nói cụ thể chút sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

Kia lão bản nương nghe vậy cũng là nhún vai một bộ nàng cũng không biết biểu tình, "Cụ thể tình huống ngươi hay là đi hỏi Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa đi, ta nghe nói bọn họ kia một đám người bên trong có hảo vài cái đều tham gia quá. Nếu ngươi muốn đi, ta cảm thấy Vương Độc hẳn là sẽ rất cao hứng ."

Chương 47: sao lại như vậy không mặt mũi không da

001.

Kia lão bản nương lời này nói được một chút cũng không giả, nàng tuy rằng đối Bạch Mạc Nho sở đặt chân cái này chức nghiệp không phải phi thường hiểu biết, nhưng là đại khái biết Bạch Mạc Nho làm điểm tâm tay nghề không là người bình thường có thể so được với .

Không phải tình hình chung hạ, giống Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy tùy tùy tiện tiện khai cái cửa hàng, sau đó hai tháng trong vòng liền thành phụ cận trong trấn nổi danh chủ quán, liền cơ hồ là không có khả năng làm được sự tình.

Nghĩ đến đây, kia lão bản nương hướng trước khuynh đảo chút thân thể tới gần Bạch Mạc Nho, thanh âm ngọt đến phát nị cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Vậy không bằng ngươi mang lên ta cùng đi thế nào?"

Nghe thanh âm kia, Bạch Mạc Nho trên tay động tác dừng lại nháy mắt, nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền hoãn quá mức hướng sau tới sát, rớt ra hai người ở giữa khoảng cách, "Lão bản nương nói đùa, ta còn không nhất định có thể đi đến ."

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho này kiêng dè bộ dáng, kia lão bản nương hỗn không thèm để ý, chính là cười cười sau đó liền không lại tiếp tục nói chuyện.

Lão bản nương lại tại hậu viện ngồi trong chốc lát sau đó, lúc này mới lại hướng Bạch Mạc Nho thảo tiểu bánh ngọt cho nàng kia khẩu tử mang đi, sau đó mới ra cửa.

Nàng đi rồi, Bạch Mạc Nho lại tại trong viện tử ngồi trong chốc lát, mới lại từ một bên lấy chút giấy dầu bao chút tiểu bánh ngọt, đề hướng về đầu đường đi đến.

Hắn đối chuyện này xác thực có chút hứng thú, đã có hứng thú hắn cũng không che giấu , đề đồ vật liền lập tức đi đầu đường trong khách sạn Vương Độc bên kia, hy vọng có thể đủ để hỏi rõ ràng.

Đến địa phương sau, Bạch Mạc Nho lấy ra điểm tâm, không đợi hắn mở miệng một bên Vương Độc mấy người cũng đã tự giác ngồi vây quanh tại trước bàn.

Càng sâu tới là kia lão Hứa cũng đã tự giác đến một bên phao hảo trà, nhân thủ một ly.

Thấy thế, Bạch Mạc Nho đành phải tiến lên đem điểm tâm đặt lên bàn trước từ mấy người một hống mà lên đoạt thực, mấy người này đều ăn thượng đồ vật sau, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới đem nghi vấn của mình đề đi ra.

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho nói sau, Vương Độc đám người ngược lại là vẫn chưa che dấu cái gì, chính là Vương Độc đám người thái độ so với kia lão bản nương lại muốn bình tĩnh nhiều lắm.

"Kỳ thật ngươi cũng không cần khẩn trương, lấy ngươi hiện giờ trình độ tưởng muốn thu được thiệp mời hẳn là không khó." Vương Độc vừa ăn đồ vật, một bên mồm miệng không rõ mà nói: "Chính là ngươi này cửa hàng mới khai, hiện giờ còn không có gì danh khí, trước muốn tích lũy một ít danh khí tài năng làm mặt trên người chú ý tới ngươi."

Vương Độc là hàng năm tham gia loại này hội nghị người, hắn mà nói có nhất định mà thuyết phục lực, nghe được hắn lời này sau Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không lại tiếp tục truy vấn chuyện này, ngược lại hỏi tới khác một sự kiện.

"Trước các ngươi nói các ngươi là việc buôn bán , ta có một chuyện tưởng muốn kính nhờ các ngươi." Bạch Mạc Nho nói.

Đây là Bạch Mạc Nho lần đầu tiên mở miệng muốn nhờ, mấy người cũng không khỏi nghiêm túc đứng lên, trừ bỏ Vương Độc ngoại còn lại mấy người đều cầm trong tay động tác dừng lại, quay đầu nhìn về phía bạch Mộc Vinh.

"Là như vậy, ta đây cửa hàng tới đại khai nghiệp cho tới bây giờ mới thôi đã xem gần có gần hai tháng, hai tháng này đương trung trong điếm nguyên liệu nấu ăn tiêu hao cũng rất đại, cho nên hiện giờ trong tiệm trữ hàng đã có chút không đủ." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Trong điếm đồ vật trước có hơn một nửa là từ Lâm Tuyết Thúy bên kia được đến, còn có một nửa lại là Thiện Ngọc Thành giúp đỡ hắn mua , dư lại mới là từ Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người đi giúp hắn mua .

Hiện giờ đồ vật mau dùng xong, bổ hàng là nhất định , nhưng là Thiện Ngọc Thành trong nhà tuy rằng gia đại nghiệp đại đối mấy thứ này cũng là rốt cuộc không biết.

"Nguyên lai là việc này." Lão Hứa lại cúi đầu tiếp tục ăn cái gì, "Nếu là chuyện này, ngươi trực tiếp giao cho Vương Độc đi làm thì tốt rồi, dù sao hắn gần nhất cũng là nhàn rỗi không có việc gì."

"Lão tiểu tử kia có chút môn đạo, ngươi đại có thể yên tâm." Lão Ngô cũng đi theo nói.

Còn lại mấy người thấy thế cũng sôi nổi đi theo nhẹ nhàng thở ra, Bạch Mạc Nho như thế đứng đắn cùng bọn họ nói có việc muốn nhờ, ngay từ đầu bọn họ còn tưởng rằng là xảy ra đại sự gì, kết quả bất quá là này đó lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ.

"Không phải như thế, ta không là tưởng muốn cho các ngươi hỗ trợ đại mua tài liệu, ta là hy vọng các ngươi có thể nói cho ta biết ở địa phương nào có thể mua được những cái đó tài liệu." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, về chuyện này hắn cũng sớm đã làm tốt tính toán, "Này nguyên liệu nấu ăn sự tình không thể so cái khác, ta cũng không thể vẫn luôn phiền toái các ngươi hỗ trợ, cho nên ta nghĩ làm ta ca đi theo các ngươi học học này chọn mua sự tình."

Trong khoảng thời gian này Bạch Mạc Nho luôn luôn tại dạy hắn ca Bạch Học Danh về nguyên liệu nấu ăn sự, tuy rằng Bạch Học Danh trù nghệ lạn tuân lệnh người giận sôi, nhưng là tại trong khoảng thời gian này Bạch Mạc Nho tỉ mỉ chỉ đạo hạ, hắn đã có thể đại khái phân biệt xuất một ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn hảo xấu.

Hơn nữa Vương Độc đám người trợ giúp, hắn tin tưởng chuyện này Bạch Học Danh có thể vội đến lại đây.

"Như vậy a..." Vương Độc suy tư chỉ chốc lát sau rồi mới lên tiếng: "Đây cũng không phải là không được, bất quá chính là muốn phiền toái chút, đến lúc đó hắn chỉ sợ muốn đi theo chạy chút địa phương, như vậy không quan hệ sao?"

"Không quan hệ, ta đã cùng hắn nói tốt rồi chuyện này." Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về phía Vương Độc tràn ngập lòng biết ơn mà gật gật đầu.

Chuyện này tại Vương Độc xem ra có lẽ là cái việc nhỏ, nhưng đối với việc này cơ hồ có thể nói là hào không biết Bạch Mạc Nho đến nói, cũng là giúp cái đại ân.

"Ta không phải nói hắn đi theo ta đi có chuyện hay không, ta là nói nếu hắn đi rồi ngươi này trong điếm liền không có mấy người , ngươi như vậy cũng không quan hệ sao?" Vương Độc đạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng rốt cuộc còn là một tiểu điếm, mặc dù có hai tầng mặt tiền cửa hàng, nhưng đối với Vương Độc bọn họ này đó kiêu ngạo sinh ý đến nói liền có chút không đủ nhìn .

Hơn nữa Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng tiểu, sự tình gì hắn cái này lão bản đều phải tự thân vận động, đối với bọn hắn đến nói như vậy thực hiện có chút không thỏa đáng, nói trắng ra là quả thực chính là tại lãng phí thời gian, nhưng là bọn hắn cũng sẽ không đối Bạch Mạc Nho khoa tay múa chân.

Chính là đáy lòng, bọn họ cũng là hy vọng Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng có thể mau chóng kiêu ngạo chút, tốt nhất là có thể tìm những người này giúp vội, hắn là có thể không cần mỗi ngày đứng ở trong điếm, đến lúc đó cũng rất giống bọn họ như vậy tự tại.

"Không quan hệ, ta đã quyết định lại chiêu những người này trở về hỗ trợ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói, nói lên chuyện này, hắn kia trong suốt con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần sáng rọi, "Nếu hiện giờ sinh ý còn có thể, kia này sinh ý tự nhiên là nếu tiếp tục kiêu ngạo . Hơn nữa tổng cũng không có thể bởi vì trước bị mắc lừa, liền đem sở hữu người làm như kẻ lừa đảo."

Nhắc tới Tiểu Nhị sự, trong phòng mọi người trên mặt đều hiện ra vài phần không được tự nhiên, nhưng rất nhanh liền dấu đi.

"Ngươi có này ý tưởng là chuyện tốt, nhưng ngươi phòng bếp trung sự đâu?" Vương Độc lại hỏi.

Bạch Mạc Nho làm chính là điểm tâm sinh ý, cùng bọn họ này đó kinh doanh mua bán đồ vật cửa hàng bất đồng, nếu là điểm tâm sư thay đổi làm ra đồ vật không giống , kia khách hàng thế tất sẽ không mua đơn.

"Cái này ngươi liền không cần lo lắng , ta đã tìm được có thể giúp đến thượng vội người." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Hắn học đồ vật rất nhanh, tin tưởng không lâu hẳn là có thể đủ giúp đến thượng vội."

Tuy rằng tệ tảo tự trân chưa chắc là chuyện xấu, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không phải cố chấp người, nếu muốn là có người có thể giúp đến thượng hắn vội, hắn cũng nguyện ý giáo người khác.

"Ngươi trong tiệm cái kia tên là Trọng Thanh tiểu tử?" Vương Độc hỏi, nói chuyện khi không biết có phải hay không là Bạch Mạc Nho nghe lầm , hắn kia trong giọng nói còn mang theo vài phần chua xót.

Hắn nói sau khi nói xong, trong nhà mấy người đều nghiêng đầu đi buồn cười rộ lên, thấy thế Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt có một chút nghi hoặc.

"Là." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu.

"Hừ, người cũng không phải sai, rất thông minh ." Vương Độc có chút rầu rĩ không vui mà nói.

Thấy hắn như vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho nhất thời càng thêm nghi hoặc .

Đúng lúc này, trong nhà vài người khác cũng là buồn cười lên tiếng, Vương Độc nghe những cái đó tiếng cười, sắc mặt nhất thời tối đen một mảnh.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho mờ mịt chung quanh, kia chính cười đến thở hổn hển đến rất lợi hại đến Lý Cửu rồi mới lên tiếng: "Ngươi có điều không biết, tên kia không riêng gì thích ăn ăn ngon cũng thích học, những năm gần đây đi rồi không ít địa phương cũng học không ít đồ vật, cho nên nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới, thủ nghệ của hắn mới vẫn như cũ không người có thể so sánh."

Bị Lý Cửu vạch trần, Vương Độc cũng không sinh khí, chính là tiếp tục rầu rĩ không vui mà cúi đầu sinh khí.

Một bên lão Hứa thấy thế, cũng chế nhạo mà nói: "Lúc trước hắn đi tìm kia Lưu Phương phiền toái thời điểm không là cũng lộ một tay? Ta nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng hắn sẽ tại sau đó cho ngươi nếm thử, kết quả không nghĩ tới đoạn thời gian trước ngươi lại gây sức ép ra cái bánh ngọt, làm hại hắn gần nhất mỗi ngày đều hướng phòng bếp chui, ý đồ làm ra nhất dạng đồ vật."

Đối Vương Độc như vậy có chút trộm sư thực hiện, Bạch Mạc Nho chính là cười nhạt không nói, kỳ thật Vương Độc nếu là muốn học, chỉ cần hắn đã mở miệng hắn dạy hắn cũng không phải là không thể.

Chính là Vương Độc người này xác thực hảo ngoạn, cho nên hắn mới không sẽ chủ động đem chuyện này nói ra, phản chi, hắn đảo là tưởng muốn nhìn xem Vương Độc người này rốt cuộc có thể nghẹn bao lâu mới sẽ buông tha mặt mũi đến cầu hắn.

Vương Độc nghe xong lão Hứa nói, ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho, tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì dường như có chút ảo não mà trừng hướng lão Hứa, "Lời vô nghĩa ít nói hai câu."

"Vậy ngươi hiện giờ làm tới trình độ nào ?" Bạch Mạc Nho cầm lấy trên bàn chén trà nhẹ mân một hơi, để che dấu khóe miệng trêu chọc mỉm cười.

Bị Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi ý kiến, Vương Độc trên mặt ý cười nhất thời khó coi vài phần, hiển nhiên hắn tiến triển cũng không thuận lợi. Bất quá thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa sinh khí, Vương Độc cũng âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn cũng biết không phải mỗi người đều nguyện ý làm cho mình tay nghề ngoại truyện, đặc biệt rất nhiều đại sư phụ, kia càng là keo kiệt được ngay.

"Chờ ta làm ra đến , nhất định khiến ngươi nếm thử." Vương Độc đạo, nói chuyện khi trong mắt của hắn mạo hiểm vài phần hưng phấn quang.

Thấy Vương Độc tựa hồ vẫn chưa bị đả kích, Bạch Mạc Nho lại tại khách điếm đương trung cùng mấy người hàn huyên chút thời gian, sau đó lúc này mới hồi trong điếm.

Trở lại cửa hàng về sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đem quyết định của chính mình cùng bạch huyền minh nói một lần, cũng nói cho hắn Vương Độc bọn họ bên kia an bài, làm hắn trước tiên làm chuẩn bị, tại Quảng gia năm sẽ khai xong sau đó, khiến cho hắn đi theo Vương Độc bên kia người đi ra ngoài mua sắm.

Thời gian như thoi đưa, đảo mắt liền là vài ngày thời gian trôi qua.

Kia Quảng gia năm sẽ làm xong sau đó, này điểm tâm cửa hàng lần thứ hai khai trương.

Mở lại trương ngày đầu tiên, sinh ý liền là chật ních, rất nhiều lão khách hàng đều cố ý đến hỏi ý kiến trước từ trong điếm truyền đi kia một trận mùi là cái gì tân điểm tâm, có chút chờ mong.

Đối kết quả như thế Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không kinh ngạc sớm có đoán trước, bất quá hắn cũng không có đem kia tiểu bánh ngọt lấy ra ngoại thụ, phản chi là từ khi kia một lần làm sau đó liền không còn có làm quá.

Nhưng hắn không tại trong điếm làm cũng không đối ngoại thụ, ở trên đường mọi người lại đối kia tiểu bánh ngọt càng thêm chờ mong đứng lên, vài ngày thời gian trôi qua, ngã tư đường trung thậm chí đã có không ít người tại truyền vật kia là hắn chuẩn bị dùng làm trận đấu lợi thế.

Đều nói lời đồn đãi chuyện nhảm truyền bá tốc độ mãnh với hồng thủy đột kích, lời này ngược lại là một chút cũng không giả.

Chuyện này tại ở trên đường truyền ra sau đó, không bao lâu thời gian toàn bộ chính trị người liền cũng biết , lại là vài ngày sau, thậm chí là có ngoại trấn người đến hỏi ý kiến Bạch Mạc Nho chuyện này là thật là giả.

Có chút cùng Bạch Mạc Nho quen biết lão khách hàng, thậm chí là lén lút hy vọng Bạch Mạc Nho có thể lộ ra chút tin tức, hảo làm cho bọn họ tại trấn trên áp chế đặt cược có thể tiểu kiếm nhất bút.

Đối với mọi người đối chuyện này nhiệt tình, Bạch Mạc Nho rất nhanh liền có chút chống đỡ không đến.

Nhưng chuyện này mang đến ảnh hưởng cũng vô cùng là lụy nhân , cũng mang đến rất nhiều làm Bạch Mạc Nho cao hứng chuyện tốt, thì phải là gần nhất hắn chiêu đến tổng cộng tam nam hai nàng năm cái lao động phổ thông.

Năm người này đều là đi theo Lưu Như , giúp đỡ tại trong điếm điểm đơn thu thập bát đũa hoặc là giúp đỡ đóng gói ngoại mang điểm tâm.

Phòng bếp bên này, tại Bạch Mạc Nho dốc lòng □□ dưới, Trọng Thanh cuối cùng là có thể đủ phái đến thượng chút công dụng. Tuy rằng hắn làm ra điểm tâm hương vị vẫn có chút không theo ý người, nhưng là Bạch Mạc Nho bận rộn khi làm hắn ở bên cạnh trợ thủ, hắn đã làm được thập phần thông thuận.

Không biết là không là bởi vì Quảng Húc Nhiên cùng Vương Độc hai người động tay chân nguyên nhân, gần nhất một đoạn thời gian trong điếm khách nhân là càng ngày càng nhiều, thế cho nên mỗi ngày vội đến ở trên đường phần lớn cửa hàng đều đóng cửa , nhà bọn họ mặt tiền cửa hàng trung còn có rất nhiều khách nhân.

Đối với kết quả như thế, mọi người còn chưa kịp vui sướng, liền đều sôi nổi lo lắng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

002.

Trong điếm khách nhân thêm nhiều, nhất vội người cũng là Bạch Mạc Nho, vi có thể lo lắng trong điếm sinh ý, trước kia còn thường xuyên có cơ hội nghỉ ngơi hắn hiện giờ là một ngày đều không cơ sẽ rời đi phòng bếp hai lần.

Cuối cùng, tại Thiện Ngọc Thành mãnh liệt yêu cầu hạ cùng Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như, Sơ Ngũ ủng hộ hạ, mọi người nhất trí đối ngoại phủ quyết Bạch Mạc Nho bất luận cái gì ý kiến, sau đó tại bọn họ cửa hàng cửa tiệm bên cạnh treo lên một khối biển, cưỡng chế đem buôn bán thời gian định ở tại mỗi ngày giờ Tỵ tới giờ Dậu.

Vì để cho Bạch Mạc Nho được đến đầy đủ nghỉ ngơi, trong khoảng thời gian này trong trung gian cơm trưa thời gian, mọi người còn rơi ra một canh giờ không tiếp hiện làm điểm tâm.

Kể từ đó, Bạch Mạc Nho một ngày yêu cầu tiến phòng bếp thời gian liền chỉ còn lại không tới tứ canh giờ.

Đây là Bạch Mạc Nho tranh thủ tới, nếu không là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho kiên trì, bốn người còn muốn đem thời gian lại ngắn lại một canh giờ.

Này viết buôn bán thời gian bảng hiệu một quải đi ra ngoài, liền khiến cho không ít khách hàng bất mãn, đặc biệt một ít cách khá xa chút trên thị trấn nghe tiếng mà đến , cảm xúc liền càng lớn chút.

Bất quá này bất mãn cảm xúc cũng liền duy trì hai ba ngày thời gian, cũng không biết Thiện Ngọc Thành rốt cuộc cùng những người đó nói những thứ gì, rất nhanh này đó bất mãn cảm xúc liền tiêu tán vô tung.

Trải qua trận chiến này, trong điếm tuy rằng sinh ý như trước chật ních, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho lại thoải mái rất nhiều.

Lại là hai ngày sau, Vương Độc bên kia truyền đến tin tức nói hắn bên kia đã an bài người tốt làm Bạch Học Danh ngày hôm sau đi qua.

Đến tin tức sau, Lưu Như cùng ngày liền giúp Bạch Học Danh thu thập hành lý, Thiện Ngọc Thành bên này lại từ trong điếm buôn bán tiền trung thông qua một phần cho hắn, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là liệt đan tử cho hắn, cũng dặn dò hắn muốn nhiều học chút.

Bạch Học Danh bị ủy lấy trọng trách, từ được đến tin tức sau đó cả người đều đi theo khẩn trương lên, ngày nay thời gian tại trong điếm đưa sai vô số lần điểm tâm, thẳng đem mọi người sợ tới mức an bài hắn đến viện trung nghỉ ngơi không dám làm hắn lại vào tiệm một bước.

Hảo tại tình huống như vậy tại chạng vạng thời gian chiếm được giảm bớt, chạng vạng thời gian khi, trong điếm đến một vị đặc biệt khách nhân.

Kia là một cái diện mạo mi thanh mục tú mang theo vài phần ôn nhu khí chất cô nương, gọi viết văn hinh, ở tại cách vách trên thị trấn, không sai biệt lắm nửa tháng trước nàng cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người qua dán, hiện giờ xem như Bạch Mạc Nho nửa cái tẩu tử.

Nàng đến khi là một mình một người tới , trong tay còn cầm vài thứ, vào cửa sau đó liền có chút co quắp đứng đến quầy bên cạnh, vẫn là Lưu Như thấy nàng mới nhận ra đến.

Văn hinh đến , Lưu Như vội vàng lau đi trên tay hơi nước mang theo nàng về phía sau viện đi đến, một bên sau này viện đi một bên vẫn không quên gọi Bạch Học Danh cũng đi qua.

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì muốn xem cửa hàng nguyên nhân, cho nên cùng nàng cơ hội gặp mặt không nhiều lắm, hiện giờ thấy nhịn không được muốn đánh lượng một phen.

Kia văn hinh dáng người thon dài, một đầu tóc đen cập thắt lưng, làn da mặc dù không tính bạch nhưng ngũ quan thanh tú, nàng bị Lưu Như lôi kéo về phía sau viện đi đến bây giờ là nhưng trên mặt có chút ngượng ngùng, nhưng lại tự nhiên hào phóng, chỉ vừa thấy mặt liền làm Bạch Mạc Nho sinh ra vài phần hảo cảm.

Bạch Học Danh nguyên bản ở trên lầu hỗ trợ, nghe xong Lưu Như nói sau vội vàng chạy xuống dưới vào hậu viện.

Hai người tình cảm tựa hồ coi như không sai, cho dù là cái kia có chút ăn nói vụng về Bạch Học Danh ở trước mặt nàng, cũng buông ra rất nhiều.

Lưu Như đem hai người kéo vào hậu viện sau rất nhanh liền cười hì hì đi ra, cuối cùng còn tri kỷ đóng cửa lại, chính là cửa đóng lại sau nàng rồi lại nhịn không được tiến đến khe cửa gian hướng ra ngoài nhìn xung quanh.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế lại chỉ thấy buồn cười, hắn tự phòng bếp trung đã làm một ít điểm tâm, sau đó đưa tới còn là một hài tử Trọng Giang làm hắn đi đem đồ vật đặt ở tiểu viện trên bàn, cuối cùng thuận tiện lôi đi dính tại trên cửa không muốn đi Lưu Như.

Hai người cũng không biết ở phía sau nói những thứ gì, thẳng đến sắc trời mau đen xuống khi hai người mới đi ra.

Thấy tiểu cô nương kia phải đi về, Lưu Như nhanh chóng tiến lên làm Bạch Học Danh đưa nàng.

Chờ đến Bạch Học Danh đem người đưa xong rồi ngây ngô cười khi trở về, sắc trời sớm đã ám xuống dưới.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Bạch Học Danh đại sáng sớm liền từ Bạch Mạc Nho dẫn đi khách điếm bên kia, sau đó cùng Vương Độc người ly khai thôn trấn.

Tựa hồ là bởi vì kia văn hinh nguyên nhân, Bạch Học Danh tâm tình cũng không tệ lắm, nói cũng nhiều chút.

Nhìn hắn bộ dáng kia, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được cảm khái một câu quả nhiên ca đại bất trung lưu, hắn này lời ra khỏi miệng sau, lý lẽ đương nhiên đổi đi Bạch Học Danh một trận đỏ mặt.

Đưa đến Bạch Học Danh, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới cười hồi trong điếm, nhưng là hắn rửa tay vào phòng bếp sau liền lại bị Lưu Như kêu lên, bởi vì Bạch Nguyễn Phong đến trong tiệm.

Đang tại phòng bếp trung bận rộn Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong lời này vi nhạ, đây là hắn này cửa hàng từ lúc khai trương tới nay Bạch Nguyễn Phong lần đầu tiên tới nơi này.

Bạch Mạc Nho rửa tay lại chỉnh lý quần áo, lúc này mới hướng về lầu hai nhã gian đi đến. Tìm được Bạch Nguyễn Phong khi, Bạch Nguyễn Phong đang ngồi ở nhã gian đương trung vùi đầu nhìn trong tay sổ sách.

Một đoạn thời gian không thấy, Bạch Nguyễn Phong khí sắc hảo rất nhiều, tuy rằng vẫn là giống trước như vậy có chút tiều tụy trước mắt cũng vẫn như cũ có chút máu ứ đọng, nhưng cả người khí sắc đã hảo không ít, ít nhất đang nhìn thấy hắn lúc đi vào nụ cười trên mặt ấm áp rất nhiều.

"Ngươi đã đến rồi." Bạch Nguyễn Phong đứng dậy thay Bạch Mạc Nho rớt ra một bên ghế, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho khi trên mặt mang theo vài phần lấy lòng, "Ta đều nghe nói, ngươi này trong điếm sinh ý cũng không tệ lắm, chúc mừng ngươi."

Đứng ở cửa Bạch Mạc Nho do dự chỉ chốc lát sau, lúc này mới ngồi vào hắn rớt ra trên băng ghế.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy thế, cũng ngồi trở lại chính mình vừa mới làm vị trí, vị trí này liền cùng Bạch Mạc Nho vị trí liền nhau.

Lần này ngồi xuống sau, Bạch Nguyễn Phong vẫn chưa tại cầm lấy đặt lên bàn sổ sách, mà là hai mắt thẳng tắp nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Ngươi tới là có chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho liếc liếc mắt một cái phóng ở một bên sổ sách, mặt trên tựa hồ là Bạch gia những cái đó lạn trướng.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong so với trước nhìn thấy khi còn muốn gầy chút, y phục trên người đều có chút suy suy sụp sụp, nghĩ đến trong khoảng thời gian này hắn cũng đã trải qua không ít chuyện.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng không có đem sổ sách che lại, hắn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho hướng phía trên kia nhìn lại, thậm chí chủ động đem sổ sách lấy đi qua đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, phương tiện hắn nhìn.

"Ta hẹn người nói chuyện làm ăn, nghĩ đã hồi lâu thời gian không thấy đến ngươi, cho nên liền đem gặp mặt địa phương điểm sửa đến nơi này." Bạch Nguyễn Phong cười nói, trên người hắn mang theo vài phần nho nhã khí tức, nói chuyện khi cũng là ôn nhu.

"Một khi đã như vậy, ta đây liền không quấy rầy ." Bạch Mạc Nho nói.

Trải qua trước chuyện này sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đến đối Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng không có gì thành kiến, bất quá hai người rốt cuộc ở chung thời gian không nhiều lắm, hiện giờ quan hệ sợ là cũng chỉ là so người xa lạ nhiều thêm vài phần liên lụy.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói nói, Bạch Nguyễn Phong nụ cười trên mặt nhất thời biến đến ủy khuất, hắn có chút không tha mà nhìn đứng dậy rời đi đệ đệ, "Ta ước người vãn chút mới có thể đến, ta cố ý trước tiên thời gian tới nơi này, đã nghĩ nói với ngươi nói chuyện."

Chạy tới cửa Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy dừng bước lại, hắn một đầu hắc tuyến mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía ngồi ở cái bàn mặt sau vô tội mà đang nhìn mình, tựa hồ là sợ hãi bị vứt bỏ người.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nguyên lai là như vậy tính tình sao?

"Ta nghe nói ngươi cùng Lưu Phương bên kia trận đấu sự tình, yêu cầu hỗ trợ sao?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy mình này cực dễ dàng nhìn thấu đệ đệ dừng bước, lập tức thấy hảo liền thu dời đi đề tài.

"Không cần." Bạch Mạc Nho đề phòng mà đánh giá Bạch Nguyễn Phong, người sau từ hắn đánh giá, cũng không nghi ngờ.

Sau một lát Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới lần nữa ngồi trở lại vừa mới trên băng ghế, ngồi xuống sau hắn chủ động đi trên bàn lấy chén trà tự đổ cho mình chén trà, sau đó ôm miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà mân lên.

Uống trà, Bạch Mạc Nho không quên nói: "Này tiền trà tính ngươi ."

"Hảo nha." Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhu thuận mà gật đầu, mỉm cười đem Bạch Mạc Nho này điểm tâm trong điếm nước trà không cần tiền quy định vứt gia sau đầu.

"Hẹn người nào?" Bạch Mạc Nho không nhìn hắn kia có chút chướng mắt tươi cười, tầm mắt dừng ở hắn phóng ở một bên khoản thượng.

Này Bạch Nguyễn Phong đảo đúng là cái việc buôn bán tay thiện nghệ, Bạch gia trước như vậy tình huống đều thật sự làm hắn cấp ổn định , tuy rằng hiện giờ Bạch gia đã đại không bằng trước, nhưng ít ra căn cơ còn tại.

Nghe trong điếm một ít khách hàng nói chuyện phiếm khi đã nói, Bạch Nguyễn Phong trước nhẫn tâm thanh lý hơn phân nửa bộ phận Bạch gia sản nghiệp, hiện giờ chỉ chừa mễ thương cùng một ít tiểu bàng chi.

Lại cụ thể chút tình huống Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì không có hứng thú, cũng không lại đi hỏi thăm, bất quá nói tóm lại, Bạch gia miễn cưỡng xem như bảo vệ.

"Hẹn Quảng gia lão gia." Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng không giấu diếm, "Ta trước lấy người cùng hắn đáp thượng quan hệ, hiện giờ có nhất bút sinh ý tưởng kính nhờ hắn, cho nên liền chủ động thỉnh hẹn hồi lâu, hiện giờ thật vất vả chờ đến này cơ hội gặp mặt."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói được phong khinh vân đạm, lời này cũng là nghe được làm người ta có chút xót xa trong lòng.

Trước kia Bạch gia thượng còn không có phát sinh việc này bây giờ là nhưng cũng so ra kém hiện giờ Quảng gia, nhưng là muốn gặp cái mặt cũng chẳng qua là đưa cái thiệp mời, sau đó liền có thể đăng môn bái phỏng sự.

Hiện giờ Bạch Nguyễn Phong muốn gặp kia Quảng gia lão gia một mặt, cũng là muốn hẹn trước hồi lâu, còn muốn nhìn kia Quảng gia lão gia có hay không tâm tình thấy hắn.

Trong đó khác biệt, nếu là đổi lại người khác, chỉ sợ sớm đã tức đến khó thở chịu không nổi.

Vừa vặn Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại như là hỗn không bắt bẻ giác, chỉ cho rằng là vui đùa nói nói ra.

"Hắn?" Bạch Mạc Nho lược có chút kinh ngạc.

Bạch Mạc Nho biết này Quảng gia thân phận vẫn còn là lần này năm sẽ thượng khi, trước không người nhắc tới, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng chưa từng chủ động đề cập qua cho nên hắn vẫn luôn chẳng hay biết gì.

Thẳng đến năm sẽ khi nghe được những người đó nhắc tới Thiện gia, hắn mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

Đối chuyện này Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn chưa giải thích nhiều, dù sao vốn là chuyện này liền cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Kia Quảng gia lão gia tưởng muốn tìm Bạch Mạc Nho định ra năm sẽ sự tình là tại phát hiện hắn cũng tại trong điếm trước, này năm sẽ sinh ý đều không phải là bởi vì hắn mà đến, là Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình cố gắng được đến kết quả, cho nên hắn cũng không thấy đến có chủ động cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói rõ tất yếu.

"Đối." Bạch Nguyễn Phong gật đầu, hai con mắt cười đến cong cong , "Ngươi gần nhất giống như béo chút."

Đang suy nghĩ kia Quảng gia lão gia bạch phong nghe xong lời này có chút nghĩ không ra đến, chờ hắn chuyển quá cong đến lại nhìn hướng Bạch Nguyễn Phong khi, đã biến đến có chút không biết nên như thế nào đáp lại, này Bạch Nguyễn Phong tính cách cùng hắn ấn tượng bên trong kém có chút đại.

003.

Bạch Mạc Nho không có trả lời, kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng cũng không ngại, hắn lập tức lấy bên cạnh phóng sổ sách liền tinh tế mà nhìn lên, chính là thường thường liền ngẩng đầu nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái.

Đợi cho Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay này chén trà uống xong, kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng là liên một tờ đều không nhìn xong, bởi vì hắn đem đại bộ phận lực chú ý đều đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên người.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho đều bị hắn nhìn xem có chút như ngồi trên chông khó chịu khi, cửa thang lầu cuối cùng có động tĩnh, kia Quảng gia người đến, đang bị trong điếm lao động phổ thông lĩnh lên lầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy đứng dậy hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, lâm khi đi tới cửa nói: "Ta làm cho bọn họ đưa chút điểm tâm đi lên."

Này Bạch Nguyễn Phong đứng ở nhà hắn trong điếm lâu như vậy, cũng là nửa phân điểm tâm đều không điểm, chẳng lẽ còn thật sự tưởng nại hắn trà uống?

"Hảo." Bạch Nguyễn Phong cười .

Hắn buông xuống trong tay sổ sách nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi, thẳng đến Bạch Mạc Nho bóng dáng biến mất tại tầm mắt trong phạm vi, hắn lúc này mới thu liễm tâm thần hết sức chăm chú đối phó sau đó nữa vào cửa Quảng gia lão gia.

Tính Bạch Nguyễn Phong lừa gạt hắn trà uống Bạch Mạc Nho đi xuống lầu sau, làm trong điếm lao động phổ thông đem mỗi một dạng điểm tâm đều trang một phần đưa lên đi, ám sờ sờ tính phải là tiểu kiếm nhất bút sau, lúc này mới dào dạt khởi báo thù thực hiện được tươi cười lần nữa vào phòng bếp.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tâm tình đại hảo tại phòng bếp bận rộn, nguyên bản đuổi theo hắn đến cửa phòng bếp khẩu Lưu Như thấy, do dự một chút sau đó vẫn là không có tiến phòng bếp.

Nàng một màn này Bạch Mạc Nho không gặp đến, lại đều bị luôn luôn tại bên cạnh tính trướng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn tại trong mắt, thấy Lưu Như lo lắng thật mạnh sau này viện đi đến, Thiện Ngọc Thành trước tay đưa tới một bên Sơ Ngũ, làm hắn tạm thời hỗ trợ thu tiền, sau đó chính mình lại là đi theo nàng vào hậu viện.

Hắn vào cửa khi Lưu Như đang ngồi ở trước bàn nhu ánh mắt, thấy hắn vào cửa sau vội vàng buông xuống tay, chính là hốc mắt lại như trước có chút hồng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tri kỷ phản thủ đóng cửa phòng, này mới đi tới trước mặt nàng hỏi: "Bá mẫu xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Không có việc gì." Lưu Như có chút chật vật mà sờ sờ ánh mắt, "Có cái gì tiến bên trong đôi mắt ."

"Là Bạch gia sự sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Có thể làm cho Lưu Như như thế , trên thế giới này đại khái trừ bỏ Bạch gia cũng chỉ có nàng hai đứa con trai .

Thiện Ngọc Thành hiển nhiên đoán trúng, Lưu Như trong mắt nháy mắt liền có bối rối hiện lên, hắn vội vàng lôi kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng bên cạnh đi rồi chạy trốn mở cửa phụ cận, để ngừa môn nội người nghe thấy.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì , bá mẫu ngươi có thể cùng ta nói." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

"Này..." Lưu Như còn có chút do dự.

"Ngươi không nói là bởi vì không muốn làm cho hắn lo lắng." Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh âm trầm thấp khàn khàn, nhưng mang theo vài phần ôn nhu, "Ta cũng là như thế."

Lưu Như nghe xong lời này ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành, hai người tầm mắt tương đối nháy mắt đã có xấu hổ tại hai người trong mắt hiện lên.

Tuy rằng hai người đều chưa bao giờ đề cập qua, nhưng là bọn hắn hiện giờ tình huống này quả thật có vài phần xấu hổ.

"Kỳ thật cũng không phải đại sự gì, ta đoạn thời gian trước nghe người trấn trên nói Lâm Tuyết Thúy trở lại." Lưu Như hít sâu vào một hơi sau nhìn phòng bếp phương hướng nói: "Ta chỉ là muốn nhắc nhở Nho nhi cẩn thận chút, kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy tâm tư nhiều, ta sợ nàng lại đối phó Nho nhi."

Chính là Lưu Như không nói chính là, nàng đỏ mắt lại không phải bởi vì này Lâm Tuyết Thúy, cũng không phải bởi vì Bạch gia.

"Nàng?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nháy mắt sắc mặt liền trầm xuống, nguyên bản ấm áp hổ phách sắc con ngươi biến đến lãnh liệt, đem hắn kia ngũ quan xinh xắn sấn đến lạnh lùng.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước tại Bạch gia chuyện đã xảy ra hắn toàn bộ biết, chính là hắn ở lại Bạch Mạc Nho bên người khi, kia Bạch gia sự tình đã kết thúc.

Nhưng là cái này cũng không đại biểu hắn đối bạch gia có hảo cảm, đặc biệt đối kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng Bạch Sở Lộ hai người, trong lòng hắn chán ghét không thể so bất luận kẻ nào thiếu.

"Nàng nếu dám tới, ta kêu nàng có đến mà không có về!" Thiện Ngọc Thành phát ngoan, hắn lại không che dấu sát khí trên người, hai mắt phóng xạ xuất sáng quắc hàn quang.

Lưu Như bị hắn tản mát ra sát khí kinh sợ trụ, hảo một lúc lâu sau đó lúc này mới có chút bất an thấp giọng lẩm bẩm nói: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này..."

Có lẽ là đã nhận ra những thứ gì, tại tiểu điếm lầu hai nhã gian Bạch Nguyễn Phong hung hăng mà hắt hơi một cái, tại kia Quảng gia lão gia nhìn chăm chú hạ hắn có chút áy náy mà cười cười, chỉ nói: "Thời tiết có chút lương."

Kia Quảng gia lão gia nghe vậy không nói cái gì nữa, mà là đứng dậy đi xuống lầu, Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy thế cũng vội vàng đi theo.

Đi xuống lầu, đưa đến Quảng gia lão gia, Bạch Nguyễn Phong lúc này mới cất kỹ cùng kia Quảng gia lão gia ký hảo khế ước.

Làm xong này đó, hắn lại đi quầy bên kia kết xong rồi trướng, lúc này mới có chút do dự mà đi hướng phòng bếp.

"Khách nhân muốn ăn những thứ gì?" Bản tại phòng bếp trung hỗ trợ Trọng Thanh thấy, liền vội vàng hỏi.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong lắc lắc đầu, hắn vi cúi đầu nhìn nhìn đứng ở cửa sổ sau bếp trong phòng Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đang bề bộn lục , rồi mới lên tiếng: "Cùng lão bản của các ngươi nói một tiếng, ta đi trước."

Trọng Thanh nghe vậy nghi hoặc, hắn nhìn nhìn kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, chờ giây lát, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay có rảnh Trọng Thanh mới cùng hắn nói việc này.

Bạch Mạc Nho đảo cũng không kinh ngạc, chỉ gật gật đầu, liền cúi đầu tiếp tục bận rộn.

Trong điếm bận rộn như trước, trong nháy mắt liền đến cùng kia Lưu Phương ước định thời gian.

Một ngày này, sớm đã bị phụ cận vài cái người trấn trên đều chờ mong vạn phần, đến ngày nay sau, Quảng Húc Nhiên còn có Vương Độc đám người thiên không sáng liền đến tiểu viện trung gõ cửa, thật sự đem còn ngủ mơ mơ màng màng Bạch Mạc Nho từ Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực kéo đi.

Trận đấu địa phương điểm tại Quảng gia, nhưng không phải tại Quảng gia đại trong trạch viện, mà là bị sửa ở tại Quảng gia tại trấn trên một chỗ đất trống trung.

Nơi đó nguyên bản dựng sân khấu kịch, bởi vì lúc này đây hoạt động Quảng Húc Nhiên làm người toàn bộ hủy đi cái sạch sẽ, sau đó ở bên kia kiến khởi đài cao, tứ tứ phương phương đài cao bên cạnh còn chuẩn bị rất nhiều thịnh phóng điểm tâm cái bàn.

Cái bàn bốn phía, còn bị Quảng Húc Nhiên kéo rất nhiều hoành điều, mặt trên viết chút khẩu hiệu, Bạch Mạc Nho còn ở trong đó nhìn thấy hắn cửa hàng tên.

Nơi này nguyên bản liền rất đại, lại bị Quảng Húc Nhiên thu thập một phen sau đó địa phương liền càng đại càng trống trải , hiện giờ như vậy lớn nhỏ, thiếu nói có thể cất chứa vài trăm người.

Lúc này sắc trời còn sớm, chân trời còn nhìn không thấy nhâm Hà Thần hi, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy chút mơ hồ mặt trời. Trong không khí còn mang theo lạnh lẽo hơi ẩm, đó là ban đêm chưa tán sương mù.

Lần này trận đấu tin tức cũng sớm đã truyền đi ra ngoài, nghe nói có Bạch Mạc Nho làm điểm tâm miễn phí đối ngoại cho vay, cho nên không ít người đều nóng lòng muốn thử.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị bọn họ kéo đến bên này thực địa khảo sát khi, này phiến đất trống trung thế nhưng đã có không ít người ở bên cạnh chiếm vị trí, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, những người đó trung không thiếu chủ động cùng Bạch Mạc Nho chào hỏi hoặc là cho hắn khuyến khích nhi .

Quảng Húc Nhiên lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho thượng đài cao, đem mặt trên đồ vật nhất nhất đối hắn triển lãm.

Này trên đài cao tổng cộng phóng hai cái thật dài quầy, trên quầy phóng chút mới tinh đồ làm bếp, rực rỡ muôn màu, thập phần đầy đủ hết.

"Vi công bằng để đạt được mục đích, mấy thứ này đều là nhất thức hai phân hoàn toàn nhất dạng . Ngươi xem một chút còn có cái gì đồ vật thiếu ? Ta hiện tại khiến cho người đi chuẩn bị." Quảng Húc Nhiên hưng phấn mà nói, "Về phần nguyên liệu nấu ăn, vãn chút thời điểm có người đưa tới."

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở này trên đài đi rồi một vòng, cẩn thận kiểm tra rồi mỗi một dạng đồ vật, đại khái là bởi vì có Vương Độc tham dự nguyên nhân, đại đa số đồ vật đều thực đầy đủ hết cũng không thiếu cái gì.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá này đó đồ làm bếp thời điểm, xa xa truyền đến một trận nói chuyện thanh, là kia Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến nói chuyện thanh.

Bọn họ giờ phút này đang đứng tại dưới đài, tuy rằng cách khoảng cách hơi xa, nhưng bởi vì bọn họ nói chuyện thanh âm đại, cho nên từ bên này cũng có thể toàn bộ nghe thấy.

"... Cho các ngươi quản sự đến, không phải nói cần muốn cái gì cũng có thể thêm sao?" Tiền Yến Yến giọng đại, tại đây vốn là người không nhiều lắm sáng sớm rống đến cơ hồ mọi người đều biết.

"Chính là a, dựa vào cái gì không cho thêm đồ vật đi vào?" Lưu Phương cũng ở bên cạnh hỗ trợ.

Nghe đến hai người nói, đại khái là theo tại bọn họ bên người Quảng gia hạ nhân có chút hỏa khí, bất quá vẫn luôn ẩn nhẫn tại khuyên bảo.

Trên đài Quảng Húc Nhiên nghe xong sắc mặt nháy mắt âm chìm xuống, hắn quay đầu lại đối với Bạch Mạc Nho cười cười tựa hồ sớm đã thói quen, sau đó mới nói: "Ngươi trước ở trong này nhìn trong chốc lát, ta đi xuống xem một chút là chuyện gì."

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, cúi đầu tiếp tục nhìn chính mình .

Bên kia, Quảng Húc Nhiên hạ đài cao sau liền hướng về hai người kia đi đến, tới gần sau đó cùng hai người nói những thứ gì hai người nói chuyện thanh âm lúc này mới đánh xuống.

Bởi vì thanh âm nhỏ chút, Bạch Mạc Nho bên này nghe được không là rất rõ ràng, nhưng đại khái là tại làm Quảng Húc Nhiên cho phép bọn họ mang chính mình đồ làm bếp đến trận đấu.

Trận này trận đấu vi biểu hiện công bằng, vốn là không cho phép mang chính mình đồ vật tới, sở hữu hết thảy đồ vật đều phải dùng Quảng gia cung cấp , nếu là thật sự có yêu cầu cũng có thể trước tiên cùng Quảng gia nói làm Quảng gia trước tiên chuẩn bị dáng vẻ giống nhau . Chuyện này Quảng gia sớm trước liền phái người đến nói, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng gật đầu.

Nghe tại dưới đài mấy người càng sảo càng lớn thanh, còn có chút buồn ngủ Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về bên kia đi đến.

Tới gần bên đài cao duyên sau, hắn cúi đầu triều hạ nhìn lại, tại dưới đài cao phương Quảng Húc Nhiên trước mặt không chỉ là Lưu Phương, Tiền Yến Yến hai người, còn có kia Đinh nhị cùng một cái tuổi so Vương Độc còn muốn lớn hơn chút hắn chưa từng thấy qua nam nhân.

Nam nhân kia tóc hoa râm, nhưng hai mắt sáng ngời hữu thần, ánh mắt sắc bén vừa thấy liền biết không là người tốt ở chung người.

Nam nhân kia cũng phát hiện hắn, ngẩng đầu thần sắc không tốt mà nhìn hắn.

"Quảng công tử, nếu chính là chút đồ làm bếp nói, liền làm cho bọn họ mang đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở trên đài cao nói, rất nhiều đầu bếp đều có chính mình ưa thích, nếu chính là đồ làm bếp nói hắn đảo không hề gì.

Hắn cũng không tố thái, cho nên đối với rất nhiều dụng cụ cắt gọt không có ưa thích, nhưng cũng có không thích người khác bính hắn đồ vật thói quen.

Mà ngay cả tại trong tiệm Trọng Thanh, tại xác định tiến phòng bếp cho hắn hỗ trợ sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng cho hắn chuẩn bị một bộ tân dụng cụ, trong ngày thường hắn muốn luyện tập hoặc là chế tác điểm tâm thời điểm đều là dùng hắn đồ đạc của mình.

Đang cùng hai người kia tranh đến mặt đỏ tai hồng Quảng Húc Nhiên nghe vậy ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Bạch Mạc Nho, nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, sắc mặt hắn hảo thêm vài phần nhưng như trước có chút mất hứng, "Cuộc so tài này quy tắc là đại gia lúc trước đều đáp ứng , tại sao có thể chuyện tới trước mắt lại đổi ý."

Nếu Lưu Phương đám người sớm nói, nếu thật sự có cái kia tất yếu, hắn cũng có thể thích hợp điều chỉnh quy tắc, nhưng Lưu Phương bọn họ đều chuyện tới trước mắt mới nói, làm hắn này chủ sự phương như thế nào đối ngoại công đạo?

"Không quan hệ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười cười, không định vào lúc đó khó xử Quảng Húc Nhiên, "Vừa mới ta cũng có chút đồ vật tưởng muốn dẫn đến."

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này chỉ là vì làm Quảng Húc Nhiên có một cái bậc thang nhưng hạ, sau đó nữa Quảng Húc Nhiên cho dù là đáp ứng Tiền Yến Yến bọn họ yêu cầu, Quảng Húc Nhiên chính mình trên mặt cũng không đến mức khó coi.

Chính là hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, kia một bên trước Tiền Yến Yến nghe xong lại lập tức liền nhảy chân kêu gào đứng lên, "Ngươi nghe một chút ngươi nghe một chút, dựa vào cái gì hắn có thể mang đồ vật chúng ta liền không thể mang? Ngươi này có ý tứ gì?"

Quảng Húc Nhiên bản cũng không nói chỉ làm Bạch Mạc Nho mang, hiện giờ Tiền Yến Yến này ác nhân cáo trạng trước một sảo, nhất thời liền làm hắn lại tới nữa hỏa khí, "Ngươi người này sao lại như vậy không mặt mũi không da?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cám ơn mưa bụi, thạch hẻm muội chỉ +4 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn tiểu nha tiểu nhị lang muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn cơm nắm thịt tẩm bột chiên muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 48: hắn cũng thiếu thốn a!

001.

"Ngươi nói người nào?" Tiền Yến Yến nhưng không là người tốt ở chung người, kia Quảng Húc Nhiên lời kia vừa thốt ra nhất thời liền làm cho nàng nổi trận lôi đình.

"Ngươi!" Quảng Húc Nhiên sắc mặt một thanh.

Nhưng vào lúc này Vương Độc thấy thế đã mở miệng: "Hảo , trận đấu thời gian đã sắp đến , nhanh chóng đi chuẩn bị mặt khác đồ vật, nếu trận đấu bắt đầu, kia liền thật sự không có biện pháp lại nói cái khác ."

Vương Độc nguyên bản đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau cách đó không xa đánh giá này trên đài cao bố trí, là tại nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói sau đó, hắn mới đã đi tới.

Vương Độc đến đài cao bên cạnh, tại dưới đài Đinh Kỳ nhìn thấy Vương Độc nháy mắt, hai con mắt liền toát ra quang đến, hắn có chút kích động đánh giá Vương Độc.

Vương Độc lại đối hắn kia nóng rực tầm mắt nhìn như không thấy, chỉ lạnh lùng đảo qua dưới đài mọi người, "Quy củ chính là quy củ, quy củ định ra đến chính là vì làm người tuân thủ, nếu quy củ có thể tùy tiện thay đổi, kia lúc trước còn định ra đến làm chi?"

Vương Độc lời kia vừa thốt ra, một bên Tiền Yến Yến cùng Lý Cửu hai người nhất thời liền sắc mặt tối đen.

Quảng Húc Nhiên nghe vậy, nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho lại nhìn nhìn một bên Đinh Kỳ, nhưng vẫn còn quyết định đứng ở Vương Độc bên này, "Không sai, quy củ cũng sớm đã định ra, trước ta cũng đã thác người đi hỏi qua các ngươi còn có cái gì yêu cầu , hiện giờ trận đấu tại tức, tự nhiên không có lại thay đổi quy củ khả năng, còn mời các ngươi chính mình tự giải quyết cho tốt."

Kia Quảng Húc Nhiên lời này nói được công bằng, kia Tiền Yến Yến tuy rằng kiêu ngạo tăng vọt, nhưng giờ phút này cũng không có nói về.

Thấy mọi người không lại nói chuyện, Quảng Húc Nhiên lúc này mới vung ra tay áo xoay người đi rồi.

Vương Độc cũng tại trên đài lui về phía sau một bước, thối lui đến dưới đài mọi người thấy không thấy hắn khi, lúc này mới hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho không tiếng động mà ôm quyền xoay người đuổi kịp Quảng Húc Nhiên.

Quảng Húc Nhiên với tư cách là thứ trận đấu chủ sự phương, hắn làm việc cũng là tận khả năng làm được công bằng, bởi vậy sở hữu sự tình hắn đều là chạy hai lần, cũng chưa từng thua thiệt Lưu Phương bên kia, giờ phút này hắn răn dạy hai người, tự nhiên cũng không hảo điều giáo lại đến Bạch Mạc Nho bên người đến.

Chủ sự Quảng Húc Nhiên cùng Vương Độc hai người sau khi rời đi, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng dưới đài những người đó cũng không có gì nói nhưng giảng, rồi mới từ đài cao bên kia hạ đi, đi cái khác địa phương tiếp tục đánh giá cuộc so tài này nơi.

Nơi này cũng đủ lớn, dùng cho bãi phóng thực vật cái bàn có mười mấy cái nhiều, này đó cái bàn đều vây quanh đài cao bãi , hiện ra một cái vòng tròn hình.

Cái bàn bên ngoài liền là bị đơn độc ngăn đón đi ra một khối cung xem xét địa phương, bên kia vị trí so bên này còn muốn lớn hơn chút, phải là để cho tiện đến người xem náo nhiệt.

Theo thái dương dâng lên, đài cao phụ cận lạnh như băng không khí từ từ bị ấm áp dương quang thay thế được, đến bên này người từ từ nhiều hơn, không bao lâu sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho liền nghe vài đạo thanh âm quen thuộc, là Thiện Ngọc Thành chờ người đến.

Đến địa phương, mọi người hướng phía bốn phía đánh giá một phen, sau đó lúc này mới khẩn trương mà nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Cảm giác thế nào?" Lưu Như có chút lo lắng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, đối Lưu Phương nàng đã là không lời nào để nói, đáy lòng ở chỗ sâu trong thậm chí là có chút oán hận, hận hắn liên lụy đến Bạch Mạc Nho muốn dùng nhiều phí nhiều như vậy tâm tư.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tầm mắt ở một bên kia Đinh Kỳ trên mặt đảo qua sau, lại lần nữa rơi xuống Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt, "Người nọ chính là Đinh Kỳ?"

"Là." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu.

Kia Đinh Kỳ là một cái cực kỳ tự phụ tính tình, nghĩ đến là đối tài nấu nướng của mình cực kỳ có tin tưởng, cho nên từ lúc hắn đến nơi này sau đó, Đinh Kỳ kia tràn ngập cừu thị cùng địch ý tầm mắt liền thường thường liền dừng ở trên người của hắn.

"Hừ!" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ giọng hừ lạnh, trong mắt mang theo vài phần lãnh liệt.

Cùng bọn họ một cùng đi Trọng Thanh dẫn theo cái tiểu bố bao, bên trong Bạch Mạc Nho ngày hôm qua thu thập xong , làm hắn hôm nay đồng thời mang đến đồ vật, bên trong này trang chính là một ít vây quần quần áo.

Bạch Mạc Nho tiến phòng bếp khi chú ý này đó, hắn tại làm điểm tâm khi từ không để cho mình kéo trong kéo tháp.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn Trọng Thanh vội vàng đem đồ vật đề lên, "Bạch lão bản, đồ vật ta đều mang đến , còn có ta kia một phần cũng thế."

Bạch Mạc Nho đối hắn gật gật đầu, sau đó nói: "Trọng điểm ta ngày hôm qua đã nói cho ngươi qua, đợi chút nữa lên đài sau đó, ngươi chỉ cần ấn bình thường bước đi giúp ta là được."

Lần này trận đấu, hắn chuẩn bị mang lên Trọng Thanh hỗ trợ.

Từng xuống bếp Lưu Như tuy rằng cũng là thật tốt lựa chọn, nhưng lần này Bạch Mạc Nho muốn mang thượng hắn.

Trọng Thanh có chút khẩn trương, nghe vậy sau đó vội vàng gật gật đầu, vội vàng đem kia túi ôm vào trong ngực, lập tức lại khẩn trương liếc liếc mắt một cái Đinh Kỳ bên kia.

Hắn mặc dù không biết là Bạch Mạc Nho lần này trận đấu đương trung thất bại, chính là hắn tổng sợ chính mình vụng tay vụng chân giúp đảo vội, cấp Bạch Mạc Nho thêm phiền toái, như vậy tưởng tượng hắn nhất thời càng thêm khẩn trương lên.

Càng là khẩn trương, thời gian liền quá đến càng chậm, kia Trọng Thanh đều khẩn trương phải đem lòng bàn tay kháp xuất một mảnh dài hẹp hồng ngân , bên kia Quảng Húc Nhiên mới đứng trên đài cao làm mọi người an tĩnh lại, chuẩn bị nói cái gì đó.

Thấy tư thế này, Bạch Mạc Nho liền biết thời gian không sai biệt lắm , mang theo Trọng Thanh đi một bên xuyên vây quần vãn ống tay áo sau, lúc này mới đi theo Quảng gia hạ nhân hướng về đài cao bên kia đi đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho bên này chuẩn bị xong khi, phía trước Quảng Húc Nhiên bên kia cũng đã chuẩn bị không sai biệt lắm , hắn hưng phấn đến sắc mặt đỏ lên đứng ở trên đài cùng dưới đài những cái đó đến xem náo nhiệt mọi người nói một phen, thấy này hai phe đều chuẩn bị đến không sai biệt lắm lúc này mới quay đầu lại nhất nhất đem hai phe giới thiệu một phen.

"... Trận đấu quy tắc trước đã nói qua , sau đó nữa liền có mời chúng ta hai vị điểm tâm sư bắt đầu đi!" Quảng Húc Nhiên đạo.

Theo Quảng Húc Nhiên nói kết thúc, dưới đài đến xem náo nhiệt mọi người bộc phát ra một trận tiếng hoan hô.

Lần này tới người so Bạch Mạc Nho đoán trước còn nhiều hơn chút, không riêng gì trước dự định những cái đó đất trống đều đầy ấp người, mà ngay cả phụ cận một ít trên nhà cao tầng cũng đều đứng đầy vây xem người.

Tại mọi người tiếng hoan hô trung, Bạch Mạc Nho mang theo Trọng Thanh thượng đài, đối diện kia Đinh Kỳ cũng dẫn Đinh nhị thượng đài.

Bạch Mạc Nho này không cần phải nói, hắn tại đây trên thị trấn tuy rằng mở cửa tiệm mới gần hai tháng, nhưng là cũng có không tiểu nhân danh khí, không ít người đều là hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho mới đến , vừa thấy Bạch Mạc Nho lên đài, lập tức liền có không ít người hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho ồn ào đứng lên.

Kia Đinh Kỳ tuy không phải điểm tâm sư, nhưng là nhìn ra được có vài người vọng, tuy rằng hắn không phải chủ trù, nhưng lên đài khi vẫn như cũ dẫn tới không ít người ồn ào.

Thượng đài, hai phe người tại kia Quảng Húc Nhiên dẫn đường hạ cho nhau nhận thức một phen, sau đó liền là lựa chọn sử dụng tài liệu phân đoạn.

Ngay tại Quảng Húc Nhiên lên đài nói chuyện trong khoảng thời gian này, dưới đài cao phương đã có không ít Quảng gia hạ nhân phụ giúp xe đẩy đi ra, mặt trên phóng rất nhiều nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Bởi vì hai phe dùng cho trận đấu cụ thể điểm tâm là cũng không có đối ngoại thuyết minh , cho nên ai cũng không biết ai sẽ làm như thế nào điểm tâm, đồng dạng, mà ngay cả Quảng gia người cũng không biết.

Bởi vậy, bọn họ chuẩn bị nguyên liệu nấu ăn đề cập phương diện thập phần quảng, nhưng phàm là Vương Độc có thể tưởng được đến có thể dùng với làm điểm tâm , trên cơ bản đều có thể tại đây chút đẩy trên xe thấy được.

Trên đài công phu bận bịu xong, sau đó nữa liền để cho hai phe người từng người đi xuống lựa chọn sử dụng yêu cầu nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

"Như vậy, khiến cho chúng ta mỏi mắt mong chờ đi!" Kia Quảng Húc Nhiên lời vừa nói ra, đối diện Đinh nhị đã không thể chờ đợi được hướng dưới đài chạy tới.

Hắn động tác rất nhanh, Bạch Mạc Nho bên này còn chưa kịp có phản ứng, hắn đã chạy đến dưới đài nguyên liệu nấu ăn trước.

Thấy thế, tại dưới đài người xem náo nhiệt, kia khẩn trương thần kinh nhất thời liền bị khơi mào, có chút cái mắt sắc đã phát hiện Đinh nhị mục đích minh xác, tựa hồ sớm có chuẩn bị.

Trên đài, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở dưới đài động tác nhanh chóng chọn lựa nguyên liệu nấu ăn Đinh nhị, lại có chút kinh ngạc mà nhìn nhìn đối diện Đinh Kỳ, Đinh Kỳ tựa hồ cũng không định xuống đài, hắn chỉ bình chân như vại mà đứng ở trên đài chờ.

"Bạch lão bản..." Trọng Thanh mang theo chút âm rung thanh âm truyền đến, hắn đã khẩn trương đến mặt mũi trắng bệch, bởi vì nhìn thấy Tiểu Nhị trước hắn một bước lao xuống đài, hắn giờ phút này còn có chút do dự, không biết có phải hay không là hẳn là trước noi theo Đinh nhị chạy xuống đi lại nói.

"Không cần khẩn trương, từ từ sẽ đến." Bạch Mạc Nho hồi lấy mỉm cười, lập tức này mới thu hồi tầm mắt dẫn Trọng Thanh hướng về dưới đài đi đến.

Đều không phải là hắn tin tưởng quá túc, thuần túy là bởi vì này một phân đoạn cũng không cần hắn khẩn trương.

Kia Quảng Húc Nhiên cùng Vương Độc hai người cung cấp nguyên liệu nấu ăn tất cả đều là nhất thức hai phân, hơn nữa phân lượng đều là thập phần sung túc , chính là kia Đinh nhị trước chạy xuống đi lấy nguyên liệu nấu ăn, cũng cũng không thể đối hắn bên này tạo thành cái gì ảnh hưởng, nhiều lắm chính là so với hắn mau chút bắt được đồ vật thôi.

Bạch Mạc Nho mang theo Trọng Thanh từ đài thượng xuống dưới đi đến xe đẩy trước khi, bên kia Đinh nhị đã chọn xong một đống lớn đồ vật, chính ôm hướng trên đài chạy.

Trọng Thanh nhìn nhìn Đinh nhị, lại nhìn nhìn như trước bình chân như vại tựa hồ cũng không khẩn trương Bạch Mạc Nho, không khỏi cũng bắt đầu thay hắn khẩn trương lên, "Bạch lão bản không phải ta trước đem bột mì cầm lên đi?"

Nói chuyện thời điểm, Trọng Thanh chỉ chỉ phóng ở một bên kia mấy túi bột mì. Nơi đó tổng cộng phóng năm sáu túi bột mì, Đinh nhị từ trong đó lấy một phần liền chạy, hiện giờ nơi đó còn thừa lại rất nhiều.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế đi ra phía trước, hắn cũng không có vươn tay đi lấy những cái đó bột mì, mà là đứng ở tại chỗ nhìn một lát.

"Bạch lão bản..." Trọng Thanh khẩn trương mà hơi hơi cong thắt lưng, hắn tại trên đài khi còn không biết là, xuống đài sau đó bốn phía người xem náo nhiệt đều sôi nổi nhìn về phía bọn họ, chúng mắt dưới áp lực làm hắn đều cảm thấy đau bụng.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại đối với hắn vẫy vẫy tay, tại hắn tới gần sau đó lúc này mới nhẹ giọng dùng chỉ có hai người nghe thấy thanh âm nói: "Này đó bột mì không phải không có khác nhau , trước ta cũng đã nói cho ngươi quá, cao cân bột mì trung cân bột mì còn có thấp cân bột mì ở giữa khác nhau, trừ cái này ra bột mì cũng còn phân phẩm chất, có hảo có hư, tỷ như này đó trong liền có hảo có kém..."

Trọng Thanh ngay từ đầu còn khẩn trương vạn phần, nhưng ở nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho nói đến mặt sau sau đó vội vàng nhấc lên tinh thần, chú ý Bạch Mạc Nho đã nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho này một lần nói hết sau, Trọng Thanh chính nhăn mi đánh giá trước mặt này mấy túi hắn cơ bản nhìn không đại đi ra phấn túi, Bạch Mạc Nho lại nói: "Bên trong này ba loại bột mì đều có, ngươi tuyển ra thích hợp chúng ta sau đó nữa muốn dùng , trước cầm lên đài đi."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho liền hướng về một bên đi đến.

002.

Nguyên liệu nấu ăn cũng không yêu cầu duy nhất lấy xong, nếu không đủ cũng có thể lại lấy, trận đấu cũng không có phương diện này cưỡng chế yêu cầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói cho hết lời liền hướng về một bên đi đến, Trọng Thanh cũng là ở lại tại chỗ nhíu mày, hắn biết Bạch Mạc Nho là nương cơ hội này tại dạy hắn, chính là hắn thật sự có chút sợ chọn sai đồ vật lầm sự.

Trọng Thanh do dự mà quay đầu lại nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái sau, lúc này mới cắn nha từ trúng tuyển hai túi, sau đó trước chạy tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên người tranh thủ ý kiến của hắn, "Bạch lão bản, ngươi xem này..."

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, thần tình lạnh nhạt mà gật gật đầu.

Trọng Thanh thấy thế, cả người đều có một loại cảm giác thở phào nhẹ nhỏm, kia nháy mắt hắn tứ chi đều có chút run lên.

Ôm lấy này hai túi đồ vật, Trọng Thanh vội vàng bắt bọn nó bỏ vào trên đài, làm xong này đó sau đó, liền lại vội vàng chạy xuống đài đến tiếp tục đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho.

Ngay tại hắn vội lúc này, Bạch Mạc Nho đã lại tuyển khác biệt đồ vật, trong đó nhất phân là đường cát, còn có một phân chính là cái kia hạnh nhân phiến.

Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho tuyển ra đồ vật, Trọng Thanh đại khái đoán ra Bạch Mạc Nho tưởng muốn làm cái gì, liên bước lên phía trước đi hỗ trợ lấy đồ vật.

Hắn tới gần sau đó, quả nhiên, Bạch Mạc Nho kia chỉ có hai người mới nghe thấy thanh âm lần thứ hai truyền đến, "Đường cát chủng loại rất nhiều, hiện giờ chúng ta dùng đại đa số là cam giá nước trải qua thái dương bạo phơi nắng sau mà thành thể rắn, ngọt độ độ tinh khiết cũng các có bất đồng. Sau đó liền là này hạnh nhân phiến."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho bắt tay mở ra tại Trọng Thanh trước mặt, trong tay hắn phóng chính là hai loại hạnh nhân phiến.

Hạnh nhân phiến trước Trọng Thanh tại trong điếm gặp qua, khi đó hắn vẫn chưa để ý nhiều, hiện giờ bị Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy phóng cùng một chỗ nhìn, mới phát hiện cùng là hạnh nhân phiến hai loại đồ vật rồi lại tựa hồ có chút bất đồng.

"Biết vì cái gì ta trước tại trong điếm làm quá một lần giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt sau đó liền không lại làm sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho cầm trong tay hạnh nhân phiến phóng tới mũi hạ nghe nghe.

Trọng Thanh lắc đầu, kỳ thật hắn cũng thực muốn biết nguyên nhân, trước rất nhiều trong điếm khách hàng đều đến hỏi ý kiến quá hắn, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho không nói, hắn cũng chỉ hảo sủy hồ đồ trang thần bí.

"Bởi vì trong tiệm hạnh nhân phiến không thích hợp." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Khi nói chuyện, hắn đã từ hai loại hạnh nhân phiến chế trúng tuyển xuất trong đó một loại, sau đó đem thứ này bỏ vào Trọng Thanh trong ngực.

"Đối , hạnh nhân phiến không thể cùng tiểu mễ cùng thực, nhớ kỹ. " Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Hai thứ này đồ vật hỗn cùng một chỗ thực dụng, dễ dàng tạo thành đi tả, nôn mửa."

Trọng Thanh ngẩn người sau đó vội vàng gật đầu, sau đó đem việc này nhớ ở trong lòng, hắn chạy chậm đuổi theo đi về phía trước đi Bạch Mạc Nho, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Bạch lão bản, này hạnh nhân phiến cũng có phân thích không thích hợp làm điểm tâm?"

Trước Bạch Mạc Nho cùng hắn nói bột mì có phần, hắn còn có thể tiếp thu, nhưng hôm nay này hạnh nhân phiến như thế nào cũng chia? Kia chiếu dạng này tính, chẳng lẽ là chi ma cũng chia?

"Nhưng phàm là nguyên liệu nấu ăn liền có hảo có hư, có thích hợp không thích hợp, không có gì đồ vật là không phân ." Bạch Mạc Nho đạm mạc như nước con ngươi mang theo vài phần hắn bản thân cũng không từng nhận thấy được tự tin, "Hạnh nhân vốn là hạnh chế tác mà thành, hạnh đều có hảo có hư, ngươi cảm thấy hạnh nhân phiến sẽ không phân sao?"

Trọng Thanh là hiểu phi hiểu gật gật đầu, kỳ thật hắn cũng không thể phân ra Bạch Mạc Nho đã nói chênh lệch.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, đành phải lại nói: "Hạnh nhân phiến là mùa hạ thu thập thành thục quả thực trừ bỏ thịt quả cập hạch xác sau đó lấy ra mầm mống, phơi nắng làm sàng chọn sau lại mở ra chế mà thành, trừ bỏ địa vực ảnh hưởng ở ngoài, chế tác hảo xấu hương vị cũng kém rất nhiều, có chút vi khổ có chút vi ngọt."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho tựa hồ là đoán được Trọng Thanh trong lòng suy nghĩ dường như, lại bổ sung một câu, "Chi ma cũng là như thế."

Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng không phải cái loại này nhất định phải tốt nhất nguyên liệu nấu ăn mới nguyện ý ra tay làm điểm tâm người, chính là đại khái mỗi cái đầu bếp đều đối thứ này có vô pháp giải thích rõ ràng cố chấp, nếu có chút càng hảo , đều sẽ không tiếc hết thảy tưởng muốn được đến.

Hai người không chút hoang mang tại cái bàn hạ tuyển , trên đài đinh này bên kia cũng đã đại triển thân thủ, bắt đầu binh lách cách bàng công việc lu bù lên.

Một bên xem náo nhiệt mọi người ngay từ đầu còn có thể nại đến trụ tính tình, cùng Bạch Mạc Nho chậm rãi tuyển, sau lại không bao lâu sau liền bắt đầu nhịn không được cách rào chắn thúc giục Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho đối bọn họ thúc giục cũng không để ý tới, chỉ tiếp tục lựa chọn yêu cầu đồ vật.

Ngay từ đầu còn có chút khẩn trương Trọng Thanh, rất nhanh lực chú ý liền bị Bạch Mạc Nho trong miệng nói hấp dẫn, sau lại hắn ngược lại là quên khẩn trương, ngược lại là cảm thấy tại lan can ngoại thúc giục người quá phiền.

Chờ hắn đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau, đem sở cần đồ vật toàn bộ tuyển xong nhớ tới còn tại trận đấu trung khi, bọn họ đã tuyển một đống lớn đồ vật.

Gạo nếp, đậu đỏ, đậu Hà Lan từ từ...

Mà chờ hai người đem tuyển xong đồ vật toàn bộ đều dọn thượng đài cao khi, tại bọn họ đối diện kia Đinh nhị trong tay trong nồi, đã toát ra thản nhiên hương khí.

Đinh Kỳ ở một bên làm giúp việc bếp núc chuẩn bị công tác, nhưng hắn thường thường sẽ nhắc nhở bên cạnh Đinh nhị hai câu, làm Đinh nhị biệt ra sai.

Nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tại dưới đài lề mề hồi lâu mới lên đài, Đinh Kỳ lạnh lùng hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua, đang nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho lộng lên đài kia một đống đồ vật sau, trong mắt có nháy mắt nghi hoặc hiện lên, nhưng rất nhanh liền gọi làm không mừng.

Bạch Mạc Nho không để ý hắn, đem đồ vật đều cất kỹ sau đó, rửa tay liền tại Trọng Thanh dưới sự trợ giúp bắt đầu bắt đầu với chuẩn bị.

Hắn lần này trận đấu chuẩn bị dùng làm trận đấu tam dạng điểm tâm phân biệt là trước đã từng chế tác quá giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt, còn có bánh đậu xanh nhi cùng thanh đoàn.

Kia giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt tự không cần phải nói, nói là mười dặm phiêu hương đều không khoa trương, từ trước trên đường những người đó phản ứng đến xem liền biết dùng để trận đấu khẳng định thâu không .

Mà dư lại kia bánh đậu xanh nhi cùng thanh đoàn khác biệt điểm tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là trải qua tinh khiêu tế tuyển sau mới cho ra đáp án.

Giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt bản thân mùi nồng đậm khẩu cảm mềm yếu hương giòn, lại là người khác sở chưa từng quá , nhất định có thể vi hắn tranh phân không ít. Mà như vậy điểm tâm một phần là đủ rồi, nếu lại nhiều nhất dạng vị nùng , không khỏi có chút nị hoảng, cho nên hắn sau đó nữa lựa chọn khác biệt điểm tâm đều là thiên thanh đạm trong veo .

Giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt trước Trọng Thanh từng giúp hắn làm quá, cho nên lần này Bạch Mạc Nho đem đồ vật tuyển sau khi đi ra liền làm hắn đến một bên đi làm chuẩn bị , hắn bản thân lại là đến bên cạnh chuẩn bị kia tân khác biệt.

Thanh đoàn, danh nếu như biểu là màu xanh gạo nếp đoàn, chủ yếu thực hiện liền là dùng ngải thảo nước phan tiến gạo nếp phấn trong, lại bao vây tiến bánh đậu nhân nhi hoặc là liên dung chế tác mà thành. Hương vị không ngọt không nị, lại tại thực dụng khi mang theo một cỗ thản nhiên thanh đạm dài lâu thanh thảo hương khí.

Thanh đoàn bề ngoài màu xanh bóng như ngọc, một hơi đi xuống nhu nhận mềm mại, hương vị lại là mùi thơm ngát xông vào mũi, đặt ở giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt sau đó sẽ không giọng khách át giọng chủ loạn hương vị, cũng có thể giải nị.

Mà cuối cùng nhất dạng bánh đậu xanh nhi, lại là một khác đạo có thể làm người muốn ăn điểm tâm.

Bánh đậu xanh nhi thành hình sau đó vẻ ngoài hiện ra đẹp mắt thiển màu vàng, hương vị cùng thanh đoàn thơm ngọt thanh lương ngon miệng, cũng là càng ăn càng muốn ăn, cho dù ăn được nhiều cũng không sẽ cảm thấy nị.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem hai thứ này điểm tâm chuẩn bị công tác đều làm xong khi, bên kia, Trọng Thanh đã mão túc sức lực ở đàng kia chuyển cánh tay đánh đản...

Quay đầu lại gian Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thấy hắn kia đến mức vẻ mặt đỏ bừng bộ dáng, nhịn không được có chút chột dạ mà sờ sờ mũi.

Hắn cố gắng thuyết phục chính mình, từ hắn đến chuẩn bị hai thứ này tân điểm tâm là bởi vì Trọng Thanh sẽ không, không phải bởi vì hắn không muốn đi làm đánh đản sự tình.

Cũng không phải.

Khụ khụ...

Bạch Mạc Nho cúi đầu nhìn về phía trong tay mình đi da phao thủy hoàng đậu Hà Lan, này đậu Hà Lan cũng không biết là Vương Độc chỗ nào làm ra , khối khối sung túc mượt mà, nhìn rất là khả quan.

Bạch Mạc Nho số dương bắt tay trung sớm đã ngâm đủ thời gian đậu Hà Lan, dưới đài lại truyền đến một trận tiếng hoan hô, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Trọng Thanh ngẩng đầu hướng phía hoan hô phương hướng nhìn lại, đã thấy kia Tiểu Nhị tự có lẽ đã hoàn thành nhất dạng điểm tâm, chính bưng đồ vật hướng dưới đài đi đến.

Tiểu Nhị trước làm ra điểm tâm ánh sáng màu hồng lượng giống nhau yên ngựa, kia xốp giòn ngoại da nhìn liền biết này da tô, mơ hồ chi gian, Bạch Mạc Nho còn nghe thấy được vài phần mùi.

Thấy kia bị đặt ở điệp trung đoan xuống đài đi đồ vật, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt toát ra vài phần tán thưởng.

Kia Đinh Kỳ cũng không phải cái chỉ có cáu gắt không có thực lực gia hỏa, tuy rằng hương vị hắn còn không có nếm đến, nhưng là ít nhất hắn một chiêu này kỳ nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho tâm sinh tán thưởng.

Vật kia tên là yên ngựa kiều du cao, là tương đối truyền thống điểm tâm chi nhất, từ bột mì, đường trắng, hoa quế, hạch đào nhân chờ đồ vật chế thành. Làm công không tính phức tạp, nhưng là này ánh sáng màu hồng lượng vả lại da tô nội nhuyễn, hương vị cũng là giòn ngọt hương thơm.

Làm hôm nay đệ nhất dạng bị bày ra tới điểm tâm, vật kia có thể nói là lớn tiếng doạ người, nháy mắt liền hấp dẫn ánh mắt của mọi người, ngược lại là cùng hắn tưởng muốn chế tác giòn da tiểu bánh ngọt có hiệu quả như nhau chi diệu.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá thời điểm, Đinh nhị chạy tới dưới đài, nàng đem những cái đó điểm tâm phân biệt đặt ở mười mấy cái thử ăn trên đài.

Trải qua Quảng Húc Nhiên chọn lựa tiến vào tràng nội kia trăm người tới thấy thế, sôi nổi hướng về điểm tâm đi đến, nhìn ra được bọn họ tựa hồ cũng ngửi được hương khí, trên nét mặt đều mang theo vài phần chờ mong.

"Bạch lão bản..." Nhưng vào lúc này, một bên Trọng Thanh thanh âm truyền đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy quay đầu nhìn lại, hắn nguyên bản tưởng rằng Trọng Thanh lại là giống như buổi sáng quá khẩn trương, hắn đang chuẩn bị nói điểm cái gì lại nhìn thấy chung thanh lau trên mặt bột mì, hắn nhìn không chớp mắt mà nói: "Bạch lão bản, ta đánh hảo ." Khi nói chuyện Trọng Thanh cấp Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn bồn trung đồ vật, "Thế nào, còn cần tiếp tục sao?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy hướng phía bên trong này nhìn thoáng qua, thấy đã không sai biệt lắm , mới lắc lắc đầu.

"Không khẩn trương ?" Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận đến tiếp tục bước tiếp theo.

003.

"Khẩn trương? Ta vì cái gì muốn khẩn trương?" Trọng Thanh cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua tại dưới đài bận rộn Tiểu Nhị, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn bởi vì nhìn đến dưới đài mọi người vừa lòng vẻ mặt mà có chút mắt cao hơn đầu Đinh Kỳ.

Ngay sau đó, Trọng Thanh lỗ mũi triều thiên hừ lạnh một tiếng, ngược lại là đem kia Đinh Kỳ hiện giờ xem bọn hắn bộ dáng học được hữu mô hữu dạng.

Ngay từ đầu hắn khẩn trương là bởi vì cho tới bây giờ không bị nhiều người như vậy vây xem quá, sau lại hắn khẩn trương là bởi vì sợ giúp Bạch Mạc Nho đảo vội, nhưng hiện giờ hắn chỉ cần đánh trợ thủ, cho dù là không có làm hảo cũng có Bạch Mạc Nho ở bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm, hắn còn có cái gì cần muốn khẩn trương ?

Về phần trận đấu thắng thua, Trọng Thanh liền càng thêm không khẩn trương , bởi vì hắn từ không biết là nhà bọn họ bạch lão bản thất bại.

Đối diện vẫn luôn đánh giá bên này Đinh Kỳ thấy Trọng Thanh cái mũi triều thiên biểu tình, sắc mặt nhất thời hắc như bụi than, hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng này mới thu hồi tầm mắt tiếp tục vội trong tay sự tình.

Không cần thiết sau một lát, kia trong đám người lại truyền đến một trận ồn ào, lúc này đây so trước kia một lần thanh âm càng đại chút, trong đó không thiếu một ít thúc giục còn có một đạo điểm tâm đều không làm ra Bạch Mạc Nho động tác mau chút .

Đinh nhị đoan đi xuống thứ hai dạng điểm tâm là Tô Châu heo du cao, lại danh mỡ cao, cũng là một loại truyền thống cao loại danh điểm.

Này Tô Châu heo du cao không giống với trước yên ngựa kiều du cao, này heo du cao nhìn qua trắng noãn trong suốt, ngăn nắp mầu trắng ngà cao thể phía trên thông hương xanh biếc, bạch bạch lục lục nhìn là thập phần đẹp mắt.

Này Tô Châu heo du cao khẩu cảm cũng là thật tốt, nhu nhuyễn nhuận thấp nhập khẩu du mà không nị.

Đồ vật đoan xuống đài sau, tại hạ phương người rất nhanh liền truyền đến nhất trí tán thưởng lời nói.

Ở đây mà bên ngoài xem người thấy, có không ít tưởng muốn tìm hiểu vật kia là vị đạo như thế nào , cũng có không thiếu sốt ruột thúc giục Bạch Mạc Nho .

Rất nhanh, náo nhiệt trong đám người liền phân biệt rõ ràng, hình thành lưỡng đạo thanh âm.

Một trong số đó tự có lẽ đã cảm thấy không có lại so đi xuống tất yếu, dù sao Bạch Mạc Nho cho tới bây giờ mới thôi còn một đạo điểm tâm đều không có làm đi ra, không quản hắn là luống cuống hoặc là cái gì cái khác nguyên nhân, tại điểm này thượng hắn tóm lại là đã thua.

Khác một nhóm người một bên phản bác những người đó nói, một bên lại lo lắng bất an mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hy vọng hắn có thể mau chút có động tác, không phải thật sự chờ kia Đinh nhị tam dạng điểm tâm đều đoan đi xuống, hắn đến lúc đó trở lên điểm tâm chỉ sợ cũng mệt !

Dù sao hiện giờ này Đinh nhị đoan đi xuống khác biệt điểm tâm nhìn qua tựa hồ cũng cũng không tệ lắm bộ dáng, bọn họ mặc dù tưởng lấy ra chút tật xấu, chính là nhìn những cái đó ở đây mà nội giám khảo trên mặt biểu tình, tựa hồ bọn họ đều đối hai thứ này điểm tâm còn có chút vừa lòng.

Chung quanh những người này la hét ầm ĩ , bản cũng đã khẩn trương đến không được Lưu Như càng thêm khẩn trương lên, rõ ràng đã là mùa thu, nàng trên trán lại mạo hiểm một tầng mỏng manh mồ hôi.

"Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?" Lưu Như lo lắng bất an mà nhìn về phía người bên cạnh, "Nho nhi hắn có phải hay không xảy ra chuyện gì, tại sao lâu như thế đều còn không có làm tốt?"

Lưu Như trước đều còn có chút bình tĩnh, chính là một khi liên lụy đến Bạch Mạc Nho nàng rất nhanh liền chân tay luống cuống , nếu không là bởi vì nơi sân nội người ngăn lại không cho nàng đi vào, nàng chỉ sợ sớm đã đã chạy thượng đài cao tìm tòi đến tột cùng.

"Không có việc gì bá mẫu, hắn sẽ không thua ." Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên trấn an Lưu Như một bên đi cà nhắc tiêm duỗi trưởng cổ, ý đồ thấy rõ ràng trên đài cao Bạch Mạc Nho tiến độ.

Hắn lại làm sao có thể không khẩn trương?

Hắn cũng thiếu thốn a!

Hắn khẩn trương không chút nào so Lưu Như thiếu, hắn đã nhiều lần đi tìm Quảng Húc Nhiên làm hắn lên đài đi xem tình huống , bất quá Quảng Húc Nhiên cuối cùng đều lấy muốn công bằng mà đầu đầy mồ hôi cự tuyệt .

"Ai, này nếu là thua cũng không có gì, hắn nhưng hay là dọa đến ." Lưu Như khẩn trương mà nói, nếu như thua kia liền thua đi, cùng lắm thì này cửa hàng không mở, nhưng là nàng cũng không muốn nhìn Nho nhi xuất sự.

Tại trên đài Bạch Mạc Nho còn cũng không biết là có cái gì, nhưng là tại dưới đài bị vây trong đám người Lưu Như bọn họ cũng là một bên không biết chuyện lòng tràn đầy lo lắng chờ đợi, một bên còn muốn không ngừng nghe người xung quanh những cái đó suy đoán lời nói.

Liền như vậy một lát công phu thời gian, có chút lớn mật, thậm chí suy đoán Bạch Mạc Nho có phải hay không có chỗ nào không thoải mái, cho nên mới chậm trễ tiến độ.

Kia Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể vốn là không hảo, Lưu Như cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người lại rõ ràng bất quá, bị vừa nói như thế nhất thời liền nóng nảy.

Kết quả bên này còn không có cấp lại đây, bên kia lại có người suy đoán Bạch Mạc Nho có phải hay không bị thương, tuy rằng Bạch Mạc Nho làm chính là điểm tâm nhưng cũng hữu dụng đao thời điểm, đao kiếm không có mắt vạn nhất làm bị thương ...

Ngay tại hai người thương lượng muốn hay không trực tiếp xông vào khi, một bên một đạo thanh âm truyền đến, ngăn lại hai người, "Nhị nương, ta vừa mới ở bên cạnh tửu lâu lầu hai thấy được, đệ đệ hắn không có việc gì, chính là làm được chậm chút."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong sắc mặt đỏ bừng từ trong đám người tễ đến hai người trước mặt, hắn đã không phụ ngày thường nho nhã ngược lại có chút chật vật. Hôm nay tới người rất nhiều, hắn một người từ tửu lâu bên kia tễ đến nơi đây phí thực đại khí lực, cũng thụ không ít xem thường.

"Thật sự?" Lưu Như cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành làm người nhanh chóng quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hắn chứng thực, giờ phút này bọn họ cũng không cố thượng cái khác , chỉ hy vọng Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói là sự thật.

"Nếu không các ngươi đi với ta tửu lâu bên kia, ta ở bên kia trước tiên đính nhã gian, bên kia vừa mới có thể nhìn đến bên này cảnh tượng." Bạch Nguyễn Phong chỉ chỉ ly đến gần nhất kia một một tửu lâu.

Nơi đó sớm đã bị người xem náo nhiệt đàn vây quanh, bởi vì chiếm cứ bãi đất nguyên nhân, bên kia so bên này còn muốn chật chội.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng phía bên kia nhìn thoáng qua, trong mắt có hối hận thoáng hiện, sớm biết rằng hắn nên trước đem chỗ kia bao xuống dưới, hiện giờ cũng không cần như vậy hao hết tâm tư.

Lão Hứa những người kia bởi vì Vương Độc nguyên nhân, tựa hồ sớm đã tìm được tuyệt hảo quan khán vị trí, tự buổi sáng đến bây giờ liền không mạo quá mức.

Lưu Như hiện giờ chính khẩn trương, nghe xong Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói lúc này gật đầu, "Chúng ta đây mau đi qua."

"Bên này." Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói cho hết lời còn chưa kịp có động tác, một bên Lưu Như cũng không biết chỗ nào tới khí lực, thật sự bằng bản thân lực chen ra người chung quanh bài trừ một con đường đến.

Dưới đài mọi người hỏng mất, trên đài Bạch Mạc Nho lại vẫn như cũ bình tĩnh như trước, hắn chỉ huy Trọng Thanh đem trang nhập chỉ ly tiểu bánh ngọt bỏ vào tiểu nướng lô, sau đó lại quay đầu lại tiếp tục làm khác khác biệt điểm tâm.

Kia thanh đoàn chế tác trình tự làm việc còn đơn giản chút, bánh đậu xanh nhi lại phiền toái, hảo tại nhất hao phí thời gian ngâm đậu Hà Lan một bước này đã tỉnh , không phải hắn hôm nay ngày nay sợ là đều đến háo tại phía trên này.

Trận đấu cũng không có minh xác quy định thời gian phạm vi, chỉ quy định nhất trì tại sắc trời đen xuống trước giao ra tam dạng điểm tâm.

Hiện giờ không đến trưa, thời gian còn còn nhiều là.

Bên kia Trọng Thanh dựa theo Bạch Mạc Nho đã nói thật cẩn thận mà nhìn chằm chằm hỏa, bên này Bạch Mạc Nho lại là xốc lên oa cái, nhìn nồi công chính nấu đậu Hà Lan.

Nồi trung thủy đã nấu phí, Bạch Mạc Nho cẩn thận đem nước sôi trung hiện lên màu trắng bọt biển bỏ rơi, sau đó tiếp tục nấu tới nồi trung đại bộ phận đậu Hà Lan nở hoa tô lạn.

Này một vội liền là nửa canh giờ, chờ bên kia Trọng Thanh đã chạy tới nói với hắn nướng lô trung đồ vật đã không sai biệt lắm khi, đối diện Đinh Kỳ sớm đã đem cuối cùng nhất dạng điểm tâm cũng đoan đi xuống.

Đinh Kỳ cuối cùng này một đạo điểm tâm là đậu phộng tô cao, đậu phộng tô thơm ngọt vừa miệng có nồng đậm đậu phộng mùi, là một đạo già trẻ đều nghi tiểu ăn vặt, cho dù là trong ngày thường, cũng là bị sử dụng đến so nhiều một loại điểm tâm.

Kia Đinh Kỳ tay nghề không sai, từ xa nhìn lại, hắn làm Đinh nhị mang sang đi đậu phộng tô cao cũng không tiêu hồ dấu vết, nhìn qua xốp giòn nhẵn nhụi độ dày đều đều chỉnh tề.

Này đậu phộng tô cao vốn là một loại mùi nồng đậm điểm tâm, từ lúc làm ra mở ra bắt đầu, liền luôn luôn tại không trung tản ra thản nhiên hương khí.

Đồ vật đoan đi xuống sau đó, lúc này đây người phía dưới ngược lại là an tĩnh, chỉ lẳng lặng chờ ở đây nội mọi người nếm xong lại làm ra đánh giá, sau đó lúc này mới sôi nổi cúi đầu giao nhĩ khe khẽ nói nhỏ đứng lên.

Mắt thấy này Đinh nhị tam dạng đồ vật đều xuất ra tay, mà còn tam dạng đều được đến phía dưới giám khảo nhất trí khen ngợi, nguyên bản còn gọi la hét làm Bạch Mạc Nho động tác mau chút những người đó, giờ phút này đã yên tĩnh trở lại.

Mà trước liền vẫn đứng tại Đinh Kỳ bên kia người, giờ phút này ngược lại là nói chuyện lưng và thắt lưng đều thẳng , thanh âm cũng lớn không chỉ một bội.

Thấy nguyên bản ồn ào đám người kia an tĩnh lại, những người này một đám trong lời nói mang nói, nghe liền làm người cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Có chút chịu không nổi khí này , đã hùng hùng hổ hổ chuẩn bị chạy lấy người, không bao lâu sau đó, còn đứng ở tại chỗ vẫn không nhúc nhích, nhìn trên đài cao cũng đã chỉ còn lại có trước tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong điếm đi qua những cái đó khách hàng.

Nguyên bản còn bình tĩnh Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy thế, giờ phút này cũng không khỏi nóng nảy, hắn lót khởi mủi chân triều đài cao nhìn xung quanh, cân nhắc có phải hay không hẳn là đi lên nói điểm cái gì.

Từ trận đấu bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn an an tĩnh tĩnh ngốc ở một bên Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người giờ phút này lại ấn không chịu nổi , kia nụ cười trên mặt đều nhanh nứt đến lỗ tai sau , bọn họ là lôi kéo người bên cạnh là mở miệng liền khen nhà bọn họ Tiểu Nhị như thế nào lợi hại, một bộ đã thắng định rồi tư thái.

Kia Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến không hề biết thu liễm, mặc dù là người chung quanh bị bọn họ nói có chút phiền , bọn họ nụ cười trên mặt vẫn là vẫn như cũ không đoạn quá.

Đám người chính rộn ràng nhốn nháo, đầu người tích cóp động, nhưng vào lúc này, một cỗ thản nhiên mùi lại từ trên đài phiêu xuống dưới.

Còn kiên nhẫn chờ ở tại chỗ nhân trung có người lập tức liền nhận ra mùi thơm này, "Là ngày đó trên đường thổi qua hương vị! Bạch lão bản đã làm xong!"

Nghe được hắn lời này, người xung quanh sôi nổi duỗi trưởng cổ triều khán đài bên kia nhìn lại, đồng thời từng ngụm từng ngụm hút khí, hy vọng ngửi ngửi người nọ đã nói mùi.

Mà những cái đó nguyên bản quét hưng đã chuẩn bị rời đi người, lúc này sôi nổi dừng bước lại quay đầu lại nhìn xung quanh, tại ngửi được trong không khí phiêu tới mùi sau, tinh thần rung lên.

Nguyên bản đã có chút rời rạc đám người lần thứ hai hướng trước chật chội, sôi nổi chờ mong tại trên đài Bạch Mạc Nho có điều động tĩnh.

Kia mùi ngay từ đầu vẫn chỉ là thản nhiên , sau một lát liền càng ngày càng đậm úc, tiểu mạch phấn hương khí cùng thơm ngọt khí tức hỗn tạp, tại đây to như vậy đất trống gian chậm rãi khuếch tán, làm người ta ngón trỏ đại động.

Lúc này đây Bạch Mạc Nho không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người thật sự có động tác, sau một lát, Trọng Thanh bưng làm tốt nhóm đầu tiên tiểu bánh ngọt xuống đài, sau đó đem đồ vật hướng thử ăn trên đài phóng.

Kết quả trong tay cái đĩa còn chưa buông xuống, liền đã có người duỗi tay lại đây.

"Cẩn thận, nóng..." Trọng Thanh còn chưa có nói xong, cúi đầu vừa thấy, đã thấy hắn nguyên bản bưng chén đĩa trung đã trống không một vật.

"Thế nào, thế nào?"

Trọng Thanh lúc này đây đoan xuống dưới điểm tâm không nhiều lắm, có rất nhiều người cũng không từng cướp được.

"Ngô... Thơm quá!"

Vừa mới hồng bồi đi ra tiểu bánh ngọt cùng lúc trước kia Đinh nhị đoan đi xuống mấy thứ đồ vật bất đồng, tuy rằng kia Đinh nhị đoan đi xuống điểm tâm cũng đúng là hương, nhưng không có cái này hương.

Nói thật, kia Đinh nhị liên tục đoan đi xuống tam dạng điểm tâm đều vô cùng hương, đặc biệt kia cuối cùng đậu phộng tô cao, nhai tại miệng đó là càng nhai càng thơm.

Nhưng tam dạng điểm tâm xuống dưới, đặc biệt tại ăn xong kia đậu phộng tô cao sau, mấy người đều có chút nị .

Dù sao hương đồ vật lại nhiều, mùi lại nồng đậm, một khi nhiều liền tránh không được có chút làm người cảm thấy khó chịu.

Cũng không biết tình huống như vậy là kia Đinh Kỳ cố ý như thế vẫn là vô ý, tóm lại tại ăn kia tam dạng đồ vật sau đó, chúng trong đám người đã có bộ phận không có người cái gì khẩu vị.

Nhưng này không đến nắm tay lớn nhỏ kim hoàng sắc tiểu bánh ngọt lại bất đồng, tuy rằng đồng dạng là hương, nhưng không giống với ăn xong đậu phộng tô sau đó hương, mà là mặt khác một loại trong veo mùi.

Hút lãnh khí tinh tế đem một hơi bánh ngọt nuốt nuốt xuống, kia còn mang theo chút nóng bỏng độ ấm làm trong bụng giống như đều tản mát ra mùi, lại ăn một hơi, cái loại cảm giác này lại còn chưa tiêu tán.

Trọng Thanh thấy, trên mặt nhịn không được tràn ra tươi cười, hắn lại vội vàng chạy chậm thượng đài cao đem chuẩn bị tốt dư lại những cái đó tiểu bánh ngọt đoan đi xuống dưới.

Đi xuống sau đó, Trọng Thanh cũng không nói nói, chỉ đem đồ vật hướng mọi người trước mặt khẽ vươn tay, sau đó một khắc sẽ không có.

Như thế lập lại hai ba lần sau, hắn mới đem sở hữu tiểu bánh ngọt phân phát đi ra ngoài.

Làm xong này đó, Trọng Thanh vẫn chưa tại dưới đài ở lâu, mà là mau chóng thượng đài, chuẩn bị giúp Bạch Mạc Nho làm cái khác điểm tâm.

Bên kia, Bạch Mạc Nho thanh đoàn sớm đã làm tốt, bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có làm Trọng Thanh lập tức đoan đi xuống, mà là làm Trọng Thanh giúp đỡ hắn đem gia nhập đường cát phan quân sau đậu Hà Lan tương hồ thả lại hỏa thượng tiếp tục thêm nấu, thẳng ngao đến nùng trù, hồ thành nửa thể rắn mà không phải chất lỏng trạng, lúc này mới ngừng bắn.

Làm xong này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho tự một bên lấy khuôn đúc trang nhập, sau đó đem mặt ngoài làm bóng hơi chút hạ nhiệt độ, chờ không phỏng tay mới để vào khối băng bên trong đóng băng.

Đến đây, kia bánh đậu xanh nhi cơ bản đã hoàn thành, sau đó nữa chỉ chờ tiếp qua chút thời điểm thành hình.

Bên này, Bạch Mạc Nho bận bịu xong trên tay sự tình sau đó, liền làm Trọng Thanh đem chuẩn bị tốt thanh đoàn đoan đi xuống phân phát.

Này thanh đoàn cũng không coi là nhiều sao ngạc nhiên đồ vật, rất nhiều địa phương hiến tế hoặc là chơi xuân đều có ăn, thấy Trọng Thanh cư nhiên đem thứ này đoan đi xuống, dưới đài vừa mới còn hưng trí bừng bừng đám kia bình thẩm hai mặt nhìn nhau có chút không giải.

Nhưng là chờ thật sự ăn lên, đám người kia lại hoàn toàn là mặt khác một bộ biểu tình.

Tại ăn đủ Đinh nhị đoan đi xuống tam dạng hương giòn tô đầy đủ hết điểm tâm sau đó, đã có chút chán ngấy mọi người chỉ cảm thấy một trận mùi thơm ngát nhào vào trong mũi, mềm mại lạnh lẽo khẩu cảm, tựa hồ liên kia cuối cùng một tia chán ngấy đều nhất tịnh bị xua tan vô tung, dư lại liền chỉ có không ngọt không nị thanh đạm dài lâu thanh thảo hương khí tại trong miệng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: a, thật đói...

Cám ơn ta kêu tiểu Mặc Mặc muội chỉ địa phương lôi, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn cơm nắm thịt tẩm bột chiên muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn Cat muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 49: cũng không biết được không ăn

001.

Vốn có chút nị đến hoảng mọi người đang này một tao hạ nháy mắt giải chán ngấy, đồng thời đã ăn được lửng dạ bọn họ đã đối Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng này một đạo điểm tâm, cũng tâm sinh thêm vài phần chờ mong.

Muốn nói hiện nay mới thôi, hai người này trận đấu làm ra điểm tâm hương vị cũng không phải bình thường trong có thể ăn đến , mọi người cũng xác thực mở rộng tầm mắt.

Kia Đinh nhị làm ra điểm tâm hương xốp giòn câu toàn, đặc biệt cuối cùng kia một đạo đậu phộng tô cao, kia tư vị, chậc chậc...

Nhưng năm đạo điểm tâm ăn hết, hiện giờ chúng trong lòng người nhất tưởng niệm lại vẫn là trước kia tiểu bánh ngọt, tuy nói kia đậu phộng tô mùi nồng đậm, chính là nồng đậm về nồng đậm đã có chút không khỏi ăn nhiều, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho kia tiểu bánh ngọt lại bất đồng, mùi không thua, lại làm cho mọi người hồi vị dài lâu.

Nếu nói là này đó điểm tâm làm mọi người mở rộng tầm mắt, như vậy ăn kia tiểu bánh ngọt bọn họ sợ là miệng đều dưỡng điêu .

Chỉ tiếc lần này trận đấu chỉ cung cấp định lượng điểm tâm, một người một phần, còn nhiều là nửa phân đều không có.

Bạch Mạc Nho kia cuối cùng một đạo điểm tâm chậm chạp không có đoan xuống dưới, này dưới đài mọi người giờ phút này cũng đã tâm tâm niệm niệm nhớ thương thượng , không thể so trước không có kiên nhẫn, hiện giờ mọi người đến ngược lại là kiên nhẫn mười phần.

Thấy nơi sân nội giám khảo nhóm đều sôi nổi nhìn trên đài, ở đây mà ngoại những cái đó người xem náo nhiệt, giờ phút này cũng nhịn không được đi theo nhìn phía trên đài, chờ mong Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng này một đạo điểm tâm.

Trong nhất thời, này to như vậy cái trận đấu nơi sân ngược lại là yên tĩnh trở lại.

Không có gì người nói chuyện, cũng không có người chuẩn bị rời đi, tất cả mọi người an an tĩnh tĩnh tĩnh tâm chờ đợi.

Thấy tình huống như vậy, Lưu Phương bên kia cũng là mày thâm nhíu.

Nguyên bản Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người cũng đã hỉ thượng đuôi lông mày, nhịn không được đối người bên cạnh khen nhà mình Đinh nhị như thế nào như thế nào lợi hại, trận này trận đấu thắng bại đã phân. Giờ phút này thấy tất cả mọi người an tĩnh lại kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, hai người chỉ cảm thấy như là trên mặt đã trúng bạt tai khó chịu.

"Người này sao lại như vậy lề mề?" Tiền Yến Yến không kiên nhẫn mà nói, ánh mắt của hắn cũng gắt gao mà nhìn chằm chằm trên đài, nhưng trong mắt của hắn với cái khác người trong mắt chờ mong bất đồng, trong mắt của hắn tràn ngập phẫn nộ cùng ảo não thần sắc.

Một bên Lưu Phương cũng là sốt ruột, hắn tả hữu nhìn xung quanh , lại chỉ có thể tại bốn phía nhìn thấy một Song Song chờ mong mắt.

Thấy những người đó chờ mong ánh mắt, Lưu Phương trong lòng lo lắng là không chút nào so Tiền Yến Yến thiếu, không, là chỉ nhiều không ít.

Bởi vì hắn cũng không có nói cho Tiền Yến Yến chính là, hắn không riêng gì đáp ứng Bạch Mạc Nho lần này trận đấu thua nhất phương quan cửa hàng yêu cầu, nhưng lại đi lão Vương bên kia đánh cuộc một phen, áp chế lợi thế là bọn hắn cửa hàng khế.

Cuộc so tài này hai người bọn họ liền chưa từng nghĩ rằng thất bại, bởi vậy tại trận đấu bắt đầu trước Lưu Phương từ không lo lắng cho mình cửa hàng sẽ lấy không trở lại.

Tương phản, hắn cửa hàng này áp chế đi ước chừng để thượng trăm lượng bạc, nếu là thắng, vậy lần này bọn họ sợ là muốn đại xoay người.

Không riêng làm Bạch Mạc Nho đóng cửa, nhưng lại có thể thắng đến mấy trăm lượng bạc, đến lúc đó đừng nói là tại khai này điểm tâm cửa hàng, cho dù là hắn mở lại hai nhà cũng giàu có dư dật.

Tuổi trẻ thời điểm Lưu Phương cũng từng phong cảnh quá, hắn hiện giờ đều còn nhớ khi đó ngày, nhưng này gần mười năm đến ngày ấy tử đã thành hắn trong mộng tài năng trải qua đồ vật, mỗi khi nhớ tới đều làm hắn khó chịu không thôi.

Hiện giờ thật vất vả có một cơ hội có thể đại xoay người, hắn tự nhiên không có khả năng bỏ qua.

"Nếu không ngươi đi hỏi vừa hỏi đinh sư phụ, nhìn đến đế thế nào?" Lưu Phương chạm vào bên cạnh Tiền Yến Yến, hắn trên trán đã toát ra một chút mồ hôi lạnh.

Lưu Phương hướng tới tự phụ, trong ngày thường có chút tiền thời điểm mà ngay cả tìm tới cửa tới sinh ý đều là yêu có làm hay không, nhưng cái này cũng không đại biểu hắn sẽ không nhìn người ánh mắt.

Tương phản, Lưu Phương ngược lại là cái tâm tư thông thấu người.

Người nào là hắn có thể đắn đo đến người nào là hắn không thể trêu vào , hắn chỉ nhìn liếc mắt một cái liền biết.

Liền tỷ như lúc trước Bạch Phúc Đức sự tình, hắn biết Bạch Phúc Đức có thể ẩn nhẫn tới khi nào, cũng biết cái gì thời điểm là của hắn điểm mấu chốt, cho nên lúc này mới không có sợ hãi một lần lại một lần đi gây sức ép Bạch Phúc Đức.

Nhưng là hiện giờ hắn lại có một loại cảm giác không ổn, bởi vì tại bốn phía những người đó, giờ phút này trên mặt đều hiện ra chờ mong sắc thái.

Không giống với chi trước đó không lâu trước cảm thấy Bạch Mạc Nho muốn thâu khi cái loại này thất vọng, giờ phút này những người đó trên mặt biểu tình phân minh chính là đang nói Bạch Mạc Nho còn không có thâu, hắn không riêng không có thua, hắn thậm chí còn có khả năng sẽ thắng.

Chính khẩn trương Tiền Yến Yến nghe xong Lưu Phương nói tức giận mà quay đầu lại trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái Lưu Phương, thấp giọng mắng: "Ngươi muốn biết ngươi như thế nào không đi hỏi, làm chi sự tình gì cũng gọi ta đi làm?"

Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người có thể nói là ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã, nhiều năm như vậy xuống dưới hai người tường an vô sự thậm chí là bồi dưỡng ra chút ăn ý.

Hai người giờ phút này đều khẩn trương trên đài phát sinh sự, cũng đều khẩn trương quan sát đến ở đây mà nội những cái đó giám khảo trên mặt biểu tình, trong lòng cũng đều đã sinh ra vài phần bất an, chính là giờ phút này hai người đều chưa nói.

"Ta đi hỏi gọi là gì sự, ngươi một cá bà nương gia hỏi nhiều hai câu nhân gia cũng sẽ không nói ngươi cái gì." Lưu Phương lại đợi trong chốc lát sau không chịu nổi tính tình đẩy Tiền Yến Yến.

Tiền Yến Yến giờ phút này cũng là đã không nhẫn nhịn được, nàng quay đầu lại trắng Lưu Phương liếc mắt một cái sau đó, liền hướng về tiền phương đi đến.

Bọn họ cùng Lưu Như người nhất dạng bị nhốt tại nơi sân ở ngoài, chỉ là bọn hắn khinh thường cùng Lưu Như đám người cùng một chỗ, cho nên ở đây mà bên kia ngốc .

Tiền Yến Yến chen ra người bên cạnh tễ đến đám người bên cạnh sau đó, hắn hướng về phía nơi sân nội giám khảo vẫy vẫy tay, mặt dày mày dạn gọi trong đó một người sau đó cầu hắn hỗ trợ đi gọi tại cách đó không xa nghỉ ngơi Đinh nhị.

Cuộc so tài này tuy rằng nghiêm khắc, nhưng lại cũng không có yêu cầu dưới đài cùng trên đài chi người không thể nói chuyện, cho nên Tiền Yến Yến hành động cũng không tính vi quy.

Tiền Yến Yến gọi Đinh nhị đến bên cạnh sau, liền kéo hắn đến một bên nhỏ giọng mà hỏi: "Kia đinh đầu bếp nói như thế nào?"

Đinh Kỳ tuy rằng cùng Đinh nhị là cùng họ, cũng đúng là thân thích, nhưng là quan hệ nhưng không thân cận.

Đinh nhị cùng Đinh Kỳ hai người tính đứng lên đây chính là cách hảo mấy đại quan hệ, kia cùng Tiền Yến Yến so sánh với, cách đến liền xa hơn , cơ hồ đều không dính thân đều. Bất quá Đinh Kỳ cũng coi là bọn họ Đinh gia gần nhất thế hệ này trong nổi danh nhất vọng một người, cho nên mọi người nhiều ít đi lại chút.

Trước kia lão bản nương đề xuất muốn so với tái thời điểm, Tiền Yến Yến lập tức liền nghĩ tới Đinh Kỳ.

Vi bảo vệ này cửa hàng, vi tranh này một hơi, Tiền Yến Yến nguyên bản dẫn theo chút tiền đi qua chuẩn bị thỉnh hắn hỗ trợ.

Đinh Kỳ ngay từ đầu không cần suy nghĩ liền cự tuyệt hai người, chính là kia Tiền Yến Yến vẫn luôn lại không đi, không muốn cho Đinh Kỳ cho hắn hỗ trợ.

Trải qua kể rõ thỉnh cầu không có kết quả sau, Tiền Yến Yến đơn giản nói là Đinh Kỳ sợ, kia Đinh Kỳ vốn là tính cách cố chấp lại là cái loại này đối chính mình tay nghề cùng với này tự phụ người, nghe Tiền Yến Yến nói có một cái tay nghề so với hắn hảo , lập tức liền bị kích đến gật đầu.

Mà còn cự tuyệt Tiền Yến Yến cấp xuất trả thù lao, khinh thường nhất cố.

Tiền Yến Yến đến tiện nghi lại khoe mã tự nhiên là hảo đến không được, này một đoạn thời gian nội đem Đinh Kỳ thổi thiên thượng cận có địa thượng tuyệt không, kia Đinh Kỳ tâm tình không sai, liền cùng Lưu Phương bọn họ đi được gần chút.

Bị kêu lên đi Đinh nhị nghe xong Tiền Yến Yến nói, có chút bất an mà nhìn nhìn Đinh Kỳ, "Di, hiện tại đến hỏi không tốt sao?"

Đinh Kỳ gần nhất một đoạn thời gian cùng bọn họ đi được gần chút, nhưng cũng không thể thay đổi hắn là cái đối chính mình tay nghề cực kỳ tự phụ người, thời gian này đến hỏi Đinh Kỳ, chẳng phải là tại nghi ngờ năng lực của hắn?

Chính là Tiền Yến Yến hiện ở nơi nào quản được nhiều như vậy, hắn vội vàng nói: "Sẽ không đâu, sẽ không đâu, ngươi tốt xấu coi như là hắn không có vào môn đệ tử, đệ tử này hỏi sư phụ một câu có cái gì nhưng sinh khí?"

Đinh nhị có chút do dự, bất quá sau một lát, hắn vẫn là hướng về Đinh Kỳ bên kia đi tới.

Đinh nhị hồi Đinh Kỳ bên người sau, hắn bất an mà kéo góc áo ngẩng đầu đánh giá Đinh Kỳ, ý đồ mở miệng hỏi ý kiến. Nhưng Đinh Kỳ sắc mặt giờ phút này cực kém, hắn nhìn hai mắt sau đó, ngược lại có chút không dám mở miệng.

Tại đám người ở ngoài Tiền Yến Yến cũng vội vàng hướng về phía hắn ngoắc, làm hắn nhanh chóng hỏi ý kiến.

Đinh Kỳ sớm đã chú ý tới bên cạnh Đinh nhị động tác nhỏ, tự nhiên cũng nhìn thấy Đinh nhị cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người cúi đầu giao nhĩ kia một hồi cảnh, thấy kia Đinh nhị tại chính mình bên cạnh tả hữu nhìn xung quanh, hắn lạnh lùng mà hừ một tiếng, nói: "Hừ, phụ nhân chi thấy, cuộc so tài này ta không có bại khả năng."

Vô luận là từ lựa chọn điểm tâm điểm này thượng vẫn là từ điểm tâm thành phẩm điểm này thượng, đều là vạn vô nhất thất , hắn không có khả năng thất bại, cũng không có lý do gì thất bại.

Đinh nhị nghe xong hắn mà nói sắc mặt cứng đờ, lập tức cao hứng phấn chấn hướng Tiền Yến Yến bên kia chạy tới, sau đó như thế như vậy cùng Tiền Yến Yến nói một phen.

Tiền Yến Yến đến nói, trên mặt nhất thời lộ ra tươi cười, vội vàng trở về cùng Lưu Phương thương lượng.

"Ta liền nói này Đinh Kỳ là không có khả năng thất bại , nhất định là kia họ Bạch ra vẻ mê hoặc." Tiền Yến Yến đạo.

Lưu Phương bị hắn vừa nói như thế trong lòng bất an buông xuống vài phần, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn là không ngừng hướng phía ở đây mà nội những cái đó giám khảo trên mặt miết đi.

Lúc này đây Quảng Húc Nhiên an bài rất nhiều người làm giám khảo, trước sau thêm đứng lên gần tới trăm cái, mà trận đấu kết quả áp dụng đầu phiếu thức, tuy nói mọi người trên mặt giờ phút này đều lộ ra vài phần chờ mong, nhưng tựa hồ tình huống cũng không như vậy tao.

"Hơn nữa ngươi không là đều an bài hảo sao, còn có cái gì nhưng lo lắng ?" Tiền Yến Yến dùng khuỷu tay chạm vào bên cạnh Lưu Phương, trong mắt mang thêm vài phần trách cứ, giống như vừa mới lo lắng người đương trung cũng không có hắn giống nhau.

Đi qua Tiền Yến Yến như vậy vừa nhắc nhở, Lưu Phương ngược lại là tựa như nhớ tới cái gì nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn vi kiễng chân tại làm giám khảo trong đám người sưu tầm, tìm được vài cái quen thuộc gương mặt sau, hắn mới hoàn toàn an tâm.

Có thể làm bọn họ đều làm, lần này trận đấu bọn họ quả quyết sẽ không thua.

Mọi người ở đây kiên nhẫn chờ đợi khi, trên đài Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng có động tĩnh.

Hắn đi đến một bên, xốc lên dùng để ướp lạnh thùng, sau đó xem xét tình huống bên trong sau đó, đối với một bên Trọng Thanh gật gật đầu.

Trọng Thanh liên bước lên phía trước giúp đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho đem trong đó để đặt đồ vật lấy đi ra, sau đó hai người lại vén tay áo lên lấy ra tiểu điệp, thật cẩn thận mà đem bên trong này đồ vật, cắt thành ngón cái lớn nhỏ tiểu phương khối.

Này dưới đài mọi người thấy không thấy đó là cái gì đồ vật, chỉ có thể đủ nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng kia một người gọi làm Trọng Thanh thiếu niên không ngừng bận rộn , bọn họ duỗi trưởng cổ, chờ mong thoáng nhìn một cước, lại rất khó.

Dưới đài mọi người thấy không thấy, tại xa xa tửu lâu phía trên mọi người nương bãi đất ưu thế, lại đem Bạch Mạc Nho động tác nhìn xem nhất thanh nhị sở.

Chỉ thấy bọt mép, như lấy ra kia chính chính phương phương bàn tay lớn nhỏ ánh sáng màu thiển hoàng đồ vật, phóng ở trong tay lượng lượng sau đó, liền động tác nhẹ nhàng rất nhanh hạ đao.

Cách đến xa, mọi người cũng không biết vật kia cụ thể là cái cái gì vậy, nhưng chỉ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho giống như thiết đậu hũ nhẹ tay khởi nhẹ lạc, không cần thiết sau một lát, ngón cái lớn nhỏ phương khối liền toàn bộ bị thiết hảo.

Xa xa không nói, lại nói cùng tồn tại trên đài Trọng Thanh, hắn giờ phút này cũng là trừng lớn hai con mắt, bất khả tư nghị mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho bên người đã có mấy ngày nay , cũng đã gặp Bạch Mạc Nho làm các loại cái ăn, nhưng nghiêm khắc tính đứng lên đây là hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho động đao.

Chỉ vì này làm điểm tâm rất nhiều thời điểm cũng không cần dùng đến dụng cụ cắt gọt, cho nên trước hắn chưa từng nghĩ nhiều, nhưng hiện giờ nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho kia vững vàng đương đương một đao một đao đi xuống động tác, cũng là nhịn không được trừng lớn mắt.

Đơn giản là kia bánh đậu xanh nhi cũng không giống mặt ngoài nhìn qua như vậy ngăn nắp rắn chắc được ngay, này bánh đậu xanh mà là cực kỳ nhẵn nhụi bột đậu tạo thành, không giống mặt khác đồ vật hảo hạ đao.

Vừa mới đem đồ vật từ khuôn đúc trung lấy ra khi, Trọng Thanh chỉ thoáng dùng sức một chút liền thiếu chút nữa không cẩn thận làm vỡ nát một khối, nhưng hôm nay thứ này đến Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay, lại hình như là đậu hũ dường như một đao đi xuống đao ngân chỉnh chỉnh tề tề không thấy nửa điểm vết rạn.

Trọng Thanh còn chỉ cảm thấy kinh ngạc, chỉ cảm thấy Bạch Mạc Nho này đao cũng không biết là như thế nào sai sử , cảm thấy ngạc nhiên.

Kia tại xa xa tửu lâu phía trên Vương Độc thấy một màn này, cũng là cả người đều kích động mà tìm hiểu lan can.

Hắn nhất trương lão kiểm đỏ bừng, như là hận không thể xông lên đài đi gần gũi quan khán giống nhau, "Tiểu tử này cư nhiên còn ẩn dấu một tay..."

Người chung quanh thấy thế chỉ phải nhanh chóng giữ chặt y phục của hắn, sợ người này một cái không cẩn thận liền ngã lộn nhào trích đi xuống lầu.

002.

Sau một lát, Bạch Mạc Nho thu đao, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bên cạnh Trọng Thanh.

Người sau thấy thế vội vàng đoan đại mộc bàn lại đây, sau đó cẩn thận trang trang bánh đậu xanh nhi cái đĩa, một chút một chút đi xuống đoan đi.

Sớm đã tại hạ mặt chờ mong mọi người thấy thế, vội vàng vây quanh tiến lên.

Tuy rằng cũng sớm đã biết này điểm tâm phân lượng là khẳng định đầy đủ, nhưng mọi người vẫn là nhịn không được phía sau tiếp trước mà ủng tiến lên đi.

Được đến đồ vật người, giờ phút này nhưng không có trước như vậy lo lắng, mà là bưng chén đĩa tinh tế mà trước nhìn lên.

Kia trắng nõn trắng nà chén đĩa trung một khối chính chính phương phương đạm màu vàng điểm tâm, nhìn nhu thuận, nghe cũng mang theo một cỗ thản nhiên mùi thơm ngát.

Không giống với trước Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra bánh ngọt, càng thêm không giống với trước Đinh Kỳ làm kia tam dạng hương xốp giòn vi chủ điểm tâm, thứ này nhìn càng thêm thanh đạm chút.

Bất quá này vàng nhạt vàng nhạt ánh sáng màu cùng kia khéo léo lớn nhỏ, thật muốn nói, đối bọn họ này đó đại lão gia nhóm đến nói còn không có gì cảm giác, ngược lại là đối với ở đây mà ở ngoài vây xem những cái đó tiểu cô nương càng có lực hấp dẫn chút.

Trừ bỏ ánh sáng màu cùng ngoại hình không nhìn, kia bánh đậu xanh nhi trong veo hương vị cũng xác thực làm ở đây không ít người đều đi theo nuốt khởi nước miếng.

Nhưng này còn không chỉ với như thế, bánh đậu xanh nhi chỉ nhìn liền biết là cực kỳ nhẵn nhụi , vào khẩu sau đó thơm ngọt hương vị hỗn loạn thanh lương ngon miệng khẩu cảm, nháy mắt liền tại trong miệng hóa khai.

Mùi thơm ngát hương vị không nùng không đạm, mang theo thản nhiên nhuyễn miên thoải mái khẩu cảm, làm người nhịn không được híp lại mắt hồi vị.

Này bánh đậu xanh nhi hương vẫn là hương, nhưng lại cùng lúc trước Bạch Mạc Nho xuất ra khác biệt đồ vật là hoàn toàn bất đồng hương, mùi thơm này làm mọi người có một loại thấm vào ruột gan cảm giác, trước mơ hồ chắc bụng cảm đều bị đuổi tản ra, hiện giờ làm mọi người cảm thấy tựa hồ lại có khẩu vị, tựa hồ còn có thể lại ăn rất nhiều.

Nhưng mà Bạch Mạc Nho cấp chén đĩa cũng không nhỏ, trang đồ vật cũng là thiếu, trên cơ bản mọi người mới nếm xuất hương vị đến, chuẩn bị lại tế nếm khi điệp trung cũng đã không .

Một khắc an tĩnh sau đó, vây ở ngoại vi những cái đó người xem náo nhiệt còn chưa kịp ra tiếng, này dưới đài những cái đó giám khảo giờ phút này lại bất mãn tranh cãi ầm ĩ đứng lên.

"Như thế nào liền như vậy điểm?" Có người hỏi, trong giọng nói mang theo chút ôn giận, ánh mắt lại u oán.

"Chính là, đây không phải là trận đấu sao, hương vị đều không cho người nếm cái đủ, còn thế nào trận đấu?"

"Ta cũng là, cảm giác đều còn không có ăn đến đồ vật..."

Nghe dưới đài mọi người u oán hỏi ý kiến, dưới đài mọi người mờ mịt chung quanh, có chút không rõ xảy ra chuyện gì.

Tại trên đài Trọng Thanh nghe xong vội vàng quay đầu lại nhìn phía Bạch Mạc Nho, người sau cũng là tại tinh tế đem mình đã dùng qua đồ làm bếp toàn bộ thu thập xong sau đó lúc này mới tiếp nhận vây quần, đứng đến đài biên.

"Này bánh đậu xanh nhi chế tác đứng lên pha phí công phu, cho nên làm không nhiều lắm." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Này bánh đậu xanh nhi từ chọn nhân tài đến thành phẩm, trung gian tốn thời gian nhiều nhất có thể đạt tới bốn năm cái canh giờ, trình tự tuy rằng không nhiều lắm nhưng từng bước đều yêu cầu hao tâm tổn trí cố sức, hơi có một chút sai lầm, này điểm tâm hương vị sẽ phá hủy.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, dưới đài ồn ào những cái đó giám khảo trên mặt thần sắc mặc dù còn có chút bất mãn, nhưng cuối cùng đều an tĩnh lại.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một bên Quảng Húc Nhiên đứng dậy.

Hôm nay thiên công tốt, thái dương vừa lúc, bạn có gió nhẹ, nhưng không lạnh người.

Giờ phút này đã là buổi trưa sau đó hồi lâu, nửa buổi chiều thời gian, cuộc so tài này từ buổi sáng đến bây giờ đã tiêu phí hồi lâu thời gian, nhưng đến vây xem nhân số lại không ít phản nhiều, đem kề bên này vây đến là chật như nêm cối.

Quảng Húc Nhiên thượng đài cao vỗ vỗ tay, khiến cho mọi người lực chú ý sau đó, rồi mới lên tiếng: "Nếu hai vị đầu bếp cũng đã đem mình tuyển định điểm tâm làm đi ra, làm giám khảo nhóm nếm , chúng ta đây cũng lời vô nghĩa ít nói."

Khi nói chuyện, Quảng Húc Nhiên lại vỗ vỗ tay, bên cạnh Quảng gia hạ nhân liền lập tức lấy ra hai cái rương, thùng thượng phân biệt viết Bạch gia cùng Lưu gia hai nhà tên.

Kia hai cái rương bị dọn sau khi đi ra, phân biệt đặt ở trên đài hai bên, vừa lúc đặt ở hai người trước sử dụng trên bàn phương.

Thùng cất kỹ sau, Quảng gia hạ nhân lại đi ra một phần, bọn họ đem một đám sắp có bàn tay lớn nhỏ mỏng mộc bài phân phát đi xuống, giám khảo người trong nhân thủ nhất trương.

"Liền giống như trước đã nói, tại mặt trời lặn trước ai đến phiếu sổ nhiều, như vậy trận này người thắng chính là ai, cụ thể quy tắc chúng ta không nói thêm nữa, còn mời các ngươi thận trọng suy xét sau đó làm ra lựa chọn." Quảng Húc Nhiên đạo.

Quảng Húc Nhiên tiếng nói vừa dứt, ngay sau đó, tràng nội tràng ngoại đám người đều náo nhiệt đứng lên, suy đoán thắng bại có, kêu la làm tràng nội mọi người tuyển ai cũng có, trong nhất thời hảo không náo nhiệt.

Bạch Mạc Nho thừa dịp cơ hội này hạ đài cao, sau đó đem trên người mình vây quần điệp lên, đặt ở Trọng Thanh mang đến kia tiểu túi bên trong.

Trọng Thanh chạy chậm đuổi kịp Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trận đấu sau khi xong liền hướng về tràng ngoại đi đến, hắn vội vàng nhỏ giọng mà truy vấn: "Bạch lão bản, ngươi bây giờ muốn đi?"

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua phía sau chính nói nhao nhao ồn ào những cái đó giám khảo, lại nhìn nhìn Trọng Thanh, nói: "Cũng đã trận đấu xong rồi, xuất kết quả , Quảng Húc Nhiên sẽ đến nói cho chúng ta biết ."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Trọng Thanh nhìn về phía đang tại cái bàn phía dưới cùng người bên cạnh nói chuyện Quảng Húc Nhiên, hắn tự có lẽ đã nhìn thấy Quảng Húc Nhiên điên điên khùng khùng mà chạy đến bọn họ trong điếm một màn kia.

Bất quá nhìn nhìn lại chạy tới trong đám người Bạch Mạc Nho, Trọng Thanh lại không dung sinh ra vài phần bội phục, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là bình tĩnh, thần thái tự nhiên nửa điểm không nóng nảy, ổn tuân lệnh người bội phục.

Chính là Trọng Thanh nhưng không biết, Bạch Mạc Nho sở dĩ đi gấp, cũng không chỉ là bởi vì hắn đối cuộc so tài này kết quả đều biết, cũng bởi vì hắn xác thực hơi mệt chút .

Trong ngày thường tại trong điếm thời điểm hắn tuy rằng cũng là luôn luôn tại làm điểm tâm, một vội cũng là mấy canh giờ, nhưng không giống hiện giờ như vậy cả ngày đều đứng mỗi cái nghỉ tạm.

Tại trong điếm thời điểm, hắn nếu tại phòng bếp trung ngốc đến lâu tất nhiên sẽ có người lại đây lôi kéo hắn làm hắn đứng nghỉ ngơi, nhưng hôm nay hắn cũng đã tự sáng sớm đến bây giờ đứng ước chừng tứ canh giờ.

Bạch Mạc Nho dẫn Trọng Thanh đi ra trong đám người người tự giác nhượng xuất tiểu đạo sau đó, rất nhanh liền tại tiểu đạo cuối gặp được Lưu Như gì Thiện Ngọc Thành đám người.

Này vừa thấy mặt, khỏi cần nói, mọi người liền nhịn không được là một trận quan tâm.

Lại ở trên đường chậm trễ chút thời gian sau, mọi người lúc này mới ước hẹn làm thuyền, hồi trấn trên.

Bởi vì hôm nay có trận đấu, không mở cửa tiệm, trở lại trấn trên sau mọi người cũng không lại đi trong điếm, mà là trực tiếp hồi tiểu viện.

Cuộc so tài này thời gian trưởng chút, trung buổi trưa Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ tại trận đấu nơi sân đơn giản ăn vài thứ, trở lại tiểu viện khi không khỏi có chút đói bụng.

Lưu Như vừa nghe việc này, nhanh chóng vào phòng bếp cấp Bạch Mạc Nho phía dưới.

Lưu Như vào phòng bếp sau, còn lại mọi người cũng thuần thục tại trong viện tử chính mình tìm địa phương ngồi xuống, bọn họ đều là thay Bạch Mạc Nho khẩn trương nửa ngày.

"Tiểu tử ngươi có hứng thú hay không theo ta học tố thái?" Ngồi xuống, Vương Độc liền nhịn không được chạy tới.

"Tố thái?" Bạch Mạc Nho một bên từ Thiện Ngọc Thành ở bên cạnh giúp hắn nắm cánh tay, một bên nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía Vương Độc, không rõ hắn lại muốn như thế nào.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện lúc này công phu, Trọng Giang từ sân góc chạy tới, tại Bạch Mạc Nho bên người đứng lại, "Bạch ca ca."

Bạch Mạc Nho tựa hồ thực thảo tiểu hài tử thích, Trọng Giang đi theo hắn nhóm đồng thời trụ tiến viện này không bao lâu, Trọng Giang liền thành Bạch Mạc Nho tiểu cái đuôi, Bạch Mạc Nho đi đến chỗ nào hắn liền theo tới chỗ nào.

Đối này diện mạo nhu thuận tiểu hài tử, Lưu Như tự không cần phải nói là cực kỳ thích, Bạch Mạc Nho đối với hắn cũng tâm sinh hảo cảm.

Thấy Trọng Giang chạy tới, Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay nhu nhu đầu của hắn, đổi tới một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Đi một bên, đừng cho ta ngắt lời." Vương Độc đem kia Trọng Giang đẩy ra, sau đó hắn bản thân chạy tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, "Chính là theo ta học tố thái, trên đời này phương hướng, không có ta sẽ không làm , thế nào có hứng thú hay không?"

"Làm đầu bếp?" Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi oai đầu, không rõ Vương Độc bị cái gì kích thích.

"Làm đầu bếp có cái gì không hảo? Làm đầu bếp có thể ăn tẫn đại giang nam bắc sở hữu ăn ngon mỹ thực, liền cùng ngươi này làm điểm tâm nhất dạng." Vương Độc hướng dẫn, "Hơn nữa ngươi đã sẽ làm điểm tâm, này học tố thái liền đơn giản nhiều."

"Không cần."

"..." Vương Độc bản cũng đã kích động đến không được mặt nhất thời vặn vẹo.

"Tay nghề của ta chính là đệ nhất thiên hạ , bỏ lỡ cơ hội này đã có thể rốt cuộc ngộ không ." Vương Độc bình tĩnh mặt nói: "Ngươi cần phải nghĩ rõ ràng ."

Không chờ Vương Độc nói cái gì nữa, Bạch Mạc Nho lập tức liền tiếp lời nói: "Ta đã tưởng rất rõ ràng ."

"Ngươi người này, ngươi này du muối không tiến gia hỏa!" Vương Độc lại một lần nữa bị Bạch Mạc Nho khí mà giơ chân.

"Ngược lại là ngươi, thụ cái gì kích thích ?" Bạch Mạc Nho khó hiểu mà nhìn Vương Độc.

Trước Vương Độc không là còn tại học trộm hắn làm điểm tâm bản lĩnh sao? Như thế nào chỉ chớp mắt ngược lại là ý đồ xúi giục khởi hắn đến .

"Ta thụ cái gì kích thích?" Vương Độc hoàn toàn không để ý chính mình tuổi là Bạch Mạc Nho gấp đôi nhiều, cả người như là tức chết rồi dường như tại kia vừa đi vừa nhảy , "Ta còn muốn biết ta thụ cái gì kích thích rồi đó? Nhiều như vậy tới tìm ta bái sư học nghệ người ta không chọn, cố tình muốn ở trong này tự rước lấy nhục..."

Nhìn chính giơ chân Vương Độc, Bạch Mạc Nho đưa tay che miệng lại, vẻ mặt khẩn trương đề phòng hơi hơi nghiêng đầu đến hỏi bên cạnh lão Hứa, "Hắn uống lộn thuốc?"

Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho nói, lão Hứa chờ bảy người khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn còn tại trong viện tử bính đát Vương Độc sau, mọi người nhịn không được liên khóe mắt đều trừu lên.

"... Ngươi rõ ràng có một tay hảo đao công, vì cái gì lại không nguyện ý theo ta học tố thái?" Vương Độc giơ chân xong, lại chưa từ bỏ ý định mà vọt tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho vi nhạ, cuối cùng minh bạch vì cái gì Vương Độc có thể như vậy.

Đối mặt Vương Độc kia chân thành tha thiết ánh mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho tuy có chút tưởng trêu đùa hắn, nhưng nghĩ nghĩ sau vẫn là quyết định buông tha cơ hội này.

Cùng lúc trước bất đồng, lúc này đây Bạch Mạc Nho khó được nghiêm túc mà đã mở miệng, hỏi hắn: "Vương Độc, ngươi học trù đã bao lâu?"

"Bao lâu?" Vương Độc còn chưa bao giờ cẩn thận tính quá, bị Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy nhắc tới hắn trầm tư chỉ chốc lát sau mới hồi đáp: "Gần tới ba mươi năm ."

Vương Độc nhập đi vào đến sớm, hiện giờ tuổi tuy rằng không tính lão, nhưng là này nhập đi thời gian cũng đã là đại đa số người so ra kém .

Hắn niên thiếu thành công, thành danh sau đó, liền luôn luôn tại thiên nam địa bắc chung quanh đi lại, hoa rất nhiều năm thời gian đi tinh học này tố thái tay nghề.

Nhiều ngần ấy niên hạ đến, hắn cũng gặp phải quá không ít chủ động tới cửa đến bái sư học nghệ , nhưng cho tới nay mới thôi còn không có cái nào người có thể làm cho hắn để ý.

Trước gặp gỡ Bạch Mạc Nho khi, Vương Độc cũng không khởi quá tâm tư như thế, thẳng cho tới hôm nay nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho kia một tay thâm tàng bất lộ kỹ thuật xắt rau, hắn mới nhớ tới chuyện này đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho kia một tay kỹ thuật xắt rau nếu là không tiến phòng bếp người chỉ sợ căn bản nhìn đoán không ra diệu dụng, người ngoài nghề kia cũng nhiều nhất chỉ có thể nhìn cái náo nhiệt, nhưng là Vương Độc như vậy lão trong nghề liếc mắt một cái có thể đủ nhìn ra kia kỹ thuật xắt rau công lực.

Như vậy phấn kéo dài đồ vật, dùng đao có thể thiết ngăn nắp vả lại không bỏ đi, không có cái vài thập niên là luyện không đi ra .

Bạch Mạc Nho tuổi không lớn lắm, trong ngày thường Vương Độc cũng cực nhỏ thấy hắn dùng đao, không tưởng hắn chiêu thức ấy đao công lại là làm người ta sợ hãi than.

Này đây, Vương Độc liền nhớ tới chuyện này.

003.

Bạch Mạc Nho nay tuy rằng tuổi đã có chút đại , không là thích hợp nhất nhập môn lục, bảy tuổi, nhưng là hắn thiên tư thông tuệ hơn nữa lại kỹ thuật xắt rau kỹ càng, tăng thêm bản thân lại là làm điểm tâm , này đó hoàn toàn có thể dễ dàng bù lại tuổi của hắn thượng chỗ thiếu hụt.

"Vậy ngươi cảm thấy, ta nếu dùng ba mươi năm thời gian đi học điểm tâm cùng tố thái, có thể học thành cái dạng gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Vương Độc liền hung hăng nhíu mày, điểm tâm cùng tố thái?

Hắn này tố thái tay nghề, nhưng không riêng gì hoa ba mươi năm thời gian có thể học được !

Tuy rằng hắn chưa bao giờ đối ngoại người nói quá, nhưng là nhiều ngần ấy năm qua hắn cũng hoa không ít thời gian cùng tinh lực ở bên trong, tại học tố thái điểm này thượng, hắn hoa khí lực không thể so bất luận kẻ nào thiếu.

Nhưng đại đa số người cho dù là hoa thời gian cùng tinh lực ở bên trong, cũng vẫn như cũ học không đến hắn hiện giờ trình độ, trong đó thực đại một phần nguyên nhân liền là bởi vì không đủ chuyên chú, đương nhiên thiên phú cũng là trong đó một phần nguyên nhân.

Lướt qua thiên phú không đề cập tới, chần chừ chính là học đồ vật tối kỵ.

Không chờ Vương Độc lại mở miệng, Bạch Mạc Nho liền nói: "Này điểm tâm ta là sẽ vẫn luôn làm đi xuống ."

Đối này điểm tâm, Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng tự nhận vô pháp giống Vương Độc như vậy nóng rực yêu , nhưng cũng là thích .

Làm hắn buông tha điểm tâm đi học tố thái, nếu là nhàn hạ rất nhiều hắn còn sẽ xem xét, nếu cố ý lâm vào hắn tất nhiên mặc kệ.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, Vương Độc trên mặt kích động tính lại bình phục, hắn đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, hít sâu vào một hơi sau đó lại thở dài một tiếng, xem như minh bạch Bạch Mạc Nho tâm ý.

Tỉnh táo lại sau đó, hắn cũng ít nhiều minh bạch chính mình vừa mới nói có chút đường đột, dù sao nếu là người khác như vậy vọt tới trước mặt hắn đến như vậy đối hắn nói, hắn nhất định muốn sinh khí.

"Xin lỗi, là ta quá kích động." Vương Độc xin lỗi mà nói.

Bất đồng chí hướng không thể bàn luận, bọn họ này tuy rằng xem như nửa cái đồng đạo, nhưng cũng là cách xa nhau ngàn vạn trong.

Vương Độc có chút tiếc nuối, vẻ mặt không từ mênh mông.

Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho thấy hắn như thế, nhiều ít có thể hiểu rõ hắn mất mát, nhịn không được an ủi một câu, "Bất quá nếu ngươi thích, nguyện ý truyền thụ một phần, ta cũng vui vẻ tiếp thu."

Vương Độc sắc mặt có chút trắng bệch hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho phất phất tay, ý bảo Bạch Mạc Nho không cần an ủi hắn.

Nếu chính là giống Bạch Mạc Nho nói nhàn hạ khi cùng truyền thụ một phần, hoặc là cho nhau luận bàn, Vương Độc là tùy thời hoan nghênh , nhưng hắn hiện tại tưởng muốn tìm lại là một cái có thể truyền hắn y bát đệ tử.

Hắn tay nghề này cùng Lý Cửu bọn họ có điều bất đồng, trong nhà hắn những cái đó tửu lâu tiệm cơm sản nghiệp tuy rằng có thể làm hắn con nối dòng kế thừa, nhưng là hắn tay nghề này cũng là muốn tìm có thiên phú nhân tài có thể kế thừa.

Có thể làm đệ tử của hắn người, hắn hiện giờ chỉ gặp được Bạch Mạc Nho một cái.

Vương Độc an tĩnh lại sau, viện này trung cũng yên tĩnh trở lại.

Lưu Như từ phòng bếp đi ra khi bưng một chén canh suông mì trứng gà, Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận ăn sau, còn chưa kịp đem trong chén thang uống rụng, ngoài cửa Quảng Húc Nhiên thanh âm cũng đã truyền đến.

"Mở cửa mở cửa, ta biết các ngươi tại gia..." Quảng Húc Nhiên một bên vỗ môn một bên rống to, thanh âm hắn thực đại, dẫn tới bên cạnh vài cái trong viện tử đều có người xuất môn đến xem.

Nghe ngoài cửa thanh âm, Trọng Thanh cái thứ nhất chạy lên đi mở cửa, hắn sớm đã từ sau khi trở về liền hướng phía ngoài cửa nhìn xung quanh vô số lần.

Mở cửa sau, Quảng Húc Nhiên liền lập tức hướng về trong viện tử chạy tới, thấy tất cả mọi người tại trong viện tử hắn lộ ra một cái sáng lạn tươi cười, lớn tiếng nói: "Vừa lúc các ngươi đều ở đây, cũng không cần ta lại ai ai đi thông tri kết quả !"

Mọi người thấy hắn kia sáng lạn tươi cười, lại nghe hắn lời này, chỉ cười lắc đầu.

"Đối , các ngươi mau đoán thử xem trận đấu kết quả là cái gì?" Quảng Húc Nhiên ra vẻ thần bí hai tay ôm bả vai.

Chính lắc đầu mọi người lại ngẩng đầu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, cũng là không người để ý tới hắn, chỉ có một bên Trọng Thanh cùng Lưu Như hai người chính khẩn trương mà nhìn hắn, "Thế nào, kết quả thế nào?"

Quảng Húc Nhiên bị kích động mà chạy tới, lại thấy mọi người bất vi sở động, không từ lộ ra vài phần không mừng, "Ta nói các ngươi những người này, như thế nào đều cùng thạch đầu dường như không điểm phản ứng?"

Nhưng vào lúc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành sâu kín thanh âm truyền đến, hắn nói: "Ngươi một khi đã như vậy cao hứng phấn chấn đến, cũng không thể là tới chúc mừng chúng ta thua đi?"

Chỉ lo cao hứng Quảng Húc Nhiên nghe vậy ngẩn người, nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền kịp phản ứng, "Vậy các ngươi đoán thử xem, cuối cùng đầu phiếu là bao nhiêu?"

Quảng Húc Nhiên trong lòng cao hứng, trên mặt liền nhịn không được vui cười , vẻ mặt dương quang sáng lạn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này lại không lại đáp hắn mà nói, mà là quay đầu lại nhìn về phía một bên Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn nói: "Ngươi cuối cùng làm về điểm này tâm là cái gì? Xa xa nhìn như ngọc, tựa hồ ăn thật ngon."

Thiện Ngọc Thành xa tại tửu lâu phía trên nhìn trận đấu nơi sân bên kia khi, cũng đã suy nghĩ chuyện này , vật kia tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay bị mở ra sau đó ngăn nắp, nhìn là cực kỳ gặp may.

Khi đó hắn đã cảm thấy, vật kia liền cùng Bạch Mạc Nho người này một cái dạng, nhìn Khả Khả yêu , cũng không biết ăn vào trong miệng khi có phải hay không cũng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng...

Thiện Ngọc Thành tầm mắt hạ dời, dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho phúc hạ.

"Ngươi như thế nào liên đột đến liền đỏ?" Bạch Mạc Nho không hiểu đánh giá một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành, người này rõ ràng vừa mới hoàn hảo hảo .

"Ta, ta..." Thiện Ngọc Thành môi mỏng khẽ mở, cũng là trái tim đập bình bịch nửa câu nói nói không nên lời.

"Sinh bệnh ?" Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay đi bám vào Thiện Ngọc Thành cái trán, đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung mang theo vài phần lo lắng.

"... Ta không có!" Thiện Ngọc Thành mãnh liệt đứng dậy vọt vào trong phòng.

Bạch Mạc Nho vươn đi ra thời điểm còn chưa kịp thu hồi cứ như vậy treo ở không trung, hắn nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía nhắm chặt cửa phòng, không rõ chính mình là làm sai cái gì mới để cho Thiện Ngọc Thành hốt hoảng chạy trốn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chạy trốn, lại chọc giận tại trong viện tử Quảng Húc Nhiên, "Các ngươi rốt cuộc có hay không người đang nghe ta nói chuyện?"

"Trận đấu thắng thế là được ." Lão Hứa đạo, "Ngược lại là ngươi, ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? Sân thi đấu bên kia không cần nhìn chằm chằm ?"

Nói lên chuyện này, Quảng Húc Nhiên lập tức liền không có tươi cười, "Kia Lưu Phương cùng Tiền Yến Yến hai người chính ở bên kia nháo , ta ngại bọn họ phiền, cho nên lúc này mới tự mình lại đây thông báo trận đấu kết quả."

Quảng Húc Nhiên đi thời điểm kia Tiền Yến Yến cùng Lưu Phương hai người đang tại trận đấu giữa sân cãi lộn, không riêng gì mắng chửi bới hắn, cũng mắng chửi bới những cái đó bị mời đi qua giám khảo.

Hai người ngoài miệng không ngăn cản, mắng khó nghe, không ít người đều đối với bọn họ mắng chửi bới đến hỏa khí.

Quảng gia hạ nhân tuy rằng lôi kéo ý đồ ngăn cản bọn họ đánh nhau, bất quá cũng không giống như là thực thành công.

Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng vô tâm đi quan tâm bọn họ là không phải là bị những người đó đánh , hai người kia hắn là đã nhàm chán , nếu không phải bởi vì lần này trận đấu, hắn cũng sớm đã không nghĩ tái kiến hai người này.

"Đối , kia Đinh Kỳ trận đấu sau khi chấm dứt tựa hồ cũng không hài lòng kết quả, ngươi nhất mấy ngày gần đây cẩn thận chút." Quảng Húc Nhiên hơi có chút lo lắng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, "Trận đấu sau khi kết thúc hắn tới hỏi ngươi hướng đi, ta xem hắn cũng không là người tốt ở chung người, cho nên không nói cho hắn biết đuổi đi ."

Kia Đinh Kỳ cũng là cực kỳ tự phụ người, đối tài nấu nướng của mình thập phần tự mãn, tại trận đấu kết quả tuyên bố trước hắn đều hoàn toàn không từng nghĩ chính mình thất bại, thậm chí tại tuyên bố kết quả sau đó còn cố ý đi thanh tra đầu phiếu.

Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy hắn như vậy, khó tránh khỏi có chút lo lắng.

"Vô phương." Trong phòng truyền đến Thiện Ngọc Thành buồn thanh hờn dỗi thanh âm, "Ta xem hắn dám đến!"

Mọi người nghe thanh âm giật nảy mình, bọn họ sôi nổi quay đầu lại hướng phía kia nhắm chặt cửa phòng nhìn lại, nhưng cửa phòng vẫn chưa mở ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong cũng nhịn không được lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc, ngay sau đó lập tức nghĩ đến ở bên trong cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành phải là như thế nào một bộ nghe lén bộ dáng sau, hắn lại nhịn không được nhẹ cười ra tiếng.

"Xem ra là không cần lo lắng ." Quảng Húc Nhiên ái muội mà cười nói.

Có người trong nhà tựa hồ nghe đến Quảng Húc Nhiên trong lời nói ái muội luống cuống tay chân, sau một lát phòng trong truyền đến một trận bùm bùm ghế dựa ngã xuống đất thanh âm.

Mọi người cười nhạt không nói, chính là nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt đều mang theo vài phần chế nhạo.

Này Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho sự tình, tuy rằng mọi người minh lý ám lý cũng không từng nghị luận quá, nhưng là viện này trong người đại khái trừ bỏ không đến mười tuổi Trọng Giang, còn lại người đều là trong lòng biết rõ ràng .

Đối với quan hệ của hai người, mọi người ngay từ đầu cũng là ngạc nhiên, chính là ở chung thời gian lâu cũng liền tiếp nhận rồi. Huống hồ, có thể ở viện này trung cũng đều không phải một ít sẽ để ý điều này người.

Lại nói, này Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người đối giữa bọn họ sự tình cũng chưa từng cố ý giấu diếm, ngược lại là tự nhiên hào phóng nên làm chi làm chi, một chút không rụt rè, bọn họ như vậy, làm nhìn mọi người cũng ngược lại là không có tính toán chi li tâm tư.

"Còn có một sự, bất quá ta cảm thấy ngươi khả năng không có hứng thú biết." Quảng Húc Nhiên lại nói, "Tỷ thí sau khi chấm dứt, có người đến ước quá ngươi hy vọng có thể so với ngươi thử một phen. Ta cảm thấy ngươi hẳn là không có hứng thú, cho nên thay ngươi cự tuyệt ."

Đối chuyện này, Bạch Mạc Nho còn thật giống như Quảng Húc Nhiên đã nói không có hứng thú.

Hắn đã nghĩ hảo hảo cố hảo hắn này cửa hàng, cũng không có hứng thú mỗi ngày đều ra ngoài trận đấu, lần này cũng là bởi vì vi lão bản nương cùng Vương Độc đám người giật dây, không phải hắn quả quyết sẽ không đáp ứng.

"Cự tuyệt hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu.

Bên kia, Quảng Húc Nhiên lại nói: "Kia Lưu Phương bên kia, ngươi chuẩn bị làm như thế nào?"

"Hy vọng hắn có thể tuân thủ ước định." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Sơ Ngũ, giải thích sự tình tuyệt đối không có khả năng thiếu.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ân, trời đã sáng, cảm giác chính mình có thể không cần ngủ...

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội chỉ +12 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn diệp tử muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn loại bỏ thể muội chỉ dịch dinh dưỡng, mua~

Chương 50: cuối cùng bỏ được đi ra

001.

Trấn nhỏ trung, ở trên đường, Bạch gia điểm tâm bên trong quán.

Tự trước này kiện sự tình sau đó, ở trên đường liền nghênh đón một số lớn người lưu lượng, những người này cũng không hoàn toàn là trấn nhỏ trung người, càng nhiều là đến từ phụ cận vài cái trấn trên hoặc là xa hơn chút địa phương người.

Khỏi cần nói, những người này điểm đến liền chỉ có một địa phương, thì phải là trấn trên gần nhất thanh danh xa hách Bạch gia điểm tâm quán.

Từ lúc kia Bạch gia điểm tâm quán bạch lão bản cùng người tại cách vách trên thị trấn đại triển quyền cước sau đó, này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán tên tuổi liền càng truyền càng xa, hiện giờ mấy có lẽ đã là gần xa lừng danh mọi người đều biết.

Bởi vậy, này phố người trên cũng liền nhiều hơn.

Này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán sinh ý hảo , đi theo vui vẻ cũng là ở trên đường những cái đó quê nhà hương thân, bởi vì trấn trên từ bên ngoài nhiều người, trên đường mở cửa tiệm chủ quán nhóm sinh ý tự nhiên cũng thì tốt rồi đứng lên, bởi vậy, đối kia Bạch gia điểm tâm cửa quán ngoại sắp xếp đến trên đường đội ngũ cũng liền càng thêm khoan dung rất nhiều.

Bạch gia điểm tâm quán hiện giờ thanh danh xa hách, mộ danh mà đến người vô số sổ, nhưng là này điểm tâm số lượng cũng là hữu hạn .

Thứ này cơ hồ đều là Bạch Mạc Nho mang theo Trọng Thanh hai người làm ra, cho dù là hai người phí khí lực so trước nhiều nhiều lắm, nhưng làm ra điểm tâm lại cũng không có so trước nhiều thượng quá nhiều.

Mỗi ngày buổi sáng cửa hàng không bắt đầu Bạch Mạc Nho đến trong điếm làm tốt điểm tâm, mỗi ngày đều là cơ hồ không đến trưa thời gian liền toàn bộ bán xong, mà những cái đó yêu cầu Bạch Mạc Nho hiện làm điểm tâm, bởi vì mỗi dạng điểm tâm đều yêu cầu phát huy hứa nhiều thời gian cùng tinh lực, càng là khó cầu.

Ngay từ đầu mọi người vẫn là mở ra cửa hàng bắt đầu liền một ủng mà vào, tranh tương cướp đoạt, sau lại ngày lâu, lúc này mới chậm rãi dưỡng thành ở ngoài cửa xếp hàng thói quen.

Liền sắp xếp đến lão trường đội ngũ, phía trước tới sớm không cần phải nói, nhiều ít có thể mua được chút điểm tâm, sắp xếp đến mặt sau , vạn nhất vận khí không hảo kia cũng chỉ có thể ngày mai sáng sớm .

Đối kết quả như thế, mộ danh mà đến mọi người đối này điểm tâm cửa hàng ngược lại là khoan dung.

Dù sao bọn họ đều là nghe nói bạch lão bản tay nghề hảo mới mộ danh mà đến, tự nhiên cũng biết này điểm tâm cửa hàng chỉ có bạch lão bản một cái điểm tâm sư, nếu người chỉ có một, kia cung không đủ cầu cũng là tự nhiên .

Chính là này đó mộ danh mà đến người rộng lượng cùng dễ dàng tha thứ, lại cũng không thể làm tiểu điếm trung mọi người vừa lòng.

Tại liên tiếp nửa tháng tả hữu mỗi ngày thiên không sáng ngoài cửa liền sắp xếp ra hàng dài ngũ sau đó, trong điếm mọi người lần thứ hai tạo phản!

Đầu lĩnh người khỏi cần nói là có Thiện Ngọc Thành một phần tử, sau đó liền là Lưu Như!

Đang nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mắt bị mệt xuất vài phần xanh tím sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành trực tiếp đoạt Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay đồ vật, sau đó khóa phòng bếp, không cho phép Bạch Mạc Nho lại tiến phòng bếp .

Thấy này đột nhiên bùng nổ Thiện Ngọc Thành, trong điếm tất cả mọi người bị hắn hoảng sợ, kia mặt mày sắc bén ánh mắt lạnh như băng Thiện Ngọc Thành sinh sôi dọa lui tưởng muốn tiến lên khuyên can mọi người.

"Ngươi là tưởng muốn này cửa hàng tiếp tục khai đi xuống, còn là tưởng muốn đem mình mệt chết? !" Thiện Ngọc Thành nắm chặt Bạch Mạc Nho tay, trong tay của hắn còn dính chút bột mì, có chút dính hồ hồ .

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng bị hắn cử động này hoảng sợ, bất quá hắn rốt cuộc so những người khác bình tĩnh, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành này tạc mao bộ dáng hắn chỉ thấy buồn cười, "Ngươi yên tâm, ta thực hảo..."

"Hảo?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi híp lại mắt, cặp kia tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt xưa nay ôn nhu con ngươi trung, giờ phút này cầu một tia cường thế.

"Ta cũng không biết là nhiều mệt." Bạch Mạc Nho cúi đầu nhìn nhìn trên người mình vây quần, hắn là thật không biết là chính mình có bao nhiêu mệt.

Tuy rằng so với trước là muốn mệt chút, nhưng là trong khoảng thời gian này vẫn luôn thời gian dài đãi tại phòng bếp trung, thực cũng đã thân thể hắn biến đến so trước kia thân thể cường tráng rất nhiều.

"Ngươi còn không biết là có bao nhiêu mệt?" Thiện Ngọc Thành ngữ khí cất cao thêm vài phần, hắn nhìn người trước mặt trong mắt đều là đau lòng, đặc biệt nhìn đến hắn trước mắt kia thản nhiên xanh tím khi, hắn chỉ cảm thấy chính mình tâm đều bị người ninh ở trong tay chà đạp.

Người này rốt cuộc là muốn đem mình gây sức ép thành bộ dáng thế nào, mới hiểu nhiều lắm đau lòng chính mình chút!

"Hảo , ta nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát đi đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho vỗ vỗ Thiện Ngọc Thành tay ý bảo hắn buông ra chính mình tay, làm cho hắn đi rửa đi trên tay bột mì.

Nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành động khí bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt nhiều thêm vài phần cười khẽ.

Hắn là thật không biết là mệt, nếu là thật sự mệt, không cần người nói hắn cũng sẽ tự giác đi nghỉ ngơi, dù sao hắn cũng không phải không biết rằng nặng nhẹ loạn gây sức ép thân thể người.

Nếu bản chỉ biết thân thể này kinh không nổi gây sức ép, hắn lại như thế nào sẽ làm loại sự tình này?

Chính là nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành còn có Lưu Như hai người trong mắt lo lắng, Bạch Mạc Nho không hảo cự tuyệt.

Dù sao, nếu là hắn thật sự kiên trì, hai người này đợi chút nữa sợ là muốn phác đi lên ăn hắn!

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghi hoặc mà nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho là thật chuẩn bị rửa tay nghỉ ngơi một khắc, hắn mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Chính là sau đó nữa thời gian, vô luận là Bạch Mạc Nho đi tới chỗ nào, hắn đều vẫn luôn đi theo phía sau.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là thấy nhưng không thể trách, hắn dẫn phía sau tiểu cái đuôi đi một bên rửa tay, sau đó lại giải vây quần về phía sau thiên đương trung ngồi xuống.

Sau một lát, một bên Lưu Như liền theo sát đi qua, "Nho nhi, ngươi nhưng biệt miễn cưỡng, nhưng đừng đem mình mệt muốn chết rồi."

"Nương, ta biết nặng nhẹ ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến có chút bất đắc dĩ, trong mắt cũng là lo lắng.

Hai người này là lo lắng hắn, hắn lại như thế nào sẽ không hiểu.

"Ngươi còn nói sao!" Lưu Như nhịn không được trách cứ Bạch Mạc Nho, "Nương biết ngươi hiểu chuyện, nghĩ nhiều tránh chút bạc, chính là thân thể này khỏe mạnh là có thể lấy bạc đổi đến sao?"

"Ta — "

"Ngày mai nghỉ cửa hàng nghỉ ngơi đi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành đột ngột mở miệng, đánh gãy hai người đối thoại.

"Này... Như thế cũng hảo." Lưu Như chỉ do dự một chút liền cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người đạt thành chung nhận thức, khi nói chuyện nàng liền xoay người hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, chuẩn bị an bài ngày mai sự.

Bởi vì hiện giờ mộ danh mà đến nhiều người, cho nên gần nhất một đoạn thời gian Bạch Mạc Nho luôn luôn tại nhận người, hiện giờ hắn trong điếm đã có bảy cái lao động phổ thông. Phòng bếp bên trong cũng tìm tìm cái trấn trên thiếu niên, giúp đỡ làm chút chuẩn bị công tác.

"Các ngươi..." Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt bất đắc dĩ càng sâu.

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là như trước mày thâm nhăn, hắn môi mỏng khẽ mở, lời nói lãnh liệt, "Này mỗi ngày như thế nào gây sức ép cũng không phải cái biện pháp, theo ta thấy, này mở cửa tiệm thời gian cũng phải lại sửa sửa."

"Sửa thời gian?" Lưu Như dừng bước lại.

"Mỗi ngày khai trương tứ canh giờ thời gian quá dài." Thiện Ngọc Thành hổ phách sắc con ngươi nhẹ nhàng chuyển động, nháy mắt suy nghĩ hàng vạn hàng nghìn, "Này trong ngày thường chúng ta trừ bỏ mở cửa tiệm thời gian, còn muốn trước tiên đến trong điếm làm chuẩn bị, như vậy vẫn luôn làm lụng vất vả đi xuống tóm lại không là biện pháp."

"Đúng vậy, tiếp qua mấy ngày nay nên bắt đầu mùa đông , vào đông, thời tiết nên lạnh." Lưu Như cũng là lo lắng vô cùng, "Hắn này đại sáng sớm thiên không sáng liền đến trong tiệm phao nước lạnh, vạn nhất muốn là cảm nhiễm phong hàn làm như thế nào."

"Mỗi ngày buổi sáng làm chuẩn bị sự tình, ta không cũng đã toàn bộ giao cho Trọng Thanh lại làm sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho xen mồm.

"Ngày đông trong một khi tuyết rơi, kia độ ấm liền thấp hơn ." Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nói, kết quả là nhớ tới kia tuyết rơi khi độ ấm, Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này trên mặt biểu tình lãnh nếu trời đông giá rét, "Ta nguyên bản nghĩ thỉnh vài người đến hỗ trợ, cứ như vậy cũng không cần như thế lo lắng, nhưng hắn không đáp ứng."

Nếu Bạch Mạc Nho nhả ra, bọn họ đại có thể thỉnh những người này trở về hỗ trợ, đến lúc đó nếu là Bạch Mạc Nho nguyện ý, lại nhiều khai chút chi nhánh cũng không phải không thể.

Nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho lại cự tuyệt việc này, hắn cự tuyệt thỉnh điểm tâm sư đại lao, hắn cũng cự tuyệt mở lại chi nhánh.

Hắn bản thân dạy dỗ người, đây cũng là thôi, nhưng nếu là thỉnh những người khác, vậy hắn quyết không làm.

Kỳ thật hắn đảo cũng không bài xích lại chiêu chút điểm tâm sư tiến vào làm chủ trù, cũng không phải hắn muốn thủ này phòng bếp không muốn buông tay, thuần túy là hiện giờ thời cơ vẫn chưa tới.

"Ta sẽ thích hợp lại tìm hai người tiến vào đến phòng bếp trung hỗ trợ, Trọng Thanh tiểu tử kia học rất nhanh, nếu là sang năm hắn có thể giúp đến thượng vội, liền có thể làm hắn một mình tại phòng bếp trung chủ trù." Bạch Mạc Nho nhanh chóng nói.

Đúng lúc này, Lưu Như lại nói nói: "Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?"

"Hiển nhiên ngày khởi, mỗi ngày trong khai trương thời gian lại ngắn lại một canh giờ." Thiện Ngọc Thành ngữ khí kiên định, không dung cự tuyệt.

"..." Bạch Mạc Nho phịch một tiếng chưng xuất nhất trương bánh bao mặt, hắn căm giận mà trừng che mặt trước Lưu Như còn có Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Ta nói hai người các ngươi, không cần làm bộ như không nghe thấy lời nói của ta."

Hai người kia, tự vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn đem hắn làm như trong suốt , căn bản không có người nghe hắn nói nửa cái tự.

"Như thế cũng hảo." Lưu Như gật gật đầu, nàng quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua chính mình cái kia chính tức giận tiểu nhi tử, trong mắt mang theo vài phần sủng nịch.

Nếu sự tình đã thương nghị xuất rồi kết quả, Lưu Như liền ra cửa cùng trong điếm những người khác nói chuyện này, nàng sau khi rời đi, viện này bên trong, trong nhất thời liền chỉ còn lại có Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người.

Bạch Mạc Nho tức giận mà trừng Thiện Ngọc Thành, người này gần nhất càng ngày càng thói quen giọng khách át giọng chủ , hiện giờ là liên nhà này trong người đều nghe Thiện Ngọc Thành , mà không nghe hắn, trước kia rõ ràng đều nghe hắn .

"Ngươi lại nghỉ ngơi một chút thời gian." Thiện Ngọc Thành thu hồi nhìn về phía Lưu Như tầm mắt, phục lại nhìn về phía ngồi ở trước bàn chính trừng chính mình Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn đi ra phía trước, tại Bạch Mạc Nho đầu gối trước dừng bước lại, sau đó vươn tay, chụp lên Bạch Mạc Nho hơi lạnh mặt.

Hắn mềm mại chỉ phúc tại Bạch Mạc Nho kia tức giận trên gương mặt vuốt ve mà qua, sau đó mơn trớn hắn trước mắt xanh tím.

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì động tác của hắn mà hơi hơi chớp mắt, vi quyển tiêm trường lông mi tảo tại hắn chỉ phúc, mang đến nhè nhẹ tâm động.

Người này tổng gọi hắn đau lòng, cuối cùng còn muốn cùng hắn sinh khí, tựa như hiện giờ như vậy thở phì phì mà trừng hắn.

"Ngươi không phải nói tưởng cùng với Vương Độc đi cái gì kia hội nghị?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Ngày còn sớm đâu!" Bạch Mạc Nho đã đến hỏi quá Vương Độc , cụ thể thời gian còn đãi an bài, nhưng dĩ vãng hàng năm đều là an bài tại năm trước, bất quá cũng có sắp xếp tại năm sau , cho nên cụ thể thời gian trước khi chưa định ra đến, cho dù là Vương Độc cũng không biết cụ thể là cái gì thời điểm.

"Không bằng ngươi lại đến hỏi một chút? Làm rõ ràng thời gian chúng ta cũng thật sớm chút nhích người." Thiện Ngọc Thành thu tay về, hắn vi cúi đầu tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên môi hạ xuống nhất hôn.

Hắn tuy rằng cũng không thích Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Vương Độc bọn họ đi được gần quá, nhưng so với hắn như vậy mỗi ngày đều lui tại phòng bếp, hắn thà rằng hắn thường thường đi ra ngoài đi lại đi lại.

002.

"Ngươi cũng phải đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho thu hồi trên mặt thở phì phì biểu tình.

"Ngươi không mang ta đi, vậy ngươi muốn cùng ai cùng nhau đi?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi trừng mắt, nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này sau đó hắn đảo biến đến có chút thở phì phì , "Vương Độc bọn họ một khi đến địa phương, tóm lại muốn vội chút chính mình sự tình trong nhà, không thể vẫn luôn bồi tại ngươi bên cạnh, ta đi cũng hảo cùng ngươi có một cái bạn."

Gần nhất trong khoảng thời gian này trong, phụ thân Thiện Hạo cũng cho hắn viết hảo chút thư nhà, nói chút trong nhà mẹ hắn tình huống cũng hỏi ý kiến hắn cái gì thời điểm hồi gia.

Hắn vốn là chậm lại đến năm mới đoạn thời gian kia , chính là lần gần đây nhất đưa tới tín trung nói, mẹ hắn ở trong phủ nháo đến có chút đại , hắn nhất định đến tại năm trước trở về một lần.

Chính là lần này trở về, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại chờ mong đem người này đồng thời mang về.

Hắn đã thấy quá người này cha mẹ gặp qua người này gia nhân, nhưng này người lại chỉ thấy quá mẹ hắn cùng gia gia của hắn, hơn nữa cố tình vẫn còn là như vậy dưới tình huống.

Chính thất thần gian, lòng bàn tay chi gian truyền đến một trận ấm áp xúc cảm. Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này chính vùi đầu cùng hắn lòng bàn tay trong, duỗi lưỡi, chính phác hoạ hắn lòng bàn tay chưởng văn.

"Biệt..." Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút ngượng ngùng rụt rút tay về, tự hồ chỉ muốn dính dáng đến người này, hắn toàn thân cao thấp đều sẽ biến đến phá lệ mỗi cảm, biến đến phá lệ không khỏi khiêu khích.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế cũng là khanh khách mà nở nụ cười, nắm tay hắn chỉ phúc tại hắn lòng bàn tay chỗ xẹt qua sau đó, lúc này mới buông tay hắn ra.

"Đối , có một việc ta nói với ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành đột nhiên nhớ tới một việc, hắn mày kiếm hơi nhíu trong mắt mang theo vài phần chán ghét, "Kia Bạch gia Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại trở lại, mấy ngày nay ngươi cẩn thận chút, ta đã phái người đi nhìn chằm chằm nàng ."

Chính bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành đã phái người đi nhìn chằm chằm kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy, cho nên hắn mới có chút bất an, bởi vì kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy tựa hồ còn cũng không định cứ như vậy dừng tay.

Biết được tin tức khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này liền căm tức , hắn nguyên bản đã chuẩn bị khiển người đi đuổi đi người này nghĩ biện pháp đem người tống xuất thôn trấn, kết quả có tốc độ của con người so với hắn càng nhanh.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong tại hắn còn chưa ra tay trước, liền đem Lâm Tuyết Thúy 'Hộ tống' đến phụ cận trong miếu tĩnh tu, trên danh nghĩa nói là vi Bạch Phúc Đức cầu phúc, trên thực tế cũng là đưa đến trên núi làm người nhìn lên.

Sự tình nguyên bản đến nơi đây cũng coi như viên mãn, ai biết kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy lại chưa từ bỏ ý định, gần hai ngày nghe nói từ trong núi chạy xuống dưới.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong đã phái người đi tìm, hắn cũng đã điều động trấn trên Thiện gia người, nhưng bởi vì hiện giờ còn không tìm được người, hắn nghĩ vẫn là cùng người này nhiều lời thượng một câu, liền tính cầu cái an lòng cũng hảo.

Chính vui cười Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này, nụ cười trên mặt lại suy sụp , hắn cũng là có chút mất hứng, hắn tự tay kéo đi người trước mặt thắt lưng hơi vừa dùng lực liền đem người kéo vào trong ngực ngồi.

"Lúc này làm chi đề ngoại nhân, ngươi mất hứng không quét hưng." Bạch Mạc Nho nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng người trong ngực trắc nhan.

Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút cứng ngắc thân thể tựa vào lồng ngực của hắn, một đầu tóc đen rơi rụng tại hắn khuỷu tay chi gian, hắn cặp kia xinh đẹp giống như ngọc thạch giống nhau hổ phách sắc con ngươi nhưng chính nửa híp, thật dài vi quyển lông mi theo đánh giá tầm mắt run nhè nhẹ. Môi hắn khẽ nhếch lộ ra ngọc thạch trắng noãn ngọc xỉ, coi như tại mê người hôn môi giống nhau.

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy sự tình Bạch Mạc Nho tự nhiên biết, hắn lại như thế nào sẽ không biết đâu? Dù sao đây chính là mọi người đều biết sự tình.

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy trước quyển tiền liền chạy, chạy sau đó liền hồi nàng nhà mẹ đẻ.

Lâm gia tại Bạch Nguyễn Phong phái người đuổi theo thời điểm che chở Lâm Tuyết Thúy, không làm cho nàng bị quan phủ còn có Bạch Nguyễn Phong người mang đi, nhưng bọn hắn lưu lại Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng không chỉ là bởi vì Lâm Tuyết Thúy từng là bọn hắn gia nhân, cũng bởi vì Lâm Tuyết Thúy mang theo một khoản tiền.

Lâm gia cùng Bạch gia gia thế tương đương, cho nên kia hơn mười vạn lượng bạc đối bọn họ đến nói cũng cũng coi là nhất bút thật lớn tài sản, tuy rằng cũng đều biết Lâm Tuyết Thúy số tiền kia là như thế nào tới, nhưng là nếu gả đi ra ngoài nữ nhi mang theo số tiền kia trở lại, bọn họ không đạo lý đem người đuổi đi ngoài cửa.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nhà mẹ đẻ cũng có huynh đệ, cha mẹ đã lão, trong nhà gia nghiệp phần lớn tại hắn huynh đệ trên tay.

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng là minh bạch đạo lý người, hồi môn sau đó tại nàng nhà mẹ đẻ người che chở hạ núp vào, tránh thoát quan binh người cũng tránh thoát Bạch Nguyễn Phong người, bất quá làm làm đại giá, mấy tháng xuống dưới nàng cũng hoa hảo mấy vạn hai bạc 'Duy trì' nàng nhà mẹ đẻ sinh ý.

Nhưng này có một liền có nhị, nàng cũng không chỉ một cái huynh đệ, giúp cái này huynh đệ cái kia huynh đệ liền tới tìm, giúp cái kia cái này lại nháo, bạc là giống như nước chảy rầm rầm rầm rầm không thấy.

Hơn nữa mấy tháng trong thời gian vừa mới bắt đầu Lâm gia người đối nàng còn khách khách khí khí, nhưng thời gian một lúc lâu chung quy vẫn có mâu thuẫn, huống chi nàng cái này gả đi ra ngoài người, hồi gia còn cấp trong nhà chọc một đống sự, nàng những cái đó huynh đệ liền minh lý ám lý ghét bỏ xa lánh đứng lên.

Lâm Tuyết Thúy nguyên bản ở trong nhà đãi gả khi cha mẹ đều sủng nàng, sau lại gả cho Bạch Phúc Đức sau đó cũng là hứa thời gian dài chưa thành về nhà mẹ đẻ lâu trụ, tại Bạch gia khi nàng là Bạch phu nhân sự tình gì đều là nàng định đoạt, hiện giờ lại chỗ nào chịu được như vậy xa lánh?

Nàng trụ mấy tháng sau đó liền chịu không nổi , chịu không nổi làm như thế nào? Nàng càng nghĩ, đơn giản ly khai Lâm gia một mình đi bên ngoài.

Dù sao trên người nàng còn mang theo mấy vạn hai bạc, cũng không lo sẽ đói chết.

Bất quá nàng thủy chung là kia xa xỉ quán tính tình, tuy rằng đã có sở thu liễm, nhưng là nàng lần nữa bố trí sân liền hoa không ít.

Đáng tiếc chính là viện này nàng cuối cùng cũng không ở bao lâu, bởi vì nàng rất nhanh liền bị Bạch Nguyễn Phong tìm được người rồi.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong tìm được người rồi, cũng truy thảo bạc, bất quá dư lại những cái đó bạc căn bản không đủ trả nợ hiện giờ Bạch gia nợ nần...

Kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng không biết có phải hay không là sau đó hối hận , tóm lại nhìn thấy nàng nhi tử này sau đó nàng cũng không có trước khí thế, ngoan ngoãn đi theo Bạch Nguyễn Phong hồi Bạch phủ.

Chính là tuy rằng hắn hiện giờ lần thứ hai trở lại Bạch phủ, nhưng hết thảy đều đã thay đổi, Bạch Phúc Đức không tại, Bạch Nguyễn Phong không lại sủng nàng, Bạch Sở Lộ lại là cấp người làm thiếp, nàng này mặt cũng là sớm đã mất hết.

Cũng không biết nàng cùng kia Bạch Phúc Đức hai người lại gặp mặt sau đó nói những thứ gì, hay hoặc là bị cái gì kích thích, trở lại Bạch phủ không bao lâu sau đó nàng liền biến đến có chút điên, ồn ào muốn tìm Bạch Mạc Nho báo thù.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong tính cách tuy rằng nho nhã, nhưng trên thực tế nhưng không giống mặt ngoài như vậy dễ khi dễ, hắn cùng với Lâm Tuyết Thúy một phen tranh chấp không có kết quả sau, đơn giản liền đem người đưa đến trên núi tĩnh dưỡng.

Nói là tĩnh dưỡng, nhưng phái đi người giám thị thành phần càng nhiều chút, hắn là cái có ý tứ gì cũng liền không cần nói cũng biết.

Nếu kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy thành thành thật thật ở trong núi nuôi còn chưa tính, ai từng tưởng Lâm Tuyết Thúy cũng là vẫn luôn nháo sảo muốn xuống núi, sau đó liền gây sức ép ra chuyện này.

"Ngươi biết được liền hảo." Thiện Ngọc Thành phóng mềm nhũn thân thể tùy ý Bạch Mạc Nho ôm thắt lưng ôm, hắn còn đương này người không biết tình, cho nên gần nhất một đoạn thời gian trong Bạch Mạc Nho đi nơi nào hắn đều theo sát mà, sợ hắn ra đường rẽ.

"Bạch Nguyễn Phong đã phái người đến nói với ta chuyện này." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, đối này, hắn ngược lại là có vài phần ngoài ý muốn.

Kia Bạch Nguyễn Phong ngược lại là Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy này hai khối trúc xấu sinh măng tốt, làm người ngược lại là chính phái, cũng cầm được thì cũng buông được, nếu hắn cùng với hắn không là hiện giờ như vậy xấu hổ thân phận, hắn đảo có vài phần tưởng muốn kết giao.

"Như thế nào cho tới bây giờ không đã nói với ta?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này nói có chút oán giận hương vị, trên thực tế, hắn cũng đúng là có chút oán, bất quá hắn là oán Bạch Mạc Nho cư nhiên còn có hắn không biết sự tình.

Cùng người này nhận thức thời gian càng lâu, trong lòng hắn kia tưởng muốn đem người này biết được nhất thanh nhị sở cốc vọng cũng lại càng thêm nồng đậm , nhưng mà vô luận là cùng người này ở chung bao lâu thời gian, người này lại tổng có thể cho hắn ngoài ý muốn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vi nghiêng đầu đi, hôm nay lần thứ hai tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên môi hạ xuống nhất hôn, môi răng giao hòa gian Thiện Ngọc Thành bản năng hút Bạch Mạc Nho hương vị, trong đầu lại nghĩ chỉ hy vọng người này có thể vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh hắn.

Tách ra sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành vùi đầu tại Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai cổ chỗ nhẹ giọng thở hổn hển, chuyện như vậy rõ ràng đã không là lần đầu tiên, nhưng vô luận mấy lần, hắn đều sẽ trầm luân đi xuống.

"Hảo , ta lại không đi ra ngoài, bên ngoài những người đó nên sốt ruột ." Bạch Mạc Nho vỗ vỗ Thiện Ngọc Thành bối, đùa cười nói, cho dù là cách một cánh cửa Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã nghe thấy bên ngoài trong tiệm có người tại nháo .

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là không thuận theo, nam nhân này rõ ràng là hắn , dựa vào cái gì muốn cho hắn làm những cái đó không hề nhận thức người? Phải đợi, bọn họ liền tiếp tục chờ đi!

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại kéo Bạch Mạc Nho áo phụ thượng môi mỏng, cho đến hắn bị Bạch Mạc Nho hôn đến một cổ nhiệt lưu xuyến hướng chỗ bụng dưới, lúc này mới thu tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ có thể chỉnh quần áo sau đi trong điếm, lại tại vào cửa sau đó liền nhìn thấy đang cùng Lưu Như hạch điện trung vài cái lao động phổ thông tranh đến mặt đỏ tai hồng Đinh Kỳ.

Từ khi trước đó lần thứ nhất trận đấu sau đó hắn sẽ thấy chưa từng thấy người này, nghe Quảng Húc Nhiên trước nói, người nọ là hồ đối trước trận đấu kết quả cũng không hài lòng, bởi vậy nhiều lần tìm hắn lý luận.

Bất quá bởi vì có Quảng Húc Nhiên ở bên trong nguyên nhân, cho nên Đinh Kỳ vẫn luôn không có tìm được hắn nơi này, hiện giờ hắn này cửa hàng bởi vì lần này trận đấu danh khí đại , người biết cũng liền nhiều, kia Đinh Kỳ tìm tới nơi này cũng liền không kỳ quái .

Gặp được Đinh Kỳ, lại nhìn thấy trong điếm những người khác trên mặt tức giận, Bạch Mạc Nho rất nhanh liền hiểu được trong tiệm vừa mới tranh cãi ầm ĩ là xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Ngươi cuối cùng bỏ được đi ra !" Đinh Kỳ đi nhanh đi vào Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, hắn mang trên mặt vài phần ôn giận, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi chuẩn bị vẫn luôn trốn tránh ta."

Đối mặt Đinh Kỳ người gây sự, Bạch Mạc Nho lại chính là cười khẽ, cùng hắn lễ phép mà hỏi: "Không biết đinh đại trù sư tìm ta có chuyện gì?"

"Hừ! Không cần trong lòng minh bạch giả bộ hồ đồ, ngươi cảm thấy ta tìm ngươi còn có thể có chuyện gì?" Đinh Kỳ tuổi so Vương Độc còn muốn lớn hơn chút, hắn tính tình cũng muốn so Vương Độc đại.

"Nếu như là trận đấu sự, ta cảm thấy giữa chúng ta đã không có gì có thể nói ." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Này Đinh Kỳ tuy rằng cùng Vương Độc nhất dạng có chút tính tình, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho nhưng vẫn không tính chán ghét hắn, hắn tức giận đến từ chính đối chính mình trù nghệ tự phụ. Trận này trận đấu cũng là dụng tâm tại so, cho dù không phục cũng chưa đối hắn làm quá cái gì, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không để ý gì tới từ chán ghét hắn.

"Ta nghĩ lại lãnh giáo một chút bạch lão bản tay nghề!" Đinh Kỳ nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho nụ cười trên mặt, hắn có một loại hắn làm đủ chuẩn bị thượng sơn đánh hổ kết quả phát hiện kia bất quá là chỉ nãi miêu cảm giác vô lực.

"Vậy cũng được dễ dàng." Bạch Mạc Nho đôi mắt hơi đổi, hắn tại kia Đinh Kỳ nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng thở ra khi đưa tay chỉ hướng ngoài cửa sắp xếp thật dài đội ngũ, "Muốn ăn cái gì xin mời trước xếp hàng."

"Ngươi — "

"Đinh đại trù sư ngươi nên biết gần nhất một đoạn thời gian đến trong điếm tuyên bố muốn đánh bại người của ta có bao nhiêu? Nếu ta mỗi một cái đều để ý tới mỗi một cái đều cùng hắn tỷ thí một phen, ngươi cảm thấy ta đây sinh ý còn dùng làm sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho lời này nói đích thực chí, nhưng nghe đứng lên đã có chút thiếu đòn .

Kia Đinh Kỳ nghe xong lời này sau sắc mặt tự nhiên sẽ không đẹp mắt, bất quá hắn chính mình cũng là mở cửa tiệm , cho nên sắc mặt xanh mét hắn tại nhìn nhìn này chật ních trong tiệm lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho sau, cuối cùng vẫn là hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Hắn không tại cửa hàng này cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nháo, bởi vì cùng là việc buôn bán , có chút đạo lý hắn hiểu.

Hắn không phục về không phục, lại cũng sẽ không người xấu sinh ý.

Trước Tiền Yến Yến đến thỉnh hắn hỗ trợ hắn vốn là không định đáp ứng, là bởi vì nghe xong Tiền Yến Yến nói này bạch lão bản tay nghề so với hắn hảo, hắn mới đồng ý.

Lần này so thượng một chuyến hắn phí chút tâm tư, không chút nào có chậm trễ ý tứ, thậm chí là vì lựa chọn này tam đạo điểm tâm hắn đều hoa hảo vài ngày thời gian, kết quả hắn lại thua.

Không phục là tự nhiên , hắn cũng không định cứ như vậy tính .

Thấy Đinh Kỳ hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, phòng trong biết là xảy ra chuyện gì mọi người sôi nổi lo lắng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, gần nhất một đoạn thời gian chuyện như vậy phát sinh không ít, có chút hiểu quy củ bị cự tuyệt sau đó bước đi , có chút cũng là muốn đại náo một phen.

"Không có việc gì , đều đi vội đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho vẫy lui mọi người, hắn vào phòng bếp đi giúp Trọng Thanh vội.

003.

Sau một lát, ngoài cửa lại sảo lên, là mấy cái kia Bạch Mạc Nho tân chiêu vào lao động phổ thông, "Bạch lão bản, kia Đinh Kỳ thật sự về phía sau mặt xếp hàng làm như thế nào?"

Đang tại nhìn chằm chằm nồi trung Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩn người, lập tức buồn cười mà lắc lắc đầu, "Theo hắn đi thôi!"

Bất quá hiện giờ đã là buổi chiều, hắn hiện giờ lại đi đội ngũ mạt vị xếp hàng, chỉ sợ đợi không được vào tiệm hắn này cửa hàng liền phải đóng cửa.

Bạch Mạc Nho đoán trước cũng không sai, kia Đinh Kỳ quả nhiên không đợi đến vào cửa.

Liền giống như trước kia mỗi một ngày nhất dạng, tại ở trên đường sắp xếp kia thật dài đội ngũ còn có đem gần một nửa không có bị đến phiên, liền đã đến bọn họ cửa hàng quan cửa hàng thời gian.

Đứng từng đợt tiếng kêu rên trung, mọi người từ bên trong khóa trái cửa phòng, sau đó làm đơn giản thu thập sau đó, từ cửa sau ly khai trong điếm.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, kia Đinh Kỳ quả thật học thông minh, thiên không sáng liền tới sắp xếp đội, này cửa hàng mở cửa sau nhóm đầu tiên khách nhân đương trung liền có hắn.

Bọn họ điểm hôm qua trong sửa lại mở cửa thời gian, muốn so với trong ngày thường còn muốn vãn nửa canh giờ, kia Đinh Kỳ còn có thể sắp xếp ở phía trước, nghĩ đến phải là trước tiên đến hồi lâu.

Vào cửa, Đinh Kỳ cũng không tìm phiền toái, chỉ tới một bên nhìn nhìn thái đơn sau đó liền điểm trong điếm sở hữu hiện làm điểm tâm.

Phụ trách cho hắn điểm đơn Sơ Ngũ đem hắn lĩnh đến trên lầu nhã gian sau đó liền đông đông đông đi xuống lầu, chạy đến phòng bếp trước mặt cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện này.

"Ta không sự, ngươi đi một cái chiếu cố mặt khác khách nhân đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói một bên vén tay áo lên, Trọng Thanh sớm đã tại phòng bếp trung bận rộn.

Đinh Kỳ đem trong điếm sở hữu muốn hiện làm điểm tâm đều điểm một cái, phía trước phía sau thêm đứng lên đã có hơn mười dạng, hắn sợ là muốn bận rộn chút thời gian.

Hoa chút thời gian đem đồ vật làm tốt sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đem đồ vật nhất dạng dạng đặt ở điệp trung, sau đó tiếp đón Sơ Ngũ, làm hắn hỗ trợ đưa lên lầu.

Cho dù không là trận đấu thời điểm, hắn này trong điếm mỗi một dạng điểm tâm đều là kinh tay hắn cẩn thận làm ra, cho dù là Đinh Kỳ hiện giờ ăn này một phần cũng không thể so mặt khác khách nhân tinh xảo, đó cũng là vì cái gì hắn cự tuyệt Thiện Ngọc Thành ngoại chiêu điểm tâm sư phụ nguyên nhân chủ yếu.

Hắn này cửa hàng mới khai hai tháng có thừa có thể giống như này hảo sinh ý, kia trận đấu là cùng lúc nguyên nhân, nhưng càng nhiều còn là bởi vì cửa hàng danh tiếng hảo.

Ở cái này giao thông cơ bản dựa đi thông tin cơ bản dựa rống không có phù khen tuyên truyền cũng không có quảng cáo địa phương, có thể làm cho người nhớ kỹ này cửa hàng cũng thay tuyên truyền, duy nhất biện pháp chính là đồ vật thật có thể hấp dẫn đến người.

Nếu chính là nhiều khai hai nhà cửa hàng, kia nhiều nhất chính là tốn nhiều chút bạc, nhưng là tưởng muốn làm này cửa hàng có thể trường cửu khai đi xuống, rốt cuộc vẫn là muốn dựa vào chính mình.

Hắn hiện giờ nếu là nương trong khoảng thời gian này nhiều khai chút cửa hàng, trong thời gian ngắn trong vòng hẳn là vẫn có thể đủ lung lạc không ít khách nhân, nhưng hắn khẳng định sẽ bởi vì phân tâm thiếu phương pháp mà vô pháp chiếu cố hảo mỗi một gia cửa hàng, những cái đó mời đến điểm tâm sư phụ làm ra điểm tâm cùng hắn làm nhất định cũng có kém, thời gian một lúc lâu, khẳng định tự tạp chiêu bài.

Cùng với như thế, hắn còn không bằng bắt lấy cơ hội này, làm này cửa hàng thanh danh lan truyền lớn, nhiều lưu lại những người này tâm.

Như vậy ngày sau hắn lại tưởng làm chút mặt khác, có danh nhân hiệu ứng tại, cũng phương tiện chút.

Kia Đinh Kỳ ở trên lầu ngây người chút thời gian sau, lúc này mới đi xuống lầu.

Trong điếm mọi người đại bộ phận lực chú ý đều đặt ở trên người của hắn, ở trên lầu hắn mới khởi thân dưới lầu cũng đã biết, cũng sôi nổi đi theo khẩn trương lên, đặc biệt phòng bếp trung hỗ trợ Trọng Thanh, tầm mắt vẫn luôn hướng cửa thang lầu phương hướng miết đi.

"Chuyên tâm." Bạch Mạc Nho nhắc nhở đạo.

"Chính là bạch lão bản ngươi liền không lo lắng ?" Trọng Thanh khẩn trương mà hỏi, nơi này nhưng không thể so tại trận đấu địa phương, nếu muốn là kia Đinh Kỳ ở trong này nháo sự, khẳng định sẽ ảnh hưởng đến trong điếm sinh ý.

"Làm ngươi điểm tâm." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, khi nói chuyện hắn vẫn luôn cúi đầu vội vàng trong tay sự tình.

Ngay tại hắn khi nói chuyện, cửa thang lầu bên kia Đinh Kỳ đã đi xuống lầu.

Tại trong điếm lao động phổ thông, Lưu Như cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đám người nhìn chăm chú hạ, đi xuống lầu sau đó Đinh Kỳ sắc mặt như trước không dễ nhìn, chính là hắn lại cũng không có hướng về Bạch Mạc Nho sở tại phòng bếp đi tới, mà là tại nhìn thoáng qua phòng bếp bên này sau đó liền chắp tay sau đít hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

"Hắn đi như thế nào ?" Trọng Thanh ngạc nhiên.

"Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn hy vọng hắn tiến vào làm ồn ào?" Bạch Mạc Nho thấy buồn cười.

Trọng Thanh cười ngượng, bất quá trong khoảng thời gian này ở chung đã làm hắn thấy rõ ràng bạch lão bản tính tình, hắn biết này bạch lão bản khẳng định không có sinh khí, cho nên hắn liền vẫn luôn duỗi trưởng cổ hướng phía ngoài cửa nhìn xung quanh.

Chính nhìn xung quanh , lại nhìn thấy Vương Độc từ cửa nhà đi đến.

"Bạch lão bản, Vương lão bản đến ." Trọng Thanh nói.

Kia Vương Độc cũng là hảo ngoạn người, Trọng Thanh cũng rất thích hắn. Mỗi lần hắn thứ nhất, trong tiệm liền tổng là thập phần náo nhiệt.

Cửa nhà, chính xanh mét khuôn mặt chuẩn bị xuất môn Đinh Kỳ, thấy cùng hắn chắp tay sau đít chính cao hứng phấn chấn vào nhà Vương Độc, trong mắt có kinh hỉ chợt lóe mà qua.

"Vương sư phụ!" Đinh Kỳ dừng bước lại hướng về phía Vương Độc phương hướng ôm quyền, hai con mắt trung hoàn toàn là kích động.

Vương Độc tay nghề chính là đệ nhất thiên hạ, Đinh Kỳ cũng lấy hắn vi vinh làm mục tiêu, hiện giờ thấy tự nhiên không thể không suy nghĩ muốn nhận thức nhận thức.

Đinh Kỳ là một cái cực kỳ tự phụ người, nhưng là trước tại trận đấu nơi sân thời điểm thấy Vương Độc Vương Độc đều không để ý hắn, hắn cũng là không hề biết là có cái gì, chỉ cho là Vương Độc tính tình liền như theo như đồn đãi như vậy không dễ ở chung.

Vương Độc nghe vậy dừng cước bộ, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh gọi lại người của hắn, quả thật một lúc lâu không nhớ ra được người kia là ai.

"Ngươi là..."

"Tiểu nhân họ Đinh danh kỳ, chính là phụ cận trấn trên một người đầu bếp, hiện giờ may mắn nhìn thấy Vương sư phụ, thật sự vinh hạnh." Đinh Kỳ kích động tay đều tại run rẩy, hắn gần như sùng bái mà nhìn Vương Độc.

Đinh Kỳ tự báo môn hộ, nhưng Vương Độc lại thật sự nghĩ không ra đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào người này.

Nhớ không nổi người kia là ai Vương Độc cũng không nghĩ nữa, đơn giản không nhìn hắn hướng về phòng bếp đi đến, "Nhà các ngươi bạch lão bản tại sao?"

Tại trong điếm mọi người thấy Vương Độc đến , tùy ý mà chỉ chỉ phòng bếp. Vương Độc là trong điếm khách quen, tất cả mọi người đối hắn đã đến tập mãi thành thói quen.

Đến đáp án, Vương Độc liền hướng về phòng bếp đi đến.

Kia tại phía sau hắn bị xem nhẹ Đinh Kỳ nhìn nhìn Vương Độc lại nhìn nhìn hắn đi đến phòng bếp, trong mắt có kinh ngạc chợt lóe mà qua, gần nhất trong mắt lại có vài phần hiểu rõ hiện lên.

Nguyên lai là như vậy, hắn liền nói này chi ma lớn nhỏ cái trấn nhỏ thượng không có khả năng có nhân thủ nghệ so với hắn hoàn hảo.

Bên kia, Vương Độc đi vào phòng bếp bên cạnh gõ gõ cửa sổ, đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho chú ý sau đó hắn nói: "Buổi tối có rượu yến, có đi hay không? Lý Cửu lão nhân kia đến thứ tốt!"

Vương Độc Lý Cửu đám người một thấu cùng một chỗ, liền là vui chơi giải trí, trong khoảng thời gian này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng thấy bọn họ tụ cùng một chỗ mấy lần, đối này đàn lão tiểu tử tính tình xem như rõ như lòng bàn tay.

"Tự nhiên muốn đi." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Bất quá đám người kia tìm được đồ vật đảo đúng là làm người khó có thể dứt bỏ, đại đa số đều là chút khó được thứ tốt.

"Hắc hắc... Tính tiểu tử ngươi biết hàng, vãn chút thời điểm chúng ta đi nhà ngươi tiểu viện, nhớ rõ chuẩn bị chút nhắm rượu đồ ăn." Vương Độc xoa xoa tay, mặt lộ vẻ hồng quang.

"Ta chuẩn bị?" Bạch Mạc Nho lãnh mắt thấy Vương Độc, hắn là làm điểm tâm sư phụ không là làm đầu bếp.

"Khụ..." Vương Độc bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn xem có chút đổ mồ hôi lạnh, "Ngươi chuẩn bị một nửa, ta chuẩn bị một nửa."

"Này còn không sai biệt lắm." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu.

Bên này ước hẹn uống xoàng, kia đem đây hết thảy nhìn tại trong mắt Đinh Kỳ đã đi tới phòng bếp kia cửa sổ trước, hắn nhìn nhìn dùng hắn hâm mộ tự tại cùng Vương Độc đối thoại Bạch Mạc Nho, nhịn không được nói: "Ta liền nói như vậy cái chi ma lớn nhỏ địa phương, làm sao có thể sẽ có loại người như ngươi tay nghề người tốt tại, nguyên lai ngươi là Vương sư phụ đệ tử! Thất kính thất kính."

Nói xong, Đinh Kỳ còn hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho ôm quyền, trên mặt lộ ra vài phần xin lỗi.

Nếu đối phương là Vương Độc đệ tử, kia lúc trước hắn sở tác sở vi liền thật sự có chút lỗ mãng.

Nghe xong Đinh Kỳ nói, lại nhìn hắn phen này động tác, ngược lại là Vương Độc cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người ngây ngẩn cả người.

Đệ tử?

Ai là ai đệ tử?

"Hắn không là đệ tử ta." Vương Độc nhịn không được đạo, nói lời này khi, trong lòng hắn nhịn không được toát ra một trận toan khí, hắn ngược lại là hy vọng Bạch Mạc Nho là đệ tử của hắn.

"Ai?" Đinh Kỳ sửng sốt, không là?

Kia...

"Vậy các ngươi..." Đinh Kỳ có chút không xác định, "Chẳng lẽ này bạch lão bản sư thừa người khác? Không biết là người nào? Nếu như may mắn biết tại hạ cũng tốt hơn môn bái phỏng."

"Lại nói tiếp, ngươi tay nghề này là chỗ nào học ?" Vương Độc vừa nghe lời này nhất thời cũng tới hứng thú, hắn còn cho tới bây giờ không từng nghĩ vấn đề này.

Này Bạch Mạc Nho tuổi còn trẻ, như thế nào tay nghề này lại không thua người? Nhưng lại có một tay như vậy thuần thục đao công.

Biệt không nói, kia đao công cho dù là thiên phú lại người tốt, cũng cần thời gian nhất định luyện tập tài năng học được. Bạch Mạc Nho tuổi không lớn lắm, không giống như là có loại này lịch duyệt người, hơn nữa Vương Độc từ trong khoảng thời gian này nghe Lưu Như nói nói đến xem, Bạch Mạc Nho trước thời điểm còn sinh bệnh quá một đoạn thời gian.

Trước hắn cùng với Bạch Mạc Nho nhận thức lâu như vậy, cũng chưa từng nghe hắn nhắc tới quá sư phó hắn, không biết là cái người như thế nào tài năng dạy dỗ như vậy đệ tử.

"Sư phụ của ta?" Bạch Mạc Nho trên tay động tác dừng dừng, ngay sau đó, hắn lại tiếp tục trên tay động tác, "Ta không có sư phụ."

Hắn lời này cũng không tính giả, bất quá cũng thật không phải thật.

Lúc trước hắn vào cửa hàng học điểm tâm khi, là làm học đồ.

Cái gọi là học đồ, liền là theo trong tiệm sư phụ hỗ trợ trợ thủ, gặp được chút tính tình hảo sẽ chủ động nói cho ngươi thượng hai câu, gặp được tính tình không hảo , vậy ngươi liền chính mình cùng một bên hãy chờ xem, có thể học biết bao nhiêu kia đều nhìn ngươi chính mình.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước đã làm một ít thời gian học đồ, hai người đều gặp được quá, nhưng nhiều ngần ấy niên hạ đến càng nhiều lại vẫn là dựa vào chính mình cân nhắc, dù sao hắn đi học địa phương là tại trong điếm không là ở trường học, không có người cố ý chỉ đạo ngươi này điểm tâm nên làm như thế nào về điểm này tâm nên chú ý gì.

Cũng may mắn như thế, cho nên hắn bản thân trung thức điểm tâm kiểu dáng Âu Tây điểm tâm loạn thất bát tao học một đống, mới không còn ở trong này nhìn phòng bếp phát sầu không biết nên làm những thứ gì.

Lui nữa một bước nói, hắn hiện giờ tình huống như vậy cũng không có biện pháp nói có như vậy người sư phụ, không phải vì sao Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh hai người sẽ không biết?

"Cái gì?" Vương Độc cùng Đinh Kỳ hai người thanh âm đột nhiên cất cao.

Hai người thanh âm quá cao, trong điếm không ít người đều hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua, bất quá đang nhìn đến Vương Độc sau đó, mọi người lại dường như không có việc gì mà quay đầu lại đi, nho nhỏ này xôn xao trong nháy mắt một cái chớp mắt chi gian liền bình ổn đi xuống.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: suốt đêm mã tự đến sớm hơn bảy giờ (ー`′ー) nếu ta ngày mai 0 điểm còn không có đổi mới, như vậy muội chỉ nhóm không cần chờ , ta đại khái đã tu tiên thành công, phi thăng phi thăng phi thăng phi thăng...

Chương 51: cấp cho cũng cấp Bạch Mạc Nho

001.

Hai người này cũng đã nhận ra chính mình thất lễ, vội vàng thấu tiến lên suy nghĩ nếu truy vấn, nhưng mà về chuyện này, vô luận hai người là như thế nào thay nhau hỏi ý kiến, Bạch Mạc Nho đều không lại mở miệng nói một câu nói.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho là quyết tâm sẽ không nói thêm nữa, hai người lúc này mới ngậm miệng, không nhắc lại.

Chỉ là chuyện này không đề cập tới, khác một việc nhưng không thể không đề.

Đinh Kỳ đánh giá trước mặt vẻ mặt chuyên chú Bạch Mạc Nho, trong mắt có nhè nhẹ động dung, "Quả nhiên là sau sinh đáng sợ, ta nguyên bản tưởng rằng ngươi là Vương sư phụ đệ tử, cho nên mới có thể ở trận đấu thượng thắng ta, không nghĩ tới lại phi như thế."

Vương Độc nghe vậy chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng chua xót, nhịn không được nói: "Ta ngược lại là muốn nhận hắn làm đệ tử..."

Đinh Kỳ trong mắt có khiếp sợ chợt lóe mà qua, bất quá tại quay đầu sau nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt chuyên chú sau đó, trong lòng hắn lại nhiều thêm vài phần hiểu rõ.

Bạch Mạc Nho tuổi còn trẻ liền có như thế tay nghề, sợ là cũng là tâm cao khí ngạo người.

Đinh Kỳ sợ hãi than với Bạch Mạc Nho tay nghề, lại không biết chính mình suy đoán là sai , Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn ra điểm này, nhịn không được nhắc nhở nói: "Kỳ thật kia tràng tỷ thí ngươi có thể không cần để ý, dù sao ta thắng ngươi cũng coi như không bất công."

Đinh Kỳ nghe vậy nhất thời nhíu mày, nhất trương lão trên mặt có rõ ràng phẫn nộ cùng không mừng, "Thua chính là thua, như thế nào, chẳng lẽ ngươi còn đương ta là người thua không chung?"

Lúc trước hắn đuổi theo Bạch Mạc Nho không bỏ, đó là bởi vì hắn cũng không biết là chính mình thua, nhưng hôm nay hắn cũng là thua tâm phục khẩu phục, tự nhiên sẽ không lại tìm Bạch Mạc Nho phiền toái.

"Ta không là ý tứ này, chúng ta vốn là bất đồng đạo, ta lại lấy mình chi trường bác ngươi ngắn, như thế nào xem như công bằng?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nói đạo, nói chuyện khi, hắn thủy chung một bộ tao nhã cười nhạt bộ dáng.

Điểm tâm thứ này, thẳng đến tự thành hệ thống trước đều là phụ thuộc vào tự điển món ăn, nhưng là Đinh Kỳ rốt cuộc là cái đầu bếp, tuy rằng đại đa số đầu bếp hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều sẽ làm một lưỡng đạo điểm tâm, nhưng là rốt cuộc cùng hắn không cùng đường.

Giống như là làm hắn đi tố thái giống nhau, hắn tuy rằng đã đối phòng bếp trung sự thập phần hiểu rõ, nhưng chân chính làm hắn tố thái, kia còn không bằng mẹ hắn Lưu Như tùy tay xào hai cái rau xanh.

"Nếu làm ta cùng ngươi so đấu trù nghệ, ta tin tưởng người thua nhất định sẽ là ta." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Đinh Kỳ nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho phen này nói, lại nghĩ nghĩ Bạch Mạc Nho tựa hồ vẫn luôn này đây điểm tâm vi chủ, tuy rằng còn có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng trong lòng cũng nhất cử tiếp thu Bạch Mạc Nho lời này.

Nhìn lạnh nhạt cười khẽ vẻ mặt chuyên chú Bạch Mạc Nho, Đinh Kỳ trong lòng có đổi mới, này Bạch Mạc Nho là một cái tâm cao khí ngạo người không sai, nhưng là cái làm người ta chán ghét không đứng dậy có thể nói hậu bối.

Nói về khai, mọi người chi gian cũng ít trước ngăn cách, tại ở chung khi, không khí cũng thoải mái rất nhiều.

Vương Độc mơ hồ chi gian đoán được hai người chi gian phát sinh sự đoán được kia Đinh Kỳ thân phận, đang nhìn hướng đinh kỳ thật, cặp kia tinh quang thoáng hiện con ngươi trung cũng nhiều vài phần ghét bỏ.

Không có việc gì tìm tra , đặc biệt không có việc gì tìm Bạch Mạc Nho tra , đều không nhận hắn đãi thấy!

Đinh Kỳ cũng biết chính mình tao Vương Độc chán ghét, nhưng hắn gặp được theo như đồn đãi Vương Độc, cũng là không nghĩ cứ như vậy bỏ qua, cho dù là không thể nhìn hắn xuống bếp làm thượng một bàn đồ ăn, kia cũng muốn nhiều cùng hắn nói hai câu nói.

"Vương sư phụ, vừa mới nghe các ngươi nói lên tiệc rượu, không biết các ngươi còn thiếu rượu sao? Chỗ này của ta đảo là có chút trân quý rượu lâu năm." Đinh Kỳ cung kính mà nói.

Đinh Kỳ là một cái đầu bếp, so với rượu hắn ngược lại là càng thêm am hiểu làm nhắm rượu ăn sáng, bất quá nơi này một cái Vương Độc một cái Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn về điểm này tay nghề liền có chút lấy không ra tay , may mà cũng không múa rìu qua mắt thợ tự rước lấy nhục.

Cũng may mắn trong nhà hắn có chút giấu rượu, mới có thể làm hắn vào lúc đó cùng Vương Độc nói thượng nói.

"Rượu lâu năm?" Vương Độc vi híp lại mắt.

"Là rượu lâu năm, ẩn dấu có gần trăm năm , ta trước trong lúc vô ý được đến, vẫn luôn không bỏ được động." Đinh Kỳ nhanh chóng nói.

Rượu thứ này cùng đồ ăn phân không gia, Vương Độc nhiều ngần ấy năm qua tuy rằng không bằng Lý Cửu hiểu rượu, nhưng rốt cuộc là tiếp xúc quá chút .

Đinh Kỳ cũng là đầu bếp, có thể bị hắn trân quý , lại thế nào cũng sẽ không kém đi nơi nào.

Huống hồ Lý Cửu tiểu tử kia hướng tới keo kiệt, mỗi lần đến đã lâu đều không bỏ được toàn bộ lấy ra cùng đại gia chia đều, đều phải lưu một tiểu phân tồn , không là muốn tồn thành rượu lâu năm. Lúc này đây hắn nói là đến hảo tửu, cũng không biết rốt cuộc sẽ lấy ra nhiều ít làm cho bọn họ uống.

Dĩ vãng bọn họ tám người tụ cùng một chỗ khi, Lý Cửu về điểm này rượu liền không đủ phân, mỗi khi bọn họ còn không có uống đủ bầu rượu liền không , hiện giờ còn muốn tăng thêm cái Bạch Mạc Nho, không, chỉ sợ còn phải lại tăng thêm cái Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Tổng cộng mười người, kia rượu phỏng chừng liền càng thiếu...

"Đi! Ngươi muốn là muốn đến, vãn chút thời điểm ngươi đến cửa hàng này đến, đi theo người này đồng thời lại đây." Vương Độc đưa tay chỉ chỉ Bạch Mạc Nho.

Người sau kích động hai má ửng đỏ, vội vàng hướng về phía Vương Độc cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đều đã bái bái, sau đó lúc này mới cấp vội vàng rời đi.

Đinh Kỳ rời đi, Vương Độc cũng không tại trong điếm ở lâu, quấy rầy Bạch Mạc Nho việc buôn bán, ngoài miệng nhắc tới cái gì ăn sáng liền ly điểm.

Kia Đinh Kỳ nguyên bản ở tại cách bọn họ có chút khoảng cách một cái trên thị trấn, đến Vương Độc đáp ứng sau đó, lúc này liền thuê thuyền lại thuê xe ngựa trở về nhà, đuổi nhanh đuổi chậm cuối cùng là tại bầu trời tối đen trước ôm hắn kia rượu lâu năm chạy về Bạch Mạc Nho trong điếm.

Hắn đến lúc đó, Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng vừa lúc đóng cửa.

Mấy người thu đồ vật, tại che đậy cửa tiệm nội cười nói, chuẩn bị trở về gia.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng mọi người nói buổi tối Vương Độc đám người sẽ đến trong viện chuyện uống rượu, Thiện Ngọc Thành tự nhiên sẽ không sai quá, lập tức liền ương Bạch Mạc Nho mang lên hắn.

Chờ đến Đinh Kỳ xao hưởng cửa tiệm, mọi người mang theo hắn hồi sân, lại lộng chút cái ăn ăn, nguyệt minh khi, viện môn mới bị xao vang.

Vào cửa sau, một đám người không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng tiếp đón, liền chính mình tìm địa phương ngồi xuống.

Kia Vương Độc cũng không biết từ nơi này lộng cái hộp đựng thức ăn, mọi người vây quanh thạch bàn ngồi xuống sau, hắn liền tự giác đem đồ vật đặt trên bàn, sau đó mở ra che từ bên trong lấy ra mấy thứ lãnh đồ ăn.

Kia Lý Cửu liền keo kiệt nhiều, là ôm chính mình đề tới tiểu rượu vại nhìn lại nhìn, sau đó lúc này mới vẻ mặt đau lòng đặt trên bàn, cuối cùng, còn nhịn không được sờ sờ.

Hắn đau lòng bộ dáng, rất giống là mọi người từ trên người hắn cắt khối thịt dường như.

Lý Cửu người này tính cách trầm ổn, trong ngày thường ngược lại là nhìn đoán không ra, nhưng một khi đề cập đến hắn thích đồ vật, cái gì kia đều không đồng dạng như vậy.

Vương Độc mỗi khi thời gian này liền nhịn không được sặc hắn, nhẫn không muốn nhiều lời hắn vài câu keo kiệt, "Trong ngày thường ăn ta làm gì đó thời điểm, như thế nào không gặp ngươi như vậy đau lòng quá!"

Lý Cửu nghe vậy, lập tức liền nhịn không được nói: "Điều này có thể so sao? Ngươi này làm đồ ăn chỉ cần có nguyên liệu nấu ăn tùy thời cũng có thể làm, nhưng ta rượu này cũng là uống một vò liền thiếu một vò, tưởng nếu uống, ít nhất cũng phải chờ tới sau trăm tuổi."

Lý Cửu lời này thô thô vừa nghe rất có đạo lý, dù sao rất nhiều rượu lâu năm đều là nhưng ngộ mà không thể cầu, thật thật là uống liền thiếu.

Nhưng là hắn lời này cũng là nửa điểm kinh không nổi suy nghĩ sâu xa, đặc biệt đối mặt với này đàn quen thuộc người của hắn.

Lý Cửu lời kia vừa thốt ra, Vương Độc còn chưa kịp mở miệng vội lão Hứa cũng đã nhịn không được , "Nói giống như liền ngươi rượu này trân quý dường như, chẳng lẽ trong ngày thường ta mời các ngươi uống những cái đó trà không là uống một hồ liền thiếu một hồ?"

Lão Hứa thích trà như mạng, trong ngày thường hắn mang theo trên người trà thiệt nhiều cũng là khó có thể cầu được , tựa như hàng năm tân chè xuân Long Tĩnh, kia còn không đều là chỉ có một chút điểm, hắn còn không đều bỏ được cấp này đó giống như ngưu uống người uống.

"Thiếu đến, nói đến hảo giống ngươi mỗi một lần mời chúng ta uống trà đều nhiều hào phóng dường như." Lý Cửu lại là đau lòng nâng cốc vại ôm trở về trong ngực, "Mỗi lần uống ngươi chút trà ngươi đều chỉ cấp đảo nửa ly, ngươi nói lời này xấu hổ không xấu hổ a?"

Lão Hứa lão mặt đỏ lên, cũng là chột dạ đuối lý.

Lương lương dưới ánh trăng, không lớn tiểu viện trung, trăm năm dung thụ dưới chân, đơn sơ thạch trước bàn, mọi người vây tụ cùng một chỗ, không có trước mặt người ở bên ngoài khi câu nệ, giờ phút này đều đều lấy nhất thoải mái tư thái ngồi dựa vào , hảo không thích ý.

Đinh Kỳ an tĩnh mà ngồi ở một bên, hắn nhất trương lão kiểm dưới ánh trăng trướng thành màu gan heo.

Đinh Kỳ nhập chính là Vương Độc kia một chuyến, làm chính là đầu bếp, tuy rằng đối rượu cùng trà đều không thế nào tinh thông, chính là hai người này hắn cũng là nhận thức .

Nhận ra hai người này, lại biết Vương Độc thân phận, kia mặt khác mấy cái kia cùng Vương Độc cùng lên tới người thân phận tự nhiên không khó suy đoán.

Trong ngày thường này đàn khó gặp người, hiện giờ lại đều tề tụ tại đây không lớn nông gia tiểu viện trung, cho nhau tranh la hét trêu chọc , làm sao có thể làm hắn không kích động.

Bất quá giờ phút này mọi người không người chú ý hắn, bởi vì mọi người lực chú ý đều tại lão Hứa ôm vào trong ngực kia tiểu rượu vại thượng.

"Ngươi rượu này là rượu gì, hiện tại hẳn là có thể nói đi?" Lão Ngô tầm mắt vẫn luôn dừng lại tại Lý Cửu trong ngực rượu vại thượng, sợ là nhớ tới cái gì dường như bĩu bĩu môi, một bộ không thể chờ đợi được bộ dáng.

"Đúng rồi, hiện tại có thể nói đi? Trước hỏi ngươi ngươi đều che giấu không cho chúng ta biết, hiện giờ người đều đến đông đủ ngươi cũng không thể còn cái gì đều không nói!" Một cái khác cùng bọn họ một đường , tên gọi làm Liễu Hồng nam nhân nói đạo.

Liễu Hồng xem như đám người kia trung trẻ tuổi nhất một cái, trong nhà làm chính là muối thương sinh ý, từ Vương Độc bọn họ nói đến xem, trong nhà hắn tựa hồ có chút giàu có, hơn nữa cùng nghiệp quan có điều 'Cấu kết' .

Cấu kết cái từ này là Vương Độc bọn họ oán hắn khi nói, cụ thể như thế nào, mọi người chưa nói, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không truy vấn.

"Ngươi tên tiểu tử, ngươi biết cái gì, ta trước không nói đó là sợ dọa đến các ngươi." Lý Cửu tại Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa bên này ăn mệt, quay đầu liền tưởng tại Liễu Hồng nơi này tìm trở về.

Liễu Hồng ha hả mỉm cười, hoàn toàn không sợ Lý Cửu, đi theo Vương Độc bọn họ đám người kia bên người lâu, da mặt của hắn sớm đã hậu nhưng địch tường, "Ta xem ngươi chính là keo kiệt."

"Keo kiệt ta còn có thể bắt được rượu cho các ngươi uống?" Lý Cửu nhịn không được nâng cốc vại hướng ngực mình sưu sưu, một bộ không nghĩ lấy ra keo kiệt bộ dáng.

"Ngươi còn thật hảo ý tứ nói, ta xem ngươi là lại trộm lấy một phần lưu trữ ẩn nấp rồi đi!" Lão Hứa lương lương mà nói.

"Thật đúng là!" Lão Ngô đột nhiên đứng dậy tiến đến Lý Cửu trước mặt nhìn nhìn, sau đó chỉ vào Lý Cửu liền mắng: "Quỷ hẹp hòi."

Mọi người thấy thế sôi nổi thấu đi qua quan khán, thấy Lý Cửu trong ngực ôm tiểu rượu vại sau, lập tức thống nhất chiến tuyến, chỉ vào Lý Cửu liền không chút khách khí hùng hùng hổ hổ lên.

Lượng là kia Lý Cửu đã là người thành tinh da mặt cũng đầy đủ hậu, cũng như trước bị này đàn lão hữu mắng đến đỏ mặt.

Đinh Kỳ nhìn xem ngạc nhiên, chính là hắn vẫn chưa mở miệng tham dự, có thể cọ Bạch Mạc Nho quang vào này tiểu viện nhi hắn liền tri túc, huống hồ hắn đã đã nhìn ra, những người này chi gian không có hắn xen mồm đường sống.

Ngồi ở một bên dưới ánh trăng dựa Thiện Ngọc Thành ngực nhìn đám người kia cãi nhau ầm ĩ Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy hướng phía Lý Cửu trong ngực nhìn lại, quả nhiên, dưới ánh trăng trong lòng ngực của hắn ôm kia tiểu rượu vại là một cái tân .

Sợ là này Lý Cửu đến hảo tửu sau đó, cũng chỉ lấy ra trong đó một phần mang đến cho bọn hắn uống, dư lại liền tất cả đều đều dấu đi.

Lý Cửu không địch lại mọi người, rất nhanh liền bị mắng đến không có tính tình, nhưng cho dù là như thế, hắn vẫn là cố chấp không nguyện ý xuất ra dư lại kia bộ phận rượu.

Mọi người cũng biết hắn là cái gì dạng tính tình, ngoài miệng hùng hùng hổ hổ cũng chỉ là vui đùa, nương cơ hội này đem người hung hăng khi dễ một phen sau, lúc này mới vội vàng lấy ra cái chén đặt trên bàn, sau đó đôi mắt trông mong nhìn ôm cái bình không buông tay Lý Cửu.

Này cái chén không phải Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị , mà là chính bọn hắn chuẩn bị , cái chén hiện ra mầu trắng ngà nửa trong suốt trạng, tám người người tay một cái.

Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ cũng là không có, bởi vì kia cái chén tựa hồ là một bộ, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là lần đầu tiên thấy liền nhịn không được nhiều nhìn thoáng qua.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là nhẹ tảo liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra vật kia, hắn nửa ôm tựa vào bộ ngực hắn Bạch Mạc Nho, khóe môi vựng xuất thản nhiên ý cười, nhẹ nói nói: "Bất quá là chút ôn ngọc chén rượu, ngươi nếu thích, ta làm người đi làm một bộ đi ra nhưng hảo?"

"Thứ này thực trân quý?" Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Sẽ không." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

"A, kia hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, mấy người kia nhân thủ một cái cái chén, biến thành hắn cũng có chút tâm ngứa.

Kia ôn ngọc là một loại tính chất đặc biệt ngọc thạch, nắm trong tay liền sẽ có nhè nhẹ lo lắng lo lắng, cho dù là mùa đông khắc nghiệt tuyết rơi thiên ngày, chỉ cần trong tay nắm lấy một khối cũng như cũ là ấm .

Này ôn ngọc trừ bỏ ấm, còn có một cái đặc điểm chính là có thể đủ làm thanh rượu càng thêm trong suốt thuần hương, là khó gặp rượu đủ thượng phẩm.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lời ra khỏi miệng sau, tâm tư lại chuyển đến cái khác địa phương, hắn vi cúi đầu nhìn thích ý tựa vào trên người mình Bạch Mạc Nho, dưới ánh trăng kia càng hiển thông thấu cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung triển lộ ra thêm vài phần yêu thương cùng sủng nịch.

Tiếp qua mấy ngày nay liền muốn bắt đầu mùa đông, hắn trước người người này tựa hồ bởi vì thân thể có chút hư cho nên có chút úy hàn, có thể hắn nên lộng chút đến cấp Bạch Mạc Nho ấm tay?

Miễn cho hắn ngày đông lạnh trong còn muốn tiến phòng bếp dính nước lạnh, đông đắc thủ chân lạnh lẽo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này nói được nhẹ, lại nghe được hoàng đồ đám người bị chính mình một hơi nước miếng sặc chết, mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, trong mắt đều là bất đắc dĩ.

Bọn họ này cái chén, cho dù như bọn họ như vậy gia thế cũng là phí thật lớn tâm tư mới đến tay , nhân thủ một cái đã miễn cưỡng, này Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là cân nhắc làm ra một bộ tặng người...

002.

Bất quá ngẫm lại cũng thế, lấy Thiện gia tài lực đừng nói là làm ra một bộ đến, cho dù là bọn họ muốn đem thứ này lấy đảm đương làm ấm túi ấm tay, phỏng chừng cũng không phải không có khả năng.

Chính là chúng trong lòng người là nghĩ như vậy, lại cũng không biết Thiện Ngọc Thành là thật tồn tâm muốn đem thứ này đương ấm lô, không phải chỉ sợ lại muốn đau lòng một phen.

"Hảo , mau nói cho ta biết nhóm đây là cái gì rượu!" Vương Độc đem cái chén hướng Lý Cửu trước mặt một phóng, phân minh chính là muốn làm Lý Cửu rót rượu.

"Gấp cái gì, ta lần này được đến đồ vật chính là thứ tốt!" Lý Cửu nói lên rượu này, rốt cục bỏ được bắt nó từ trong lòng đem ra, hắn đem dày đặc rượu vại phóng ở trước mặt mọi người lung lay một vòng, sau đó lúc này mới thần bí hề hề mà nói: "Cho các ngươi đoán ba lượt cơ hội."

Mọi người cũng là sớm đã bị hắn gợi lên rượu nghiện, chỗ nào quản hắn này thừa nước đục thả câu hành vi.

Vương Độc lão Hứa hai người tiến lên liền cướp đi hắn trong rượu rượu vại, sau đó lão Ngô xông lên phía trước ngăn lại Lý Cửu, khác hai người chạy đến một bên động tác thuần thục mở bầu rượu cái.

Ngay sau đó, một cỗ mùi rượu vị tại trong viện tử tràn ngập mở ra.

Rượu này thơm vị không giống với ngã tư đường hẻm nhỏ trung trong tửu quán mùi rượu, mùi thơm này càng thêm thuần hậu, liền giống như này trong suốt ánh trăng, riêng là ngửi kia hương khí liền làm người có chút say.

Ỷ tại Thiện Ngọc Thành ngực Bạch Mạc Nho ngửi được kia hương khí, không kìm lòng nổi nửa nhắm mắt thâm hít một hơi thật sâu, "Thơm quá."

Lý Cửu còn tại lão Ngô ngăn trở hạ kêu to cẩn thận biệt suất , sân bên trong, những người khác giờ phút này trên mặt đều lộ ra say mê biểu tình.

"Điều này chẳng lẽ là thu để lộ ra?" Vương Độc không hổ là nhất hiểu ăn người, ngửi được kia mùi hai con mắt lập tức liền lượng lên.

Nghe xong Vương Độc nói, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được ngồi dậy đến, thu để lộ ra ba chữ kia hắn hay là nghe nói qua .

Nghe nói đây là lấy sương sớm ủ mà thành rượu, muốn gây thành hảo tửu, liền muốn lấy nữ tử tay lấy lấy thiển bàn tìm bích thảo tươi tốt thu thập trên lá cây sương sớm.

Nếu tưởng muốn sản xuất thành trăm năm vừa thấy hảo tửu, yêu cầu liền càng thêm hà khắc rồi, thậm chí là liên lấy cái gì thời điểm sương sớm từ cỏ gì diệp thượng lấy sương sớm đều có chú ý.

Bất quá rượu này thơm vị nhất là hương liệt, cho nên rất nhiều hảo tửu nhân sĩ đều thích cất chứa, chỉ là chân chính hảo tửu lại thiếu càng thêm thiếu.

Bạch Mạc Nho đối rượu cùng trà giống nhau cũng không trầm mê, nhưng là tóm lại là biết chút .

"Liền tiểu tử ngươi biết hàng!" Lý Cửu giờ phút này đã an tĩnh lại, không lại tiếp tục kéo lão Ngô liều mạng.

Hắn sửa sang lại quần áo sau đó ngồi xuống, trên mặt đều là đắc ý chi sắc, "Thế nào, không tồi đi? Ta lần này được đến chính là hảo tửu, này mùi rượu trong suốt thuần hương, ẩn ẩn chi gian còn mang theo vài phần trúc vang."

Kinh Lý Cửu vừa nói như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho lại ngửi ngửi trong không khí mùi, quả nhiên liền như Lý Cửu đã nói mang theo một cỗ thản nhiên trúc hương.

"Phải biết, có thể có thơm như vậy vị thu để lộ ra, đã không chỉ là trăm năm vừa thấy đơn giản như vậy ..." Lý Cửu dào dạt đắc ý bắt đầu thao thao bất tuyệt, nhưng hắn nói mới mở cái đầu, liền nhịn không được gân xanh bạo khiêu dừng lại, "Các ngươi thiếu đảo điểm, thiếu đảo điểm!"

Bởi vì ngay tại hắn nói chuyện này đương khẩu, Vương Độc cùng lão Hứa hai người đã nhịn không được tự đổ cho mình tràn đầy một ly, nhìn xem Lý Cửu đau lòng đến thẳng chụp đùi.

Còn lại người cũng là hoàn toàn không để ý tới hắn, sôi nổi tự giác lấy chén rượu đi bên cạnh xếp hàng, Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, vội vàng lấy Lưu Như cho hắn chuẩn bị cái chén đi đám người mặt sau đi theo.

Trong viện tử duy nhất không có động tĩnh liền là Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn một tay chống cằm, si ngốc mà nhìn tại trong đám người xếp hàng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn kinh diễm cùng Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này trên mặt như vậy nhợt nhạt tươi cười, làm như hàm vài phần chờ mong, lại tự là có chút kích thích khẩn trương. Dĩ vãng Bạch Mạc Nho chưa bao giờ toát ra quá như thế ý cười, nhìn xem Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được tim đập nhanh, sinh tưởng muốn lưu lại hắn kia mạt không giống với ngày thường miệng cười tâm tư.

"Hảo hảo , các ngươi thiếu đảo một chút, cho ta lưu một chút..." Lý Cửu đứng một bên gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm phụ trách rót rượu Vương Độc, mỗi một lần ly đế mới dính rượu hắn liền nhịn không được muốn nhắc tới một câu.

Vương Độc cùng mọi người lại như thế nào sẽ không biết rượu này trân quý, tự nhiên mỗi lần đến đều là thật cẩn thận, sợ tiên một giọt đi ra.

Một vòng rượu ngã xuống đến, mấy người ly trung cũng chỉ có nửa phần mãn, chỉ nghĩ có thể nhiều luân vài vòng, một người có thể uống nhiều thượng một ly.

Bạch Mạc Nho đến rượu, liền vui rạo rực nâng cái chén ngồi trở lại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt, sau đó lại tự nhiên tựa vào Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người tổng là nóng bỏng, tựa vào trên người hắn Bạch Mạc Nho liền giống như nằm ở ấm lô phía trên, tay chân đều là ấm vù vù .

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho lại nhích lại gần, tự nhiên là vui mừng được ngay.

Dưới ánh trăng, bạch y thắng tuyết hơi có chút tiên khí Thiện Ngọc Thành sưởng áo khoác, nhanh chóng điều chỉnh tốt vị trí làm Bạch Mạc Nho dựa đến thư thái.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho dùng hai tay nâng chén rượu ngửi lại ngửi, sau đó lúc này mới quý trọng tiểu nhấp một hơi, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng nhịn không được đi theo nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, chỉ là của hắn ánh mắt lại không phải dừng lại tại Bạch Mạc Nho ly trung, mà là Bạch Mạc Nho dính rượu thủy trên môi.

"Đúng là hảo tửu, thuần phức u úc, u nhã nhẵn nhụi." Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được tán thưởng, lui tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực hắn giống như miêu nhi biếng nhác.

"Hắc, tính tiểu tử ngươi biết hàng, không uổng công ta cố ý mang đi qua." Lý Cửu tuy rằng đau lòng những cái đó rượu, nhưng là cao hứng nhất nghe thấy bạn tốt của mình khen chính mình rượu hảo.

Cho dù là hảo tửu, kia cũng muốn cùng bạn tốt cộng uống mới nhất là có tư có vị.

"Là hương!" Vương Độc cũng nhịn không được lần thứ hai tán thưởng.

Không chỉ là Vương Độc, còn lại mấy người cũng là khen không dứt miệng.

Bất quá này một hơi đi xuống sau đó, mọi người lại không lại vội vã uống rượu, mà là táp miệng hồi vị một phen sau đó sôi nổi vây đến trước bàn, tìm chiếc đũa nếm khởi trên bàn sớm đã cất kỹ nhắm rượu đồ ăn.

Lý Cửu keo kiệt được ngay, mang đến rượu bọn họ hơn mười cá nhân không đủ uống mấy vòng, không tỉnh điểm uống sao được?

"Thiện công tử không nếm nếm?" Lý Cửu đánh giá từ vừa mới bắt đầu, liền vẫn luôn từ Bạch Mạc Nho dựa vào, cũng không có đi trên bàn lấy rượu Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Hắn lời này cũng không phải là hảo tâm nhắc nhở Thiện Ngọc Thành, mà là đỏ mắt trên bàn dư lại kia nửa chén rượu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nếu là không uống, hắn hoàn toàn có thể đại lao!

"Ngươi muốn là không uống, ta —" Vương Độc lại không để ý liền nhiều như vậy cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, duỗi tay đã nghĩ muốn đi đoạt.

Bất quá có một bàn tay so với hắn động tác càng nhanh, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ hướng trước khuynh thêm vài phần, tiêm trường ngón tay liền đem chén rượu đủ đi qua.

Rượu này hắn đảo không ngạc nhiên, dù sao thân tại Thiện gia, cho dù là hắn đối rượu cũng không đặc biệt yêu thích cũng tóm lại là gặp qua tốt hơn rượu , nhưng cho dù là hắn không ngạc nhiên hắn không uống, rượu này hắn cũng không định cho người khác uống.

Cấp cho, đó cũng là cấp cho Bạch Mạc Nho .

"Ngươi thích?" Thiện Ngọc Thành đôi mắt chuyển động, dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt.

"Ngươi không uống?" Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt có vài phần tham lam hiện lên, rượu này đúng là hảo tửu, hắn thật là thích.

"Ta đây cho ngươi uống." Thiện Ngọc Thành tại mọi người sáng quắc dưới ánh mắt đem cái chén hộ ở trong tay, kiên quyết không cấp những người đó đoạt đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho tất nhiên là cao hứng, hắn độc nhất người uống hai người phân rượu, lại như thế nào sẽ mất hứng.

Ỷ tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực, Bạch Mạc Nho ăn chút thức ăn sau đó nhịn không được hướng về phía mọi người đầu đi đắc ý ánh mắt, sau đó cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nhìn mọi người càng thêm tức giận mà hồi trừng.

Sâu kín ánh trăng dưới, một phen làm ầm ĩ xuống dưới, mọi người nói cũng nói khai.

Vương Độc bọn họ lúc này đây đến, cũng không chỉ là tìm Bạch Mạc Nho uống rượu, mà là còn có một việc muốn cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói.

Mấy người bọn họ đã quyết định rời đi nơi này. Cửa ải cuối năm gần tới, mặc dù còn mấy tháng thời gian, nhưng là bọn hắn trong nhà đều có rất nhiều sự tình yêu cầu bọn họ xử lý, cho nên gần nhất mấy ngày nay nhất định rời đi, lại trở về kia cũng muốn năm sau .

Mọi người hành trình đã định ra, nhanh nhất đi cũng liền hai ngày này, chậm nhất , cũng là cuối tháng trước.

"Kinh Thành bên kia sự tình ta luôn luôn tại giúp ngươi nhìn chằm chằm, phải là có hi vọng , ngươi chuẩn bị chuẩn bị, đến tín liền thượng kinh." Vương Độc dặn dò, đây là một thứ cơ hội khó được, tuy rằng đối tham gia quá vô số lần hắn đến nói có vẻ có chút không thú vị, nhưng đối Bạch Mạc Nho đến nói đây cũng là một lần trống trải nhãn giới cơ hội.

"Ta biết được ." Bạch Mạc Nho ứng hạ.

"Đến Kinh Thành sau đó, ngươi có thể đi tìm ta hoặc là lão Hứa bọn họ." Vương Độc lại nói, "Đến địa phương sau, ngươi tùy tiện hỏi hỏi liền có thể tìm tới người, ta sẽ làm người phía dưới chú ý tên của ngươi, ngươi chỉ cần báo tên của ngươi liền có thể tìm tới ta."

Vương Độc lời này sau đó, mặt khác mấy người cũng sôi nổi gật gật đầu, hiển nhiên chuyện này chúng người đã báo cho.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại là gật đầu, bên kia Vương Độc rồi lại nói: "Ta trước hỏi ngươi nương, ngươi tựa hồ chưa bao giờ xuất quá xa nhà, cho nên trên đường cẩn thận chút, đoạn đường này nhấp nhô không thể so tại trấn trên."

Vương Độc lớn tuổi Bạch Mạc Nho rất nhiều, đối Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là thật tâm thực lòng kết giao, hiện giờ nói lên chuyện này liền nhịn không được lắm miệng hai câu.

Còn lại mọi người giờ phút này cũng không chê cười Vương Độc bà mẹ, chỉ tại Vương Độc sau đó sôi nổi lại dặn dò hai câu, đều là nói chút như thế nào mới có thể tìm tới bọn họ nói.

"Không cần lo lắng, ta sẽ bồi hắn cùng đi, trên đường sự tình ta đều sẽ an bài hảo." Thiện Ngọc Thành lãnh liệt thanh âm tại mọi người sau đó mới vang lên, chuyện này hắn sớm đã cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói tốt rồi.

Bạch Mạc Nho đối với cái này chính là cười cười, hắn quả thật chưa từng xuất quá xa nhà, nơi này lại không thể so lúc trước hắn sinh hoạt địa phương, cẩn thận cẩn thận chút tóm lại là chuyện tốt.

"Vậy các ngươi đến Kinh Thành sau đó nhớ rõ tới tìm chúng ta." Lý Cửu đạo.

"Trước ngươi nói kia thiệp mời, có thể đưa đến Thiện gia tới sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Vương Độc.

003.

"Thiện gia?" Vương Độc không giải, chuyện này này thiệp mời tự nhiên là đưa tại đương sự trong tay tốt nhất.

"Ta nghĩ dẫn hắn đi trước nhà của ta một chuyến, vừa lúc nhà của ta ly Kinh Thành cũng không xa, đến lúc đó có thể nghỉ ngơi sau một khoảng thời gian tiếp qua đi." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

"Đi nhà ngươi?" Bạch Mạc Nho mang theo vài phần rượu hồng mặt hơi hơi giơ lên, nhìn phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, Thiện Ngọc Thành chưa bao giờ cùng hắn nói qua chuyện này.

"Ta còn chưa kịp nói với ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành đọc hiểu Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt nghi hoặc, hắn nhíu lại mày kiếm, tựa hồ nhớ lại chút không hảo ký ức, "Mẹ ta bị bệnh, cha ta làm ta gần chút thời điểm trở về, ta nghĩ ngươi cũng không sai biệt lắm sắp khởi hành đi Kinh Thành, nghĩ cho ngươi cùng ta một đạo hồi Thiện gia, trên đường cũng hảo có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau."

Nhắc tới kia Thiện phu nhân, Bạch Mạc Nho hiểu rõ thu hồi tầm mắt, "Kia hảo, cái gì thời điểm xuất phát? Ta trước làm chút an bài, làm cho Trọng Thanh giúp đến thượng vội."

Trọng Thanh đi theo hắn học đã có hơn một tháng, hiện giờ trong điếm này hơn hai mươi dạng điểm tâm hắn cơ bản đã học được hữu mô hữu dạng, tại tỉ mỉ điều / giáo chút thời gian, hẳn là có thể tại hắn sau khi rời khỏi đứng vững.

Bạch Mạc Nho sảng khoái làm Thiện Ngọc Thành tim đập chậm vẫn chậm một nhịp, hắn cúi đầu ngóng nhìn trước người biếng nhác tao nhã Bạch Mạc Nho, đôi mắt nửa mở, chỉ tưởng muốn chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ hắn giờ phút này bộ dáng của hắn cùng với khóe miệng hắn biên độ hắn mỗi một cái biểu tình.

"Ta cũng có thể, còn nhìn ngươi chừng nào thì phương tiện." Thiện Ngọc Thành lãnh liệt thanh âm, cất giấu vài phần khó phát giác khàn khàn cùng run rẩy.

"Như thế cái vấn đề." Bạch Mạc Nho mân rượu trầm tư.

"Hội nghị thời gian đại khái định ở tại tháng mười trung." Vương Độc đạo, tin tức này còn chưa đối ngoại tuyên bố, cho nên chỉ có hắn mới biết được.

Mỗi một năm hội nghị tuy rằng đều tại năm mới đoạn thời gian kia, nhưng cũng không sẽ thực tới gần cửa ải cuối năm, dù sao có thể tham gia loại này tụ hội đều là những người này vật, người như vậy đại đa số cửa ải cuối năm khi xã giao đều thập phần nhiều.

Nếu tễ tại cửa ải cuối năm, kia có thể đi người sợ là thiếu càng thêm thiếu.

"Tháng mười trung?" Bạch Mạc Nho hơi có chút đau đầu, năm trước hắn ca muốn thành thân, thời gian định tại tháng chạp, hắn nhất định phải trở về .

"Vậy hẳn là tới kịp, ca ca thành thân ngày tại tháng mười một, động tác mau chút có thể trở về được đến." Thiện Ngọc Thành biết được Bạch Mạc Nho suy nghĩ cái gì, "Chính là muốn vất vả bá mẫu chút."

Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, hắn nhưng cũng biết Thiện Ngọc Thành cuối cùng những lời này chính là tại an ủi hắn.

Cho dù là hắn ở lại này trấn trên, y Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh tính cách cũng sẽ không làm hắn hỗ trợ cái gì, đỡ phải miễn cho lại bắt hắn cho mệt nhọc.

"Một khi đã như vậy, chúng ta đây liền Kinh Thành tái kiến ." Vương Độc uống hạ tối hậu nửa khẩu rượu, hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho giơ giơ lên chén rượu.

Một đêm này, là Bạch Mạc Nho thấy những người này cuối cùng một đêm. Tự ngày thứ hai sáng sớm khởi, hắn này trong điếm liền so ngày xưa an tĩnh thêm vài phần, kia bị cố ý lưu xuống sát đường phòng cũng bị dịch đi ra, đối ngoại mở ra .

Biết đại khái thời gian sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền gia tăng đối Trọng Thanh dạy học, tại trong điếm điểm tâm cũng tận lực buông tay làm Trọng Thanh đi làm, hắn ở bên cạnh nhìn.

Trong điếm sinh ý trước sau như một chật ních, kia cỗ sự tăng vọt không những không có theo thời gian trôi qua mà yếu bớt, ngược lại là càng ngày càng đậm.

Nguyên bản chỉ sắp xếp đến phố trung cái kia người long, không biết cái gì thời điểm khởi, đã sắp xếp đến phố đuôi.

Kia Vương Độc đám người đi rồi sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho muốn đi Kinh Thành sự tình không hiểu biết như thế nào mà để lộ đi ra ngoài, làm ngã tư đường đối diện bố cửa hàng lão bản nương cấp biết .

Kia lão bản nương biết sự tình sau đó liền chạy tới trong điếm, lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho liền là một phen lưu luyến không rời lời nói.

"Ngươi chuyến đi này, nhưng chỉ có hơn hai nguyệt thời gian." Lão bản nương hơi có chút phúc hậu trên mặt tràn đầy không tha, "Nếu không ta cùng ngươi cùng đi? Vừa lúc này Kinh Thành ta còn chưa bao giờ đi qua."

"Hảo ý lòng ta lĩnh ." Bạch Mạc Nho cự tuyệt.

Chỗ đến lâu, Bạch Mạc Nho liền biết người nọ là tại nói giỡn, hắn nếu thật sự đáp ứng xuống dưới, người này lại nên đau lòng nhà nàng kia khẩu tử, sau đó không bỏ được rời đi trấn trên .

"Kia chuẩn bị cái gì thời điểm xuất phát, ta cũng hảo cho ngươi thực tiễn?" Lão bản nương điềm điềm mỉm cười.

"Tiếp qua hơn mười ngày." Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt như cũ là kia nhất quán tao nhã cười nhạt.

"Nhanh như vậy!" Lão bản nương đạo.

"Đi sớm cũng thật sớm hồi, vãn chút thời điểm tháng chạp gian có ta ca việc hôn nhân, ta cũng thật sớm chút trở về hỗ trợ." Bạch Mạc Nho nhắc tới Bạch Học Danh, trong mắt không từ nhiều thêm vài phần lo lắng.

"Lại nói tiếp, là còn có như vậy chuyện này, ta đều nhanh quên." Kia lão bản nương cùng Lưu Như quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm, "Ngươi yên tâm đi thôi, ta sẽ giúp đỡ tỷ chút ."

"Kia làm phiền ngươi ." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Có người này giúp đỡ , Lưu Như tóm lại sẽ thoải mái chút.

Lưu Như tuy rằng tâm địa tuy rằng không xấu, làm người cũng ôn nhu hảo ở chung, nhưng nàng tóm lại thiếu chút chủ kiến.

Lão bản này nương mặt ngoài làm ẩu kỳ thật cũng là cái có chủ kiến người, đại sự việc nhỏ nàng đều lấy đến định chủ ý. Có nàng nhìn chằm chằm, người ở phía ngoài tóm lại khi dễ không đến Lưu Như trên đầu đến.

"Chúng ta cái gì quan hệ..." Kia lão bản nương ái muội vui cười.

Bạch Mạc Nho thản nhiên mỉm cười, không lại nói tiếp.

Kia lão bản nương lại cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đông xả tây giật nhẹ trong chốc lát sau, lúc này mới trở về nhà.

Chính là vào lúc ban đêm, người này liền lại xao hưởng nhà hắn viện môn, sợ tới mức mở cửa bị nàng đổ vừa vặn Bạch Mạc Nho còn tưởng rằng nàng thật sự lớn mật đến chuẩn bị thừa dịp đêm đánh lén.

Hảo tại đây người cũng chỉ là đùa cười nói hai câu sau, liền không lại tiếp tục nói tiếp, mà là tự trong ngực móc ra cái tờ giấy nhỏ nhét vào Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngực.

"Đem chuyện của ngươi về nhà sau cùng ta gia kia khẩu tử nói, sau đó hắn liền viết này địa chỉ cho ta, làm ta cho ngươi." Lão bản nương đứng ở cửa sân, nhưng vô tiến viện tính toán.

Bạch Mạc Nho lấy quá tờ giấy mở ra nhìn nhìn, mặt trên giấy trắng mực đen chỉ viết cái ngã tư đường danh còn có cái phủ đệ.

"Nhà của ta kia khẩu tử trước tại Kinh Thành thời điểm liền là ở trong này tìm văn chức, một làm liền là thất, tám năm, tại đây trong phủ cũng có mấy cái nhận thức người, nếu gặp được sự tình có thể đi thử tìm xem bọn họ." Lão bản nương cao thấp đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho một vòng, trong mắt không từ toát ra vài phần lo lắng, "Kia Kinh Thành không thể so chúng ta này trấn nhỏ tự tại, ngươi nhưng phải cẩn thận chút."

Liền nàng hiểu biết, Bạch Mạc Nho đừng nói đi phụ cận đại thành trấn , hắn rời đi này trấn nhỏ đều mới mấy lần, này đột nhiên một chút muốn đi xa như vậy, nàng tóm lại có chút bất an tâm.

Kia người ở phía ngoài lại không so với bọn hắn người trấn trên hảo nói chuyện, vạn nhất muốn là Bạch Mạc Nho không cẩn thận đắc tội người nào, bọn họ này ngoài tầm tay với đến lúc đó thượng chạy đi đâu tìm người?

"Thay ta cám ơn hắn." Bạch Mạc Nho sau khi xem xong liền thu hồi này tờ giấy vẫn chưa chống đẩy, này có hảo ý hắn lĩnh , "Còn có, lời này của ngươi nhưng ngàn vạn đừng cùng mẹ ta kể, đề đều miễn bàn." Nói lời này khi, Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt toát ra vài phần nghiêm túc.

"Ta biết." Lão bản nương buồn cười.

Này trấn trên đường phố này thượng người nào không biết Lưu Như đau nhi tử?

Từ khi biết Bạch Mạc Nho muốn đi Kinh Thành sau, Lưu Như trong khoảng thời gian này liền khẩn trương đến không được, một mình là muốn thu cái gì hành lý cấp Bạch Mạc Nho mang đi nàng liền là cân nhắc một lần lại một lần, sợ lậu cái gì làm Bạch Mạc Nho ở trên đường không đắc dụng.

Không riêng gì này, một mình là kia đi gió rét dược Lưu Như liền đi y quán trảo tài công bậc ba, nói là muốn cho Bạch Mạc Nho ở trên đường bị lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất, càng miễn bàn còn có cái khác loại hình dược. Liền mấy chữ này, vẫn là Bạch Mạc Nho cùng nàng khảm giới sau được đến .

Nếu để cho Lưu Như nghe được bọn họ này buổi nói chuyện, hắn đời này đoán chừng là quyết định không xảy ra này thôn trấn .

Kia lão bản nương đưa tờ giấy sau, qua mấy ngày lại thỉnh mọi người đi phụ cận tửu lâu trong quán ăn ăn cơm, nói là cấp cho Bạch Mạc Nho thực tiễn.

Này đi ngược lại là tiễn , nhưng lại đem Lưu Như cấp lộng đỏ mắt.

Bạch Mạc Nho tự từ sinh ra bắt đầu thân thể liền không hảo, nhiều ngần ấy năm qua nhiều lần đều thiếu chút nữa tổn hại mệnh, Lưu Như là đem hắn nhìn xem rất nặng. Nhưng nàng lại không bỏ được Bạch Mạc Nho cả đời thật sự đều bị nhốt tại này chi ma lớn nhỏ trấn nhỏ trung, không bỏ được mở miệng cường lưu Bạch Mạc Nho, nàng hai tương lựa chọn khó có thể dứt bỏ, liền tại uống chút rượu sau đỏ mắt.

Cùng ngày ban đêm hồi sân sau, Bạch Mạc Nho hống hồi lâu, Lưu Như mới đỏ mắt ngủ.

Nhưng cho dù lại khó có thể dứt bỏ, xuất phát thời gian vẫn là ngày từng ngày gần.

Phía chân trời đệ nhất lũ ánh rạng đông lặng yên chiếu xạ đến tiểu viện đỉnh thượng khi, Bạch Mạc Nho tại Lưu Như cho hắn chuẩn bị hành lý trung si chọn lựa một phần mang lên sau, đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành vào mã trong xe.

Lúc này đã là cuối thu bắt đầu vào mùa đông, mấy ngày trước đây một hồi thu sau cơn mưa, thời tiết chợt chuyển lạnh, hiện giờ mọi người đã không thể không mặc vào một tầng mỏng áo bông.

Tiểu cửa sân, Lưu Như đỏ mắt từ trong nhà đề xuất mấy phó buộc chặt hảo dược nhét vào trong xe ngựa, "Dược ngươi đều mang theo, ngươi thường ăn ta đều cấp bị thượng . Tuy rằng ngươi hiện giờ thân thể đã so trước hảo rất nhiều, nhưng một đường điên sóng, bị tóm lại hảo chút."

Nàng chỉ sợ Bạch Mạc Nho ở trên đường vạn vừa nhuốm bệnh , lại không quen nhân sinh địa không địa phương lấy dược, chậm trễ .

"Hảo, ta mang lên ." Bạch Mạc Nho cũng biết giờ phút này không nên cùng Lưu Như tích cực, cho nên tự buổi sáng khởi, Lưu Như nói cái gì hắn đều nói hảo.

"Trên đường quần áo nhiều xuyên chút, trong xe ngựa không thể so trong nhà ấm áp." Lưu Như giúp Bạch Mạc Nho gắt gao áo choàng.

Nàng là thật luyến tiếc, Bạch Mạc Nho từ khi ra đời đến bây giờ mới thôi, cùng nàng tách ra thời gian nhất dài không quá nửa ngày, hiện giờ đi lần này muốn đi ước chừng hai ba tháng, nàng như thế nào bỏ được.

Trước Bạch Học Dân đi thời điểm nàng liền khó chịu, nhưng Bạch Học Danh chuyến đi này chỉ đi hai mươi mấy thiên, trước đó vài ngày cũng đã trở lại.

Hiện giờ hồi tới một cái, rồi lại đi rồi một cái...

"Yên tâm đi bá mẫu, trên mã xa ta bị ấm lô." Thiện Ngọc Thành thần sắc nghiêm túc, hắn từ lâu kinh bên đường an bài hảo nơi ở, chỉ cần đến địa phương liền có nước ấm phòng chính, chính là con đường vất vả một ít.

Lưu Như nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, do dự cùng lo lắng trộn lẫn thần sắc không từ càng nặng vài phần, nàng ngẩng đầu nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, giãy dụa sau một lát nhưng vẫn còn đối Bạch Mạc Nho đã mở miệng, "Đến Thiện gia, không cần cùng lão nhân gia khởi tranh chấp, liền tính khởi tranh chấp cũng muốn thiếu nói chút khí người nói nhiều nói chút dễ nghe, ngươi đứa nhỏ này thông minh, ngươi nên biết có một số việc lão nhân gia sợ là..."

Nghe Lưu Như nói, Bạch Mạc Nho với Thiện Ngọc Thành ngay từ đầu trên mặt còn lộ nghi hoặc, sau một lát hai người nghe hiểu , Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt đỏ lên Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là lộ ra vài phần xấu hổ.

"Nương..."

Hắn đoạn đường này là đi tham gia Kinh Thành hội nghị, không phải đi thấy lão trượng nhân trượng mẫu nương...

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta đã thành tiên...

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội chỉ ba cái địa lôi, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn Cat muội chỉ địa phương lôi, ôm một cái ~

Chương 52: nương tưởng nhiều nhìn xem ngươi

001.

Thiên liên âm trầm vài ngày sau, cuối cùng là trong sáng.

Bị mưa gột rửa quá không trung phá lệ trạm lam, ngàn dặm không mây, là khó được hảo thời tiết.

Khuynh sái xuống cuối thu dương quang bị tầng tầng lớp lớp thụ ấm cắt đến phá thành mảnh nhỏ, chỉ còn lại có tinh tinh điểm điểm vết lốm đốm rơi tại trong rừng.

Còn mang theo lầy lội trên quan đạo, một chiếc xe ngựa chạy như bay mà qua, vó ngựa tiên khởi lầy lội, bánh xe lăn quá mang theo gió nhẹ cuồn cuộn nổi lên bên đường lá khô phất phới sau đó lại hạ xuống.

Bề ngoài nhìn như phổ thông xe ngựa trong vòng, một cái quần áo bạch y nam tử ngồi dưới đất, nam tử có nhất trương lãnh tuấn cao ngạo khuôn mặt, một đôi giống như hổ phách trong con ngươi ẩn ẩn hỗn loạn thản nhiên lo lắng, hắn giờ phút này chính vi cau mày nhìn ngủ ở chân của mình người trên.

Phô thật dày một tầng sợi bông bên trong xe ngựa, một cái khác một đầu tóc đen tùy ý rơi rụng, sắc mặt mang theo vài phần bệnh thái tái nhợt nam tử chính chẩm chân của hắn ngủ, chính là hắn ngủ cũng không an ổn, hơi nhíu ánh mắt chi gian mang theo vài phần bệnh thái cùng thống khổ.

Xe ngựa rất nhanh xuyên qua này phiến rừng cây, lần thứ hai bại lộ tại ngày mùa thu dương quang dưới.

Ngồi ở tiền phương đuổi xe ngựa mười bốn, năm tuổi thiếu niên đang nhìn đến xa xa bị dương quang bao phủ tòa thành kia khi, ngữ khí nhịn không được nhảy nhót thêm vài phần, "Thiếu gia, nhanh đến trong thành ."

Nghe được ngoài xe ngựa thiếu niên nói, kia bạch y nam tử giữa mày lo lắng tán thêm vài phần, hắn vén lên bức màn hướng ra ngoài nhìn thoáng qua, đang nhìn đến kia còn có chút khoảng cách tường thành khi, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung nếu như hàn băng lãnh liệt có thêm vài phần độ ấm.

"Ngô..." Nhưng vào lúc này, gối lên trên đùi hắn ngủ Bạch Mạc Nho tỉnh táo lại, hắn nâng lên bởi vì gần đoạn thời gian vội vàng chạy đi mà tái nhợt đến có chút trong suốt tay ngăn trở hai mắt, che chặn tự cửa sổ thấu tiến dương quang.

Quần áo bạch y Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế vội vàng buông xuống liêu bức màn tay, hắn đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi dậy đến, sau đó xả đệm chăn đem Bạch Mạc Nho cả người bao vây lại, chỉ lộ ra một cái đầu ở bên ngoài.

"Thế nào, còn khó chịu hơn khẩn sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lãnh liệt lời nói trung ưu sầu ngưng tụ, trong lúc mơ hồ còn mang theo vài phần tự trách.

Hai mươi mấy thiên trước hắn mang theo Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi trấn nhỏ khi hắn liền hối hận , hắn không nên mang theo người này bôn ba .

Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể so với hắn tưởng tượng còn muốn kém chút, hơn nữa bởi vì hắn có chút say xe, dẫn đến hai người rời đi thôn trấn không rất xa Bạch Mạc Nho mà bắt đầu khó chịu đứng lên.

Hắn nguyên bản còn tồn chút tưởng muốn dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho đi nhà hắn nhìn xem tư tâm, chính là thấy Bạch Mạc Nho khó chịu, hắn cùng ngày liền hối hận , tự khi đó bắt đầu hắn liền khuyên nhủ Bạch Mạc Nho trở về trấn thượng. Kia trong kinh thành tụ hội không đi cũng thế, tóm lại không thể để cho hắn như vậy khó chịu một đường.

Nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là quật cường tính tình, hắn quyết định sự tình không người có thể làm hắn thay đổi chủ ý, kia tính tình bướng bỉnh đứng lên thập đầu ngưu đều kéo không trở lại.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nói bất quá hắn, đành phải một đường tận khả năng cẩn thận chiếu cố .

Bên trong xe ngựa hắn nhiều thêm hai cái ấm lô, cũng ven đường đã làm một ít dược thiện cấp Bạch Mạc Nho ăn, nhưng cho dù là như thế này, trước chút thiên Bạch Mạc Nho còn là bởi vì tàu xe mệt nhọc thân thể có chút hư mà cảm nhiễm phong hàn.

May mắn trước Lưu Như chuẩn bị rất nhiều khư gió rét dược, mới để cho hắn không đến mức thủ hoảng cước loạn.

Sớm đi thời điểm hắn nhịn dược làm Bạch Mạc Nho uống xong, lại cho hắn cái sợi bông, chỉ nghĩ phát chút hãn. Không tưởng người này không ngủ bao lâu, liền lại thanh tỉnh lại.

"Không có việc gì, đã chẳng phải khó chịu." Bạch Mạc Nho ho nhẹ một tiếng, hắn yết hầu vẫn là hỏa thiêu hỏa liệu khó chịu , nhưng trước mặt người này đỏ mắt một bộ muốn khóc bộ dáng.

"Uống chút nước ấm đi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng dậy đi bên cạnh đảo nước ấm đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay, hắn biết Bạch Mạc Nho yết hầu khó chịu, hắn lại như thế nào sẽ nhìn đoán không ra, "Đã nhanh đến trong thành , chúng ta nghỉ ngơi hai ngày lại đi đi!"

"Không có gì đáng ngại, tiếp tục chạy đi đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Không phải như vậy đi một chút nghỉ ngơi một chút, còn không biết cái gì thời điểm có thể đến nhà ngươi, hơn nữa đau dài không bằng đau ngắn, như vậy đứt quãng vừa mới hảo lại ra đi ngược lại càng thêm khó chịu."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành không lại nói chuyện, chính là nhíu mày lại thay Bạch Mạc Nho thêm nước ấm.

Ngay tại hai người nói chuyện lúc này công phu, Sơ Ngũ đã giá xe ngựa đến cửa thành trước, hắn vẫn chưa kinh động bên trong xe ngựa hai người mà là thuần thục chậm lại tốc độ vào cửa thành.

Vào thành, Sơ Ngũ lại tìm sớm trước an bài khách điếm, sau đó này mới dừng lại xe ngựa.

Vào trong khách sạn sau, Bạch Mạc Nho uống thuốc sớm liền ngủ hạ, chính là một đêm này lại ngủ đến cũng không an ổn.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, xe ngựa lần thứ hai đi thượng quan đạo, một đường bôn ba, lại là gần chừng mười ngày sau, xe ngựa lúc này mới tại một tòa hồng nước sơn trước đại môn dừng lại.

Lúc này đã là bắt đầu vào mùa đông, hàn ý không chỗ không tại.

Sơ Ngũ mới đem xe ngựa tại đỏ thẫm trước cửa dừng lại, canh giữ ở cạnh cửa hộ vệ liền liếc mắt một cái nhận ra Sơ Ngũ, "Sơ Ngũ ca nhi, thiếu gia trở lại?"

Hộ vệ trung có người bước nhanh tiến lên đây trợ giúp Sơ Ngũ dẫn ngựa cương, cũng có người đẩy ra đại môn, sau đó vào cửa đi thông tín.

Bên trong xe ngựa, Thiện Ngọc Thành vươn tay vỗ nhè nhẹ tại ngủ Bạch Mạc Nho trên vai, thẳng đem người tỉnh lại sau đó rồi mới lên tiếng: "Đến , đi vào ngủ tiếp."

Bạch Mạc Nho mơ hồ mà ngồi dậy, từ Thiện Ngọc Thành giúp hắn vãn hảo búi tóc, lại phủ thêm áo choàng sau, mới cùng hắn đồng thời xuống xe ngựa.

Ra xe ngựa, nhập mục đích là một tòa thanh gạch ngói xanh tường cao đại viện, cùng lúc trước tại trấn trên Bạch gia có chút tương tự, chính là này tòa nhà lại càng thêm khí phái chút, riêng là bãi ở trước cửa kia hai tòa thạch sư liền nhìn trông rất sống động uy phong bát diện.

"Ta trước mang ngươi đi ta chỗ ở nghỉ ngơi." Thiện Ngọc Thành vươn tay tưởng muốn nâng Bạch Mạc Nho, lại bị Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu cự tuyệt, hắn chính là uống thuốc có chút vựng hồ, không phải thật sự suy yếu đến liên lộ đều không thể đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá liếc mắt một cái trước mặt đại viện, sau đó mại khai cước bộ đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành phía sau, tại một đám hạ nhân tiếp đón dưới vào cửa.

Vào sau đại môn, đầu tiên ánh đập vào mí mắt liền là giai mộc xanh rờn tiền viện, phiến đá xanh địa phương gạch, tự nhiên hào phóng vài cọng bồn cảnh, cũng không quá nhiều trang sức, lại nơi chốn lộ ra chủ nhà hào phóng khí.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại cũng không có dẫn hắn hướng tiền viện đi đến, mà là vào tiền viện sau liền hướng bên trái mà hành lang quải đi, sau đó dọc theo hành lang vẫn luôn đi về phía trước, cuối hành lang, liền là một đạo viện môn.

Đến viện trước cửa, Thiện Ngọc Thành dừng bước lại, "Ta trong ngày thường liền ở đây bên trong, ngươi tạm thời trước ở nơi này cùng ta đồng thời."

Nói lời này khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt có vài phần né tránh, viện này hướng tới đều là hắn một người độc trụ, hiện giờ Bạch Mạc Nho đến trước cửa, tổng làm hắn có vài phần thấp thỏm cùng không được tự nhiên.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới đẩy cửa phòng ra, dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho hướng bên trong đi đến.

Kia cửa tiệm đẩy ra một cái chớp mắt chi gian, một cái một mình đại viện liền hiện ra ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, cùng lúc trước kia tiền viện so sánh với càng thêm tinh xảo tiền viện hiện lên tại trước mắt hắn, tiền viện sau đó là trống rỗng đại sảnh, từ bên này nhìn lại, mơ hồ có thể thấy được đại sảnh sau đó một ít mái cong.

"Mẹ ta bọn họ không ở nơi này, chỉ có ngươi cùng ta. Trong ngày thường hạ nhân cũng ít đến, cho nên có chút an tĩnh." Thiện Ngọc Thành dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho vào sân.

Hắn ở nơi này đã có mười mấy năm thời gian, trước đó hắn từ không biết là nơi này an tĩnh, nhưng hôm nay lại nhìn, rồi lại cảm thấy có vài phần quá mức âm trầm. Bạch Mạc Nho tiểu viện kia nhi tổng là vô cùng - náo nhiệt, làm hắn hâm mộ.

Trống rỗng đại viện không thể so bên cạnh chủ viện tiểu, nhưng là nơi này trong ngày thường cũng là nửa cái hạ nhân đều vô, thiếu thêm vài phần nhân khí sân, một bước tiến nơi này, liền có một cỗ âm hàn khí nghênh diện đánh tới.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chưa bao giờ đối Bạch Mạc Nho đề cập qua hắn viện này sự tình, hiện giờ dẫn người vào sân, cảm thấy nhịn không được có chút thấp thỏm.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhưng không ngoài ý muốn, hắn sớm trước đã nghe Sơ Ngũ nhắc tới quá này không trống rỗng quỷ ốc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cẩn thận đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho gương mặt đó, thấy hắn cũng không có lộ ra không mừng chi sắc, nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn đang chuẩn bị dẫn theo người hướng chủ thất đi đến, một bên lại đột nhiên lao ra hai cái hạ nhân, hai người cảnh tượng vội vàng, nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành sau đó trong mắt có nháy mắt sợ hãi hiện lên, sau đó mới đã mở miệng, "Thiếu gia không xong, ngươi mau đi xem một chút đi, phu nhân nàng đã xảy ra chuyện!"

Không chờ Thiện Ngọc Thành kịp phản ứng, một cái khác cấp đỏ mắt hạ nhân liền khóc ròng nói: "Chủ viện bên kia truyền đến tin tức nói phu nhân nàng treo ngược, bị phát hiện thời điểm phu người đã treo lên đi có chút thời gian, hiện giờ đã là..."

Nghe đến hai người mang theo khóc âm nói, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người liếc nhau, đều tại đối phương trong mắt thấy được khiếp sợ.

"Thỉnh đại phu sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhấc chân liền hướng bên kia chạy, Bạch Mạc Nho thấy vội vàng đuổi kịp.

"Đã phái người đi thỉnh , đại phu đã tại tới trên đường, phu nhân nàng, phu nhân nàng..."

Nghe kia hạ nhân mà trả lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành nụ cười trên mặt từ từ biến mất, âm trầm cùng xa cách chi sắc lần nữa nổi lên mặt của hắn, làm hắn lại có thêm vài phần cùng Bạch Mạc Nho quen biết trước bộ dáng.

Ngay tại hai người lao ra sân tưởng muốn hướng về chủ viện chạy tới khi, kia hai cái hạ nhân lại đột nhiên vọt tới Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt ngăn cản hắn.

Này một người trong người sợ hãi mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành liếc mắt một cái sau đó, có chút khó xử mà nhìn về phía phía sau hắn Bạch Mạc Nho, "Thiếu gia, này..."

"Các ngươi làm cái gì vậy?" Thiện Ngọc Thành mày kiếm hơi nhíu, không giận tự uy.

Kia hai cái người vốn là sợ hãi Thiện Ngọc Thành, hiện giờ thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành tức giận, nhất thời sợ tới mức mặt mũi trắng bệch, này một người trong càng là chân mềm nhũn quỳ xuống, "Thiếu gia tha mạng! Là phu nhân nàng..."

Người nọ run run nửa ngày chưa nói xuất nói đến, một cái khác hạ nhân thấy vội vàng bổ sung nói: "Thiếu gia, phu nhân hiện giờ tình huống nguy tại sớm tối, ta xem vẫn là thỉnh vị này công tử trước tạm làm nghỉ ngơi, cận ngươi cùng chúng ta đi gặp phu nhân đi!"

Nghe đến hai người nói, Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì tật chạy mà lộ ra vài phần ửng hồng mặt lộ xuất vài phần kinh ngạc chi sắc, đây là nháo đâu xuất?

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy mày càng nhăn càng chặt, hắn môi mỏng khẽ nhếch, thần sắc chi gian dĩ nhiên là trước xa cách cùng lạnh lùng, ẩn ẩn chi gian còn mang theo vài phần lệ khí.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đang định mở miệng, Bạch Mạc Nho đoạt tại lúc trước hắn nói: "Ngươi đi trước nhìn ngươi nương đi, ta tìm Sơ Ngũ làm hắn mang ta trước đi nghỉ ngơi, vãn chút thời điểm lại nói."

Thiện Ngọc Thành lạnh lùng nhìn thoáng qua ngăn lại hắn hai người, lại ngước mắt nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho, sau đó lúc này mới hướng về chủ viện chạy tới.

Kia bị lưu xuống hai cái hạ nhân thấy thế, hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cong cong thắt lưng vội vàng đi theo.

Bị lưu xuống Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở trống trơn tiền viện trông được trong chốc lát, đang chuẩn bị hướng ngoài cửa đi đến tìm Sơ Ngũ, mấy cái hạ nhân liền dẫn một cái tóc trắng xoá đại phu vọt vào đại môn nội.

Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng hướng bên cạnh thối lui, miễn cho bị nhóm người này người đụng vào.

Lại là một lát sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đi ngoài cửa lớn, tìm được chính chỉ huy người từ trên mã xa tá đồ vật xuống dưới Sơ Ngũ, cùng hắn nói vừa mới sự tình.

Nghe xong kia Thiện phu nhân thắt cổ sự, Sơ Ngũ ánh mắt lộ ra vài phần kinh ngạc, hắn liếc liếc mắt một cái chủ viện phương hướng lúc này mới quay đầu hướng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Kia Bạch công tử ngươi trước đi theo ta, ta trước mang ngươi đi thiếu gia trong viện."

Nói xong, Sơ Ngũ liền dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho vào vừa mới cái kia đại viện tử, sau đó tại trống rỗng mà trong hành lang tả quải hữu quải, cuối cùng tại một chỗ sân trước dừng lại.

So với cái khác địa phương, cái nhà này rõ ràng nhìn ra nhiều những người này khí, nhiều thêm vài phần độ ấm, không lại như vậy âm trầm.

002.

"Bạch công tử, ngươi trước tiên ở thiếu gia phòng trung nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát, ta đi gọi người đến này bên cạnh thu thập xuất cái sân đến." Sơ Ngũ đem Bạch Mạc Nho lĩnh vào phòng sau nói.

Nhà bọn họ thiếu gia vốn là làm hắn viết tín, làm Thiện phủ người trước đem gian phòng thu thập đi ra , nhưng tới trên đường hắn xem qua , bên cạnh trong viện như trước không trống rỗng chút nào nhìn không ra có trước tiên chuẩn bị quá dấu vết.

Khỏi cần nói, Sơ Ngũ cũng đoán được vậy đại khái là phu nhân ý tứ.

Chuyện này Sơ Ngũ không cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói, tại Bạch Mạc Nho kia sân là một chuyện, tại đây Thiện phủ, rất nhiều chuyện lại lại là một chuyện khác.

Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã chú ý tới Sơ Ngũ quy củ, nhưng hắn vẫn chưa vạch trần.

Tại Sơ Ngũ cáo từ sau khi rời đi, Bạch Mạc Nho bước vào này thuộc loại Thiện Ngọc Thành gian phòng, sau đó đánh giá đứng lên.

Căn phòng này thực đại, nhìn ra được bố trí khi tiêu pha tâm, nhưng căn phòng này đến thập phần cằn cỗi.

Này to như vậy cái trong nhà vô luận là gia cụ vẫn là còn lại vật nhỏ, mọi thứ đều nhìn ra được thập phần tinh xảo cũng giá trị xa xỉ, nhưng trừ bỏ này đó, chỉnh gian phòng ốc cấp người cảm giác liền là cằn cỗi ấn tượng.

Một người tại một chỗ sinh hoạt lâu, liền sẽ lưu lại rất nhiều thuộc về mình khí tức, đây là không thể tránh được sự.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước tiểu viện không đại, nhưng nơi chốn đều là sinh hoạt khí tức, đặc biệt hắn kia căn phòng nhỏ, bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành thường xuyên chạy tới phân hắn giường nguyên nhân, hắn trong phòng nhiều rất nhiều kỳ kỳ quái quái đồ vật.

Có Thiện Ngọc Thành không biết từ địa phương nào làm ra bạch sứ bình hoa, có Bạch Mạc Nho dùng để luyện tự thiếp mời cùng văn chương. Còn có có một lần Bạch Mạc Nho thu thập gian phòng khi, còn từ dưới giường tha ra cái rương nhỏ, trong rương mặt phóng vài cái nhìn liền thập phần giá rẻ cái chén cùng một cái thìa.

Đồ vật không phải của hắn, nhất định là Thiện Ngọc Thành trộm phóng ở nơi đó , chính là cũng không biết hắn đem vài thứ kia giấu khởi tới làm cái gì.

Chính là nơi này thật giống như là một gian khách điếm, chút nào nhìn đoán không ra chủ nhân yêu thích, trong phòng trừ bỏ những cái đó lạnh như băng gia cụ ở ngoài, tựa hồ không có bất luận cái gì giống nhau là thuộc loại 'Chủ nhân' đồ vật.

Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá xong này lạnh như băng phòng ở sau, liền tìm địa phương nghỉ ngơi.

Thiện phủ bên kia, một cái khác vây đầy hạ nhân sân bên trong, Thiện Ngọc Thành mày kiếm nhăn lại, ánh mắt khói mù mà đánh giá đang tại cho hắn nương bắt mạch kia tuổi già đại phu, "Thế nào?"

Ở trước mặt hắn trên giường, hắn kia đã có mấy tháng không thấy thân nương song mâu nhắm chặt vẻ mặt héo đốn khuôn mặt gầy, nàng trên cổ có một cái hồng hồng dấu vết, môi ô tử lộ ra vài phần tử khí.

Kia đại phu trên trán có một tầng tế hãn, bị Thiện Ngọc Thành như vậy vừa thấy, hắn mà ngay cả tay đều run rẩy lên, "Phu nhân được cứu vớt đến đúng lúc, thân thể cũng không lo ngại, chính là này cổ bị thương, ta đợi chút nữa khai chút uống thuốc thoa ngoài da dược đi ra, dùng tới hai ngày liền có thể tiêu thũng."

Thiện Ngọc Thành không nói nữa, hắn chỉ tại kia đại phu có chút bối rối sau khi rời đi bước lên trước một bước, đứng đến bên giường.

Hắn nhớ rõ cùng nàng tách ra là lúc, nàng thượng còn không phải cái dạng này, khi đó nàng sắc mặt hồng nhuận hoàn toàn không bằng như vậy gầy yếu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tại bên giường ngồi xuống, hắn vươn tay đi sờ sờ mẹ hắn trên cổ hồng ngân, lại tại va chạm vào kia hồng sắc khi nháy mắt thu tay về.

Kia nháy mắt hắn cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung có thống khổ chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng thống khổ sau đó cũng là càng sâu xa cách cùng lạnh lùng.

Có lẽ là hắn sai, không nên xa cầu quá nhiều...

Có lẽ hắn dựa theo nàng quy hoạch nhân sinh tiếp tục đi xuống đi, nàng hiện tại liền không phải như thế tình huống.

Tay nàng thượng buộc chặt dấu vết hắn không thể không có nhìn thấy, kia dấu vết tân cố đô có, chỉ liếc mắt một cái là hắn có thể phân biệt đi ra đó là như thế nào tạo thành.

Bởi vì hắn đã từng thấy qua này dấu vết, tại ca ca hắn chết đi nàng nổi điên một năm kia trong, phụ thân chính là như vậy trói lại nàng để ngừa nàng tự hại hoặc là đánh hắn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lẳng lặng yên ngồi ở bên giường, hồi lâu sau có hạ nhân vào phòng, hắn thuần thục không tiếng động mà đứng dậy đứng đến xa xa, sau đó lạnh lùng mà nhìn những cái đó hạ nhân tiến lên đi uy mẹ hắn uống thuốc lại cho nàng thượng gói thuốc hảo cổ.

Cuối cùng, lại có hạ nhân lấy vải trắng tiến vào, đem tay nàng chân đều trói tại giường chân.

Làm xong này đó, những cái đó hạ nhân mới bước nhanh ly khai phòng ở, cảnh tượng vội vàng, mang theo vài phần chạy trốn hương vị.

Đối đây hết thảy, Thiện Ngọc Thành tập mãi thành thói quen.

Hắn phục lại đứng đến bên giường, nhất trương điêu khắc mặt mặt không đổi sắc, sớm trước tại kia trấn nhỏ thượng dưỡng xuất lo lắng tiêu tán vô tung, hắn hôm nay lại là trước kia cái kia hắn.

Cũng không biết bao lâu sau đó, giường người trên mới sâu kín chuyển tỉnh, thanh tỉnh nháy mắt nàng cặp kia mâu trung có điên cuồng ngoan quyết hiện lên, nhưng tại thấy rõ sở đứng ở bên giường người là ai sau, cặp kia ngộ Thiện Ngọc Thành thập phần tương tự con ngươi trung có ý cười.

"Thành nhi..." Thiện phu nhân nâng lên bị trói ở trên giường tay, cố gắng duỗi trưởng ngón tay gợi lên Thiện Ngọc Thành tay nắm trong tay, "Ta thành nhi, ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, ngươi cũng không biết nương có bao nhiêu tưởng ngươi."

Thấy được nàng hồi lâu không thấy tâm tâm niệm niệm nhi tử, Thiện phu nhân trong mắt ngấn lệ hiện lên, hắn cũng không biết mấy ngày nay nàng có bao nhiêu tưởng hắn.

Ngay tại khóe mắt có thấp ý tràn ra khi, Thiện phu nhân hút hút cái mũi, làm cho mình trấn định xuống dưới, tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt nàng không muốn làm cho hắn đã gặp nàng chật vật như vậy một màn, không muốn làm cho hắn vi nàng lo lắng.

"Nương." Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh âm trầm thấp truyền ra.

Thanh âm kia lãnh liệt, không chứa một tia độ ấm, lại nghe được Thiện phu nhân trong mắt nước mắt càng sâu.

Nàng cầm thật chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành tay không nguyện ý buông ra, chỉ nghĩ có thể cùng đứa nhỏ này nhiều ở chung chút thời gian, đứa nhỏ này là mạng của nàng.

"Ngươi như thế nào gầy nhiều như vậy?" Thiện phu nhân đánh giá Thiện Ngọc Thành, thấy hắn gầy, trong mắt có chân chân thật thật đau lòng hiện lên, "Trở về liền hảo, trở lại nương làm người cho ngươi nhiều bảo chút thang, nhiều bồi bổ."

Đối với mình tay chân đều bị buộc ở trên giường sự tình, kia Thiện phu nhân phảng phất không thấy, giờ phút này nàng là Bạch Mạc Nho mới gặp nàng khi kia phó tao nhã bộ dáng.

Thiện phu nhân lôi kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành tay, làm hắn ngồi ở chính mình bên giường, "Đến, ngồi ở bên giường cùng nương nói một chút ngươi muốn ăn gì."

Thiện Ngọc Thành không nói chuyện, chính là mộc nạp mà đứng ở bên giường, từ nàng bài bố.

"Thành nhi, ngươi ở tại chỗ này nhưng hảo? Sẽ ngụ ở nương này giữa sân." Thiện phu nhân ánh mắt ôn nhu, "Nương tưởng nhiều nhìn xem ngươi."

Vẫn luôn giống như rối gỗ mộc nạp Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong lời này, kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung cuối cùng có gợn sóng, hắn còn nhớ rõ Bạch Mạc Nho ngay tại hắn trong viện tử chờ chuyện của hắn.

"Không — "

Thiện Ngọc Thành nói còn chưa nói ra, kia nguyên bản ánh mắt ôn nhu mặt mang tươi cười Thiện phu nhân ngũ quan liền đột nhiên biến dữ tợn đứng lên, nàng nắm Thiện Ngọc Thành tay dùng sức, ngạnh sinh sinh đem Thiện Ngọc Thành tay niết đến thay đổi hình.

Hai mắt màu đỏ tươi nàng dựa vào khuỷu tay nửa chống đỡ thân thể, nguyên bản thả lỏng tứ chi giãy dụa vặn vẹo đứng lên, nàng cả người hướng trước khuynh đi, ý đồ tới gần bị nàng cầm chặt tay Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Chẳng lẽ cho ngươi bồi bồi nương liền này bao nhiêu khó khăn sao, vẫn là nương đối với ngươi không hảo, cho nên ngươi mới như vậy chán ghét nương!"

Nương theo lấy này tiếng thét thanh âm ở bên trong phòng vang lên , là kia mộc chất giường bị nàng không ngừng giãy dụa tứ chi làm ra răng rắc tiếng vang.

Tại ngoài phòng chờ hạ nhân sôi nổi hướng tiến vào, nhưng ở nhìn đến ngồi ở bên giường Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, bọn họ lại đều dừng bước, chính là bối rối mà nhìn giường bên này.

"Nương chỉ là muốn cho ngươi bồi theo giúp ta ngươi như thế nào liền như vậy không nghe lời, cũng là ngươi cũng ghét bỏ nương , tựa như cha ngươi nhất dạng đem nương trói ở trong này không cho nương xuất môn, đem nương đương người điên? !" Kia Thiện phu nhân một bên ra sức giãy dụa , một bên hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành gầm rú .

Nàng nguyên bản trắng nõn tứ chi bị lặc xuất từng đạo hồng ngân, nhưng cho dù là tay nàng chân bị lặc đến thay đổi hình, nàng cũng vẫn như cũ không có ý dừng lại.

Chính là không ngừng mà giãy dụa , không ngừng hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành gầm rú .

"Nương..." Thiện Ngọc Thành đờ đẫn mà nhìn cái này bộ mặt dữ tợn không chút nào có người dạng nữ nhân, từ nàng đem tay hắn nắm đến khớp xương sai vị biến hình, "Ta biết , ta lưu lại."

Gầm rú thanh âm im bặt mà ngừng, cặp kia mắt màu đỏ tươi bộ mặt dữ tợn Thiện phu nhân động tác dừng lại, nàng duy trì giãy dụa tư thế nhìn phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, kia xinh đẹp con ngươi trung có vài phần thật cẩn thận, "Thật sự?"

"Ân." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

"Nương chỉ biết ngươi luyến tiếc nương, nương chỉ biết ngươi nhất sẽ đau người, ngươi đứa nhỏ này từ tiểu liền thiện lương, tựa như ca ca ngươi nhất dạng." Thiện phu nhân nức nở, nàng dùng sức mà gật gật đầu, sau đó thả lỏng thân thể nằm hồi trên giường.

Nghe được kia hai chữ, Thiện Ngọc Thành thân thể khó phát giác nhẹ run lên một cái.

Kia Thiện phu nhân nắm Thiện Ngọc Thành tay giật giật, tựa hồ là lúc này mới phát hiện nàng đem Thiện Ngọc Thành tay niết đỏ, nàng đau lòng mà ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành tay, "Ngươi không sao chứ? Có phải hay không rất đau?"

Tại thấy rõ sở Thiện Ngọc Thành kia nguyên bản thon dài ngón tay lấy kỳ quái tư thế đặt ở tay nàng trung khi, nàng vội vàng mà hướng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành phía sau hạ nhân quát: "Nhanh đi gọi đại phu! Nhanh đi!"

Mấy cái hạ nhân thấy, vội vàng lại chạy đi ra ngoài, đem kia mới cất bước không bao lâu đại phu gọi trở về.

Người thỉnh sau khi trở về, kia Thiện phu nhân một bên đau lòng mà chảy nước mắt, một bên làm hạ nhân hỗ trợ đem Thiện Ngọc Thành bị thương tay thác đến trước bàn cấp kia đại phu khám và chữa bệnh.

Tại kia Thiện phu nhân khóc sướt mướt không ngừng giải thích trung, Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt không đổi sắc mà nhìn kia đại phu nơm nớp lo sợ đem hắn các đốt ngón tay tách rời ngón tay trở lại vị trí cũ sau, dùng trúc bản băng bó cố định lên. Trong lúc hắn mắt đều không trát một chút, liền giống như người bị thương không là hắn.

Này tiểu viện trung náo nhiệt, Bạch Mạc Nho sở tại tiểu viện kia trung cũng là tại Sơ Ngũ đi rồi liền lại chưa từng tới một người.

Nguyên bản tại trong nhà ngồi Bạch Mạc Nho đợi sau một hồi có chút nhàm chán, liền đứng dậy đi trong viện tử, chuẩn bị đánh giá đánh giá Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ viện này.

Viện này tính đứng lên so với hắn tiểu viện kia còn muốn lớn hơn, bất quá nơi này càng nhiều là một ít tinh xảo vườn hoa cảnh vật.

Tiểu viện cùng trong phòng nhất dạng, không như thế nào nhân khí, tuy rằng tinh xảo, đã có chút lạnh như băng.

Bạch Mạc Nho vòng quanh sân đi rồi một vòng, sau đó tại trong viện tử thạch trước bàn ngồi xuống, một bên hiểu rõ không thú vị đánh giá vườn hoa công chính nở rộ hoa, một bên chờ đợi Sơ Ngũ hoặc là Thiện Ngọc Thành trở về.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho chờ đến có chút mệt mỏi muốn ngủ khi, sân ngoại lại truyền đến một trận 'Hì hì' tiếng vang.

Kia tiếng vang cách đây biên có chút khoảng cách, là phát sinh tại sân ở ngoài , hơn nữa một tiếng sau đó, ngay sau đó lại là hai ba thanh.

Thanh âm không có gì tiết tấu, linh linh toái toái, như là có cái gì vậy tại giãy dụa.

Ở cái này vốn nên không có một bóng người đại viện tử bên trong, này đột nhiên xuất hiện thanh âm mang theo chút mao cốt tủng nhiên âm trầm, làm liền tính cũng không tín điều này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nhịn không được sinh sôi rùng mình một cái.

003.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong viện do dự chỉ chốc lát sau, vẫn là đứng dậy hướng về bên kia đi đến.

Ra viện môn, Bạch Mạc Nho theo thanh âm tìm đi, sau một lát, hắn tại một bức tường trước dừng bước lại.

Thanh âm kia là từ tường đối diện truyền đến, tới gần sau đó thanh âm càng thêm rõ ràng , đồng thời cũng càng thêm làm người ta da đầu run lên.

Nhưng lại một cẩn thận nghe, thanh âm kia lại như là có cái gì vậy chính ghé vào trên tường dùng sức leo lên...

Bạch Mạc Nho đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung có nghi hoặc chợt lóe mà qua, nhưng ở nhìn thấy kia từ đầu tường toát ra một tiểu tiết đồ vật sau đó, hắn lại nhịn không được đỡ trán.

Từ đầu tường toát ra đồ vật là một cái hài tiêm nhi, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không biết tường vây đầu kia người rốt cuộc là như thế nào leo lên tài năng mủi chân lên trước tường, chính nghi hoặc, trên đầu tường lại toát ra một bàn tay đến.

Sau một lát, kia từng theo hắn ở qua một đoạn thời gian Thiện Thiên Trạch xì xì mà thở hổn hển nửa cái người phiên thượng tường vây.

Hắn động tác thực ngốc vụng, tựa hồ có chút sợ hãi từ tường vây thượng ngã xuống tới, nhưng hắn lại tựa hồ thập phần hưng phấn, nhất trương lão kiểm thượng chính lóe hưng phấn quang mang.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở tường nội không nói chuyện, hắn sợ hắn vừa mở miệng liền đem người từ trên tường dọa xuống dưới.

Này Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng đã sáu bảy mươi , tường vây khoảng chừng hơn một trượng cao, nếu là hắn ngã xuống tới kia phỏng chừng sự tình liền đại .

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho không mở miệng, cả người hoành ghé vào tường vây thượng Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng rất mau liền phát hiện hắn, hắn giống như thực sinh khí dường như, "Ngươi tránh ra, ngươi đừng tới đây, ta không quay về, ngươi làm cho bọn họ cũng tránh ra."

Này Thiện Thiên Trạch trong ngày thường khi điên điên khùng khùng giống như ngoan đồng, Bạch Mạc Nho không biết hắn vì cái gì xuất hiện tại nơi này, nhưng hắn nhìn ra được người này giống như không nhận ra hắn đến, đại khái đem hắn làm như này trong phủ người làm.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn khắp nơi một phen, này toàn bộ giữa sân vắng vắng vẻ vẻ nửa cái nhân ảnh đều không phát hiện, nghĩ đến tường vây bên kia hẳn là cũng là như thế, không phải những người đó cũng sẽ không tùy ý Thiện Thiên Trạch bò lên tường vây.

"Ta cùng bọn họ không là một đường , ta cũng là trộm tới nơi này đùa, ngươi muốn hay không trước từ phía trên xuống dưới?" Bạch Mạc Nho theo hắn mà nói nói, vô luận như thế nào, tổng yếu trước đem người này từ trên tường khuyên ngăn đến.

Thiện Thiên Trạch nghe vậy hai con mắt nhất thời liền sáng, hắn hoàn toàn không nghi ngờ Bạch Mạc Nho nói, vội vàng nói: "Ngươi mau giúp ta tìm cái đồ lót đồ vật, những người đó ngay tại phụ cận, rất nhanh tới rồi."

Bạch Mạc Nho biết hắn nói phải là chiếu cố hắn những cái đó hạ nhân, hắn vội vàng lộn trở lại trong viện tử dọn hai cái băng lại đây, chuẩn bị đứng thượng này một người trong hảo đỡ Thiện Thiên Trạch xuống dưới.

Nhưng hắn mới dọn ghế trở về buông xuống, người còn không có đứng thượng ghế, kia Thiện Thiên Trạch lại đột nhiên xoay người hướng bên này lạc.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị hắn hoảng sợ, còn chưa kịp tiến lên, mông rơi xuống đất Thiện Thiên Trạch kêu thảm thiết liền truyền tới, "Ôi!"

"Ngươi không sao chứ?" Bạch Mạc Nho liên bước lên phía trước.

Thiện Thiên Trạch phiên khi đi tới chân trước dẫm nát trên băng ghế, nhưng không biết như thế nào lại từ đắng thượng suất đi xuống, suất đến cũng không trọng, nhưng hắn này tuổi đã có chút dọa người.

"Đau quá!" Thiện Thiên Trạch rõ ràng mông trước chấm đất, lại bưng kín chân.

"Ngươi đừng cử động — "

"Thái lão gia!" Bạch Mạc Nho nói còn chưa nói xong, một bên trong hành lang liền rất nhanh chạy tới một đám người.

"Thái lão gia ngươi không sao chứ? Ngươi nhưng đừng dọa nô tỳ." Bọn họ chạy lên trước sau thấy Thiện Thiên Trạch che chân kêu đau, nhất thời mặt mũi trắng bệch.

"Làm như thế nào?" Có gia đinh bất an.

"Lão gia! Lão gia, bên này..." Cũng có gia đinh thấy tình thế không ổn xoay người liền hướng về hành lang đầu kia chạy tới, một bên chạy một bên kêu to.

"Nhanh đi gọi đại phu." Một đám người hỏng mất, líu ríu mà nói chuyện thanh nương theo lấy kia Thiện Thiên Trạch quát to thanh âm tại lạnh lùng trong viện tử truyền ra.

Một lát sau, hành lang cuối lại chạy tới khác một đám người.

Đám người kia trung cầm đầu là một cái so Bạch Phúc Đức hơi hiển tuổi trẻ chút nam nhân, hắn cùng với Thiện Thiên Trạch diện mạo tương tự, chính là càng thêm tuổi trẻ, hắn hai tấn hỗn loạn vài tia chỉ bạc, hai mắt hữu thần không giận tự uy.

Chạy đến bên này nhìn thấy Thiện Thiên Trạch ôm chân kêu đau sau, hắn kia đối mày rậm lúc này nhăn lại, ống tay áo vung lên, gầm nhẹ nói: "Đi gọi đại phu!"

Hắn tiến lên kiểm tra rồi Thiện Thiên Trạch, thấy Thiện Thiên Trạch chân tự hồ chỉ là xoay đến, lại vội vàng chỉ huy hạ nhân đem Thiện Thiên Trạch bối đến cách nơi này gần nhất Thiện Ngọc Thành tiểu viện trong phòng trên giường buông xuống.

Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn trầm mặc mà cùng tại bọn họ sau đó, chỉ như có điều suy nghĩ mà đánh giá kia Thiện Thiên Trạch.

Thiện Thiên Trạch tuy rằng ngoài miệng vẫn luôn ồn ào kêu đau, chính là trên mặt lại không có chút nào đau cảm giác, giống như chính là hào hào hảo ngoạn.

Thật là là Thiện Thiên Trạch nhi tử Thiện Ngọc Thành phụ thân tên là Thiện Hạo nam nhân quan tâm sẽ bị loạn, vẫn chưa chú ý tới điểm này, chỉ mặt đen lên răn dạy bên người chiếu khán Thiện Thiên Trạch hạ nhân.

Đem tất cả mọi người đuổi ra phòng ở sau, Thiện Hạo này mới nhìn đến , còn ở lại trong phòng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hắn từ trên xuống dưới đem Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá một lần sau ánh mắt chớp động, trong mắt có vài phần ôn giận, lại không vào thời khắc này tỏ vẻ đi ra, mà là thân thiết mà nhìn trên giường Thiện Thiên Trạch.

Đại phu tới rất nhanh, bởi vì hắn nguyên bản liền mới lần thứ hai từ một cái khác tiểu viện trung đi ra, kết quả còn chưa đi đến đại môn liền lại bị gọi vào bên này.

Thấy Thiện Hạo, kia đại phu trên mặt khẩn trương vẻ mặt thả lỏng thêm vài phần, lại cũng không dám có chút chậm trễ, đuổi bước lên phía trước giúp Thiện Thiên Trạch nhìn chân.

"Thái lão gia hắn cũng không lo ngại, khả năng chỉ là có chút xoay đến, ta lấy chút rượu thuốc vãn chút thời điểm cho hắn nhu một nhu liền hảo." Kia đại phu mở ra tùy thân mang theo cái hòm thuốc, lấy này một người trong cái chai đưa tới Thiện Hạo trong tay.

Thiện Hạo nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng thở ra, kia nguyên bản ở trên giường hào hào Thiện Thiên Trạch giờ phút này cũng thành thật xuống dưới, không lại tiếp tục kêu đau.

Đại phu nhìn xong bệnh sau đó đã bị hạ nhân mang ra cửa, mà kia Thiện Hạo cũng là tự mình ngồi xuống bên giường, thay phụ thân thoát tất, sau đó tự mình thay hắn lau rượu thuốc nhẹ nhu cổ chân.

Thiện Thiên Trạch nhìn chằm chằm vào chính mình bị bôi thuốc chân, khó được an tĩnh.

"Ngươi chính là Bạch Mạc Nho?" Thiện Hạo cũng không ngẩng đầu lên mà hỏi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng không tại bên cạnh hắn, nhưng làm Thiện gia duy nhất một căn độc đinh hắn bất luận cái gì hướng đi, Thiện Hạo đều nhất thanh nhị sở.

Trước đó vài ngày nghe quản gia nói Thiện Ngọc Thành tại một cái không biết tên trấn nhỏ thượng trụ hạ, Thiện Hạo liền phái người đi hỏi thăm là chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Là." Bạch Mạc Nho ứng hạ.

Thanh âm hắn hạ xuống sau, trong nhà là một khắc tĩnh mịch.

"Ngươi ở đây trong, nói cách khác chuyện này là sự thật?" Thiện Hạo dừng lại bôi thuốc rượu động tác quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, một đôi ưng mắt sáng ngời hữu thần.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhướng mày, gợi lên khóe miệng khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi là chỉ con của ngươi thích nam nhân sự? Hay là hỏi con của ngươi thích ta sự?"

Thiện Hạo nghe vậy nhăn mi, trong mắt của hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn mang theo ôn giận lại vào lúc này dấu đi, đổi lại càng sâu tìm tòi nghiên cứu cùng đánh giá.

Hắn từ khi biết Thiện Ngọc Thành sự tình sau đó, trong lòng kia vướng mắc liền vẫn luôn không cởi bỏ quá.

Hắn cũng sớm đã biết Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể vẫn luôn không hảo, nhưng vừa mới nhìn thấy cái này ánh mắt gian mang theo vài phần bệnh thái môi trở nên trắng nam nhân khi, hắn vẫn là nhịn không được nhíu mày, khi đó hắn liền biết người này không xứng đứng ở con của hắn bên người.

Bất quá giờ phút này xem ra, là hắn phán đoán sai.

Chính là không biết hắn tại thời gian này còn có dũng khí khiêu khích hắn, rốt cuộc là bởi vì hắn ngốc vẫn là cái khác.

Thiện Hạo thu hồi tầm mắt, hắn nhìn về phía Thiện Thiên Trạch, "Cha, có thể đứng lên đi sao?"

Thiện Thiên Trạch lúc này sớm đã đoạt quá trong tay hắn dược bình đi chơi, nghe xong hắn mà nói sau, thử từ trên giường đứng xuống dưới, đi rồi hai bước thấy chân đã hết đau sau, liền vô cùng cao hứng chơi cái chai đi.

Thiện Hạo chiêu hạ nhân lại đây, dẫn Thiện Thiên Trạch liền hướng về viện ngoại đi đến, "Hảo hảo đi theo hắn, nếu lại phát sinh chuyện như vậy, các ngươi liền cũng có thể thu dọn đồ đạc lăn."

Những cái đó hạ nhân bị Thiện Hạo quát lớn, trên mặt cũng không khỏi lộ ra vài phần khiếp ý, sôi nổi ứng cùng.

Thiện Thiên Trạch đến cái dược bình làm như bảo bối, dọc theo đường đi lại nhìn lại sờ , rất là vui vẻ.

Thiện Hạo nhìn hắn bị hạ nhân mang đi sau, lúc này mới hướng về Thiện phủ bên kia đi đến, Thiện Ngọc Thành bên kia chuyện đã xảy ra trong phủ hạ người đã báo cáo cho hắn.

Hắn bước nhanh vào viện, mặt đen lên đi hướng phòng trong, vào cửa sau nhìn thấy ngồi ở bên giường Thiện Ngọc Thành trên tay băng gạc sau, sắc mặt càng thêm tối đen.

"Các ngươi đây là thấy thế nào ?" Thiện Hạo đối với ngoài cửa những cái đó hạ nhân tức giận, "Ta nói rồi bao nhiêu lần , cho các ngươi nhiều chú ý , như vậy điểm việc nhỏ đều làm không xong."

Nghe xong Thiện Hạo quát lớn, những cái đó hạ nhân đầu nhất thời thấp đủ cho thấp hơn, lại không ai dám mở miệng.

Thiện Hạo quay đầu đi nhìn về phía nằm ở trên giường, bởi vì hắn đã đến mà lộ ra vài phần khiếp ý Thiện phu nhân, hắn tiến lên một bước, đem Thiện Ngọc Thành từ bên giường rớt ra.

"Thương tới chỗ nào ?"

"Không có việc gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt không đổi sắc.

"Không có việc gì biệt tới nơi này." Thiện Hạo tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt ngữ khí mặc dù có chút cứng ngắc, nhưng trong mắt cũng là quan tâm.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đôi mắt khẽ nhúc nhích, đờ đẫn tầm mắt tại trên mặt hắn đảo qua.

"Gia gia của ngươi vừa mới đi ngươi trong viện tìm ngươi, từ trên tường ngã xuống dưới, hảo tại không có việc gì, ta đã phái người đưa hắn trở về phòng, ngươi qua bên kia xem hắn đi!" Thiện Hạo đạo.

Nghe xong Thiện Hạo lời này, nằm ở trên giường Thiện phu nhân vẻ mặt dồn dập tưởng muốn mở miệng lưu lại Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại bị hắn trừng đến ngậm miệng.

"Có rảnh nhiều bồi bồi gia gia của ngươi, hắn trong khoảng thời gian này tổng nháo muốn gặp ngươi." Thiện Hạo lôi kéo người liền hướng ngoài cửa đi, ra cửa sau, hắn quay đầu hướng ngoài cửa những cái đó hạ có người nói: "Đi vào nhìn chằm chằm, đừng làm cho nàng lại làm chuyện như vậy."

Những cái đó hạ nhân nghe vậy, lập tức một ủng mà lên toàn bộ chen vào trong phòng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị lôi ra phía sau cửa, phòng trong rất nhanh liền lần nữa truyền đến kia Thiện phu nhân tiếng thét, nàng tựa hồ vạn phần thống khổ lại khóc lại cầu, chỉ muốn cho Thiện Ngọc Thành lưu lại chớ đi, nghe đắc nhân tâm toan.

Thiện Hạo cũng không quay đầu lại mà lôi kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành ra cửa, đi thẳng đến rời xa này tiểu viện đại sảnh sau, lúc này mới buông ra Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Quay đầu lại gian, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành giống như không có linh hồn rối gỗ vẻ mặt đờ đẫn trong mắt không ánh sáng, hắn nhịn không được không tiếng động thở dài một tiếng, giờ phút này hắn không có tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt khi mũi nhọn, thương già đi rất nhiều.

To như vậy cái chủ thính bên trong, là giống như chết yên tĩnh.

Thiện Hạo nhắm chặt hai mắt có chút thống khổ mà nhu nhu chính mình mũi, hắn chỉ cảm thấy bả vai đau nhức trong lòng có chút hỏng mất, hôm nay ngày hôm nay trong phủ đại đại tiểu chuyện nhỏ không ngừng, làm hắn vốn là tâm lực lao lực quá độ tâm càng nhiều thêm vài phần áp lực.

Nguyên bản này Thiện gia không phải như thế, Thiện Ngọc Trúc còn chưa xuất sự trước, phụ thân Thiện Thiên Trạch còn chưa trung phong trước, này Thiện phủ cũng là vô cùng - náo nhiệt tổ tôn cùng đường, này nhạc vui hòa.

Khi đó Thiện Thiên Trạch vẫn là Thiện gia đứng đầu, chưởng quản Thiện gia đại đại tiểu tiểu sinh ý, hắn chỉ cần đi theo hắn bên cạnh người hỗ trợ, đãi nhàn hạ khi dư viết viết chữ nhìn xem bảng chữ mẫu, hoặc là đùa đùa hai hài tử, hoặc là cùng thê tử dắt tay cộng du, là vạn phần hạnh phúc.

Nhưng lại nhìn hiện giờ, nhà này đã không thành gia, phụ thân điên điên khùng khùng, phu nhân bệnh thái điên cuồng, nhi tử lại là như thế, hắn đã là thật sự tâm lực lao lực quá độ mỏi mệt bất kham.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cảm giác thật sự mau phi thăng, lại là rạng sáng lục điểm nhiều...

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội tử tam bình dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 53: ngươi cút ra ngoài cho ta

001.

Hắn phu nhân mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi cầu phúc sự tình, Thiện Hạo là biết đến, khi đó hắn đang tại phía nam chấn tai.

Phía nam đột phát hồng thủy, dọc theo sông ngạn dưới đường đi đi hai bờ sông đại bộ phận địa phương đều bị hại đến, trong thời gian ngắn trong vòng, tử thương vô số nạn dân khắp nơi.

Thiện gia có thể làm cho tới bây giờ này gia đại nghiệp đại địa phương bước, dựa vào là cũng không chỉ là Thiện gia tiền bối nhóm kinh thương cùng cố gắng, tuy rằng giúp mọi người làm điều tốt cũng không thể làm cho bọn họ đến lợi nhiều ít, nhưng nhiều ngần ấy năm tích lũy xuống dưới danh tiếng cũng làm cho Thiện gia vượt qua đại đại tiểu tiểu không ít tai nạn.

Thiện Hạo biết được hồng tai tin tức sau đó lúc này liền đi bên kia, hiểu biết tình hình tai nạn sau đó liền bắt đầu điều động Thiện gia thế lực, bắt đầu gom góp lương thực quần áo dược liệu phát lương chấn tai.

Tình hình tai nạn tình huống so với hắn tưởng tượng muốn nghiêm trọng nhiều lắm, hơn nữa theo hồng tai còn có lan tràn khai ôn dịch, sự tình càng phát ra phiền toái. Thiện Hạo tại phía nam chủ trì đại cục, không dám rời đi nửa bước, biết được Thiện Ngọc Thành bị mang sau khi ra ngoài, hắn cũng chỉ nhiều phái những người này đến đi theo.

Được đến Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ tiến Bạch phủ tin tức khi, Thiện Hạo chính du tẩu ở các nơi đại đại tiểu tiểu hành thương chưởng quầy chi gian, từ chối mọi người giao hảo hoặc phân mua sắm tư thỉnh cầu.

Hắn không thể tuyệt những người này tài lộ, lại cũng không có thể chặt đứt những cái đó dân chạy nạn sinh lộ, bởi vậy, kia hai ba tháng nội hắn vội đến cơ hồ không quan tâm bên này sự.

Sau lại chờ tình hình tai nạn ổn định, hắn có thừa lực lại chú ý Thiện Ngọc Thành bên này tình huống khi, biết được cũng là hắn nhi tử này thế nhưng tưởng tại trấn trên trụ hạ, không định lại hồi Thiện phủ.

Nghe xong tin tức này sau, Thiện Hạo mặc dù có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng vẫn là phái người đi đem hắn phu nhân cường tiếp trở về.

Chính là lại sau lại, Thiện Hạo từ dưới trong dân cư nghe nói Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho chi gian quan hệ sau đó, trong lòng này vướng mắc liền kết hạ.

Thiện Hạo những năm gần đây đi theo hắn phụ thân Thiện Thiên Trạch vào Nam ra Bắc, gặp qua chuyện lạ chuyện lạ không ít, đối này việc sự trong lòng tự nhiên đều biết, chỉ là bởi vì kia Thiện Ngọc Thành là con của hắn, cho nên hắn vẫn chưa buộc hắn, chính là viết tín khiển người đưa đi thúc hắn trở về.

Hắn đều không phải là ánh mắt hẹp hòi người, nhưng loại chuyện này đến phiên trên người mình, hắn rốt cuộc vẫn là lòng có chú ý.

Thiện Hạo ngồi ở đây lạc đại đại sảnh bên trong, hắn đau đầu xoa mũi, đánh giá trước mặt con trai của mình.

Thiện Ngọc Thành càng giống hệt mẹ nó chút, cho dù là từ coi thường hắn lớn lên Thiện Hạo cũng biết, hắn nhi tử này diện mạo tuấn lãng là hiếm thấy đẹp mắt.

Thiện Hạo cũng đã gặp không ít diện mạo tuấn lãng người, lại không gặp vài người cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhất dạng thích nam nhân, trải qua suy tư xuống dưới, Thiện Hạo đại khái cũng đoán được Thiện Ngọc Thành không giống với những người khác nguyên do.

Thiện gia hiện giờ tình huống như vậy, đứa nhỏ này tính cách vốn là có chút vặn vẹo, đối nữ nhân sinh chán ghét cũng không thể tránh được.

Nghĩ như thế, kia Thiện Hạo trong lòng càng là khó chịu được ngay, chính là hắn cũng không giống hắn phu nhân giống nhau khóc lớn đại náo hoặc là càn quấy, tâm lực lao lực quá độ hắn chính là đem đây hết thảy đều giấu tiến trong lòng.

"Trước ngươi viết thư trở về nói sau đó còn muốn đi Kinh Thành một chuyến?" Thiện Hạo dời đi đề tài.

Nghe được Thiện Hạo nói, vẫn luôn vẻ mặt hờ hững mặt không đổi sắc mà đứng ở tại chỗ Thiện Ngọc Thành rốt cục có động tác, hắn giương mắt nhìn về phía Thiện Hạo, "Là, đã nhiều ngày liền muốn xuất phát."

"Đã nhiều ngày?" Thiện Hạo vi nhạ, "Vội vã như vậy?"

Từ bọn họ này quý phủ đi Kinh Thành chỉ có hơn mười ngày lộ trình, trong ngày thường Thiện Hạo cũng thường thường hướng bên kia chạy.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lần này rời nhà gần tới ba tháng nhiều, hiện giờ mới trở lại trong nhà, như thế nào lại muốn đi?

Thiện Hạo một bên âm thầm kinh ngạc Thiện Ngọc Thành sẽ chủ động đề xuất rời đi, một bên lại đại khái đoán được sự tình đại khái cùng kia tên là Bạch Mạc Nho nam nhân có quan.

"Tháng mười trung thời điểm, ở bên kia có một số việc." Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình cũng không biết là, nhưng phụ thân Thiện Hạo lại kinh ngạc phát hiện, hắn nói nhiều hơn.

Dĩ vãng Thiện Ngọc Thành tính tình lạnh lùng, cho dù là ở trước mặt hắn cũng không chủ động nói chuyện hoặc thân cận, thường thường đều là hắn hỏi một câu hắn đáp một câu, nhiều lại nửa cái tự đều không có.

"Là cùng kia gọi Bạch Mạc Nho nam nhân có quan?" Thiện Hạo ngồi ngay ngắn, hắn trong giọng nói là chính mình cũng chưa từng nhận thấy được chua xót, hắn đứa con trai này lớn lên sau đó liền cũng không đối hắn làm nũng, mà ngay cả thân cận đều chưa từng từng có, như thế nào lúc này mới cùng hắn tách ra ba tháng, liền cùng người khác hảo ?

Thiện Hạo chịu đựng chóp mũi chua xót, một đôi ưng mắt gắt gao khóa tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt.

Đang nhìn đến hắn này cùng hắn đều vạn phần xa cách nhi tử nghe được ba cái kia tự sau đó, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung đều đã có vài phần sinh khí, hắn tâm trạng càng là nhịn không được ăn xong rồi dấm.

"Ngươi gặp qua hắn ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành còn nhớ làm Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong viện tử chờ chuyện của hắn, hắn hiện giờ cũng đã rời đi lâu như vậy , sắc trời đều nhanh đen xuống , kia sân không trống rỗng nửa cái hạ nhân đều không có, cũng không biết hắn có hay không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt.

Thiện Hạo hé miệng, trên mặt là rõ ràng không mừng, hắn nhi tử này liền hô một tiếng 'Cha' cũng không chịu nhiều gọi, lại đối nam nhân kia quan tâm.

"Gặp qua , gia gia của ngươi từ trên tường ngã xuống tới thời điểm hắn vừa lúc ở bên cạnh. Là một cái không ánh mắt người, thấy gia gia của ngươi đi tường cư nhiên cũng không biết khuyên nhủ hai câu." Thiện Hạo đạo.

Thiện Hạo cố ý không đề cập tới Bạch Mạc Nho rõ ràng là dọn ghế, tưởng phải giúp Thiện Thiên Trạch xuống dưới sự, hắn cố chấp làm như không phát hiện đặt ở bên tường hai cái ghế.

Hắn mới không nghĩ cấp kia Bạch Mạc Nho hoà nhã sắc nhìn, lại càng không tưởng giúp kia Bạch Mạc Nho nói tốt!

"Hắn thế nào ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành bận rộn lo lắng truy vấn.

Phụ thân Thiện Hạo còn có tâm tư cùng hắn nói lời này, liền đại biểu gia gia của hắn Thiện Thiên Trạch là không có xảy ra việc gì. Nhưng hắn đã đi rồi lâu như vậy, không biết Sơ Ngũ có hay không thay hắn hảo hảo chiếu cố Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Hảo đến thực!" Thiện Hạo ngữ khí không từ ác liệt thêm vài phần, trước hắn nghe hạ nhân nói hắn nhi tử này sửa lại tính tình đối kia Bạch Mạc Nho hảo, hắn còn không tin, hiện giờ cũng là tin tưởng.

Nếu là không hảo, hắn lại như thế nào sẽ đi trước quan tâm nam nhân kia có chuyện hay không? Mà không phải đến hỏi gia gia của hắn Thiện Thiên Trạch.

Trong mắt cũng nhiều vài phần sinh khí Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi có chút nghi hoặc mà nhìn trước mặt Thiện Hạo, hắn mơ hồ phát giác Thiện Hạo tựa hồ cũng không thích Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng hắn vẫn chưa nghĩ nhiều.

"Ta đi xem." Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành xoay người liền hướng về hắn kia sân đi đến.

Nguyên bản còn chuẩn bị đang cùng mình nhi tử nói thượng hai câu nói, hỏi một chút hắn trong khoảng thời gian này quá đến thế nào Thiện Hạo thấy thế, nhìn thẳng mắt.

Hắn đứng dậy tưởng muốn gọi lại Thiện Ngọc Thành, chính là nói còn không có nói ra, Thiện Ngọc Thành thân ảnh đã biến mất ở tại tầm mắt trong phạm vi.

Thiện Hạo giơ tay cô độc mà đứng trong đại sảnh, sau một lát hắn tức giận bất bình mà đưa tay chụp ở một bên trên bàn trà. Ống tay áo nhấc lên, đánh nghiêng trên bàn trà trà.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bước nhanh vào thuộc loại hắn đại viện sau, dưới chân nện bước càng thêm mau lên, hắn cơ hồ là chạy chậm chạy vào chính mình trụ sân.

Tiến viện sau đó không tại trong viện nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn lại vội vàng một hơi hướng về chính mình trụ chủ ngọa chạy tới, đẩy cửa vào, tại trên giường mình nhìn đến kia cùng y mà miên thân ảnh khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành phóng nhẹ động tác, cũng là không thể chờ đợi được đi nhanh hướng trước đánh về phía giường người trên, một đầu chàng tiến kia quen thuộc ôm ấp.

Chỉ này vài bước lộ, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung giống như mùa đông khắc nghiệt lãnh liệt đã tiêu tán vô tung, còn lại , chỉ có kia ngày xuân trong xuân về hoa nở lo lắng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành biết Bạch Mạc Nho bất hạnh tàu xe mệt nhọc mệt, hắn cũng biết không nên vào lúc đó quấy rầy này thật vất vả ngủ người, nhưng giờ phút này hắn lại khắc chế không ngừng chính mình tư tâm, gắt gao mà ôm người trong ngực từng ngụm từng ngụm hô hấp trên người hắn khí tức.

Hắn ôm thật chặt người trong ngực, lực đạo chi đại hận không thể đem người này dung nhập huyết cốt bên trong, lại không phân ly.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhận thấy được trên người động tĩnh mở mắt ra đến, cúi đầu gian nhìn thấy đem đầu vùi vào chính mình ngực Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, hắn đưa tay sờ sờ kia khối lông xù đầu.

Hắn kia mang theo vài phần buồn ngủ cùng biếng nhác thanh âm ở bên trong phòng truyền ra, "Trở lại, hiện tại cái gì thời điểm ?"

Trước Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong nhà chờ đến bì , cũng không biết như thế nào liền ở trên giường đang ngủ.

Hiện giờ tỉnh lại hướng phía đại khai cửa phòng nhìn lại, ngoài cửa cũng đã là không có thái dương, sắc trời âm u.

Tại trong lòng ngực của hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành giật giật đầu, thân mật tại bộ ngực hắn cọ xát, lại vẫn chưa buông hắn ra mà là ôm càng chặt hơn.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhận thấy được hắn này tiểu miêu nhi động tác, còn mang theo vài phần buồn ngủ con ngươi trung có kinh ngạc hiện lên, người này... Đây là đang cùng hắn làm nũng?

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay theo bả vai từng cái đi xuống, giống như lại cho nhào vào trong ngực miêu nhi sơ mao.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại giật giật đầu, tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngực cọ cái đủ sau, lúc này mới buồn thanh hờn dỗi mà nói một câu cái gì.

Chính là thanh âm hắn tiểu, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa nghe rõ, "Cái gì?"

"... Ta thích ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành lại dùng mặt cọ xát Bạch Mạc Nho ngực, hắn đã yêu thượng cảm giác này.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là tại thuận mao sờ soạng hai thanh sau cười , hắn ra vẻ không vui chất vấn nói: "Cũng chỉ là thích mà thôi?"

Tại trong lòng ngực của hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành thân thể cứng đờ, lộ ở bên ngoài hai chỉ vành tai nháy mắt đỏ, lại là sau một lát, hắn mới buồn thanh hờn dỗi mà nói: "... Yêu ngươi, ta yêu ngươi."

Đối người này, hắn tưởng hắn là thật sự đã yêu thượng, vả lại vẫn là cái loại này không thể tự kềm chế xâm nhập cốt tủy yêu .

Hắn cái gì cũng có thể không cần, hắn có thể nghe mẹ hắn nói mặc hắn bài bố, nhưng là duy độc người này hắn là tuyệt đối không nguyện ý buông tay!

Bạch Mạc Nho tay trái một tay chi đầu, tay phải có một chút không một chút vuốt ve tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trên lưng, hắn không truy vấn đã xảy ra những thứ gì, chính là dùng phương thức như thế dung túng người này khó được làm nũng.

Kia vùi đầu tại hắn người trong ngực lại như là thượng nghiện, thường thường liền sẽ cọ một cọ, nháo đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước ngực một trận ngứa.

Rộng mở đại môn ở ngoài, sắc trời một chút tối sầm đi xuống, cũng may mắn này giữa sân không có hạ nhân, không phải giờ phút này hai người bộ dáng này sợ là cũng bị người chê cười đi.

Tại sắc trời triệt để đen xuống, phòng ở đương trung đều nhanh đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón khi, sân ngoại truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân.

Nghe tiếng bước chân là Sơ Ngũ, sau một lát, thanh âm của hắn tại trong viện tử vang lên, "Thiếu gia ngươi ở đâu?"

Nói chuyện khi, Sơ Ngũ hướng về bên này chạy tới, thấy mở rộng cửa hắn liền nhấc chân hướng bên trong chạy tới, vào phòng sau, trong bóng đêm nhìn thấy oa ở trên giường hai người sau, hắn sắc mặt một hồng, cứng lại rồi động tác.

"Thiếu, thiếu gia, ngươi..." Sơ Ngũ cúi đầu, hảo một lúc lâu sau đó mới lấy lại tinh thần nhớ tới chính mình tới nơi này mục đích, "Thiếu gia ngươi mau đi theo ta!"

"Xảy ra chuyện gì ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe ra Sơ Ngũ trong giọng nói lo lắng, hắn lưu luyến mà cọ xát Bạch Mạc Nho, lúc này mới đứng dậy.

Sơ Ngũ nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho phương hướng, một mảnh tối đen trung không rõ ràng Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt biểu tình, nhưng chuyện này thập phần khẩn cấp hắn hiện giờ cũng không cố thượng cái khác, "Là phu nhân..."

Trong bóng đêm, Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nhíu mày, "Nàng... Lại làm sao vậy?"

Khi nói chuyện, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã đứng dậy chỉnh lý chính mình y phục trên người.

Sơ Ngũ nghe trong bóng đêm quần áo tinh tế toái toái thanh âm, nghĩ hai người vừa mới tư thế, sắc mặt không khỏi có chút nóng lên.

"Thiếu gia..." Sơ Ngũ có chút khó xử, hắn không biết chuyện này đương không đương tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt nói.

"Nói đi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành ngữ khí dĩ nhiên lãnh đi xuống, đã hoàn toàn không phục vừa mới tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt làm nũng khi triền miên.

"Phu nhân nàng ở bên trong phòng tìm không được ngươi, vừa mới nháo tạp phá chén trà vết cắt lấy cổ tay." Sơ Ngũ đạo, "Lão gia đã qua, cũng thỉnh đại phu, nhưng phu nhân nàng vẫn luôn nháo ."

Chuyện như vậy tại Thiện phủ cũng không ít thấy, nghe nói tại Thiện Ngọc Trúc qua đời kia một hai năm trong vòng càng là thường xuyên phát sinh, nàng mỗi lần đều phải nháo đến gặp được Thiện Ngọc Thành mới sẽ bỏ qua.

Liền tính Sơ Ngũ vào phủ vãn, cũng ít nhiều nghe qua việc này.

Hắn vào phủ thời điểm, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã là hiện giờ bộ dáng này, hắn lúc nào cũng khắc khắc đi theo phu nhân bên người, cho nên đã cực nhỏ xuất hiện loại chuyện này.

Thiện Ngọc Thành không tiếng động mà đứng trong bóng đêm, hồi lâu sau, hắn mới hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Sơ Ngũ thấy thế, vội vàng đuổi kịp.

Nhưng hai người một trước một sau mới ra sân, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền lại dừng cước bộ, hắn quay đầu hướng Sơ Ngũ nói: "Ngươi liền ở tại chỗ này chiếu cố hắn, làm người đưa chút đồ ăn đến, nhớ rõ hắn muốn uống thuốc tài năng ngủ, không phải phong hàn vẫn luôn không hảo, hắn ngày mai nên muốn khó chịu."

Sơ Ngũ nghe Thiện Ngọc Thành kia không tha lời nói, tâm cũng tùy theo trầm xuống, "Thiếu gia..."

"Ta khả năng muốn quá cái hai ba ngày mới có thể trở về, ngươi chiếu cố hảo hắn." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo, "Nhớ rõ không muốn cùng hắn nói mẹ ta sự tình, việc này hắn không cần biết."

Hắn không nên mang Bạch Mạc Nho tới nơi này , hắn còn tưởng rằng hắn cùng với nàng tại trước kia một lần nói chuyện sau, hết thảy đã không giống , nhưng hôm nay xem ra cũng là hắn tưởng sai.

Bất quá không có vấn đề gì, hắn chỉ cần dựa theo mẹ hắn nói lại tại bên người nàng trụ thượng hai ba ngày, làm cho nàng ổn định lại, hắn liền sẽ tìm cơ hội mang theo Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi nơi này, sau đó không bao giờ trở về.

Hắn có thể không cần này Thiện gia con trai độc nhất thân phận, có thể không cần này bạc triệu gia sản, hắn chỉ cần có thể tại kia không biết tên trấn nhỏ đương trung cấp người nọ làm tiểu tiểu chưởng quầy, hắn liền tri túc.

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới bước nhanh ra sân.

002.

Sơ Ngũ nhìn hắn rời đi bóng dáng, trầm mặc hồi lâu, lại cuối cùng chưa nói xuất một câu đến.

Ngọn đèn dầu sáng ngời Thiện phủ bên trong, Thiện Ngọc Thành quen thuộc vào buổi chiều mới đi qua kia sân.

Hắn đến lúc đó, trong viện tử vây đầy người, buổi chiều mới thấy qua kia đại phu giờ phút này chính đầu đầy mồ hôi tại khai phương thuốc.

Kia đại phu thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành vào cửa, trong mắt lập tức nhiều thêm vài phần né tránh, tựa hồ không nghĩ trêu chọc cái này mới hồi gia khiến cho người một nhà đảo hai cái sát tinh.

Phòng ở một khác trắc trên giường, Thiện phu nhân sắc mặt tái nhợt nằm, trên người nàng trắng nõn quần áo thượng dính đầy đại đóa đại đóa huyết hoa, nhìn thật là dọa người. Nàng bị thương cánh tay đã bao lên, cũng là sấm huyết.

Thiện Hạo ngồi ở bên giường, hắn tự tay đem nằm ở trên giường người bị thương trên cổ tay vải trắng nhiều trói lưỡng đạo, sau đó lúc này mới buộc đến đầu giường.

Trong nhà mặt khác hạ nhân nơm nớp lo sợ, thấy Thiện Hạo không nói được một lời làm bắt tay thượng sự, một đám trên mặt đều toát ra một tầng tế hãn.

Thiện Hạo làm xong trong tay sự, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành vào phòng lần này hắn không nói cái gì nữa, mà là tránh ra bên giường vị trí.

Nằm ở trên giường Thiện phu nhân nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành, lập tức ủy khuất anh anh mà khóc lên, "Thành nhi..." Nàng chỉ muốn gặp đến nàng con trai bảo bối, nhưng những người này lại không cho nàng thấy. Nàng khóc cầu xin, những người này lại đối nàng cầu xin thờ ơ.

"Lăn!" Thiện Hạo thanh âm trầm thấp gào thét khai.

Căn phòng này trung nơm nớp lo sợ bọn hạ nhân nghe vậy vội vàng hướng ngoài cửa bỏ chạy, sau một lát, trong nhà lần thứ hai an tĩnh lại.

Kia đại phu viết xong phương thuốc sau đó cũng không dám lại ở trong phòng dừng lại, để lại phương thuốc ở trên bàn liền dẫn theo cái hòm thuốc chạy thoát.

Phòng trong chỉ còn lại có ba người sau, Thiện Hạo tại trước bàn ngồi xuống.

Bên giường, Thiện phu nhân vươn tay kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành, làm hắn ai chính mình ngồi, sau đó một bên yên lặng chảy nước mắt một bên nhìn thật vất vả mới gọi về tới Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành dịu ngoan mà ngồi ở bên giường, từ nàng lôi kéo hắn không buông tay.

Hắn vi nghiêng đầu nhìn phía nàng phương hướng, kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung cũng là trống không một vật

"Ngươi rốt cuộc còn muốn nháo tới khi nào?" Thiện Hạo mang theo tức giận thanh âm truyền đến.

Thiện Ngọc Thành không hề có động tĩnh gì, hắn liên mắt đều không trát một chút. Ở trên giường nằm kia Thiện phu nhân trong mắt nước mắt lại như là vỡ đê giống nhau đi xuống dũng, nàng nắm Thiện Ngọc Thành tay không khỏi dùng thêm vài phần khí lực, chính là buổi chiều nàng mới bị thương Thiện Ngọc Thành, hiện giờ trên tay hơi vừa dùng lực, nàng liền đã bị kinh hách lại tùng tay.

Thiện Hạo chất vấn không người trả lời, hắn thở hổn hển vỗ án dựng lên, một đôi ưng mắt hung hăng trừng nằm ở trên giường kia Thiện phu nhân, "Ngươi thật sự muốn giết chết hắn mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn sao?"

"Ta không có buộc hắn!" Thiện phu nhân bi thống vạn phần mà nghẹn ngào đứng lên, "Là ngươi đang ép ta, là các ngươi lại bức ta, là các ngươi sở hữu người tại bức ta! Ta chỉ muốn trông thấy hắn chỉ muốn cùng hắn trò chuyện, vì cái gì đơn giản như vậy yêu cầu ngươi cũng không thể đáp ứng?"

Nàng từ dưới trong dân cư biết được Thiện Ngọc Thành sẽ sau khi trở về, liền luôn luôn tại chờ mong luôn luôn tại chờ đợi, chính là người thật vất vả trở lại, này ý chí sắt đá nam nhân lại không cho nàng thấy thượng liếc mắt một cái!

Hắn đem nàng buộc ở trên giường, không cho nàng xuống giường, cũng không cho nàng phái người đi tìm nàng nhi tử.

Nàng không làm như vậy, nàng còn có thể như thế nào?

"Hắn là con ta, ngươi dựa vào cái gì không cho ta thấy hắn?" Thiện phu nhân thấp giọng quát, "Hắn là con ta, con ta!"

"Ngươi..." Thiện Hạo tức giận đến sắc mặt xanh mét.

Làm cho nàng thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành?

Sau đó làm cho nàng giống nhau trước nhất dạng đem con của hắn quan tiến kia không có một bóng người âm trầm giống như cái quỷ ốc trong viện tử?

Sau đó làm cho nàng giống nhau trước nhất dạng mang theo con của hắn nơi nơi cầu phúc? Làm toàn người trong thiên hạ cũng biết con của hắn là tên sát tinh, làm tất cả mọi người đối con của hắn tránh không kịp?

"Ta biết trước Trúc nhi sự tình là lỗi của ta, ta biết ngươi còn trách ta, nhưng ngươi không thể đem thành nhi cũng từ bên cạnh ta cướp đi, hắn là mạng của ta! Ngươi nếu tưởng muốn đoạt đi hắn, vậy ngươi còn không bằng trực tiếp giết ta." Thiện phu nhân khóc nói.

"Ngươi..." Thiện Hạo chỉ cảm thấy huyết khí một trận dâng lên, cổ họng tùy theo truyền đến tinh ngọt hương vị.

Thiện Hạo đầu váng mắt hoa, hắn không thể không chống đỡ một bên cái bàn, rồi mới miễn cưỡng đứng vững.

Nếu không phải bởi vì niệm cập vài thập niên vợ chồng tình cảm, nếu không phải biết nàng trong lòng khó chịu nàng trong lòng tự trách mới như thế, hắn sớm đã đem nàng triệt để đóng lại!

Năm đó này kiện sự tình hắn biết nàng tự trách, nhưng hắn cũng không từng trách qua nàng, bởi vì hắn biết Trúc nhi tử không chỉ là nàng có trách nhiệm, hắn bản thân cũng có.

Kia năm mùa đông là hắn hẹn người tại kia biệt viện nói chuyện làm ăn, là hắn nghĩ nói xong việc sau có thể cùng thê nhi tại biệt viện trung trụ chút thời gian, cho nên mới đem ba người này dẫn theo đi.

Kết quả đến địa phương sau đó, là hắn chỉ lo tại biệt viện trong đại sảnh cùng người nói chuyện làm ăn, đem ba người bọn họ ném ở một bên không để ý mới xảy ra chuyện.

Nếu nói là trách nhiệm, hắn trách nhiệm mới là lớn nhất.

Những năm gần đây, hắn mỗi khi tư điểm sự, liền ảo não không thôi.

Nếu là có thể đủ trao đổi, hắn tùy thời nguyện ý thay thế hắn kia mất đi nhi tử đi tìm chết.

Nhưng chuyện đã xảy ra đã đã xảy ra, vô luận như thế nào ảo não đều không có khả năng thay đổi đã từng phát sinh sự, vì cái gì rõ ràng như vậy sự tình đơn giản, nhiều năm như vậy nàng lại còn nghĩ không rõ ràng?

Thiện Ngọc Thành lẳng lặng ngồi ở bên giường, hắn đờ đẫn mà nghe hai người khắc khẩu, những năm gần đây, cảnh tượng như vậy hắn cũng đã nhìn đến chết lặng.

Thiện Hạo hoãn quá kia trận mê muội sau đó, hắn nhìn thoáng qua ngồi ở bên giường mặt không đổi sắc Thiện Ngọc Thành, sau đó phất tay áo rời đi.

Cái nhà này, hắn là một khắc cũng không muốn lại ngốc đi xuống!

Thiện Hạo xanh tím khuôn mặt hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến, trước khi đi đến Thiện phủ cửa lớn chỗ, đã thấy Sơ Ngũ từ Thiện Ngọc Thành kia trong viện tử đi ra, trong tay cầm một bức dược, cấp vội vàng tựa hồ muốn đi phòng bếp.

Thiện Hạo vẫn chưa gọi lại xuất ngũ, mà là tại Sơ Ngũ sau khi rời khỏi, hướng về kia sân đi đến.

Vào sân sau đó, hắn vẫn chưa đi tìm Bạch Mạc Nho, mà là lựa chọn tương phản phương hướng tại viện này trung bước chậm đứng lên.

Này giữa sân chỉ có Bạch Mạc Nho một người tại trụ, bởi vậy vừa vào đêm nơi này liền một mảnh âm trầm, tuy rằng sẽ có hạ nhân tiến vào thắp sáng đèn lồng, nhưng kia hồng hồng đèn lồng tại gió đêm lay động hạ không những không có làm viện này biến đến ấm áp, ngược lại biến đến càng thêm khủng bố.

Thiện Hạo theo hành lang vẫn luôn đi về phía trước, tại đây phiến âm trầm khủng bố cảnh tượng hạ, hao mòn trong lòng tức giận cùng hối hận.

Cũng không biết bao lâu sau đó, Thiện Hạo cước bộ mới phóng hoãn, hắn bối tay đứng ở hành lang bên trong không tiếng động mà thở dài một tiếng, có chút chật vật mà tại đây không người trong viện tử tìm cái địa phương tùy ý ngồi xuống.

Đúng lúc này, một đôi chân đột nhiên xuất hiện tại hắn tầm mắt trong phạm vi.

Cặp kia chân xuất hiện đến đột nhiên, lại lặng yên không một tiếng động, lượng là Thiện Hạo sớm đã thói quen viện này âm trầm, cũng là sinh sôi bị dọa đến rùng mình một cái.

Hắn mãnh từ trên bậc thang đứng lên, chật vật lui ra phía sau hai bước sau, này mới nhìn rõ đứng trước mặt người.

"Ngươi ở đây trong làm gì?" Thiện Hạo sắc mặt có hơi trắng bệch, nhưng trước mặt hắn người này sắc mặt so với hắn càng bạch.

Tại những cái đó đại đèn lồng màu đỏ phụ trợ hạ, Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là bệnh thái mặt tái nhợt có vẻ không có chút huyết sắc nào, hơn nữa hắn gần nhất một đoạn thời gian vẫn luôn nghỉ ngơi không hảo, trên mặt mang theo vài phần mỏi mệt, chợt vừa nhìn qua vẻ mặt âm trầm .

Nếu không phải bởi vì buổi chiều Thiện Hạo đã gặp qua Bạch Mạc Nho một lần, giờ phút này hắn khẳng định sẽ đem người này làm như lấy mạng lệ quỷ!

"Ta lạc đường, muốn hỏi một chút ngươi bên này như thế nào đi ra ngoài." Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Thiện Hạo bị hắn hoảng sợ, hơi nhẹ sầu con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần trêu đùa.

Sớm biết như thế, hắn vừa mới nên từ phía sau lưng gọi lại hắn, không biết nếu là hắn làm như vậy người này có thể hay không bị hắn dọa khóc.

"Lạc đường?" Thiện Hạo khó thở.

Nhìn thấy người này, Thiện Hạo lập tức cũng nhớ tới buổi chiều Thiện Ngọc Thành đối người này giữ gìn, cảm thấy lập tức bốc lên toan thủy.

Hắn như thế nào liền không nhìn ra người này có chỗ nào hảo .

003.

"Nơi này quá lớn." Bạch Mạc Nho thản ngôn.

Hắn lần đầu tiên tới nơi này, vừa mới vốn là nghĩ đi nhà xí, kết quả ra sân sau cũng không biết nhiễu đến địa phương nào.

Hắn chính đau đầu, liền nhìn thấy Thiện Hạo từ cách đó không xa đi qua.

Thấy Thiện Hạo dọc theo đường đi đều không yên lòng, hắn liền theo một đường, thẳng đến vừa mới mới tiến lên đây hỏi đường.

"Đi theo ta." Thiện Hạo cái mũi có chút lên men mà nói.

Nói cho hết lời, hắn liền dẫn người theo hành lang đi đến.

Sau một lát, hai người đứng đến Thiện Ngọc Thành viện này cửa lớn, lại phía trước liền là ngọn đèn dầu sáng ngời Thiện gia tiền viện.

"Muốn đi chỗ nào chính mình tìm hạ nhân dẫn đường." Thiện Hạo có chút tức giận thấp giọng nói xong, xoay người liền hướng về Thiện phủ ngoài cửa lớn đi đến.

Hắn một chút cũng không chào đón này đoạt con của hắn người, càng không muốn cùng người này nhiều lời nói.

Nhưng Thiện Hạo mới đi hai bước, Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm rồi lại truyền đến, hỏi hắn: "Thiện phu nhân thế nào ?"

Thiện Hạo mại khai cước bộ cứng đờ, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, người sau không sợ hãi chút nào mà nhìn lại hắn.

Ly khai Thiện Ngọc Thành kia sân, đứng đến không khí này hoàn toàn bất đồng trước trong nội viện sau, Bạch Mạc Nho khí thế trên người cũng toàn bộ đều đã có biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất.

Không bằng trước âm trầm, giờ phút này hắn tuy rằng sắc mặt như trước trắng bệch, nhưng mặt mày gian lại nhiều thêm vài phần khí chất, tao nhã tao nhã khí chất.

"Ta vừa mới hỏi Sơ Ngũ, hắn không nói." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Trong đó nguyên do hắn đã đoán được, cho nên hắn vẫn chưa bức bách Sơ Ngũ, người này cũng là Thiện Ngọc Thành phụ thân, lại là Thiện gia chủ nhân.

"Nàng không có việc gì, nhưng là Thiện Ngọc Thành muốn lưu ở bên kia bồi nàng hai ba ngày." Thiện Hạo buồn thanh đạo.

Nàng với Thiện Ngọc Thành là độc dược, nhưng Thiện Ngọc Thành với nàng cũng là giải dược, mỗi lần chỉ cần Thiện Ngọc Thành tại bên người nàng nhiều lưu mấy ngày, nàng có thể trấn định xuống dưới khôi phục bình thường có người dạng.

"Thiện Ngọc Thành muốn tại nàng bên kia trụ?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhướng mày, hắn không khỏi nhớ lại trước kia Thiện phu nhân điên cuồng khi bộ dáng.

Này Thiện Hạo muốn đem Thiện Ngọc Thành ở lại kia bà điên bên người?

"Hừ, bớt lo chuyện người." Thiện Hạo sắc mặt trầm xuống, tâm cũng tùy theo trầm xuống, hắn nếu có chút đến tuyển, lại như thế nào sẽ làm Thiện Ngọc Thành đi thụ phần này tội?

"Nghe nói ngươi muốn đi Kinh Thành?" Thiện Hạo đột nhiên nhớ tới việc này.

"Là — "

Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa có nói xong, Thiện Hạo nhân tiện nói: "Muốn đi liền đi nhanh lên."

Hắn còn nhớ rõ trước Thiện Ngọc Thành nói qua nói, người này muốn là đi rồi, con của hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành tất nhiên sẽ không lưu lại.

Như thế cũng hảo, đi rồi sạch sẽ.

Ít nhất không cần lại tao phần này tội.

Nghe xong kia Thiện phu nhân sự tình đang chuẩn bị nói điểm cái gì Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này lại hồ đồ , người này rốt cuộc là cái có ý tứ gì?

Hắn có thể cảm giác được người này tuy rằng cũng không có ác ý nhưng giống như không thích hắn, cũng nhìn ra người này tựa hồ cũng không đồng ý hắn cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành sự, nhưng hiện giờ như thế nào chỉ là một cái xoay người công phu, người này lại thay đổi ý tưởng?

Đối mặt Bạch Mạc Nho tìm hiểu tầm mắt, Thiện Hạo lập tức liền cả người không được tự nhiên đứng lên, hắn cho là hắn nguyện ý như thế sao?

"Hai ngày này thành thật ngốc ở trong sân, biệt nơi nơi chạy loạn." Thiện Hạo đạo. Nếu để cho hắn phu nhân gặp được, đến lúc đó hai người đều đi không .

"Ta biết ." Bạch Mạc Nho có đầy hưng trí mà đánh giá người trước mặt.

Này Thiện Hạo mặc dù tại sinh ý tràng thượng coi như là người thành tinh, nhưng hôm nay trên mặt biểu tình lại xác thực hảo đoán.

"Các ngươi đi Kinh Thành làm chi?" Thiện Hạo có chút để ý.

Lúc trước hắn cũng từng mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi qua mấy lần Kinh Thành, nhưng mỗi lần đi sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành đều là không ra khỏi cửa không bước khỏi cổng cả ngày tại phòng ở đương trông được thư.

Hiện giờ hai người này lại hẹn đi Kinh Thành, trong đó nguyên do hắn xác thực tò mò.

"Cùng bằng hữu hẹn cùng đi dạo chơi, nghe nói Kinh Thành mỗi đến năm mới thời gian đều có rất nhiều hội nghị, ta muốn đi xem." Bạch Mạc Nho ăn ngay nói thật.

Nguyên bản còn mang theo vài phần tò mò Thiện Hạo vừa nghe lời này, miệng này giống như là nuốt hoàng liên giống nhau khổ không thể tả, cho nên con của hắn đi Kinh Thành, cũng là vì vậy người?

Thiện Hạo khí tuyệt, hắn trước kia như thế nào không phát hiện Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm tư như thế sống?

Đứa bé kia khi còn bé cũng là hoạt bát tính tình, mỗi lần hắn ra ngoài hồi gia, vẫn chưa tới trước cửa hắn liền sôi nổi mà phác đi lên, một tiếng nhuyễn nhu 'Phụ thân' càng là gọi đến hắn tâm hoa nộ phóng, nhưng kia cũng đã là hảo chút năm sự tình trước kia .

Gần nhất mấy năm nay, hắn liền một cái 'Cha' tự đều thiếu từ Thiện Ngọc Thành trong miệng nghe được.

"Ngươi muốn hay không tùy chúng ta cùng đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười mà nhìn người trước mặt kia nghiến răng nghiến lợi rớt khối thịt biểu tình.

"Không đi!" Thiện Hạo không cần suy nghĩ liền lớn tiếng cự tuyệt, ai muốn cùng hắn cùng đi?

"Thiện Ngọc Thành ở trước mặt ta nói lên quá, nói ngươi đã từng dẫn hắn đi qua Kinh Thành." Bạch Mạc Nho ngữ khí chậm rãi nói, thấy Thiện Hạo hai con mắt nháy mắt biến lượng lên, hắn liền biết chính mình đã đoán đúng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ở trước mặt hắn khi cũng không đề nhà mình người, cũng càng thêm không đề cập qua chuyện này, nhưng Thiện Ngọc Thành đối Kinh Thành cũng không xa lạ gì, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đoán là Thiện Hạo dẫn hắn đi .

"Hắn thật sự nói lên quá ta?" Thiện Hạo vi híp lại mắt đánh giá trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại không lại nói chuyện, tùy ý kia Thiện Hạo đi đoán.

Này phụ tử lưỡng ở chung phương thức Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ xem như đã nhìn ra, một cái nói thiếu một cái không nói, ở một trình độ nào đó đến nói, hai người này ngược lại là thật sự tính tình tương thông.

Thiện Hạo trên mặt vẫn chưa lộ ra tươi cười, nhưng trong mắt đã có thêm vài phần đắc sắt cùng không khí vui mừng, Bạch Mạc Nho nói làm tâm tình của hắn không tồi.

"Ngươi có thể nói với ta nói sự kiện kia sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

"Sự kiện kia?"

"Ca ca hắn sự tình."

Thiện Hạo nhíu mày, hắn nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn sau một hồi, lúc này mới xoay người hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, nhấc chân đi theo.

Thiên dĩ nhiên đen, ánh nến sái đầy đường đạo.

Hai người ly khai Thiện phủ sau, theo ngã tư đường vẫn luôn đi về phía trước đi, nửa chén trà nhỏ công phu sau, hai người vào một gian trà lâu.

Này trà lâu cùng Bạch Mạc Nho trụ kia trấn nhỏ thượng ầm ầm trà lâu bất đồng, nơi này thập phần an tĩnh, chỉ có tại trên đài xướng tiểu khúc cô nương uyển chuyển thanh âm.

Trong trà lâu huân hương, hương khí thực đạm, nhưng dễ ngửi, tựa hồ có trấn tĩnh tâm thần tác dụng.

Thiện Hạo quen thuộc vào trong đó một gian nhã gian, lại bảo một bình trà, sau đó tại trước bàn ngồi xuống.

Năm đó chuyện đã xảy ra Bạch Mạc Nho trước đã nghe Sơ Ngũ nói qua, chính là không có Thiện Hạo biết đến kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, vả lại rất nhiều sự tình bởi vì giảng thuật người góc độ bất đồng, nghe vào trong tai người cảm giác cũng là bất đồng.

Thiện gia gia đại nghiệp đại, khi đó Thiện Thiên Trạch thân thể còn thực kiện khang, bởi vậy Thiện gia đại đa số sự tình đều là hắn tại xử lý, Thiện Hạo lại là đi theo bên cạnh hắn hỗ trợ.

Thiện Hạo vốn là hẹn người nói chuyện làm ăn, thuận liền dẫn mẫu tử ba người đi biệt viện chơi mấy ngày. Xuất sự ngày đó hắn ở trong đại sảnh cùng người uống mấy chén, cho nên nói thời gian liền trưởng chút.

Khi đó Thiện phu nhân mang theo hai hài tử tại biệt viện trong viện, hai hài tử tinh lực hảo, ở trong sân chơi tuyết. Mờ mịt đại tuyết thiên lý, Thiện phu nhân ngồi ở xích đu thượng ôm hỏa lò nhìn hai hài tử, kết quả không hiểu biết như thế nào liền đã ngủ.

Chờ nàng tỉnh táo lại phát hiện trong viện tử không có một bóng người chung quanh tìm kiếm khi, đã là hồi lâu sau.

Ở đại sảnh đương trung Thiện Hạo biết hai hài tử không thấy sau, vội vàng tiếp đón làm trong viện tử tất cả mọi người xuất đi tìm kiếm, nhưng là vẫn là chậm.

Tìm được Thiện Ngọc Thành bọn họ khi, hai người đã rơi xuống thủy.

Tuy rằng người đều cứu lên, nhưng bởi vì là trời đông giá rét nước sông, cứu lên đến sau đó hai người lúc ấy liền bắt đầu sốt cao.

Thiện Hạo tìm mấy đại phu, hai hài tử đốt nhưng vẫn là chỉ cao hơn chớ không thấp hơn.

Vài ngày sau, biết được tin tức Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng đuổi trở về, hắn nương Thiện gia thế lực tìm hảo vài cái nổi danh đại phu đến xem chẩn, nhưng thủy chung không hề khởi sắc.

Liền như vậy kéo gần tới có hơn nửa tháng sau, Thiện Ngọc Trúc cuối cùng vẫn là không có thể vượt qua, mà Thiện Ngọc Thành lại tại ca ca hắn qua đời sau đó chính mình chậm rãi ngao đi qua, dần dần khôi phục ý thức.

Hai hài tử vừa chết một sống, Thiện Hạo cùng Thiện Thiên Trạch thương lượng , quyết định tại Thiện Ngọc Thành khỏi hẳn trước tạm không đề cập tới chuyện này.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không chịu thua kém, khôi phục ý thức sau mà bắt đầu chính mình uống thuốc, không thời gian vài ngày có thể xuống giường đi lại .

Có thể xuống giường sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền ồn ào muốn tìm ca ca, kia Thiện phu nhân nhìn thấy hắn bộ dáng này lúc ấy trực tiếp liền hỏng mất .

Ngay từ đầu vài ngày nàng tìm cái chết, cảm thấy là chính mình sai, là nàng không có coi chừng hai hài tử.

Nhưng gần vài ngày sau, nàng liền bắt đầu quái khởi Thiện Ngọc Thành, quái Thiện Ngọc Thành ham chơi hại ca ca hắn, trách hắn không lôi kéo ca ca hắn, trách hắn khắc chết ca ca hắn.

Nghe xong Thiện Hạo trần thuật, Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, lại liên hệ hắn nhìn thấy kia Thiện phu nhân bộ dáng, một câu câu hỏi liền nhịn không được thốt ra: "Nàng thật sự điên rồi sao?"

Thiện Hạo nghe vậy vi kinh, lại vẫn chưa trả lời hắn vấn đề.

Kia sau đó hai người cũng không lại đối thoại, thẳng đến một bình trà uống xong, hai người mới lại đứng dậy hồi Thiện phủ.

Sơ Ngũ tại trong viện tìm Bạch Mạc Nho tìm không được, chính sốt ruột, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo Thiện Hạo sau đó vào cửa, vội vàng chạy tới, "Bạch công tử ngươi nhưng xem như đi ra , ta còn tưởng rằng phu nhân..."

Câu nói kế tiếp Sơ Ngũ không lại tiếp tục nói tiếp, hắn chính là mang theo Bạch Mạc Nho hồi sân, sau lại đi nhiệt cơm cùng dược làm Bạch Mạc Nho ăn.

Một đêm vô miên, sáng sớm hôm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đại sáng sớm liền rời khỏi giường.

Ăn điểm tâm cùng dược sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho đem mình thu thập thỏa đáng, sau đó đi cách vách Thiện gia đại viện.

Hỏi thăm người kia Thiện Thiên Trạch nơi ở sau, Bạch Mạc Nho rất nhanh liền đi tới Thiện Thiên Trạch sân trước.

Hắn tiến sân khi, Thiện Thiên Trạch đang tại giữa sân chạy loạn, mặt sau đuổi theo hảo mấy cái hạ nhân tại khuyên hắn ăn cơm.

Nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tiến viện, Thiện Thiên Trạch quay đầu liền hướng về hắn bên này chạy tới.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong viện hống kia Thiện Thiên Trạch ăn cơm, sau đó lúc này mới hỏi thăm người, hướng về một cái khác sân đi đến.

Vào sân, Bạch Mạc Nho một bên đánh giá trong viện tử những cái đó so cái khác địa phương nhiều gấp đôi hạ nhân, một bên hướng về trong nhà đi đến. Chờ ngoài phòng những cái đó hạ nhân kịp phản ứng khi, hắn đã vào phòng.

Phòng trong, không lớn trên cái bàn tròn bày vài đạo ăn sáng, lượng không nhiều lắm, lại thắng tại tinh xảo.

Trước bàn, kia hồi lâu không thấy Thiện phu nhân dùng nàng kia bị thương tay cẩn thận gắp đồ ăn đặt ở chính mình bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành trong chén, "Ăn nhiều chút, nhìn ngươi gầy đến!"

Thiện Ngọc Thành dùng không bị thương tay trái lấy thìa, cúi đầu chậm rãi ăn cháo.

"Thiện phu nhân." Bạch Mạc Nho vào nhà sau dừng bước lại, ra tiếng khiến cho phòng trong hai người chú ý sau, hắn hướng về phía trừng lớn mắt thấy hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành cười cười.

"Là ngươi..." Thiện phu nhân để đũa xuống nhíu mày.

"Hồi lâu không thấy."

"Ngươi tới làm cái gì!" Thiện phu nhân vốn liền bởi vì mất máu mà trắng bệch mặt tại nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó càng thêm trắng bệch thêm vài phần, nàng phản thủ liền kéo lại bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành, một bộ sợ hắn bị cướp đi đề phòng bộ dáng.

"Ta cùng với Thiện Ngọc Thành đồng thời ở đây, nghĩ thụ ngài chiếu cố, lại nghe nói ngài bị thương, cố ý sang đây xem nhìn ngài." Bạch Mạc Nho tao nhã hào phóng mà trả lời nàng vấn đề.

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm, Thiện Ngọc Thành thân thể liền không khỏi run rẩy đứng lên.

Hắn vì cái gì lại ở chỗ này? Hắn không là đã cùng Sơ Ngũ giao đãi qua, làm hắn không cần đem bên này sự tình nói cho hắn biết sao?

Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng dậy, giờ phút này hắn đã không bằng vừa mới trấn định, kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung mang theo vài phần rõ ràng bối rối, "Ngươi đi về trước, ta vãn chút thời điểm đi tìm ngươi."

Hắn là biết mẹ hắn tính cách , trước tại trấn trên khi hắn cùng với nàng nói cùng với Bạch Mạc Nho cùng một chỗ nói, hiện giờ lại làm cho nàng nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, nàng nhất định sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha Bạch Mạc Nho.

Vạn nhất Bạch Mạc Nho bị thương làm như thế nào?

Về điểm ấy, hắn đánh cuộc không nổi cũng không dám đánh cuộc, cho dù là một phần vạn xác suất hắn đều không muốn đi đánh cuộc.

Cho dù không bị thương, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không tưởng nhìn đến hắn đã bị kinh hách.

Thân thể của hắn vốn là không hảo, gần nhất mấy ngày nay lại vẫn luôn chạy đi, liền không nghỉ ngơi thật tốt quá.

"Thành nhi..." Đứng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành phía sau kia Thiện phu nhân thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành kích động mà đứng dậy, nàng trong mắt có khói mù chợt lóe mà qua.

"Hảo, ta đây đi về trước ." Bạch Mạc Nho đánh xong tiếp đón bước đi.

"Ngươi đứng lại!" Kia Thiện phu nhân gọi lại Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ai cho ngươi tiến Thiện phủ ? Ngươi cút ra ngoài cho ta."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ân, tu tiên thành công, hôm nay có thể không cần ngủ OTZ

Đọc cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội tử +2 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn 101 muội tử +6 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn cơm nắm thịt tẩm bột chiên muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, mua!

Chương 54: [ tu ] hắn cũng có gia nhân đi?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đã thay đổi, ngồi xổm góc ôm đầu chờ phát.

001.

Đã xoay người sang chỗ khác, nhấc chân hướng ngoài cửa đi đến Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy dừng lại động tác, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn hướng đứng ở bàn sau kia Thiện phu nhân.

Người này trong chốc lát làm hắn đứng lại trong chốc lát lại làm hắn lăn ra đi, nàng rốt cuộc tưởng muốn cho hắn thế nào?

Bạch Mạc Nho thờ ơ, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe xong nàng quát lớn, sắc mặt lại biến đến hết sức khó coi, hắn tránh thoát mẹ hắn nắm chặt tay hắn, bước nhanh đi tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh.

Giờ phút này, tiểu viện đương trung bọn hạ nhân đều tò mò dựng lên lỗ tai.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho sự tình tại Thiện phủ trung không phải bí mật, rất nhiều người cũng biết, chỉ là bọn hắn tại Thiện phủ đang làm nhiệm vụ không có thể tùy ý rời đi cương vị, Bạch Mạc Nho lại ở tại Thiện Ngọc Thành kia không trống rỗng đại trong trạch viện, cho nên bọn họ cũng không có cơ hội nhìn thấy người này.

Hiện giờ gặp được, tự nhiên nhẫn không muốn nhiều coi trọng hai mắt.

"Sơ Ngũ tại sao không có cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hỏi.

Tại Bạch Mạc Nho cùng mẹ hắn chi gian, Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm là thiên hướng Bạch Mạc Nho , nếu không phải bởi vì niệm cập mẹ hắn cùng hắn ở giữa tình cảm, hắn quả quyết sẽ không còn ở tại chỗ này.

Chỉ là của hắn dễ dàng tha thứ cũng là có hạn độ, nếu muốn là hắn nương thật sự muốn đem Bạch Mạc Nho đuổi ra Thiện phủ, kia hắn tự nhiên cũng sẽ không lại lưu lại.

"Hắn tại phòng bếp tiên dược." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Tiên dược loại chuyện này, Thiện phủ trung còn nhiều là người đi làm, vốn hẳn là không tới phiên Sơ Ngũ, là Bạch Mạc Nho cố ý đem hắn chi đi ra ngoài.

Ngay tại hai người nói chuyện lúc này công phu, tại phòng ở đương trung, bị hai người xem nhẹ kia Thiện phu nhân đã hướng về cạnh cửa chạy tới, tới gần hai người sau đó, nàng vươn tay kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành, trực tiếp đem hắn kéo đến chính mình bên này.

Đem người hộ trong người sau, Thiện phu nhân đối với Bạch Mạc Nho trợn mắt trừng trừng, cả người trên người là không chút nào tao nhã khí chất, biến đến có chút bệnh thái cùng điên cuồng.

"Ta đều nói cho ngươi lăn, còn mặt dày mày dạn ở tại chỗ này làm chi?" Thiện phu nhân căm giận mà trừng cái này ý đồ cướp đi nàng nhi tử người, "Người tới a, đem hắn đưa ra ngoài."

Bên cạnh hạ nhân thấy thế liên bước lên phía trước đến, một nhóm người nhanh chóng đi vào phòng nâng trụ kia Thiện phu nhân, khác một nhóm người lại là khó xử mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho ý đồ đem hắn thỉnh đi ra ngoài.

Kia Thiện phu nhân tình huống cực không ổn định, kinh không nổi một chút kích thích, bọn họ cũng không muốn lại bị Thiện Hạo quát lớn.

Thiện Hạo tuy rằng tính tình cũng không tính hư, nhưng một khi liên lụy đến việc này, hắn cũng sẽ biến đến thập phần hung.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn cũng không chuẩn bị ở trong này ở lâu, hắn tại những cái đó hạ nhân vây quanh hạ liền hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Thấy hắn rời đi, kia Thiện phu nhân quay đầu lại liền ôm cổ Thiện Ngọc Thành thắt lưng, nàng cả người đều nhào tới Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực, "Thành nhi, ngươi đáp ứng nương muốn ở lại nương bên người, ngươi chỗ nào cũng không muốn đi được không?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành mày kiếm nhẹ nhăn, tầm mắt của hắn vẫn luôn tập trung ở hướng về trong viện tử đi đến Bạch Mạc Nho bóng dáng thượng.

Kia Thiện phu nhân nói xong nói sau không chiếm được đáp lại, ngẩng đầu liền nhìn đến Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn phía Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt, nàng như là đã bị kích thích khiến cho nhất thời liền tát khởi bát, ôm Thiện Ngọc Thành liền là một trận nện đánh.

"Nương nói cho ngươi nói ngươi nghe thấy được không có? Ngươi vì cái gì không để ý tới nương? Cũng là ngươi thật sự tưởng muốn đi theo nam nhân này đi, thật sự không cần mẫu thân ?" Thiện phu nhân trên tay lực đạo rất nặng, đánh đến Thiện Ngọc Thành không từ về phía sau lui một bước, một bên hạ nhân thấy thế liên bước lên phía trước ôm lấy hắn, không cho hắn lại tiếp tục đánh người.

Kia Thiện phu nhân rồi lại vội vàng kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành, nàng tử đều không nguyện ý buông tay, thật sự gắt gao mà kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành, càng làm hắn kéo đến trước mặt mình.

"Thành nhi ngươi vì cái gì không nghe nương nói? Chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự không sợ hại hắn sao?" Thiện phu nhân ẩu đả xong sau lại là rơi lệ đầy mặt, đáng thương hề hề mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành khóe miệng tràn ra một tia máu tươi, hắn lạnh lùng mà nhìn ở trước mặt mình chất vấn hắn nữ nhân.

Hắn sợ, hắn đương nhiên sợ, liền là bởi vì hắn sợ cho nên hắn hiện tại mới vạn phần hối hận mang người hồi cái nhà này.

"Buông." Thiện Ngọc Thành hổ phách sắc con ngươi lạnh lùng đảo qua mặt của nàng, sau đó hắn không chờ nàng kịp phản ứng liền vươn tay bài nàng bắt lấy hắn quần áo tay.

Kia chính tát bát Thiện phu nhân nghe vậy hoảng sợ, nàng khẩn trương mà nhìn chằm chằm Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt, ý đồ từ trên mặt hắn nhìn ra chút nào biểu tình, giờ phút này nàng lại chỉ có thể tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt nhìn đến xa cách cùng cự tuyệt bốn chữ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn chưa cho nàng dư thừa tự hỏi thời gian, hắn kéo chặt kia nắm tại hắn quần áo thượng tay, liền dùng sức bài khai.

"Ngươi làm như thế nào? Ngươi muốn làm gì, thành nhi..." Thiện phu nhân kêu gào đứng lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại giương mắt nhìn nàng một cái, trong mắt lãnh liệt càng sâu, mang theo nhè nhẹ hàn ý, "Nên nói ta cũng đã đã nói với ngươi ."

Ngày đó tại khách điếm đương trung, hắn lời hay nói bậy trong lòng nói đều cùng nàng nói.

Hiện giờ hắn vẫn là như vậy ý tưởng, không có chút nào thay đổi.

Nếu thật sự có cơ hội trao đổi, nếu có cơ hội làm hắn cùng ca ca hắn trao đổi, hắn quyết không sẽ do dự.

Nhưng là, qua nhiều năm như vậy, hắn đã bồi nàng nháo đến đủ lâu.

"Ngươi..." Thiện phu nhân đọc hiểu Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt quyết tuyệt, kia nháy mắt nàng trong mắt liền lộ ra vài phần sợ hãi, "Ngươi thật sự muốn đi?"

Nàng biết, nàng hiện tại muốn là phóng tay, Thiện Ngọc Thành tuyệt đối sẽ không tại xuất hiện ở trước mặt nàng.

Thiện phu nhân gắt gao kéo người trước mặt quần áo, cho dù Thiện Ngọc Thành đem tay nàng chỉ bài đến đều có chút thay đổi hình, nàng vẫn là cắn nha gắt gao kéo chặt.

Đây là nàng nhi tử, là nàng , nàng tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tay.

"Ngươi thật sự muốn đi bên cạnh hắn?" Thiện phu nhân không tại đại kêu gào, nàng âm ngoan mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, lạnh lùng mà nói: "Cho dù là hại hắn cũng không hề gì? Cho dù là hắn xảy ra chuyện cũng không quan hệ?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành động tác cứng đờ, tuy rằng đây chẳng qua là nháy mắt sự tình, lại bị ở trước mặt hắn Thiện phu nhân bắt giữ đến .

"Trước ngươi nói với ta, không tin kia thầy bói nói những lời kia, nói ngươi sẽ không khắc hắn, trong lòng ngươi thật là nghĩ như vậy sao?" Thiện phu nhân hỏi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy mày kiếm hơi nhíu, hắn ngạnh bài bài không khai kéo tại hắn quần áo thượng tay, hắn đơn giản chuẩn bị thoát quần áo đi.

"Thành nhi, chẳng lẽ nhiều ngần ấy năm ngươi còn không rõ? Gia gia của ngươi sự tình là giả , cha ngươi sự tình cũng là giả ?" Kia Thiện phu nhân lại chỗ nào sẽ cho hắn tránh thoát cơ hội, nàng hai cánh tay kéo càng chặt hơn .

Thiện Thiên Trạch hiện giờ vẫn là điên điên khùng khùng, Thiện Hạo đi đường khi cũng như trước bả chân, này đó chẳng lẽ đều là giả ?

Thiện Ngọc Thành không phải không có nghe được nàng này buổi nói chuyện, chính là hắn cố gắng tự nói với mình không cần đi để ý không cần đi nghe, bởi vì hắn biết, Bạch Mạc Nho không sẽ để ý việc này, hắn chưa bao giờ để ý.

"Hắn cũng có gia nhân đi?" Thiện phu nhân nói lại truyền đến.

Lúc này đây, Thiện Ngọc Thành động tác dừng lại.

Kia Thiện phu nhân lại tại hắn động tác này hạ từ từ trấn định xuống dưới, tuy rằng vẫn là khẩn nắm chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành không buông tay, nhưng là không giống nhau trước như vậy điên cuồng.

Giờ phút này nàng xem Thiện Ngọc Thành, trong mắt nhiều thêm vài phần ôn nhu cùng quan tâm, "Cho dù là hắn không thèm để ý, cho dù là hắn sẽ không ra sự, kia người nhà của hắn đâu?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành như trước trầm mặc, hắn đôi mắt khẽ nhúc nhích trong đầu hiện ra cái kia không lớn sân.

Sân quả thật không đại, còn so ra kém hắn tại Thiện phủ một cái tiểu viện, hơn nữa nơi đó còn thập phần chật chội, tăng thêm Trọng Thanh hai huynh đệ tại kia cái gian phòng sau, tiểu trong nội viện liền tràn đầy đều là người.

Nhưng hắn vẫn cực kỳ thích kia cái tiểu viện, tại kia cái tiểu viện trung vượt qua kia hơn hai nguyệt thời gian, là hắn từ lúc chào đời tới nay hạnh phúc nhất một đoạn thời gian.

Hắn không nghĩ phá hư tiểu viện kia an tĩnh cùng ấm áp, nếu có thể, hắn hy vọng tiểu viện kia trung náo nhiệt có thể vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục đi xuống.

"Vạn nhất muốn là thân nhân của hắn xảy ra chuyện, ngươi cảm thấy hắn đảo thời điểm còn sẽ hướng về ngươi sao?" Thiện phu nhân vô cùng ôn nhu mà hỏi.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành không lại giãy dụa sau nàng buông, sau đó ôn nhu mà đưa tay thay Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉnh lý xiêm y.

Một bên hạ nhân thấy nàng cảm xúc giống như ổn định lại, cũng chậm rãi buông ra ôm lấy tay nàng, chỉ là bọn hắn cũng không có rời đi phòng ở, mà là vẫn luôn đề phòng ở bên cạnh nhìn chằm chằm.

Thiện phu nhân cẩn thận thay Thiện Ngọc Thành đem tóc cũng đồng thời chỉnh lý hảo, tay nàng thượng làm này đó ngoài miệng nói lại vẫn chưa dừng lại, "Cho dù là ngươi không thèm để ý, hắn cũng không thèm để ý, nhưng ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không người khác sẽ nói như thế nào hắn?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành mãnh liệt trừng lớn mắt.

"Trước kia trấn nhỏ ta cũng đi quá, người trấn trên là cái gì tính cách ta cũng biết, ta nghĩ trong lòng ngươi rất rõ ràng." Thiện phu nhân mỉm cười, "Các ngươi ở giữa sự tình vốn là không dung với thế, nếu là thân nhân của hắn, cũng bởi vì ngươi duyên cớ mà bị thương hoặc là xảy ra chuyện, trấn nhỏ thượng những người đó lại sẽ nói như thế nào các ngươi?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành im lặng mà đứng ở tại chỗ, hắn kia vừa mới còn mang theo xa cách cùng cự tuyệt con ngươi, giờ phút này cũng là một mảnh tro tàn.

Là bởi vì trước mặt nữ nhân này những lời kia, nhưng là cũng không chỉ là nàng này buổi nói chuyện.

Người khác nói như thế nào hắn hắn cũng có thể không để ý tới, qua nhiều năm như vậy hắn sớm đã thói quen, nhưng nếu là đem mấy năm nay hắn thừa nhận đồ vật áp đặt tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người...

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua tại trong nhà những cái đó hạ nhân, những người đó lại như là đã bị kinh hách sôi nổi cúi đầu, không dám nhìn thẳng hắn.

"Nhân ngôn đáng sợ, liền tính ngươi hoàn toàn không quan tâm, ngươi làm sao có thể cam đoan hắn không quan tâm?" Thiện phu nhân vừa lòng mà nhìn trước mặt cái này nghe xong lời của nàng mà tỉnh táo lại nhi tử, "Hài tử ngốc, trên thế giới này, chỉ có nương là đối với ngươi tốt nhất, chỉ có nương là tuyệt đối sẽ không hại ngươi ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành không nói.

"Nếu ngươi thật sự như vậy thích hắn, về sau nương có rảnh , cũng có thể bớt thời giờ cùng ngươi cùng đi nhìn hắn." Thiện phu nhân cười nhận lời.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn là trầm mặc, thấy Thiện phu nhân tiến lên tựa hồ muốn ôm lấy hắn, hắn lui ra phía sau một bước rớt ra giữa hai người khoảng cách.

Thiện phu nhân vươn đi ra tay sững sờ ở tại chỗ, nhưng này lại cũng không có ảnh hưởng tâm tình của nàng, nàng đuổi theo tiến lên một bước, thật sự hoàn trụ Thiện Ngọc Thành thắt lưng.

Nàng đem đầu tựa vào Thiện Ngọc Thành ngực, sau đó nói: "Nương là không đồng dạng như vậy, mẫu thân có thể vẫn luôn bồi ở bên cạnh ngươi. Hơn nữa nếu là không có ngươi, nương cũng sẽ không có sống sót ý nghĩa ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành im lặng từ nàng ôm, kia Thiện phu nhân rồi lại nhẹ nói nói: "Nương không sợ chết, nương chỉ sợ nương chết sau đó phủ người trên sẽ nói lung tung, sẽ liên lụy đến ngươi, sẽ liên lụy đến hắn..."

"Ngươi đây là uy hiếp?" Thiện Ngọc Thành mãnh liệt đưa tay đẩy ra người trước mặt.

Chỉ cần đề cập đến Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn liền vô pháp làm bộ như trấn định.

"Hài tử ngốc, mẫu thân này làm sao chính là uy hiếp ngươi sao..."

Kia Thiện phu nhân cười ôn nhu, kia trương cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành có vài phần tương tự trên mặt cũng hiện ra Thiện Ngọc Thành cười rộ lên khi kia giống như hoa nở lo lắng, sấn đến viện này trung bồn hoa trung đóa hoa càng thêm diễm lệ.

002.

Thiện phủ, bên kia, Thiện Ngọc Thành cái kia vắng vắng vẻ vẻ không trống rỗng đại trong trạch viện.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ bên này trở về khi, vừa lúc nhìn thấy Sơ Ngũ đoan dược vào cửa.

"Bạch công tử ngươi đi chỗ nào ?" Sơ Ngũ đoan dược cấp Bạch Mạc Nho, trước hắn đi thiếu gia bên kia thời điểm thiếu gia phân phó hắn , nhất định muốn theo dõi hắn ăn, muốn vãn chút thời điểm lại tìm đại phu lại đây cho hắn nhìn xem.

"Tùy tiện đi một chút, nơi này có chút buồn." Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận Sơ Ngũ đoan tới dược, ngửa đầu uống cạn.

"Bạch công tử nhàm chán ?" Sơ Ngũ hiểu rõ mà nhìn thoáng qua bốn phía, viện này nếu không là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho ở trong này, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không bước vào đến.

Liền tính hắn đã đi theo hắn nhóm gia thiếu gia ở trong này trụ vài năm, cho dù là ban ngày ban mặt trong, nhưng chỉ cần là hắn đi một mình tại cái nhà này trung, vẫn là sẽ nhịn không được có chút mao cốt tủng nhiên.

"Là có chút."

"Viện này trung có thư phòng, Bạch công tử đọc sách sao?" Sơ Ngũ hơi cân nhắc sau đó liền nói.

Nhà bọn họ phu nhân tính cách hắn là biết đến, cho nên tuyệt đối không thể để cho nàng nhìn thấy này Bạch công tử, không phải đến lúc đó chỉ sợ khó lòng phòng bị, ai cũng không biết nàng rốt cuộc sẽ làm những thứ gì.

Nếu nàng chính là chính mình khóc nháo liền tính, chỉ sợ nàng nháo đến nơi đây đến.

Kia Thiện phu nhân khởi xướng điên đến khi điên điên khùng khùng, xuống tay đến càng là thập phần ngoan, liền tính bọn họ đem nàng trói gô buộc ở trên giường làm cho nàng vô pháp nhúc nhích không xuống giường được, nàng cũng tổng sẽ nương ăn cái gì hoặc là nhập xí thời điểm tìm cơ hội tự hại.

Có một lần, lão gia ngoan tâm đem nàng trói lên, liền tính ăn cơm nhập xí đều là trói , kết quả nàng vô pháp tránh thoát, liền thừa dịp ăn cơm thời điểm cắn chính mình đầu lưỡi...

Kia một lần nàng thật là đem tất cả mọi người dọa sợ, thiếu chút nữa liền không cứu không trở lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho không biết hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, nghe nói có thư phòng, liền gật đầu.

Viện này đại tuy rằng đại, nhưng thật sự nhàm chán, tìm vài cuốn sách nhìn, có chút ít còn hơn không.

Sơ Ngũ thấy, vội vàng mang theo Bạch Mạc Nho ra tiểu viện, hướng về tiểu viện phía sau đi đến.

Sau một lát, hai người tới một chỗ một mình ngăn cách lâu trước, tiểu lâu tổng cộng ba tầng, cửa nhà là khóa , Sơ Ngũ lấy cái chìa khóa mở cửa sau hai người mới có thể đi vào.

"Nơi này thư cơ hồ đều là lão gia làm người chuẩn bị , hắn sợ thiếu gia ở trong này ngốc nhàm chán. Thiếu gia trong ngày thường cũng thích ngốc tại đây, ngẩn ngơ chính là hồi lâu, đôi khi đơn giản liên đi ngủ đều ngủ ở bên cạnh." Sơ Ngũ nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào nhà sau đánh giá này một tòa thư lâu, từ bên ngoài nhìn lên còn nhìn đoán không ra quá nhiều, thấy được bên trong sau đó hắn mới phát hiện nơi này cực đại, hơn nữa trước sau có ba tầng, bên trong tàng thư ngàn vạn.

Bạch Mạc Nho ở bên trong đi rồi một vòng, hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện bên trong này tàng thư chủng loại thực đầy đủ hết, thậm chí là thực đơn đều có.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước tại trấn trên thời điểm, cũng từng đi trấn trên hiệu sách đương trung phiên quá, nhưng là vật kia không thấy nhiều, hơn nữa mặt trên viết đồ vật cũng đều là chút lại tầm thường bất quá xanh xao.

Nhưng là sách này ốc đương trung tàng thư bất đồng, rất nhiều thư cũng không tệ, nghĩ đến Thiện Hạo hẳn là tại thứ này mặt trên hoa chút tâm tư.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại đây tiểu viện đương trung tìm được lạc thú, sau đó nữa vài ngày thời gian, trừ bỏ đi ngủ, hắn phần lớn thời gian đều đãi ở tại sách này trong phòng.

Mỗi ngày đồ ăn đều có người đưa lại đây, hắn chỉ cần nhìn xem thư, nhìn mệt liền đi nghỉ ngơi, ngày ngược lại là thoải mái.

Vài ngày xuống dưới, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là ngạnh sinh sinh ở trong này dưỡng xuất thêm vài phần tức giận sắc.

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho tại đây tiểu viện đương trung quá đến thoải mái, Thiện phủ bên kia cũng là gà bay trứng vỡ.

Tự ngày đó hắn qua bên kia hướng mấy người vấn an sau đó, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, Thiện Thiên Trạch bên kia liền xảy ra sự tình.

Thiện Thiên Trạch trước tại cái nhà này đương trung đi tường suất đi xuống, lúc ấy thỉnh đại phu đến xem nói là cũng không có té bị thương, khả năng chỉ là có chút xoay đến, sau đó hai ngày trong thời gian hắn cũng quả thật nửa điểm vô sự nơi nơi chạy chơi .

Nhưng cách hai ngày sau, Thiện Thiên Trạch liền bắt đầu chân đau, đau đến hắn ở trên giường gào khóc không ngừng.

Hầu hạ hắn hạ nhân dọa sợ, vội vàng tìm Thiện Hạo, Thiện Hạo nghe vậy sau lập tức bỏ lại trên tay sự tình thỉnh đại phu đi qua nhìn.

Chính là cũng không biết là xảy ra chuyện gì, Thiện Thiên Trạch chân vô cùng đau đớn, nhưng bị thỉnh đi vài cái đại phu lại đều kiểm tra không xuất nguyên nhân.

Thiện Thiên Trạch chân tra không xuất nguyên nhân, Thiện Hạo liền thỉnh phụ cận đại phu lại đây hội chẩn, trong lúc nhất thời nội, Thiện gia đại môn cơ hồ bị những cái đó đại phu san bằng.

Thiện gia động tĩnh to lớn như thế, thành trung tự nhiên có không ít người chú ý tới, sôi nổi suy đoán là cái gì nguyên do.

Sau biết được là bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành trở lại, chúng trong lòng người lại nhiều thêm vài phần hiểu rõ. Bất quá Thiện Ngọc Thành mới trở về không đến 3-5 ngày, Thiện Thiên Trạch liền suất chân, Thiện phu nhân lại là thắt cổ lại là cắt cổ tay , cũng là làm thành trung mọi người thấy tẫn náo nhiệt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành này sát tinh mệnh cách cũng không phải là đùa giỡn , này Thiện gia người bị hắn khắc quả thực thảm không thể lại thảm. Biết được xảy ra chuyện sau, thành trung thậm chí thiết ván bài, đánh cuộc Thiện Hạo có thể hay không cũng ngã xuống.

Tại Thiện phủ đọc sách nhìn mệt mà đi ra hít thở không khí Bạch Mạc Nho tại quán trà đương xuôi tai thấy phụ cận người nói việc này khi, chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, buồn cười gian lại có chút bi ai.

Kia Thiện phu nhân ngược lại là thật sự phí tâm, nếu không phải nàng phí tâm, này hảo hảo một người lại như thế nào sẽ biến thành như vậy, tại Thiện phủ đương trung từ trên xuống dưới người đều sợ Thiện Ngọc Thành còn chưa tính, đây là liên toàn bộ trong thành người đều tại sợ hắn.

Nghe phụ cận người đều tại đối chuyện này nghị luận sôi nổi, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không có tiếp tục ở bên ngoài đi dạo tâm, sớm mà hồi Thiện phủ.

Vào Thiện phủ sau, hắn tìm hạ nhân, làm người dẫn hắn đi Thiện Thiên Trạch trụ sân.

Thiện Thiên Trạch chân tình huống vẫn luôn không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, mấy ngày qua hắn cơ hồ đem toàn bộ thành trung đại phu đều nhìn một cái, nhưng như cũ là mỗi ngày đau tỉnh vừa đau ngủ, trong viện tử thường thường liền sẽ truyền đến hắn gào khóc thanh âm.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo hạ người tới kia sân ngoại khi, Thiện Thiên Trạch vừa mới bị đau tỉnh lại, đang tại nháo.

Thiện Hạo tại trong phòng chiếu cố , nhưng vô luận như thế nào đều thủy chung không có biện pháp làm Thiện Thiên Trạch an tĩnh lại.

Nếu đổi một cái nhân tình huống khả năng còn không có như vậy không xong, nhưng Thiện Thiên Trạch đã là sáu bảy mươi tuổi tuổi, nhưng kinh không nổi như vậy gây sức ép.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào phòng sau đứng đến bên giường, Thiện Hạo giờ phút này cũng ở bên trong phòng, hắn ngồi ở trên giường ôm cha của hắn Thiện Thiên Trạch chân cho hắn nhu ấn.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Hạo chỉ giương mắt nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó liền tiếp theo cúi đầu nhu ấn Thiện Thiên Trạch chân bát, "Vẫn là rất đau sao?"

"Đau! Nơi này và nơi này cũng đau." Thiện Thiên Trạch chỉ chỉ đầu gối cùng bụng, chính làm nũng.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở bên giường nhìn, thấy Thiện Hạo buông xuống chân của hắn bát muốn đi cấp Thiện Thiên Trạch nhu bụng, khóe miệng không khỏi co rút.

"Thiện lão gia, thái lão gia hắn có phải hay không đói bụng?" Bạch Mạc Nho nói ra nhắc nhở.

Thiện Hạo vươn đi ra tay cứng đờ, hắn nghĩ nghĩ sau hỏi: "Hắn hôm nay ăn cái gì sao?"

Lúc này đã là nửa buổi chiều thời gian, sớm đã qua cơm trưa thời điểm.

Nghe xong Thiện Hạo câu hỏi, một bên hầu hạ hạ nhân vội vàng đứng dậy, "Hồi lão gia, thái lão gia trung buổi trưa luôn luôn tại đi ngủ, bởi vì lão gia nói qua hắn đang ngủ liền không cần đánh thức, cho nên hiện giờ còn chưa ăn cơm."

Thiện Hạo nghe vậy, vội vàng truyền cơm.

Bởi vì Thiện Thiên Trạch gần nhất một mực sủa đau, lại thuốc và kim châm cứu không có hiệu quả, cho nên hắn đúng là hạ nếu Thiện Thiên Trạch ngủ liền không cần đánh thức mệnh lệnh, miễn cho hắn tỉnh vừa đau.

Thiện Thiên Trạch đại khái là thật đói bụng, đồ ăn đến sau đó hắn cũng không khóc nháo, ngoan ngoãn làm Thiện Hạo uy ăn cơm xong.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại tại chỗ đứng trong chốc lát sau lúc này mới cáo từ rời đi, chuẩn bị trở về thánh Ngọc Thành tiểu viện kia đương trung nhìn thư.

Từ Thiện Thiên Trạch tiểu viện đi ra, Bạch Mạc Nho hướng này Thiện gia tiền viện đi đến, mới nhập viện tử, liền nghênh diện đánh lên một đám người.

Là kia Thiện phu nhân đoàn người, cũng không biết như thế nào , nàng đã bị từ trong phòng phóng ra. Tuy rằng bên người còn đi theo rất nhiều hạ nhân, bất quá xem ra tự có lẽ đã trấn định xuống dưới.

Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt không đổi sắc đi theo thân thể của nàng bên cạnh, từ kia sắc mặt ôn nhu Thiện phu nhân ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói không ngừng. Bọn họ phía sau còn mang theo chút hành lý, xem ra như là chuẩn bị xuất môn.

Bạch Mạc Nho trốn tránh không kịp, tại trong viện đám người kia, liền cũng nhìn thấy hắn.

Nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, mấy người thần sắc khác nhau.

Cuối cùng, là kia Thiện phu nhân mở miệng trước, bất quá lúc này đây nàng cũng không có tại giống trước nhất dạng hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho rống to kêu to, chỉ là có chút đông cứng mà nói: "Hắn như thế nào còn ở nơi này?"

Bọn hạ nhân hai mặt nhìn nhau, đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho bên người Sơ Ngũ vội vàng đứng ra, tưởng muốn đem Bạch Mạc Nho lôi đi.

Kia Thiện phu nhân thấy thế nhướng mày, quay đầu lại liền đối với người phía sau phân phó nói: "Gần nhất chúng ta quý phủ nhiều chuyện, không thích hợp đãi khách, đi giúp Bạch công tử thu đồ vật đưa hắn trở về."

Mấy cái hạ nhân ứng nói, vội vàng đuổi kịp Sơ Ngũ, chuẩn bị hỗ trợ thu đồ vật đưa Bạch Mạc Nho xuất phủ.

Sơ Ngũ nghe vậy vội vàng khẩn trương mà nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, đã thấy đứng ở đó Thiện phu nhân phía sau Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nhàng hướng về phía hắn gật gật đầu, ý bảo hắn dựa theo mẹ hắn đã nói đi làm.

Vô luận như thế nào, Thiện Ngọc Thành là đã không nghĩ lại làm Bạch Mạc Nho tham dự tiến chuyện này.

Bạch Mạc Nho nếu là rời đi, hắn bên này sự tình sau khi kết thúc, cũng có thể yên tâm lại đi tìm hắn.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại tại đánh giá một vòng những người này sau đó, tầm mắt đình lưu tại kia Thiện phu nhân bên cạnh hành lý thượng, bọn họ đây là muốn đi ra ngoài?

Bạch Mạc Nho đang định mở miệng hỏi, một khác đạo thanh âm lại đoạt trước một bước đã mở miệng, Thiện Hạo hỏi: "Các ngươi này là muốn đi đâu?"

Thiện Hạo vội vã từ sau viện đi ra, thấy tại tiền viện trung Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng hắn phu nhân, sắc mặt từ từ âm trầm xuống.

Thiện phu nhân nhìn thấy Thiện Hạo, xoay tay lại liền đem Thiện Ngọc Thành siết trong tay, nàng một bên đề phòng Thiện Hạo tiến lên cướp người vừa nói: "Ta mang con ta đi biệt viện trụ tầm vài ngày, như thế nào, này đều không được?"

"Không được!" Thiện Hạo không cần suy nghĩ liền cự tuyệt.

"Ngươi... Ngươi không cần quá phận, nơi này là nhà của ta, hắn là con ta, ta nghĩ đi chỗ nào liền đi chỗ nào, không cần phải ngươi quản!" Thiện phu nhân khó thở, nàng hướng về phía Thiện Hạo gầm nhẹ xong sau đó, kéo Thiện Ngọc Thành liền hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, "Chúng ta đi."

Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn chưa phản kháng, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, sau đó hướng về phía hắn khẽ gật đầu.

Kia Thiện Hạo lại tại đây khi hướng tiến lên đây, hắn một phen kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành, cũng ra lệnh, "Đem đại cửa đóng lại, ai hôm nay muốn là dám làm hai người bọn họ xuất môn, liền ấn gia pháp xử trí!"

Thiện Hạo nói rõ ràng so với kia Thiện phu nhân nói hữu dụng nhiều, bọn hạ nhân lập tức liền đem Thiện gia đại phủ đại môn gắt gao đóng lại, chặn kia Thiện phu nhân lộ.

"Ngươi làm cái gì vậy? Buông hắn ra." Thiện phu nhân kéo không đi Thiện Ngọc Thành, quay đầu lại liền muốn đi bài Thiện Hạo ngón tay.

Thiện Hạo lại tại đây khi nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, hỏi hắn: "Ngươi thật sự muốn cùng hắn đi? Cái loại này địa phương ngươi cũng phải đi?"

Thấy này người một nhà hành động, một bên Bạch Mạc Nho có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu.

"Cái gì gọi là cái loại này địa phương? Nơi đó là con của ngươi tử địa phương, mắt thấy hiện giờ ngày giỗ đã nhanh đến, ta mang đệ đệ của hắn đi qua tế bái một chút làm sao vậy?" Thiện phu nhân cũng là cấp đỏ mắt.

"Ngày giỗ đã đến?" Thiện Hạo thanh âm cũng cất cao, "Này còn có hơn một tháng thời gian!"

003.

Thời gian này mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi chỗ đó biệt phủ, nàng về điểm này tâm tư quả thực là Tư Mã Chiêu chi tâm mọi người đều biết.

Thiện Hạo tức giận mà nhìn nàng, cuối cùng, lại có chút tức giận mà trừng con của hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn vì cái gì phải đáp ứng đi vào trong đó?

"Cha, buông tay." Thiện Ngọc Thành vươn tay, một chút bài mở Thiện Hạo kéo chặt cổ tay hắn ngón tay.

"Ngươi..." Thiện Hạo mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc chi tình.

"Ta bồi nàng đi." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo. Hắn bồi nàng đi chỗ đó biệt viện trụ thượng hai tháng, làm điều kiện, nàng đã đáp ứng hắn không lại lấy cái chết uy hiếp Bạch Mạc Nho.

Nàng tuy rằng tính cách dĩ nhiên có chút vặn vẹo, chính là nàng đã đáp ứng hắn mà nói, chưa bao giờ thất ngôn.

"Ngươi..." Thiện Hạo khiếp sợ nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, đây là Thiện Ngọc Thành qua nhiều năm như vậy lần đầu tiên chủ động bài khai tay hắn, quyết ý muốn đi theo hắn phu nhân đi.

Nhìn trước mặt Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh, đang đắc ý mà hướng về phía hắn cười kia Thiện phu nhân, Thiện Hạo chỉ cảm thấy cổ họng một ngọt, sắc mặt trong phút chốc liền trắng.

Kia biệt viện từ lúc ra này kiện sự tình sau đó sẽ thấy không người ở qua, mấy năm nay xuống dưới trừ bỏ ngày giỗ, kia trong viện thậm chí không có mấy người hạ nhân.

Chỗ kia đối khắp cả Thiện gia người đến nói, giống như là tại trái tim thượng một đạo sẹo, không người nguyện ý đi bóc, bởi vì vi bọn họ cũng đều biết sẹo hạ miệng vết thương còn chưa khép lại, một khi vạch trần nói không chừng liền sẽ rong huyết.

"Vô phương." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn Thiện Hạo sau, lại nhìn về phía đứng ở phía sau cách đó không xa Bạch Mạc Nho, sau đó lúc này mới lạnh lùng mà nhìn về phía đứng ở bên cạnh hắn chính cười đến đắc ý kia Thiện phu nhân.

Hắn nói đã cùng nàng nói khai, nếu là nàng cảm động Bạch Mạc Nho chút nào, cùng lắm thì hắn liền bồi nàng cùng đi tử.

Lấy cái chết uy hiếp, không phải nàng một người đặc biệt có quyền lợi.

Hắn là đáp ứng nàng tại kia biệt trong phủ bồi nàng trụ hai tháng, nhưng vẫn chưa đã đáp ứng về sau cũng không ly khai.

Thiện Hạo cả người quơ quơ, kia nháy mắt hắn thiếu chút nữa liền ngã xuống.

Một bên Thiện phu nhân thấy thế, liên bước lên phía trước tưởng muốn nâng trụ hắn, lại bị Thiện Hạo một phen đẩy ra tay.

Kia Thiện phu nhân lại còn chưa từ bỏ ý định, ở bên cạnh sâu kín mà nói: "Lão gia, ngươi cũng không phải không có nhìn thấy, hiện giờ thành nhi mới trở về nhà này cũng đã... Công công sự tình ta đã nghe nói, ngươi vẫn là mau chút tìm đại phu cùng hắn nhìn xem, biệt thật sự xảy ra chuyện."

Thiện Hạo hai mắt tối sầm, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng huyết khí dâng lên.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một bên Bạch Mạc Nho lại đứng dậy, hắn nhìn về phía kia Thiện phu nhân, "Thiện phu nhân lời này nói có đạo lý, Thiện lão gia ngươi vẫn là nhanh chóng đi nhiều gọi chút đại phu trở về, miễn cho lầm sự tình."

Bạch Mạc Nho này đột nhiên một câu làm tất cả mọi người nghi hoặc khó hiểu mà nhìn về phía hắn, không rõ hắn là có ý gì.

Bị mọi người nhìn chăm chú vào Bạch Mạc Nho lại giống là có chút thẹn thùng, hắn có chút bất an mà nhìn thoáng qua Thiện Ngọc Thành, sau đó mới cúi đầu nhìn chính mình lòng bàn tay nói: "Thiện công tử sự tình ta đã nghe người khác nói ... Loại chuyện này vẫn là thà tin rằng là có còn hơn là không , nhiều phòng bị chút, tóm lại là chuyện tốt."

"Ngươi!" Thiện Hạo tức giận đến không được, "Ngươi câm miệng cho ta, miệng đầy hồ ngôn loạn ngữ."

Này Bạch Mạc Nho cư nhiên tin tưởng những cái đó lời đồn đãi chuyện nhảm, nhớ rõ lúc trước hắn còn đối người này có điều đổi mới, không nghĩ tới hắn dĩ nhiên là như thế nông cạn người.

Thiện Hạo hung hăng mà trừng xong Bạch Mạc Nho, lại lập tức quay đầu nhìn lại con của hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành, quay đầu lại gian, đã thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành khiếp sợ khẽ nhếch miệng sắc mặt đã là không có chút huyết sắc nào tái nhợt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, chỉ cảm thấy đầu trung ông một tiếng vang thật lớn, sau đó liền cái gì cũng không biết .

Bạch Mạc Nho tin?

Bạch Mạc Nho tin những cái đó đồn đãi?

Thiện Ngọc Thành hai tay nắm chặt thành quyền tùy ý đầu ngón tay chui vào lòng bàn tay, kia nháy mắt hắn chỉ cảm thấy tay chân lạnh lẽo, giống như cả người cũng như đưa hầm băng bên trong.

Trong lòng kia rầu rĩ làm hắn thở không nổi cảm giác, cùng với nói là đau lòng, không bằng nói đã là đau đến chết lặng tuyệt vọng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cả người đều sững sờ tại tại chỗ, hắn một mảnh kia tro tàn hổ phách sắc con ngươi thẳng tắp mà nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho, ý đồ từ Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt tìm ra vài phần nói giỡn ý tứ.

Nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này trên mặt lộ vài phần xấu hổ vài phần ngượng ngùng, lại duy độc không phát hiện bất luận cái gì nói giỡn thành phần.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Bạch Mạc Nho rồi lại nói nói, "Ta trước còn không biết là, nhưng là lần này đi theo hắn đến nơi này sau đó, liền không thể không tin ."

Thiện Hạo đã là tức giận đến nói không ra lời, hắn vội vàng chỉ vào bên cạnh hạ nhân làm người đem hắn đuổi ra Thiện phủ, người nọ là muốn hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người thống dao nhỏ!

"Chúng ta mới tiến Thiện phủ phu nhân liền ra loại sự tình này, sau đó liền là Thiện gia thái lão gia từ trên tường té xuống, việc này trước sau đều phát sinh tại hắn vào cửa sau đó..." Bạch Mạc Nho lời nói gian mang theo vài phần chần chờ, tựa hồ tưởng muốn đem nói nói đến hảo nghe chút, nói được chẳng phải trắng ra.

"Trước nghe những người khác nói, hắn không trở về này hai ba tháng nội Thiện phủ đều một mảnh thái bình, thái lão gia cũng là tinh thần đầu mười phần trên người chưa từng kêu lên đau, Thiện phu nhân cũng là như thế."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe nói không chỉ là này đó, hắn còn nghe nói rất nhiều sự tình trước kia.

Trước kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không thường thường ở tại quý phủ, có chút thời điểm hắn cũng sẽ cùng theo Thiện Hạo đi bên ngoài tiểu trụ nửa tháng, bất quá nghe nói chỉ cần hắn không tại quý phủ, Thiện phủ liền sẽ bình an vô sự.

Bạch Mạc Nho này buổi nói chuyện nói ra, trong lòng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lại nghe phát hỏa Thiện Hạo, nghe nhạc kia Thiện phu nhân.

"Tiểu tử ngươi ngược lại là hiểu chuyện, lão gia, ngươi trước kia tổng không tin lời của ta hiện tại tin đi?" Thiện phu nhân nhìn về phía một bên từ người đỡ Thiện Hạo, ngữ khí gian mang theo vài phần u oán, "Ta cũng là vi ngươi hảo, vi chúng ta Thiện phủ hảo, ngươi tổng sẽ không hy vọng công công hắn xảy ra chuyện gì đi?"

"Ngươi này độc phụ, câm miệng." Thiện Hạo quát lớn, "Người tới đem nàng quan hồi trong phòng, về sau không cho nàng ra lại phòng ở một bước, bất luận kẻ nào đều không cho thấy nàng."

Lúc này đây, Thiện Hạo là quyết tâm, cho dù người này muốn chết muốn sống hắn cũng sẽ không lại mềm lòng. Bởi vì hắn biết nếu hắn lại mềm lòng đi xuống, vậy hắn mất đi đem không chỉ là phu nhân.

Kia Thiện phu nhân nhưng không khẩn trương, nàng kéo một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành không buông tay, ngăn cản những cái đó hạ nhân tưởng muốn tới mang đi nàng.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại vào lúc đó tiến lên ngăn lại những cái đó hạ nhân, hắn che chở kia Thiện phu nhân, làm cho nàng không bị những người này mang đi, "Thiện lão gia ngươi hà tất như thế? Thiện phu nhân cũng là một mảnh hảo tâm, nàng làm những điều này là vi các ngươi rồi Thiện gia đều là vì ngươi, ngươi cần gì phải bác nàng hảo ý?"

"Ta Thiện gia sự tình không cần ngươi một ngoại nhân để ý tới, ngươi cút ra ngoài cho ta, nơi này còn không tới phiên ngươi tới nói chuyện." Thiện Hạo căm hận mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, là hắn nhìn nhầm, sớm biết như thế hắn nên tại hắn vào cửa khi liền đem hắn đuổi đi ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy mày cũng là nhăn lại, một bộ không đồng ý Thiện Hạo biểu tình, "Thiện lão gia, ta cảm thấy nhất không có tư cách người nói chuyện phải là ngươi mà không phải ta, ta nghe nói nhiều ngần ấy năm qua Thiện phu nhân mang theo công tử chung quanh cầu phúc, vi công tử làm không ít chuyện, xin hỏi Thiện lão gia ngươi làm cái gì?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành đờ đẫn mà đứng ở tại chỗ, hắn sững sờ mà nhìn đang cùng phụ thân tranh chấp Bạch Mạc Nho, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung đã hoàn toàn là một mảnh tro tàn.

Hắn vẫn luôn cho là hắn không tin này đồn đãi, không nghĩ tới nguyên lai đều không phải là như thế, nguyên lai hắn là tín ...

Chính là đây là làm sao vậy, nghe được hắn những lời này hắn rõ ràng hẳn là bởi vì bị lừa gạt mà cảm thấy phẫn nộ cảm thấy không cam lòng, nhưng vì cái gì hắn lại chính là cảm thấy hít thở không thông khó chịu, chính là cảm thấy trái tim giống là bị người phóng ở trong tay tùy ý vuốt ve giống nhau đau đớn, chính là tâm như tro tàn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho kia chính một há một mở miệng, hắn đã không nghĩ lại nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói bất luận cái gì nói, nhưng hắn vẫn dời không khai nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho mắt.

"... Ta cảm thấy Thiện phu nhân mang theo thiếu gia cầu phúc là chuyện tốt, hơn nữa thành trung người cũng đều nói, nếu không là bởi vì Thiện phu nhân những năm gần đây vẫn luôn kiên trì mang theo thiếu gia cầu phúc cải danh, Thiện gia chỉ sợ sớm đã không phục tồn tại."

"Cũng may mà Thiện phu nhân kiên trì, tân tân khổ khổ nhiều năm như vậy, không nghĩ tới các ngươi thế nhưng không lĩnh tình." Bạch Mạc Nho trách cứ mà nhìn Thiện Hạo, "Thái lão gia hiện giờ chân đau, đại phu nhìn nhiều như vậy cũng không tra ra nguyên nhân, này chẳng lẽ không phải Thiện công tử trở về mang đến ác quả sao?"

Bạch Mạc Nho hơi trách cứ lời nói tại trong viện tử vang lên, làm kia Thiện phu nhân càng thêm đắc sắt .

Nàng mặc dù còn có chút đề phòng Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng hết thảy tóm lại là tại dựa theo nàng đoán trước phát triển, "Lão gia, ta cũng không trách ngươi, ta cầu ngươi không cần lại ngăn trở ta, ta là mẹ hắn, ta sẽ không hại hắn ."

Thiện Hạo giờ phút này từng ngụm từng ngụm thở hổn hển, cũng là từ hạ nhân nâng mới đứng vững, nếu không phải bởi vì những cái đó hạ nhân chống đỡ, chỉ sợ hắn sớm đã bị tức đảo.

"Lại nói tiếp, phu nhân hẳn là nghe qua sửa mệnh vừa nói?" Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên đề tài một chuyển.

"Đương nhiên nghe qua." Kia Thiện phu nhân tự nhiên nghe qua cái thuyết pháp này, nàng càng thêm là rất tin không nghi ngờ, cho nên lúc này mới gây sức ép nhiều ngần ấy năm.

"A, phu nhân ngươi nghe qua liền hảo!" Bạch Mạc Nho tao nhã mà cười, vẻ mặt gian mang theo vài phần ngượng ngùng, "Kỳ thật thiếu gia chứng không phải khó giải, tưởng muốn giải hắn này sát tinh mệnh cách, có một rất đơn giản phương pháp."

Kia Thiện phu nhân đề phòng mà trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, mơ hồ chi gian nàng đã nhận thấy được chút không đối, nhưng nàng lại không biết này Bạch Mạc Nho trong hồ lô rốt cuộc bán là thuốc gì.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không chờ nàng đáp lời, mà là nhìn nhìn bàn tay của mình sau tự cố tự mà nói: "Cái gọi là mệnh trung mang sát chuyên khắc thân nhân kỳ thật có rất nhiều loại thuyết pháp, không biết phu nhân ngươi có biết vài loại?"

"Này còn có đến phân?" Thiện phu nhân vi nhạ, lại như trước đề phòng.

Nàng mấy năm nay cũng thấy không ít cao nhân, nhưng còn không người cùng nàng đề cập qua cái này.

"Kỳ thật ta từ lúc Bạch phủ trung gặp gỡ công tử khi, cũng đã đi tìm quá ngọn núi cao nhân tính quá ta cùng công tử bát tự ." Bạch Mạc Nho khi nói chuyện, trên mặt ngượng ngùng càng nặng thêm vài phần, "Cao nhân nói, kỳ thật Thiện công tử vốn nên là sinh tại nhà của chúng ta , kết quả đầu thai thời điểm địa ngục bên trong người cấp nghĩ sai rồi, cho nên mới đầu sai nhân gia."

Bạch Mạc Nho phen này nói làm tất cả mọi người an tĩnh lại, mà ngay cả Thiện Hạo giờ phút này đều nghi hoặc mà nhìn về phía hắn, không rõ hắn rốt cuộc muốn làm chi?

"Này Thiện công tử vốn nên là bần cùng số khổ, nên đi theo chúng ta thụ nửa đời người khổ tài năng đổi đời sau bình thường, không nên là hiện giờ này phú quý mệnh. Hắn không nên là này mệnh nhưng chiếm này phú quý mệnh cách, cho nên mới dẫn đến hắn thành sát tinh khắc người." Bạch Mạc Nho nói được điều điều là đạo, có như vậy nháy mắt, Bạch Mạc Nho thậm chí ngay cả mình đều thuyết phục.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn nói cái gì?" Thiện phu nhân sắc mặt không tốt.

"Ta lần này tới là vì báo Thiện phủ chi ân ." Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt đột nhiên nghiêm túc, là vẻ mặt chính nghĩa cũng nhưng bằng phẳng, "Trước kia tại Bạch gia khi, kia Bạch phu nhân tiếp bạch lão gia sủng ái đối chúng ta mẫu tử ba người là mọi cách khi dễ, là bởi vì Thiện phu nhân còn có Thiện gia thiếu gia hai người các ngươi người đến, mới có thể giải cứu chúng ta thoát ly khổ hải, cho nên này tái thế cha mẹ chi ân ta nhất định muốn báo."

"Cho nên?" Thiện Hạo cũng đã mơ hồ phát giác chút không đối.

"Cho nên ta lần này đến, là tới hướng Thiện gia lão gia cùng Thiện phu nhân các ngươi cầu hôn ." Bạch Mạc Nho nói xong liền hướng về phía hai người ôm quyền, sau đó giống là có chút ngượng ngùng vi thấp đầu nhìn chính mình trắng nõn lòng bàn tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, liền kinh sợ trụ mọi người.

Tại sắc mặt khác nhau chúng trong đám người, duy độc đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau Sơ Ngũ giờ phút này cũng là khuôn mặt vặn vẹo, hắn rất vừa vặn giống tại Bạch công tử ngượng ngùng đến cúi đầu ôm quyền thời điểm, tại hắn lòng bàn tay thấy được mực tàu...

Cho nên, Bạch công tử hắn vừa mới liên tiếp cúi đầu, không là bởi vì thẹn thùng mà là bởi vì... Hắn đánh tiểu sao?

Chương 55: so nàng vô sỉ liền thắng

001.

"Cầu hôn?" Thiện Hạo nhíu mày.

"Cầu hôn? !" Thiện phu nhân quái gọi, "Vui đùa cái gì vậy!"

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn xong trên tay viết tiểu tự sau buông xuống tay, hắn cực kỳ nghiêm túc mà nhìn hai người, sau đó vẻ mặt chính nghĩa bẩm nhưng mà nói: "Thiện phu nhân ngươi cũng biết tình huống của hắn, nếu tiếp tục như vậy phóng túng đi xuống hắn sớm hay muộn sẽ hại các ngươi rồi , ta tuyệt đối sẽ không cho phép chuyện như vậy phát sinh, vừa mời ngươi làm hắn theo ta đi đi!"

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, Thiện Hạo mày nhăn càng chặt hơn, kia Thiện phu nhân cũng đã nhìn ra Bạch Mạc Nho tính toán, nàng gắt gao che chở một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Ngươi tưởng cũng đừng nghĩ!"

Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên một bước, đứng đến trước mặt nàng, "Thiện phu nhân, ta đó cũng là vi các ngươi rồi hảo, vi hắn hảo, ngươi là hắn thân nương, ta tin tưởng ngươi nhất định sẽ không nhìn hắn tiếp tục khó chịu đi xuống ."

"Ngươi nói bậy, cái gì sửa mệnh, ngươi căn bản là nói năng bậy bạ." Thiện phu nhân căn bản không tin Bạch Mạc Nho nói những lời kia, làm sao có thể có như vậy hoang đường sự tình.

"Đây cũng không phải là ta lừa ngươi, chính là vô cùng xác thực sự thật, không tin ngươi đại có thể đi hỏi một chút!" Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, "Đây chính là mẹ ta đi trong miếu thời điểm đại sư chính mồm cùng mẹ ta kể , làm sao có thể giả bộ?"

"Ngươi..." Thiện phu nhân ngược lại là thật không nghĩ tới Bạch Mạc Nho cư nhiên sẽ làm hắn đi hỏi, nhưng cho dù là như vậy lại như thế nào, "Ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ không nghe nói cái gì đại sư có thể bị cho là đến một người nên sinh ra ở địa phương nào."

Thiện phu nhân nhiều ngần ấy năm qua cũng đã gặp không ít đại sư, nàng còn cho tới bây giờ chưa nghe nói qua loại sự tình này, hơn nữa Bạch Mạc Nho luôn miệng nói sửa mệnh, nàng cũng chưa từng nghe qua phương thức này.

"Đại sư cũng không có tính xuất hắn nên sinh ra ở đâu gia, loại chuyện này là thiên cơ, lại làm sao có thể tiết lộ? Bất quá phu nhân ngươi hẳn là nghe nói qua ngũ hành tương khắc sự, người này mệnh cách cùng ngũ hành cũng là tương tự, đã có sát tinh tự nhiên cũng là có khắc chế sát tinh ." Bạch Mạc Nho thản nhiên tự nhiên, hắn sớm đã có tính toán.

Vi muốn chuẩn bị phen này lí do thoái thác, Bạch Mạc Nho mấy ngày nay chính là tại thư phòng đương trung phiên không ít sách.

Mấy thứ này hắn bản thân là không tin , cái gì khắc người sát tinh, nếu thật sự có thứ này tồn tại, kia ném một cái tiến hoàng cung không liền vô địch muốn tiêu diệt quốc ? Chính là này Thiện phu nhân nếu một mực chắc chắn nàng nhi tử là sát tinh, thì phải là sát tinh hảo .

"Vậy ý của ngươi là liền nói, ngươi chuyên khắc con ta?" Thiện phu nhân khuôn mặt đều vặn vẹo , nàng còn chưa từng thấy qua như thế vô liêm sỉ người, loại sự tình này cũng may mà hắn nói nói ra.

"Là như vậy." Bạch Mạc Nho mặt ửng hồng lên, hắn cảm thấy chính mình hiện tại liền cùng những cái đó ồn ào nhảy đại thần một cái dạng.

"Hừ, loại này lời nói dối cũng mệt ngươi nói cho ra khẩu." Thiện phu nhân hừ lạnh, "Nhưng ta cho ngươi biết, vô luận như thế nào dạng ta cũng sẽ không đem con ta gả cho ngươi, điểm này ngươi mơ tưởng."

"Không gả?" Bạch Mạc Nho vi nghiêng đầu, nhìn phía một bên cả người đều sững sờ tại tại chỗ Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Người sau giờ phút này tựa hồ đại não trống rỗng, còn hoàn toàn không có từ Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên biến chuyển bên trong phục hồi lại tinh thần.

"Kia không phải ta hồi gia theo ta nương thương lượng hạ, làm cho nàng nhận hắn làm con nuôi tính ?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghiêm túc suy tư sau một lát nói.

Bị cự tuyệt, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không kinh ngạc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành là một cái nam , hắn cũng là cái nam , cho dù là tại hắn trước kia sinh hoạt thế giới loại chuyện này tạm thời không thể bị sở hữu người nhận cùng, ở trong này không bị nhận cùng cũng là thái độ bình thường.

"Ngươi tưởng được đến mỹ!" Thiện phu nhân trong bụng đều là hỏa khí, chính là đối mặt Bạch Mạc Nho này vô sỉ dán đi lên thực hiện, nàng cũng là nửa điểm không có biện pháp.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một bên Thiện Hạo một đôi ưng mắt tại hai người trên mặt đảo qua sau đó, cuối cùng dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt, chuyện cho tới bây giờ hắn đã nhìn ra Bạch Mạc Nho ý tưởng.

"Ngươi vừa mới nói kia lần nói, là thật ?" Thiện Hạo cũng không tin Thiện Ngọc Thành là sát tinh sự, hắn không biết Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc tại đánh những thứ gì chủ ý, nhưng nếu là này buổi nói chuyện chính là hắn lâm thời biên tạo, kia môt khi bị tra không đã bị đâm .

"Đương nhiên là thật sự!" Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt chắc chắn, "Nếu Thiện lão gia Thiện phu nhân hai người các ngươi không tin ta, đại có thể gọi trấn trên thầy bói tính tính, ta nghe nói này trấn trên có không ít tự xưng thần toán người."

Thiện Hạo thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt chắc chắn, nguyên bản treo trên bầu trời tâm cuối cùng ổn định thêm vài phần, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn sắc mặt âm tình bất định Thiện phu nhân, nghĩ nghĩ sau chủ động nói: "Cầu hôn ... Chuyện này trước tạm thời buông xuống, ngươi viết ngày sinh tháng đẻ cho ta ta làm người đi tính, nếu ngươi lấy chuyện này cùng chúng ta nói giỡn, ngươi nên biết hậu quả, nhưng nếu như là thật sự ta Thiện gia tuyệt không sẽ bạc đãi ngươi."

Thiện phu nhân nghe xong Thiện Hạo nói, trên mặt có chút do dự nhưng vẫn chưa phản bác.

Bạch Mạc Nho ứng đối có cách, hắn bình tĩnh từ trong lòng lấy ra cũng sớm đã viết hảo ngày sinh tháng đẻ, đưa tới Thiện Hạo trước mặt, "Đây là ta ngày sinh tháng đẻ, nếu là Thiện lão gia ngươi không tin, ngươi tùy thời có thể cầm tra."

Thiện Hạo thấy thế lấy sang đây xem nhìn, quay đầu lại đưa tới phía sau hạ trong tay người, người nọ lập tức hướng về ngoài cửa chạy tới, tựa hồ thật sự chuẩn bị đi thăm dò thượng một tra.

"Kỳ thật Thiện phu nhân ngươi suy nghĩ một chút đây là chuyện tốt, không phải sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho cười nhìn Thiện phu nhân.

"Ngươi đừng cho là ta không biết ngươi an cái gì tâm." Thiện phu nhân lại hoàn toàn không tin Bạch Mạc Nho nói những lời này, Thiện Ngọc Thành này mệnh cách nàng chính là tìm biến này người trong thiên hạ đều không tìm được biện pháp sửa, làm sao có thể vừa vặn liền hắn Bạch Mạc Nho có thể thay đổi.

"Thiện phu nhân ngươi cái này hiểu lầm ta , ta chính là thật sự một lòng tưởng muốn giúp các ngươi, không có nửa điểm tư tâm." Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, "Trước quý công tử tại chúng ta quý phủ trụ một đoạn thời gian, ta nghĩ chuyện này hai vị cũng biết, trong lúc này nhà của chúng ta trung người đều vẫn chưa xuất bất cứ chuyện gì, không chỉ như thế, hơn nữa bởi vì có Thiện công tử tại trong nhà của chúng ta gần nhất chính là chuyện tốt liên tục."

Nói lên việc này, Bạch Mạc Nho đảo không còn có xem qua chính mình lòng bàn tay, bật thốt lên liền đảo đậu sổ lên, "Đầu tiên là ta ca nương Thiện công tử họa một tay hảo họa nói môn hảo việc hôn nhân, hiện giờ cũng đã là đính thân, cuối năm thời điểm liền muốn thành thân."

Chuyện này là sự thật, cho dù hắn nhóm đi thăm dò cũng tra không xuất cái gì không đối đến.

Hắn lời này cũng không giả, hắn là thật tâm như vậy cảm thấy. Nếu không phải bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành họa đến một tay hảo họa, nhà bọn họ nếu thật sự lấy đầu đường hoạ sĩ họa kia Đại Vương xuống núi hình vẻ đi thân cận, Bạch Mạc Nho là thật hoài nghi quá không có người sẽ coi trọng hắn ca.

Cho dù là coi trọng , kia phỏng chừng hoặc là ánh mắt có vấn đề, hoặc là tâm lý có vấn đề.

Thiện Hạo vẫn chưa nghe nói qua việc này, hiện giờ nghe Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói như thế, lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn con của hắn, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

"Thứ hai, không biết Thiện phu nhân ngươi cũng biết, hiện giờ ta đã tại trên đường mở gia điểm tâm cửa hàng, vả lại sinh ý không tồi." Bạch Mạc Nho cười ôn nhu, trên mặt mang theo vài phần cảm kích ý, "Này còn mệt đến là thiện thiếu gia tại trong điếm giúp ta tính sổ, tiểu điếm lúc này mới mượn hắn quang vẻ vang cho kẻ hèn này, sinh ý càng làm càng tốt."

Thiện Ngọc Thành tại hắn kia trong điếm làm chưởng quầy sự tình, cơ hồ là mọi người đều biết, Bạch Mạc Nho không tin này Thiện phu nhân cùng Thiện Hạo không biết.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho việc này thực vô cùng xác thực nói, Thiện phu nhân chau mày, vẫn không có buông ra Thiện Ngọc Thành tay.

"Quan trọng nhất một chút là, ta thân thể này trước vẫn luôn suy yếu nhiều bệnh, đều là chừng hai mươi năm sự tình, nhưng từ khi gặp Thiện công tử ta thân thể này liền chuyển biến tốt đẹp lên, hiện giờ đã là thiếu có uống thuốc." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Lời này cũng không phải Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình nghĩ ra được , mà là mẹ hắn Lưu Như nghĩ ra được .

Lưu Như thấy thân thể của hắn hảo , liền nhịn không được cao hứng, trong ngày thường thường thường liền sẽ nói thượng hai câu cảm tạ thần phật nói, có đôi khi cũng sẽ nói đến Thiện Ngọc Thành, Bạch Mạc Nho chợt nghe nàng nói như vậy quá một lần.

Thiện phu nhân nghe vậy há mồm liền tưởng muốn phản bác, Thiện Ngọc Thành này sát tinh mệnh làm sao có thể mang đến chuyện tốt? Hắn không hại chết người liền không tệ.

Chính là Bạch Mạc Nho gia thế nàng cùng Thiện Hạo hai người đều lại rõ ràng bất quá, quả thật liền giống như Bạch Mạc Nho đã nói, này hai ba tháng trong vòng Bạch gia khởi biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất, bọn họ mẫu tử ba người là từ nguyên bản nhận hết ủy khuất khuất nhục cho tới bây giờ tiểu khang.

"Chẳng lẽ trên đời này còn thật sự có chuyện như vậy?" Thiện Hạo vẻ mặt chần chờ, tựa hồ tại do dự muốn không nên tin Bạch Mạc Nho, trong lời nói cũng là phối hợp với Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Tự nhiên có, đây là ví dụ thực tế." Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên một phen kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành đem hắn hướng chính mình bên này kéo, "Cho nên cho dù là vì Thiện phu nhân còn có Thiện lão gia các ngươi hảo, cũng thỉnh không cần sẽ đem hắn ở tại chỗ này, để tránh tạo thành càng đại thương tổn!"

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này nói được chính nghĩa bẩm nhưng, nói được hắn bản thân đều tin.

Hắn thẳng tắp mà nhìn kia Thiện phu nhân, không sợ hãi chút nào nàng nhìn chằm chằm, ngược lại dũng cảm đi phía trước bước ra một bước chen vào Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng kia Thiện phu nhân chi gian, "Nếu là Thiện phu nhân luyến tiếc, về sau cũng có thể đến quý phủ tiểu trụ."

"Ngươi... Không có khả năng, không có khả năng có loại chuyện này, kia thần toán tử nói hắn là sát tinh mệnh, làm sao có thể..." Thiện phu nhân sắc mặt một trận thanh một trận tử, nhưng giờ phút này nàng lại bị Bạch Mạc Nho những cái đó ngụy biện tà thuyết đổ đến có chút nói không ra lời.

Nhưng vào lúc này, kia cấp hừng hực chạy đi ra ngoài hạ người đã lại sắc mặt ửng hồng mà chạy trở về.

Hắn vào phòng sau đó thấy mọi người đều khẩn trương nhìn phía hắn, hắn liền lớn tiếng nói: "Lão gia phu nhân, ta vừa mới đi thành trung thần toán tử bên kia xem qua , kia thần toán tử tiên sinh nói cùng này Bạch thiếu gia nói nhất dạng!"

Kia hạ nhân tựa hồ cũng hết sức ngạc nhiên trên đời này cư nhiên còn có chuyện như vậy, cho nên lại nhìn hướng Bạch Mạc Nho khi, trong mắt của hắn đều mang thêm vài phần sùng bái cùng ngạc nhiên.

"Không..." Thiện phu nhân sắc mặt một trận trắng bệch, nàng trừng lớn mắt mờ mịt mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn nói là sự thật?

Không, không có khả năng, trên đời này làm sao có thể sẽ có chuyện như vậy? ! Sát tinh mệnh làm sao có thể giải?

"Phu nhân, lão gia..." Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về phía hai người ôm quyền, chuẩn bị dùng tình cảm để đả động, dùng lí lẽ để đả động.

Nhưng hắn đến bên miệng nói còn chưa nói nói ra, Thiện phu nhân lại đột nhiên phát điên dường như hướng về hắn hướng đi qua, tựa hồ chuẩn bị động thủ đánh người, "Hắn này sát tinh mệnh làm sao có thể sửa, hắn là muốn hại chết người , hắn là ta , ngươi đừng nghĩ cướp đi hắn..."

Bạch Mạc Nho đã sớm vẫn luôn phòng bị, nhưng giờ phút này giữa hai người khoảng cách không xa, thấy nàng hướng lại đây Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là hoảng sợ.

Đã có thể tại tay hắn sắp đụng tới Bạch Mạc Nho ống tay áo khi, một khác chỉ thon dài mà hữu lực tay lại đột nhiên vươn ra, nắm chắc tay nàng.

Vẫn luôn đờ đẫn mà đứng ở một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành đi về phía trước một bước, hắn bắt lấy kia Thiện phu nhân tay dùng sức ngạnh sinh sinh một kéo, sinh sôi tại tay nàng sắp đụng tới Bạch Mạc Nho khi lôi kéo nàng dừng bước lại.

"Ngươi nháo đủ không!" Thiện Ngọc Thành trên tay vừa dùng lực, không lưu tình chút nào đem nàng ném tới một bên ngã ngồi dưới đất.

Kia Thiện phu nhân chưa bao giờ bị quá chuyện như vậy, đây là Thiện Ngọc Thành lần đầu tiên hung nàng, nàng cả người đều giống như sợ cháng váng tự mà ngồi dưới đất vẫn không nhúc nhích, "Thành nhi..."

Thiện Hạo thấy thế, ống tay áo của hắn vén lên, nói: "Một khi đã như vậy, kia thành nhi liền lao ngươi chiếu cố ." Thiện Hạo căn bản không tin Thiện Ngọc Thành là sẽ khắc người mệnh, hắn tự nhiên cũng sẽ không tin tưởng Bạch Mạc Nho phen này lí do thoái thác, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho đánh chủ ý hắn đã đã nhìn ra.

Chỉ là muốn làm hắn đem thành nhi gả đi qua? Đó là không có khả năng.

Con của hắn cho dù là cùng với nam nhân thành thân, kia cũng chỉ cưới không gả! Thiện Hạo hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái Bạch Mạc Nho, kia hung ác ánh mắt đem trong lòng hắn suy nghĩ biểu hiện không thể nghi ngờ.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy hắn này nghiến răng nghiến lợi bộ dáng lại cười vui vẻ, "Nếu là nhạc phụ nhờ vả, tiểu tế nhất định hảo hảo chiếu cố hắn." Bạch Mạc Nho ngoài miệng cười, trong mắt lại mang thêm vài phần khiêu khích.

"Ngươi..." Bạch Mạc Nho một tiếng này nhạc phụ làm Thiện Hạo khí tuyệt, hắn cùng với Bạch Mạc Nho đấu không lại, liền đáng thương hề hề mà quay đầu nhìn lại Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Con của hắn này một điểm đều không thua cấp này Bạch Mạc Nho, làm sao có thể là lập gia đình cái kia? !

Kia Thiện Hạo đầu đi ra ngoài ánh mắt dừng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành kia si ngốc trên mặt sau, tựa như cùng đá chìm đáy biển không có đáp lại. Không chỉ có là như thế, kia Thiện Hạo khuôn mặt còn từ từ vặn vẹo đứng lên.

Tại Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh đứng Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này chính si ngốc nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn hai gò má ửng đỏ, trong mắt khí trời hơi nước, tựa hồ vạn phần kích động lại tựa hồ là tại khó chịu.

Nhưng vô luận là đâu một loại, Thiện Ngọc Thành hiện giờ này biểu hiện cũng đã thuyết minh một sự kiện, thì phải là Thiện Hạo ý tưởng rơi vào khoảng không.

Kia nháy mắt, Thiện Hạo chỉnh khuôn mặt đều vặn vẹo , thậm chí là so ngã ngồi dưới đất kia thượng phụ nhân sắc mặt đều càng thêm vặn vẹo.

Bên này Bạch Mạc Nho đang cùng Thiện Hạo nói chuyện, ngồi dưới đất kia Thiện phu nhân lại chính mình đi lên, nàng hai con mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho mắt lộ ra hung quang, tựa hồ đối Bạch Mạc Nho căm hận không thôi.

"Cho dù là như vậy, ta cũng không có khả năng để ngươi mang theo hắn." Thiện phu nhân cũng không có trước điên, giờ phút này nàng xem ngược lại là bình thường, cũng không biết là điên rồi vẫn là không điên .

"Đây là vì sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho không giải.

"Đây là ta nhóm Thiện gia sự tình, không cần phải ngươi cái này ngoại nhân để ý tới, hơn nữa đã qua nhiều năm như vậy, liền tính không có ngươi chúng ta làm theo cũng sống hảo hảo ." Thiện phu nhân đạo.

"Hảo?" Bạch Mạc Nho kinh ngạc , "Chính là phu nhân, trước ngươi không là mới nói thái lão gia hắn bệnh nặng, làm Thiện lão gia nhiều thỉnh những người này trở về miễn cho hắn xuất sự sao?"

"Ta..." Thiện phu nhân á khẩu không trả lời được, nàng trước đúng là đã nói một câu như vậy.

Đối mặt với Bạch Mạc Nho, kia Thiện phu nhân trong lòng có ngàn vạn cái không nguyện ý, nhưng giờ phút này, nàng nhưng không biết hẳn là nói cái gì đó.

Bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho đem nói về tuyệt , phòng đến cẩn thận, cho dù lại tiếp tục cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều nói tiếp, nàng cũng vẫn như cũ một chút không lấy được chỗ tốt.

002.

Suy nghĩ đến đây, kia Thiện phu nhân không lại nói chuyện, nàng tiến lên kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành đã nghĩ muốn dẫn hắn đi, "Ngươi theo ta đi."

Giờ phút này Thiện Ngọc Thành lại chỗ nào sẽ cùng nàng đi?

Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng ở tại chỗ tùy ý nàng kéo, dưới chân lại như là mọc rể giống nhau đồ sộ không động, hắn thậm chí đều không quay đầu nhìn lại nàng liếc mắt một cái.

"Thiện phu nhân, ngươi này là có ý gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhíu mày đến hỏi lại chất kia Thiện phu nhân, "Ngươi vì sao phải như vậy, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự không quan tâm thái lão gia thương thế của hắn thế? Thái lão gia hắn hiện giờ đau liên mà đều hạ không , chẳng lẽ ngươi còn nhẫn tâm nhìn hắn tiếp tục chân đau đi xuống?"

Thiện phu nhân nghe vậy còn chưa tới kịp nói chuyện, một bên Thiện Hạo cũng đã nhíu mày quát lớn, "Trước ngươi vẫn luôn nháo muốn đi cho hắn sửa mệnh, hiện giờ thật vất vả có cơ hội , chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn tùy hứng đi xuống?"

Kia sớm đã tức đến mặt sắc xanh mét Thiện phu nhân quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, lại nhìn nhìn Thiện Hạo, nàng xem như đã nhìn ra, hai người kia đã thông khí, chính cùng chung mối thù đâu!

Nàng lòng tràn đầy phẫn nộ không chỗ phát tiết, liền quay đầu lại hung hăng trừng Bạch Mạc Nho, nàng con ngươi đã màu đỏ tươi, là cấp đỏ mắt.

Nhưng liền tính là nàng lòng tràn đầy phẫn nộ, cho dù là nàng cấp đỏ mắt, giờ phút này nàng lại không biết làm thế nào.

"Thiện phu nhân, liền tính ngươi không ngẫm lại thái lão gia, ngươi cũng ngẫm lại ngươi chính mình a!" Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp tục nói, nhìn nữ nhân kia bị hắn tức giận đến sắp hộc máu, Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt ý cười lại càng sâu , "Thiện công tử vừa về đến ngươi liền liên tiếp xuất sự, chẳng lẽ ngươi thật sự muốn xem đến hắn đem ngươi khắc tử trên lưng tội danh mới bỏ qua sao? Ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không vạn nhất như thế, Thiện công tử hắn sẽ có nhiều khó chịu."

Kia Thiện phu nhân nghe vậy con ngươi nháy mắt trừng lớn, trong mắt cũng có vài phần bối rối, nàng đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn lại một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy, tầm mắt cuối cùng bỏ được từ Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt dời đi, quay đầu nhìn hướng hắn, "Nương..."

"Thiện phu nhân ngươi yên tâm, ta nhất định sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố hảo hắn , tựa như ta trước nói , nếu ngươi về sau muốn gặp hắn , cũng tùy thời có thể đến trấn nhỏ thượng tiểu trụ." Bạch Mạc Nho không vội không chậm chạp nói.

Tuy rằng này nhà của người khác sự, hắn bản không nên nhiều nhúng tay, nhưng là nữ nhân này lại xác thực làm người ta ghê tởm.

Trước hắn còn cảm thấy người này cùng Lưu Như có chút giống nhau, nhưng hiện giờ xem ra, đây cũng là hắn tưởng quá nhiều.

Lưu Như tuy rằng cũng là tất cả cưng chiều hài tử, nhưng nàng tuyệt đối sẽ không thương tổn con của mình, càng thêm sẽ không bởi vì vì tư lợi ý tưởng mà làm thương tổn con của mình.

Nhưng nữ nhân này lại bất đồng, bắt đầu Bạch Mạc Nho cho rằng nàng là thật yêu Thiện Ngọc Thành, nhưng nàng căn bản liền không là!

Nàng yêu người là chính nàng ta, vẫn luôn là chính nàng ta.

Nương Thiện Ngọc Thành tên tuổi nàng làm tẫn thương tổn Thiện Ngọc Thành sự, cuối cùng còn muốn Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình bối nồi.

Bạch Mạc Nho mới không quản nàng rốt cuộc là thật điên hoặc là giả điên, hắn cũng không phải là này Thiện gia người, sẽ không đối nàng lưu hữu tình mặt. Nàng nếu là thật sự điên rồi, kia mới càng hảo, đối phó một người điên tổng so đối phó một cái không điên người dễ dàng.

Nàng không phải nói nàng nhi tử Thiện Ngọc Thành khắc người sao? Nếu nàng thật sự rất tin không nghi ngờ, nàng thật sự cảm thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành sẽ thương tổn Thiện gia người, nàng kia hiện tại nên hiểu biết như thế nào làm mới là tốt nhất.

Nếu không điên, nếu nàng căn bản là không tin Thiện Ngọc Thành sẽ khắc người, ha hả, thì phải là mặt khác một sự việc .

Bạch Mạc Nho hai con mắt gắt gao khóa tại kia Thiện phu nhân trên mặt, hắn lẳng lặng yên nhìn kia Thiện phu nhân biểu diễn, chờ nàng xuất bước tiếp theo kỳ.

Đối phó người như thế, tốt nhất biện pháp chính là học học Lưu Phương học học Tiền Yến Yến, học học như thế nào khóc lóc om sòm như thế nào mấy chuyện xấu, chỉ có cái loại này da mặt đủ hậu so nàng còn người vô sỉ tài năng trị đến nàng.

Tại Bạch Mạc Nho ý cười không kịp đáy mắt cười khẽ hạ, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đã mở miệng, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía kia lôi kéo hắn nữ nhân, thanh âm lãnh liệt mà nói: "Nương, ta không muốn làm cho ngươi xuất sự, ta không muốn làm cho cha xuất sự, càng thêm không muốn xem gia gia xuất sự."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới nói, hắn chỉ biết Bạch Mạc Nho căn bản không có tin tưởng hắn sẽ khắc người những lời kia . Nhưng này cũng đã không trọng yếu , tại nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói hắn vi hắn mang đi vận may những lời kia sau, cho dù Bạch Mạc Nho rất tin hắn sẽ khắc người, kia cũng không hề gì .

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này rất muốn không để ý người xung quanh xông lên đi ôm trụ Bạch Mạc Nho, tưởng muốn cùng hắn hôn môi tưởng muốn ngửi trên người hắn khí tức, tưởng muốn cứ như vậy ở bên cạnh hắn cả đời.

"Cho dù là như vậy, ta cũng không có thể đem ngươi giao cho hắn, ngươi có biết hay không hắn tiếp cận ngươi là có mục đích ." Thiện phu nhân biết chuyện này không thể lại tiếp tục truy cứu đi xuống, đơn giản dời đi đề tài, "Hắn tiếp cận ngươi, là bởi vì ngươi là Thiện gia thiếu gia nguyên nhân, nếu không là vì vậy nguyên nhân, ngươi cho là hắn còn sẽ thích ngươi sao?"

Nghe xong kia Thiện phu nhân nói, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này liền bị chọc cười, nàng đây là nói bất quá cho nên cũng học hắn vu oan hãm hại? Bất quá nàng này kỹ xảo có phải hay không quá tục tằng chút?

Đối mặt với kia phiến phu nhân bức bách, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn thoáng qua một bên đứng Bạch Mạc Nho, môi hắn giật giật, sắc mặt hơi hơi mà có chút đỏ lên, "... Là ta trước thích hắn ."

Kia Thiện phu nhân nghẹn túc một hơi, kết quả toàn lực đánh ra một quyền lại đánh vào miên hoa thượng, nàng xem Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt biến đến thập phần quái dị.

"Ta tại phố thượng đệ nhất thứ nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm liền thích thượng , cho nên lúc này mới tiến vào Bạch phủ đương trung, mục đích chỉ là vì có thể nhiều trông thấy hắn..." Thiện Ngọc Thành càng nói càng nhỏ thanh, hắn lại nhớ lại ngày ấy sáng sớm tỉnh lại liền trong người bên cạnh thấy được Bạch Mạc Nho khi tim đập.

Cái loại này đại não thiếu dưỡng cảm giác, cái loại này trái tim đập bình bịch cảm giác, cái loại này thân thể tại rõ ràng nói cho hắn biết hắn thích thượng trước mặt người này cảm giác.

Thiện Hạo trợn tròn mắt, trước nghe nói Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ tiến Bạch phủ nguyên nhân là bởi vì sao điểm tâm, khi đó hắn vẫn chưa để ý nhiều, hiện giờ nghĩ đến, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không thích ăn cái gì điểm tâm, vi điểm tâm trụ tiến người khác gia loại chuyện này cũng không giống như là hắn sẽ làm sự.

Chính là lúc này Thiện Hạo lại càng thêm tình nguyện Thiện Ngọc Thành là bởi vì điểm tâm mới trụ tiến người khác gia, bởi vì như vậy cũng tốt hơn hiện tại Thiện Ngọc Thành cấp xuất nguyên nhân này.

"Ngươi... Hắn là vì tiền của ngươi mới cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ." Thiện phu nhân chính sắc mặt, tiếp tục vừa mới đề tài, "Nếu ngươi không có tiền, tại trong mắt của hắn liền cái gì cũng sai ."

"Hắn chưa bao giờ dùng qua tiền của ta." Thiện Ngọc Thành nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho chưa bao giờ muốn quá tiền của hắn, cho dù là hắn đưa cho Bạch Mạc Nho kia một bộ ấm trà, cũng là hắn mượn lão Hứa tay mới đưa ra ngoài , nếu là đổi làm hắn bản thân đưa Bạch Mạc Nho chưa chắc sẽ muốn.

Tính đứng lên, ngược lại là hắn tại tiểu viện kia đương trung ăn không bạch uống gần hai tháng thời gian...

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt ửng đỏ càng sâu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho, tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì dường như lại nhìn chính mình kia sân, trong mắt đã nhiều thêm vài phần cấp bách.

"Phải không?" Thiện phu nhân lại cười , là cười lạnh, "Nếu hắn chưa dùng qua tiền của ngươi, vậy bọn họ hiện tại trụ sân là hoa ai tiền?"

Nghe vậy Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt nháy mắt liền đen, chuyện này hắn đều quên, không nghĩ tới người này nhưng vẫn nhớ cho tới bây giờ.

"Cái gì sân?" Bạch Mạc Nho không giải.

"Trang cái gì vô tội, đều chuyện cho tới bây giờ , chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn nói kia sân là chúng ta gia thành nhi mua ngạnh tắc đưa cho ngươi?" Thiện phu nhân lạnh lùng mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hơi có chút người gây sự hương vị.

Kia sân bất quá gần hai trăm hai, nàng trước vẫn chưa để ở trong mắt, cho nên nàng chưa ngăn cản Thiện Ngọc Thành, hiện giờ xem ra lại nhiều mệt lúc ấy nàng không có ngăn cản.

"Kia sân tuy rằng không đại, nhưng như thế nào cũng có hơn hai trăm hai, những cái đó chẳng lẽ không phải tiền?" Thiện phu nhân nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Kia sân là ngươi mua ?" Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Hắn vẫn luôn cho rằng kia sân là Bạch Học Danh hoa chính bọn hắn tiền mua , hắn liền chỉ tại mua lại sau đó xem qua liếc mắt một cái khế ước mua bán nhà liền giao cho Bạch Học Danh làm hắn cất kỹ, cho nên cũng không kiểm kê quá tiền của bọn họ có phải hay không thiếu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là không nghĩ tới việc này, hắn có chút khó xử cùng chột dạ mà nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, trong nhất thời không biết hẳn là như thế nào cùng Bạch Mạc Nho giải thích chuyện này.

"Trước kia nha tử đột nhiên tìm tới cửa đến nói kia sân muốn phiên bội giá tiền mới bán, ta làm Sơ Ngũ đi hỏi thăm một phen là xảy ra chuyện gì, biết là kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy tại từ giữa phá rối sau đó, ta làm Thiện gia người mua kia sân, sau đó cho ca ca." Thiện Ngọc Thành cuối cùng vẫn là chi tiết nói.

Bởi vì biết nếu là trực tiếp đem khế ước mua bán nhà cấp Bạch Mạc Nho Bạch Mạc Nho khẳng định sẽ không nhận hạ, cho nên hắn cố ý đem khế ước mua bán nhà cho Bạch Học Danh.

"Chuyện này mẹ ta biết sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho cau mày hỏi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lắc lắc đầu, đem khế ước mua bán nhà cấp Bạch Học Danh thời điểm cố ý dặn dò quá Bạch Học Danh, làm hắn không muốn nói cho người khác biết.

Hắn sau lại trụ tiến tiểu viện sau đó, Bạch Học Danh cũng từng nhiều lần lấy tiền cho hắn, chính là hắn vẫn luôn không muốn.

"Sau khi trở về, ta làm ta ca đem tiền cho ngươi." Bạch Mạc Nho đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần không mừng, hắn không thích loại chuyện này vượt qua chưởng khống cảm giác.

"Xin lỗi..." Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu giải thích.

"Chuyện này không cần lại nói, ngươi cũng là hảo ý, lại nói tiếp ta còn muốn cám ơn ngươi." Bạch Mạc Nho không tiếng động thở dài một tiếng, chuyện cho tới bây giờ lại rối rắm việc này cũng không hề ý nghĩa, cùng với rối rắm này đó thành niên chuyện cũ, không bằng đối mặt hiện tại chính đau đầu sự.

"Một câu cám ơn là có thể tính ?" Thiện phu nhân lại không thuận theo, "Thành nhi ngươi chẳng lẽ còn nhìn đoán không ra sao? Hắn chính là cố ý làm bộ như không biết..."

"Vậy ngươi cũng nên biết, kia sân là ta tự chủ trương mua lại ." Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn về phía nàng, quay đầu nháy mắt cặp kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung xin lỗi cùng lo lắng đã tiêu tán, cuối cùng dư lại chỉ có lạnh như băng.

Hắn biết giờ phút này còn có chuyện trọng yếu hơn muốn hắn đi làm, hắn hít sâu vào một hơi sau nghiêm túc mà nhìn mẹ hắn, lạnh lùng nói: "Ta biết ngươi là tốt với ta, nhưng là ta cũng không tưởng nhìn gia gia cùng các ngươi xuất sự. Về phần tiền sự tình, nếu ngươi muốn là thật lo lắng, ngươi cũng có thể học kia Lâm Tuyết Thúy cùng ta đoạn tuyệt quan hệ."

Cho thấy ý tưởng của chính mình, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền quay đầu lại giữ chặt Bạch Mạc Nho, sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại mà lôi kéo hắn hướng chính mình đích xác sân đi đến.

Nàng có thể suy nghĩ cẩn thận tốt nhất, nghĩ không rõ ràng, nghĩ không rõ ràng kia cũng không hề gì !

Thiện Ngọc Thành lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho liền đi, phía sau lập tức liền truyền đến kia Thiện phu nhân khóc thiên hào mà thanh âm, theo sát mà đến chính là Thiện Hạo mệnh lệnh.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này vô tâm quản này đó, hắn lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho vào sân, một tránh đi mọi người tầm mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền quay đầu lại ôm lấy phía sau bị hắn kéo người đang ở.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị hắn bế cái rắn chắc, còn chưa kịp bình tĩnh lại, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền lại hôn đi qua, dùng môi ngăn chặn cái miệng của hắn.

Nơi này không có những người khác, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền không lại ức chế chính mình, hắn gắt gao mà ôm người trước mặt tham lam hấp thụ thuộc loại hơi thở của hắn, hận không thể đem người này vĩnh viễn khắc sâu tại linh hồn bên trong.

Không biết bao lâu sau đó, có chút không thở nổi Thiện Ngọc Thành mới kết thúc một cái hôn này, hắn vùi đầu tại Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai cổ chỗ, từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở hổn hển.

Bạch Mạc Nho vỗ vỗ phía sau lưng của hắn, sau đó lúc này mới thanh âm khàn khàn mà nói: "Ngươi về trước tiểu viện đi..."

Cúi đầu Thiện Ngọc Thành xoay xoay thân thể, lại hoàn toàn không có buông ra Bạch Mạc Nho tính toán, hắn tham luyến lúc này giữa hai người ấm áp, nửa điểm không nguyện ý cùng Bạch Mạc Nho lại tách ra.

"Khụ khụ..." Bạch Mạc Nho ho nhẹ. Hắn một bên ôm người trong ngực một bên từ Thiện Ngọc Thành đầu vai lướt qua, nhìn về phía đứng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành sau lưng chính lạnh lùng trừng hai người bọn họ Thiện Hạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng cũng không sợ hãi Thiện Hạo, cũng từng khiêu khích quá hắn, bất quá ấn bối phận đến tính này Thiện Hạo quả thật tính là của hắn trưởng bối, hiện giờ hắn đương người trưởng bối mặt làm loại sự tình này, tựa hồ có chút ngả ngớn...

"Ta còn có chút sự, ngươi đi về trước chờ ta." Bạch Mạc Nho nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía còn không nguyện ý buông hắn ra người, lại vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, hắn làm bộ không có nhìn đến kia Thiện Hạo nghiến răng nghiến lợi biểu tình cùng sắp toát ra ánh lửa hai mắt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chầm chậm chầm chậm từ Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai cổ chỗ dịch ra đầu, sau đó lại lưu luyến tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên môi trác hai cái sau, lúc này mới chậm rãi buông ra Bạch Mạc Nho.

Chính là hắn này lưu luyến động tác tại quay đầu trong nháy mắt hóa thành cứng ngắc, thấy hắn cái kia không biết cái gì thời điểm đứng đến sau lưng của hắn phụ thân, Thiện Ngọc Thành động tác cứng đờ, lập tức đỏ mặt.

003.

Hắn tuy rằng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho càng thân mật sự tình cũng đã đã làm, nhưng nhưng không có trước mặt người ở bên ngoài biểu diễn hứng thú, huống chi hiện giờ đứng ở phía sau hắn không biết nhìn bao lâu người vẫn là hắn phụ thân.

"Cha..." Thiện Ngọc Thành thấp giọng kêu một câu.

Thiện Hạo khóe miệng co rút, hắn nhìn trước mặt cái này vẻ mặt đại biến chính xấu hổ đến cúi đầu nhi tử, chỉ cảm thấy đầu trung ông một tiếng vang thật lớn, tùy theo mà đến chính là bình dấm chua đánh nghiêng thanh âm.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chưa bao giờ ở trước mặt hắn lộ ra quá như thế tiên hoạt biểu tình, nhưng tại đây người trước mặt lại sẽ làm nũng...

Thiện Hạo há miệng muốn nói điểm cái gì, cuối cùng lại cái gì đều không nói ra khỏi miệng.

"Ta cùng hắn một mình tâm sự." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn Thiện Hạo, lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, sau đó lúc này mới cẩn thận mỗi bước đi ly khai nơi này, hướng về hắn bản thân cư trú sân đi đến.

"Ngươi tìm ta có chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

"... Ta tới hỏi ngươi chuẩn bị khi nào thì đi?" Thiện Hạo đạo, nếu là có thể hắn không hy vọng Thiện Ngọc Thành mới trở về lại đi, nhưng hôm nay tình huống này lại không phải do hắn lựa chọn.

"Nếu có thể, hôm nay hiện tại ta đã muốn đi." Bạch Mạc Nho nói.

Về phần kia Thiện phu nhân bên kia, theo hắn đi nháo hảo . Hắn nếu muốn tra khiến cho hắn đi tra, hắn sớm đã viết tín hồi gia, cho dù là kia Thiện phu nhân đi Lưu Như bên kia hỏi, cũng là giống nhau kết quả.

"Ta làm người đi an bài xe ngựa." Thiện Hạo đạo, "Ngoài ra còn có một việc, ngươi nói sự tình đều là thật sự?"

Thiện Hạo không tin chuyện này, nhưng không nghĩ ra Bạch Mạc Nho là làm như thế nào đến , hắn vừa mới phái ra đi hạ nhân trở về nói kia thầy bói nói cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói nhất dạng, chuyện này bản thân cũng rất khả nghi.

"Có tiền có thể sai khiến được cả ma quỷ." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, những người này nếu thật có thể đủ bị cho là chuẩn, lại như thế nào sẽ bởi vì biết Thiện gia phu nhân kia tin tưởng mấy thứ này, cho nên toàn bộ đều tụ tập đến trong thành này đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước đi trên đường đi dạo thời điểm, một cái phố dưới đường đi đi hắn liền thấy được hơn mười gia xem bói , có chút sinh ý làm tiểu chỉ tại ven đường bãi cái quán, làm được đại đều đã có mặt tiền cửa hàng, biến thành Bạch Mạc Nho dở khóc dở cười.

"Nhưng là trong thành này đều biết bách gia xem bói ." Thiện Hạo hoàn toàn không tin Bạch Mạc Nho có thực lực như vậy, liền tính hắn có tiền, hắn cũng không có người này lực trong khoảng thời gian ngắn thu mua sở hữu thầy bói.

Hắn vừa mới gọi người đi ra ngoài hỏi thời điểm, người nọ cũng là tùy tiện tìm cái tiên sinh, cũng không có cố ý chỉ định cái gì.

Nghe xong Thiện Hạo nói Bạch Mạc Nho lại cười , hắn không có người này lực, không có thực lực này, nhưng là có một người đã có, người kia chính là Thiện Thiên Trạch.

Hắn đi vào này Thiện phủ sau còn không có bao lâu, kia Thiện Thiên Trạch liền cố ý đem Thiện Hạo dẫn tới bên cạnh hắn.

Khi đó nhìn thấy Thiện Thiên Trạch đột nhiên từ trên băng ghế ngã xuống tới Bạch Mạc Nho hoảng sợ, nhưng sau đó suy nghĩ một chút, hắn rất nhanh liền phát hiện Thiện Thiên Trạch là tại giả ngu, đoán chừng là vi đem Thiện Hạo dẫn lại đây cho nên mới cố ý như thế.

Về phần suất chân, vậy hẳn là là hắn sợ bị Thiện Hạo mắng, cho nên cố ý .

Bạch Mạc Nho không biết hắn vì cái gì muốn giả ngu, sau đó nhìn hắn thời điểm hắn cũng như cũ là kia phó điên điên khùng khùng bộ dáng, hắn thừa dịp mặt khác hạ nhân không tại thời điểm cùng hắn nói sự tình, kia Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng là thay hắn làm được .

"Chuyện này ngươi cũng không cần lại quản ." Bạch Mạc Nho không biết kia Thiện Thiên Trạch vì cái gì muốn giả ngu, không cho Thiện Hạo biết hắn đã thanh tỉnh, cho nên hắn cũng chưa vạch trần, "Ngược lại là ta mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi rồi, ngươi phu nhân kia..."

"Chuyện này ngươi cũng không cần lại quản ." Thiện Hạo nguyên câu trả về.

Bạch Mạc Nho đều đem chuyện này làm được một bước này , sau đó nữa sự tình hắn tự nhiên sẽ xử lý.

Ngay tại hai người này nói chuyện lúc này công phu, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại trở lại, chính là hắn lại đứng đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt thời điểm, trong tay đã nhiều thứ gì.

Kia là một cái hộp gỗ, thùng không tính lớn, một bàn tay liền có thể đủ nâng lên, hình thức cũ kỹ, nhìn ngược lại là thập phần xinh đẹp.

Thiện Ngọc Thành về tới hai người bên người sau, hắn đem thùng hướng trong ngực hộ hộ, sau đó lúc này mới nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, "Chúng ta đi thôi!" Nơi này hắn đã là một khắc cũng không muốn tại ngốc đi xuống.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, cùng kia Thiện Hạo cáo biệt sau đó liền đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng về Thiện phủ ngoài cửa lớn đi đến.

Ra cửa, ngoài cửa đã có một chiếc xe ngựa đang chờ, Sơ Ngũ đã đem hai người hành lý đều trang lên xe ngựa, nhìn thấy hai người xuất môn, hắn vội vàng đem cuối cùng ấm lô cũng bỏ vào bên trong xe ngựa, "Thiếu gia, Bạch công tử, chúng ta có thể xuất phát."

Hai người một trước một sau đi vào trước xe ngựa, Thiện Ngọc Thành lên xe ngựa, sau đó lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho cũng lên xe, hai người vào phô thật dày sợi bông bên trong xe ngựa.

Xe ngựa như cũ là trước kia một chiếc Thiện Ngọc Thành vi Bạch Mạc Nho cố ý bố trí xe ngựa, phía trước trải qua cải trang phô thượng chăn bông, làm Bạch Mạc Nho có thể tại bên trong xe ngựa nằm nghỉ ngơi.

Xe ngựa phía sau vị trí bị cải trang thành đại ngăn tủ, có thể ở bên trong phóng chút quần áo hoặc là đập vỡ, xe ngựa tứ giác đều phóng ấm lô, đó là Thiện Ngọc Thành cố ý thêm trang đi lên.

Sau một lát, xe ngựa bắt đầu động lên, chậm rãi hướng về thành bước ra ngoài.

Hai người tại bên trong xe ngựa ngồi xuống sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành xốc lên màn xe hướng phía Thiện phủ nhìn nhìn, Thiện Hạo đứng ở cửa nhà nhìn bên này, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành xốc lên bức màn hắn há miệng nói những thứ gì, chính là khoảng cách đã có chút xa, cho nên Thiện Ngọc Thành không có nghe rõ.

Lại hướng đi trước một đoạn đường sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới buông xuống bức màn, hắn đem ngực mình cầm kia rương nhỏ đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngực, "Cái này cho ngươi."

Thiện Ngọc Thành đem đồ vật đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay sau đó chờ mong mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hai con mắt chớp chớp, tựa hồ tại chờ mong Bạch Mạc Nho mở ra khi kinh hỉ biểu tình.

"Cho ta, bên trong này trang là cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho cầm thùng nhìn nhìn, thùng so với hắn đoán trước còn muốn nhẹ, mơ hồ chi gian còn mang theo chút mùi thơm ngát.

"Ngươi đoán." Thiện Ngọc Thành ra vẻ thần bí.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn một cái, lúc này mới đem thùng đặt ở trên đầu gối, sau đó từ từ mở ra.

Mở ra thùng trong nháy mắt đó, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không khỏi trừng lớn mắt, hắn đoán trước được quá rất nhiều khả năng tính, nhưng duy độc không có đoán trước được bên trong này trang cư nhiên là thứ này.

"Bắt nó cho ta làm chi?" Bạch Mạc Nho khép lại thùng, khóe miệng có chút run rẩy mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Ta trước nói, tất cả đều cho ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành vui rạo rực .

"Ngươi vừa mới chạy về trong viện chính là vì lấy thứ này? Không sợ ngươi nương lại nói?" Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười, hắn sờ sờ cái rương này, dùng chỉ phúc phác hoạ giả thùng thượng hoa văn.

"Ân, đây là ta cha cùng ông nội của ta cho ta , không là hắn cấp , không giống." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

Điểm này thượng Thiện Ngọc Thành vẫn là phân rõ , cha của hắn là hắn cha, gia gia của hắn là gia gia của hắn, bọn họ cùng mẹ hắn là hoàn toàn bất đồng .

"Vậy ngươi cũng không cần thật sự toàn bộ cho ta a!" Bạch Mạc Nho liệt miệng cười khẽ, tại trong lòng ngực của hắn cái rương này trong trang tự nhiên chính là Thiện Ngọc Thành đã từng đề cập qua hắn những cái đó tiền riêng.

Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa điểm quá có bao nhiêu, nhưng là mở ra thùng nháy mắt nhìn thấy mặt trán liền là cực đại con số, hơn nữa kia thùng đương trung thật dày một điệp, tùy tiện tính ra một chút phỏng chừng cũng hơn một ngàn vạn ...

"Không có việc gì, coi như ngươi giúp ta tồn ." Thiện Ngọc Thành còn rất vui vẻ , "Hơn nữa ta ở tại tiểu viện trong thời điểm ăn uống chi phí đều không cho các ngươi tiền, này đó coi như là bồi thường."

"Ngươi cùng với ta tính phí ăn ở?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhướng mày.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị hắn này nhướng mày động tác biến thành nháy mắt đỏ mặt, hắn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho trong chốc lát sau hoạt động mông ngồi xuống Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh, sau đó nghiêng đầu đi, nhẹ nhàng tại Bạch Mạc Nho ngoài miệng trác một chút.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay lập tức thu được thiệt nhiều địa lôi dịch dinh dưỡng, đã giật mình 2333 cám ơn muội tử nhóm.

—

Cám ơn độc anh quỷ điệp muội chỉ lựu đạn cùng địa lôi, bút tâm ~

—

Cám ơn Cat muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn 101 muội chỉ +6 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn độc anh quỷ điệp muội chỉ +3 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn mưa bụi ly thương muội chỉ +3 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn tiểu nha tiểu nhị lang muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội chỉ +3 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội chỉ +10 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn zombie123 muội chỉ +5 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 56: khách quý đến ! !

001.

Xe ngựa ly kia Thiện gia đại viện sau, liền kinh thẳng hướng về Kinh Thành phương hướng bước vào.

Trên mã xa, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh phóng kia thùng là vui rạo rực , Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là tại xe ngựa đi ra thành trấn sau đó liền có chút vựng hồ hồ, hắn thân thể này là từ trong khung hư, cho dù là tại Thiện phủ hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục mấy ngày cũng như trước vô pháp thay đổi cái gì.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chi hiểu Bạch Mạc Nho khó chịu, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trắng mặt sau liền xốc lên bên cạnh sợi bông, làm Bạch Mạc Nho không ở trên xe ngựa nằm xuống, chính mình lại là lấy đầu gối tọa chẩm, che chở Bạch Mạc Nho đầu làm cho hắn ngủ thoải mái.

Xe ngựa chạy tốc độ không vội không hoãn, tiếng vó ngựa tí tách, thường thường sẽ truyền đến hai tiếng Sơ Ngũ thét to thanh.

Bạch Mạc Nho liền này ngày đông trong ấm dương nghe tiếng vó ngựa, mệt mỏi muốn ngủ, ngay tại hắn sắp sắp ngủ đi qua khi, lại đột bị một trận tầm mắt sợ tới mức tỉnh táo lại.

Trong thoáng chốc, Bạch Mạc Nho chống đỡ thân thể ngồi dậy, hắn hướng phía bốn phía nhìn xung quanh một vòng, này không lớn xe ngựa trong vòng, như trước chỉ có hai người bọn họ.

"Làm sao vậy, là còn có địa phương không thoải mái?" Thiện Ngọc Thành vươn tay đi sờ Bạch Mạc Nho cái trán.

"Không có." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc lắc đầu, bởi vì bị bừng tỉnh hắn trên trán nhiều một tầng mỏng manh tế hãn.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại xe ngựa trong vòng nhìn chung quanh một vòng sau đó, tầm mắt cuối cùng dừng ở xe ngựa phía sau kia ngăn tủ thượng, xe ngựa trải qua Thiện Ngọc Thành cải trang sau đó mặt sau có một đại ngăn tủ, bên trong là bọn hắn hành lý, còn có một chút nhỏ vụn.

"Xuất hiện đi, ngươi còn chuẩn bị trốn ở bên trong bao lâu?" Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh lùng mà nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nghi hoặc, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho đoán cái kia ngăn tủ, có chút không rõ Bạch Mạc Nho tại với ai nói chuyện.

Ngay tại hắn nghi hoặc khi, kia nguyên bản nhắm chặt cửa tủ lại đột nhiên có động tĩnh, cửa tủ bị người từ bên trong đẩy ra, sau một lát một cái khô gầy tay từ khe cửa gian vươn ra.

Lại là một lát sau, Thiện Thiên Trạch kia trương mang theo tươi cười mặt từ khe cửa sau tìm hiểu, hắn nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, có chút xấu hổ mà cười cười.

"Gia gia? !" Thiện Ngọc Thành kinh ngạc, hắn tại sao lại ở chỗ này?

Bạch Mạc Nho gặp được người này cũng là thả lỏng thần kinh, hắn đưa tay nhéo nhéo có chút hôn trướng cái trán, lại tìm thoải mái tư thế phục lại lần nữa nằm xuống, không để ý tới sẽ kia đột nhiên toát ra Thiện Thiên Trạch.

"Gia gia ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên che chở Bạch Mạc Nho, một bên kinh ngạc mà nhìn Thiện Thiên Trạch.

Giờ phút này bị phát hiện Thiện Thiên Trạch trên mặt treo vài phần xấu hổ ý cười, hắn vẫn chưa ngây ngô mà ngây ngô cười, Thiện Ngọc Thành liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra hắn giờ phút này là thanh tỉnh .

"Trong phủ ngốc nhàm chán , cho nên đi ra đi một chút hít thở không khí." Thiện Thiên Trạch tại ngăn tủ đương trung đến mức lợi hại, sau khi đi ra liền tại xe ngựa đương trung duỗi cánh tay chen chân vào .

Không điên thời điểm hắn hai con mắt tinh quang dấu diếm, thân thể cũng có chút kiện khang, nhìn giống như là cái tứ năm mươi tuổi người.

"Phụ thân biết sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành thu hồi trên mặt kinh ngạc sau hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung cũng nhiều vài phần nghiêm túc, muốn là làm phụ thân phát hiện gia gia của hắn không ở trong phủ, sợ là Thiện gia lại muốn long trời lỡ đất .

"Không có việc gì, ta cho hắn để lại tờ giấy." Thiện Thiên Trạch tay to vung lên, hồn nhiên không thèm để ý.

Hắn đã điên điên khùng khùng đã nhiều ngày, cũng mới mấy ngày trước đây mới thanh tỉnh lại, sau khi tỉnh lại liền nghe hạ nhân nói lên Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho sắp hồi phủ sự tình.

Ngày ấy hắn thanh tỉnh sau bản chuẩn bị đi Thiện Ngọc Thành trong viện tử chờ hắn, lại không nghĩ không gặp đến Thiện Ngọc Thành, ngược lại là trước gặp được Bạch Mạc Nho, lại nghe nói bên kia Thiện phu nhân sự tình, hắn lúc này mới lại giả ngây giả dại đem Thiện Hạo dẫn tới tiểu viện kia trung.

Hắn nguyên bản chỉ là muốn làm hai người trông thấy, đối Bạch Mạc Nho hắn ấn tượng coi như là không sai, cũng có tâm giúp hắn. Kết quả chuyện tình sau đó lại vượt ra khỏi hắn đoán trước, biết được Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị hỗ trợ thu thập Thiện gia này cục diện rối rắm, Thiện Thiên Trạch mặc dù nghi hoặc hắn rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì, nhưng vẫn là dựa theo Bạch Mạc Nho đã nói tìm Thiện phủ quản gia làm hắn âm thầm đi đem thành trung sở hữu thầy bói 'Hỏi han' một lần.

Biết được Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành muốn đi, hắn liền khởi theo sau nhìn xem tâm tư, cho nên hắn mới thừa dịp Sơ Ngũ hồi Thiện phủ đi vào bên trong lấy ấm lô thời điểm chui vào xe ngựa đương trung.

"Phụ thân sẽ lo lắng ." Thiện Ngọc Thành nghiêm túc nói.

Hắn này gia gia khi thì thanh tỉnh, khi thì điên, trong ngày thường đại đa số thời gian đều điên điên khùng khùng, có thể thanh tỉnh thời gian không nhiều lắm.

Hiện giờ thật vất vả tỉnh, lại trộm chạy ra Thiện phủ, phụ thân tất nhiên sẽ lo lắng.

"Hắn đều nhiều hơn đại người, chẳng lẽ còn muốn ta đi theo bên cạnh hắn mới bằng lòng ăn cơm đi ngủ? Hơn nữa ta không là với ngươi ở một chỗ sao, còn có cái gì thật lo lắng cho ?" Nhưng Thiện Thiên Trạch đối con mình như cũ là hỗn không thèm để ý.

"Vậy ngươi nói với hắn là theo chúng ta ở cùng một chỗ sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lại hỏi.

Thiện Thiên Trạch trước kia cũng không phải không làm quá loại sự tình này, chính là hắn vẫn là cái tùy tính người, từ sẽ không nói minh đi địa phương nào, miễn cho bị Thiện Hạo phái người tìm trở về.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lời kia vừa thốt ra, Thiện Thiên Trạch hai con mắt liền chột dạ hướng về bên cạnh phiêu tới.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế trong lòng hiểu rõ, nhưng giờ phút này bọn họ đã rời đi thành trung, nghĩ nghĩ sau Thiện Ngọc Thành nói: "Ta vãn chút thời điểm viết tín làm người đuổi về Thiện phủ, làm phụ thân tới đón ngươi."

Bọn họ đoạn đường này là muốn đi Kinh Thành, hơn nữa đi Kinh Thành là có sự, bên cạnh hắn mang người cũng không nhiều, tăng thêm Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể không tốt, hắn chiếu cố Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã là tâm lực lao lực quá độ, nếu lại đi theo cái Thiện Thiên Trạch, chỉ sợ hắn vô pháp bận tâm chu toàn.

Thiện Thiên Trạch khi thì thanh tỉnh khi thì điên, thanh tỉnh thời điểm cùng thường nhân không khác, nhưng nếu là dọc đường hắn đột nhiên phạm bệnh, liền sẽ biến đến giống như ngoan đồng, đến lúc đó muốn hống hắn yêu cầu phí rất nhiều tâm tư.

Hơn nữa hắn điên thời điểm cực kỳ thích đến chỗ chạy loạn, Kinh Thành lớn như vậy, vạn nhất muốn là chạy ném lấy hắn khi đó tâm trí sợ là muốn ăn chút khổ.

"Kinh Thành không là cũng có Thiện phủ người, đến nơi đó sau đó ta làm người đi theo không thì tốt rồi?" Thiện Thiên Trạch tự nhiên đoán ra Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm tư, hắn cũng là sớm có ứng đối phương pháp.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy, lúc này mới không nói chuyện.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua cười đến vui vẻ Thiện Thiên Trạch, cũng chưa nói cái gì.

Này an tĩnh xe ngựa đương trung có Thiện Thiên Trạch gia nhập sau đó, dưới đường đi đến biến đến náo nhiệt rất nhiều.

Chính là Thiện Thiên Trạch thanh tỉnh không lâu sau, bọn họ vẫn chưa tới Kinh Thành, Thiện Thiên Trạch liền lại tái phát bệnh, đơn giản là dưới đường đi đến trong xe ngựa nhiều rất nhiều ngạc nhiên hảo đồ chơi, hắn mới nguyện ý tại trong xe ngựa an tĩnh ngốc .

Hảo tại từ Thiện phủ đến Kinh Thành đã không xa, Thiện Thiên Trạch lại biến đến điên sau ngày hôm sau, xe ngựa liền đi tới Kinh Thành dưới chân.

Cùng lúc trước trải qua một ít thành trấn bất đồng, nơi này trông coi cực kỳ nghiêm mật, vào thành thời điểm cần muốn trải qua sĩ binh đề ra nghi vấn xét duyệt, bọn họ đến thời điểm trước cửa đã sắp xếp khởi hàng dài.

Sơ Ngũ đình xuống xe ngựa sau đó liền xốc lên mành, cùng xe ngựa trong vòng ba người nói: "Thiếu gia, phía trước chính là kinh thành, vào thành sau đó chúng ta hay là trước đi tìm Thiện gia quản sự?"

Trước đoạn đường này thượng bọn họ đều là tại vào thành sau đó liền kinh thẳng đi tìm đã an bài hảo khách điếm, nhưng Kinh Thành bên trong lại vẫn chưa làm an bài. Hảo tại Kinh Thành đương trung có bọn họ Thiện gia phân bộ, cũng có đặt mua biệt viện, bọn họ đi nơi đó cũng có thể trực tiếp trụ hạ, duy nhất tiếc nuối chính là biệt viện ly thành lòng có chút xa.

"Không, vào thành sau đó đi trước cái chỗ này." Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Sơ Ngũ nói, nói cho hết lời, hắn từ trong lòng lấy ra một tờ giấy đưa tới.

Kia tờ giấy là trước trấn trên lão bản nương cho hắn , là lão bản nương tướng công viết .

Lão bản nương trước tìm đến hắn khi đã từng làm hắn đi nơi này lộ mặt, nói là nếu là có sự cũng phương tiện tìm người, Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận tờ giấy thời điểm nguyên bản vẫn chưa chuẩn bị thật sự đi bái phỏng, nhưng sau lại lão bản nương mặt khác buổi nói chuyện lại đả động hắn.

Kia bố điếm lão bản tại đây Kinh Thành đương trung mưu chức thời điểm cũng từng ở thành trung đặt mua quá tòa nhà, tuy rằng thực tiểu, hơn nữa đại khái đã có hảo chút năm không người trụ, nhưng nếu Bạch Mạc Nho không địa phương đi, bọn họ có thể đem sân mượn cấp Bạch Mạc Nho trụ.

Làm Bạch Mạc Nho động tâm chính là cái kia tòa nhà, nơi đó tuy rằng khả năng đã có đoạn thời gian không người cư trú, nhưng là so với Thiện gia hoặc là Vương Độc nơi đó, kia sân khẳng định sẽ làm hắn trụ đến càng thêm thoải mái.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là cái không có thói quen người khác trong người bên cạnh đi theo hầu hạ người, nếu là hắn đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành trụ tiến Thiện gia gia nghiệp trong, tránh không được phía sau muốn đi theo một đống người, còn muốn ứng phó những người đó khen tặng.

Vương Độc bên kia tuy rằng vẫn có thể xem là một cái hảo lựa chọn, chính là Vương Độc chính mình cũng có gia nghiệp cũng muốn vội, tổng không có khả năng cả ngày đi theo bên cạnh hắn.

Vương Độc không tại nói, hắn tuy rằng có thể ở nhờ tại nhà hắn, nhưng đồng dạng tránh không được cũng bị một đám người đi theo, xác thực phiền toái, vả lại không được tự nhiên.

Hắn tới nơi này bất quá là bởi vì tò mò trong thành này người có thể đem điểm tâm làm được như thế nào trình độ, nói trắng ra là, nhìn ngạc nhiên xem náo nhiệt tâm tình càng nhiều chút, nếu thật sự cả ngày cả ngày mệt mỏi ứng phó này đó nhỏ vụn, kia phỏng chừng sẽ đem hắn mệt đến ngất ngư.

Sơ Ngũ đem kia tờ giấy tiếp nhận sau đó nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu sau, Sơ Ngũ lúc này mới bĩu bĩu môi nói: "Bạch thiếu gia ngươi cũng thật là, nhân gia đều là nghĩ ở tại đại biệt trong nội viện nhiều những người này đi theo chiếu cố mới hảo mới thoải mái tài văn chương phái, ngươi lại tổng tưởng ở tại nơi này chút không được tự nhiên địa phương."

Sơ Ngũ vốn là cái linh hoạt tính tình, hồi Thiện phủ sau đó có vẻ câu nệ, nhưng ly Thiện phủ sau đó hắn lại là trước bộ dáng kia.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị hắn nói được ngượng ngùng, hắn sờ sờ cái mũi quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Ngươi muốn là trụ không có thói quen, nếu không ngươi đi nhà ngươi trụ ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho lời này đảo cũng không có sặc Thiện Ngọc Thành ý tứ, bên cạnh hắn dù sao còn đi theo cái Thiện Thiên Trạch, tóm lại có chút không có phương tiện.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là muốn đến điểm này, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua ở bên cạnh ăn đồ vật Thiện Thiên Trạch, nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu, sau đó lúc này mới ôn nhu mà nói: "Đợi khi tìm được ngươi kia sân sau đó, ta trước dẫn hắn đi một chuyến phụ cận biệt viện trung, tìm người chiếu cố ."

Mấy người nói chuyện gian, bọn họ đã đi theo đội ngũ đi về phía trước rất nhiều, tiếp qua mấy người liền là bọn hắn xe ngựa này.

Sơ Ngũ thấy thế, vội vàng cất kỹ tờ giấy, sau đó lại móc ra trước tiên chuẩn bị lệnh bài, chuẩn bị đến cửa nhà khi đưa cho cửa thủ vệ.

Lại là một lát sau, chậm rãi đi tới xe ngựa lần thứ hai dừng lại, tùy theo mà đến còn có một người tuổi còn trẻ nam nhân chất vấn thanh âm, "Từ đâu tới đây ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho chưa từng thấy qua như vậy tư thế, hắn có chút ngạc nhiên vén lên bức màn, ló đầu ra nhìn hướng tiền phương.

Ngăn ở bọn họ xe ngựa trước là một cái xuyên một thân áo giáp binh lính, kia thân thể người cao đại, một thân áo giáp bị hắn xuyên xuất vài phần uy nghiêm.

Kinh Thành vào cửa trước đại môn, một đội sĩ binh phân hai liệt ngăn lại đại môn, đối sở hữu vào thành người đều tiến hành cẩn thận tìm tòi sắp xếp tra. Ngoài cửa, năm mươi bước một tốp, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại cũng không biết đứng bao nhiêu người, những người đó đều giống người này giống nhau xuyên áo giáp, bọn họ vẫn không nhúc nhích, nhìn thật là nghiêm cẩn.

Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng gặp qua nha môn nha dịch, nhưng còn chưa từng thấy qua dạng này mặc một thân thiết khải người, liền nhịn không được nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Ngồi ở trước xe ngựa phương Sơ Ngũ thuần thục mà nhảy xuống xe ngựa, hắn đem mình cầm trong tay lệnh bài hướng người binh lính kia đưa tới, "Chúng ta là Thiện gia người, tới nơi này đùa."

Thiện gia sinh ý trải rộng thiên hạ này, không người không biết, không người không hiểu, kia lệnh bài là Thiện gia lệnh bài, người binh lính kia nhìn thoáng qua liền nhìn ra được.

Chính là đang nhìn đến kia lệnh bài khi, ánh mắt hắn cũng là lượng lượng, mang thêm vài phần lệnh Bạch Mạc Nho không mừng tham lam.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị buông xuống mành thu hồi đầu khi, người binh lính kia lại dùng trong tay trường mâu chỉ hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, "Hắn là ai vậy?"

Sơ Ngũ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía xe ngựa, sau đó nhanh chóng giải thích: "Hắn là chúng ta gia thiếu gia bằng hữu, tên là Bạch Mạc Nho, là đi cùng thiếu gia của chúng ta đến thành trung đùa."

Sơ Ngũ cũng đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi qua không ít địa phương, hắn thấy người binh lính kia bộ dáng liền đoán được trong lòng hắn suy nghĩ, bởi vậy hắn lấy lòng mà cười cười sau lại lặng yên không một tiếng động mà bước lên trước một bước, tự trong ngực lấy ra một đồ vật nhét vào người binh lính kia trong tay.

Phụ cận người đối một màn này thấy nhưng không thể trách, thậm chí không người liếc mắt hơn một cái. Bạch Mạc Nho tọa không ở trên xe ngựa, hắn nhìn thấy sĩ binh nếu vô một thân nhét vào trong ngực ngân lượng.

Ngân lượng không ít, thiếu nói cũng có thập đến hai, người binh lính kia đem bạc nhét vào trong ngực sau đó lại vẫn chưa cho đi, hắn ngược lại là hướng về xe ngựa bên này đi tới.

Đi vào trước xe ngựa sau, hắn dùng trong tay trường mâu vén màn lên, sau đó thăm quay đầu lại triều trong xe ngựa mặt nhìn xung quanh, "Hai người bọn họ là ai?"

002.

Sĩ binh nhìn đến trường nhìn xinh đẹp Thiện Ngọc Thành mắt sáng rực lên sau, lại cau mày nhìn về phía ngồi ở xe ngựa sau ngoan ngoãn ăn cái gì Thiện Thiên Trạch.

"Là chúng ta gia thiếu gia cùng thái lão gia, quan binh lão gia, chúng ta thật sự chính là đến du ngoạn ." Sơ Ngũ lại lấy lòng mà cười cười.

Đều nói dân không cùng quan đấu, Thiện gia tuy rằng cũng không e ngại này đó tiểu sĩ binh, chính là hiện giờ bọn họ xuất môn bên ngoài thiếu chút phiền toái tổng là hảo .

"Phải không?" Người binh lính kia quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Sơ Ngũ, nhưng không có ý định cứ như vậy cho đi, "Nhà các ngươi thiếu gia là cái gì thiếu gia?"

Khi nói chuyện, sĩ binh đã dẫm xe bên cạnh tưởng muốn hướng trên xe đi, tựa hồ chuẩn bị lên xe ngựa kiểm tra một phen.

Sơ Ngũ thấy vội vàng đi lên ngăn cản hắn, sau đó lại từ trong lòng móc ra thập đến lượng bạc đưa tới, mà còn giải thích: "Nhà của chúng ta thiếu gia là Thiện gia biểu thiếu gia."

Thiện Ngọc Thành thân phận có chút đặc biệt, bên ngoài khi bọn họ giống nhau cũng sẽ không nói thẳng, chỉ biết nói là Thiện gia thân thích, miễn cho dẫn một ít kẻ xấu khởi lòng xấu xa.

Người binh lính kia nghe xong lời này sau đó lại nhạc , hắn trên mặt căng thẳng, trường mâu lại chỉ vào bên trong xe ngựa Thiện Ngọc Thành nhân tiện nói: "Hiện giờ chính trực cửa ải cuối năm, cấp trên người làm chúng ta tường tra không thể thả quá nhâm thân phận như thế nào không rõ người, các ngươi, xuống dưới."

Người binh lính kia nói thực lớn tiếng, nghe xong hắn lời này phụ cận thủ đại môn hai đội sĩ binh đều chạy tới, sau một lát liền đem xe ngựa vây vào giữa.

Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt lạnh nhạt, trong mắt lại không khỏi có vài phần kinh ngạc, hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy như vậy tư thế.

Ngoài xe ngựa, những cái đó vây tới sĩ binh một bên đem ngựa xe vây vào giữa, một bên nhìn về phía cái kia thét to binh lính, "Đây là có chuyện gì?"

"Bọn họ nói bọn họ là Thiện gia , nhưng ta nhìn có chút khả nghi." Sĩ binh khi nói chuyện, làm người bên cạnh đều nhìn thấy hắn trong tay lệnh bài, trong mắt cũng là tinh quang hiện lên.

Ở cửa thành chờ vào thành những người đó thấy tư thế này đội ngũ lại vẫn chưa loạn, một đám như cũ là nên làm chi làm chi, chỉ có mấy cái nhìn phong trần mệt mỏi như là từ nơi khác tới tại duỗi trường cổ tò mò mà đánh giá.

Kia tiểu đội trung người thấy lệnh bài, trong mắt đều lộ ra vài phần tham lam, Sơ Ngũ thấy thế trên mặt có chút do dự, bất quá hắn lại hiểu những người này ý tứ.

Thiện gia gia đại nghiệp đại, tuy rằng trong ngày thường này thanh danh hảo sử, nhưng ngẫu nhiên cũng gặp được giống như vậy tham tài , đã nghĩ tại Thiện gia trong tay nhiều mò chút nước luộc.

Những người này cũng không phải tưởng thật sự làm khó hắn nhóm, chỉ cần hắn mỗi người đều cấp tốt hơn chỗ, bọn họ liền sẽ thả đi.

Tình hình chung, gia đại nghiệp đại chút người ra ngoài gặp được loại sự tình này, bọn hạ nhân cũng sẽ không thật sự trở về hướng chủ nhân bẩm báo, nhiều là sẽ nhiều cấp chút bạc dàn xếp ổn thoả, cũng không thể thật sự làm chủ nhà đi cùng những cái đó thủ vệ người tranh này mấy lượng bạc.

Hơn nữa lúc này đây bọn họ đi ra không dẫn người, cũng chỉ có chính bọn hắn vài cái, nhìn liền không giống Thiện gia cái gì đại nhân vật, người ở bên ngoài trong mắt bọn họ người như thế tiền trong tay tốt nhất mò.

Sơ Ngũ cũng biết trong đó miêu nị, chính là hắn vừa mới đã cho hơn hai mươi gần tới tam mười lượng bạc .

Ngay tại Sơ Ngũ do dự gian lấy ra tiền túi chuẩn bị tiêu tài hóa tai khi, bên trong thành lại đột nhiên có một liệt cưỡi cao đầu đại mã binh lính đi quá, nhìn thấy bên này tình huống những người đó nhiễu đi qua.

Đi ở trước đám người phương một cái cưỡi hắc mã tiểu đội trưởng dạng nhân vật, hắn ngồi ở trên ngựa nhìn bị sĩ binh vây vào giữa xe ngựa, mày kiếm nhẹ nhăn, hỏi: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Nhìn thấy này đội người, nguyên bản vây quanh ở trước xe ngựa những cái đó sĩ binh vội vàng thu hồi trên mặt tham lam, một đám mà thẳng thắn bộ ngực thối lui đến một bên đứng vững, "Hồi đại nhân, tiểu nhân cảm thấy xe ngựa này có chút khả nghi, cho nên muốn làm mặt trên người xuống dưới lại làm kiểm tra."

Kia lập tức tiểu đội trưởng cau mày nhìn thoáng qua bên trong xe ngựa mấy người, hắn nói: "Khả nghi? Khả nghi liền bắt lại thẩm vấn, gần nhất khi giá trị cửa ải cuối năm, giám sát chặt chẽ chút."

Kia tiểu đội trưởng hiển nhiên không rõ ràng lắm này cửa thành âm thầm thủ đoạn nhỏ, hắn tuy rằng nhìn thân phận vị trí rất cao, nhưng có chút không thông sự cố.

Hắn tuổi không lớn lắm, nhìn cũng mới ba mươi xuất đầu, mày rậm mắt to vốn nên đúng là tuấn năm, nhưng là hắn mặt mày chi gian đã mang theo vài phần phong sương dấu vết, nghĩ đến phải là đã từng thượng quá chiến trường , đại khái bởi vì năm mới nguyên nhân cho nên mới bị điều đến trong thành này làm thủ vệ.

Nghe xong hắn mà nói, nguyên bản vây quanh Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ xe ngựa những người đó trên mặt lập tức liền lộ ra vài phần tử bạch, bọn họ đại khái cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ đem sự tình nháo đại.

Bọn họ bất quá là vi mấy lượng bạc, thật trảo người trở về thẩm vấn một phen, vạn nhất muốn là đem bọn họ lấy tiền sự tình thống lộ đi ra, vậy bọn họ nên muốn chịu không nổi .

Thấy phía dưới mấy người sắc mặt hơi tái, kia người cưỡi ngựa tiểu đội trung có một người cũng là đã lĩnh ngộ lại đây, hắn ruổi ngựa hướng trước đi vài bước, sau đó đưa lỗ tai đi qua cùng kia tiểu đội trưởng nói một đống.

Sau một lát, kia tiểu đội trưởng nhìn thoáng qua trong xe ngựa Bạch Mạc Nho vũ Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn đứng ở một bên những cái đó sĩ binh, ánh mắt đã sắc bén đứng lên.

"Các ngươi là cái gì tiểu đội người?" Kia tiểu đội trưởng hỏi, tựa hồ chuẩn bị truy cứu, đúng lúc này, bên cạnh vừa mới nhắc nhở quá hắn người nọ lại vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, người nọ mới vẫn chưa lại truy hỏi tiếp.

"Các ngươi là vào thành đến làm gì ?" Kia tiểu đội trưởng không để ý tới ở một bên trắng mặt những cái đó sĩ binh, quay đầu nhìn về phía bên trong xe Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Hồi quan gia, chúng ta là vào thành du ngoạn ." Sơ Ngũ vội vàng nói.

"Du ngoạn? Muốn đi chỗ nào chơi?" Kia tiểu đội trưởng lại hỏi.

Sơ Ngũ thấy, vội vàng đem Bạch Mạc Nho trước đưa cho hắn kia tờ giấy đẩy tới, "Chúng ta liền tại Kinh Thành đương trung ngốc cái thập đến hai mươi ngày, đây là ta nhóm gia Bạch thiếu gia bạn tốt trước sở chỗ ở, chúng ta muốn đi nơi nào."

Kia tiểu đội trưởng đưa qua tờ giấy mở ra, thấy rõ trên giấy viết đồ vật sau đó sắc mặt cũng là luân phiên biến hóa đứng lên, bên cạnh hắn nhắc nhở hắn nam nhân kia cũng tiến lên đi nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó sắc mặt cũng đi theo biến lên.

"Xin hỏi trên mã xa vị nào là này địa chỉ trung chủ nhân bạn tốt?" Sau một lát, kia tiểu đội trưởng lần thứ hai nhìn về phía xe ngựa trong vòng Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho khi, ngữ khí đã rõ ràng có biến hóa, không lại lạnh như băng cường ngạnh mà là biến đến mang thêm vài phần tôn kính.

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn tại Thiện Ngọc Thành kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung ảnh ngược trung, tinh tường thấy được chính mình trên mặt kinh ngạc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trước kịp phản ứng, hắn ra xe ngựa không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh mà nói: "Ngươi hiểu lầm , chúng ta không phải địa chỉ bên trong chủ nhân bạn tốt, chính là có bạn tốt làm chúng ta đi bái phỏng bọn họ."

Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này cũng ra xe ngựa, hắn đứng ở Thiện Ngọc Thành bên cạnh, đánh giá kia tiểu đội trưởng trên mặt biến hóa thần sắc, suy đoán trong lòng hắn suy nghĩ.

Lập tức mấy người nghe vậy sau liếc nhau, hai mặt nhìn nhau. Sau một lát, kia tiểu đội trưởng ruổi ngựa tiến lên, đem tờ giấy còn cấp Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó chuyển thân, "Mời theo chúng ta đi."

Nói cho hết lời, hắn liền ruổi ngựa hướng về bên trong thành đi đến, giống như là muốn dẫn bọn hắn đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành lần thứ hai liếc nhau, sau đó hắn lúc này mới nhìn về phía Sơ Ngũ, chiêu tay làm hắn khu xe ngựa đi theo hắn nhóm đi.

Vào cửa thành sau đó, những người đó cũng chưa nói cái gì nữa, dọc theo đường đi chính là an tĩnh tại tiền phương, không nhanh không chậm khai lộ.

Đảo là bọn hắn xe ngựa này bởi vì có tiền phương kia một cái tiểu đội binh lính mở đường, biến thành trên đường mọi người chú mục tồn tại.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế buông xuống bức màn, tránh được xe ngoại những người đó tò mò đánh giá tầm mắt, hắn bản không nghĩ ở trong này gây chuyện, phải làm điệu thấp chút.

Xe ngựa vào thành, lại đi gần tới có nửa canh giờ thời gian sau, lúc này mới lần thứ hai dừng lại.

Mà lúc này, xe ngựa ở ngoài đã là một mảnh an tĩnh, không thấy chút nào ồn ào.

Bạch Mạc Nho chọn rèm cửa hướng ra ngoài nhìn lại, chỉ thấy xe ngựa đứng tại một chỗ cao ngất tường vây trước. Xe ngựa trước mặt cũng không thấy đại môn, chỉ có một chỗ sau môn, đứng ở trước cửa bọn họ nhìn không thấy trong viện đồ vật, nhưng cận từ này sau môn trang sức cùng lớn nhỏ đến xem, viện này sợ là không thua bởi Thiện gia kia đại viện nhi.

"Người của ta vừa mới đã đi thông tín, các ngươi ở chỗ này chờ , rất nhanh đã có người xuất tới tiếp ứng." Kia mang đội tiểu đội trưởng nói sau khi nói xong đối với Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành gật gật đầu, sau đó liền dẫn hắn tiểu đội đi rồi.

Bạch Mạc Nho dưới đường đi đến đều mạc danh kỳ diệu, giờ phút này thấy hắn nhẹ nhàng như vậy lại đi rồi, trong lòng nghi hoặc không từ càng nặng thêm vài phần.

Mà đúng lúc này, trước xe ngựa phương kia sau môn lại mở, một cái nhìn có chút giống là quản gia nhân vật đi ra.

Hắn nhìn thấy đứng ở trước cửa chờ đợi Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, vội vàng tất cung tất kính tiến lên đón, "Chậm trễ , còn thỉnh thứ lỗi." Hắn đối hai người vẫn chưa dùng tôn xưng, cũng chưa cúc cung quỳ gối, nhưng vẻ mặt chi gian lại mang theo vài phần cung kính.

"Chỗ nào, chúng ta cũng là vừa đến." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Quản gia kia bộ dáng người đánh giá xong hai người sau, có chút chần chờ mà hỏi: "Không biết vị nào là Bạch công tử?"

"Ta chính là, có bạn tốt làm ta vào thành sau đó nhớ rõ đến bên này bái phỏng một chút, không biết..." Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ có chút mờ mịt.

Lúc trước đi thời điểm kia lão bản nương cùng lão bản chỉ nói với hắn làm hắn tới nơi này bái phỏng một chút, nói là lão bản kia đã từng ở trong này mưu chức, nhưng hai người bọn họ lại chưa bao giờ nói với hắn quá là như thế này một cái đại nhà cửa.

Nơi này là Kinh Thành, không thể so bên ngoài, có thể ở này Kinh Thành đương trung có được lớn như vậy một cái nhà cửa , cũng không phải phổ thông phú quý nhân gia.

Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt mang theo tò mò cùng đánh giá, quản gia kia lại cũng không có thỉnh bọn họ vào cửa cũng chưa nói cho hắn biết đây là cái gì địa phương, mà là còn nói thêm: "Tôn tiên sinh hắn đã dùng phi chim bồ câu truyền tin nói Bạch công tử sự tình, còn thỉnh vài vị đi theo ta, ta đã đem tôn tiên sinh trước trụ sân thu thập đi ra."

Nói xong, quản gia kia liền mang theo bọn họ hướng về một bên đi đến, không dẫn bọn hắn tiến cái kia đại nhà cửa.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế không từ âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đi theo quản gia kia hướng về ngã tư đường bên kia đi đến khi, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua phía sau tường cao, có chút nghi hoặc, cũng không biết kia bố điếm lão bản rốt cuộc là cái gì người?

Từ quản gia kia ngữ khí đến xem hắn tất nhiên không là cái phổ thông mưu chức , nhưng lại tựa hồ cùng đại nhà cửa người không phải một nhà.

Đang lúc Bạch Mạc Nho trăm tư không đến kỳ giải, quản gia kia lại tại ngã tư đường một khác đầu dừng bước lại, ở trước mặt hắn chính là một khác tòa tiểu viện tử, liền giống như kia bố điếm lão bản nương nói với hắn , viện này không tính lớn, nhìn qua cũng quả thật có chút thời gian không người trụ, bất quá hiện tại đã bị thu thập sạch sẽ .

Viện này nhìn so với hắn kia sân còn muốn nhỏ chút, nhưng là vô luận từ địa phương nào đến xem, lại đều so với hắn kia sân muốn tới đến quý giá. Lượng là Bạch Mạc Nho không rõ ràng lắm này đó trang hoàng việc, cũng có thể từ này khắc hoa thạch trụ cùng đá xanh sàn nhà nhìn ra chút đến.

Vào ốc, không lớn phòng khách trong vòng chỉ mấy trương cái bàn bàn trà, Bạch Mạc Nho phân không rõ mộc chất hảo xấu, lại có thể ngửi xuất tại trong phòng huân hương cho là vô cùng tốt , ngọt mà không nị, mang theo vài phần thanh nhã, ngược lại là có vài phần thư sinh nho nhã khí tức.

"Vài vị có thể trước ở nơi này, tôn tiên sinh cũng đã cùng chúng ta nói tốt, trong ngày thường chúng ta sẽ định kỳ đến đưa thực vật, còn thỉnh không cần lo lắng." Quản gia kia hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho ôm quyền, "Bạch công tử có cái gì yêu cầu, cũng cứ việc mở miệng."

"Không cần, như vậy cũng đã thực hảo , cám ơn chiếu cố." Bạch Mạc Nho cũng học bộ dáng của hắn ôm quyền nói lời cảm tạ.

003.

Quản gia kia lại khai báo một ít nhỏ vụn sau, vẫn chưa tại trong viện tử nhiều lưu, xoay người liền rời đi.

Nghĩ đến là kia bố cửa hàng lão bản đã đã thông báo quản gia, cho nên hắn cũng không có tại tiểu viện đương trung lưu người, chỉ nói là những ngày gần đây sẽ tại sau môn ở ngoài an bài đứng gác người, làm Bạch Mạc Nho có việc cứ việc đi tìm.

Người an bài tại sau môn, là biết Bạch Mạc Nho không thích làm dẫn nhân chú mục việc, bất lưu người tại tiểu viện trung, là cho Bạch Mạc Nho đầy đủ tự do không gian, quản gia kia ngược lại là người thành tinh.

Quản gia kia sau khi rời đi, mọi người quan viện môn, vẫn luôn buộc chặt thần kinh cũng tùy theo thả lỏng.

Tựa hồ nhận thấy được những thứ gì Thiện Thiên Trạch nhẹ nhàng thở ra sau, liền tại trong nhà xuyến lên, chơi đến vui vẻ.

Sơ Ngũ cũng là động tác khoa trương lau mồ hôi trán, sau đó đỏ mặt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, tò mò mà hỏi: "Bạch thiếu gia, ngươi kia bạn tốt rốt cuộc là người như thế nào?"

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nghi hoặc, bị Sơ Ngũ như vậy vừa hỏi hắn không thể hiểu hết, chỉ có thể nhún nhún vai.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bộ dáng này, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là bị hắn chọc cười, hắn đi đến một bên đổ nước đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt làm hắn nhuận hầu, sau đó lúc này mới ôn nhu mà nói: "Ngươi nếu lo lắng không phải ta làm người đi thăm dò, kia phủ người trên là người như thế nào?"

"Này cũng không cần ." Bạch Mạc Nho lại không cần suy nghĩ liền cự tuyệt, "Chúng ta đi nơi này mục đích chính là du ngoạn, vẫn là không cần liên lụy quá thâm. Hơn nữa khó được kia bố điếm lão bản có tâm, ta không thể cô phụ hảo ý của hắn. Lại nói nếu hắn hữu ý muốn cho ta biết cái gì, ta nghĩ hắn sẽ trực tiếp nói với ta đạo."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy gật gật đầu, không lại tiếp tục rối rắm chuyện này, chỉ chính mình tìm địa phương ngồi xuống, đi nghỉ ngơi .

Bởi vì này trong viện cũng không hạ nhân, cho nên rất nhiều chuyện ba người không thể không tự mình động thủ. Ở trong đại sảnh đi nghỉ ngơi sau, ba người liền đi trong viện đem trong viện trên mã xa đồ vật toàn bộ tá xuống dưới.

Sau đó lại tìm được sân mặt sau, tìm được mấy gian khách phòng, từng người tuyển một gian dọn hành lý đi vào.

Làm xong việc này, ngoài cửa liền truyền đến tiếng đập cửa, là quản gia kia tri kỷ đưa thực vật lại đây.

Mọi người cũng không chối từ, tụ ở đại sảnh bên trong ăn đồ vật sau, liền từng người trở về phòng.

Thiện Thiên Trạch dọc theo đường đi cũng mệt muốn chết rồi, vào gian phòng sau không bao lâu liền đã ngủ, Sơ Ngũ hống hắn ngủ xong ngáp cùng hai người cáo từ sau, không bao lâu trong phòng cũng truyền đến tiếng hô.

Bạch Mạc Nho ôm lấy người trong ngực, không sau một lát cũng đã ngủ.

Lúc này đã giá trị ngày đông, thời tiết âm hàn ẩm ướt, Kinh Thành đương trung thời tiết càng là như thế, ngủ một giấc tỉnh dậy sau, Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy giống như có thể từ chăn bông trung ninh nổi trên mặt nước đến.

Mọi người tỉnh ngủ khi, đã là chạng vạng thời gian, Thiện Thiên Trạch sớm đã ngủ no, đang tại giữa sân phiên thạch đầu chơi đùa, Sơ Ngũ ở một bên đuổi theo làm hắn đừng ngoáy ô uế quần áo, lại bị tắc một tay sâu.

Sau khi tỉnh lại, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền đề xuất muốn trước đưa Thiện Thiên Trạch đi phụ cận Thiện gia biệt viện trung, thuận tiện viết tín làm Thiện gia người truyền quay lại Thiện phủ, làm Thiện Hạo yên tâm.

Thiện Thiên Trạch hiện giờ giống như hài đồng, tổng yếu nhiều những người này chiếu cố tài năng tận tâm, bọn họ đem người giữ ở bên người có chút không có phương tiện, cũng sợ chiếu cố không chu toàn.

Hạ quyết tâm, đoàn người liền đi ra môn.

Theo quản gia kia nói phương hướng, mọi người rất nhanh liền tìm được phụ cận ngã tư đường, Sơ Ngũ sợ Thiện Thiên Trạch đi ném vẫn luôn lôi kéo hắn tại chính mình bên cạnh, Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá đường phố này thượng cảnh vật, mang trên mặt tò mò.

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành tìm bên cạnh người qua đường, hỏi Thiện gia tại phụ cận sinh ý sau, dẫn mọi người hướng về phụ cận Thiện gia ngân hàng đi đến.

Vào ngân hàng, Thiện Ngọc Thành xuất ra Thiện gia tín vật sau chưởng quỹ kia liền lập tức dẫn mọi người vào cửa, lại là bưng trà lại là rót nước , cuối cùng nhanh chóng phái người đi phụ cận Thiện gia cửa hàng hợp lưu bên kia thông tín.

Mọi người đang bên này đợi chút thời gian, sau đó mới chờ đến những người đó, nhận ra Thiện Ngọc Thành biết được Thiện Thiên Trạch thân phận sau, những người này càng thêm cung kính đứng lên, đối chiếu cố Thiện Thiên Trạch này một chuyện là không dám có chút chậm trễ.

Bất quá hai người rốt cuộc còn là có chút không yên lòng, dù sao nơi này không là Thiện phủ, cho nên liền làm Sơ Ngũ đi theo Thiện Thiên Trạch đi.

Sơ Ngũ đi theo Thiện Thiên Trạch đi rồi, bọn họ bên này liền chỉ còn lại có hai người, kia Thiện gia cửa hàng người nguyên bản chuẩn bị lại phái người quá tới chiếu cố hai người, bị hai người cự tuyệt .

Từ Thiện gia ngân hàng sau khi rời đi, hai người cũng không có lập tức trở về tiểu trong nội viện, mà là một bên đánh giá đường phố này một bên tìm người hỏi đường, đi tìm kia Vương Độc trước cùng bọn họ nói qua Vương gia sản nghiệp.

Vương Độc trước khi rời đi đã từng nói qua, làm Bạch Mạc Nho đến nơi này sau đó liền đi lên tiếng kêu gọi, cũng hảo làm cho bọn họ những người này biết hắn đã vào Kinh Thành.

Đi ở ở trên đường, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn luôn nhìn khắp nơi, đường phố này không giống bọn họ kia trấn nhỏ thượng, nơi này thập phần phồn hoa, ở trên đường cho dù không là tập hợp ngày cũng là dòng người đông đảo nối gót tới người đông nghìn nghịt.

Ở trên đường ngược lại là thiếu có tiểu bán hàng rong, chỉ có ngã tư đường hai bên mặt tiền cửa hàng, những cái đó mặt tiền cửa hàng cũng bất đồng với trấn nhỏ thượng keo kiệt, mà là càng nhiều thêm vài phần tinh xảo, trừ bỏ tửu lâu tiệm cơm người thanh sôi trào ngoại, rất nhiều bán đồ vật cửa hàng cũng là thương phẩm trước mắt.

Từ đầu đường đi đến phố trung, Bạch Mạc Nho thậm chí là ở trong đó nhìn thấy hảo mấy nhà trước kia chưa từng thấy qua cửa hàng, tỷ như vũ khí cửa hàng, tỷ như bán đồ cổ , mấy thứ này tại bọn họ kia trấn nhỏ thượng chính là chưa bao giờ .

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn ngạc nhiên, liền nhịn không được nhiều nhìn hai mắt, một bên đi theo hắn bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy hắn như thế, trong mắt tràn ra vài phần ý cười cùng sủng nịch, hắn che chở hắn ở trên đường đi một chút đình đình, đề phòng hắn bị người đánh lên, dung túng hắn này có chút hưng phấn du ngoạn, trừng hồi những cái đó không tốt hoặc là trào phúng nhìn chăm chú.

Một đường vừa đi vừa chơi, thẳng đến thái dương sắp lạc sơn ngã tư đường bị tịch dương nhiễm hồng khi, hai người mới tại ngã tư đường trung tìm được Vương gia một chỗ tửu lâu.

Vương gia làm chính là tửu lâu sinh ý, sinh ý cũng là trải rộng các nơi, Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ tìm hồi lâu không phải bởi vì nơi này Vương gia sản nghiệp thiếu, mà là bởi vì Vương gia tửu lâu cũng không bị vây náo nhiệt nhất ngã tư đường, bọn họ vừa mới sở tại địa phương tương đối hẻo lánh.

Vương gia tửu lâu này bị vây con đường này địa phương náo nhiệt nhất, tại đây chạng vạng thời gian, trong tửu lâu kín người hết chỗ người thanh sôi trào, đi tới cửa khi, trong tửu lâu đồ nhắm hương khí liền đã nhẹ nhàng đi ra, dụ đến hai người không từ nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

"Không bằng chúng ta ăn trước vài thứ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành chủ động đề nghị đạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính có ý đó, nghe vậy sau liền gật đầu.

Hai người hướng về kia tửu lâu đi, mới tới cửa tiểu nhị mời chào sinh ý thanh âm liền đã truyền đến, "Hai vị là dưới lầu vẫn là nhã gian thỉnh?"

"A, này có cái gì khác nhau?" Bạch Mạc Nho đối Vương Độc tửu lâu này có chút ngạc nhiên.

"Hắc hắc, tự nhiên là có khác nhau, khách nhân ngài nếu là dưới lầu tọa tiểu nhân liền đi giúp khách nhân tìm cái hảo vị trí. Nếu là nhã gian thỉnh, tiểu nhân liền đi cấp hai vị khách quan tìm cái trong một phòng trang nhã, lại pha hồ trà ngon." Tiểu nhị kia ứng đối tự nhiên, hiển nhiên đã không là lần đầu tiên gặp được Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ như vậy tân khách.

"Trên lầu nhã —" Thiện Ngọc Thành mở miệng nhân tiện nói, nhưng hắn còn chưa có nói xong đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho đánh gãy nói, "Vậy làm phiền tiểu nhị ngươi , chúng ta an vị ở dưới lầu đi!"

Bạch Mạc Nho tồn thêm vài phần tưởng muốn tìm hiểu tửu lâu tâm, tọa trên lầu nhã gian kia còn có cái gì nhưng tìm hiểu ? Tự nhiên là dưới lầu vị trí mới tương đối tốt quan sát.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đối Bạch Mạc Nho thực hiện vẫn chưa cảm thấy không ổn, tiểu nhị kia cũng là nhân tinh, mặt không đổi sắc vội vàng thỉnh hai người vào cửa, sau đó thét to có hai vị khách nhân.

Bất quá giờ phút này sinh ý đúng là tốt nhất thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ lúc tiến vào có chút chậm, cho nên đã không có không cái bàn, chỉ có thể cùng người hợp bàn.

Vào sau đại môn, lâu nội náo nhiệt không khí liền càng thêm nồng đậm, hai người tại trước bàn mới ngồi xuống, đã bị này náo nhiệt không khí bị nhiễm.

Cùng bọn họ hợp bàn chính là một đôi huynh đệ, hai người hiển nhiên là sớm đã thói quen như vậy hợp bàn hành vi, đối hai người bọn họ đã đến chỉ nhìn nhiều hai mắt, sau đó liền tiếp theo nói xong chính mình uống chính mình .

Trong tửu lâu mặc dù vội, nhưng là mặt sau những cái đó đầu bếp tay lại mau, Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ mới ngồi xuống không bao lâu, liền có đồ ăn thượng bàn.

Bạch Mạc Nho không thể chờ đợi được cầm lấy chiếc đũa nếm nếm, tửu lâu này trung đồ ăn so ra kém Vương Độc tự mình làm , nhưng là quả thật so cái khác trong tửu lâu đồ ăn hương vị muốn hảo chút.

Hai người tam đồ ăn một thang sau khi ăn xong, Bạch Mạc Nho dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành đi tính tiền thời điểm, mới đem Vương Độc cho lúc trước thư của hắn vật đặt ở chưởng quỹ kia trước mặt, "Chưởng quầy , không biết ngươi nhưng nhận thức thứ này?"

Kia chính cúi đầu tính sổ thần tình hồng quang chưởng quầy ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, trên tay động tác nhất thời liền dừng lại, hắn kinh ngạc mà nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay tín vật, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, ngay sau đó hắn liền lớn tiếng thét to đứng lên, "Tiểu nhị, làm trong phòng bếp nhân thủ động đứng lên, khách quý đến ! !"

Này dưới lầu vốn là ồn ào nơi, chưởng quầy như vậy một rống, không ít người đều dừng lại động tác hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua, một cái chớp mắt kia chi gian, toàn bộ tửu lâu bên trong đều có một khắc yên tĩnh.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: quả nhiên vẫn là viết ăn ngon tốc độ tương đối mau!

—

Cám ơn đản đản vạn tuế muội chỉ +15 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn hôm nay ta muốn đi dạo công viên nha muội chỉ +10 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn Tô Du Bính muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn tiểu nha tiểu nhị lang muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nghe vũ trúng gió muội chỉ +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 57: lão bản phân phó .

001.

Vương Độc danh nghĩa sản nghiệp chủ yếu lấy tửu lâu tiệm cơm vi chủ, mà nhưng phàm là bắt tại Vương Độc danh nghĩa tửu lâu tiệm cơm, kia tại chuyến đi này bên trong đều xem như trung kiều sổ, là người kí tên đầu tiên trong văn kiện gió hướng cọc tiêu dẫn đường.

Liền giống như Thiện gia nổi danh giống nhau, Vương Độc danh nghĩa tửu lâu tiệm cơm cũng là cực kỳ nổi danh , mà Vương Độc cái này mà ngay cả tại Ngự thiện phòng đại trù tử trước mặt đều không chút nào thâu trận đại trù, tự nhiên cũng là bị người kính sợ ba phần.

Vừa vặn, Vương Độc người này tính cách cũng cùng trù nghệ của hắn hiểu được liều mạng, không, thậm chí là có thể nói là càng thêm xảo quyệt khó đối phó.

Trong ngày thường, Vương Độc là không tại tửu lâu cơm trong quán , muốn gặp đến hắn một mặt quả thực khó như lên trời. Nổi tiếng mà đến tưởng cầu được một đồ ăn người vô số sổ, nhưng liền tính có thể nhìn thấy Vương Độc, nhưng là bởi vì Vương Độc tính tình, có thể cầu đến người cũng là có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay.

Bởi vì Vương Độc này chủ nhân chính là này tính tình, nhiều ngần ấy năm qua có thể ở hắn tửu lâu đương trung xưng đến thượng là khách quý, khắp thiên hạ thêm đứng lên một bàn tay cũng sổ lại đây, hoặc là nói là một bàn tay đều không dùng được.

Nơi này lại là Kinh Thành trọng địa, tình huống như vậy hạ, có thể bị tửu lâu này chưởng quầy xưng đến thượng một tiếng 'Khách quý' , kia tự nhiên tránh không được muốn cho nhiều người nhìn vài lần.

Trong tửu lâu nháy mắt yên tĩnh sau đó, liền là một trận cao hơn một trận nghị luận cùng ồn ào, rất nhiều người cũng nhịn không được đứng dậy tưởng thấy rõ ràng đứng ở đó chưởng quầy trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho, muốn nhìn một chút cái này bị chưởng quầy xưng là khách quý người rốt cuộc là người như thế nào.

Ly quầy gần , giờ phút này đều sôi nổi đứng dậy tò mò nhìn xung quanh, mà cách khá xa chút tưởng nhìn qua một lần, nhưng không thể không lướt qua người phía trước.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị tửu lâu bên trong mọi người đánh giá, có chút không được tự nhiên, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhất dạng phía sau những người đó, nhịn không được mở miệng tưởng gợi ý chưởng quỹ kia không tất như thế, "Chưởng quầy ..."

Nhưng chưởng quỹ kia lại như là hỗn không thèm để ý giống nhau, nhìn nhìn bốn phía hỗn loạn đám người, hắn gọi người đến giúp đỡ nhìn quầy, sau đó tự mình xuất quỹ đài đến, "Bạch công tử trên lầu nhã gian thỉnh!"

Đối Bạch Mạc Nho nói xong, chưởng quỹ kia như là còn ghét bỏ không đủ loạn giống nhau, lại đối bên cạnh hắn điếm tiểu nhị thét to nói: "Đi đem nhã gian thu thập đi ra!"

"Chưởng quầy không tất như thế, chúng ta đã ăn cơm xong ..." Bạch Mạc Nho tưởng ngăn lại hắn.

"Chưởng quầy , nhã gian hiện tại đã..." Kia điếm tiểu nhị khó xử mà nhìn chưởng quầy, lúc này đúng là sinh ý tốt nhất thời điểm, trên lầu nhã gian sớm đã không có vị trí.

Trên thực tế, bọn họ tửu lâu này trên lầu nhã gian đại bộ phận cũng là muốn trước tiên dự định tài năng sắp xếp thượng vị đưa , chỉ còn lại mấy vị trí cũng là có tiền cũng khó có thể cầu được.

Chưởng quỹ kia nghe vậy trên mặt cũng lộ ra vài phần trách cứ, hắn trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái cùng hắn nói chuyện tiểu nhị kia, quát lớn nói: "Ai cho các ngươi đi thu thập cái kia, ta là nói đi đem lão bản bọn họ thường dùng kia gian thu thập đi ra. Cũng không nhìn nhìn là người như thế nào đến , không điểm ánh mắt..."

Tửu lâu này tại Kinh Thành bên trong, Vương gia tổng bộ tuy rằng không tại Kinh Thành, chính là Kinh Thành trọng địa, bọn họ rất nhiều chủ yếu sinh ý cũng đều ở đây biên, bởi vậy Vương Độc là thường thường đến bên này.

Vương Độc tại, hắn mấy cái kia bằng hữu tự nhiên cũng thường đến, cho nên này Kinh Thành bên trong tửu lâu tiệm cơm đều có chuyên dụng nhã gian.

Kia nhã gian là không đối ngoại mở ra , trong ngày thường cho dù là trong tiệm khách nhân chật ních, nơi đó cũng là muốn lưu trữ .

Liền giống như Bạch Mạc Nho trên lầu cái kia không biết cái gì thời điểm liền không lại đối ngoại mở ra dựa cửa sổ nhã gian nhất dạng, nơi này là lưu cho chủ nhà chính mình người dùng , cho dù là trong tiệm kín người hết chỗ, nơi này cũng tuyệt không sẽ cho ngoại nhân sử dụng.

Nghe xong chưởng quầy nói, mấy cái kia điếm tiểu nhị cũng không khỏi lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc, bất quá có thể ở trong này lên làm tiểu nhị cũng không phải không có ánh mắt người, bởi vậy bọn họ kinh ngạc mà phiết thượng Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái sau đó liền lập tức về phía sau mặt quét tước đi.

Mà chưởng quỹ kia lời kia vừa thốt ra, tửu lâu bên trong nhất thời liền càng thêm náo nhiệt .

Người nọ thanh sôi trào sự tăng vọt, cơ hồ muốn đem tửu lâu này đỉnh đều xốc lên!

Mọi người tìm hiểu nhiệt tình càng sâu, mà ngay cả nguyên bản ở trên lầu nhã gian mọi người nghe tiếng cũng sôi nổi chạy ra, muốn nhìn một chút người này rốt cuộc là ai.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngay từ đầu còn muốn cự tuyệt, không nghĩ hưng sư động chúng, chính là thấy tư thế này, hắn cũng không ngăn trở nữa ngừng, mà là đi theo kia hưng phấn không thôi chưởng quầy hướng về tửu lâu mặt sau đi đến.

Vương Độc lưu cho chính mình nhã gian cũng không ở trên lầu những cái đó nhã gian chi gian, mà là chuyên môn tại tửu lâu mặt sau không ra một cái không lớn tiểu viện nhi.

Tiểu viện nhi trung thiết có đơn giản nghỉ ngơi nơi, còn có cái chuyên dụng tới dùng cơm hoặc là uống trà phòng khách.

Nơi đó thập phần an tĩnh, cùng tửu lâu bên trong ồn ào hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Chưởng quầy mang theo Bạch Mạc Nho vào hậu viện, sau đó dẫn hai người vào tiểu viện trung trong đại sảnh, làm hai người ngồi xuống sau lại tự mình cấp hai người rót trà, rồi mới lên tiếng: "Bạch công tử còn xin chờ một chút, sau đó liền sẽ có đồ ăn đưa lên."

"Không cần, chúng ta vừa mới đã ăn đồ vật ." Chính đánh giá bốn phía Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy sau vội vàng cự tuyệt, bọn họ hiện tại đã ăn no .

Chưởng quỹ kia lại không đương Bạch Mạc Nho nói nói là thật , hắn cũng không nhớ rõ Bạch Mạc Nho tự cấp hắn nhìn tín vật trước đã từng cùng hắn trả nợ. Tửu lâu này bên trong mỗi ngày lui tới khách nhân thành ngàn thượng trăm, mộ danh mà đến người không tại số ít, hắn tính tiền khi căn bản là không xem mặt.

Vương Độc trước khi trở về cố ý gọi vài cái tại Kinh Thành bên trong chưởng quầy đi qua, cố ý ngàn dặn vạn dò mà nói chuyện này, cũng từng đặc biệt đã thông báo nhất định muốn hảo hảo chiêu đãi không cần chậm trễ, cho nên chưa bao giờ thấy Vương Độc như thế mấy người chưởng quỹ tự nhiên cũng đặc biệt coi trọng chuyện này.

Hiện giờ người tới, bọn họ tự nhiên là không dám chậm trễ nửa phần .

Tuy rằng trong lòng hắn cũng rất ngạc nhiên cái này nhìn qua tuổi không lớn lắm, làn da trắng nõn thần tình lạnh nhạt văn nhã, mặt mày chi gian còn mang theo vài phần suy yếu vài phần bệnh thái tuổi trẻ nam nhân thân phận, nhưng này người đãi ngộ là cho dù là Vương Độc những cái đó bạn tốt đều chưa bao giờ có này đãi ngộ, bọn họ cũng phân rõ nặng nhẹ, biết không nên hỏi nhiều.

Bất quá thấy Bạch Mạc Nho mặt mày chi gian ẩn ẩn lộ ra vài phần mỏi mệt, chưởng quỹ kia liền thượng tâm, "Bạch công tử có từng tìm được nơi ở, không bằng ta thay Bạch công tử an bài cái chỗ ở?"

Đó cũng là Vương Độc trước tiên phân phó , Vương Độc trước đại khái cũng suy đoán đến Bạch Mạc Nho hẳn là sẽ đi Thiện Ngọc Thành nơi ấy, cho nên vẫn chưa làm danh nghĩa chưởng quầy nhất định muốn lưu Bạch Mạc Nho trụ hạ.

Chính là hắn có thể không ngừng hạ, này đồ ăn thức ăn, lại nhất định tại bọn họ ở đây...

"Không cần, chúng ta đã có chỗ ở ." Bạch Mạc Nho lần thứ hai cự tuyệt, "Hơn nữa ta cũng không đói bụng, cho nên đồ ăn cái gì cũng có thể không cần, ta tới nơi này chỉ là muốn cùng các ngươi chào hỏi."

Này chưởng quầy thật sự quá mức nhiệt tình, nhiệt tình đến ngược lại làm hắn có chút không được tự nhiên.

"Đối , không biết nhà các ngươi lão bản nhưng tại?" Bạch Mạc Nho lại hỏi.

"Lão bản hắn tạm thời không tại Kinh Thành bên trong, bất quá hắn trước đã từng để lại tin tức, làm một khi Bạch công tử đến khiến cho chúng ta truyền tin cho hắn, hắn sẽ mau chóng quay về ." Chưởng quỹ kia mà nói: "Về phần này đồ ăn, Bạch công tử đại cũng không tất cùng chúng ta khách khí, Bạch công tử là lão bản khách nhân chúng ta tự nhiên muốn cẩn thận đối đãi."

"Nhưng là ta thật sự đã ăn đồ vật ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười khổ.

Hắn không nghĩ trụ tiến Thiện gia hoặc là ở tại Vương Độc ở đây, sợ chính là cái này.

Chưởng quỹ kia thấy Bạch Mạc Nho luôn mãi chống đẩy, khuôn mặt thượng cũng lộ ra vài phần khó xử, hắn nghĩ nghĩ sau đó vẫn là hơi xoay người cùng Bạch Mạc Nho thương lượng nói: "Không bằng như vậy, nếu Bạch công tử ngươi đã ăn quá bữa tối, ta đây khiến cho phòng bếp chuẩn bị chút thức ăn lại cho Bạch công tử thượng chút hảo tửu, làm Bạch công tử giải giải lao cũng hảo nghỉ ngơi một chút?"

Vương Độc trước ngàn dặn vạn dò nhất định muốn chiêu đãi hảo người này, cái này đủ để thuyết minh Vương Độc đối người này coi trọng, nếu là hắn thật sự khiến cho người này như vậy đi rồi, Vương Độc trở lại sợ là cũng không hảo điều giáo công đạo.

Hắn cũng bất quá chính là người chưởng quỹ, nếu không phải Vương Độc ngàn dặn vạn dò, hắn nhiều nhất cũng liền khuyên nhiều cái vài câu liền sẽ không lại nhiều chuyện.

Nhưng Vương Độc trước đặc biệt khai báo nhiều lần, hắn không thể không nhiều tưởng tượng. Lúc này cũng là hận không thể trực tiếp liền đem Bạch Mạc Nho cấp lĩnh đến phòng bếp đi, làm Bạch Mạc Nho muốn ăn cái gì cứ việc mở miệng.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đoán được tâm tư của hắn, suy nghĩ sau đó liền gật đầu, đồng ý việc này, "Kia liền phiền toái chưởng quầy ."

Chưởng quỹ kia nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vội vàng đi ra ngoài công đạo.

Chưởng quỹ kia sau khi rời khỏi, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn nhìn về phía một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành, cười nói: "Này Vương Độc ngày quá đến ngược lại là thật sự rất tiêu diêu tự tại ."

Này nhã gian bố trí thanh nhã, nhìn có thể sánh bằng hắn kia trên lầu cái kia tiểu cách gian thoải mái nhiều.

"Ngươi nếu tưởng như thế, cũng có thể." Thiện Ngọc Thành cười đến ôn nhu, hắn biết Bạch Mạc Nho chính là trêu chọc, cho nên chính là theo Bạch Mạc Nho nói nói tiếp.

"Ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho cười lắc đầu, "Sau khi trở về là nên suy nghĩ một chút đem cửa hàng thu thập thu thập ."

Thừa dịp năm sau ngày, hắn cũng nên mở lại vài cái chi nhánh.

Trấn kia thượng cửa hàng hắn không định cử động nữa, bất quá nhìn Vương Độc này hậu viện sau đó, hắn cũng động đem tiểu viện kia mặt sau tiểu viện nhi sửa chữa một phen lộng cái cùng loại tiểu viện đi ra.

Đang lúc hai người nói chuyện khi, ngoài cửa có tiếng bước chân, sau một lát là tiếng đập cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho ứng phía sau cửa, vài cái tiểu nhị có tự tiến tới thu thập trên bàn ấm trà bố thượng đồ ăn.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng đã ăn đồ vật, bất quá giờ phút này đồ vật đều đã bưng lên , hai người cũng không lại khách khí, lấy chiếc đũa nếm lên.

Những cái đó tiểu nhị đồ ăn bưng lên sau đó liền an an tĩnh tĩnh đi xuống, không nhiều lưu, rất nhanh trong viện liền lại khôi phục an tĩnh.

"Nơi này đầu đồ ăn là lại muốn ăn ngon một ít." Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được tán thưởng, "Khó trách trước tiến vào trước cái kia điếm tiểu nhị muốn hỏi chúng ta là trên lầu nhã gian vẫn là dưới lầu tọa."

Vương Độc tửu lâu này đại khái cũng phân là , dưới lầu cùng trên lầu đại khái là bất đồng đầu bếp làm gì đó, cũng khó trách mang thức ăn lên có thể nhanh như vậy.

"Ta cảm thấy cũng là ngươi làm điểm tâm ăn ngon." Thiện Ngọc Thành nghiêm túc nếm nếm hương vị sau đó vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy buồn cười mà lắc lắc đầu, đã thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nếm nếm cái khác vài đạo đồ ăn, sau đó sát có chuyện lạ lại nghiêm túc mà gật gật đầu.

Chuyện này Bạch Mạc Nho lười cùng hắn tranh luận, chỉ ăn đồ đạc của mình.

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho bình tĩnh tại thức ăn trên bàn tăng thêm đến thứ hai mươi đạo khi, liền có chút băng không thể.

002.

Hắn bắt lấy đến mang thức ăn lên điếm tiểu nhị, không cho hắn đi rồi, "Cho các ngươi chưởng quầy đừng lại dọn thức ăn lên, không phải ta bước đi người."

Chưởng quỹ kia còn nói chính là thượng chút thức ăn, nhiều như vậy đồ vật đều đủ bọn họ ăn vài ngày .

Bạch Mạc Nho vô luận là kiếp trước vẫn là cả đời này sinh ra đều không tại đại phú đại quý gia đình, tuy rằng ngày không thể nói vẫn luôn kham khổ, chính là đánh tiểu dưỡng thành thói quen làm hắn cho dù là có tiền cũng sẽ không vẫn luôn như vậy xa xỉ lãng phí.

Tiểu nhị kia nghe vậy, khó xử mà nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, bất quá cuối cùng vẫn là đi ra ngoài truyền nói. Kia sau đó, trong phòng này đảo lại không có người tiến vào đưa đồ ăn, bất quá rượu ngược lại là lại đưa một đống tiến vào.

Hai người tọa ở bên trong phòng lại ăn vài thứ, thẳng đến ăn bụng tròn trịa , lúc này mới đứng dậy.

Hai người vừa ra khỏi cửa, ngoài cửa chưởng quỹ kia liền tâm hữu linh tê giống nhau xông ra, cười hì hì nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Hai vị ăn được nhưng hảo?"

"Cám ơn chưởng quầy , có tâm ." Bạch Mạc Nho sờ sờ chính mình viên hồ hồ bụng, cảm giác mỗi một lần cất bước bụng đều tại run run.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, chưởng quầy rõ ràng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Chúng ta đây liền đi về trước ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói.

Nói xong, hắn liền dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Chưởng quỹ kia lại nói nói: "Không biết Bạch công tử ngươi bây giờ trụ ở nơi nào? Ta làm người bối xe ngựa đưa hai vị trở về."

"Không cần, không xa, tự chúng ta đi rất nhanh liền tới ." Bạch Mạc Nho cự tuyệt, lúc này sắc trời đã ám xuống dưới, nhưng là nơi này là Kinh Thành không là bọn hắn cái kia trấn nhỏ, nơi này cho dù là vào đêm cũng đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Hắn ăn có chút nhiều, vừa lúc có thể thừa dịp cơ hội này tán tản bộ tiêu tiêu thực, không phải buổi tối đi ngủ nên khó chịu.

"Vậy cũng tốt, chính là ngày mai không biết chúng ta nên đến nơi nào đi tìm Bạch công tử?" Chưởng quỹ kia lại hỏi.

Khi nói chuyện, chưởng quỹ kia dẫn theo Bạch Mạc Nho hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, tựa hồ chuẩn bị tự mình đưa tới cửa.

"Ngày mai?" Bạch Mạc Nho dừng bước lại, hắn cặp kia đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung mang thêm vài phần nghi hoặc.

"Lão bản trước đã từng phân phó chúng ta nhất định chiếu cố hảo Bạch công tử ẩm thực." Chưởng quỹ kia mấy năm nay tại khách sạn bên trong cũng đã gặp không ít nhân vật, tâm tư thông thấu .

Từ vừa mới ở chung bên trong hắn cũng đã đoán được Bạch Mạc Nho tính tình, biết Bạch Mạc Nho không thích này đó hư , bởi vậy hắn giờ phút này không lại nhiều quanh co lòng vòng đơn giản nói thẳng.

"Cái này cũng không cần , tự chúng ta sẽ xử lý , bất quá còn làm phiền chưởng quầy tại nhà các ngươi lão bản sau khi trở về đến thông tri một chút." Bạch Mạc Nho báo chính mình hiện giờ cư trú tiểu viện kia tử địa phương chỉ.

Hôm nay này một bữa cơm hắn đều nhanh no chết , nếu là lại đến mấy lần, hắn phỏng chừng liền thật sự muốn no chết .

"Chính là..." Chưởng quỹ kia lại là vẻ mặt khó xử.

"Không cần lại nói." Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng ra ngăn cản hắn nói thêm gì đi nữa.

Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt không đổi sắc, một đôi hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung không phục tại Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt khi ôn nhu, giờ phút này khí thế của hắn lãnh liệt bằng thêm thêm vài phần cường thế.

Chưởng quỹ kia sắc mặt có chút khiếp sợ, nhưng chỉ là một cái chớp mắt chi gian, hắn rất nhanh lại khôi phục trước cung kính.

"Là tại hạ mất cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, làm Bạch công tử làm khó. Kỳ thật là lão bản trước có cố ý dặn dò quá, làm Bạch công tử nếm thử chúng ta trong điếm đại trù tay nghề. Bạch công tử có điều không biết, mỗi một năm trong điếm đại trù đều sẽ có định kỳ khảo hạch, năm rồi đều là lão bản tự mình đến xét duyệt , bất quá năm nay lão bản tựa hồ bởi vì chuyện gì chậm trễ thời gian, cho nên hồi kinh thời gian chậm, liền dẫn đến chuyện này đẩy cho tới bây giờ." Chưởng quỹ kia hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi cúc cung một thiếu.

"Thay ta cám ơn hảo ý của hắn." Bạch Mạc Nho như nhau trước ôn nhu, "Bất quá xét duyệt chuyện này ta cũng không hiểu."

Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt ôn nhu, khóe miệng đã có chút run rẩy.

Hắn đại khái đã biết Vương Độc là bởi vì sao mà chậm trễ hồi kinh thời gian , kia đại khái là bởi vì Vương Độc ở lại hắn kia trấn trên nguyên nhân đi! Tuy rằng đối Vương Độc như vậy làm ẩu có chút bất đắc dĩ, chính là như thế phù hợp Vương Độc tính cách.

Vương Độc trước tại trấn trên thời điểm giúp hắn không ít, hiện giờ coi như hắn còn cá nhân hắn tình đi!

"Không khó, không khó." Chưởng quỹ kia thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa chống đẩy, trên mặt hắn chất đầy tươi cười, "Chỉ cần Bạch công tử ngươi đem vài vị đại trù làm đồ ăn đều nếm thử, lại cho chút lời bình liền hảo."

Chưởng quỹ kia vui vẻ không thể không có nguyên nhân , này Bạch công tử vô luận như thế nào sẽ không nhấm nháp lời bình, đều chung quy muốn so với Vương Độc tự mình đến muốn hảo nhiều lắm.

Bởi vì nếu là thật sự đổi làm Vương Độc đến, dựa theo lệ thường hắn nhất định muốn đem vài cái đại trù đều răn dạy e rằng nhan gặp người...

Năm rồi mỗi một lần khảo hạch đều là như thế, Vương Độc mặc dù là cái thật tốt lão bản, trong ngày thường đối bọn họ cũng dung túng, chính là một khi liên lụy đến trù nghệ hắn liền sẽ biến đến phá lệ nghiêm khắc.

Những cái đó tại Kinh Thành trong điếm đại trù tay nghề được không, từ mỗi ngày trong trong điếm khách nhân số lượng có thể nhìn ra được, chính là này một ít trù nghệ tại Vương Độc trong mắt lại chưa bao giờ đủ nhìn, cho nên bị răn dạy cũng là chuyện đương nhiên .

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ sau đó gật đầu, hắn đem chuyện này đáp ứng xuống dưới, "Bất quá nếu như nói sai, hoặc là không xem trọng, kia cũng đừng trách ta." Nghĩ đến Vương Độc sẽ đem chuyện này công đạo đến trong tay của hắn, hẳn là cũng không là chuyện trọng yếu gì tình.

Hắn tới nơi này vốn là còn vô sự có thể làm, có cái địa phương ăn cơm cũng không tệ.

Huống hồ những cái đó đầu bếp cũng mới mấy người, nhiều nhất ngũ, sáu ngày, hắn nên có thể ăn một cái.

"Vậy cám ơn Bạch công tử ." Chưởng quầy nói lời cảm tạ, "Thỉnh, ta đưa Bạch công tử tới cửa."

Ba người ra hậu viện, đi ngang qua kia náo nhiệt tiền viện, sau đó ra cửa.

Đèn hoa mới lên, trên đường đầu người như trước tích cóp động, nhìn liền thập phần náo nhiệt.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại trước mắt bao người ly khai tửu lâu, sau đó lúc này mới theo đến khi lộ trở về đi đến.

Ly khai kia tửu lâu, Bạch Mạc Nho không từ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, chỉ đương đi ra khi không khiến cho oanh động, hắn lại không biết hắn chân trước mới vừa ra khỏi cửa, mặt sau kia tự mình đem bọn họ tống xuất môn chưởng quầy liền bị người bao quanh vây quanh, truy vấn kia Bạch Mạc Nho thân phận.

Chưởng quỹ kia vốn là người thành tinh, trải qua chối từ xuống dưới đem người hống hồi đi ăn cơm, cũng là nửa điểm tin tức không lộ ra.

Bất quá như vậy một nháo, hơn nữa chưởng quỹ kia giữ gìn, Vương gia đến cái 'Khách quý' sự tình lại không sai biệt lắm đã là mọi người đều biết.

Màn đêm hạ, Bạch Mạc Nho một bên không chút để ý đi về phía trước đi, một bên vuốt chính mình tròn trịa bụng tiêu thực.

Thiện Ngọc Thành buồn cười đi theo phía sau hắn một bước chỗ, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho cặp kia tay ôm bụng động tác, hắn buồn cười mà lắc lắc đầu, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung là vô tận sủng nịch.

Người này có chút thời điểm cũng sẽ làm chút tính trẻ con sự tình, làm người dở khóc dở cười, rõ ràng trong ngày thường đều không phải là người như thế.

"Biết rõ ăn sẽ bụng trướng, còn ăn." Thiện Ngọc Thành đi ra phía trước thay Bạch Mạc Nho nắm thật chặt quần áo, sau đó lại tò mò mà sờ sờ Bạch Mạc Nho bụng, cuối cùng thỏa mãn mà cười khai.

"Mùi vị không tệ, nhịn không được ăn nhiều chút." Bạch Mạc Nho liếm liếm môi, đánh cái cách, trên mặt là thoả mãn biểu tình.

Kia trong tửu lâu đồ ăn hương vị quả thật không sai, tuy rằng so ra kém Vương Độc tự mình làm , bất quá đã cũng coi là mỹ vị.

Mông lung dưới ánh trăng, hai người theo ngã tư đường một đường về tới trước cái kia tiểu đạo, đang lúc Bạch Mạc Nho sắp chuyển biến khi, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đột nhiên vươn tay kéo hắn lại tay, lôi kéo hắn hướng bên cạnh đi rồi đi.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho không quay đầu lại nhìn xung quanh, chính là theo Thiện Ngọc Thành động tác tiếp tục đi phía trước đi đến.

"Có người cùng đi theo ." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nói đạo.

"Là tửu lâu người?" Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi tửu lâu thời điểm cũng đã đã nhận ra, bất quá hắn vẫn luôn tưởng tửu lâu người tại đi theo.

Nếu như là Vương Độc người, hắn tin tưởng hắn nhóm sẽ không đối hắn có ác ý.

"Không hoàn toàn là." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

Tửu lâu người hắn cũng đã nhận ra, người nọ một đường cùng đến cũng không xa, cũng không giấu bọn họ, nghĩ đến phải là chưởng quỹ kia sợ Bạch Mạc Nho xuất sự, cho nên mới cố ý tìm người làm đưa đến trong nhà.

Nhưng là đi đến nửa đường thời điểm, đi theo người của bọn họ liền nhiều, Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa mới nương cấp Bạch Mạc Nho chỉnh lý quần áo thời điểm quay đầu lại nhìn, người nọ lập tức liền núp vào.

Đối với loại chuyện này Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không xa lạ gì, hắn không là lần đầu tiên gặp được, hiện giờ cũng không biết đối phương là hướng về phía hắn tới vẫn là hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho tới.

Nhưng bất kể là hướng về phía ai tới , hắn không muốn làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho liên lụy tiến trong đó. Ngày mai hắn hãy tìm Thiện gia người, làm tìm vài người lại đây đi theo hảo .

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không chuẩn bị cùng đối phương khởi xung đột, dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho đi phía trước đi rồi một đoạn sau đó đột nhiên liền kéo Bạch Mạc Nho biến mất ở tại chỗ ngoặt chỗ, tránh qua, tránh né đi theo bọn họ người phía sau.

Chờ đến những người kia hoang mang rối loạn một đường tìm tới sau đó, hai người lúc này mới đi ra, sau đó hồi tiểu viện.

Một đêm vô mộng, sáng sớm hôm sau đại sớm, Bạch Mạc Nho đã bị ngoài phòng tích tí tách lịch tiếng mưa rơi bừng tỉnh.

Ngày đông trong vũ cùng mùa hè bất đồng, một chút vũ, lạnh như băng cùng ẩm ướt liền vô khổng bất nhập. Tùy theo mà đến còn có rét lạnh, đến xương rét lạnh.

Hắn khi tỉnh lại, bên cạnh đã không có người. Chăn trung đã không có lo lắng, nghĩ đến Thiện Ngọc Thành phải là rời giường hồi lâu .

Bạch Mạc Nho từ trên giường ngồi dậy, hắn bên tay giá áo thượng đã nhiều nhất kiện áo choàng, đó là Lưu Như ngạnh nhét vào hắn hành lý , nguyên vốn hẳn là phóng tại hành lý trong, xem bộ dáng là Thiện Ngọc Thành buổi sáng tìm ra quải đi lên.

Hắn đứng dậy xuyên quần áo, nhìn nhìn phòng trong sau, bản chuẩn bị lấy thủy bồn đi múc nước rửa mặt, tay đụng tới chậu khi lại cảm giác đến một trận lo lắng.

Hắn có chút kinh ngạc dùng ngón tay sờ sờ chậu trong không biết khi nào nhiều ra tới thủy, bên trong thủy vẫn là ôn .

Bạch Mạc Nho gợi lên khóe miệng cười cười, lúc này mới liền nước ấm rửa mặt xong.

Làm xong này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho ra cửa, trong viện nhưng không có Thiện Ngọc Thành thân ảnh.

Vũ không biết là từ đâu khi bắt đầu hạ , hạ đến thực đại, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc ra cửa trong viện cũng đã tích thủy.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc Thiện Ngọc Thành đi địa phương nào khi, một bóng người vội vã từ ngoài cửa chạy chậm tiến vào.

Hắn một tịch trường bào màu trắng, tóc dài giống như vẩy mực vẩy vào phía sau, chính là tóc giờ phút này dính mưa, có chút chật vật. Thiện Ngọc Thành chống ô, người lại hơi hơi câu lũ thân thể tại che chở trong ngực giấy dầu túi, tựa hồ sợ quả bưởi túi dính vào mưa.

Vào sân, Thiện Ngọc Thành tại cửa nhà vị trí dừng lại, hắn buông xuống trong tay bị mưa ướt nhẹp giấy dầu tán, sau đó cúi đầu vỗ vỗ trên người mưa.

Hắn thích xuyên bạch y, quần áo trong cũng chỉ có màu trắng quần áo, nhưng này trời mưa xuống , mưa hạ xuống tiên khởi địa thượng lầy lội, hắn kia quần áo rất nhanh đã bị biến thành bẩn hề hề .

Một chút nước bùn tiên lên xuống tại vạt áo chỗ, nhìn xem có chút vi chán ghét bẩn Thiện Ngọc Thành nhíu mày.

Nhưng giờ phút này hắn lại chính là vỗ vỗ, sau đó liền đuổi ôm chặt trong ngực đồ vật hướng phòng trong đi đến, trong ngực đồ vật hắn hộ phải cẩn thận, tuy rằng hắn bản thân đã ô uế quần áo thập phần chật vật, nhưng lại không làm kia giấy dầu trong túi đồ vật dính vào một chút mưa.

Vào cửa, nhìn thấy đứng ở bên trong cửa Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi kinh, ngay sau đó, cái khuôn mặt kia xinh đẹp trên mặt lộ ra tươi cười, "Ngươi đã tỉnh."

"Ngươi đi đâu vậy ?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhíu mày.

Gió lạnh từ đại môn chỗ thổi vào đến, làm Bạch Mạc Nho cảm giác đến rùng cả mình, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại như là không hề phát hiện giống nhau, hắn cười hì hì vào cửa sau đó đem ngực mình chỉ túi đặt ở trên bàn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành kia song tu trường trắng nõn bàn tay tiến gói to trung, một lát sau, hắn lấy ra bánh bao cùng bánh màn thầu, còn có hoa quyển đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

"Ta nghĩ ngươi buổi sáng đứng lên nên sẽ đói, cho nên liền đi trên đường mua chút sớm một chút. Vốn là ta còn muốn mua chút sữa đậu nành , chính là hạ vũ, ta sợ dính mưa ngươi ăn không hảo, cho nên liền không có mua." Thiện Ngọc Thành đem đồ vật nhất dạng nhất dạng phóng xuất sau lại tâm tình đại hảo bổ sung nói: "Là dưa chua nhân nhi bánh bao, ta biết ngươi không thích ăn bánh bao thịt, cho nên không có mua."

Bạch Mạc Nho theo hắn mà nói nhìn về phía trên bàn, quả nhiên, trên bàn phóng đều là hắn thích ăn đồ vật.

"Không có sữa đậu nành, ngươi chờ ta hạ, ta đi nấu nước." Thiện Ngọc Thành nói xong liền hướng về ngoài cửa đi đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay đi, nguyên bản muốn bắt lấy tay hắn, nhưng lại chưa kịp.

Tọa ở bên trong phòng, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn kia vừa quay đầu vứt động vạt áo biến mất ở tại tầm mắt nội người, nụ cười trên mặt không từ đạm thêm vài phần.

Người này nguyên vốn nên là bị Thiện gia nâng tại lòng bàn tay trong thiếu gia, vốn nên là nhất hô bá ứng công tử ca, hắn tại gặp được lúc trước hắn, đại khái ngay cả mình rửa mặt thủy đều chưa từng chính mình đánh quá, chính là từ khi gặp được hắn sau đó, cặp kia tay liền dính mùa xuân thủy.

Vi hắn hắn học rửa chén xoát nồi, vi hắn hắn học làm trướng sát đồ vật, vi hắn hắn học thu cái đĩa làm vệ sinh, vi hắn hắn học nấu nước pha trà.

Trước tốt xấu Sơ Ngũ còn tại bên người, một ít hằng ngày việc nhỏ vẫn có người cố , hiện giờ Sơ Ngũ không tại, thiên lãnh hắn vi hắn chuẩn bị quần áo, vi hắn đánh rửa mặt thủy nhớ rõ đun nóng thủy, vi hắn một mình xuất môn mua bữa sáng, còn lộ vẻ hắn thích ...

003.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn mưa tích tí tách lịch ngoài cửa, lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh phóng bánh bao.

Hắn cầm lấy một cái cắn một hơi, trắng trẻo mập mạp bánh bao thiếu cái giác, lộ ra bên trong đồ ăn.

Bọn họ hôm qua mới tới nơi này, ngày hôm qua đi ra ngoài thời điểm căn bản không thấy được chỗ nào có bán bữa sáng , cũng không biết người này chạy nhiều đường xa hỏi bao nhiêu người mới tìm được .

Bạch Mạc Nho bánh bao ăn đến một nửa, Thiện Ngọc Thành mới bưng cái bát đi đến, hắn không thường làm loại chuyện này, bưng bát thời điểm mỗi bán ra một bước đều thật cẩn thận , sợ tát trong bát đồ vật.

Thật vất vả đi đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, hắn thật cẩn thận cầm chén đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên tay phương tiện hắn lấy địa phương sau, lúc này mới cẩn thận mà hỏi: "Thế nào, ăn ngon sao? Này bánh bao có phải hay không có chút lương, ta không tìm được địa phương, cho nên đi có chút xa."

Nói xong, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đưa tay dùng trắng nõn chỉ phúc chạm vào Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay bánh bao, thấy kia bánh bao chính là ấm áp, hắn nhịn không được mày kiếm hơi nhíu, "Không phải ta phóng trong nồi lại nhiệt nhiệt?"

"Ngươi sẽ?" Bạch Mạc Nho cười hắn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt một trận quẫn bách, mang theo mưa hai má hơi hơi phiếm hồng.

Trong lòng hắn nhịn không được sinh ra vài phần xấu hổ buồn bực đến, trước kia không cảm thấy, hiện giờ hắn mới phát hiện mình có bao nhiêu vô dụng. Ly khai Sơ Ngũ, hắn thế nhưng liên điểm ấy việc nhỏ đều không làm được.

"Không có việc gì, đây không phải là còn có nước ấm sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho thấy hắn mau xấu hổ buồn bực tử, vội vàng nói.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn kia còn mạo hiểm nhiệt khí thủy, suy nghĩ kia bánh bao không tính băng, lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Hắn đi đến rời xa Bạch Mạc Nho góc chụp y phục trên người, quần áo thượng thủy tí cùng bùn làm hắn thập phần không mừng, "Đối , ta nhịn dược, chờ chút ngươi ăn cơm xong đem dược uống."

Thiện Ngọc Thành mấy ngày nay biệt không học được, này ngao dược kỹ thuật cũng là đã tinh thông.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính ăn bánh bao khẽ dừng động tác, hắn có chút dở khóc dở cười, này người đã đến mẹ hắn Lưu Như chân truyền, đã thành xong việc nhi mẹ.

Hắn lại còn không có sinh bệnh, ăn cái gì dược?

Bất quá lời này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng cũng chỉ là ngoài miệng nói một chút, hắn thân thể này hắn biết, loại này rét lạnh ẩm ướt thời tiết, không trước tiên dự phòng nói không chừng hắn tại Kinh Thành này hơn mười ngày phỏng chừng đều đến ôm bệnh trong người .

Thiện Ngọc Thành ở một bên run rẩy xong rồi quần áo thượng mưa, tính thời gian lại lấy ô che ra phòng ở, hướng về phòng bếp đi đến.

Nhịn dược, đem dược đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay, theo dõi hắn ăn đi xuống, lại lấy vừa mới mua một lần trở về mứt hoa quả uy tiến Bạch Mạc Nho miệng, sau đó hắn lúc này mới ngồi xuống ăn đã có chút hơi lạnh bữa sáng.

Thiên hạ vũ, Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ không có xuất môn tâm tư, tại trong viện tử cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hạ khởi kỳ đến.

Thứ này vẫn là Bạch Mạc Nho đến nơi này sau đó tài học , không tính tinh thông, bất quá danh sư xuất cao đồ, có Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ đạo hiện giờ hắn đã có thể ở Vương Độc chờ trong tay người đầu nhiều kiên trì một chén trà nhỏ thời gian.

Giữa trưa khi, ngoài cửa đến người, là Vương Độc kia trong tửu lâu người.

Bọn họ dắt ngựa xe đến, đến thỉnh Bạch Mạc Nho đi trong tiệm.

Thỉnh hắn đi ăn cái gì đồng thời, nghe nói trong tiệm cũng tới khách nhân, là tìm Bạch Mạc Nho khách nhân.

Nghe xong kia đánh xe tiểu nhị nói, Bạch Mạc Nho có chút nghi hoặc, khách của hắn?

Hắn tại Kinh Thành sẽ có khách nhân nào?

Hơn nữa người nọ làm sao sẽ biết đi Vương Độc nơi ấy tìm hắn?

Thiên khí trời ác liệt cũng không có thể ảnh hưởng tửu lâu bên trong sinh ý, Bạch Mạc Nho từ trên mã xa xuống dưới thời điểm, trong tửu lâu như trước kín người hết chỗ.

Thuần thục lướt qua tiền viện, Bạch Mạc Nho bị chưởng quỹ kia cung kính dẫn tiến hậu viện.

Vào sân, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp mở miệng, tại trong phòng người cũng đã đứng dậy, "Ngươi tới đến so đoán trước sớm."

Tại trong phòng cùng hắn người nói chuyện là Liễu Hồng, hắn hôm nay xuyên một thân dày áo bông, nhìn ngược lại là ấm áp, chính là vạt áo phía dưới có chút thấp, nghĩ đến hẳn là cũng là mạo vũ dám đến .

Liễu Hồng là Vương Độc đám người kia bên trong tuổi nhỏ nhất một cái, giờ phút này xuyên một thân cẩm y, nhìn càng hiển tuổi trẻ.

"Trên đường ra chút sự tình, cho nên sớm đạo ." Bạch Mạc Nho cùng hắn gật gật đầu, sau đó vào phòng.

Liễu Hồng nghe vậy trong mắt có vài phần nghi hoặc, người khác trên đường xuất sự chậm trễ sẽ tới trễ, Bạch Mạc Nho này bị chậm trễ lại mới đến, xác thực kỳ quái.

Bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho người này vốn là liền kỳ quái, bị bệnh hơn hai mươi năm lại đột tính cách đại biến, chưa bao giờ từng xuống bếp mà người lại đột nhiên biến đến tinh thông làm điểm tâm, rõ ràng chưa bao giờ rời đi quá kia chi ma lớn nhỏ thôn trấn nói năng chi gian lại không giống trong lồng chi điểu trong giếng vây thú,

Này đó Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh không biết là thật sự không nhận thấy được vẫn là ra vẻ không biết, nhưng bọn hắn này đó sinh ý tràng người trên tinh, lại làm sao có thể sẽ phát hiện không đến?

Người này hiện giờ lại kỳ quái chút, lại có cái gì kỳ quái đâu?

"Liền một mình ngươi?" Bạch Mạc Nho vào nhà sau đó không thấy được những người khác, không từ kỳ quái.

Hắn cùng với Liễu Hồng quan hệ không tính đặc biệt thân mật, trong ngày thường Liễu Hồng cũng tương đối thiếu xuất hiện tại hắn kia trong viện, bởi vì hắn đứng ở trấn trên thời gian đều thiếu.

"Liền ta một người tại Kinh Thành, tự nhiên chỉ có ta một người đến ." Liễu Hồng nhớ tới cái gì dường như bất đắc dĩ mà nhún vai, "Những tên kia năm nay phỏng chừng đều đến muộn chút đến , ai làm cho bọn họ chậm trễ , nhất định phải đem trong ngày thường việc làm đẩy ra lại đẩy lưu đến bây giờ."

Bạch Mạc Nho xấu hổ mà sờ sờ cái mũi, hắn quyết định không tại chuyện này thượng tiếp tục nói tiếp.

Lại nói , cũng không phải hắn cường lưu khách.

Bất quá lại nói tiếp cũng kỳ quái, Vương Độc chơi xấu hắn trong tiệm đầu không đi còn chưa tính, hắn đảo thật không nghĩ tới mặt khác mấy người cũng lại không đi.

"Ngươi cũng không cần tự trách." Liễu Hồng nhìn ra Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng suy nghĩ, hắn không chút khách khí bán chính mình những cái đó bạn tốt, nói: "Chính bọn hắn làm tử, liền làm chính bọn hắn nếm thử hậu quả. Lại nói, bọn họ cũng là chính mình nguyện ý ngốc ở đàng kia mới ngốc , lại không người cường bách bọn họ."

Liễu Hồng đương nhiên biết những người đó thích ở lại Bạch Mạc Nho nơi ấy nguyên nhân, bởi vì nơi ấy ngốc thoải mái!

Không có sinh ý tràng thượng lá mặt lá trái ngươi tới ta đi, chỉ có một ly nước chè xanh một phần điểm tâm hai ba bạn tốt, đối bọn họ người như thế đến nói, cái loại cảm giác này là di túc trân quý .

Hắn cũng thích cái loại cảm giác này, cả người đều có thể trầm tĩnh lại, chính là hắn rốt cuộc tuổi trẻ chút, rất nhiều chuyện vẫn tương đối để ý, cho nên hắn có thể khắc chế chính mình chiếu cố hảo sinh ý thượng sự tình không chậm trễ .

"Ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho trong đầu không khỏi hiện ra mấy người kia giờ phút này trên mặt vẻ mặt thống khổ, "Đối , Vương Độc làm ta giúp hắn xét duyệt cửa hàng này đồ ăn, ngươi thế nào, tới sao?"

"Năm nay cho ngươi đến?" Liễu Hồng vi kinh.

Vương Độc tiểu tử kia keo kiệt, trong ngày thường bọn họ muốn ăn điểm thân thủ của hắn làm gì đó đều khó, tuy rằng trong tiệm tùy tiện ăn, chính là rốt cuộc muốn trả tiền , nhưng hôm nay hắn đối Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là hào phóng.

Nghĩ như vậy , Liễu Hồng không khỏi có vài phần ghen tị, nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho ánh mắt cũng tối sầm đi xuống.

"Như thế nào?" Bạch Mạc Nho không giải chính mình như thế nào đã bị người trừng .

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành trừng mắt nhìn kia Liễu Hồng liếc mắt một cái, chính là hắn không nhận thấy được ác ý, cũng liền không ra tiếng.

"Đối , ngươi ở chỗ nào? Trụ Vương Độc này?" Liễu Hồng hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo.

"Không, ta tìm trấn trên bạn tốt, tại phụ cận tìm một chỗ sân." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

"Vậy thì thật là tốt, ta không địa phương đi, với ngươi đồng thời trụ nhưng hảo?" Liễu Hồng cũng không hỏi trong viện còn có không chỗ ở, hắn mặt dày mày dạn liền đã mở miệng.

Trước kia ăn Vương Độc tên kia điểm đồ vật hắn liền kỷ kỷ oai oai, lần này hắn lại cố tình muốn đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho ăn không uống không cái đủ!

Hắn đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho bên người cọ ăn, hắn còn không tin Vương Độc tiểu tử kia dám nữa cùng hắn xin cơm tiền!

"Có thể là có thể, bất quá ta nơi đó cũng không có hạ nhân." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn ra Liễu Hồng tại phát ngoan, nhưng không biết hắn phát cái gì ngoan.

"Vô sự, chính mình chiếu cố được đến." Liễu Hồng hàng năm bên ngoài, cũng ăn quá không ít khổ, rất nhiều sự tình hắn cũng là sẽ làm .

"Ngươi ở đây phụ cận không chỗ ở?" Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này lại lương lương đã mở miệng.

Lần này hắn khó được có cơ hội cùng Bạch Mạc Nho một mình ở cùng một chỗ, hắn nguyên bản còn tính kế có thể cùng Bạch Mạc Nho càng thân mật chút, này nhiều ra cá nhân đến, tính sự tình gì?

Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt lạnh như băng, kia Liễu Hồng cũng là liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn thấu Thiện Ngọc Thành không thích. Nhưng hắn da mặt đủ hậu, quay mặt đi đi tới không để ý tới Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn là quyết tâm muốn ba Bạch Mạc Nho, thừa dịp cơ hội này ăn cái đủ, làm Vương Độc tiểu tử kia đau lòng chết đi!

Vốn là đi, này một bữa cơm lại không đáng giá bao nhiêu tiền, thỉnh bọn họ ăn thì thế nào, chẳng lẽ còn có thể đem hắn Vương gia ăn suy sụp?

Liễu Hồng trong lòng oán thầm, lại không đề cập tới bọn họ cơ hồ có cơ hội liền một ngày tam đốn chơi xấu tửu lâu này trung, ăn một lần ăn vài ngày đuổi đều đuổi không đi sự tình.

"Lại nói tiếp, này đồ ăn như thế nào còn không có đi lên, ta đều có chút đói bụng." Liễu Hồng nhìn về phía dẫn bọn họ vào chưởng quầy.

Chưởng quỹ kia khóe miệng không khỏi co rút, hắn ngẩng đầu ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nhìn thoáng qua Liễu Hồng, đối Liễu Hồng bọn họ loại này thói quen xấu hành vi không đáng đáp lại.

"Nói như vậy đứng lên, là có chút đói bụng." Bạch Mạc Nho cũng gật đầu, ngày đông trong, tựa hồ tổng sẽ dễ dàng đói chút.

Chưởng quỹ kia nghe vậy vội vàng cười nói: "Bạch công tử ngươi chờ, phòng bếp đã tại chuẩn bị . Hôm nay là phòng bếp một người trong đại trù chuẩn bị đồ ăn, cho nên yêu cầu chút sự tình."

Bởi vì là khảo hạch, cho nên tố thái đầu bếp liền là một người một đốn luân đi xuống.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, chưởng quỹ kia không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng liền còn nói thêm: "Khí trời có chút lạnh người, không biết Bạch công tử uống rượu không? Không bằng ta làm người ôn thượng một hồ hảo tửu, Bạch công tử uống trước thượng một ly."

Liễu Hồng cười gật đầu, vừa mới tưởng mở miệng đã bị Thiện Ngọc Thành lạnh lùng cự tuyệt, "Trước lấy chút thang đi lên liền hảo."

Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể vốn là không hảo, còn chưa ăn cái gì liền uống rượu, thương dạ dày thương thân.

Liễu Hồng không cho là đúng, hắn che miệng lại giác ra vẻ ngứa răng biểu tình, "Chưởng quầy , hắn không uống rượu, cho ta đến một hồ."

Chưởng quầy đầu tiên là hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành cười cười, sau đó lúc này mới quay đầu lại ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười mà nhìn Liễu Hồng, "Lưu lão bản tưởng uống gì? Ta làm tiểu nhị đi lấy, như trước nhớ trướng mục?"

Liễu Hồng nghe vậy, khóe miệng hung hăng vừa kéo, "Này chính là các ngươi đạo đãi khách? Dựa vào cái gì hắn ăn cái gì liền miễn phí còn muốn gì có gì, ta ăn liền phải nhớ trướng?"

"Lão bản phân phó ." Chưởng quầy như trước ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười, "Trừ bỏ Bạch công tử cùng hắn vị này tuổi trẻ bằng hữu, còn lại người, giống nhau nhớ trướng."

Chương 58: tha hương gặp bạn cũ

001.

Liễu Hồng khóe miệng lại là hung hăng vừa kéo, kia nháy mắt, hắn thiếu chút nữa nhảy dựng lên cắn người.

Nhưng mà Vương Độc này chưởng quầy tính tình hắn lại hiểu biết bất quá, cho nên cuối cùng hắn vẫn là nhẫn nại đi xuống, không lại tiếp tục tìm tra. Chính là hắn cũng không lại nói muốn uống rượu, một bộ hoàn toàn quên vừa mới chính mình nói gì đó biểu tình.

Chưởng quỹ kia thấy, vẫn là kia phó ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười biểu tình.

Một người xuống bếp, tốc độ là muốn chậm một chút, ba người ở bên trong phòng lại đợi trong chốc lát sau đó, mới có tiểu nhị thượng đồ ăn.

"Dựa theo lão bản dĩ vãng quy định, một cái đầu bếp mười đạo đồ ăn." Chưởng quầy một bên phối hợp với điếm tiểu nhị mang thức ăn lên, một bên cùng Bạch Mạc Nho làm giải thích.

Chỉ khoảng nửa khắc, đồ vật đã thượng bàn, là bát đồ ăn hai thang, lãnh nhiệt đều có, rau trộn đồ ăn lưỡng đạo, rau trộn trứng muối cùng rau trộn heo nhĩ, sau đó là sáu đạo chủ đồ ăn, uyên ương kê, hạt tàu xì đốt cá trích, bạch chước tôm, xương sườn, canh cá, cá kho tàu, hai thang lại là heo bụng thang cùng thịt gà nấu canh.

Mười đạo đồ ăn đem này to như vậy cái cái bàn chiếm một nửa, nhìn thật ra khiến người khẩu vị đại khai, ngón trỏ đại động.

"Này đệ nhất vị hạ đầu bếp am hiểu chính là ngư, cho nên ngư nhiều chút, còn thỉnh chậm dùng." Chưởng quầy bố xong rồi đồ ăn cũng không lại nhiều lưu, hắn nhìn thoáng qua một chút không rụt rè Liễu Hồng sau, đi ra cửa vội hắn bản thân đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là không là cái gì đầu bếp, hắn chính là cái làm điểm tâm .

Tuy rằng hai hàng chi gian coi như là nửa cái đồng hành, chính là trên thực tế lại kém khá xa.

Làm Bạch Mạc Nho đến làm bình thẩm, Bạch Mạc Nho còn thật không thể nói rõ đến hảo xấu. Hắn đảo cũng không phải nói ăn không xuất đồ vật là tốt là xấu, chính là hắn cũng chỉ có thể nói là ăn ngon vẫn là không thể ăn.

Liền lấy này canh cá đến nói, làm Bạch Mạc Nho đến xét duyệt đánh giá, hắn có thể phân biệt xuất ăn có không ngon hay không ăn, chính là lại làm hắn nói tỉ mỉ hảo ở chỗ nào, hắn cũng chỉ có thể nói nơi này đầu phóng đậu nha ăn ngon, con cá này thịt hoạt lưu lưu ăn ngon.

Nhưng cụ thể ăn ngon đạo lý, hắn lại không thể nói rõ đến.

Nếu là thật sự chính hiểu công việc người, nếm một hơi, chỉ biết này đậu nha ăn ngon là bởi vì này buông xuống đi thời gian hoàn toàn hảo, tài năng làm này đậu nha hương khí thanh đạm lại sẽ không vượt qua thử thách. Con cá này thịt ăn ngon, là bởi vì hỏa hậu chưởng khống đúng chỗ, thủy khai hạ ngư phiến thời điểm không còn sớm không muộn không kém mảy may, phiến ngư phiến người kỹ thuật xắt rau kỹ càng, làm con cá này phiến độ dày đều đều.

Nếu thật muốn làm Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều lời, hắn cũng có thể nói ra rất nhiều nhìn như chuyên nghiệp từ đến, nhưng này liền mất thật.

Kia Vương Độc cũng biết này đó, hắn làm Bạch Mạc Nho đến, kỳ thật cũng dẫn theo tư tâm, một nửa là hy vọng tìm lấy cớ làm Bạch Mạc Nho ở lại hắn trong tiệm, không cần tại tại Kinh Thành trong khoảng thời gian này đau đầu ăn cơm sự tình.

Dư lại một nửa, cũng đúng là muốn nhìn một chút Bạch Mạc Nho có thể hay không phân biệt đi ra, hắn tuy rằng đã biết Bạch Mạc Nho không có khả năng bỏ qua trong tay thượng tay nghề đi theo hắn học đồ vật, chính là cũng không kia tâm.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng đồ ăn ăn chút, trong lòng đại khái đều biết sau đó liền không lại để ý, chuyên tâm ăn khởi đồ vật đến.

Một bên, Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cũng là hết sức chuyên chú, hắn chuyên tâm mà nhìn trước mặt cái đĩa trung thịt cá, chính vụng tay vụng chân ý đồ đem thịt cá bên trong ngư thứ toàn bộ lấy ra đến.

Hắn vừa mới nhìn thấy, Bạch Mạc Nho tựa hồ rất thích ăn kia tam đạo ngư, bất quá đại khái là ngại nhặt xương cá phiền toái, cho nên ăn chút sau đó liền không cử động nữa đũa .

Chỉ là trước kia Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy người khác cho hắn nhặt xương cá thoải mái, lại cũng không biết chính mình tự mình động thủ là như vậy khó.

Hắn tuy rằng thập phần cẩn thận, chính là chờ hắn đem ngư thứ lấy ra đến khi, kia cái đĩa trong thịt cá cũng đã lạn đến không thành bộ dáng .

Thử mấy lần đều không thành công sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới có chút ảo não buông tha .

Hắn đem cái đĩa bên trong bị chính mình chọn nát thịt cá toàn bộ ăn hết sau, liền vẫn luôn cúi đầu ăn cơm, âm thầm cân nhắc cái gì thời điểm làm Sơ Ngũ đi mua con cá trở về nhiều thử một lần, nhiều thử một lần tóm lại có thể học được.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tại trên bàn cơm trầm mặc , Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là âm thầm cân nhắc sự tình, bên kia Liễu Hồng lại hoàn toàn không có để ý, chính vén tay áo lên từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn, ăn được hăng say nhi ăn được mặt đỏ tai hồng.

"Đối , thư mời ngươi nhận được sao?" Liễu Hồng ăn cái lửng dạ sau đó mới mở miệng hỏi.

Hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người cũng là lăng ở tại chỗ, hai người liếc mắt nhìn nhau, đều tại đối phương trong mắt thấy được kinh ngạc, bởi vì vi hai người bọn họ đã hoàn toàn quên còn có chuyện này tình.

Cũng không trách bọn họ bệnh hay quên đại, chủ yếu là trước Vương Độc đem chuyện này nói được thoải mái, nói được thật giống như Bạch Mạc Nho ổn lấy không không thể thiếu, sau lại lại tại Thiện gia gặp loại chuyện này, một gây sức ép, liền thật sự quên .

Lúc này bị Liễu Hồng vừa hỏi, hai người mới nhớ tới tựa hồ là quên việc này.

Chính là hiện giờ hai người đều đã đến kinh thành, kia thư mời vả lại còn vẫn luôn không có tin tức, nên sẽ không...

Bạch Mạc Nho có chút quẫn bách, nên sẽ không hắn cũng không có được kia thư mời đi?

Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt lộ 囧, bên kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không khỏi đi theo ho khan đứng lên, "Ta vãn chút thời điểm đến hỏi một chút, nhìn Thiện gia bên này có hay không thu được tín hàm."

"Không thể nào?" Liễu Hồng đình đũa, "Thời gian này đều nhanh đến ."

Bạch Mạc Nho cười khổ, hắn là thật quên, "Nếu như không thể đi vào, chúng ta cũng chỉ đi xem náo nhiệt đi!"

Bạch Mạc Nho xem náo nhiệt tâm chiếm đa số, có thể hay không thật sự đi vào đảo không phải quan trọng như thế, đến lúc đó thật sự không được, làm làm du khách cũng có thể.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

"Tính , ta vãn chút thời điểm vừa lúc muốn đi hội trường bên kia, thuận tiện giúp ngươi xem một chút ngươi tại không tại danh sách nội." Liễu Hồng cũng là bất đắc dĩ, hai người này nên sẽ không liền như vậy không biết xấu hổ không nóng du sơn ngoạn thủy chán ngấy một đường, mới đem chuyện này quên đi?

"Ngươi nói ngươi muốn đi hội trường?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ tới những thứ gì, "Chúng ta có thể hay không với ngươi cùng đi nhìn xem?"

"Có thể." Liễu Hồng ứng hạ, "Hiện giờ còn chưa mở tràng, chính là dạo chơi nói hẳn không phải là vấn đề. Bất quá hiện tại hội trường mới bày đưa xong, hẳn là không có gì người tại, cho nên chỉ có thể nhìn nhìn hội trường."

Mấy người nói chuyện gian, bên ngoài vũ từ từ nhỏ chút, tích tí tách lịch thanh âm từ từ đạm đi, dư lại liền chỉ có vô tận rét lạnh.

Giữa trưa sau đó, vũ chuyển thành mao mao mưa phùn.

Xuân vũ quý như du, ngày đông trong vũ cũng là chọc người chán ghét .

Ba người đánh giấy dầu tán dọc theo đường, dưới chân là lầy lội địa phương mặt, trên người là không cách nào tránh khỏi bị lâm đến mưa, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, viễn sơn gần thủy đều bị mỏng manh màn mưa bao phủ, biến đến mơ mơ hồ hồ, giống như cô nương trong mắt khí trời hơi nước nhìn không chính xác.

Trên đường người đi đường không có ngày hôm qua nhiều, ngã tư đường phụ cận cửa hàng người cũng ít rất nhiều, nhìn có vài phần lạnh lùng.

Ba người đi ở ở trên đường, bên cạnh trừ bỏ ngẫu nhiên người đi đường, liền chỉ còn lại có một ít thành đội tuần tra binh lính.

Nghe nói Bạch Mạc Nho muốn đi theo Liễu Hồng đi ra ngoài, chưởng quầy vốn là chuẩn bị làm xe ngựa đưa đoạn đường, lại bị Liễu Hồng cự tuyệt , hắn muốn đi chỗ kia không nên quá mức rêu rao.

"Nhà của ta lần này là phụ trách toàn hội trường dùng muối, trước cũng đã an bài hảo, bất quá còn cần đi lại làm cuối cùng thẩm tra đối chiếu." Liễu Hồng vừa đi vừa nói: "Tuy rằng chính là chút muối, nhưng là bởi vì này hội nghị tới đều là chút phiền toái người, cho nên không thể không cẩn thận chút."

Mỹ thực phố bên này hội trường thượng đều là chút hành gia, cùng loại Vương Độc người như vậy, nghiệp nội càng là tinh thông người càng là thích tại đây chút lông gà vỏ tỏi trên sự tình rối rắm cái không xong.

Liễu Hồng là khinh thường những người này kê mao , bất quá có một cái Vương Độc tại bên người, cũng ít nhiều tẩm dâm chút.

"Phụ trách hội trường muối ăn?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhớ rõ trước Vương Độc nói qua, tổ chức điều này đều là chút đại nhân vật, "Ngươi cũng làm quan muối?"

Liễu Hồng quay đầu lại nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, cười đến có chút làm người ta mao cốt tủng nhiên, trên mặt hắn lộ ra vài phần không giống với bình thường khôn khéo cùng tính kế, "Nếu ngươi không nghĩ khai ngươi cái kia tiểu điếm nhi , có thể suy xét đến ta ở đây làm việc."

Bạch Mạc Nho hưng trí thiếu thiếu.

Liễu Hồng rồi lại nói: "Nếu không là bởi vì hàng năm quan muối này phê đi lượng, ta mới lười tới nơi này cùng bọn họ gây sức ép này đó nhỏ vụn. Trận này sẽ làm xuống dưới, còn không bằng ta tùy tiện tìm một nhà tửu lâu cung hàng kiếm được nhiều."

Liễu Hồng rốt cuộc là việc buôn bán , việc buôn bán người, coi trọng đương nhiên là ích lợi.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Vương Độc bất đồng, Vương Độc nếu là nghe xong nhất định phải cùng hắn sảo một trận, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho không cùng hắn tranh, gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ tự mình biết , liền không lại tiếp tục đáp lời.

Ba người đi rồi chưa tới nửa giờ sau, mới tại Liễu Hồng hướng dẫn nhiễu đến một chỗ có chút lạnh lùng ngã tư đường trước.

Kéo dài mưa phùn hạ, ngã tư đường vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, không có gì người đi đường, chỉ có rất nhiều khoát lên ngã tư đường hai bên quầy hàng cùng cái giá. Những cái đó cái giá đều vẫn chỉ là cái thùng rỗng, trừ cái này ra cái gì đều không có.

Ngã tư đường thực trường, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, nhìn hứa xa mới có thể nhìn đến đầu.

002.

"Trừ bỏ con đường này đạo, phụ cận còn có ngũ, lục điều cùng loại ngã tư đường, bất quá những cái đó ngã tư đường là làm cái khác sẽ , tỷ như bán bố hoặc là một ít tàm ti sợi bông cái gì, cũng có đồ cổ các loại, ngươi muốn là có hứng thú đến lúc đó cũng có thể đi dạo đi dạo." Liễu Hồng đạo.

Khi nói chuyện, Liễu Hồng vẫn luôn chưa từng dừng lại mang theo hai người đi tâm đường chỗ, nơi đó có một cái phủ đệ, nhìn không giống là người như thế nào gia nơi ở, càng như là cái phòng làm việc.

Nhà cao cửa rộng đại viện, thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, đại môn thượng treo cái gì cửa hàng bảng hiệu, bên trong trừ bỏ phòng khách ở ngoài còn lại chính là phương cũng chỉ là chút cái bàn cùng giá sách.

Trong phòng người không nhiều lắm, tại phần lớn đều tại viết cái gì hoặc là phiên khoản.

Liễu Hồng cấp cửa thủ vệ nhìn tín vật sau đó, dẫn hai người vào cửa.

"Các ngươi có thể tại kề bên này dạo chơi, ta đi bàn bạc sự." Ở phòng khách trung khi, Liễu Hồng cùng bọn họ tách ra.

Hai người ở trong này ngây người một lát thời gian, cảm thấy nhàm chán, liền quyết định đi ở trên đường đi một chút, tuy rằng ở trên đường bây giờ còn trống không một vật, bất quá so với trong phòng này đảo muốn có ý tứ nhiều lắm.

"Vũ giống như nhỏ." Lâm khi đi tới cửa Thiện Ngọc Thành đem vươn tay ra tán ngoại, Bạch Mạc Nho chi khởi tán ngẩng đầu nhìn, không trung mao mao mưa phùn đã dừng lại, chỉ ngẫu nhiên có vũ hoa chậm rãi rơi xuống đất.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn ngã tư đường, chính cân nhắc muốn hay không bắt tay trong tán ở tại chỗ này, ngã tư đường cuối liền có mấy người cấp hừng hực mà đã đi tới.

Nhìn thấy đứng ở cửa Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, kia cước bộ dồn dập mấy người dừng bước lại.

Đó là một chuyến bảy người, nhìn như là hai chủ ngũ phó, hai cái chủ tử đều là chừng ba mươi tuổi nam nhân, diện mạo có vài phần tương tự chỗ, phải là huynh đệ.

Thấy những người kia cấp hừng hực mà đi tới, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng bên cạnh đứng đứng nhường đường, kia đoàn người lại tại cửa nhà vị trí dừng bước lại.

Hai huynh đệ chi gian tuổi đại chút cái kia nhíu mày, hỏi: "Các ngươi là người như thế nào?"

Người nọ khẩu khí có chút đại, tuy rằng chính là một câu câu hỏi, lại làm cho người nghe có chút không thích.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lạnh lùng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, "Chúng ta đi."

"Đứng lại, ai cho phép các ngươi đi rồi? Không biết nơi này không là người như thế nào đều có thể đến địa phương sao?" Người nọ vươn tay, dùng trong tay ô che ngăn ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành kéo Bạch Mạc Nho muốn đi, hắn liền đem ô che để ngang hai người chi gian, ô che thượng thủy liền mà dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên tay quần áo thượng, một khắc liền ướt một mảnh.

"Chúng ta là người như thế nào không cần ngươi tới quản, ngươi cũng không xen vào." Thiện Ngọc Thành mở ra tay hắn, đem ô che đẩy ra.

Khí trời vốn là âm hàn, y phục này muốn là lại ướt, còn thế nào xuyên?

"A! Ngươi khẩu khí này ngược lại là đại, ngươi có biết đây là cái gì địa phương sao, cư nhiên dám như vậy nói với ta nói." Kia ca ca ngữ khí càng phát ra không tốt, bên cạnh hắn phải là đệ đệ của hắn nam nhân thấy hắn sắp phát hỏa vội vàng kéo kéo ống tay áo của hắn.

Kia ca ca lại không để ý sẽ, xả hồi ống tay áo không nói còn trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái.

"Ta không biết ngươi là người như thế nào, bất quá ngươi lại biết chúng ta là người như thế nào sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho gợi lên khóe miệng cười khẽ, đáy mắt lại không hề ý cười.

Những người này rõ ràng là ở địa phương nào thụ khí, cho nên mới mượn cớ phát hỏa, chỉ là bọn hắn xui xẻo đụng phải.

Bất quá những người này nếu cảm thấy bọn họ là cái loại này tự nhận xui xẻo người, kia liền sai.

Bạch Mạc Nho không muốn gây chuyện, nhưng cũng sẽ không khúm núm mặc người khi dễ.

Kia ca ca nhíu mày, tựa hồ không ngờ đến Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ nói như vậy.

"Ca, chúng ta đi vào trước đi, chuyện này còn không có tin tức, sao nhóm không thể chậm trễ thời gian." Kia đệ đệ lại kéo kéo ca ca hắn vạt áo.

So với ca ca trong lòng có hỏa, kia đệ đệ tuy rằng cũng sốt ruột, nhưng là tính cách rõ ràng hảo nhiều lắm.

"Gấp cái gì, dù sao hắn còn chưa tới Kinh Thành." Ca ca lần thứ hai rút về tay áo, "Vãn như vậy trong chốc lát ngại không xong việc."

"Vậy thì thật là đáng tiếc." Liễu Hồng thanh âm đột nhiên từ trong nhà truyền đến, hắn nhìn thấy này hai huynh đệ người cười đến thập phần vui vẻ, "Nếu các ngươi sớm như vậy trong chốc lát nói không chừng còn liền thật sự bắt kịp !"

Liễu Hồng cùng hai huynh đệ này như là quen biết cũ, hắn nhìn đến hai huynh đệ sau cười phá lệ vui vẻ. Kia hai huynh đệ lại tại nhìn thấy hắn sau đó lộ ra hoàn toàn tương phản vẻ mặt, đặc biệt kia ca ca, khuôn mặt đều vặn vẹo , "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này? Ngươi không là còn không có vào kinh, ngươi..."

"A, ta cũng không biết, nguyên lai ngươi đối với ta hướng đi như vậy để ý. Đáng tiếc ta tọa nị xe ngựa, gần nhất mê thượng kỵ mã." Liễu Hồng một bộ bị cảm động biểu tình, trong mắt ý cười lại làm người ta da đầu run lên.

Liễu Hồng lời kia vừa thốt ra, kia hai huynh đệ sắc mặt nhất thời càng thêm khó coi.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành không biết ba người này chi gian là quan hệ như thế nào, bất quá cũng nhìn ra được hai phe hẳn không phải là bằng hữu.

"Chúng ta đây đi ra ngoài trước đi một chút, ngươi bận bịu xong lại tới tìm chúng ta." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua Liễu Hồng, trong mắt ý là làm hắn xử lý tốt chuyện của mình. Bọn họ lần này, chính là tính là bởi vì hắn mà thụ không bạch chi 'Khí' .

Liễu Hồng hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cười cười, trong mắt mang thêm vài phần xin lỗi.

Cùng Liễu Hồng đánh tiếp đón, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành liền chuẩn bị lại đi.

Nhưng huynh đệ kia lưỡng trung ca ca cũng là hoàn toàn không định thả người, hắn lần thứ hai vươn tay, ngăn cản Bạch Mạc Nho, "Liễu Hồng, đây là cái gì địa phương ngươi trong lòng biết rõ ràng, như thế nào tùy tiện người nào đều mang tiến vào? Này nhưng không phù hợp quy củ."

"Quy củ? Cái gì quy củ?" Liễu Hồng mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, "Ta như thế nào không biết nơi này còn có này nội quy củ, bọn họ là bằng hữu của ta, ta mang bọn họ chạy tới nhìn xem làm sao vậy?"

"Bằng hữu?" Kia ca ca đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, tầm mắt cuối cùng dừng ở hai người dắt trên tay, "Ngươi ngược lại là khẩu vị tạp, người nào đều không chọn."

"Ngươi miệng cho ta phóng sạch sẽ một ít!" Vốn đang cười Liễu Hồng nhất thời liền nổi giận, "Lại nói lung tung, cẩn thận ta xé lạn miệng của ngươi."

Thấy Liễu Hồng động khí, kia ca ca lại nhạc , "Bất quá ta cũng không phải biết nguyên lai ngươi có như vậy hứng thú, cũng khó trách đều này tuổi còn không có cái gia thất, khó trách, khó trách."

"Ngươi —" Liễu Hồng đang định sinh khí, xa xa rồi lại có người đi tới.

Bất quá lúc này đây đi tới không là người bình thường, mà là một đám sĩ binh, một đám cưỡi ngựa binh lính.

Bên này làm sau đó nữa trong kinh thành đại tụ hội chủ yếu nơi, bị thụ mặt trên người coi trọng, bởi vậy này chút thời gian vẫn luôn có tuần tra đội tuần tra. Vả lại bên này tuần tra đội, xa so cái khác địa phương nghiêm mật cẩn thận nhiều lắm.

Thanh đại sơn thủy bối cảnh hạ, đám kia thân xuyên áo giáp cưỡi cao đầu đại mã người từ xa tới gần, dần dần đi tới.

Tại cạnh cửa Liễu Hồng cùng kia hai huynh đệ mấy người thấy, đều phóng nhẹ thanh âm.

Dân không cùng quan đấu, bọn họ cũng không muốn vào lúc đó bị những người này trên đỉnh, vạn nhất nhấc lên quan hệ liền phiền toái.

Thấy những cái đó từ xa tới gần người, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng từ từ sinh ra một cỗ quen thuộc cảm, những người này tựa hồ là trước hộ tống hắn đi tìm người đám người kia.

Bất quá khi khi hắn chỉ nhìn một lát nữa nhi, hơn nữa những người này dọc theo đường đi đều đưa lưng về phía bọn họ, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho đối những người này mặt nhớ rõ cũng không rõ ràng lắm.

Đánh giá đám người kia, Bạch Mạc Nho sau một lát nhận ra bọn họ, cũng xác nhận thân phận của bọn họ, bởi vì cầm đầu cái kia cưỡi hắc mã tiểu đội trưởng đã xuống ngựa hướng về hắn đã đi tới.

Tiểu đội trung những người khác gặp mặt thượng đều lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc, ngay sau đó bọn họ sôi nổi đi theo kia tiểu đội trưởng xuống ngựa, sau đó dắt ngựa theo đi lên.

Thấy những người đó tới gần, một bên Liễu Hồng cùng kia hai huynh đệ trên mặt đều lộ ra đề phòng thần sắc.

Cửa ải cuối năm như vậy khẩn trương thời khắc, tại đây trên đường tuần tra người mã có hảo mấy phê, trừ bỏ nhất thông thường đến vài loại sĩ binh ngoại, còn có từ bên ngoài triệu hồi tới kỵ binh.

Sở hữu trong đám người kỵ binh lại là phiền toái nhất , bởi vì bọn họ cũng không giống cái khác tuần tra sĩ binh hảo đuổi. Đám người kia cơ bản đều là bên ngoài đóng giữ chân chính thượng quá chiến trường đã giết người, trên người kia cỗ tử lệ khí khiến cho đầu người da run lên không nói, lệ thuộc trực tiếp bọn họ phía trên vẫn là bên trong cung , gặp phải bọn họ vậy thì chờ vì thế gặp phải phiền toái thêm phiền toái.

Liễu Hồng cùng kia hai huynh đệ thấy lập tức hướng về bọn họ đi tới người, lập tức thống nhất chiến tuyến bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước.

"Không biết quan binh đại nhân có chuyện gì?" Liễu Hồng quy củ hướng về phía kia tiểu đội trưởng ôm quyền.

Một bên hai huynh đệ thấy, cũng vội vàng ôm quyền.

Kia tiểu đội trưởng lại đối Liễu Hồng không có hứng thú, càng thêm không nhìn kia hai huynh đệ liếc mắt một cái, mà là lập tức đi tới Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đứng trước mặt định.

"Hai vị." Tiểu đội trưởng hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành ôm quyền.

Bởi vì vừa mới hạ vũ, đám người kia trên người đều đều bị mưa xối ướt, kia một thân áo giáp đều bị mưa hướng đến ướt đẫm , liên quan tại áo giáp hạ quần áo tóc cũng tận số ướt cái thấu.

Chính là cho dù là ướt cái thấu, đám người kia trên người lại nhìn không ra chút nào chật vật, kia một thân mưa ngược lại làm đám người kia trên người mang thêm vài phần lệ khí, một loại áp đảo ác liệt thời tiết phía trên chinh phạt khí biểu lộ đi ra.

"Ngươi hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành trăm miệng một lời.

Hai người liếc nhau, không rõ người này muốn làm chi.

"Vừa mới nhìn đến hai vị ở bên cạnh, cho nên lại đây chào hỏi." Như là nhìn thấu hai người trong mắt nghi hoặc, kia tiểu đội trưởng kéo kéo khóe miệng, tựa hồ là tưởng lộ ra tươi cười, bất quá hắn hộ tại miệng biên mũ giáp chặn kia mỏng manh ý cười.

Bạch Mạc Nho cười cười, hắn cùng với hắn không quen, cũng xác thực không biết nói cái gì cho phải.

Ngược lại là kia tiểu đội trưởng đang nói xong lời này sau đó, cư nhiên liền xoay người đi rồi.

Hắn tiếp nhận cương ngựa, sau đó động tác lưu loát lên ngựa, hắn tiểu đội trung những người khác thấy trong mắt mặc dù có chút nghi hoặc lại không bất luận kẻ nào có dị nghị, liên vội vàng đi theo lên ngựa.

Lên ngựa, hắn hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu sau, liền lại khu mã đi rồi.

Nhìn đám người kia từ từ đi xa, tiếng vó ngựa tích táp xa dần tiệm yếu, Bạch Mạc Nho đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung nhịn không được toát ra vài phần nghi hoặc.

Người này vẫn thật là là tới đánh 'Một tiếng' tiếp đón?

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người liếc nhau, cảm thấy người này mạc danh kỳ diệu không thể nói lý, một bên đem một màn này toàn bộ nhìn tại trong mắt Liễu Hồng cùng kia hai huynh đệ, lại nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt cũng đã có thay đổi.

Liễu Hồng hoàn hảo, chỉ là có chút nghi hoặc khó hiểu, không thể minh bạch Bạch Mạc Nho như thế nào sẽ nhận thức những người đó.

Ở một bên kia hai huynh đệ cũng là trên mặt một trận thanh một trận tử, vạn phần phấn khích.

Ngẫm lại vừa mới Bạch Mạc Nho sặc bọn họ câu nói kia, giờ phút này hai trong lòng người tức là nghi hoặc lại là thấp thỏm, chẳng lẽ hai người này có lai lịch lớn?

Nếu là như thế này, bọn họ vừa mới vô lễ hành vi...

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía kia hai huynh đệ, hắn không có làm giải thích, chỉ quay đầu hướng Liễu Hồng nói: "Chúng ta đây đi trước phụ cận dạo chơi."

Liễu Hồng gật gật đầu, quyết định vãn chút thời điểm lại đi hỏi.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người đi xa, Liễu Hồng nhếch miệng mỉm cười, vẻ mặt nguy hiểm tới gần kia sắc mặt còn thanh thanh bạch bạch hai huynh đệ, hắn vươn ra hai tay ôm lấy hai huynh đệ cổ đem hai người kéo hướng chính mình, "Chúng ta đi vào tâm sự."

Nói cho hết lời, Liễu Hồng không để ý hai huynh đệ chống cự, mạnh mẽ lôi kéo người liền vào cửa hàng.

Còn mang theo mưa phiến đá xanh ở trên đường, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành sóng vai đi trước, tốc độ thong thả, lững thững du đình.

Thiên âm , rõ ràng mới là buổi trưa qua đi, lại giống như chạng vạng thời gian.

Này mấy cái trên đường không có gì người, liền tính ngẫu nhiên có người đi qua cũng đều là tò mò mà đánh giá hai người hai mắt, liền cũng không dừng lại, vội vàng tránh ra.

Bất quá đại khái là vì vậy thời gian có thể đi vào nơi này đi dạo người cũng không phải người bình thường, cho nên hai người tại trên đường không đi bao lâu liền có hai người đi lên hỏi ý kiến là bọn hắn người nào, nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm nhìn người cũng không ít.

Từ biệt người thứ hai sau, hai người mới đi không bao lâu, liền lại bị một cái đầu hoa mắt bạch lão nhân quấn lên.

Người nọ thấy bọn họ lạ mặt, đi lên hỏi hai người lai lịch cùng tính danh sau đó, lại hỏi tới rất nhiều, cuối cùng còn hoài nghi mà nhìn chằm chằm hai người nhìn hồi lâu.

Biết nơi này đại khái thật sự không thích hợp đi dạo, hai người lúc này mới tại kia tóc hoa râm lão nhân giám thị hạ, đi rồi nửa điều phố lần nữa về tới vừa mới kia cửa hàng cửa nhà.

Bọn họ khi trở về, kia hai huynh đệ chính đỏ mặt hướng ngoài cửa hướng, vẻ mặt chật vật, thoát được cuống quít, liên tại cạnh cửa Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đều không chú ý tới.

"Bọn họ đây là?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía cười đến vẻ mặt hồ ly dạng Liễu Hồng.

"Không có gì, các ngươi đi dạo hảo ?" Liễu Hồng không muốn nhiều lời, nhưng nhìn ra hắn hiện ở tâm tình không tồi.

003.

"Đi dạo hảo ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười khổ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phố đối diện, nơi đó hiện tại đã không có một bóng người, nhưng là ngay tại vừa mới nơi đó còn có cái đầu hoa hoa râm người tại giám thị hắn nhất cử nhất động.

Liễu Hồng bên này sự tình sớm đã vội hảo, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho sau khi trở về ba người liền trở về đi đến.

Dùng nửa buổi chiều thời gian mang theo Liễu Hồng hồi vậy bọn họ kia sân cùng ngồi ở trong phòng nhìn hắn một người tân tân khổ khổ đầu đầy mồ hôi chuyển nhà, lại dùng nửa buổi chiều nhìn Liễu Hồng mệt đến quán tại trước bàn vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Chạng vạng khi, ba người mới lần thứ hai có động tác.

Vũ đã triệt để ngừng, trong không khí thiếu thêm vài phần bệnh thấp, nhiều thêm vài phần khô mát, duy độc dưới chân lộ lại như trước vẫn là ướt đẫm .

Tiểu viện trung không khai hoả, chúng người tới ăn cơm thời gian liền ngoan ngoãn thu thập đồ vật ra cửa, đi tìm ăn .

Trong tửu lâu sinh ý như trước chật ních, tam người đến khi đi tới cửa, bên trong đã chật ních.

Chưởng quỹ kia không biết đi nơi nào vội , không gặp người ảnh, ba người thấy lập tức hướng về hậu viện đi đến.

Chính là còn chưa tiến hậu viện môn, Bạch Mạc Nho đã bị người giữ chặt, một người quen từ phía sau lưng đuổi theo, nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt hắn lộ ra thần sắc mừng rỡ, "Không nghĩ tới ở trong này còn có thể gặp được ngươi."

"Là ngươi!" Bạch Mạc Nho cũng rất kinh ngạc, bởi vì đứng ở phía sau hắn chính là Đinh Kỳ.

Hắn cùng với Đinh Kỳ không tính là quen thuộc, vốn là quen biết quá trình liền không tính hữu hảo, trong ngày thường lại không có gì cùng xuất hiện, tuy rằng cũng đoán được Đinh Kỳ sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội này khẳng định sẽ đến xem, nhưng là ở trong này gặp gỡ khiến cho người kinh ngạc .

"Vừa lúc, ta ở bên kia đã định ra rồi vị trí, các ngươi muốn hay không cùng đi?" Đinh Kỳ chỉ chỉ phía sau nói nhao nhao ồn ào đám người, "Nơi này tìm vị trí không dễ dàng, ta sắp xếp đã lâu đội, bất quá cuối cùng là tìm đến chỗ ngồi."

"Vị này chính là?" Liễu Hồng tò mò mà nhìn Đinh Kỳ. Lúc trước hắn cùng Đinh Kỳ đã gặp mặt, bất quá hắn sớm đã quên.

"Đinh Kỳ, chúng ta kia trấn phụ cận ." Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không biết nên như thế nào giới thiệu.

"Chúng ta trước tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong viện gặp qua, bất quá ngài khả năng quên." Liễu Hồng quên Đinh Kỳ, Đinh Kỳ lại không có khả năng quên Liễu Hồng.

Liễu Hồng gật gật đầu, cũng không biết là tại đồng ý Đinh Kỳ nói, vẫn là đáp lại Bạch Mạc Nho.

Đinh Kỳ cũng biết tại chuyện này thượng không thể tích cực, cho nên hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ta mời khách, không biết Bạch công tử có nguyện ý hay không hãnh diện."

Đinh Kỳ tính cách cao ngạo tự phụ, hắn tại đây Kinh Thành một người bằng hữu đều không có, hiện giờ thật vất vả gặp Bạch Mạc Nho, tự nhiên không thể không suy nghĩ cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều lời thượng hai câu nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là không hề gì, ở đâu ăn cái gì đều nhất dạng, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh Liễu Hồng cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, thấy hai người cũng vô ý thấy hắn mới gật đầu.

Đinh Kỳ tâm tình đại hảo, dẫn mấy người liền hướng về hắn dự định hảo vị trí đi đến.

Dưới lầu đại sảnh chật chội, cũng ầm ĩ, bất quá ngược lại là rất có không khí.

Đoàn người ngồi xuống, điếm tiểu nhị lập tức liền chạy tới, tại trước bàn nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho khi trên mặt hắn lộ ra kinh ngạc chi sắc, "Bạch công tử..."

"Ta mời khách, ngươi điểm." Chính cao hứng Đinh Kỳ cao hứng phấn chấn đem thái đơn đưa cho Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ta đến trước liền suy nghĩ có thể hay không gặp được ngươi, không nghĩ tới thật sự gặp, đối các ngươi rồi ở nơi đó cái khách điếm bên trong?"

Hiện giờ, bọn họ vậy cũng là là tha hương gặp bạn cũ.

Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp nhận thái đơn nhìn nhìn, sau đó đặt ở trên bàn, hắn đối điếm tiểu nhị gật gật đầu, sau đó nói: "Liền ấn trước đi, chúng ta đổi cái địa phương tọa, liền ở trong này ăn."

Kia điếm tiểu nhị tự nhiên không có ý kiến, vội vàng đi xuống phân phó.

Đinh Kỳ vẫn chưa nghĩ nhiều, chỉ đương Bạch Mạc Nho trước cũng ở đây trong ăn quá đồ vật.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng điếm tiểu nhị nói xong, lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Đinh Kỳ, cùng hắn nói: "Chúng ta lấy bằng hữu phúc, hiện giờ ở tại nơi này ngã tư đường phụ cận tiểu viện tử trong."

"Các ngươi ngươi tới vào lúc nào? Ta đến có vài ngày , hiện tại cũng ở tại nơi này trên đường Lai Phúc khách sạn trong, ngươi muốn là có thời gian có thể tới tìm ta chơi, này Kinh Thành ta lại tới hai lần, coi như quen thuộc." Đinh Kỳ lại nói.

Đinh Kỳ trước có chút tự phụ, cùng Bạch Mạc Nho quen thuộc sau đó dứt bỏ những cái đó thành kiến sau, tính cách đảo không khó ở chung.

Mấy người đang nói, điếm tiểu nhị đã bắt đầu mang thức ăn lên, như cũ là mười đạo đồ ăn, như cũ là hai cái món ăn nguội lưỡng đạo thang thêm sáu cái đồ ăn.

Bất quá bữa cơm này đồ ăn đại trù rõ ràng thiên vị thịt gà, một bàn này đồ vật xuống dưới trừ bỏ rau trộn, cái khác thuần một sắc tất cả đều là thịt gà.

Thấy đồ vật thượng bàn, Đinh Kỳ ngẩn người. Nói như vậy, cực ít có người gọi món ăn sẽ điểm này chủng loại tự trăm yến xanh xao, cho dù là lại thích nhất dạng đồ vật, như vậy ăn cũng là sẽ nị .

Hắn lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt cũng có vài phần kinh ngạc, cảm thấy càng là kinh ngạc.

"Xem ra hôm nay vận khí không tồi!" Liễu Hồng cũng là đang nhìn đến một bàn này tử đồ vật sau đó ánh mắt liền sáng.

Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ nhìn đoán không ra, với tư cách là tửu lâu khách quen Liễu Hồng lại liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra.

Kinh Thành vài cái trong tửu lâu có một cái họ Trần đại trù, biệt không yêu, liền yêu làm kê. Chuyên nhất mà tinh, hắn làm được tốt nhất cũng là thịt gà. Hấp thịt nướng bạo xào đôn thang, vô luận là thủ đoạn gì hắn đều biết, này thịt gà có thể nói là bị hắn làm được xuất thần nhập hóa làm được là nổi tiếng thiên hạ. Đặc biệt vài năm này, tên của hắn hào cơ hồ đã là không người không biết.

Chính là người này có ưu điểm tự nhiên liền có khuyết điểm, này họ Trần đại trù khuyết điểm cũng là đại, hắn thịt gà tuy rằng làm tốt lắm, lại trừ bỏ thịt gà cái khác đều làm được giống nhau.

Mà ngay cả Vương Độc đều đã từng nói qua, nếu không là bởi vì hắn chỉ biết làm kê, nếu không là bởi vì chỉ kiểu tay nghề chống đỡ không nổi toàn bộ cửa hàng, chỉ sợ hắn sớm đã đi ra ngoài tự lập môn hộ .

Một trận hàn huyên sau, mấy người động chiếc đũa.

Liễu Hồng như cũ là kia buông ra ăn nhất định muốn ăn hồi bản hung tàn bộ dáng. Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn không chớp mắt, hai con mắt dính tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người liền không dời đi quá. Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng nếm một lần, trong lòng đại khái nắm chắc sau đó liền tìm thích ăn.

"Thứ này, là..." Kia Đinh Kỳ cũng là tại nếm nếm hương vị sau đó kinh vi thiên nhân, hắn không giống với trên bàn những người khác, là nhập chuyến đi này, tự nhiên có thể nếm xuất bất đồng đến.

"Là đại trù làm , kéo Vương Độc phúc." Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh nhạt giải thích.

"Khó trách, khó trách." Đinh Kỳ liên tục cảm khái, hắn rất nhanh liền lại nghĩ tới khác một việc, "Nói như vậy đến, gần nhất trong kinh thành tại truyền người chính là ngươi?"

Trong tửu lâu mỗi ngày đều kín người hết chỗ, mà trước đã từng thấy qua Bạch Mạc Nho bị chưởng quầy tự mình nghênh đón cất bước người sớm đã không tại, hiện giờ Kinh Thành bên trong tuy rằng đều tại đồn đãi có như vậy hào nhân vật, nhưng chân chính nhận được Bạch Mạc Nho lại không nhiều lắm.

Đinh Kỳ sớm đã nghe nói sự kiện kia, nhưng vẫn luôn không cùng Bạch Mạc Nho liên hệ thượng, hiện giờ thấy, tự nhiên nghĩ thông thấu .

Ngẫm lại Bạch Mạc Nho trước tại nhà mình trong viện tử chiêu đãi Vương Độc đám người sự tình, lại suy nghĩ Vương Độc đối Bạch Mạc Nho hảo, Đinh Kỳ không khỏi có vài phần hâm mộ, "Chỉ tiếc ta nhập đi vào đến chậm, lại không có gì thiên phú, bạch bạch đáng tiếc này vài thập niên thời gian."

Đinh Kỳ tại bọn họ mấy cái kia trấn trên chính là cũng khá nổi danh, nhưng là thì tính sao? Tại Vương Độc những người này trước mặt, hắn thật sự cái gì đều không tính là.

"Kỳ thật ngươi nếu có hứng thú, đại có thể cùng Vương Độc nói một chút, nhiều lời hai lần nói không chừng hắn sẽ dạy ngươi . Sống đến lão học được lão, ngươi muốn học Vương Độc cũng sẽ không xem nhẹ ngươi ." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ cười nói, hắn nói chính là lời nói thật, bởi vì Vương Độc hắn nhiều nhất chỉ biết không vui lòng giáo mà thôi.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Đinh Kỳ lập tức tới sức lực.

Hắn kỳ thật cũng sớm đã có này ý tưởng, trước nhìn thấy Vương Độc liền có , chính là hắn vẫn luôn không dám mở miệng, dù sao loại sự tình này hắn vẫn luôn rất có tự giác, biết chính mình đại khái là so ra kém Vương Độc tửu lâu này trong quán ăn những cái đó đại trù thiên phú.

Có tự mình hiểu lấy đồng thời, Đinh Kỳ cũng có chút sợ hãi, hắn sợ hãi chính mình không thiên phú, liền tính thật vất vả cầu được Vương Độc cho phép cũng học sẽ không. Nếu như là như vậy, kia liền quá mất mặt xấu hổ .

"Còn nhìn ngươi chính mình có muốn học hay không." Bạch Mạc Nho không nói thêm nữa.

Loại chuyện này nhìn vẫn là Đinh Kỳ chính mình rốt cuộc có hay không này tâm, liền tính Đinh Kỳ có tâm cũng còn muốn nhìn Vương Độc có nguyện ý hay không giáo, xét đến cùng, rốt cuộc vẫn là nhìn Đinh Kỳ chính mình tạo hóa.

Ăn cơm, mọi người mới tán .

Bạch Mạc Nho đi tìm chưởng quỹ kia, nói đối hôm nay buổi tối một bàn này tử đồ ăn cái nhìn sau, lúc này mới hồi sân.

Đến trong kinh ngày đầu tiên, liền như vậy vượt qua.

Như là biết Bạch Mạc Nho đã đến kinh giống nhau, tự ngày hôm sau khởi, lục tục liền có không ít người đến Kinh Thành bên trong.

Vào kinh, gặp mặt, biết Vương Độc an bài, Bạch Mạc Nho tiểu viện kia nhi liền lần nữa náo nhiệt lên.

Bất quá lần này không phải bọn họ đều tiến vào tiểu viện nhi, mà là mỗi đến ăn cơm thời gian, đám người kia liền tự giác đến trong viện tử chờ , sau đó theo Bạch Mạc Nho cùng đi cọ cơm.

Kia khách sạn chưởng quầy ngay từ đầu còn có thể băng trụ trên mặt kia ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười tươi cười chiêu đãi, sau lại nhìn nhiều người, hắn cũng sẽ thấy lười cùng này đó da mặt dày người so đo, đơn giản làm như không thấy được.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào kinh ngày thứ tư khi, trên đường đã có thêm vài phần không khí, lui tới nhân trung có không ít cảnh tượng vội vàng , vừa thấy chỉ biết là tự đứng ngoài mà mà đến.

Mà tửu lâu tiệm cơm trà lâu chi gian, đề tài cũng phần lớn tập trung ở sau đó nữa này kỳ hạn gần tới nửa tháng hội nghị thượng.

Bạch Mạc Nho kia thiệp mời, cuối cùng vẫn là Liễu Hồng hỗ trợ lần nữa phái phát rồi một phần, bởi vì nguyên bản nên cấp Bạch Mạc Nho kia một phần cấp đưa đến trấn nhỏ đi lên.

Thiệp mời Thiện Ngọc Thành an bài muốn đưa tại Thiện gia, chính là truyền tin đến thời điểm bọn họ người đã không tại, kia truyền tin mà nghe nói người không tại, liền lại chuyển giao đi ra ngoài, kết quả vòng vòng chuyển chuyển liền không có thể đến Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay.

Thư tín sự tình giải quyết sau, Bạch Mạc Nho tại đến Kinh Thành ngày thứ năm, liền lại nhận được đến từ hội trường bên kia mời.

Bạch Mạc Nho là bắt được thư mời tham gia hội nghị , cùng còn lại những cái đó giống như Đinh Kỳ giống nhau đến xem náo nhiệt bất đồng, bọn họ tụ hội địa phương điểm cũng không tại kia điều trên đường.

Không, nói đúng ra không phải không tại kia điều trên đường, mà là tại trên đường một chỗ trong nhà.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước nhìn đến kia ngã tư đường, là đối ngoại mở ra , có phương pháp người cũng có thể 'Thuê' đến quầy hàng. Bạch Mạc Nho hắn muốn đi , lại càng như là thành lập tại đây chút tiểu quán chủ phía trên loại nhỏ hội nghị.

Đến nơi nhân số không nhiều lắm, tiểu mấy chục người, nhưng có thể đi vào đều là chút gọi cho ra danh hào . Hội trường thượng động bất động tay tùy ý, càng nhiều là giao lưu một ít tin tức hoặc là trù nghệ so đấu, hay hoặc là cho nhau nhấm nháp thẩm bình.

Bạch Mạc Nho thu được lần thứ hai mời sau vốn là có thể đi hội trường nhìn xem, bất quá nên cùng Bạch Mạc Nho một đường Vương Độc thật lâu không vào kinh, cho nên hắn chính là tại Liễu Hồng hướng dẫn ở bên ngoài dạo qua một vòng, chưa tiến vào.

Lý Cửu lão Hứa đám người cũng có chính mình hội nghị, bất quá bọn hắn bất hòa Bạch Mạc Nho, Vương Độc đồng thời, bởi vì thời gian cơ bản tại cùng trong lúc nhất thời, liền sai mở. Hơn nữa bọn họ tới nơi này mục đích không chỉ là vi tham gia hội nghị, còn có sinh ý tràng thượng sự tình muốn đi lại, một khi mở màn, cơ bản không có gì thời gian có thể với cái khác người hội hợp.

Theo thời gian tới gần, ở trên đường không khí càng ngày càng náo nhiệt cũng càng ngày càng đậm úc, mơ hồ chi gian, còn kèm theo vài phần năm hương vị.

Trên đường, đại đèn lồng màu đỏ sớm đã cao cao quải. Chuẩn bị sớm đi , đã có người tại chuẩn bị năm mới thực vật, bố cửa hàng tiệm quần áo trung cũng náo nhiệt, bởi vì đã có người bắt đầu xả bố chuẩn bị làm quần áo.

Trên đường người đi đường càng ngày càng nhiều, đặc biệt tại lâm mở màn mấy ngày nay, từ đầu đường liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, gần tới có một nửa người đều là người từ ngoài đến.

Mà khi đó, Bạch Mạc Nho thân cũng là an tĩnh lại, bởi vì trừ bỏ Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, Đinh Kỳ, còn lại người cơ bản sớm đã bận tối mày tối mặt.

Vương Độc thật lâu không có tới, Bạch Mạc Nho đợi không được người, không người dẫn đường, đành phải tại mở màn ngày đó tìm lộ mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình tìm đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bình tĩnh sửa lại kịch bản OTZ, năm nay đều nhanh xong rồi ta lại đem làm một năm nay nhất ngốc sự tình...

Chương 59: sau sinh đáng sợ a

001.

Mãn ốc kiều diễm cảnh xuân theo đại lượng sắc trời tán đi, nắng sớm sái khắp mặt đất, ngày xuân ấm dương ấm áp mà mềm mại đáng yêu.

Đại sáng sớm, Bạch Mạc Nho đã bị Thiện Ngọc Thành kêu lên, sau đó mơ mơ màng màng gian bị hắn bọc thành bánh bao.

Chờ đến mùa đông lại càng phát thích ngủ Bạch Mạc Nho tỉnh táo lại khi, hắn đã bị bọc đến ba tầng trong ngoại ba tầng liên đưa tay ăn điểm tâm đều thành vấn đề.

Phòng khách đương trung, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã thu thập xong thư mời, đang chờ Bạch Mạc Nho xuất môn, "Hôm nay trên đường phải là sẽ tễ, ngươi cẩn thận chút."

Bạch Mạc Nho ăn xong đồ vật đứng dậy, hắn bỏ đi trên người không biết cái gì thời điểm bị mặc vào hảo mấy tầng rất nặng quần áo, sau đó lần nữa phủ thêm áo choàng, "Hội nghị còn có chút thời gian mới sẽ bắt đầu, chúng ta hãy đi trước quen thuộc quen thuộc hoàn cảnh?"

"Tuy rằng đã không trời mưa, chính là vẫn là sẽ lãnh." Thiện Ngọc Thành cau mày nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho thoát ra quần áo.

Tự ngày đó hạ vũ sau đó, thời tiết đã trong sáng hảo vài ngày, chính là hiện giờ đã là trời đông giá rét, bởi vậy tuy rằng thiếu thêm vài phần ẩm ướt chính là như trước có chút lãnh.

Bạch Mạc Nho không để ý tới hắn, thu thập xong chính mình sau đó liền đi đầu hướng ngoài cửa đi đến. Liễu Hồng lão Hứa bọn họ sớm đã tại mấy ngày trước đã không thấy tăm hơi bóng dáng, tuy rằng trước khi đi bọn họ cùng Bạch Mạc Nho kỹ càng tỉ mỉ nói cụ thể địa phương cùng lưu trình, nhưng không có Vương Độc dẫn đường, Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn là quyết định sớm đi đi xem.

Bạch Mạc Nho muốn sớm đi đi, Thiện Ngọc Thành tự nhiên không có ý kiến, bởi vậy ngày đầu tiên buổi tối liền sớm bắt đầu với chuẩn bị.

Giờ phút này thấy Bạch Mạc Nho xuất môn, Thiện Ngọc Thành vào nhà lấy quần áo bắt tại trên cánh tay, lúc này mới xuất môn đuổi theo.

Hôm nay là tập sẽ bắt đầu ngày đầu tiên, ở trên đường sớm cũng đã là kín người hết chỗ, hai người từ yên tĩnh ngã tư đường chỗ ngoặt vừa đi ra ngoài, liền bị dòng người tách ra, phí hảo chút thời gian mới lần nữa gom lại đồng thời.

Theo ngã tư đường vẫn luôn đi phía trước, hai người theo biển người tìm được trước Liễu Hồng đã từng dẫn hắn đi qua cái kia phố thời điểm, ở trên đường sớm đã là người đông nghìn nghịt người thanh sôi trào.

Ở trên đường, trước không trống rỗng những cái đó tiểu quán giờ phút này đã bị chiếm mãn, đủ loại kiểu dáng chiêu bài bị treo lên, bán hàng rong mặt sau chính là quần áo khác nhau quán chủ.

Một cái phố đi xuống đều phiêu đãng thực vật hương khí, hít sâu vào một hơi, ngày đông trong kia ấm dào dạt dương quang hương vị hỗn tạp thực vật hương khí còn có không chỗ không tại vui cười thanh, hết thảy đều là như vậy làm người ta vui vẻ thoải mái làm người ta ngón trỏ đại động.

Ở trên đường, sớm bọn họ một bước tới du khách nhóm sớm đã dung nhập điều này ngã tư đường, vui cười đi lại , thường thường sẽ tại rao hàng tiểu bán hàng rong trước dừng bước lại, hoặc nhìn hoặc nếm thử quán chủ cực lực đề cử ăn vặt ăn vặt.

Đây là một năm trung Kinh Thành náo nhiệt nhất thời điểm, vô luận là quan lớn quý nhân vẫn là người thường, giờ phút này đều trầm tĩnh ở tại phần này vui sướng bên trong.

"Ngươi cùng gần chút, biệt chuyển hướng . Nếu đi lối rẽ , nhớ rõ tới nơi này chờ." Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở đầu đường thâm hút một hơi sau, tròng mắt liền chuyển động đứng lên, hắn tới nơi này nhưng không chỉ là vì 'Nhìn' ăn ngon .

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho một bộ tham miêu dạng, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng nhịn không được lộ ra tươi cười đến.

Trước kia hắn không thích loại này tễ tễ nhốn nháo địa phương, hiện giờ lại cảm thấy hoàn cảnh như vậy tựa hồ cũng không tệ.

Cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho mà bắt đầu hướng ngã tư đường trong đi đến, tại ngã tư đường bên cạnh chính là một nhà bán đồ khô , khối hạt sung túc hạt dưa phân hảo vài loại hương vị bị một đám tiểu rổ trang hảo, nhìn phá lệ mê người.

"Công tử nếm thử nhìn, đây chính là tân xào hạt dưa, hương vị ăn thật ngon a." Kia tiểu bán hàng rong một bên vội vàng cấp trong tay mặt khác khách hàng tuyển hạt dưa xưng cân, một bên không quên tiếp đón Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên nhìn thoáng qua, này người bán hàng rong bán hạt dưa chủng loại thực đầy đủ hết, cơ hồ vị đạo như thế nào đều có, ngũ vị hương nguyên vị còn có chút Bạch Mạc Nho chưa từng nghe qua , nghĩ đến phải là thời đại này đặc biệt có hương liệu.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng lựa chọn chút, đều mua không nhiều lắm, đã nghĩ nếm thử khẩu vị, thuận tiện còn có thể ở lại hồi trình trên đường giải buồn.

Đồ vật mua hảo, Bạch Mạc Nho tắc một phen trong người sau đi theo cái đuôi trong tay, sau đó liền ôm hạt dưa đi phía trước đi đến.

Đám người tễ tễ nhốn nháo, Bạch Mạc Nho khi thì theo dòng người đi, khi thì sẽ bị người đàn tễ đến một bên, mặc dù có chút chật chội, nhưng là mua được không ít ăn ngon đồ vật.

Tiểu quán thượng quán chủ nhân tạp, ngũ hồ tứ hải đều có, bởi vậy khẩu vị hay thay đổi, chua ngọt đắng cay hàm đều có.

Bất quá ở ngoại vi còn nhiều là một ít lương khô loại, hạt dưa, quả khô, mứt hoa quả hoặc là đủ loại kiểu dáng mứt, thịt bô.

Lại hướng bên trong đi chút, bán hàng rong thượng bán đồ vật liền có biến hóa, đầu tiên là một ít nước đường loại , sau đó là mì phở du nổ chờ thực vật, lại hướng bên trong, liền là Bạch Mạc Nho chờ mong đã lâu điểm tâm.

Bánh quai chèo, miêu lỗ tai, tô tâm đường, chi ma đường, mứt quả ghim thành xâu từ từ, lượng là Bạch Mạc Nho mỗi ngày cùng mấy thứ này giao tiếp, lúc này cũng không khỏi nhìn thẳng mắt.

Nhìn thích, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không thể không suy nghĩ muốn nếm thử. Nhìn mới mẻ, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nhịn không được muốn nếm thử. Nhìn xa lạ, kia Bạch Mạc Nho càng thêm không có khả năng buông tha.

Một đường đi dạo xuống dưới, tuy rằng ngã tư đường cũng không lâu lắm Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là đi dạo đến thập phần vui vẻ.

Chính là rất nhanh, Bạch Mạc Nho liền có chút cười không nổi , bởi vì hắn trong tay đã ôm đầy đồ vật, tuy rằng một đường hắn đều cố gắng ăn ý đồ toàn bộ ăn xong, nhưng đồ vật cũng là càng ngày càng nhiều không chút nào thấy thiếu.

Nhìn phía trước còn dư hơn phân nửa ngã tư đường, Bạch Mạc Nho khó xử cúi đầu nhìn nhìn ngực mình ôm điểm tâm, hai con mắt trung toát ra không cam quang mang.

Nghĩ nghĩ sau, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn hướng phía sau đi theo hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành, người sau chính cao hứng phấn chấn mà ăn Bạch Mạc Nho phân cho hắn đồ vật, trên mặt mạo hiểm hưng phấn hồng quang.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hắn, một bên hàm trong miệng mứt quả một bên có chút mồm miệng không rõ mà hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Bạch Mạc Nho thu hồi nụ cười trên mặt đi đến bên cạnh hắn, sau đó đem trong tay mình ôm đồ vật toàn bộ bỏ vào Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực, cuối cùng, hắn tại Thiện Ngọc Thành nghi hoặc nhìn chăm chú hạ xoay người chạy ra.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghi hoặc mà nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, lại nhìn nhìn trong tay mình điểm tâm, tuy rằng trong lòng cảm thấy giống như có chút địa phương nào không thích hợp, bất quá đồ vật là Bạch Mạc Nho cho hắn , hắn liền thành thành thật thật mà ôm hảo hảo che chở.

Phía trước, Bạch Mạc Nho theo ngã tư đường một đường đi dạo đi xuống, tuy rằng đoạn đường này xuống dưới hắn đã tận lực khắc chế chính mình không lại mua tân đồ vật, nhưng chờ hắn đầu đầy mồ hôi dừng lại khi, trong ngực vẫn là lại đã nhiều một đại bao.

Giờ phút này đã là buổi trưa thời gian, thái dương tà tà bắt tại chân trời, tia nắng ban mai bao phủ cả tòa Kinh Thành, xua tán đi hàn ý.

Bạch Mạc Nho không cam lòng mà nhìn nhìn hai người trong ngực ôm đồ vật, lại nhìn nhìn còn hoàn toàn không đi dạo đến một nửa ngã tư đường, đánh giá sờ soạn thời gian sau, lúc này mới không cam không muốn thu tâm.

"Chúng ta đi trước hội trường bên kia đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói.

Người sau giờ phút này trong ngực đã ôm đầy đồ vật, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nói như vậy, hắn không thể không hơi hơi nghiêng đi thân thể, lúc này mới có thể nhìn thấy dưới chân lộ.

Vương Độc bọn họ đã nói cái kia hội trường ngay tại Liễu Hồng trước dẫn hắn đi qua cái kia cửa hàng phụ cận, hội trường chủ chỉ là một nhà trà lâu.

Kia trà lâu cùng Bạch Mạc Nho tại trấn trên tiểu điếm có chút giống, giống nhau là hai tầng, nhưng nơi này muốn so với Bạch Mạc Nho cái kia tiểu điếm lớn hơn rất nhiều, phía trước phía sau thêm đứng lên đại không ngừng gấp hai.

Hơn nữa nơi này là hội trường cố định tổ chức địa phương, bởi vậy nơi này cũng không đối ngoại mở ra, còn chuyên môn thiết kế thành phương tiện tổ chức như vậy tụ hội nơi.

Trà lâu trong một tầng trung trừ đi một tí ghế, ghế dựa, bàn trà ở ngoài, còn bố trí rất nhiều bệ bếp cùng tiểu tủ bếp, tứ phía trên tường, cũng không phải cái khác địa phương thông thường tường mặt, mà là phóng đủ loại kiểu dáng nguyên liệu nấu ăn cái giá.

Trên lầu tương đối với dưới lầu đến nói muốn đơn giản chút, thiếu chút để đặt nguyên liệu nấu ăn cái giá, nhưng phóng rất nhiều trang thủy nuôi sinh tiên thâm ô vuông.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người đến kia trà lâu trước sau, đi ở phía trước Bạch Mạc Nho móc ra sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt thư mời đẩy tới, tại cửa nhà thủ vệ những người kia đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, trong chốc lát sau lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Hắn là?" Canh giữ ở cửa người tổng cộng có thập đến cái, trên người đều xuyên phổ thông gia đinh phục, nhưng đám người kia mỗi cái đều thân hình cao lớn, tứ chi khẩn thực hữu lực, vừa thấy chính là luyện qua gia đình .

"Hắn cùng ta đồng thời." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Đến trước Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã nghe ngóng, này hội trường là có thể dẫn người đi vào, vi để tránh cho phiền toái không cần thiết một người chỉ có thể mang một cái đi vào.

Có này nội quy củ, kỳ thật chủ yếu nguyên nhân vẫn là tham gia tụ hội người có thể mang người trợ giúp.

Như là Vương Độc như vậy đầu bếp, nếu chuẩn bị xuống bếp, bên người nhiều giúp việc bếp núc tóm lại muốn hảo chút, không phải này vốn là không có vài ngày tụ hội trong, chỉ sợ đại đa số đầu bếp đều phải đem thời gian lãng phí tại biệt lông gà vỏ tỏi chuẩn bị công tác thượng.

Trong đó cũng không thiếu dẫn theo hạ nhân đi vào bưng trà rót nước , nhưng vô luận là dạng gì mục đích, nhất trương thư mời chỉ cho phép mang một người.

Này quy củ tự chế định ra sau đó liền có không ít người tưởng muốn lợi dụng sơ hở, thị trên mặt thậm chí có giá cao mua bán quan hệ này người tại. Tuy rằng có thể tham gia này tụ hội người đến lịch đều không đơn giản, nhưng trù nghệ cao thấp cũng không có nghĩa là nhân phẩm cao thấp, bởi vậy vẫn là có không ít người trong âm thầm tại làm này sinh ý.

Trước lão Hứa đã từng nói qua, nếu Bạch Mạc Nho thật sự muốn đi có thể cho Vương Độc dẫn hắn đi vào, chính là dùng như vậy phương pháp.

Giờ phút này những người kia thấy Bạch Mạc Nho lạ mặt, phía sau đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành lại không giống như là hạ nhân bộ dáng, trong lòng liền có vài phần suy đoán, đoán Bạch Mạc Nho phải là tân nhân, hơn nữa là nương cái này thư mời bán quan hệ lợi thế tiểu nhân.

Bạch Mạc Nho mơ hồ chi gian phát giác mấy người kia ánh mắt có chút không tốt, nhưng vẫn chưa biểu hiện tại trên mặt.

Mấy cái kia trông cửa lại đánh giá hai người một phen sau đó, lúc này mới đem thư mời trả lại cho Bạch Mạc Nho, sau đó mở cửa.

Cửa vừa mở ra, một cỗ không giống với ở trên đường không khí liền nghênh diện đánh tới.

Trong phòng đã có không ít người tại, những người này cũng nói chuyện, trong phòng cũng náo nhiệt, nhưng không giống với trên đường ồn ào, có người trong nhà là tốp năm tốp ba tụ cùng một chỗ trò chuyện với nhau.

Trên lầu tình huống không thể hiểu hết, dưới lầu khả năng nhìn thấy trong phạm vi có gần mười người, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, phần lớn đều là chút trung niên hoặc là tuổi lớn chút nữa nam nhân, nữ tính cũng có, nhưng tương đối thiếu thấy, mà tuổi trẻ người liền càng thiếu.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người vào phòng, ở trong phòng những người đó thậm chí cũng không liếc mắt hơn một cái bên này, như trước vội vàng từng người sự tình.

Bạch Mạc Nho triều bốn phía đánh giá một vòng sau, tuyển nhất trương tới gần góc cái bàn, hai người đi tới cầm trong tay đồ vật đều đặt ở trên bàn.

Làm xong này đó sau, Bạch Mạc Nho sửa sang lại quần áo, vẫn chưa chủ động đi tới gần tại trong phòng tốp năm tốp ba tụ cùng một chỗ những người đó, mà là trước mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành vòng quanh căn phòng này bên cạnh những cái đó nguyên liệu nấu ăn ngăn tủ nhìn một vòng.

Này tụ hội chủ yếu làm chính là chút làm cái ăn người tụ hội, mà này làm cái ăn nhân trung lại phân rất nhiều loại, tố thái làm điểm tâm làm mứt làm bánh bao từ từ, tới người trong chủ yếu là tố thái đại trù, dù sao cái khác một ít làm cái ăn tiểu chi nhánh trong có thể xuất hành gia thiếu, cho dù là có, hàng năm cũng liền cố định như vậy vài người.

Tuy rằng tới trong đám người phần lớn đều là đầu bếp, nhưng giống như là đồ ăn bên trong lại phân các màu tự điển món ăn nhất dạng, này đó đại trù chi gian cũng chia lưu phái.

Nói trắng ra là, chính là này tụ hội phía trên tới người trong, còn giống tiểu hài tử dường như làm tiểu đoàn thể.

002.

Này đó lão Hứa bọn họ trước cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói qua, làm Bạch Mạc Nho không cần dễ dàng ở bên trong cùng người nào đi được gần quá, miễn cho người khác cho là hắn đứng đội, bất tri bất giác liền đắc tội người.

Sơ nghe nói như thế khi, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không thể không suy nghĩ cười, chỉ cảm thấy mấy cái này người có chút thần kinh .

Nhưng hiện giờ đứng đến trong phòng này mặt sau, Bạch Mạc Nho lại cười không nổi, này đàn đại lão gia nhóm làm khởi tiểu đoàn thể đến, một chút cũng không là nói giỡn .

Bạch Mạc Nho vòng quanh này nguyên liệu nấu ăn ngăn tủ dạo qua một vòng sau đó, liền mơ hồ nhận thấy được này dưới lầu mười mấy người đương trung giống như phân làm hai đại chủ phái, hai phái người từng người đứng ở một bên, tuy rằng vẫn chưa người đàn bà chanh chua chửi đổng cho nhau chỉ vào cái mũi mắng to, nhưng an tĩnh bên trong hai phe người thường xuyên hỗ trừng hừ lạnh.

Nếu là ngẫu nhiên không cẩn thận tầm mắt giao hội thượng , kia hai bên người liền đều lập tức như là ăn cái gì ghê tởm đồ vật giống nhau mặt lộ vẻ xanh xao, là hận không thể đem tròng mắt làm ra đến gột rửa.

Trừ bỏ này hai cỗ đại tiểu đoàn thể ở ngoài cũng có không thiếu cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng nhàn tản người, những người này đại khái đều là nghĩ bo bo giữ mình, bởi vậy nhìn đến kia hai đối người minh lý ám lý cho nhau ghét bỏ, đều sôi nổi tị đến rất xa.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong phòng tha một vòng, tầm mắt cuối cùng tập trung ở một chỗ án trên đài.

Nơi đó có người đang tại xuống bếp, tựa hồ chuẩn bị làm ngư, bên cạnh đứng hai người đang tại vây xem.

Bạch Mạc Nho phát hiện hắn thời điểm hắn đang tại thanh lý ngư trên người vảy, nghĩ đến phải là mới bắt đầu không lâu.

Này dưới lầu án đài đều là không có cách tầng , nếu có chút người động thủ, là có thể đi vây xem . Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong phòng dạo qua một vòng sau cũng đi tới, tuy rằng hắn cũng không xuống bếp tố thái, bất quá nhìn xem giải đỡ thèm tóm lại sẽ không mệt.

Tại án đài mặt sau xử lý ngư là một thứ đại khái có bốn mươi lăm tuổi trung niên nam nhân, đại khái để cho tiện hôm nay tụ hội, hắn cố ý xuyên một thân nhìn liền thập phần già giặn màu đen quần áo, tay áo tức thì bị cao cao vãn khởi, lộ ra cánh tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng mời ra làm chứng trước đài sau, này một bên vây xem hai người nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, không nói chuyện, cũng không để ý sẽ Bạch Mạc Nho.

Liền như vậy một khắc công phu, kia một thân màu đen quần áo trung niên nam nhân đã đem vẩy cá đi đến sạch sẽ, hắn đem ngư đặt ở dưới nước hướng một lần, sau đó phản thủ đặt ở đồ ăn bản thượng, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên tự bên cạnh đao quỹ bên trong lấy đao, cổ tay phải nhẹ động, kia ngư liền bị một đao phá vỡ bụng.

Người này hiển nhiên là thường xuyên xử lý ngư, bởi vậy động tác của hắn trung mang theo một cỗ học không đến thuần thục cùng tao nhã, lấy ra nội tạng động tác là liền mạch lưu loát, không thấy bất luận cái gì chần chờ tạm dừng.

Ngư xử lý xong, Bạch Mạc Nho vốn tưởng rằng hắn là chuẩn bị cắt hạ nồi, lại không tưởng hắn đột nhiên từ bên cạnh lấy ra bốn nắm tay lớn nhỏ cái đĩa, phân biệt đặt ở nhìn hắn tố thái Bạch Mạc Nho chờ bốn người trước mặt.

Ngay sau đó hắn thay đổi đao, ngón tay vài cái lật đổ gian, liền phiến hạ vài miếng ngư phiến đặt ở điệp trung.

Làm xong này đó, kia hắc y phục nam nhân liền nhìn về phía bọn họ bốn người.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính nghi hoặc, liền nhìn thấy đứng ở bên cạnh kia hai cái xa lạ nam người đã tiến lên lấy cái đĩa, chính mình lấy chiếc đũa, sau đó liền liền này Sashimi ăn lên.

Hai người vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nghiêm túc, tại đem kia ngư phiến để vào trong miệng sau đó, trên mặt càng là vẻ mặt thận trọng, giống như mỗi một hơi đều mang theo cực kỳ tôn kính tâm tại ăn.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị hai người bọn họ kia thận trọng bộ dáng dọa đến, hắn nhìn thoáng qua phóng ở trước mặt mình cái đĩa, đột nhiên có chút hối hận .

Hắn một cái làm điểm tâm , chạy tới nơi này học nhân gia trang cái gì hành gia?

Có cái gì ăn hắn đương nhiên không thèm để ý, nhưng vạn nhất muốn là những người này muốn cho hắn nói ra cái một hai ba tứ đến, vậy hắn nên nói gì?

Ở trong này đầu người nhưng mỗi cái đều là hành gia, cũng không phải là hắn tùy tiện biên vài câu khích lệ có thể lừa gạt quá quan . Nói nói đến hảo nghe xong nhân gia không để ý tới liền tính, vạn nhất muốn là nói sai rồi, khởi không nên bị người chê cười?

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không phải sợ, cũng không phải hối hận tới nơi này , chính là rốt cuộc đạo bất đồng, tố thái chuyện này mặt trên hắn tẩm dâm không nhiều lắm. Nếu đổi làm là làm điểm tâm , không cần thiết người khác mở miệng hắn liền sẽ cái thứ nhất xông lên đi nếm thử.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho cân nhắc có thể hay không làm bộ như không phát hiện kia cái đĩa xoay người rời đi khi, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành lại vươn tay.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành đều vươn tay, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng chỉ hảo đi theo.

Kia hắc y phục nam nhân phiến ngư không nhiều lắm, tiểu điệp thượng tổng cộng liền hai ba phiến, một mảnh cũng mới ba cái ngón tay khoan.

Tam phiến thịt cá bị kia hắc y phục nam nhân phiến đến lớn nhỏ giống nhau, hơn nữa hoa văn rõ ràng, chiếc đũa một kẹp, kia thịt cá chi gian giống như còn lộ ra điểm quang.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá kia thịt cá thời điểm, một bên kia hai cái xa lạ nam người đã buông xuống cái đĩa.

Này một người trong còn tại tế nhai chậm nuốt nhấm nuốt trong miệng thịt cá, một người khác lại là đã hướng về phía kia hắc y phục nam nhân ôm quyền, hơi có chút kính nể mà nói: "Nghe tiếng đã lâu trương sư phụ con cá này làm tốt lắm, hiện giờ một nếm, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền."

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, này đầu bếp ở giữa sự tình Bạch Mạc Nho là thật không hiểu, hắn rõ ràng cũng chỉ nhìn người cắt ngư, như thế nào cho dù là hắn làm ?

Không hiểu, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không nói.

Chỉ thấy kia hắc y phục nam nhân hướng về phía hắn cũng ôm quyền, ngoài miệng lại không nói chuyện.

Một cái khác ăn chậm một chút nam nhân giờ phút này cũng ăn xong đồ vật, hắn phối hợp với người đầu tiên nói: "Ta trước kia cũng ăn quá này phiến ngư, nhưng so trương sư phụ ngươi con cá này thịt hương vị kém thêm vài phần. Này điêu ngư vốn là ngư trung chi vương, hiện giờ làm phiến, ăn đứng lên không thất thịt cá tiên mỹ nhai kính mười phần."

Không chờ kia hắc y phục nam nhân mở miệng, cái thứ nhất mở miệng nam người đã lại tiếp hắn nói: "Không sai, này điêu ngư mỏng thiết thứ thân là cập này khảo nghiệm đao pháp kỹ xảo một đạo đồ ăn thức, nếu không thể đem con cá này thịt thiết đến đủ mỏng, kia mùi vị kia liền đại không giống ."

Hai người vừa nói một xướng mà nói xong, sôi nổi hướng về phía kia hắc y phục nam nhân lại là liền ôm quyền, sau đó ngay sau đó, ba người đều sôi nổi quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Tại ba người kia nhìn không chuyển mắt tầm mắt hạ, Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy da đầu một trận run lên.

Hắn ngược lại là có thể ăn xuất con cá này phiến quả thật ăn ngon, bất quá điều này có thể nói nói đều làm hai người này nói xong , hắn còn có thể nói gì?

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ nhìn ra hắn quẫn bách, giờ phút này hắn phóng cái đĩa, đưa tay học hai người kia ôm quyền, trước lạnh nhạt mà nói: "Quả thật mới mẻ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt người ở bên ngoài khi trên mặt không thấy tươi cười, hắn an an tĩnh tĩnh lập với một bên khi thật giống như ven hồ một gốc cây liễu rủ thụ, nhìn như xuất trần không tranh, kì thực cũng là khí khái tự tại, cấp người vài phần xa cách cùng cao ngạo cảm giác.

Ba người kia nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành nói sôi nổi gật gật đầu, duy độc Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là nhịn không được quay đầu lại trừng mắt nhìn hắn liếc mắt một cái, Thiện Ngọc Thành lời này nói đều là vô nghĩa, kia ngư ngay tại vừa mới đều vẫn là sống , có thể không mới mẻ sao?

Bất quá ba người này lại giống như đối với Thiện Ngọc Thành nói cũng không biết là có cái gì kỳ quái, Thiện Ngọc Thành sau khi nói xong, ba người lập tức càng làm tầm mắt đầu hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho chậm rãi đem đồ vật ăn, sau một lát lúc này mới lăng mô cái nào cũng được nói: "Trương sư phụ kỹ thuật xắt rau kỹ càng, thật là làm người bội phục."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho liền chuẩn bị dẫn theo Thiện Ngọc Thành rời đi.

Trải qua như vậy một lần sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho đã quyết định lại không dễ dàng vây xem người khác tố thái, miễn cho nhóm lửa trên thân.

Nhưng hắn này đó lời vừa mới dứt, kia trương sư phụ lại lần đầu tiên đã mở miệng, "A, vì cái gì thấy được?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhàng thở ra biểu tình cương tại trên mặt, hắn đánh giá liếc mắt một cái kia hắc y phục trương sư phụ, trên mặt mang theo cười khẽ nhưng trong lòng là chua xót một mảnh.

Người này chẳng lẽ đã nhìn ra hắn là đục nước béo cò lừa ăn tới?

Bạch Mạc Nho âm thầm một cân nhắc, đơn giản tiếp tục đục nước béo cò, nói chút lăng mô cái nào cũng được nói, "Con cá này phiến mỏng, cũng là độ dày đều đều, hơn nữa mỗi một phiến đều độ dày nhất trí, này đủ để thể hiện trương sư phụ ngươi một tay đao công khống chế tự nhiên. Hơn nữa con cá này thịt dùng chiếc đũa gắp lên khi ẩn ẩn có thể thẩm tách ánh sáng mang du nhuận sáng bóng, giống như vũ dực thấu triệt. Kể từ đó, này khống chế tự nhiên tay nghề tự nhiên xưng đến một cái đằng trước 'Tinh' tự."

Bạch Mạc Nho đỉnh đầu tâng bốc cho hắn đeo lên, không đợi hắn lại mở miệng, hắn lại vội vàng lại thêm đỉnh đầu, "Xác thực làm người ta bội phục."

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho liền hướng về phía hắn cười cười.

Đều nói vươn tay không đánh khuôn mặt tươi cười người, nghĩ đến người này hẳn là sẽ không lại tiếp tục rối rắm.

Kia bị hắn khen trương sư phụ quả thật mặt lộ vẻ tươi cười, đối hắn này một ít lời hết sức hài lòng.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, trong lòng sốt ruột trên mặt lạnh nhạt mà quay đầu lại nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành liếc mắt một cái, chuẩn bị mang theo hắn chạy lấy người.

Nhưng hắn mới quay đầu lại, lại bắt gặp một đôi chính đánh giá mắt của hắn.

Nhìn thấy người nọ, Bạch Mạc Nho lược có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng càng nhiều cũng là da đầu run lên cảm giác.

Bởi vì không biết cái gì thời điểm đứng đến bọn họ phía sau cách đó không xa người nọ, là lúc trước hắn đi theo Liễu Hồng đến bên này ở trên đường đi dạo khi, gặp gỡ cái kia tóc hoa râm lão nhân.

Trước đó lần thứ nhất gặp mặt khi, người này đi lên hỏi lai lịch của bọn họ thân phận sau, liền vẫn luôn hoài nghi mà nhìn chằm chằm hai người, thậm chí đi theo hai người đi rồi một đường.

Bạch Mạc Nho đối hắn khắc sâu ấn tượng, vừa nhìn thấy hắn liền lập tức nghĩ tới.

Hiện giờ lần thứ hai gặp mặt, hắn vẫn là trước kia biểu tình kia thần thái, hắn đứng ở xa xa cửa thang lầu phương hướng hoài nghi đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, vẻ mặt gian còn mang theo vài phần đề phòng.

Kia biểu tình, kia phòng bị thần thái, thật giống như hắn hoài nghi Bạch Mạc Nho là tới trộm nhà hắn đồ vật .

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hắn một cái liền không lại nhiều để ý tới, dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành đi một bên không người góc.

Lão Hứa bọn họ trước liền nói với hắn quá, người nơi này hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều cùng Vương Độc có chút giống, cái này giống chủ yếu chỉ chính là tính tình thượng .

Liền cùng Vương Độc nhất dạng, có thể đứng người ở chỗ này hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều có chút tự phụ, cho nên tính cách gian nhiều ít có vài phần cổ quái, không thích cùng người thân cận nhiều. Đặc biệt tại gặp được trù nghệ thượng vấn đề là, trong ngày thường nhìn hòa khí hai người nói không chừng còn sẽ vung tay đánh nhau.

Bạch Mạc Nho dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng đến góc, đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão nhân cũng là nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, tầm mắt liền không rời đi quá.

Bất quá trải qua vừa mới này đó sau, trong phòng người lại nhiều chút.

Nguyên bản đứng ở trong phòng âm thầm hỗ trừng kia hai nhóm người giờ phút này đều đã có động tác, hai phe nhân ảnh là so thượng kính giống nhau, từng người chiếm cứ một bên án đài, ngoài miệng tuy rằng vẫn chưa nói rõ nhưng tự có lẽ đã bắt đầu so đấu.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy náo nhiệt, xa xa mà nhìn hai phe người, tưởng xem bọn hắn có thể làm xuất những thứ gì đồ ăn đến.

Dưới lầu người khác thấy thế, cũng sôi nổi đứng đến biên giác, tránh ra trung gian vị trí.

Sau một lát, mà ngay cả nguyên bản ở trên lầu những người đó cũng đều sôi nổi xuống dưới, vây quanh ở bốn phía.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng bên kia nguyên bản vị trí còn rất không, kết quả đám người kia xuống dưới sau đó, rất nhanh liền biến đến tễ tễ nhốn nháo.

Trong nhà gian, đứng ở án trước đài sau người tổng cộng có sáu cái, xem ra như là một bên từng người đi ra ba cái.

Bốn phía người khác như là sớm đã thấy nhiều nên quen, thấy sáu người kia từng người tuyển nguyên liệu nấu ăn liền chuẩn bị động thủ, chính là sôi nổi suy đoán mấy người kia phải làm những thứ gì, lời nói chi gian hỗn loạn chút lời bình.

Nơi đó sáu người sáu đạo đồ ăn, từng người chuẩn bị nguyên liệu nấu ăn cũng bất đồng, Bạch Mạc Nho ở ngoại vi nhìn chằm chằm nhìn trong chốc lát, cũng đoán được vài đạo đồ ăn.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho để mắt kính khi, bên cạnh có người dùng không lớn thanh âm nói: "Ngươi cũng là bọn hắn cùng nhau?"

Bạch Mạc Nho vi kinh, quay đầu nhìn lại, là vừa mới vừa cái kia làm ngư hắc y phục trương sư phụ.

003.

"Không là, ta là mới tới ." Bạch Mạc Nho hướng hắn ôm quyền, có chút dở khóc dở cười, người này như thế nào còn liền quấn lên hắn ?

"Khó trách, ta nói ta như thế nào cảm thấy bên trong sinh." Kia trương sư phụ hai tay bối ở sau lưng, ngoài miệng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện ánh mắt lại vẫn luôn chăm chú vào sáu người kia trên người.

"Ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến ôn nhu, nhưng trong lòng tại cân nhắc tìm cơ hội trốn xa một chút.

Nhưng kia trương sư phụ chưa cho hắn cơ hội, không đợi Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong đám người tìm được thích hợp ẩn thân vị trí, hắn mà nói liền lại truyền tới, "Có cơ hội chúng ta nhiều lần?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nụ cười trên mặt cứng đờ, so? So cái gì? So làm bánh ngọt vẫn là so làm bánh bích quy?

"Ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho như trước cười khẽ không nói.

"Bên kia còn có phòng trống tử." Kia trương sư phụ dùng cằm chỉ chỉ trong đám người.

Này dưới lầu vị trí có thập đến trương án đài bệ bếp, sáu người kia cũng bất quá mới chiếm một nửa, còn thừa lại hơn phân nửa vị trí.

Chung quanh người xem náo nhiệt chỉ đứng ở xa xa, bởi vậy đám người đương ánh sáng xuất vị trí đầy đủ hơn nữa tứ, năm người.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy da đầu một trận run lên, hắn nụ cười trên mặt có chút băng không thể, đành phải nhẹ giọng cùng người bên cạnh nói: "Tiền bối, thực không dám dấu diếm, ta cũng không sẽ tố thái, vừa mới kia ngư cũng chẳng qua là ta thuận miệng loạn bài, khen tiền bối đao công kỹ càng là thật, nhưng này tố thái sự tình ta là thật sự không hiểu."

Kia trương sư phụ sắc mặt vi nhạ, lại cũng không có Bạch Mạc Nho đoán trước bên trong sinh khí hoặc là khiếp sợ, hắn rất nhanh liền thu hồi kia kinh ngạc lại nhẹ nói nói: "Vậy chúng ta liền so đao công?"

Tuy rằng người ở chỗ này phần lớn đều là đầu bếp, nhưng cũng không phải mỗi người đều là, kia trương sư phụ không là năm thứ nhất đảm đương nhưng sẽ không giống Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy phóng không khai tay chân.

Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói như thế, kia trương sư phụ liền đoán được Bạch Mạc Nho phải là làm mặt khác đồ vật , cũng liền không để ý nhiều.

"Tại hạ là làm điểm tâm , này so đao công..." Bạch Mạc Nho ra vẻ khó xử.

"Ngươi không được?" Trương sư phụ như cũ là kia hiếu chiến tính cách.

Bạch Mạc Nho bị hắn lời này nghẹn lại, một lúc lâu nói không ra lời.

Hắn quay đầu lại liếc liếc mắt một cái một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành, đã thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này hai con mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm tại tiền phương bận rộn sáu người kia, tựa hồ chính để mắt kính.

Chỉ tiếc hắn hai chỉ vành tai lúc này đỏ rực , bán ra hắn giờ phút này nội tâm.

"Ân?" Trương sư phụ lại hỏi.

Đối mặt với người này triền người công phu, Bạch Mạc Nho chần chờ sau một lát gật đầu, dùng chỉ có hai người có thể nghe thấy thanh âm nói: "Tại hạ trong ngày thường dùng đao không nhiều lắm, muốn là tiền bối không chê ngược lại là có thể cho tiền bối trông thấy, chính là nếu làm được không hảo, còn thỉnh tiền bối không nên tức giận."

Kia trương sư phụ mặc dù triền người, lại cũng không phải không giảng đạo lý người, Bạch Mạc Nho nói như vậy sau hắn sảng khoái mà gật gật đầu.

Điểm xong đầu, hắn liền tưởng muốn hướng về trong đám người gian đi đến, hảo tại Bạch Mạc Nho mắt cấp nhanh tay kéo hắn lại.

Kia trương sư phụ chính nghi hoặc, Bạch Mạc Nho liền chỉ chỉ hắn vừa mới đứng án đài, "Chúng ta liền đi vào trong đó đi! Trương sư phụ đao của ngươi công ta đã gặp qua, cũng không cần lại phiền toái ngươi một lần ."

Trương sư phụ vừa mới làm ngư án đài tại biên giác vị trí, bên kia cũng đứng những người này, bất quá người không tính quá nhiều, cũng không tính dẫn nhân chú mục, trọng điểm là ở đâu còn phóng trương sư phụ vừa mới vô dụng xong thịt cá.

Bạch Mạc Nho xuống bếp số lần không nhiều lắm, nếu làm hắn từ đi vảy bắt đầu chuẩn bị, phỏng chừng không đợi hắn đem vảy đi xong bên này trận đấu đều phải trước một bước kết thúc.

Kia trương sư phụ ngược lại là hảo nói chuyện, gật gật đầu sau, liền đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về bên kia đi.

Hai người đến án đài sau, Bạch Mạc Nho vén tay áo lên rửa tay, sau đó có chút do dự mà nhìn kia trương sư phụ, "Không biết trương sư phụ này đao có không cho ta mượn dùng một chút?"

Đại đa số làm đầu bếp đều có điểm chính mình ưa thích, đặc biệt đao, rất nhiều đồ vật không thích người khác loạn bính.

Này một bộ dụng cụ cắt gọt rõ ràng là kia trương sư phụ chính mình mang đến , không là tân , nhìn như là đã dùng chút năm đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng có chính mình một bộ khí cụ, bất quá hắn kia bộ công cụ không phải đao, còn có một chút kỳ kỳ quái quái đồ vật, cho nên lúc này đây hắn cái gì đều không mang đến.

"Ngươi không đeo đao?" Trương sư phụ nhíu mày, hiển nhiên cũng không tưởng Bạch Mạc Nho bính đao của hắn đủ.

Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu, hắn vẫn chưa làm khó hắn, nhìn khắp nơi một phen, muốn nhìn một chút còn có hay không những người khác có đao.

Đúng lúc này, một đạo hơi già nua thanh âm ở một bên vang lên, "Đi đem ta đã dùng kia bộ dụng cụ cắt gọt lấy đến!"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe tiếng triều bên kia nhìn lại, đang tại đối đứng ở cửa nhà chờ hạ người nói chuyện người nọ, chính là trước vẫn luôn đề phòng mà theo dõi hắn lão nhân kia. Không biết cái gì thời điểm hắn đã theo tới bên này, liền đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh cách đó không xa.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế hướng hắn gật gật đầu, biểu lòng biết ơn, hắn lại không phản ứng chút nào, như trước chính là dùng kia biểu tình nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho.

Đối người này kỳ kỳ quái quái hành vi, Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cho rằng nhìn không thấy, thu hồi tầm mắt sau liền không lại để ý tới.

Sau một lát, có người đưa lên một bộ dụng cụ cắt gọt.

Dụng cụ cắt gọt còn rất tân, có đã dùng qua dấu vết, bảo dưỡng thực hảo, dùng tính dai mười phần da trâu gói kỹ, mở ra sau đó bên trong một bộ dụng cụ cắt gọt khoảng chừng thập đến đem.

Bạch Mạc Nho tuyển trong đó một thanh cầm thuận tay đao ở trong tay điêm điêm, lại thử thử đao sau, lúc này mới động kia trương sư phụ dư tại án trên đài những cái đó thịt cá.

Động đao trước Bạch Mạc Nho do dự chỉ chốc lát, sau một lát hắn hạ đao khi thân đao hơi hơi nghiêng lệch, động tác lưu loát nhẹ nhàng, sau một lát vài miếng ngư phiến đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho chọn đi ra, đặt ở một bên bạch sứ cái đĩa thượng.

Bạch Mạc Nho này một bộ động tác làm được rất nhanh, cơ hồ bất quá chớp mắt một khắc thời gian, nhưng nhìn ngây người kia trương sư phụ.

Vây quanh ở này án đài phụ cận hảo vài người đều chú ý tới Bạch Mạc Nho động tác, bất quá bọn hắn lực chú ý chủ yếu vẫn còn là mặt khác sáu người kia trên người, không tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên người.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho phiến ngư, những người kia cũng chỉ là nhìn nhiều hai mắt, sau đó liền tiếp theo nhìn trong đám người sáu người kia.

Duy độc kia trương sư phụ giờ phút này cũng là mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, hắn lấy chiếc đũa bất khả tư nghị mà nhìn nhìn điệp trung thịt cá, hắn chưa ăn, chính là lại ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đã tại rửa tay Bạch Mạc Nho.

Ngay tại kia trương sư phụ ngây người thời điểm, nguyên bản đứng ở một bên đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão người đã đi tới.

Hắn cũng lấy chiếc đũa kẹp khởi cái đĩa trung thịt cá nhìn nhìn, nhưng trên mặt hắn cùng những người khác nhất dạng, cũng không có lộ ra quá mức thần sắc kinh ngạc.

Chính là hắn đang nhìn đến kia trương sư phụ mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc chi sắc sau đó, nhìn trương sư phụ ánh mắt, mang thêm vài phần nghi hoặc, "Này làm sao ?" Khi nói chuyện, hắn hướng về phía kia trương sư phụ quơ quơ chiếc đũa trung thịt cá.

Kia trương sư phụ bị hắn như vậy nhoáng lên một cái, cuối cùng phục hồi lại tinh thần, ngay sau đó hắn để đũa xuống đã nghĩ muốn hướng về phía lão nhân kia ôm quyền, lại bị lão nhân kia ngăn trở, "Nói chuyện."

Trương sư phụ bị truy vấn, trên mặt hiện ra vài phần chua xót, hắn nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cảm khái nói: "Quả nhiên là sau sinh đáng sợ a!"

Những người khác nhìn đoán không ra, kia trương sư phụ lại nhìn ra được, cái này tự xưng cũng không sẽ tố thái tuổi trẻ sau sinh, hắn phiến hạ thịt cá cùng hắn vừa mới phiến thịt cá cơ hồ không sai chút nào.

Đồng dạng độ dày, đồng dạng góc độ, đồng dạng hoa văn, nếu không phải bởi vì hắn vừa mới tận mắt nhìn thấy thấy này sau sinh động tay, hắn thậm chí cũng hoài nghi có phải hay không chính mình tự mình động thủ.

Hắn chiêu thức ấy thiết ngư công phu, chính là luyện mau nửa năm thời gian.

Có thể đến nơi đây tới người, đều là chuyến đi này trung trung kiều sổ. Tuy rằng bọn họ đám người kia mỗi cái đều có tinh chuyên phương hướng, có hắn này đao công người cũng không tại số ít, nhưng muốn cho những người này chỉ nhìn quá hắn thiết độ dày hoa văn liền bắt chước đi ra, lại không phải nhất kiện chuyện dễ dàng.

Ít nhất làm hắn đi bắt chước người khác thiết , hắn không cân nhắc một phen cũng là khó có thể bắt chước.

Liền tính bắt chước, tưởng muốn thiết đến không sai chút nào, kia cũng cơ hồ khả năng không lớn.

Một phen cảm khái xuống dưới, trương sư phụ lại chính là đối đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão nhân nói câu, "Hắn phiến con cá này thịt cùng ta vừa mới phiến cơ hồ là không sai chút nào, giống nhau như đúc."

Trương sư phụ nói cho hết lời, liền đổi thành đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão nhân kinh ngạc .

Hắn kinh ngạc nhìn rửa tay càng làm đao cất kỹ lần nữa bọc lên Bạch Mạc Nho, trong nhất thời sắc mặt thay đổi mấy lần, cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

"Cám ơn đao của ngươi." Bạch Mạc Nho bả đao đưa cho đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão nhân.

Người sau như trước không nói được một lời đánh giá hắn, nhưng trong mắt của hắn đã không có nghi hoặc cùng đề phòng, càng nhiều thêm vài phần đánh giá.

Nhưng vào lúc này, kia trương sư phụ lại thấu lại đây hỏi: "Trước ngươi nói ngươi không là tố thái , vậy là ngươi làm cái gì?"

"Điểm tâm."

"Điểm tâm?" Trương sư phụ trên mặt kinh ngạc càng nặng thêm vài phần.

"Ta cũng chỉ sẽ làm điểm tâm." Bạch Mạc Nho chi tiết nói.

Trương sư phụ nghe vậy, không lại nói chuyện, trong lòng là ngũ vị pha.

"Trước ngươi nói ngươi tên là gì tới?" Đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão nhân đột nhiên mở miệng đánh vỡ trầm mặc.

Bạch Mạc Nho khóe miệng hung hăng vừa kéo, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía lão nhân kia, trong nhất thời có chút dở khóc dở cười.

Người này mấy ngày hôm trước mới đề ra nghi vấn hắn một phen, còn đuổi theo hắn đi rồi nửa điều phố, cư nhiên nhanh như vậy liền quên tên của hắn.

"Tại hạ Bạch Mạc Nho..." Bạch Mạc Nho đành phải lần nữa báo một lần thân phận của mình cùng lai lịch.

Lão nhân kia nghe xong, gật gật đầu sau, liền ôm chính mình kia một bộ đã dùng công cụ đi rồi.

Hắn sau khi rời đi, kia trương sư phụ lại sắc mặt có chút kinh nghi mà đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, hỏi dò: "Ngươi cùng hắn nhận thức?"

Nghe hai người đối thoại, hai người này tựa hồ không biết, nhưng lại giống như trước đã từng thấy qua.

"Trước đã từng tại ở trên đường đã gặp mặt." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Trương sư phụ nghe vậy tựa hồ muốn nói gì, há miệng lại nhắm lại, cuối cùng hắn chỉ là có chút phức tạp mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, lại cái gì đều chưa nói.

Nhưng vào lúc này, tại đám người đương trung trận đấu sáu người kia tự có lẽ đã có người làm xong đồ ăn, đám người bắt đầu rối loạn đứng lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đổi mới đổi mới ~

Cám ơn ha kéo hi muội chỉ địa phương lôi cùng trường bình, cấp muội tử bút tâm ~

Cám ơn 101+6, nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam +1, tiểu nha tiểu nhị lang +2, nghe vũ trúng gió +1, đạo hạnh nghịch thi, ta vi vương +5, cơm nắm thịt tẩm bột chiên +3, gạo tiểu mễ +5, muouren+1, tô hợp tế +7, đạo hạnh nghịch thi, ta vi vương +5 vài vị muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, ôm lấy cọ cọ.

Chương 60: còn không bằng cái làm điểm tâm

001.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe tiếng quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy vừa mới còn từng người vi trận chính tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị bắt tay trung thức ăn mấy người kia, giờ phút này đều sắc mặt hết sức khó coi hỗ trừng đối phương.

Sáu người đương trung, đã có ba người làm xong đồ ăn, này làm xong đồ ăn ba người cũng đã đến đối phương trước bàn xem qua, tuy rằng mấy người còn vẫn chưa hưởng qua đối phương đồ ăn, nhưng là trên mặt làm khó dễ cùng cay nghiệt đều rõ ràng viết đi ra.

Mấy người kia vốn là không đối phó, đối với đối phương tự nhiên cũng liền phá lệ hà khắc nghiêm khắc, Bạch Mạc Nho xa xa mà nhìn lại kia tam đạo đồ ăn vẫn chưa nhìn xảy ra vấn đề gì, nhưng ba người kia lại là liên tiếp quở trách cái không xong, quở trách còn chưa tính, thậm chí còn liệt ra một hai ba tứ ngũ điều, nếu không phải bởi vì đối phương đã sớm hỏa đại tại ồn ào, chỉ sợ còn có thể liệt xuất thất tám chín mươi đến.

Thấy vừa mới còn cực kỳ nghiêm túc mấy người, giờ phút này đều giống như người đàn bà chanh chua chửi đổng dường như, từng người đứng một bên chỉ vào đối phương cái mũi mắng, Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng minh bạch vì cái gì trước lão Hứa bọn họ ngàn dặn vạn dò làm hắn không cần dễ dàng cùng người khác đi gần quá làm tốt quan hệ, miễn cho người khác cho rằng hắn đứng đội.

Bởi vì y Bạch Mạc Nho tính tình, làm hắn như vậy đi lên xoa thắt lưng cùng đối phương chỉ vào cái mũi hỗ mắng, hắn là quyết định làm không được , hắn nhiều nhất thừa dịp đối phương không chú ý thời điểm cho hắn một đao tử.

Ba người kia càng sảo càng lợi hại, thậm chí là một ít khó nghe nói đều mắng lên.

Mà dư lại ba cái kia nguyên bản còn tại tố thái người, thấy tư thế này cũng sôi nổi buông xuống trong tay động tác, gia nhập chiến cuộc trung.

Bất quá ba người này tư thế liền so trước ba người kia càng thêm dọa người , bởi vì này trong ba người còn có người chưa kịp buông xuống thái đao...

Một đám sáu người mặt đỏ tai hồng, tuy rằng đều vâng chịu động khẩu không động thủ quy củ, cũng không có tiến lên đi bắt lấy đối phương cổ áo bị đánh một trận, nhưng là trong tay chói lọi mạo hiểm hàn quang đao, lại lại nhiều lần từ đối phương trước mặt xẹt qua.

Này trà lâu bên trong nguyên bản còn tràn ngập vài phần giao lưu tin tức nhã khí, tuy rằng bởi vì này một phòng đồ ăn thịt cá gà vịt từ từ đồ vật làm kia vài phần nhã khí đạm đến cơ hồ không tồn tại, nhưng tóm lại là có vài phần hương vị .

Nhưng hôm nay bị những người đó một nháo, căn phòng này không giống nhau là giao lưu hội, ngược lại giống là cái gì kỳ quái tổ chức tại mua sắm.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho trợn mắt há hốc mồm xuất mồ hôi trán khi, một bên người xem náo nhiệt trung có người đứng dậy, tựa hồ tưởng muốn khuyên can.

So với Bạch Mạc Nho khiếp sợ, những người đó hiển nhiên sớm đã nhìn quen tư thế này.

Cãi nhau nhân số càng ngày càng nhiều, khuyên can người ngay từ đầu còn lại tính tình, sau lại cũng nhịn không được bắt đầu nói lên, sau một lát, trong phòng liền lần thứ hai biến đến giống chợ giống nhau ồn ào bất kham.

Bạch Mạc Nho xa xa mà đứng ở góc tường, ngay từ đầu khiếp sợ sau đó, đầu óc hắn trung không kìm lòng nổi nhớ tới cái chê cười.

Chọc ai ngàn vạn chớ chọc đầu bếp, ngươi chọc người khác nhiều nhất bị đánh một trận, chọc đầu bếp đối phương cũng là nói không chừng sao khởi đao đã tới rồi...

Lúc ấy Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không biết là này chê cười buồn cười, thậm chí cảm thấy có chút lãnh, hiện giờ nhìn này động đao một đám người, hắn cũng là cái trán toát mồ hôi lạnh thật sự nhịn không được cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

Hảo tại những người này nói nhao nhao ồn ào thời gian cũng không có duy trì quá dài, rất nhanh đã có người đứng ra nói công đạo nói, người kia là một cái tuổi nhìn qua hơi trường chút nam nhân, hắn đứng thượng cái bàn, trong tay là hai thanh đao loảng xoảng loảng xoảng tạp cùng một chỗ, "Hảo , hảo , biệt sảo , nếu đại gia đều không phục, kia liền ấn quy củ cũ đến."

Tại hạ mặt tranh cãi ầm ĩ những người đó cuối cùng an tĩnh lại, bọn họ sôi nổi thuần thục từng người hướng về hai bên đi đến, đứng đội. Dư lại những người đó vây xem lại là đứng qua một bên.

Bạch Mạc Nho thành thật lui đến nhất bên ngoài góc tường, hắn không thể trêu vào, hắn còn trốn không được sao?

Đứng ở trên bàn nam nhân kia thấy mọi người đứng vững đội sau đó, liền nói: "Như vậy thỉnh có hứng thú đến nhấm nháp này vài đạo đồ ăn người đứng ra, tổng cộng mười cái người."

Đối rõ ràng thuộc loại quan vọng trạng thái mọi người nói xong nói sau đó, hắn lại quay đầu hướng kia hai bên quý trọng mỗi một phút mỗi một giây thời gian cho nhau đối trừng cừu thị hai nhóm người nói: "Thắng thua giao từ bọn họ định đoạt, vô luận thâu vẫn là thắng, có thể có ý kiến, nhưng tuyệt không cho phép không nhận thua."

Chuyện như vậy cũng sớm đã không là phát sinh một lần hai lần , không đợi người nọ nói cho hết lời, bị vây quan vọng trạng thái đám người kia đương trung, cũng đã đi ra thất, tám người.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính kinh ngạc, nguyên bản đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh cái kia họ Trương hắc y phục đầu bếp cũng đi ra ngoài.

Lại là một lát sau, đã có mười cái người đứng dậy.

Tới nơi này đại đa số đều là tuổi thiên đại chút nam tính, trong đó cũng có nữ tính nhưng ít, hiện giờ đứng ra đám người kia trung liền có một nữ tính.

Ba bốn mươi tuổi tuổi, một thân mộc mạc áo tang, năm tháng đã tại trên mặt nàng để lại chút dấu vết, nhưng cũng không thể che dấu nàng tinh quang trong mắt.

Trừ bỏ nàng ở ngoài, còn lại liền không có gì nhìn đầu, đều là một đám đại đàn ông.

Mọi người giúp đỡ dọn cái bàn đặt ở trong đám người, sau đó sáu đạo đồ ăn phân biệt đặt tại cái bàn hai bên, cũng không biết là ai bắt cái đũa đồng phóng ở bên trong, này giản dị trận đấu đài liền thiết lập hoàn thành.

Bị tuyển ra tới mười người kia cũng nghiêm túc, sôi nổi tiến lên đi lấy chiếc đũa, sau đó liền vòng quanh cái bàn chuyển lên.

Đầu tiên là một phen nhìn, sau đó là nghe, cuối cùng mọi người lúc này mới động chiếc đũa.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở đám người bên ngoài, nương phía trước những người đó ở giữa khe hở, hắn mơ hồ có thể thấy được mười người kia tựa hồ đang cúi đầu nói chuyện với nhau, nhưng thức ăn trên bàn lại nhìn xem không phải thập phân rõ ràng.

Ước chừng nửa chén trà nhỏ công phu sau, mười cái người lúc này mới sôi nổi buông đũa xuống.

Thấy thế, vây ở chung quanh tinh tế toái toái nói xong tiểu nói mọi người sôi nổi an tĩnh lại, chờ đợi mười người kia nói.

Cái thứ nhất đứng ra nam nhân nói nói gian hướng về vừa đi đi, "Diêu sư phụ lần này sườn chua ngọt ngon miệng ba phần, vị không nị, lại môi răng lưu hương."

Đệ nhất nhân sau đó, ngay sau đó cái thứ hai cũng đứng dậy, "Ta cũng đầu diêu sư phụ một phiếu, diêu sư phụ lần này sườn chua ngọt quả thật làm tốt lắm, không tưởng chỉ một năm thời gian diêu sư phụ tay nghề đã đến như thế trình độ, bội phục, bội phục."

Năm nay hai người đều đứng cùng đội, kia nguyên bản cho nhau cừu thị đối trừng hai đội nhân trung tự nhiên là một đôi vui mừng một đội ưu.

Hảo tại người thứ 3 không có lại đứng đến kia cùng đội trung, mà là đứng mặt khác một đôi, "Ta đầu dương sư phụ một phiếu, dương sư phụ này một đạo thịt kho tàu bọt cà nhìn như đơn giản kì thực cũng là nội hàm diệu dụng, du ôn cao đương thời cà nổ, làm cà không thay đổi sắc mà nhuyễn, này nhất thời cơ chưởng khống đến rất vừa vặn."

Đệ tứ liền là đội ngũ đương trung duy nhất nữ tính, nàng đứng cũng là đội thứ nhất người đội, chính là nàng lời bình lại không phải lấy sườn chua ngọt, mà là bọn hắn cùng một đội người đương trung một người khác làm thịt kho tàu đậu hũ.

Ngay sau đó liền là người thứ sáu cái, chờ đến mười người này đều đứng xong đội khi, thắng bại liền liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra được.

Thắng người là đội thứ nhất, một đội kia nhân trung so mặt khác một bên nhiều hai người.

Thua ở bên kia sắc mặt tự nhiên hảo nhìn không đi nơi nào, mà làm Bạch Mạc Nho thấy buồn cười chính là, thắng bên kia lại một chút cũng nghiêm túc đắc sắt đứng lên, một đám rung đùi đắc ý sắc mặt ửng đỏ trong lời nói hàm thương ( súng ) mang bổng , nhìn như vậy còn kém đi mua pháo đến phóng.

Hảo tại thua bên kia cũng tương đối hiểu chuyện, tuy rằng tức giận đến không được, nhưng cũng không có tại cùng thắng bên kia so đo, từ thắng kia một bên ở nơi đó tiểu nhân đắc chí.

Đối với kết quả như thế, mọi người cũng là tập mãi thành thói quen, nhìn xong náo nhiệt liền từng người tán .

Bất quá tuy rằng thua bên kia người cũng không có tại đi tìm thắng bên kia phiền toái, nhưng lại vẫn chưa buông tha giúp bọn hắn làm lời bình mấy người.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị đi trên lầu nhìn xem tình huống khi, đuổi theo bọn họ cước bộ tựa hồ cùng định rồi hắn kia trương sư phụ, lại bị này một người trong người triền trụ.

"Trương sư phụ, ngươi vừa mới nói ta làm đồ ăn không bằng tên kia, còn thỉnh chỉ giáo." Một cái khuôn mặt tức giận đến đỏ bừng nam nhân nổi giận đùng đùng mà chạy tới, trên tay hắn ôm quyền, trên trán cũng là gân xanh thẳng nhảy.

Nghe vậy chung quanh hảo vài người đều hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua, kia trương sư phụ bị hắn ngăn lại, hắn vội vàng quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đã chuẩn bị lên lầu Bạch Mạc Nho muốn cho Bạch Mạc Nho chờ hắn.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy, cũng là vội vàng nhanh hơn dưới chân nện bước nhanh như chớp nhi mà chạy lên lầu, không chút nào chuẩn bị chờ hắn.

Này trương sư phụ cũng là triền người gia hỏa, hắn cũng không muốn lại cùng người như thế liên lụy không rõ, miễn cho cho chính mình lại đưa tới phiền toái.

Bạch Mạc Nho lên lầu, rất nhanh liền bị trên lầu phóng những cái này đại đại tiểu tiểu thủy hang hấp dẫn lực chú ý.

Dưới lầu phóng nguyên liệu nấu ăn phần lớn đều là một ít tương đối đơn giản thông thường , rất nhiều ở bên cạnh chợ đều có thể mua được, nhưng ở trên lầu phóng cũng là hoàn toàn bất đồng một ít quý hiếm nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Trên lầu một bên phóng rất nhiều lớn nhỏ bất đồng thủy hang, bên trong tại đây Kinh Thành đương trung được cho trân quý cá tôm con cua, mà mặt khác một bên, lại là phóng rất nhiều đồ khô.

Cá tôm bên kia Bạch Mạc Nho đi dạo một vòng, chỉ nhìn cái ngạc nhiên, nhưng là phóng đồ khô bên này lại triệt để hấp dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho lực chú ý.

Bạch Mạc Nho làm chính là điểm tâm, này điểm tâm dùng liêu phần lớn đều thuộc sở hữu với đồ khô trong vòng, sinh tiên dùng ít.

Bạch Mạc Nho ở bên cạnh đi dạo một vòng, một vòng xuống dưới làm hắn thấy được rất nhiều làm tâm hắn động đồ vật, trừ bỏ một ít thông thường , hắn thậm chí còn ở bên trong thấy được một ít keo trong.

Bạch Mạc Nho học làm điểm tâm thời điểm, sở sử dụng nguyên liệu nấu ăn đã tương đối đầy đủ hết vả lại mới mẻ, giống bơ, loài nấm hoặc là một ít socola các loại đồ vật, đều đã là có sẵn , tùy thời đi mua đều có. Nhưng là đến nơi này sau đó, rất nhiều đồ vật hắn vô pháp được đến, cho nên có thể làm điểm tâm cũng liền thiếu rất nhiều, thực dụng keo trong liền là một trong số đó.

Thực dụng keo trong là lợi dụng heo, ngưu, dương chờ động vật cốt cùng da giao nguyên thông qua hơn mười đạo trình tự làm việc thoái biến gia công mà thành, sử dụng thập phần rộng khắp, có thể chế thành quả đông, pudding, mousse từ từ thực vật.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước muốn làm bánh ngọt thời điểm liền thành từng động quá keo trong tâm tư, nhưng bởi vì phương pháp chế luyện thật sự quá phiền toái, hơn nữa xác xuất thành công cực thấp, cho nên hắn vẫn chưa chế tạo ra đến.

Hiện giờ nhìn thấy, nhịn không được có chút tâm động.

Chính là nơi này nguyên liệu nấu ăn dựa theo quy định là tuyệt đối không thể ngoại mang , cho nên hắn cho dù là tâm động, cũng chỉ có thể đôi mắt trông mong mà nhìn.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn kia keo trong đều nhanh muốn chảy ra nước miếng khi, kia tại cửa thang lầu cãi nhau hai người lại tìm tới lâu đến, kia trương sư phụ dẫn kia tìm hắn phân xử người mặt đỏ tai hồng mà tìm được Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho chạy trốn, hắn liền một phen kéo chặt Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngươi tới cho chúng ta phân xử."

Bạch Mạc Nho kéo kéo chính mình bị kéo chặt ống tay áo, trên mặt tươi cười có chút da nẻ dấu vết, "Trương sư phụ, ngươi quên ta sẽ không tố thái."

Tìm đến cùng kia trương sư phụ phân xử nam nhân nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, hai con mắt lập tức liền trợn tròn, "Trương sư phụ ngươi này là có ý gì, tìm cái sẽ không tố thái người đến cho chúng ta phân xử?"

Nam nhân kia giọng đại, hắn này một rống, trên lầu rất nhiều người đều nghe thấy được, mọi người sôi nổi hướng phía bên này nhìn đi qua.

Nghe nói Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ không tố thái, có vài người không từ tò mò mà đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho.

Kia trương sư phụ cũng là thẳng thắn thân thể, không chút khách khí rống lên trở về, "Sẽ không tố thái làm sao vậy? Hắn sẽ không tố thái, làm theo có thể so sánh ngươi làm tốt lắm."

002.

"Ngươi -" người nọ tức giận đến không nhẹ, cái trán gân xanh càng là bạo khiêu không ngừng.

Bất quá hắn cùng kia trương sư phụ nói không thắng, liền quay đầu lại nhìn về phía chính ý đồ từ kia trương sư phụ trong tay xả xuất quần áo Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho mạc danh kỳ diệu bị hắn trừng , nụ cười trên mặt không từ có chút xấu hổ, "Ha ha..."

"Hảo, ta đây đảo muốn nhìn một chút hắn có thể nói ra cái gì đạo lý đến!" Nam nhân trừng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho dở khóc dở cười, hắn buông tha tiếp tục giải cứu chính mình tay áo thực hiện, có chút bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn về phía kia trương sư phụ, không rõ hai người này hiện giờ rốt cuộc tại tranh cái gì.

"Ngươi đi theo ta." Trương sư phụ kéo Bạch Mạc Nho liền hướng dưới lầu đi đến.

Nguyên bản ở trên lầu mọi người thấy thế, lúc này mới buông tha Bạch Mạc Nho, quay đầu tiếp tục vội chính mình .

Mà Bạch Mạc Nho cùng nam nhân này bị trương sư phụ gọi vào dưới lầu sau, rất nhanh liền lại về tới vừa mới phóng sáu đạo đồ ăn kia cái bàn phía trước.

Kia cái bàn từ khi bãi sau khi đi ra liền vẫn luôn phóng ở trong này, trên bàn sáu đạo đồ ăn cũng thế, trận đấu sau khi chấm dứt cũng có những người khác lại đây nếm thử hương vị, cho nên hiện giờ này thức ăn trên bàn mấy có lẽ đã mau nếu không có.

Kia trương sư phụ kéo Bạch Mạc Nho đến trước bàn, sau đó liền tuyển trong đó một cái đĩa đồ ăn bỏ vào Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, "Ngươi cảm thấy cái này thế nào?"

Bạch Mạc Nho giơ lên bị mạnh mẽ nhét vào đôi đũa trong tay, tại trước mặt mà thịt rang trung tuyển chọn một mảnh chính chính phương phương thịt nhìn nhìn sau đó, mới phóng vào trong miệng.

Này thịt rang là một đạo món cay Tứ Xuyên, thực hiện nhiều loại, cho dù là Bạch Mạc Nho không phải đầu bếp cũng biết thứ này cơ hồ mỗi gia làm ra hương vị đều có chỗ bất đồng, hương vị các hữu đặc sắc.

Thịt vào trong miệng, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không từ thoải mái vi híp lại mắt, hắn tuy rằng cùng quấn trương sư phụ nam nhân kia không quen, nhưng không thể không tán thưởng một câu hắn mấy người trù nghệ quả thật không tồi.

Kia thịt rang dùng chính là phì gầy đều đều thịt ba chỉ, nói như vậy thịt rang trung đều mang theo chút thịt béo, ăn tại trong miệng thời điểm không khỏi có chút đầy mỡ, nhưng là này một mảnh thịt đi xuống lại không thấy chút nào đầy mỡ chút ý vị, cực phú co dãn thịt béo cùng hương vị nồng đậm thịt nạc hỗn hợp cùng một chỗ sau, thản nhiên mùi thịt tại trong miệng tràn ngập, làm người ta có chút nghiện.

Bạch Mạc Nho đồ vật còn chưa ăn xong, kia trương sư phụ càng làm mặt khác một cái đĩa đồ ăn bỏ vào Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, đó là một đạo miếng thịt xào thanh tiêu.

Miếng thịt xào thanh tiêu thuộc loại cống tự điển món ăn, này đây thanh tiêu cùng thịt sườn phiến là chủ yếu nguyên liệu nấu ăn đồ ăn gia đình bình thường, cùng kia thịt rang có hiệu quả như nhau chi hiệu.

Này hai món ăn có chút cùng loại, nhưng là hương vị lại các có bất đồng, thịt rang hương, này miếng thịt thanh tiêu cũng là sắc hương vị câu toàn, thịt nộn vị thuần lạt mà không táo.

Hai món ăn ăn xong, Bạch Mạc Nho liền có chút do dự đứng lên, lấy khẩu vị của hắn hắn càng thích này thiên lạt vị miếng thịt thanh tiêu, mà nếu quả lấy cái này đến quyết định thắng bại kia không không khỏi có chút quá trò đùa.

"Thế nào?" Kia trương sư phụ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho để đũa xuống không đợi một người khác mở miệng, hắn liền hỏi, "Ngươi cảm thấy cái nào đao công hảo chút?"

Đang chuẩn bị mở miệng Bạch Mạc Nho bị nước miếng sặc chết, vừa mới nuốt xuống thanh tiêu miếng thịt trung lạt vị sặc đến Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt khí trời xuất vài phần hơi nước.

"Đao công?" Bạch Mạc Nho mờ mịt , hắn vừa mới liền lo lắng ăn, căn bản chưa kịp nhìn kỹ.

"Đúng rồi, ngươi sẽ không tố thái, ta không hỏi ngươi kỹ thuật xắt rau hỏi cái gì?" Kia trương sư phụ vẻ mặt lý lẽ đương nhiên.

Bạch Mạc Nho lập tức che miệng đối với bên cạnh lại ho khan hai tiếng, hắn đã quyết định, đợi chút nữa nhất định muốn trốn tránh cái này trương sư phụ, tận khả năng cách hắn xa một chút.

Ngay từ đầu hắn còn chỉ cảm thấy này trương sư phụ thật là có chút triền người, nhưng hiện giờ hắn lại cảm thấy, đại khái này một bên trong phòng không có một người là bình thường .

Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt có chút xấu hổ lại cúi đầu nhìn bàn trung đồ ăn, ý đồ lần nữa quan khán này hai món ăn rốt cuộc cái gì hảo chút. Bất quá nếu không thể so liều mạng hương vị không thể so liều mạng thực hiện, chỉ nhìn này đao công, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là có thể mơ hồ phân ra chút khác biệt đến.

"Nếu chỉ nhìn đao công, ta cảm thấy này thịt rang sẽ hảo chút." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Nếu như nói sai, hai vị cũng đừng cùng ta so đo, ta cũng không sẽ làm này đó. Nhưng là tại thịt rang trung miếng thịt lớn nhỏ đều đều, độ dày đều khống chế được vô cùng tốt, trọng điểm là mỗi một phiến đều phì gầy đều đều. Mà một khác đạo miếng thịt thanh tiêu, tuy rằng cũng là thiết đến vô cùng tốt, bất quá này thịt rang ta cảm thấy càng hảo chút."

Thật muốn nói nói vẫn là kia thịt rang tại chọn nhân tài thượng chiếm chút ưu thế, hai người này thịt thiết đến độ dày lớn nhỏ nhìn qua không sai biệt nhiều, nhưng là kia thịt rang mỗi một phiến đều độ dày đều đều vả lại phì gầy cân xứng, nhìn qua liền sẽ càng tốt hơn.

Trên thực tế Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy, nhất định phải tại loại này phổ thông đồ ăn gia đình bình thường thượng phân ra khác nhau, hơi có chút quá mức tính toán chi li hương vị.

Bất quá đại khái đối với này đàn hành gia đến nói, càng là thật nhỏ thông thường đồ vật, càng là có thể nhìn thấy đầu bếp bản thân hảo xấu.

Bạch Mạc Nho này nói cho hết lời, kia trương sư phụ trên mặt liền lộ ra tươi cười, mà một người khác thì là có chút không vui.

"Chỉ dựa vào cái này ta cảm thấy không thể làm ta thua lý do, hơn nữa này cũng căn bản không thể phục chúng." Hắn nhìn nhìn trên bàn hai món ăn lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hiển nhiên có chút không đồng ý làm Bạch Mạc Nho đến làm cái này quyết đoán giả.

Nam nhân này so trương sư phụ lại muốn tuổi trẻ chút, tính tình cũng càng thêm nóng nảy chút, không phục chính là không phục, hắn kia tư thế phân minh chính là kia trương sư phụ không đem hắn thuyết phục, hắn là tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha .

"Nếu vẫn là không phục, không bằng ngươi lại đi hẹn vừa mới người nọ lại so một hồi?" Bạch Mạc Nho một bên đứng dậy một bên đề nghị đạo.

Này hội trường thiết trí ước nguyện ban đầu bản chính là vì làm đám người kia nhiều giao lưu cơ hội, nếu không phục kia sẽ thấy so, đây là cái này hội trường tôn chỉ.

Lúc này che giấu , chịu thiệt ngược lại là chính mình.

Kỳ thật Bạch Mạc Nho đến trước cũng ôm muốn nhìn một chút mặt khác điểm tâm sư phụ làm điểm tâm tâm tư, tuy rằng hắn hiếu thắng tâm yếu kém, nhưng là tồn thêm vài phần tìm hiểu tâm tư, chính là giống như từ khi hắn sau khi đi vào liền không phát hiện một cái điểm tâm sư phụ.

"Hừ... Ai muốn cùng hắn lại so!" Nghe được Bạch Mạc Nho nói, nam nhân kia cũng là đem mặt trướng đến xích hồng, hắn ánh mắt vô ý phiết hướng về phía một bên đứng ở cách đó không xa chính nhìn bên này một người nam nhân.

Người nọ hiển nhiên từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền xa xa mà chú ý bên này, thấy bên này người nhìn về phía hắn, người nọ liên người trước mặt tại nói với hắn nói đều không chú ý tới.

Nhìn thấy nam nhân kia trộm nhìn hắn, nơi xa người nọ lập tức bày ra một bộ lỗ mũi triều thiên bộ dáng, trực tiếp đem đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên này nam nhân kia tức giận đến giơ chân.

"Ai muốn cùng hắn so!" Nam nhân nghiến răng nghiến lợi lặp lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho tầm mắt tại hai người chi gian quơ quơ, không từ buồn cười mà lắc lắc đầu, hai người này nhìn qua trong ngày thường phỏng chừng cũng thường có lui tới, nếu không phải bạn tri kỉ phỏng chừng cũng là nửa người bằng hữu.

Tại loại này người cãi nhau thời điểm bị kẹp tại hai người trung gian, cũng thật sự là đáng thương kia trương sư phụ.

Bạch Mạc Nho mặt lộ vẻ đồng tình mà nhìn kia trương sư phụ lắc lắc đầu, một bộ hắn đã không được cứu trợ tới đồng tình biểu tình.

Kia trương sư phụ vốn là bị nam nhân kia cuốn lấy đau đầu, hiện giờ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy nhìn hắn, cái trán gân xanh cũng là nhất thời bạo khiêu.

Bất quá lúc này đây Bạch Mạc Nho không lại cho hắn cơ hội, hắn vừa quay đầu lại kéo ở một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành xoay người liền chạy ra, tùy ý kia trương sư phụ ở phía sau như thế nào gọi hắn, hắn cũng làm bộ như không nghe thấy.

Hai người lần thứ hai lên lầu sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đề phòng mà nhìn chằm chằm cửa thang lầu bên kia, một bộ đề phòng cướp đề phòng biểu tình.

Nhìn chăm chú trong chốc lát, thấy bên kia hai người không có đuổi theo sau, Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ nhàng thở ra, vừa quay đầu lại lại nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành chính cười mỉm mà nhìn hắn.

"Làm gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

"Ngươi muốn là thích nơi này, tiếp theo ta lại cùng ngươi đến nhưng hảo?" Thiện Ngọc Thành ôn nhu nhẹ giọng hỏi, hắn mặt mày chi gian mang theo vài phần sủng nịch cùng dung túng.

"Ai nói ta thích ? Những người này đều rất không nói lý." Bạch Mạc Nho tim đập chậm vẫn chậm một nhịp, "Không phát hiện ta đây trốn tặc dường như sao?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cười không nói, nhưng trong lòng đã tính toán tiếp theo tụ hội trước nhất định phải nhớ biện pháp đem Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể dưỡng hảo, làm hắn không đến mức tại đoạn đường này phía trên gầy hạ rất nhiều.

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt lại nhiều thêm vài phần đau lòng cùng lo lắng.

Người này bởi vì thân thể hư nguyên nhân vốn là không phải cái loại này phi thường cường tráng thân thể, bởi vì con đường xa xôi vả lại vất vả, mới không bao lâu hắn cũng đã gầy rất nhiều, hiện giờ lại quá mấy ngày lại phải đi về, nên sẽ không trở lại trấn nhỏ thượng khi người này liền gầy đến không ảnh đi?

Nếu là người này thật sự gầy đến không thấy, gầy đến từ trên đời này tiêu thất, vậy hắn đến lúc đó đi nơi nào tìm người này?

Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng tuy rằng biết chính mình này lo lắng căn bản là không hề ý nghĩa, Khả Tâm trung vẫn là nhịn không được tràn ra một trận cảm giác khó chịu.

Hắn nhìn người trước mặt, sổ che mặt trước người này ánh mắt gian thần thái sáng láng tươi cười, cảm thấy đột nhiên sinh ra một loại muốn ôm ôm người này xúc động.

Chính là nơi này không phải bọn họ tiểu viện, mà là đối Bạch Mạc Nho đến nói đại khái rất trọng yếu một lần hội nghị, hắn không thể vào lúc đó làm Bạch Mạc Nho lạc người mượn cớ.

Có thể cùng Bạch Mạc Nho tương ái, có thể có được Lưu Như lượng giải, có thể có được phụ thân mặc đồng ý, có thể cùng Bạch Mạc Nho dắt tay sóng vai, với hắn mà nói cũng đã là lớn lao hạnh phúc.

Chính là phần này hạnh phúc rốt cuộc không dung cùng thế, tại bọn họ tiểu viện đương trung khi, bọn họ có thể không chỗ nào cố kỵ, ra sân, nhưng không thể không thụ giới hạn trong thế nhân ánh mắt.

Ngay tại Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu dời đi tầm mắt ức chế chính mình xúc động sự, trên mặt hắn lại đột nhiên truyền đến một trận ấm áp xúc cảm, khẽ nâng đầu, hắn liền phát hiện Bạch Mạc Nho tay dừng ở trên mặt của hắn.

"Đang suy nghĩ gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay thân mật mà nhéo nhéo Thiện Ngọc Thành trắng nõn hai má, "Sao ngơ ngác ngây ngốc ?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút ngơ ngác cảm thụ chính mình trên mặt độ ấm, tại nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho câu hỏi, lại thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt lo lắng sau, hắn đột cái mũi đau xót lồng ngực trung có một cổ nhiệt lưu hướng phía tứ chi dũng khai.

Hai người hành động có chút quá phận thân mật, nguyên bản tại người xung quanh cũng có không thiếu, hướng phía bên này nhìn xung quanh lại đây.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đưa tay đem Bạch Mạc Nho tay từ chính mình trên mặt lấy xuống dưới, không tiếng động mà nắm trong tay. Hắn hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung tràn ra vài phần kiên định, không dung với thế lại như thế nào?

Chỉ cần hắn còn tại thế một ngày, người này hắn liền muốn hộ ở trong tay ngậm trong miệng để ở trong lòng! Nếu ai dám chỉ vào hắn nói ba nói bốn, hắn liền băm ngón tay của hắn! Ai muốn dám sau lưng cằn nhằn, hắn liền tê cái miệng của hắn!

003.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn tựa hồ vẫn chưa chú ý tới mình tay đang bị hắn nắm Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn cười nói sang chuyện khác hỏi: "Ngươi muốn hay không đi hỏi một câu có hay không sẽ làm điểm tâm ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho bị hắn như vậy vừa nhắc nhở, lập tức nhớ tới việc này.

Trước Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã cùng Vương Độc tìm hiểu quá, nơi này đầu quả thật có hai ba vị lấy làm điểm tâm mà nổi tiếng đầu bếp, vốn là nói tốt từ Vương Độc cho hắn dẫn tiến dẫn tiến , kết quả Vương Độc đến bây giờ đều còn chưa tới.

"Lão tiểu tử kia rốt cuộc chạy đi chỗ nào , cư nhiên phóng ta bồ câu..." Bạch Mạc Nho không từ có chút trách cứ, "Lần sau làm điểm tâm, không phần của hắn."

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nghiến răng nghiến lợi hung tợn phát hung bộ dáng, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được nhẹ giọng cười khai.

Quay đầu gian, hắn lạnh lùng trừng hướng những cái đó nhìn về phía bên này những người đó, đem những người đó toàn bộ trừng mắt nhìn trở về.

"Nếu không ta đi giúp ngươi hỏi một chút?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lại chủ động nói.

"Tính , vẫn là chờ một chút Vương Độc tiểu tử kia đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, này hội trường trung người một đám cũng không biết là cái gì tâm tư, vạn nhất hắn lại chọc một thân tao làm như thế nào?

Chính cân nhắc , Bạch Mạc Nho lại đột nhiên nhớ tới một người khác, "Thật sự không được, chúng ta hạ đến hỏi một chút kia trương sư phụ?"

"Cái này hay." Thiện Ngọc Thành gật đầu, "Này hội nghị tổng cộng cũng liền chừng mười ngày thời gian, kia Vương Độc cũng không biết cái gì thời điểm mới có thể đến, vạn nhất muốn là chậm trễ cái ngũ, sáu ngày, chúng ta cũng không thể vẫn luôn chờ xem?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy tưởng tượng cũng là như vậy một chuyện, liền dẫn Thiện Ngọc Thành lại hướng về dưới lầu đi đến, một bên xuống phía dưới đi Bạch Mạc Nho một bên âm thầm cầu nguyện hai người kia đã rối rắm xong.

Nhưng mà Bạch Mạc Nho này kỳ vọng lại rơi vào khoảng không, hắn xuống lầu thời điểm kia trương sư phụ còn bị quấn, hơn nữa lần này bên cạnh hắn còn nhiều thêm một người, là trước cái kia lỗ mũi triều thiên nam nhân.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở cửa thang lầu do dự mà nhìn tụ cùng một chỗ ba người, đang do dự muốn hay không đi qua, bên kia trương sư phụ đã phát hiện hắn, "Bạch sư phụ, ngươi tới một chút!"

Kia trương sư phụ một tiếng này gọi trung khí mười phần, bị hắn như vậy vừa gọi, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không hảo điều giáo lại trốn tránh, đành phải thành thành thật thật mà đi tới.

"Vài vị còn chưa thương lượng xuất cái kết quả?" Bạch Mạc Nho cười khổ nói.

Hắn lên lầu xuống lầu này trong chốc lát trong thời gian cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, kia trương sư phụ cũng đã là thần tình vẻ giận dữ, tựa hồ là tức giận đến không nhẹ.

"Ngươi tới đến vừa lúc, ngươi tới cho chúng ta làm giám khảo." Kia trương sư phụ chỉ vào Bạch Mạc Nho nói.

"Các ngươi?" Bạch Mạc Nho vi kinh, này trương sư phụ như thế nào tham dự đến nhân gia hai nguời trận đấu trung đi?

Không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho tại hỏi, ba người kia cũng là đều tự tìm bệ bếp, đã bắt đầu bắt đầu với chuẩn bị.

Bất quá một khắc thời gian, chung quanh lại tụ tập một nhóm người, chính là lần này so với trước lần đó trận đấu tụ tập tại người chung quanh thiếu rất nhiều, chỉ có năm sáu cái.

Lúc này đây mấy người so như trước vẫn là kỹ thuật xắt rau, so như trước cũng vẫn là thiết ngư, vì vậy nhanh nhất hơn nữa cũng là Bạch Mạc Nho duy nhất có thể phân biệt xuất hảo xấu .

Lại là một khắc thời gian sau đó, ba cái tiểu điệp đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho như nhau trước lấy chiếc đũa nhìn một lần, sau đó liền cái đĩa trung thịt cá phân cao thấp.

Chính là tại kết quả vừa ra tới, lần này mà ngay cả kia trương sư phụ trên mặt cũng đã có chút băng không ngừng. Bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho cấp xuất kết quả kia trương sư phụ đều xếp hạng thứ hai, mà thắng lợi người kia lại là trước dùng lỗ mũi triều thiên biểu tình trừng hắn nam nhân bên người người.

Người nọ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nói hắn lợi hại nhất, lập tức cùng Bạch Mạc Nho kề vai sát cánh đứng lên, "Cũng là ngươi này ánh mắt lợi hại, không giống có vài người thua còn không tiếp thu. Ta họ Vương, ngươi gọi là gì, kết giao bằng hữu?"

Người nọ nói trong lời nói mang thứ, nghe được đối diện trương sư phụ cùng một cái khác nam nhân là thẳng giơ chân.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn cùng hắn đỡ lên nam nhân, trong lòng cũng đại khái suy đoán đến trương sư phụ sẽ bị hai người này quyển đi vào nguyên nhân, đại khái liền là bởi vì người này kia trương đến lý không buông tha người miệng.

"Ha ha ha... Trương sư phụ, không bằng chúng ta đi bên cạnh đi một chút?" Bạch Mạc Nho đẩy ra người nọ, cười cùng kia trương sư phụ nói chuyện.

Trương sư phụ sắc mặt một trận thanh một trận tử, một lúc lâu sau đó mới từ kẽ răng trung bài trừ một câu đến, "Tiểu tử ngươi đừng quá đắc ý!"

Trương sư phụ lời này là đối kia họ Vương sư phụ nói , nói chuyện khi, hắn răng nanh cắn đến răng rắc rung động.

"Như thế nào? Chẳng lẽ ngươi còn muốn lại so một hồi?" Kia Vương sư phụ lại là kia phó lỗ mũi triều thiên bộ dáng.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính cảm thấy đau đầu, kia trương sư phụ trên mặt cũng lộ ra một cái quỷ dị đến cực điểm tươi cười, hắn tầm mắt bình dời, dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt, "Trên đời này đao công so ngươi tốt hơn nhiều nhiều người đến đi, đừng tưởng rằng ngươi liền thật sự lợi hại ."

Kia Vương sư phụ lại đương hắn chính là sính võ mồm cực nhanh, không cần suy nghĩ liền nói: "Vậy ngươi ngược lại là kêu lên, làm ta nhìn xem, cũng làm cho ta chịu phục câm miệng."

Này họ Vương há miệng quả thật độc, lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, nhất thời liền tức giận đến kia Vương sư phụ cùng hắn kia bạn tốt hai người sắc mặt trắng bệch.

Ngay tại kia trương sư phụ mở miệng lại chuẩn bị nói cái gì khi, một bên lại có một người quen đã đi tới, là trước cái kia mượn cho Bạch Mạc Nho làm đã dùng đao tóc hoa râm lão nhân.

Nhìn thấy lão nhân kia đi tới, phụ cận xem náo nhiệt những người đó cùng kia trương sư phụ ba người đều sôi nổi ngậm miệng, ba người thu hồi trên mặt tức giận cùng khiêu khích, sôi nổi đứng thẳng thân thể.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc, chính đánh giá bốn phía những người đó, đã thấy đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão người tới trước mặt hắn án trước đài, lấy chiếc đũa nhìn đặt lên bàn tam điệp ngư.

"Phương sư phụ..." Kia miệng độc lại thích lỗ mũi triều thiên nhìn người vương đầu bếp hướng về phía đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão nhân ôm quyền, mới vừa muốn nói gì, chỉ thấy kia bị gọi phương sư phụ tóc hoa râm lão nhân buông đũa xuống.

"Tuổi còn trẻ, không cần cậy tài khinh người, nhân ngoại hữu nhân thiên ngoại hữu thiên, trên đời này lợi hại nhiều người đi." Tóc hoa râm phương sư phụ thản nhiên nói.

Hắn lời này tuy rằng vẫn chưa điểm danh phê bình ai, chính là sắc mặt khó nhất nhìn đương thuộc kia lỗ mũi triều thiên Vương sư phụ.

Một bên trương sư phụ cùng một người khác thấy, vội vàng hướng về phía hắn ôm quyền, hai người trăm miệng một lời mà nói: "Phương sư phụ nói chính là."

Đầu kia hoa mắt bạch lão nhân lại không để ý bọn họ, mà là lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn cũng không nói nói, chỉ từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho sợ nhất hắn như vậy nhìn chính mình, từ bọn họ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt đến lần thứ hai cho tới bây giờ lần thứ ba, mỗi một lần gặp mặt người này liền dùng loại này ánh mắt đánh giá hắn, nhìn hắn hiện giờ đều có chút da đầu run lên.

"Phương sư phụ..." Bạch Mạc Nho học những người khác như vậy đối hắn ôm quyền.

Người này thân phận lai lịch hiển nhiên không tầm thường, từ người khác đối hắn cung kính thái độ có thể nhìn ra được. Chính là cũng không biết người này rốt cuộc là cái gì thân phận, như thế nào tổng là theo hắn không qua được.

"Ngươi họ bạch?" Kia phương sư phụ hai tay bối ở sau lưng hỏi.

Bạch Mạc Nho khóe miệng nhịn không được co rút, đây đã là người này lần thứ ba hỏi hắn này vấn đề, "Là, tại hạ Bạch Mạc Nho..."

"A, ta vừa mới đi lật lật danh sách." Kia họ Phương lão nhân nói: "Trước kia không gặp đến ngươi, ngươi là lần đầu tiên tới? Danh sách thượng nói ngươi là làm điểm tâm ?"

"Là." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu.

Phương sư phụ gật gật đầu, lại vòng quanh Bạch Mạc Nho dạo qua một vòng, đem Bạch Mạc Nho từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá một phen sau, rồi mới lên tiếng: "Chúng ta ở đây làm điểm tâm hiếm thấy."

Bạch Mạc Nho không biết hắn muốn nói cái gì, liền không lại để ý tới, chính là đứng ở nơi đó từ hắn đánh giá.

Ở chung quanh nhìn thấy một màn này những người đó trong mắt cũng mang theo vài phần nghi hoặc, hiển nhiên không rõ kia phương sư phụ rốt cuộc muốn làm chi.

Một lát sau, kia phương sư phụ đã mở miệng, hắn nói: "Vậy ngươi làm đạo điểm tâm ta nếm nếm."

Kia phương sư phụ lời này nói được lý lẽ đương nhiên, mọi người lại đều là nghe được cả kinh, làm điểm tâm?

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, chẳng lẽ người này cũng sẽ làm điểm tâm?

"Phương sư phụ cũng là làm điểm tâm ?" Bạch Mạc Nho có chút kích động, ở trong này đi vòng vo cho tới trưa, hắn nhìn những người này tố thái đều nhìn chán .

Kia phương sư phụ lại lắc đầu, "Không là, chính là ăn quá không ít, cho nên muốn nếm thử ngươi làm ."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy, trong lòng không khỏi tràn ra vài phần thất vọng, nhưng hắn cũng chưa chống đẩy, "Kia trên lầu thỉnh?" Hắn cũng muốn nghe một chút những người này đối hắn làm điểm tâm đánh giá.

Nói xong, hai người tự nhiên liền hướng trên lầu đi đến, kia bị phương sư phụ âm thầm răn dạy Vương sư phụ đã có chút không cam lòng, "Kia này đao công tỷ thí..."

"Trở về lại hảo hảo tập luyện." Phương sư phụ dừng chân lại, "Ngươi còn không bằng cái làm điểm tâm !"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: gần nhất tại chuyển nhà, cho nên hôm nay đổi mới chậm trễ chút thời gian, vãn mấy mấy giờ ngày mai đổi mới vẫn là sẽ cứ theo lẽ thường đổi mới.

Chương 61: biệt sảo, ta lại nếm thử

Kia phương sư phụ nói cho hết lời liền hướng về trên lầu đi đến, lưu lại kia Vương sư phụ sắc mặt một trận thanh một trận tử, trông rất đẹp mắt.

Một bên hắc y phục trương sư phụ thấy thế, nhất thời liền nhạc , tâm tình của hắn đại hảo thúc điệu hát dân gian liền đi theo lên lầu.

Lên lầu, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đi một bên tìm kiếm có thể sử dụng đến thượng đồ vật, nơi này tuy rằng sở hữu nguyên liệu nấu ăn cùng đồ làm bếp đều là miễn phí cung cấp có thể tùy tiện sử dụng, bệ bếp chờ đồ vật cũng có rất nhiều, bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho vừa mới dạo qua một vòng xuống dưới đoán đến đồ làm bếp hạn chế tính cũng thực đại, thiệt nhiều đồ vật đều không có.

Bất quá này cũng bình thường, dù sao nơi này tới người vẫn là đầu bếp chiếm đa số, chuẩn bị khí cụ tự nhiên vẫn là lấy đầu bếp vi chủ, làm điểm tâm Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng nghe nói có mấy cái, chính là đến nay mới thôi hắn còn chưa từng nhìn thấy quá.

Lên lầu, Bạch Mạc Nho liền vội vàng đi gây sức ép chính mình muốn dùng đến đồ vật, mà một bên người khác lại là tại kia phương sư phụ lên lầu sau đó liền dần dần mà đều đem chú ý tập trung đến kia phương sư phụ trên người.

Đầu kia hoa hoa râm phương sư phụ lên lầu thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tại vội vàng làm chuẩn bị, liền chính mình đến một bên nhìn những người khác làm gì đó, nơi này đi một chút chỗ nào nhìn xem, trong lúc nhất thời, không ít người đều thụ sủng nhược kinh vội vàng hướng hắn gật đầu ôm quyền chờ.

Hảo tại vẫn chưa tạo thành oanh động, mọi người sớm đã biết kia phương sư phụ tính cách, cho nên chính là đơn giản hướng về phía hắn hành lễ sau, liền lại từng người đi vội từng người .

Bạch Mạc Nho bên này tại vơ vét chính mình yêu cầu đồ vật, bên kia Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng vãn khởi tay áo, theo đi lên, "Ta làm như thế nào?"

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu nhìn lại, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành tựa hồ chơi tâm rất cao, hắn chỉ chỉ một bên hắn vơ vét đi ra nguyên liệu nấu ăn đối Thiện Ngọc Thành nói: "Giúp ta lấy đi qua một chút."

Bạch Mạc Nho ở trong này đi rồi một vòng lại một vòng, đang nhìn nguyên liệu nấu ăn cùng khí cụ sau đó, hắn cuối cùng quyết định phải làm điểm tâm lại thập phần đơn giản, cũng không phức tạp.

Hắn chuẩn bị làm pudding, bất quá hắn chuẩn bị làm hai khoản hương vị thượng hơi có bất đồng pudding.

Pudding là quả đông một loại, có rất nhiều loại thực hiện, hương vị cũng thiên kì bách quái, thông thường liền có trứng gà pudding, hoa quả pudding, tiên nãi pudding, socola pudding từ từ, hơn nữa vô luận là đâu một loại pudding đều thâm thụ người thích, Bạch Mạc Nho tuy rằng không phải phi thường thích ăn đâu loại đồ ngọt, nhưng đối pudding nhưng cũng là thích .

Hơn nữa pudding không chỉ có là ăn đứng lên hương vị hảo, nhìn qua cũng là thập phần mỹ vị nhu thuận, làm người ta ngón trỏ đại động

Bạch Mạc Nho hôm nay lựa chọn chuẩn bị làm pudding tổng cộng chia làm hai loại, một loại sữa pudding, một loại tiêu đường pudding.

Này hai loại thực hiện đại để tương tự, nhưng hương vị lại hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Sữa pudding chế tác phương thức kỳ thật rất đơn giản, phí thời gian địa phương chủ yếu là tại thành hình thượng, bởi vì yêu cầu chút thời gian chậm rãi quay thành hình.

Mà tiêu đường pudding vốn là coi như là người trước một loại kéo dài, chính là nhiều chút bước đi dùng cho gia vị, cho nên có thể làm sữa pudding tiêu đường pudding chế tác tự nhiên cũng sẽ không khó.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem đồ vật đều chuẩn bị sau khi xong, liền đi một bên lĩnh sạch sẽ vây quần cùng cái bao tay, đem mình võ trang đầy đủ lên, duy nhất tiếc nuối chính là nơi này cũng không có che khẩu đồ vật.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bên này rơi vào cảnh đẹp, bên kia nguyên bản tại phụ cận lắc lư phương sư phụ cùng kia trương sư phụ hai người liền tự giác mà đã đi tới, cùng bọn họ cùng đi đến còn có vừa mới ở dưới lầu cái kia được gọi là Vương sư phụ đầu bếp, bất quá hắn đứng đến xa, vẫn chưa tới gần.

Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị tốt, liền động thủ.

Tại Thiện Ngọc Thành dưới sự trợ giúp, Bạch Mạc Nho trước đem chuẩn bị tốt đầu tiên trứng gà toàn bộ mở ra, quấy hảo, đồng thời hắn cũng lấy chút sữa, mà còn tại sữa trung gia nhập tế đường cát phan quân sau nấu nhiệt, phóng lạnh chuẩn bị đợi chút nữa sử dụng.

Làm xong này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho lại cùng một bên đem chuẩn bị tốt sữa đổ vào trứng gà đi vào bên trong, mà còn bắt đầu rất nhanh quấy đứng lên, thẳng đến đem pudding dịch quấy đều sau, hắn mới dừng lại động tác.

Mà lúc này, kia đứng ở một bên trương sư phụ cùng này hai người bọn họ còn nghi hoặc mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, có chút không rõ Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc muốn làm những thứ gì.

Ngay tại Bạch Mạc Nho tiếp tục vội vàng thời điểm, vây quanh ở quầy trước người đã dần dần nhiều hơn.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước kia chưa từng tới nơi này, cho nên nơi này rất nhiều người nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho đều cảm thấy lạ mắt, nguyên bản đối như vậy Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ tuy rằng tò mò nhưng cũng sẽ không quá nhiều chú ý, chính là giờ phút này thấy kia phương sư phụ vẫn luôn đứng ở chỗ này không đi tựa hồ chuẩn bị nhìn đi xuống, tự nhiên tránh không được tò mò đứng lên, cho nên dần dần mà cũng vây đi qua nhìn ngạc nhiên.

Liền này sẽ công phu, Bạch Mạc Nho đem đã quấy đều pudding dịch đoan đến một bên, lấy rất nhỏ si tử quá si ba lượt,

Si xong, Bạch Mạc Nho đem đồ vật đưa cho Thiện Ngọc Thành, làm hắn phóng tới một bên đi tĩnh đưa, sau đó liền đi vội cái khác .

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là hết sức chăm chú nhíu mày bưng Bạch Mạc Nho thuận tay liền đưa tới đồ vật, thật cẩn thận mà đi đến một bên, sau đó lại thật cẩn thận mà phóng đi xuống.

Cuối cùng, lúc này mới lại vui vẻ chạy trở về.

Sữa pudding chế tác cơ bản xem như đã hoàn thành giống nhau, sau đó nữa hắn cần cần phải làm là chế tác một khác đầu đường vị tiêu đường.

Chế tác tiêu đường cũng không khó, nhưng tưởng muốn ngao chế xuất hương vị vừa phải không nị không tiêu tiêu mùi, lại không phải nhất kiện chuyện dễ dàng, hỏa hậu khống chế cùng thời gian khống chế cực làm trọng yếu.

Bạch Mạc Nho lấy đường trắng để vào nồi trung, lại thêm số lượng vừa phải thủy sau, liền đến một bên đi nhìn chằm chằm phát hỏa.

Tiêu đường muốn lấy tiểu hỏa đun nóng, thiết không nên lay động.

Muốn ngao tới nồi trung đường hoạt đi dung thủy, mà còn bắt đầu khởi phao phao khi, mới có thể có bước tiếp theo động tác. Lưu ý đến nồi trung nước đường nhan sắc đã bắt đầu từ trong suốt dần dần chuyển vi hạt hoàng, Bạch Mạc Nho từ bên cạnh lấy mộc sạn nhẹ nhàng quấy đứng lên, động tác mềm nhẹ thong thả đem nồi trung đồ vật nhẹ bát phan quân.

Ngao chế tiêu đường thời gian cực làm trọng yếu, hỏa đại dịch tiêu, thời gian trưởng cũng sẽ biến vị, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chằm chằm nồi trung, đợi cho nhan sắc tiệm chuyển thiển cà phê, liền lập tức ly hỏa ngã vào một bên sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt dung khí trung đã dùng.

Chuẩn bị công tác làm xong, dư lại liền là quay.

Hảo ở trong này dưới lầu có một tiểu nướng lô, tuy rằng so ra kém Bạch Mạc Nho tại trấn nhỏ thượng chuẩn bị kia nướng lô, bất quá cũng có thể dùng.

Tại Thiện Ngọc Thành dưới sự trợ giúp hai người đem đồ vật toàn bộ dọn đến dưới lầu sau, Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị khuôn đúc, ở bên trong vách tường đồ thượng một tầng mỏng manh mỡ bò, sau đó mới đem đem tĩnh đưa hảo pudding dịch chậm rãi ngã vào khuôn đúc bên trong.

Nướng lô muốn trước dự nhiệt, tại phía trên này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng hoa chút thời gian.

Đợi cho nướng lô dự nhiệt hảo, Bạch Mạc Nho mới tại trang khuôn đúc nướng bàn trong chú nước ấm đi vào, sau đó lúc này mới đem nướng bàn để vào dự nhiệt hảo lò nướng nướng bồi.

Nếu tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong nhà lò nướng, tự không cần như vậy phiền toái, bất quá nơi này nướng lô tương đối đơn giản có chút không thích hợp đến làm điểm tâm, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho mới bỏ thêm chút thủy đi vào.

Sữa pudding tại nướng lô trung nướng, Bạch Mạc Nho trên tay động tác cũng không dừng lại, mà là bắt tay chuẩn bị khởi một khác đầu đường vị tiêu đường pudding.

Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị làm này khoản tiêu đường pudding không nên đặt ở nướng lô trung nướng, cho nên hắn lựa chọn chưng phương thức.

Đem chuẩn bị tốt pudding dịch cùng tiêu đường phóng chế hảo sau, liền đem pudding ly để vào nồi trung chưng nướng.

Quay thời gian không tính ngắn, trong lúc này mọi người ngược lại là kiên nhẫn, cũng không người thúc giục, chỉ là một cái cái đều tò mò duỗi trưởng cổ nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc đang làm những gì.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ trên lầu chuyển dời đến dưới lầu, trong lúc vây lại đây người xem náo nhiệt cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho nướng lô bên trong pudding dịch dần dần đọng lại khi, chung quanh đã vây quanh mau hai mươi người, không lớn án trước đài cơ hồ là chật như nêm cối.

Vi đoạt cái hảo vị trí chờ Bạch Mạc Nho đồ vật xuất lô, trước cái kia cùng bọn họ có chút ma xát Vương sư phụ cũng mặt dày mày dạn tễ đến trước đám người mặt đến đứng .

Lại là sau một lát, Bạch Mạc Nho tính thời gian không sai biệt lắm , lúc này mới tại chúng mắt nhìn chăm chú hạ mở ra lò nướng.

Lò nướng mở ra trong nháy mắt, là một cỗ khác thường thơm ngọt hương vị, cũng không nồng đậm, lại làm cho người ở chỗ này cũng nhịn không được nuốt một ngụm nước bọt.

Nhìn bốn phía những người đó trông mòn con mắt trước người, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được khơi mào khóe miệng cười khẽ, này đó sợ là trọng lai chưa thấy qua Bạch Mạc Nho làm gì đó, hừ! Bất quá ngay sau đó, hắn bản thân lực chú ý cũng đều bị tập trung ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị pudding không coi là nhiều, hai loại khẩu vị các thập đến tiểu phân, nướng lô trung quay sữa pudding sau khi đi ra, Bạch Mạc Nho liền tuyển tiểu cái đĩa một đám đem pudding đảo ngược lại đây tại chén đĩa thượng cất kỹ, sau đó chờ làm lạnh.

Pudding không đại, tất cả đều là chén trà nhỏ lớn nhỏ, những cái đó vàng nhạt vàng nhạt hoạt như nõn nà pudding bị đảo lại gõ tại tuyết trắng tiểu cái đĩa thượng khi, pudding quả thể còn theo Bạch Mạc Nho động tác quơ quơ, nhìn liền làm người thèm nhỏ dãi.

Theo một cái đĩa điệp tiểu tử kia bị bày ra, chung quanh vây quanh những người đó liền không bình tĩnh .

"Này... Thứ này là cái gì?" Trước hết không chịu nổi tính tình chính là kia một thân hắc y trương sư phụ, hắn nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, cúi người nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho còn tại gây sức ép đồ vật.

Thứ này hắn chưa từng thấy qua, ngửi mang theo một cỗ thản nhiên mùi sữa thơm nhi, hắn hít sâu vào một hơi vốn định nhiều ngửi ngửi hương vị, nhưng giống như hắn vừa dùng lực, kia hương khí liền cùng kia vàng nhạt quả thể giống nhau vặn vẹo đến một bên dấu đi, làm hắn ngửi không đến hương vị.

Nhưng chờ hắn không dùng sức ngửi, kia hương vị rồi lại mê người xuất hiện, tại hắn cánh mũi gian di chuyển.

Cùng kia trương sư phụ nhất dạng , vây quanh ở án trước đài mấy người trung có người nhìn ngạc nhiên, liền thừa dịp Bạch Mạc Nho không chú ý duỗi tay, muốn đi sờ sờ kia cái đĩa lắc lắc nhìn kia pudding có phải thật vậy hay không sẽ vặn vẹo khởi tiểu lưng và thắt lưng.

Bất quá hắn tay mới vươn đi ra, đã bị một bên phương sư phụ một bàn tay vỗ vào mu bàn tay thượng, "Thành thật chút!" Hắn đều còn không có đụng đến đâu, một bên nhi xếp hàng đi!

Đối mặt những người này lo lắng, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là nại đến trụ tính tình.

Hắn một chút , chậm rãi cầm trên tay công tác làm xong, lại tính thời gian không sai biệt lắm , lúc này mới đem kia cái đĩa đoan đến án trước đài chuyên dụng đến để đặt thực vật cái bàn thượng.

Đồ vật mới vừa đụng tới mặt bàn, trong tay hắn liền chợt lạnh.

Trương miệng bản chuẩn bị nói chuyện Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp ra tiếng, đồ vật cũng đã không thấy.

Bạch Mạc Nho vi kinh, ngẩng đầu chung quanh nhìn nhìn, đã thấy kia vẫn luôn tính cách trầm ổn rất có uy nghiêm phương sư phụ, đã lấy không lớn cái đĩa đem cái mũi thấu đi lên.

Hắn khi nhẹ khi trọng dùng sức ngửi , ý đồ tưởng muốn ngửi xuất những thứ gì, khi đó có khi vô mơ mơ hồ hồ lại chân thật tồn tại nãi ngọt mùi thơm làm hắn muốn ngừng mà không được.

"Đây là cái gì?" Phương sư phụ ôm cái đĩa ngửi cái đủ sau đó, lúc này mới ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Tại chung quanh hắn, là mọi người nhìn chăm chú tầm mắt,

Bị đoạt trước, cho dù người kia là phương sư phụ, mọi người cũng như trước nhịn không được toát ra vài phần cấp bách cùng bất mãn.

Bạch Mạc Nho thu tay, một bên đem bàn đài bên trong đồ vật ra bên ngoài lấy, một bên nhẹ nói nói: "Thứ này tên là pudding, là một đạo điểm tâm, ăn pháp nhiều loại khẩu vị phức tạp hay thay đổi, nếu có điều kiện, nướng hảo pudding đóng băng sau đó thực dụng đứng lên hương vị sẽ càng giai."

Hiện giờ đã là mùa đông, này mang theo lo lắng pudding càng phù hợp khẩu cảm, không phải Bạch Mạc Nho còn thật muốn tìm chút khối băng lại đây đóng băng chút thời gian.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngoài miệng nói xong, trên tay động tác cũng không đình, chính là hắn này mỗi lần đồ vật mới bưng lên đến còn không có phóng tới trên quầy cũng đã bị người từ nửa đường tiệt .

Như thế mấy lần sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho đơn giản chính là đem đồ vật bưng lên đến một chút, sau đó trong tay liền không .

Bạch Mạc Nho lần này làm gì đó tổng cộng mới hơn mười phần, bọn họ nơi này đầu hơn bốn mươi cá nhân, vây tới thiếu nói hai mươi cái, muốn là hiện tại không khoái chút động thủ, đợi chút nữa còn có thể dư?

Đương nhiên không có khả năng!

Tất cả mọi người biết này đó, cho nên đoạt đứng lên cũng liền phá lệ chịu khó, bị đổ ở phía sau những cái đó tay không đủ trường , giờ phút này nhịn không được cấp đỏ mặt lại bởi vì kia phương sư phụ tại mà không dám lỗ mãng, không phải chỉ sợ sớm đã hùng hùng hổ hổ.

Người phía sau còn tại cố gắng duỗi trưởng tay, phía trước bắt được đồ vật cũng là đã nếm đến đồ vật.

Này pudding nhìn liền là hương nhuyễn co dãn mười phần cảm giác, chính là ăn tại trong miệng rồi lại hoàn toàn là một loại khác cảm giác, nhập khẩu tức hóa mềm mềm mang theo mùi sữa thơm thịt quả, chỉ một hơi liền gọi người nhịn không được luyến tiếc nuốt xuống.

Hai cái đi xuống, rồi lại từ giữa nếm đến chút bất đồng hương vị.

Ngay từ đầu là thản nhiên nãi hương, là nhập khẩu tức hóa khẩu cảm, sau đó liền là sảng khoái trơn mềm xúc cảm, cùng với thấm nhập tâm tỳ môi răng lưu hương ngọt mùi.

Hiện giờ bản đã là mùa đông khắc nghiệt hết sức, kia một hơi ấm áp sảng khoái trơn mềm pudding xuống bụng, nhất thời cảm giác cả người đều ấm áp lên.

Không bao lâu, Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay đồ vật đều phân phát ra, mặt sau những cái đó đã tới chậm hoặc là tay chậm , giờ phút này cũng chỉ có thể nhìn người bên cạnh duỗi trưởng cổ chảy nước miếng.

Ở trong này tới, đại đa số đều là chút tinh chuyên cùng chuyến đi này , này thiên nam địa bắc địa phương nào cái ăn bọn họ chưa thấy qua không hưởng qua?

Bọn họ vây quanh ở này nhìn nguyên nhân một trong số đó liền là bởi vì bọn họ quả thật chưa thấy qua thứ này, đối thứ này tò mò.

Hiện giờ vòng vòng chuyển chuyển một vòng, kết quả lại vẫn không thể nào ăn đến, tự nhiên là không thể nhẫn nhịn, bởi vậy Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp mở miệng hỏi ý kiến, bên cạnh những người đó cũng đã không thể chờ đợi được .

"Ăn ngon sao?" Có người hỏi.

"Là cái vị đạo như thế nào?"

"Biệt sảo, ta lại nếm thử." Bị kéo ống tay áo hỏi ý kiến người đẩy ra người bên cạnh, lại vội vàng lại ăn thượng một hơi, tinh tế phẩm vị.

"Ai, ta nói ngươi..."

Nhìn mọi người tựa hồ cũng rất cảm thấy hứng thú, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Nhưng ngay sau đó, tâm của hắn lại cao treo cao khởi, nơi này cùng lúc trước hắn sở tại địa phương bất đồng, này pudding mặc dù là làm thành chính là nướng lô dùng lại bất đồng, cũng không biết hay không thành công.

Cho dù là kinh nghiệm lại lão đạo sư phụ, tại đồ vật không tiến chính mình miệng trước, cũng không dám nói có bao nhiêu nắm chắc có thể đem này điểm tâm làm được nhiều hoàn mỹ vô khuyết. Huống hồ hắn hiện tại đối mặt lại là như thế này một đám người, không là mặt khác những cái đó khách nhân.

Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng lược có chút bất an, hắn tầm mắt gắt gao đuổi theo trước mặt mấy người, đặc biệt kia phương sư phụ cùng Vương sư phụ, trương sư phụ ba cái cùng hắn nhận thức , càng là hy vọng bọn họ có thể cho xuất chút ý kiến.

"Cái gì thời điểm hảo?" Kia cái thứ nhất nếm đến đồ vật phương sư phụ vi híp mắt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, kia trương mang theo nhăn điệp trên mặt nhìn không ra là khẳng định vẫn là phủ định.

"Cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho không giải.

"Trong nồi , cái gì thời điểm hảo?" Phương sư phụ dùng cằm chỉ chỉ Bạch Mạc Nho nồi bên trong đồ vật, hắn liếm liếm khóe miệng, vừa mới mới ăn vào bụng đồ vật mồm miệng lưu hương, câu đến hắn tham trùng đều tỉnh dậy.

"Mau hảo ." Bạch Mạc Nho xoay người đi mở vung cái.

Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy vừa động, một bên những cái đó chưa ăn đến đồ vật lập tức liền hăng hái nhi , vừa mới chưa ăn đến, đây không phải là còn gì nữa không? !

Chỉ là bọn hắn hăng hái nhi, một bên những cái đó ăn miệng liền càng thêm hăng hái nhi .

Nguyên bản còn rời rạc đội ngũ, nháy mắt liền lại biến đến chật chội đứng lên.

Nguyên bản liền chưa ăn đến đồ vật người thấy, vội vàng đem đã ăn đến từ trong đội ngũ đẩy đi ra ngoài, "Các ngươi không là ăn đến , như thế nào còn đến? Tránh ra tránh ra."

Bị xa lánh, những người đó cũng là một chút đều không đỏ mặt, ngực một đĩnh liền lại tễ tiến vào, "Thứ tự đến trước và sau hiểu hay không? Là ta tới trước sắp xếp đội, đương nhiên là ta ."

Đối mặt với chật chội đám người, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng khẩn trương lại không chút nào thả lỏng, kia phương sư phụ vừa thấy chỉ biết có chút đến đây, hiện giờ lại không nói lời nào, cho nên hắn này pudding rốt cuộc là làm thành vẫn là không thành?

Nên không là làm sai rồi?

Chính là làm sai rồi những người này hẳn là cũng sẽ không như vậy gây sức ép không ai nhường ai , không, này cũng không hảo điều giáo nói, nói không chừng những người này chính là ăn cái ngạc nhiên, bởi vì chưa thấy qua cho nên mới như thế.

Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng có vài phần lấy bất định chủ ý, chính cân nhắc đợi chút nữa đến hỏi một chút, chợt nghe thấy một tiếng trung khí mười phần thanh âm từ cửa vị trí truyền tới.

"Tễ cái gì? Làm làm, làm làm."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe thanh âm kia, đột nhiên dừng lại động tác, sau đó ngay sau đó, hắn nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng thở ra khẽ nở nụ cười.

Hắn đợi hồi lâu, người này nhưng xem như đến .

Bất quá ngẫm lại dĩ vãng, người này tốt xấu coi như là đám người kia trung một viên, hắn có thể nói đến một cái đằng trước chữ tốt đồ vật, đến đám người kia trước mặt hẳn là cũng sẽ không quá kém.

Bạch Mạc Nho tìm về tự tin, trên tay động tác chậm lại, tại đám người ngoại nói nhao nhao ồn ào người nọ lại thừa dịp cơ hội này đã tễ đến trong đám người gian.

Nhìn thấy cũng không quay đầu lại chính nghiêm túc lộng trong nồi đầu đồ vật Bạch Mạc Nho, Vương Độc trong lòng không cam lòng còn chưa kịp nói ra khỏi miệng liền thay đổi chút ý vị, "Làm như thế nào ăn ngon , đừng quên cho ta kia một phần!"

Vương Độc thanh âm gào gào thét thét, hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, người chung quanh nhất thời liền nổ tung nồi, "Vương Độc tiểu tử ngươi sáp cái gì đội? Có biết hay không cái gì gọi là thứ tự đến trước và sau cái gì gọi là xếp hàng?"

"Đi đi, mặt sau đi, đừng ở chỗ này làm ầm ĩ." Mọi người không chút khách khí đuổi người.

Vương Độc người này tính cách ác liệt, bọn họ đều đối Vương Độc có thêm vài phần đề phòng.

"Câm miệng, đều câm miệng." Vương Độc cũng là không sợ, cho dù là bị mọi người đồng thời xa lánh, hắn cũng như trước da mặt đủ hậu, "Các ngươi có biết hay không hắn là ai vậy, liền mới vừa như vậy nói với ta nói."

Vương Độc lời kia vừa thốt ra, ầm ầm đám người cuối cùng là yên tĩnh trở lại.

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau, trong nhất thời còn thật nói không rõ Bạch Mạc Nho hắn rốt cuộc là ai.

Trước bọn họ đều là hướng về phía kia phương sư phụ cùng này chưa thấy qua điểm tâm tới, còn thật không cố thượng hỏi.

"Như thế nào, ngươi nhận thức?" Trong đám người nhất mở miệng trước nói chuyện chính là cái kia phương sư phụ.

Phương sư phụ cùng Vương Độc hai người bằng tuổi nhau, tính tình đảo là một cái trầm ổn một cái ngay thẳng, hai người hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Phương sư phụ lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, một bên Vương Độc liền đắc sắt đứng lên, "Đó là, nhưng hắn là ta trước phát hiện , là ta đào móc nhân tài!"

Vương Độc ngoài miệng nói xong, thừa dịp mọi người không chú ý thời điểm, hắn ám chọc chọc đi phía trước tễ tễ, ngạnh sinh sinh thừa dịp mọi người khiếp sợ thời gian tễ đến Bạch Mạc Nho án đài bên trong đến đứng .

"Ta cùng nhưng hắn là lão bằng hữu ." Vương Độc ca lưỡng hảo thông đồng Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai, vẻ mặt đắc sắt.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại không chút khách khí đẩy hắn ra tay, sau đó quay đầu lại nói: "Hảo ."

Sau đó ngay sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho mang sang đi cái đĩa liền biến mất không thấy, lại ngay sau đó, chúng người đã không người lại để ý tới Vương Độc, ngược lại hết sức chuyên chú đi đoạt điểm tâm đi.

Vương Độc ngẩn người, cũng không cố đến mặt khác nhanh chóng hướng đi lên từ Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay cướp đi một phần che chở.

Bạch Mạc Nho làm ra này tiêu đường pudding cùng lúc trước pudding lại có sở bất đồng, bởi vì là chưng đi ra , hương vị càng hiển trơn mềm chút, chính là lại bởi vì mặt trên tiêu đường mà càng nhiều thêm vài phần ngọt vị.

Chính là này ngọt mùi thơm này lại đều không nị, ngược lại làm người rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.

Ầm ầm gây sức ép xong, Bạch Mạc Nho đứng đến một bên nhìn mọi người, mà mọi người giờ phút này cũng sôi nổi nhâm nhi thưởng thức. Không cướp được , giờ phút này lại là sôi nổi đứng ở một bên duỗi trưởng cổ nhìn, giống như như vậy có thể nếm đến hương vị giống nhau.

Đợi cho mọi người đem đồ vật ăn xong, sau đó liền là một trận châu đầu ghé tai nghị luận, vừa mới Bạch Mạc Nho tại làm điểm tâm thời điểm cũng có không ít người nhìn, bởi vậy này pudding thực hiện cơ bản là đã mọi người đều biết.

Mọi người có tò mò cũng có phỏng đoán , càng là có muốn trở về thử thượng thử một lần .

Lại là sau một lát, Bạch Mạc Nho này án trước đài nhân số liền thiếu một nửa, những người đó tốp năm tốp ba mà tránh ra, cũng không biết là có tính toán gì không.

Đợi cho những người đó tránh ra, Bạch Mạc Nho liền nhìn về phía dư lại những cái đó, "Thế nào?"

Bạch Mạc Nho tò mò đánh giá phương sư phụ mấy người này, mấy người kia vừa mới đều có ăn đến hai loại điểm tâm.

"Ngươi như thế nào không hỏi ta?" Vương Độc vèo một tiếng từ bên cạnh đứng đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt đến.

Trong tay của hắn còn bưng cái không cái đĩa, trong mắt lộ vẻ hưởng thụ quang mang.

Bạch Mạc Nho ở đây ngược lại là thật sự mới mẻ đồ vật không ít, lần trước hắn ăn đến kia bánh ngọt hắn đều còn không có cân nhắc thấu, lúc này cư nhiên lại có tân đồ vật.

Đáng tiếc hắn tới chậm chút, không thấy được Bạch Mạc Nho là như thế nào làm ra.

Bất quá cũng không hề gì, vãn chút thời điểm hắn lại đi tìm Bạch Mạc Nho chính là, huống hồ sau đó nữa còn có hảo vài ngày thời gian.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn Vương Độc, có chút buồn cười, "Ngươi như thế nào hiện tại mới đến?"

Bởi vì Vương Độc cái này người dẫn đường không tại, hắn hôm nay chính là 'Kinh hỉ không ngừng' !

"Khụ khụ, đây không phải là trên đường trì hoãn đi..." Vương Độc có chút chột dạ dời đi tầm mắt, hắn đúng là trì hoãn , bất quá trì hoãn nguyên nhân đã có chút lấy chưa ra cái gì.

"Ngươi nói thứ này tên là pudding?" Phương sư phụ đột nhiên mở miệng, hắn có đầy hưng trí mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, "Đây là cùng dạng đồ vật đi?"

Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng bãi chính bản thân tâm, hắn gật gật đầu, nói: "Không sai, này hai loại điểm tâm đều là pudding. Pudding kỳ thật còn có rất nhiều trung, hương vị khẩu cảm thậm chí là làm pháp đều có bất đồng."

Phương sư phụ gật gật đầu, y vẻ mặt khẳng định biểu tình, "Ngươi có thể làm ra đến."

Bạch Mạc Nho sửng sốt, làm ra đến?

Toàn bộ?

"Vừa lúc ta mấy ngày nay có thời gian." Phương sư phụ sát có chuyện lạ nghiêm túc gật đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại hết chỗ nói rồi, ngươi có thời gian, ta không tất có thời gian a!

Nếu là hắn thật muốn đem sở hữu hương vị kiểu dáng đều làm một lần, hắn mấy ngày nay là có thể cái gì đều không cần làm.

Bạch Mạc Nho trầm mặc cũng không làm kia phương sư phụ tự giác, còn lại người tựa hồ cũng tập mãi thành thói quen, chính là có chút đồng tình mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Này phương sư phụ trong ngày thường thường thường sẽ tới nơi này đi dạo, nhưng là nhiều năm như vậy , có thể bị hắn coi trọng mà còn đáp lời đầu bếp không nhiều lắm, tất cả mọi người biết người này thân phận không tầm thường, cũng có quá tưởng thâm giao tâm tư, chính là người này nhưng cũng là cái quái tính tình, cho nên dần dà mọi người liền đều buông tha này ý tưởng.

Chính là không dám dễ dàng tới gần, mọi người cũng không dám đắc tội, cho nên liền vẫn luôn cung kính đãi .

Hiện giờ hắn nói lời này, mọi người cũng chỉ có thể đồng tình nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, lại không ai dám đi lên thay hắn giải vây.

Nhưng chúng trong đám người, duy độc Vương Độc lại dám mấy đạo hắn, "Ngươi này tiểu lão nhân tưởng ngược lại là mỹ, muốn ăn chính mình sẽ không đi làm a? ! Hắn này muốn là vài ngày đều háo tại phía trên này , kia này sẽ làm sao? Cũng không thể gọi người đi một chuyến uổng công."

Vương Độc lời ra khỏi miệng, người chung quanh sôi nổi quay mặt đi đi ho khan, làm bộ như không nghe thấy.

Kia phương sư phụ cũng là sắc mặt một trận biến hóa sau đó thỏa hiệp, hắn bất mãn trừng Vương Độc, ngoài miệng nói cũng nhiều chút, "Hắn tới chỗ này không phải là nghĩ nhiều trướng trướng kiến thức, hắn làm làm điểm tâm ta giúp hắn nhìn xem làm sao vậy?"

Vương Độc nhướng mày, hắn đi ra phía trước vòng quanh kia phương sư phụ dạo qua một vòng, người xem phương sư phụ da đầu run lên , hắn mới gật đầu vẻ mặt nghiêm túc nói: "Da mặt ngược lại là đủ hậu."

"Ngươi!" Phương sư phụ khó thở.

Mọi người như trước vội vàng chính mình , trong chốc lát nhìn xem ngón tay trong chốc lát nhìn xem sàn nhà, vội bất diệc nhạc hồ.

Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này cũng là đã nhìn ra, hai người này nên chính là cùng kia Vương sư phụ cùng trương sư phụ nhất dạng, là oan gia lại là bằng hữu, cho nên mới có thể như vậy không kiêng nể gì.

Bất quá loại này thần tiên đánh nhau chuyện này, hắn không đúc kết.

Bạch Mạc Nho thừa dịp hai người vẫn còn tiếp tục, hướng về bên cạnh đi đến, tránh đi hai người cùng kia luôn luôn tại một bên trương sư phụ cùng Vương sư phụ hai người tránh ra.

Tránh đi dưới lầu Vương Độc hai người, mấy người lên lầu.

Vừa lên lầu, kia một thân hắc y trương sư phụ liền nở nụ cười, "Sau sinh đáng sợ a!"

"Tiền bối quá khen." Bạch Mạc Nho như nhau trước nho nhã.

"Đừng khiêm nhường." Trương sư phụ vỗ vỗ Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai, nhìn thấy này Bạch Mạc Nho còn rất thích, "Ta tại ngươi cái này tuổi thời điểm, còn không biết ở chỗ nào chơi bùn đâu!"

"Chúng ta là già rồi." Một bên vẫn luôn cùng trương sư phụ không đối phó kia Vương sư phụ giờ phút này cũng ít thấy nói câu đồng ý hắn mà nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho không lại đáp lời, bởi vì hắn cũng sớm đã chú ý tới , lần này tới người trong đại đa số đều là tuổi ba bốn mươi , giống hắn cái này tuổi , cũng là thiếu.

Tuy nói thứ này cùng tuổi không có quá lớn quan hệ, chính là bất luận cái gì nhất dạng sự vật đều kinh không nổi thời gian mài mòn, cho dù là đầu bếp cũng nhất dạng.

Một khi người đã già, vị giác xúc giác thị lực liền sẽ từ từ thoái hóa, ngược lại là xuống bếp đối bọn họ đến nói liền không lại thoải mái. Tiếp qua vài năm, đám người kia trong sợ là cũng muốn có hảo những người này muốn lui xuống.

Đối mặt như vậy đối thoại, Bạch Mạc Nho còn không có mở miệng khuyên giải an ủi tư cách, cho nên hắn chính là ở một bên lẳng lặng nghe.

Vương Độc đến sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho mà bắt đầu bận rộn lên.

Tại Vương Độc dẫn dắt dưới, Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo hắn tại hội trường từ trên xuống dưới dạo qua một vòng lại một vòng, cũng đi qua Vương Độc nhận thức rất nhiều trong hội trường người.

Có chút Vương Độc là dẫn hắn đến đối phương trước mặt đi nhận thức , có Vương Độc không quá thích, liền trốn ở một bên khoa tay múa chân quở trách nửa ngày.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo phía sau hắn nghe, ngẫu nhiên cũng đi lên chào hỏi, ngày nay thời gian rất nhanh liền dùng xong.

Hội trường tan họp sớm, không đến bầu trời tối đen hội trường liền tán .

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Vương Độc đồng thời rời đi, bản chuẩn bị đi Vương Độc đâu trong tửu lâu, xuất môn khi lại bị thủ vệ hạ nhân ngăn lại, nói là hội trường chủ nhân cho mời.

Bạch Mạc Nho suy đoán, phải là kia phương sư phụ, bởi vì hắn tựa hồ cùng những người này cập này quen thuộc.

Bất quá ba người cuối cùng vẫn là không có ứng ước mà đi, Vương Độc thay hắn cự tuyệt .

Dùng Vương Độc nói đến nói, chính là Bạch Mạc Nho chính là tới nơi này nhìn cái ngạc nhiên , việc này hắn có thể không cần để ý tới, nếu là về sau có hứng thú đến lúc đó lại đi nhận thức cũng không muộn.

Bạch Mạc Nho không biết kia phương sư phụ rốt cuộc là thân phận gì, bất quá từ Vương Độc lời nói gian đối hắn so người khác nhiều kia mấy phân đề phòng cùng thận trọng đến xem, kia phương sư phụ hẳn là cũng là có lai lịch lớn người.

Chính là liền giống như Vương Độc đã nói, hắn lần này tới chính là đến xem ngạc nhiên, cũng không định liên lụy quá nhiều, cho nên liền xin miễn .

Ly khai hội trường, mấy người vẫn chưa vội vã trở về, mà là càng làm dư lại kia nửa điều phố đi dạo sau khi xong, lúc này mới ôm đại bao hạ bao trở về.

Dọc theo đường đi, Vương Độc đối Bạch Mạc Nho tiêu tiền mua nhiều như vậy ăn vặt tỏ vẻ bất mãn, bất quá vẫn là giúp đỡ đem đồ vật đều dọn trở về.

Đến tửu lâu sau, Vương Độc liền lại vội vã đi ra ngoài, tựa hồ là trước tới thời điểm còn có chuyện không xử lý liền sớm ứng hắn ước hẹn đi hội trường, cho nên bây giờ còn có hảo chút sự tình phải xử lý.

Vương Độc cũng vội, vừa lúc lại là năm mới trong lúc, dưới tay hắn sinh ý thượng cũng có thiệt nhiều sự tình.

Bạch Mạc Nho liền ngày đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn sau, sau đó nữa vài ngày thời gian đều không gặp đến người, lần thứ hai nhìn thấy hắn khi, đã là ngũ, lục ngày sau .

Mà khi đó, hội trường bên kia sẽ đã tiến hành đến một nửa, tiếp qua ngũ, sáu ngày, liền muốn kết thúc.

Trong lúc này, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là tại trong hội trường hỗn thục .

Trong hội trường nhân số vốn là không nhiều lắm, phía trước phía sau mới mấy chục cá nhân, vài ngày thời gian lui tới, đại bộ phận Bạch Mạc Nho đều có thể gọi cho ra tên.

Trước cùng hắn nhận thức kia trương sư phụ cùng Vương sư phụ hai người, mấy ngày này xuống dưới cùng hắn là ở chung không sai, mấy người để lại địa chỉ, chuẩn bị về sau nếu là có cơ hội cũng có thể đi lại đi lại.

Trừ bỏ này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho còn gặp được trước chờ mong đã lâu vài cái cùng là chế tác điểm tâm sư phụ.

Hai nam một nữ. Một cái là lấy bánh bao bánh bích quy vi chủ, tục truyền thủ nghệ của hắn cũng là nổi tiếng thiên hạ. Một cái lấy mứt hoa quả vi chủ, các thức mứt hoa quả hắn đều dễ như trở bàn tay, cơ hồ là không chỗ nào sẽ không. Dư lại kia người nữ, ngược lại là ly Bạch Mạc Nho chuyến đi này gần chút, là làm dầu loại điểm tâm , bất quá cũng chủ yếu là làm nhận thầu yến hội loại hình sinh ý.

Điểm tâm chuyến đi này, vốn là phân công đập vỡ lại loại hình phức tạp nhiều loại, giống Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy có thể độc chống đỡ nhất phương , ngược lại là hiếm thấy.

Biết được Bạch Mạc Nho coi đây là cửa hàng, mấy người ngược lại là có hứng thú, cho nên cũng trao đổi địa chỉ, cho nhau chi gian cũng hẹn về sau có thể cho nhau luận bàn một chút.

Ngược lại là trước cái kia phương sư phụ, lúc trước hắn đã từng mời quá Bạch Mạc Nho một lần, bị cự sau đó hắn ngược lại là lại không mời quá.

Một đoạn thời gian trong, người cũng không nhiều thấy, không có ngày đó nhiệt tình.

Bất quá kia sau đó ngày, nhưng phàm là Bạch Mạc Nho động thủ, hắn liền tuyệt đối sẽ đến nơi, ăn đồ vật ngẫu nhiên lưu lại một hai câu lời bình, sau đó liền sớm lại biến mất không thấy, nghĩ đến cũng là đại ân người.

Theo thời gian đi qua, Kinh Thành đương trung niên hương vị ngược lại là càng ngày càng đậm úc .

Bọn họ vừa mới tới thời điểm, ở trên đường vẫn chỉ là phổ thông bài trí, nhưng là đối với mười mấy ngày nay thời gian trôi qua, ở trên đường đèn lồng bị đổi thành màu đỏ thẫm , cửa hàng cửa hàng cửa nhà cũng dán thượng hồng hồng câu đối, nhìn phá lệ vui mừng.

Theo năm tiếp cận, trong kinh thành cảnh giới càng ngày càng sâm nghiêm, vài ngày trước, thậm chí là bắt đầu cấm tiêu.

Một khi đến đêm khuya, trên đường là một người đều không cho có, chỉ có những cái đó tới tới lui lui đi lại binh lính cùng kỵ binh.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước đã từng thấy qua hai lần một đội kia kỵ binh, kia sau đó ngược lại là không tái kiến quá, không biết là điều đến địa phương khác đi vẫn là bắt đầu tuần tra ban đêm .

Vương Độc vội vội vàng vàng vài ngày sau, cuối cùng có thời gian, mà đồng thời, hắn những cái đó bằng hữu cũng không sai biệt lắm đều bận bịu xong.

Mấy người tự giác tụ ở tại Vương Độc kia trong tiệm vui đùa, dùng Vương Độc nói đến nói, chính là lừa ăn lừa uống đến .

Hảo tại hiện giờ là năm mới thế giới, mọi người cũng không có ngày thường keo kiệt, lui tới chi gian hoặc nhiều hoặc ít sẽ mang chút ngạc nhiên đồ vật nhi đến chọc cười. Cho nhau chi gian, cũng đưa không ít lễ.

Lý Cửu khỏi cần nói, ra tay đều là hảo tửu rượu ngon, đem mọi người mừng rỡ không được.

Lão Hứa là trà, này đến không cho người bất ngờ, chỉ là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều đến chút, không khỏi làm mọi người đỏ mắt. Bị chúng người ta chê cười, lão Hứa cũng là không hề để ý, một bên đem trà hướng Bạch Mạc Nho ở đây đệ, một bên cười hì hì hẹn thời gian sang năm đi qua uống trà.

Còn lại mấy người cũng không sai biệt nhiều, nhiều là chút trong tay thượng có thể tìm được vật cái, vòng vòng chuyển chuyển xuống dưới, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng thu không ít đồ vật, hơn nữa thượng vàng hạ cám cái gì đều có.

Những người này tính năm trước đi không được sớm mà bắt đầu 'Quá' năm, cũng là khổ Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn một mình một người bên ngoài, hiện giờ trong tay thượng cái gì vậy đều không có, lễ vật thu một đống nhưng không biết nên như thế nào hoàn lễ.

Nhiều ngần ấy ngày xuống dưới, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã đem đám người kia cho rằng bằng hữu, nếu là bằng hữu, kia lễ nhẹ tự nhiên lấy không ra tay, chính là hiện giờ thân bên ngoài, làm hắn lấy trọng đi ra, hắn lại xác thực không có.

Kinh Thành hẻm nhỏ bên trong, tiểu viện nội.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho lại ngồi ở trong nội viện ngẩn người, không từ hé miệng cười khẽ, "Không bằng ta thay ngươi chuẩn bị?"

Thiện gia phân viện liền ở bên cạnh cách đó không xa, đoạn thời gian trước phụ thân Thiện Hạo cũng đến bên này, nếu là Bạch Mạc Nho yêu cầu hắn chuẩn bị lễ vật ngược lại là phương tiện cũng mau.

Trước Thiện Ngọc Thành rời nhà trước đem hắn kia cơ hồ liền chưa dùng qua tiền riêng tiền trinh rương một toàn bộ cho Bạch Mạc Nho, đến nơi này sau đó Thiện Ngọc Thành không gặp hắn dùng quá, bên trong tiền ngược lại là nhiều.

Thấy kia tràn đầy tiền trinh rương, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng vui rạo rực , cũng liền không nhắc lại làm Bạch Mạc Nho dùng sự tình.

"Không cần." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu.

"Vậy hôm nay còn đi gặp tràng sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành đi ra phía trước, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho phát sầu, hắn nhịn không được cúi đầu tại khóe miệng hắn hạ xuống nhất hôn.

"Tự nhiên muốn đi." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, hắn đứng dậy nhìn nhìn thời tiết, sắc trời đã không còn sớm, "Đi thôi!"

Nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đi đầu hướng về hội trường bên kia đi đến.

Đi rồi hai bước, Bạch Mạc Nho lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, nói: "Trở về thời điểm nhớ rõ nhắc nhở ta đi cách vách trên đường mua chút bố mang về, cấp ta thân nương hòa ca ca làm chút quần áo."

Này Kinh Thành bên trong đồ vật, rốt cuộc muốn so với bọn hắn cái kia trấn nhỏ thượng hảo chút.

Hơn nữa phụ cận lại trùng hợp có hội nghị, đủ loại kiểu dáng vải dệt đều có, hắn há có thể bỏ qua cơ hội này.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Bạch Mạc Nho lại nghĩ tới khác một việc, có lẽ hắn hẳn là lại xả chút đỏ thẫm bố trở về cấp ca ca hắn làm hỉ phục?

Bất quá này ý tưởng Bạch Mạc Nho rất nhanh liền đánh tan, bởi vì nếu hiện tại xả bố, khẳng định không kịp.

Từ Kinh Thành trở về trung gian còn muốn đem gần một tháng thời gian, bọn họ trở về, vừa lúc bắt kịp trong nhà hỉ yến mấy ngày trước đây, làm hỉ phục nhất định là không còn kịp rồi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau đồng thời hướng về hội trường bên kia đi đến, mấy ngày nay hắn vẫn luôn bồi tại Bạch Mạc Nho bên người, nói thật, nghe những người đó cả ngày cả ngày nghiên cứu tố thái hắn cũng sớm đã nị , chỉ là bởi vì có Bạch Mạc Nho tại bên người, cho nên hắn mới mỗi ngày đều vui tươi hớn hở đi theo.

Lúc này nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi hơi hơi chuyển động. Bạch Mạc Nho đem sở hữu người tân niên lễ vật đều tính , nhưng lại duy độc lậu hắn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi cúi đầu, nhìn nhìn chính mình đã mang theo trên người đã nhiều ngày cái hộp nhỏ, lại có chút do dự đứng lên, không biết có nên hay không đem đồ vật đưa ra ngoài.

Hắn biết hắn có thể cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cùng một chỗ cũng đã là tốt nhất lễ vật, chính là nhiều ngần ấy thời gian đến, hắn còn trọng lai không từ Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay thu được quá lễ vật, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi chờ mong lại thấp thỏm.

"Tưởng cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm đột nhiên từ Thiện Ngọc Thành bên tai truyền đến, dọa Thiện Ngọc Thành nhảy dựng, sợ tới mức hắn hơi kém cầm trong tay cất giấu đồ vật đều ném đi ra ngoài.

"Không có gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhanh chóng dấu đi đồ vật, sau đó đi về phía trước đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đỉnh đầu oa cái mà đến 2333

Chi mấy ngày hôm trước chuyển nhà đi, thay đổi tòa thành thị sinh hoạt.

Cùng với, tân niên khoái hoạt!

Chương 62: làm tốt bị trừng phạt chuẩn bị

001.

Nghe nói Bạch Mạc Nho gần nhất tại sầu sự tình, trong hội trường nhận thức mấy người ngược lại là đến hứng thú.

Bọn họ tại tụ hội sau khi chấm dứt phải trở về đi, cho dù là gặp lại cũng phải chờ tới sang năm , nói không chừng còn phải đợi đến tiếp theo tụ hội.

Hiện giờ nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nói lên tụ hội sự tình, mọi người cũng tới hứng thú, bất quá đám người kia cùng Vương Độc bọn họ bên kia hơi có bất đồng, đại gia đều là mới bắt đầu tương giao không sâu, bởi vậy cũng không có nhiều như vậy lộn xộn cấp bậc lễ nghĩa, mọi người chính là hẹn đồng thời ăn bữa cơm.

Ban ngày tất cả mọi người không có không, thời gian tự nhiên mà vậy định ở tại buổi tối, địa điểm tuyển ở tại Kinh Thành bên trong một chỗ nghe nói rất có danh tiếng tửu lâu.

Kia tửu lâu cùng địa phương khác bất đồng, kia tửu lâu tại Kinh Thành biên cảnh, bên kia có một nửa là tiếp cận Kinh Thành náo nhiệt ngã tư đường, bên kia lại là tú lệ núi sông, phong cảnh cùng mỹ thực cùng tồn tại, ngược lại là nhận được hoan nghênh.

Bạch Mạc Nho đến Kinh Thành sau đó còn chưa có đi quá địa phương khác, bởi vậy bị mời, liền đồng ý.

Vào đêm, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người ly khai tiểu viện, đi ở trên đường.

Bởi vì hai người cũng không biết đường, đi trên đường hoa chút thời gian, chờ hai người tìm được giờ địa phương sắc trời đã hoàn toàn ám xuống dưới.

Tại trước sân khấu tìm tiểu nhị nói trước tiên hẹn trước hảo nhã gian, tại tiểu nhị hướng dẫn đi qua khi, đã lại là hồi lâu sau .

Đến địa phương, vào cửa, hai người còn chưa kịp mở miệng nói xin lỗi chậm trễ thời gian, trong phòng đã có người nhiệt tình tiến lên đón.

"Các ngươi nhưng xem như đến , lại vãn chút, liền cản không nổi ." Thông hành trương sư phụ bị kích động mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn vừa nói chuyện một bên lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho hướng trong phòng đi đến, "Hôm nay chúng ta vận khí không sai, tới xảo, trong viện có người đáp sân khấu kịch hát hí khúc."

Khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho đã bị hắn lôi kéo đến nhã gian cửa sổ trước, theo cửa sổ hướng ra ngoài nhìn lại, nhập mục đích là một cái chính y y nha nha xướng diễn sân khấu kịch, sân khấu kịch cách bọn họ nơi này có chút xa, bất quá góc độ ngược lại là hoàn toàn hảo, bọn họ cửa sổ vừa lúc đối mặt với sân khấu kịch chính diện.

Bởi vì đã là buổi tối, cho nên sân khấu kịch phụ cận điểm rất nhiều đèn lồng, đem toàn bộ sân chiếu đèn đuốc sáng trưng.

Đài người trên xuyên một thân thân đẹp đẽ quý giá lộng lẫy diễn bào, vừa nói một bên xướng, giống là địa phương nào phương ngôn, lại như là vài câu cảm khái.

Sân khấu kịch phía dưới bãi mấy trương cái bàn, không nhiều lắm, nhìn qua giống là cái gì phú quý nhân gia nhà mình thỉnh người.

"Đây chính là diễn viên nổi tiếng nhi, trong kinh thành thập phần nổi danh , lại chơi ngươi liền nhìn không ." Trương sư phụ chỉ chỉ dưới đài sân khấu kịch tà phía sau đang tại chuẩn bị một cái con hát.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn hai mắt, hắn xem không hiểu hí khúc, đối thứ này hiểu biết cũng không nhiều, chỉ biết là nhìn tựa hồ rất náo nhiệt, diễn chính là một xuất tuồng.

Trương sư phụ với cái khác mấy người ngược lại là hưng trí bừng bừng, gần mười người sôi nổi vây quanh ở cửa sổ vị trí duỗi trưởng cổ nhìn xung quanh, ý đồ nhiều nhìn chút nhìn xem càng thêm rõ ràng chút.

"Các ngươi nhìn." Bạch Mạc Nho hướng bên cạnh lui lại mấy bước, tránh ra cửa sổ vị trí.

"Ai, ngươi không nhìn?" Cố ý kéo Bạch Mạc Nho đi hảo vị trí trương sư phụ ngẩn người, tựa hồ có chút kinh ngạc.

"Ta xem không hiểu này đó." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu.

Ở trong này thiếu có giải trí, nhìn tuồng thứ này ngược lại là pha làm người thích, nhưng thứ này đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mắt, kia cũng chỉ có thôi miên công hiệu.

"Đây chính là diễn viên nổi tiếng nhi a!" Trương sư phụ nhịn không được lắm miệng.

Một bên Vương sư phụ thấy, cũng nhịn không được khuyên nhủ: "Hôm nay này xuất diễn chính là hiếm thấy , thật nhiều người tưởng không nhận ra không đến. Kinh Thành con hát cũng không giống bên ngoài , nơi này con hát phô trương nhưng đại , đương nhiên, hát hí khúc công phu cũng so người ở phía ngoài lợi hại nhiều."

Bạch Mạc Nho như trước lắc đầu, nói chuyện lúc này hắn đã đi trở về nhà trung gian, tại trước bàn ngồi xuống.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế liếc liếc mắt một cái một bên cửa sổ, tựa hồ có chút hứng thú, bất quá kia cửa sổ không tính lớn, nguyên bản cũng đã đứng gần mười người, hắn lại đi vị trí sẽ không có.

Ý như chưa hết lại nhìn nhìn, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới trở lại Bạch Mạc Nho bên người ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi thích thứ này?" Bạch Mạc Nho chú ý tới này đó, hơi có vẻ trắng nõn mang trên mặt vài phần kinh ngạc, hắn còn đương Thiện Ngọc Thành nên thích đọc sách các loại, không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ đối loại này y y nha nha đồ vật có hứng thú.

"Khi còn bé xem qua mấy xuất, cũng không tệ lắm." Thiện Ngọc Thành lần đầu tiên nói lên chính mình khi còn bé, trên mặt vẻ mặt tại dưới bóng ma có vài phần mất mát lại có vài phần lo lắng, "Khi còn bé ca ca ta còn tại thời điểm, mỗi đến năm mới, chúng ta liền thích trộm chạy tới sân khấu kịch mặt sau nhìn những người đó tại trên mặt đồ đồ họa họa."

Thiện Ngọc Thành trong trí nhớ ca ca của hắn đã có chút mơ hồ, mà ngay cả diện mạo cũng đã nhớ không rõ, chính là nhớ rõ có một cái cùng mình không sai biệt lắm đại ca ca.

Ca ca hắn tính cách so với hắn càng thêm hoạt bát chút, cũng càng thêm yêu nháo chút, khi còn bé không ít bị phụ thân Thiện Hạo thu thập.

Bất quá Thiện Hạo người nọ là khẩu xà tâm phật, ngoài miệng tuy rằng tổng là thực hung, chính là chỉ cần bọn họ đỏ mắt kêu lên hai câu phụ thân, Thiện Hạo lập tức liền sẽ không lại tức giận .

"Ngươi muốn là thích, cũng có thể đi xem, ta nghe bọn hắn nói còn là một diễn viên nổi tiếng nhi." Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ chỉ cửa sổ, tuy rằng chật chội chút, bất quá miễn cưỡng còn có thể tễ đến hạ.

"Không cần." Thiện Ngọc Thành lắc lắc đầu nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến mặt mày cong cong, hắn sớm đã quên chính mình là thích xem cuộc vui vẫn là thích xem cuộc vui cảm giác, "Từ khi ca ca ta qua đời sau đó, nhà của chúng ta năm mới liền không còn có đánh quá sân khấu kịch, tính đứng lên, cũng đã hơn mười năm ."

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành kiên trì, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không nói nữa.

Người đến đông đủ sau đó, đồ ăn rất nhanh liền lên đây, mọi người vây quanh ở trước bàn vô cùng - náo nhiệt ăn một bữa. Ăn cơm khi, trên bàn mọi người uống rượu thật vui vẻ, cửa sổ vị trí thường thường sẽ truyền đến hai câu hí khúc, có người trong nhà uống cao hứng thường thường còn sẽ cùng theo kia y y nha nha diễn khang xướng thượng hai câu, chọc đến một phòng người vỗ tay gọi hảo.

Vui chơi giải trí đến nửa đêm khi cấm tiêu trước, mọi người lúc này mới từng người tán đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành một đêm này vẫn luôn hưng trí tăng vọt thập phần vui vẻ, trên đường trở về, hai người đi ở có chút lạnh lùng ở trên đường khi Bạch Mạc Nho còn có thể ngầm trộm nghe thấy hắn tại thấp giọng xướng những thứ gì.

Uyển chuyển giai điệu, xa lạ phát ra tiếng, cũng không biết hắn rốt cuộc là xướng những thứ gì.

Một đêm vô mộng, ngày thứ hai sáng sớm, đại sớm, hai người sớm đã ra khỏi giường đi hội trường bên kia.

Đêm qua sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là nghĩ tới nên như thế nào hồi Vương Độc đám người lễ, cho nên hôm nay hắn phá lệ bận rộn.

Ban đêm khi, Bạch Mạc Nho huấn Vương Độc tửu lâu chưởng quầy yêu, làm hắn hỗ trợ truyền tin tức cấp Vương Độc liễu hồng đám người, làm cho bọn họ đêm mai đến tiểu viện nhi phó ước.

Ngày hôm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm mà bắt đầu chuẩn bị đứng lên.

Bởi vì có chút vội không lại đây, Bạch Mạc Nho còn lần đầu tiên đi tìm bên cạnh kia đại viện nhi chưởng quầy thỉnh hắn giúp vội, gọi hai cái hạ nhân lại đây hỗ trợ.

Chuyện này thượng, Thiện Ngọc Thành không thể giúp gấp cái gì, cho nên sớm đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho đuổi đi ra ngoài. Bạch Mạc Nho làm hắn đi tìm trụ tại trong kinh thành khách điếm đinh kỳ, làm hắn buổi tối một cùng đi phó ước.

Này một vội chính là một ngày, chờ đến chạng vạng trên đường chủ quán bắt đầu thắp sáng đèn lồng khi, Bạch Mạc Nho bên này lại vẫn còn bận rộn bên trong.

Tiểu viện nhi đại môn đại khai, nguyên bản không trống rỗng sân theo trụ đến so gần Vương Độc tới trước sau đó, từ từ bắt đầu náo nhiệt đứng lên, tại lão Hứa, Lý Cửu mấy người đều đến sau đó, tiện nhân thanh sôi trào lên.

Điểm đại đèn lồng màu đỏ trong viện tử, Vương Độc bắt chéo chân ngồi ở đặt tại trong nội viện bàn lớn trước, vừa ăn trên bàn sớm đã cất kỹ điểm tâm, một bên hướng về phía bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành hỏi: "Nhà ngươi cái kia đâu? Tại sao lâu như thế còn không ra."

Cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành ở chung lâu, Vương Độc đám người dần dần mà cũng không có trước cố kỵ, ngoài miệng diệp bắt đầu khai khởi đi một tí vui đùa.

Trong ngày thường không cùng bọn họ loạn gây sức ép Thiện Ngọc Thành tại chuyện này thượng ngược lại là hào phóng, chỉ thản nhiên mà nhìn Vương Độc liếc mắt một cái, liền lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phòng bếp, "Hắn còn tại vội."

Cũng không biết Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc tại gây sức ép những thứ gì, từ buổi sáng rời giường bắt đầu đến bây giờ mới thôi, liền vẫn luôn chưa từng nghe qua, liền tính hắn nhiều lần đi gọi Bạch Mạc Nho Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đem hắn cự tuyệt ngoài cửa không cho hắn tiến phòng bếp.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngay từ đầu cho rằng Bạch Mạc Nho là tại phòng bếp trung làm điểm tâm, chính là nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho buổi sáng đi mua những cái đó nguyên liệu nấu ăn, lại không giống như là làm điểm tâm .

Trong lòng hoài nghi hoặc, Thiện Ngọc Thành hai con mắt liền càng thêm không ly khai phòng bếp .

Trong nội viện Vương Độc đám người cũng tò mò, không hiểu được Bạch Mạc Nho rốt cuộc muốn làm những thứ gì, nhưng thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tiến phòng bếp, trong lòng cũng đều các hữu thêm vài phần suy đoán.

Không bao lâu sau đó, đinh kỳ cũng tới, đối mặt Bạch Mạc Nho mời hắn có chút thấp thỏm, tại tìm địa chỉ hỏi lộ đến tiểu viện sau, kia thấp thỏm liền càng thêm rõ ràng .

"Vương sư phụ..." Đinh kỳ tiến sân sau đó hướng về phía Vương Độc đám người ôm quyền, sắc mặt đã bởi vì hưng phấn mà có chút phiếm hồng.

"Là ngươi." Vương Độc vi nhạ, rốt cuộc gặp qua nhiều lần, Vương Độc hiện tại ngược lại là nhận được đinh kỳ .

"Là ta, là ta..." Đinh kỳ thụ sủng nhược kinh, vội vàng đem mình đề đến đồ vật phóng tới một bên, sau đó dọn ghế đuổi theo Vương Độc đi.

Đinh kỳ vốn là tưởng đi theo Vương Độc học tay nghề, chính là vẫn luôn không cơ hội cũng không dũng khí đi cùng Vương Độc nói, hiện giờ khó được nhìn thấy Vương Độc, tự nhiên không thể không suy nghĩ thăm dò hai câu.

Một bên, liễu hồng lúc này đêm vui vẻ .

Hắn tới thời điểm dẫn theo người cùng lên tới, là trước kia hai cái tìm Bạch Mạc Nho tra huynh đệ.

Hai huynh đệ bị liễu hồng mang theo cổ áo kéo tiến tiểu viện nhi, vào sân sau thấy Vương Độc những người này mới đem trên mặt tức giận thu liễm thêm vài phần, chính là liễu hồng cũng là chơi đùa thượng nghiện, thường thường liền sẽ đi trêu chọc một phen, nhất định phải đem hai huynh đệ tức giận đến Oa Oa gọi mới cười hì hì bỏ qua.

Một bên lão Ngô cùng Lý Cửu còn có lão Hứa ba người vây quanh bàn, vừa ăn điểm tâm một bên uống trà, miệng nói chính là gần nhất sinh ý thượng sự tình, hảo không được tự nhiên.

Lại là chưa tới nửa giờ sau, đại cửa đóng chặc phòng bếp bên kia mới có động tĩnh, Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt có chút quái dị ra cửa, theo hắn đi ra tới còn có trước hắn từ bên cạnh đại viện nhi trong mượn tới mấy cái hạ nhân.

Mấy người kia cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng, trong tay đều bưng vài cái cái đĩa, như là đồ ăn hoặc là điểm tâm.

"Nha, rốt cục bỏ được đi ra ?" Vương Độc không thể chờ đợi được mà chạy lên tiến đến, ý đồ nhìn lén tại phía sau hắn đi theo vài người trong tay bưng đồ vật.

Bất quá mấy người hộ đến kín, Vương Độc nhìn xung quanh nửa ngày cũng không thể nhìn đến bên trong đồ vật.

Bạch Mạc Nho bưng đồ vật đến trước bàn, bên cạnh mấy người liền tự giác lại đây thu cái bàn, làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho phóng đồ vật.

Tổng cộng hai mươi cái cái đĩa, có lớn có nhỏ, có tràn đầy thiển, cái đĩa nhất nhất đặt lên bàn sau đó, sắc mặt vẫn luôn có chút kỳ quái Bạch Mạc Nho mới ho khan hai tiếng, làm mọi người vây quanh cái bàn ngồi xuống.

"Khụ khụ... Vi cảm tạ các ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này đối ta chiếu cố, cho nên ta đã nghĩ mời các ngươi ăn một bữa cơm." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Những điều này là chính mình làm , đại gia tùy tiện nếm thử."

Nói chuyện thời điểm, động thủ vạch trần cách mình gần nhất một cái cái đĩa thượng che, lộ ra bên trong đồ vật.

Đó là một con gà, một cái tứ chi kiện toàn, không, không đối, là một cái chỉnh kê, bị rút mao đặt ở cái đĩa thượng, thịt gà đã thục , mang theo tông nâu ánh sáng màu.

"Đây là cái gì?" Vương Độc duỗi trưởng cổ nhìn cái đĩa bên trong đồ vật.

Cái đĩa mở ra nháy mắt liền có mùi tràn đầy đi ra, nghe như là muộn thịt gà chút ý vị, nhưng kia chút ý vị trung lại có chút điểm mặt khác bất đồng hương vị tại bên trong.

"Gọi hoa kê." Bạch Mạc Nho sờ sờ cái mũi của mình, sắc mặt càng thêm kỳ quái đứng lên.

"Gọi hoa kê?" Vương Độc lại ngửi ngửi, thần sắc cũng đi theo quỷ dị đứng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại vạch trần một cái khác chén đĩa, lần này chén đĩa trung chính là vịt, vịt nướng, bị phiến hảo vịt nướng.

Lần này Vương Độc ngược lại là nhận ra đến thứ này là vịt nướng , hắn tưởng muốn nhận không ra đều khó, dù sao kia chết không nhắm mắt vịt nướng vịt miệng hơi hơi mở ra liền đối với hắn phương hướng.

"Vịt nướng." Bạch Mạc Nho vạch trần một cái chén đĩa báo một cái đồ ăn danh.

"Thịt viên sốt tương đỏ."

"Tương trấp viên ngói ngư."

"Vạn tự khấu thịt."

"Miện dương tam chưng."

...

Bạch Mạc Nho một hơi đem sở hữu chén đĩa đều vạch trần, theo động tác của hắn, mọi người sắc mặt cũng đi theo càng ngày càng quái dị đứng lên.

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho đem cuối cùng một đạo thang che cũng vạch trần , mọi người mặt đều sắc mặt quái dị nhìn trên bàn đồ ăn không nói được một lời.

"Khụ khụ, chấp nhận ăn..." Bạch Mạc Nho sờ sờ cái mũi, thính tai nhi có chút phiếm hồng.

"... Đây đều là ngươi làm ?" Vương Độc sắc mặt nhăn nhó đến lợi hại nhất.

Hắn nhìn một bàn này tử đồ ăn giờ phút này khóe miệng cũng nhịn không được run rẩy đứng lên. Cũng không phải kinh ngạc Bạch Mạc Nho một cái làm điểm tâm cư nhiên thật sự đi làm đồ ăn, thuần túy là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho một bàn này tử đồ ăn là tại quá kinh vi thiên nhân!

Gọi hoa kê lúc này hai cái cánh hai cái chân tứ chi xoa khai tùy tùy tiện tiện nằm ở chén đĩa thượng, đầu càng là oai lui ở một bên. Muốn nói, hoàn hảo tại chén đĩa đủ đại, không phải còn trang không hạ.

Vịt nướng ngược lại là không như vậy dữ tợn, chính là uổng phí Bạch Mạc Nho hảo kỹ thuật xắt rau, vịt thịt nhìn ra được hắn ý đồ phiến quá, chính là phiến đi ra thịt tuyệt đối chưa nói tới đẹp mắt, đặc biệt cái kia vừa thấy chỉ biết chết không nhắm mắt đầu, nhìn là muốn nhiều dọa người có bao nhiêu dọa người.

Thịt viên sốt tương đỏ đại đại tiểu tiểu đều có, hảo tại đều không tản ra. Tương trấp viên ngói ngư thật sự Bạch Mạc Nho báo tên sau đó, mọi người mới nhìn ra nó nguyên lai là cái ngư. Vạn tự khấu thịt ngược lại là hình dạng không kém, bất quá cũng không biết rốt cuộc có thể ăn được hay không.

Về phần mặt khác, đại đại tiểu tiểu hai mươi cái cái đĩa xuống dưới, cũng không sai biệt lắm đều là một bộ vô cùng thê thảm bộ dáng.

Nhìn một bàn này tử đồ vật, mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau trong nhất thời có chút dở khóc dở cười.

002.

Bạch Mạc Nho trước vẫn luôn nói mình không am hiểu tố thái, còn thật không người như thế nào tin tưởng quá, nhưng là hiện giờ nhìn một bàn này tử đồ vật, mọi người ngược lại là tin một nửa.

Sắc mặt nhất quỷ dị đương thuộc Vương Độc, hắn sớm trước còn cân nhắc lừa gạt Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo hắn học tố thái, một bàn này tử đồ vật nhìn đi xuống, phân kia tâm ngược lại là lập tức chết một nửa.

"Hì hì... Ha ha ha..." Trước hết cười đi ra người là Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Hắn che miệng, cười đến bụng đều có chút đau đớn.

Không là hắn không cấp Bạch Mạc Nho mặt mũi, chính là Bạch Mạc Nho từ ngày hôm qua bắt đầu liền thần thần bí bí , thậm chí là còn cố ý đi cách vách đại viện nhi mượn người lại chi mở hắn, hắn còn tưởng rằng Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị làm những thứ gì đi ra kinh diễm mọi người, kết quả không nghĩ tới sẽ là như thế này vô cùng thê thảm tình huống.

Nhìn nhìn lại Bạch Mạc Nho kia vẻ mặt ủy khuất chơi thực bộ dáng khả ái, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy ngực nóng hầm hập ấm áp , làm trên mặt hắn ý cười không ngừng.

Bạch Mạc Nho có chút u oán mà nhìn về phía cười đến hết sức vui mừng Thiện Ngọc Thành, hắn lặng yên bưng lên bát, chọc cái tiểu thịt viên sốt tương đỏ xuyến tại chiếc đũa tiêm nhi thượng, thấp giọng ủy khuất nói: "Đừng nhìn như vậy, kỳ thật còn rất tốt ăn ..."

Nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình cắn một hơi, sau đó sát có chuyện lạ mà gật gật đầu, "Thật rất tốt ăn ."

"Ha ha ha ha..."

"Ha ha..."

Theo sát mà đến , là một sân cười vang.

Mà ngay cả kia bị liễu hồng khi dễ mặt đen lên hai huynh đệ, lúc này cũng nhịn không được cười mở.

Bất quá cười về cười, cười xong , mọi người vẫn là động chiếc đũa.

Lại thế nào, Bạch Mạc Nho mặt mũi cũng muốn cấp , cho dù là không cấp Bạch Mạc Nho mặt mũi, bọn họ cũng vô pháp xem nhẹ ở một bên cười xong sau đó liền âm trầm mà nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Chiếc đũa động lên sau, mọi người ngược lại là không người lại cười, nhiều nhất chính là tại hạ chiếc đũa thời điểm do dự một chút.

"Nha, khoan hãy nói, hương vị còn có thể." Lý Cửu vừa ăn kia chết không nhắm mắt vịt nướng vịt đầu, một bên cảm khái.

"Là còn có thể." Đinh kỳ cũng tán thưởng gật đầu, "Thực ngon miệng, chính là bán kém chút."

Hắn lời kia vừa thốt ra, trước bàn nhất thời liền là một trận phốc cười cùng tiếng ho khan.

Vương Độc lúc này không để ý sẽ bọn họ, hắn cân nhắc che mặt trước gọi hoa kê, "Ngươi nói cái này gọi là gọi hoa kê? Là gà hầm? Nhưng như thế nào hương vị giống như lại có chút điểm bất đồng."

Gọi hoa kê Vương Độc vẫn là lần đầu tiên nghe nói, tuy rằng hắn đại khái có thể ăn xuất thứ này là gà hầm, nhưng giống như lại cũng là không giống. So với những thứ khác gà hầm càng nhiều thêm vài phần mùi thơm ngát, hơn nữa cũng càng thêm ngon miệng một ít.

"Này gà hầm là đem đồ hảo gia vị kê dùng mới mẻ nộn lá sen cùng hoàng nê bao vây , sau đó đưa hỏa trung ninh nướng, đợi cho nê làm kê thục sau lột đi nê xác hình thành ." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, gọi hoa kê tại bọn họ cái kia niên đại không tính cửu viễn, ở trong này lại còn không có cái này hệ thống đồ vật.

"Lá sen bùn đất?" Vương Độc như có điều suy nghĩ.

Hắn làm một chuyến tinh một chuyến, hiện giờ đã nghiên cứu chuyến đi này nhiều năm, tự nhiên so bên cạnh nhiều người vài phần tâm tư.

Bạch Mạc Nho tự giác trên báo nguyên liệu nấu ăn, "Nguyên liệu nấu ăn có nấm hương, khương, rượu gia vị, muối, đường, hồi hương, đinh hương, bát giác, dầu hàu, sinh trừu chờ, trước yêm tí sau đó lại điền thịt đinh, măng phiến xào thành nhân tâm ninh thục, ngươi có hứng thú có thể thử một lần."

Gọi hoa kê thực hiện không chỉ một loại, hắn cũng chỉ là biết cái đại khái sau đó làm theo họa hồ lô.

Nếu là thứ này có thể làm cho Vương Độc làm ra đến, thật là đến rất mỹ vị?

Bạch Mạc Nho ngẫm lại liền nhịn không được chảy nước miếng, còn có kia vịt nướng cũng là như thế, hắn tuy rằng làm theo họa hồ lô làm cái đại khái, chính là hương vị so với hắn trước kia ăn người khác làm liền kém xa.

Vương Độc hiển nhiên là có hứng thú, mời Bạch Mạc Nho vãn chút nói cho hắn biết phương pháp, nói là muốn đi thử một lần, sau đó liền bắt đầu cân nhắc khởi mặt khác đồ ăn đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho là làm điểm tâm , xuống bếp số lần không nhiều lắm, trước kia cũng ít làm mấy thứ này, này một gây sức ép gây sức ép đi ra đồ vật tuy rằng bán tương có chút thê thảm, nhưng là hương vị vẫn có thể nhập khẩu .

Mọi người vui vẻ cười nói ăn bụng đều cổ lên sau đó, lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà vỗ bụng hỗ trợ thu bát đũa.

Ăn cơm, mọi người lại uống chút đinh kỳ mang đến rượu thủy.

Bạch Mạc Nho tới nơi này cùng với có chút thời gian, hiện giờ tụ hội cũng đã mau tới thời gian, hơn nữa trong nhà ca ca hắn Bạch Học Dân lại nhanh đến đại hôn thời gian, cho nên hắn không thể không hướng mọi người cáo từ.

Còn lại người, sau đó nữa hoặc là muốn tiếp tục lưu tại Kinh Thành xử lý sự vụ, hoặc là cũng phải cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhất dạng từng người hồi gia.

Lần sau mọi người tái kiến, tất nhiên là tiếp theo năm, cho nên lần này cáo từ, tự nhiên không thể thiếu có vài câu chúc mừng tân niên chúc phúc hỗn loạn ở trong đó.

Gia có hỉ sự, Bạch Mạc Nho cáo từ xong sau, cũng mời một phen mọi người, bất quá trong lòng cũng đại khái nắm chắc, chính là thuận miệng nói một chút.

Lại nói, Bạch Học Dân vốn là cùng bọn họ những người này không quen thuộc, những người này là đại ân người, lại là như vậy thời khắc, nếu là hắn thật muốn ngạnh thỉnh những người này cũng sẽ không không cấp hắn mặt mũi, chính là như vậy không khỏi liền có chút khiến người khó khăn .

Nên nói nên cáo từ nói đều nói xong, rượu túc cơm cũng no sau, mọi người lúc này mới tán đi.

Cất bước mọi người, Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy đi quan vườn đại môn.

Chờ hắn đóng cửa, trở lại trong phòng khách khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã ở bên trong phòng bận rộn.

Hắn lấy chút nước ấm, ôn ở tại cái chén trung, chuẩn bị rửa mặt xong tất sau đó mang tiến gian phòng trong.

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì thân thể không tốt duyên cớ, sớm đã dưỡng thành uống nhiều nước ấm thói quen, cho nên đi ngủ trước cũng sẽ uống chút.

Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa khi Thiện Ngọc Thành chính đưa lưng về phía cửa phòng, khóe miệng hắn tâm tình phá lệ hảo miệng tổng là trầm thấp hừ hừ, hôm nay nghe kia giai điệu không giống như là trước nghe được hí khúc, Bạch Mạc Nho liền tiến lên vài bước lắng nghe này vừa nghe xong lại hơi kém dọa đau chân.

Bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên hướng cái chén trong đảo thủy, một bên ở chỗ nào 'Ta là một cái nhỏ con vịt, y nha y nha nha' cái không xong.

Đứng ở bên trong cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn đưa lưng về phía hắn lắc đầu hoảng đuôi không ngừng lặp lại y nha y nha nha Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại nghĩ tới vừa mới người này đi đầu không nể tình mà cười hắn, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng lập tức sinh tưởng cấp người này tùng tùng da tâm tư.

Lúc này mới vài ngày thời gian, người này cư nhiên cũng dám trước mặt người ở bên ngoài đi đầu cười hắn ...

Suy nghĩ đến đây, Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên một bước một phen kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành cánh tay thái độ cường ngạnh đem hắn kéo quá thân đến, làm hắn mặt quay về phía mình, sau đó phụ thân ức hiếp đi lên.

"Như thế nào..." Thiện Ngọc Thành hoảng sợ, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã ức hiếp tới.

Cánh môi cùng cánh môi va chạm vào cùng nhau nháy mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành cả người cũng nhịn không được run rẩy đứng lên, sau đó là áp lực đã lâu một tiếng thoải mái thở dài.

Hắn khẽ nhếch miệng tùy ý Bạch Mạc Nho lưỡi xâm nhập tiến vào, cướp đi trong miệng hắn mật dịch cùng hô hấp.

Ánh trăng trong suốt ngày đông bầu trời đêm dưới, tại Bạch Mạc Nho hiếm thấy cường ngạnh thái độ hạ, Thiện Ngọc Thành rất nhanh liền mềm nhũn thắt lưng, bị người đẩy ngã đặt ở trên bàn.

"Biệt, đừng như vậy... Ta đi đóng cửa..." Thiện Ngọc Thành tế thở gấp, sắc mặt ửng đỏ.

"Nếu dám đi đầu chê cười ta, nên làm tốt bị trừng phạt chuẩn bị." Bạch Mạc Nho nguy hiểm nửa híp lại mắt, trên tay lực đạo một trọng, đại môn rộng mở trong phòng khách liền truyền đến một trận vải dệt tổn hại thanh âm.

"Ngươi..." Thiện Ngọc Thành vi nghiêng đầu đi không nhìn người trước mặt, mang theo thủy quang miệng lại bướng bỉnh nhẹ nhàng thì thào , "... Muốn như thế nào... Trừng phạt..."

Đêm đã khuya, cấm đi lại ban đêm sớm đã bắt đầu, ban ngày trong vô cùng - náo nhiệt ngã tư đường giờ phút này không trống rỗng vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, trừ bỏ gõ mõ cầm canh phu canh cùng tuần tra binh lính, ở trên đường liền chỉ còn lại có lạnh lùng ánh trăng.

Bọn họ bên này tụ hội sau khi kết thúc, cái kia phố địa phương khác một ít hội nghị cũng tại không sai biệt lắm vài ngày trong thời gian kết thúc, trong lúc nhất thời, nguyên bản chen chúc tới người lần thứ hai chen chúc rời đi.

Chỉ vài ngày thời gian, to như vậy cái Kinh Thành liền lạnh lùng xuống dưới, ở trên đường không có người đến người đi nối gót tới dòng người, khách điếm trong tửu lâu cũng có chỗ trống.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại hội nghị sau khi kết thúc ngày thứ ba, liền đi đại viện tử bên kia còn cái chìa khóa cũng cáo từ, sau đó cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đồng thời ngồi xe ngựa trở về.

Sớm trước Thiện Hạo đến Kinh Thành thời điểm liền đem Thiện Thiên Trạch cùng Sơ Ngũ mang đi , hồi trình thời điểm, hai người đành phải hoa chút tiền mướn người chăn ngựa.

Lúc này, đã là tháng chạp trong lúc, năm hương vị từ từ nồng đậm, dưới đường đi đến, cơ hồ không chỗ không tại.

Hồi trình trên đường, hai người cũng hoa hai mươi thiên, may mắn chính là đoạn đường này Bạch Mạc Nho đến không sinh bệnh, chỉ là có chút say xe.

Trở lại bọn họ đã lâu cái kia trấn nhỏ khi, đã là tháng chạp, trấn trên sớm đã hạ tuyết, tọa không ở trên xe ngựa từ quan đạo hướng tiểu viện nhi bên kia đi đến khi, trên đường trên đường trên cây phòng ở ở trên đều là trắng xoá một bên.

Toàn bộ thế giới tuyết phủ trắng xóa, hảo không xinh đẹp.

Trên đường người đi đường sớm đã mặc vào rất nặng áo bông, một đám mà dọc theo đường khi, tay đều sủy tại trong tay áo, lui cổ.

Trên đường, có người nhận ra Bạch Mạc Nho, liền chủ động cùng Bạch Mạc Nho chào hỏi, hỏi ý kiến trong khoảng thời gian này Bạch Mạc Nho hướng đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho tọa không ở trên xe ngựa cùng những người đó ồn ào vài câu, liền lòng tràn đầy chờ mong hồi sân.

Từ trên mã xa xuống dưới khi, nguyên bản kia quen thuộc tiểu viện đại môn đã có thực đại thay đổi.

Sân tường vây thượng cùng cái khác địa phương nhất dạng bị bạch bạch đại tuyết bao trùm, đại môn đã đổi mới , thiết chất kẻ đập cửa nhìn nhiều thêm vài phần kiên cường, mới tinh đại môn thượng, còn dán hai cái đại đại hỉ tự.

Môn bên cạnh, sớm đã dán một đôi chúc mừng tân nhân câu đối, trên cửa phương, tam đóa đại đại bố chế hoa hồng sạch sẽ, nhìn thập phần vui mừng.

Xuống xe ngựa, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp gõ cửa, xa xa liền truyền đến một đạo quen thuộc tiếng gào, "Nho nhi, ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, tại sao trở về cũng không trước tiên cùng mẫu thân nói một tiếng, mẫu thân cũng hảo trước tiên chuẩn bị chút nước ấm cho ngươi phao phao chân..."

Lưu Như phải là từ trên đường điểm tâm phô xuôi tai tin tức sau đó chạy về tới, nàng chạy một đường, ngoài miệng hộc bạch khởi, trên mặt đỏ bừng .

Một đoạn thời gian không thấy, Lưu Như nhìn qua béo chút, cũng không biết là bởi vì y phục trên người ăn mặc nhiều còn là bởi vì cái khác.

"Nương." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nhìn Lưu Như.

"Ngươi đứa nhỏ này..." Bạch Mạc Nho một tiếng nương, Lưu Như trực tiếp đỏ ánh mắt.

Bất quá nàng không khóc, nàng lau ánh mắt, sau đó liền đi tới một bên đi mở đại môn, sau đó liền vội vàng kéo Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người vào cửa.

Đem hai người an trí ở trong đại sảnh, lại nhanh chóng lấy nhanh chóng giày làm hai người thay cho, lúc này mới lại đi phòng bếp nấu nước cùng nhặt than củi trang tại ấm lô trong lấy mau tới cấp cho hai người nướng tay nướng chân.

"Các ngươi ngồi trước , ta đốt chút thủy cho các ngươi phao phao chân, này đại tuyết thiên nhưng lạnh, không chạy chạy buổi tối chân trưởng nứt da muốn ngứa..." Lưu Như nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trở về kích động không thôi, ngoài miệng cũng nhịn không được nói liên miên cằn nhằn đứng lên.

Nàng là một cái không chịu ngồi yên người, Bạch Mạc Nho mới tiếp nhận nàng đưa tới ấm lô, bên kia Lưu Như lại đoan nước đường trứng gà lại đây cấp Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành ăn.

"Nhìn ngươi này gầy đến, ngươi có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon? Như thế nào liền gầy thành như vậy..."

Lưu Như nhất không thể gặp Bạch Mạc Nho không hảo, nàng đau lòng được ngay, đặc biệt đang nhìn đến Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì có chút say xe mà sắc mặt tái nhợt sau đó.

"Nương, hảo , không vội . Ta là có chút mệt, vãn chút thời điểm ta đi ngủ một giấc liền hảo, ngược lại là ngươi lại đây bồi ta trò chuyện nhưng hảo?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

Cùng Lưu Như quen biết lâu như vậy, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm đã biết nên thế nào ứng đối Lưu Như.

Quả nhiên, nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho lời này, Lưu Như quả nhiên không lại tiếp tục chui phòng bếp, mà là lau tay ngồi xuống Bạch Mạc Nho bên người.

"Ca ca việc hôn nhân thế nào ?" Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Bạch Mạc Nho nhất quan tâm sự tình liền là chuyện này.

Trong tiệm sự tình hắn đến không lo lắng, liền tính xảy ra chuyện hắn trở về liền có thể xử lý, chính là này Bạch Học Dân sự tình lại không giống.

Hắn nhìn ra được, Bạch Học Dân rất là thích cô nương kia, nếu là ra kém, kia liền phiền toái.

003.

"Hảo đâu!" Lưu Như vừa nhắc tới Bạch Học Dân liền vui vẻ ra mặt, "Đây không phải là hôn sự gần tới sao, ta liền nói đừng làm cho ca ca ngươi đi gặp người cô nương, lúc này đều vội hơn nữa không là có chút thuyết pháp nói không hảo gặp mặt, kết quả ngươi ca liền cùng mất hồn dường như, tại trong tiệm làm sự tình đều không nghiêm túc."

"Ha ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười, hắn ngược lại là thật muốn giống không xuất Bạch Học Dân có thể như vậy.

"Ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, ta mấy ngày trước đây còn đang suy nghĩ muốn là ngươi ca thành thân ngày đó ngươi đều không trở về nhưng làm như thế nào, này người một nhà liền muốn cùng một chỗ mới như là người một nhà, thiếu ai đều không được..." Lưu Như nói mãi, lại đỏ ánh mắt.

Bạch Mạc Nho gợi lên khóe miệng cười cười, một phen dễ dụ. Hống người làm Lưu Như đi trong tiệm, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới phao chân, sau đó trên giường ngủ một giấc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tại Bạch Mạc Nho ngủ hạ sau đó liền đi trong tiệm, hắn ly cửa hàng cũng mấy tháng , hiện giờ trở về, hắn chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là muốn phải về chính mình trước rời đi khi 'Tạm mượn' đi ra ngoài chưởng quầy vị trí.

Duy độc kia một tấc mà, là hắn tuyệt đối muốn thủ vững .

Đến trong tiệm, Thiện Ngọc Thành còn không có vào tiệm, chợt nghe thấy trong tiệm có người hỏi ý kiến hắn Bạch Mạc Nho rơi xuống, "Như thế nào không phát hiện bạch lão bản cùng ngươi cùng lên tới?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe tiếng hướng phía bên kia nhìn lại, cũng là cái không biết người.

"Nghe nói hắn có chút không thoải mái? Nghiêm trọng sao?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành chính nghi hoặc, bên cạnh liền lại có người hỏi ý kiến cùng loại lời nói, đều là hỏi thăm Bạch Mạc Nho hướng đi .

Thiện Ngọc Thành nguyên bản không nghĩ để ý tới, nhưng nghĩ nghĩ sau đó lại đã mở miệng, kiên nhẫn mà nói: "Hắn không có việc gì, chỉ là có chút say xe, ngày mai có thể đến trong tiệm ."

Những người này đều là Bạch Mạc Nho trong tiệm khách hàng, tính đứng lên, cũng là hắn này chưởng quầy khách hàng.

Như vậy tưởng tượng, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền vui vẻ ha hả , ngoài miệng thói quen liền hừ khởi cười nhỏ, "... Y nha y nha nha."

Kia giai điệu Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ nghe Bạch Mạc Nho xướng quá một lần, chính là lại làm cho hắn chặt chẽ ghi tạc trong đầu, mạt đều mạt không đi.

"Không có việc gì liền hảo, trước lão bản nương nói trắng ra lão bản không có việc gì, chúng ta đều còn tưởng rằng xảy ra chuyện gì." Có một cái khách quen nói, vừa nói một bên ngồi xuống tiếp tục ăn cái gì, "Lại nói tiếp, bạch lão bản cái này trở về có phải hay không nên xuất tân điểm tâm ? Nhà các ngươi những cái đó điểm tâm ta chính là đều nhanh ăn nị ."

"Lão bản nương?" Thiện Ngọc Thành dừng lại cầm lấy sổ sách động tác.

"Lão bản mẹ hắn a, làm sao vậy?" Khách quen nghi hoặc.

"Không có việc gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành cao hứng quơ quơ cái đuôi, tiếp tục tra hắn trướng.

Bởi vì Bạch Học Dân muốn thành thân, cho nên mà ngay cả điểm tâm cửa hàng bên này đều làm trang sức, đỏ thẫm hỉ tự dán được đến chỗ đều là, đỏ thẫm đóa hoa cũng là treo đầy toàn bộ cửa hàng.

Trong nhà có hỉ, thành thân bái đường địa phương tự nhiên muốn đặt ở tiểu viện chỗ nào, chính là bãi tiệc rượu địa phương tiểu viện nhi đã có chút không đủ vị trí.

Cho nên mọi người vừa thương lượng, liền quyết định đem bãi tiệc rượu vị trí đặt ở trong tiệm, vừa lúc trong tiệm cũng có đầy đủ tọa ỷ, không cần phải chỗ đi mượn. Hơn nữa tiểu viện nhi ly cửa hàng cũng không xa, mọi người nháo xong rồi đi trong tiệm ăn cái gì, cũng phương tiện.

Bãi tiệc rượu địa phương sớm liền định ra rồi, cũng đã bắt đầu trang sức, dư lại liền là khách nhân vấn đề.

Sinh ra sự tình tại Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ còn chưa có trở lại thời điểm cũng đã thành, hiện giờ bọn họ chỉ cần lo lắng thành thân cùng ngày sự tình, chính là chuyện này cũng là phiền toái nhất .

Nhà bọn họ xuất từ Bạch gia, hiện giờ thoát ly đi ra, trước lại cùng bọn họ vốn là quan hệ giống nhau, Bạch gia thân thích tự nhiên cũng cũng không cần thỉnh .

Lưu Như nhà mẹ đẻ bên này, đó cũng là đã sớm chặt đứt, đại gia đều quên đối phương ngược lại hảo chút.

Trừ bỏ những người này, cô nương kia gia không nói, nhà bọn họ có thể thỉnh người liền xác thực không nhiều lắm.

Trọng Thanh hai huynh đệ cái là nhất định ở tại, Quảng Húc Nhiên bên kia có thể thỉnh, nhưng tới phỏng chừng liền Quảng Húc Nhiên tên kia một cái. Bạch Nguyễn Phong còn không biết muốn hay không thỉnh. Trừ bỏ này bốn, bọn họ còn có thể thỉnh cũng chỉ còn lại có trên đường kia lão bản nương một nhà...

Quanh thân hàng xóm láng giềng bởi vì bọn họ đưa đến không bao lâu nguyên nhân, cũng không biết có thể hay không thỉnh đến.

Tuy rằng Lưu Như cùng bọn họ ở chung đến coi như không sai, chính là này dù sao có thể coi là lễ tiền, nếu không chuẩn bị cùng ngươi thâm giao đại khái cũng liền ngoài miệng chúc mừng hai câu.

Như thế tính ra, có thể tới người liền không dư lại vài cái .

Chính là này thành thân đại sự, nếu là không vài người đến, không khỏi có chút khó coi, hơn nữa cũng sẽ cho người gia cô nương bên kia không dễ nhìn.

Biết đến hoàn hảo, không biết còn tưởng rằng nhân gia gả đi ra ngoài nữ nhi không chịu coi trọng, thành thân đều không vài người đến xem lễ.

Lưu Như cũng sớm đã tại sầu chuyện này , chính là sầu đến trừ bỏ cũng không có biện pháp giải quyết, dù sao nhân mạch loại chuyện này cơ bản vốn là khó giải .

Bọn họ cũng không thể vi mặt mũi này sự tình đi mướn một nhóm người đến cho đủ số, như vậy đừng nói cảm kích người thấy thế nào, cho dù là ngoại người không biết tình, chính bọn hắn trên mặt cũng không nhịn được này xấu hổ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bên này sớm cũng đã cấp Thiện Hạo ký thiệp mời, nhưng là khi tới cửa ải cuối năm, Thiện Hạo hành trình cũng không hảo điều giáo nói.

Buổi tối thời điểm, Lưu Như thừa dịp Bạch Học Dân không tại, lặng lẽ cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói việc này, liền văn Bạch Mạc Nho có không có bằng hữu gọi chút đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ phải cười khổ, "Ta thỉnh ngược lại là đã đều thỉnh , chính là phỏng chừng phần lớn tới không được, bọn họ trên tay đều có rất nhiều sự tình, cho nên..."

Lưu Như nói không thất vọng là giả, nhưng là càng nhiều vẫn là đau đầu nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

"Nếu thật sự không được, cũng chỉ có thể cứ như vậy ." Bạch Mạc Nho cười khổ đến, "Nhà của chúng ta tình huống trên thị trấn người cũng biết, hẳn là không đến mức nói ba nói bốn."

"Nói là nói như vậy, chính là người cô nương bên kia muốn là cảm thấy chúng ta xem nhẹ cô nương làm như thế nào?" Lưu Như lo lắng không thôi, nàng là thực thích cô nương kia , cho nên cũng muốn làm hảo bà bà xử sự gia hảo chút.

Nhà bọn họ tình huống cứ như vậy, vài người khổ nửa đời người , rất nhiều chuyện sớm đều đã thấy ra, nếu có thể người một nhà hảo hảo cùng một chỗ cũng đã vậy là đủ rồi, nhiều bọn họ cũng không tranh.

"Không có việc gì, thật sự không được ta liền đi nhiều thỉnh vài cái Thiện gia người đến." Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, khóe miệng nhiều một tia trêu chọc cười xấu xa, "Coi như là thừa dịp cơ hội này đem chúng ta đồng thời làm tính , bất quá hai cái này nhà mẹ đẻ người cùng tiến lên tòa, đến lúc đó đừng làm rộn xóa rồi mới hảo."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nguyên bản còn theo Bạch Mạc Nho cau mày buồn rầu, hiện giờ bị như vậy bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng một đùa giỡn, nhất thời xấu hổ đến mặt đỏ lên, "... Ngươi đừng nói bậy."

Lại nói , phụ thân, gia gia đều không ở trong này, như thế nào xem như...

Nhận thấy được chính mình suy nghĩ cái gì, Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt nhất thời hồng đến càng thêm lợi hại .

"Không phải ta đến hỏi một chút trong tiệm khách quen?" Lưu Như buồn cười mà nhìn chính mình cái này càng ngày càng không đứng đắn nhi tử, ngược lại là nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành đứa nhỏ này càng xem càng thích.

"Khách quen?" Đến phiên Bạch Mạc Nho kinh ngạc , hắn đều có chút thời gian không tại trong tiệm , cho nên khách quen cái gì hắn còn thật không quen.

"Có chút khách quen thường đến chúng ta trong tiệm, cùng chúng ta ngược lại là quen thuộc, chính là lúc này đột ngột đi mời người tham gia thành thân điển lễ, tựa hồ có chút đường đột ." Lưu Như đạo.

"Đối , ca trước kia tại bến tàu thời điểm không là bị chiếu cố, muốn hay không đến hỏi một chút bên kia đốc công?" Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhớ tới việc này.

"Đúng vậy! Ta như thế nào cấp quên! Ngày mai ta tự mình nhắc nhở trong tiệm điểm tâm đi thỉnh, cũng không cầu bọn họ lễ tiền liền cầu về sau cũng có thể nhiều đi lại đi lại." Lưu Như vỗ tay một cái, tính lên, "Cứ như vậy, người hẳn là có thể hồi môn ."

Đối bọn họ có ân người, bọn họ trước kia đều sổ nhớ ở trong lòng, hiện giờ trong nhà tình huống hảo chút , tự nhiên cũng sẽ không quên những người đó.

Ngọn đèn dầu sáng ngời phòng trong, mọi người ngồi vây quanh tại trước bàn tính kế thiệp mời như thế nào phát. Ngoài cửa lớn, tới gần phòng bếp bên kia âm u trong góc phòng, Bạch Học Dân cúi đầu đứng ở cửa nhà bên cạnh phòng trong mấy người nhìn không thấy vị trí.

Hắn hít sâu vào một hơi, sờ sờ khóe mắt, này vẻ mặt hàm hậu giống như cái gì cũng không biết xả xuất tươi cười, vào phòng, "Các ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đổi mới đổi mới ~ bên này siêu cấp lãnh a, lãnh tay đều duỗi không thẳng , tọa trước máy tính mã tự, không bao lâu liền toàn thân đều run rẩy lên TVT hảo hoài niệm trước thành thị, tốt xấu hơn hai mươi độ.

Chương 63: tiểu nhi tử kết hôn liền thục

001.

"Không có việc gì không có việc gì, liền nói ngươi qua một thời gian ngắn việc hôn nhân." Lưu Như vội vàng đánh ha ha. Lưu Như không là cái am hiểu nói dối người, nàng này ứng phó thái độ người sáng suốt vừa thấy chỉ biết có những thứ gì.

Chính là Bạch Học Dân lại như là cũng không nhận thấy được giống nhau đỏ mặt, sau đó vào phòng liền chính mình tìm địa phương ngồi xuống, miệng còn than thở , "Biệt phiền toái..."

Bạch Học Dân miệng nói như vậy, nhưng cũng biết sự tình không là như vậy sự tình đơn giản, cho nên cũng ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở trong phòng nghe mọi người vi chuyện của hắn thương nghị.

Khách nhân sự tình miễn cưỡng xem như giải quyết , nhưng sau đó nữa lại còn có thiệt nhiều sự tình.

Thành thân cùng ngày đội danh dự còn có cùng ngày muốn đưa qua lễ, còn có lúc ấy canh giờ an bài, việc này nhìn đơn giản không nhiều lắm, chính là thật sự đến phiên nhà mình khi mới biết được kiểu dạng hóa giải đi ra có bao nhiêu phiền toái.

Cùng ngày đưa đi lễ cái gì liền không đề cập tới, riêng là cùng ngày này tân lang đón dâu xuất môn trước quỳ lạy liền có đủ mọi người phiền não, ấn nguyên bản quy củ, xuất môn trước tân lang muốn tế bái thiên địa tổ tiên còn muốn tiếp thu phụ thân huấn đạo , nhưng bọn hắn gia tình huống này, tự nhiên không có khả năng lại đi đem Bạch Phúc Đức mời đến tự tìm mất mặt.

Chính là Bạch Phúc Đức không có tới, bọn họ cũng không có thể quỳ bài vị, dù sao loại này mừng rỡ thời điểm quỳ người sống bài vị hướng hảo hướng phá hủy nói đều không thể nào nói nổi.

Bạch Phúc Đức không trông cậy vào, dựa theo Vương gia tẩu tử ý là đi thỉnh trấn Thượng Đức cao vọng trọng người đến tọa trấn, nhưng bọn họ cũng đều không quen thuộc, đi thỉnh ngược lại cũng có thể, bất quá khó tránh khỏi có chút không được tự nhiên.

Nói lên chuyện này, mọi người liền lại là thương nghị nửa ngày, Bạch Mạc Nho ý là làm Lưu Như thượng, nàng làm Bạch Học Dân mẫu thân loại chuyện này nàng tới cũng không có gì.

Lưu Như dưỡng dục Bạch Học Dân như vậy hơn hai mươi năm, thụ Bạch Học Dân cúi đầu cũng lý lẽ đương nhiên.

Chính là Lưu Như lại chống đẩy, bọn họ này trên thị trấn không này quy củ, nói là nữ người không thể vào lúc đó thảo xúi quẩy.

Bạch Học Dân bên này cũng là đồng ý đệ đệ của hắn Bạch Mạc Nho nói, hắn cũng không để ý này đó, nhưng Lưu Như vẫn có chút để ý, không nghĩ cấp Bạch Học Dân đưa tới xúi quẩy, cho nên vẫn luôn đắn đo bất định.

Chuyện này trong lúc nhất thời đắn đo bất định, liền tạm thời phóng ở một bên, bởi vì sau đó nữa cũng còn có cái khác sự tình.

Quỳ lạy lễ sau khi kết thúc, tân lang ra cửa, này ngựa cũng có chú ý.

Trấn trên nếu có chút tiền nhân gia trong tự nhiên chọn hảo mã, cùng ngày mọi người cưỡi ngựa cũng chia cấp bậc , người nào kỵ cái gì mã, mã cấp bậc mã trên người trang sức đều phải cùng tân lang mã bất đồng, cùng đi giống nhau sẽ hơi chút thứ một ít để tránh đoạt nổi bật, nơi này đầu chú ý cũng là một đống.

Mọi người dựa theo Vương gia tẩu tử ý tứ chuẩn bị đi thuê chút tính cách dịu ngoan không sợ pháo cao đầu đại mã, chuyện này ngược lại là đơn giản, chỉ cần dùng nhiều chút tiền.

Trừ bỏ tân lang mã, đón dâu cỗ kiệu cũng có chú ý, người bình thường gia nghênh thú chính thê đều là bát nâng đại kiệu, nhà bọn họ tự nhiên không có khả năng miễn này bát nâng đại kiệu, bất quá này bát nâng đại kiệu cũng là có rất nhiều chú ý .

Vương gia tẩu tử hỗ trợ tìm thuê cỗ kiệu nha tử cho bọn họ một phần đan tử, tường nói tỉ mỉ các loại hạng mục công việc, này cỗ kiệu hướng hảo tuyển có thể cho biến thành cái gì phượng kiệu long kiệu một đống chú ý, từng người ngụ ý cũng có không cùng.

Lại không nói cỗ kiệu, mà ngay cả kiệu phu cũng phân là ba bảy loại.

Tóm lại là người xem hoa cả mắt, hoàn toàn đầu óc lơ mơ.

Một vòng nói xuống dưới, Bạch Mạc Nho là cảm thấy cái gì đều không làm rõ ràng, ngược lại là đem sự tình biến thành càng ngày càng tương hồ .

Nhưng cứ như vậy, mặt sau cũng còn có một đống lớn sự tình đang chờ.

Lễ phục sự tình, đón dâu đội ngũ đi lộ tuyến vấn đề, pháo vấn đề, phân ra đi đuổi lễ vật vấn đề, bánh kẹo cưới vấn đề, động phòng an bài bài trí...

Liền tính tân lang tân nương trên người ăn mặc đón dâu cùng ngày an bài này đó làm rõ ràng , bọn họ còn muốn định hỉ yến.

Hỉ bữa tiệc vài đạo đồ ăn, thượng cái gì đồ ăn, như thế nào cái thượng pháp, này đó cũng đều là có chú ý .

Định ra rồi còn muốn đi thỉnh đại trù trở về, thỉnh người nào cũng là vấn đề.

Hỉ yến khách nhân chiêu đãi này đó gây sức ép thanh , lại sau này, còn có bái đường chuẩn bị...

Bái đường , vào động phòng, ngày hôm sau còn có tân tức phụ thấy cha mẹ chồng việc này, dựa theo trấn trên quy củ, ngày hôm sau uống tức phụ trà sau Lưu Như làm bà bà là muốn cấp tân nhân tiền lì xì .

Trấn trên quy củ, giống nhau là cho chút đồ trang sức cái gì, cũng có cấp tiền , nhưng tóm lại muốn ý tứ ý tứ.

Nhà giàu nhân gia nhiều quy củ, bọn họ nhà nghèo nhân gia nhìn trúng tân nương giống nhau là cho chút đồ gia truyền cái gì.

Lưu Như trước từ Bạch gia trở về thời điểm có thể nói là thân vô thân văn, trên người một người duy nhất cây trâm cũng tại Bạch Mạc Nho sinh bệnh thời điểm đương đi ra ngoài, tuy rằng mặt sau chuộc trở lại, chính là cũng chỉ là cái phổ thông cây trâm không đáng giá tiền, này tân nhân tiền lì xì nhất định phải lần nữa chuẩn bị.

Sự tình nhất kiện mệt nhất kiện, nói xong nhất kiện còn có một kiện, càng nói càng nhiều càng nói càng loạn.

Mấy người ngồi ngồi, không bao lâu sau đó liền cũng bắt đầu đau đầu đứng lên.

Đặc biệt Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn vốn là liền đối việc này là đầu óc lơ mơ, hiện giờ sự tình một nhiều, càng thêm là liên nói đều không thể nói rõ vài câu.

Cố tình nơi này còn căn bản không có nhận thầu hôn sự chức nghiệp tại, cho dù là Lưu Như đã tắc tiền cấp làm bà mai Vương gia tẩu tử làm cho nàng giúp đỡ, chính là rất nhiều chuyện kết quả là vẫn là muốn chính bọn hắn quyết định.

Hơn nữa Bạch Mạc Nho muốn sầu không chỉ là việc hôn nhân, hắn còn sầu sau đó nữa sự tình.

Cửa này việc hôn nhân định ra đến trước nhà bọn họ thử thăm dò hỏi qua cô nương kia gia, bởi vì khi đó nhà bọn họ cũng xác thực không tính giàu có, cho nên cô nương trong nhà cũng không yêu cầu nhất định muốn đặt mua cái tân sân.

Nhưng Bạch Học Dân thành thân sau đó, tổng không hảo còn từ trước đến nay bọn họ ở cùng một chỗ, hơn nữa bọn họ trong viện bây giờ còn có Trọng Thanh hai huynh đệ tại, dạng này tính đến, một cái sân đều trụ bảy người .

Sân lại không đại, ăn một bữa cơm một cái bàn đều tễ tễ nhốn nháo.

Hiện giờ tạm thời trụ không thành vấn đề, nhưng về sau nếu là bọn hắn có hài tử, này ban đêm hài tử vừa tỉnh vừa khóc, bọn họ một cái tiểu viện nhi người đều đến đi theo đứng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho thật cũng không muốn cùng Bạch Học Dân ở riêng, nhưng nếu là có thể đổi cái đại chút sân đại gia trụ cũng thoải mái chút. Chính là viện này không là hắn tưởng đổi có thể đổi , liền tính tưởng đổi, cũng phải nhìn có hay không thích hợp phòng ở.

Tóm lại, sự tình là một đống một đống ...

Mọi người an tĩnh lại sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành ngẩng đầu nhìn sắc trời, chủ động nói: "Không bằng hôm nay cứ như vậy đi, đại gia trước nghỉ ngơi một chút, ngày mai lại nói."

Người khác gia phần lớn trong nhà có lão nhân thân hữu giúp đỡ, thành quá thân nhân đối việc này nhiều ít có chút ý kiến, không giống bọn họ hoàn toàn chính là không đầu ruồi bọ.

Lưu Như nghe vậy nhìn nhìn sắc trời, thấy sắc trời đã chậm nàng vội vàng đứng dậy đối Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Nho nhi ngươi mau đi nghỉ ngơi, đều đã trễ thế này, ngày mai còn muốn đi trong tiệm đâu!"

Bạch Mạc Nho mới từ bên ngoài trở về, hôm nay tại gia nghỉ ngơi một ngày, ngày mai nhất định phải đi trong tiệm nhìn xem.

Gần nhất mấy ngày nay Bạch Mạc Nho không tại trong tiệm, trong điếm sinh ý đảo không đã bị ảnh hưởng, theo điểm tâm cửa hàng thanh danh lan truyền lớn nghe tiếng mà đến người cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, bất quá bọn hắn đã mau hai tháng không tăng thêm tân đồ vật đi vào.

Liền giống như Thiện Ngọc Thành ngày hôm qua đi trong tiệm khi lão khách hàng oán giận như vậy, đồ vật bọn họ một ngày nhất dạng luân ăn đều nhanh ăn nị .

Bạch Mạc Nho ban ngày ngủ hồi lâu, ban đêm có chút ngủ không được, một người cân nhắc hồi lâu thẳng đến mệt nhọc lúc này mới ngủ hạ.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho đại sáng sớm liền cùng Trọng Thanh đi trong tiệm, chuẩn bị làm chút tân điểm tâm đi ra.

Trước trong điếm đã có hơn hai mươi loại điểm tâm, hương xốp giòn nhuyễn đều có, chủng loại không tính đầy đủ hết nhưng là tuyệt đối không ít. Lần này Bạch Mạc Nho sau khi trở về, liền chuẩn bị duy nhất tăng thêm ngũ loại điểm tâm đi vào.

Trước những cái đó điểm tâm khẩu cảm phần lớn tương đối thích hợp mùa hè cùng mùa thu, hiện giờ đã là mùa đông, mùa đông tháng chạp thiên, trời lạnh đất đông, điểm tâm tự nhiên tuyển chút ấm .

Bạch Mạc Nho cái thứ nhất muốn bỏ chính là trong điếm trà, sớm trước chuẩn bị mấy khoản trà mùa đông tuy rằng cũng có thể uống, nhưng rốt cuộc sai rồi chút.

Vào tiệm sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đem trước từ Kinh Thành mang trở về đồ vật mở ra, sau đó gọi tới tại làm chuẩn bị công tác Trọng Thanh.

"Ta phao mấy hồ trà, ngươi nếm thử." Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói một bên chuyển động thủ đoạn.

"Trà?" Trọng Thanh lập tức lau sạch sẽ hai tay, hai con mắt xanh mượt mạo hiểm quang, "Bạch lão bản muốn thêm trà mới?"

"Còn gọi lão bản?" Bạch Mạc Nho động tác không ngừng, ngoài miệng lại hỏi.

Trọng Thanh nghe vậy lại là sửng sốt, ngay sau đó trên mặt hắn thần sắc có chút phức tạp, làm như kinh ngạc lại làm như cảm động, ngây người một lát sau Trọng Thanh chạy tới một bên luống cuống tay chân rót chén trà đưa tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, cung kính cong thắt lưng kêu lên: "Sư phụ uống trà."

Bạch Mạc Nho vui mừng mà cười cười, hắn mang trà lên uống một hơi, sau đó đặt ở một bên.

"Ngươi thiên phú không sai, là làm chuyến đi này liêu, dễ nghe nói ta cũng sẽ không nói, ngươi hảo hiếu học, ta sẽ không bạc đãi ngươi ." Bạch Mạc Nho khó được nghiêm túc.

Trọng Thanh hít sâu vào một hơi thật sâu mà gật gật đầu, hai con mắt đỏ bừng, hắn trừng lớn mắt không để cho mình chớp mắt, miễn cho rơi lệ khó coi.

Hắn cùng với đệ đệ của hắn chạy nạn đến vậy, hơn ba tháng lưu vong làm hắn sớm đã mất đi sinh hy vọng, bị Thiện Ngọc Thành đưa đến cửa hàng này thời điểm cũng chỉ là ôm được chăng hay chớ ý tưởng, không nghĩ tới hiện giờ có thể có hắn một con đường sống.

Trước đó vài ngày, Trọng Thanh lấy Bạch Mạc Nho ấn nguyệt cấp tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng, tìm trấn trên dạy học tiên sinh, Trọng Giang đã đi theo kia dạy học tiên sinh đọc sách đi.

Trọng Thanh trong nhà vốn là người đọc sách gia, hắn mình đời này đại khái là không trông cậy vào , bất quá hắn hy vọng đệ đệ của hắn có một ngày có thể dựa vào đọc sách đọc xuất một mảnh bầu trời đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói xong nói sau, liền lại tiếp tục đi vội hắn chuyện của mình.

Hắn lần này tổng cộng chuẩn bị bốn đạo trà, đều là thích hợp mùa đông uống , vừa nhưng giải khát lại đối thân thể mới có lợi dưỡng sinh trà.

"Nếm thử." Bạch Mạc Nho đem phao hảo đồ vật đưa tới Trọng Thanh trước mặt.

Đó là một ly trà, một ly hồng trà.

Hồng sắc mang hạt nước trà cùng với nó nước trà lược có bất đồng, mang theo độc đáo mùi.

Trọng Thanh đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho bên người lâu như vậy, đối mấy thứ này cũng có sở tẩm dâm, hắn uống hai cái sau đó liền uống ra thứ này, "Đây là hồng trà?"

"Không sai, muốn tăng thêm dưỡng sinh trà trung thứ nhất liền là hồng trà, hồng trà trà tính ôn hòa thập phần thích hợp mùa đông dùng để uống, hơn nữa hồng trà có cùng chè Phổ Nhỉ nhất dạng giải đầy mỡ tác dụng, tay chân lạnh như băng thời điểm uống hồng trà thân thể liền sẽ nhanh hơn ấm áp đứng lên." Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói, một bên đem chén thứ hai trà bỏ vào Trọng Thanh trước mặt.

Trọng Thanh phóng chén trà, bưng lên chén thứ hai đến nhìn nhìn, lại ngửi ngửi, sau đó mới nhẹ nhàng nhấp một hơi, "Đường đỏ trà gừng?"

"Này một đạo dưỡng sinh trà cùng lúc trước hồng trà công dụng cùng loại, nhưng đường đỏ trà gừng đối nữ tính khách hàng càng thêm thích hợp chút, đường đỏ bổ huyết khương tính ôn, đặc biệt thích hợp tay chân lạnh như băng khách hàng, hơn nữa cũng có thể hữu hiệu dự phòng cùng trị liệu gió nhẹ hàn." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Này một đạo trà sau đó cũng sẽ một mình tại trong điếm ngủ lại chùa khác, cũng có thể đơn điểm."

Trọng Thanh gật gật đầu, rồi lại nhịn không được uống một hơi.

Đường đỏ trà gừng Trọng Thanh trước kia cũng uống quá, chính là Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị một chén này hương vị hơi có chút bất đồng, tuy rằng mang theo đường đỏ thơm ngọt khí tức, uống tại miệng nhưng không có kia cỗ hắn trước kia uống đến quá cái loại này chán ngấy ngọt.

Đường đỏ trà gừng chủ tài liệu là đường đỏ cùng khương khối, ngao nấu thời điểm vi che lấp gừng lạt vị sáp vị phần lớn người lựa chọn nhiều phóng chút đường đỏ, cho nên uống thời điểm đều sẽ thiên ngọt, nhưng một chén này ngọt vị lại vừa phải, không nhiều lắm nhất phân không ít nhất phân.

"Sau đó là này một đạo." Bạch Mạc Nho cầm trong tay mới bưng ra chén trà đưa tới Trọng Thanh trong tay.

Này một đạo Trọng Thanh không uống liền lập tức nhìn ra, bạch sứ trong chén trà, vài miếng táo phiến bay, đạm nâu nước trà mang theo thản nhiên táo hương.

"Táo đỏ trà cũng bổ huyết, còn có thể ninh an lòng thần tăng cường muốn ăn, hơn nữa có thể hữu hiệu dự phòng mùa đông mũi viêm. Hương vị cũng thanh đạm, thực thích hợp không mừng đồ ngọt người." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, "Trừ bỏ này lưỡng đạo, còn có trà hoa cúc. Trà hoa cúc có tán phong thanh nhiệt thanh can minh mục đích tác dụng, thêm chút đường phèn, hương vị cũng thập phần không tồi."

Này vài đạo dưỡng sinh trà đều là Bạch Mạc Nho tinh khiêu tế tuyển quá , hương vị muốn so với trước vài đạo trà nùng chút. Bởi vì mùa đông đại đa số người khẩu vị đều sẽ so nóng bức mùa hè hảo chút, này đó trà có thể thích hợp thỏa mãn khách hàng nhu cầu, hơn nữa trà bản thân đối thân thể người cũng hảo.

Giống như trước trà nhất dạng, mỗi một đạo dưỡng sinh trà đều có cố định phối hợp điểm tâm loại hình, Bạch Mạc Nho đem này đó cùng Trọng Thanh nhất nhất nói một lần sau đó, lúc này mới thu trên bàn đồ vật, "Vãn chút nếu không hiểu, có thể hỏi lại."

"Là, sư phụ." Trọng Thanh liên bước lên phía trước hỗ trợ thu dọn đồ đạc.

Trước kia Trọng Thanh vẫn luôn cho rằng mấy cái này đại sư phụ tính tình đều hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có chút quái dị, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho không biết là bởi vì tuổi không lớn lắm nguyên nhân, tổng là ôn nhu đến làm Trọng Thanh đều có chút thấp thỏm.

Mới vừa học thời điểm Trọng Thanh cũng làm hỏng quá mấy lần, kết quả không những không bị Bạch Mạc Nho phát biểu phản Bạch Mạc Nho mà là kiên nhẫn cấp hắn giảng giải một phen, đánh kia sau đó Trọng Thanh liền có chút sợ Bạch Mạc Nho.

Trọng Thanh có chút nơm nớp lo sợ, Bạch Mạc Nho lại bị hắn này càng thêm thật cẩn thận thái độ biến thành có chút bất an, hảo một đoạn thời gian hắn thậm chí hoài nghi quá chính mình có phải hay không quá mức nghiêm khắc.

002.

Đem đồ vật thu thập sau khi xong, Bạch Mạc Nho liền vãn khởi tay áo vào phòng bếp bên trong.

Hồi lâu chưa tiến cái này dựa theo hắn yêu thích chế tác phòng bếp, Bạch Mạc Nho sau khi đi vào trong lòng nhịn không được sinh ra vài phần hoài niệm.

Hắn không tại trong khoảng thời gian này Trọng Thanh đem nơi này thu thập đến thực sạch sẽ, vật sở hữu đều dựa theo thói quen của hắn đặt ở nguyên lai vị trí, trên quầy sạch sẽ, mà ngay cả trong ngày thường dùng không đến đồ vật cùng trong góc phòng cũng là không nhiễm một hạt bụi. Hiển nhiên, Trọng Thanh còn nhớ rõ thói quen của hắn hơn nữa bảo trì thực hảo chỉnh lý đến thực sạch sẽ.

"Sư phụ?" Trọng Thanh đi theo vào phòng bếp khi, liền nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tại quầy trước ngẩn người.

"Không có việc gì, lấy chút trứng gà cùng sữa đi ra, ta trước giáo ngươi làm pudding." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Pudding tự nhiên là phải làm , ấm áp nhập khẩu tức hóa mang theo nãi hương pudding tại mùa đông trong cũng tuyệt đối là một đạo không thể bỏ qua một đạo đồ ngọt, hơn nữa kia bán tướng, hẳn là có thể hấp dẫn không ít nữ tính khách hàng.

Vừa nói, Bạch Mạc Nho trên tay cũng một bên động tác .

Lần này, hắn chuẩn bị ngũ khoản điểm tâm, trừ bỏ pudding ở ngoài, còn có đường phèn ngân nhĩ đôn tuyết lê, cây phỉ khúc kỳ, thái phi đậu phộng tô, hoa quế đường chưng lật phấn cao, cây cải củ cao bốn loại.

Đường phèn ngân nhĩ đôn tuyết lê xem như một đạo dược thiện, tài liệu đơn giản, tuyết lê, ngân nhĩ, đường phèn, cẩu kỷ, mỗi đến mùa đông đại đa số nhân gia chính mình cũng sẽ đôn. Bản thân có sinh tân nhuận phế, thanh nhiệt giải độc, thanh lương khỏi ho công hiệu hiệu quả, là mùa đông một đạo mỹ thực thánh phẩm.

Cây phỉ khúc kỳ hương giòn tô tề tụ một thân, nồng đậm cây phỉ mùi, làm khúc kỳ tại cực độ hương tô trung nhiều một phần làm người khó có thể dứt bỏ hấp dẫn.

Thái phi đậu phộng tô lại là thiên ngọt có nhai kính một đạo đường điểm, phần phật ngày đông xứng thượng nồng đậm thái phi đường mùi, hương nhu ngon miệng khẩu cảm phối hợp thượng đậu phộng hương giòn, nó hấp dẫn tuyệt không cận ngừng với mùa đông hỏa lò đối người lực hấp dẫn.

Thái phi đậu phộng tô sau, là hoa quế đường chưng lật phấn cao, đồng dạng trời đông giá rét, đường sa sao hạt dẻ hương khí thổi qua khi, lật thịt đạn thực sung túc ngọt lành sa nhu khẩu cảm liền thật sâu thực nhập trong đầu, hơn nữa hoa quế hương khí...

Cuối cùng một đạo là cây cải củ cao, cây cải củ cao chế tác đơn giản, ăn pháp đa dạng có thể bởi vì người mà dị, vả lại cây cải củ cao ngoại hình giống như bạch ngọc, ánh sáng màu trắng noãn khẩu cảm tính chất mềm mại, hương vị độc mang một phần mặt khác điểm tâm sở không có tiên mỹ, hơn nữa giá tiền cũng thực dụng.

Này vài đạo điểm tâm, tại xứng thượng trước vài đạo dưỡng sinh trà, nếu là có thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho đều muốn bưng tiểu điệp nhi trà hồ ngồi ở tiểu viện nhi trung phơi nắng thái dương uống thượng một hồ.

Chỉ tiếc sau đó nữa hắn có quá nhiều chuyện tình yêu cầu tự thân vận động, cái này thanh nhàn, hắn năm nay sợ là trộm không tới.

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho đem sở hữu điểm tâm đều làm đầy đủ lượng đi ra khi, thời gian cũng không còn nhiều lắm đến trong tiệm khai trương thời gian.

Còn chưa mở cửa, ngoài cửa liền truyền đến một trận ồn ào, nghe thập phần náo nhiệt.

Sớm đã đến trong điếm chờ Lưu Như đám người thu thập trong điếm nhỏ vụn sau, liền đều đứng đến cạnh cửa, thời gian vừa đến, liền mở cửa.

Hồi lâu không tại trong điếm Bạch Mạc Nho có chút ngạc nhiên, cũng theo mọi người đi cửa nhà, một mở cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là có chút kinh ngạc, bởi vì ngoài cửa thế nhưng sắp xếp hai đội người.

Hắn lâu như vậy thời gian không tại trong điếm ngoài cửa xếp hàng nhân số không giảm phản tăng liền đủ để cho hắn kinh ngạc, không nghĩ tới cư nhiên còn sắp xếp hai đội.

Một bên, Lưu Như chờ người đã nhiệt tình tiếp đón khách hàng vào cửa, thấy mọi người vội vàng, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng nhìn thấu chút manh mối.

Ngoài cửa kia hai đội người một trường một đoản, một đội người vào tiệm sau đó liền lập tức hướng về ngoại mang đóng gói quầy đi đến, khác một đội người lại là trực tiếp bị trong điếm tiểu nhị tiếp đón tại trong điếm ngồi xuống.

Ngày đông sáng sớm, dương quang từ phía đông cửa sổ chiếu xạ tiến vào, bị chạm rỗng tế hoa cửa sổ si thành loang lổ vết lốm đốm, dừng ở dựa tường mấy trương trên bàn, như là di động ký hiệu, mang theo vài phần thần bí.

Như cũ là cái kia quen thuộc ngã tư đường, vắng vắng vẻ vẻ sáng sớm, vô cùng - náo nhiệt cửa hàng, cùng trên đường sắp xếp đến phố đuôi hàng dài.

Bạch Mạc Nho trở về tin tức ngày hôm qua bước đi lậu đi ra ngoài, cho nên hôm nay rất nhiều thường đến trong tiệm lão khách hàng vừa vào cửa chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là hỏi ý kiến Bạch Mạc Nho tin tức, biết được Bạch Mạc Nho người đã trở về ngay tại trong điếm, hơn nữa hôm nay có tân điểm tâm xuất lô, mọi người lập tức liền bị dời đi lực chú ý.

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản còn tại phòng bếp bên trong bận rộn, nhưng mở cửa sau liền không ngừng có người điểm danh tìm hắn hỏi ý kiến tình huống, biến thành Bạch Mạc Nho không thể không tới tới lui lui tại phòng bếp cùng đại đường đi lại, mấy lần sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho đơn giản dọn ghế ngồi ở Thiện Ngọc Thành tính sổ quầy bên cạnh, ngoan ngoãn bắt đầu với nhâm người quan khán vật biểu tượng.

Thái dương đại chút sau, Bạch Mạc Nho tuyển chút tân điểm tâm trang thượng, đi phố đối diện kia lão bản nương bố trong điếm.

Lão bản nương nhà hắn bố cửa hàng Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn là lần đầu tiên tới, trong ngày thường tại ở trên đường lui tới đi ngang qua số lần cũng không phải thiếu, cũng thật chính vào cửa cũng là lần đầu tiên.

Bố cửa hàng không tính lớn, so với hắn về điểm này tâm cửa hàng còn muốn nhỏ chút, giống như cái khác bố cửa hàng nhất dạng trên vách tường treo đủ loại kiểu dáng màu sắc rực rỡ sắc thái hoặc là tiên diễm hoặc là ám trầm vải dệt.

Trong nhà phóng một cái bàn một cái quầy, cái bàn là cung cấp khách hàng nghỉ ngơi , quầy phía dưới phóng này đó châm tuyến thước đo kéo các loại dụng cụ.

Nhưng vô luận là cái bàn vẫn là quầy sau, giờ phút này đều không có người tại, bố cửa hàng không trống rỗng, liên khách nhân cũng không có.

Lúc này thời gian còn sớm, đại đa số chủ quán đều là như thế, thậm chí là có thể nói là trừ hắn ra gia về điểm này tâm cửa hàng cùng vài cái bán sớm một chút , cơ bản một cái phố đi xuống đều không vài cái trong tiệm có người.

Đến trước cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho gõ gõ khung cửa, liền lẳng lặng chờ đợi.

Sau một lát, trong tiệm mặt truyền đến một trận nói chuyện thanh, là kia lão bản nương có chút ngọt nị thanh âm, "Đến đến , đại sáng sớm ai a..."

Ra cửa, lão bản nương ngáp một cái, nhìn đến một thân màu đen tu thân quần áo vẻ mặt dương dương tự đắc Bạch Mạc Nho sau, nàng lập tức sáng ánh mắt, "Là ngươi a! Tiến vào ngồi vào đến tọa."

Nói xong, lão bản nương liền tiếp đón Bạch Mạc Nho vào phòng.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy nàng xoay người đi tìm cái chén châm trà, vội vàng ngăn cản, "Không cần làm phiền , ta dẫn theo trà lại đây."

"Dẫn theo trà?" Lão bản nương chính nghi hoặc Bạch Mạc Nho như thế nào đi người khác gia còn tự mang nước trà, chỉ thấy Bạch Mạc Nho mang sang một tiểu vại đường phèn ngân nhĩ đôn tuyết lê cùng hai ly đường đỏ trà gừng.

Trừ bỏ này đó, Bạch Mạc Nho còn đem trong hộp cơm cái khác mấy thứ tân điểm tâm cũng đều đem ra, nhất nhất đặt lên bàn.

"Những thứ này là trong tiệm hôm nay tân thượng tân điểm tâm, lấy lại đây cho các ngươi nếm thử." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nói, "Lão bản đâu?"

"Tân điểm tâm?" Lão bản nương vội vàng tại trước bàn ngồi xuống, nàng xem một bàn này tử điểm tâm, nhịn không được nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, "Thơm quá!"

Nói xong, liền lấy đường đỏ trà gừng uống một hơi, ấm thân thể.

Uống trà nóng, nàng lại nếm nếm cách mình gần chút cây cải củ cao sau, lúc này mới tiếp tục nói: "Đang ở nhà trung, vãn chút thời điểm... Này không, nhắc Tào Tháo Tào Tháo đến."

Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu nhìn lại, quả nhiên, bố điếm lão bản đã tại phía sau hắn ngoài cửa.

Nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn cũng có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng rất nhanh liền khôi phục lại.

Bạch Mạc Nho gặp người đến đông đủ, vội vàng đứng dậy cùng hai người làm cái ấp, sau đó rồi mới lên tiếng: "Trước tại Kinh Thành bên trong thụ hai vị chiếu cố , cho nên cố ý lại đây hướng hai vị đạo cái tạ."

Này bố điếm lão bản thân phận Bạch Mạc Nho không biết, cũng không tưởng miệt mài theo đuổi, nhưng hắn thụ chiếu cố là sự thật.

"Ta liền nói, này bạch lão bản là một cái đáng giá thâm giao người, ngươi xem, ta không có nói sai đi?" Lão bản nương cùng bên cạnh tướng công kiều cười một tiếng, đổi đi một trận ứng cùng.

Nói cám ơn, Bạch Mạc Nho lại đối kia lão bản nương nói: "Lần này tới, còn muốn thỉnh hai vị vãn chút thời điểm đến tiểu viện nhi ăn chút đồ nhắm."

"Cái này không cần, kia bất quá là công nhấc tay, dù sao kia sân phóng cũng là phóng ." Lão bản cự tuyệt.

Lão bản nương hiển nhiên có chút động tâm, bất quá nàng tướng công cự tuyệt nàng cũng liền không nói cái gì nữa.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy nhanh chóng nói: "Kỳ thật còn có một số việc tưởng thỉnh giáo lão bản nương, cho nên..."

"Có chuyện gì ngươi nói thẳng, chúng ta cái gì quan hệ, còn dùng đến như vậy phiền toái?" Lão bản nương điềm điềm mỉm cười.

"Là như vậy, hai vị nói vậy cũng biết ca ca ta sắp thành thân sự tình, này việc hôn nhân gần tới, nhưng là chúng ta ở đây rất nhiều chuyện đã có chút xách không rõ, cho nên muốn thỉnh lão bản nương hỗ trợ giúp đỡ điểm, không phải ta sợ chậm trễ thời gian." Bạch Mạc Nho này đạo tạ nhân tiện cầu hỗ trợ , hắn bản thân cũng có chút đỏ mặt, bất quá đều lúc này cũng không thời gian làm kiêu, lại vãn, chỉ sợ thật chậm trễ Bạch Học Dân việc hôn nhân.

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói như thế, hai người không cần suy nghĩ lập tức liền đem sự tình đồng ý.

Lão bản nương tự không cần phải nói, nàng trước liền vẫn luôn sẽ giúp vội . Lão bản kia nghe xong lời này, cũng đi theo gật đầu tỏ vẻ nguyện ý hỗ trợ.

Bên này nói định rồi thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho lại nói cám ơn sau lúc này mới hồi trong điếm.

Bạch gia điểm tâm quán bạch lão bản trở về sự tình tại trên đường lan truyền nhanh chóng, bị đến trong điếm những người đó biết sau đó, chỉ dùng nửa ngày thời gian liền truyền ra phụ cận vài cái thôn trấn.

Theo Bạch Mạc Nho trở về tin tức đồng thời truyền ra , còn có Bạch gia điểm tâm quán trung lại thêm tân điểm tâm tin tức.

Buổi sáng thời điểm mặc dù có chút vội, trong điếm hiện tại nhân thủ nhiều cũng còn có thể chu quay tới, nhưng đến buổi chiều thời gian, mọi người liền rốt cuộc vội không lại đây.

Nguyên bản rất nhiều người đường xa mà đến là muốn tại trong điếm ăn lại đi, dù sao ai cũng biết Bạch Mạc Nho trong điếm nước trà là miễn phí , hơn nữa gần nhất cũng thêm hảo vài đạo trà mới.

Chính là này cửa hàng liền lớn như vậy, bọn họ tới vãn căn bản sắp xếp không thượng đội, cho nên liền sôi nổi sửa lại chủ ý muốn đánh bao.

Nhưng liền tính là như thế, tới vãn , cũng vẫn như cũ không có thể chờ đến vào tiệm Bạch gia điểm tâm quán trung điểm tâm liền bán không .

Nửa buổi chiều thập phần, từ trong điếm người đi ra ngoài nói hôm nay không tiếp tục kinh doanh , bên ngoài sắp xếp đội người nhất thời bộc phát ra một trận tiếng vang, thở dài thanh ai thán thanh đều có.

003.

Theo những cái đó tự nhận xui xẻo thanh âm vang lên , còn có một từng đạo hỏi ý kiến thanh âm.

"Này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán cái gì thời điểm mở lại chi nhánh?" Loạn đội hình kêu loạn trong đám người có người hỏi.

Trên thị trấn Bạch gia điểm tâm quán sinh ý được công nhận hảo, cho dù là phụ cận vài cái thôn trấn cùng bọn họ này thôn trấn gần nhất cũng đã lục tục mở hảo mấy nhà điểm tâm cửa hàng, đều không chút nào thụ ảnh hưởng.

Theo đạo lý, người khác cũng sớm đã nương cơ hội này mở ra tài lộ đại khai chi nhánh, đã có thể nhà này không, mỗi ngày mỗi ngày từ bọn họ này đó không sắp xếp đến đội người mất hứng mà về lại ti không hề lay động.

Bất quá muốn nói đâu, cũng là bọn hắn những người này đem này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán quán đi ra này tính tình.

Tại trên đường kêu rên không ít người, thiếu nói thượng trăm, chính là khỏi cần nói, quá mấy ngày đến xem, những người này oán giận xong vẫn phải là thành thành thật thật đến.

Về phần nguyên nhân, kia còn không đơn giản, này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán điểm tâm ăn ngon a!

Cho dù là gần nhất hai tháng phụ cận lục tục mở hảo mấy nhà điểm tâm cửa hàng, chính là bán đồ vật kia đều là bình thường đồ vật, ăn Bạch gia điểm tâm quán lại đi ăn những cái đó giống như là tại ăn làm mặt bánh màn thầu.

Tuy rằng Bạch gia điểm tâm quán điểm tâm là muốn so cái khác địa phương quý chút, chính là nhân gia miễn phí cung cấp nước trà, hơn nữa nhâm ngươi uống.

Liền tính lướt qua nước trà không nói, đơn liền tính những cái đó điểm tâm chút ý vị, mọi người cũng là nguyện ý dùng nhiều chút thời gian đi sắp xếp đội chờ.

Ngẫu nhiên có người không chịu nổi tịch mịch tìm biệt đỡ thèm, nhưng ăn một hồi, tiếp theo hồi tham , vẫn là nhớ kỹ này Bạch gia điểm tâm quán đồ vật.

Thường xuyên qua lại vòng đi vòng lại, thời gian lâu, trụ đến xa chút mà bắt đầu thay Bạch Mạc Nho bối rối, một bên ồn ào làm Bạch Mạc Nho khai chi nhánh một bên còn âm thầm hỗ trợ cân nhắc khai chỗ nào hảo.

Kề bên này hảo vài cái thôn trấn, trên thị trấn đều có người tham Bạch gia điểm tâm quán đồ vật, tự nhiên đều hy vọng đem cửa hàng đều chạy đến nhà mình trên thị trấn, chính là kia theo như đồn đãi bạch lão bản cũng là cái keo kiệt tính cách, hắn này một nhà đều không bỏ được khai liền đừng nghĩ một cái thôn trấn khai một nhà .

Cho nên minh lý ám lý, mọi người cũng đều âm thầm so dùng sức, ngẫu nhiên tìm được nhà mình trấn trên đoạn đường hảo không cửa hàng, mỗi cái đều là chạy nhanh bẩm báo sau đó hẹn bạn tốt đến cửa hàng này hôm nay khuyên nhủ ngày mai hỏi .

Nhưng vô luận bọn họ như thế nào hỏi, được đến đáp án đều không sai biệt lắm, đều là hiện nay tạm vô chuẩn bị.

Thời gian lâu, tất cả mọi người có chút bì , nhưng lại không cam lòng.

Hôm nay như vậy vừa hỏi, cũng bất quá là thói quen.

Ai có thể từng tưởng, này thuận miệng vừa hỏi, lại đổi đi một đạo trầm thấp giọng nam trả lời: "Đầu năm đi!"

Ầm ầm đám người đầu tiên là một khắc ồn ào, sau đó là giống như chết yên tĩnh, mọi người sôi nổi quay đầu nhìn về phía phòng trong.

Lại ngay sau đó, là sôi trào khai hỏi ý kiến cùng gào thét, "Thiệt hay giả? Bạch lão bản thật sự chuẩn bị khai chi nhánh ?"

"Thật muốn khai?"

"Ta có nghe lầm hay không!"

"Bạch lão bản ngươi rốt cục thì nghĩ thông suốt !"

"Nhưng xem như mở, ta cũng chờ thật lâu."

Điểm tâm phô bên trong vị trí không thể so bên ngoài cao, cho nên cửa nhà vây quanh người sau, người ở phía ngoài cơ bản liền hai mắt một tia hắc cái gì đều nhìn không tới .

Bạch Mạc Nho trước tuy rằng cơ bản mỗi ngày đều tại trong tiệm, nhưng là bởi vì hắn cơ bản chỉ đứng ở phòng bếp, cho nên trong khách hàng chân chính gặp qua người của hắn xác thực không nhiều lắm, hiện giờ mọi người cũng chỉ là nghe được có người ồn ào gọi bạch lão bản, nhưng không biết bạch lão bản rốt cuộc là ai.

Nói nhao nhao ồn ào sau một hồi, có một người gầm rú thanh âm từ đám người sau truyền tới, "Bạch lão bản, tân cửa hàng chuẩn bị khai ở địa phương nào?"

Bởi vì này tin tức mà lòng tràn đầy khiếp sợ nói nhao nhao ồn ào không ngừng mọi người nghe vậy, lập tức lại lần thứ hai sôi trào khai.

Đây mới là bọn họ quan tâm nhất vấn đề a!

Nếu lại chạy đến biệt trên thị trấn đi, kia còn không liền cùng không khai nhất dạng?

"Chúng ta thôn trấn không sai, vừa lúc ta mấy ngày trước đây tại chúng ta trên đường thấy được một nhà không điểm, bạch lão bản suy nghĩ một chút như thế nào?"

"Chúng ta trên thị trấn cũng thế, mặt tiền cửa hàng đại gia có thể giúp đỡ tìm, chúng ta là cách vách đông trấn bạch lão bản..."

"Nói bậy, các ngươi thôn trấn có thể có chúng ta thôn trấn đại? Chúng ta thôn trấn chính là phụ cận lớn nhất thôn trấn."

"Chính là, bạch lão bản muốn khai chi nhánh nhất định phải tuyển nhiều người địa phương, bên ngoài chúng ta thôn trấn lớn nhất, muốn ta nói nên tuyển chúng ta thôn trấn."

Bạch gia điểm tâm cửa quán ngoại nói nhao nhao ồn ào không ngừng, hơn nữa xem ra còn tại tranh nhau cái gì, xa xa ở trên đường chủ quán nghe tiếng đều tò mò hướng phía bên này nhìn xung quanh lại đây, tưởng làm rõ ràng là xảy ra chuyện gì.

Hỏi tình huống, những người này cũng là tâm tình phức tạp.

Bạch gia điểm tâm quán tại đây trên thị trấn khai thời gian không tính lâu, nhưng lại là điều này trên đường thậm chí toàn bộ trấn trên sinh ý tốt nhất chủ quán, đối mặt như vậy Bạch gia, mọi người muốn nói không ghen tị đó là không có khả năng, nhưng bọn hắn cũng bởi vì Bạch gia mời chào tới khách nhân đến không ít chỗ tốt.

Hiện giờ Bạch gia muốn khai chi nhánh, Bạch gia này trên thị trấn cửa hàng nhất định phải thụ ảnh hưởng, trước kia Bạch gia ăn thịt bọn họ ăn canh, nếu Bạch gia lưu lượng khách lượng phân lưu vậy bọn họ này thịt thang cũng cũng không biết còn có hay không .

Mọi người chính nói nhao nhao ồn ào, tại trong phòng Bạch Mạc Nho lại đang tự hỏi sau một lát lạnh nhạt nói: "Việc này đãi định."

Hắn quả thật có khai chi nhánh tính toán, nhưng là địa chỉ tuyển chỉ cũng còn cũng là không ý tưởng.

Địa chỉ tuyển chỉ là rất trọng yếu , quyết không thể qua loa, cho nên hắn nhiều lắm chút tâm tư đi xem đi chọn tuyển mới được, hơn nữa mở cửa hàng sau đó nhân thủ điều động cũng là vấn đề, đặc biệt phòng bếp này một khối.

Càng trọng yếu hơn là, hiện tại hắn còn có chuyện trọng yếu hơn phải xử lý, thì phải là Bạch Học Dân việc hôn nhân.

Bạch gia điểm tâm quán muốn khai chi nhánh tin tức như là sáp cánh giống nhau, truyền khắp phụ cận vài cái thôn trấn vô dụng thượng cả đêm thời gian, thế cho nên ngày hôm sau trong điếm khách hàng lại đến khi, cơ bản sở hữu người câu đầu tiên chính là hỏi các ngươi chuẩn bị khai chi nhánh ? Sau đó thứ hai câu mới là hỏi có phải hay không ra tân điểm tâm? Cuối cùng mới đến phiên hỏi bạch lão bản có phải hay không trở lại?

Có chút nóng vội , từ lúc hỏi vấn đề thứ hai sau, liền chạy ra, đem bọn họ tâm tâm niệm niệm bạch lão bản cấp rơi xuống.

Chạng vạng đóng cửa, mọi người sớm trở về nhà, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như nói buổi tối bố điếm lão bản nương bọn họ muốn tới sau đó, Lưu Như lại bỏ thêm hai cái đồ ăn, sau đó hẹn Vương gia tẩu tử đến trong viện.

Đối việc này, lão bản nương bên kia đúng là có ý tưởng nhiều, kỳ thật Bạch Mạc Nho không trở về trước rất nhiều chuyện đều là nàng giúp đỡ Lưu Như định ra lấy chủ ý.

Hiện giờ Bạch Mạc Nho thỉnh nàng đến hỗ trợ, càng là lấy ra mười hai vạn phần tinh thần đầu.

Có kia lão bản nương cùng Vương gia tẩu tử tại, này thành thân sự tình ngược lại là rất nhanh có tin tức, bố điếm lão bản tại lão bản nương chỉ huy hạ ngày hôm sau liền đi giúp đỡ thuê ngựa định rồi cỗ kiệu kiệu phu.

Vương gia tẩu tử bên này, lại là tự mình mang theo Lưu Như đi trên đường đặt mua dư lại vài thứ kia. Lão bản nương liên hệ trấn trên quen thuộc kim cửa hàng chủ quán, cấp định ra rồi một đôi vòng tay chuẩn bị dùng làm tân nhân tiền lì xì.

Sự tình đâu vào đấy tiến hành, vài ngày sau, đại bộ phận sự tình mọi người ở đây dưới sự trợ giúp chuẩn bị xong.

Cuối cùng định ra toàn bộ lưu trình cũng coi như có chút nhìn đầu, đương nhiên đây là cùng trấn trên người thường gia so, cùng Trương gia, Trịnh gia, Quảng gia Bạch gia kia tự nhiên còn hơi kém hơn rất nhiều .

Sớm đã tính kế hảo thiệp mời cũng nhất nhất phát ra, nên tới cửa thỉnh người cũng tự mình tới cửa thỉnh , theo thời gian đi qua, tuyển định thời gian rất nhanh liền đã đến.

Ngày đầu tiên buổi tối, vui sướng tiểu trong nội viện vây đầy người, trừ bỏ chính bọn hắn gia còn có Vương gia tẩu tử cùng lão bản nương một nhà, Quảng Húc Nhiên hai huynh đệ.

Quảng Húc Nhiên nghe xong tin tức tới rồi là trong dự liệu sự tình, hắn ca cũng là bị hắn cường kéo đi qua, lại đây giúp đỡ bỏ thêm vào đón dâu đội ngũ.

Bạch gia tại trấn trên nhận thức người không nhiều lắm, dự định đi theo Bạch Học Dân đi đón dâu đội ngũ có mấy chục người, trừ bỏ một đám thổi kéo đàn hát cùng kiệu phu, bọn họ còn cần chút tráng đinh đi theo kỵ mã đi.

Trong điếm tiểu nhị toàn hỏi, có rảnh có thể tới đều đến , phụ cận hàng xóm láng giềng gia cũng là như thế, cuối cùng mà ngay cả Bạch Mạc Nho cái này sẽ không người cưỡi ngựa đều bị tính ở tại bên trong.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành tại thử ngày mai muốn xuyên đi ra ngoài quần áo, hai người giúp đỡ lẫn nhau vội nhìn có chỗ nào không hảo.

Trong viện là lão bản nương cùng Lưu Như các nàng nói chuyện thanh âm, lúc này mọi người đang làm cuối cùng kiểm tra, thường thường sẽ truyền đến tiếng kinh hô.

"Ngày mai đi đón dâu lộ tuyến nhớ kỹ sao?" Lưu Như nắm khẩn trương được yêu thích đều thanh Bạch Học Dân hỏi ý kiến, "Đến địa phương, nên nói nói nhớ kỹ không?"

"Nhớ kỹ." Bạch Học Dân gật gật đầu, hắn vốn là liền khẩn trương, bị Lưu Như như vậy vừa hỏi nhất thời càng thêm khẩn trương .

"Ai ai! Hỉ phục hỉ phục, hỉ phục phóng trong phòng không? Ngày mai cái mới vừa buổi sáng rời giường liền muốn mặc vào, nhưng biệt còn giấu ở trong rương sáng mai lại muốn khai rương lấy nửa ngày." Vương gia tẩu tử cách nửa cái sân quát.

"... Hỉ phục còn giống như tại trong rương." Bạch Học Dân nhanh chóng chạy tới gian phòng của mình nhìn nhìn.

Một bên Vương gia tẩu tử thấy thế, vội vàng lại quay đầu lại dặn dò Lưu Như, "Ngày mai động phòng nên lại kiểm tra kiểm tra, biệt sai."

Bị Vương gia tẩu tử một dặn dò, cái này mà ngay cả Lưu Như đều khẩn trương đến thanh mặt.

Có thể trước tiên làm tốt mọi người cũng sớm đã đã làm xong, chính là hiện giờ chuyện tới trước mắt khó tránh khỏi có chút bất an cùng khẩn trương, càng khẩn trương càng phạm sai lầm. Trốn ở bên trong phòng Bạch Mạc Nho chậm rãi xuyên quần áo, một chút cũng không tưởng đi ra cửa trộn đều đi vào.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là vẻ mặt tươi cười, hắn cúi đầu nhìn nhìn trên người mình hồng sắc quần áo, lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hai người quần áo giống nhau như đúc, nhìn ngược lại là đăng đối.

Tuy rằng so ra kém Bạch Học Dân kia bộ vải dệt hảo so ra kém kia hoa lệ, chính là làm được thực vừa người, đem Bạch Mạc Nho sấn đến dáng vẻ đường đường. Thiện Ngọc Thành không soi gương, có thể tưởng tượng đến tại trên người hắn cũng nên là đẹp mắt .

Ngày mai liền có cao đầu đại mã, tuy rằng những cái đó thổi kéo đàn hát hỉ nhạc không phải vì bọn họ mà tấu vang, nhưng hắn lại không thể không suy nghĩ giống nếu cùng người này đi rồi một tao.

Đại y phục màu đỏ, vui mừng con ngựa, tiếng pháo nổ thanh...

Thiện Ngọc Thành triển khai hai tay, không tiếng động tại trong phòng dạo qua một vòng, tay áo bãi bay lên, giống như giương cánh điệp.

Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu thấy hắn chơi đến vui vẻ, không từ buồn cười, "Bất quá là nhất kiện đại hồng y phục, nhiều đại người, có cái gì thật ly kỳ ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị nói, có chút ngại ngùng mà thu hồi hai tay, hắn cúi đầu quý trọng lý lý vạt áo, chỉ cười không nói.

Bên ngoài trong viện người tựa hồ lại ra đường rẽ, lần này mà ngay cả lão bản nương đều ồn ào lên, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại vô tâm đi nghe, chỉ toàn tâm toàn ý nhìn người trước mặt.

Nhưng phòng trong hai người không muốn gây chuyện, bên ngoài lại không chuẩn bị liền như vậy buông tha hai người, không biết là nói đến cái gì Vương gia tẩu tử an ủi Lưu Như nói: "Đừng có gấp, chuyện này trước lạ sau quen, chờ ngươi tiểu nhi tử kết hôn ngươi liền thục ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ân, bài này không sai biệt lắm mau hoàn kết →→ ta trước có phải hay không quên nói?

Cám ơn a a vey vĩ muội tử +50 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn ấm áp muội tử +5 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Chương 64: các ngươi đây là muốn đi chỗ nào

001.

Nghe bên ngoài kia Vương gia tẩu tử nói, trong nhà hai người đều là sửng sốt.

Bạch Mạc Nho tự nhiên là bất đắc dĩ, trong mắt càng nhiều thêm vài phần quẫn bách, này Vương gia tẩu tử xem ra là nhớ thương thượng hắn .

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành ngây ra sau đó, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần thản nhiên ngượng ngùng ý, nhưng rất nhanh liền tán đi. Hắn sợ là đợi không được ngày đó . Cho dù là Bạch Mạc Nho trong nhà người có thể tiếp thu hắn bên ngoài những người đó cũng chưa chắc có thể tiếp thu, lại nói, hắn cũng không vui lòng nhìn đến người khác chỉ vào Bạch Mạc Nho nói ba nói bốn, hơn nữa như vậy cũng rất tốt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tiến lên một bước giúp đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho đem quần áo hảo, sau đó càng làm Bạch Mạc Nho lôi kéo chuyển cái vòng nhi đánh giá một hồi, lúc này mới vừa lòng mà gật gật đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho hơi bệnh thái làn da trắng nõn, này đại y phục màu đỏ xuyên ở trên người trông rất đẹp mắt. Đem Bạch Mạc Nho sấn đến trắng nõn trắng nà , thật giống như nhà ai đại viện tử trộm chạy đến tiểu thiếu gia.

Phòng trong hai người xuyên quần áo, ngoài phòng kia Vương gia tẩu tử lại còn không có buông tha thuyết phục Lưu Như, "Ngươi cũng không biết ta đây gần nhất nhận được nhiều ít để cho ta tới nhà ngươi hỏi một chút ngươi con thứ hai hôn sự , đều nhanh đem ta kia cánh cửa đạp toái lạc!"

Lưu Như nghe vậy cười gượng hai tiếng, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành sự tình nàng đã buông tha không lại để ý tới, con cháu tự có phúc phận của con cháu, chuyện này liền lưu cấp hai người bọn họ chính mình đi gây sức ép đi!

Một bên biết chút kia bố điếm lão bản nương cũng là cười kia Vương gia tẩu tử, nàng cười ngọt ngào nói: "Bạch lão bản nơi ấy ngươi là trông cậy không được , nhân tâm thượng sớm có người, liền tính không người xem chừng người bình thường hắn cũng chướng mắt."

Vương gia tẩu tử ngẫm lại cũng là như vậy một chuyện, liền lại quay đầu lại khuyên bảo Lưu Như, "Không quản là có người hay không , Lưu tỷ ngươi nên đem chuyện này lưu cho ta, muốn là chân thành ta cũng có thể cho ngươi đương cái truyền lời không là?"

Này bạch lão bản tại trấn trên chính là tiếng tăm lừng lẫy , hiện giờ ra cửa đến hỏi thượng một câu, người nào không biết a?

Không chỉ là bọn hắn này thôn trấn mà ngay cả phụ cận vài cái trên thị trấn cũng đều là tiếng tăm lừng lẫy , nhân vật như vậy, nếu là bọn hắn gia hai huynh đệ đều là nàng cấp nói thành , nàng kia này Vương môi bà danh khí vẫn không thể nước lên thì thuyền lên?

Đến lúc đó chỉ sợ tìm nàng nói thân nhân, đều phải học Bạch gia điểm tâm quán nơi ấy xếp hàng lạc!

Lưu Như không dễ nói cái gì, đành phải gật đầu, trước đem chuyện này ứng xuống dưới.

Nghe xong Lưu Như nói, Vương gia tẩu tử một cái cao hứng, há mồm liền là liên tiếp hảo lời ra khỏi miệng, "Ta Vương gia tẩu tử nói ra môi cái gì không là hạnh phúc mỹ mãn bạch đầu giai lão con cháu đầy đàn? Lưu tỷ ngươi liền an tâm đi!"

Phòng trong, Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe những cái đó dễ nghe nói, kia trương xinh đẹp trên mặt nhiều thêm vài phần ẩn ẩn mất mát.

Hắn giúp đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho càng làm trên người hắn màu đỏ thẫm quần áo thoát ra sau đó, chiết quần áo phóng ở một bên.

Làm xong này đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành tiến lên một bước ôm lấy Bạch Mạc Nho, vùi đầu tại Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai cổ chỗ thâm thâm hút một hơi, thẳng đến chính mình xoang mũi chi gian tất cả đều là Bạch Mạc Nho khí tức sau đó lúc này mới rầu rĩ mở miệng nói: "Theo ta cùng một chỗ, ngươi về sau sẽ sẽ không hối hận a?"

"Cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho khó hiểu, người này gần nhất làm sao vậy?

Thành thân nhân rõ ràng là ca ca hắn, sao người này ngược lại là lo được lo mất ?

"... Không có con nối dòng, lúc tuổi già tóm lại muốn thiếu những thứ gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành thanh âm càng thêm trầm thấp.

Hắn là đánh nhận thức người này bắt đầu cũng đã nhận định người này, lại khổ lại mệt cũng sẽ không buông tay, chính là nghĩ đến, cũng là ủy khuất người này.

Hiện giờ trong viện tử người còn nhiều, còn náo nhiệt, chính là tóm lại có một ngày viện này đem sẽ không lại náo nhiệt, đến lúc đó, Bạch Mạc Nho có thể hay không oán hận sẽ sẽ không hối hận đâu?

"Hì hì..." Nghe xong Thiện Ngọc Thành nói, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được cười ra tiếng đến.

Hắn đưa tay xoa trước mặt làm nũng người thắt lưng, sau đó trượt xuống, tại hắn khẩn thực cái mông kháp một phen, nghe được trong ngực người kêu rên thanh âm sau mới trêu đùa: "Không phải ngươi tối nay cố gắng cố gắng cho ta sinh cái?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành lui ra phía sau một bước, hắn thần tình xích hồng mà bưng bị Bạch Mạc Nho kháp đau mông, hai con mắt trừng đến lão Viên, "Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi... Ngươi như thế nào càng ngày càng không đứng đắn !"

Thiện Ngọc Thành nói cho hết lời, cũng không đợi Bạch Mạc Nho lại mở miệng liền mặt đỏ tai hồng lủi trốn ra phòng ở, đi trong viện tử hỗ trợ .

Bị một mình ở lại trong nhà Bạch Mạc Nho nhíu mày, hắn cúi đầu nhìn nhìn chính mình tay, coi như không lâu trước Lưu Như mới đối hắn nói qua cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhất dạng nói, chẳng lẽ hắn thật sự càng ngày càng không đứng đắn ?

Bạch Mạc Nho sờ sờ hái má của mình, nghĩ nghĩ lại nhu nhu gần nhất biến đến nhiều chút thịt mặt, lại chà xát lại nhu gây sức ép xong, hắn liệt khóe miệng cố gắng lộ ra một cái 'Đứng đắn' tươi cười, lại tại ngay sau đó đem mình hoảng sợ.

Hắn tuy rằng không thấy được, chính là tổng cảm thấy hình như là có chút làm người ta mao cốt tủng nhiên.

Sớm đi thời điểm sơ đến nơi đây khi, này thân thể không tốt tổng là khó chịu uống thuốc, tăng thêm Bạch gia lại là công việc bề bộn như vậy phiền lòng, tâm tình của hắn tự nhiên hảo không nổi. Hiện giờ trong nhà đi lên quỹ đạo, hắn lại miễn cưỡng xem như có điều thành, hắn tự nhiên nhịn không được vui vẻ chút, nói tự nhiên cũng liền nhiều.

Kết quả không tưởng chính mình nói nhiều , lại bị mọi người ghét bỏ ...

Bạch Mạc Nho bĩu môi, chỉ cảm thấy ủy khuất .

Ầm ầm gây sức ép một đêm, mọi người thật vất vả mới trên giường ngủ hạ, chính là Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy chính mình cũng còn chưa ngủ trong viện bên kia Lưu Như lại tại gọi mọi người rời giường.

Xuất môn vừa thấy, quả nhiên, sắc trời đều vẫn là hắc .

Liền giống như đêm tối giống nhau, chân trời liên một tia mặt trời đều không có.

Mơ mơ màng màng mà đứng ở cửa gian phòng, Bạch Mạc Nho ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, trong viện tử kia khối trăm năm dung thụ lá cây che phủ phát ra nhỏ vụn tê tê thanh, sắp hạ xuống tàn nguyệt như cung, rắc một mà thanh huy, xuyên thấu lá cây nhánh cây khe hở sái rơi trên mặt đất, liên lá rụng cũng độ thượng một tầng lạnh lùng vầng sáng.

Trong nơi này là sáng sớm, phân minh chính là đêm.

Ngáp đứng ở cạnh cửa, Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể chính kêu gào muốn hắn trở về ngủ cái thu hồi giác, bên kia Bạch Học Dân cũng đã vội đến xoay quanh.

Lưu Như nói chuyện thanh thường thường truyền đến, lời nói gian cũng lộ ra dồn dập, "Trước đem điểm tâm ăn, vãn chút thời điểm muốn đi ra cửa đón dâu liền không rảnh ăn."

Bạch Học Dân nghe vậy lại không động, mà là ôm bụng có chút thống khổ, "Nương, ta ăn không vô..."

Hắn một đêm không ngủ, khẩn trương đến bụng đều đau đớn, chỗ nào còn có tâm tình ăn cái gì.

"Ăn không được cũng phải ăn!" Lưu Như thái độ cường ngạnh mà đoan bát đũa đuổi tới, "Vãn chút muốn uống rất nhiều rượu, ngươi không ăn điểm đợi chút nữa muốn khó chịu, đến nhân gia bên kia biệt say loạn cấp bậc lễ nghĩa."

Cô nương gia bên kia ăn cơm sớm, ăn đồ vật hảo đưa cô nương xuất môn, Bạch Học Dân đi qua đón dâu thời điểm cũng muốn mời rượu , nếu cái này uống rượu kia sau đó nữa cấp bậc lễ nghĩa làm như thế nào?

Bạch Học Dân bị đuổi theo tắc bát đũa ở trong tay, sau đó liền gần đây ngồi xổm trên mặt đất từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn lên.

Lưu Như gây sức ép xong Bạch Học Dân lại nắm chắc Bạch Mạc Nho, cũng cấp trong tay của hắn tràn đầy tắc một chén lớn, "Ngươi cũng ăn chút, vãn chút thời điểm đi theo ca ca ngươi đi qua thời điểm, có thể không uống rượu liền biệt uống, vạn nhất uống cũng đừng uống nhiều biết sao?"

Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể không thể so Bạch Học Dân, Lưu Như vốn là không muốn làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho đi , đại tuyết thiên lại là nói mát lại là uống rượu , chính là Bạch Học Dân liền như vậy một cái huynh đệ, nàng lại không lay chuyển được Bạch Mạc Nho, cuối cùng cũng đáp ứng xuống dưới.

Cuối cùng, Lưu Như lại cấp Thiện Ngọc Thành tắc một chén sau, lúc này mới đi vội cái khác.

Bạch Mạc Nho còn cảm thấy bọn họ dậy sớm , nhưng là bọn hắn bên này miệng còn ăn đồ vật, bên kia người khác đã đến gõ cửa .

Đặc biệt Vương gia tẩu tử cùng lão bản nương hai người, kia càng là sớm liền sủy tay áo run run đến .

Có thể trước tiên chuẩn bị ngày hôm qua cũng đã chuẩn bị tốt , hôm nay tới liền muốn bắt đầu làm việc.

"Lưu tỷ, ngươi trong tiệm bên kia cái chìa khóa lấy một chút, vãn chút đại trù đến liền trực tiếp quá qua bên kia chuẩn bị, đồ ăn ngày hôm qua đều tẩy hảo chuẩn bị tốt , ngươi bên này muốn là vội không lại đây ta liền đi qua cho ngươi xem ." Lão bản nương tìm Lưu Như.

Bọn họ ở đây thành thân làm tiệc rượu đều là thỉnh đại trù đến xuống bếp tố thái , có chút đồ ăn muốn trước tiên chuẩn bị, đến mấy canh giờ. Giữa trưa chính thức khai tịch nói, là đến buổi sáng trời vừa sáng liền muốn chuẩn bị.

Lưu Như nghe vậy, vội vàng đi tìm muốn là cho lão bản nương cầm.

Bên kia vội vàng, bên này Bạch Mạc Nho cũng bị gọi đi điểm lễ tiền .

Lão bản nương tới thời điểm đã trước kia tắc lễ tiền cấp Lưu Như, Bạch Mạc Nho muốn đi làm trướng, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành thư sinh bộ dáng cầm cái sổ sách đi theo, muốn đem khoản đều nhớ kỹ, về sau cũng phương tiện hoàn lễ.

Bên này mọi người còn không có bận bịu xong, ngoài cửa lại truyền đến tiếng đập cửa, ly cạnh cửa gần Bạch Học Dân mở cửa, một mở cửa, lại hoảng sợ, "Đệ!"

Bạch Mạc Nho đang bề bộn , nghe được tiếng kêu hắn phản xạ tính ngẩng đầu liền nhìn tới, "Sao ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho ứng nói, Bạch Học Dân đã có chút luống cuống, hắn nhìn nhìn ngoài cửa đệ đệ lại nhìn nhìn phòng trong đệ đệ, trong lúc nhất thời không biết nói gì hảo.

Ngoài cửa Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại cười , hắn mang người vào cửa, đối với Bạch Học Dân chính là cúi đầu, "Ca, chúc mừng ngươi."

Khi nói chuyện, tại phía sau hắn đi theo hắn cùng lên tới Bạch gia hạ người đã vào cửa, bọn họ dọn mấy đại rương đồ vật, cũng không biết là cái gì, dù sao vào đại môn liền hướng bên trong dọn.

"Đây là..." Phòng trong Lưu Như đi ra chỉ thấy đến một màn này, hoảng sợ.

"Nhị nương..." Bạch Nguyễn Phong hướng về phía Lưu Như lại là cúi đầu.

"Phong nhi..." Lưu Như không nghĩ tới lúc này sẽ thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

"Đệ đệ." Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy đi tới Bạch Mạc Nho, đối với hắn lại là mỉm cười.

Bạch Mạc Nho khó hiểu mà nhìn hắn, nói: "Khai yến còn không có sớm như vậy, ngươi tới làm cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho cuối cùng quả thật cấp Bạch Nguyễn Phong phát rồi thiệp mời, nhưng là lúc này hiển nhiên không là khai yến thời điểm.

"Ta nghĩ các ngươi hẳn là vội không lại đây, cho nên liền dẫn theo người lại đây hỗ trợ." Bạch Nguyễn Phong đối mặt Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc cũng không nghi ngờ, hắn sớm đã thói quen cùng Bạch Mạc Nho ở chung phương thức, cho nên không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho nói cái gì nữa hắn liền nói sang chuyện khác nói: "Hôm nay là ca ca việc vui, tổng không hảo chậm trễ canh giờ, có cái gì chúng ta ngày mai lại nói, nhưng hảo?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn Bạch Nguyễn Phong mang đến người, lại nhìn nhìn đối Bạch Nguyễn Phong đã đến rõ ràng rất vui vẻ Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Dân, cũng không nói cái gì nữa.

Có Bạch Nguyễn Phong mang đến người, làm chuẩn bị tiến trình rõ ràng nhanh không chỉ một bội.

Thái dương dâng lên sau đó, Bạch Học Dân đã bị đuổi vào trong phòng đi xuyên lễ bào, Bạch Mạc Nho trên tay sự tình coi như kết thúc sau đó cũng chạy tới, giúp đỡ nhìn xem có cái gì không địa phương không chuẩn bị cho tốt.

Thái dương đi ra khi, Quảng gia kia hai huynh đệ cũng đều đến , mọi người tăng thêm Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng tiến lên mã, chỉnh lý phía sau thật dài đội ngũ chuẩn bị xuất phát.

Giờ lành đã đến, pháo liền phóng lên.

Trong viện, Lưu Như tọa ở phòng khách chủ vị, Bạch Học Dân xuyên vui mừng đỏ thẫm lễ bào tại mọi người nhìn chăm chú hạ quỳ xuống, đã bái thiên địa sau đó lại đối với Lưu Như đã bái bái.

"Hướng nghênh ngươi tướng, thừa ta tông sự, miễn dẫn lấy kính..." Lưu Như nhớ kỹ muốn nói từ, trong lòng cao hứng, ánh mắt cũng đỏ lên.

"Dạ, chỉ e bất kham, không dám quên mệnh." Bạch Học Dân thật sâu cúi đầu sau đó, Vương gia tẩu tử lập tức liền thét to đứng lên, "Chuẩn bị, xuất phát lạc!"

Theo một tiếng này thét to, đội ngũ triệt để náo nhiệt đứng lên.

Thổi kéo đàn hát đều nháo lên, tiếng pháo nổ thanh không ngừng, thẳng đem thiên thượng đám mây hống tán, chỉ còn lại kia xanh thẳm vòm trời che ở chỗ nào cái .

Đội ngũ muốn đi, Bạch Mạc Nho khẩn trương mà mang theo chân mang theo lưng ngựa, sợ té xuống.

Này mã là tinh khiêu tế tuyển đi ra tính cách dịu ngoan , chính là Bạch Mạc Nho ngày hôm nay vẫn là lần đầu tiên kỵ mã, khó tránh khỏi khẩn trương.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lưng thẳng thắn ngồi ở trên lưng ngựa, hắn một tay dắt Bạch Mạc Nho dưới thân con ngựa dây cương, đi hai bước liền nhịn không được quay đầu lại nhìn xem bên cạnh cùng hắn sóng vai người.

002.

Bạch Học Dân cưỡi nhất uy phong đại mã đi ở tiền phương, vừa người đỏ thẫm hỉ chạy phụ trợ hắn cả người nhiều thêm vài phần uy phong lẫm lẫm, kia lưng hùm vai gấu đều biến đến mang theo vài phần tuấn khí.

Đồng hành người trong, Quảng Húc Nhiên nhất là thích náo nhiệt, một đường đi ra hắn liền không an phận quá, hắn huynh trưởng ở một bên thường thường kéo hắn một phen, sợ hắn nháo quá mức.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong đi ở Bạch Học Dân phía sau, hắn vốn là mang theo vài phần nho nhã khí tức, giờ phút này lại là ngự mã chạy chầm chậm, dưới đường đi đến ngược lại là hấp dẫn không ít cô nương gia vui cười chỉ điểm, làm đi ở phía sau Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến phá lệ vui vẻ, ai làm hắn buổi sáng thời điểm tính kế hắn.

Bọn họ phía sau cách đó không xa, tám người nâng đại kiệu hoa bị nâng đến nhoáng lên một cái nhoáng lên một cái , bởi vậy chung quanh thiệt nhiều tiểu hài tử đi theo chạy một đường.

Đội ngũ từ tiểu viện nhi bên kia sau khi đi ra, đầu tiên là đi trên đường, từ ngã tư đường sau khi ra ngoài lúc này mới đi bến tàu.

Bến tàu bên kia đã trước tiên bao một con thuyền đại thuyền hoa, đỏ thẫm hỉ tự cùng bố hoa đem thuyền bố trí đến phá lệ vui mừng.

Mọi người lên thuyền sau, diễn tấu sáo và trống cũng không dừng lại hạ, dựa theo dự định là muốn thổi thượng một đường .

Rời thuyền khi, cô nương kia sở tại trấn nhỏ bến tàu bên cạnh đã vây đầy người.

Mọi người thu thập một phen sau đó, liền đi theo phía trước Bạch Học Dân đồng thời tại trấn trên mấy cái chủ trên đường đi lại đứng lên. Lộ tuyến trước sớm đã quy hoạch hảo, đến cô nương kia gia khi, thời gian vừa lúc là nửa buổi sáng thập phần.

Đến địa phương, xuống ngựa, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp tùng một hơi, liền lại bị kêu lên đi giúp đỡ thỉnh người.

Bạch Học Dân bị ngăn đón ở ngoài cửa cấp cô nương gia vài cái huynh đệ đều kính rượu sau, lại bị kéo đi bồi những người khác uống, lúc này Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ tác dụng liền phái thượng , đi theo Bạch Học Dân phía sau là uống một đường.

Bạch Học Dân không thắng rượu lực, không mấy chén liền đỏ mặt. Hảo tại cô nương trong nhà người cũng biết không có thể thật đem tân lang quá chén , cho nên khuyên hai câu rượu sau đó liền đem lực chú ý đều chuyển dời đến những người khác thân đi lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho hoàn hảo, phía trước có Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành chắn, hắn uống đến rượu không nhiều lắm, chính là Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng là uống đến có chút vựng hồ.

Quảng Húc Nhiên ngược lại là có thể uống, dưới đường đi đến hắn một người uống không ít, ca ca hắn cũng không thể may mắn thoát khỏi với khó.

Uống uống nháo nháo hồi lâu, thấy thời gian không sai biệt lắm , mọi người mới vây quanh Bạch Học Dân đi tiếp tân nương lên kiệu.

Tiếp tân nương thời điểm tự nhiên tránh không được lại náo loạn một phen, lại xuất môn khi, chúng người đã là một thân mùi rượu đỏ mặt.

Hồi trình lộ cùng đi khi lại có bất đồng, đi khi đón dâu đội ngũ là ra cửa liền trực tiếp đi cách vách thôn trấn, lúc này đến từ nhưng muốn nhiễu một nhiễu, làm ồn ào.

Lại trở lại tiểu viện nhi cửa nhà khi, vừa lúc là không sai biệt lắm mau khai yến thời gian, mọi người xuống ngựa sau, liền là một trận người ngã ngựa đổ gây sức ép, lâm vào sau bái đường làm chuẩn bị.

Tới người so Bạch Mạc Nho tưởng tượng muốn nhiều chút, tiểu viện trong trong trong ngoài ngoài đều đứng đầy người, đại bộ phận Bạch Mạc Nho đều không biết, lúc này hắn mới trở về cũng không thời gian đi hỏi ý kiến Lưu Như tới đều là những thứ gì người.

Bái đường trọng yếu như vậy thời điểm Bạch Mạc Nho làm Bạch Học Dân đệ đệ tự nhiên muốn ở đây, nhưng hắn mới chuẩn bị vào nhà, đã bị một người từ bên cạnh kéo chặt, người nọ thở hồng hộc rất là dồn dập, kéo Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó liền vội vàng nói: "Bạch, bạch lão bản, ngươi nhanh đi trong tiệm nhìn xem, kia, bên kia đã xảy ra chuyện!"

Trong viện thực náo nhiệt, người nọ gầm rú cũng không vài người nghe thấy, lại đem Bạch Mạc Nho nghe được nhíu mày.

Tránh đi những người khác, Bạch Mạc Nho lôi kéo kia người tới một bên, "Xảy ra chuyện gì ?" Thời gian này, có thể xảy ra chuyện gì tình?

"Cái này... Tóm lại bạch lão bản ngươi đi theo ta sẽ biết, đến mau chút , trước ngươi đi theo đón dâu đội ngũ đi rồi sau đó chúng ta liền kêu người đi tìm ngươi , chính là đi người giống như cùng ngươi sai mở..." Người nọ nói xong liền lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Lúc này tới khách nhân đều tại tiểu viện xem lễ, người tễ người, hai người hoa chút thời gian mới thốt ra đi.

Ra sân, ở phía trước dẫn đường người một bên dẫn người hướng về trong tiệm chạy tới một bên thở hồng hộc mà nói: "Sớm đi thời điểm có vài người đến tặng lễ, chúng ta thiệt nhiều đều không biết, cũng không biết nên làm thế nào mới tốt, hỏi Lưu phu nhân nàng cũng không biết làm thế nào mới tốt..."

"Tặng lễ?" Bạch Mạc Nho kinh ngạc, "Ngươi nói là sự tình chính là việc này?"

"Đúng vậy, ngươi mau đi xem một chút đi, hiện tại trong tiệm bên kia cũng đã đầy ấp người ." Dẫn đường người nói đạo.

Kinh hắn vừa nói như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho mới nhận ra người này đến, người nọ là buổi sáng cùng Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng lên tới hỗ trợ , là Bạch gia hạ nhân.

Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng có chút nghi hoặc, dưới chân nện bước lại nhanh hơn rất nhiều.

Cửa hàng cách bọn họ tiểu viện không xa, Bạch Mạc Nho rất nhanh liền chạy tới cửa tiệm trước, nơi đó quả nhiên liền giống như kia hạ nhân đã nói giống nhau đã kín người hết chỗ. Nhìn kia tễ tễ nhốn nháo đám người, Bạch Mạc Nho giật nảy mình.

Những người đó cùng tiểu viện nhi bên kia lược có bất đồng, tiểu viện nhi bên kia đại đa số là trên thị trấn hoặc là phụ cận người, mà bên này đại đa số đều là người xa lạ, xem ra đều phong trần mệt mỏi như là từ cái khác địa phương chạy tới. Hơn nữa những người này một đám một đám cùng một chỗ, nhìn như là còn phân rất nhiều sóng.

Bạch Mạc Nho đến cửa nhà, mới dừng bước lại thở dốc, phòng trong cũng đã có người nhận ra Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Bạch lão bản đến !" Một tiếng thét to sau, trong phòng người đều xôn xao đứng lên.

"Bạch lão bản ngươi nhưng xem như đến , không phải ta thứ này cũng không biết hướng chỗ nào đưa ." Ly cửa nhà gần nhất một người hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho chính là liền ôm quyền, sau đó hắn người phía sau liền ôm đồ vật đi lên trước đến.

Người nọ hướng bên cạnh làm làm, làm những người đó đứng đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, sau đó rồi mới lên tiếng: "Những thứ này là gia chủ nhà ta tử làm người đưa tới, là cho lệnh huynh trường hạ lễ, xin hãy nhận lấy."

Nói xong, những người đó liền lại hướng trước đi vài bước, tới gần Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Gia chủ?" Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp từ kinh ngạc trung hoãn quá mức đến, một bên lại có những người khác tễ đi lên.

"Chúc mừng lệnh huynh tân hôn khoái hoạt, chúc lệnh huynh lệnh tẩu vĩnh kết đồng tâm đầu bạc đến lão. Những thứ này là chúng ta Lý gia lão gia cố ý làm chúng ta đưa tới hạ lễ, còn thỉnh bạch lão bản thay nhận lấy."

"Tu mười năm mới được đi cùng thuyền, tu trăm năm mới chung gối ngủ, Vương gia chúc mừng lệnh huynh lệnh tẩu hạnh phúc mỹ mãn, cộng hài liền cành."

"Đông phong thích tình nùng, một ly lương duyên nhất sinh dẫn dắt, Ngô gia chúc mừng..."

"Nhân duyên vĩnh mỹ mãn, chúc mừng chúc mừng a..."

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản đứng ở cửa nhà, kết quả ngạnh sinh sinh bị đám người kia cấp tễ ra cửa, cấp đứng đến ngoài cửa.

Đám người kia một hống mà lên, ngươi một câu ta một câu nói nhao nhao ồn ào, Bạch Mạc Nho bị sảo choáng váng đầu, bất quá tốt xấu nghe ra chút môn đạo đến.

Cái gì Vương gia Lý gia Ngô gia, kia không đều là Vương Độc nhóm người kia sao? !

Nhìn này đàn tễ tễ nhốn nháo người, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được thấp cười ra tiếng, này đàn lão tiểu tử!

Lúc trước hắn thỉnh thời điểm một đám đều nói tới không được, không tưởng cư nhiên là có chiêu này, đám người kia, đám người kia!

"Cám ơn đại gia, còn thỉnh các vị lưu lại ăn cái cơm rau dưa..." Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt tươi cười, cũng không biết là không là trước uống rượu có chút cấp trên có chút say, giờ phút này tâm tình của hắn là phá lệ hảo.

Bạch Mạc Nho bên này vui vẻ ra mặt, cái khác những cái đó tại trong điếm không rõ ý tưởng người cũng là tại thấy như vậy một màn sau đó kinh ngạc vạn phần, không ít người cũng biết Bạch Mạc Nho cửa hàng này thường xuyên sẽ đến những người này vật, nhưng không ngờ tới chính là như thế quang cảnh, nghe vừa mới kia buổi nói chuyện, đám người kia trong sợ là thiệt nhiều bọn họ đều chỉ từ biệt trong dân cư nghe qua, tỷ như kia Vương gia, đây chính là tửu lâu tiệm cơm trải rộng thiên hạ tồn tại...

Bên này mọi người đang Bạch Mạc Nho đáp ứng hạ giúp đỡ đem đồ vật đều sắp xếp hảo, sau đó nhất nhất nói lời cảm tạ sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho mới lại vội vã chạy về tiểu viện bên kia.

Hắn khi trở về, thời gian không sai biệt lắm, trong viện tử đã an tĩnh lại, ở trong đại sảnh tân người đã vào chỗ, đang chuẩn bị bái đường.

"Nay có Bạch gia chi tử, dục cưới văn gia chi nữ làm vợ, này nhân duyên đã bái nguyệt lão, tơ hồng đã dắt... Nay tuyển ngày lành tháng tốt, tìm chúng thân hữu xem lễ, tại đây..." Kia Vương gia tẩu tử diệu ngữ hàng loạt, vang dội thanh âm làm cho cả sân người đều nghe vào trong tai.

Lời nói hạ xuống, kia Vương gia tẩu tử hít sâu vào một hơi, liền còn nói thêm: "Tân nhân bái đường, nhất bái thiên địa..."

Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong nhà tìm được Thiện Ngọc Thành vị trí tễ tới, phòng trong, Bạch Học Dân cùng kia văn hinh hai người đều là đỏ thẫm lễ bào thêm thân, một đóa hoa hồng ở bên trong, hai đầu hai trong tay người dắt.

Theo kia Vương gia tẩu tử lời nói, đỏ mặt Bạch Học Dân trộm phiêu liếc mắt một cái bên người tân nương, sau đó theo nàng động tác cùng nàng đồng thời chuyển thân đối mặt đại môn ở ngoài chậm rãi quỳ xuống, sau đó là thật sâu cúi đầu.

Thấy hai người quỳ xong, kia Vương gia tẩu tử lại nói: "Nhị bái cao đường."

Hai người động tác thong thả, đối với Lưu Như sở tại địa vị cao lại là cúi đầu.

Bái xong rồi cao đường, cuối cùng liền là phu thê đối bái, "Phu thê đối bái!"

Đệ tam kết thúc buổi lễ, còn chưa chờ mọi người ồn ào, chợt nghe kia Vương gia tẩu tử lại lớn tiếng nói: "Nhất bái thiên địa lại bái cao đường, vợ chồng ân ái con cháu đầy đàn, phổ thiên vui mừng ngũ thế vĩnh xương. Nguyện có tình nhân sẽ thành thân thuộc, trời sinh một đôi địa thượng một đôi, tương thân tương ái hạnh phúc vĩnh cửu, cùng đức đồng tâm hạnh phúc trường..."

Một phen vui mừng nói về xuống dưới, Lưu Như nhất thời liền che miệng lại cười lại khóc.

Nàng trong lòng một đại sự nhi hạ xuống, hiện giờ nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Con cháu tự có phúc phận của con cháu, nàng có thể việc làm đều làm xong, sau đó nữa, phải nhờ vào Bạch Học Dân cái này nhất gia chi chủ chính mình sống qua ngày .

Bạch Học Dân đứa nhỏ này tính cách hàm hậu thực thành, đi theo nàng sống qua ngày không ít chịu khổ, Lưu Như có chút thời điểm đều sẽ tưởng nàng cái này mẫu thân quá yếu đuối quá thất bại quá xin lỗi hắn, mới để cho Bạch Học Dân cùng nàng quá cái loại này khổ ngày.

Sớm đi thời điểm nàng cũng chỉ có Bạch Học Dân như vậy một hài tử, cho nên khi đó lòng của nàng đều tại Bạch Học Dân trên người, cái gì tốt đồ vật đều hướng về Bạch Học Dân.

Sau lại mang bầu Bạch Mạc Nho, sanh ra Bạch Mạc Nho, nàng tuy rằng vẫn luôn biết chính mình thiếu Bạch Học Dân, nàng ngoài miệng nói xong đều là con trai của mình tại nàng trong lòng đều là nhất dạng , nhưng là bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho kia suy yếu thân thể nguyên nhân, nàng rốt cuộc vẫn là bạc đãi Bạch Học Dân làm hắn thụ ủy khuất.

Bạch Học Dân nhiều ngần ấy năm tới chiếu cố nàng, lôi kéo đệ đệ, mà ngay cả việc hôn nhân đều bị chậm trễ rất nhiều năm.

Gặp được Lâm Tuyết Thúy hữu ý làm khó dễ, Bạch Học Dân còn không có thiếu thay hai người bọn họ bị đánh ai mắng, nhưng là Bạch Học Dân lại chưa bao giờ nói qua cái gì, qua nhiều năm như vậy hắn một câu oán giận nói đều chưa nói quá, tổng là cần cần cù cù đi bến tàu làm công lấy số lượng không nhiều lắm tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng bổ khuyết cái nhà này.

Hiện giờ Lưu Như nhìn Bạch Học Dân đỏ mặt một thân mùi rượu ngây ngô dắt tức phụ nhi hạnh phúc mà cười, trong lòng là cao hứng hạnh phúc áy náy đều có, phức tạp vạn phần, giống như đánh nghiêng ngũ vị bình.

Theo bà mối lời nói, sân ngoại tiếng pháo nổ liên tiếp vang lên, vừa vang lên liền vang lên hồi lâu, lâu đến đem thiên thượng tuyết đều chấn xuống dưới.

Nhẹ nhàng tuyết trắng, nương theo lấy tỏa đâu tiếng trống, bay tán loạn hạ xuống.

Phần phật ngày đông, tiểu trong nội viện cũng là một mảnh náo nhiệt, tiếng cười tiếng hoan hô thành từng mảnh.

Theo tiếng pháo nổ, tân nương bị đưa vào động phòng, mà trong viện tử cùng ở trên đường trong điếm yến hội cũng tùy theo khai tịch, trong phút chốc, pháo càng vang thêm vài phần.

Không lớn xa xôi trong trấn, nghe kia xa xa gần gần tiếng pháo nổ, mọi người không khỏi đều ngẩng đầu lên nhìn phía pháo truyền đến phương hướng.

003.

Bạch gia tại trấn trên coi như là cái xưng đến thượng truyền kỳ tồn tại , sớm vài năm Bạch gia phong cảnh vô hạn, Bạch Phúc Đức am hiểu việc buôn bán từ người không có đồng nào phấn đấu đến trấn trên thủ phủ, khai khởi cửa hàng bắt đầu với lão gia trụ khởi đại viện tử.

Lại tại ngày hảo quá thời điểm ngừng cám bã chi thê lấy cái xinh đẹp tiểu hắn rất nhiều Lâm gia tiểu thư trở về, nguyên thê biến thành thiếp, ước ao chết nửa cái thôn trấn người, cũng làm cho nửa cái thôn trấn người thổn thức không thôi.

Mới tới Bạch phu nhân lợi hại, ức hiếp nguyên bản cám bã chi thê không nói, còn thật sự nháo đến phân gia đem người đuổi đi ra ngoài.

Nguyên bản Bạch gia ngày quá đến thoải mái, nhưng lại kinh không nổi nhà bọn họ chính mình người gây sức ép, hảo hảo một cái trấn trên thủ phủ, thật sự cấp gây sức ép đến thê ly tử tán cửa nát nhà tan.

Nhất triều tan hết gia tài, từ trấn trên thủ phủ lưu lạc vi mọi người nói chuyện say sưa trò cười.

Bạch Phúc Đức, bạch lão gia bán thân bất toại mồm miệng không rõ vô pháp tự gánh vác. Lâm Tuyết Thúy, Bạch gia phu nhân lâu trụ trong núi điên điên khùng khùng chính mình chạy ra ngoài hiện giờ rơi xuống không rõ, chỉ sợ cũng lưu lạc đầu đường làm gọi điên điên khùng khùng ăn mày. Bạch Sở Lộ, Bạch gia nguyên bản nhận hết sủng ái Bạch gia tiểu thư, hiện giờ cũng là tại người khác gia làm thiếp, tại chính thê cũng mang thai sau đó không người hỏi thăm.

Mà kia nguyên thê Lưu Như chính mình tính cách yếu đuối, cũng là có hai cái hảo nhi tử. Đại nhi tử tính cách hàm hậu thành thật nhẫn nhục chịu khó cố cái nhà này, tiểu nhi tử lại là cái kỳ nhân, bị bệnh nửa đời lại tại triệt để cùng Bạch gia chặt đứt quan hệ sau đó tập hợp lại, tự chủ làm giàu, gần nửa năm thời gian, hiện giờ đã là mọi người đều biết bạch lão bản.

Hiện giờ 'Bạch lão bản' ba chữ kia, nói ra trấn trên ai người không biết ai không hiểu?

Bạch gia điểm tâm quán tại kề bên này vài cái thôn trấn danh khí tạm thời không đề cập tới, Bạch gia lui tới khách trong đám người nhiều ít là thường nhân sở không thấy được nhân vật không nói, liền nói kia bạch lão bản chính mình, đó cũng là một nhân vật.

Tính cách ôn nhu làm người hiền lành, mặc dù có chút thần bí không thường lộ diện, nhưng nhưng phàm là gặp qua người của hắn cái gì không nói một cái chữ tốt?

Trước tại cách vách trấn trên trận đấu hắn phong độ mọi người là thấy tận mắt quá , hơn nữa lần đó trận đấu hắn chế tạo ra đến đồ vật ăn quá giám khảo thời điểm không có một là nói không hảo . Nghe nói mà ngay cả kia cùng hắn trận đấu tên là đinh kỳ đại trù, cho tới bây giờ đều cùng hắn có điều lui tới.

Đối chuyện này trấn trên nhiều cách nói phân, lại không người biết rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì.

Nhưng nếu là tính toán chi li người nhỏ mọn, lại như thế nào sẽ cùng đã từng đối thủ làm được bằng hữu?

Hiện giờ Bạch gia thành thân, trấn trên mọi người tự nhiên là nói chuyện say sưa, nói lên kia bị Bạch Học Dân tương trung cô nương gia, không ít người còn có chút tiếc hận, bởi vì lấy Bạch gia hiện giờ gia sự tình huống hoàn toàn có thể nói thượng cái càng hảo tiểu thư.

Nhưng đối này việc hôn nhân, mọi người vẫn là chúc phúc nhiều lắm.

Nghe pháo, mọi người suy đoán kia tên là văn hinh cô nương dung mạo, trong lúc nhất thời cũng hảo không náo nhiệt.

Trấn trên, Bạch gia đại trong nội viện.

Nơi này cùng Bạch gia tiểu viện kia nhi có chút khoảng cách, tiếng pháo nổ truyền đến bên này thời điểm đã thực nhỏ giọng, nhưng cũng không cản trở tại trong nhà người nghe được.

Không đãng bên trong gian phòng, một cái đầu hoa mắt bạch hình dung tiều tụy nam nhân nằm ở trên giường tế lắng nghe pháo vang lên mấy vang, tại pháo dừng lại thời điểm hắn chung quy là nhịn không được nâng lên duy nhất năng động cái tay kia che ở chứa đầy nước mắt mắt.

Nguyên bản hắn phải là ngồi ở đây tràng hôn lễ đại sảnh chủ vị người, phải là thụ một thanh đạo hỉ người, hiện giờ đây hết thảy cũng đã cùng hắn không hề quan hệ.

Tiểu viện nhi trung, tiếng pháo nổ dừng lại sau đó, hết thảy lại mới bắt đầu.

Khách và chủ đều nhập tòa sau đó, làm tân lang Bạch Học Dân tự nhiên tránh không được muốn đứng ra mời rượu.

Lần này uống liền cùng tại cô nương gia bên kia không giống , lần này chính là súng thật đạn thật uống, mọi người cũng là ngoan tâm tưởng muốn đem này tân lang quán hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Bạch Học Dân bản cũng không thích rượu, cho nên đã uống chút hắn tự nhiên uống không được mấy chén, vì để cho hắn có thể chống uống xong toàn trường, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đám người tự nhiên lại đi theo.

Bạch Học Dân ở phía trước uống, một vừa uống rượu một bên gọi người vừa nói cám ơn, còn muốn ứng phó những người đó lời chúc mừng.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại phía sau hắn đi theo, trong tay nắm bắt rượu vại, thường thường cấp Bạch Học Dân thêm thượng một ly.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau, trong tay cũng cầm cái bầu rượu, chính là hắn kia hồ trong rượu cũng là làm giả thảm rất nhiều thủy , đó là Lưu Như đưa cho hắn chuyên môn cấp Bạch Mạc Nho uống .

Lần này tới người so Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ trước đoán trước còn nhiều hơn nhiều lắm, nguyên bản bọn họ còn lo lắng tọa bất mãn, hiện giờ cũng là không thể không phân hai lần, ba lượt bãi yến, bởi vì người thật sự quá nhiều.

Trong tiệm bên kia Vương Độc bọn họ phái tới tặng lễ những người đó tạm thời không đề cập tới, liền bọn họ này trên thị trấn tới người đều so đoán trước chỉ nhiều không ít, còn phải lại tăng thêm kia Quảng gia, Thiện gia tới.

Bạch Học Dân từ tiểu trong nội viện cái bàn uống đi ra bên ngoài, một bàn bàn uống xuống, uống đến hắn trước kia bến tàu đốc công trước bàn khi nhịn không được liền nhiều uống mấy chén, kết quả hạ cái bàn thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho không thể không vươn tay nâng hắn hắn mới ngồi thẳng.

"Đệ đệ, đệ... Rượu... Uống chút..." Bạch Học Dân nhìn che chở chính mình đệ đệ, mồm miệng không rõ hắn nói liên miên cằn nhằn nửa ngày, cũng không biết tại nói cái gì đó.

"Là, là ta ở trong này, ta chờ chút liền đi uống rượu." Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười, một bên đem người kháng trên vai đỡ đi xuống một bàn đi, một bên thuận miệng ứng phó.

"Không, không là..." Bạch Học Dân vựng hồ hồ, hắn tự tay đã nghĩ muốn đi đoạt nhiều Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay rượu quán.

"Đừng lộn xộn, đến đến, uống rượu." Bạch Mạc Nho đem người đỡ khi đến một cái bàn trước sau, một bên cấp Bạch Học Dân rót rượu một bên tiếp đón trên bàn mọi người, "Đại gia tùy ý chút, ăn uống sung sướng. Ta ca có chút điểm uống nhiều quá, ta đại hắn kính ngươi nhóm một ly."

Nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại tiếp Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tay cái chén, hướng về phía mọi người cử cái chén, sau đó hơi ngửa đầu uống cái sạch sẽ.

Bạch Mạc Nho uống rượu, một bên Bạch Học Dân cũng là rượu sức lực đi lên, vẫn luôn muốn cướp cái chén, thiên hắn bản thân lại là uống đến đứng cũng không vững, lắc lắc lắc lắc hư không trảo nhiều lần đều không có thể cướp được cái chén.

"Ca ngươi đừng cử động, ta mang ngươi đi qua tọa." Bạch Mạc Nho đem cái chén cùng rượu vại đưa cho lo lắng mà nhìn hắn Thiện Ngọc Thành, sau đó hai tay lại hộ lại lôi kéo đem so với hắn cao rất nhiều Bạch Học Dân xả đến một bên bọn họ trụ kia cái gian phòng, làm hắn tại bên giường nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Lưu Như nguyên bản ngay tại trong phòng cùng Vương gia tẩu tử đang nói gì đó, lúc này thấy thế, vội vàng tránh ra vị trí làm Bạch Học Dân nằm xuống.

"Như thế nào uống nhiều như vậy..." Lưu Như chạy ra cửa đi đoan sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt canh tỉnh rượu cùng lấy chậu, Bạch Học Dân uống rượu nhất định phải phun đến quá.

"Hắn cao hứng bái, vừa mới ở trên bàn cùng lúc trước hắn đốc công nói vài câu liền uống nhiều quá." Bạch Mạc Nho cũng có chút bất đắc dĩ, Bạch Học Dân uống rượu còn không thành thật, vẫn luôn lộn xộn.

"Đệ biệt uống, uống rượu, muốn, muốn đau đầu ..." Bạch Học Dân uống rượu còn băn khoăn Bạch Mạc Nho, vừa nói một bên đánh rượu cách, nhìn khiến cho người cảm thấy chính mình trong bụng quay cuồng khó chịu.

"Hảo, ta không uống." Bạch Mạc Nho đối Bạch Học Dân trong chốc lát làm hắn uống rượu trong chốc lát làm hắn biệt uống lời say không rãnh mà để ý sẽ, lúc này nhưng phàm là Bạch Học Dân mở miệng hắn đều chỉ ứng chữ tốt.

Bạch Mạc Nho phóng người liền lại muốn hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, vừa đi vừa nói: "Nương ngươi xem rồi ca ca chút, ta đi ra ngoài tiếp đón những người đó, vãn chút ăn xong này một sóng còn có một sóng người chờ ăn cơm đâu..."

Người đến thiếu mọi người đau đầu, hiện giờ người đến nhiều, mọi người cũng tránh không được đau đầu.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong bởi vì tới người so đoán trước nhiều quá nhiều, đã mang người đi chợ mua trà , trong tiệm bên kia trong phòng bếp Bạch Mạc Nho hôm nay một ngày đều còn không có không đi nhìn qua một lần.

"Ai, ngươi uống ít điểm..." Lưu Như vội vàng đuổi theo ra đến dặn dò.

Bạch Mạc Nho không rảnh đáp lại, chỉ vội vàng mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi bên ngoài, cuối cùng, còn đem ở trên bàn đùa giỡn bảo Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng trảo cùng đi.

Ấn quy củ, nguyên vốn phải là làm tân lang Bạch Học Dân ai bàn ai bàn đi mời rượu, hiện tại Bạch Học Dân đảo, tự nhiên muốn hắn này thân đệ đệ chống đi tới tiếp đón người.

"Đại gia coi như là nhà mình tẫn tính chút, ta ca uống rượu , ta thay hắn hướng các vị mời rượu..." Bạch Mạc Nho uống Thiện Ngọc Thành oán thủy rượu, một bên cùng cùng lên tới Quảng Húc Nhiên cũng là chính mình dẫn theo cái bầu rượu thật sự uống, "Uống uống uống, đến đến đến, ta mời các ngươi..."

Cùng tiểu viện nhi trong người uống xong, ba người lại đi trong tiệm bên kia, sau đó lại là một vòng uống.

Trong tiệm ngồi đều là chút sinh ý tràng người trên, Bạch Mạc Nho một vòng kính đi xuống, đám người kia cũng là mặt đều không hồng.

Hảo tại mọi người cùng Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không quen, chính là lĩnh cửa hàng gia chủ mệnh lệnh đến đưa cái lễ, cho nên đa số người cũng chưa chuẩn bị ở trong này uống rượu.

Một vòng đi xuống, cho dù là Bạch Mạc Nho uống chính là thảm thủy rượu, cũng đã bắt đầu choáng váng đầu hoa mắt, đem một cái Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn thành ba cái. Mà Thiện Ngọc Thành càng là như thế, luôn luôn tại giúp hát đệm giúp uống hắn lầu trên lầu dưới hai tầng uống sau khi xuống tới, say đến so Bạch Mạc Nho còn sớm.

Bạch Mạc Nho đảo, dư lại tự nhiên chính là Bạch Nguyễn Phong , bất quá Bạch Nguyễn Phong mặc dù là tại sinh ý tràng thượng luyện qua , nhưng này dạng luân đi xuống, đợt thứ hai tiệc cơ động kính xong rồi, cũng liền đầu gỗ vướng mắc nhất dạng hai mắt vừa lật liền ngã xuống.

Đợt thứ hai tiệc cơ động sau khi kết thúc, dư lại chính là một ít đến hỗ trợ người còn có phòng bếp bên kia, những người này cũng là muốn cố , hơn nữa bởi vì giúp vội ấn cấp bậc lễ nghĩa còn muốn cấp chút tiền lì xì.

Bạch Học Dân lúc này đã tỉnh rượu, lắc lắc lắc lắc kính rượu, đã bị đồng dạng lắc lắc lắc lắc Bạch Mạc Nho nhét vào tân phòng trong.

Bạch Học Dân bái đường thời gian sớm, tại giữa trưa, buổi tối còn có một luân tiệc rượu cơm tịch, giữa trưa này một vòng sau khi kết thúc, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, Bạch Nguyễn Phong, Quảng Húc Nhiên vài cái sớm đã uống rượu người không thể không lắc lắc lắc lắc tìm địa phương đi ngủ nghỉ ngơi, dễ ứng phó buổi tối .

Đem Bạch Học Dân đưa vào động phòng sau, Bạch Mạc Nho liền lảo đảo tưởng về phòng của mình, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành tưởng muốn tới nâng, nhưng không biết chính mình cũng là lắc lắc lắc lắc mà đi không thẳng.

Hắn che chở đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho, hai người ngay tại viện này trong hoảng mở, ngươi bên trái oai hai bước, ta bên phải lắc lắc đi một bước, nhìn xem Lưu Như cùng kia bố điếm lão bản nương tóc thẳng cười.

"Hai oan gia, các ngươi đây là muốn đi chỗ nào, mau trở về ngủ..." Lưu Như tiến lên đã nghĩ muốn lôi kéo hai người đi nghỉ ngơi.

Vào thời khắc này, Bạch Mạc Nho đột đến dừng bước lại.

Hắn khẽ ngẩng đầu, nhìn bay sôi nổi tuyết trắng không trung.

Trắng nõn trên gương mặt là ửng đỏ rượu vựng, ửng đỏ cái mũi cùng cánh môi, thở ra màu trắng khối không khí, nhìn lên không trung mâu, Bạch Mạc Nho duỗi tay nâng, tùy ý tuyết trắng dừng ở lòng bàn tay.

"Như thế nào, làm sao vậy?" Thiện Ngọc Thành không hiểu dừng bước lại, hắn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho còn hoảng đến lợi hại, vội vàng vươn tay đem người đỡ lấy, nhưng không biết Bạch Mạc Nho đứng đến vững vàng đương đương là hắn bản thân loạn tâm.

Bạch Mạc Nho rũ mắt xuống dưới nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, không ngừng khi nào, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên đầu đã tràn đầy tuyết trắng, này chút ít tuyết trắng dừng ở kia như mực tóc đen thượng bàng như trắng phát.

"Ân?" Thiện Ngọc Thành dưới chân mềm nhũn, cả người đều tái vào Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngực, từ một bên Lưu Như khuyên nữa cũng không buông ra ôm Bạch Mạc Nho tay.

"Ngươi xem, sương tuyết đã đầy đầu." Bạch Mạc Nho khóe miệng nhẹ câu, lộ cười, "Này có tính không là bạch thủ?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành si ngốc mà nhìn trước mặt khuôn mặt, chớp mắt sau, kia khoảnh khắc chi gian, giống như ấm xuân ý cười tại trên mặt hắn tràn ra.

Chỉ cần là cùng ngươi, cho dù chính là sương tuyết thổi đầu đầy, kia coi như là bạch thủ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: quải một chút mấy ngày nay sẽ phát tân văn: 〖 đam mỹ tinh tế 〗 « nhà của ta cách vách trụ Mary Sue » dự bị hố cầu cái cất chứa? ( ? ? ? ? ` ) bút tâm ~

Một câu văn án: Cách vách trụ toàn tinh tế nhất soái cực mạnh nhất thiếu dược manh manh đát siêu năng lực giả.

ps: Này văn quá mấy ngày kết thúc sau đó còn có phiên ngoại 2333

Chương 65: lừa dối đến sửng sốt sửng sốt

001.

Uống đến vựng hồ hồ mọi người vựng hồ hồ ngủ một cái buổi chiều, buổi tối yến hội một đám người cơ hồ đều còn cảm giác say chưa tỉnh, cho dù bị kêu lên cũng như cũ là vựng hồ hồ .

Vui chơi giải trí gây sức ép xong, Bạch Mạc Nho bưng có chút không thoải mái đầu liền lại muốn trở về tiếp tục ngủ, Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy, vội vàng dẫn theo người trở về nghỉ ngơi.

Trong viện tử giờ phút này cũng là kín người hết chỗ, buổi tối cơm nước xong, mọi người cũng chưa lập tức tán đi, mà là sôi nổi đều vây đến đại sảnh bên trong xem náo nhiệt.

Đi được xa chút ngược lại là cũng đã cáo từ, nhưng là giống bố điếm lão bản nương những người này, lại đều còn ở lại trong viện tử.

Tiếp đón cuối cùng những cái đó hỗ trợ công nhân đều ăn xong đồ vật sau, Lưu Như lại cấp mọi người phân tiền lì xì, nói một chút cười cười thẳng đến nửa đêm, viện này mới lại lần thứ hai yên tĩnh trở lại.

Một đêm vô mộng, sáng sớm hôm sau, đại sáng sớm trong viện tử liền lại bận rộn lên.

Tân tức phụ quá môn, ngày đầu tiên buổi sáng cũng là có rất nhiều chú ý , này tức phụ trà chính là chuyện này.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy đến đến đại thính khi, đại sảnh đương trung đã đứng đầy người, bọn họ này toàn gia người tất cả đều tại.

Lưu Như đã mặc vào quần áo mới ngồi ở thượng vị, Bạch Học Danh lại là dẫn hắn tân tức phụ hướng phòng trong đi tới, trên tay bưng chính là tân pha trà.

"Sớm." Bạch Mạc Nho tự nhiên hướng về phía hai người đánh cái bắt chuyện, Bạch Học Danh vui tươi hớn hở hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cười cười, một bên văn hinh lại là có chút ngại ngùng thấp đầu.

"Tới vừa lúc, mau tới đây tọa." Lưu Như đối với Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ chỉ bên cạnh ghế.

Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng chỉnh lý quần áo, đi qua ngồi xuống. Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi xong sau đó, văn hinh lúc này mới đỏ mặt đi tới Lưu Như trước mặt, nàng quỳ xuống sau đó khẽ cúi đầu hai tay lấy nước trà đưa tới Lưu Như trước mặt, "Bà bà, thỉnh uống trà."

Lưu Như nghe vậy nhất thời cười nở hoa, nàng vội vàng tiếp nhận nước trà, uống một hơi, sau đó tiến lên đem văn hinh đỡ lên, "Đến đến đến, đây là bà bà đưa cho ngươi." Khi nói chuyện, Lưu Như đem mình sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt đồ vật đem ra, sau đó tự tay thay văn hinh mang tại trên cổ tay.

Đó là một đôi kim vòng tay, vòng tay kiểu dáng đơn giản hào phóng, mặt trên khắc chút long phượng, ngụ ý long phượng trình tường trăm năm hảo hợp.

"Cám ơn bà bà." Văn hinh thu tay về, quay đầu, đối với Bạch Mạc Nho phương hướng lại là một cái vi cúi đầu, "Tiểu thúc."

Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng đứng lên, hắn từ cổ tay áo trung lấy ra một cái sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt đỏ thẫm bao, đưa tới, "Chúc tẩu tử ngươi hòa ca ca bạch đầu giai lão."

Một bên Bạch Học Danh thấy thế đi lên thu tiền lì xì, sau đó liền là một trận hàm hậu ngây ngô cười.

"Đi , trà cũng uống liền nhanh chóng ăn cơm đi, các ngươi cũng đều nên đói bụng." Lưu Như đi đầu hướng về cái bàn bên kia đi đến, trên bàn giờ phút này đã phóng hảo mấy điệp đồ ăn.

Bọn họ hôm qua trong làm yến, hiện giờ dư rất nhiều đồ ăn, người bình thường gia trừ bỏ đưa ra ngoài những cái đó đồ ăn, yến hội dư lại tự nhiên vẫn là muốn nhà mình ăn luôn, ném nhất định là luyến tiếc .

"Đồ ăn đều là văn hinh nóng, nhanh chóng ăn, biệt phóng lạnh." Lưu Như một bên tiếp đón làm mọi người ngồi xuống vừa nói.

Tân tức phụ quá môn, buổi sáng là muốn xuống bếp ý tứ ý tứ, bất quá ngày hôm qua gây sức ép một ngày, đều mệt, cho nên hôm nay buổi sáng cũng chỉ là ý tứ ý tứ.

Lưu Như đau lòng người, sớm liền đứng lên đem đồ vật đều chuẩn bị tốt , chỉ cần văn hinh tiến tiến phòng bếp thêm chút củi lửa là được.

Trên bàn cơm, văn hinh có chút thẹn thùng, vẫn luôn cúi đầu ăn cơm, đồ ăn đều không kẹp, Lưu Như thấy vội vàng hướng bên cạnh Bạch Học Danh đệ ánh mắt, nhưng Bạch Học Danh chính mình cũng có chút thẹn thùng, lăng là cử mấy lần chiếc đũa đều không dám đem đồ ăn kẹp đến văn hinh trong bát phóng .

Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi ở bọn họ đối diện nhìn chỉ thấy buồn cười, bất quá tân hôn yến ngươi, đại khái đại đa số người cũng đều như vậy .

"Nương, ăn cơm ta muốn đi một chuyến trong tiệm." Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Lưu Như nói.

Ngày hôm qua bởi vì thành thân bãi tiệc rượu nguyên nhân cửa hàng không khai, hôm nay muốn bình thường buôn bán, Bạch Mạc Nho tự nhiên muốn đi trong điếm hỗ trợ nhìn.

"Ta cũng đi." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo, hắn là quầy, cửa hàng này tự nhiên không thể thiếu hắn.

Một bên Trọng Thanh Trọng Giang hai huynh đệ nghe vậy, cũng vội vàng nhanh hơn ăn cơm tốc độ, chuẩn bị đợi chút nữa đi theo cùng đi trong tiệm hỗ trợ.

Ngày hôm qua yến hội kết thúc đến vãn, trong điếm bát đũa thu xong sau đó cái khác địa phương hiện tại đều còn không thu thập sạch sẽ, đến sớm đi quá đi thu thập.

"Ta cũng đi." Lưu Như nhanh hơn ăn cơm tốc độ.

"Ta đây..." Bạch Học Danh há mồm, nói còn chưa nói xong Lưu Như liền đánh gãy lời của nàng, "Ngươi liền lưu ở trong nhà nghỉ ngơi, thuận tiện bồi bồi văn hinh. Nàng mới đến, rất nhiều đồ vật đều không quen thuộc, hơn nữa ngày hôm qua cũng mệt mỏi , trong tiệm này đã vài ngày ngươi không cần đến hỗ trợ ."

Lưu Như trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái Bạch Học Danh, hơi có chút hận này không tranh ý tứ, người nào mới thành thân liền đem tân nương tử một người ném ở nhà ?

Nghe Lưu Như vừa nói như thế, trong phòng nhất thời có hai người nháo cái đỏ thẫm mặt. Văn hinh nguyên bản còn muốn nói gì giờ phút này cũng chỉ xấu hổ đến cúi đầu không nói được một lời, Bạch Học Danh ngơ ngác trừng mắt, trên mặt là hồng đến không được.

Ăn cơm, mọi người rất nhanh liền hướng về trên đường trong tiệm đi đến.

Vào cửa hàng, nhìn đến mãn ốc đống hỗn độn, mọi người mới bắt đầu đau đầu đứng lên.

Căn phòng này cái bàn ghế dựa ngày hôm qua đều lần nữa bãi buông tha, hiện giờ vẫn là ngày hôm qua bộ dáng, tưởng muốn lần nữa buôn bán, còn có đến một phen thu thập, xem ra hôm nay là khả năng không lớn mở cửa tiệm .

Hiện giờ cũng là tháng chạp thời tiết, trời lạnh đất đông, bên ngoài còn có tuyết rơi, mấy người đốt thủy tại trong nhà sáp cái bàn dọn ghế dời ghế dựa, bận rộn hơn phân nửa thiên thời gian mới cuối cùng là đem phòng ở thu thập đi ra.

Mắt thấy thời gian đã đến buổi trưa, Bạch Mạc Nho đơn giản nói: "Không bằng hôm nay ngay tại nghỉ ngơi một ngày, ngày mai lại đến đi!"

Lúc này thời gian đều đã đến buổi trưa, mọi người ăn một bữa cơm lại trở về làm điểm tâm hiển nhiên cũng đã không kịp, nghĩ nghĩ sau tất cả mọi người gật đầu.

Bất quá hồi trình trên đường, Bạch Mạc Nho lại cũng không có đi theo Lưu Như một đường trở về, mà là đường vòng đi cái khác thôn trấn.

Trước hắn nói qua tưởng khai chi nhánh sự tình không giả, hôm nay vừa lúc có rảnh, hắn liền quyết định đi phụ cận vài cái trên thị trấn đi dạo một vòng, nhìn xem có hay không thích hợp mặt tiền cửa hàng các loại, cũng thuận tiện quen thuộc quen thuộc kề bên này vài cái thôn trấn tình huống.

Bạch Mạc Nho muốn đi, Thiện Ngọc Thành tự nhiên cũng đi theo phía sau.

Trừ hắn ra nhóm cái này thôn trấn, phụ cận tổng cộng còn có bốn thôn trấn. Quảng Húc Nhiên sở tại thôn trấn cũng coi như một cái, trừ cái này ra còn có ba cái.

Ba cái kia thôn trấn Bạch Mạc Nho đều còn chưa có đi quá, hắn lúc này đây mục đích là này ba cái thôn trấn đương trung lớn nhất một cái.

Nếu là muốn mở chi nhánh, tự nhiên không có khả năng liền khai tại giống một cái trên thị trấn, cách bọn họ thôn trấn so gần thôn trấn Bạch Mạc Nho tạm thời cũng không tưởng suy xét, muốn khai, hắn đã nghĩ nếu khai đến xa chút.

Bọn họ vài cái thôn trấn phụ cận còn có một tòa thành, kia thành cách đây biên có chút khoảng cách, tọa xe ngựa cũng muốn gần tới một ngày thời gian mới có thể đến, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng động quá kia thành tâm tư, vãn chút thời điểm cũng muốn quá đi xem tình huống.

Đi cách vách lớn nhất thôn trấn, gần nhất phương thức vẫn là tọa thuyền, bất quá lúc này đây không phải đi xuống du tẩu mà là hướng thượng du đi, bởi vì là đi ngược dòng mà đi nguyên nhân, cho nên tới cách vách lớn nhất thôn trấn bến tàu khi sớm đã là nửa buổi chiều thời gian.

Này thôn trấn cùng bọn họ trước thôn trấn bất đồng, cùng Quảng Húc Nhiên sở tại thôn trấn cũng kém rất nhiều, này thôn trấn muốn lớn hơn rất nhiều, cũng muốn phồn hoa nhiều.

Từ khách thuyền thượng xuống dưới sau theo bến tàu vẫn luôn đi về phía trước, bất quá một ly trà công phu có thể nhìn thấy một cái phồn hoa ngã tư đường, này thôn trấn so cái khác thôn trấn muốn đường cái đạo tự nhiên cũng so cái khác thôn trấn ngã tư đường muốn trường nhiều, nhưng nơi này ngã tư đường sở dĩ náo nhiệt phồn hoa, cũng không chỉ là bởi vì này thôn trấn đủ đại bởi vì ngã tư đường đủ trường nguyên nhân, còn bởi vì nơi này có nửa điều phố đều là xóm làng chơi.

Vừa vào đêm, này một mảnh khu liền phi thường náo nhiệt, oanh oanh yến yến tiếng vang không ngừng, mỹ mỹ chi âm câu nhân vạn phần.

Con đường này không chỉ là ở cái này trên thị trấn nổi danh, mà ngay cả phụ cận vài cái thôn trấn cũng là tiếng tăm lừng lẫy , có không ít người đều sẽ cố ý tìm đến mua vui.

Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ tới thời gian có chút sớm, kia nửa điều phố giờ phút này còn thập phần an tĩnh, chỉ có mấy nhà mở cửa sớm đi thường thường có thể nhìn thấy một vài cái người tại cửa nhà ngáp đi lại.

"Ngươi muốn đi xem?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn bên cạnh ánh mắt vẫn luôn tập trung ở kia nửa điều trên đường Bạch Mạc Nho.

Thiện gia gia giáo nghiêm, hơn nữa hắn thân nương lại là cái loại này tình huống, lớn như vậy tới nay hắn cũng chưa bao giờ đặt chân quá những chỗ này.

Bạch Mạc Nho sẽ đối nơi này tò mò Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng ngẫm lại bọn họ lần này tới nơi này mục đích là vi tìm được thích hợp mặt tiền cửa hàng, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại thu hồi những cái đó kinh ngạc.

Tuy rằng xóm làng chơi nói ra không dễ nghe, chính là nói như vậy, những chỗ này người lưu lượng giống nhau cũng sẽ không thiếu.

Nếu như có thể tại kề bên này khai một nhà cửa hàng, có thể còn có thể kéo sinh ý, bất quá loại địa phương này mặt tiền cửa hàng giống nhau cũng không tốt tìm.

Càng trọng yếu hơn là, bọn họ còn không rõ ràng lắm kề bên này tình huống, nếu tình huống quá loạn thường thường có người đánh nhau nháo sự, kia ở trong này mở cửa tiệm liền có chút mất nhiều hơn được.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng thường thường đi theo hắn thân nương bên người đi lại, chính là cùng Thiện Hạo quan hệ cũng không tệ, cho nên cũng thường xuyên sẽ cùng theo Thiện Hạo đi một chút xem hắn làm như thế nào sinh ý , đối này đó Thiện Ngọc Thành nhiều ít có một cái khái niệm.

Bạch Mạc Nho còn không có hắn nghĩ đến nhiều, chỉ là có chút tò mò.

Dù sao hắn trước kia chưa từng thấy qua loại địa phương này, ở trong này lâu như vậy thời điểm hắn cũng liền trước đã từng thấy qua một lần thuyền hoa, lần đó vẫn là xa xa nhìn.

"Đi xem?" Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho lấy bất định chủ ý, chủ động đề nghị đạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, hai người hướng về kia còn vắng vắng vẻ vẻ nửa điều ngã tư đường đi đến.

Lúc này ở trên đường không ít người, chính là người phần lớn đều tập trung ở mặt khác nửa điều phố, bên này không vài người tại, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người tại đây trên đường vừa đi vừa nhìn, ngược lại là khiến cho không ít người chú ý.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người tuổi còn trẻ, lại đều là khí độ phi phàm người, đặc biệt Thiện Ngọc Thành, từ trên người xuyên đến xem, như thế nào cũng không giống là sẽ tại loại địa phương này lưu luyến quên về người.

Vừa vặn hai người này cũng là không hề tự giác, dọc theo đường đi đi một chút nhìn xem, thường thường còn sẽ dừng lại đứng đứng.

Một đường đi xuống, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người lại là có chút thất vọng, bọn họ nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng nơi này hẳn là xem như tương đối phồn hoa địa phương đoạn , chính là thật sự một đường đi dạo đi xuống, nơi này cũng là không có gì quá lớn nhìn đầu.

Ai ai đều là dày đặc mặt tiền cửa hàng, từ nhắm chặt đại môn đến xem, dưới đường đi đi hẳn là đều là thanh lâu, thỉnh thoảng chi gian liên cái cái khác chủng loại cửa hàng đều không có.

Hơn nữa này đó cửa hàng nhìn qua so le không đồng đều, từ trang hoàng các phương diện đến xem đều thập phần tùy ý phổ biến, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng chưa từng tới những chỗ này, nhưng là nhìn ra nơi này sợ là không có gì nhìn đầu .

"Không phải chúng ta hay là đi nhìn xem mặt khác nửa điều phố?" Thiện Ngọc Thành đề nghị đạo.

Một chỗ sinh ý được không, từ cửa hàng trang hoàng thượng có thể nhìn ra được, nếu là ven đường đều là chút tùy ý tiểu điếm phô, chuyện làm ăn kia tự nhiên cũng không khá hơn chút nào.

"Đi thôi! Vãn chút thời điểm lại đến xem liền hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, hiển nhiên hắn cũng cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nghĩ tới đồng thời.

"Hai vị, sớm như vậy a!" Ngay tại hai người chuẩn bị rời đi khi, một đạo ngọt nị thanh âm đột tại hai người bên cạnh người vang lên, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người nghe tiếng quay đầu nhìn lại, đập vào mắt là một cái giả dạng như là tú bà dạng trung niên nữ nhân.

Nữ nhân kia xuyên một thân đỏ thẫm y bào, vai nửa lộ, nếu là nàng lại tuổi trẻ cái hai mươi tuổi lại đi rụng trên mặt kia bán lưỡng phấn, hẳn là cũng là hơi có chút nhìn đầu thanh tú người. Chính là năm tháng không buông tha người, hơn nữa trên mặt nàng còn mang theo một tầng phấn.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn thoáng qua sau liền không lại để ý tới, chuẩn bị tiếp tục rời đi, nữ nhân kia lại vẫy tay khăn ngăn ở hai người trước mặt.

Nàng vòng quanh hai người đi rồi nửa vòng, từ trên xuống dưới đem hai người đánh giá một phen sau đó liền thân thiết tiến đến Thiện Ngọc Thành bên người đi, "Vị này công tử, đây là lần đầu tiên tới chúng ta ở đây? Chớ có thẹn thùng..."

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành liếc nhau, không rõ đối phương muốn làm chi.

002.

Thiện Ngọc Thành gật gật đầu, lại không định cùng nàng nhiều lời, "Chúng ta đi thôi."

Nói xong, hai người liền có đi phía trước mặt đi đến.

Nữ nhân kia rồi lại cười nói: "Gặp các ngươi bộ dạng này, là muốn tìm cái gì vậy? Vẫn là nhìn cái gì?"

Hai người nghe tiếng quay đầu nhìn về phía nàng, người này ánh mắt ngược lại là hảo. Bất quá ngẫm lại bọn họ vừa mới một đường đi một đường nhìn, nghĩ đến hơi chút thượng chút tâm người đều nhìn ra bọn họ là muốn làm chi .

"Có gì chỉ giáo?" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu hướng nữ nhân kia ôm quyền.

Nơi này bọn họ không quen thuộc, tính đứng lên đều là lần đầu tiên tới, nếu là có người có thể hỏi thượng hai câu tình huống cũng hảo.

"Trước nói nói các ngươi là tới chỗ này làm chi ?" Nữ nhân kia thấy hai người dừng bước lại, vội vàng đi tới.

Nàng tới gần sau đó vươn tay muốn đi vãn Thiện Ngọc Thành tay, lại bị Thiện Ngọc Thành không chứa độ ấm con ngươi trừng mắt nhìn trở về.

"Chúng ta nghĩ ở trong này nhìn xem có hay không thích hợp mặt tiền cửa hàng, muốn làm chút tiểu bản sinh ý." Bạch Mạc Nho chi tiết nói.

Lúc này sắc trời một chút ám xuống dưới, ở trên đường người cũng nhiều hơn, phụ cận không ít chủ quán đều mở cửa, nguyên bản vắng vắng vẻ vẻ ngã tư đường từ từ biến đến đèn đuốc sáng trưng son phấn rượu thủy mùi nồng đậm.

Nữ nhân kia nghe vậy, lại đánh giá hai mắt Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành, lần này nàng học thông minh, không đi quấn Thiện Ngọc Thành ngược lại bắt đầu quấn Bạch Mạc Nho .

"Công tử muốn làm chút gì sinh ý? Ta ở trong này đã hai ba mươi năm thời gian, đường phố này ta quen thuộc nhất bất quá, các ngươi có cái gì muốn hỏi cũng có thể hỏi ta." Nữ nhân kia thân mật mà kéo Bạch Mạc Nho cánh tay, vừa nói một bên đem người hướng phía sau mới mở cửa không bao lâu trong tiệm lôi kéo đi, "Không bằng chúng ta vào tiệm nói? Ta làm người cấp công tử ôn một hồ hảo tửu."

Thấy người này kéo người tư thế, Bạch Mạc Nho liền biết có chút không ổn, chớ không phải là đạo.

Nhưng không đợi hai người lại nói cái gì đó, người đã bị kéo vào kia treo đại đèn lồng màu đỏ trong điếm.

Giờ phút này trong điếm còn không người, không trống rỗng , mà ngay cả cô nương đều không vài cái.

Thấy nữ nhân kia nửa là cường lôi kéo hai nam nhân vào cửa, tại trong phòng trong phòng khách ngồi vài cái ngáp cô nương vội vàng đứng dậy, cười khanh khách liền bu lại.

"Nha, đây là tân khách đâu?" Này một người trong thân hình cao gầy chút cô nương đi lên đã nghĩ muốn kéo chặt Thiện Ngọc Thành, lại tại tiến gần nháy mắt bị Thiện Ngọc Thành đẩy ra tay.

"Buông hắn ra." Thiện Ngọc Thành quay đầu lại nhìn về phía lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho kia tú bà, sắc mặt đã cực vi khó coi.

Đối mặt khí thế kinh người Thiện Ngọc Thành, mấy người đều là sửng sốt. Tất cả mọi người là gặp qua muôn hình muôn vẻ khách nhân , đối Thiện Ngọc Thành người như vậy cũng hiểu biết như thế nào ứng đối.

Bọn họ không lại trêu chọc Thiện Ngọc Thành, ngược lại đều vây đến Bạch Mạc Nho bên người đến, lại kéo lại xả , trong lúc nhất thời oanh oanh yến yến ngọt nhuyễn thanh âm làm người ta tô cốt.

Đối mặt với tư thế này, Bạch Mạc Nho mặc dù vẫn chưa như là Thiện Ngọc Thành như vậy mặt lộ vẻ không vui, trong mắt cũng là đã không có ý cười, "Chúng ta còn có một số việc, cũng không nhọc đến phiền các vị cô nương ."

Nói xong, Bạch Mạc Nho tránh thoát những người này tay, liền chuẩn bị hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Những cái đó cô nương tự nhiên là không buông tay, kia tú bà cũng là vội vàng ngăn đón, "Ai ai, như thế nào mới đến muốn đi a, không là còn muốn hỏi cái này trên đường mặt tiền cửa hàng sự tình?"

Khi nói chuyện, kia tú bà vẫy lui người khác, chỉ còn lại mình mình đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt, nàng mặt không đổi sắc cười theo, ngoài miệng nói xong: "Hai vị công tử đừng nóng giận đừng nóng giận, các cô nương đây không phải là nhiệt tình sao, như thế nào sinh khí đâu? Các ngươi muốn là muốn hỏi cái này chắp đầu mặt tiền cửa hàng sự tình, đi, chúng ta lên lầu đi lên tìm một chỗ ngồi ta kỹ càng tỉ mỉ cùng các ngươi nói một chút."

Đang nói chuyện, kia tú bà dẫn người liền chạy lên lầu, vừa đi còn một bên tự cố tự mà nói xong, "Ôn hai hồ hảo tửu đi lên, muốn hảo tửu!"

Ở trong này đều là chút nhìn quen các sắc nhân nữ nhân, biết được này bút sinh ý khó làm, kia tú bà thấy lúc này trong tiệm không người trên đường sinh ý cũng muốn vãn chút thời điểm mới bắt đầu, đơn giản đem này thanh lâu làm như tửu lâu bắt đầu với bán rượu sinh ý.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở dưới lầu nhìn nhìn phía sau ngã tư đường, lại nhìn nhìn đứng ở thang lầu thượng đẳng hắn tú bà, nghĩ nghĩ sau đó vẫn là đi theo lên lầu. Này tam giáo cửu lưu bên trong, liền sổ tửu lâu cùng bực này địa phương tin tức nhất là lưu thông.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, cũng đi theo.

Lên lầu, kia tú bà làm người thu thập ra một cái không lớn tiểu cách gian đi ra, làm hai người ngồi xuống, sau đó chính mình cũng tại trong nhà ngồi xuống.

Này lâu bên trong, trên bàn ngược lại là phóng chén trà, chính là bên trong đều không thủy, muốn uống, kia cũng chỉ có thể uống rượu.

Tú bà đem người lĩnh vào cửa, phản thủ liền cấp hai người một người rót một chén rượu, sau đó mới hỏi: "Hai vị muốn nghe được những thứ gì cứ việc nói, hôm nay làm không thành sinh ý, coi như là làm người bằng hữu nhưng hảo?"

Kia tú bà ngoài miệng nói như vậy , trong mắt cũng là nửa điểm không có thành ý.

Không nói Bạch Mạc Nho, Thiện Ngọc Thành này một thân ăn mặc thấy thế nào như thế nào như là cái kẻ có tiền, nàng không để ý từ buông tha này đưa lên cửa dê béo.

"Còn thỉnh hỏi cái này trên đường cái gì đoạn đường sinh ý hảo chút, sớm trung vãn, cái gì thời điểm nhiều người chút, cái gì sinh ý hảo làm chút, cái gì chủ quán sinh ý hảo chút." Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng đối kia tú bà tính toán nhất thanh nhị sở, nhưng hắn nếu vào cửa, tự nhiên cũng muốn hỏi chút hữu dụng đồ vật mới không mệt việc này.

"Lời này nói đến trưởng, nếu không ta kêu cá nhân đến xướng xướng điệu hát dân gian, chúng ta nghe chậm rãi nói?" Kia tú bà tròng mắt vừa động, lại động tâm tư.

Bạch Mạc Nho không nói chuyện, mà là bưng lên rượu trên bàn ly ngửi ngửi. Cùng Lý Cửu ngốc lâu, hắn cũng nhiễm thượng chút Lý Cửu thói quen, đối rượu cũng nhiều vài phần giải thích. Này cái chén trung rượu căn bản không có gì hương vị, nhìn như trong suốt lại không hương vị, không cần uống hắn cũng đoán được trong rượu này đầu trộn lẫn không ít thủy đi vào.

"Vừa mới không là ôn hảo tửu?" Bạch Mạc Nho buông xuống không uống rượu ly, quay đầu lại nhìn về phía kia tú bà.

Vào cửa muốn giao vào cửa phí đạo lý hắn hiểu, chính là giao nhiều ít cũng phải nhìn người này miệng nói đáng giá hắn tiêu tốn bao nhiêu tiền.

Kia tú bà bị Bạch Mạc Nho đánh hồi nghe điệu hát dân gian đề nghị, lại bị ám chỉ một phen, sắc mặt có chút cứng ngắc, thái độ lại mềm hoá xuống dưới.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng kia Thiện Ngọc Thành nhất dạng không dễ gạt gẫm sự tình, nàng ngươi tới ta đi gian hiện tại coi như là đã nhìn ra.

"Rồi rồi rồi, ta trước nói một chút, công tử muốn là vừa lòng nhận rồi, chúng ta lại nghe điệu hát dân gian lại gọi hai cái cô nương đến tiếp khách nhưng hảo?" Tú bà nói mãi, liền đem tay hướng Bạch Mạc Nho đặt lên bàn trên tay duỗi đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho không tiếng động thu hồi tay, không làm nữ nhân kia đãi cơ hội.

Người cũng không để ý, cười trừ, ho nhẹ một tiếng sau liền nói: "Chúng ta này trên thị trấn a, muốn ta nói liền thuộc buổi tối sinh ý tốt nhất, tửu lâu tiệm cơm còn có bên này nửa điều phố đều là buổi tối sinh ý. Nếu các ngươi tưởng muốn việc buôn bán, đường phố này trung gian vị trí tự nhiên là tốt nhất, bất quá chúng ta này trên thị trấn, mở cửa tiệm là muốn thu phí bảo hộ ."

"Phí bảo hộ?" Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt không khác nhưng trong lòng vi nhạ.

Này đó từng đạo hắn nghe qua chính là còn chưa bao giờ gặp được quá. Bọn họ kia trấn nhỏ thượng, nhà bọn họ cửa hàng đều mở lâu như vậy , cũng cho tới bây giờ không gặp người tìm tới cửa đến nói qua muốn thu cái gì phí bảo hộ.

"Chúng ta ở đây ngã tư đường nhưng cùng cái khác địa phương bất đồng, chúng ta ở đây hơn phân nửa cái ngã tư đường làm đều là các cô nương da thịt sinh ý, này vạn nhất muốn là gặp được cái quỵt nợ tổng yếu có người nói câu không là, này trấn trên cũng là giống nhau đạo lý." Kia tú bà cười nói.

"Kia giao cho ai?" Bạch Mạc Nho lại hỏi.

"Cái này không dễ nói , phố đối diện giao cho phố đối diện , chúng ta bên này, tự nhiên giao cho chúng ta bên này."

Này thôn trấn đại, so Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ trước sở tại thôn trấn đại khoảng chừng gấp hai ba lần, lui tới khách thương không ít, còn có rất nhiều đến bên này việc buôn bán hoặc là cố ý tìm tới, địa phương một đại, người một nhiều, sự tình liền phức tạp . Tục ngữ nói thật đúng, lâm tử đại cái gì điểu đều có, liền là đạo lý này.

"Trước ngươi nói này trấn trên buổi tối sinh ý tốt nhất, là vì cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho lại hỏi.

"Hắc hắc, này công tử ngươi liền không hiểu." Kia tú bà cười đến hảo không vui, "Ngươi tưởng a, chúng ta ở đây cái gì nhiều nhất? Này ban ngày nửa điều phố đều không có gì sinh ý, vẫn không thể buổi tối sinh ý tốt nhất a?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy trong lòng nhiều thêm vài phần hiểu rõ, trước bố điếm lão bản nương mời hắn đi nhìn thuyền hoa chính là từ nơi này thôn trấn khởi đầu, này trên thị trấn làm như thế nào nhiều nhất tự nhiên cũng liền không cần nói cũng biết.

Chính là nếu là thật sự như thế, Bạch Mạc Nho liền muốn đau đầu .

Dù sao hắn làm chính là cái ăn sinh ý, vẫn là điểm tâm loại hình, cho dù là nơi này buổi tối nhiều người náo nhiệt, nhưng hẳn là cũng không người hơn nửa đêm ăn điểm tâm đi?

Nếu là ở trong này mở cửa tiệm, chẳng phải là ban ngày nửa ngày sinh ý đều không làm được, chỉ có thể ngóng trông buổi chiều tới buổi tối trong khoảng thời gian này?

Kia tú bà không biết Bạch Mạc Nho suy nghĩ cái gì, lúc này vừa lúc ngoài cửa có người gõ cửa, tú bà liền gọi người tiến vào đem ôn hảo rượu bưng lên bàn.

Bỏ chạy trên bàn nguyên bản phóng trộn lẫn thủy , kia tú bà lại giúp đỡ cấp hai người một người rót một chén ôn .

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe được chính mình muốn biết tin tức, cũng không lại làm khó dễ kia tú bà, giơ chén lên tử ngửi ngửi, liền nhẹ nhẹ uống một hơi.

Ấm áp rượu thủy vào bụng, nhất thời khiến cho hắn tay chân đều ấm áp đứng lên, mùa đông khắc nghiệt đại tuyết thiên rét lạnh tựa hồ cũng bị đuổi tản ra.

"Uống ít chút." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Mạc Nho ngày hôm qua uống nhiều quá khó chịu cả đêm sự tình hắn còn nhớ rõ.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, một bên tự hỏi nên làm cái gì bây giờ, một bên không nhanh không chậm uống rượu ấm áp thân thể.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy, liền ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng kia tú bà, "Không có nhắm rượu đồ ăn sao?" Bụng rỗng uống rượu, nhất là không được.

Nghe vậy, kia tú bà nhãn tình sáng lên, hiển nhiên là đã nghĩ đem này thanh lâu làm như tiệm cơm, bất quá một lát sau nàng lại mệt mỏi mà ngồi xuống, "Lúc này chút còn thật không có, phía sau đầu bếp đều còn không có rời giường đâu!"

Bọn họ làm sinh ý đều là ban đêm , hiện tại thiên vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hắc đi xuống, giống nhau khách nhân cũng không sớm như vậy tới cửa.

Kia tú bà thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nguyên bản còn đương coi tiền như rác, không nghĩ tới kết quả lại chỉ bán đi một bầu rượu, nhưng vô luận như thế nào, tóm lại coi như là đuổi kịp người khác trước trước mở trương, thảo cái may mắn.

Nguyên bản trầm tư Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong hai người đối thoại, đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi cũng là một lộc cộc chuyển động đứng lên, trước không kịp đáy mắt mà tươi cười trung mang thêm vài phần linh khí, "Ngươi vừa mới nói các ngươi nơi này không có nhắm rượu đồ ăn?"

003.

Tú bà không cho là đúng, nói: "Đến chúng ta ở đây người, tóm lại không đều là giống hai vị như vậy tới chỗ này uống rượu ăn đồ nhắm , cho nên trong ngày thường đều là làm mặt sau đầu bếp tùy tiện xào chút củ lạc cái gì."

Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ như vậy chạy bọn họ loại địa phương này đến uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm , đại khái một năm cũng gặp không được một hồi.

"Ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho cười nhẹ lắc đầu, trong mắt của hắn đã nhiều thêm vài phần sáng rọi, hắn nguyên bản đều sắp buông tha cái này thôn trấn , không nghĩ tới trời không tuyệt đường người cư nhiên sẽ tại đây địa phương quanh co, hôm nay chuyến này hắn ngược lại là đến đối .

"Như thế nào?" Kia tú bà cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đều nghi hoặc , không rõ Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên như thế nào liền cao hứng đứng lên.

"Ta có nhất bút sinh ý, không biết ngươi có hứng thú hay không." Bạch Mạc Nho một bên miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mân ly trung hâm rượu, vừa hướng kia tú bà cười nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho trên người vốn là mang theo vài phần nho nhã khí tức cùng vài phần bệnh thái hương vị, hiện giờ này tiểu trong phòng kế bóng ma âm thầm lay động ánh nến một phụ trợ, nhất thời đem người phụ trợ đến càng nhiều thêm vài phần thần bí.

Ba người trong phòng, Bạch Mạc Nho lời ra khỏi miệng sau, mặt khác hai người đều ngây ngẩn cả người.

"Sinh ý?" Kia tú bà trực tiếp sửng sốt.

"Đối, nhất bút cho ngươi có thể tiểu kiếm nhất bút sinh ý." Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ cười nói. Hắn tốc độ nói không vội không hoãn, lời nói gian lại nhiều thêm vài phần câu nhân hương vị.

"Tiểu kiếm?" Tú bà trên mặt không động thanh sắc, cảm thấy lại có vài phần động tâm.

Làm bọn họ này đi vốn là không hảo làm, lui tới ân khách thay đổi lại đổi, chơi chán còn không liền đều đi người khác gia đi, lại có mấy nam nhân là trường tình ?

Bọn họ này cửa hàng xem như con đường này điều kiện còn có thể , mỗi ngày nhìn cũng là người đến người đi vội không ngừng, nhưng là một cái nguyệt tính xuống dưới trừ bỏ chi cùng ngẩng cao phí bảo hộ, dư lại cũng không nhiều.

"Kỳ thật nói là tiểu kiếm, nhưng trên thực tế có thể kiếm nhiều ít, còn nhìn ngươi chính mình." Bạch Mạc Nho đã cười đến ôn nhu, "Đó là một vô bản mua bán, hơn nữa là một cái trường kỳ mua bán, lại hướng đại nói, nói không chừng còn có thể làm thành đại mua bán."

"Nếu là như thế này hảo sự tình, công tử như thế nào chính mình không làm?" Kia tú bà cũng là khôn khéo người, không là tốt như vậy lừa dối .

"Không là ta không nghĩ chính mình đến, mà là điều kiện hữu hạn." Bạch Mạc Nho chi tiết nói, nước sơn hắc mâu tử trung nhiều như vậy vài phần như có như không thành khẩn, "Đương nhiên ngươi cũng không cần gánh tâm, ta tự nhiên cũng có ta lợi nhuận ở bên trong, lại thế nào ta tóm lại sẽ không làm thâm hụt tiền sinh ý không là?"

Đối loại này gặp qua quá nhiều người gặp qua quá nhiều chuyện tú bà, đắn đo nàng tốt nhất biện pháp chính là cùng nàng giảng chân tâm, nếu thật có thể đem người nhiễu đi vào, ngược lại là có thể tỉnh hạ không ít chuyện.

Kia tú bà có chút chần chờ, Bạch Mạc Nho ngay từ đầu tiến vào nói là muốn việc buôn bán, kết quả này vừa quay đầu một chén rượu không uống xong sinh ý liền làm đến nàng trên người tới, nàng không thể không phòng bị.

"Ngươi trước nói nghe một chút." Suy tư sau một lát, tú bà vẫn là không bỏ xuống được cảnh giác.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, trực tiếp địa phương nói: "Ngươi có biết cách vách trên thị trấn Bạch gia điểm tâm quán sao? Ta là nơi ấy lão bản."

"Bạch lão bản? !" Tú bà kinh ngạc trừng Bạch Mạc Nho.

Nàng lần thứ ba từ trên xuống dưới tỉ mỉ đánh giá trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Mạc Nho hôm nay một thân hắc y, trên người như đồn đãi mang theo vài phần bệnh thái suy yếu khí, hơn nữa từ vừa mới bắt đầu người này nụ cười trên mặt liền không đoạn quá, tựa hồ liền thật sự như theo như đồn đãi là thần bí kia Bạch gia bạch lão bản bộ dáng.

"Không tin?"

"Tín, tin." Tú bà lập tức thu hồi vừa mới trên mặt dối trá tươi cười, nhanh chóng đứng dậy cấp Bạch Mạc Nho uống rảnh rỗi cái chén tục rượu, "Không biết bạch lão bản nói sinh ý là?"

Nàng tuy rằng không đi qua Bạch gia điểm tâm quán, nhưng lại trời xui đất khiến dưới ăn quá Bạch gia điểm tâm, hơn nữa cũng thường xuyên tại khách trong dân cư nghe nói này Bạch gia sự tình.

Bạch gia nhị công tử Bạch Mạc Nho là trấn trên một kỳ nhân, mấy tháng chi gian, một nhà điểm tâm cửa hàng đã là mọi người đều biết.

Từ trước kia bắt đầu nàng liền thường nghe người ta oán giận này bạch lão bản keo kiệt không khai chi nhánh, đoạn thời gian trước đột nhiên có nghe nói bạch lão bản sửa lại khẩu chuẩn bị mở lại chi nhánh, lại liên hệ vừa mới người này nói mở cửa tiệm tìm kiếm mặt tiền cửa hàng nói, nàng không tin cũng tín thêm vài phần.

"Các ngươi điều này phố đi xuống, hay không cũng giống như nhà các ngươi như vậy nhắm rượu đồ ăn chỉ có chút củ lạc này đó đơn giản đồ vật?" Bạch Mạc Nho không đáp hỏi lại.

"Đại đa số là như thế này, dù sao đến chúng ta người nơi này đều là hướng về phía các cô nương tới, rượu tự nhiên là tránh không được uống nhiều chút, chính là cái này đồ nhắm cái gì cũng không sao người để ý." Kia tú bà một bên quy củ hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cười, một bên âm thầm đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho bộ dáng, nghĩ đem người này bộ dáng nhớ kỹ.

"Ngươi xem như vậy như thế nào, từ chúng ta cung cấp ngươi đầy đủ nhắm rượu điểm tâm, sau đó các ngươi cầm bán, có thể bán bao nhiêu chúng ta ấn nguyệt kết toán?" Bạch Mạc Nho đơn giản minh mà thuyết minh.

Nếu này trấn trên thật sự cùng này tú bà nói như vậy chỉ có nửa ngày sinh ý, vậy hắn này cửa hàng khai liền không có lời .

"Điểm tâm?" Tú bà chần chờ bất định, này điểm tâm không đều là do làm ăn vặt ăn sao?

"Ngươi yên tâm, đưa tới tất nhiên đều là chút có thể nhắm rượu ." Bạch Mạc Nho biết được nàng tại do dự cái gì.

"Kia... Bạch lão bản ngươi vừa mới nói kiếm nhiều là như thế nào cái kiếm pháp?" Tú bà tâm tư cũng là chuyển động cực mau, liền như Bạch Mạc Nho trước đã nói, đây là vô bản mua bán, nhưng là lợi nhuận cũng cũng là là như Bạch Mạc Nho đã nói không tính lớn.

Một đạo điểm tâm có thể kiếm bao nhiêu tiền?

Cho dù là bán nhiều, một tháng cũng sẽ không kiếm được nhiều ít, trừ phi như là Bạch Mạc Nho kia trong tiệm nhất dạng vào tiệm người người tay một phần điểm tâm, nhưng bọn họ làm chính là da thịt sinh ý không là khai điểm tâm phô.

"Ta vừa mới không phải hỏi ngươi, ngươi nói ngươi con đường này cái khác chủ quán đều là cùng các ngươi như bây giờ giống nhau?" Bạch Mạc Nho ra vẻ không giải.

"Ân?" Tú bà không giải, nhưng nàng rất nhanh liền kịp phản ứng, sắc mặt cũng là liên tục biến hóa đứng lên, "Bạch lão bản ý là?"

"Đồ vật ta liền bán cho ngươi , hơn nữa chỉ có nhà ngươi có, nhưng là ngươi muốn bán cho ai, không phải ta sự tình." Bạch Mạc Nho vui mừng mà cười, mặt mày gian là làm người ta vô pháp dời đi tầm mắt chưởng khống hết thảy tự tin, "Ta cùng với ngươi tính , chỉ có mỗi tháng bán đi đồ vật."

Kỳ thật tính tính, đây là một bút không tiểu nhân sinh ý, nếu kia tú bà đầu óc hảo chút, nên minh bạch.

Nàng nếu có thể đem điều này phố cửa hàng đều bắt lấy, qua tay lại bán đi, lấy lợi nhuận, mỗi tháng xuống dưới sợ là đều không thể so nàng trong tiệm hiện tại buôn bán ngạch thiếu.

Càng trọng yếu hơn là, trấn trên vốn là rất nhiều người nhớ kỹ kia Bạch gia điểm tâm, bọn họ ở đây bán mặc dù có chút treo đầu dê bán thịt chó, chính là rốt cuộc cũng là hấp dẫn người biện pháp.

"Điểm tâm mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian liền sẽ thượng tân, nếu là này khế ước có thể ký xuống, đồ vật ta làm theo trước đưa đến ngươi ở đây đến." Bạch Mạc Nho bổ sung đạo.

"Điều kiện là cái gì?" Tú bà hai mắt đã tỏa sáng, nàng không là xúc động người, chính là cũng biết cơ hội như vậy được đến không đổi.

Tú bà không chờ Bạch Mạc Nho lại mở miệng, liền gọi người đến gọi người lại đây xướng điệu hát dân gian, lại khai báo người phía dưới biệt tới quấy rầy.

Gây sức ép sau một hồi, trong phòng này mới lần thứ hai an tĩnh lại.

Bởi vì trước nghe Thiện Ngọc Thành nói muốn nhắm rượu đồ ăn, kia tú bà còn cố ý tìm người đi phụ cận trong tửu lâu xào mấy chút thức ăn lại đây cấp Bạch Mạc Nho nhắm rượu.

"Liền giống như vừa mới đã nói, điều kiện liền những cái đó..." Bạch Mạc Nho thanh âm từ từ vang lên.

Một bên theo Bạch Mạc Nho cùng lên tới Thiện Ngọc Thành nghiêng đầu nhìn bên người chân thành mà nói nam nhân, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung là nùng đến hóa không khai mà ý cười.

Hắn hôm nay trước ngược lại là thật sự không nghĩ tới người này còn là một có thể lừa dối người, không, là việc buôn bán liêu tử, nếu không phải bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa mới còn tại ở người này đau đầu mặt tiền cửa hàng vấn đề, hắn sợ là đều phải tin người này tà, cho rằng người nọ là đặc biệt tới tìm người hợp tác .

Cũng không biết người này đầu óc rốt cuộc là như thế nào chuyển , rõ ràng vừa mới vẫn có chút tuyệt vọng nghịch cảnh, bất quá một khắc thời gian, người này liền sinh sôi cấp xoay chuyển đi qua.

Đem tình thế xoay chuyển đi qua không nói, còn sinh sôi lừa dối người, đem người lừa dối sửng sốt sửng sốt .

A, không, là thuyết phục đến sửng sốt sửng sốt .

Thiện Ngọc Thành ý cười tràn đầy mãn con ngươi, hắn lẳng lặng yên nhìn người trước mặt cùng kia tú bà chậm rãi một mảnh dài hẹp nói xong, lẳng lặng nhìn kia trên thân người hắn bản thân cũng không từng nhận thấy được lệnh người không thể dời đi tầm mắt khí thế...

Nhăn mặt mỉm cười, một cái hé miệng, một cái nâng chén, hắn đều xem ở trong mắt.

Hắn nhìn, thế nhưng liền như vậy nhìn ngây ngốc.

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho duỗi tay ở trước mặt hắn hoảng thời điểm, hắn cũng không biết hắn nhìn bao lâu, che chở bên này nói một bên nâng cốc làm trà uống uống đến có chút vựng hồ hồ người xuất môn khi, sắc trời là sớm đã đen.

"Nếu không ta làm người thu thập gian phòng làm bạch lão bản trụ hạ, các ngươi ngày mai lại trở về?" Kia tú bà nhất sửa trước sinh ý tinh, giờ phút này ngược lại là biến đến bình thường nhiều.

Nàng nguyên bản tính kế mò thượng nhất bút, kết quả cũng là tự mình bồi hồi lâu còn đưa hồ hảo tửu thỉnh người miễn phí nghe xong điệu hát dân gian, nhưng nàng lại không biết là mệt, ngược lại là cảm thấy đã kiếm được, lúc này chính âm thầm vui vẻ.

Cho dù là người này làm cho nàng tự mình bao thuyền cấp đuổi về cách vách sân, nàng cũng là cam tâm tình nguyện .

"Không cần." Thiện Ngọc Thành cự tuyệt.

Này lâu trong sớm đã bắt đầu với sinh ý, làm Bạch Mạc Nho ngủ nơi này, hắn phải là muốn ngủ không an ổn .

Cự tuyệt kia tú bà, Thiện Ngọc Thành che chở lại uống người say hướng ngã tư đường một khác đầu đi đến, Bạch Mạc Nho uống rượu ngược lại là an tĩnh, mơ mơ màng màng nhìn phá lệ nhu thuận.

Đi ra kia náo nhiệt nửa điều phố, Thiện Ngọc Thành đau đầu mà nhìn này xa lạ ngã tư đường, giờ phút này bọn họ xa tại ly thôn trấn mấy canh giờ ở ngoài trên thị trấn, sắc trời sớm đã ám xuống dưới, hiện tại bao thuyền trở về đến gia cũng là nửa đêm.

Cố tình thiên lại hạ khởi tuyết, không khí là càng phát ra lãnh.

Nếu là gây sức ép mấy canh giờ, người này tất nhiên muốn khó chịu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn quải ở trên người mơ mơ màng màng đỏ mặt người, rốt cuộc là đau lòng, luyến tiếc gây sức ép, cho nên tìm khách điếm muốn phòng chính, chuẩn bị làm người nghỉ ngơi thật tốt ngày mai lại trở về.

Tìm tiểu nhị muốn nước ấm, Thiện Ngọc Thành vén tay áo lên lĩnh nóng hổi khăn mặt, sau đó ngồi xuống trước giường, cẩn thận cùng nằm ở trên giường người lau mặt.

Nguyên bản hai má đỏ bừng từ từ nhắm hai mắt như là đã ngủ người, lại tại hắn ngang nhiên xông qua nháy mắt mở ra cặp kia giống như bầu trời đêm con ngươi, con ngươi nhẹ động, chuyển mâu chi gian, tầm mắt dừng ở trên mặt của hắn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giơ khăn mặt tay liền như vậy sửng sốt, bị đôi tròng mắt kia nhìn đến địa phương giống như điện giật biến đến tê dại, hắn hít sâu vào một hơi ra vẻ trấn định, nói ra khỏi miệng thanh âm cũng là đã khàn khàn bất kham, "Đừng động, ta cho ngươi sát sát, miễn cho khó chịu..."

Còn chưa có nói xong, vươn đi ra thủ đoạn đã bị người kéo chặt, người nọ mãnh liệt vừa dùng lực, Thiện Ngọc Thành cả người liền nhào tới giường người trên trong ngực.

Chương 66: một cái rương lớn lễ vật

001.

Trên giường nằm người uống rượu, lúc này chính vi huân, đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi giờ phút này khí trời vài phần hơi nước, nhiều thêm vài phần khiến lòng run sợ dụ. Hoặc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bị kéo đến trên giường ai người nọ nằm, chỉ một thoáng tim đập liền không thể tưởng tượng nổi, kia đập bình bịch không ngừng thanh âm, tự muốn từ thân thể của hắn trong nhảy ra dường như.

"Ngươi..." Thiện Ngọc Thành trương miệng, muốn nói gì, nói chưa nói ra liền bị một khác trương môi cấp toàn bộ đổ trở về.

Ấm áp mang theo mùi rượu mềm mại môi. Cánh, bá đạo mà không thất ôn nhu hôn môi lệnh vốn là có chút vựng hồ Thiện Ngọc Thành nhất thời mất thần, kia nháy mắt, hắn giống như thân ở trong mây mù giống nhau, sinh cá nhân đều theo mây mù mà biến đến mềm yếu vô lực.

Hắn đừng nói là tại nói cái gì đó khuyên nhủ người này đừng hồ nháo nói, mà ngay cả hừ hừ thanh, đều suy yếu đến chỉ có thể tự khóe miệng tràn ra.

Nằm ở trên giường Bạch Mạc Nho nhưng lại như là cùng nếm đến mật đường tư vị, ngoài miệng hút đến càng thêm có lực nhi .

Người này trước mặt người ở bên ngoài ngược lại là khí khái tự tồn, nhưng mỗi lần vừa đến lúc này liền biến đến làm người ta nhịn không được thắt lưng phúc súc vật kéo, tiếng lòng dồn sức.

Nhất hôn kết thúc, hai người sớm đã là tâm loạn như ma.

Bạch Mạc Nho hơi hơi nghiêng người, xoay người đem người đặt ở dưới thân, hắn hơi hơi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn nằm ở dưới thân miệng há to thở hổn hển người, trong mắt bởi vì rượu kính mà khí trời hơi nước càng thêm nồng đậm thêm vài phần.

Nhưng ở kia dưới nhưng lại như là cùng đói khát đến cực hạn dã thú tầm mắt, lệnh Thiện Ngọc Thành lưng không ngừng truyền đến một trận một trận tê dại cảm giác, "Ngươi uống say."

Thiện Ngọc Thành hữu ý đè thấp thanh âm càng hiển trầm thấp khàn khàn, sấn đến thanh âm kia càng thêm dễ nghe.

"Say liền không thích ?" Bạch Mạc Nho khơi mào Thiện Ngọc Thành hàm dưới, làm người nhìn chính mình con ngươi.

Thanh âm hắn vẫn chưa thu liễm, tại đây khách điếm trên lầu phòng chính trong, có vẻ có chút lớn tiếng .

Nơi này mặc dù là phía trên, chính là này khách điếm trang hoàng không tính tinh xảo, bởi vậy cách âm hiệu quả cũng không được tốt lắm.

Bọn họ tại đây trên lầu trong phòng, phòng cửa đóng chặc , cũng là có thể tinh tường nghe thấy ngoài cửa trong hành lang động tĩnh, Bạch Mạc Nho này lời ra khỏi miệng, truyền đi ra bên ngoài, sợ là mơ mơ hồ hồ cũng có thể nghe thấy cái tiếng vang.

Nếu là bọn hắn...

Kia ngoài hành lang, chẳng phải là...

"... Đừng như vậy." Thiện Ngọc Thành nói nhỏ.

Tâm hắn nhảy nhảy cực mau, không biết là bởi vì người trên thân kia mang theo tửu khí chính là hô hấp say lòng người, còn là bởi vì nghĩ đến cái gì mà mất thể diện đến đỏ mặt.

"Biệt thế nào?" Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ, có thể là thật say, có thể chính là nương rượu sức lực nháo sự, tóm lại Bạch Mạc Nho không định cứ như vậy dễ dàng buông tha Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Mùi rượu mùi thơm của cơ thể còn có kia đập bình bịch không ngừng tim đập, đây hết thảy hội tụ cùng một chỗ, trực tiếp làm Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt xích hồng. Hắn bản lại là so những người khác muốn trắng nõn chút làn da, giờ phút này kia đỏ tươi ánh sáng màu tại trên mặt hắn cổ bộ nhất nhất nở rộ, sấn đến hắn cả người càng □□ sáng lên.

"Liền, chính là..." Thiện Ngọc Thành môi mỏng khẽ mở, mấy lần đóng mở, lại nói không nên lời kia tu nhân nói.

Ngước mắt chi gian thấy người trên thân còn tại thẳng tắp mà nhìn chính mình, nước sơn hắc mâu tử trung tựa hồ thật là hoàn toàn là đơn thuần nghi hoặc khó hiểu, hắn hô hấp đều có chút mau đến thở không được đến khí.

Bị nhìn chăm chú vào, Thiện Ngọc Thành ngậm miệng, hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng một bên giường bên chân thượng, lộ ra kia giống như điêu khắc tinh xảo mặt nghiêng cùng trắc cổ đến, sau một lát, hắn kia mỏng manh con muỗi thanh âm mới truyền đến, "Ngoài cửa có thể nghe thấy..."

"Ân?" Bạch Mạc Nho như cũ là kia vô tội bộ dáng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cũng là vừa thẹn lại tim đập như sấm, hắn mang tới tay tưởng muốn đi đem người trên thân đẩy ra, chính là tay đụng tới người nọ vạt áo sau đó rồi lại biến thành lôi kéo động tác, ngoài miệng nói xong cự tuyệt nói vừa vặn thể cũng là vạn phần thành thực.

Nhận thấy được Thiện Ngọc Thành động tác, Bạch Mạc Nho cư trú áp chế, dựa đến càng gần.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vốn là có chút hô hấp khó, kể từ đó, nhất thời liên hô hấp đều quên.

Vừa vặn nhưng vào lúc này, dưới lầu nên là có người ở trọ, cho nên điếm tiểu nhị nhiệt tình thét to dẫn theo người lên lầu, nhìn mấy gian phòng chính sau đó, khách nhân kia tuyển bọn họ cách vách vị trí.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trước vi chiếu cố Bạch Mạc Nho làm hắn ban đêm ngủ đến thoải mái, nguyên bản lựa chọn vị trí ngay tại nhất an tĩnh góc, người nọ nên cũng là tồn nhất dạng tâm tư, cho nên liền tuyển ở tại bọn họ bên cạnh.

Bình hút nghe cách vách người nọ vào nhà sau đó động tĩnh, Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm thấy trong cơ thể phí / đằng máu chỉ một thoáng tất cả đều tràn vào đại não, kia mãnh liệt máu chàng / đánh trúng đầu hắn một trận chóng mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho đợi lâu đợi không được đáp án, trên tay cũng không thành thật đứng lên, theo dưới thân người cằm dưới đường đi hoạt, dừng ở kia khẩn thực thắt lưng phúc trắc biên.

"Ân!" Thiện Ngọc Thành điện giật, thân thể bản năng giống như du xà giống nhau vặn vẹo đứng lên.

Hắn một tiếng này nói ra, cách vách gian phòng người hình như là nghe được những thứ gì, dừng đi lại cước bộ, sợ tới mức Thiện Ngọc Thành trợn tròn một đôi nhiễm sắc thái hổ phách sắc con ngươi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành giơ cổ tay lên cắn, thâm hút vài hơi khí hoãn lại sức lực sau đó, lúc này mới tiến đến Bạch Mạc Nho bên tai nhẹ nói nói: "Đừng ở chỗ này, trở về, sau khi trở về tùy ngươi thế nào đều hảo, ta đều tùy ngươi..."

Thiện Ngọc Thành này lời ra khỏi miệng, liền là rốt cuộc nói không nên lời một chữ đến, chỉ còn lại có trái tim kinh hoàng khí lực.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là đột nhiên nhất sửa trước mơ hồ, hắn từ Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người ngồi dậy, sau đó cười hì hì từ cổ tay áo bên trong lấy ra một quyển sách đặt tại Thiện Ngọc Thành rất nhanh phập phồng trên ngực.

"Đây chính là ngươi nói, nhất ngôn ký xuất tứ mã nan truy, đại trượng phu cũng không thể được hối ngôn." Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này trên mặt chỗ nào còn có vừa mới đói khát, đùa bỡn cùng không có hảo ý, giờ phút này Bạch Mạc Nho nghiễm nhiên một bộ tại trước kia tú bà trước mặt thản nhiên tự nhiên cùng khôn khéo bộ dáng.

"Ngươi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt trừng đến càng viên, hắn cúi đầu nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho đặt tại chính mình trước người sách, mở ra nhìn hai trang sau đó, cái này trực tiếp là dọa đến dường như giãy dụa lui đến giường chân, mà kia nguyên bản tại bộ ngực hắn đồ vật tự nhiên cũng bị hắn ném tới bên kia xa xa.

"Sau khi trở về, chúng ta liền chiếu cái này toàn bộ thử một lần như thế nào? Ngươi vừa mới chính là đều đáp ứng , hiện tại nhưng không cho đổi ý." Bạch Mạc Nho nghiêm trang chững chạc nói hưu nói vượn.

"..." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn xem Bạch Mạc Nho, lại nhìn xem Bạch Mạc Nho bên người quyển sách kia, cả người đều mộng .

Ôm lấy đầu gối, Thiện Ngọc Thành trong đầu không ngừng hiện ra vừa mới tại kia trong sách nhìn đến tuyến điều đơn giản lại tư thế tu nhân tiểu nhân nhi, tuy chỉ là kham kham liếc mắt một cái, hắn lại liên kia tiểu nhân nhi trên mặt thoải mái vẻ mặt đều nhớ kỹ.

"Kia lão bản nương ngược lại là rất thượng đạo." Bạch Mạc Nho căn bản không có nửa điểm men say, lúc này chính là đỏ mặt chút, mà ngay cả đứng lên rót nước uống đều đi được vững vàng đương đương cước bộ không thấy chút nào phù phiếm, tóm lại toàn thân cao thấp liền không chút nào có nửa điểm vừa mới Thiện Ngọc Thành che chở hắn đi một đường vựng hồ.

Phòng trong, Bạch Mạc Nho uống chén trà, cảm thấy có chút điểm lương, còn tâm tình thật tốt mở cửa gọi dưới lầu tiểu nhị đi lên đổi trà nóng.

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản không yêu trà, nhưng hôm nay lại là có chút ái thượng, nếu không có việc gì, trong tay tổng là chén trà không rời tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt tự tại ỷ tại trên khung cửa chờ tiểu nhị đưa trà, ngồi ở trên giường Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cũng là hai con mắt chặt chẽ nhìn chằm chằm trên giường quyển sách kia, trong đầu kêu loạn .

Bạch Mạc Nho gọi người đi lên đổi trà, người nọ nhất định muốn vào ốc , sách này bị hắn ném ở trên giường thời điểm trang sách đều lộ đi ra, bên trong tiểu nhân nhi lộ một cái bạch bạch đại. Chân ở bên ngoài...

Không cần mở ra nhìn kỹ, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng có thể liên tưởng đến trang sách bên trong phải là nhiều nhiệt / lạt / tu nhân hình ảnh.

Này hình ảnh nếu để cho điếm tiểu nhị nhìn thấy, đây chẳng phải là...

Bạch Mạc Nho tự cố tự mà đi ra, sách này hoàn toàn không để ý đến tính toán, liền như vậy phóng ở đàng kia .

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe hành lang tiếng bước chân, còn có Bạch Mạc Nho cùng bưng trà nóng lên lầu điếm tiểu nhị nói chuyện thanh âm, tim đập càng lúc càng nhanh, ngay tại điếm tiểu nhị vào cửa nháy mắt hắn đột nhiên nhào qua, đem kia làm hắn nhìn cũng không dám liếc mắt hơn một cái thư quyển lên, sau đó nhét vào ngực mình trong quần áo, dấu đi.

Tiểu nhị cũng không nhận thấy được dị thường, thay đổi trà liền chính mình đi xuống lầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho khóa trái môn, lần nữa trở lại phòng trong khi, tầm mắt trạng là vô ý nhìn lướt qua vừa mới thư phóng địa phương, thấy nơi ấy đã không , lúc này mới cầu ý cười nhìn về phía ngồi ở bên giường tân vào cửa tiểu tức phụ nhi bộ dáng Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Hảo hảo nhìn xem, đều phải nhớ kỹ ." Bạch Mạc Nho đổ dầu vào lửa.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bay nhanh ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho, không nói chuyện.

"Cũng là ngươi thích đến lúc chúng ta lại đốt đăng vừa nhìn vừa..." Bạch Mạc Nho tâm nhãn yên hư, nói ra khỏi miệng nói cố ý kéo dài ngữ điệu ôm lấy người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chỗ nào chống lại hắn chơi như vậy nhi, lời này vừa nghe, cũng không biết là nghĩ tới những thứ gì cảnh tượng, là rốt cuộc không ngẩng đầu lên được.

Hắn không riêng gì nâng không nổi đầu, còn thân thể một đảo nằm ở trên giường, chăn lôi kéo, đem mình bọc thành một đà sau đó núp vào.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn lui thành một đoàn người, trên mặt mà ý cười nhất thời càng sâu, đơn bạc khóe miệng càng là không từ nhiều thêm vài phần tà khí.

Uống trà, Bạch Mạc Nho nằm lên giường, ỷ vào người này không bỏ được hắn đông lừa nửa giường chăn, lại cường kéo đi lui tại chăn trong làm rùa không xuất hiện người trong ngực, lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn ngủ.

Sáng sớm ngã tư đường, phát ra nhỏ vụn tê tê thanh lá rụng, nửa sơ khởi thái dương xuyên thấu cửa sổ khe hở sái rơi trên mặt đất, cả mặt đất đều độ thượng một tầng mỏng manh vầng sáng.

Có chút ngủ quên hai người tại khách điếm dưới lầu truyền đến tiếng vang sau đó, này mới chậm rãi tỉnh táo lại.

Đơn giản rửa mặt sau đó, hai người một trước một sau đi xuống lầu.

Lúc này đã là nửa buổi chiều thập phần, dưới lầu làm tiệm cơm một tầng lúc này ngược lại là lạnh lùng, chỉ có lẻ loi tinh tinh vài người tại.

Mới xuống lầu, dưới lầu mắt sắc điếm tiểu nhị liền chạy tới, "Hai vị khách quan muốn hay không dùng chút đồ ăn?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy, tự nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho không cần suy nghĩ chỉ lắc đầu, "Chúng ta vẫn là đi về trước đi, đêm qua một đêm không trở về, mẹ ta nên muốn lo lắng ." Y theo Lưu Như kia tính cách, hắn không nói một câu liền không trở về nhà, nhất định phải lo lắng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đối Bạch Mạc Nho nói không có ý kiến, gật đầu liền đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho hướng ngoài cửa đi đến.

Hai người mới đi xuất vài bước, đã bị kia điếm tiểu nhị ngăn lại, "Kia hai vị là hiện tại kết toán tiền thuê nhà?"

Hai người dừng bước lại, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía tối hôm qua dẫn hắn tới Thiện Ngọc Thành, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho.

Sau một lát, hai người không tiếng động nhìn nhau trừng mắt nhìn.

Lại là sau một lát, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người ăn ý cúi đầu tìm kiếm mang theo, này vừa lật tìm dưới hai người lại đều có chút bất đắc dĩ.

Cơ bản lưỡng tụ thanh phong Bạch Mạc Nho hỏi: "Ngươi mang tiền sao?"

002.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là như thế, hắn trong ngày thường vốn là không có thói quen mang tiền, trước kia có Sơ Ngũ, tại trấn nhỏ thượng thời điểm cũng không có yêu cầu hắn tiêu tiền địa phương, bởi vậy hắn là chưa bao giờ mang mấy thứ này .

Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngày thường gói to trong cũng là không , hắn trong ngày thường đại đa số thời điểm đều đứng ở trong tiệm, ra cửa hàng cũng chính là hồi gia, không cần gì cả tiêu tiền địa phương không nói, ăn cơm cái gì cũng đều là Lưu Như chuẩn bị tốt .

Sẽ sân trên đường Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nói muốn tới cái này thôn trấn, tọa thuyền tiền vẫn là Lưu Như đưa cho hắn hắn mới cầm , lúc này trong tay liền dư lại mấy văn vé tàu tiền.

Hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau, bên kia điếm tiểu nhị cũng là thấy thế lập tức liền kêu to lên, "Cái gì, không mang tiền? ! Các ngươi đây là muốn quỵt nợ? Chưởng quầy , ngươi mau tới."

Điếm tiểu nhị giọng đại, hắn một hầu, toàn bộ trong tiệm người đều nghe thấy được.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đều có chút ngại ngùng, bất quá chuyện này cũng đúng là oán bọn họ, cho nên đều không nói chuyện.

Không cần thiết một khắc, kia trong tiệm chưởng quầy liền chạy tới, hắn ngược lại là so với kia điếm tiểu nhị có ánh mắt chút, tiến lên đây đánh giá hai người liếc mắt một cái sau nói: "Hai vị đây là?"

"Chúng ta quên mang tiền ." Bạch Mạc Nho cùng hắn ôm quyền, "Chưởng quầy ngươi xem như vậy nhưng hảo, chúng ta chi một người trong người trở về lấy tiền một người khác ở tại chỗ này, lấy tiền sau đó lại kết toán chạy lấy người?"

Chưởng quỹ kia đánh giá hai người, hai người nhìn trên người xuyên cũng không giống là không có tiền quỵt nợ người, hơn nữa kia cùng hắn nói chuyện người vẻ mặt bằng phẳng, chưởng quầy nghĩ nghĩ sau đó liền gật đầu, "Kia..."

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, cũng đem trong tay mình đầu dư lại mấy văn tiền đưa cho hắn, "Ngươi trở về lấy tiền đi!"

Nói cho hết lời, Bạch Mạc Nho liền vào bên trong, tìm địa phương ngồi xuống.

Nghĩ nghĩ, lại điểm vài thứ ăn.

Đêm qua uống nhiều quá, hắn cơ hồ không ăn cái gì vậy, lúc này dạ dày trong có chút khó chịu.

Chưởng quỹ kia giải quyết chuyện này sau đó liền đi một bên tiếp tục vội chuyện của mình, nhưng kia điếm tiểu nhị cũng là tại thấy Bạch Mạc Nho không trả tiền sau đó lại điểm đồ vật, thái độ biến đến có chút kỳ quái, làm như cực kỳ bất mãn, nhưng lại ẩn nhẫn , nhưng đây hết thảy đều viết ở tại trên mặt, mang thức ăn lên thời điểm đều bãi khuôn mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho không rãnh mà để ý sẽ, nhưng kia điếm tiểu nhị lại tựa hồ có chút được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản điểm cơm, này vài đạo ăn sáng đều đưa lên đây, cơm cũng là chậm chạp không thấy.

Bạch Mạc Nho chờ giây lát như trước không đợi đến cơm, lại thấy kia điếm tiểu nhị chỉ lấy cái khăn lau nhàn rỗi, liền hỏi một câu.

"Gấp cái gì?" Điếm tiểu nhị sắc mặt có chút không mừng, tại Bạch Mạc Nho đề sau đó đi mặt sau đoan cơm, nhưng ngoài miệng lại dùng chỉ có hai người thanh âm nói thầm đứng lên, "Tiền đều không có, còn trụ cái gì khách điếm..."

Đối như vậy mắt chó nhìn người thấp người, Bạch Mạc Nho là vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười. Bất quá nếu thật sự cùng người như thế so đo, liền không khỏi có chút quá nhàm chán.

Trên đường đi gặp chó hoang loạn phệ, hắn cũng không thể cũng hướng về phía chó sủa.

"Cầm." Một chén cơm bị dùng sức đặt ở trên bàn.

Trên bàn nguyên bản phóng tam điệp ăn sáng, kia điếm tiểu nhị như vậy một nháo, đồ ăn thang đều tiên đi ra, biến thành cái bàn có chút bẩn, nhìn sẽ không có khẩu vị.

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản vẫn chưa muốn cùng hắn so đo, nhưng này người quá mức chút, cho dù là Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này sắc mặt cũng biến đến có chút khó coi, "Lão bản của các ngươi biết ngươi là như vậy đãi khách sao?"

"Ở trọ không trả tiền ngươi còn có lý , ngươi người như vậy ta thấy nhiều, không một cái thứ tốt!" Điếm tiểu nhị thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cư nhiên còn dám nói chuyện, nhất thời liền ồn ào đứng lên.

Liền ở bên cạnh nháo đứng lên khi, cửa nhà đột nhiên truyền đến một trận tiếng bước chân, ngay sau đó, một cái trung niên nam nhân bước nhanh đi đến, "Xảy ra chuyện gì , đại sáng sớm liền ồn ào?"

Đinh kỳ một bên hướng trong tiệm đi, vừa nói chuyện.

Nghe tiếng, Bạch Mạc Nho còn chưa kịp kinh ngạc, kia điếm tiểu nhị đã ân cần mà chạy tới, "Lão bản, đến cái không mọc mắt , bất quá đã không có việc gì . Lão bản hôm nay sớm như vậy là có chuyện gì?"

Đinh kỳ liếc liếc mắt một cái tiểu nhị kia không để ý hắn, liền đi tới chưởng quầy sở tại quầy trước mặt, "Năm nay năm mới sự tình an bài thế nào ?"

Đinh kỳ mới từ Kinh Thành trở về không lâu, hắn vừa về đến liền nhanh chóng đến trong tiệm, chuẩn bị tại tuổi trẻ thanh tra một bên trong điếm khoản, cũng hảo trước tiên cấp trong tiệm người chia hoa hồng hoặc là khác làm an bài.

Chưởng quầy sớm trước chính là tại làm trướng, lúc này thấy đinh kỳ, vội vàng đem làm tốt khoản đều dọn đến trên bàn cấp đinh kỳ tìm đọc.

"Ta đi cấp lão bản ngài đảo một bình trà!" Điếm tiểu nhị ân cần mà chạy đi.

Đinh kỳ lấy hết nợ mắt, tùy tiện tuyển một cái bàn liền ngồi xuống, chuẩn bị gần đây kiểm toán.

Mới ngồi xuống, khóe mắt dư quang liền thoáng nhìn ngồi ở đối diện sắc mặt không tốt Bạch Mạc Nho.

Hoảng sợ đinh kỳ ngừng tay thượng động tác, hắn vội vàng đứng dậy đi tới Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, "Bạch lão bản ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Trước Bạch Mạc Nho tại Kinh Thành thời điểm giúp hắn đáp tuyến, lần đó Bạch Mạc Nho tự mình xuống bếp nấu cơm thời điểm hắn đã nương rượu kính cùng Vương Độc nói muốn học tố thái sự tình, Vương Độc ứng , kia sau đó cũng đúng là mang theo hắn tại bên người ngây người một đoạn thời gian, làm hắn được ích lợi không nhỏ.

Vương Độc trù nghệ đệ nhất thiên hạ, bao nhiêu người tưởng đi theo hắn tiến trù đều là cầu đều cầu không được, bởi vì kia Vương Độc nguyên nhân, đinh kỳ như nguyện, trái lại đối Bạch Mạc Nho tự nhiên cũng là cảm ơn có thêm.

"Nơi này là tiệm của ngươi?" Bạch Mạc Nho mặt không đổi sắc.

Một bên chưởng quầy thấy, liên bước lên phía trước đến nhỏ giọng cùng đinh kỳ nói Bạch Mạc Nho quên mang tiền sự tình.

Có đinh kỳ tại, này một ít chuyện nhỏ tự nhiên không là sự tình, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt lại vẫn chưa bởi vậy mà chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Kia đi vào châm trà điếm tiểu nhị thật vui vẻ ra cửa, vừa ra khỏi cửa liền nhìn thấy đinh kỳ đang cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện, hơn nữa nhìn tư thế hai người phải là hiểu biết, nhất trương khuôn mặt tươi cười nhất thời liền biến đến có chút vi diệu, "Lão bản?"

Bạch Mạc Nho mặt không đổi sắc liếc mắt nhìn hắn, đứng dậy nói câu mắt chó nhìn người thấp đồ vật, liền quay đầu lại cùng đinh kỳ cáo từ, chuẩn bị về trước trấn trên, "Vãn chút thời điểm ta lại đưa tiền lại đây."

"Bạch lão bản ngươi lời này nói được liền khách khí , chúng ta cái gì quan hệ, này nửa lượng bạc sự tình hà tất như vậy khách khí." Đinh kỳ tuy rằng không biết kia điếm tiểu nhị rốt cuộc chỗ nào đắc tội Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng hắn biết Bạch Mạc Nho tính cách, hắn không là tự dưng khởi sự người, cho nên quay đầu lại liền hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái kia điếm tiểu nhị.

Hắn biết này điếm tiểu nhị là cái gì tính cách, chỉ là bởi vì trong ngày thường không xuất cái gì sai lầm hắn cũng liền không nhìn . Nhưng hiện giờ, hắn này cửa hàng khi không chứa nổi .

Bạch Mạc Nho trường hu một hơi, "Cái tính vẫn là muốn tính , hôm nay việc này đã làm phiền ngươi, ta liền đi trước."

Ly khai đinh kỳ kia cửa hàng, Bạch Mạc Nho liền hướng về bến tàu đi đến, chuẩn bị đến bến tàu lại chờ Thiện Ngọc Thành trở về.

Mới đi qua lại hai bước, phía sau lại truyền đến đinh kỳ thanh âm, "Bạch lão bản, bạch lão bản..."

Bạch Mạc Nho dừng bước lại, đinh kỳ thở hổn hển từ phía sau chạy tới, "Bạch lão bản đến này trấn trên là có chuyện gì? Nếu có ta có thể giúp đến thượng vội cứ việc nói."

Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình có một cái cửa hàng muốn tọa cửa hàng, trong ngày thường là cực nhỏ có cơ hội rời đi , hắn sẽ không vô cớ xuất hiện tại nơi này.

"Ta tới nơi này vốn là tưởng tìm mặt tiền cửa hàng mở cửa tiệm, kết quả bởi vì một sự tình chậm trễ , hiện giờ đã chuẩn bị trở về đi." Bạch Mạc Nho đối sự không đối người, chuyện này hắn cũng không chuẩn bị ghi tạc đinh kỳ trên đầu.

"Mở cửa tiệm? Khai chi nhánh?" Đinh kỳ nhất thời liền nhạc , "Ngươi cuối cùng là chuẩn bị khai chi nhánh ?"

Bạch Mạc Nho không khai chi nhánh sự tình đinh kỳ cũng nghe ngửi qua, tính đứng lên, vậy cũng là là một đạo đề tài câu chuyện.

"Là có này chuẩn bị, vốn là muốn nói tại đây trấn trên khai." Bạch Mạc Nho ngược lại là không nghĩ tới lại ở chỗ này gặp gỡ đinh kỳ, không phải hắn đã sớm đi tìm đinh kỳ , nhưng trái lại ngẫm lại, cũng nhiều mệt như thế hắn mới xem như nhân họa đắc phúc mò nhất bút sinh ý.

"Nếu như là chuẩn bị khai chi nhánh, bạch lão bản không bằng suy nghĩ một chút cách vách trong thành." Đinh kỳ đạo, "Nói đến cũng khéo, kỳ thật ta cũng có chuẩn bị mở lại một nhà cửa hàng, hiện nay nhìn trúng vị trí ngay tại phụ cận kia trong thành, nếu bạch lão bản có hứng thú, không bằng chúng ta đồng thời?"

"Ngươi đối nơi đó thực hiểu biết?" Bạch Mạc Nho đến hứng thú.

"Tính hiểu biết quá đi, dù sao chúng ta kề bên này liền thuộc kia cái địa phương lớn nhất, việc buôn bán khẳng định sẽ không bỏ qua, nếu bạch lão bản cũng có hứng thú, không bằng chúng ta đồng thời tuyển địa phương đến lúc đó đồng thời khai trương?" Đinh kỳ cười nói.

Bạch Mạc Nho làm chính là điểm tâm sinh ý, đinh kỳ làm chính là tửu lâu tiệm cơm khách điếm sinh ý, không xung đột.

"Hảo là hảo, chính là ta liên mặt tiền cửa hàng đều không xem trọng." Bạch Mạc Nho có chút khó xử, "Ta nguyên bản còn chuẩn bị đầu năm khai , hiện tại xem ra muốn kéo dài thời hạn ."

"Không ảnh hưởng không ảnh hưởng, ngươi muốn là có không ta hiện tại có thể mang ngươi đi xem địa phương, vừa lúc năm trước kia trong thành còn có chút mặt tiền cửa hàng." Đinh kỳ hồi ức trước tìm hiểu đến tin tức, "Bất quá hiện tại nói, dư lại vị trí hẳn là đều có chút hẻo lánh."

Năm trước năm sau đều là mở cửa tiệm quan cửa hàng so nhiều thời điểm, mặt tiền cửa hàng đổi cũng chịu khó.

"Như thế hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho chính có ý đó, "Ngươi chừng nào thì có rảnh?"

"Hôm nay là có thể." Đinh kỳ đạo, "Làm nghề rèn thừa dịp nhiệt, không bằng chúng ta hôm nay liền đi xem?"

Bạch Mạc Nho cân nhắc một lát sau theo đinh kỳ đi bến tàu, đợi Thiện Ngọc Thành sau, ba người đơn giản không hồi trong tiệm, mà là đi theo đinh kỳ thuê xe ngựa cùng đi cách vách trong thành.

Đi cách vách thành muốn gần tới một ngày thời gian, qua lại chính là hai ngày, bọn họ lần này đi, vừa đi chính là vài ngày thời gian.

Lại trở về khi, Bạch Mạc Nho trong lòng huyền thạch đầu đã buông xuống, bọn họ hoa chút thời gian tại kia trong thành đi lại, nhưng là vận khí cũng không tệ lắm, ngược lại là tại đinh kỳ kia cửa hàng phụ cận tìm được một nhà so với bọn hắn hiện tại cửa hàng này quy cách thiếu tiểu chút mặt tiền cửa hàng.

Nguyên bản cửa hàng này là mua đồ , so với hiện giờ này có sẵn trang hoàng, ngược lại là muốn hoa chút thời gian đi cải trang.

Định ra mặt tiền cửa hàng sau, hồi sân, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đem chuyện này cùng trong nhà người nói , mà còn quản gia trung bên này sự tình đều giao cho Trọng Thanh cùng Bạch Học Dân, chính mình lại là mang theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi trong thành ở tạm.

Đinh kỳ trấn kia trước Bạch Mạc Nho nói hảo sinh ý cũng tất cả đều giao cho Bạch Học Dân, điểm tâm Bạch Mạc Nho trước tiên giáo Trọng Thanh làm, Bạch Học Dân nhiệm vụ liền là nhớ con số sau đó mỗi ngày cấp cách vách trấn trên tú bà đưa đi.

Tân cửa hàng muốn trang hoàng yêu cầu người nhìn, nhưng lại muốn lần nữa thiết kế trang hoàng, yêu cầu hoa chút thời gian.

Này một gây sức ép, chính là nửa tháng thời gian trôi qua.

Cửa hàng trang hoàng xong, thời gian đã không sai biệt lắm là năm mấy ngày hôm trước.

Đây là Bạch Mạc Nho ở trong này cái thứ nhất năm, cũng là bọn hắn gia từ Bạch gia sau khi ra ngoài cái thứ nhất năm, vẫn là Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đồng thời quá cái thứ nhất năm, đồng dạng cũng là Bạch Học Dân thành thân sau đó cái thứ nhất năm, cái này năm đối mọi người mà nói đều ý nghĩa phi phàm, mọi người tự nhiên cũng phá lệ coi trọng.

Từ lúc một tháng trước, Lưu Như cũng đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị năm mới sự tình.

Chỉ là bởi vì khi đó Bạch Học Dân đang chuẩn bị thành thân, cho nên cấp chậm trễ , hiện giờ Bạch Học Dân thân cũng thành , Lưu Như sở hữu tinh lực liền đều đặt ở năm mới thượng .

Bước sang năm mới rồi, dựa theo tập tục là muốn làm rất nhiều cái ăn cùng xuyên bộ đồ mới , cái ăn phương diện này Bạch Mạc Nho có chuẩn bị, cho nên Lưu Như liền đem sở hữu tinh lực đều đặt ở cấp mọi người chuẩn bị quần áo mới thượng .

Bạch Mạc Nho một từ bên ngoài trở về, đã bị Lưu Như kéo chặt, sau đó kéo đến trên đường.

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản ý là làm Lưu Như nhìn mua một thân là được, chính là Lưu Như lại không thuận theo, nhà bọn họ hiện giờ đã xem như đi vào tiểu khang, cho nên Lưu Như đối việc này cũng biến đến để ý lên. Đặc biệt đối hai đứa con trai, đó là đã nhanh đến cằn nhằn cằn nhằn địa phương bước .

"Y phục này xuyên đi ra ngoài là muốn cho người khác nhìn , hiện giờ ngươi dầu gì cũng là cái lão bản không thể lại giống như trước nhất dạng vải thô quần áo tùy tiện xuyên , hơn nữa này lập tức còn muốn khai chi nhánh, y phục này đương nhiên muốn ăn mặc khéo léo chút, không phải làm người nhìn đi gặp coi khinh ngươi ." Lưu Như lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho vào bọn họ cửa hàng cách vách bố điếm lão bản nhà mẹ đẻ.

003.

Vào cửa, Lưu Như còn tại nói, kia lão bản nương cũng là sớm đã biết được chuyện này, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa, liền tự giác từ quầy sau dọn vài kiện bố đi ra.

"Đến xem, đây là ta cố ý để lại cho ngươi, trước đã cảm thấy ngươi khẳng định thích hợp này đó liêu tử..." Lão bản lang cười khanh khách cầm bố liền hướng Bạch Mạc Nho trên người khoa tay múa chân.

"Này nhan sắc đều có chút ám trầm a!" Lưu Như đi đến một bên nhìn nhìn trên bàn phóng vải dệt, lão bản nương lưu cho Bạch Mạc Nho đều là chút màu xanh biển màu đen hoặc là cái khác thâm sắc vải dệt.

Lão bản nương thấy Bạch Mạc Nho hướng một bên trốn, một bên lôi kéo người một bên tiếp tục trên tay khoa tay múa chân, ngoài miệng lại tại đối Lưu Như nói: "Thiển sắc liêu tử ta ngược lại là cũng có, chính là bạch lão bản hiện tại chính là cái lão bản ! Thiển sắc liêu tử tất nhiên muốn sấn đến hắn có vẻ tuổi trẻ, làm lão bản quá tuổi trẻ tóm lại dễ dàng làm người lo lắng, tại gia xuyên ngược lại là có thể, ở bên ngoài vẫn là thâm sắc chút hảo."

Kia lão bản nương ngoài miệng nói như vậy , trong mắt cũng là đang nhìn đến thâm sắc quần áo sấn đến Bạch Mạc Nho càng hiển linh khí cùng vài phần thần bí sau đó, cười đến càng thêm vui vẻ .

Bạch Mạc Nho làn da vốn là bệnh thái trắng nõn, thiển sắc quần áo sấn đến hắn cũng đẹp mắt, trắng nõn trắng nà mà nhìn nhu thuận sạch sẽ.

Chính là kia lão bản nương cũng là thích nhìn người này nhăn mặt mỉm cười chi gian đều mang theo độc nhất vị trí tự tin cùng thần bí khi cảm giác, liền vì vậy, lúc trước nàng mới từ quấn Thiện Ngọc Thành ngược lại đổi thành quấn Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Giống như cũng thế." Lưu Như thực dễ dàng đã bị thuyết phục, bất quá nàng còn băn khoăn những cái đó thiển sắc , "Không phải lại làm một bộ thiển sắc , trong ngày thường tại gia thời điểm xuyên?"

"Ta cũng có thể, nương ngươi quyết định liền hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho đối loại chuyện này không thế nào chú ý, "Mau bước sang năm mới rồi, ngươi chính mình cũng mua hai thân đi."

Lưu Như không cần suy nghĩ liền cự tuyệt, "Y phục của ta nhiều, trước ca ca ngươi thành thân thời điểm còn mua hai bộ đâu, năm nay cũng không cần . Lại nói tiếp, ngược lại là chị dâu ngươi mới đến nhà của chúng ta, vãn chút thời điểm ta mang nàng sang đây xem nhìn có hay không thích vải dệt..."

Lão bản nương vừa nghe lời này, cũng tới hứng thú, lôi kéo Lưu Như liền đi bên cạnh tuyển vải dệt.

Bạch Mạc Nho thừa dịp cơ hội này, vô thanh vô tức ai khung cửa chạy ra ngoài, tiểu chạy trở về trong tiệm.

Vào tiệm khi, Bạch Học Dân vừa lúc từ cách vách thôn trấn trở về, chính tại hậu viện nhi tá đồ vật.

Cái kia phố sinh ý so Bạch Mạc Nho đoán trước muốn hảo nhiều lắm, trừ bỏ ngay từ đầu vài ngày, mặt sau tiêu lượng là một ngày vượt qua một ngày, hiện giờ tiêu lượng đã thực khả quan.

Hơn nữa kia tú bà đúng là cái việc buôn bán liêu tử, hiện giờ bọn họ cái kia phố, đại đa số thanh. Lâu cũng đã thành nàng nhà dưới.

Ban đầu một tháng này xuống dưới, trừ bỏ phí tổn, lợi nhuận tuy rằng so ra kém bọn họ trong tiệm nhưng là không ít.

Bất quá bởi vì tiêu lượng đại , cho nên Bạch Học Dân gần nhất mỗi ngày đều không thể không dẫn theo người đi đưa hàng, vừa đi qua lại một vài cái canh giờ, cũng rất mệt.

Bạch Học Dân vốn là cái có thể chịu được khổ nhọc người, đối với cái này hắn bản thân là hồn nhiên không để ý, mỗi ngày đều chạy rất khoan khoái. Lại bởi vì là nhà mình sinh ý, cho nên hắn phá lệ cẩn thận nghiêm túc.

Bạch Mạc Nho trở lại trong tiệm thời điểm, Bạch Học Dân chính vỗ trên người tuyết, trên mặt trên tay đều đông đến đỏ rực .

"Không là cho ngươi tìm người khác đi đưa sao? Như thế nào còn tự mình đi." Bạch Mạc Nho đảo chén trà nóng đưa tới.

Bọn họ này cửa hàng hiện giờ càng làm càng lớn, rất nhiều chuyện đã không là tự thân vận động liền có thể giải quyết , có chút thời điểm, nên buông tay để cho người khác đi làm vẫn là muốn buông tay.

Huống chi, đây chỉ là đưa cái hàng, cũng không xảy ra vấn đề gì.

"Hắc hắc, ta đã cùng bến tàu người trên nói tốt rồi, năm sau bọn họ liền đến cho chúng ta gia hỗ trợ, không đi bến tàu bên kia làm dỡ hàng , bất quá bọn hắn trước cũng ở bên kia làm đã nhiều năm, muốn chạy lấy người còn cần chút ít thời gian giao tiếp." Bạch Học Dân uống trà nóng, cả người đều ấm áp đứng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nói làm Bạch Học Dân nhận người trở về đưa hàng, Bạch Học Dân đệ nhất thời gian liền nghĩ tới lấy trước kia chút chiếu cố quá người của hắn. Bọn họ đưa hàng sự tình không trọng đơn giản, hơn nữa Bạch Mạc Nho khai tiền công cũng không thấp, cho nên cũng coi là cái hảo sai sự.

Bạch Học Dân hữu ý, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không nói gì.

Nếu những người đó tin được, về sau cũng có thể thường thường đi theo Bạch Học Dân bên người, Bạch Học Dân hiện tại phụ trách toàn bộ cửa hàng nguyên liệu nấu ăn mua sắm, là muốn những người này tại bên người mới hảo làm sự tình.

"Đây là ngươi nhìn làm liền hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo, hắn bản thân cũng rót một chén trà miệng nhỏ miệng nhỏ mà mân, "Năm sau ta cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành khả năng muốn đi cách vách trong thành đãi một đoạn thời gian, chờ trong tiệm sinh ý ổn định mới có thể trở về, đến lúc đó nơi này cửa hàng ngươi nhiều cố chút."

"Được rồi." Bạch Học Dân sảng khoái đáp ứng xuống dưới.

Hai huynh đệ đang nói chuyện, phòng trong đi ra vài người đến, mấy người kia trong tay đều bưng chén đĩa, mặt trên phóng trong tiệm tại bán mấy thứ điểm tâm.

"Bạch lão bản, điểm tâm đã làm xong." Mấy người quy củ đem đồ vật đặt ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt trên bàn.

Này vài người đều là mười mấy tuổi tiểu hài tử, tuổi không lớn lắm mặt mày gian đều lộ ra một cỗ linh khí.

Những người này đều là Bạch Mạc Nho gần nhất gọi trở về tới học đồ, phần lớn đều là trấn trên người nghèo gia hài tử, không đọc nhiều ít thư, đi theo hắn cũng là cầu cái sinh tồn chi đạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho lấy điểm tâm ai cái nếm tới, sau đó nhất nhất làm lời bình. Cuối cùng lại cổ vũ hai câu sau đó, những người này mới hưng phấn bưng chén đĩa chạy đi.

Những người này trong ngày thường đều là đi theo Trọng Thanh bên người học làm điểm tâm , Bạch Mạc Nho chân chính giáo người chỉ có Trọng Thanh một người, bất quá tại phát hiện Bạch Mạc Nho tính tình thực ôn hòa hảo nói chuyện sau đó, những người đó thường thường liền sẽ làm điểm tâm chủ động đoan cấp Bạch Mạc Nho nếm thử nhìn.

Lần này tân cửa hàng muốn khai trương, đến lúc đó hắn muốn dẫn những người này đi qua, này mấy tiểu tử kia ngược lại là có thể đi qua đi rèn luyện rèn luyện.

Nếu là có tâm, tính nết cũng còn có thể nói, về sau cũng có thể thu đồ đệ chính mình giáo. Bất quá đồ đệ loại này đồ vật chỉ có thể tùy duyên, nói không chừng hắn đời này cũng chỉ có Trọng Thanh như vậy cái bằng tuổi nhau đồ đệ, nói không chừng đồ tôn cả sảnh đường, nói không chừng còn sẽ giống Vương Độc như vậy đến già rồi đều tìm không thấy cái thứ hai.

Nghĩ vậy cái, Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nghĩ đến một việc, "Ca, ngươi cùng tẩu tử cái gì thời điểm sinh hài tử bái?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nói được thoải mái, thật giống như tại cảm khái hôm nay thời tiết thật hảo, nhưng nghe xong hắn lời này Bạch Học Dân cũng là lập tức liền đỏ lên khuôn mặt, "Đệ ngươi nói bậy bạ gì đó..."

"Muốn này đây sau ngươi có hài tử , hài tử lại đối này làm điểm tâm sự tình có hứng thú, ngươi làm hắn theo ta học làm điểm tâm thế nào?" Bạch Mạc Nho đánh Như Ý tính toán nhỏ nhặt.

Trọng Thanh tính nết không sai, nhưng là chung quy không là người của Bạch gia, nhà bọn họ cũng không có nữ nhi làm hắn có thể ở rể, này to như vậy cái gia nghiệp về sau tổng yếu có một cái người thừa kế.

Bạch Học Dân mặt lộ vẻ kinh ngạc, hắn tưởng sau một lát đỏ mắt vành mắt nghiêm túc mà gật gật đầu, "Hảo."

Hắn này đệ đệ a, khi còn bé nhìn liền nhu thuận được ngay, tổng là ca ca, ca ca mềm mềm kêu, hắn nhìn là vạn phần thích.

Nguyên bản còn muốn hiện giờ trưởng thành, hắn cũng biến rất nhiều, hai người chi gian phải là muốn mới lạ chút , lại không nghĩ, này đệ đệ chung quy là đệ đệ của hắn, bất kể là trường nhiều đại, duy độc điểm này là sẽ không biến .

Bạch Học Dân cảm thấy có chút khó chịu, ánh mắt đỏ rực .

Bạch Mạc Nho lại không tưởng hắn nhiều như vậy, lúc này hắn chính ám chọc chọc bản bắt tay chỉ tính , hắn này xem ra là sẽ không cùng Vương Độc nhất dạng lúc tuổi già thê thảm , ít nhất hắn ở đây đã có cái đồ đệ, nhưng lại có một cái dự bị đồ đệ, nói không chừng vẫn là hai cái dự bị đồ đệ ba cái dự bị đồ đệ.

Nghĩ đến đây nhi Bạch Mạc Nho liền nhịn không được mặt lộ vẻ tươi cười, vãn chút thời điểm hắn cùng với Vương Độc nói nói chuyện này, cũng hảo xem hắn sắc mặt xanh mét bộ dáng, vậy nhất định cực kỳ thú vị.

Năm, rất nhanh liền nương theo lấy đầy trời đại tuyết ập đến.

Giống như năm rồi nhất dạng, năm nay năm cũng là đại tuyết thiên.

Tuy rằng buổi sáng có chút thái dương, nhưng không tới giữa trưa đã không thấy tăm hơi bóng dáng.

Bởi vì là đêm trừ tịch, cửa hàng không khai, mọi người ăn cơm trưa sau đó liền vây ngồi xuống trong đại sảnh, sưởi ấm lô, uống trà, ăn ăn vặt.

"Năm nay giống như muốn so với năm rồi còn lãnh chút." Lưu Như nhìn ngoài cửa tích khởi đại tuyết cảm khái đạo.

Năm trước bọn họ năm qua đến lạnh lùng, rách nát tiểu viện tử, Bạch Học Dân thượng bên ngoài trấn khảm sài, tam đạo đồ ăn, một chén cơm, hơn nữa một phen hạt dưa, liền là một cái năm.

Năm nay lại bất đồng, thu thập đến sạch sẽ đại viện tử, đại gia xuyên tiệm quần áo mới, nướng ấm áp hỏa lò, đại nhi tử cùng cô dâu ngồi cùng một chỗ, hai người thường thường nói thượng hai câu, nhìn liền thảo hỉ. Tiểu nhi tử bên người tuy rằng ngồi chính là người đàn ông, chính là lại nhất dạng ấm áp.

Trên bàn phóng năm trước bọn họ hoàn toàn vô pháp tưởng tượng chủng loại đầy đủ hết điểm tâm ăn vặt trà ngon hảo tửu, buổi tối đồ ăn sớm đã định ra, có ngư có thịt ước chừng hơn hai mươi đạo, thập phần phong phú.

Trọng Giang lúc này ở trong sân chơi đến chính vui vẻ, trên mặt trên tay đều đông đến đỏ bừng lại hồn nhiên không thèm để ý, Lưu Như thấy đau lòng, vội vàng gọi tiến vào uống trà nóng. Kết quả vừa quay đầu lại, người lại chạy ra ngoài chơi tuyết .

Trọng Giang bọn họ nguyên lai sở tại thành thị không hạ tuyết, đến nơi này sau đó mới nhìn thấy tuyết, khó tránh khỏi tò mò.

Lưu Như thích tiểu hài tử, nhìn Trọng Giang cô đơn một mình một người chơi, tâm tư liền không từ động đến đại nhi tử trên người, hai người này nếu có thể cho nàng thêm cái tôn tử thì tốt rồi.

Lưu Như tâm tư sinh động, Bạch Học Dân cùng kia văn hinh hai người đang cúi đầu giao nhĩ không biết tại nói cái gì đó, một bên, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người giờ phút này cũng đang nói lặng lẽ nói.

"Đây là cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu nhìn trong tay hòm, hòm rất nhẹ, không biết bên trong cái gì.

"Tân niên lễ vật." Thiện Ngọc Thành ôn nhu mà cười.

Bạch Mạc Nho lại quơ quơ hòm, hòm trong không có tiếng vang, cũng không biết Thiện Ngọc Thành đưa cái gì.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đưa lễ sau liền đôi mắt trông mong nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn hai cánh tay nhu thuận đặt ở trên đầu gối, cũng không lột hạt dưa cấp Bạch Mạc Nho ăn cũng không làm cái khác, sẽ chờ .

"Làm gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho bị nhìn chăm chú đến mạc danh kỳ diệu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đôi mắt trông mong trừng mắt nhìn, tưởng muốn lễ vật vài chữ như thế nào cũng nói không nên lời.

Chính là nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho hoàn toàn không có tặng lễ tính toán, hắn hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung vẫn là nhịn không được sinh ra vài phần mất mát.

Dĩ vãng mỗi một lần năm mới làm Thiện gia con trai độc nhất hắn đều sẽ thu được rất nhiều lễ vật, trước kia hắn chưa bao giờ để ý, nhưng năm nay lại lòng tràn đầy chờ mong. Dù sao kia lễ vật chính là Bạch Mạc Nho đưa a, cùng người khác đưa tại sao có thể nhất dạng đâu?

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không ngốc, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành lại trầm mặc không tiếng động đi lột hạt dưa cho hắn ăn, liền hiểu được Thiện Ngọc Thành là làm sao vậy.

Hắn hướng trước khuynh đảo thân thể, tiến đến Thiện Ngọc Thành bên tai nhẹ nói nói: "Ngươi lễ vật đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt , ở dưới giường mặt trong tủ treo quần áo." Nghĩ nghĩ, Bạch Mạc Nho lại thần sắc quái dị bổ sung một câu, "Một cái rương lớn."

Thiện Ngọc Thành tự không cần phải nói, tự nhiên cười vui vẻ.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là vui vẻ, lại bổ sung một câu, "Là trước cái kia đưa ta thư người tặng cho ta, trước làm ta ca từ cách vách thôn trấn cố ý cho ta dọn về tới."

Chính vui vẻ ra mặt Thiện Ngọc Thành ngây ngẩn cả người.

Ngay sau đó, hắn khuôn mặt trướng đến đỏ bừng.

Lễ vật này, hắn có thể hay không từ bỏ...

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Bạch Mạc Nho: Muốn đến muốn đến.

Thiện Ngọc Thành: Không được không được.

—

Ngày hôm qua lập tức thiệt nhiều bình luận, ngay từ đầu nhìn đến hảo kích động, kết quả mở ra vừa thấy tất cả đều là quảng cáo. Tuyệt vọng mặt. jpg

Chương 67: kia thùng thật sự thực đại

001.

Cơm tất niên tất cả mọi người ăn được tận hứng, cơm ăn xong, Lưu Như lại từ ống tay áo trong móc ra vài cái sớm đã chuẩn bị tốt tiền lì xì, sau đó một người một cái cấp phân đi ra ngoài.

Trừ bỏ Bạch Học Dân cùng Bạch Mạc Nho hai người, văn hinh cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành đều có, trừ cái này ra mà ngay cả Trọng Thanh hai huynh đệ cũng đều là nhân thủ một cái.

"Lưu phu nhân, chúng ta cũng không cần , mấy tháng này đến thụ các ngươi chiếu cố, chúng ta cũng đã thực ngại ngùng , tại sao có thể còn thu các ngươi tiền mừng tuổi đâu?" Trọng Thanh lấy quá đệ đệ Trọng Giang trong tay tiền lì xì sau đó lại đệ trở về.

Nói thật, Trọng Thanh đều không nghĩ tới hai người bọn họ huynh đệ còn có thể bắt được tiền mừng tuổi.

Nguyên bản bọn họ bị ở lại viện này trong, từ lưu dân đến có cái địa phương có thể ở lại cũng đã là lớn lao ân huệ , hơn nữa Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngày thường cũng không bạc đãi bọn hắn, quản ăn không nói còn cứ theo lẽ thường mỗi tháng cho hắn tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng.

Đều như vậy , hắn như thế nào còn có thể thu Lưu Như tiền mừng tuổi đâu?

"Tiền mừng tuổi cũng chính là đồ cái vui mừng, đây không phải là năm mới sao?" Lưu Như không tiếp, "Lại nói , đại gia đều có cũng không thể liền các ngươi không có, ta là đem ngươi nhóm làm như người trong nhà, đừng khách khí."

Trọng Thanh giơ lên tay đình trên không trung có chút không biết làm sao, một bên Bạch Mạc Nho thấy, cười nói: "Nếu cho, liền nhận lấy đi!"

Trọng Thanh nghe vậy, lúc này mới thu đồ vật.

Trọng Thanh đem đệ đệ của hắn kia một phần cũng thu lên, Trọng Giang rõ ràng tưởng muốn, bất quá Trọng Thanh chưa cho. Hiện giờ nhà bọn họ hiện tại liền hai người bọn họ huynh đệ ở tại, Trọng Thanh mặc dù mới mười mấy tuổi nhưng không thể không lại đương cha lại đương mẹ chiếu cố Trọng Giang.

Tiền mừng tuổi cấp xong, mọi người còn nói chút vui mừng Cát Tường nói sau đó, lúc này mới từng người trở về phòng.

Ban đêm vốn là có gác đêm vừa nói, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho thân thể không cho phép, hơn nữa Lưu Như luyến tiếc mệt hắn. Văn hinh cùng Bạch Học Dân hai người lại là tân hôn chính ngọt ngào, Lưu Như cũng lười lôi kéo người ở phòng khách ngốc ngồi, cho nên đơn giản sớm phóng pháo khiến cho mọi người đi ngủ.

Trở về phòng, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người một người đi đến bên giường ngồi xuống, một người lại là lấy tiền mừng tuổi vui rạo rực mà đưa tới.

"Cho ta làm chi?" Ăn được có chút chống đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn trước mặt tiền lì xì.

"Cho ngươi, đều cho ngươi." Thiện Ngọc Thành tự giác đưa trước tiền, này cũng đã là hắn mỗi lần bắt được tiền sau đó phản xạ tính hành vi .

Từ khi trước lần đó đi Quảng gia làm điểm tâm đến tiền lì xì sau đó giao cho Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành phàm là trong tay có tiền, cơ bản liền đều toàn bộ nộp lên .

Thiện Ngọc Thành thân tại gia đình giàu có, vốn cũng không có gì tiêu tiền thói quen, hơn nữa tại như vậy cái trấn nhỏ thượng, trong ngày thường trừ bỏ hồi tiểu viện chính là đi trong tiệm, hắn cũng không địa phương tiêu tiền.

Tiền này lưu trữ cũng là lưu trữ, cho nên Thiện Ngọc Thành liền đem tiền đều giao cho Bạch Mạc Nho.

Kỳ thật hắn tại cửa hàng này làm chưởng quầy , Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là có ấn nguyệt tính tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng cho hắn , mỗi đến kết toán khoản trong cuộc sống, tại trong điếm lao động phổ thông làm công đều lĩnh tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho liền sẽ cho Bạch Học Dân cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành phát.

Bạch Học Dân lấy tiền, cũng chính là từ trong tiệm đổi đến trong nhà phóng , trừ bỏ đoạn thời gian trước thành thân khả năng dùng rớt chút cơ bản cũng không như thế nào động.

Mà Thiện Ngọc Thành bên này lại là mỗi lần tại trong tiệm đem tiền bắt được trên tay, vừa về tới tiểu viện nhi trong phòng, liền lại vui rạo rực hai tay giao cho Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay. Tiền này, cũng liền tương đương với Bạch Mạc Nho từ tay trái lấy được tay phải, từ bên trái y túi đổi đến bên phải y túi.

Như thế mấy lần, Bạch Mạc Nho đều có chút lười cấp người này tính tiền tiêu vặt hàng tháng . Bất quá đây cũng là ngẫm lại, nên tính thời điểm vẫn là muốn tính.

Lúc này Thiện Ngọc Thành đem tiền đưa tới hắn dưới mũi mặt, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn thoáng qua, liền dùng cằm chỉ chỉ một bên tủ quần áo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bước nhanh đi tới, sau đó chính mình mở ra tủ quần áo, lại từ quần áo hạ phiên tìm ra cái đàn hộp gỗ tử.

Kia thùng là Thiện Ngọc Thành trước từ Thiện gia rời đi thời điểm mang đi ra cấp Bạch Mạc Nho 'Tiền riêng', cấp Bạch Mạc Nho sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không động quá bên trong tiền, nên là bao nhiêu còn là bao nhiêu, ngược lại là hắn đem gần nhất mấy tháng này trong tiệm buôn bán đến tiền cũng phóng đi vào, còn có một chút linh linh toái toái tiền.

Thiện Ngọc Thành mở ra che, tự giác bắt tay trong tiền lì xì phóng đi vào, sau đó lại đắp lên che đem thùng phóng trở về giấu hảo, bộ dáng kia có chút giống là giấu thực hamster.

Giấu xong rồi đồ vật, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đi Bạch Mạc Nho bên người đi đến.

Hắn quay đầu lại khi trong lúc vô ý thoáng nhìn giường, thấy giường dưới thật sự không biết là cái gì thời điểm nhiều cái có thể trang hạ nhân đại thùng, hắn nhất thời cả người đều sững sờ ở tại chỗ hoàn toàn không động đậy.

Trước Bạch Mạc Nho nói với hắn thật lớn một cái rương, hắn còn không tin, chính là lúc này thùng đều đặt ở trước mặt hắn ...

Lớn như vậy một cái rương, bên trong muốn trang nhiều ít đồ vật tài năng trang mãn a?

Hơn nữa lớn như vậy, cũng không biết muốn trang nhiều ít loại vài thứ kia...

Thiện Ngọc Thành dời đi tầm mắt, không để cho mình lại tiếp tục nhìn kia từ dưới giường lộ ra một cái giác thùng. Chính là dời đi tầm mắt lại như là bị dính trụ giống nhau, dời đi vài phần, lại nhịn không được chính mình chạy trở về.

Kia thùng thật sự thực đại...

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho vuốt bụng của mình, bên trong đầy đồ ăn, lúc này có chút chống đỡ.

Buổi chiều mới ăn rất nhiều ăn vặt cùng trà, buổi tối lại là Lưu Như cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành không ngừng tắc tới đồ ăn, hiện giờ hắn chống đỡ đến đều có chút đứng không đứng dậy.

"Không có gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng về bên cạnh đi đến.

Hắn mang theo cực nóng hai má bởi vì phòng trong hôn ám ánh nến mà không thế nào rõ ràng, mà ngay cả kia vài phần ngu si, đều bị che dấu tới.

"Sớm đi ngủ đi! Ngày mai còn muốn sáng sớm." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Xuân vây thu kém hạ ngủ gật, ngủ bất tỉnh đông ba tháng. Mùa đông khắc nghiệt thời tiết trong, đặc biệt ăn uống no đủ sau đó, kia vây ý liền giống như trời đông giá rét hàn ý hoàn toàn giống nhau chỗ không tại, nơi chốn liêu nhân.

Trấn nhỏ thượng, tháng chạp gian đến sơ tam trên đường đều là không mở cửa , cho nên quá xong năm sau, bọn họ còn có vài ngày thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

Tân cửa hàng bên kia, dựa theo trước cùng đinh kỳ thương lượng hảo ước định, định tại sơ bát khai trương, nói cách khác bọn họ còn có hảo vài ngày thời gian có thể nghỉ ngơi.

Sơ nhất, mọi người sớm rời khỏi giường ăn bữa sáng, sau đó liền ước hẹn từng người đi ra ngoài chơi đùa .

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành là sớm có ước định, hai người ước muốn đi kỵ mã.

Trước Bạch Học Dân thành thân thời điểm Bạch Mạc Nho là lần đầu tiên kỵ mã, toàn bộ quá trình bên trong hắn đều là gắt gao kéo trên lưng ngựa yên ngựa, từ Thiện Ngọc Thành ở một bên dắt ngựa đi rồi một đường, tuy rằng bởi vì lộ trình không trưởng hơn nữa con ngựa lại là dịu ngoan tính cách vẫn chưa làm hắn quá khó chịu, chính là kia hết sức lại không tính là khoái trá.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng đem đây hết thảy xem ở trong mắt, cho nên kia sau đó không bao lâu liền hỏi ý kiến Bạch Mạc Nho có muốn học hay không kỵ mã.

Này tân cửa hàng lập tức liền muốn khai trương, về sau hắn tránh không được muốn hai bên chạy động, tọa xe ngựa mặc dù là cái thật tốt chủ ý, chính là thời gian thực trường, cho nên Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ sau đó đáp ứng xuống dưới, quyết định học kỵ mã.

Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền lập tức tìm Quảng gia người làm cho bọn họ tại một tháng này chi gian tìm tòi rất nhiều hảo mã, sau đó lại từ giữa chọn lựa tính cách tương đối dịu ngoan đi ra, ngay tại vài ngày trước, mã mới đưa đến bọn họ ở đây đến.

Trong ngày thường Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng trong điếm sự tình không rảnh, vừa lúc này sơ nhất đến sơ tam đều có không, hai người liền ước định đi bờ sông học kỵ mã.

Hà là trước đêm thất tịch thời điểm phóng hoa đăng hà, là tiểu hà, nước sông sớm đã ở cái này thời tiết kết băng, mỏng manh một tầng nhìn có chút lạnh người.

Bờ sông hai bên đều là rộng mở con đường, trong ngày thường ngược lại là có không ít người đi đường, nhưng là hiện giờ đúng là sơ nhất, cho nên vắng vắng vẻ vẻ không có gì người.

Hai người dẫn ngựa đến bờ sông, xác định bốn phía không có người sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho liền tưởng muốn cưỡi đi lên, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nói nói: "Lại đi về phía trước chút, chúng ta ly thôn trấn xa chút lại học."

Bạch Mạc Nho không giải, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành kiên nhẫn cùng hắn giảng giải, "Con ngựa dễ dàng chấn kinh, năm này thời tiết phóng pháo nhiều người, nếu là không chú ý pháo vừa vang lên con ngựa liền sẽ phát cuồng."

Thiện Ngọc Thành chính mình là sẽ kỵ mã, đối mã cũng ít nhiều có chút hiểu biết, bởi vậy nếu là gặp được loại tình huống này hắn có thể xử lý lại đây, chính là học mã người là Bạch Mạc Nho.

Sự tình quan Bạch Mạc Nho, bị thương loại chuyện này cho dù chính là một phần vạn tỷ lệ, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng bản năng kiêng dè .

Bạch Mạc Nho gật gật đầu, lại dắt ngựa đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành đi phía trước đi rồi một đoạn đường, thẳng đến đi đến tiếng pháo nổ không lại chói tai sau đó mới dừng bước lại.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lần này gọi người lộng hai con ngựa đến, hai con ngựa đều là tính cách càng dịu ngoan nhưng là chủng loại tốt đẹp lương câu, vạn kim khó cầu. Con ngựa bị điều / giáo đến thực hảo, cho dù là bạch có chút khẩn trương Bạch Mạc Nho dắt, cũng như trước dịu ngoan.

"Ngươi lên trước mã." Thiện Ngọc Thành đem mình mã cột vào ven đường trên cây sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, đã thấy Bạch Mạc Nho chính đỉnh nhất trương trắng nõn bánh bao mặt ôm kia mã đầu, thần sắc nghiêm túc tại cùng nó nói thầm cái gì vậy.

Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt nghiêm túc mà nghiêm túc, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì chuyện trọng yếu phi thường.

Đến gần vừa nghe, cũng là Bạch Mạc Nho tại cùng kia con ngựa nhỏ giọng nhắc tới đợi chút nữa biệt suất hắn xuống dưới, còn nhận lời mấy căn cà rốt chỗ tốt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành buồn cười, hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần liên băng tuyết đều có thể hòa tan lo lắng, "Nó nghe không hiểu ngươi nói nói ." Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho còn chuẩn bị tiếp tục hấp dẫn con ngựa, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được ngắt lời hắn.

Bạch Mạc Nho tự nhiên biết mã nghe không hiểu tiếng người, chính là hắn tổng cảm thấy làm như vậy sẽ an tâm chút.

Lần này Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không biết từ nơi này tìm tới hai con ngựa, nhìn qua vóc dáng cao đại tinh thần sáng láng , so lúc trước hắn đi theo Bạch Học Dân đi đón dâu thời điểm kỵ muốn cao lớn hơn rất nhiều.

Trước kia thất mẫu mã không tính đặc biệt cao đại, cưỡi hoàn hảo, Bạch Mạc Nho tổng cảm thấy cho dù là ngã xuống tới cũng sẽ không quá đau, chính là này mã lại không giống, vạn nhất té xuống tuyệt đối muốn thương cân động cốt.

"Yên tâm, có ta ở đây, sẽ không để cho nó suất ngươi ." Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng đi ra phía trước sờ sờ con ngựa đầu. Nếu muốn là dám suất Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn liền băm nó uy cẩu.

Kia con ngựa tựa hồ là đã nhận ra Thiện Ngọc Thành trong mắt sát ý, tại Thiện Ngọc Thành đến gần sau đó nó liền hướng về bên cạnh đi rồi hai bước, trốn được Bạch Mạc Nho bên người.

"Ha ha ha quả nhiên là thất ngoan mã..." Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế, nhất thời vui vẻ ra mặt, trong lòng khẩn trương cũng bởi vì Thiện Ngọc Thành kia có chút khó coi sắc mặt được đến giảm bớt.

"Thượng mã đi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành trừng mắt nhìn liếc mắt một cái kia mã, Bạch Mạc Nho thích nó lần này liền tính.

Bạch Mạc Nho xoay người hướng trên lưng ngựa bò đi, này mã so trước mẫu mã cao đại, Bạch Mạc Nho bò đi lên hoa chút thời gian. Lên ngựa sau đó, ở một bên che chở Thiện Ngọc Thành liền dắt ngựa cương mang theo Bạch Mạc Nho đi phía trước mặt chậm rãi đi đến.

"Loài ngựa này tính cách thực dịu ngoan, cũng rất có linh tính, tình hình chung sẽ không dễ dàng đem chủ nhân té xuống , ngươi không cần khẩn trương..." Thiện Ngọc Thành một bên dắt ngựa nhi đi phía trước đi, một bên cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện.

Hắn giáo đến cực kỳ cẩn thận, như thế nào làm con ngựa dừng lại, như thế nào làm con ngựa gia tốc, như thế nào chuyển biến như thế nào tọa đến càng ổn hắn đều nhất nhất nói cái liền, còn dắt ngựa cương làm Bạch Mạc Nho thử thử.

Chờ Bạch Mạc Nho quả thật nhớ kỹ sau đó, hắn mới phiên trên người mã ngồi xuống Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau, sau đó đem dây cương giao cho Bạch Mạc Nho, làm Bạch Mạc Nho chính mình thử ngự mã.

"Giá..." Này mã đúng là hảo mã, Bạch Mạc Nho cưỡi trong chốc lát cảm giác đi ra, ngồi ở trên ngựa cơ bản không cần hắn phí quá nhiều công phu liền có thể khống chế này mã mà đi hướng, hơn nữa tính cách cũng thập phần dịu ngoan.

Vòng quanh con sông này đi rồi hứa xa sau, Bạch Mạc Nho mới lại cưỡi ngựa trở về đi đến.

"Cảm giác thế nào?" Thiện Ngọc Thành ngồi ở Bạch Mạc Nho phía sau, hai tay tự nhiên ôm vào Bạch Mạc Nho trên lưng.

Trước ngực là Bạch Mạc Nho dày mà hữu lực lưng, mặt bên cạnh là Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì hưng phấn mà có chút ửng đỏ mặt nghiêng, hai người tim đập cơ hồ kề sát cùng một chỗ, đây hết thảy làm Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được tâm viên ý mã.

"Còn giống như rất đơn giản ." Bạch Mạc Nho đi rồi một vòng lớn không xuất vấn đề, lá gan đại rất nhiều, thân thể cũng không lại buộc chặt, "Ngươi đi xuống, chính mình thử một lần."

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy sửng sốt, trong lòng có chút lưu luyến.

"Hồi vừa mới nơi đó, ta đi kỵ khác một con ngựa."

Hai người rất nhanh trở lại vừa mới bắt đầu học mã địa phương, Thiện Ngọc Thành xuống ngựa, sau đó cưỡi ngựa đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho bên người.

Không có Thiện Ngọc Thành tại, Bạch Mạc Nho lần thứ hai xua đuổi lấy con ngựa hướng trước, như trước thập phần thuận lợi.

Tới tới lui lui lại đi rồi một vòng, Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt mà tươi cười không từ lại nồng đậm thêm vài phần, bất quá hắn cũng đại khái đoán được vậy đại khái cùng này mã có quan hệ.

"Muốn chạy một chuyến sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, cười hỏi.

"Chạy?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn khố hạ mã.

Đến nơi này sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã từng thấy qua rất nhiều người cưỡi ngựa giục ngựa chạy như điên, nói không nghĩ thử một lần là giả.

"Tốc độ chậm một chút, không thành vấn đề ." Thiện Ngọc Thành ruổi ngựa hướng trước.

Bạch Mạc Nho theo sát sau đó, hai người tốc độ không khoái, chính là cưỡi ngựa nhi chạy chậm.

Lại chạy lại đi , thẳng đến trưa thời gian, hai người lúc này mới dắt ngựa hồi sân. Buổi chiều thời gian thời tiết ấm áp chút sau đó hai người lại đi ra ngoài chạy một vòng, thẳng đến chạng vạng thời tiết hạ sau đó mới trở về nhà.

Ban ngày học mã có chút hưng phấn còn không biết là, đến buổi tối sau đó Bạch Mạc Nho mới cảm thấy, chính mình hai cái chân quả thực như là không có xương cốt giống nhau bủn rủn.

002.

Bị quán hạ hai đại bát dự phòng gió rét khương nước đường sau, Bạch Mạc Nho sớm liền trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi đi, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là có chút không nghĩ trở về phòng, khó được một mình một người ngồi ở trong đại sảnh ngẩn người.

Không là hắn không muốn trở về, mà là chỉ cần vừa vào cửa, hắn liền nhịn không được nhìn về phía kia phóng ở dưới giường đại thùng. Tuy nói Bạch Mạc Nho nói đó là đưa cho hắn lễ vật, chính là hắn cũng là bính cũng không dám bính một chút.

Cũng không biết nơi đó đầu rốt cuộc phóng những thứ gì, nhìn còn giống như rất trọng ...

Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng cố gắng khống chế được chính mình, nhưng suy nghĩ thứ này căn bản là không chịu hắn khống chế.

Lưu Như thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành cư nhiên một mình một người ngốc ở phòng khách, không từ kỳ quái, "Đây là làm sao vậy, cãi nhau ?"

"Không..."

Lưu Như nghi hoặc không thôi, bất quá người trẻ tuổi sự tình nàng cũng không hỏi nhiều, ăn cơm liền lại đi ra ngoài tìm bên cạnh tam cô lục bà nói chuyện phiếm đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tại trong phòng ngồi một lát, cuối cùng vẫn là ấn không chịu nổi trong lòng tò mò, thừa dịp Bạch Mạc Nho đang ngủ say lén lút vào phòng.

"Ngươi đang làm sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho ngủ thẳng một nửa, đột nhiên phát hiện bên người có người, vị trí cũng không phải Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngày thường ngủ địa phương, mà là giường phía dưới. Hắn hoảng sợ, vội vàng từ trên giường ngồi dậy.

Kết quả đồng thời giường, lại chỉ nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành để lại cái mông tại giường bên ngoài uốn éo uốn éo đung đưa.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nửa cái người đều nhét vào dưới giường, Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy vừa lên tiếng, dưới giường mặt lén lút tự cho là không người biết hiểu làm được nghiêm mật Thiện Ngọc Thành đồng ý cũng hoảng sợ, hắn quên chính mình ở trên giường, đầu vừa nhấc đã nghĩ đứng lên, kết quả một đầu đánh vào ván giường thượng, phát ra tiếng nổ.

"Nha..." Thiện Ngọc Thành đỏ mắt ôm đầu chui ra.

Nếu không phải bởi vì vừa mới kia một chút bị đâm cho thật sự quá đau, hắn khẳng định sớm liền bởi vì chính mình này lén lút hành vi bị phát hiện mà xấu hổ tử. Lúc này, hắn chỉ lo lắng đau đớn.

"Ngươi chui vào dưới giường đi làm đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy đã nghĩ muốn hướng dưới giường nhìn lại.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, liền vội vàng kéo Bạch Mạc Nho, "Không có gì, ta chỉ là, ta... Rụng đồ vật , ta rụng đồ vật ."

"Rụng đồ vật?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc mà nhìn rõ ràng tại nói dối người.

"Ngươi không là mệt, mau ngủ đi!" Thiện Ngọc Thành tại trong phòng này là một khắc đều ngốc không nổi nữa.

Hoàn hảo Bạch Mạc Nho không kịp phản ứng, không phải y theo Bạch Mạc Nho tính cách, hắn sợ là lại muốn bị chê cười một phen.

"Vậy ngươi còn muốn nhặt đồ vật?" Bạch Mạc Nho lại cúi đầu đi phiên sàng đan tưởng muốn xem xét dưới giường.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, vội vàng đem người ôm lấy, sau đó đem người nửa phụ giúp ấn đến trên giường, làm hắn nằm xong, "Ngươi mệt, mau đi nghỉ ngơi, đồ vật ta vãn một chút lại đi nhặt thì tốt rồi."

Không muốn làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho lại rối rắm việc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành vội vàng lấy qua chăn đem Bạch Mạc Nho che lấy, sợ hắn xuống lần nữa giường dường như, đem người tính cả đầu đồng thời tất cả đều cái cái rắn chắc.

"A, hảo." Bạch Mạc Nho không lại giãy dụa, ngoan ngoãn nằm đi ngủ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thần kinh buộc chặt mà đứng ở trước giường nhìn chỉ chốc lát, xác định giường người trên đang ngủ sau đó, lúc này mới trường hu một hơi thả lỏng thân thể điểm mủi chân thật cẩn thận làm tặc giống nhau ra cửa.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ra cửa sau đó, lại là một trận trường hu.

Phòng trong, trong ổ chăn, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là cười đến bụng đều đau đớn.

Người này trêu đùa đứng lên xác thực có ý tứ được ngay!

Sơ nhất sơ nhị sơ tam, ngày quá đến rất nhanh, đại niên sơ tam phì heo cổng vòm, con rể vấn an lão trượng nhân tức phụ về nhà mẹ đẻ, Bạch Học Dân mang theo văn hinh đi cách vách thôn trấn.

Trấn trên tập tục là sơ tứ hết năm cũ, trấn trên ở trên đường đại đa số mặt tiền cửa hàng đã khai trương, Bạch Mạc Nho nhà bọn họ điểm tâm cửa hàng cũng là như thế.

Bởi vì đại đa số địa phương đều là sơ lục mới khởi công, nhàn rỗi người rất nhiều, cho nên hôm nay ở trên đường phá lệ náo nhiệt, trong tiệm cũng là như thế. Trừ bỏ rất nhiều người thành niên ở ngoài, hôm nay còn đến hảo chút tuổi không lớn lắm tiểu khách nhân cầm tiền mừng tuổi đến.

Sơ tứ đi qua, Sơ Ngũ Bạch Mạc Nho xuất tiền thỉnh người tại trấn trên đáp sân khấu kịch thỉnh mọi người thấy một hồi tuồng sau, sơ lục liền chính thức khởi công .

Bạch Học Dân trước thương nghị hảo mấy người kia sớm đã tới rồi trong tiệm, Bạch Mạc Nho công đạo một phen còn nói giờ công đãi ngộ việc này sau đó, liền giao cho Bạch Học Dân làm hắn mang theo đi đưa mấy lần hàng quen thuộc quen thuộc tình huống.

Sơ lục buổi chiều, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành còn có trong tiệm vài cái học đồ, thu đồ vật liền đi cách vách trong thành.

Tân trong tiệm cái gì cũng đã chuẩn bị tốt, sơ bát khai trương, bọn họ chỉ cần tại sơ bát trước đi qua liền hảo.

Đinh kỳ sớm đã ở trong thành, hắn khai cửa hàng là tửu lâu tiệm cơm kiêm khách điếm, đoạn đường so Bạch Mạc Nho bên này tới gần ngã tư đường trung tâm đoạn đường, địa phương cũng lớn hơn rất nhiều, là một cái bốn tầng đại lâu, lầu một là tiệm cơm tửu lâu, lầu hai là nhã gian, mặt trên hai thành lại là khách điếm.

Bọn họ này cửa hàng sự tình so Bạch Mạc Nho bên này nhiều nhiều lắm, cho nên đinh kỳ sớm tới rồi, lại là mua thức ăn lại là định thái đơn vội chân không chạm đất.

Bạch Mạc Nho đến bên này sau đó, cũng chỉ gặp qua hắn một lần, sau đó liền là lại không lộ mặt qua.

So với đinh kỳ bận rộn, Bạch Mạc Nho bên này ngược lại là đơn giản hơn nhiều, cái gì cũng đã chuẩn bị tốt, chỉ còn chờ sơ bát ngày đó đến thời gian liền khai trương.

Trước trải qua sự tình lại làm một lần, liền biến đến đơn giản nhiều, Thiện Ngọc Thành theo thường lệ thỉnh người mã đến vũ sư cùng khua chiêng gõ trống, tại cửa hàng chính thức khai trương sau đó, vài cái bị mang đi qua học đồ liền lãm hạ trước đó lần thứ nhất Sơ Ngũ cùng Bạch Học Dân nhiệm vụ, ở bên ngoài cho vay miễn phí điểm tâm.

Bạch gia muốn tại đây trong thành khai cái điểm tâm cửa hàng sự tình sớm đã là mọi người đều biết, tuy rằng này trong thành cách bọn họ trấn kia có chút xa, chính là khai trương cùng ngày như cũ là kín người hết chỗ.

Không lớn mặt tiền cửa hàng ngoại, lão cũng sớm đã đứng hàng đội ngũ.

Không biết là ai khởi đầu, bên này xếp hàng người cùng bọn họ nguyên bản kia cửa hàng xếp hàng người ngược lại là nhất dạng, đều ngoan ngoãn sắp xếp hai đội, một đội là ngoại mang một đội là trong tiệm thực dụng .

Xếp hàng mọi người cũng không tranh đoạt, ngoan ngoãn sắp xếp đội, đến phiên chính mình sau đó nhanh chóng vào tiệm hoặc là tại cửa hàng thực dụng hoặc là mua đồ vật mang đi, hiệu suất rất cao.

Một ngày xuống dưới, trong điếm tất cả mọi người hơi mệt chút .

Bạch Mạc Nho hơn nữa như thế, đã hồi lâu không có một mình một người chống lên một cái cửa hàng hắn, một ngày xuống dưới cánh tay đau nhức không thôi. Ban đêm làm Thiện Ngọc Thành xoa nhẹ hồi lâu, ngày thứ hai mới hảo thụ chút.

Nguyên bản Bạch Mạc Nho còn tưởng rằng tân cửa hàng khai trương hẳn là không có quá nhiều người đến, chính là trên thực tế người đến ngược lại vượt ra khỏi đoán trước.

Đồng dạng một ngày mở cửa tiệm đinh kỳ bên kia tình huống ngược lại là cùng đoán trước nhất dạng, giống nhau tân cửa hàng khai trương, cho dù là khai chi nhánh, mấy ngày hôm trước cũng như trước không có gì người. Lui tới người phần lớn đều sẽ quan vọng một phen, chờ có người đi vào nếm tiên sau đó mới có người đi vào.

Đinh kỳ kia khách điếm, vài ngày xuống dưới trừ bỏ ngày đầu tiên tọa đầy người, mặt sau vài ngày đều là không trống rỗng .

Tương phản, Bạch Mạc Nho này điểm tâm cửa hàng cũng là tại ngày hôm sau người đương thời sổ liền phiên bội trướng, ngày thứ ba, ngày thứ tư khi, xếp hàng đội ngũ đã sắp xếp đến đinh kỳ cửa hàng bên kia đi.

Đinh kỳ thấy, đều bị hâm mộ, bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng sớm đã thanh danh bên ngoài, tăng thêm đồ vật lại đúng là không sai, có này thành tích cũng chẳng có gì lạ.

Đi qua Kinh Thành sau đó, đinh kỳ nguyên bản tự phụ tính cách sửa lại rất nhiều, có lẽ là bởi vì kiến thức nhiều tâm khoan .

Tân cửa hàng khai trương sau đó, hắn cũng tại trù nghệ phương diện hạ không ít công phu, thái đơn sửa lại không ít.

Trừ bỏ ngay từ đầu vài ngày quan vọng người so nhiều ngoại, mặt sau nửa tháng, trong tiệm sinh ý cũng từ từ có khởi sắc, người là ngày từng ngày nhiều hơn.

Mở năm, tân cửa hàng sinh ý dần dần ổn định lại sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản chuẩn bị bớt thời giờ hồi một chuyến trấn nhỏ thượng, kết quả lại bị một sự kiện bám trụ .

Đó là nhất kiện tới trễ lễ vật, chúc mừng Bạch Mạc Nho khai chi nhánh lễ vật. Lễ vật đến từ Vương Độc đám người, là một cái chế công tinh xảo xinh đẹp bình phong.

Mở cửa tiệm sau đó, Vương Độc bọn họ bên kia liền từ từ thanh rảnh rỗi, bởi vậy lâu chưa tề tụ mọi người hẹn thời gian, chuẩn bị đến Bạch Mạc Nho bên này tụ một tụ.

Đến trước, mấy người hùn vốn đính một cái bình phong đưa tới, xem như cấp Bạch Mạc Nho mở cửa tiệm lễ vật.

Đương nhiên, mọi người cũng quyết không chỉ là vì cấp Bạch Mạc Nho chúc mừng khai chi nhánh, cũng bởi vì mọi người tụ hội địa phương tuyển ở tại Bạch Mạc Nho nơi này, nói ngoại ý chính là muốn Bạch Mạc Nho làm đông. Càng trọng yếu hơn là, bọn họ sớm đã thèm ăn Bạch Mạc Nho trước tại tụ hội thời điểm làm những cái đó điểm tâm.

Trước tại Kinh Thành bọn họ đều bởi vì từng người trên người có sự, cho nên không có thể nếm đến Bạch Mạc Nho làm điểm tâm, có chút tiếc nuối.

Tại Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi Kinh Thành sau đó, hắn đã từng tại tụ hội thượng làm quá vài đạo điểm tâm cũng đã quét ngang Kinh Thành, thành nổi danh ăn vặt. Này gợi lên mọi người tham trùng, cho nên năm trước sự tình vừa kết thúc, mọi người liền lời mời muốn tới tụ tụ.

Năm trước đại đa số địa phương đều tương đối thanh nhàn, mấy người bọn họ cũng thế, hơn nữa đó cũng là cơ hội khó được, lại qua một thời gian ngắn tân một năm bắt đầu, mọi người lại muốn bắt đầu bận rộn , đến lúc đó liền khó được có cơ hội . Cho dù là tái kiến, cũng đều là lẻ loi tinh tinh tới một cái hai cái, thiếu có cơ hội tề tụ.

Bạch Mạc Nho thu bình phong, đau đầu những cái đó tùy hứng làm bậy gia hỏa đồng thời, cũng có chút chờ mong những tên kia đã đến.

Đặc biệt Vương Độc, hắn còn muốn nói cho Vương Độc hắn hiện giờ cũng là có ít nhất hai cái đồ đệ người. Một cái Trọng Thanh, một cái còn tại văn hinh trong bụng.

Văn hinh tại đến nhà bọn họ gần tới ba tháng sau đó, khiến cho toàn gia nhân đều đi theo khẩn trương lên, bởi vì nàng mang thai, hài tử đã hai tháng .

Từ khi bị chẩn đoán bệnh xuất mang thai, văn hinh liền thành toàn gia bảo, trong tiệm sự tình tự nhiên là không dám lại làm cho nàng hỗ trợ, mà ngay cả trong nhà sự tình, Lưu Như cũng là có thể không làm cho nàng động thủ liền không cho nàng động thủ.

Hài tử còn tiểu, hiện giờ còn nhìn không ra cái gì, văn hinh chính mình cũng là như thế, bởi vì còn không rõ ràng mà ngay cả nôn nghén đều còn không có.

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản phải đi về một chuyến, liền là bởi vì chuyện này.

Văn hinh đã hoài thai, Bạch Mạc Nho liền nhớ thương trước Bạch Học Dân đáp ứng chuyện của hắn, nếu đứa nhỏ này đối hắn cửa này tay nghề có hứng thú, hắn liền có hai cái đồ đệ ...

Bạch Mạc Nho vui rạo rực , phần này hảo tâm tình vẫn luôn duy trì liên tục đến đông tuyết hóa đi, thời tiết từ từ chuyển ấm, Vương Độc bọn họ đến lại đi.

Vương Độc bọn họ lần này tới, chính là hướng về phía ăn, tại Bạch Mạc Nho ở đây lại ăn có nửa tháng sau đó, đem vật sở hữu đều thay nhau ăn một cái sau đó lúc này mới từng người tán đi.

Đi thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho chính tính toán mở lại chi nhánh. Có cái thứ hai cửa hàng hơn nữa chi nhánh sinh ý không tồi sau đó, mở lại chi nhánh sự tình tự nhiên liền lại bị đề đi ra.

Vừa lúc trước đi theo Trọng Thanh bên người vài cái học đồ hiện giờ cũng đã có thể một mình đảm đương một phía, chuyện này tự nhiên liền biến thành trước mặt Bạch Mạc Nho cần nhất tưởng sự tình.

Lần này có Vương Độc đám người hỗ trợ cùng bày mưu tính kế, Bạch Mạc Nho tuyển cái đồng dạng không tiểu nhân dưới thành tay, chính là lần này cửa hàng lại muốn so với trước hai nhà cửa hàng cũng phải lớn hơn nhiều lắm, không chỉ là mặt tiền cửa hàng đại rất nhiều, lần này còn mang vào cái không tiểu nhân sân, trong viện dựa theo trước Bạch Mạc Nho tại Kinh Thành thời điểm gặp qua cái kia tiệm cơm, làm thành rất khác biệt nhã gian, chuyên cung một ít thích nhã trí người sử dụng.

Điểm ấy so cái khác cửa hàng bất đồng, trang hoàng nhã trí, bởi vậy trong nhất thời đảo thành cái pha phú danh khí địa phương, rất nhiều người mộ danh mà đến.

Chính là trong điếm nhã gian hữu hạn, mỗi ngày có thể chiêu đãi người không nhiều lắm, ngày một lúc lâu, cũng liền kéo dài tại cái khác cửa hàng quy củ, xếp hàng.

003.

Bạch Mạc Nho trong ngày thường chung quanh đi lại, đại đa số thời điểm đều là Trọng Thanh ở chỗ này ngốc tọa trấn, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ có vài người cố ý mộ danh mà đến điểm danh muốn Bạch Mạc Nho xuống bếp, bất quá Bạch Mạc Nho xuống bếp cơ hội cũng là so trước thiếu rất nhiều.

Nhưng cho dù là như thế, sắp xếp hào số tiền lớn muốn nhờ vẫn có không ít.

Sự đến nỗi này, Bạch Mạc Nho mới cuối cùng là có chút minh bạch Vương Độc kia không yêu để ý tới số tiền lớn cầu hắn một đồ ăn những người đó nguyên do.

Điều này cũng sự tình một khi mở đầu, mặt sau liền có vô tận người chen chúc tới, đẩy đều đẩy không lại đây. Hơn nữa cũng không có thể tẫn làm chút nặng bên này nhẹ bên kia sự tình, đáp ứng một cái, mặt sau ít nhất đều sắp xếp hảo vài cái.

Này cửa hàng một khai, liền làm Vương Độc đám người hết sức vui mừng, Bạch Mạc Nho trước cửa hàng cái kia nhã gian tuy rằng cũng không tệ, chính là rốt cuộc nhỏ chút đãi không thoải mái, hiện giờ có hảo mọi người như thế nào sẽ bỏ qua?

Mấy người quen thuộc đi vào trước tuyển cái tốt nhất nhã gian bá chiếm, lại dựa theo chính mình thói quen trang sức gây sức ép một phen, kia nhã gian liền thành mọi người tới phụ cận làm việc khi chủ yếu cứ điểm.

Trừ bỏ đi lại đến chịu khó Vương Độc mấy người, Bạch Mạc Nho còn ở lại chỗ này trong tiệm gặp được trước đã từng tại Kinh Thành tụ hội thời điểm gặp qua một lần cái kia Vương sư phụ.

Hắn không là một người đến, mà là đi theo một cái nhìn qua tuổi không lớn lắm hắn lại tất cung tất kính trước mặt cùng lo toan nam nhân đến , không giận tự uy nam nhân bên người mang theo vài người vật, nhìn đều giống như cái gì phú quý nhân gia, phô trương không đại, lại nơi chốn chú ý.

Trước Kinh Thành kia trong đại viện đầu quản gia, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã gặp, bất quá chính là vội vàng một mặt, không có thể nói chuyện.

Sau đó hỏi thăm, mới biết được là theo trong viện chủ nhân tới, đáng tiếc Bạch Mạc Nho vào cửa đến vãn, không có thể nhìn thấy.

Điểm tâm cửa hàng sinh ý phát triển không ngừng, tiểu viện nhi trung mọi người ngày cũng là lướt qua càng tốt.

Trọng Thanh sớm đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho mang ở tại bên người, bình thường trừ bỏ có rảnh khi đi trong tiệm hỗ trợ ở ngoài, đại đa số thời điểm đi theo Bạch Mạc Nho bên người tại vài cái mặt tiền cửa hàng trung đi lại , cũng giáo học đồ.

Chi nhánh nhiều, Bạch Học Dân sự tình tự nhiên cũng đi theo nhiều hơn, hiện giờ hắn một tháng tổng yếu có hơn mười ngày thời gian ở bên ngoài chạy động, có mấy trong tiệm mua sắm nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

Văn hinh, Lưu Như hai người hiện tại phần lớn thời gian cũng đứng ở trong nhà, trong tiệm tuy rằng thường đi, nhưng đã đã không giống trước giống nhau tự mình ra trận bưng trà rót nước sát cái bàn.

Càng nhiều thời điểm, hai người đều là chiếu cố văn hinh trong bụng hài tử đi tản bộ. Văn hinh bụng đại , Lưu Như lại không yên lòng thỉnh người chiếu cố, cho nên liền tự thân vận động chiếu cố .

Bạch Mạc Nho cố cửa hàng, còn muốn nghiên cứu sau đó nữa tân xuất điểm tâm, trên tay còn có cùng lúc trước tại Kinh Thành thời điểm nhận thức vài người giao lưu, cuối cùng thường thường còn sẽ đi theo Vương Độc đám người đi lại, học học việc buôn bán cũng kiến thức kiến thức mới mẻ nguyên liệu nấu ăn hoặc cái khác đồ vật, nghĩ tới, cũng sẽ đi trong tiệm ngẫu nhiên lộ mặt hoặc là nên có chút vô pháp đẩy rụng sinh ý.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại là cố trong điếm khoản, nguyên bản cửa hàng vẫn chỉ là cái tiểu điếm, không có gì khoản yêu cầu tính toán, mỗi ngày trong nhiều nhất chính là nhớ nhớ lợi nhuận tính tính phí tổn. Hiện giờ cửa hàng nhiều khoản tự nhiên cũng liền nhiều, mỗi tháng xuống dưới xuất nhập đều có thể làm hắn vội hảo vài ngày.

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản tính thỉnh người đến làm này đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là kiên trì, vẫn luôn không buông tay.

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành khó được cố chấp, hơn nữa lại đúng là làm được một tay hảo trướng, Bạch Mạc Nho mới không tại nói cái gì đó.

Ngược lại là nguyên bản đặt tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong phòng dưới giường kia ngăn tủ không biết cái gì thời điểm liền biến mất không thấy, chờ Bạch Mạc Nho nhớ tới thời điểm, dưới giường đã không .

Hắn hỏi Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Dân, hai người đều nói chưa thấy qua.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không để ở trong lòng, chỉ cho là Thiện Ngọc Thành cầm đi. Nghĩ đến bên trong đồ vật, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được tâm tình hảo vài ngày.

Nguyên bản tưởng rằng, hắn là lại không cơ hội nhìn thấy vật kia , cho nên chuyện này cũng liền quên.

Ai từng nghĩ đến, sau lại bọn họ đem bên cạnh sân cũng mua lại, đẩy tường phiên mà chuẩn bị sửa chữa thời điểm, lại tại kia góc tường hạ đào ra cái đại thùng.

Ngay từ đầu mọi người còn rất kinh ngạc, sôi nổi suy đoán có phải hay không tiền nhiệm phòng chủ lưu xuống cái gì vàng bạc châu báu, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy tiến đến vừa thấy, Bạch Mạc Nho còn không có kịp phản ứng Thiện Ngọc Thành liền vội vã xông lên đi ôm lấy thùng, chết sống không cho người mở ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy thế ngẩn người, sau đó hỏi càng làm thùng chôn đến dung thụ dưới chân Thiện Ngọc Thành, mới biết được người này căn bản không dũng khí đem thùng mở ra nhìn xem.

Hắn chính là thừa dịp Bạch Mạc Nho đang ngủ không chú ý, nửa đêm trộm đi lên ở trong sân đào hố, trực tiếp cấp chôn ở tường vây hạ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng đời này đều không cần lại tưởng khởi kia thùng, kết quả lại bởi vì đẩy tường mà bị đào đi ra.

Nghe vậy Bạch Mạc Nho sắc mặt biến đến có chút quái dị, bất quá cuối cùng cũng không nói gì, từ Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa nói chuyện một bên mặt đỏ tai hồng đem thổ hướng vậy hắn vất vả đào ra hố thượng cái.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại không cam lòng, sợ kia thùng chính mình chạy đến dường như, sau đó lại bảo người đem toàn bộ sân đều cấp phô thượng bản gạch, đem kia thùng triệt để chôn ở địa hạ.

Bạch Mạc Nho nguyên bản còn muốn có thể nhìn đến người này mở ra thùng ngày đó là dạng gì biểu tình, thấy hắn như vậy, đảo cũng hiểu được như vậy tựa hồ cũng không tệ, liền lại không đề cập qua.

Chính là nếu là vài năm sau đó nếu có chút tâm, ngược lại cũng có thể đào ra nhìn xem.

Cũng không biết vài năm sau đó, bên trong đồ vật vẫn là không hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì...

Ngày mùa hè nắng hè chói chang thời tiết, văn hinh bụng đại lên, tính tính thời gian cũng đã mau tám nguyệt, nhanh đến dự tính ngày sinh, Bạch Học Dân sớm trở về nguyên bản kia trấn nhỏ chiếu cố .

Chín tháng khi, xa tại cái khác trong thành Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành hai người cũng đuổi trở về.

Hồi lâu không thấy trấn nhỏ, như cũ là kia nguyên bản bộ dáng.

Lá cây xanh um tươi tốt, dương quang sáng lạn, phiến đá xanh ngã tư đường, phong cách cổ xưa lại quen thuộc hương vị.

Mùa hạ nóng bức khí tức bị bạch sứ trong bát trộn lẫn vụn băng quả mơ thang bị xua tan, dư lại chỉ có tiểu viện nhi trung nửa cái sân râm mát thụ ấm, còn có kia hơi có chút phiền người biết tiếng vang.

Bạch Mạc Nho sơ khi tỉnh lại là đầu hạ, khi đó hắn thân thể không tốt, cho dù là vào hạ cũng như trước tay chân lạnh như băng ốm yếu, hiện giờ một năm đi qua, hắn thân thể này cũng là đã hảo không ít.

Ngày đông trong tuy rằng vẫn có chút khổ sở, chính là hiện giờ thường xuyên bên ngoài chạy động hắn, làn da đã không giống nhau là trước như vậy bệnh thái tái nhợt, mà là nhiều thêm vài phần mạch sắc, trên người thịt cũng khẩn thực lên, thời gian dài kỵ mã đi lại làm hắn tựa hồ còn rút vóc, khí thế cũng là có biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất.

Mặt mày gian mặc dù vẫn là kia hơi nhẹ sầu hương vị, tươi cười gian lại càng nhiều thêm vài phần tự tin cùng ôn nhu. Mi cốt so trước thâm thúy, dung nhan càng phát ra tuấn tú, lộ ra ngoài vài phần sắc bén khí, không có ai biết bừa bãi.

Tháng mười khi, theo một tiếng trung khí mười phần Oa Oa tiếng vang, nguyên bản đều buộc chặt thần kinh tiểu viện nhi trung mọi người náo nhiệt đứng lên.

Văn hinh đệ nhất thai là một cái Nữ Oa, bộ dáng càng giống mẹ nàng chút, không quá ánh mắt lại cực kỳ giống Bạch Học Dân, chính là càng nhiều thêm vài phần linh khí.

Tiểu oa nhi thông minh, mấy tháng sau mở ra , kia mềm mềm thân thể cùng thịt vù vù khuôn mặt, trong lúc nhất thời thành mọi người trong lòng bảo, một khi ôm chính là luyến tiếc thu tay lại.

Vương Độc tiểu tử kia lại đến khi, bên người mang theo cái vẫn chưa tới mười tuổi phấn nộn phấn nộn tiểu oa nhi, nói là thu thân truyền đồ đệ. Kia nam oa mày rậm mắt to bộ dáng nhìn nhu thuận cũng đúng là cái nhu thuận tính tình, liền là có chút quá mức thẹn thùng, vừa thấy người lạ liền trốn được Vương Độc mông mặt sau đi.

Vương Độc đối hắn tính tình này mạt nề hà, hơn nữa kia tiểu oa nhi thiên phú không sai, Vương Độc cũng là khẩu xà tâm phật, một bên huấn một bên lại sủng được ngay.

Đến tiểu viện nhi thấy văn hinh kia oa oa, Vương Độc liền động khởi oai suy nghĩ, kéo hắn kia tiểu đồ đệ chỉ vào còn là một nãi oa oa Nữ Oa liền nói đây là ngươi tương lai tức phụ nhi, bản thân hảo hảo nuôi.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong nhịn không được nhướng mày, có phải hay không vợ hắn nhi còn muốn nhìn hắn này chất nữ nhi có thể hay không để ý.

Muốn là chướng mắt, ngươi liền chỗ nào mát mẻ chỗ nào ngốc đi thôi!

Vạn nhất hắn này chất nữ nhi thích hắn này thúc thúc, nói không chừng về sau là muốn theo hắn học điểm tâm . Nếu là như vậy, Vương Độc kia thẹn thùng tiểu đồ đệ trưởng thành đại khái chỉ có cho hắn đương ở rể chất tế vị trí .

Lại nói , cho dù là như vậy, vậy hay là cũng muốn hắn chất nữ nhi để ý mới được...

Xuân đi đông đến thời gian lưu chuyển, này tương lai sự tình, không trải qua, ai nói đến chuẩn.

Chương 68: phiên ngoại · trấn nhỏ xem cuộc vui

Đại niên Sơ Ngũ thời điểm, Bạch Mạc Nho thỉnh người tại trấn trên một chỗ đất trống đáp cái bàn, thỉnh gánh hát, hát một xuất diễn.

Việc này mà là Bạch Mạc Nho từ lúc năm mới trước liền an bài hảo , thỉnh trấn trên bố cửa hàng lão bản hỗ trợ, lại chủ động tìm trấn trên vài cái tương đối đức cao vọng trọng lão nhân, đến duy trì, lúc này mới lại dự định gánh hát.

Sân khấu kịch từ lúc năm trước liền đáp hảo , chính là vẫn luôn không đối ngoại thuyết minh dụng ý, người trấn trên có chút ngạc nhiên lại bởi vì năm mới nguyên nhân cũng không người hỏi ý kiến nguyên do.

Sơ Ngũ thời điểm, hát hí khúc gánh hát đến trấn trên, tại sân khấu kịch bên kia bắt đầu với chuẩn bị lại làm thử diễn tập luyện, sau đó trấn trên người này mới tỉnh ngộ lại này cái bàn là muốn làm gì.

Bởi vì thời gian kháp được ngay, tin tức để lộ không tính mau, thẳng đến Sơ Ngũ lúc chiều gánh hát bên kia bắt đầu diễn tấu sáo và trống , người trấn trên mới tò mò vây tới.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe được tiếng trống, lúc này mới hỏi trong viện tử mọi người, sau đó mang theo mọi người cùng đi bên kia.

Dưới đài mặt sớm đã dọn xong cái bàn, xem cuộc vui vị trí tốt hơn địa phương để lại vị trí, là cho Bạch gia tiểu viện nhi trong người .

Bọn họ đến lúc đó, diễn còn chưa mở bắt đầu, vài cái xuyên diễn phục họa diễn viên hí khúc người đang đứng tại trên đài y y nha nha xướng hăng say, bất quá cũng không kết cấu, càng như là tại thử thanh.

Sân khấu kịch bên cạnh có người chính nhìn chằm chằm trên đài, thường thường hỏi thượng một đôi lời cái gì, đài người trên đáp lời, theo lời điều tiết cái bàn bốn phía bình phong.

Thiên còn có tuyết rơi, không đại, đã có chút phong.

Trên đài hát hí khúc người không thể thổi phong, cho nên sân khấu kịch bên cạnh đáp bình phong.

Dưới đài đáp cái lều, lều là cho quần chúng che tuyết , rất nhiều tiểu hài tử đã vây đi qua, tễ tễ nhốn nháo, hảo không náo nhiệt.

Bạch Mạc Nho dẫn người tới bên này sau đó, trên đài chuẩn bị công tác liền cáo một giai đoạn, một đoạn.

Thấy Bạch gia vài người đều ngồi xuống, trấn trên vài cái thế hệ trước có tiếng vọng người cũng đều ở tại, trên đài mới rơi xuống màn che, sau đó cấm thanh.

Đây là muốn bắt đầu mở màn ý tứ, xem qua diễn người đều phấn chấn tâm tình, bắt tay sủy tiến trong tay áo sau đó tập trung tinh thần nhìn trên đài.

"Đây là..." Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút kinh ngạc, hắn ngồi ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh, giờ phút này chính ngồi thẳng lưng nhìn khắp nơi , giống như là muốn đem này toàn bộ sân khấu kịch cùng bốn phía xem cuộc vui người toàn bộ đều nhìn tại trong mắt.

"Hư!" Bạch Mạc Nho làm cái cái ra dấu im lặng, làm bên người đột nhiên biến đến nhiều động người xem cuộc vui đài.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lại vẫn chưa nghe lời, mà là tiếp tục duỗi trưởng cổ lộ ra trắng nõn cổ hướng phía bốn phía nhìn xung quanh. Dưới đài tất cả mọi người hảo hảo ngồi, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, duy độc Thiện Ngọc Thành như là cái chim cút dường như chuyển động đầu.

Đến xem diễn người có rất nhiều, già trẻ lớn bé đều có, rất là náo nhiệt.

Quen thuộc cảnh tượng thanh âm quen thuộc, cũng là xa lạ địa phương xa lạ người.

Trước đó lần thứ nhất xem cuộc vui, hắn còn là một choai choai tiểu thí hài, chỉ biết là hi hi ha ha đi theo hắn ca ca chung quanh chạy động. Một xuất diễn xuống dưới, kỳ thật không thấy được nhiều ít, càng nhiều thời gian đều dùng để ăn uống chơi cùng lưu về phía sau thiên nhìn những cái đó con hát hoa diễn viên hí khúc .

Hướng phía bốn phía nhìn chỉ chốc lát, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại cúi đầu nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn có chút do dự, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn là nhịn không được thấu tiến lên đi nhẹ nói nói: "Này sân khấu kịch..."

"Ta cùng người trấn trên hùn vốn đáp ." Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa giấu diếm.

Bọn họ người một nhà cùng trấn trên vài cái có tiếng vọng người ngồi ở vị trí tốt nhất, cho dù là hắn không nói, y theo Thiện Ngọc Thành thông minh cũng có thể đoán ra thất / thất / bát / bát đến.

Chỉ nói là là hùn vốn, kỳ thật những người khác chính là ra cái nơi sân, còn lại sự tình phần lớn đều là hắn lấy bố điếm lão bản hỗ trợ liên hệ .

Nghe vậy, Thiện Ngọc Thành nụ cười trên mặt có chút biến hóa, hắn an tĩnh mà ngồi trở lại vị trí của mình nhìn tiền phương không lại nhìn hướng bốn phía.

Xem cuộc vui chuyện này Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn là lần đầu tiên trải qua, tuy rằng đối vậy đại khái có chút hiểu biết, chính là rốt cuộc không nhiều lắm.

Hắn tập trung tinh thần mà nhìn chằm chằm bế mạc trên đài nhìn hồi lâu, cũng không gặp có cái gì tiếng vang sau đó, lúc này mới không chịu nổi tính tình nghiêng đầu hỏi bên người Thiện Ngọc Thành, "Bọn họ như thế nào còn không bắt đầu?"

Bạch Mạc Nho lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, lại chọc cười ngồi ở hắn bên kia Lưu Như, Lưu Như buồn cười vừa tức giận mà nhìn về phía chính mình cái này tiểu nhi tử, cười nói: "Chỗ nào có nhanh như vậy, này gánh hát vẫn không thể chuẩn bị chuẩn bị a?"

Đang nói chuyện, Lưu Như cái mũi liền nhịn không được đi theo toan lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân đánh tiểu cũng rất ít ly thuê phòng, đừng nói là xem cuộc vui loại này yêu cầu đi lại nhưng lại yêu cầu trúng gió sự tình, mà ngay cả trên đường phố đều không đi qua mấy lần.

Trước kia trấn trên cũng không phải không người đáp đài hát hí khúc, mỗi lần nghe được tin tức sau đó Bạch Học Dân đều bị kích động sớm làm chuẩn bị muốn đi nhìn, khi còn bé càng là hưng phấn đến cơm cũng không muốn ăn.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là đáng thương hề hề mà ngồi ở trên giường, nhu thuận nhìn hưng phấn Bạch Học Dân.

Chờ Bạch Học Dân đi rồi, hắn liền cách trong chốc lát hỏi một câu 'Ca ca trở về chưa', ngàn phán vạn phán đem Bạch Học Dân phán trở lại, liền đôi mắt trông mong thấu đi lên nghe Bạch Học Dân giảng diễn.

Tính đứng lên, đây là Bạch Mạc Nho lần đầu tiên tự mình đến xem cuộc vui.

Lưu Như nâng tay áo lau có chút ướt át hốc mắt, lập tức vui mừng mà nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Một bên, Bạch Mạc Nho nghe xong Lưu Như nói lại là có chút ngồi không yên, "Sao còn muốn chờ bao lâu?"

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không phải không có kiên nhẫn người, nhưng là như thế này vô mục đích dài lâu chờ đợi, tóm lại không là cái biện pháp.

Biết sớm như vậy, hắn còn không bằng vãn chút đến, dù sao vị trí vẫn là cho bọn hắn gia lưu trữ , cũng sẽ không chạy.

Hơn nữa xem cuộc vui việc này lại không giống như là tại quán trà nghe khúc nhi còn có nước trà uống, này đơn giản sân khấu kịch trước liền một ghế, bọn họ coi như là hảo , có ít nhất cái tọa, bên cạnh những cái đó xem náo nhiệt hảo chút cũng là liên cái băng đều không có.

"Làm sao vậy? Không thoải mái?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn về phía tựa hồ ngồi không yên Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Không có gì." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu, đang khi nói chuyện, Bạch Mạc Nho khóe mắt dư quang tựa hồ thoáng nhìn một đạo thanh âm quen thuộc, chính là quá mức vội vàng, lại nhìn kỹ thời điểm, bên kia nhưng không người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế theo hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, sau một lát quay đầu, lại không có hỏi Bạch Mạc Nho tại nhìn cái gì.

"Muốn là không thoải mái, chúng ta đi về trước?" Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút hối hận nghe nói là xem cuộc vui liền vui rạo rực mà chạy tới, nơi này không giống như là trong viện chung quanh tránh gió còn có ấm lô, nơi này có chút hàn.

"Không cần, ngươi xem mau bắt đầu." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn có động tĩnh sân khấu kịch.

Trên đài diễn, có người cầm cái tấm ván gỗ dán chỉ tại mặt trên, mặt trên viết chính là hí khúc danh.

Người nọ tại trên đài đứng trong chốc lát sau đó, liền bế mạc .

Lại là sau một lát, trên đài có động tĩnh, đầu tiên là một trận tỏa đâu thanh âm, sau đó mới là cái khác nhạc khí hợp tấu tấu thành khoan khoái làn điệu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bỏ lỡ nhìn kia tấm ván gỗ thời cơ, lại tại nghe đến một trận mở đầu phối nhạc sau đó liền vui vẻ nở nụ cười, "Cư nhiên là này xuất diễn."

Lần này diễn là trước Bạch Mạc Nho cùng hắn tại Kinh Thành kia khách điếm đương trung vô ý nghe thấy kia xuất diễn, lúc ấy hai người đều vẫn chưa nhiều nghe, bỏ lỡ. Nghe được kia y y nha nha thanh âm truyền ra, Thiện Ngọc Thành kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi liền định ở tại trên đài.

Trên miệng hắn mặc dù chưa nói, đặt ở ghế ngón tay cũng là theo kia uốn lượn triền miên làn điệu đánh khởi vợt.

Diễn mở tràng, người xung quanh lại càng phát nhiều hơn, tại bọn họ sau lưng nguyên bản không vị trí không bao lâu sau đó cũng từ bố trong điếm hai người kia ngồi.

Hai người tới vãn chút, đến sau đó cùng hàng Lưu Như, Bạch Mạc Nho đánh tiếp đón sau đó, liền an tĩnh mà xem cuộc vui đi.

Bạch Mạc Nho tập trung lực chú ý tại trên đài, đã có chút nghe không hiểu kia uốn lượn triền miên diễn khang, từ những người đó động tác chi gian hắn ngược lại là đoán được này tựa hồ là một xuất viết tình cảm tiết mục.

Mở màn chính là đỏ thẫm hỉ bào thành thân diễn, thành thân sau đó, ngay sau đó hai đoạn ngắn, cũng đều là tại miêu tả trên đài vợ chồng hai người tân hôn yến ngươi ngọt ngào sinh hoạt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn xem phá lệ nghiêm túc kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, này xuất diễn hắn sớm đã nhìn vô số lần, chính là lại tổng là nhìn không nị.

Này diễn mặt sau nội dung Bạch Mạc Nho không biết, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là nhất thanh nhị sở.

Này xuất diễn, viết là một cái chí khí chưa thù tú tài bởi vì nhiều lần khúc chiết đều không thể thi đậu đến công danh, lại bởi vì bên người có cái tình đầu ý hợp thanh mai trúc mã, liền buông tha tiếp tục khảo thủ công danh cưới vợ sinh con.

Sau lại nước mất nhà tan, tú tài trốn chết trên đường cùng gia nhân thất lạc, trời xui đất khiến dưới lấy vi thê tử nhi tử đều chết ở quân địch thủ hạ, cho nên cố gắng phấn đấu vi thê tử báo thù.

Mười năm thời gian tú tài chung có điều thành lên làm đại tướng quân đuổi đi kẻ thù bên ngoài đại cừu đến báo, kết quả lại biết được thê tử đều còn sống, sau đó cùng gia đại đoàn viên diễn.

Hí khúc nội dung tuy rằng đơn giản, nhưng là thắng tại viết diễn nhân tâm tư nhẵn nhụi, nếu gặp gỡ hảo diễn giác nhi, đem kia tú tài giai đoạn trước buông tha lý tưởng hậm hực cùng với thê tử vui mừng kết thành vợ chồng vui sướng. Còn có đợi cho nước mất nhà tan khi đối lúc trước buông tha lý tưởng hối hận cùng hậu kỳ đầy ngập cừu hận cố gắng phấn đấu đều thuyết minh đi ra, kia này diễn liền là một xuất tuyệt thế trò hay.

Chính là này cũng đã là Thiện Ngọc Thành trong trí nhớ sự tình, tính đứng lên, hắn cũng đã hơn mười năm không nhìn, tuy rằng ngẫu có người nhắc tới này diễn, hắn cũng là từ lúc ca ca hắn qua đời sau đó lại không xem qua.

Chỉ mơ hồ chi gian nhớ rõ khi còn bé nhìn đến kia tú tài hậu kỳ tao ngộ khi, hắn trong lồng ngực nóng bỏng nóng bỏng , còn nhớ rõ, hắn còn giống như cùng ca ca hắn từng mỉm cười nói trưởng thành phải làm tướng quân.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhất là thích mặt sau kia nửa xuất tú tài đầy ngập cừu hận cố gắng phấn đấu cố gắng tiến tới khi diễn, gặp gỡ diễn viên ưu tú, hắn thậm chí là có thể từ kia trên đài diễn một tấc vuông nơi, nhìn đến rất nhiều.

Đang cao hứng xem, đã thấy người bên cạnh lui bắt tay sủy tiến trong tay áo, một bộ có chút sợ lạnh bộ dáng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngẩng đầu nhìn sân khấu kịch, mặt trên chính diễn đến tú tài nghe nói quốc gia tương vong tin tức. Này xuất diễn sau đó, lập tức chính là thê ly tử tán cửa nát nhà tan diễn , nơi đó bắt đầu chính là hắn thích nhất diễn...

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn sân khấu kịch, lại nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, nhưng vẫn còn đứng dậy đi ra ngoài.

Chính nghiêng đầu nghi hoặc mà nhìn trên đài diễn những cái đó y y nha nha người Bạch Mạc Nho thấy, nghi hoặc mà hỏi: "Ngươi không nhìn?"

Hắn này sân khấu kịch tuy rằng không phải vì Thiện Ngọc Thành đáp , nhưng là đúng là bởi vì biết Thiện Ngọc Thành thích nhìn mới khởi này tâm tư, sau đó tại cùng bố điếm lão bản nói chuyện phiếm khi nghe nói cách vách thôn trấn có người đáp đài hát hí khúc, lại nghĩ tới trong trí nhớ 'Bạch Mạc Nho' chưa bao giờ xem qua sự tình, mới nghĩ thừa dịp cơ hội này nhìn xem.

Hiện giờ nhìn hồi lâu, Bạch Mạc Nho là một chút đều không xem hiểu, ngược lại là kia y y nha nha thanh âm nghe đình thôi miên, biến thành hắn hiện tại có chút mệt mỏi muốn ngủ.

"Ta thực mau trở lại." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nói đạo.

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành lưu luyến mà nhìn thoáng qua sân khấu kịch, lúc này mới bước nhanh đi ra đám người hồi tiểu viện nhi lấy áo choàng ấm lô, nghĩ lại dẫn theo chút ăn vặt đi qua.

Cầm đồ vật, Thiện Ngọc Thành chạy chậm hướng sân khấu kịch bên kia chạy, chỉ hy vọng tốc độ nhanh chút biệt bỏ qua quá nhiều. Nhưng mới đi hồi phố trên đường, liền bị một người ngăn lại.

Ngăn lại người của hắn là người quen, vẫn là hắn không ngờ tới gặp đến người.

Sơ Ngũ một bên hướng về hắn nơi này chạy, một bên hưng phấn cùng hắn chào hỏi, "Thiếu gia!"

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Chạy trốn vi suyễn Thiện Ngọc Thành dừng bước lại, sau đó liền tại Sơ Ngũ sau lưng nhìn thấy hắn phụ thân Thiện Hạo.

"Phụ thân." Thiện Ngọc Thành dừng bước lại, trong tay của hắn cầm rất nhiều đồ vật nhìn có chút chật vật, Sơ Ngũ thấy vội vàng hỗ trợ tiếp tới, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại không làm, tự mình cầm.

"Ngươi đi theo ta." Thiện Hạo chỉ hướng ngã tư đường sau khách điếm.

Hắn là cố ý tìm đến Thiện Ngọc Thành . Thiện Ngọc Thành năm nay năm mới không ở nhà trung, tuy rằng sớm đã viết thư hồi gia nói, nhưng phát sinh chuyện này sau đó hắn cũng vô tâm năm mới, hơn nữa khai năm sau đó bên này vừa lúc có một số việc, liền đơn giản đến bên này.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cước bộ cứng đờ, hắn nhìn về phía ngực mình đồ vật, có chút chần chờ.

Thiện Hạo nhưng nhìn ra con mình chần chờ, cũng đoán được Thiện Ngọc Thành là muốn làm gì, sắc mặt cũng là thối trong lòng cũng là toan đến không được, hắn nhi tử này cùng hắn này thân cha đều không như vậy thân, hiện giờ cũng là lòng tràn đầy nhớ thương người khác, không phát hiện cha của hắn hiện tại cũng lãnh được ngay sao?

"Vội vã như vậy đi chỗ nào?" Thiện Hạo chua chua mà hỏi.

"Nhìn diễn." Thiện Ngọc Thành chi tiết nói.

"Đúng vậy, ta vừa mới đi tìm thiếu gia thời điểm thiếu gia chính là tại sân khấu kịch bên kia, vốn là muốn mang lão gia ngươi đi qua , kết quả không nghĩ tới liền ở trong này gặp thiếu gia..." Sơ Ngũ vừa mới đi sân khấu kịch bên kia, còn nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho bọn họ.

"Xem cuộc vui? !" Thiện Hạo vi nhạ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cùng Thiện Ngọc Trúc khi còn bé sự tình hắn là biết đến, kia sau đó bởi vì sợ nhớ lại những cái đó ký ức nhớ tới sớm đã không tại người, cũng sợ Thiện Ngọc Thành khó chịu, cho nên Thiện gia lại không kêu lên người hát hí khúc, chuyện này tất cả mọi người không đề chính là nhưng vẫn là không lời gì để nói chung nhận thức.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy gật gật đầu, trên mặt thần sắc buông lỏng chút, hắn rủ mắt nhìn về phía trong lòng ngực của mình ôm đồ vật, lại ngẩng đầu khi, trong mắt đã nhiều thêm vài phần chờ mong, "Cha cũng cùng đi?"

Nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành kia mang theo chờ mong con ngươi, nghe kia đã lâu một câu cha, Thiện Hạo há miệng, một lúc lâu không có thể nói ra một chữ đến.

Trong lòng hắn có rất nhiều muốn nói nói, nhưng thiên ngôn vạn ngữ cuối cùng đều hóa thành một câu 'Ân, nhìn xem', sau đó liền cố gắng băng trương thối mặt thí điên thí điên đi theo Thiện Ngọc Thành chạy.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đổi mới đổi mới ~

Cám ơn tô hợp tế muội tử địa phương lôi, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn muouren muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn không nói QAQ muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, ôm lấy ~

Cám ơn mặc lâu muội tử +1 dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Chương 69: phiên ngoại · trấn nhỏ xem cuộc vui

Sân khấu kịch khoát lên thôn trấn phía đông, Thiện Ngọc Thành từ sân khấu kịch bên kia chạy về tiểu viện lại chạy trở về sân khấu kịch, trên đường còn gặp được Thiện Hạo nói vài câu, đến lúc này một hồi thời gian chậm trễ không ít, hắn dẫn người trở về thời điểm trên đài diễn cũng đã xướng đến kia tú tài thay hình đổi dạng gia nhập quân đội .

Thiện Ngọc Thành ôm đồ vật chen vào đám người lần nữa trở lại ghế trước khi, Bạch Mạc Nho đã đánh khởi ngáp, này một xuất diễn hắn là không nghe hiểu vài câu, tuy rằng nhìn trên đài những người đó hành động đại khái đoán được diễn ý tứ, nhưng rốt cuộc hãy để cho Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy không có ý gì.

Dưới đài mọi người nhưng phi như thế, đặc biệt Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh bọn họ, một trái tim là sớm đã đi theo trên đài kia tú tài cao treo cao khởi, thấy hắn vi thê tử sự tình thương tâm muốn chết hai người đều là thở gấp hết giận vẻ mặt phẫn nộ, đồng tình cùng bi thương.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trở lại dưới đài sau, chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là đem mình mang đến áo choàng đưa cho Bạch Mạc Nho, làm hắn phủ thêm, "Chạng vạng tối, thiên nên lương, khoác."

Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi ở trong đám người, giờ phút này đảo cũng không lãnh, nhưng là này chút thời gian đến dưỡng thành thói quen làm hắn thuận tay liền nhận lấy, sau đó phi ở tại trên người mình.

Bên kia Thiện Ngọc Thành lại vẫn chưa xong, thấy hắn đem áo choàng phi hảo sau đó, càng làm cầm ấm lô đưa tới trong tay của hắn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chuyến này là chính mình một mình một người đi , lấy đồ vật nhiều, cho nên ấm lô chỉ đề một cái, liền tắc tại Bạch Mạc Nho trong tay .

Người xung quanh giờ phút này lực chú ý đều tập trung ở trên đài, vẫn chưa chú ý tới bên này hành động, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là tại ôm ấm lô sau đó mới phát hiện Thiện Ngọc Thành bên cạnh đứng cái Thiện Hạo, mà Thiện Hạo phía sau lại là đứng cái Sơ Ngũ.

"Các ngươi như thế nào đến ?" Bạch Mạc Nho vội vàng đứng dậy gọi sân khấu kịch bên kia người tại dọn hai cái băng đi ra, cấp hai người tại Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt khác một bên an ghế.

Thiện Hạo lần này tới đến đột nhiên, không chỉ là Bạch Mạc Nho không biết, mà ngay cả Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không biết, giờ phút này mọi người ngồi xuống sau đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới nhìn về phía Thiện Hạo.

Một bên, Thiện Hạo hai con mắt lại lạc ở tại trên đài diễn.

Một đôi ưng mắt nhìn thẳng trên đài thống khổ tú tài, vẻ mặt lại như là vẫn chưa đang nhìn kia tú tài, mà là đang nhìn hướng cái gì cái khác địa phương.

Trước đó lần thứ nhất xem cuộc vui với hắn mà nói cũng đã là mười mấy năm trước sự tình, khi đó nhà bọn họ xem cuộc vui không phải giống như vậy một đống người kêu loạn vây cùng một chỗ nhìn, mà là một mình thỉnh người ở trong sân mặt đáp đài.

Xem cuộc vui người cũng liền nhà bọn họ một nhà, ngẫu nhiên sẽ thỉnh thượng một vài cái bạn tốt, nhưng nhân số tổng là không nhiều lắm .

Bởi vì là nhà mình thỉnh gánh hát, hắn kia hai cái choai choai hài tử liền phá lệ làm ầm ĩ, tại sân khấu kịch hạ xem cuộc vui ngồi không yên, mỗi khi cùng bọn họ vừa quay đầu gian hai cái tiểu hài tử cũng đã chạy đi.

Tìm được thời điểm, hai người tổng là ngồi ở sân khấu kịch phía sau chiếm đoạt kia con hát họa đài, đối với kia một đống vệt sáng vạn phần cảm thấy hứng thú.

Hai tên tiểu tử cũng có tại đối phương trên mặt đại triển thân thủ thời điểm, bất quá đại đa số thời điểm họa đi ra hiệu quả đều làm người không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Thiện Hạo nhìn này trên đài diễn nhìn ra thần, Sơ Ngũ lại là đối trên đài diễn vạn phần cảm thấy hứng thú, nhìn xem nhìn không chuyển mắt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy thế, lại quay đầu lại nhìn về phía một bên Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ta còn dẫn theo điểm tâm cùng ăn vặt."

Khi nói chuyện, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã từ một bên một cái khác rổ đương trung lấy ra một tiểu vại hạt dưa cùng củ lạc, hắn vốn định mang trà cấp Bạch Mạc Nho ấm áp thân thể, nhưng nơi này liên cái hỏa lò đều không có, mang theo cũng không có phương tiện.

Tiểu rổ liền đặt ở Thiện Ngọc Thành bên chân, hắn lấy ăn vặt phân cho mọi người, sau đó lại tắc chút cấp Sơ Ngũ cùng Thiện Hạo, lúc này mới an an tĩnh tĩnh càng làm lực chú ý toàn đặt ở trên đài diễn.

Tính đứng lên Thiện Ngọc Thành thích xem cuộc vui điểm này vẫn là từ Thiện Hạo trên người di truyền tới, Thiện Hạo cũng là Đan gia con trai độc nhất, tính cách của hắn cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành bất đồng, cùng hắn lão tử Thiện Thiên Trạch cũng hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Thiện Hạo cũng không thích quản lý Thiện gia những cái đó gia nghiệp, sớm vài năm còn trẻ thời điểm hắn phá lệ yêu viết chữ thiếp, thường thường liền sẽ một đầu chui vào thư phòng đương trung viết thượng hồi lâu, này đây luyện liền một tay hảo thư pháp.

Xem cuộc vui là hắn gần với viết chữ dán ở ngoài lớn nhất yêu thích, thường thường thỉnh cái gánh hát mời hai ba bạn tốt, ngày quá đến là phá lệ tiêu diêu tự tại.

Thiện Ngọc Thành khi đó thực tiểu, đối cha của hắn dựa bàn viết viết họa họa sự tình không có hứng thú, ngược lại là đối này y y nha nha xướng không ngừng hí khúc có vài phần hưng trí.

Trên đài diễn một màn một màn liên tiếp diễn đi xuống, từ kia tú tài thống khổ vạn phần hối hận vạn phần diễn đến hắn luyện liền một bộ ý chí sắt đá, mang binh ra trận đánh giặc thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn anh dũng vô địch.

Nguyên bản uyển chuyển lâu dài sầu bi làn điệu nhất sửa trước thong thả đau thương, đổi làm mau tiết tấu nhịp trống, bang bang thanh âm tăng thêm kia trên đài tú tài trong tay trường mâu vũ đến uy vũ sinh uy, dẫn tới dưới đài mọi người vỗ tay bảo hay.

Mà ngay cả kia tại ven đường tiểu nhi, đều hữu mô hữu dạng học vui đùa ầm ĩ .

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn trên đài uy phong bát diện tướng quân tú tài, cặp kia ẩn giả ánh nến mà biến đến càng thêm thông thấu hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần lo lắng, này trấn nhỏ thượng mời đến gánh hát cũng không được tốt lắm, hảo chút địa phương đều diễn đến quá mức đông cứng, nhưng Thiện Ngọc Thành lại phá lệ thích loại này cùng trọng yếu người vi ngồi cùng một chỗ nhìn diễn.

Ngay tại trên đài gánh hát diễn kịch diễn đến kia tú tài lại lập công, đi qua thượng cấp đề bạt thăng quan, chung quanh đều là tiếng chúc mừng hắn lại lòng tràn đầy thê lương khi, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy bên trái bả vai một tầng.

Hắn phản xạ tính hơi hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy không biết cái gì thời điểm Bạch Mạc Nho đầu đã tựa vào bờ vai của hắn thượng.

Khi giá trị ngày đông, lại là lạnh nhất tháng chạp gian, thân thể vốn là suy yếu Bạch Mạc Nho trên người mặc quần áo vốn là so những người khác nhiều chút, lại là cái loại này phá lệ giữ ấm áo bông liêu tử, nàng cả người bọc đến viên viên nhìn có vài phần mập mạp .

Này tăng thêm nàng vừa mới mang đến kia áo choàng, Bạch Mạc Nho cả người đều biến béo không chỉ một vòng, lúc này hắn lui tại ghế trên oai đầu dựa vào hắn, trên người liền không có trước bệnh thái khí tức ngược lại là nhiều thêm vài phần lo lắng cùng làm người ta bật cười béo thái.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vi nghiêng đầu nhìn chính mình trên vai kia khối lông xù đầu, cảm thấy ấm áp, đồng thời cũng có chút không được tự nhiên.

Tuy rằng trong ngày thường Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa biểu hiện ra kiêng dè hoặc là che dấu, nhưng bọn hắn trong ngày thường trước mặt người ở bên ngoài cũng cực nhỏ làm ra thân mật sự tình đến, hiện giờ Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhích lại gần, Thiện Ngọc Thành một trái tim liền đi theo trên đài nhịp trống bang bang thẳng nhảy không ngừng.

Sắc trời từ từ ám xuống dưới, tuyết tựa hồ ngừng.

Dưới đài người lực chú ý đều tập trung ở trên đài, mà ngay cả kia nô đùa hài đồng đều an tĩnh lại.

Này xuất diễn coi như là một xuất nổi danh tuồng, dĩ vãng cũng có gánh hát đến xướng quá, cho nên trấn trên rất nhiều người cũng biết sau đó nữa sẽ phát sinh những thứ gì, giờ phút này gần đã tiến triển đến hết sức cao triều khi, mọi người tự nhiên là bình ổn lấy đãi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm giác đến trên vai trọng lượng, hắn không khỏi ngồi ngay ngắn, nhưng là tựa vào hắn người trên thân lại không động tĩnh.

"Ngươi..." Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng chính mình trên vai kia khối lông xù đầu.

Bạch Mạc Nho như trước không có động tĩnh, hắn cả người lui tại trên băng ghế, trên người như là không có khí lực giống nhau nhuyễn hồ hồ . Đầu chính là một đặt tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trên vai, Thiện Ngọc Thành một di động, đầu hắn cũng liền đi theo động lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành sở tại địa phương nhìn không thấy Bạch Mạc Nho mặt, hắn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đỉnh đầu, nhưng là tại Bạch Mạc Nho mặt khác một bên Lưu Như lại có thể đủ rõ ràng nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho mặt.

Nàng nghe thấy bên này động tĩnh sau đó nghiêng đầu đến, vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho khẽ nhếch miệng, tựa vào Thiện Ngọc Thành đầu vai đang ngủ say.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cứng ngắc hắn đã nhìn ra, nhưng thấy Bạch Mạc Nho hai tay ôm cái ấm lô đang ngủ say, Lưu Như cũng liền tuyệt đánh thức Bạch Mạc Nho tính toán, "Hắn đang ngủ."

Lưu Như cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói.

"Đang ngủ?" Thiện Ngọc Thành vi trừng mắt.

Này trên đài diễn nhưng chính trình diễn đến vừa lúc nhìn địa phương, nhịp trống xao đến kia gọi một cái khoan khoái, người này như thế nào có thể đang ngủ đâu?

Tuy rằng biết người nọ là dựa vào tại đầu vai hắn ngủ làm Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm thấy thập phần vui vẻ, chính là cùng kia vui vẻ cùng với mà đến còn có vài phần lo lắng, "Khí trời lạnh như vậy..."

Tự từ năm trước bắt đầu mùa đông thời điểm Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì một hồi tiểu phong liền cảm nhiễm phong hàn, nhưng lại bởi vậy khó chịu gần tới có một nguyệt thời gian, ho khan yết hầu đều ách , Thiện Ngọc Thành liền vẫn luôn nhớ thương chuyện này.

Kia sau đó, hắn tìm rất nhiều đại phu cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chẩn, những cái đó đại phu lại chỉ nói Bạch Mạc Nho đây là bẩm sinh đáy quá kém, chỉ có thể gần cuối kỳ an dưỡng.

Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng sốt ruột, nhưng cũng nửa điểm biện pháp đều vô. Hảo tại bệnh rất nhanh thì tốt rồi.

Kia sau đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhưng vẫn nhớ thương chuyện này. Khởi điểm làm người ta đưa rất nhiều đương quy linh chi các loại thuốc bổ lại đây, nhưng Bạch Mạc Nho đối mấy thứ này nửa điểm hứng thú đều vô, cho nên hắn tại này một đoạn thời gian trong tìm rất nhiều thực liệu phương thuốc, mỗi ngày trong mỗi ngày trong biến đổi biện pháp bổ người này thân thể.

Mấy tháng đi xuống, này thân thể người hảo chút, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn là hư.

Ngồi ở Bạch Mạc Nho bên trái Lưu Như đưa tay sờ sờ Bạch Mạc Nho lộ ở bên ngoài tay cùng má trái, sau đó nhẹ giọng cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói: "Không có việc gì, ôm ấm lô, trên người hắn ấm áp đến cùng cái ấm lô dường như, khiến cho hắn ngủ một hồi nhi đi."

Bạch Mạc Nho bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân vẫn luôn giác thiển, bình thường trong hơi có gió thổi cỏ lay liền sẽ rất nhanh tỉnh lại, hiện giờ phỏng chừng cũng là thật sự mệt nhọc, tài năng tại đây dạng ầm ĩ hoàn cảnh ngủ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu, cũng là vẫn luôn duy trì có thể làm cho Bạch Mạc Nho ngủ đến càng thoải mái tư thế chống đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho lông xù đầu.

Như vậy tư thế làm Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không thoải mái, bởi vì kể từ đó, hắn cơ hồ là hoàn toàn không dựa vào ghế dựa đứng thẳng ngồi.

Lưu Như thấy, cảm thấy có chút đau lòng.

Nàng vươn tay thay Bạch Mạc Nho lý lý áo choàng sau đó, lại đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho giúp đỡ Thiện Ngọc Thành làm hắn dựa lưng vào ghế trên, "Ngươi nếu mệt khiến cho hắn ai ta ngủ một lát."

Thiện Ngọc Thành ôn nhu mà nhìn thoáng qua chỉ thấy được cái lông xù đầu đỉnh người, không tiếng động mà lắc lắc đầu.

Một bên Lưu Như thấy thế, trong mắt cũng là càng nhiều thêm vài phần đau lòng.

Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành ở giữa sự, kỳ thật Lưu Như cũng tồn tư tâm ở bên trong. Hiện giờ nói ra có chút xấu hổ, nhưng nàng sở dĩ đáp ứng hai người sự, thực đại một phần nguyên nhân cũng là bởi vì vi nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành đối Bạch Mạc Nho chiếu cố có thêm.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi theo nàng thụ hơn nửa đời người khổ, nàng này làm nương không tẫn hảo chiếu cố hắn nghĩa vụ, nhưng nếu là Thiện Ngọc Thành có thể nhiều chiếu cố Bạch Mạc Nho một ít, kia tự nhiên là vô cùng tốt .

Nguyên bản ôm như vậy tư tâm Lưu Như đối Thiện Ngọc Thành đảo cũng không cái gì cái nhìn, nhưng ở chung thời gian lâu, nàng lại là có chút thích thượng đứa bé này, nhìn hắn chịu khổ chịu mệt, cảm thấy cũng là làm như con mình trong lòng đau.

Bên này hai người nhất cử nhất động tự nhiên dừng ở bên cạnh Thiện Hạo trong mắt, Lưu Như vẫn chưa gặp qua Thiện Hạo tự nhiên không nhận ra hắn, chính là Thiện Hạo lại biết Lưu Như.

Nguyên bản Thiện Hạo còn cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái, dù sao vô luận như thế nào Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành sự tình không là nhất kiện dễ dàng làm người tiếp thu sự, chính là liền hắn tìm hiểu đến tin tức đến xem, này Lưu Như cũng là sớm liền tiếp nhận rồi hai người này.

Đối chuyện này, Thiện Hạo trong lòng còn tồn chút ngăn cách, hiện giờ thấy một màn này cảm thấy cũng là ngũ vị bốc lên.

Ánh đèn sáng tỏ dưới đài, Lưu Như trong mắt đau lòng nàng là chân chân thật thật nhìn tại trong mắt, Thiện Hạo cách Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn Lưu Như gương mặt đó, trong nhất thời, lại có chút hoảng hốt.

Trong thoáng chốc, Lưu Như mặt cùng mặt khác khuôn mặt hướng điệp cùng một chỗ, gương mặt đó cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành có vài phần tương tự, cho dù là hiện giờ niên hoa đã qua đời gương mặt đó cũng là cực đủ tao nhã...

Đã từng một lúc nào đó, gương mặt đó thượng cũng lộ ra xuất quá giống như Lưu Như hiện giờ như vậy đau lòng biểu tình.

Chính là hiện giờ lại...

Thiện Hạo cùng nàng phu nhân Thiện Ngọc Thành nương quen biết địa phương điểm liền là tại sân khấu kịch dưới, kia Thiện phu nhân đều không phải là là cái gì Đại Gia Khuê Tú, nàng vốn là một cái đại gánh hát bầu gánh nữ nhi, đảo vẫn chưa lên đài xướng quá diễn, chính là hàng năm đi theo hắn phụ thân chung quanh đi lại.

Thiện Hạo thích xem cuộc vui, liền cùng nàng quen biết ở tại sân khấu kịch dưới.

Hai người thường xuyên qua lại ám sinh tình cảm, liền cùng Thiện Thiên Trạch cầu hôn, Thiện Thiên Trạch là một cái khai sáng người, hơn nữa khi đó hai người lại là yêu chết đi sống lại, liền đồng ý việc này.

Thiện gia con trai độc nhất yêu thượng cái một không gia thế nhị không quyền thế gánh hát cô nương, lúc ấy cũng là chấn động một thời đại sự, hai người đã từng sau đó cũng là ân ân ái ái kia rất nhiều năm, ước ao chết vô cùng nhiều người.

Xảy ra chuyện sau, Thiện Hạo biết nàng khó chịu cũng biết nàng thực hiện không đối, chính là rốt cuộc là yêu sâu sắc người, rất nhiều chuyện liền nói không rõ cũng chia không rõ đúng sai.

Ngồi ở dưới đài, Thiện Hạo nghe trên đài kia khoan khoái nhịp trống, tâm tư cũng là chuyển vài đạo cong.

Cuối cùng, Thiện Hạo chính là trường hu một hơi, hộc ra trong lòng hậm hực.

Nương khi ám khi minh ngọn đèn dầu Thiện Hạo nhìn con mình, tuy rằng cũng không ngôn ngữ, nhưng từ Thiện Ngọc Thành kia cẩn thận khẩn trương bên cạnh người bộ dáng đến xem, liền biết Thiện Ngọc Thành sợ là sớm đã tình căn thâm chủng, cho dù là hắn dùng cường cũng ninh không trở lại .

Có thể bọn họ Thiện gia nam nhân đều là như thế cố chấp lại ngốc, bất quá giờ phút này hắn ngược lại là có vài phần minh bạch Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm tư, dù sao hắn bản thân coi như là ngốc nửa đời người.

Thiện Hạo đang nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt nghiêng ngẩn người, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại đột nhiên quay đầu, hắn không riêng quay đầu còn chủ động đưa cho hắn một dúm đồ vật.

Thiện Hạo vi kinh, cúi đầu nhìn lại, đã thấy là một dúm lột xác hạt dưa nằm ở lòng bàn tay của hắn.

Kia nháy mắt, Thiện Hạo đang nhìn mình lòng bàn tay hạt dưa nhân cổ họng có chút chua xót. Thiện Ngọc Thành như thế, hắn sợ là liên cuối cùng một chút dặn dò biệt dùng tình quá thâm khuyên giải nói đều nói không nên lời .

Thiện Hạo cúi đầu, tan vỡ lòng bàn tay hạt dưa nhân, một viên một viên ăn.

Một bên, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là lại không lột quá hạt dưa xác, kia vốn là hắn lột cấp Bạch Mạc Nho ăn , Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ đang ngủ hắn tự nhiên không có lại lột tất yếu.

Chương 70: phiên ngoại · trấn nhỏ xem cuộc vui

Trên đài nhịp trống khoan khoái chuyển hơi trầm xuống trọng, kia tú tài bỉnh một hơi báo thù khí, lần đầu đánh trống sẽ nâng cao sỹ khí liên tỏa địch Phương Đại Quân, này nguyên vốn phải là vui vẻ phấn chấn nhân tâm sự tình, nhưng lại bởi vì kia trầm trọng nhịp trống mà biến đến làm người ta nhịn không được đi theo nhớ tới tú tài gia nhập quân đội ước nguyện ban đầu.

Thái dương sớm đã tây lạc, hiện giờ chiếu sáng lên sân khấu kịch cùng sân khấu kịch dưới chính là vô số đèn lồng cùng chúc đăng, tại đây hôn ám lay động ngọn đèn dưới, dưới đài tất cả mọi người nín thở mở to hai mắt nhìn nhìn chằm chằm trên đài con hát, tựa hồ đài người trên nhất cử nhất động đều tác động bọn họ tâm.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngồi ở ghế trên, nhìn trên đài chính diễn đến kịch liệt đấu diễn, nhưng trong lòng là tâm viên ý mã, sớm đã không có trước bị kích động đến xem diễn khi kích động cùng hưng phấn.

Bên cạnh hắn ngủ người tựa hồ thật sự thực ngủ ngon, từ khi ngủ sáng sớm liền vẫn luôn vẫn không nhúc nhích hơn nữa càng ngủ càng trầm, ẩn ẩn chi gian, Thiện Ngọc Thành còn có thể từ kia mau tiết tấu nhịp trống đương xuôi tai đến bên cạnh người tiếng hít thở.

Rõ ràng là khẩn trương kích thích tiết mục, rõ ràng là trầm trọng nhịp trống, đến bên cạnh hắn người này trong tai lại như là thành thôi miên nhạc khúc, làm hắn vừa lúc miên.

Giỏi về từ trên mặt có chút bất đắc dĩ, nhưng trong lòng là một mảnh sủng nịch, hắn thậm chí là có chút hoảng diệu nghĩ, nếu người này về sau mất ngủ ngủ không ngon liền lĩnh hắn đi xem cuộc vui, tuyệt đối có thể gọi người này ngủ ngon ngủ đến hương.

Bóng đêm dưới, xa xa trên cây trên nóc nhà tuyết, trắng xoá một mảnh, giống như rơi xuống đầy đất ngân huy.

Nguyên bản nên nhìn có chút lãnh phong cảnh, lại bởi vì dựa ở bên cạnh hắn ngủ trên thân người giống như ấm lô giống nhau ấm vù vù , mà biến đến phá lệ đẹp mắt, làm hắn trăm nhìn không ngại.

Lưu Như tọa đứng một bên, cực nhỏ xem cuộc vui nàng cũng là thích xem cuộc vui , chỉ là bởi vì bên cạnh ngủ cá nhân cho nên thường thường sẽ phân ra chút tinh lực đến cấp bên cạnh người chỉnh chỉnh quần áo.

"Những người khác này hoàn cảnh chỗ nào ngủ được, cũng chính là hắn..." Lưu Như lại một lần quay đầu lại thay bên cạnh người chỉnh lý quần áo sau đó, nhịn không được mở miệng nói.

Nghe xong Lưu Như nói, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành còn chưa mở miệng, ngược lại là ngồi ở bọn họ sau đó kia lão bản nương đã mở miệng, nàng điềm điềm mỉm cười sau nhịn không được cười nói: "Vẫn là bạch lão bản hảo phúc khí biết hưởng thụ, cố ý thỉnh người đến xướng này diễn hống hắn đi ngủ."

Kia lão bản nương nói cho hết lời liền chính mình nhịn không được trước nở nụ cười, này to như vậy cái sân khấu kịch hạ, phóng nhãn nhìn lại bởi vì trên đài diễn mà tinh thần phấn chấn vô số người, chính là giống Bạch Mạc Nho như vậy đang ngủ say ngược lại là trừ hắn ra tuyệt không cái thứ hai.

"Cũng không biết trên đài chính diễn diễn những người đó, nhìn thấy bọn họ diễn trò đem bọn họ đông gia cấp xướng đang ngủ, phải là một bộ như thế nào phức tạp tâm tình." Lão bản nương hơi có chút đồng tình trên đài những người đó.

"Hừ!" Thiện Hạo nghe xong những người này nói nhịn không được hừ lạnh một tiếng.

Tuy rằng trong lòng hắn đã tưởng khai, chính là ngoài miệng cũng là quyết không sẽ thừa nhận.

Tuy rằng biết Bạch Mạc Nho là con của hắn người trong lòng, chính là Thiện Ngọc Thành rốt cuộc mới là con của hắn, như vậy cái khó được xem cuộc vui cơ hội lại bởi vì muốn chiếu cố người này nhi vẫn luôn vô pháp hết sức chăm chú xem cuộc vui, Thiện Hạo thấy khó tránh khỏi muốn bất công.

Bất quá nghe vừa mới kia lão bản nương nói, biết được này xuất diễn là Bạch Mạc Nho thỉnh người xướng , cảm thấy lại ấm áp chút, "Buồn ngủ không biết chính mình trở về ngủ." Cố tình muốn ở trong này lại con của hắn, làm hắn tưởng cùng con của hắn nói câu cũng không dám lớn tiếng.

"Hắn giác thiển đánh thức , sợ là khó được ngủ." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ giọng quay đầu hướng Thiện Hạo giải thích, nếu như không phải, hắn cũng sớm đã đánh thức người này làm hắn trở về nghỉ ngơi, lại như thế nào sẽ làm hắn lại ở trong này ngủ.

Thiện Hạo bĩu bĩu môi, trong lòng chua chua .

Trên đài diễn rất nhanh diễn đến kết thúc, mọi người tâm cũng tùy theo gắt gao băng khởi, to như vậy cái diễn tràng trong nhất thời tĩnh đến châm rơi có thể nghe.

Kia y y nha nha thanh âm cũng theo mọi người buộc chặt thần kinh càng đổi càng lớn, sau đó lại là nửa chén trà nhỏ công phu sau, đám người tao động đứng lên.

Kia tú tài lập công lớn, đuổi đi quân địch thụ đế vương ban cho lại cự tuyệt sau, ngay sau đó kết thúc liền là biết được thê tử còn sống tin tức.

Sau đó nữa này cả nhà đại đoàn viên tiết mục là này tại diễn kết thúc, cũng là này bộ diễn để cho người cảm động địa phương, mọi người xôn xao thảo luận , đài người trên cũng theo nội dung vở kịch đi bước một lâm vào một cỗ hỉ bi cùng xuất hiện cảm xúc trung.

Dưới đài, ngủ thư thái Bạch Mạc Nho nghe được thanh âm sau đó mơ mơ màng màng động động đầu, ý thức từ từ chuyển hình.

"Tỉnh?" Thiện Ngọc Thành cái thứ nhất phát hiện Bạch Mạc Nho động tác.

Một bên Lưu Như nghe vậy cũng quay đầu nhìn về phía Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ngủ thư thái?" Nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, Lưu Như trong mắt cũng nhiều vài phần sủng nịch, đều lớn như vậy người còn giống hài tử dường như.

"Ngô..." Từ Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người tọa thẳng Bạch Mạc Nho vươn tay nhu nhu mặt mình, sau đó mơ mơ màng màng nhìn bị mình ôm lấy ấm lô, một tuồng kịch xướng xuống dưới trong tay hắn ấm lô độ ấm đều đã từ từ đánh xuống.

Bạch Mạc Nho mơ mơ màng màng, mắt buồn ngủ mông lung giương mắt nhìn về phía bốn phía, thấy trên đài cư nhiên lại là vừa mới kia một đôi vợ chồng tương dắt nói chuyện tiết mục, Bạch Mạc Nho không từ có chút bực mình phồng lên quai hàm tức giận mà nói: "Như thế nào còn tại xướng nơi này?"

Hắn nhớ rõ hắn ngủ trước, tựa hồ cũng từng nhìn đến quá một màn này.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, ở đây tất cả mọi người nhịn không được bật cười, mà ngay cả ngồi ở một bên Sơ Ngũ cùng văn hinh bọn họ cũng thế.

"Bạch lão bản chớ không phải là thật sự ngủ mộng ?" Nói chuyện chính là ngồi ở bọn họ tiền phương trấn nhỏ thượng trưởng lão chi nhất.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại bọn họ phía sau ghế trên ngủ hơn phân nửa tràng sự tình bọn họ cũng biết, lúc này nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói, mọi người cũng nhịn không được quay đầu lại xem ra.

Bạch Mạc Nho mờ mịt mà nhìn về phía bên cạnh Thiện Ngọc Thành, người sau trên mặt cũng là mang theo chói lọi ý cười, "Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho không giải.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa cười vươn tay đi thay Bạch Mạc Nho nhu trên mặt ấn hồng ấn, một bên nhẹ giọng cùng người này nói: "Này diễn đã sắp diễn xong."

Này đó từ mở màn đến kết thúc, trung gian khoảng chừng hơn một canh giờ thời gian, người này một ngủ là ngủ một cái nửa canh giờ, phải là ngủ thư thái.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy lại ngẩng đầu nhìn trên đài, quả nhiên, mở màn khi chỉ có cái còn tại tã lót bên trong nhi tử tú tài, hiện giờ con của hắn đã là cái có thể cùng hắn sóng vai đại nhân.

Trên đài đang tại nhận thân, dưới đài, ngủ thư thái Bạch Mạc Nho giật giật cánh tay cùng chân, sau đó tại mọi người uẩn ý cười nhìn chăm chú dưới bình thản ung dung làm bộ như không biết những người này tại cười cái gì.

Nhưng vào lúc này, chuyển động cổ Bạch Mạc Nho vô ý chi gian thoáng nhìn ngồi ở Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt khác một bên Thiện Hạo.

Kia nháy mắt Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được toát ra vài phần kinh ngạc chi sắc, "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Thiện Hạo quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn từ lúc vừa mới nhìn này xuất diễn thời điểm cũng đã nghĩ thông suốt rất nhiều, chính là đó là vừa mới, lúc này thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vừa tỉnh con của hắn lực chú ý toàn bộ liền tập trung ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên người sau, cảm thấy lại là nhịn không được ê ẩm ngứa.

"Cha?" Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cũng trở về đầu nhìn về phía hắn.

Thiện Hạo tới nơi này nguyên do hắn cũng còn chưa hỏi qua, trước ở trên đường gặp gỡ Thiện Hạo, hắn vội vã muốn tới bên này cho nên chưa kịp hỏi.

Đến nơi này sau, hắn lực chú ý lại tại trên đài cùng Bạch Mạc Nho trên người, tăng thêm địa phương không thích hợp, liền cũng không lại truy vấn.

Hiện giờ trên đài diễn đã sắp hát xong, dưới đài xem cuộc vui mọi người sớm đã xôn xao đứng lên, hắn cũng liền nương này từng đợt nói chuyện phiếm thanh tiếng thảo luận hỏi nói.

Vẫn luôn chờ mong Thiện Ngọc Thành chú ý tới mình Thiện Hạo giờ phút này thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn về phía chính mình, lại không có nửa phần thuyết minh ý đồ đến tính toán, hắn lại nhìn về phía trên đài, tại trên đài diễn chính thức sau khi chấm dứt vỗ vỗ đầu gối, đứng dậy.

"Ta đi trở về." Thiện Hạo lại vỗ vỗ cánh tay.

Trên miệng hắn nói như vậy , người cũng là đứng ở tại chỗ vẫn chưa tránh ra.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghi hoặc, một bên Bạch Mạc Nho lại từ Thiện Hạo liên tiếp nhìn phía Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tầm mắt đọc xuất thêm vài phần chờ mong ý tứ, bản không nghĩ lý kia Thiện Hạo hắn tại không khí đột nhiên biến đến cứng ngắc sau, vẫn là nhịn không được mở miệng nói: "Ngươi đi đưa đưa phụ thân ngươi đi, ta đợi chút nữa muốn đi một chuyến sau đài."

Kia Thiện Hạo liên tiếp nhìn phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, hai con mắt đều nhanh bắt tại Thiện Ngọc Thành trên người.

Cũng không biết này hai cha con trước kia là như thế nào cái ở chung pháp, Thiện Ngọc Thành như vậy thông minh một người, lăng là không có nhìn ra phụ thân ý tứ.

Bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhắc nhở sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới đi theo đứng dậy, "Ta đưa đưa ngươi."

Thiện Hạo cố gắng băng khuôn mặt, cặp kia ưng mắt bên trong lại tràn đầy ý cười. Hắn đứng dậy hướng bên cạnh đi đến, Thiện Ngọc Thành đuổi theo, Sơ Ngũ lại đây cùng bọn họ đánh tiếp đón sau đó cũng vội vàng đuổi theo.

Ba người này sau khi rời đi, trên đài diễn xong rồi diễn con hát nhóm cũng sôi nổi lên đài cảm tạ khách, sau đó liền rơi xuống mạc.

Dưới đài mọi người thấy xong diễn, có chút còn chưa từ hí khúc trung đi ra còn tại tại chỗ cao giọng thảo luận , có vài người cũng là đã lui bắt tay cánh tay trở về nhà.

Tháng chạp gian, tuyết ban đêm.

Đèn đuốc sáng trưng diễn lều, lúc này lại náo nhiệt giống như là một cái chợ dường như, sắp có nửa cái thôn trấn người giờ phút này đều tụ tập đến bên này.

Diễn nhìn xong, Lưu Như mấy người thương lượng vài câu sau đó liền quyết định hồi trong viện tử lại nấu chút mì sợi làm bữa ăn khuya, thuận tiện ấm áp thân thể.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy sau, cầm trong tay ấm lô đưa cho Lưu Như, nói: "Nương, các ngươi đi về trước, ta muốn đi một nằm sau đài bên kia."

Hắn thỉnh gánh hát thời điểm giao chính là tiền thế chấp, hiện giờ diễn hát xong , dư lại đuôi khoản tự nhiên muốn phó.

Hơn nữa này vi thỉnh gánh hát đông gia, hiện giờ những người này diễn hát xong , hắn tóm lại muốn đi lộ cái mặt, không hảo trực tiếp vứt tay áo liền rời đi.

Lưu Như tiếp nhận ấm lô, "Nếu không chúng ta ở chỗ này chờ ngươi trong chốc lát?"

Từ này sân khấu kịch hồi bọn họ tiểu viện trung gian cũng có chút lộ muốn đi, giờ phút này lại là hơn nửa đêm .

"Không cần." Bạch Mạc Nho cự tuyệt.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho, quyết ý như thế mọi người còn nói vài câu sau đó, lúc này mới trước một bước hồi tiểu viện.

Mọi người sau khi rời khỏi, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới đưa tay lau khóe miệng chính mình trước ngủ xuất nước miếng, sau đó tinh thần sáng láng hướng về đang tại thu thập đồ vật sân khấu kịch sau đài đi đến.

Này gánh hát trước, Bạch Mạc Nho liền cùng gánh hát bầu gánh gặp qua, đến sau đài bên này sau đó, nhìn xuyên diễn bào lui tới con hát, Bạch Mạc Nho một bên tò mò mà đánh giá một bên chờ đợi.

Sau một lát, gánh hát bên kia có một cái họa diễn viên hí khúc người cấp vội vàng đã đi tới, "Bạch lão bản!"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy, triều hắn nhìn lại nhìn hồi lâu, lại không nhận ra người này chính là gánh hát giả bầu gánh.

Trước hắn thấy người này thời điểm, người này vẫn chưa tại trên mặt hoá trang, hiện giờ cũng là họa vẻ mặt màu sắc rực rỡ.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá hắn, kia bầu gánh cười cười nói: "Bạch lão bản mạt để ý, chúng ta này gánh hát tiểu, cho nên đến chính mình tự mình ra trận... Bên này thỉnh."

Nói xong hắn dẫn Bạch Mạc Nho hướng về sau đài bọn họ họa diễn viên hí khúc địa phương đi đến, nơi đó so cái khác địa phương tương đối an tĩnh.

"Bầu gánh này diễn phải là hát chút năm đi? Ta gặp các ngươi này đó gánh hát xướng diễn đại gia đều rất thích, không thể so Kinh Thành những cái đó gánh hát kém nhiều ít, một tuồng kịch xuống dưới nhìn xem tại hạ là nhịn không được đi theo lau mồ hôi." Bạch Mạc Nho lời khách sáo há mồm liền tới.

Kia gánh hát bầu gánh cũng biết Bạch Mạc Nho trận này diễn hơn phân nửa thời gian đều đang ngủ, lúc này nghe trên mặt còn có ngủ khi ấn đi ra hồng dấu ấn Bạch Mạc Nho khen hắn, cũng là làm bộ như không biết ngốc cười làm lành, "Chỗ nào chỗ nào, mâu tán mâu tán."

Hai người lại là khách sáo một phen sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho rồi mới từ trong ngực lấy ra cái túi, đưa tới kia gánh hát bầu gánh trong tay, "Đây là dư lại đuôi khoản, còn thỉnh bầu gánh điểm điểm số lượng, chớ có sai."

Kia bầu gánh tiếp nhận sau đó lại vẫn chưa điểm số, mà là lại hướng về phía Bạch Mạc Nho cười hỏi: "Bạch lão bản làm người ta vẫn tin tưởng , hơn nữa bạch lão bản danh dự vô cùng tốt sự tình tại đây trên thị trấn ai người không biết ai không hiểu?"

"Ha ha ha..." Bạch Mạc Nho như cũ là kia nho nhã tươi cười, khi nói chuyện, hắn lại từ mặt khác một cái ống tay áo đương trung móc ra một cái hồng sắc túi đưa tới kia bầu gánh trước mặt, "Đây là một điểm chút lòng thành, chúc gánh hát càng làm càng tốt càng làm càng náo nhiệt."

Này cái túi nhỏ nói trắng ra là liền là một cái tiền lì xì, năm mới lại là này sơ mấy ngày, người tân tân khổ khổ chạy xa thật xa tới nơi này xướng một xuất diễn, tóm lại là muốn ý tứ ý tứ.

Bạch Mạc Nho cấp được đến cũng không nhiều, nhưng tóm lại là một cái điềm tốt.

Kia gánh hát lấy túi tiền, vào tay nháy mắt trong lòng có sổ, trên mặt tươi cười liền càng thêm chân thành thêm vài phần, "Bạch lão bản quả nhiên tuổi trẻ có vi..."

Bạch Mạc Nho biết người này chính là khách sáo, cũng không nói cái gì nữa. Lại cùng người này cười cười sau đó, liền chuẩn bị cáo từ rời đi.

Kia bầu gánh lại vào lúc này đã mở miệng, hắn nói: "Kỳ thật tại hạ có một chuyện muốn hỏi một chút bạch lão bản, không biết bạch lão bản có không phương tiện lộ ra một phần?"

"A, chuyện gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho dừng bước lại.

Ngay tại hai người nói chuyện lúc này, đi đưa phụ thân Thiện Ngọc Thành đã đi vòng vèo trở về, hắn hỏi trở về trên đường gặp gỡ Lưu Như bọn họ, biết được Bạch Mạc Nho hiện giờ tại đây sau đài liền chính mình tìm đi qua.

Vào sau đài, thấy này hoa này lần lượt từng cái một diễn viên hí khúc mọi người, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được nhìn nhiều hai mắt, Thiện Ngọc Thành đối sân khấu kịch sau đài cũng không xa lạ gì, hắn ngược lại là quen thuộc rất nhanh liền tìm được sân khấu kịch sử dụng sau này đến hoá trang địa phương.

Đại khái là bởi vì mẹ hắn cùng hắn bản thân bản thân cũng thích xem cuộc vui nguyên nhân, Thiện Ngọc Thành đối này gánh hát là khó hiểu có hảo cảm.

"Bầu gánh." Hắn thế nhưng sau đối với kia còn chưa tới kịp tháo trang sức bầu gánh ôm quyền, sau đó liền đứng đến Bạch Mạc Nho bên cạnh.

Kia bầu gánh do dự một chút sau đó, lại cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện, "Là như vậy, ta trước chợt nghe nói này trấn trên Bạch gia điểm tâm phô điểm tâm là phá lệ ăn ngon, chỉ là bởi vì trước năm trước gánh hát chi sắp xếp rất nhiều diễn, cho nên vẫn luôn không có tìm được cơ sẽ đi qua tự mình nhấm nháp, hiện giờ thật vất vả đến rồi lại gặp gỡ tân niên, này trấn trên chủ quán đều không tiếp tục kinh doanh ."

Này gánh hát là trước Bạch Mạc Nho lấy bố điếm lão bản quan hệ, tại cách vách đinh kỳ sở tại cái kia trên thị trấn tìm được .

"Không biết bạch lão bản này cửa hàng chuẩn bị cái gì thời điểm mở lại nghiệp?" Bầu gánh có chút ngại ngùng mà hỏi.

"Kia bầu gánh tới xảo, hôm nay Sơ Ngũ, ngày mai sơ lục chúng ta cửa hàng cửa hàng muốn khai trương ." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Năm mới nghỉ ngơi trong khoảng thời gian này, Bạch Mạc Nho vốn là chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi nhiều cấp vài ngày , chính là tại năm trước nói muốn nghỉ ngơi nhiều vài ngày thời điểm bị trong điếm khách hàng nhất trí bác bỏ, cho nên mới đem khai trương thời gian định phải cùng trấn trên những người khác gia nhất dạng.

Chương 71: phiên ngoại · trấn nhỏ xem cuộc vui

"Như vậy a!" Bầu gánh nghe vậy lập tức hai mắt sáng lên, "Kia còn thật là tới sớm không bằng tới xảo."

Bọn họ gánh hát từ năm mới trước liền dự định rất nhiều tràng diễn, bởi vì sơ lục sau đó rất nhiều địa phương đều phải bắt đầu mở cửa buôn bán khởi công , cho nên bọn họ gánh hát ở bên cạnh xướng này một xuất diễn tính đứng lên là gần nhất cuối cùng một hồi.

Năm sau, hơn mười sau, bọn họ liền muốn đi cái khác địa phương .

Trong lúc này bọn họ ngược lại là vừa lúc có ngũ, sáu ngày nhàn rỗi thời gian, có thể ở bên cạnh nhiều lưu lại chút thời gian.

Kia bầu gánh đã hỏi tới chính mình muốn hỏi tin tức sau đó, lại nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành tìm đi qua, liền không lại ở bên cạnh lưu lại, mà là sớm liền cùng hai người cáo từ, "Ta đây liền đi trước, hai vị tùy ý."

Kia bầu gánh trên mặt còn mang theo vệt sáng trang, cười rộ lên thời điểm nhìn phá lệ kỳ quái, hơn nữa không biết có phải hay không là Bạch Mạc Nho ảo giác, gương mặt đó nhìn còn có chút quen mắt.

"Chúng ta có thể ở trong này nhìn xem sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhớ tới Thiện Ngọc Thành trước đã từng cùng hắn nói qua những cái đó về ca ca hắn nói.

Bởi vì này kiện sự tình, Bạch Mạc Nho đối này sau đài cũng có chút ngạc nhiên.

Hắn trước kia cũng từ các mặt hoặc nhiều hoặc ít hiểu biết quá hí khúc thứ này, nhưng là liền giống như hắn đối thứ này không có hứng thú nhất dạng, vài thứ kia hắn phần lớn cũng chỉ là nghe qua tức quên.

Bầu gánh cười gật gật đầu, "Khó được bạch lão bản có hứng thú, tự nhiên là hảo."

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho nói sau đó, kia nguyên bản chuẩn bị rời đi bầu gánh giờ phút này lại giữ lại, "Bạch lão bản đối hí khúc có hứng thú?"

Bạch Mạc Nho chỉ cười không nói.

Kia bầu gánh cũng rất mau lĩnh ngộ lại đây, nếu Bạch Mạc Nho thật sự đối thứ này có hứng thú, lại như thế nào sẽ tại hắn lên đài hát hí khúc thời điểm khò khò ngủ say?

Bầu gánh cười lắc lắc đầu, không biết là đang cười chính mình ngốc vẫn còn là cười Bạch Mạc Nho. Cười khẽ sau đó, kia bầu gánh lại đối với hai người ôm quyền, nói: "Ta xem ta còn là đi trước tháo trang sức đi, hai vị tùy ý, nếu có chuyện gì có thể tùy thời tới tìm ta."

Nói cho hết lời, kia bầu gánh lần này liền tại không dừng lại xoay người rời đi.

Kia bầu gánh tránh ra, Bạch Mạc Nho không tiếng động rũ xuống bả vai nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Đối diện phân nhiệt tình người, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng chống đỡ không đến.

Vẫn luôn an tĩnh mà đứng ở một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho này rõ ràng là nhẹ nhàng thở ra bộ dáng, nhịn không được cong lên khóe mắt không tiếng động mà nở nụ cười.

Hắn nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, trong mắt lại mang theo vài phần dung túng cùng sủng nịch.

Hắn vốn là cực kỳ thích xem cuộc vui người, hắn đối hí khúc thứ này cũng là yêu thích , nếu là đổi lại người khác dám vào lúc đó khò khò ngủ say, hắn nhất định phải mắt lạnh lẽo , nhưng đại khái là yêu ai yêu cả đường đi cho nên không có lý trí, đơn giản là đối phương là Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn thậm chí là cảm thấy Bạch Mạc Nho cử động này còn vài phần đáng yêu, nhưng này Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng chỉ phóng ở trong lòng ngẫm lại.

Ngay tại Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút tiếc hận về sau đại khái vô pháp cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đồng thời xem cuộc vui , bên kia Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là tại kia bầu gánh đi xa sau đó nhịn không được quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành.

"Vừa mới kia bầu gánh giống như cũng lên đài ?" Bạch Mạc Nho càng xem càng cảm thấy cái khuôn mặt kia hoa nom quen mặt, chỉ là bởi vì kia bầu gánh đã cởi bỏ trên người diễn bào, cho nên hắn vẫn chưa nhận ra đến.

"... Ngươi không biết hắn?" Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi mở to hai mắt nhìn, kia hổ phách sắc con ngươi tại lay động ánh nến chiếu rọi hạ càng hiển thấu triệt, giống như ngọc thạch.

"Ân?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đầu tiên là trầm mặc chỉ chốc lát, sau đó lúc này mới hơi có chút bất đắc dĩ mà nói: "Kia bầu gánh chính là vừa mới trên đài diễn nhân vật chính nhi, chính là cái kia diễn toàn trường tú tài."

Thiện Ngọc Thành lời kia vừa thốt ra, Bạch Mạc Nho liền trầm mặc .

Tú tài?

Khó trách hắn nhìn nhìn quen mắt...

Này xuất diễn hát xong, gánh hát tất cả mọi người tại thay quần áo hoặc là tháo trang sức, này nguyên bản dùng để thượng trang sau đài liền có chút trống rỗng, hai người ở bên cạnh đứng hồi lâu cũng không gặp vài người tiến vào.

Bạch Mạc Nho trầm mặc , sau một lát hắn mới làm bộ như hồn nhiên không biết xoay người sang chỗ khác, lắc lắc lắc lắc đi ra phía ngoài, chuẩn bị đi xem kia sân khấu kịch mặt sau treo diễn bào địa phương.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi ra ngoài, không ít biết Bạch Mạc Nho là bọn hắn lần này đông gia con hát đều cùng Bạch Mạc Nho đánh khởi tiếp đón.

Lưu ở bên trong phòng Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này cũng là nhịn không được đưa tay bụm miệng, một chút một chút run run bả vai buồn cười rộ lên.

Sau đài không đại, Thiện Ngọc Thành ở bên cạnh buồn cười tuy rằng chưa ra tiếng, chính là Bạch Mạc Nho vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy hắn kia hết sức vui mừng bộ dáng.

Thấy kia Thiện Ngọc Thành che miệng buồn cười cười đến mặt đỏ rần, Bạch Mạc Nho có chút bực mình, cảm thấy lại nhịn không được cảm thấy ủy khuất, kia bầu gánh quá không có phúc hậu cư nhiên không tự giới thiệu một phen hại hắn xấu mặt.

Lần sau ước diễn, không tìm hắn !

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn đi qua, lại cười sau một lát lúc này mới thâm hút một hơi đuổi kịp Bạch Mạc Nho cước bộ. Hắn cũng không dám cười đến qua, lần trước hắn cười , người này liền...

Nhớ tới sự tình lần trước, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được đỏ mặt.

Bọn họ tiểu viện kia trong Bạch Mạc Nho đưa hắn cái kia đại thùng còn tại đằng kia nhi, hắn đến nay không có dũng khí đi mở ra nhìn qua một lần.

Thiện Ngọc Thành càng nghĩ càng nhiều, nhịn không được nháo cái đỏ thẫm mặt. Hắn lại ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đi ở tiền phương Bạch Mạc Nho khi, trong mắt nhịn không được nhiều thêm vài phần mất thể diện, cũng không biết người này rốt cuộc phóng những thứ gì đi vào, lớn như vậy một rương...

Nếu là thật sự như người này đã nói, là những cái đó tu nhân đồ vật, vậy hắn chẳng phải là, chẳng phải là muốn bị người này gây sức ép đến hư rụng? !

Thiện Ngọc Thành hai má đỏ rực, càng nghĩ càng là ấm lên hai má sớm đã tính cả cổ biến thành một mảnh ửng đỏ ánh sáng màu. Tuy rằng biết người đi ở phía trước vô pháp biết hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, chính là cho dù là như thế, chỉ cần hắn vừa nghĩ tới hoàn cảnh như vậy dưới người này bên người, hắn lại tại tâm viên ý mã nghĩ chuyện này, hắn liền hoàn toàn vô pháp khống chế chính mình tim đập.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tâm viên ý mã, ánh mắt dao động, ngay tại hắn mau đưa đem mình nướng chín thời điểm, hắn nghênh diện đánh lên một đổ thịt tường.

Đi ở tiền phương Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên dừng bước lại, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn hướng một bên bắt tại cái giá thượng diễn bào, nghiêm nghiêm túc túc tỉ mỉ đem này diễn bào nhìn mấy lần sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt chắc chắn mà quay đầu hướng Thiện Ngọc Thành nói: "Đây là kia tú tài vừa mới mặc quần áo."

Lần này hắn tuyệt đối không có nhìn lầm!

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho vẻ mặt nghiêm túc chuẩn bị rửa sạch sỉ nhục, Thiện Ngọc Thành mới nhẫn xuống mà ý cười nhất thời lần thứ hai quấy phá.

Hắn cười đến vui vẻ, con ngươi trung nhịn không được khí trời xuất một tầng mỏng manh hơi nước, sấn đến hắn khuôn mặt càng thêm diễm lệ xinh đẹp, "Là, không sai, kia tú tài là xuyên ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành gật đầu, lại không nói kia tú tài trước sau tổng cộng xuyên tứ bộ diễn phục, đây chỉ là đệ nhất bộ.

Bạch Mạc Nho thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành gật đầu, lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn tiếp tục đi dạo.

"Đối , phụ thân ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên nhớ tới vừa mới Thiện Hạo, Thiện gia cách đây biên có chút khoảng cách, hắn như thế nào sẽ tại mới quá xong năm thời điểm liền xuất hiện tại nơi này.

"Ta hỏi, phụ thân nói là đến xem ta." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhắc tới chuyện này, nụ cười trên mặt thu liễm thêm vài phần.

Hắn hơi hơi cúi đầu nhìn về phía chân của mình tiêm. Hắn cùng với phụ thân tình cảm không thể xem như thực hảo, hắn biết phụ thân vẫn đối với hắn thực hảo, chỉ là bởi vì trong nhà chuyện này cho nên hai người đều có chút mới lạ.

Cho tới nay, hai người đều như vậy không lạnh không đạm ở chung .

Lần này hắn đột nhiên xuất hiện tại điều này làm cho Thiện Ngọc Thành hoảng sợ, nhưng càng làm cho hắn kinh ngạc chính là, trước hắn đưa phụ thân hồi khách điếm thời điểm phụ thân nói những lời kia.

Thiện Hạo nói được mới lạ vội vàng, có chút bừa bãi, nhưng lại làm Thiện Ngọc Thành trong lòng có chút ấm.

"A." Bạch Mạc Nho gật đầu, Thiện Hạo đối với Thiện Ngọc Thành hảo hắn xem ở trong mắt, "Sang năm năm mới ngươi sớm đi trở về cùng phụ thân ngươi quá hảo ."

Thiện gia liền như vậy một cái con trai độc nhất, còn bị hắn bắt cóc , hắn tuy rằng tổng nhịn không được đùa đùa tên kia nhìn hắn mặt mày xanh xao, nhưng không chán ghét Thiện Hạo.

Thiện Ngọc Thành gật gật đầu, hắn cũng có tính toán này, "Kia sang năm..." Thiện Ngọc Thành chờ mong mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, chính là rất nhanh liền ngăn lại chính mình sau đó nữa nói.

"Cái gì?" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại.

"Không có gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành lắc đầu.

"Ngày mai trong tiệm khai trương, sơ bát tân cửa hàng khai trương, ta ngày mai đại khái liền muốn đi cách vách trong thành , ngươi muốn ở lại người này bồi phụ thân ngươi sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho lại hỏi. Tân cửa hàng khai trương, bọn họ muốn trước tiên một hai ngày đi qua làm cuối cùng chuẩn bị.

"Hắn đã đi rồi." Thiện Ngọc Thành đạo.

"Đi rồi?" Bạch Mạc Nho mạc danh kỳ diệu mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, này Thiện Hạo như thế nào đột nhiên bước đi ?

Hắn không phải là ngủ cái giác, này vừa cảm giác rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?

Bạch Mạc Nho lòng tràn đầy nghi hoặc, kia Thiện Hạo rõ ràng không là cái thiện tra, hắn nguyên bản còn tưởng rằng Thiện Hạo quản gia trung sự tình giải quyết sau đó liền sẽ tìm đến hắn phiền toái, kết quả không nghĩ tới hắn cư nhiên chính mình liền sẽ đi , chẳng lẽ nói hắn thật sự chính là đi ngang qua sang đây xem nhìn?

"Ân." Thiện Ngọc Thành nguyên bản còn muốn khuyên nhủ hắn, làm hắn lưu một ngày lại đi, kết quả Thiện Hạo cũng là vẻ mặt vặn vẹo phất tay áo rời đi, có vẻ thực không vui.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhún vai, thật là một kỳ quái người.

Hai người tại sau đài đi dạo vòng sau, lúc này mới chậm rãi hướng về sân khấu kịch ở ngoài đi đến.

Xuất môn khi, một cái tuổi cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành không sai biệt nhiều tuổi trẻ nam nhân chính vào cửa, người nọ tựa hồ nhận thức bọn họ, cùng bọn họ hàn huyên hai câu.

Mùa đông khắc nghiệt đại tuyết thiên , vừa mới còn vây cùng một chỗ xem cuộc vui tất cả mọi người đã trở về nhà oa ở tại ấm áp trên giường. Chờ hai người xuất môn đi lên ngã tư đường khi, ở trên đường đã là vắng vắng vẻ vẻ, không có gì người.

"Vừa mới người nọ là gánh hát bầu gánh." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn người bên cạnh nghi hoặc bộ dáng liền đoán được người này tất nhiên không nhận ra đến.

"Ai?" Bạch Mạc Nho hồi ức vừa mới gặp qua diễn viên hí khúc, lại nghĩ nghĩ trẻ tuổi nam nhân, trừ bỏ thân hình hai người chi gian còn thật không có gì tương tự chỗ, liền liên nói thanh âm đều kém rất nhiều.

Kia tú tài thanh âm thiên trầm ổn khàn khàn, mà kia tại cửa nhà gặp phải người trẻ tuổi thanh âm lại muốn ôn hòa nhiều lắm, giống như cố tình công tử.

"Hát hí khúc người, đều cũng có trăm phó cổ họng ." Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không ngoài ý muốn, nói lên mình thích sự vật, cho dù là Thiện Ngọc Thành nói cũng nhịn không được nhiều chút.

"Này gánh hát tuy rằng tiểu, hiện nay cũng còn không có gì danh khí, chính là kia gánh hát trung lại là có chút nhưng tạo chi tài, đặc biệt vừa mới kia bầu gánh, tuy rằng suy diễn kia tú tài còn có chút ngây ngô, nhưng lại rất có hương vị." Thiện Ngọc Thành càng nói càng là thông thuận, "Nếu là tăng thêm đào tạo sâu, tương lai tất đại có cái nên làm."

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe, tâm tư lại không tại kia bầu gánh trên người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đến là thiếu có đối cái gì vậy lộ ra như thế nhiệt tình một mặt, hắn chậm rãi mà nói bộ dáng, đảo có như vậy vài phần như là Thiện Hạo.

"Ngươi muốn là như vậy thích, chính mình đi học hảo ." Bạch Mạc Nho đề nghị, thứ này hắn đại khái là không có gì hứng thú .

Thiện Ngọc Thành chớ có lên tiếng, hắn nương mỏng manh ánh trăng cùng tuyết trắng thượng phản xạ bạch quang đánh giá bên người Bạch Mạc Nho.

"Như thế nào?"

"Học liền tính." Thiện Ngọc Thành cười đến ôn nhu.

Hắn trước kia ngược lại là nghĩ quá, cũng từng xem qua rất nhiều bộ sách, nhưng là bởi vì rất nhiều sự tình vẫn luôn chậm trễ , hiện giờ hắn có thời gian cùng cơ hội, chính là lại tìm hắn càng thêm thích càng thêm để ý không nguyện ý buông tay đồ vật.

Trừ bỏ Bạch Mạc Nho không đề cập tới, hắn hiện giờ càng thêm thích sự tình càng thêm không nguyện ý buông tay đồ vật liền là Bạch Mạc Nho kia trong tiệm vài phần mà một cái quầy.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại sau đài quản phòng bếp cùng điểm tâm sự tình, hắn lại là toàn tâm toàn ý tính hắn trướng, đây đã là làm Thiện Ngọc Thành yêu thượng ở chung phương thức, làm hắn buông tay, hắn quả quyết không vui lòng.

Bạch Mạc Nho này cửa hàng khai trương đến nay hắn trong điếm khoản vẫn luôn là hắn tại tính, hiện giờ tân cửa hàng khai trương sự tình tự nhiên cũng muốn nhiều đứng lên, khoản phương diện tự nhiên cũng muốn phiền toái rất nhiều, lúc này hắn tự nhiên không có khả năng xả Bạch Mạc Nho chân sau làm hắn khó xử.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vô ý, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không khuyên can.

Hai người một trước một sau mà đi qua ngã tư đường đi qua hẻm nhỏ hướng về tiểu viện đi đến, trấn trên, mà trên mặt tất cả đều là pháo mảnh vụn, thật dày một tầng, dẫm có chút nhuyễn.

Đến sân, hai người một trước một sau vào cửa, nghênh đón cũng là đang ngồi ở phòng khách bên trong chờ Lưu Như nhìn chăm chú.

"Các ngươi cái nào cũng được xem như trở lại." Lưu Như cười đứng dậy, "Ta đều muốn muốn hay không đi ra ngoài tìm người ."

Bọn họ về nhà trước người đã hồi gia hồi lâu, Lưu Như cùng văn hinh đều xuống bếp nấu mì sợi, mọi người cũng đều ăn xong lại rửa mặt xong trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, hai người này mới hồi gia.

"Chúng ta tại sân khấu kịch sau cùng kia bầu gánh hàn huyên vài câu." Bạch Mạc Nho vào phòng sau đó cởi xuống trên người áo choàng đặt ở lưng ghế dựa thượng, một bên Lưu Như đã đi phòng bếp đoan ôn mì sợi đi ra.

Bởi vì thời gian có chút lâu mì sợi đều có chút hồ , bỏ thêm trứng gà cùng chút thịt mì sợi mặt ngoài nước nóng rửa mặt làm sau, bóng nhẫy một tầng, nhìn liền làm người ta ngón trỏ đại động.

Không là Vương Độc kia tinh xảo vạn phần món chính, chính là chút việc nhà mì trứng gà, chính là tại đây tuyết ban đêm cũng là làm hai người có một loại tại bọn họ trước mặt là cái gì mỹ vị bữa tiệc lớn ảo giác.

Lưu Như cầm chén đặt lên bàn sau đó có chút do dự, "Này mặt đều hồ , nếu không ta lại đi cho các ngươi làm lại hạ hai chén."

Hiện giờ trong nhà gia cảnh hảo chút , Lưu Như liền để ý khởi này đó đến. Nếu là trước kia, đó là có ăn cũng không tệ .

"Không cần." Bạch Mạc Nho lắc đầu, không có gì không có thể ăn .

Hơn nữa loại này có chút hồ mì sợi, ăn tại miệng tuy rằng không thể so mới mẻ mì sợi, nhưng cũng có khác một phen hương vị.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng tỏ vẻ không hề gì, hắn ở một bên ngồi xuống, sau đó chậm rãi mà ăn lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành sinh ra đại gia, hành vi cử chỉ gian tổng là không tự giác mà dẫn dắt vài phần người bình thường học không đến tao nhã, hiện giờ cho dù là ăn cái mặt, cũng là như thế.

"A đối ." Bạch Mạc Nho đột nhiên ra tiếng, "Kia trong rương đồ vật, ngươi mở ra nhìn sao?"

Chính tao nhã ăn vắt mì Thiện Ngọc Thành tay run lên, hồ chính mình một miệng hồ dán hồ, nháy mắt hắn kia đơn bạc môi bốn phía giống như trưởng râu bạc giống nhau trắng bóng .

"Cái gì thùng?" Lưu Như nghi hoặc.

Thiện Ngọc Thành sắc mặt đỏ rực , trông rất đẹp mắt.

"Ân?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghi hoặc kéo dài âm điệu.

Thiện Ngọc Thành há há tràn đầy hồ dán miệng, cuối cùng vẫn là chỉ lắc lắc đầu, không dũng khí mở miệng nói chuyện.

"Không có gì." Bạch Mạc Nho cười đến ái muội.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ân, cái này phiên ngoại đại khái xong rồi →→

Cám ơn nhà của ta có một cái đại ấm nam muội tử +2 dịch dinh dưỡng, sao sao đát ~

Cám ơn Cat muội tử dịch dinh dưỡng, bút tâm ~

Cám ơn hoa đào tro tàn lạc mãn khâm muội tử +10 dịch dinh dưỡng, mua!

Chương 72: phiên ngoại · đêm thất tịch ngày hội

Bạch Mạc Nho tại thế giới này sơ tỉnh khi là đầu hạ thời gian, du du đi dạo mấy tháng đi qua, rất nhanh liền nghênh đón nhập thu thời gian.

Mùa hè còn vi đi xa, thời tiết đột nhiên mà bắt đầu bắt đầu chuyển lạnh.

Trên đường mọi người sớm thêm nhất kiện xiêm y, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng là như thế.

Nhập thu sau đó tiếp qua không lâu liền là đêm thất tịch, ở trên đường là sớm đã có thêm vài phần đêm thất tịch hương vị.

Trấn trên tiểu cô nương đã tốp năm tốp ba tụ cùng một chỗ đối đêm thất tịch sự tình cần làm nghị luận sôi nổi, khéo tay chút đã bắt đầu tú khởi tiền túi, chuẩn bị đến đêm thất tịch sau đó đưa cho ngưỡng mộ trong lòng người.

Khôn khéo chút tiểu bán hàng rong cũng sớm có chuẩn bị, sớm đều hợp với tình hình bắt đầu bán khởi đi một tí dây đỏ, dây cột tóc, trâm gài tóc, vòng tai hoặc là son phấn bột nước chờ vật nhỏ, ánh mắt kia đều là nhắm ngay trấn trên những cái đó công tử thiếu gia hoặc là thiếu niên.

Trong nhất thời, ở trên đường quải là chút cùng đêm thất tịch liên quan đồ vật, liếc mắt một cái nhìn lại, một cái phố đều đỏ rực, nhìn cũng vui mừng.

Bạch gia điểm tâm quán mọi người cũng là sớm đã đang chờ đêm thất tịch đã đến, bởi vì ban đêm trấn trên hàng năm đêm thất tịch ngày hội thời điểm đều sẽ có đi tiểu hà bên kia du hà phóng hà đăng cho nhau đưa tặng đính ước tín vật truyền thống, cho nên trong tiệm Bạch Mạc Nho sớm liền nói, buổi tối sớm đi đóng cửa nghỉ ngơi.

Bọn họ trong tiệm hảo vài cái làm công lao động phổ thông vẫn đều là chút tuổi không lớn lắm thiếu niên, này đêm thất tịch ngày, sớm đã làm mấy tiểu tử kia trông mòn con mắt.

Buổi chiều Bạch Mạc Nho lời kia vừa thốt ra, tiểu điếm trung nhất thời liền truyền đến một trận hoan hô.

Trong điếm khách hàng nghe xong hoan hô, không khỏi đều quay đầu nhìn về phía bên này, quen biết đã mở miệng hỏi ý kiến là xảy ra chuyện gì, biết được bạch lão bản làm cho bọn họ hôm nay trước tiên tan tầm có thể đi chơi đùa, một đám cũng đều cười theo đứng lên.

Trong nhất thời, trong điếm phi thường náo nhiệt, phức tạp chi gian, còn thường thường sẽ truyền đến một hai tiếng mấy cái kia tuổi không lớn lắm còn chưa thành gia nói tức phụ tuổi trẻ thiếu niên mặt đỏ tai hồng thấp hào.

Lưu Như thấy, cũng là đi theo hết sức vui mừng, nhìn mấy cái kia tiểu hài tử bị nói được thẹn thùng nói được tạc mao, đặc biệt đi theo trêu chọc đứng lên.

Quầy trước, Thiện Ngọc Thành dừng lại cầm bút tay, hắn vẫn chưa ngẩng đầu, lỗ tai lại hướng về phòng bếp bên kia dựng thẳng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại tuyên bố xong rồi tin tức này sau đó liền lại sẽ phòng bếp trung, lúc này đang bề bộn , hắn tựa hồ không nghe khách khí mặt động tĩnh.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngừng thở vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nghe xong trong chốc lát sau, lúc này mới có chút mất mát buông xuống trong tay bút. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía phòng bếp phương hướng, từ góc độ của hắn cũng không thể nhìn thấy trong phòng bếp mặt đồ vật, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy một cái nhắm chặt cửa phòng.

Cũng không biết Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ như thế nào , này đêm thất tịch hắn là có đi hay là không...

Thiện Ngọc Thành có chuyện trong lòng, liền vẫn luôn nhớ thương , dư buổi chiều trong thời gian mà ngay cả lấy tiền tính sổ đều có chút không yên lòng.

Sơ Ngũ sắc bén phát hiện hắn không đối, hỏi ý kiến mấy lần, thấy hắn vẫn chưa sinh bệnh sau đó lúc này mới tiếp tục hưng phấn không thôi nhắc tới đêm thất tịch sự tình.

Đêm rất nhanh ập đến, ở trên đường người đi đường sớm liền tại ăn cơm sau đó hướng về bờ sông đi đến, chuẩn bị trước tiên đi qua chiếm cái hảo vị trí.

Bao năm qua đến, trấn nhỏ thượng đêm thất tịch đều là tại tiểu hà bên kia quá .

Trấn nhỏ dựa vào núi bàng thủy, một lớn một nhỏ hai cái hà xuyên qua mà qua, đại chính là một cái cực rộng mở kênh đào, trong ngày thường có rất nhiều thương thuyền khách thuyền ở trong đó lui tới. Tiểu nhân cái kia lại là một cái uốn lượn xoay quanh tiểu hà, hà diện không khoan nước sông trong suốt, lại là thập phần trong suốt an tĩnh, có khác một phen cảnh trí.

Thấy trong điếm khách hàng đi được không sai biệt lắm sau đó, Bạch Mạc Nho từ phòng bếp bên trong đi ra, ở ngoài cửa treo không tiếp tục kinh doanh bài tử sau, liền tại trong điếm chờ đợi.

Trong tiệm khách nhân không nhiều lắm, trong điếm vài cái lao động phổ thông làm công sớm đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho phóng dây cương, nhanh như chớp mà chạy xa.

Đêm thất tịch ban đêm thiên công tốt, bầu trời đêm trong suốt tinh thần trải rộng.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở cửa nhà hướng phía ở trên đường phương không trung nhìn lại, lọt vào trong tầm mắt , là một mảnh mông lung ánh trăng.

Bạch Học Danh buổi tối hẹn cách vách trấn cái kia tên là văn hinh cô nương, tuy rằng trên mặt chưa nói, chính là ánh mắt lại vẫn luôn hướng phía ngoài cửa nhìn xung quanh, bị đứng ở cửa Bạch Mạc Nho phát hiện sau đó, hắn có chút ngại ngùng gãi gãi đầu.

Trong điếm người lại lưu lại chút thời gian, lúc này mới tán đi. Người vừa đi, Bạch Mạc Nho liền đem cửa tiệm khép lại .

Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phía sau Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh, ôn nhu mà cười nói: "Ca, các ngươi hãy đi trước đi! Dư lại ta tới thu thập là được." Cửa hàng đóng cửa, trong tiệm đồ vật tổng muốn thu thập.

Nhìn ra được, Bạch Học Danh cùng Lưu Như hai người đều rất vừa ý kia tên là văn hinh cô nương, cho nên chuyện này sớm vài ngày cũng đã tại an bài.

Vốn là an bài Bạch Học Danh hôm nay một người đi trước đi phó ước , nhưng hôm nay nếu trong tiệm muốn trước tiên đóng cửa, hắn lại sớm đi đi cũng không phải là không thể được.

Hai người nghe vậy, đầu tiên là nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái. Sau đó ngay sau đó Bạch Học Danh mới có chút xấu hổ đỏ mặt gãi gãi đầu, hắn thấp giọng nói: "Ta thu thập xong liền đi, cũng không vội, hơn nữa ước thời gian còn có chút thời gian mới đến."

Thấy Bạch Học Danh kiên trì, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng không nói nữa.

Mấy người động thủ thu thập trong tiệm bát đũa cái bàn, sau đó Bạch Học Danh lại hồi gia thay đổi thân quần áo, sau đó lúc này mới chuẩn bị xuất môn.

"Các ngươi muốn đi sao?" Lưu Như hỏi Bạch Mạc Nho, "Ban đêm gió thật to, nếu muốn đi, liền về nhà trước tại xuyên bộ y phục."

Bạch Mạc Nho chuẩn bị lắc đầu, vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành cặp kia chờ mong mắt. Tầm mắt đối thượng, Thiện Ngọc Thành há miệng, "Ngươi không đi sao?"

"Ngươi muốn đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn người này tràn đầy chờ mong ánh mắt.

Hắn ngược lại là không có gì đặc biệt ý tưởng, đi hoặc là không đi cũng có thể, nếu bọn họ đều đi hắn đi xem cũng có thể.

"Chúng ta cùng đi nhưng hảo?" Thiện Ngọc Thành vươn tay dắt lấy Bạch Mạc Nho tay, đêm thất tịch ngày ấy, tóm lại là có chút bất đồng .

"Kia liền đồng thời?" Bạch Học Danh cười hì hì nhìn chính mình đệ đệ, bởi vì hắn này đệ đệ thân thể không tốt nguyên nhân, đánh tiểu liền bỏ lỡ rất nhiều ngày hội, hiện giờ có cơ hội , Bạch Học Danh liền nhớ thương mang theo Bạch Mạc Nho cùng đi chơi.

Nếu tất cả mọi người muốn đi, Bạch Mạc Nho liền không nói cái gì nữa, đi theo đoàn người đồng thời hướng về tiểu bờ sông đi rồi đi.

Theo ngã tư đường, đi qua nửa cái trấn nhỏ, rất nhanh, chật chội đám người liền xuất hiện ở trước mặt mọi người.

Bọn họ đến lúc đó, tiểu bờ sông đã đứng đầy muôn hình muôn vẻ người, thập phần náo nhiệt.

Sơ Ngũ tính cách hiếu động, tới trên đường liền vẫn luôn hưng phấn không được, đến địa phương sau đó không trong chốc lát thời gian liền biến mất ở trong đám người, cũng không biết đi nơi nào chơi.

Hẹn người Bạch Học Danh cũng là như thế, cùng bọn họ nhiều đi rồi một đoạn Lưu Như đến bờ sông sau cũng cùng trấn trên mấy người quen đến một bên đi nói chuyện phiếm đi.

Lại đi rồi một đoạn đường sau đó, liền chỉ còn lại có Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành còn tại theo đám người đi phía trước chậm rãi đi lại. Hai người sóng vai mà đi, cũng không quá nhiều ngôn ngữ, chính là chậm rãi theo dòng người chậm rãi hướng hà hạ du đi đến.

Nguyệt tiên ngân hà, nửa vòng tròn chi nguyệt mông lung vầng sáng chiếu đến chỉnh điều gấp khúc xoay quanh hà đạo phản xạ xuất thản nhiên ánh trăng, hình như ngân hà.

Đi ở hà đạo biên, hà diện trung ánh trăng tràn đầy đi ra, tát hai người một thân.

Giữa sông đã có không ít hoa đăng, màu sắc rực rỡ, nhìn liền giống như này tại mọi người cước bộ ngân hà trung hàng vạn hàng nghìn tinh thần. Tinh thần theo ngân hà hướng về hạ du thổi đi, không biết cuối là phương nào.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nương ngân hà bên trong nguyệt huy nhìn bên người cùng mình sóng vai đi trước người, trong lúc nhất thời, thế nhưng nhìn xem si ngốc .

Hơi bệnh thái thảm da trắng, lững thững du đình nhàn nhã tự tại, còn có phân kia khi có khi vô tươi cười, nhìn như thế Bạch Mạc Nho Thiện Ngọc Thành quên người ở chỗ nào.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy trước mặt tối sầm, mãnh liền đụng phải cái gì vậy, ngay sau đó cái mũi liền là một trận nóng lên.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho dừng bước lại nhìn về phía không yên lòng cư nhiên đánh lên tới người.

"Không có gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành lắc lắc đầu, trên mặt đã có chút phiếm hồng, hắn cũng không thể nói cho người này hắn nhìn ngây người.

"Ngươi không là nghĩ đến, đến liền đi theo ta đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười mà nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành, người này từ lúc đến nơi này sau đó liền không nói được một lời đi theo hắn đi lại, động tĩnh gì đều không.

Thiện Ngọc Thành gật gật đầu, hắn quả thật chỉ là muốn cùng Bạch Mạc Nho tới nơi này nhìn xem, cho dù chính là nhìn xem, cũng thỏa mãn .

Có người này tại bên người, cho dù chính là đi một chút, hắn cũng sẽ rất vui vẻ.

"Ngươi giác đến nhàm chán?" Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút thấp thỏm, hắn đánh giá Bạch Mạc Nho, không tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt nhìn đến nhàm chán sau nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Không bằng chúng ta đi phóng hoa đăng? Tục truyền nhưng phàm là tại hôm nay ban đêm phóng hoa đăng hứa xa, đều sẽ bị thực hiện."

"Ngươi còn tín này đó?" Bạch Mạc Nho buồn cười, người này ngược lại là thật nhìn đoán không ra sẽ tin tưởng này đó.

Bờ sông bên cạnh trên đường, người đi đường lui tới, tiểu bán hàng rong rao hàng thanh khảm giới thanh không ngừng truyền đến người thanh sôi trào, hảo không náo nhiệt.

Đám người trên đỉnh đầu phương, là sớm đã treo lên đại đèn lồng màu đỏ, hồng sắc ánh lửa tựa hồ mang theo độ ấm, làm vốn nên có chút lạnh lẽo đêm biến đến có chút oi bức.

Có lẽ là bởi vì nhiều người, hai người đi tới đi tới, thế nhưng toát ra một tầng mỏng manh tế hãn.

Bạch Mạc Nho chuyển động đầu, rất nhanh ngay tại bọn họ đối diện địa phương thấy được cái bán hà đăng . Người bán hàng rong sinh ý còn rất tốt, bán hà đăng người đều sắp xếp đội đâu.

Tuy rằng sớm đã biết hôm nay muốn phóng hà đăng, rất nhiều người đều thử chính mình chế tác, chính là thật có thể làm tốt lắm lại không nhiều lắm, cho nên ngã đầu đến đại bộ phận phân người đều vẫn là muốn đi mua đến phóng.

Nhà bọn họ bởi vì vội vàng trong tiệm sự tình, căn bản không người có cái này tâm tư, mà ngay cả Bạch Học Danh đều không có thể gây sức ép xuất cái hoa đăng cái bệ đi ra.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn về phía đối diện, cũng đi theo nhìn tới.

Nhìn thấy kia sắp xếp đội tiểu bán hàng rong sau đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho đi tới một bên dưới tàng cây, sau đó đem người an trí ở tại đại thụ dưới chân, "Ngươi liền ở trong này, chỗ nào cũng đừng đi."

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành còn vi chờ Bạch Mạc Nho mở miệng, liền xoay người chen vào trong đám người.

Tiểu người trên đường nhiều, vả lại bên này phần lớn là đi phía trước đi, Thiện Ngọc Thành muốn đi hà đối diện mua hà đăng nhất định phải đến trở về đi đến vừa mới bọn họ tách ra đi kia kiều biên qua cầu, sau đó mua đồ vật lại lộn trở lại, này tới tới lui lui đi một chuyến nhưng không dễ dàng.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng ở tại chỗ dựa lưng vào trên thân cây, tầm mắt dừng ở thụ dưới chân cách đó không xa giữa sông. Giữa sông hoa đăng theo thời gian biến vãn càng ngày càng nhiều, tuy rằng nước sông luôn luôn tại đi xuống lưu động, nhưng cho dù là như thế những cái đó chịu tải đủ loại kiểu dáng nguyện vọng hoa đăng vẫn là liên tiếp chạm vào nhau.

Lắc lắc lắc lắc hoa đăng thượng chịu tải ngọn nến theo dòng nước dao động mà lắc lư không định giờ ám khi minh, nhìn xem nhìn người nhịn không được lo lắng có thể hay không dập tắt, tính cả phóng hoa đăng người hứa nguyện đồng thời.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chằm chằm hoa đăng nhìn hồi lâu, này mới thu hồi tầm mắt, ngước mắt gian, hắn tại hà đối diện nhìn thấy cái kia đang bị đám người vây quanh đẩy nhương người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành không am hiểu tình huống như vậy, trong ngày thường việc này đều là Sơ Ngũ đi làm, hơn nữa hắn có việc như vậy tính cách, hắn cơ hồ chưa bao giờ có chật vật như vậy thời điểm.

Chính là cho dù là như thế, hắn cũng vẫn là kéo khẩn nắm tay cố gắng đứng vững vàng chân, cố gắng không để cho mình bị người tễ đi ra ngoài.

Nhìn Thiện Ngọc Thành bị mọi người tễ đến cơ hồ sắp biển chật vật bộ dáng, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được lắc đầu cười ra tiếng đến.

Dưới tàng cây, Bạch Mạc Nho thay đổi cái thoải mái tư thế lại đợi hồi lâu, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới chật vật trở về.

Lần nữa đứng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, Thiện Ngọc Thành góc cạnh phân minh gương mặt đó thượng đã nhiều thêm vài phần đỏ ửng, trên trán cũng là một tầng mỏng manh tế hãn. Đó là người tễ người khi nóng lên toát ra.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cẩn thận che chở trong tay hà đăng, sợ trở về trên đường quá nhiều người cấp tễ phá hủy. Bởi vì bọn họ không mang hộp quẹt, cho nên Thiện Ngọc Thành còn mua cái hộp quẹt.

Đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành đem hoa đăng nâng đến Bạch Mạc Nho trước mặt, làm hắn nhìn trong tay hắn kia có liên hoa ngoại hình hoa đăng.

"Liền một cái?" Bạch Mạc Nho đem Thiện Ngọc Thành từ trên xuống dưới nhìn hai lần, cũng không nhìn ra Thiện Ngọc Thành chỗ nào còn cất giấu hoa đăng.

"Ai?" Thiện Ngọc Thành ngẩn người, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới cái gì dường như cúi đầu nhìn nhìn mình bị người tễ nhương gian tuyển ra tới hoa đăng. Khi đó hắn liền vội vã tuyển, sợ so người tễ đi ra ngoài, lại quên nên nhiều tuyển vài cái.

Cấp thần tiên mang tín hoa đăng, nhiều vài cái tổng là hảo , cho dù là thần tiên bận quá không thấy được cái này, nói không chừng kế tiếp liền thấy được.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn trong tay cô linh linh hà đăng, trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chút mất mát. Hắn nhìn nhìn bên cạnh tại phóng hà đăng một đôi người trẻ tuổi, bọn họ bên người phóng hảo chút hà đăng, đủ loại kiểu dáng, ước chừng ngũ, sáu cái.

"Một cái liền một cái đi! Đồng thời phóng." Bạch Mạc Nho không hề gì, dù sao hắn vẫn luôn cũng không tin thần, không cho cũng sẽ không không tin Thiện Ngọc Thành những cái đó sát tinh đồn đãi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cười cười, rũ mắt gian, lại vẫn là toát ra vài phần tự trách cùng ảo não.

Hắn có chút hận chính mình vô dụng cùng không chu toàn toàn, rõ ràng chính là chút chuyện nhỏ, lại tổng là làm không hảo.

Nguyên bản hắn còn muốn giúp đỡ Bạch Mạc Nho nhiều làm chút phòng bếp sự tình làm Bạch Mạc Nho thoải mái chút, chính là hắn mà ngay cả xoát bát loại chuyện này cũng làm không được, vào phòng bếp, ngược lại muốn thêm phiền, cùng với thêm phiền, hắn còn không bằng đi được xa chút.

Không chỉ là như thế, hắn trước kia chưa bao giờ như thế cảm thấy quá, khi đó hắn là Thiện gia thiếu gia cho dù là bởi vì những cái đó đồn đãi nguyên nhân làm người ta kiêng dè, nhưng hầu hạ người của hắn vẫn là không ít. Ít nhất giặt quần áo nấu cơm xoát bát sát cái bàn này đó chuyện nhỏ chưa bao giờ tự mình động thủ quá.

Nhưng hôm nay ly này đó, hắn lại còn cần người khác đi chiếu cố, này cùng hắn ước nguyện ban đầu tương bác, hắn sợ nhất chớ quá với thành người này trói buộc.

Không có thể chiếu cố người này, ngược lại là muốn hắn tới chiếu cố.

"Tưởng cái gì đâu?" Bạch Mạc Nho tiến lên lấy Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tay hoa đăng liền chuẩn bị hướng bờ sông đi đến.

Đi trên đường, Bạch Mạc Nho nhịn không được đánh giá hai mắt trong tay hoa đăng, kia hoa đăng nhìn quả thật xinh đẹp, tuy rằng làm công cực kỳ đơn giản nhưng là tiểu quán chủ hoa chút tâm tư, hoa Diệp nhi thượng còn cẩn thận vẽ thay đổi dần nhan sắc, chợt nhìn thật là có chút tương tự hoa sen đóa hoa.

Hoa đăng trung gian vị trí chọc một tiểu tiết ngọn nến, hồng sắc , không trưởng, liên thượng cái bệ cũng mới ngón cái dài ngắn.

Như vậy ngọn nến cùng hoa đăng, cho dù là gió êm sóng lặng, nhiều nhất cũng chính là tiểu nửa canh giờ sự tình.

Chưa tới nửa giờ sau, thập / chi / bát / cửu muốn chính mình tiêu diệt. Như vậy thời gian, nhiều như vậy hoa đăng, đừng nói có hay không thần tiên thứ này, cho dù là thật sự có, đại khái cũng nhìn không xong này hơn phân nửa điều hà diện hoa đăng đọc không xong nhiều như vậy nguyện vọng.

Bạch Mạc Nho đi đến bờ sông ngồi xổm xuống, chờ giây lát lại không đợi đến hộp quẹt, hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, đã thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành còn tại vừa mới vị trí nhìn hắn ngẩn người.

"Làm sao vậy?" Bạch Mạc Nho hơi thanh sầu con ngươi trung nhiều thêm vài phần nghi hoặc.

Chương 73: phiên ngoại · đêm thất tịch ngày hội

"Không có gì." Thiện Ngọc Thành lắc lắc đầu, hắn mại khai cước bộ đi tới Bạch Mạc Nho bên người, lấy ra hộp quẹt sau đó cũng theo Bạch Mạc Nho đồng thời ngồi xổm xuống.

Bờ sông hai bên tùy ý nhưng thấy đều là hai hai tụ cùng một chỗ cả trai lẫn gái, hoặc đứng hoặc ngồi xổm, không có gì hơn trong tay đều cầm hoa đăng cùng hộp quẹt.

Như vậy ngày, hai đại nam nhân ngồi xổm bờ sông phóng hoa đăng xác thực có chút kỳ quái, bất quá hiện tại tất cả mọi người vội vàng chính mình , chú ý tới người cũng không phải nhiều. Hơn nữa hiện tại sớm đã bầu trời tối đen, cho dù là chú ý tới, cũng chỉ là cảm thấy có chút nghi hoặc, hoặc là cho là mình nhìn lầm rồi.

"Không cho nguyện?" Bạch Mạc Nho nâng hoa đăng làm Thiện Ngọc Thành chu môi thổi nhiên hộp quẹt châm bấc đèn sau đó, càng làm hoa đăng đưa đến Thiện Ngọc Thành trước mặt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cầm trong tay mạo hiểm ánh lửa hộp quẹt còn chưa kịp thổi tắt, đã bị đột nhiên thấu tới hoa đăng hoảng hoa mắt.

Bạch Mạc Nho hai tay nâng hoa đăng, trắng nõn làn da tại đây ánh nến hạ có vẻ càng thêm tái nhợt, Bạch Mạc Nho trong mắt cũng là cùng chi hoàn toàn bất đồng thản nhiên ý cười.

Thứ này mặc dù có chút gạt người, chính là ngẫu nhiên vui đùa một chút tựa hồ cũng không tệ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thu hộp quẹt, hoạt động mông con vịt lắc lư hướng Bạch Mạc Nho bên kia đến gần rồi chút, tiến đến Bạch Mạc Nho bên người sau hắn nói: "Ngươi hứa nguyện đi!"

Thiện Ngọc Thành ôn nhu mà cười nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, trong lòng hắn nguyện vọng liền như vậy một cái, không cần hứa nguyện, hiện giờ cũng đã thực hiện hơn phân nửa, dư lại kia một nửa, đại khái đoản chút năm là vô pháp biết được hay không thực hiện .

"Ta hứa nguyện?" Bạch Mạc Nho quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn trong tay mình hoa sen hoa hình hoa đăng, đột nhiên làm hắn hứa nguyện, Bạch Mạc Nho suy nghĩ dạo qua một vòng lại không nghĩ rằng cái gì yêu cầu hứa nguyện vọng.

Nhìn ra Bạch Mạc Nho do dự, Thiện Ngọc Thành đề nghị nói: "Không bằng hứa nguyện đại gia thân thể khỏe mạnh?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nâng hoa đăng quay đầu lại nhìn lại, "Đây không phải là thất tịch tiết sao? Nguyệt lão còn quản này đó?"

Thiện Ngọc Thành oai đầu nghiêm túc nghĩ nghĩ, hắn tựa hồ cũng hiểu được đêm thất tịch nguyệt lão hẳn là sẽ không quản này đó, nghĩ nghĩ sau đó lại nghĩ tới cái gì dường như liệt miệng nở nụ cười, "Vậy không bằng liền hứa nguyện... Thiên trường địa cửu?"

"Thiên trường địa cửu? Ai? Chúng ta?" Bạch Mạc Nho đánh giá Thiện Ngọc Thành, người này có chút thời điểm còn thật cùng hài tử dường như.

Cũng không biết tính cách này là như thế nào dưỡng thành , sớm trước dũ thấy thời điểm người này vẫn là vẻ mặt xa cách cùng lạnh lùng, hiện giờ tính cách cũng là đã đại biến dạng, cũng không biết là làm sao vậy.

"Tín, tự nhiên tín, vả lại tâm thành tự nhiên linh, ai biết có thể hay không thật sự có nguyệt lão tại mặt trên nhìn đâu?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, cảm thấy là như thế chờ mong , biết được Bạch Mạc Nho không sợ quỷ thần còn nói thêm: "Kia không phải... Thay ca ca bọn họ kỳ nguyện? Nhiều hoa đăng, nói không chừng liền thật sự cái bị nguyệt lão nhìn thấy đâu?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghĩ nghĩ, đầu nhẹ nhàng điểm hai cái.

Dù sao hoa đăng đã nơi tay thượng, không cần hứa nguyện cứ như vậy phóng, tựa hồ có chút tiếc nuối.

"Kia liền thay ca ca bọn họ kỳ nguyện thiên trường địa cửu trăm năm hảo hợp ." Thiện Ngọc Thành hợp tay, đóng mắt, chuẩn bị hứa nguyện.

Một bên Bạch Mạc Nho lại nói: "Tính , bọn họ cuộc sống của mình vẫn là lưu cấp chính bọn hắn quá đi, mọi người đều có mọi người kỳ ngộ, chúng ta liền thay chính mình hứa nguyện liền hảo."

Thiện Ngọc Thành trộm mở mắt ra, nhập mục đích là Bạch Mạc Nho rất là nghiêm túc nâng hoa đăng kỳ nguyện cảnh tượng.

Doanh doanh dưới ánh trăng, thản nhiên nước gợn chiếu rọi tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt, làm hắn nhìn qua trên người bằng thêm thêm vài phần nho nhã khí tức.

Bạch gia ba cái nam đinh, lớn nhất Bạch Học Danh thân thể cao đại to lớn cùng Bạch Phúc Đức tương tự chỗ chỉ có trên mặt vài phần, Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng Bạch Phúc Đức nhất là muốn giống lại nhiều thêm vài phần nho nhã khí tức, Bạch Mạc Nho trước kia thân thể kém tổng là một bộ yếu đuối suy yếu bộ dáng, hiện giờ thân thể dưỡng đi lên nhân tinh thần , trên người khí chất ngược lại là cùng Bạch Nguyễn Phong có thêm vài phần tương tự.

"Hảo sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho hứa nguyện mở mắt ra, đã thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành chính đang nhìn mình.

"Hảo ." Thiện Ngọc Thành gật đầu.

Hắn hy vọng , từ đầu đến cuối bất quá là có thể cùng người này thật dài thật lâu vĩnh không phân ly.

"Kia phóng?" Bạch Mạc Nho đem hà đăng đụng phải hà diện.

Hắn tay mới vươn ra, một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành mà ngay cả vội vươn đi ra kéo chặt Bạch Mạc Nho ống tay áo, "Cẩn thận chút, đừng đụng thủy."

Nơi này y phục trên người đều là khoan tay áo trường bào, hắn một vươn tay đi, ống tay áo liền đi theo chạy đi ra ngoài, bởi vì tay áo rộng lớn, mà ngay cả trát ống tay áo không hảo trát.

Bạch Mạc Nho tại trong tiệm làm sự tình thời điểm, ống tay áo đều là tìm trường mảnh vải trói đứng lên , lúc này đi ra chơi, mảnh vải tự nhiên không mang ở trên người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn nhìn trong tay cổ tay áo, hắn giúp đỡ đem tay áo kéo ở trong tay, "Ta giúp ngươi, đồng thời."

Bạch Mạc Nho bắt tay đối với hà diện duỗi đi ra ngoài, Thiện Ngọc Thành ở một bên che chở Bạch Mạc Nho quần áo, sau đó hai người dắt tay đồng thời đem hà đăng đặt ở hà diện.

Hà diện sớm đã bị hoa đăng chiếm lấy hơn phân nửa bộ phận địa phương, bọn họ buông xuống đi hà đăng tại trong nước chiến run rẩy hai cái, cuối cùng là tại Thiện Ngọc Thành khẩn trương nhìn chăm chú hạ ổn thỏa bắt đầu theo thủy đi xuống du chảy tới.

Hà đăng hình thức có rất nhiều, đại đa số đều là chút hoa, hoa sen hoa mai cúc hoa các loại nhan sắc đều có. Trừ cái này ra động vật loại hình cũng rất ít , cơ bản một mảng lớn nghiệp nhìn không tới hai cái.

Bọn họ thả ra đi hà đăng rất nhanh cùng cái khác hoa sen hối làm một điều, lại là một lát sau, lại tưởng muốn rất rõ ràng những cái đó hà đăng ai là ai phóng liền khó khăn.

Bạch Mạc Nho chính là phân thần nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh cái khác loại hình hoa đăng, lại quay đầu khi liền phân không rõ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là hai con mắt vẫn luôn thẳng tắp mà nhìn kia hà đăng, thẳng đến hà đăng bị cái khác hà đăng chật chội chiếm được hạ du xa xa, đến rốt cuộc phân không xuất.

Thấy hà đăng không có phiên rụng, hai người đều nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Thiện Ngọc Thành mặt mang tươi cười, Bạch Mạc Nho lại duỗi trưởng cổ nhìn xung quanh đứng lên, "Ngươi vừa mới mua hà đăng dùng bao nhiêu tiền?"

"Tam văn, còn giống như có cái khác giá tiền , như thế nào?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nghi hoặc.

"Ta lại đi mua hai cái đến chơi đùa." Bạch Mạc Nho đen trắng rõ ràng con ngươi trung có vài phần hứng thú, hắn chơi thượng ẩn.

Tuy rằng hắn không tin cái gì nguyện vọng cái gì thần tiên, nhưng nhìn chính mình thả ra đi hà đăng tại mặt nước lảo đảo nhiều lần khúc chiết trải qua thiên tân vạn khổ sau đó còn sống phiêu bơi tới hạ du, cũng quả thật rất có cảm giác thành tựu .

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, người này thật sự là...

"Dù sao nhàn rỗi cũng là nhàn rỗi, cũng là ngươi có càng muốn đi địa phương?" Bạch Mạc Nho ngồi xổm trên mặt đất vuốt ống tay áo, kiểm kê trong tay mình đầu còn có bao nhiêu tiền có thể cầm mua hà đăng.

Hai người nguyên bản trên người đều không thế nào mang tiền, hôm nay mang theo là bởi vì biết muốn đi ra chơi, cho nên Lưu Như cấp trong nhà vài người một người tắc chút bạc vụn.

Bạch Mạc Nho từ cổ tay áo lấy ra mấy lượng bạc vụn sau đó, đứng dậy liền chuẩn bị hướng hà đối diện đi đến.

Bán hà đăng tiểu bán hàng rong không tính thiếu, không qua sông đối diện tương đối nhiều, bên này vẫn là muốn thiếu chút.

Từ bọn họ sở tại vị trí tính, hà đối diện cái kia sạp đến muốn gần chút, bọn họ bên này con đường hai đầu tiểu bán hàng rong ly đến xa hơn.

"Vẫn là ta đi đi, ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhìn so trước còn muốn chật chội đám người, lúc này trấn trên đại bộ phận người đều đến bên này, bờ sông hai bên cơ hồ đã là ngực dán phía sau lưng tại đi lại.

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành không cấp Bạch Mạc Nho nói chuyện cơ hội hắn liền hướng về trong đám người tễ tới, có trước lần đó kinh nghiệm sau, Thiện Ngọc Thành hiện giờ tốc độ nhanh nhạc rất nhiều. Giống như trong nước giống như cá lội, rất nhanh liền tới kiều bên kia.

Mua hoa đăng còn muốn xếp hàng, Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa đi một hồi muốn hoa chút thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chật chội đám người, chờ giây lát sau đó nhìn phía bọn họ bên này xa hơn một chút chút cái kia tiểu bán hàng rong.

Hôm nay người thật là nhiều, vài cái tiểu bán hàng rong trước đều là vỗ hàng dài.

Bạch Mạc Nho suy nghĩ sau nhấc chân theo đám người hướng bọn họ bên này tiểu bán hàng rong đi tới, đi khi theo dòng người ngược lại là mau, trở về nghịch lưu liền có chút phiền phức .

Hắn trở lại trước đại thụ hạ khi, sớm một bước trở về Thiện Ngọc Thành trong ngực ôm hảo vài cái hoa đăng dưới nách còn mang theo hai cái, lúc này chính đáng thương hề hề nhìn khắp nơi, giống như bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ chó nhà có tang.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trở về, Thiện Ngọc Thành vội vàng chạy chậm hai bước, kết quả dưới nách hoa đăng lại không cẩn thận rớt.

Thiện Ngọc Thành khom lưng xuống muốn đi nhặt, kết quả một xoay người, trong ngực cũng rớt.

Như vậy một nháo, Thiện Ngọc Thành đơn giản đem sở hữu hoa đăng đều phóng ở trên mặt đất, đợi chút nữa Bạch Mạc Nho thích chơi đùa cái kia liền lấy cái kia.

Hắn mua hoa đăng đủ loại kiểu dáng, cơ hồ đem kia bán hàng rong thượng sở hữu hoa đăng đều mua một cái, phóng trên mặt đất sau màu sắc rực rỡ, cũng là đẹp mắt.

"Ngươi xem ta đây cái!" Bạch Mạc Nho hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng bị kích động mà giơ lên trong tay mình hoa đăng, hắn liền mua một cái, chậu rửa mặt lớn như vậy một cái.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đôi mắt nhẹ động, sau một lát, hắn rũ xuống mắt mắt nhìn về phía chính mình phóng trên mặt đất những cái đó tiểu tiểu hoa đăng, "Ngươi muốn trước phóng cái kia?"

Thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt trốn tránh, Bạch Mạc Nho đem mình cao giơ lên cao khởi hoa đăng bắt được trước ngực nhìn nhìn, "Làm sao vậy?" Này hoa đăng chính là sạp thượng lớn nhất một cái, đợi chút nữa thả ra đi khẳng định hấp dẫn ánh mắt, hơn nữa có này chậu rửa mặt đại cái bệ, tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng cấp nước sông ném đi.

"Xấu." Thiện Ngọc Thành buồn không lên tiếng mà cúi đầu nhìn nhìn địa thượng hoa đăng sau một lúc lâu mới phun ra cái tự.

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy vô tội mà trừng mắt nhìn, hắn lại nhìn nhìn trong tay chậu rửa mặt lớn nhỏ hoa đăng.

Khoan hãy nói, còn thật xấu...

Nguyên bản lớn nhất bàn tay lớn nhỏ hoa đăng bị phóng đại đến chậu rửa mặt như vậy sau khi lớn lên, sẽ không có hoa đăng bộ dáng, cố tình này tiểu bán hàng rong quán chủ còn cấp vẽ rắn thêm chân tại hoa đăng bên ngoài tăng thêm không ít dùng cho làm trang sức lục sắc lá sen, kết quả hảo hảo một cái hoa đăng lăng là biến thành cùng cái giá rẻ rửa mặt bồn dường như, còn là phi thường khó coi cái loại này.

Bạch Mạc Nho bĩu bĩu môi, hắn mua thời điểm đã nghĩ này chậu rửa mặt, không, là này hoa đăng đủ đại phóng đứng lên tuyệt đối đủ phong cách đủ, hiện tại bị Thiện Ngọc Thành vừa nói, hắn bây giờ là càng xem này chậu rửa mặt càng xấu.

Ngẫm lại chính mình vừa mới còn giơ này ngoạn ý nhi đi rồi một đường, Bạch Mạc Nho nhất thời sẽ không có hoà nhã sắc.

"Không phải chúng ta trước phóng ta vừa mới mua này đó?" Thiện Ngọc Thành nói sang chuyện khác.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem trong tay mình đầu chậu rửa mặt bỏ vào đại thụ dưới chân, sau đó quay đầu nhìn về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành mua trở về những cái đó.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ánh mắt cũng không tệ lắm, hắn lại đi mua những cái đó hoa đăng phần lớn tinh xảo đẹp mắt, liền ngoại hình đến nói tuyệt đối so với Bạch Mạc Nho mua chậu rửa mặt đẹp mắt không chỉ một bội.

Hai người đồng thời lấy hoa đăng ngồi xổm bờ sông, Bạch Mạc Nho từ đông đảo hoa đăng trúng tuyển xuất một cái, Thiện Ngọc Thành cấp điểm hỏa, sau đó hai người đồng thời hứa nguyện để vào giữa sông.

Lần thứ hai đến bờ sông, Bạch Mạc Nho mới phát hiện, toàn bộ hà trên mặt còn thật không một cái phóng hắn vừa mới mua cái loại này chậu rửa mặt dạng hoa đăng . Đại khái lại mãnh liệt nguyện vọng, chung quy cũng là vô pháp ngăn cản kia chậu rửa mặt nhất dạng tạo hình đi!

Lần thứ hai phóng hoa đăng, hai người đã tìm được lạc thú, thả ra đi một cái sau đó hai người cũng không lại lập tức phóng, mà là nhìn chằm chằm vào kia hoa đăng nhìn, thẳng đến hắn biến mất tại xa xa.

Bạch Mạc Nho một bên đánh giá chính mình thả ra đi hoa đăng, một bên chú ý những người khác thả ra đi , tiểu hà nước sông bằng phẳng không bằng đại hà bên kia mãnh liệt, chính là cho dù là như thế, hà diện cũng không tính bình tĩnh, đặc biệt giữa sông gian vị trí.

Thả ra đi hoa đăng không phải mỗi một trản đều có thể thuận lợi phiêu bơi tới nước sông hạ du, cũng có chút sẽ trên đường phiên rụng.

Hai người liên phóng hoa đăng lúc này thời gian, Bạch Mạc Nho liền nhìn thấy hảo vài cái thả ra đi hoa đăng dập tắt cô nương đỏ mắt, sợ tới mức một bên thiếu niên hoặc là nam nhân vụng tay vụng chân hống .

Bọn họ ngược lại là vận khí không sai, mỗi một trản hoa đăng đều thuận lợi đến hạ du tầm mắt vô pháp lại thấy rõ ràng địa phương.

Đem sở hữu hoa đăng đều phóng xong khi, trên đường người đi đường từ từ thiếu chút, một ít đến xem náo nhiệt chơi đủ ăn vặt ăn đủ, sớm cũng đã trở về.

Lưu xuống, cơ bản đều là hai hai tụ cùng một chỗ cúi đầu giao nhĩ nói xong lời tâm tình cả trai lẫn gái.

"Còn muốn chơi sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành tầm mắt miết hướng đối diện sạp, bởi vì hiện tại ít người chút, bên kia đã không trước vội.

Bạch Mạc Nho vỗ vỗ tay đứng dậy, nhìn liếc mắt một cái bốn phía, nói: "Không chơi, chúng ta trở về đi, sắc trời đã chậm."

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng theo Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy, bất quá hắn tầm mắt lại lạc ở tại đại thụ thụ dưới chân, nơi đó phóng Bạch Mạc Nho mua trở về cái kia chậu rửa mặt.

Bạch Mạc Nho cũng vọng tới, một lát sau, Bạch Mạc Nho bĩu bĩu môi đi tới đem kia hoa đăng lấy được bờ sông, nhiều lần nhìn hai lần sau nói thầm nói: "Kỳ thật nhìn lâu cũng không xấu như vậy."

Thiện Ngọc Thành không nói lời nào, trầm mặc giúp đỡ điểm hoa đăng trung gian kia một vòng ngọn nến.

Ngọn nến dấy lên, nguyên bản liền xấu đại chậu rửa mặt nhất thời càng xấu , vẫn là lòe lòe sáng lên cái loại này xấu.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem mặt bồn nhét vào Thiện Ngọc Thành trong tay, "Ngươi tới, hôm nay ngươi đều còn không có buông tha một cái."

Thiện Ngọc Thành cúi đầu nhìn trong tay chậu rửa mặt ngẩn người, Bạch Mạc Nho cũng đã làm bộ như dường như không có việc gì ngồi xổm xuống đi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nâng chậu rửa mặt ngồi xổm xuống đi, hắn nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này chính đông nhìn sang tây nhìn xem, dường như không có việc gì làm bộ như không biết hắn.

Nhìn hoa đăng theo con sông phiêu hương giữa sông gian dòng nước đại địa phương, Thiện Ngọc Thành tuy rằng cũng hiểu được này hoa đăng xấu, chính là giờ phút này trong lòng lại tràn đầy chờ mong, chờ mong kia hoa đăng có thể vững vàng đương đương chịu tải hắn nguyện vọng sử hướng nguyệt lão.

Kia chậu rửa mặt đại hoa đăng cái bệ đại, ở trong nước cũng đúng là giống như Bạch Mạc Nho tưởng tượng như vậy thập phần vững chắc. Không riêng gì đủ vững chắc, còn có chút vững chắc quá mức, tại dòng nước xiết giữa sông ương nó uy phong vô cùng phá khai hảo chút lảo đảo tiểu hoa đăng, hạc trong bầy gà lấy cực nhanh tốc độ nhằm phía nguyệt lão sở tại hạ du.

Nhìn nó phiêu bơi tới bọn họ nhìn không tới phương xa sau, hai người lúc này mới một trước một sau đứng dậy.

"Hồi gia?" Bạch Mạc Nho hoạt động thủ đoạn, trên mặt hoàn toàn không có vừa mới đem mặt bồn đưa cho Thiện Ngọc Thành tự giác.

"Ân." Thiện Ngọc Thành gật đầu, "Hồi gia."

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành nghiêng đầu liền tại Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt hạ xuống nhất hôn.

Ở bên ngoài chơi nửa vãn, Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt có chút lạnh lẽo, làm Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút lưu luyến.

Lúc này lưu lại , trừ bỏ tiểu bán hàng rong chính là hai năm một đôi , khó được có cơ hội, cũng không người nhìn khắp nơi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành hướng phía chung quanh nhìn nhìn sau, lại cúi đầu hôn tới.

Hắn môi mới dừng ở Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt, thủ đoạn đã bị người kéo chặt, sau đó ngay sau đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy một đạo lực đạo kéo hắn làm hắn nháy mắt thiên toàn địa chuyển, chờ hắn dừng lại khi, hắn đã bị Bạch Mạc Nho một phen đặt tại đại thụ thụ côn thượng.

Bạch Mạc Nho một tay đặt tại hắn đầu vai, không cho hắn tránh thoát, một tay từ bên hông hắn xuyên qua để tại hắn thắt lưng biên thụ côn thượng.

Trên môi, là Bạch Mạc Nho khí tức.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: mới phát hiện, giống như muốn bước sang năm mới rồi.

Chương 74: phiên ngoại · đêm thất tịch ngày hội

Ấm áp xúc cảm cùng Bạch Mạc Nho trên người khí tức làm Thiện Ngọc Thành có nháy mắt thất thần, lập tức mà đến hôn môi lại làm cho Thiện Ngọc Thành rất nhanh liền mất đi lý trí, đắm chìm trong đó.

Bóng đêm vi lạnh, Bạch Mạc Nho trên người khí tức lại thập phần ấm áp, Thiện Ngọc Thành dựa lưng vào thân cây ôm chầm người trước mặt, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình giống như ôm chầm một cái nhuyễn hồ hồ hỏa lò.

Nhất hôn kết thúc, Bạch Mạc Nho liếm liếm môi của mình, nhìn về phía dựa lưng vào thân cây hai mắt khí trời hơi nước người.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tình huống muốn so với Bạch Mạc Nho chật vật chút, hắn dựa lưng vào thân cây phía trên giơ tay lên ngăn trở chính mình đã phiếm hồng môi, hai mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho, nhẹ nhàng thở hổn hển.

"Trở về đi." Bạch Mạc Nho nói xong liền hướng bên cạnh đi đến.

Bọn họ thả ra đi cái kia chậu rửa mặt nhất dạng hoa đăng sớm đã bơi tới xa xa, lúc này đã triệt để không có bóng dáng.

Bờ sông trên đường, lui tới người đi đường so trước mất đi chút, giờ phút này bên này đã thập phần an tĩnh.

Hai người một trước một sau hướng về tiểu viện đi đến, tốc độ không khoái, gần đây khi càng thêm nhàn nhã chút.

Hai người trước vẫn luôn theo dòng nước đi xuống dưới, hiện giờ tưởng phải đi về lại muốn hoa chút thời gian. Trên đường đâm đầu đi tới một tiểu nhóm người, hai người hướng bên cạnh đi đến chuẩn bị tránh đi, mới hướng bên cạnh đi ra hai bước một bên liền truyền đến một đạo người quen thanh âm.

Quảng Húc Nhiên rất xa liền nhìn thấy một vòng về sau đi tới hai người, tới gần sau đó, hắn vội vàng vươn tay quơ quơ cùng hai người chào hỏi, "Các ngươi... Cũng tới nơi này chơi?"

Quảng Húc Nhiên là biết hai người chi gian quan hệ , hơn nữa Thiện Ngọc Thành giờ phút này môi còn đỏ một vòng, hắn lúc này nhìn hai người ánh mắt liền không từ nhiều thêm vài phần ái muội.

"Các ngươi đây là?" Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy sau, ngẩng đầu hướng phía kia một đám người nhìn lại.

Ngay từ đầu thời điểm hắn vẫn chưa chú ý tới, hiện giờ tới gần sau đó mới phát hiện nhóm người này người trong cư nhiên phần lớn đều là của hắn người quen.

Một đám năm người, tam nam hai nàng. Ba nam nhân trung Quảng Húc Nhiên là một cái ca ca hắn quảng cuồn cuộn là một cái, sau đó cuối cùng một cái lại là Bạch Nguyễn Phong.

Dư lại kia hai cái cô nương tuổi cũng không lớn, vừa thấy liền biết là chưa lập gia đình đãi gả cái loại này. Hiện giờ như vậy thời điểm, này ba nam nhân cùng hai cái này cô nương xuất hiện tại đồng thời, ý nghĩa liền có chút phi phàm .

Đặc biệt Bạch Nguyễn Phong, cũng không biết như thế nào , hắn cư nhiên sẽ cùng cái Quảng gia hai cái này huynh đệ cùng một chỗ.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong nhìn thấy Bạch Mạc Nho trên mặt cũng là cao hứng , hắn lập tức lộ ra tươi cười, "Như thế nào cũng chỉ có hai người các ngươi người người khác đâu?"

"Ca hẹn người, sớm liền cùng chúng ta tách ra đi rồi, mẹ ta hẳn là đã đi trở về." Bạch Mạc Nho đạo.

Nghe Bạch Mạc Nho nhắc tới Bạch Học Danh sự tình, Bạch Nguyễn Phong trên mặt toát ra vài phần mất mát, Bạch Học Danh nói lâm biên trấn một cái đằng trước cô nương sự tình trấn trên cũng có không ít người biết, Bạch Nguyễn Phong vẫn luôn lúc nào cũng khắc khắc chú ý tiểu viện bên này, hắn tự nhiên cũng biết.

Chính là cho dù là biết, chính là tiểu viện bên này sự tình đã cùng hắn không có quan hệ, hắn cũng chỉ có thể là biết mà thôi.

Bạch gia sự tình trước tại trên thị trấn nháo đến thực đại, không chỉ có là bọn họ cái này thôn trấn mà ngay cả bên cạnh vài cái thôn trấn cũng đều cảm kích, cho nên Quảng Húc Nhiên bọn họ còn lại bốn người cũng đại khái nhìn thấu hai người ở giữa xấu hổ.

Quảng Húc Nhiên nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh cô nương, cười nói sang chuyện khác, nói: "Các ngươi đây là chuẩn bị trở về đi, sớm như vậy thời gian?"

Giờ phút này nói vãn kỳ thật cũng không muộn, tính tính thời gian cùng bọn họ trong ngày thường quan cửa hàng không tiếp tục kinh doanh thời gian không sai biệt nhiều, chỉ là bởi vì hôm nay bọn họ quan cửa hàng thời gian sớm, cho nên cảm giác chơi hồi lâu.

"Không có gì nhưng đùa ." Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn một vòng bốn phía, đêm thất tịch bờ sông tiểu quán tập hợp, phần lớn bán lại đều là chút linh linh toái toái vật nhỏ, còn có một chút tiểu đồ ăn vặt. Muốn thật nói chơi, còn thật sự không có gì nhưng đùa.

"Nếu không theo chúng ta đồng thời?" Quảng Húc Nhiên đề nghị đạo.

Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn nhìn còn lại mấy người, đám người kia đương trung hắn liền nhận thức hai cái nửa, Quảng Húc Nhiên ca ca quảng cuồn cuộn trước hắn chỉ thấy quá hai lần, lại chưa bao giờ nói thượng nói.

Dư lại kia hai cô nương, hắn liền càng thêm xa lạ .

"Đồng thời đi!" Bạch Nguyễn Phong cũng tới hưng trí, "Chúng ta vãn chút thời điểm còn hẹn địa phương liên hoan, các ngươi cùng lên tới đi, nhiều người chút cũng náo nhiệt chút."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong gần nhất một đoạn thời gian vẫn bận lục Bạch gia những cái đó toái sự, đã có đoạn thời gian không gặp đến Bạch Mạc Nho .

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy quay đầu lại nhìn về phía phía sau Thiện Ngọc Thành, người sau gật gật đầu, hướng về phía hắn nhẹ nói nói: "Ngươi đi ta liền đi, ta cùng ngươi đồng thời."

Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới quay đầu hướng còn lại mấy người gật gật đầu, hắn đối Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng mấy người kia xuất hiện tại cùng nhau sự tình có chút để ý.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho tò mò đánh giá kia hai vị cô nương, Quảng Húc Nhiên ca lưỡng hảo vươn tay ôm Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai, lôi kéo hắn một bên đi về phía trước đi một bên thấp giọng cùng Bạch Mạc Nho nói: "Kia hai cái cô nương là chúng ta Quảng gia , tính đứng lên cũng là ta biểu muội, thế nào không tồi đi?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nghe vậy mạc danh kỳ diệu mà nhìn Quảng Húc Nhiên, không biết hắn trong đầu lại tại bán thuốc gì.

Mọi người lần thứ hai trở về đi, tựa hồ thừa dịp lúc này an tĩnh, chuẩn bị lại tại bờ sông đi dạo trong chốc lát.

"Sách, có đôi khi đi, ta cảm thấy ngươi người này còn rất thông minh, nhưng đôi khi lại cảm thấy ngươi này đầu óc nên chính là cái đầu gỗ vướng mắc." Quảng Húc Nhiên thấy Bạch Mạc Nho còn không có minh bạch, nhịn không được dùng trêu chọc ánh mắt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho.

Dưới ánh trăng, Bạch Mạc Nho vừa nghi hoặc mà quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua đi ở bọn họ phía sau những người kia, sau một lát, Bạch Mạc Nho này đầu gỗ vướng mắc đầu lúc này mới chuyển quá cong đến.

"Bạch Nguyễn Phong?" Bạch Mạc Nho nhướng mày.

Hợp hai huynh đệ này xuất hiện tại nơi này, chủ yếu vẫn là đến làm làm nền .

Lúc này đây nhân vật chính tình cảm là Bạch Nguyễn Phong, hắn đây là nương đêm thất tịch danh nghĩa chính mình đến thân cận .

"Ngươi nhưng biệt dùng loại này ánh mắt nhìn ta, đây cũng không phải là ta chủ ý, đây là ta phụ thân chủ ý." Quảng Húc Nhiên lôi kéo Bạch Mạc Nho đi ở phía trước chút, hai người kề vai sát cánh mà nói xong lặng lẽ nói, người phía sau cũng không biết hai người tại nói cái gì đó.

Đối chuyện này Bạch Mạc Nho thật cũng không cảm thấy thế nào, Bạch Nguyễn Phong hiện giờ đúng là nói hôn nói gả tuổi, tuy rằng Bạch gia hiện giờ cục diện rối rắm một đống nhưng lạc đà gầy còn lớn hơn ngựa, hơn nữa Bạch Nguyễn Phong bản thân lại là một cái rất có thực lực người, Quảng gia có thể coi trọng hắn đảo cũng không làm hắn ngoài ý muốn.

"Sự tình có được hay không, còn muốn nhìn chính bọn hắn ý tứ." Quảng Húc Nhiên đối chuyện này cũng không thế nào để ý, tại hắn xem ra, có thể hay không thành đôi hắn ảnh hưởng cũng không lớn.

Càng trọng yếu hơn là Bạch gia kia một đống lạn sự hắn cũng không có hứng thú, hắn duy nhất cảm thấy hứng thú chính là Bạch Mạc Nho.

Bạch Mạc Nho thừa dịp bên cạnh người nói chuyện thời điểm lại quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua phía sau mấy người, lúc này đây, hắn cường điệu đánh giá kia hai cái cô nương.

Hai cái cô nương tuổi cũng không lớn, hai khuôn mặt lớn lên có vài phần tương tự, không tính là có bao nhiêu xinh đẹp, nhưng là thắng tại rất có khí chất. Đại Gia Khuê Tú thanh tú hơn nữa vài phần có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa khí tức, cùng một thân nho nhã khí tức Bạch Nguyễn Phong cùng một chỗ đứng , ngược lại là phá lệ trai tài gái sắc, cũng không biết Bạch Nguyễn Phong có hay không này phúc khí.

Nếu là trước kia, lấy Bạch gia tình huống tới cửa đến nói thân nhân khẳng định nối liền không dứt, nhưng hiện giờ tình huống này, có thể tới cửa làm mai tất nhiên không phải là có quá tốt gia sự .

Bạch Mạc Nho cảm thấy này đối Bạch Nguyễn Phong đến nói có lẽ là cái thật tốt cơ hội, hai người này tính cách nhìn qua cũng không giống như là cái loại này thị sủng mà kiêu hoặc là có cái gì quá đa tâm mắt , nếu có một người có thể coi trọng Bạch Nguyễn Phong có thể cùng hắn nương tựa lẫn nhau quá nhất sinh, cũng không tệ.

"Bọn họ ước thân cận, hai người các ngươi huynh đệ theo tới làm chi?" Bạch Mạc Nho trêu ghẹo.

"Còn không phải cha ta, ngạnh làm chúng ta cùng đi theo." Quảng Húc Nhiên đối việc này hiển nhiên cũng có chút bất mãn, "Nhà của ta lão gia kia tử không khẩn trương con mình có hay không người muốn, ngược lại là khẩn trương người khác nhi tử..."

Khi nói chuyện, mấy người đã đi tới không người địa phương, tính tính thời gian sau mấy người lại bắt đầu trở về đi đến.

Lúc này đây mấy người mục đích chủ yếu là làm hai cái cô nương trông thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong, tán gẫu thượng tán gẫu câu, cũng hảo có một cái hiểu biết, về phần có thể hay không thành vẫn là muốn về sau lại nói.

Một đường theo hà đạo trở lại trên đường, mấy người lại tại trên đường đi rồi một tao, sau đó lúc này mới hướng về sớm đã định ra tửu lâu đi đến.

Làm đông người là Bạch Nguyễn Phong, lựa chọn cũng là trấn trên tốt nhất chủ quán, đính cũng là tốt nhất nhã gian.

Nhiều hai người, bất quá là nhiều hai phó bát đũa. Bạch Nguyễn Phong đối chuyện này hiển nhiên thực để bụng, trước định ra xanh xao vô cùng tốt cực phong phú , cho dù là nhiều hai người cũng giàu có dư dật.

Một phen mở màn nói cho hết lời sau, mọi người sau khi ngồi xuống, liền bắt đầu có không hàn huyên.

Đồ nhắm quá bán, mọi người trên tay động tác chậm lại.

Ở chung thời gian dài như vậy, Bạch Nguyễn Phong ba người kia ngược lại là có điểm động tĩnh. Hai cái cô nương một người trong tuổi giác tiểu tựa hồ đối Bạch Nguyễn Phong coi như vừa lòng, nhìn Bạch Nguyễn Phong trong mắt là rõ ràng hảo cảm, tại Bạch Nguyễn Phong dẫn đường hạ hai người hàn huyên.

Cơm no rượu say sau, mấy người mới từng người tán đi.

Quảng Húc Nhiên bọn họ đều ở tại cách vách trấn trên, Bạch Nguyễn Phong đem người đưa đến bến tàu sau, lúc này mới lộn trở lại.

Hắn đi đường tốc độ nhanh, khi trở về, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng Thiện Ngọc Thành còn tại ở trên đường chậm rãi mà đi tới.

"Các ngươi như thế nào còn ở nơi này?" Bạch Nguyễn Phong dừng bước lại.

Bởi vì chuyện đêm nay, hắn cố ý đằng ra thời gian, nhưng sau đó nữa thời gian hắn lại còn có rất nhiều chuyện phải làm. Nếu không là bởi vì nhìn thấy người là Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn đại khái sớm đã cấp hừng hực mà hồi gia.

"Ăn có chút nhiều, tán tản bộ, tiêu tiêu thực." Bạch Mạc Nho sờ sờ bụng của mình.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong thấy thế, nhịn không được nhếch miệng nở nụ cười, "Ngươi nếu là thích, ngày khác ta lại thỉnh ngươi nhưng hảo?"

"Này liền tính." Bạch Mạc Nho cự tuyệt.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong cười cười, không lại ngôn ngữ.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một bên Bạch Mạc Nho lại có chút do dự mà nhìn hắn, "Quảng gia sự tình nếu ngươi không thích liền trực tiếp cùng bọn họ nói tốt rồi, Quảng gia người cũng không khó lấy ở chung..."

Bạch Nguyễn Phong không nói chuyện, chính là mỉm cười.

Quảng gia người hảo ở chung? Bạch Nguyễn Phong không biết Bạch mỗ người vì cái gì sẽ có ý nghĩ như vậy.

Quảng gia tại Thiện gia trong nhiều như vậy cửa hàng trong có thể trổ hết tài năng làm cho tới bây giờ địa phương tổng quản vị trí, không có chút thủ đoạn là không có khả năng , người như vậy lại như thế nào sẽ hảo ở chung đâu?

Chính là đối mặt Bạch Mạc Nho quan tâm, Bạch Nguyễn Phong trong mắt ý cười không từ nồng đậm thêm vài phần, "Vô phương, như vậy cũng rất tốt."

Có Quảng gia trợ giúp, càng lợi cho hắn ổn định lại Bạch gia hiện giờ tình huống. Bạch Nguyễn Phong cười khổ, Quảng gia chính là khỏa đại thụ.

Bạch Mạc Nho còn muốn lại nói cái gì đó, lại nghe Bạch Nguyễn Phong lại ngữ điệu không thay đổi mà nói: "Không là mỗi người đều có thể gặp được cái kia có thể làm cho chi liều lĩnh hết thảy người , cô nương kia rất tốt, thật sự, nàng là một cái ôn nhu thiện giải nhân ý người."

Đã trải qua nhiều như vậy sau đó, Bạch Nguyễn Phong đối việc này đảo cũng không thèm để ý , so với này đó hắn càng để ý chính là hiện giờ bên người những người này.

Thấy Bạch Nguyễn Phong nói như vậy , Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này mới không nói chuyện.

Nghĩ nghĩ sau, Bạch Mạc Nho cùng hắn cáo từ, trở về nhà.

Đến gia khi, Bạch Học Danh đã ở trong nhà.

Lưu Như đang ngồi ở phòng khách đương trung cùng Bạch Học Danh nói chuyện, cũng không biết hai người trước nói những thứ gì, lại đem Bạch Học Danh nói được hai gò má đỏ bừng.

Thấy hai người trở về, Bạch Học Danh vội vàng đứng lên đã đi tới, "Các ngươi nhưng xem như trở lại, chơi đến thế nào?" Bởi vì bị Lưu Như vẫn luôn truy vấn cùng cô nương kia ước hội sự tình, Bạch Học Danh lúc này chính chật vật .

"Còn đi, trên đường gặp Bạch Nguyễn Phong." Bạch Mạc Nho đem Bạch Nguyễn Phong sự tình cùng Bạch Học Danh Lưu Như nói, đổi đi hai người một trận thổn thức.

Bạch Học Danh có chút lo lắng, một bên Lưu Như lại nhớ thương khác một việc, "Nếu không ta làm Vương gia tẩu tử hỗ trợ chú ý chút?"

Bạch gia sự tình bọn họ hiện giờ đã không hảo lại nhúng tay, Lưu Như tuy rằng đã nhìn thấu Bạch Phúc Đức cùng Lâm Tuyết Thúy, chính là hài tử rốt cuộc là không sai , hơn nữa Bạch Nguyễn Phong trước kia đối bọn họ cũng coi như không tồi. Hơn nữa nàng tâm lại nhuyễn, cho nên vừa nghĩ tới hiện giờ Bạch Nguyễn Phong ngày, nàng liền có chút dao động .

"Loại chuyện này vẫn là nhìn hắn bản thân đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho không cho là đúng, Bạch Nguyễn Phong hiện giờ mới là Bạch gia gia chủ, hắn cùng Bạch Phúc Đức bất đồng, nếu hắn có ý tưởng liền tuyệt sẽ không để cho người khác tả hữu hắn.

Bạch Nguyễn Phong người này, không bằng mặt ngoài nhìn qua như vậy vô hại, không phải cũng sẽ không nhanh như vậy liền ổn định lại năm bè bảy mảng Bạch gia.

Bạch Mạc Nho nói như vậy , Lưu Như cũng liền không nói cái gì nữa , chính là ám dưới lại tại cân nhắc muốn hay không đi tìm Vương gia tẩu tử hỏi một chút tình huống.

Một bên Bạch Học Danh nghe xong những lời này sau đó, hắn hai chỉ tròng mắt vẫn luôn chuyển động, trong mắt cũng đều là lo lắng, chính là miệng lại bế đến thực khẩn.

Vừa mới Bạch Mạc Nho không trở về thời điểm, Lưu Như sở hữu lực chú ý đều tại trên người hắn, vẫn luôn truy vấn hắn cùng cách vách trấn trên kia ấm áp quan hệ như thế nào, biến thành Bạch Học Danh là mặt đỏ tai hồng không biết nên nói như thế nào.

Nhớ tới chuyện này, Bạch Học Danh trên mặt độ ấm lại kéo lên thêm vài phần. Kể từ đó, hắn liền càng thêm không dám mở miệng , sợ chính mình vừa mở miệng một bên Lưu Như lại nhớ lại hắn đến .

Một bên Thiện Ngọc Thành đem đây hết thảy nhìn tại trong mắt, thấy Bạch Học Danh tưởng muốn mở miệng hỏi ý kiến Bạch Nguyễn Phong tình huống cũng không dám mở miệng, liền thừa dịp Lưu Như gạch không thấy được cùng Bạch Học Danh đệ cái ánh mắt, làm hắn về phòng trước.

Bạch Học Danh trộm trốn đi sau, Lưu Như một lòng cân nhắc Bạch Nguyễn Phong chuyện này, không thấy được Bạch Học Danh liền quên còn có như vậy con trai, thẳng đến ngày hôm sau mới nhớ tới.

Cùng Lưu Như tách ra sau, hai người một trước một sau trở về phòng.

Vào phòng, Bạch Mạc Nho tìm quần áo liền hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, "Ngươi muốn tắm rửa sao?" Hôm nay đi ra ngoài đi rồi một vòng, Bạch Mạc Nho hiện ở trên người đều là mỏng hãn.

Nơi này tắm rửa rất là phiền toái, muốn tẩy còn muốn từ nấu nước bắt đầu, tẩy sạch nồi đun nóng thủy lại đốt cái nửa ngày, chờ thủy đốt hảo đoái nước ấm sau đó còn muốn từng thùng đề thùng gỗ đi phòng rửa mặt bên kia, chờ gây sức ép xong rồi này đó thường thường nửa canh giờ đều đi qua.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là toát mồ hôi toàn thân ý, thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đề chuyện này, liên vội vàng đi theo gật đầu, "Ta đi trong viện múc nước lại đây."

Bọn họ trong viện không có tỉnh, thủy đều là đi tiểu viện nhi ngoại cách đó không xa một hơi cổ tỉnh bên kia chọn trở về , trong viện tử có hai cái đại thủy hang, chuyên dụng đến trang thủy.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lấy thùng gỗ đi đề thủy, Bạch Mạc Nho lại là thừa dịp cơ hội này đi phòng bếp tẩy sạch nồi, chờ hai người ước chừng gây sức ép nửa canh giờ gây sức ép xong, trên người sớm đã lại là một thân tân mồ hôi.

Đồng thời đề thủy, chuẩn bị thỏa đáng, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền chuẩn bị trở về đầu đi tìm quần áo, "Ngươi trước tẩy, ta vãn chút lại tẩy."

"Vãn chút?" Bạch Mạc Nho vô tội mà nhìn phía sau người, "Trong nồi đã không thủy ."

Thiện Ngọc Thành sửng sốt, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, có chút không hiểu được.

"Không cùng lúc?" Bạch Mạc Nho lại cười chỉ chỉ phòng rửa mặt duy nhất một cái đại thùng gỗ, đơn giản thùng gỗ đủ đại, hai người tễ một tễ là không thành vấn đề .

Chương 75: phiên ngoại · đêm thất tịch ngày hội

"Một, đồng thời?" Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy chính mình đầu trung có chút phát mộng.

Lưu Như cùng Bạch Học Danh sớm đã từng người trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, lúc này giữa sân cũng chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ.

Dưới ánh trăng, không tính lớn tiểu viện có chút lạnh lùng, nhưng giờ phút này Thiện Ngọc Thành trong đầu lại chỉ có vang ong ong thanh âm, bị Bạch Mạc Nho nhìn chăm chú vào, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy chính mình trái tim đập bịch bịch không ngừng.

Hắn tại cùng Bạch Mạc Nho xác nhận quan hệ sau đó đã không là lần đầu tiên thân mật ở chung, nhưng là dĩ vãng hai người cho dù là cùng một chỗ, cũng chỉ là cho nhau ôm chầm còn sống hôn môi càng nhiều, lại thân mật chút sự tình, tóm lại không phải là giống hiện giờ như vậy quang minh chính đại thản tràng tương đãi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghĩ đến đây chuyện này, liền không từ máu sôi trào, hắn giương mắt nhìn Bạch Mạc Nho liếc mắt một cái, trên mặt có vài phần không được tự nhiên chính là cảm thấy lại tràn đầy chờ mong.

"Không đi?" Bạch Mạc Nho đợi một lát sau ôm y phục của mình hướng phòng tắm rửa đi đến, nơi này là chuyên môn vây đi ra một cái tiểu cách gian bộ dáng nhà một gian, cơ bản trong ngày thường chỉ dùng đến phóng tắm rửa công cụ.

Tuy rằng dục dũng cũng có thể dọn đến trong phòng đi, chính là này dục dũng là đầu gỗ làm , dũng thân cũng rất đại, tưởng muốn đưa đến dọn đi một người cực kỳ khó khăn, cho nên trong ngày thường đều chỉ phóng ở trong này cực nhỏ dọn đi.

Dục dũng bên trong đã phóng nước ấm, nửa trong suốt thủy mạo hiểm mầu trắng ngà hệ thống sưởi hơi, làm phòng trong nhiều thêm vài phần thấp ý.

Trong phòng kế có một cái đơn giản bình phong, đối diện môn.

Bạch Mạc Nho đem mình mang đến quần áo đều khoát lên bình phong thượng sau, một bên hướng về bình phong một khác mặt dục dũng đi đến, một bên bỏ đi trên người mang theo hãn ý quần áo.

"Ta trở về lấy quần áo." Thiện Ngọc Thành cách bình phong nhìn tại bình phong sau cởi quần áo Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn khẩn trương đến cùng tay cùng chân hướng gian phòng chạy tới.

Sau một lát, Thiện Ngọc Thành chạy trở về.

Hắn vào cửa khi, bình phong bên kia đã không có động tĩnh.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cẩn thận đóng cửa, lại đem y phục của mình khoát lên bình phong bên kia sau, lúc này mới chậm rãi mà đi qua bình phong đi vào dục dũng trước.

Dục dũng nội, rút đi quần áo Bạch Mạc Nho chính nửa híp mắt rất là thoải mái ngâm mình ở dũng trung, thấy Thiện Ngọc Thành tiến vào hắn chính là hơi hơi giương mắt nhìn thoáng qua người trước mặt, sau đó liền không lại để ý tới.

Thiện Ngọc Thành tầm mắt trượt xuống, dừng ở mặt nước sau lại rất nhanh thu hồi, hắn nhịn không được nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, sau đó lúc này mới chân tay khẽ khàng mà bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Thoát đến một nửa, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền nhận thấy được một cỗ tầm mắt, hắn quay đầu lại hướng phía dục dũng bên kia nhìn lại, quả nhiên, Bạch Mạc Nho không biết cái gì thời điểm đã mở ra mắt, lúc này chính thưởng thức động tác của hắn.

Lượn lờ dâng lên hơi nước làm Bạch Mạc Nho khuôn mặt có chút mơ hồ, nhưng làm tầm mắt của hắn càng thêm nóng rực, liền giống như dẫn theo độ ấm giống nhau làm Thiện Ngọc Thành mỗi một động tác đều biến đến cứng ngắc.

"Thủy mau lạnh." Bạch Mạc Nho không chút để ý mà nói.

Hiện giờ đã là mùa thu, thời tiết sớm đã có chút vi lạnh, Thiện Ngọc Thành trở về lấy quần áo gây sức ép chút thời gian, hiện giờ thủy đã biến ôn.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nghe vậy phản ứng đầu tiên chính là lo lắng nước ấm quá thấp tẩy sạch sẽ làm Bạch Mạc Nho sinh bệnh, sau đó mới hậu tri hậu giác kịp phản ứng, giải quyết chuyện này duy nhất biện pháp chính là hắn động tác mau chút.

Nhưng nếu là hắn động tác mau chút, kia liền...

Bạch Mạc Nho tựa hồ vẫn chưa từng nhận thấy được tâm tư của hắn, chỉ bình chân như vại tiếp tục ngồi ở trong nước hưởng thụ lấy ấm áp nước ấm, hai con mắt cũng không hề kiêng dè ý tứ

Thẳng đến Thiện Ngọc Thành ở một bên đơn giản hướng tẩy xong sau đó một chân bước vào trong nước, hắn mới hoạt động hạ thân thể, nhượng xuất chút vị trí.

Dục dũng trong ngày thường đều là cá nhân dùng , hai người cũng trang hạ, bất quá khẳng định không thể tránh khỏi muốn đụng chạm đến đối phương thân thể.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vào dục dũng sau đó ngay tại không dám nhúc nhích, chỉ dám thành thành thật thật bối để thùng gỗ dũng vách tường vẫn không nhúc nhích bình ổn yên lặng không động.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy trên vai truyền đến một trận ấm áp xúc cảm, không giống với thủy lưu động nhu hòa, mà là sinh động lòng bàn tay xúc cảm.

Thiện Ngọc Thành nháy mắt cứng ngắc tại chỗ, ngay sau đó hắn lại thâm hút một hơi cố gắng khống chế được chính mình thả lỏng thân thể, bị Bạch Mạc Nho va chạm vào bả vai cũng tùy theo thả lỏng đi xuống.

"Muốn ta giúp ngươi sát bối sao?" Bạch Mạc Nho giơ giơ lên trong tay mình bố.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lắc lắc đầu, hắn hiện tại sớm đã bởi vì nhảy lên quá nhanh trái tim mà đại não trống rỗng, nếu là lại làm Bạch Mạc Nho va chạm vào lưng của hắn, hắn sợ hắn sẽ nhịn không được.

"A, vậy ngươi giúp ta sát bối đi!" Bạch Mạc Nho đem bố đưa tới, sau đó bối quá thân đi thoải mái tựa vào thùng gỗ thượng.

Tại trong nước phao , một ngày mỏi mệt liền theo ấm áp thủy tiêu tán không thấy, thay thế chính là thản nhiên ủ rũ cùng buồn ngủ.

Thiện Ngọc Thành lấy quá bố, thon dài ngón tay cẩn thận ôn nhu thay Bạch Mạc Nho đem sau lưng như mực hóa tại trong nước tóc đen làm theo, lại thuận thành một cỗ cẩn thận phóng ở một bên, sau đó lúc này mới lấy bố nhẹ nhàng thay Bạch Mạc Nho chà lau đứng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho trên người không có gì thịt, nguyên nhân tự không cần phải nói, bất quá trải qua trong khoảng thời gian này rèn luyện sau đó cũng rắn chắc rất nhiều, chính là nhìn có chút gầy.

"Quá nhẹ." Bạch Mạc Nho lạnh lùng thanh âm vang lên.

"Ân?" Thiện Ngọc Thành lại nháy mắt hoảng thần, đại khái là hơi nước quá mức khí trời, tâm của hắn cũng tùy theo nhộn nhạo đứng lên.

"Sát bối, trên tay lực đạo đại chút." Bạch Mạc Nho hưởng thụ lấy Thiện Ngọc Thành hầu hạ.

Nghe xong Bạch Mạc Nho cảm xúc như thường lời nói, Thiện Ngọc Thành trên mặt độ ấm lại là một cao, may mắn chính là Bạch Mạc Nho giờ phút này đưa lưng về phía hắn cho nên hắn nhìn không thấy chính mình trên mặt chật vật cùng tâm viên ý mã, không phải nhiều lắm dọa người a!

Thiện Ngọc Thành thu liễm tâm tư, cố gắng khống chế được chính mình làm cho mình đem lực chú ý đều đặt ở trước mặt trên lưng, hắn tăng thêm chút lực đạo, lại hỏi: "Như vậy đâu?"

Bạch Mạc Nho nhẹ khẽ hừ một tiếng, hiển nhiên là thoải mái .

Thiện Ngọc Thành nhớ kỹ lực đạo này, sau đó một chút một chút thay Bạch Mạc Nho sát khởi bối đến, từ từ hạ, trên lưng mỗi một tấc địa phương đều không buông tha.

Thẳng đến đem Bạch Mạc Nho bối sát đến một mảnh phấn hồng, Thiện Ngọc Thành lúc này mới thu tay, hắn phóng bố tại dục dũng bên cạnh, lập tức lại chụp lên Bạch Mạc Nho bả vai.

Trước kia Thiện Ngọc Thành mặc dù là Thiện gia thiếu gia, hầu hạ không ít người, nhưng Thiện Ngọc Thành lại cực kỳ không thích người khác bính hắn, này đây tắm rửa việc này đều là chính mình đến, phải như vậy hầu hạ người khác tắm rửa Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ có cái đại khái ấn tượng, nhưng không biết cụ thể tình huống, hiện giờ chỉ có thể sờ soạng đến.

Hắn thay Bạch Mạc Nho đè bả vai đuổi đi bả vai cổ mệt nhọc sau, lại nhéo nhéo Bạch Mạc Nho cánh tay.

Bạch Mạc Nho ly nước ấm phao đến có chút vựng hồ hồ , lại bị Thiện Ngọc Thành chà xát bối chà xát đến thoải mái, hiện giờ nhận thấy được Thiện Ngọc Thành trong chốc lát xoa bóp cánh tay hắn trong chốc lát xoa bóp bả vai hắn, tựa hồ chơi đùa đến vui vẻ, cũng liền không ra tiếng để ý tới.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng là xoa bóp sờ sờ lộng một lúc lâu, sau đó đem chính mình hai cánh tay cánh tay cấp lộng toan , nhu lộng cánh tay của mình, Thiện Ngọc Thành không cảm thấy mệt ngược lại là tâm tình đại hảo.

"Ngươi đang ngủ sao?" Thiện Ngọc Thành tại trong thùng gỗ nửa quỳ khởi thân thể tới gần Bạch Mạc Nho, Bạch Mạc Nho từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không động tĩnh .

Nếu hắn đang ngủ, kia liền đau đầu , tình huống như vậy hắn thật là có chút không có biện pháp đem người làm ra đến lau sạch sẽ mặc quần áo tử tế lại ôm trở về phòng.

Cho dù là gây sức ép, phỏng chừng cũng muốn gây sức ép hồi lâu, chỉ sợ đem người này đánh thức .

"Không." Bạch Mạc Nho đột đến mở mắt ra, trong nháy mắt đó, lọt vào trong tầm mắt liền là bị hơi nước huân đến sắc mặt ửng đỏ môi mỏng hé mở Thiện Ngọc Thành.

Thiện Ngọc Thành ngũ quan bản tinh xảo, hiện giờ lại là hai mắt khí trời hơi nước môi đỏ mọng hé mở bộ dáng, nhìn xem Bạch Mạc Nho là nhịn không được cổ họng khô khốc một hồi sáp ngứa.

Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng bị hoảng sợ, bất quá càng làm cho hắn hoảng sợ chính là lập tức phụ đi lên môi.

Đây là trong vòng một ngày lần thứ hai , lần thứ hai bị Bạch Mạc Nho hôn. Trong lòng có cái này nhận tri sau đó, Thiện Ngọc Thành chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng phát ấm bốn phía cũng là bị tháo nước khí lực giống nhau mềm yếu vô lực, lập tức mà đến chính là hắn không kìm lòng nổi một tiếng dặn dò.

Kia mỏng manh thanh âm đánh vỡ yên tĩnh không khí, làm tiểu tiểu phòng rửa mặt nội nhiều thêm vài phần ái muội.

"Tẩy hảo ?" Bạch Mạc Nho thẳng hôn đến Thiện Ngọc Thành bị hắn đặt ở dũng trên vách đá dựa vào dũng vách tường không thở nổi, hắn mới buông tha người này.

Thiện Ngọc Thành chật vật gật gật đầu, hắn hiện tại không chỉ là trên người phao thủy, mà ngay cả vừa mới ghim lên đến tóc cũng ở đây một lát tán rơi xuống trong nước.

Đen thùi tú lệ sợi tóc tại trong nước tản ra, sau đó băng lạnh lẽo lạnh dán tại ngực trên lưng, cảm giác kia cũng không tốt, nhưng lại làm Thiện Ngọc Thành thân thể càng thêm không bị khống chế mẫn hàm đứng lên.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng dậy, đơn giản sát sát bên người thượng thủy sau liền chuẩn bị xuất dục dũng.

Bạch Mạc Nho đứng lên sau Thiện Ngọc Thành vi cúi đầu biệt khai tầm mắt tại trong nước lui về phía sau lui, nhưng lưng của hắn sớm đã để tại dũng trên vách đá, giờ phút này lại nơi đó còn có thể lui ?

"Tẩy hảo liền đứng lên đi, sớm một chút trở về ngủ, ngày mai còn có thích ứng phải làm." Bạch Mạc Nho đến một bên lau khô thân thể, lại thay đổi quần áo mặc vào.

Bởi vì buồn ngủ , Bạch Mạc Nho vẫn chưa xuyên áo khoác, chỉ đơn giản đáp kiện áo lót ở trên người.

Áo lót không hậu, lại bởi vì Bạch Mạc Nho trên người còn mang này đó nhiệt khí hơi nước, cho nên mơ hồ trong đó còn có thể nhìn đến chút thân thể của hắn tuyến điều. Nguyên bản dời đi tầm mắt Thiện Ngọc Thành sớm đã tại Bạch Mạc Nho rời đi dục dũng sau đó liền si ngốc mà nhìn chằm chằm Bạch Mạc Nho, hoàn toàn vô pháp khống chế chính mình.

Tuy rằng trong lòng biết được chính mình như thế là vạn phần mất thể diện sự tình, chính là thân thể lại vạn phần thành thực, "Ngươi đi về trước, ta vãn chút..."

"Ta đây đi về trước ." Bạch Mạc Nho khai báo một câu sau đó rời đi.

Thấy Bạch Mạc Nho đóng cửa phòng, Thiện Ngọc Thành nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng thở ra.

Thân thể của hắn mềm yếu tựa vào dũng trên vách đá, cả người đều bởi vì biến đến vô lực, có thể có cái địa phương cũng là phá lệ tinh thần phấn chấn. Vô pháp ách ngừng tâm tư cùng vô pháp khống chế thân thể phản ứng làm Thiện Ngọc Thành cảm thấy mất thể diện, chính là người nọ là Bạch Mạc Nho, hắn lại càng là hưng phấn đứng lên.

Ngồi ở trong nước, Thiện Ngọc Thành có chút xấu hổ buồn bực vươn tay kháp một đem bắp đùi của mình làm cho mình tỉnh táo lại sau đó, lúc này mới đứng lên.

Xuyên quần áo, lại phóng dục dũng trung thủy, thu hai người bẩn quần áo cất kỹ, Thiện Ngọc Thành lại ở ngoài cửa đứng trong chốc lát, triệt để bình phục biến đến nôn nóng bất an thân thể sau mới trở về phòng.

Phòng trong, Bạch Mạc Nho tùy tay xoa xoa ướt tóc an vị lên giường, tựa hồ chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành vào nhà, vội vàng đi ra phía trước, "Tóc còn không có làm, biệt ngủ, ta đi lấy khăn mặt."

Nói cho hết lời, Thiện Ngọc Thành liền hướng ngoài cửa đi đến, vừa mới những cái đó kiều diễm tâm tư nháy mắt bị quan tâm thay thế được.

"Bị phiền toái, dù sao cũng không phải mùa đông." Bạch Mạc Nho không quá để ý, hắn chính là phát sao ướt, trên đỉnh đầu tóc vẫn là làm.

Nhưng hắn nói còn chưa nói xong, Thiện Ngọc Thành đã lại vội vã ly khai phòng ở, sau một lát, hắn cầm hai cái làm khăn mặt đi đến.

Bạch Mạc Nho lúc này cũng đã lui ở trên giường, đem mình quá trình một đà, hoàn toàn không phối hợp.

Thiện Ngọc Thành thấy hổ phách sắc con ngươi trung tràn ra vài phần sủng nịch ý cười, người này đi, trong ngày thường nhìn ngược lại là một bộ thành thục ổn trọng bộ dáng, thật có chút thời điểm cũng là bướng bỉnh đến không được, cố tình bướng bỉnh nguyên nhân còn đều có chút tính trẻ con.

Biết được người này phạm làm biếng không nghĩ sát tóc, Thiện Ngọc Thành đi đến trước giường ngồi xuống sau vỗ vỗ trên giường kia đoàn làm một đoàn người, nhẹ giọng khuyên nhủ: "Ngươi nằm ta trên đùi, ta giúp ngươi sát liền hảo, ngươi không cần động."

Đoàn làm một đoàn người giật giật, một lát sau, đầu từ trắc biên duỗi đi ra, cao cao nâng lên nhìn xung quanh một phen sau, cuối cùng dừng ở trắc ngồi ở trên giường Thiện Ngọc Thành trên đùi.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đem nửa thấp tóc nắm trong tay lý lý, làm rõ sau đó, lúc này mới đem ướt kia một nửa tóc khóa lại khăn mặt trung tinh tế chà lau đứng lên.

"Ướt không lau khô, chờ chính nó hong gió , ngày hôm sau sẽ thực khó chải vuốt ." Chúc dưới đèn, Thiện Ngọc Thành động tác ôn nhu, giống như trong tay đồ vật không là tóc mà là cái gì trân bảo.

Đoàn làm một đoàn Bạch Mạc Nho rụt lui đầu, hắn đã có chút vây ý, lúc này không nghĩ lý người này, "Lề mề ..."

Thiện Ngọc Thành hơi hơi sửng sốt, lập tức cười khẽ khai, hắn cười lắc lắc đầu, không đem Bạch Mạc Nho này rõ ràng là khí nói nói để ở trong lòng.

Hắn bà mẹ không bà mẹ người này còn có thể không biết? Nếu không là bởi vì là người này, hắn có thể như thế?

Kỳ thật có chút thời điểm, Thiện Ngọc Thành đều cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ là càng ngày càng lề mề , không có ngày xưa lạnh lùng cùng ý chí sắt đá hiện tại cả ngày cả ngày trong so đo một ít chi ma đại việc nhỏ. Chính là sự tình một liên lụy đến này trên thân người, hắn liền nhịn không được để bụng.

Rõ ràng nhận thức người này thời gian còn không tính lâu lắm, nhưng việc này thật giống như thành bản năng nhất dạng làm hắn rất nhiều thời điểm trong đầu còn không có kịp phản ứng, thân thể cũng đã động trước đi lên.

Thật giống như vừa mới, hắn rõ ràng trong lòng còn lộn xộn trong đầu nghĩ đến chút có không , chính là ngoài miệng thân thể cũng đã động lên.

Thiện Ngọc Thành bắt tay trong một nửa tóc sát đến nửa làm sau, thay đổi điều khăn mặt tiếp tục, thẳng đến đem tóc hoàn toàn lau khô , hắn lúc này mới thu khăn mặt.

"Có thể ." Thiện Ngọc Thành nhẹ nói đạo, tại trên đùi hắn ngủ người lại không động tĩnh.

Thiện Ngọc Thành xốc chăn, này mới phát hiện này người không biết cái gì thời điểm thế nhưng tại trên đùi hắn đang ngủ.

Hắn chân tay khẽ khàng nâng Bạch Mạc Nho đầu, đem người điều cái thoải mái tư thế nằm xong.

Bạch Mạc Nho đầu ly chân dựa đến có chút ngạnh gối đầu sau, liền nhịn không được thay đổi thoải mái chút tư thế, hắn bối quá thân đi đưa lưng về phía Thiện Ngọc Thành, tiếp tục cuộn lại .

Bạch Mạc Nho đi ngủ thời điểm không bằng thanh tỉnh thời điểm trầm ổn, hắn đi ngủ có chút hiếu động, tổng là xoay người cùng cuộn lại chân, cùng hắn ngủ thời điểm nếu là hai người ôm chầm đảo muốn hảo chút.

Thiện Ngọc Thành đứng dậy phóng khăn mặt, lại dập tắt chúc đăng, lúc này mới chân tay khẽ khàng lên giường chui vào chăn.

Hắn tới gần đang ngủ say người, còn chưa có động tác, chăn hạ nhân thủ liền duỗi đi qua lâu chủ eo của hắn, cho dù là trong lúc ngủ mơ này một bộ động tác cũng làm đến cực kỳ thuần thục.

Bạch Mạc Nho đã từng mỉm cười nói trên người hắn tổng là giống cái ấm lô dường như, cho nên hắn yêu ôm đi ngủ, Thiện Ngọc Thành cũng không biết là có cái gì, ngược lại là phá lệ hưởng thụ loại này thân mật.

Hắn thừa dịp Bạch Mạc Nho ngủ, nhẹ nhàng duyện thượng Bạch Mạc Nho môi, lập tức là giống như lời thề thanh âm thanh u bị phun ra, "Đời này, kiếp sau, kiếp sau sau nữa, chúng ta đều cùng một chỗ, nhưng hảo?"

Đợi hồi lâu, không đợi đến đáp lại, Thiện Ngọc Thành chọn cái thoải mái tư thế tựa vào Bạch Mạc Nho trên người, từ hắn ôm, đóng mắt ngửi thuộc loại Bạch Mạc Nho khí tức, chậm rãi ngủ.

Đêm thất tịch là bảy tháng, bảy tháng liền ly Trung thu đã không xa.

Không trung kia luân thiên cổ không thay đổi nguyệt đã là nửa vòng tròn, lại có một tháng, liền sẽ viên mãn.

Nguyệt nhi viên , hắn lại tưởng biện pháp hẹn người này nhìn ánh trăng hảo .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ngô, bài này chính văn không sai biệt lắm liền đến nơi đây liền hoàn kết, cám ơn muội chỉ nhóm bình luận, cám ơn muội chỉ nhóm địa phương lôi, cám ơn muội chỉ nhóm dịch dinh dưỡng.

Yêu nê manh, cấp nê manh bút tâm ~

Chuyên mục: Tưởng bao dưỡng một cái có xúc tua ngư sao p(#￣▽￣#)o

-oOo-

CV: Pham Nhi – Hội Đam Mỹ Quay Tay


End file.
